Autoengaño Hipotético
by Clio Pooh
Summary: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_A mi mejor amiga Yaya y a mi Prim personal, que bastante lata les he dado y, aún así, creen en mí._

* * *

**Prólogo_  
_**

* * *

La vida es un asco y las leyes del universo sólo están allí para confirmarlo. Aclarado ese punto, bien podría comenzar a relatarles como fue que, exactamente, llegué a esta situación; una que no hubiese imaginado ni en sueños que ocurriría. Quizás debería culpar a mi lista ascendente de enfermedades mentales o a mi irremediable manía de infringirme a mí misma el mayor daño mental posible porque si no mi cuerpo no está contento y mi alma no encuentra paz.

O, tal vez, debería ser realmente honesta y culparlo a _él_ de todos mis males.

Y es que no había ni un maldito segundo de normalidad cuando _él_ se encontraba a mi alrededor.

Porque justo cuando yo pensaba que las cosas volverían a la normalidad, aparece él nuevamente luego de años sin vernos y me demuestra con hechos que el retorcido de Merlín no se puede estar quieto mucho rato sin fastidiarle la existencia a alguien. La vida no puede darte un descanso por mucho tiempo porque puedes pensar que se está ablandando y para ella, eso es más bien un insulto. Así que dice "No, jódete por iluso" y, efectivamente, te jodes. Entonces es cuando tú te retuerces en la miseria de la agonía por haberte dejado embaucar tan fácilmente.

Ése es el momento que las leyes del universo (escritas a pulso por alguien que de verdad debe tener serios problemas de sadismo o una maligna perversidad. O ambos) deciden restregarse en tu cara con un baile de victoria despiadado porque, de cierta forma, te lo advirtieron.

Pero siendo absolutamente honestos, la relevancia de sus advertencias es nula hasta que ocurre la catástrofe. Es como cuando estás tranquilamente sentada en un parque poco transitado bajo la sombra de un árbol, miras hacia arriba y descubres a un hermoso pajarito gorjeando emocionado. Sabes que se alimenta y, por ende, produce desechos, pero jamás piensas en la posibilidad de que estos sean vertidos sobre ti. No lo piensas hasta que, en efecto, te ha cagado un pájaro.

Así que vamos por la vida conociendo cosas como "cuando puede salir mal, saldrá mal" y lo ignoramos completamente hasta que el pájaro, metafóricamente, te caga. Y esas leyes o verdades universales, tanto escritas como no, cubren desde esa tostada que cayó del lado de la jalea por la mañana, hasta aquellos tacones nuevos que se han atascado en una rejilla en el suelo cuando huyes por tu integridad física y profesional.

Argh, tacones.

Son esas armas mortales por las cuales las mujeres le desean el infierno al que los inventó, que seguro fue un hombre (que son idiotas, ya que estamos).

Y lo que hacía que yo estuviera maldiciendo a la vida, las leyes, los pájaros y a los hombres, era precisamente eso. Unos hermosos, altos y mortíferos tacones.

Porque cuando una está corriendo para salvar su pellejo, su reputación y su profesión, lo menos que deseas es que el tacón se quede atascado en una rejilla en el suelo de una de las calles más concurridas del Londres muggle (como ya dije, vamos). Si por lo menos el vestido de gala tan perfecto al inicio de la noche, ahora roto y sucio, se elevara graciosamente por los aires como a aquella actriz muggle de los años 50, se le añadiría un matiz dramáticamente encantador a la escena vergonzosa en mi cabeza.

Más aún cuando el caballero que debería auxiliarme como a una damisela en apuros me está jalando con vehemencia hasta el punto de que ya no siento el brazo y mi pierna está comenzando a acalambrarse.

Sería genial poder lanzarse una frase del tipo "sigue sin mí", pero la verdad es que si me deja abandonada, lo perseguiré y le arrancaré los testículos.

–Ahí vienen –dice con un tono que no disimula su desesperación. Se arrodilla frente a mí, deja el paquete que carga a un lado y toma mi tobillo firmemente. Con habilidad, lo mueve ligeramente y, cuando me fijo de nuevo, el tacón ha quedado atrapado y sin vida en la rejilla.

Scorpius toma el otro pie y repite el proceso. Si no estuviera precisamente en esa situación, encontraría el gesto absurdamente romántico. Pero no me dio demasiado tiempo de pensar en las semejanzas con aquel cuento de hadas muggle porque él se incorporó inmediatamente, cogió el paquete que segundos antes había dejado en el suelo para liberarme de mi infernal prisión y volvió a halarme del brazo con insistencia hasta que faltó tan poco para terminar la avenida y salir del perímetro de anti-aparición que mi corazón corrió aún más alocado en mi garganta y me esforcé por concentrarme en la imagen llena de vegetación del Bosque de Dean.

El único pensamiento coherente que se formula en mi cerebro es "sólo un poco más y ya".

Y cuando Scorpius logra cruzar la línea de la meta, siento una mano pesada en el hombro que me detiene y una varita en el costado izquierdo. Malfoy, al percatarse de mi repentina inmovilización, se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta lentamente. Miró la varita que me apuntaba, al grandulón que me sostenía y, por último, a mí mientras palidecía a una velocidad impresionante.

Nos habían atrapado.

Todo nuestro maldito esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Intenté suplicarle con los ojos que se desapareciera, que nadie lo estaba reteniendo, que tenía que resolver el misterio por los dos, pero su rostro inmutable no varió ni un ápice mientras descubría a la gran esfera que ocultaba el paquete sin quitar la vista de mí.

Quería gritarle que era un horroroso momento para querer hacerse el caballero y no abandonarme, que yo tenía una infinidad de posibilidades para zafarme de este lío y que él no, que él sería directamente culpado y enviado a Azcaban sin juicio por allanamiento y robo.

Sin embargo, él parecía muy determinado a no dejar que me hirieran. Para él, era evidente que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, yo podría pagar las consecuencias.

Se acercó a mí y extendió la esfera lentamente. Mientras alguien detrás de mí la hacía levitar a unos tres metros por sobre nuestras cabezas por temor a ser repelidos por su poder, me fijé en que la reliquia parecía muerta y opaca.

Ya no brillaba.

Sabía que le habíamos fallado.

Algo en los ojos de Scorpius me indicó que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo y apreté los labios para contener un sollozo, optando por darme la vuelta para no seguir enfrentándolo. Y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho; había, al menos, unos 20 aurores apuntándonos sin vacilar mientras otra docena se encargaba de los pocos transeúntes muggles que paseaban a esas horas de la madrugada y que nos observaban con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y el asombro.

Imaginé que les borrarían la memoria. Para ser honesta, me gustaría que alguien me hiciera el favor a mí también para poder olvidar los últimos meses infernales de mi antes apacible vida.

Cuidadosamente, me deshice del mastodonte que tenía su varita firmemente hincada en mi estómago y Scorpius avanzó los pasos que nos separaban con lentitud deliberada para situarse a mi lado. Sin pensármelo mucho, me pegué a su costado porque quería sentirlo allí; de alguna forma que se me antojaba asquerosamente egoísta, me alegraba que no me hubiera abandonado. Él no me miró, pero me cogió la mano con fuerza y supe que, aunque se lo hubiera rogado, él jamás se hubiera ido. No sin mí.

_No sin mí._

Cuando el Ministro de Magia se apareció frente a nosotros y sonrió victoriosamente, ambos lo observamos con expectación y procurando no mostrar ni una onza del nerviosismo que sentíamos.

–Como comprenderán, no podemos dejar que se retiren –comenzó con voz áspera y entrecerré los ojos, sintiéndome súbitamente enojada. La semana anterior... no, _esa misma noche_ ese hombre no dejaba de adularme y ahora me trata como a una criminal. Hipócrita–. Todo lo contrario. Han atentado contra la paz del mundo mágico hurtando un presunto objeto de magia negra que está bajo la jurisdicción del Ministerio de Magia y, además, han intentado escapar. Eso sin mencionar la importante violación al _Estatuto Internacional del Secreto_ –todos los aurores tras David Vance nos veían con reproche, en especial James Potter. Ni siquiera le devolví la mirada porque estaba demasiado ocupada conteniendo un bufido; si la "importante violación" eran esos ocho o nueve solitarios muggles que tenían toda la pinta de estar regresando a casa después de una juerga, sería realmente tonto, a decir verdad. Es decir, no fuimos _nosotros_ quienes usamos magia...–. Al ser los únicos que han podido tener contacto directo con la esfera sin ser repelidos, son sospechosos de manipular artes oscuras sin nuestro consentimiento y serán llevados al Ministerio para un interrogatorio. Así que, si gustan acompañarnos, nos desapareceremos en la siguiente esquina –Finalizó con una sonrisa tirante que me erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Intercambié una rápida mirada con Scorpius y creí ver algo de pena en sus ojos, pero fue tan fugaz que probablemente lo imaginé. Caminamos con el ejército de aurores rodeándonos y toda esperanza de escapar de ese asunto se esfumó cuando nos desaparecimos junto a ellos.

Si... la vida es una mierda.

Cuando uno piensa que no puede empeorar, aparece Scorpius Malfoy y una maldita esfera con magia milenaria y te jode aún más.

Ni siquiera puedo creer que la Rose de unos nueve meses atrás sea la misma que está siendo interrogada por aurores en el Ministerio. Vamos, que ni siquiera ansiaba amor o riquezas; yo sólo quería tener un trabajo decente y vivir en paz.

Y es que todo comenzó de manera relativamente tranquila hasta que alguien decidió que sería divertido lanzar mi vida a una máquina de centrifugado rápido a ver si salía en una pieza del torbellino.

Absurdo.

Si algo he aprendido es que, cuando las cosas vayan bien, algo irreversiblemente terrible ocurrirá y todo irá mal. Y cuando parece que ya nada puede ir peor, empeora (por supuesto). Entonces, si una serie de sucesos pueden salir mal, saldrán mal en la _peor_ secuencia posible y, cuando uno piensa ingenuamente que las cosas van mejor, es que algo se ha pasado por alto, como el posible conflicto internacional y cárcel por robar una reliquia con magia antiquísima y milenaria.

Oh, sí. Perfecto.

Sólo falta que me cague un pájaro, literalmente.

* * *

_Esto es sólo el prólogo a una historia mucho (muchísimo) más larga. Está completamente terminada, epílogo incluido, así que no hay nada que temer. No la abandonaré porque es un proyecto en el que he estado trabajando durante todo el tiempo que tengo inactiva (más o menos un año y medio). No quiero repetir la historia de otros de mis fics en donde mi inspiración se esfuma para siempre y no regresa jamás._

_Así que sí. Considero que he mejorado un poquito en lo que a escritura se refiere, pero la comedia sigue siendo mi debilidad y Rose/Scorpius es mi OTP amada xD Espero que hayan disfrutado esta enigmática introducción, porque se nos viene un largo camino lleno de dramatismos ridículos y que pueden-o-no-rozar-con-la-histeria xD _

_No he contabilizado cuantos capítulos serán y no quiero espantarlas diciéndoles cuantas páginas en word tiene esto, pero sí puedo decirles que los capítulos serán largos (algunos más que otros) y que la publicación será constante (todos, todos los viernes de cada semana). Y si por alguna razón no puedo publicar, se los comunicaré de alguna manera._

_Sin más, espero que disfruten esta long-fic tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo y al editarlo (dos veces, pero siempre pueden haber dedazos. Sorry)._

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 3 de agosto del 2012. _

_11:55 pm._


	2. El Comienzo del Drama, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Muchas, __**muchísimas**__ gracias por sus comentarios, favs y follows. Mención especial a estas cinco chicas que me alegraron la semana con sus muestras de apoyo: _**Nadia, TengoLaRazón, Eliana, CarlaMelina y Happilyfree.**

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo y se disipe un poco la confusión con el prólogo xD_

* * *

**El Comienzo del Drama, Parte I**

_(O del cómo su vida se arruinó y comenzó a tener pensamientos suicidas)_

* * *

_La Igualdad Mágica, por Nina Bailey_

_La semana pasada, hacía el recorrido habitual por el callejón Diagon cuando un tumulto llamó mi atención. Siempre abarrotada de gente, en la zona mágica comercial más transitada de Inglaterra es difícil que algo pueda sobresalir siendo nosotros, la comunidad mágica, un grupo extraño en sí._

_ Lleno de interminables tiendas que ocupan cada rincón, me sorprendió que el escándalo fuera en un pequeño y discreto local en una esquina aparentemente poco concurrida. Cuando me acerqué a ver qué ocurría, con la curiosidad natural que caracteriza al ser humano, descubrí a una anciana mujer gritando frente a un hombre cuya mirada se debatía entre la furia, la tristeza y la resignación mientras un niño lloraba desconsolado, aferrado su pierna. Una vez que estuve lo suficientemente cerca, sólo alcancé a oír el despectivo _Mortífago_ que salía de la boca de la anciana en medio de un siseo mientras volvía a su negocio._

_ Mortífago es una palabra que, inmediatamente, nos causa repulsión. Y no es para menos... muchos lo vivieron en carne viva y nosotros, la siguiente generación, no somos ajenos al dolor que causó la guerra, viviéndola día a día a través de nuestros padres. Es un apodo que, hace unos años, significaba sangre, muerte, sufrimiento y destrucción._

_Pero cuando el padre se inclinó sobre su pequeño para arroparlo en sus brazos y besarle la frente, me pregunté hasta que punto llegó la guerra en el otro bando, el de los "malos". Eran personas dispuestas a pasar por encima de todo y de todos para alcanzar sus ideales, algo que no está muy lejos del resto de las personas. ¿Luchaban por los ideales equivocados? Para ellos eran tan reales como el sol, pero no necesariamente los sentían como correctos. Los mortífagos que aún viven y están en libertad fueron los hijos y nietos de los primeros seguidores de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Si desde la infancia le enseñas a un niño que despreciar muggles es lo correcto y vives para darle el ejemplo, el pequeño crecerá creyendo ciegamente en lo que le inculcaste._

_Por supuesto, no exonero de la culpa a nadie, pero esas personas pasaron años tratando de probar por qué merecían su libertad y ahora que la tienen, puedo apostar a que se sienten en prisión._

_No es mi intención defender a aquellos cuya culpa ya fue probada, que murieron o están en Azcaban. Pero hay una razón por la cual, legalmente, los ex-mortífagos que caminan entre nosotros son libres. No mataron ni torturaron a nadie de manera voluntaria y, dado los años que duraron los juicios, estoy segura que trataron de probar lo contrario hasta que se quedaron sin evidencias._

_¿Es igual de malo ver a tus supuestos iguales atentando contra la humanidad de una persona y no hacer nada? Probablemente, pero ¿Merece la cárcel? Si así fuera, todos los que presenciamos tan lamentable escena frente a esa tienda deberíamos estar tras las rejas. Absolutamente todos han sentido miedo alguna vez y estoy segura que ese temor por ya-saben-quién definió muchas cosas en la guerra._

_ El llamado es para que aprendamos a brindar oportunidades. Ha habido innumerables conflictos bélicos para conseguir la igualdad entre estatus de sangre y, ahora que hemos ganado la última, no estamos dando el ejemplo; no estamos siendo mejor que ellos. Despreciar a un ex-mortífago, a un sangre pura o a un Slytherin no nos hará superiores, nos está rebajando al que alguna vez fue su nivel. Si no aprendemos de la aceptación, entraremos en un círculo vicioso que, eventualmente, estallará en otra guerra._

_Se que ninguno de ustedes quiere eso._

_ Hemos logrado gran parte de lo que deseábamos. Lentamente, la libertad de expresión ha dejado de ser controlada, los secretos se han ido descubierto, los orgullosos hijos de muggles viven plenamente y hay paz, al igual que los hombres lobo, elfos domésticos, duendes y demás criaturas perjudicadas por el pasado. ¿Todos somos felices? Ver a ese hombre no lo demostró. ¿Quieren de verdad vivir en esta utopía que no es más que una ilusión? Entonces adelante, miren en sus consciencias y encontrarán la realidad de lo que sucede._

_ No estoy segura de la reacción que causará este artículo, pero espero que si el impacto no es positivo, al menos invite a la reflexión. Olvidar viejos rencores es difícil, pero no se ha dado el primer paso. La clave para vivir en el mundo mágico es permanecer unidos, no excluir a quienes estuvieron mal alguna vez._

_ Si hubiesen estado allí, entenderían. Había muchas personas presenciando la humillación del hombre y nadie fue capaz de mover un dedo por él. Todos veían la escena, absortos. Unos con asombro y otros con duda, pero nadie lo defendió. Me temo que, de llegar antes, yo tampoco lo hubiese apoyado, porque es más fácil permanecer aparte que enfrentarnos a algo que nos afecta a todos._

_No necesito recordarles que lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora no ha sido por el camino fácil._

_ Al final, cuando comenzaba a pensar en escribir este artículo, el pequeño le preguntó a su padre por qué seguían tratándolo mal en la calle si él era el mejor papá del mundo. El hombre sólo lo miró con tristeza y le dijo que hay cosas que muchos no entienden, pero que esperaba que él, su hijo, pudiera perdonarlas algún día. Luego lo abrazó y se desaparecieron._

_A mi alrededor, las personas parecieron despertar de un hechizo y parpadearon con confusión, embelesados por el previo espectáculo. Sólo yo quedé para mirar como cada uno seguía su camino, inmediatamente borrando de su mente aquella desgarradora escena para continuar con sus pacíficas vidas._

_Cuando se quiere un cambio, se deben modificar todos los aspectos, incluyendo los difíciles. Los invito pensar acerca de lo que vi porque si queremos que el gran cambio se refleje en la sociedad, señores, tiene que comenzar dentro de nosotros mismos._

* * *

Rose se levantó de su escritorio con la indignación bullendo en sus venas y se dirigió a la salida de su oficina apresuradamente, arrugando a _El Profeta_ entre sus manos. Tomó el pomo con rabia y apoyó la frente sobre la puerta, que comenzaba a agrietarse. Tenía que calmarse o derribaría el edificio.

Respiró profundamente antes de salir con paso calmado de la oficina, cuyas paredes comenzaban a asfixiarla. ¿Como _mierda_ había pasado eso? ¿Qué no se podía confiar en _nadie_?

Apretó los puños alrededor del periódico mientras una ventana a unos metros de ella se resquebrajaba. Comenzaba a perder el dominio sobre sí y eso sólo la enfurecía más. Ella era una bruja adulta y hábil, no una cría cualquiera. Su magia debería permanecer bajo control.

Sus zapatos ahora parecían querer apuñalar el piso de mármol en su camino a la oficina de Nina Bailey y ni siquiera la imponente visión de un inquisitivo Marius Nott en su camino la detuvo. Por ende, tampoco fue muy consciente de que él, alertado por la ferocidad de su mirada, retrocedió sobre sus pasos y la siguió a una distancia prudente.

–¿_Qué_ significa esto? –dijo en tono sombrío mientras irrumpía en la oficina de _su mejor amiga_.

La chica pareció sobresaltarse ligeramente, pero continuó guardando sus pertenencias en cajas de cartón. Rose miró alrededor con desconcierto mientras extendía _El Profeta_ sobre el escritorio ya vacío de Nina, que la miró con cautela.

–Estoy tratando de entenderlo, pero no puedo –continuó con desánimo, sintiendo como toda su ira se desinflaba al contemplarla.

Necesitaba mirarla. Necesitaba saber si seguía siendo aquella chica delgada, con el cabello corto de un impecable color castaño, astutos ojos verdes y sonrisa vivaz. Quería saber si la mujer que conocía seguía allí porque, si no la hallaba, quizás la traición dejaría de doler tanto.

Después de todo, ella era una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Nina pareció meditar lo que contestaría mientras veía el artículo con aire pensativo. Su rostro comenzó a mutar hasta convertirse en una mueca que bailaba entre la confusión y el remordimiento.

–¿Qué es esto? Yo no sé… Rose, lo lamento. No sé qué paso. Hablaré con… Merlín, con razón quiere cambiarme de oficina. Esto no va a quedarse así, yo sólo…

No engañaba a nadie y menos a Rose, que la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo. Nina era una de las mujeres más seguras de sí misma que existía y nunca la había visto deshacerse en disculpas, mucho menos balbucear. Su visión comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

–¿Te cambiarán de oficina? –preguntó, tratando de distraerse de lo ofendida que se sentía porque, a veces, el enojo es muchísimo más sano que la tristeza.

Nina interrumpió su discurso y la miró con condescendencia.

–Sí. El Señor Zabini dijo que el talento no podía desperdiciarse en la parte administrativa del edificio, pero supuse que me haría gerente o algo –Rose en serio quería creerle, pero dado lo ocurrido, no podía–. Tiene más sentido que quiera que esté en el piso de edición, donde están los escritores.

La boca de la pelirroja cayó por efecto de la gravedad y se sintió asquerosamente impotente. Nina le sonreía con compasión pero mientras más la veía, más deseos sentía de arrancarle los dientes con pinzas muggles. Quiso echarse a llorar por puro desaliento.

–Nina, ¿Por qué mierda _mi_ historia, _mi_ articulo, escrito por _mí_, está en _mi _sección favorita del profeta bajo _tu puto _nombre? ¿Por qué?

El escritorio frente a ella se desgarró justo en el medio; el _sólido_ escritorio de roble. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par mientras retrocedía un paso. Todos sabían que cuando se trataba de Rose, había que tener cuidado. Era extremadamente temperamental, pero se pasaba la vida tratando de suprimir ese aspecto tan _desagradable_ (según la propia Weasley) de su personalidad, así que cuando la presión se acumulaba...

–No es lo que crees. Debe ser un error de imprenta –dijo con poca convicción, avivando la llama en los ojos de Rose.

–Un _error _de imprenta –siseó mientras avanzaba hacia Nina al tiempo que ésta retrocedía. No era idiota; sabía que cuando la presión se acumulaba, Rose estallaba como una tetera con agua hirviendo.

–Sí –podía sentir el calor que emanaba de sus ojos azules, así que cambió de excusa para distraerla e intentar escaparse–. O tal vez Marius malinterpretó mis palabras. El caso es que lo hecho, Rose, hecho está. Ahora sólo me queda intentar mantener tu maravillosa escritura en alto. Ya sabes, ahora que seré yo quién…

Ella realmente detestaba esa parte de sí misma, pero sin pensarlo mucho se abalanzó sobre el escritorio apuntando al cuello de la aterrorizada mujer frente a ella, que debió haber elegido sus palabras con más cuidado.

Y es que Rose no había nacido ayer.

–Rose, joder, ya te lo dije –insistió mientras su ex-mejor amiga se colgaba de su cabello y ella misma se trepaba por el destruido escritorio, intentando huir–. Fue Marius, Rose. _¡Marius!_

Rose, ciega por la rabia, forcejeó con Nina durante tanto tiempo que estuvo segura de que toda la oficina ya estaba enterada. De alguna forma, se las arregló para empujarla hasta que cayó de culo en el suelo y se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, que se removía como un gusano a punto de ser digerido por un insectívoro desquiciado.

Nina pareció reaccionar a tiempo de evitar el ataque de Rose y usó toda la fuerza que poseía para cambiar de posición y, esta vez, ser ella quien quedara arriba. Rose soltó un chillido enajenado y ni siquiera se avergonzó de parecer una loca sin remedio cuando alzó las caderas, logrando que Nina perdiera el equilibrio y cayera junto a ella con la boca de cara al suelo sin dejar de murmurar el nombre de _Marius_ entre jadeos desesperados.

Como si lo hubiesen convocado, Marius Nott apareció por la puerta y miró la escena con una estupefacción que le hubiera resultado chistosa si no fuera ella la destinataria de semejante mueca.

Nadie podría culparlo; Rose Weasley estaba sobre la espalda de Nina Bailey, tirando insistentemente de su cabello mientras la víctima estaba apoyada de manera extraña sobre un escritorio destruido.

Hasta ella tenía que aceptar que no era una situación precisamente favorecedora, mucho menos a los ojos del editor en jefe.

–Nina, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –inquirió con una voz imposiblemente fría y cortante–. Quiero seriedad en mis columnistas, supongo que ya lo sabes.

Como despertando de un trance, Rose soltó los mechones de cabello de Nina que se enredaban en sus dedos y se situó frente a Marius, arreglando su melena y traje en el proceso.

–Lo siento, Marius –se disculpó Nina levantándose con dificultad–. La Señorita Weasley y yo hemos tenido un... malentendido –volvió a mostrar su perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos y brillantes. Marius frunció el ceño.

–Bailey, te sugiero que para la próxima no me incluyas en tus problemas personales, mucho menos haciéndome responsable. Un escritor serio sabe enfrentar su propia polémica. ¡Ah! y te quiero en tu nuevo despacho antes del mediodía –Marius Nott, editor en jefe de El Profeta, miró a Nina despectivamente antes de caminar hasta la salida mientras ella agachaba la cabeza con pena–. Y Weasley… –dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta. La miró de arriba abajo lentamente, con una expresión que no supo identificar–. Vuelva a su trabajo.

No supo si lo imaginó, pero las comisuras de sus perfectos labios se alzaron casi imperceptiblemente.

Se quedó parada mirando hacia la puerta con aire distraído. Marius Nott era probablemente la persona más intimidante con la que hubiera tenido que lidiar y, siendo justamente quien era, estaba rodeada de personas imponentes. Quizás el hecho de que ansiaba ser su subordinada algún día influía en su criterio, pero dado el silencio que había a su espalda, Nina pensaba lo mismo.

–¿Por qué? –susurró sintiéndose muchísimo más calmada luego de semejante pelea tan liberadora de tensión. La escuchó suspirar y contuvo el deseo de girarse para volver a enfrentarla.

–Porque sólo una puede llegar a la cima –la convicción en su voz le heló la sangre y le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

Nina nunca sabría que su pregunta no era el por qué lo había hecho, sino el por qué se lo había hecho a _ella_.

Sin siquiera voltear salió de la oficina de la traidora en silencio, sintiendo cómo la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía y la claridad volvía a su mente. ¿Acaso ella había saltado salvajemente sobre el cuerpo de Nina?

Dios mío, necesitaría un café y cantidades industriales de chocolate para sobreponerse a todo esto.

…

Pasó el resto de la mañana rumiando dentro de su oficina con la varita en la mano, pensando en donde sería más conveniente apuñalar a la _traidora_ con ella. Lo único que la distrajo brevemente fue la visita de uno de sus compañeros del piso de administración, Chris Bentley, que le sonrió con pena antes de marcharse al percatarse de que Rose no tenía ningún deseo de hablar con nadie.

A las 3 de la tarde salió de su oficina como si le hubieran crecido alas cargando todos los documentos que revisaría en su piso esa noche y se aseguró de dar un vistazo con una mueca de desagrado a la oficina de Nina, ahora desierta. Al salir del ascensor, tuvo un pequeño incidente al tropezar con sus propios pies y chocar con un cuerpo musculoso que no ayudó a su precaria estabilidad. Aún más indignada, comenzó a deshacerse en maldiciones hasta que alzó la vista y _tuvo_ que sonrojarse; Marius Nott la observaba con mofa y un tinte de suspicacia.

–Has tirado todos tus pergaminos. Eres muy torpe, ¿cierto? –dijo arrastrando las palabras de esa forma que haría que los niños más pequeños de Hogwarts mojaran sus pantalones–. Qué... adorable.

–Er... –balbuceó sintiéndose la persona más estúpida del planeta y Marius dejó escapar una risita divertida antes de arrodillarse frente a ella y ayudarla a reunir sus archivos sin dejar de observarla de forma intimidante.

Lo peor había sido que no era una mirada intimidante del tipo de "estoy a punto de arruinar tu vida", sino que era algo más como "soy tan guapo que estoy seguro que ahora mismo estás temblando ante mi gloriosa presencia".

Y, bueno, quizás sí había estado algo temblorosa. Pero sólo un poco, en serio.

–Bien, creo que eso es todo –dijo cuando ambos se incorporaron y se aseguró de encoger los pergaminos de Rose para que no tuviera que cargarlos por allí y derribarlos encima de alguien mucho menos imponente que él–. ¿Quién diría que una chica tan adorable y torpe fuera capaz de destruir un _sólido_ escritorio de roble? –y ella sólo palideció a la vez que lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si fuera un conejillo asustado.

Entonces, él rió entre dientes una vez más y se alejó sacudiendo la cabeza, como dudando de la buena salud mental de su empleada.

Maldición, sólo a ella le pasaban ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando logró sobreponerse de la impresión y la vergüenza (qué, para el futuro, tendría en cuenta que eran una pésima combinación), caminó un par de calles hasta llegar a _Greek God's Cornucopia, _el restaurante más famoso del Callejón Diagon y, asegurándose de que nadie la estuviera mirando, se escabulló por el callejón que daba a la puerta trasera.

Olía divino, como siempre.

Y tenía tanta hambre… ¿Quién hubiera pensado que perder los estribos y humillarse frente a su futuro jefe la dejaría famélica?

–¡Rose! Que bueno que ya estás aquí, me tenías preocupada. No sueles llegar tan tarde –Lucy puso las manos extendidas sobre sus mejillas pecosas y la miró con reproche– ¡Hoy es viernes de cordero!

Acostumbrada a los arranques de Lucy, Rose sólo suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla en la cocina del restaurante. Su prima era una de las personas más entusiastas que conocía

–Déjala ya, Lucy. No seas pesada –Rió Elliot, el jefe de repostería del establecimiento.

Lucy le envió una mirada mortífera antes de sentarse junto a ella.

–Cállate y sirve los platos, asno.

Rose sonrió cuando Lucy le arrojó su sombrero de Chef al chico y sintió como si no lo hubiese hecho en años a pesar de que esa misma mañana la sonrisa parecía permanente en su rostro. Agradeció que Lucy no fuera tan asidua a la lectura de El Profeta, así que se salvaría de tocar el tema.

–Ahora, cuéntame cómo es tu nueva oficina. ¡Dime que tiene esos grandes ventanales tan monos y ejecutivezcos!

Mierda.

–Esa ni siquiera es una palabra, Lucy –comentó Elliot mientras le servía una gran porción de cordero a Rose.

–¿No? Debería. Suena muy apropiada –ambos, Elliot y Rose, rodaron los ojos–. Entonces… te dieron una oficina ejecutivezca, ¿cierto? Porque con ese artículo debiste dejarlos con la mandíbula colgando.

Rose en serio esperaba que ese tema no surgiera en la conversación, aunque con Lucy debió estar preparada. La miraba con expectación y, mientras ella buscaba cómo cambiar el tema sin ser terriblemente obvia, alguien azotó la puerta trasera de la cocina.

–¡Esa maldita perra! ¡Debí saber que haría algo así! ¿Cómo carajo no lo vimos venir?

_Dominique_. ¡Oh, joder! ¿Por qué no caía un rayo y la partía en dos? Considerando la situación, sería mucho más afortunado que ese posible ataque de ira de su prima.

–Nique, cállate. Alertarás a los clientes –siseó Lucy con molestia. Rose sólo agachó la cabeza con resignación.

–Dominique…

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan jodidamente tranquila, Rose? Deberías arrancarle las pestañas –la cocina entera las miraba con reprobación. Y es que Dominique, sin proponérselo si quiera, sabía cómo llamar la atención.

–¡Nique, los clientes! –chilló Lucy con un tinte de alarma en sus ojos.

–Me importan una mierda los malditos clientes, Lucy –a pesar de lo dicho, Dominique bajó la voz considerablemente–. ¿Cómo puedes estar preocupada por esa _estupidez_ cuando acaban de joder a Rose tan monumentalmente?

Elliot se sentó junto a Lucy y ambos la miraron con curiosidad.

–¿Entonces no te dieron la oficina ejecutivezca? No veo porqué tanto alboroto…

–Lucy, olvídate de la oficina. Dominique, cálmate.

–Ah, no… si tú seguirás tan tranquila, yo me enojaré por las dos. Esa idiota debe _morir_ –dijo con una determinación que la asustó. Se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a Dominique y la sujetó por los hombros.

–Escucha, Dominique. Estoy tan enojada que a penas pude salir del edificio sin matar a nadie –su prima relajó los hombros, pero la ira continuaba dilatando sus pupilas–. Si no nos hubieran interrumpido, le hubiera arrancado cada cabello de su perfecta cabeza con los dientes y casi destruí su oficina porque mi magia se descontroló –suspiró. En realidad no se sentía demasiado orgullosa de ello–. Pero ya no puedo hacer absolutamente nada.

Dominique estaba a punto de replicar, pero Lucy intervino.

–¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

A juzgar por su reacción al oír la historia, Rose se alegró por no haberle dicho nada al resto de su familia acerca de su brillante artículo en El Profeta antes de que éste saliera bajo el nombre de otra persona en el diario mágico más famoso del Reino Unido.

…

Un plato de cordero y tres patatas asadas después, el enojo de Dominique y Lucy había cedido un poco. Bastante poco, a decir verdad.

–Podríamos decirle a Hagrid que nos preste un escorbuto de cola explosiva. Lo pondríamos bajo su almohada y ella amanecería con un interesante peinado –sugirió Lucy con aire pensativo–. O un boggart; eso le daría un buen susto. Más aún si lo dejamos en su oficina.

–No, Lucy. Estás pensando como principiante –la regañó Dominique sacudiendo al cabeza con desaprobación–. Una acromántula, por otra parte…

–Definitivamente no me gustaría ser su enemigo –comentó Elliot observándolas con aprehensión. Se levantó de la mesa luego de comer con ellas y pasar cerca de media hora escuchándolas planear una venganza e intercambiando miradas incrédulas con una sonrojada Rose.

«Cualquiera estaría asustado», pensó removiendo la comida en su plato con aire ausente antes de resoplar con pesadez e intentar poner algo de orden a la situación.

–Chicas, ¿terminaron de decir estupideces? –ambas iban a protestar, pero Rose continuó–. Lucy, tu descanso termina en 15 minutos y Dominique, mi madre te matará si no llegas al ministerio antes de las cuatro. ¿En serio quieren desperdiciar el resto del almuerzo hablando de Nina?

Dominique suspiró y Lucy comió un poco de su postre con aparente desinterés. Ambas la miraban con fijeza.

–Rose… ¿Te encuentras bien?

La maldita pregunta que estuvo evitando toda la tarde salió de los labios manchados de chocolate de Lucy, que lucía apenada. Y es que hay cosas que Rose nunca alcanzaría a comprender, pero esto la sobrepasaba y ellas lo sabían. Lo que más le jodía era que se lo habían advertido.

Conoció a Nina un mes después de haber terminado su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando decidió no seguir a su madre al Ministerio y la presión por dicha decisión comenzaba a caer sobre ella. Recuerda estar sentada en un café en los alrededores de _Charing Cross Road_, cercano a _El Caldero Chorreante_, tratando de decidir qué hacer con su vida luego de haber discutido con Hermione. Tenía a El Profeta extendido frente a ella sobre la mesa y estaba muy entretenida con el escándalo semanal relacionado con su familia cuando Nina se inclinó sobre ella y, ojeando el periódico, le preguntó si era cierto que Albus había asistido a Terapia Mágica por el trauma que le causaba tener un nombre tan feo y rebuscado. Entre risas, pasaron el resto de la tarde mofándose de lo ridículas que podían ser las noticias algunas veces.

Recién llegada de Francia, su futura mejor amiga estaba dispuesta a hacerse sitio en la comunidad mágica. Y disponía de un arsenal completo: Era muy guapa, encantadora, elocuente, determinada y, por encima de todo, no estaba dispuesta a detener su camino. Por nada ni por nadie.

Aparentemente, ni siquiera por una amistad.

Rose solía pensar que Nina hubiese encajado bien en Slytherin. Ahora se sentía capaz de afirmarlo.

Quería creer que había sido un error de imprenta, pero ni siquiera ella era tan ciega y mucho menos estúpida. Porque ahora, mientras más pensaba en la mujer a la que tanto cariño le había tenido, más se percataba de que luego de cinco años, prácticamente no la conocía de nada.

Sentía que la persona que había tomado el crédito por una obra que no era de su autoría no era la chica con la que pasaba todas las tardes, sin ser nada más que jóvenes dispuestas a conquistar el mundo sólo por ser mejores amigas. Porque lo que en realidad continuaba zumbando en su cabeza no era el odio por el robo, sino la confusión y la decepción por semejante engaño.

Así que no, no estaba bien.

–Sí, estoy perfectamente –Dominique frunció el ceño y Lucy bajó la cabeza. Por supuesto que no le creían–. De acuerdo, tanto cómo "perfectamente" no, pero podría ser peor. Sólo siento que le confié todo a una completa desconocida.

Era hora de aceptarlo. Su amiga es y siempre fue una extraña.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás le había preguntado la razón del porqué había abandonado todo para instalarse en el sitio que vio nacer a su madre, que residía en Francia desde que el aire en Inglaterra apestaba a Segunda Guerra; presentía que la respuesta no sería agradable, dado la tensión que se instalaba en las delicadas facciones de la mujer. Pero como su mejor amiga, se supone que debería saberlo.

Lo que sí sabía era que estudió en Beauxbatons, graduada con honores un año antes que ella. Supo la odisea que atravesó para ser parte del equipo de El Profeta y ni siquiera como periodista, pero ella siempre decía que si se iba a comenzar algo, debía ser por el inicio. También sabía que había tomado varias clases de gramática y ortografía y numerosos cursos de dicción y ética del periodismo que, un año más tarde, ella misma tomaría para aprender el oficio. Así que mediante cartas, la mantuvo informada de sus altos y bajos en el mundo real mientras ella continuaba su séptimo año.

El resto sólo lo podía adivinar. Que tenía mala relación con su madre, que su padre estaba ausente por razones que ella desconocía, que no tenía hermanos… y ya. Porque no estaba segura de que saber su color favorito, que le fascinaba hacer pociones, que era intolerante a la lactosa u otros detalles así de poco significativos contara para algo.

–Bien, es un primer paso. Quizás luego aceptes que siempre fue una arpía que sólo…

–Dominique, por favor –cortó Lucy con obstinación. Se inclinó hacia Dominique y susurró con tono confidencial–. No creo que sea tiempo para críticas –Rose miró a Lucy con agradecimiento antes de que ella alzara un poco la voz para añadir–. Luego podemos acosarla porque sabe que se lo advertimos desde el principio y que fue idiota confiar en ella y no en nosotras, sus adoradas primas.

Rodó los ojos y las miró con cansancio.

–Gracias, Lucy –por supuesto, el sarcasmo impregnado en cada letra.

Ahora mismo se arrepentía de reunirse con ellas todos los viernes. Especialmente en un día como aquel.

–Bueno, ya. Lo siento, pero tenemos razón –Lucy agachó la cabeza ante la mirada mortífera de Rose.

–¿Ya has pensado qué le dirás a la familia en el almuerzo del domingo? –Preguntó Dominique luego de un corto silencio.

Su rostro se descompuso visiblemente. La verdad es que no, no tenía ni idea de nada ahora, pero antes de poder responder, el Jefe de Cocina gritó algunas confusas palabras en francés, reclamando a su segunda al mando.

–La vida debería darme tregua –finalizó Rose a modo de despedida antes de retirarse definitivamente cuando un caldero fue arrojado en su dirección y le pasó justo al lado de la oreja derecha, zumbándole los oídos.

Suspiró; los Chef podían llegar a ser _tan buenos_ anfitriones...

* * *

Domingo.

El peor día de la semana.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un día de descanso? Ya trabajaba los sábados, así que no supondría gran cosa hacerlo los domingos. Ya no tenía a Nina y no había ningún hombre a la vista, así que no tenía vida social que defender. Prefería el panorama miserable que le ofrecía su pequeña oficina a estar rodeada de Weasley's haciendo preguntas incómodas.

Al menos tendría a Dominique y Lucy.

Pero esa idea no sirvió de ningún consuelo. De hecho, su nerviosismo aumentó tanto que sus manos comenzaron a sudar.

Sin embargo, allí estaba. A las afueras de Ottery St. Catchpole, caminando como alguien condenado a la horca rumbo a La Madriguera.

Es curioso como apenas la semana pasada volvía a sentirse relativamente contenta de llegar allí y ver a toda su familia. La costumbre siempre había sido la misma; los jóvenes jugaban Quidditch mientras los adultos se encerraban en la sala de estar y los abuelos en la cocina hasta que se conjuraban las mesas en el jardín y almorzaban. Allí, todos hablarían con todos al mismo tiempo y se armaría un gran barullo de risas, gritos y comida en abundancia. Después los adultos volvían a la sala de estar con los abuelos y los jóvenes permanecían al aire libre para reemplazar los juegos de antes con conversaciones amenas. Al final, todos acabarían apiñados en la sala hasta despedirse.

Una rutina que Rose solía amar hasta hace unos dos años y medio, cuando todo dio un giro imposible de retroceder.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que de nada había servido aparecerse varios metros más lejos del usual límite de aparición; ya estaba entrando al jardín.

–¡Rose! –la recibió una agitada Dominique con los ojos teñidos de alarma–. En serio creo que deberías dar media vuelta y marcharte, no hay necesidad de pasar por esto ahora, ¿no crees?

–Bueno, ya estoy aquí –Dominique la miró con súplica y ella frunció el ceño por el desconcierto–. En realidad no es tan grave, ya les he mentido a mis padres antes.

–Rose, en serio, _en serio, _debes irte –insistió sujetándola por los hombros–. He estado montando guardia en la puerta desde que llegué sólo para decirte esto. Confía en mí.

Se observaron unos segundos a los ojos mientras ella intentaba entender la mirada angustiada de su prima. Era muy extraño ver a Dominique tan alterada.

–Vale, quizás tengas razón. Confiaré en…

–Rose, cariño, que bueno que llegaste –exclamó la abuela Molly desde la entrada– Acércate a darle un beso a tu olvidada abuela.

Nique la miró con pánico, agachó la mirada y susurró _Joder_ con evidente derrota, aún sujetándola. Rose se deshizo del agarre sin dejar de echarle miradas de extrañeza por sobre su hombro y caminó hasta la casa, donde la recibieron con un abrazo asfixiante.

–Cielo, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Siempre eres de las primeras en llegar! Estamos a punto de servir el almuerzo –dijo con reproche mientras la arrastraba a la casa. Dominique se acercó corriendo y la detuvo.

–Abuela, danos un segundo, ¿Sí? Estamos esperando a Lucy.

Molly frunció el ceño y entró, murmurando acerca de lo mucho que trabajaban sus nietas.

–Dominique, ¿Qué rayos está pasando? –dada la urgencia, suponía que no era tan simple como mentirle a sus padres acerca de su supuesta gran sorpresa para ese día

–Rose, debes saber que estoy contigo y no debes derrumbarte, ¿de acuerdo? No hoy y no frente a ellos –dijo con determinación y Rose arrugó la nariz ante la extraña petición–. Nos iremos en cuanto desees, comeremos chocolate y veremos una película en tu piso, planearemos cómo matar a Nina y seremos felices.

–¿Qué es tan grave cómo para que yo quiera irme a mitad del almuerzo? –Dominique la miró con intensidad, tratando de decirle algo con los ojos que con las palabras no se atrevía. Rose rodó los ojos, ignorando la aprensión de su prima y su propia intuición–. No puede ser tan malo –terminó encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia la entrada.

…

Mentirles a los padres es muy sencillo. Todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez. Y, en realidad, Rose considera que la palabra _mentir_ es muy drástica. Ella opina que se trata de _protegerlos_ de la verdad, que no es tan agradable. Así ellos viven tranquilos y, por extensión, ella también. Y todos son felices hasta el próximo encuentro.

Pero cuando tus padres son héroes de guerra, la cosa se complica. Más aún cuando, aparentemente, tienes más de dos padres sentados en la sala de estar. Porque sí, en la familia Weasley, todos son padres de todos. Entonces, tienes que proteger a trece adultos de la verdad. Eso sin mencionar que once de ellos estuvieron en Hogwarts el día de la batalla final, lo que los hace personas extremadamente perceptivas y paranoicas.

Pero Rose siempre se sale con la suya por ser tan _Rose_. Siempre le creen y casi nunca hacen preguntas.

Porque si supieran la verdad sobre su trabajo, sus finanzas, su vida social o amorosa, sufrirían un ataque al corazón y luego Rose no quiere sentirse culpable cuando trece adultos perfectamente sanos lleguen a San Mungo y el sanador le pregunte: «¿Han sufrido una conmoción últimamente?», y ella se vea obligada a admitir que la cagó.

Así que, en _pro_ de protegerlos de la verdad y, por tanto, salvar sus vidas, Rose ha dicho las siguientes mentiras en aproximadamente quince minutos:

- Si papá, he estado comiendo bien. Nada de pizzas ni varitas de regaliz para mí. Y por supuesto que no me desvelo leyendo, no soy una niña.

- Claro tía Ginny, en El Profeta todos me tratan muy bien, gracias por preocuparte. No, tía, no hay nadie a quién tengas que hechizar por portarse mal conmigo, descuida.

- Tío Percy, claro que me gustaría ir a tu conferencia sobre _La Importancia del Aseo de la Empu__ñ__adura de la Varita _en el Ministerio, suena increíblemente interesante. Oh, sí tío, sé que será divertido.

- Tío Bill, yo misma he estado cuidando que Dominique no se porte mal, no te preocupes. No, tío, no es probable que Nique vuelva a despertar sin recuerdo alguno del cómo llegó en pijama a la entrada del Taj Majal sin magia; yo la tengo controlada.

- Precisamente pensaba comprarme un libro que vi en Flourish y Blotts llamado _Los Hechizos Anti-Intrusos Más Poderosos_, tío Harry. ¡Qué casualidad que lo hayas sugerido!

- Si, ya conseguí donde comprarte el atrapa sueños que tanta curiosidad te da, abuelito, sólo no he hallado el tiempo. Lo tendrás la semana entrante.

- Tía Audrey, ya sabía que tengo que registrar mi mudanza a una zona muggle en el Ministerio. Claro que sí.

- También sé que si no lo hago me multarán, tía Angelina. Por supuesto.

- Si, Mamá. Fue _increíble_ cuando leí el nombre de Nina en el Profeta sobre ese brillante artículo acerca de la igualdad. Claro que esa era la sorpresa que les tenía preparada desde el viernes. También estoy muy feliz por ella. A mi también me espera un ascenso, no te preocupes.

- Siempre es un placer ver a la familia reunida.

Diez mentiras. Sin incluir cuando dijo que siempre extraña esos momentos de calidad durante la semana. Pero no se siente culpable por satisfacerlos y ellos siguen queriéndola por ser la educada, cariñosa, encantadora y emprendedora Rose. Todos salen ganando.

Pero sí notó que había una extraña tensión en el ambiente y sintió algo de pánico. Quizás no le creyeron del todo.

–Rose, mira qué preciosa estás. Los Stonkybolls me avisaron de tu llegada. La casa está infestada –de la cocina salió Luna, tan eternamente soñadora como siempre y Rose sintió una sonrisa espontánea en su rostro al girarse a verla.

–¡Luna! ¿Cómo es que… –como si hubieran sido invocadas, Dominique y Lucy se precipitaron a través de la entrada y corrieron junto a ella, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a desmayar.

Y allí fue cuando la verdad la azotó como un huracán a una pequeña isla. El hecho de que Luna estuviera en La Madriguera podría significar que _él_ también estaba allí y ella no se sentía mentalmente preparada para el encuentro.

Mientras Luna giraba con ella en un impetuoso abrazo, se sintió desfallecer cuando vio la rigidez en las facciones de su familia y las caras derrotadas de sus primas.

Incluso cuando la soltó, su expresión ausente se transformó justo como si acabara de recordar algo. Casi parecía pedirle disculpas.

_Mierda._

Ojalá pudiera hacer una auto-combustión, como los fénix. O simplemente morir.

...

–Hey.

Alzó la cabeza con pesadez y le sonrió débilmente. Él se sentó junto a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

–Hey.

Su voz sonó patéticamente quebrada. Teddy le pasó un brazo por los hombros y suspiró.

–¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no hablamos.

Rose bufó quedamente.

–Almorzamos el martes, Ted.

–Sí y eso suman cinco días enteros. Una tortura, si me lo preguntas. Hablar contigo es una delicia –sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Teddy solía tener ese efecto en ella, pero se alegraba de haber superado su amor platónico hacia él cuando era más joven–. Y claro, cada día estás más guapa –ahora sí sintió una gran cantidad de sangre fluir a su cabeza. Lo superó, claro. Parcialmente.

Teddy rió con soltura y ella le hundió el codo en las costillas.

–Deja de hacer eso –dijo con indignación y él sólo se carcajeó con más intensidad–. No es justo, viejo pervertido.

–Vamos, sabes que si no estuviera felizmente casado, tú serías mi primera opción –le guiñó el ojo y ella le sonrió, algo más animada.

–¿Por qué no dejas de coquetear con tan poco éxito y me interrogas? Estoy segura de que Dominique te envió –él desvió la mirada y eso lo delató–. Dile que deje de ser tan idiota.

–También vine por mi cuenta, cariño. ¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa? Puede que la familia lo sospeche, pero prefieren hacer la vista gorda porque…

–Porque se trata de la pequeña Lily. Siempre es sobre ella.

Teddy carraspeó y se removió un poco junto a ella, incómodo.

–No. Es porque así todo es más fácil de manejar –Rose lo miró con incredulidad y él volvió a suspirar–. Ron y Hermione están acosando a Lucy y a Nique con preguntas. Harry ya discutió con Ron y Ginny no deja de perseguir a Lily. Y Luna no quiere hablar. Los demás sólo se mantienen aparte y susurran entre sí. Nadie entiende qué hace él aquí con Lily en una actitud tan íntima. Ni por qué parecías tan sorprendida de verlos.

–Oh, ¿Por qué será?

–Es Lily, Rose. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que Lysander quedó destruido cuando lo dejaste y ella, como buena amiga, lo estuvo apoyando todo este tiempo –abrió los ojos al máximo, perpleja. El demonio tenía nombre y ese era Lily Luna–. Yo sé lo que pasó. A mí no me puedes ocultarme nada, Rose.

–Y Nique te ayudó con la conclusión –Teddy rodó los ojos y la miró con reproche.

–El punto es que lo sé. Y allá afuera todo es un caos. Deberías salir y aclarar todo de una vez.

–No vale la pena. Créeme, es mejor que no sepan nada. A veces las mentiras… –comenzó intentando reflejar su convicción en su rostro abatido. Teddy sacudió la cabeza impetuosamente para interrumpirla.

–Si vuelves con la tontería de que los proteges de la verdad y salvas su vida, iré al ático y dejaré que el Ghoul me empuje por una ventana –Rose restregó su cara con sus manos, tratando de despejar su mente–. No puedes mentirles por siempre. Ni decirles sólo parte de la verdad –agregó antes de que ella pudiera decir nada.

–No les mentiré por siempre –Teddy alzó una ceja–. Bueno, sólo hasta que mi vida esté un poco mejor y, por ende, no tenga necesidad de hacerlo.

Teddy removió el brazo de sus hombros y sujetó la trenza de su cabello entre sus dedos. Con la mano libre le despejó el rostro colocando un mechón tras su oreja y la miró a los ojos.

–Vamos, ¿No quieres escucharme? –apretó el lóbulo de su oreja con cariño y Rose esbozó una sonrisa pequeña–. ¿No crees que sea irónico? –sacudió el pendiente que le colgaba del lóbulo mientras le sonreía juguetonamente y Rose soltó un bufido de risa cuando las orejas del hombre crecieron hasta ocupar todo el costado de su cabeza.

–No es eso, Teddy. Es que yo...

–Rose, no tienes que sufrir todo el tiempo.

–Pensé que eso era parte de la vida –terminó con un falso tono jocoso, apartando la cara y mirando el techo de la cocina de la Madriguera. No permitiría que el pasado le afectara. No de nuevo.

…

Su ruptura con Lysander fue una de las cosas más traumáticas que había vivido en su vida.

La excusa fue que él necesitaba espacio. Que eran jóvenes y no quería comprometerse a tan temprana edad. Apenas tenían 20 años y él quería viajar por el mundo. Así que cuando Luna lo invito a recorrer el norte de Asia, él no se lo pensó dos veces y la acompañó.

Ella jamás mencionó que Luna la invitó a ella también.

Pero él quería un tiempo a solas y ella, como la excelente novia que él decía que era, se lo cedió sin hacer preguntas.

Hasta allí todo bien. Una ruptura muy sana, si se lo preguntan.

Claro que todo acabó definitivamente cuando fue a buscar sus cosas al piso de Lysander. Nada la preparó para encontrar a Lily saliendo de la ducha con una de _sus_ batas de baño y con un sonriente Lysander tras ella.

Cinco años totalmente desperdiciados.

Lo malo es que cuando compartes tu vida con alguien, las cosas se tornan complicadas. Los mismos círculos sociales, la misma familia y, hasta ese día, las mismas aspiraciones. Todo desemboca en un aislamiento involuntario del mundo.

Así que cuando lo vio por sobre el hombro de Luna, casi se desmaya de la impresión. Es increíble como unas cuantas palabras pueden volver tu mundo de cabeza.

–Rose, es bueno verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo has estado?

Y ella balbuceó algo ininteligible de forma patética mientras aceptaba un abrazo hipócrita de su prima y un beso en la frente de Lysander que, aún después de tanto tiempo, hizo que su corazón vacilara.

Argh, sentía asco de sí misma por ser tan débil.

Por suerte, Dominique y Lucy estaban allí. La arrastraron fuera de la sala con una pobre excusa y, cuando se encerraron en el pequeño cuarto que perteneció a su padre cuando era joven, ellas la acompañaron en silencio y luchó por contener las lágrimas una vez más. Esperaba que fuera la última vez que tuviera que hacerlo.

Y aunque Dominique y Lucy eran las personas más insistentes que conocía, nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado entre ellos, así que él único que parecía realmente feliz por su separación era su padre.

Claro que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podía averiguarlo, porque la complicidad entre Lysander y Lily era muy evidente. Se sorprendió cuando todos lo atribuyeron a que ambos compartieron estadía en Asia y continuaron con sus vidas, ignorando que Rose se estaba muriendo lentamente con cada sonrisa y mirada pícara al otro lado de la mesa.

La verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabe qué cambió en su relación, pero sospecha que el giro de 360° en la actitud de Lysander unos seis meses antes de su ruptura tiene nombre y apellido; Lily Potter. Ella, ingenuamente, lo había atribuido a que habían alcanzado ya la tan ansiada madurez emocional que precede al matrimonio.

Cada vez que lo recuerda, siente deseos de que se la coma una acromántula. Y que conste que le aterran pero en comparación, el panorama es bastante alentador.

Sin embargo, el trauma no sólo deriva de esa detestable verdad. También está el hecho de que gran parte de su familia pareció apoyar esa repentina cercanía entre Lysander y Lily. Podrían mostrarse aunque sea una mínima parte de lo indignada que ella se sentía, ¿cierto? ¿Dónde quedaba la empatía?

En parte, podía entender el poco alboroto que hacía la familia. Cuando has vivido una guerra, perdido a gente cercana, presenciado torturas despiadadas y asesinatos a sangre fría y estando tú mismo a punto de morir, sólo querías vivir en paz. Alterarse por algo tan _tonto_ en comparación era un gasto innecesario de energía. Es mejor ignorarlo y continuar siendo felices.

Quizás sólo estaba siendo egoísta. O tal vez tiene razón y todos consideran que tiene la misma gama emocional de una cucharilla de té y que no le duele haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo en alguien que no vale la pena.

¿Qué nadie recuerda que, hasta hace apenas _dos años y medio_, eran ellos dos los que estaban enamorados?

–Aparentemente no –replicó Lucy antes de bajar a almorzar.

Ah, las verdades difíciles son dagas que apuntan directo al alma.

Pero ella no mostraría más debilidad. Durante el almuerzo, aguantó estoicamente el caos habitual en la mesa del jardín sin devolver las miradas de pena que lanzaba Harry en su dirección ocasionalmente y fingiendo obviar el hecho de que Ginny ni siquiera levantaba la vista de su plato.

Ellos eran sus _jodidos_ padrinos. Al menos alguien estaba avergonzado del comportamiento de Lily.

Pero su madre era muy perspicaz. No tardó nada en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal por mucho que Rose intentara ocultarlo, así que para evitar preguntas incómodas, se saltó el postre y se derrumbó sobre una silla en la cocina.

Sólo quería llegar a su casa, comer helado hasta reventar y ver una película.

–Entonces… ¿Iremos a tu casa a comer helado hasta reventar?

Rose miró a Lucy con incredulidad mientras ella rebotaba quedamente sobre su asiento con emoción. Le preguntaría si le estaba leyendo la mente si no lo creyera absurdo, aunque no debería sorprenderse. Siempre era lo mismo entre ellas.

–Y veremos una película –Dominique _amaba_ las películas. Veían al menos una durante la semana–. Además, sabes lo mucho que nos gusta quedarnos en tu nuevo piso.

Debió suponer que la caridad no era gratis. Teddy sonrió y la miró con socarronería.

–Siempre hacen esto, ¿verdad?

Antes de que los reclamos llegaran, Rose se adelantó.

–Les encanta porque a Lucy le queda cerca del trabajo y Dominique puede aparecerse directamente en la oficina de mamá porque ella se encargó de que yo tuviera conexión directa con el Ministerio. Pero son una pesadilla... no me dejan dormir.

Y con lo que le encantaba dormir...

–Muy en el fondo, nos adoras con pasión –dijo Lucy, guiñándole el ojo– Y claro, nuestro Teddy está invitado.

–Yo paso. Victoire quiere que la acompañe a comprar alfombras para la nueva casa que compramos en Bristol –Teddy suspiró. Parecía lamentar no poder quedarse con ellas–. Pero lo compensaré con un almuerzo ¿Qué tal? Te toca escoger el sitio.

Rose sonrió. Almorzaban al menos una vez al mes desde que ella dejó Hogwarts, por mucho que le pesara a Victoire. Le sorprendía que aún estando casada con Teddy, se sintiera incómoda por la relación tan cercana que tenían aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente. Él era tan inocente que no se daba por aludido.

–Vale –no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran un poco. Teddy fue, es y siempre será su amor platónico desde la infancia.

Escucharon a Victoire llamándolo desde el jardín y todos clavaron la mirada en el reloj de la cocina. Las cuatro en punto. Había logrado sobrevivir compartiendo aire con Lysander sin que se le derritieran las vías respiratorias. Gran avance.

Teddy se despidió con besos en las mejilla de las tres y se alejó. Las burlas no se hicieron esperar.

–No puedo creer que todavía te guste –se mofó Dominique con una sonrisa malévola y Rose compuso una mueca.

–No me gusta –ambas la miraron con escepticismo y Rose suspiró derrotada– Es como un hermano, no sean pesadas.

–Jamás te he visto sonrojarte cuando Hugo está cerca –siseó Lucy con malicia y Rose se estremeció.

–Ni siquiera lo insinúes, es asqueroso.

–Es decir que admites que es diferente –continuó Dominique con la pulla.

–Es diferente, pero no... Argh, ya cállense y vamos a comprar el helado –gruñó finalmente ignorando las risas de sus primas.

Por suerte, en momentos como aquel se sentía afortunada de tener parientes tan geniales como Dominique, Lucy y Teddy, que se pasaron el resto de la tarde encerrados en la cocina con ella, tratando de animarla. Él se transformaba para imitar sus caras favoritas cuando niña y ellas le contaban chistes absurdos.

Porque ese era el otro problema. Rose tenía muchos primos… que también eran primos de Lily. Y ella respetaba e incluso admiraba la neutralidad del resto.

Por una vez en la vida, James no estaba allí para molestarla. Victoire permaneció con los adultos (que aún sin ser niños seguían llamándolos así) y ni Molly ni Louis se le habían acercado para hablar del nuevo libro que, en un acuerdo silencioso, leían religiosamente para discutirlo el domingo siguiente. Roxanne, que antes de su partida era inseparable de Lily, se mantuvo toda la velada cerca de su hermano, quien sospechaba fue el que mantuvo a James a raya.

El único que parecía realmente confundido era Hugo, que según Teddy discutió con Lily y se marchó antes de que ella llegara. Algo muy grande dado el hecho de que eran tan amigos como ella y Albus. Los mejores.

Aparentemente, todos reconocían que Lily había cruzado el límite.

Al menos ni Albus ni Lorcan estaban allí. No estaba segura de qué habrían hecho, pero probablemente hubiera sido una verdadera tragedia por la que de seguro estaría lamentándose hasta el fin de los días.

Conociéndose, no sonaba como algo tan descabellado.

* * *

_Vale, esto ha sido la primera parte del primer capítulo :) Sé que quizás no se hayan enterado de mucho y no les haya causado demasiada gracia, pero la intención es ir conociendo poco a poco a Rose, ya saben... saber cómo es su vida, sus relaciones y su personalidad. Decidí no montar el resto del capítulo porque hubiese quedado obsenamente extenso, pero si les anticipo que los capítulos que siguen serán, probablemente, un poco más largos. No sé... unos más que otros. Aún no he calculado eso muy bien._

_El punto es que, como ven, sólo el prologo fue escrito en primera persona porque yo odio ese punto de vista (y gracias a Eliana por avisarme de los errorcillos con eso. Ya están corregidos, creo). Soy patética escribiendo así y me siento muchísmo más cómoda con la tercera persona, pero me pareció acertado demostrar lo realmente dramática que es Rose de esa forma xD._

_Por cierto, si alguna se preguntó por Scorpius... ya aparecerá ;) Y cuando lo haga, les aseguro que no tendrán tiempo de extrañarlo xD  
_

_Sin más, espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por el voto de confianza y por sus ánimos. Nos vemos el viernes que viene (y sí, procuraré no colgar a último minuto, lo siento)._

_Besos, Clio :)  
_

_Viernes, 10 de agosto del 2012.  
_

_11:57 pm.  
_


	3. El Comienzo del Drama, Parte II

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary**: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_De nuevo, gracias por sus preciosísimos comentarios (me encantan, en serio). Estas dos chicas hicieron mi semana más brillante: __**CarlaMelina**__ y __**Altea Kaur**__._

_Sin más, disfruten la segunda parte del primer capítulo de esta tragicomedia :)_

* * *

**El Comienzo del Drama, Parte II**

_(O aquel en el que Rose se quiere morir)_

* * *

Al llegar a su minúscula oficina ese lunes, la sorprendió un memorándum volando impaciente sobre el diminuto escritorio. Apenas entró, comenzó a zumbar alrededor de su cabeza y ella lo tomó entre sus manos con curiosidad.

La única que le pasaba memorándums era Nina y ella estaba descartada en ese momento.

Se sentó y sacó las otras cuatro cartas que guardaba en su bolso, dispuesta a leerlas. Cuando llegó a su apartamento el día anterior, la esperaban dos lechuzas en la ventana y a lo largo de la noche llegaron dos más. Por supuesto, Dominique se negó a que las leyera con la excusa de que no quería que nada empañara la velada y que no se arriesgaría a que fueran malas noticias.

En realidad, era _muy_ extraño recibir lechuzas. Y ella había recibido cuatro en un mismo día y ni se había inmutado.

Ignorando el zumbido insistente del memorándum, agarró la primera carta. Era de su madre.

_Rose,_

_Me gustaría invitarte a cenar el martes porque tu hermano nos comentó que se pasaría por la casa a visitarnos ese día. Lo que ocurre es que tu padre y yo sentimos que hace tiempo que no estamos los cuatro juntos y nos gustaría disfrutar un poco de intimidad. Además, hace siglos que no lo hacemos._

_Escríbeme la confirmación y comenzaré a prepararlo todo._

_Con amor, _

_Tu madre._

Rodó los ojos y despachó la carta con rapidez.

"Escríbeme la confirmación"... era como si asumiera que ella iría aunque no quisiera, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

No era que ella y Hermione se la llevaran mal, pero eran tan parecidas y tan diferentes en tantos aspectos que solían ponerse de los nervios mutuamente. Además, estaba segura de que esa carta era un interrogatorio camuflado de cena íntima y familiar. Incluso invitó a su hermano para no hacerlo tan obvio. Típico.

Tomó el siguiente pergamino entre sus manos y lo leyó con fastidio.

_¡Rose, joder! Tenemos que hablar. Lo de Lysander no es muy normal y él no ha explicado mucho, la verdad. ¡Ayúdame a saber de parte de quién estoy! Sé que le digo cabrón todo el tiempo, pero si es lo que imagino se ha ganado el título con honores. ¡Ni siquiera mi mamá entiende! ¿Si sabes que a mamá _**nunca**_ se le escapa _nada_, cierto?_

_Auxilio, L._

Esa retahíla de obscenidades y dramatismo sólo podían venir de Lorcan. Aparentemene, no todos eran indiferentes a la situación. La siguiente carta se lo dejó claro.

_R–_

_Lamento haberme ido de la madriguera sin esperarte, pero __tenía asuntos que atender y los preparativos del viaje que San Mungo quiere que haga…_

_¿A quién engaño? ¿Irás a la cena del martes? Porque en serio quiero participar en el interrogatorio inútilmente camuflado. Además, espero que mis suposiciones sean infundadas y no tenga razones para partirle la cara a Lysander. Estoy tan enojado con Lily…_

_Recuerda que eres mi hermana, Rosie. Puedes confiar en mí._

–_H_

Como predijo, Hugo estaba confundido. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de que esclarecer el asunto fuera buena idea. Ahora que lo pensaba, era mucho menos humillante dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se frotó los ojos y tomó la última carta con pereza. La abrió y, luego de bostezar, procedió a leerla.

_Hey._

_Tenemos que hablar. _

_Albus._

Esa última fue la que más nerviosa le hizo sentir.

Fiel a su carácter, la carta no tenía más de tres palabras de contenido y se notaba que fue escrita con rapidez no sólo por la letra, sino porque no tenía sobre y el pergamino parecía un pedazo rasgado de otro más grande.

Tenían cerca de un mes sin verse y lo extrañaba.

Pero Albus trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios que, si ya de por sí era exigente, había recibido hace poco un objeto de Egipto que databa de antes de Cristo con magia muy antigua, según le explicó brevemente la última vez que se reunieron en estricta confidencia.

Si estaba dispuesto a abandonar todo el tiempo suficiente como para hablar con ella, entonces hasta a él le sentaba mal la noticia. Probablemente Lorcan fue el chismoso, pero ya se encargaría de él.

Circe, necesitaba cafeína si quería acabar el día sin desmayarse por puro abatimiento.

Él olvidado memorándum se rindió en sus intentos de llamar su atención y se posó sobre su cabeza. Rose lo cogió lentamente y aunque le pareció algo absurdo tomarse una media hora libre cuando apenas acababa de llegar, recogió todas sus cosas y fue directa hasta el ascensor para salir de allí.

Su café favorito sólo quedaba a una calle luego de salir del Callejón Diagon, así que no le tomaría mucho volver a pie y le gustaba caminar. Le ayudaba a despejar su mente.

Afortunadamente, no se topó con nadie conocido hasta entrar al establecimiento y se dirigió inmediatamente a la caja para pedir su orden. Andrew, el chico que atendía entresemana y que era hijo de los dueños del lugar, le dedicó la sonrisa más brillante del mundo cuando la reconoció.

–¡Rose! ¿Qué te trae por acá tan pronto? Es decir, desde el viernes te he visto más que en todos los meses que tenemos de conocernos –preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de que ella no solía ir allí sino los fines de semana. No le explicaría que, bueno, desde el viernes su vida se había desmoronado–. De seguro me extrañaste –le guiñó el ojo y Rose suspiró, tratando de no desquitar su molestia con el chico.

No tenía como decirle que se callara porque en ese momento, se sentía incapaz de hallar una manera inteligente para zafarse de sus coqueteos que justo ahora eran de todo menos chistosos.

–Dame lo de siempre, Andrew –pidió algo cortante y él alzó las cejas.

–De acuerdo, no estamos de humor para el flirteo –se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Andrew no tenía manera de saber que lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era tener novio–. Un capuchino con mucha crema, ¿cierto?

–Y un pastelillo de doble chocolate –añadió cuando le extendía el dinero muggle para pagar. Él frunció el ceño y Rose resopló pesadamente–. Ya sabes, para mi, er... amiga.

Andrew sacudió la cabeza como si se compadeciera de su _amiga_ y Rose evitó mirarlo cuando le dio el recibo de su compra.

–Por cierto, has dejado de ir a las clases de yoga, preciosa –él compuso una mueca de reproche y Rose se sonrojó. Un tiempo atrás le había parecido que Andrew era bastante agradable y, por qué no, terriblemente atractivo a pesar de ser un par de años más joven que ella. Así que con eso en mente, la menos inteligente Rose del pasado le aseguró que _amaba_ ejercitarse en medio de un lamentable impulso.

Él jamás sabría que le entusiasmaba tanto como la promesa de ver a dos babosas de fuego copulando.

Y después estaba el hecho de que su hermano Mike (quién atendía el café los fines de semana) había decidido unirse a ellos y demostrarle con hechos el porqué Rose pensaba que era un asqueroso pervertido, pero Andrew no tenía porqué enterarse de la retorcida idea que tiene su hermanito sobre cómo hacer correctamente un "saludo al sol en pareja".

Se estremeció; estaba escogiendo el peor momento del mundo para recordar cosas tan traumáticas.

–He estado ocupada...

–Bueno, no importa, preciosa –le sonrió afablemente antes de girarse a preparar su pedido y Rose soltó un suspiro de alivio. Le costaba tener que fingir que no le desagradaban sus insistentes halagos–. Y dile a tu amiga que no debería comer tanta azúcar artificial en tan poco tiempo. Si mal no recuerdo, sólo la semana pasada se comió seis y no quiero ni imaginarme lo que le hará a su glicemia –dijo preocupado cuando volvió y Rose asintió.

–Claro, se lo diré –aceptó la bolsita de papel con el pastelillo y el café antes de despedirse y salir del establecimiento sin dejar de estrujar el memorándum en su mano. Y es que la única persona que solía enviarle de esos era Nina y no estaba muy segura de querer saber qué quería decirle.

...

Mordió ausentemente el pastelillo de doble chocolate mientras esperaba el ascensor y cuando llegó, la recibió la sonrisa de Chris Bentley, el único compañero de trabajo en administración que no le desagradaba, que no tenía unos cuarenta años más que ella, que no era un pervertido y que odiaba su trabajo tanto como ella.

–Buenos días –dijo alegremente en cuanto entró y Rose le sonrió tímidamente–. ¿Acabas de llegar?

–No –respondió algo confusa por la pregunta–. Llegué hace como una hora, pero salí unos minutos a comprar café –explicó distraídamente mientras degustaba los restos del pastelillo de chocolate.

Merlín, le encantaba el chocolate.

–Entonces ya marcaste la tarjeta de llegada, ¿cierto? –asintió sin prestarle demasiada atención a las personas que se subían al ascensor en el siguiente piso–. Porque he escuchado que... –se acercó a ella antes de susurrar con aire confidencial–, que el jodido Marius Nott está llevando un registro de todos los que llegan tarde y eso que ni siquiera pertenecemos a su área de competencia. Uno pensaría que tenemos que responderle directamente al jefe de administración, pero ya sabes... los recortes de presupuesto suelen traer despidos y las normas no aplican en esas cosas.

–No creo que el señor Nott... –se calló cuando el ascensor se detuvo nuevamente y Chris y ella se vieron forzados a juntarse un poco más para hacer espacio–. No creo que sea tan estricto.

–¿Pero qué dices? Nott odia a los que llegan tarde –rió como si le divirtiera la ignorancia de ella en el asunto. Y es que Rose no tenía una maestría en "hábitos y comportamiento de Marius Nott", gracias–. Ayer mismo Susan y Effie llegaron tarde y he escuchado que hoy las han citado a la dirección.

–Estás exagerando –lo miró con las cejas alzadas por la incredulidad, pero Chris sólo se encogió de hombros mientras varias personas salían de la asfixiante cabina del ascensor. Rose aprovechó para alejarse un poco del hombre; la excesiva cercanía física la incomodaba.

–No, Rose, no lo creo. A esas dos se las va a comer –le aseguró con la voz firme y Rose bebió un sorbo de su café sin saber qué más decir para defender a su ansiado futuro jefe–. Da igual. Esas mujeres son tan odiosas que es mejor así... que se indigeste ese cabrón y se muera.

–¡Chris! –como si lo hubieran convocado, Marius entró al ascensor en la siguiente parada y ambos se congelaron en sus respectivos sitios, palideciendo visiblemente mientras se esforzaban por no dar ninguna señal de que segundos antes, habían estado echando pestes de él.

¿Era posible que Marius Nott fuera capaz de leer la mente? Porque la estaba mirando con una intensidad casi aterradora y tenía el gesto contraído en una mueca de reproche. Afortunadamente, Rose y Chris se quedaban en el siguiente piso; no soportaría mucho tiempo bajo la cuidadosa inspección de ese hombre.

–Eso ha estado cerca, ¿eh? –musitó Chris junto a ella mientras la acompañaba a su oficina–. Es como un jodido fantasma. Se aparece en los momentos más inoportunos –esta vez, Rose no tuvo manera de replicar. En realidad sí había sido bastante inoportuno, en especial si recordaba su aparición en el... incidente con Nina–. ¿Y por qué te miraba así?

–¿También lo notaste? –susurró nerviosa y algo asustada porque hasta ese momento, había procurado pensar que lo había imaginado todo.

–Bueno, sí, yo... –entonces, abrió los ojos como platos en su dirección antes de componer una mueca de tristeza y compasión–. Rose, ¿Y si no ha olvidado el escándalo que armaron Nina y tú el viernes?

–Merlín... –gimió, dando la apariencia de alguien que está a punto de echarse a llorar–. ¿Y si no lo ha olvidado? Chris, van a despedirme.

–No creo... –dijo sin sonar demasiado convencido y Rose se cubrió la cara con la mano que no sostenía el café y en donde aún tenía arrugado el memorándum–. Vamos, Rose. ¡Anímate! Si a ésta hora no te han citado, no creo que lo hagan. Nos vemos luego y... buena suerte –le apretó el hombro como muestra de apoyo y se alejó en dirección a su propia oficina, a unos metros de distancia de la de Rose.

Sin embargo, ella ni siquiera lo escuchó.

Bajó la mano que aún ocultaba su cara y extendió los dedos con una lentitud desesperante a la par que abría los ojos.

La única persona que le enviaba memorándums era Nina y ella estaba descartada.

Con el corazón en un puño y un nudo en la garganta, alisó un poco el pergamino en forma de avión y en uno de los costados, descubrió el sello característico del piso de edición. El mismo que tenía una flamante pluma y un pergamino en blanco sobre un fondo verde esmeralda.

Marius era el Editor en Jefe.

Mirando alrededor como si estuvieran a punto de encontrarla en medio de un asesinato, se metió rápidamente a su oficina y, sin siquiera deshacerse de su abrigo, corrió hasta su escritorio y se sentó con tanta brusquedad que casi se cae. Al colocar el café sobre la madera, éste de derramó un poco, pero no pudo importarle menos.

Iban a despedirla.

Aquel memorándum seguro sería algún tipo de carta de despido y ni siquiera tendrían la decencia de hacerlo en persona.

No pensó en lo extraño que era que la despidiese el editor en jefe siendo que ella era de la parte administrativa de El Profeta. Tampoco en lo improbable que era que toda la información de un despido cupiera en un memorándum tan pequeño.

Sólo comenzó a transpirar y las manos le temblaron sin control mientras desplegaba el pergamino con dificultad, imaginando todas esas posibilidades y sueños que se verían destruidos por un maldito error... por ser incapaz de controlar su temperamento y su ansia enfermiza por cafeína y un pastelillo de doble chocolate.

Ella no había provocado todo el lío de Nina y sería ella la que acabaría sin trabajo, sin ilusiones y sin ninguna esperanza. Ella no le había robado a nadie ningún artículo y sería ella la que acababa perjudicada. Ella no había decidido ser una completa tacaña al no disponer de una pequeña cafetería en el edificio para los empleados.

Eran tan injusto...

_Weasley._

_Por favor, te quiero en mi oficina tan pronto llegues al edificio, preferiblemente antes de las 10. Es urgente._

_Marius Nott._

Observó su reloj de pulsera con pánico. Eran las 10:05 de la mañana.

M-I-E-R-D-A.

No había duda de porqué Marius la había fulminado con la mirada en cuanto la vio allí en el ascensor, tan tranquila y feliz.

Dios mío, iban a echarla.

Estaba despedida y en muchos y diferentes niveles de despido.

Lo estaba.

¿Por qué no existía ningún hechizo de súper-velocidad? ¿O para retroceder 5 minutos en el tiempo?

Algunos pensarían que retroceder 5 minutos es inútil, pero esa gente no ha hecho pociones, no ha tomado Multijugos, no ha visto morir a nadie, no ha estado en Japón cuando explotó la bomba nuclear y, definitivamente, no ha estado corriendo como animal salvaje a la oficina de el-que-espero-algún-día-sea-mi-jefe.

_Nott odia a los que llegan tarde._

Las palabras de Chris resonaron en su cabeza y gimió desesperada por llegar lo más rápido posible al piso de edición.

¡Por Circe! Nott se la iba a comer y se iba a indigestar y luego se moriría y ella sería la absoluta culpable.

Sería de esas que terminaban sin trabajo, sin prospecto y sin vida en general. O peor, terminaría siendo conserje en Hogwarts, limpiando vómito de alumnos y baños putrefactos, acariciando a un gato sarnoso mientras hacía sus rondas nocturnas por los pasillos, gritando a los niños indefensos como una demente y asegurándole a sus padres que, bueno, _no era tan malo_ trabajar allí cuando sí, sería desesperante y una potencial razón para un suicidio.

¿_Por qué_ decidió leer las cartas primero?

Mejor aún, ¿_Por qué mierda_ se había ido a comprar un café y a satisfacer sus necesidades de azúcar con un jodido pastelillo que aumentaría su glicemia?

Estúpida, _estúpida_ Rose.

–Llega tarde, señorita Weasley –dijo la mujer que debía ser la secretaria de Marius mientras ella trataba de recuperar el aliento de forma patética y sin lograrlo ni por asomo–. El señor Nott la espera.

–Gra… cias –ni siquiera intentando aspirar todo el aire de la habitación era capaz de controlar su respiración, que sospechaba que nada tenía que ver con la carrera previa a través de las escaleras del edificio.

Se acercó a la puerta de la oficina y tocó dos veces. Cuando escuchó el _pase_ desde adentro, se tomó unos segundos para normalizar los latidos de su corazón y entró.

–Algo más tarde de lo que esperaba, pero ya estás aquí –alzó la vista de los papeles que se extendían sobre su escritorio y se quitó las gafas de lectura que le brindaban un aspecto de intelectual sexy mientras la observaba con la burla bailando en sus ojos–. Si no lo creyera poco profesional, pensaría que has subido corriendo los cuatro pisos que nos separan.

Rose se sonrojó y cerró la puerta tras ella. «Calma, Rose», pensó dejando caer sus párpados antes de volver a enfrentarlo. La mueca burlesca no había desaparecido.

Era oficial. Trabajaría como conserje en Hogwarts.

No podía ser tan malo. Ella amaba el colegio y, francamente...

–Por favor, siéntate –ella obedeció mientras comenzaba a considerar algún posible nombre para su gato sarnoso y él continuó con tono críptico–. Te he citado porque...

–Ya sé por qué –musitó sintiéndose devastada, clavando la vista en el pulcro escritorio de Nott.

–¿En serio? –preguntó divertido y si hubiera tenido la energía necesaria para hacerlo, lo fulminaría con la mirada. No tenía que burlarse, en realidad. Era cruel y despiadado hacerlo. ¿No tenía compasión? Estaba a punto de destruir todos sus sueños y lo único que hacía era reírse en su cara–. De acuerdo, ilústrame. ¿Por qué estás aquí, Weasley?

Alzó la mirada cogiendo valor desde su indignación y apretó los labios cuando se quedó sin palabras. No ayudaba en nada a su elocuencia el hecho de que él fuera tan jodidamente atractivo.

En teoría, los jefes deberían ser viejos barrigones con bigotes repugnantes y voces mandonas e insoportables.

Vamos, muy fáciles de manejar porque ya sabes lo que te espera.

En cambio, Marius no podía estar más alejado de esa descripción. Era inhumanamente guapo, con unos impactantes ojos verdes que parecían casi felinos, predadores. Su cabello era castaño y estaba cuidadosamente peinado y su nariz era recta y simétrica. Tenía una poderosa mandíbula y su prominente mentón sólo se veía opacado por sus maravillosos y muy definidos labios.

Todo en él chillaba _perfección_ de manera desesperada, vulgar, casi grosera y definitivamente muy ruda.

Incluso su voz era grave, varonil y siseante, como si estuviera incitándote a acercarte a él porque tenía ganas de comerte la cabeza con un solo mordisco.

Cosa que, si Chris tenía razón, era cierto y él estaba planeando comérsela.

–Sé que hice mal, pero soy humana y... y cometo errores –dijo finalmente con los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, esforzándose por no romper el contacto visual a pesar del ángulo de su cabeza.

–Como todos –asintió él con aires de formalidad y Rose se retorció las manos en el regazo sin saber qué decir a continuación.

–Yo... no sé qué me pasó, señor Nott. Fue sólo... fue sólo un impulso –todo sería mucho más fácil si su lengua no se empeñara en trabarse y tropezarse en su boca–. Y es que si usted supiera...

–Si yo supiera... –hizo una pausa que le pareció desalentadoramente larga antes de seguir con un siseo que le erizó los vellos de la nuca–. ¿Qué?

–Pues... –¿Se atrevería a decirle lo que de verdad había ocurrido con Nina? Eso justificaría su comportamiento y Nina sería la que acabaría en una comprometida posición. Quizás incluso le cederían la plaza que Nina dejaría vacía en la sección de opinión del diario–. Pues yo... yo me enfadé por... –no. No se atrevería. Ni siquiera a Nina le haría algo tan bajo como eso y menos a sabiendas de que caería en desgracia justo como Rose temía que caería ella. No le deseaba ese destino a nadie y no sería ella quien lo provocara–. Escuche, el incidente del viernes...

–¿Incidente? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido y la indignación le coloreó las mejillas a Rose. ¿Fingiría que no sabía nada del asunto? Quizás Chris tenía razón y Marius era _malvado_–. Oh, la pelea con Nina –detuvo su sarta de insultos mentales en seco y en su expresión debió notarse su perturbación mental y su creciente preocupación, porque Marius sonrió ladinamente antes de continuar–. Weasley, eso fue muy poco profesional y una evidencia de tus pobres capacidades para controlar tu carácter.

No lloraría. No frente a él.

Lo haría en la comodidad de su cama, cuando comenzara a hundirse lentamente en un pozo sin fondo de miseria.

–Lo sé –admitió en medio de un susurro triste y apagado, pero él ni se inmutó.

–Ningún empleado de este edificio puede armar semejante lío sin ningún tipo de represalia, Weasley. Es indebido y, en _mis_ instalaciones, está terminantemente prohibido –reprochó mortalmente serio y Rose se arriesgó a alzar la cabeza para hacer uso de la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

–Lo imaginaba –su voz sonó tan frágil y apagada que hasta a ella le dio pena, pero Marius era implacable.

–Entonces comprenderás que sería perfectamente normal si mi desagrado hacia tu comportamiento sobrepasara el límite de lo razonable –no tuvo la fuerza ni la voluntad suficiente para responder. Si lo hacía, sus lágrimas se desbordarían y se vería aún más patética, así que se limitó a asentir–. Por lo tanto, tengo una simple pregunta para ti y espero que me respondas con toda la honestidad que esta situación requiere –la certeza de que iba a ser despedida volvió a abrumarla e inspiró hondo para reunir algo de valor antes de escuchar lo que fuera que vendría–. ¿En dónde aprendiste a luchar así?

Se acabo. Todo había terminado. Su esfuerzo había sido en vano y...

–¿Eh? –inquirió cuando comprendió la pregunta tan fuera de lugar. ¿Acaso eso importaba?

–Que dónde aprendiste a luchar así –repitió condescendiente y con una sonrisa tan afable en su rostro que se veía extraño, como si la cara del hombre estuviera tan sorprendida por esa muestra de amabilidad como ella al observarla.

Sus pulmones se desinflaron a la par que el desconcierto y la estupefacción invadían su mente conforme los interminables segundos de silencio transcurrían de forma casi dolorosa.

–Er... –Merlín, ¿cómo se respondía a una pregunta tan extraña? Supuso que con la verdad–. Pues... tengo muchos primos mayores. Eventualmente, aprendes a defenderte.

–Apuesto a que sí –su sonrisa creció hasta hacerlo parecer un lunático y Rose tragó saliva con dificultad, nerviosa por el repentino giro de acontecimientos–, pero no pareces del tipo de chica que pelee de forma física. Supongo que se trata de la supervivencia del más apto... –continuó pensativo mientras Rose se sumergía en un estado de perpetua confusión.

–Sí, supongo –dijo sin saber que más podía hacer y Marius asintió satisfecho, volviendo a ponerse súbitamente serio.

–¿Podrías enseñarme algún movimiento?

–¿Disculpe? –esa fue la pregunta que abandonó sus labios. En su cabeza era algo más como "¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!".

–Ya sabes, algunos movimientos de lucha. Me gustaría poder dejar fuera de combate a alguien con tanta facilidad como tú –explicó con la mirada fija en ella, como si quisiera expresarle toda la seriedad con la que le hablaba.

Sin embargo, el temblor de la comisura derecha de la boca de Marius lo delató.

Le estaba tomando el pelo.

–Me está tomando el pelo –afirmó en tono formal y grave para demostrarle que no le agradaba ni un poco su burla y que si tan entusiasmado estaba, le enseñaría los dichosos movimientos de lucha en él mismo.

–No sé qué te hizo pensar eso –la miró con dureza y Rose dio un respingo por la contundencia de sus palabras. La había cagado, lo sabía; estaba perdida y su vida ahora no sería más que un sinónimo de "infelicidad" porque...–. Pero sí, lo estaba –finalizó encogiéndose de hombros y moviendo la mano con despreocupación, quitándole a su voz cualquier rastro de indignación o molestia.

Merlín, estaba dentro de una habitación cerrada junto a un loco de remate.

Disimuladamente, miró alrededor en busca de una salida y sólo halló la puerta por donde había entrado hacía varios minutos.

Estaba atrapada. Y con un demente, para colmo de males.

Un demente que la sometió bajo tanta presión con todo el lío de odiar y comerse a quién llegaba tarde, el memorándum, el posible despido y la intriga por sus motivos para echarla, que Rose se había humillado a sí misma sacando a relucir el asunto de Nina.

Y Marius, el loco, no la había detenido.

Se había avergonzado con tanta facilidad, que parecía haber nacido con alguna desafortunada alineación de planetas que la había hecho vivir con grandes inclinaciones a hacer el ridículo sin razón alguna.

O quizás simplemente tenía muy mala suerte.

Al menos se dio cuenta a tiempo para callarse el hecho de que fue ella quien dañó un inodoro del segundo piso cuando dejó caer una carta por accidente. Oh, y no quería ni pensar en qué hubiera pasado si se le hubiese escapado que es ella la culpable de que la imprenta número tres del diario esté dañada.

Aunque eso último no era su culpa. Estaba recorriendo el edificio e intentó recoger su indomable cabello cuando una de las pinzas que usaba para alejarse un molesto mechón de la cara salió volando y acabó incrustada en los engranajes de la máquina...

Dios, menos mal que se había callado.

–Usted no va a despedirme, ¿cierto?

–No, no lo haré –finalmente, aquella sonrisa ladina volvió a aparecer para corroborar y acrecentar la sensación de Rose de ser una persona risible e hilarante sin siquiera proponérselo.

–Si yo no lo hubiera mencionado, usted ni siquiera recordaría el incidente con Nina –dijo más para sí misma que para él y sintiendo que la vergüenza ardía con pasión en su rostro.

Le gustaría morirse. Allí mismo, de ser posible.

–Oh, lo recordaría –rió entre dientes con una alegría que Rose envidió. Ella sentía de todo menos felicidad–. Pero en realidad te cité con la esperanza de que no rechaces el… intercambio que voy a proponerte.

Algo en su mandíbula repentinamente tensa y su postura rígida y despojada de la relajación que proporciona el burlarse abiertamente de alguien le dijo que era algo mucho más serio que un intercambio. Sus ojos verdes la atravesaban y su rubor se evidenció aún más porque se sintió como un objeto de estudio por el nada disimulado escrutinio del hombre. Se removió en su silla con torpeza, intentando sostenerle la mirada y se percató entonces del detalle de que él la tuteaba como si fueran íntimos amigos; casi parecía que quería hacerla sentir cómoda evitando tratarla como un superior trata a una subordinada.

Estaba fallando catastróficamente, pero no sería ella quien se lo dijera.

–El tema que espero discutamos a continuación es de suma importancia para mi vida personal y espero que sea cual sea tú decisión –se inclinó hacia ella, que se vio en la necesidad de pegarse al respaldo de la silla, sintiéndose intimidada–, las conclusiones de nuestra reunión no sean airadas y no salgan de estas cuatro paredes. Sería una pena destruir tu brillante futuro profesional. ¿Entendido?

Asintió con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Marius la amenazaba sin ningún reparo y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada por temor a ofenderlo, en especial luego del miedo a ser despedida y la inminencia de la terrorífica idea de estar a punto de trabajar como conserje en Hogwarts.

–Sí, señor Nott. Soy una tumba.

A penas pronunció esas palabras, Marius se relajó visiblemente y se enderezó en su asiento. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos castaños, despeinándolos un poco y le sonrió ladinamente, adoptando la apariencia del hombre de 25 años que era.

–Llámame Marius –ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa y los ojos del hombre brillaron–. Creo que tú servirás. Esto podría ser el comienzo de una larga sociedad.

Aferró las manos en su regazo en un intento de disimular su temblor. No le había gustado cómo había sonado eso.

...

–Dime, Rose. ¿Leíste El Profeta esta mañana? –dijo mientras le servía una taza de té con parsimonia–. ¿Prefieres uno o dos terrones?

Había escogido un día genial para no leer el diario. Apenas pudo llegar a tiempo al trabajo luego de desvelarse por culpa de sus molestas primas. Había sido el triple de difícil levantarse temprano, ni qué decir de leer todo El Profeta antes del desayuno.

–Dos, por favor. Muchas gracias –dijo cuando él le extendió la taza humeante con una sonrisa que le daba la sensación de que él saltaría a su garganta en cualquier momento–. En realidad no he tenido la oportunidad... –carraspeó en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza y la sonrisa de Marius ocupó toda la mitad de su rostro.

–Entonces no sabes que hace aproximadamente tres meses regresó un hombre que trabaja para Gringotts rompiendo maldiciones –ella negó ligeramente y él la miró con la satisfacción de alguien que está a punto de revelar un misterio–. No volvió con las manos vacías. Trajo algo que, debido a su naturaleza, no le compete al banco. Fue directamente enviado al Ministerio, donde varios inefables han intentado averiguar sus componentes, pero no han sacado nada en claro –Rose asintió sospechando que eso era lo que mantenía a su primo prácticamente durmiendo en el Ministerio–. Han descubierto que a pesar de que repele a todo el que intente tocarlo excepto por quien lo halló, no tiene ningún rasgo de magia negra. O al menos no de la que se tenga algún conocimiento o registro.

–Entiendo –comprendía la historia, pero no sabía por qué se la contaba. Consiente de su confusión, Marius se inclinó aún más sobre el escritorio sin quitarle la vista de encima, como queriendo crear una burbuja de confidencialidad entre ambos.

–Hasta ahora, no se conocía ningún objeto mágico tan antiguo. Se tienen escritos de la magia, pero se pensaba que no quedaba nada físico que datara de tiempos tan inmemoriales. Es el descubrimiento más grande de la década y probablemente del siglo –tomó un sorbo de su taza y ella fue consiente de que la incertidumbre y el suspenso la habían forzado a acercarse a él también, apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio–. Y como al Ministerio le encantan las celebraciones, han organizado una especie de fiesta para presentar a la joya de la corona del Mundo Mágico de Gran Bretaña. Lo que no leíste en El Profeta es el anuncio de la ceremonia. Nos han prohibido desvelar el motivo hasta el sábado y la celebración es el viernes.

La miró con aún más intensidad y Rose sentía que se le escapaba un detalle muy importante en esa conversación. Más aún, no entendía el porqué le contaba todo eso a ella, una empleada de contabilidad del edificio que nada tenía que ver con lo que se publicaba diariamente.

–Disculpa pero, ¿Por qué me cuentas esto si debe permanecer en estricto secreto? –intentó alzar la vista de sus manos para parecer más natural. Le costeaba horrores tutearlo.

Marius le enseñó otra gran sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos, como si hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta.

–Exacto, Rose. ¿Por qué? –agachó otro poco la cabeza cuando la sonrisa de Marius se tornó algo maligna–. Escucha, no soy idiota. Sé que no hay forma de que la señorita Nina Bailey haya escrito ese artículo tan magistral y también sé a quién debo felicitar no sólo por el artículo, sino por no delatar a esa arpía cuando tuviste la oportunidad –abrió tanto los ojos que comenzaron a dolerle. Su expresión de perplejidad debía ser patética, porque él rió quedamente–. Gracias por confirmarlo.

–Pero señor, yo no sé…

–Claro que sabes a qué me refiero. Y no me digas señor –asintió una vez más, aún confundida. Marius resopló por la nariz y sacudió la cabeza con reprobación–. Bailey tiene desde que obtuve el puesto hace unos tres años enviándome artículos que ni siquiera se asemejan a _La Igualdad Mágica_. El estilo, la prosa y el uso de la gramática es diametralmente diferente, pero por lo poco que la conozco he podido deducir que Nina tiende a desestimar las habilidades de quienes la rodean en su eterno aire de superioridad injustificada, así que debe pertenecer al montón que piensa que no soy más que un crío idiota ayudado por el amigo de su padre a ser editor en jefe –se detuvo y su expresión se volvió mortífera antes de añadir–. No es así.

La miró con seriedad, como retándola a desafiarlo. Puede que al principio lo pensara porque Marius Nott era el editor más joven en la historia de El Profeta y era un poco sospechoso que Blaise Zabini, director ejecutivo del diario y conocido amigo del padre de Marius, hubiese designado un cargo tan importante a un muchacho. Pero las acciones hablan más que las palabras, así que escucharlo criticar a Nina con tanta soltura y la calidad que ahora expresaba la publicación manifestaba su competencia para el trabajo.

–Sé que no es así, Marius –él alzó una ceja. Parecía sorprendido por su seguridad–. Cualquiera que haya tenido la oportunidad de leer una página de El Profeta hace 3 años se daría cuenta de ello. No ha habido ni un chisme malintencionado de mi familia desde entonces.

Marius la miró apreciativamente y ella no pudo evitar el sonrojo. Puede que fuera su futuro jefe, pero eso no lo hacía menos guapo.

–Entonces tu inteligencia no es un mito. Una Ravenclaw de pies a cabeza –no supo si se trataba de un insulto o no, así que asintió con educación–. Nina no pudo engañarme, pero tiene al señor Zabini en la palma de su mano. No se cómo, pero se aprovechó de la oferta del profesor de los cursos de periodismo, logró pasar sobre mí y habló directamente con Blaise, que fue quien la ascendió –mientras hablaba de Nina, tenía las facciones tensas. Quizás ella no era la única indignada–. Como verás, no he podido convencerlo de que Bailey no es la lumbrera que él piensa, sólo alguien muy buena embaucando.

La verdad en esa frase era tan devastadora que tuvo que desviar la mirada; ella había sido sólo otra ingenua que había caído bajo las redes de manipulación de esa... arpía.

Pero no era el momento de lamentarse por su estupidez. En especial cuando él se aclaró la garganta, intentando recuperar su atención.

–Lo entiendo, Marius. Pero no te pediré que…

–Sé que no lo harás y por eso tengo algo que proponerte –tomó la varita y silenció la habitación. Rose aguantó la respiración intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación, pero sin poder creérselo–. Necesito a alguien que cubra el evento, que entreviste al descubridor, que se mueva entre la gente, que hable con algunos inefables y con los colaboradores expertos de la expedición… necesito un artículo que valga la pena leer. Ese alguien estaría en primera plana el domingo.

Tomó la taza de té, pero ésta temblaba penosamente entre sus manos, así que la soltó. Su respiración se agitó; debía mantener la calma. No estaba segura de que fuera cierta esa insinuación que creyó escuchar.

–No sé si estoy malinterpretando todo, pero eso quiere decir que tú… –carraspeó. Notaba la voz entrecortada por la emoción–. ¿Me estás proponiendo que sea yo quien escriba ese artículo?

–Sí, lo estoy haciendo –su corazón dio tal vuelco que pensó que se le saldría por la boca y acabaría latiendo grotescamente sobre el escritorio–. Tienes madera de columnista, Rose; lo malo es que el señor Zabini no lo sabe. Cubriendo un evento de tanta importancia y con el empuje correcto, eventualmente podría darte esa columna de opinión que tanto quieres. Este reportaje podría ser un gran comienzo.

No lo dudaba. Era una oportunidad única en la vida y se la estaban dando ella. La emoción no le permitía pensar con claridad, pero una pregunta se asomó entre la bruma en sus pensamientos.

–¿Cómo sabe que quiero ser columnista de opinión?

–No pensarás que te propondría semejante trato sin conocerte bien primero, ¿cierto? Tengo mis contactos.

A pesar de la curiosidad por esa respuesta tan esquiva, decidió no cuestionar más. Sólo quería salir a la calle y gritar lo feliz que estaba. Era tan generoso de su parte solidarizarse con ella. No era necesario, pero lo agradecía tanto que dolía. De hecho…

–Lo que me lleva a la segunda parte del trato –en medio de la dicha, se olvidó de que habría un intercambio. Si estaba en lo correcto, él le daría el reportaje si ella…–. Quiero que seas mi novia, Rose Weasley.

–¡¿Qué?!

...

_Tan tan taaaaan. Fin._

_Jajaja amo estos finales confusos e impactantes, en serio._

_Así que sí... lo prometido es deuda y he llegado más temprano esta vez con la segunda parte del cap :DD Aunque les traigo una buena noticia: el próximo viernes se los traeré en la mañana porque no estaré en casa durante la tarde y sería una pena no publicar._

_Con respecto a la historia... acabamos de conocer a un personaje bastante interesante y muy peculiar. Descuiden, esto sigue siendo Rose/Scorpius hasta el final, pero Marius es alguien que se las trae. Si las consuela en algo, les diré que __**no**__ soy fanática de los triángulos amorosos ;) Sin embargo, no puedo asegurarles que en el siguiente cap no se llevaran una sorpresa. Amo las sorpresas xD_

_En fin, aquí se muestra un poquito más el cómo lo lleva Rose con todo el rollo de Nina y Lysander: sólo intenta no pensar en ello. Es la mejor fórmula y para ella funciona, pero una persona sólo puede soportar cierta carga de presión durante determinado tiempo y llega un momento en que de tanto reprimirla, te explota en la cara... y a esta chica ahora es que le quedan aventuras xD_

_Sin más, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y que me dejen muchos reviews con sus opiniones ^^_

_Besos, Clio :) _

_Viernes, 17 de agosto del 2012._

_10:10 pm._


	4. Small Di Sphaera

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary**: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

* * *

_Gracias. Gracias por comprender y por todo el apoyo. Gracias a __**Altea Kaur**__ y a __**CarlaMelina**__ por sus comentarios llenos de ánimo y por ese otro par de chicas que me agregaron a favoritos y alertas sin siquiera saber si volvería algún día. Gracias._

_Por ustedes y por mí fue que luché por recuperar el documento y aquí les dejo (por fin) el segundo capítulo de mi jamás más amado fic._

* * *

**Small Di Sphaera**

_(O de cómo una mirada sí que puede ser el principio del __**fin**__)_

* * *

Echada de cualquier manera sobre su cama y con la cabeza incómodamente ladeada por su dilema moral, contemplaba con desdén la túnica que colgaba descuidadamente de su armario.

¿Saben cómo es estar a punto de tomar la decisión (probablemente) más importante de sus vidas? Pues Rose no, porque su madre parecía empeñada en tomarlas por ella. Lo peor es cuando sabes que la decisión tomada está contra toda ética que existe.

Comenzaba a cansarse de esas crisis existenciales que la atacaban con exasperante frecuencia.

Y la túnica allí, tan hermosa, haciéndole ojitos y sonriéndole, no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

La cena con su madre fue tan asquerosa como imaginó. Las preguntas la asaltaron desde todos los flancos y las respuestas esquivas comenzaron a acabarse cuando las dudas más disimuladas sobre Lysander, Lily y ella que la mente privilegiada de su madre pudo plantear con calma la atacaron sin piedad. Pero las maneras ansiosas de Hugo y las mandíbulas tensas de su padre hablaban todo un idioma diferente.

Trato de cambiar el tema sutilmente (vale, casi desesperadamente) hasta que se vio en la necesidad de usar el tópico salvavidas: su trabajo. Era la única forma de distraer a Hermione el tiempo suficiente como para terminar el postre y largarse.

Que no está a tu altura, que no te pagan lo suficiente, que trabajas demasiado, que ya no tienes vida social, que ya no ves ni a tu familia y miles de tonterías más que ella ya sabía y no necesitaba una recordadora, gracias. Pero ella quería estar ahí, quería triunfar sola, quería ser conocida por sus méritos y no por salir su nombre en El Profeta con la frase "hija de nuestros dos valientes héroes de guerra que blah, blah, blah".

Sólo Dios sabía cuánto amaba y admiraba a sus padres, pero con la edad ese tipo de atención deja de ser graciosa y se convierte en un gran y doloroso grano en el culo. Así que con la dieciseisava queja de su madre, ya sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar.

Al menos esa fue su excusa interna para decir semejante estupidez.

–¿Sabes qué, mamá? Me darán la portada de El Profeta este domingo –le gritó triunfante mientras las mandíbulas de los presentes casi rozaban la mesa–. El esfuerzo y la perseverancia sí dan resultados –había perdido la cuenta de las mentiras que había dicho durante la cena, así que consideró que una más no haría daño.

Desde ese momento, todo fue un caos de preguntas y explicaciones que terminó con una botella de vino de elfo para celebrar. Sólo cuando puso un pie en su piso, con la mente aún confusa y el cuerpo entumecido por el alcohol, se dio cuenta del error que cometió.

Que para el miércoles toda la familia Weasley estuviera enterada no mejoró en nada la situación. Todos esperaban el domingo con expectación y ella que la pateara un hipogrifo hasta la inconsciencia; si Merlín de verdad la apreciaba, no la dejaría despertar nunca más.

Últimamente, estaba teniendo demasiados pensamientos infortunados y siniestros que llegaban a asustarla un poco.

Merlín, necesitaba un café. Y un Hipogrifo.

Se levantó de la cama con pesadez y tomó la túnica azul índigo entre sus manos. Miró el espejo del clóset y levantó la prenda, observándola con una mezcla de desprecio y admiración. Parecía el tipo de atuendo que usabas para conocer a un príncipe en el baile de un castillo encantado o una cosa igual de cursi. No era lo que ella usaría (dudaba que fuera así de osada alguna vez en su vida), pero era elegante y combinaba con sus ojos magníficamente.

Claro que no moría por ponérselo. Era, incluso, bastante más revelador de lo que le gustaría.

Sin embargo…

Dios mío, ¿De verdad estaba considerando seriamente eso de venderse de esa forma sólo por una primera plana?

Al parecer sí, porque no dejaba de parpadear deslumbrada cuando los destellos de brillo del vestido se asemejaban demasiado a guiños provocadores.

Marius se lo había enviado esa misma mañana con una nota; _Recuerda nuestro trato. Nos vemos a las 6 en punto en la entrada del Ministerio_. Él daba por sentado que ella diría que sí.

Además, no era como si tuviera nada mejor que ponerse. Rebuscó entre sus prendas y el vestido más elegante que tenía era uno verde botella que usó en el aniversario pasado de la Segunda Guerra. En su momento le pareció de lo más bonito pero ahora, delante de una obra maestra del diseño de modas, se veía insulso e inapropiado.

Se maldijo por reusarse a comprar otra cosa.

Miró el reloj y cerró los ojos para inspirarse seguridad en sí misma con un suspiro largo y pesado. Tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglarse, asistir a la maldita fiesta y comenzar con la farsa más grande del mundo.

Antes de arrepentirse, se apareció en el rellano del piso de Dominique. Sería una larga tarde.

* * *

Se miró en el espejo con incredulidad. No era el tipo de túnica que ella hubiese elegido, pero reconocía que jamás había lucido tan guapa en toda su vida. Su cabello rojo y opaco parecía llamear con ferocidad y algunos mechones lograban escapar del recogido alto, dándole un aspecto más juvenil. Y sus ojos… Merlín, sus ojos parecían dos piedras lapislázuli talladas a mano por duendes.

–Creo que ni tú, con tu inexplicable complejo de inferioridad, puedes negar que estás hermosa –dijo Lucy con admiración–. Pareces una princesa. ¡No, mentira! Pareces una reportera llena de profesionaleidad.

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y Rose se sonrojó sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de corregir a Lucy diciendo "profesionalismo" con cansancio.

Por otra parte_, por supuesto_ que no les había contado nada acerca de la proposición de Marius o alguien estaría extrañando sus testículos. A pesar de lo mucho que le pesara, eso era algo con lo que lidiaría ella sola.

–Entonces… Marius Nott, ¿eh? –Dominique la codeó con malicia y el rubor de Rose se fortaleció de forma preocupante–. Te mereces a alguien como él, Rose. Joder estoy tan feliz por ti… muy guardadito que lo tenías. ¿Desde cuándo salen? Merlín, es tan increíblemente atractivo, inteligente y exitoso...

«Y gay», suspiró mentalmente mientras trataba de prestar atención a la verborrea de Nique.

–No salimos. Hace dos semanas me invitó a almorzar y ahora me llevará a la fiesta. No es nada serio –Nott pretendía que llevaran meses, pero ella tuvo que explicarle que nadie les creería. Después de todo, Dominique y Lucy sabrían de inmediato la verdad tras sus palabras–. Sólo es un buen amigo… y la astucia hecha en carne –se mordió el labio inferior reprochándose mentalmente por decir eso último. Si no quería levantar sospechas, debía evitar ese tipo de comentarios.

–Y qué carne…

–¡Dominique!

–Ay, Rose, no seas mojigata –se quejó Dominique con una mueca deformando sus perfectas facciones–. Tienes que admitir que Marius Nott es el hombre más sexy que alguna vez ha pisado esta tierra llena de pecadores y, bueno... la gran mayoría de la población femenina y parte de la masculina peca por su culpa. Debería estar prohibido estar tan condenadamente bueno; eso te inspira unos pensamientos libidinosos que nada tienen que ver con...

–Merlín, Dominique, cállate –suplicó abatida y su prima se limitó a rodar los ojos.

–Nique tiene razón, Rosie. Es verlo y te entra un cosquilleo que... –Lucy suspiró aparentando placer y a Rose la recorrieron una serie de escalofríos inquietantes–. Además, debe ser algo serio lo que busca si quiere que te vean con él públicamente porque jamás le he conocido una novia, Rose. Nunca –arrugó la nariz como si la idea de no conocer las intimidades de alguien le resultara molesta–. Aunque estoy segura de que leí en alguna parte que había una chica que estuvo a punto de… –Lucy sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlas con hastío–. Es muy discreto con sus cosas, supongo.

Se echó un último vistazo al espejo y se alejó de sus primas. Si seguían por ese camino se le escaparía la verdad.

–Es hora de irme; no quiero llegar tarde –comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada, ajustándose los guantes de seda blanca a juego con el vestido en el proceso–. Y que ninguna esté en mi casa cuando llegue. Luego les contaré cómo me fue.

–Cómo crees. No haríamos algo así nunca –dijo Dominique tendiéndole la capa de viaje que la protegería del frío y que combinaba perfectamente con sus tacones.

–No seríamos capaces de esperarte sólo para saber _detallines_ sucios. Jamás –Lucy sonrió con malicia al tiempo que le tendía el bolso–. Ni de comernos toda tu despensa. Tranquila.

Suspiró. Las conseguiría viendo una comedia romántica echadas en su cama y con todos sus refrigerios alrededor.

Con un _plop_, se apareció frente al Ministerio y oteó entre una multitud de lo que parecían ser aurores. Faltaban diez minutos para las seis, así que probablemente Marius aún no estaba allí. Repasó mentalmente el plan y cerró los ojos pesadamente. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Valía la pena el engaño para tratar de hacerse camino en el mundo del periodismo?

Desde la desastrosa cena con su madre, no había dejado de intentar convencerse que lo hacía como un favor a su ahora jefe, pero hasta ella reconocía que estaba siendo algo egoísta.

Lo que Marius le pidió fue simple: quería una novia y un artículo bien escrito y resultaba que ella estaba soltera y deseaba ser columnista. ¡Oh, Merlín, qué afortunada casualidad!

Resulta que el padre de Nott estaba empeñado en que se casara, para hastío del susodicho. El hombre disfrutaba de su soltería y un matrimonio sólo complicaría todo. Cuando preguntó el porqué, Marius le sonrió con malicia, visiblemente divertido por su desconcierto. _¿No lo adivinas? Soy gay_, agregó luego de que ella negara con la cabeza.

Ah, claro. Obvio.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, no hizo falta que explicara más. Necesitaba a una novia que disuadiera a su padre del compromiso arreglado con una sangre pura, pero no cualquier mujer. Ella, hija de quien era, resultaba perfecta.

Su sangre no estaba purísima, pero su ascendencia y sus relaciones eran tan ilustres que cualquier padre la aceptaría, según le explicó Nott. Más aún si quieres escalar la empinada cuesta de la sociedad mágica y, de paso, limpiar un poco tu pasado.

Su padre estaría dispuesto a olvidar el compromiso obligatorio con una sangre pura al azar si él le ofrecía la oportunidad de tener el prestigio de antaño y...

Se sobresaltó cuando una mano se posó en su cintura y se vio obligada a concentrarse en su acompañante.

–Me gusta tu puntualidad, pero un caballero no debe hacer esperar a una dama –el costado derecho de su boca se alzó sin piedad, formando una sonrisa que Rose estaba segura que acabaría por odiar–. Asumo que eso es un sí –añadió, refiriéndose a su presencia allí.

–Necesitas ayuda –se encogió de hombros y la expresión de Marius se endureció.

–No te equivoques, Weasley. Yo tengo una novia, tú tienes un artículo. Es un trato –rodó los ojos ante la mirada mortífera del hombre, que indicaba que jamás aceptaría que ella le estaba haciendo un favor. Pensó que quizás por eso era que tendría la portada el domingo; él quería creer que era algo recíproco, que no le debería nada. En cierta forma, no lo culpaba–. Además, dudo que hagas esto por la bondad que hay en tu corazón –rió despectivamente y Rose clavó la vista en el nunca más interesante suelo. Sentía a su rostro arder de vergüenza–. Vamos a entrar; hay personas que te quiero presentar.

Sí, sería una larga velada.

Aún con la mano firmemente anclada a su cintura, Marius avanzó entre la gente y dijo sus nombres al mastodonte de la entrada. El hombre hizo un hechizo de verificación de identidad, una señal de afirmación y les indicó que esperaran a la chica que sería su guía, Mary.

–Estamos en la lista V.I.P –aclaró Marius cuando estaba a punto de preguntar por qué entraban antes que todo el mundo–; después de todo, somos El Profeta. Vamos, tu fotógrafo nos espera adentro. Si no es molestia, ya le ordené que rodeara el lugar y tomara cuantas fotos creyera necesarias para el concepto que me dijiste que tenías de tu artículo... espera aquí mientras hablo con alguien que nos diga dónde nos sentaremos.

Cuando se alejó, Rose compuso una sonrisa boba mientras pensaba en que, si _tenía_ un fotógrafo, todo era ya muy real y que no se despertaría en mitad de la noche añorando que ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

Por primera vez pensó que, quizás, fingirse enamorada de Marius no era un precio demasiado alto a pagar por todas las oportunidades que estaba recibiendo.

–Buenas noches –dijo una voz suave, sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Disculpa la intromisión pero... ¿Conoces a Marius Nott? –miró a la rubia algo confundida antes de asentir y durante unos segundos, la chica sólo atinó a formar una mueca de asombro en su rostro–. Lo siento, es que jamás lo he visto hablar con nadie con tanta espontaneidad, ya sabes...

–Er... –frunció el ceño ante la mirada ansiosa y aún estupefacta de la mujer–. No entiendo.

–¡Es que el señor Nott jamás sostendría una conversación con nadie fuera de su familia! A no ser claro que se trataran de negocios... ¿No has leído _Corazón de Bruja_ últimamente? –la irritó ligeramente que luciera tan atónita cuando ella sacudió la cabeza como si esa idea la ofendiera–. ¡Pues deberías! Una se entera de cómo va la sociedad actual. Es muy instructivo –le reprochó muy impresionada porque Rose no estaba enterada de todos los chismes acerca del soltero más codiciado del mundo mágico. En serio, ¿Qué le ocurría a esa chica?–. ¿Crees que podrías presentármelo algún día? Nos hemos visto en varios eventos, pero jamás hemos conversado. Aunque en la lista de invitados dice que traerá como acompañante a Rose Weasley, que debe ser una zorra presumida sólo por ser la hija de Hermione y Ron Weas...

–Disculpa la tardanza, cariño –Marius apareció detrás de la rubia, que dio un respingo y observó a Marius con los ojos desorbitados. Rose asumió que la pobre era incapaz de componer alguna otra expresión facial que no fuera de sorpresa.

Pobre chica.

Aunque toda su lástima se vio reducida al recordar el ilustrativo insulto en su dirección. Y vamos… ¿En serio no la había reconocido? Alta, pelirroja, ojos azules como Ron, un lejano parecido a Hermione en su rostro y pelirroja nuevamente. No había que ser ningún genio para intuirlo.

Además, ella _no_ era una zorra presumida.

–Descuida –dijo distraídamente, mucho más ocupada divirtiéndose mentalmente con el poema escrito en la cara de la rubia, que se apresuró a componer su gesto más formal y serio no sin antes fulminar a Rose con la mirada.

–¿Eres Rose Weasley? La acompañante del señor Nott –aclaró y Rose asintió forzando una sonrisa cuando Marius la atrajo hacia él con sus fuertes brazos. Eso era una clara señal de que el plan entraba en acción–. Pues yo... –se aclaró al garganta y evitó mirarla a los ojos–. Señor Nott, señorita Weasley, bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Mary y soy la encargada de administrar su horario esta noche –les sonrió con cortesía y ahora fue el turno de Rose de asombrarse.

Había pasado de ser una chica cotilla, coqueta y ofensiva a ser la guía más preparada y educada del mundo. Joder, debería aprender algo de ella y su _profesionaleidad_, como diría Lucy.

–Buenas noches, Mary. Gracias por tomarte tantas molestias –dijo Marius cuando ingresaron al Ministerio y la chica los guió a través de los largos pasillos de la planta para llegar a lo que parecían las puertas de un inmenso salón. Rose, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirarlo con algo de descrédito. ¿Cómo lograba parecer tan tranquilo y natural mientras ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios?

Había muchas cosas que le quedaban por aprender. La primera, el cómo hacía Marius para ser tan malditamente encantador; luego averiguaría cómo hacía Mary para mantener la compostura luego de insinuarle a la _novia_ del señor Nott que estaba interesada en él después de insultarla.

–No es molestia –la chica se sonrojó antes de darles paso al salón–. Como pueden ver, para la ceremonia se dispuso el salón del triunfo, lugar en el que se realizan los eventos más importantes para el mundo mágico, como el aniversario de la Segunda Guerra –le echó una mirada disimulada a Rose y continuó–. La seguridad es infalible; se han dispuesto alrededor del establecimiento aurores sin entrenamiento y con experiencia, ya que la integridad de la esfera es lo principal. Duendes, expertos en maldiciones, inefables y otras ilustres figuras, como la mismísima Hermione Granger –otra mirada, esta vez más evidente. ¡No sabía que su madre estaba involucrada en esto! Aunque si lo pensaba, no era tan sorprendente. Según las personas del mundo mágico, su madre era una especie de ángel todopoderoso–, han acordado los hechizos que resguardarán a lo que se espera sea el… –se aclaró la garganta y los observó algo aturdida antes de continuar–. Disculpen el atrevimiento pero… ¿No tomaran nota? Para el artículo, me refiero.

Rose frunció el ceño con súbito desconcierto. De hecho, sí, debería tomar nota. Rebuscó en su pequeño bolso inútilmente; no se le había pasado por la cabeza que debía llevar pluma y pergamino. Qué idiota.

Lo peor era que su incompetencia era evidente, ya que Mary alzó una ceja.

De seguro ahora pensaba que era una _estúpida_ zorra presumida.

Con la varita, transfiguró un pergamino y estaba a punto de sacar la desvencijada pluma que siempre llevaba consigo cuando Marius la interrumpió.

–Rose, cariño, la olvidaste sobre el escritorio antes de dejar la oficina esta tarde. Toma –Mary abrió mucho los ojos cuando escuchó el 'cariño'; no la culpaba, ella también estaba sorprendida. Marius, ignorante del asombro de ambas mujeres, le tendió una preciosa vuelapluma de pavo real del color exacto de su vestido y con algunos matices verdes que sólo la volvían más espléndida. La miró con admiración mientras esta se movía inquieta en sus manos–. Disculpa nuestra torpeza, Mary. La hermosa decoración del salón nos distrajo. ¿A quién debemos felicitar?

Mary no pudo evitar el sonrojo.

–La decoración tiene dos semanas siendo planeada por mí, señor Nott. Muchas gracias por su apreciación –la apariencia disciplinada de Mary había desaparecido. Ahora sólo parecía una chiquilla enamorada.

–¡Oh, pero qué poco tiempo has tenido para planearlo todo! Has hecho un trabajo increíble, Mary –la chica parecía a duras penas poder aguantar la risa tonta que precede a un desmayo y Rose sólo quería echarse a reír. Sí que era carismático, el muy idiota–. Y al contrario; gracias a ti por el recibimiento tan cálido. Llámame Marius.

Se veía a leguas que Mary estaba a punto de caer en coma y Rose se sintió invisible, completamente desplazada por el encanto de su acompañante. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sintió en absoluto ofendida o molesta; presentía que Marius intentaba borrar su pequeño desliz. Mira que siendo una "periodista estrella" y olvidar algo en dónde escribir… era patético.

Luego de que el intercambio de sonrisas entre Marius y Mary terminara, ella continuó con su monólogo sobre el salón y la ceremonia y Rose aún no podía hacer funcionar a la vuelapluma; la ponía sobre el papel y ella sólo bailaba libremente sobre el mismo.

–Tiene mucha personalidad. Es de pavo real, después de todo –musitó Marius quedamente y Rose respingó cuando su aliento estuvo demasiado cercano a su oreja. Miró la pluma con suspicacia y tuvo la sensación de valía una pequeña fortuna–. Es un regalo en agradecimiento. No soy un cretino sin alma –le guiñó un ojo y ella le sonrió. Lo más parecido a un sincero y limpio _gracias_ de su parte–. Dile lo que deseas con firmeza y dejará la rebeldía. Imagino que quieres que anote fielmente lo que Mary dice y luego editarlo a tu gusto, así que sé especifica. Si no, se tomará demasiadas libertades creativas.

Con otra sonrisa de gratitud, Rose acarició la vuelapluma con delicadeza y comenzó a susurrarle sus instrucciones como quien le habla a un niño rebelde y consentido. Estar con Marius no sería tan malo, después de todo.

…

Luego de una hora de invisibilidad donde Marius era acosado por la mirada deslumbrada de su guía, Mary se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Rose, a pesar de que regañó cariñosamente a la vuelapluma unas cuantas veces, tenía una copia fiel de la descripción de Mary sobre el salón, la cantidad de invitados, la disposición de mesas, el banquete y demás detalles de la fiesta, lo que en conjunto resultaba en un 25% del artículo. Algunas entrevistas, asistentes sobresalientes y la historia de la esfera terminarían el resto.

Escuchó una varonil risita junto a ella y se fijó en que Marius miraba hacia el techo con diversión. Por puro instinto, guió su vista hacia arriba y bufó.

–¿Alguna vez has estado aquí? El techo tiene una pintura sobre el trío de oro –se mofó y ella no pudo evitar reír con él. Plasmada en la cúpula sobre sus cabezas estaba una majestuosa pintura al óleo del trío dorado observándolos de forma intimidante y con las mandíbulas apretadas con firmeza, como determinados a luchar contra cualquier bestia que les pusieran en frente. Tenían sendas poses heroicas que no variaban ni un milímetro a pesar de que el invisible viento jugueteara con sus cabellos y nubes de vapor ascendían desde sus pies hasta envolverlos casi hasta las rodillas, dándole a la imagen un aire de magnificencia.

Rose no pudo evitar reír entre dientes con incredulidad mientras observaba a Harry hacer aspavientos amenazantes con la varita. Era asombroso lo mucho que el mundo mágico estaba a los pies de los héroes de guerra, para disgusto de los implicados.

–Mi madre lo odia. Le parece exagerado –Marius asintió. La Hermione en el techo torció el gesto y bufó.

–¿Le hablaste de lo nuestro?

Suspiró. Era un tema que no le apetecía tocar.

–Aún no –se abrazó a sí misma y se mordió el labio inferior como muestra de incomodidad–. No he hallado la forma de explicarlo –se sinceró observando fijamente a su madre en el techo con una mueca indecisa en el rostro. Estaban parados en medio del salón esperando a Mary, que les indicaría qué hacer a continuación.

–Deberías hallarla pronto –Marius desvió la mirada hacia la entrada del salón, pero Rose estaba muy ocupada acariciando la vuelapluma como para notarlo.

–¿Para qué? Aunque mi familia me odie por no aclarar nada, al menos mi padre está feliz. ¿Cómo podría arrebatarle la dicha que le da mi soltería? Dudo que se enteren a través de El Profeta, si alguien sabe lo que le conviene–se encogió de hombros fingiendo desinterés y se ganó una mirada de perplejidad.

Marius soltó una larga carcajada que la ofendió totalmente. No era ningún chiste.

–¿Me estás amenazando? Eres una caja de sorpresas, Weasley –guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica con elegancia–. Por favor, no lo hagas. Ahórrate las molestias; no pienso rebajar la calidad de mi diario con un chisme de mí mismo. Suena absurdo –negó con la cabeza y Rose soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio–. Pero sí sabes que _Corazón de Bruja, In Magic y Bruja Hechizada _estarán aquí, ¿no? La elite se reúne y la prensa rosa no faltará. No dudo que _El Quisquilloso_ esté pululando por aquí también…

Rose palideció. Podía pensar en varias chicas Weasley que amaban esas revistas.

–Pues veré la forma de decírselos.

–Si yo fuera tú, lo pensaría rápido –Marius señaló la entrada del salón y ella se volvió lentamente con la aprehensión invadiendo su rostro y su postura cuando escuchó una voz aterradoramente conocida.

Su madre y Albus entraban de espaldas con la varita en alto, transportando lo que imaginaba era la esfera. Venían acompañados de cinco magos y brujas más, entre ellos su tío Bill. Rose, por su parte, no solo comenzaba a cuestionarse seriamente si Merlín la odiaba, sino que tenía la apariencia de alguien que está viendo a un basilisco bailando samba.

Ya saben... el rostro congestionado por el terror, la perplejidad y unas repentinas náuseas.

–¿No escuchaste a Mary? Inefables, expertos en maldiciones, personajes ilustres… ¿No se te ocurrió el hecho de que tu familia, _afortunadamente_, ocupa todas las vacantes? –no, no lo había pensado. Estar con Marius la ponía idiota.

Miró a ambos lados del salón buscando vías de escape y se llevó una gran decepción al no encontrar ninguna. ¿Qué diablos ocurría con esta gente? ¿Por qué no había ninguna? ¡Si algo explotaba o se incendiaba el lugar todos morirían rostizados, joder! Sintiendo el pánico en sus venas, evaluó los escondites posibles.

Se colocó detrás de la ancha espalda de Nott y suspiró con alivio, ignorando la risa de su acompañante. Todos estaban tan concentrados en su labor que nadie se daría cuenta.

–Bueno señores, dirijan la esfera al centro del salón y... –su madre giró con la reliquia aún flotando frente a ella y Albus y abrió los ojos de par en par sin despegar sus ojos de la esfera–, ¡Rose, cielo! Así que lo del artículo es cierto... –¿Cómo la había visto? Ni siquiera había alzado la mirada por el hechizo y ella estaba astutamente oculta tras Marius. Quizás sólo era que Rose era la persona más desafortunada de la tierra y, bueno, ese tipo de cosas le ocurren a la gente así–. No esperaba verte aquí, tan temprano y acompañada –dijo sin desviar ni un segundo su mirada de la esfera mientras sonreía inquisitivamente.

Joder. Por supuesto que la vería, ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Como previó en la cena del martes, su madre no le había creído ni un pelo cuando le habló sobre su artículo, así que verla allí sí que debía ser una sorpresa. Más aún con Marius Nott de acompañante.

Se mordió la lengua cuando estaba a punto de aclarar que era una cita de trabajo y sólo eso. A los ojos del público, Marius y ella no eran amigos.

–No sé porqué tendrías que dudar de mí, mamá, pero sí. Era cierto –dijo saliendo de detrás de Marius e intentando no mostrar su molestia–. Hola tío Bill, hola Albus.

Bill movió la cabeza con reconocimiento y Albus la miró un segundo antes de volver a concentrarse en el hechizo. Llevaron la esfera al centro del salón donde un hermoso podio de madera con forma de reloj de arena y figuras serpenteantes labradas en oro esperaba como un trono aguarda al trasero de un rey. Entre todos, la depositaron lentamente y comenzaron a colocar los pertinentes hechizos de protección. Al finalizar, su madre trazó un círculo plateado con la varita y un pulso admirable alrededor del pedestal y se alejó.

–Nadie podrá acercarse a menos de tres metros –Hermione sonrió con satisfacción mal disimulada y Rose, a pesar de rodar los ojos por su inconsciente falta de humildad, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que no conocía a nadie más inteligente y genial que su madre.

Apenas estuvo libre, Albus corrió hacia ella y la atrapó en un impetuoso abrazo que la hizo despegar los pies del suelo y dar vueltas con él. Rió encantada; hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su primo durante esos tres meses que tuvo prácticamente sin verlo. Cuando la soltó, miró a la reliquia con resentimiento; Albus era su mejor amigo y esa cosa había impedido que intercambiaran más de 3 líneas por carta. No merecía su admiración.

–¡Rose! Te he extrañado tanto… mírate; estás preciosa –Albus le cogió la cara con ambas manos y la miró embelesado–. Te vez como una periodista –añadió antes de darle un beso en la frente, que debía estar roja y ardiente por los halagos.

–Albus… –si decía algo más, rompería a llorar de la emoción.

–Lamento no haber estado allí. Estos meses fueron una mierda –le susurró al oído, abrazándola una vez más. Él siempre la entendía sin palabras y le agradeció silenciosamente besándole la mejilla.

–Descuida –dijo, separándose– ¡Hay tanto que debo contarte!

Albus sólo sonrió.

–¿Y para mí no hay nada?

–Claro que sí, tío.

Bill, después de todo, siempre fue su tío favorito por ser el padre de Dominique y contar historias geniales de sus aventuras como rompe-maldiciones. Harry no contaba por ser su padrino.

–Felicitaciones, Rose. Luces encantadora –le dijo al tiempo que la abrazaba y acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza.

–Muchas gracias –Bill sonrió e hizo amago de volver con el grupo de personas que aseguraban el salón con hechizos. Cualquier intento de robo no pasaría desapercibido.

Se fijó en su madre esperando pacientemente detrás de Bill. La miraba con una mezcla de orgullo, admiración y nostalgia que no veía desde que se graduó de Hogwarts. Se acercó a ella despacio y cuando habló, su voz estuvo llena de emoción contenida.

–El día en que acepté que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de tu padre, tenía una túnica de este exacto color –dijo sosteniéndola por los hombros. A Rose se le encogió el corazón y la tensión en sus músculos se disipó. Se sintió como un insecto por pensar que, como era usual, comentaría algo que la haría sentir mal. Por todo esto, no notó el cómo Marius sonreía con satisfacción; al parecer, su exhaustiva investigación acerca de Rose y su familia había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Él no creía en la suerte o en las coincidencias y, en definitiva, la vestimenta de Rose no era una de ellas–. Claro que no me veía ni la mitad de hermosa que tú.

–También te ves increíble, mamá –no mentía. Tenía una túnica rosa pálido que la hacía lucir radiante. Casi parecían hermanas.

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló ligeramente y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Oh, gracias cariño –susurró con una extraña turbación en su voz. Sin siquiera verla pudo saber que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contener el llanto conmovido.

Cuando se separaron, la miró por unos segundos más y desvió la vista, empañada de recuerdos. Justo allí pareció darse cuenta de que Rose no estaba sola.

Marius, que había permanecido alejado para darle privacidad, se adelantó un par de pasos con la espalda recta y porte que a todas luces demostraba caballerosidad.

–Buenas noches, señora Weasley. Si me permite, debo decirle que estar frente a usted no es sólo un honor... es toda una visión –y sonrió. Parecía un aristócrata sacado de alguna historia muggle de época. Hermione agachó la cabeza antes de sonreírle; si Rose no la conociera mejor, pensaría que estaba a punto de sonrojarse.

–Muchas gracias, joven…

–Nott, Marius Nott –su madre abrió mucho los ojos antes de poder controlarse y recobrar la compostura–. Aunque si no es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte el pedirlo, puede llamarme Marius.

Inmediatamente, su madre bajó la guardia ante el peso del carisma de Nott. Era imposible no hacerlo; no sólo debía pesar como tres toneladas, sino que hasta ella, que no era la destinataria de semejante atención, sintió cómo su corazón se saltaba un latido.

–No te preocupes, no es ningún atrevimiento, Marius –le sonrió con calidez y le extendió una mano que él se apresuró a tomar–. Supongo que a ti debo agradecerte que los escándalos relacionados con mi familia hayan desaparecido. Ahora sí es un diario digno de leer.

–Oh, señora Weasley. Viniendo de usted, es un gran halago –Marius miró hacia el suelo como si estuviera apenado. Algo que Rose, francamente, creía muy improbable–. Mi objetivo siempre fue reportar la verdad y no crear rumores sólo para asegurar una buena venta. Cualquier editor debería avergonzarse por semejante movida tan infantil, señora Weasley.

Con esa última oración tan llena de firmeza y determinación, Hermione había caído en sus redes. Rose sólo lo confirmó cuando la sonrisa de su madre creció hasta ocupar todo su rostro. Marius era tan manipulador…

–Completamente de acuerdo. Y puedes decirme Hermione; "señora Weasley" me hace sentir como 10 años más vieja –ambos rieron y se entregaron completamente a una conversación amena y llena de complicidad.

Si el carisma fuera penalizado por el Ministerio, probablemente Marius se _pudriría_ en Azcaban.

Extrañamente, ese último pensamiento la hizo sonreír con malicia, pero se recompuso rápidamente cuando Albus se situó junto a ella de forma discreta y la miró con suspicacia y picardía. Cuando lo vio interrogante, él sólo apuntó a Marius con un vago gesto de la cabeza y alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

–¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

–Muchísimas cosas, pero nada en específico –Albus rodó los ojos y se acercó aún más.

–Nada relacionado con "Nott, Marius Nott", ¿eh? –la picó con un tinte burlón en su voz que la hizo bufar.

–Como dije, nada en específico.

–Vamos, Rose. No te hagas la dura conmigo –ella lo miró como si no tuviera ni idea de qué hablaba–. No es que me encante la idea, pero si este estirado te ayuda a superar otras _cosas_ desagradables, estaré más que feliz de petrificar al tío Ron cuando lo conozca –Rose rió quedamente para evadir el hecho de tener que dar alguna respuesta concreta. Otra de las maravillas de Albus era que nunca insistía–. Lo que me recuerda que tenemos que hablar.

Bueno, no insistía la mayoría de las veces.

Se mordió el labio y se aclaró la garganta, intentando ganar tiempo. De todas las personas del mundo, a la más difícil de contarle todo sería a él.

Nunca sabría si fue a fuerza de siempre estar juntos o porque el destino lo había dispuesto así, pero Albus era su mejor amigo desde que salió del vientre materno. Podía sonar tonto, pero aunque Lucy, Teddy, Lorcan y Nina podían jactarse de conocerla muy bien, en realidad solía contarles las cosas a medias o directamente no hacerlo. Sólo Albus (y tal vez Dominique) conocía casi todos los detalles y, aún así, había permanecido fiel a su lado.

Aunque tenía secretos, muchas inseguridades y dudas bien enterradas dentro de sí, eso no lo había detenido y a fuerza de paciencia logro quitar el peso de los secretos, aliviar la carga de las inseguridades y desplazar las dudas aún sin saber que existían.

Eso sólo hacía más difícil tener que mentirle.

–¿Cierto, Rose?

–Er, ¿disculpa? –volvió de golpe a la realidad cuando Marius interrumpió sus pensamientos.

–¿Ves? Es lo que te comentaba, Marius. Rose puede llegar a ser tan despistada... –su madre y Marius rodaron los ojos con diversión, dejando a Rose estupefacta. ¿_Tan rápido_ y ya eran íntimos amigos que comentaban cosas como su no-existente distracción?

Él negó con la cabeza como si ella no tuviera remedio.

–Le decía a tu madre que tengo cerca de medio año insinuando mi interés y sólo hasta hace un par de meses aceptaste salir conmigo.

Parpadeó confundida. Marius parecía haber resuelto su dilema; no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo contarle a su madre, pero jamás había pensado en que podía pedirle a él el favor.

–Eh, ¿sí? –Marius le envió una mirada de advertencia y Rose se removió nerviosa–. Es decir, si, bueno, no creo que… –decir que estaba avergonzada era poco. Sentía su rostro arder y su lengua se trababa al no saber qué pensamiento expresar primero.

–No seas modesta, Rose. Sabes que eres la mujer perfecta –dijo mirándola con una intensidad que la engañó incluso a ella. Si antes pensaba que era imposible que la cabeza explotara de puro bochorno, comenzaba a considerar tragarse sus palabras.

Hermione le sonrió con complicidad y Albus alzó una ceja con diversión, incrementando su incomodidad.

¿Por qué, Dios, por qué?

* * *

Con el pasar de los minutos se sentía cada vez más incómoda.

Luego de ese desafortunado encuentro con su madre, el sentimiento de que Marius lo había planeado todo no dejaba de acosarla. Era obvio que él sabría que su mamá estaría allí; de lo contrario no hubiese mostrado tanta soltura ante Hermione. Rose estaba acostumbrada a oír a los hombres más duros y fuertes balbucear incoherencias cuando su madre entraba a una habitación, así que tenía la horrible sensación de que Marius había encantado a su madre a propósito.

Así ella no podría darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, como llevaba deseando desde que pisó el salón de fiesta.

Ni siquiera el haber conocido oficialmente a _su_ fotógrafo, Roy, la había alegrado en lo absoluto.

Y ahora que la ceremonia había dado inicio, había sido llevada a un salón contiguo para realizar la primera entrevista de la noche y hablaría con nada más y nada menos que con Francesca Candau (ahora Mabel), escritora de _El Arte de la Alquimia_ y Joseph Mabel, autor de _Alquimia Mitológica_; dos de los más renombrados alquimistas del mundo.

–Relájate, Rose. Estas son personas muy profesionales, así que será una entrevista fluida y amena –junto a ella, Marius esperaba pacientemente a sus invitados y calmaba de forma bastante pobre sus nervios.

–Marius, yo no hago entrevistas. Yo escribo, no hablo con personas admirables y famosas –intentaba por todos los medios no dejar traslucir su inquietud, pero era inevitable que sus manos temblaran.

–Entonces debes estar en aprietos cuando estás con tu familia, ¿cierto?

A su pesar rió junto a su jefe y le palmeó el brazo con falso disgusto.

–No es lo mismo y lo sabes.

Él sólo suspiró y se dejó caer junto a ella en el brazo de su sillón individual frente a la chimenea.

–Será rápido. Sólo entran, responden un par de preguntas y se van. No necesitamos muchas entrevistas, descuida. Luego Roy entrará, les tomará un par de fotos y todo estará listo –si no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que de verdad estaba preocupado, pero prefería no analizar mucho sobre eso. De todas formas tampoco eran muy íntimos, sólo cómplices del crimen (como ella se empeñaba en verlo en su cabeza)

Infundiéndose valor, sacó el pergamino y la vuelapluma justo cuando Mary entraba escoltando a sus entrevistados. Luego de los respectivos saludos y presentaciones, Marius le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y se retiró.

«Sólo un par de preguntas y se van», pensó con un suspiro y sonrió lo más sinceramente que pudo al alzar la cabeza.

Eran, por mucho, la pareja más dispar que había visto y vaya que conocía gente extraña. El hombre tenía el cabello largo y color arena surcado de mechones plateados adornado con un sombrero de copa anaranjado y una capa de terciopelo a juego que dejaba entrever una túnica a rayas horizontales en blanco y negro. Completando el traje, tenía millones de piedras pequeñas colgando de su cuello y otra más de su oreja izquierda.

Por su parte, la mujer tenía un porte francés impresionante y vestía con elegancia una magnífica túnica negra cuyas enaguas jugaban graciosamente con sus tobillos mientras sus hombros eran parcialmente cubiertos por una capa blanca e impecable. Su rubio cabello recogido dejaba entrever lo único que la podía relacionar con su acompañante y era que las piedras que pendían de su cuello y orejas estaban perfectamente combinadas con las de su esposo.

–B-bien eh… B-buenas noches, señor y señora Mabel –se abofeteó mentalmente por su ligero titubeó y continuó–, es un placer tenerlos aquí esta noche –ambos dieron un ligero asentimiento y la instaron a continuar–. Entiendo que los llamaron para evaluar una joya de la alquimia y tuvieron que viajar a Egipto, ¿Podrían, por favor, describir exactamente lo que vieron al llegar allá? –improvisó sobre la marcha mientras fingía leer su pergamino en blanco sin dejar de sentirse idiota en ningún momento porque no había preparado absolutamente nada para la ocasión.

–Por supuesto, señorita Weasley –sonrió afablemente Joseph Mabel–. Hemos hecho numerosas incursiones a ese gran paraíso desértico que conocemos como Egipto, pero nunca habíamos visitado la ciudad de Dendera, en la rivera oriental del río Nilo. Al llegar allá, nos llevaron al Templo de Dendera dedicado a la diosa egipcia del amor, Hathor. Algo así como el equivalente a Venus o Afrodita, para quien no esté familiarizado con la mitología egipcia –Rose asintió. Claro que estaba familiarizada; era hija de Hermione Granger–. El Templo tiene alrededor de 40.000 metros cuadrados, así que quién nos llamó tenía al menos un año y medio explorándolo.

Miraba el baile frenético de la pluma con atención. No quería que se inventara detalles, así que debía vigilarla.

–Eso es increíble, señor Mabel. Supongo que fue una gran experiencia.

–Sí, sí que lo fue –se palmeó la pierna con efusividad y rió felizmente. Parecía un niño en la mañana de navidad y ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Su esposa lo miró con desaprobación, pero Rose pudo distinguir un brillo de diversión oculto tras esas montañas de frialdad en sus ojos.

–Compórtate, Joseph –posó sus irises imposiblemente azules sobre ella y Rose contuvo la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir cuando notó cómo la mujer parecía esforzarse por no evidenciar su marcado acento francés–. El templo, como la mayoría de los templos antiguos de Egipto, está compuesto por arenisca y calcita…

–¡Lo cual aparte de darle un estupendo color a las paredes, contribuye a que la construcción sea casi eterna!

Francesca rodó los ojos ante su interrupción.

–La esfera fue hallada en Mammisi Romano, construida por el Emperador César Augusto –entornó los ojos y aclaró–. Mammisi es una especie de templete que se encuentra dentro de una muralla que rodea al recinto de un templo mayor, que en este caso es el Templo de Hathor.

–Si pudieran describirme las características de la esfera, sería magnífico –dijo con cordialidad mientras apretaba ligeramente la punta de la pluma por tomarse demasiadas licencias artísticas.

–Está hecha principalmente de oro y constituida por una serie siete franjas con movimiento independiente y dos polos. Con esto quiero decir que es como si fuera un cilindro de extremos convexos y con gruesos anillos alrededor que forman una circunferencia del tamaño de una Quaffle –Rose asintió mientras rememoraba la imagen que vio a la distancia cuando la reliquia arribó al salón de fiesta–. La primera franja tiene 12 piedras que se intercalan entre lapislázuli y amatista, habiendo seis de cada una –Francesca suspiró casi soñadoramente. Rose podía ver que sentía pasión por su trabajo y que la esfera era digna de ganarse su total admiración–. El lapislázuli, de color azul, simboliza el firmamento azul y lleno de estrellas. Habla de lo inalcanzable, pero no imposible. La amatista… –Joseph se removió incómodo en su asiento y Francesca alzó una ceja despectiva e hizo una seña para que continuara. Él rió contento.

–La Amatista, de un brillante color morado, significa muchas cosas… pero si lo relacionamos con el lapislázuli, tiene virtudes mágicas como alejar la melancolía y los fantasmas malignos que siempre están al acecho –tomó aire precipitadamente y continuó hablando a toda velocidad–. Creemos que esta franja representa el no perder la confianza ante algo que parezca imposible de lograr, que hay que ser optimistas. No hay que dejar que nada te haga pensar lo contrario o que te distraiga de tus objetivos. Siempre se puede y los "fantasmas" sólo son aquellas cosas que te hacen perder la fe –sonrió embelesado y Rose asintió despacio, completamente ensimismada. Era un buen consejo, ciertamente.

Ojalá fuera fácil de seguir, pero dados sus desalentadores antecedentes…

–La segunda franja está vacía, pero tanto ella como la cuarta y la sexta lo están. Aún no sabemos por qué –Francesca desvió la mirada con obstinación. No parecía encantada con la idea de no saber algo–. Pero la tercera tiene 18 piedras. Nueve de ellas son turquesa, que nos habla de amistad. El resto son rubíes que, entre otras cosas, tiene la virtud mágica de ahuyentar los malos pensamientos, de alegrar y alargar la vida; pero también se refiere a la lujuria que se intenta alejar, lo que nos ayuda a concluir que… –Francesca miró significativamente a Joseph.

–Que habla de una hermosa y longeva amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, porque insinúa que la lujuria y los malos pensamientos quedan ahuyentados. Cuando tienes un amiguito, no quieres que los deseos sexuales vayan a cotillear por allí, ¿cierto? –Joseph le guiño un ojo y ella se removió con incomodidad y un incipiente sonrojo en sus mejillas. El amigo más cercano que tenía era Albus y, bueno... ciertamente no le agradaría que esos _deseos_ fueran a _cotillear_–. También puede significar que tienes muchos años conociendo a la persona hasta que un día comienzas a llamarla amigo. Pero habla de vida larga, así que el peso de los años está incluido. Pensamos que tiene que ver con la confianza hacia el sexo opuesto. Pero como la influencia de la turquesa es mayor, también es la importancia de la amistad.

Rose no alcanzó ni a preguntar por qué la turquesa tenía mayor poder sobre el rubí cuando ya Francesca estaba hablando. Parecía que ella hubiera desaparecido completamente y ellos hubieran vuelto a ser jóvenes enamorados de las delicias de la alquimia.

–La quinta franja tiene zafiros y diamantes, nueve de cada uno. El primero significa sabiduría y buena fortuna y el segundo es símbolo del amor eterno, quizás por ser tan difícil de hallar y obtener –Francesca asintió para sí misma antes de continuar–. Además, es belleza y fortaleza.

–Juntas, estas piedras representan el cómo encontrar a tu alma gemela puede ser tan difícil y laborioso. Si eres lo suficientemente afortunado puedes encontrarlo, pero hay que luchar por él y buscar la forma de mantenerlo vivo –a Joseph le brillaban los ojos y, mientras él veía a su esposa, Rose se fijó en que las piedras que llevaba la pareja eran zafiros y diamantes. Sonrió enternecida–. Y mientras más difícil sea de conseguir, más valor tendrá. Allí es donde está la belleza del amor; en su fortaleza.

Se encontró a sí misma prestando excesiva atención. Era fascinante y no sólo la historia detrás de la esfera, sino ver la desbordante pasión de ambos. Se sentía alagada no tanto por estar frente a eminencias de la alquimia, sino por ver lo felices y satisfechos que lucían.

–Finalmente, la séptima franja tiene seis topacios y seis esmeraldas. Los topacios significan prosperidad y las esmeraldas son símbolo de amor, felicidad y fidelidad.

–Que implica que el progreso, el auge de todas las virtudes, que el amar tu vocación trae felicidad y que hay que ser fiel a los principios. Las esmeraldas también hablan de la importancia de la familia para lograr la paz interior, pero juntas simbolizan el equilibrio entre la vida personal y el trabajo.

Rose permaneció momentáneamente sin palabras antes de soltar todo el aire que contenía y sonreír ampliamente.

–Todo eso es hermoso.

–En serio lo es. Creemos que cada franja representa un pilar en la vida, que son la fe, la amistad, el amor, la familia y la vocación. De cómo una persona necesita de cada una para lograr el equilibrio en la vida y crecer interiormente –dijo Francesca mirándola como si acabara de fijarse que seguía allí.

–Antes dijo que la turquesa tenía más influencia que el rubí en la tercera franja, ¿A qué se debe eso? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el color azul?–como si de una epifanía se tratara, recordó que cada franja tenía una piedra de color azul.

No sabía en que momento se había inclinado hacia ellos hasta el punto de encontrarse a la orilla de su asiento, así que se aclaró la garganta algo avergonzada y se acomodó.

–Eres una chica inteligente –asintió Joseph y ella se ruborizó–. El azul es el color predominante. Cada anillo o franja tiene una piedra de color azul. Lapislázuli, turquesa, zafiro y topacio, en ese orden.

–No es nuestra área, pero creemos que el azul es como el aura de la esfera. Este color es algo así como la esencia y significa…

–La creatividad, la claridad de ideas, la visión, sabiduría, tranquilidad, entendimiento, poder, profundidad… –Rose comenzó a hablar impulsivamente mirando al suelo con aire ausente y el ceño fruncido por la concentración–. Es un color muy relacionado con la mente –alzó la cabeza y vio a Francesca y a Joseph mirándola con incredulidad. Naturalmente, volvió a sonrojarse–. Es que Lucy, mi prima, es fanática de estas cosas y ella insiste en que me identifica con el color azul.

–Interesante, sí –dijo Francesca mirándola con curiosidad–. No teníamos una idea tan clara de lo que el color representaba, pero creo… –miró brevemente a Joseph y continuo–. Creo que quienquiera que hizo esa esfera pretendía que fuera poderosa. No sólo por el color azul, sino porque incluye a las cuatro gemas más valiosas del mundo: rubíes, esmeraldas, zafiros y diamantes. En alquimia, es una combinación que no pasa desapercibida.

Los tres asintieron ensimismados.

–¿Y como entra el oro en todo esto? –preguntó, casi intuyendo la respuesta.

–Para nosotros los alquimistas, el oro es un metal valioso que es relacionado con riqueza y poder, luz y sabiduría –asintió Joseph con solemnidad–. Por años, la transmutación de metales básicos en oro ha sido uno de nuestros principales objetivos. Se pensaba que podía crear vida y combatir cualquier enfermedad sobre la tierra debido a su inmunidad a la descomposición, haciéndola la más perfecta de las sustancias. Incluso representa al sol… –suspiró soñadoramente–. Es fácil deducir el porqué fue el material escogido.

–Imagino que tiene una teoría –dijo Rose instándole a continuar y Francesca asintió satisfecha.

–¡Pero por supuesto que sí! –rió Joseph alegremente logrando que Rose sintiera deseos de imitar a su esposa y poner los ojos en blanco–. Esa condenada esfera es de lo más inteligente. De allí lo de "sabiduría".

Rose inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, preguntando con la mirada.

–Por ejemplo, la ciudad de Alejandría era el principal centro del saber alquímico en el Antiguo Egipto, así que creemos que ese es el origen de la esfera. Las inscripciones que surgieron en la superficie de la reliquia en alfabeto romano muy antiguo nos lo confirmó después –Francesca frunció el ceño como si recordara algo muy molesto.

Rose levantó la cabeza del pergamino con interés.

–¿La esfera se lo confirmó? –interrogó con incredulidad.

–Exacto… es que ocurre algo muy curioso –Joseph también parecía contrariado–. Pareciera que la esfera sólo nos deja leer lo que ella quiere que sepamos, cosa que nos parece intrigante.

–Si pudiera explicarse…

–Es complejo. Cuando quisimos saber de su procedencia, vimos como las letras se formaban en una de las franjas vacías y leímos perfectamente que fue hecha en Alejandría. Buscamos su nombre y nos lo dio. Cuando preguntamos quién fue el brillante creador, las letras aparecieron pero no fuimos capaces de descifrarlas. Era como si todo nuestro conocimiento acerca del alfabeto romano hubiera desaparecido, como si ella se estuviera burlando de nosotros –Joseph suspiró con resignación y se hundió en el asiento. Rose, muy educadamente, obvio el hecho de que se referían a la reliquia como _ella_, como si fuera una persona y no una cosa–. Hasta buscamos otros expertos en el tema, pero ninguno fue capaz de ayudarnos –su esposa desvió la mirada, dejando ver lo poco que le gustaba necesitar la ayuda de otros.

–Sólo nos dejaba hacer preguntas para descartar opciones. Pensamos que podía tener relación con la esfera de Demócrito, seudónimo de un alquimista egipcio que creía que su esfera pronosticaba la vida o muerte de un paciente enfermo, pero las piedras que la acompañan, el tallado de la pieza, el tratamiento y el estilo del oro nos da a entender que no es trabajo de tan brillante alquimista ni ninguno de sus allegados –dijo Joseph hablando para sí mismo–. La esfera nos dio un no muy rotundo.

–Qué extraño –y vaya que lo era, pero le parecía de lo más interesante. Comenzaba a entender por qué su primo tuvo tantos dolores de cabeza por culpa de la esfera–. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

–El nombre que nos quiso enseñar, porque me parece que le gusta jugar con nosotros, es _Small Di Sphaera_ o Esfera de los Pequeños Dioses, lo cual nos lleva a una conclusión atractiva –Joseph sonrió enigmáticamente e intercambió una mirada cómplice con Francesca para que continuara.

–Pequeños Dioses es el nombre que se le daba a los magos en la antigüedad –sonrió Francesca.

Rose abrió los ojos de manera tal que tuvo que resultar chistosa, ya que Joseph se carcajeó antes de continuar.

–Sí, ¿no es emocionante? –a su pesar, asintió con fascinación–. Pero no es todo. Pequeños Dioses era el nombre clave de los hechiceros. Así los conocían los muggles.

–El nombre fue puesto así porque el latín de hechiceros es Maleficos, de allí la palabra para denominar a alguien con mente perversa –continuó Francesca. Ella y su esposo parecían habituados a terminar las frases del otro y esa sincronía sólo lograba aumentar la curiosidad de Rose.

–Imagínate ese nombre en semejante esfera. "Maleficos"… ningún muggle se acercaría; sería muy aguafiestas.

–Lo que implica que el creador de la esfera la construyó para que los muggles la admiraran, ya que se decía que los Pequeños Dioses poseían una mínima parte del gran poder de los Dioses, pero caminaban camuflados entre mortales a diferencia de los semidioses –Rose se descubrió así misma de nuevo en el borde de su asiento y la expectación comenzaba a afectar su precario ritmo cardiaco–. Ellos podían morir en cualquier momento y aún así ser poderosos, algo que ningún mortal normal podría siquiera llegar a soñar. Entonces, para enmascarar la verdad, los hechiceros comenzaron a autodenominarse Pequeños Dioses y las personas los aceptaban e incluso veneraban.

–Antes, la enemistad entre ambos mundos era remarcable. Entonces, ¿Qué podrían querer los muggles de los magos? ¿Por qué estos se lo daban tan voluntariamente? Allí hay kneazel encerrado –dijo Joseph poniéndole voz a sus dudas mentales–. Y por eso el misterio.

–Y por eso el misterio –repitió Rose, profundamente hundida en sus pensamientos.

* * *

–¿Cómo te fue?

Rose suspiró satisfecha y sonrió.

–Para ser sincera, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Y era cierto. Las cosas con Francesca y Joseph habían ido de maravilla; tanto que luego de media hora de discutir posibles teorías acerca de por qué los muggles necesitaban algo de los magos, la pareja la había invitado a cenar a su hogar la semana entrante y le habían pedido a Roy que les hiciera una foto a los tres para que Rose se las enviara vía lechuza al día siguiente.

Marius no mintió cuando dijo que la ayudaría a conocer gente influyente. Luego de la despedida de los alquimistas, entrevistó a Jack Cornwall, eminencia de los idiomas, famoso traductor de lenguas mágicas (se rumoraba que podía hablar y traducir documentos que iban desde el sirenio hasta el pársel) y renombrado lingüista. A pesar de que su charla fue corta porque la esfera no había dado mucha información traducible, el hombre bonachón no parecía ofendido o molesto, sino divertido de haber encontrado algo tan desafiante. Luego de la conversación, le dio un pase de acceso total a su próxima exhibición de documentos descifrados y dibujos interpretados que databan del Imperio Chino a cambio de que hicieran la foto para el artículo en una sola toma. Una vez acordado eso último, se puso frente a la cámara preparada y en el último momento la atrapó en un efusivo abrazo para que Rose se viera obligada a usar esa fotografía en el artículo.

Por último, había conversado con Dylan Stahl, el jefe de la expedición. El hombre era experto en Historia Universal Mágica, letrado en Civilizaciones Antiguas y erudito en las disciplinas académicas que derivan de la Antropología y Arqueología. Por si todo lo anterior no era suficiente, también era el profesor principal en Gringotts para los nuevos ingresos. Pero lo más asombroso era que el señor Stahl no tenía ni un gramo de egocentrismo en todo su sistema, sino todo lo contrario; era humilde, tímido y cargaba una perene expresión de afabilidad en su rostro.

Cuando Rose lo vio entrar a la habitación, se sintió inmediatamente intimidada por su altura y su aire magnético de sabiduría, pero en sus cuarenta años de edad él no sólo había cultivado su mente, sino su modestia.

Él le habló acerca de los altibajos que hubo antes de la travesía por la dubitación y el escepticismo que creaba toda la expedición en general y pusieron aún más peros cuando se enteraron de que quién tuvo la iniciativa para organizar todo fue el alumno más sobresaliente del señor Stahl.

Y luego de contarle sus desventuras brevemente, resolvió otorgarle un permiso especial a ella como representante de El Profeta para la publicación de varios trabajos sobre civilizaciones muertas que sus antiguos alumnos harían para darle a su profesor favorito una bienvenida más propia.

Así que sí, estaba muy satisfecha.

–Me alegro que te gustara –Marius la miró de reojo desde su asiento y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él. Para no estar estúpidamente parada, aceptó–. Hablé con los Mabel en cuanto salieron de la habitación y me han dicho que eres un encanto y que destilas tanta ingenuidad e inocencia que la conexión fue inmediata. Jack no fue menos entusiasta y Dylan alabó tu insaciable curiosidad y notable inteligencia... así que podemos concluir que no te ha ido tan mal para ser la primera vez, ¿no?

–No, en realidad no –admitió con un incómodo rubor tiñendo su rostro, mordiéndose la cara interna de sus mejillas con nerviosismo.

–Pero tardaste tanto que pensé que había ocurrido lo que intuías. ¿Qué era? ¡Ah! –chasqueó la lengua y Rose juntó las cejas con evidente indignación, sentimiento común alrededor de Marius–. Que tu pobre corazón no aguantaría la presión, explotaría y el calor del fuego derretiría tu cerebro, dejando tu cuerpo en el sucio piso todo inanimado y muerto… me pregunto si todos los escritores serán así de trágicos.

Rose compuso una mueca obstinada.

–No soy dramática, sólo me gusta estar preparada para el peor de los casos –Marius alzó una ceja con diversión al verla enfurruñarse como una cría pequeña antes de replicar.

–No sé cómo ése podría ser el peor de los casos –bufó incrédulo y Rose se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón para sacar a relucir la poca dignidad que le quedaba–. Y nótese que la palabra elegida por su servidor fue trágica, no dramática –rodó los ojos, pero él no la dejó interrumpirlo–. Lo que me insta a inferir que la gente te lo dice a menudo y tú sabes que lo eres… por eso estás acostumbrada a negarlo.

Abrió la boca y alzó un dedo índice acusador esperando a que su cerebro se sincronizara con su boca y ambos formaran una frase más inteligente que 'eres un… un…'.

–Quizás sí se te derritió el cerebro.

–Eres insoportable.

–Tal vez.

Maldito idiota.

Marius sólo sonrió con descaro y negó ligeramente, como si _ella_ fuera un caso perdido.

Estaban en la sala donde hacía apenas unos quince minutos tuvo la tercera entrevista. Eran casi las ocho de la noche, así que quizás el salón de fiesta comenzaba a llenarse de gente, pero no lo sabía con seguridad por la insonorización de la habitación. Sólo era consciente de que tenía mucha hambre y que no podía esperar a terminar la última sesión de preguntas con el segundo al mando de la expedición arqueológica, el famoso "alumno sobresaliente" que tanto remarcaba el señor Stahl y el descubridor oficial de la reliquia para poder ir a cenar con todos los invitados en la celebración.

Pero además de que dicho descubridor aún no llegaba, Marius insistía en no decirle quien era el aventurero y valiente hombre que encontró la reliquia. Incluso convenció a Mary, a los Mabel, a Jack Cornwall y a Dylan Stahl de no revelar nada.

Cosa que, si le preguntaban a Rose, era tomarse demasiadas molestias.

Tantas, que se volvía sospechoso.

Pero no se había detenido a considerarlo porque el señor no llegaba y ella empezaba a desesperarse.

–Marius, el último no ha llegado aún pero nos habló por flu para avisar que no dará entrevistas al principio de la noche porque lo deprimen –Rose miró a Mary estupefacta y ella sólo se encogió de hombros mientras Marius dejaba escapar una risita. Para ser un señor de cierta edad, era muy inmaduro–. Lo mejor es que hablen con él cuando la velada termine.

–¿Lo deprimen? –dijo mientras Mary los escoltaba al salón principal donde la cena estaba siendo servida.

–Sabes como son estas personas... bohemias y excéntricas, viviendo sus vidas sin preocuparse –la miró de reojo y rió entre dientes–. Podrías aprender algo de él.

Entornó los ojos y lo miró con rencor.

–Tú podrías mantener la boca cerrada –Mary la miró como si estuviera blasfemando contra su madre y ella sólo rodó los ojos–. ¿Con quién nos sentaremos? Como digas que con mi madre, me lanzaré de algún puente.

Marius rió ligeramente.

–Somos de El Profeta. Nos sentaremos con el director ejecutivo y sus invitados.

¡¿Se sentarían con el señor Zabini?!

–¡¿Nos sentaremos con el señor Zabini?! –ahora sí estaba atónita. A sus ojos, Blaise Zabini era toda una eminencia.

–Y sus invitados… –dijo cuando llegaron a la mesa–. Rose, te presento a mis padres. Theodore y Daphne Nott.

«Oh, Merlín santo... ¿Por qué yo?», pensó mientras forzaba una sonrisa con dificultad. Si ocurría lo que pensaba que pasaría y se moría allí mismo, Merlín tendría algunos asuntos que aclararle.

Por ejemplo, ¿Qué carajo le había hecho ella para que la maltratara así? Jodido cabrón sádico...

…

¿Qué mierda significaba aquello?

¿Cómo es que, de repente, Marius tiene tanto tiempo hablando de ella que todos esperaban conocerla?

'Un placer, señorita Weasley. Tenemos mucho tiempo escuchando de usted, pero no creí que fuera… real', le había dicho Daphne Nott en cuanto se sentó.

Quizás había escuchado mal. Existía la posibilidad de que no fuera un monumental engaño, sí. Tal vez, incluso, fue su paranoica imaginación y Theodore no la escaneaba de forma tan intimidante.

Pero no estaba _tan_ demente.

Además, el señor Zabini parecía tan encantado con su supuesta personalidad dulce e ingenua que felicitó a Marius por tener a una chica tan talentosa como ella y eso, definitivamente, no lo había imaginado.

Aún estaba avergonzada.

¿Acaso era normal el hecho de no poder permanecer más de cinco malditos minutos junto a Nott sin sonrojase o sentirse humillada?

Y el muy… bastardo sólo le había sonreído con cinismo mientras la observaba tratar de decir más de dos monosílabos juntos y construir una oración bajo tantas miradas escrutadoras.

Y es que estaba rodeada de Slytherins malvados que la oteaban con descaro, pero sucedía que todos ellos le daban de comer por ser sus jefes, ya sea directa o indirectamente (porque los Nott eran inversionistas en el diario), así que tenía que tragarse todo eso y conformarse con la insípida comida que apenas podía pasar a través de su garganta.

Así que sacó todo el profesionalismo que jamás pensó poseer e intentó congraciarse con todos ellos para no parecer tan idiota con el balbuceo y las manos temblorosas.

–Marius nos comentó que tu carrera está a punto de trascender. ¿Es cierto? –preguntó Daphne con curiosidad aunque no podía saber si era por real interés o sólo para continuar la insustancial conversación.

–Pues sí. Eso espero –dijo sintiendo de nuevo el peso de todas las miradas sobre ella–. Me han dado una gran oportunidad y no pienso desaprovecharla.

–Pues muy sabio de tu parte –asintió antes de tomar otro bocado de su langosta.

Nott padre también asintió silenciosamente con algo que parecía aprobación.

Minutos antes se había retirado con Marius y ambos habían regresado con la espalda rígida y los músculos tensos. Cuando su pareja volvió a sentarse a su lado, lo miró dubitativamente y el asintió y le dedicó una disimulada sonrisa triunfante. Acertadamente, supo que discutían por ella y que su padre, finalmente, había accedido a eliminar el posible compromiso y darle tiempo para tratar de hacer que todo funcionara con ella.

Una muy pequeña parte de su mente se alivió –ya había cumplido su parte del trato–. La otra, mucho más grande y monstruosa, seguía teniendo ganas de asesinarlo. Pero para ser un poco honesta consigo misma, Marius le daba algo de pena: un joven sangre pura con padres que continuaban siendo silenciosamente idealistas y que, por fuerza, debía sentirse obligado a mantener esos ideales en alto.

Con un padre tan reservado y una madre tan refinada (en serio, ¿qué les daban de comer a los Nott? ¿Aristocracia embotellada? Bien podrían darle un poquito. No les costaría nada), dudaba que aceptaran que su hijo fuera abiertamente homosexual.

En el mundo mágico, las peleas de sangre en la guerra estuvieron tan arraigadas que cualquier otra clase de discriminación fue completamente olvidada. Sospechaba que el problema era el heredero y, por lo poco que lo conocía, no estaba segura de que esa fuera una opción viable para el primogénito de los Nott.

Sí, sentía una pequeña chispa de compasión por él. Pero ni siquiera ella era tan bondadosa.

Aún quería asesinarlo.

–¿Cómo la estás pasando? –le preguntó cuando llegaron al postre. Las miradas habían cesado, así que supuso que había superado la prueba de potencial esposa con, al menos, un triunfante _Aceptable_.

–No sé, tú dime… ¿Cómo estarías tú si descubrieras que tu _novio_ es un manipulador de mierda? –sus ojos lanzaban unas dagas asesinas que a Marius sólo parecían hacerle gracia.

–Cuando tenga un novio lo suficientemente discreto, te lo diré –le guiñó un maldito ojo y sonrió ladinamente, dejándola nuevamente sin palabras.

–Tú… –gruñó algo más ruidosamente de lo que se le permite a una dama y Daphne detuvo su conversación con la esposa de Zabini (que, inexplicablemente, seguía mirándola como si fuera escoria) y la miró con ligera reprobación. Rose disminuyó el tono de voz y volvió a refunfuñar– ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Marius miró alrededor con disimulo y se inclinó un poco hacia ella con aire confidencial.

–No te enfades. Tenía que hacer que esto funcionara y fuera creíble –Rose desvió la vista con obstinación y apretó los labios, formando una línea delgada–. _Aún_ tengo que hacer que funcione y debes apoyarme. ¿Crees que se tragarían la historia del _amor a primera vista_ y cancelarían el absurdo compromiso si pensaran que comencé a salir contigo esta semana? –por supuesto que no le creerían, pero seguía sintiéndose como un peón de ajedrez apunto de ser sacrificado en combate–. Cuando me preguntaron si mi reticencia se debía a que había alguien más, tuve que mentirles, Rose.

Como si un rayo le hubiera atravesado la cabeza, tuvo una epifanía y lo observó con una creciente sospecha inundándole el pecho.

–¿Desde cuándo, exactamente, creen que sales conmigo? –tenía un mal presentimiento.

Por primera vez desde que lo conoció oficialmente, Marius lució incómodo.

–Piensan que salgo con alguien desde hace seis meses –sintió como toda la sangre huía de su rostro y clavó la vista en la mesa para que su perplejidad no se trasluciera–. Les confirmé que salía contigo hace dos meses pero que no lo habíamos hecho público por los medios y, claro, por mi inminente compromiso.

–_¿Dos jodidos meses?_

–_Seis_ jodidos meses –la interrumpió tranquilamente y a Rose la atravesaron una serie de punzadas de dolor directas desde las palmas de sus manos, que estaban siendo perforadas por sus uñas debido a la fuerza con que cerraba los puños.

–¿Hablas enserio? –susurró mirando su mousse de chocolate con furia–. Eso es todo, me largo.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Marius fue más veloz y lo evitó antes de que alguien siquiera se percatara y la tomó del mentón cuidadosamente para mirarla a los ojos, suplicante.

Quizás fue eso lo que la detuvo. O tal vez el hecho de que estuvo segura de que jamás volvería a ver esa vulnerabilidad en su rostro perfecto.

–Por favor, usa el sentido común. Ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos. No puedo traer a otro reportero ahora y no puedo decirles a mis padres que es una farsa –intentó desviar la vista nuevamente, pero Marius apretó un poco el agarre–. Sí, soy una mierda por haber pensado en ti cuando hablé con mis padres y esperar el momento exacto para atacar, manipularte y asegurarme de que aceptaras, pero no me puedes dejar ahora, por favor –en retrospectiva, cuando piensa en este momento, cree que fue ese _por favor_ dicho casi silenciosamente lo que la hizo quedarse y continuar–. Cuando te vi golpeando a Nina vi la oportunidad perfecta y lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Siento haberme aprovechado de ti y del absurdo ideal de mi madre de que esté casado con amor de por medio como ella misma y de la debilidad que mi padre siente por ella, ¿está bien? Pero te necesito como te puedo asegurar que no volveré a necesitar a nadie más en mi vida.

Mientras Marius le hablaba, su mirada se fue ablandando progresivamente y se maldijo a sí misma por su flaqueza.

–Maldito Slytherin.

Marius sonrió ampliamente y suspiró aliviado.

–No entiendo como no quedaste en Gryffindor. Aunque así hubiese sido más fácil aprovecharme de todo eso de "ayudar al más débil" –dijo guiñándole el ojo con picardía. Un día de estos le enterraría un dedo en ese ojo para que no fuera capaz de debilitar a nadie más con él, forzándolo a llevar un parche. Salvaría a muchas chiquillas tan incautas como ella misma. La imagen mental de su dedo haciendo las veces de espada la hizo sonreír.

Un suave carraspeo ajeno a ambos la hizo darse incómodamente cuenta de la cercanía. Se separó de él como si quemara y miró alrededor.

A su parecer, las aproximadamente 200 personas en el salón los miraban con incredulidad y unas pocas con admiración.

El rubor se expandió en su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

–Lo siento. Cuando estoy con Rose, es difícil quitarle las manos de encima –dijo con un falso tono de disculpa. Rose, que ya lo había escuchado antes muchas veces y usualmente significaba que se estaba aguantando la risa, contuvo el impulso de entonar los ojos y golpearlo.

«Claro, Marius, no hagas absolutamente nada para evitar que me avergüence todavía más», pensó con rencor cuando sintió el calor hasta en las orejas, que debían estar (como no podía ser de otra forma) completamente ruborizadas.

–Con una joven así te entiendo, chico –dijo Zabini mirándolos con ojos traviesos. Pansy Zabini, por otra parte, le dio un ligero codazo a su esposo y la miró altivamente.

Daphne hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa soñadora en dirección a su hijo, pero fue tan breve que la hizo preguntarse si se lo había imaginado.

¿En _dónde_ se había metido?

Teniendo como padre a Ron Weasley, ya era hora de que aprendiera que no es bueno meterse en un nido de serpientes. Si logras salir viva, siempre tendrás un par de marcas de colmillos para recordar la _grata_ experiencia.

* * *

Por fin sentía que volvía a respirar correctamente y la sensación de ahogo que llevaba tratando de suprimir desde que había despertado esa mañana comenzaba a desaparecer.

Lo bueno era que había pasado lo peor. O al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

Apenas terminó el postre, no tardó mucho en levantarse de la mesa con la excusa de saludar a algunos conocidos y una mirada bastó para que Marius entendiera que necesitaba algo de espacio, pero cuando se dirigía a la mesa en donde cenaba Albus, un destello la distrajo.

Las personas comenzaban a abandonar sus asientos, así que con algo de dificultad se acercó a la esfera que brillaba en medio del salón con las palabras de los Mabel en su mente.

_Creemos que cada franja representa un pilar en la vida, que son la fe, la amistad, el amor, la familia y la vocación_, recordó recorriendo con la mirada las gemas relucientes en la superficie.

Le hubiera gustado ser capaz de tocarla.

Miró brevemente la línea que vio trazar a su madre alrededor de la esfera y detuvo sus pasos a penas dos centímetros antes de que las puntas de sus pies la tocaran. Le habían explicado que el perímetro dibujado no te expulsaba, pero te hacía tener una sensación de ansiedad que te obligaba a alejarte para no ser brutalmente repelido por la esfera.

Era realmente hermosa.

No era capaz de distinguir ninguna imperfección en la reliquia y volvió a preguntarse para qué serviría. ¿Cuál sería el enigma tras su historia? ¿Qué secretos escondería y por qué no quería revelarlos? Entendía y compartía la frustración que generaba su origen.

Los misterios siempre atraen irremediablemente a las personas y este, en particular, le llamaba muchísimo la atención.

Aquella obra de la alquimia centelleaba bajo la iluminación del recinto y la hacía sentir extraña. Casi… casi como si la estuviera llamando, como si le estuviera suplicando que se acercara a tocarla. Y estaba esa inverosímil sensación de estar en paz que, simplemente...

Sacudió la cabeza ante ese bizarro sentimiento y clavó los ojos en el suelo, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

La línea no estaba.

Había cruzado el perímetro de su madre y no sentía ni un poco de angustia ni mucho menos ganas de alejarse, todo lo contrario; la calma se esparció por todo su sistema como si fuera sangre y se instaló en su estómago un anormal sentimiento de bienestar.

Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones, impresionada. Miró la esfera con indecisión, sintiendo su llamado aún más potente y lo hizo. Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo caso a sus instintos. Dio un paso hacia adelante y nada.

Un paso. Dos pasos.

Para este momento, ya debía estar clavada en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación.

Soltó el aire que tontamente había retenido y allí fue realmente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Estupefacta, alzó la mirada y vio a la esfera brillar aún más antes de que unas minúsculas letras comenzaran a formarse en la superficie de la segunda franja, completamente vacía de piedras preciosas. Las siguientes dos líneas ocuparon su lugar en el próximo sector disponible de su superficie.

_Las miradas son poderosas y llenas de significado._

_¿No lo crees así? Siempre encontrarás en ellas un algún símbolo codificado._

_Por favor, date la vuelta y demuestra por qué tengo razón, Rose._

A pesar de que, al parecer, había echado raíces en su sitio, sintió sus piernas flaquear.

Si ya era extraño que la esfera no la repeliera y dibujara pequeñas frases en su superficie, era aún más insólito que ella fuera capaz de entenderlas, dado que nunca en su vida había aprendido a leer el alfabeto romano antiguo… si es que eso era el alfabeto romano antiguo, claro. E incluso todo eso quedaba reducido a nada si pensaba en el hecho de que la esfera había _dicho_ su nombre.

Sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca y volvió a la realidad. Se giró inquieta y temerosa de ser descubierta y se topó con unos intensos ojos grises observándola con el ceño fruncido y el gesto contraído por la confusión.

Retrocedió con pánico y se alejó de la esfera rápidamente, aún mirando al hombre.

Le parecía aterradoramente familiar.

–¡Rose! ¿Estás bien? Parece que viste a un boggart –en su intento de escape, se dio de lleno contra el pecho de Albus, que se tambaleó un poco y la sostuvo antes de que perdiera el equilibrio definitivamente–. Apresúrate a conseguir tu copa de champagne; harán un brindis por el hallazgo y recién allí comenzará la fiesta –dijo jalándola por el antebrazo, pero Rose no le prestó demasiada atención.

Volteó aún desconcertada buscando de nuevo esos ojos _tan_ grises esperando encontrar algún tipo de reproche por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero lo encontró intercambiando algunas palabras con Marius con aire aburrido y desdeñoso.

Se dejó arrastrar hacia algún camarero para hacer el brindis con propiedad sin poder dejar de intentar analizar lo que había ocurrido, pero nada de eso tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

* * *

_Pues… fin :) Debo reconocer que lo he dejado mucho más largo de lo que pretendía porque considero que, luego de esperar tres semanas sin matarme, se lo merecían y las quiero por eso, en serio._

_La cosa es que aquí ya vemos un poco cómo funciona la mente del señor Nott, Marius Nott y podemos intuir aquellos millones de ases bajo la manga que posee (y me juego lo que sea a que se han sorprendido bastante cuando descubrieron la verdad tras su proposición xD). Como dije, le agarré fobia a los triángulos amorosos luego de __**cierta**__ saga de libros, pero no por eso Marius será irrelevante. Digamos que es uno de los motores de la historia._

_Hemos visto a Hermione y al bueno de Albus y sabemos un poco más acerca de lo que siente Rose por estas dos personas tan importantes en su vida. Además, empezamos a ver el cómo es que su carrera como periodista frustrada comienza a surgir del inframundo para instalarse en el firmamento._

_Por último (y me siento idiota preguntándolo), ¿De quién serán esos ojos grises?_

_Tengan una buena semana. ¡Nos vemos el viernes! (A menos que Merlín decida joderme la vida por hacer sufrir a un personaje que ni siquiera me pertenece, ¿Quién sabe? xD)_

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 07 de septiembre de 2012._

_8:03 pm._


	5. Primeras Impresiones

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary**: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Amo sus reviews, en serio. Siempre consiguen sacarme la más brillante de las sonrisas en los momentos más grises de mi semana. Muchas gracias a __**Erika**__ (si tuviera alguna forma de responderte personalmente, te diría que te quiero y muchos sinónimos de "eres genial" xD Me ha fascinado tu precioso comentario y tanto halago me ha subido los colores. ¡Gracias!), a __**Altea Kaur**__, a __**Diane Potter**__ y, especialmente a __**samfj**__, que se ha tomado la grandísima molestia de dejar un review por cada capítulo :D_

_Sin más fastidio de mi parte, ¡He aquí otra entrega de la historia nuestra queridísima Rose! Disfrútenla ;)_

* * *

**Primeras Impresiones**

_(O de cómo ese maldito pusilánime insufrible entró en su ya devastada vida)_

* * *

–Rose, has estado como ausente, ¿Te ocurre algo? –negó con la cabeza y Marius frunció el ceño–. Si tiene que ver con lo de mis padres, pensé que ya lo había aclarado.

Salió de su ensoñación y le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

–No todo tiene que ver contigo.

Él alzó una ceja con diversión ante el evidente desafío que llameaba en los ojos de Rose.

–A ver, ilústrame entonces. ¿A qué se debe el mal humor? Porque me parece que cumplí con la mayor parte del trato y debo decir que les encantaste.

Sí, Marius hizo todo lo que le prometió que haría. Ahora conocía como mínimo a una veintena de importantes personalidades del periodismo y todos le aseguraron que leerían su reportaje y le enviarían sus opiniones vía lechuza, así que debería estar extasiada.

Pero he allí la cuestión. _Debería_, más no lo estaba.

Si cumplía con esas exigentes expectativas, un centenar de puertas se abrirían para ella y por fin lograría hacer que su nombre y no su ascendencia fuera su carta de presentación.

¿Qué estaba mal? Pues naturalmente, aún no podía dejar de pensar en el significado de lo que había ocurrido hacía un par de horas.

Y había una duda en particular que no dejaba de asediarla.

–Marius, ¿Quién era el hombre con el que hablabas hace un rato? Antes del brindis –aclaró. Marius Nott era una persona muy sociable y lo lógico era explicarle sólo por su acaso.

Sin embargo, detectó un brillo perverso en los ojos de su acompañante tan rápido y fugaz, que se maldijo internamente por preguntarle.

–Hablé con muchos hombres, pero creo saber a quién te refieres –alzó las cejas y la miró como si conociera todos los secretos del universo–. Hablas del rubio sobrenaturalmente guapo, ¿cierto? –Rose captó el doble sentido de inmediato y se ruborizó. Ni siquiera se había fijado en si era guapo o no dado que, ante su mirada penetrante, sus rasgos se habían vuelto difusos en su memoria. Claro que Marius no le prestaría atención a sus excusas porque el fulgor maquiavélico en su rostro podía ser fácilmente malinterpretado–. Así que es eso, ¿eh?

–Por supuesto que no, sólo tengo curiosidad –se aclaró la garganta tratado de hacer tiempo para formular una excusa–. Parece un hombre importante.

Por Circe, eso había sonado a mentira hasta para ella.

–Un hombre importante que no tiene nada que ver con el periodismo, así que te aseguro que no es necesario que los introduzca –alzó la ceja y torció la boca de manera pícara antes de agregar–. Aunque si lo deseas, puedo hacer una excepción.

–¿Puedes callarte y decirme quién es? A veces puedes ser tan…

–No te alteres, cariño –dijo tomándole la mano para acercarla a él. Un grupo de personas había pasado cerca y ambos debían mantener su papel de pareja de enamorados–. No sabía que te iban los rubios; te imaginaba más con alguien que…

–¡Marius, joder! Fue sólo una maldita pregunta –siseó enfurecida, soltándose del agarre y comenzando a alejarse de él–. No contestes si no quieres, pero déjame en paz.

–Rose, cielo, espera un poco, ¿sí? –la diversión se había esfumado de su rostro y la miraba con seriedad, recordándole silenciosamente su acuerdo e implicando así que Rose no podía olvidar el trato o las consecuencias serían terribles para ella. Las personas que llevaban toda la noche mirándolos furtivamente y cuchicheando sobre ellos habían perdido cualquier clase de decoro y los veían sin disimulo ante su obvia discusión–. Se llama Scorpius Malfoy y deberías saberlo mejor que yo. Estuvo en tu año y es hijo del enemigo mortal de tu familia –rodó los ojos como si la idea le pareciera tan absurda como a ella misma porque, para ser sincera...

Oh.

_Oh_, Scorpius Malfoy.

Ah, claro. Ya lo recordaba. Sabía que le sonaba de algo.

–Ha cambiado –comentó como para sí misma y Marius volvió a sonreír de forma escalofriante.

–Casi dos años en Egipto hacen maravillas con la palidez, ¿cierto? –clavó su vista en ella como si estuviera esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte, cosa que la desconcertaba.

Es decir, tampoco se pondría a echar fuegos artificiales sólo porque ya sabía la identidad de aquel que la había descubierto rompiendo las normas al acercarse demasiado a la esfera.

Más bien todo lo contrario. De hecho, el sólo saber que él también la conocía la puso muy nerviosa; si quería, bien podría delatarla y luego ella tendría que explicar cómo es que casi logra tocar la reliquia sin salir expulsada por su magia.

Sólo para despejar cualquier duda, no tenía ni idea del porqué.

–Bueno, el sol es un factor que… –y entonces, la verdad la golpeó como si le hubiesen echado encima un saco lleno de piedras _dentro_ de un balde de agua fría–. ¡Scorpius Malfoy es el segundo arqueólogo líder de la expedición!

–10 puntos para Ravenclaw.

Estaba sencillamente atónita, así que sólo atinó a fulminar a Marius con la mirada.

¿_Por qué_ no le había dicho nada? Ahora tendría que lidiar con esos ojos frente a frente en una entrevista y no sabía qué hacer.

Sintió como sus manos comenzaban a temblar de pura anticipación.

–¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–Soy un observador nato. Me gusta ver como los sucesos se desarrollan de forma espontánea.

"Espontáneamente manipulada" sería más apropiado. Comenzaba a formarse una imagen bastante decente de la personalidad de Marius: un tramoyista que adoraba ver cuando sus títeres se apegaban al libreto que él había escrito con mucha antelación.

Es decir, un maldito idiota.

–Te quedarás con las ganas. Malfoy no significa absolutamente nada para mí. Sólo fue un compañero de curso.

Y el único que sabía que ella también podía acercarse a la esfera, pero claro que él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Comenzó a alejarse de Marius con paso decidido. Sólo conocía a una persona capaz de tranquilizarla en esos momentos y por Merlín que necesitaba calmarse si quería sobrevivir a esa noche sin acabar internada en San Mungo.

…

–Menos mal que sólo tía Hermione vino a la celebración. Imagina que tío Ron hubiera visto tus arrumacos con ese tal Nott…

Rodó los ojos y lo miro con desaprobación pero aunque no lo admitiera, sabía que tenía razón. Los constantes roces entre ella y Marius podían malinterpretarse y pues, bueno... esa era la idea.

En esos momentos, se encontraban cómodamente sentados en una mesa alejada de la pista de baile ya que Albus, a pesar de hacerlo bastante bien, detestaba bailar. Ella, por su parte, huía de su nuevo _novio_, así que se podría decir que a ambos les sentaba bastante bien su estratégica posición.

Además, se encontraba mucho mejor que hace una hora. Albus tenía ese efecto sobre ella porque era tan relajado y sereno como un oasis de paz y su compañía servía como un bálsamo contra su acostumbrado estado de permanente estrés.

–Aún no me puedo creer lo de Nina. Se veía tan… confiable –dijo luego de algunos segundos, sin insistir en el tema de su supuesta relación. Él sabía cuando ella no estaba de humor para discutir algo–. ¿En serio se pelearon físicamente? Seguro aún guardas sus cabellos como trofeo –continuó logrando que soltara la primera carcajada sincera de la semana.

–No se me ocurrió pero ahora que lo pienso, no hubiese sido mala idea.

–Para nada. Un poco de poción Multijugos y un _striptease_ en el Callejón Diagon hubiesen sido la venganza perfecta –dijo con un brillo maligno en los ojos que, para ser honesta, la asustó.

–¿Has hablado últimamente con Dominique? –parecía que el espíritu de su prima lo acababa de poseer.

Albus se estremeció.

–Merlín me libre. Aún recuerdo su"inocente jugarreta" luego de que le dije a Brandon Wood que ella estaba colada por sus huesos –la imagen mental de Albus en calzoncillos frente a todo el Gran Comedor la hizo reír con ganas. Albus enrojeció y se enfurruñó como un niño pequeño–. Era un crío ingenuo. Cuando el chico me preguntó, no supe lo que mi respuesta traería como consecuencia.

Albus lucía tan contrariado que se sintió cruel por su risotada, pero no podía evitarlo. Él siempre había sido un inocentón. Quizás por eso todos, incluso ella, se sorprendieron cuando decidió ser inefable. Esa profesión le daba un aire de misterio que era muy impropio de él.

Además, era el hombre más dulce y comprensivo que conocía. Estaba rodeada de cavernícolas sin tacto (exceptuando quizás a Teddy) y Marius sólo lo confirmaba. Por ello, estar con él era como una bocanada de aire fresco en una noche tan infernal como esa.

Estaba segura de que si no fuese su casi hermano, se hubiese enamorado perdidamente de él porque representaba todo lo que ella buscaba en una pareja soñada: infinita decencia, moral indestructible, estabilidad económica y emocional, sentido del humor grato y desmesurada generosidad.

Todo lo que una mujer adulta puede pedir.

La chica de la que él se enamorara definitivamente sería muy afortunada.

–¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo una feliz rubia luego de haberse sentado. Rose se preguntó por un momento si no estaría pasada de copas, pero no había nada en su rostro que lo confirmara; faltaba el rubor característico y los típicos ojos brillantes y perdidos por la embriaguez–. Los pies me están matando –continuó mientras se deshacía de los tacones y se frotaba los pies con una mueca de dolor.

Rose alzó las cejas e intercambió una mirada confundida con Albus, que sólo se encogió de hombros. Sus rasgos se le hacían familiares pero no lograba ubicarla, así que después de varios segundos, desistió.

–En fin… ¿Ya eres libre o el ministerio finalmente aprobó una ley para encadenar a sus empleados? –su primo alzó una ceja con diversión ante la indignación de su prima antes de responder.

–El horario es algo estricto, pero me gusta –Rose intentó expresar su disgusto a través de su mirada y él suspiró–. Ya sabes como son. Se pusieron pesados estos 3 meses con todo el enigma de la esfera. No estoy muy seguro, pero como todo el mundo mágico está a punto de conocerla, creo que ya no será asunto de inefables.

–Claro, el misterio por delante –bufó con incredulidad y Albus se encogió de hombros.

–Es el distintivo de nuestro departamento –rio ligeramente y Rose sacudió la cabeza con descrédito–. Sin él, no somos nada.

–¿Entonces eres Inefable? –interrumpió la chica con un par de mechones rubios revoloteando graciosamente alrededor de su rostro– ¡Eso es tan genial! Nunca había conocido a uno. Conozco alquimistas, sanadores, rompe-maldiciones de Gringotts, profesores, expertos en leyes, periodistas y muchos, muchos más... ¡Pero nunca un inefable! –silbó con admiración mientras observaba a Albus como si fuera un ídolo adolescente y ella fuera una chiquilla particularmente obsesiva y extasiada–. Qué increíble. ¿Es cierto que tienen un contenedor lleno de cerebros? ¡Qué interesante forma de intentar descifrar la psicología humana! Y digo intentar porque es inútil; el cerebro es demasiado complejo. Pienso que si fuera tan simple como para entenderlo, nosotros seríamos tan simples que no lo entenderíamos... pero eso es sólo mi opinión. Por cierto, ¿Sabían que sólo usamos un 20% de él? Es algo penoso porque si no, todos seríamos super-genios y nos ahorraríamos millones de problemas, ¿no creen? –cuando Rose pensaba seriamente que la chica tenía globos en vez de pulmones, se detuvo a tomar aire y los miró con expectación.

Ambos parpadearon llenos de perplejidad por la rapidez de la lengua de la desconocida y se removieron en sus asientos con incomodidad, lanzándose miradas furtivas de incomprensión.

–Eh… en realidad nunca lo había pensado –balbuceó Albus tímidamente y ella asintió comprensiva.

–Sí, es que mucha gente ignora ese detalle –continuó en medio de un suspiro de tristeza–. Quizás si funcionara todo el cerebro, nadie lo ignoraría pero ya ves… hay algunos misterios que ni siquiera un inefable podría resolver –sacudió la cabeza justo como alguien que está siendo embargada por una tristeza devastadora y miró a Albus como si recién recordara algo, con los ojos muy abiertos y pestañeando de forma imposiblemente veloz–. ¿O acaso ya lo han resuelto? Juro por Merlín que no se lo diré a nadie –dijo juntando las manos como si fuera a orar por su vida con toda la devoción que poseía.

Albus sólo la miró atónito y Rose pudo ver en sus ojos verdes que luchaba por encontrarle algún sentido a la lluvia de palabras que había caído sin previo aviso sobre ellos.

–No me corresponde revelar nada, lo siento –dijo intentando no parecer descortés. La chica se hundió en su asiento, completamente desolada. Albus se apresuró a reparar el daño–. Aunque si algún día me dejan revelarlo, serás la primera en saberlo –y sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo; de forma tranquilizadora y relajante.

Y ella lo miró esperanzada.

–¡Eso sería _tan_ asombroso! Es que este tipo de cosas siempre me han dado demasiada curiosidad, ¿sabes? Además, me gusta muchísimo informarme, conocer gente, explorar cosas… Pienso que sólo así se llega a ser realmente sabio, ya sabes… aprendiendo de los demás y de ti mismo.

Rose, asombrada ante tal despliegue de inteligencia en una persona con semejante labia tan extravagante y aparente desequilibrio mental, irrumpió en su conversación. Le molestaba eso de comenzar a sentirse excluida.

–Lo que has dicho es algo muy… lúcido –dijo a falta de otra palabra más adecuada y menos ofensiva. Ella sólo ladeo la cabeza y la miró con dubitación.

–¿En serio?¿Y qué acabo de decir? –inquirió aturdida y Rose frunció el ceño, sintiéndose desconcertada.

Estuvo a punto de responder con una mezcla de conmoción, incredulidad e incomprensión cuando Albus le rozó el brazo y negó con la cabeza, como si sospechara que no valdría la pena perder los estribos. Como no podía ser de otra forma, la extraña chica se fijó en la interacción.

–Lo siento mucho, a veces no pienso y sé que hablo demasiado cuando estoy nerviosa –negó con la cabeza, luciendo ligeramente avergonzada–. Me llamo Constance, pero detesto ese nombre con todo mi ser y aún estoy tratando de buscar a alguien que investigue qué clase de hongo alucinógeno ingirió mi madre el día en que decidió nombrarme así –frunció el ceño antes de volver a relajar los hombros y sonreír, haciendo que Rose jurara internamente no comer ningún tipo de hongos cuando estuviera embarazada–. Gracias a Circe que mis amigos inventaron nuevos apodos para mí, ya saben... Con, Cece, Coco... pero mi favorito es Connie. Sé que aún no somos amigos ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que si me llaman Constance, me veré obligada a hechizarlos, así que díganme Connie.

–De acuerdo, Connie –Albus sonrió entretenido–. Yo soy Albus y ella es mi prima Rose.

–¡No me digas! Albus Potter y Rose Weasley, ¿cierto? –ambos asintieron, inconscientemente apretando los labios con fastidio de forma simultánea. Parecía que no importaba lo que hicieran, siempre serían conocidos por sus apellidos–. Deben estar hartos de que les pregunten sobre su familia y de qué se siente vivir con los héroes de mundo mágico y aunque muera por hacerlo, quiero saber de ustedes –sonrió ampliamente y ambos la miraron como si dudaran seriamente de su salud mental. De nuevo–. No deben escuchar eso muy a menudo –rió cristalinamente y alzó las cejas–, pero sé que si los conozco lo suficiente, algún día me lo contaran ustedes mismos o, con algo de suerte, lo veré con mis propios ojos. ¿A que tiene lógica? Además, sé lo que es arrastrar un apellido y, bueno... no es muy agradable –se encogió de hombros con simpleza y volvió a sonreír.

La verdad es que tenía toda la lógica del mundo y Rose pensó que si era cierto lo que decía, algún día sabrían su apellido. Por ello, ninguno lo preguntó.

–Bueno y... ¿Qué quieres saber? –inquirió Albus más animado ante la idea de hablar con alguien que no intentara exprimir cada detalle inexistentemente sucio de su vida o de la de sus padres.

–¿Por qué decidiste ser Inefable? Digo, no es una decisión común –y guardó un silencio expectante que la hizo parecer casi infantil y, hasta cierto punto, adorable.

Albus pareció pensar lo mismo, porque suspiró encantado y volvió a sonreír.

–No es tan difícil. Sólo tenía curiosidad, como tú –afirmó encogiéndose de hombros y Connie asintió, luciendo la mar de interesada.

–Si, es bastante simple. ¿Nunca te preocupó eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato? –Albus rió y negó con la cabeza– Genial. Eso es vivir sin miedo. ¡Seguro eres Gryffindor! –él asintió orgullosamente y Rose se contuvo de rodar los ojos– Y tú, Rose, ¿en qué trabajas?

Evitó resoplar fatigosamente antes de comenzar a hablar. Connie era una de las chicas más extrañas que conocía y eso, viniendo de una persona que convivió gran parte de su infancia con Luna Lovegood, significaba algo.

Pero con el paso de las horas, su simpatía inicial por Connie lo único que hizo fue aumentar. Era la antítesis a todo lo que Rose consideraba de ella misma, pero hablaba con una sabiduría que podía parecer impropia de alguien con su personalidad.

Así descubrió que hacía prácticas en San Mungo en la cuarta planta dedicada a daños provocados por hechizos, que algunas veces hacía medio turno en cualquier trabajo que le ofrecieran porque era parte de su filosofía de "vivir desde todas las perspectivas posibles", que le encantaba la fotografía y la pintura y que soñaba con publicar un libro de cuentos infantiles porque 'no puedo creer que el único que la gente toma en cuenta es el de _Beedle el Bardo_'.

Y todo eso en un extenso monólogo que Connie denominó "amena _conversación"_.

Era alguien de lo más singular.

Incluso su vestimenta era algo extravagante; no necesariamente de mal gusto, sólo era tan particular como ella misma.

–Entonces eres Ravenclaw. Creo que es una casa que se ajusta muy bien a tu personalidad –Rose sonrió tímidamente y el rostro de Connie se descompuso–. A mí me hubiese encantado ir a Hogwarts. No me malinterpreten, amo Beauxbatons, pero todo el rollo de las casas es fascinante.

–¿Vienes de francia? –inquirió Albus asombrado. La mayoría de las francesas que conocía, con permiso de su tía, eran vanidosas y pedantes. Connie no parecía encajar en ninguna de esas descripciones.

–Mi madre es de allí. Mi padre es inglés, pero es bastante dócil así que apenas mi mamá lo sugirió, él aceptó que yo fuera enlistada en Beauxbatons.

Rose la evaluó con la mirada antes de suspirar. Conocía a alguien más que era egresada de allí, pero no consideró que valiera la pena preguntar. Nina jamás se hubiera juntado con alguien tan extravagante como Connie.

Merlín... un viernes por la noche cualquiera, Nina y ella hubieran estado echadas de cualquier manera sobre la cama de la primera conversando sobre sus horribles trabajos, sus presumidos presentes y futuros ansiados jefes y sobre su vida en general.

Ahora, estaba en una gala con Marius. El mismo que le había ofrecido la oportunidad de su vida si a cambio le daba su alma.

Vale, no tanto como su alma, pero casi.

Y no era para nada justo. Ella debería estar echando pestes sobre Marius con Nina, no _disfrutando_ _con_ Marius _por culpa de_ Nina.

Mientras Albus y la chica continuaban la fluida conversación, ella siguió hundida en sus lamentables y profundos pensamientos, distraída con preguntas tan trascendentales como usuales del tipo _"¿Por qué yo, Dios, por qué?"_ y, a falta de otra distracción, paseó su vista por el salón y se sobresaltó un poco al ver que Scorpius y Marius conversaban tranquilamente a unos pocos metros de distancia y lanzaban frecuentes miradas en su dirección sin disimulo alguno. Agachó el rostro abrumada y, sin dejar de sentir el súbito peso de sus ojos sobre ella, intentó con todas sus fuerzas volver al hilo de la plática que aún se desarrollaba en la mesa.

Fue inútil, por supuesto.

–¿Y cuándo se publicará tu artículo? Me encantaría leerlo –dijo Connie como si hubiera notado su repentino disgusto y Rose cerró los ojos un segundo para concentrarse en sus palabras y no en otras… cosas.

–Eh… yo… –se aclaró la garganta y forzó a su cerebro a procesar la pregunta– El domingo. Se... se publicará el domingo. Podrás leerlo el domingo.

Albus estrechó los párpados y la miró con suspicacia.

–Creo que quedó claro, Rose. ¿Te sientes bien?

–Sí, es sólo que… –desvió sus ojos hacia Connie, dudando si decir la verdad o no–. Creo que debería buscar a mi madre.

–La tía Hermione ya se fue, Rosie. Un poco después de que abrieran la zona de baile, cuando retiraron la esfera. Dijo que no quería que la entrevistaran, pero que te dijera que necesitaba hablar contigo con urgencia, ya sabes... –volvió a mirarla con picardía y ella rodó los ojos.

–Algo muy lógico. Deben acosarla por todas partes –comentó Connie con gesto pensativo, ignorante de la mofa implícita en lo dicho por Albus.

Rose, por su parte, lidiaba con un nuevo dilema mental.

No se volvería a verlos. No voltearía de nuevo a intentar leer sus labios. No quería saber lo que hablaban. No, no le interesaba saber si conversaban acerca de ella.

Claro que no.

_Por supuesto_ que no.

Ella era muchísimo más fuerte que...

Apretó los puños, se volvió disimuladamente y soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando los vio acercarse.

Joder.

–Rose, te estuve buscando –dijo Marius poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Intentó parecer inmutable y calmada, así que ocultó sus temblorosas manos bajo la mesa para que no arruinaran su nueva imagen de mujer distante y misteriosa–. Quiero presentarte a Scorpius Malfoy, el segundo al mando en la expedición a Egipto, quien encontró la esfera y el único que ha tenido contacto con ella. Aunque estoy seguro de que se conocen...

Reticente, abandonó la silla poniendo toda su concentración en evitar sus ojos grises.

–Un placer ser presentados de manera oficial. He escuchado mucho sobre ti –su voz era imposiblemente grave y extremadamente formal. Estiró su mano y ella la miró durante tres tortuosos segundos con indecisión.

¿Qué tenía este hombre que la ponía de los nervios? Sí, la había visto acercarse más de lo necesario a la reliquia, pero eso no significaba nada, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

La sensación de que, de hecho, su imprudente acercamiento podía ser visto como un delito le encerró el corazón en un puño.

Sin embargo, dejó esos pensamientos de lado cuando se percató de que seguro parecería una completa idiota si lo dejaba con la mano extendida, así que decidió actuar con madurez y estrechársela.

Error.

Sintió como si acabara de ser electrocutada y alzó la vista, estupefacta. Por como Scorpius apartó la mano, posiblemente a él le había sucedido lo mismo.

Se miraron unos segundos y Rose agradeció tener la mano enguantada. Esperaba no tener contacto directo con él para poder olvidar ese absurdo estremecimiento que seguro la mantendría despierta por un par de noches.

–¡Scorpius! –Connie se coló en su campo de visión, logrando distraerla. Abrazó a Malfoy con fuerza unos segundos y lo soltó sin retirarse del todo, sosteniendo sus hombros–. ¿Todo bien? ¿Cuándo regresaste? Una lechucita hubiera bastado –dijo con sorprendente cariño, pero la expresión impertérrita del hombre no cedió ni un milímetro.

–He estado ocupado –parecía esquivo, pero no indiferente. Era como si la apreciara, pero no se terminara de acostumbrar a sus efusivas demostraciones de afecto.

–Eres tan huraño –suspiró resignada y sacudió la cabeza como si la estuviera invadiendo una tristeza infinita. Menos de un tercio de segundo después, cualquier rastro de pena se esfumó de su rostro cuando enfocó sus ojos en…–. ¡Marius! Siempre es bueno verte de nuevo.

–¿Y para mí no hay abrazo? –sonrió ladinamente y ella se abalanzó sobre él.

–Tonto. ¿Cómo sigue el señor Nott? Hace un rato hablé con él y se veía bastante bien, pero tu padre es tan…

–¿Imbécil?

–Reservado que es difícil saber si dice la verdad –continuó después de rodar los ojos y lanzarle una mirada de reproche.

–Por lo que sé, está mejorando. Mamá lo cuida mucho, pero nunca sabemos cuando se manifestaran más secuelas de… –miró alrededor con discreción y susurró–. De ese tipo de hechizos.

Connie hablaba con ambos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y la hizo cuestionarse acerca de qué tan cierto era eso de que Connie conocía a prácticamente todo el mundo. Le sorprendía no haberla conocido antes, la verdad.

–Bueno, siempre nos quedará San Mungo –le guiñó el ojo y ambos rieron como si compartieran una especie de chiste privado.

De hecho, ¿Quién conocería a más gente? ¿La Extrovertida Connie o el Encantador Marius? Sería un artículo interesante de escribir. Algo épico, como una Lucha de Titanes. Sólo que sin lucha, algo más como…

–Pondrás a Rose celosa –volvió a la realidad cuando escuchó su nombre. No lo había oído decir _ni una _oración sin mencionar su falsa relación en toda la noche.

–¿Están saliendo? Qué raro, siempre pensé que eras… –se detuvo a mitad de la frase y sacudió la cabeza–. Es una lástima; tenía ganas de bailar contigo, pero tu falta de soltería es un inconveniente –Albus y Rose se miraron entre sí cuando Connie le guiñó un ojo a la última. Ambos se sentían totalmente excluidos de la conversación–. Pero la vida actúa de maneras extrañas y tú y yo estamos aquí, ¿no? Solteros –continuó mirando a Scorpius con una amplia sonrisa–. Eso significa que me tienes que sacar a bailar –afirmó con seguridad, pero la diversión en sus ojos no quebrantaba ni un poco esa ilusión de certeza.

Él rodó los ojos y le ofreció su brazo a Connie, que lo tomó encantada. Se disculpó con ellos pidiendo que le cuidaran sus infernales tacones ya que prefería bailar descalza y ambos se retiraron.

Los tres restantes los miraron alejarse y los primos suspiraron al unísono, una de puro alivio y el otro de obvio aturdimiento.

–Qué chica… –dijo Albus logrando distraerlos un segundo. Rose entornó los ojos confundida antes de sonreír.

«Parece que a _alguien_ lo acaba de flechar Cupido», pensó muy pagada de sí misma mientras se masajeaba discretamente la mano derecha. Aún sentía extrañas hormigas recorriéndole la palma luego de ese breve roce con Malfoy.

…

Los tres estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Albus decidió que tenía suficiente y que se marcharía a casa, prometiendo escribirle al día siguiente y buscando a Connie antes de irse para despedirse y regresarle sus inmaculados zapatos.

Rose, por otra parte, estaba tan mortalmente aburrida que aceptó la invitación de Marius a bailar y el muy cabrón incluso logró hacerla reír (muy a su pesar) de las parejas vecinas por no tener tanta gracia y no destilar tanta magnificencia como ellos.

Era un idiota, sí. Pero era difícil estar mucho tiempo enojada con él. Era como si te echaran sacos y costales de carisma y sonrisas irresistibles sobre el cuerpo e intentaras luchar inútilmente contra ellos sin ningún arma o varita. No se podía y punto. Siempre acabarías irremediablemente aplastada.

Finalmente, cuando el salón de fiesta ya estaba parcialmente vacío, Mary la llamó para que regresara a la sala lateral designada para las entrevistas y allí se encontraba, mirando su reloj de pulsera con obstinación.

Era medianoche y tanta espera comenzaba a molestarla.

No era de esas que se formaban una idea inmediata de la personalidad de alguien porque si algo le habían enseñado era a no juzgar a un libro por su cubierta, pero con esta intencional tardanza, Scorpius Malfoy daba la imagen de alguien caprichoso e inmaduro. Es decir, bueno, no quiso que lo entrevistara al principio de la noche porque se _deprimía_. Y ahora, cuando lo estaba esperando, ¿Tenía las agallas suficientes como para demorarse todo lo que le venía en gana?

Estaba agotada tanto mental como físicamente y sólo quería llegar a su cama, acurrucarse bajo las sábanas y no volver a saber de nadie ni de nada hasta el día siguiente.

Pero eso a Malfoy no le importaba, claro que no. En su mente, muy seguramente sólo existía la equivocada ilusión de que él era el _prodigio del siglo _y que ella se veía obligada a esperarlo porque necesitaba de sus palabras para el artículo.

Y aunque eso no estuviera muy alejado de la realidad, había una cosa llamada _decencia_ que debería evitar esa clase de comportamiento tan egoísta y fuera de lugar.

Ya le había ordenado a Roy, _su_ fotógrafo (Merlín, cada vez que pensaba en eso le entraba la risita tonta), que se marchara a descansar luego de que él insinuara que ya tenía un par de fotos de Malfoy. Y es que no le parecía justo obligarlo a quedarse allí cuando ni siquiera ella quería hacerlo.

Así que estaba sola.

Incluso Marius se había ido hacía cinco minutos dándole su versión de un agradecimiento.

–_Todos se lo han creído, así que hiciste bien tu trabajo. Ahora todo depende de ti_ –le dijo mientras atravesaba el umbral de la habitación_–. Quiero tu artículo picoteando en mi ventana antes de las 6 de la tarde._

Se hundió un poco más en su lujosa butaca de cuero negro antes de suspirar. Como si necesitara más presión en su vida.

–Veo que te entusiasma tanto como a mí estar aquí.

Se sobresaltó y giró la cabeza tan rápido que su cervical soltó un sonido inquietante.

«¿Y de quién es la culpa?», pensó irritada por la larga espera y Malfoy pareció ver esa molestia en su rostro, porque le sonrió con socarronería y alzó una ceja.

Ahora que analizaba la situación cuidadosamente, no le hubiese importado esperar un poco más.

Con la espalda recta, lo recibió con todo el dudoso profesionalismo que poseía y se contuvo de atizarle un golpe cuando él rió entre dientes.

¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Fuera lo que fuera, seguro no era nada bueno para ella.

–Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Si es tan amable de...

–Por favor, puedes ahorrarte las formalidades –bufó con evidente fastidio y se dejó caer de cualquier manera en el amplio sillón frente a ella mientras miraba su reloj con impaciencia. Rose, por su parte, se distrajo unos segundos admirando un curioso y rústico brazalete que parecía hecho de cuero y algún tipo de metal en su muñeca izquierda–. Sé quién eres y por supuesto que sabes quién soy, así que terminemos con esto cuanto antes para poder ir a dormir.

Cuando alzó la vista del ancho brazalete y comprendió sus palabras, hizo todo lo humanamente posible para no dejar traslucir su indignación. Fue _él _quien llegó tarde, pero comentaba aquello con tanto desdén que parecía que ella era la culpable.

–Bien, como diga. Por favor, póngase cómodo.

Él la miró nuevamente como si estuviera estudiando la situación por algún objetivo maligno y rió con ironía.

–De acuerdo, será a tu manera entonces –se acomodó sobre su asiento hasta quedar casi acostado mientras ella hechizaba el pergamino para mantenerlo flotando frente a ella y susurraba indicaciones a su pluma– ¿Estás hablando con una pluma?

–Es nueva y necesita algo de guía –replicó a la defensiva porque su tono sugería que creía que era _ella_ la que estaba loca–. Además, es de pavo real y son animales con mucha personalidad y orgullo, así que es algo rebelde –aclaró luego de respirar profundamente para reunir un poco de paciencia y no arrancarle la lengua. Debería trabajar en la supresión de sus constantes deseos homicidas/suicidas; esa última semana los había tenido con una frecuencia perturbadora.

–Si hubiese sabido que esto sería una lección sobre las propiedades de las vuelapluma, no estaría aquí.

–Tú fuiste el que preguntó –gruñó guturalmente perdiendo los papeles por un segundo. Se contuvo de agregar "idiota de mierda" y finalizó con fingida calma–, señor Malfoy. Tacha eso –le pidió a la pluma entre dientes, que obedeció al instante al percibir el estado de ánimo de su dueña.

Lo vio alzar la ceja y quiso arrancársela de la cara o por lo menos depilársela. Tenía suficiente con ver ese despreciable gesto en Marius, gracias.

–Pregunté si hablabas con la pluma. Algo que, por cierto, no respondiste.

Miró sus nudillos completamente pálidos y fue consciente de la punzada de dolor que le causaban sus uñas enterradas en sus palmas por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños. Se relajó con dificultad e hizo un esfuerzo por ignorar su comentario.

–¿Podríamos comenzar con la entrevista o está interesado en seguir haciendo comentarios inteligentes? –inquirió desafiante e irónica y continuó con la mandíbula tensa antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla–. Me gustaría comenzar preguntándole qué se siente ser el responsable de semejante hallazgo a tan corta edad. Debe ser mucha responsabilidad y, por supuesto, un gran orgullo.

Lo cierto era que, por más que lo intentara, no lograba sostenerle la mirada ni dos segundos seguidos. Era patético, a decir verdad.

–Me sacaste las palabras de la boca –asintió y bostezó con aburrimiento. Rose esperó unos segundo a ver si agregaba algo más, pero nada.

–Bien, ¿Qué le parece si me habla del año y medio que estuvo explorando el Templo de Hathor? –sugirió manteniendo la calma y haciendo todo lo posible por obligarlo a hablar. Sobra decir que no estaba teniendo muchos resultados.

–Normal. Calor asfixiante, sudor que corre como agua y un sol condenado –se encogió de hombros con simpleza y bostezó _de nuevo_, como si todo aquello no mereciera su atención.

–¿Y valió la pena? –preguntó en un desesperado intento de forzarlo a ampliar un poco sus explicaciones para tener material con el cual trabajar cuando fuera a escribir el artículo, pero él agitó la mano derecha con hastío y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo.

–Sí.

A pesar de dar la apariencia de alguien que está a punto de quedarse dormido, la sonrisa casi desvergonzada delataba que sólo quería tomarle el pelo. Rose, obviamente, lo tomó como una provocación.

–¿Fue capaz de recorrer el templo en su totalidad o la esfera se lo impidió?

–Sí.

Descubrió sus ojos sólo para alzar la ceja, como incitándola a que le reprochara su actitud reprochable y muy insufrible. Rose tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle y marcharse ofendida de ese lugar.

–Su afirmación es por…

–La esfera es un retraso. No logré terminar mi exploración.

¿Un retraso? Había que ser un completo imbécil si llamaba a la reliquia de esa forma.

–¿No cree que el descubrimiento más importante del siglo es de todo menos un retraso? –Rose tenía un autocontrol admirable en lo que a furia ciega se refiere, pero cuando todo comenzaba a escaparse de sus manos y con la semana que había tenido…

–No. El siglo no ha terminado, así que es un poco presuntuoso denominarla así, ¿no crees? –Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella como una serpiente a punto de atacar y Rose se tensó por la nueva postura del hombre.

Antes de responder, cerró los ojos un segundo y volvió a respirar profundo. No quería que el Ron Weasley que habitaba en las sombras de su cerebro saliera a flote.

–Tiene razón, pero no deja de ser un halago para usted –insistió con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa, observándolo con los ojos reluciendo de ira.

–Como si necesitara más gente alabando mi trasero –espetó divertido y dejó escapar una odiosa risita entre dientes.

Miró el pergamino que flotaba ante ella justo cuando la vuelapluma escribía la palabra "trasero" y sintió que la sangre se le subía al rostro al tiempo que le ordenaba a la pluma que suprimiera lo último mientras la indignación acababa por inundar cada fibra de su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de piedad.

Nunca era buena señal cuando el enojo comenzaba a sofocarla de tal forma que le nublaba la vista y eso, sumado al hecho de que Malfoy había entornado los ojos mientras observaba su rubor con curiosidad, la hizo apresurarse a cambiar de tema.

–¿Cómo fue su regreso?¿Se sintió diferente al llegar a Inglaterra?

–Me bronceé un poco, así que puedes tomarlo como un sí –dijo bostezando _otra maldita vez_ y enderezándose en el sillón para examinar cuidadosamente la habitación en la que estaban.

–Hablo en un sentido espiritual, no físico.

Él la contempló unos momentos como si estuviera decidiendo si era prudente decir lo que pensaba. Al parecer, consideró que sí lo era.

–Pues fue bueno regresar a ciertos placeres "espirituales" que allá son difíciles de hallar –le sonrió sugestivamente y la miró de arriba a abajo con las cejas alzadas. Ella casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y su rubor se volvió furioso al escuchar tan aberrante y ofensiva connotación.

–Me alegra que haya sido agradable –él rió algo incrédulo por su estoicismo y ella se acomodó en su asiento, sintiendo como sus músculos chillaban silenciosamente de dolor por la tensión instalada en ellos. Malfoy se levantó entonces de su sillón bajo la atenta mirada de Rose y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación en un ángulo que ella no podía ver a menos que se diera la vuelta. Y tenía la espalda tan rígida que temía que si se movía mucho, se le rompería irremediablemente–. ¿Extrañará algo de Egipto?

–Probablemente vuelva algún día, ya sabes... cuando el revuelo por la reliquia termine y acabe con otros proyectos que tengo en mente, así que no echaré nada de menos. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que me quede en Londres durante muy poco tiempo porque tendría que ocurrir algo extraordinario para que cambie de opinión acerca de mi regreso a Egipto o, simplemente, mi salida del país –hasta ahora, esa había sido su respuesta más educada y completa. Y en eso pensaba cuando lo sintió apoyarse en el respaldo de su asiento y mirar por sobre su hombro; la aprehensión azotó su cuerpo cuando dio un pronunciado respingo y, más que sintió, escuchó como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire–. Pensé que las vuelaplumas adornaban las oraciones para hacerlas más atractivas para el lector –comentó al aire de forma pausada y su aliento rozando su mejilla la desconcentró, así que tardó un poco en responder.

–No si yo se lo pido. Quiero mantener la entrevista lo más real posible –musitó completamente inmóvil y, de refilón, lo vio asentir levemente y estirar el brazo hasta acariciar la punta de la vuelapluma con desesperante lentitud.

Rose volvió a tener la oportunidad de admirar ese curioso brazalete que adornaba su brazo y se preguntó brevemente el porqué había decidido llevar un adorno de aspecto tan tosco con una túnica tan elegante. Sin embargo, volvió a la realidad cuando él retiró el brazo y abrió su jodida boca.

–Creí que si decía que estoy aburrido hasta los cojones y quiero dormir, aparecería algo como "El hastío inunda hasta el más recóndito lugar de mi anatomía y sería un placer ceder ante la batalla que la somnolencia ejerce contra mis párpados determinados a no cerrarse" –usó el tono más pomposo e irritante que poseía y comenzó a reír abiertamente por su _graciosísima_ ocurrencia mientras se alejaba nuevamente de ella.

Ya está. Era suficiente.

Se cansó de tanta tontería.

Ese maldito idiota la iba a escuchar.

–¿Podrías dejar de ser tan jodidamente insufrible y responder a las estúpidas preguntas con una respuesta que no valga una mierda? –chilló alejándose rápidamente de su sillón y caminando hacia él, señalándolo con un dedo acusador–. Si temes sonar como un completo idiota en el artículo, no puedes pretender que yo arregle tus maleducadas respuestas sólo porque eres un pusilánime insoportable y sin una pizca de encanto –continuó berreando y enterrándole el dedo en el pecho para remarcar cada sílaba de sus palabras sin siquiera inmutarse cuando los cristales de los ventanales que los rodeaban comenzaron a temblar y el fuego de las velas pareció fortalecerse, aumentando el efecto escabroso en los azules y llameantes ojos de Rose–. Que estés aburrido no es mi jodido problema y si tienes sueño, bien pudiste venir una _puta_ hora antes como estaba pautado y no esperar hasta este momento sólo porque te provocó, insufrible idiota –exhaló sintiendo como toda su ira se marchaba junto al aire en sus pulmones. Observó cómo las ventanas dejaban de convulsionar y resopló una vez más antes de agregar–. Tacha eso.

Cuando alzó la vista de su pecho sorprendentemente macizo, tuvo ganas de ahorcarlo.

El muy bastardo sonreía alegremente y prácticamente le gritaba con la mirada que había ganado una batalla no implícita entre ambos y que, por supuesto, Rose desconocía completamente.

En serio, ¿Cuál era su problema?

Había logrado que su humor se saliera de control y lo maldijo por ello. Incluso sentía como las chispas de magia insistían en hacerle cosquillas en las puntas de sus dedos.

¿Qué diablos tenía de divertido eso de sacar de sus casillas a alguien hasta convertirlo en un loco enajenado y fuera de sí?

–¿Pusilánime? –rió ligeramente mientras se frotaba la barbilla con aire pensativo y le echaba un corto vistazo a los destellos que surgían de las velas más cercanas–. Al fin nos estamos entendiendo –la observó apreciativamente antes de apartar el dedo índice acusador de su pecho con delicadeza y regresar a su sitio en el sillón–. Detesto hablar con gente que tiene la misma gracia que un dementor... y que inspiran la misma sensación de calidez y felicidad.

Acababa de llamarla desabrida.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, esforzándose por obviar esa mezcla de incredulidad e irritación y se imaginó en un lugar feliz. Quizás en la Biblioteca de Hogwarts, el lugar más reconfortante y pacífico de la tierra. O el Bosque de Dean, en el que solía acampar con sus abuelos y su hermano cuando era más joven. O una playa como la que quedaba cerca de El Refugio, el hogar de su tío Bill y su tía Fleur. Un sitio en donde los Malfoy del mundo eran convertidos en hurones como sus padres y condenados a ser alimento de hipogrifo.

No podía permitirse estallar/incendiar las cosas a su alrededor porque era algo francamente desagradable. Su último desliz fue con Nina y sólo hay que fijarse en cómo resultaron las cosas para ella.

–¿Dejarás de ser un bastardo y contestarás de forma decente cada una de mis preguntas? Tengo sueño y prefiero estar en cualquier otro sitio que aquí, así que terminemos con esto de una vez –se frotó sus ojos exhaustos y lo miró algo más tranquila luego de haberse desahogado–. Borra eso, vuelapluma –él sólo frunció el ceño levemente y volvió a mirarla con una inexplicable curiosidad antes de carraspear y cruzarse de brazos.

–Sí, como sea. Sólo relájate un poco, ¿sí? No te preocupes, no muerdo –reprochó con el hastío impreso en su voz mientras relajaba los músculos de su frente. Rose torció el gesto sin saber cómo expresarle su agradecimiento. Eso al menos hasta que sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente y él esbozó una sonrisa felina–. Aún.

Rodó los ojos y suspiró sin quitar su vista de él. Ahora que estaba más tranquila, soportar el gris metálico que rodeaba sus pupilas ya no era tan difícil.

Repitieron las preguntas anteriores y esta vez, Malfoy contestó de manera bastante aceptable. Casi como si no fuera un unineuronal iletrado. Incluso, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, parecía alguien bastante inteligente y, para qué negarlo, ingenioso y astuto.

No era la fuente eterna de las palabras o el maestro de la fluidez y elocuencia, pero se expresaba con soltura y exponía sus ideas de forma sagaz, concisa y clara.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar por terminada la entrevista, una pregunta comenzó a revolotear en su cabeza. Antes de poder arrepentirse, dejó que las palabras salieran de su boca como si la hubieran hechizado.

No podía perder la oportunidad de satisfacer su interés sobre el asunto.

–¿Tienes alguna teoría de por qué la esfera no deja que nadie más se le acerque? ¿De por qué es el único que ha podido aproximarse a la reliquia sin ser repelido? –dijo con el corazón en la garganta y entrelazando sus manos para evitar que comenzaran a temblar por la expectación que le causaba su respuesta.

La expresión en su rostro cambió por completo y volvió a mirarla con intensidad, como si hubiera algo en ella que le causara la más profunda de las intrigas.

–Quizás no sea el único.

Agachó la cabeza y clavó los ojos en el pergamino frente a ella mientras se plasmaban las palabras que seguirían retumbando en su cabeza por lo que restara de noche.

Palabras que, junto a la insistente mirada de Scorpius sobre ella, harían que esa fuera una larga velada para su insomnio.

* * *

_Y, por fin, ha llegado lo que tanto han estado esperando. Era demasiado obvio de quién eran esos ojos grises, así que nuestro Scorpius Malfoy ha hecho su flamante aparición y de qué forma… xD Definitivamente a él lo amas o lo odias. Ahora falta ver por qué lado se inclinará Rose._

_Por lo demás, este ha sido un capítulo dedicado a introducir personajes nuevos (¡Connie!) y canon y a demostrar un poco las interacciones entre el buenazo de Albus y nuestra protagonista._

_Por último, ya saben lo que dicen: las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan. Muchas se sorprendieron del autocontrol de Rose… veamos qué tan bien le va ahora que este hombre ha entrado a su vida xD_

_Sin más, me despido con muchos abrazos y el rubio de su preferencia cubierto en chocolate._

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 14 de septiembre de 2012._

_11:40 pm._


	6. La Culpa es de la Vaca

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary**: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Gracias a estas personitas por haberme dado su opinión: __**CarlaMelina**__, __**Altea Kaur**__, __**samfj**__, __**Erika**__ (Jajajaja "síguete sonrojando" xD. ¡Pues lo lograste! Y yo __necesito__ que te hagas una cuenta; me encantaría responderte de una forma más apropiada :)), __**TAMYmos**__, __**Diane Potter**__, __**Kiri**__ (me he reído mucho cuando te percataste de ya había un nuevo capi. ¡Me alegra que te gustara!) y "__**Guest**__" (Creo que tienes razón con lo de Nina; no lo había pensado antes O.o Y gracias!). Son de lo más especiales y se les quiere ^^_

_Y ya no molesto más. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**La Culpa es de la Vaca… de Nina porque Rose no es presumida.**

_(O de cómo inició esa espantosa manía de avergonzarla aunque no lo mereciera porque ni siquiera era su maldita culpa y quería morirse)_

* * *

El sábado transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto, algo que agradecía profundamente luego de la semana tan _especial_ que tuvo.

Llegó a casa a las 3 de la mañana luego de una entrevista tan asquerosa como horripilante y pensando en que si todas las interacciones interpersonales que tendría por su nueva carrera se parecerían al menos un 10% a la que tuvo con Malfoy, bien podría irse olvidando de seguir trabajando para El Profeta; tarde o temprano, acabaría por matar a alguien.

Pero todo pensamiento funesto desapareció cuando encontró a Lucy y Dominique durmiendo plácidamente en su cama con un desastre de helado y palomitas de maíz a su alrededor y los créditos finales de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en la televisión. Sonrió enternecida y se aseguró de que estuvieran bien abrigadas antes de marcharse para no despertarlas.

Después de arreglar un poco el desorden que habían dejado en la cocina, se tumbó en una butaca de dos plazas en su sala de estar y sólo se removió un poco cuando sus primas se despidieron al día siguiente a trabajar media jornada, dejándole el desayuno preparado.

En teoría debía estar en la oficina a partir de las nueve, pero estaba tan cansada que despertó cerca de las 11 de la mañana y alrededor de las cuatro ya le daba los toques finales a su extenso artículo, esperando que eso la redimiera por faltar al trabajo sin ningún aviso previo.

A partir de allí, el día fue bastante común pero infinitamente necesario. Añoraba su acostumbrada tranquilidad. Sospechaba que ese sería uno de los últimos días de paz que tendría en un buen tiempo.

El domingo fue una historia diferente, claro.

Intentó no pensar en la excitación que sintió durante todo el día anterior, pero cuando El Profeta rozó sus dedos, casi se echa a llorar de la emoción.

Estaba ahí, en primera plana. Las palabras que había escrito cuidadosamente ahora estaban allí en un revuelo de oraciones e imágenes que le confirmaban que no era un seño, que era real.

Recordó vagamente cuando se armó del valor suficiente para decirle a su madre que allí estaba su destino, en las páginas algo desvencijadas del diario más famoso del mundo mágico en Inglaterra.

Era una tarde fría en el Ministerio, donde llevaba dos meses trabajando como un Inferi. Sabía que eso era lo que se esperaba de ella, pero la calidad de su relación con Lysander comenzaba a decaer y no sentía ánimos ni de vivir. Estaba sentada en su cubículo en su tiempo libre y tomó El Profeta para distraerse hasta que esa hora reglamentaria terminara.

Iba a desistir cuando se encontró con una nota del editor, Marius Nott, agradeciendo a un reconocido escritor por su contribución al diario durante todos esos años.

Se trataba de Frederick Bennet y era su columnista favorito.

Leyó su nota de despedida y un pequeño pasaje hablando sobre la comunidad mágica y sus bellezas y de cómo había que seguir luchando para conseguir que el mundo fuera un mejor lugar.

Entonces una epifanía azotó su cabeza como una bludger perdida.

La voz de ese hombre llegaba a muchísima gente y, en cambio, ella estaba encerrada en un cubículo del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica.

Aquella loca ilusión que compartía con Nina desde su séptimo año revivió con fuerza en su interior y su respiración se alteró al tiempo que nuevos y antiguos anhelos resurgían en ella. Lo cierto era que hasta hace muy poco había guardado la esperanza de convertirse en periodista, pero las palabras de su madre habían sido tan desalentadoras que simplemente lo dejó estar hasta que, de alguna forma, acabó atascada en esa oficina clasificando documentos y archivando pergaminos.

Si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, su madre no tenía razón. Ella podría empezar desde cero y, aunque tomara tiempo, lograría lo que quería. En el Ministerio quizás algún día consiguiera hacerse con un cargo que valiera la pena y podría ayudar al mundo mágico a evolucionar a través de sus leyes, imponiéndolas.

Pero… ¿No sería más fácil cambiar su perspectiva de las cosas primero? Invitándolos a pensar si lo que creían que estaba bien era en realidad lo correcto.

Tal vez desde allí no podría obligar a nadie a seguir leyes utópicas, pero quizás generaría el cambio desde el interior, sembrando una duda que echa raíces y se arraiga tan profundamente que ya no se puede revocar.

Esa misma tarde, Rose supo que allí encajaría. Le encantaba escribir y tenía algunos artículos escritos en pergaminos viejos, pero siempre lo vio como un sueño demasiado distante. Prácticamente toda la familia Weasley detestaba El Profeta y no era para menos, pero era eso o ser miserable en el Ministerio.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona con una agalla funcional hubiera hecho; solicitó un empleo en el diario y, cuando lo obtuvo, le plantó cara a su perpleja madre. Durante los siguientes dos años, se dedicó de lleno a su trabajo en la parte administrativa del edificio a la par que asistía a clases diseñadas para aquellos que ansiaban escribir para ese famoso diario. Introducción al periodismo, gramática, historia universal que abarcaba absolutamente todos los ámbitos (incluyendo el arte), lingüística, literatura, lógica, filosofía, investigación, ética del periodismo... incluso se anotó en diversos talleres de comunicación y cursos de capacitación crítica, analítica, interpretativa e investigativa para orientar a la opinión pública.

En resumen, se fulminó los ojos de tanto leer y estudiar y estuvo tan ocupada, que tal vez todo su esfuerzo por probarle a su madre que ella lo lograría hizo que sus ya escasos encuentros con Lysander acabaran por esfumarse. Tal vez fue por ese tiempo que se juntó con Lily, pero eso no justificaba el hecho de que...

No. No pensaría en ello.

El punto es que el único consuelo que tenía era el poder contar con el apoyo de Nina. Sin embargo, luego de que ambas completaron el currículo requerido y después de dos años de "reunir experiencia en el funcionamiento de las instalaciones internas de El Profeta" (o lo que es lo mismo: amargándose la vida con nóminas, pagos, control de vacaciones de empleados y totalización de ventas), el profesor a cargo se comunicó con sus antiguos estudiantes y les ordenó escribir una reseña acerca de un tema contundente. El mejor se ganaría una columna semanal.

No supo en qué momento Nina canjeó sus pergaminos, pero lo cierto era que...

Lo cierto es que eso no importa ya porque lo hecho, hecho está.

Y el recordar el cómo su profesor solía insistir en que la desaparición definitiva de su vida social significaría que estaban alcanzando el éxito, casi provocó que riera.

Casi.

La cosa es que a pesar de todo lo que perdió en el camino, se sentía orgullosa porque era la única Weasley trabajando en el diario a parte de Ginny, pero su tía se encargaba de asistir a partidos y reseñarlos, así que nunca la veía en el edificio. Se podría decir que era hija de héroes de guerra o que venía de una familia ilustre, pero jamás dirían que ella no había conseguido cumplir sus sueños por su cuenta.

Y ahora, con el fruto de su trabajo por fin expuesto, sentía una calidez desconocida hasta ese momento dentro de ella.

No mejoró cuando, una hora más tarde, las lechuzas de felicitaciones comenzaron a llegar. Todas aquellas importantes personalidades, tal y como prometieron, le enviaron su opinión y bastantes críticas constructivas para su mejora insistiendo en que cumpliera su promesa de enviarles aquellos borradores de posibles artículos que había hecho en sus días de preparación.

Ni uno sólo le dijo que era una completan mierda, así que imaginó que su sonrisa no desaparecería en años.

Aún después de llegar a La Madriguera, las lechuzas seguían llegando.

–¡Rose! Cariño, estamos tan felices por ti –dijo su abuela en cuanto llegó y el coro de voces se escuchó tras ella.

La recibió un inmenso cartel de enhorabuena con letras que cambiaban de colores y un pastel de celebración.

Decir que estaba exultante era quedarse corto.

Ni siquiera el abrazo de Lysander logró perturbarla y...

Bueno, vale. No mucho.

Y ahora, luego del almuerzo más ameno que había tenido en mucho tiempo, estaba sentada bajo un árbol rodeada de casi todos sus primos y amigos.

–Genial, ahora no seremos reconocidos por el color de cabello, sino por ser familia de la autora de este artículo brillante en El Profeta–dijo Molly con su usual mal humor, pero su media sonrisa delataba su sinceridad.

Rose sólo rodó los ojos sintiendo una espontánea risita vibrando en su pecho.

–Vamos, no es tan malo. ¡Al menos publicaron algo que realmente vale la pena leer! –apoyó James luciendo tan feliz por ella como el resto y Rose lo miró agradecida por el halago.

–¿Y la esfera es tan bonita como en la foto? –preguntó Roxanne mirándola con ojos soñadores y varios la observaron con incredulidad. ¿Era eso relevante?

–No le hace ninguna justicia. ¡Es la cosa más reluciente que he visto en mi vida! –respondió Albus haciendo ademanes exagerados con las manos y Rose apoyó sus palabras con un asentimiento mientras una lechuza volaba sobre sus cabezas y dejaba un sobre en su regazo.

–Joder, van como tres millones de cartas –refunfuñó Lorcan, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, quitándose el sobre del rostro con fastidio.

–Exagerado –lo regañó guardándola en su bolso con el resto. Ya las leería cuando llegara a casa.

–¿Qué? Uno intenta estar cómodo acostado sobre una tía buena que tiene siglos sin ver y te echan cartas en la cara que huelen a culo de lechuza. Perdón si me cabreo.

Todos rieron y Rose le jaló los cabellos, haciéndole gemir de dolor. Lorcan era tan obsceno... el único aspecto en común que tenía con Lysander era su parecido físico. Si no fuera así, uno jamás pensaría que son hermanos y mucho menos gemelos.

–Me pregunto con qué tanta frecuencia percibes ese olor. Es que lo identificas tan rápido... –lo picó Lucy con una sonrisa y él frunció el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados.

–Touché.

–Ahora, ¿Podemos dejar de escuchar al malhablado de Lorcan? Cada vez que dice algo me sangran los oídos –Dominique se estremeció y Lorcan arrancó algo de césped y se lo arrojó–. Por cierto, aún no hemos hablado sobre... –Rose le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. No quería que nadie se enterara de lo de Marius. Al menos no por el momento–. Sobre cómo fue la ceremonia.

–Aquí es cuando me voy. No quiero escuchar cotilleos de…

–Molly, no seas aguafiestas –gimió Roxanne luciendo hastiada, pero Molly chistó con impaciencia y entornó los ojos en su dirección.

–¿Qué? Prefiero leer un rato y no hay nada de malo en eso.

Louis, siempre callado y taciturno, bajó el libro que leía sentado junto a Rose y antes de incorporarse, le cogió la mano y la apretó ligeramente para luego decir:

–Te sigo. Aún no hemos comentado _Tres Guerras y un Duende_. ¿Vienes? –añadió mirando a Rose con atención. No quería negarse, pero prefería no pasar la tarde del domingo más feliz de su vida hablando de un libro que, a su parecer, era una mezcla entre la ridiculez y algo que intentaba ser épico.

–Ni de coña, estoy demasiado bien aquí –Lorcan acomodó la cabeza en su regazo, respondiendo por ella. Rose solo se limitó a observarlo con desaprobación por su escasez de tacto y delicadeza.

–Exacto, Rosie. No podemos arriesgar la comodidad de nuestro invitado... –dijo Fred de forma comprensiva y sólo Dominique se percató de que había añadido demasiada inocencia a su voz. Una rápida mirada al sonrojo de James por el esfuerzo de no reír la hizo rodar los ojos mientras se preguntaba internamente qué mierda estarían tramando ahora.

Rose, por su parte, miró a sus primos mientras les pedía disculpas silenciosamente. Louis asintió a la par que se incorporaba, volviendo a apretar su mano con cariño una última vez. Él no era muy afectuoso, pero siempre le hacía saber que la quería con pequeños gestos como ese. Molly, por otra parte, bufó y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, arrastrando a Louis del brazo. Ella era una chica bastante difícil de tratar, pero antes del almuerzo le dijo que aunque no lo pareciera, estaba orgullosa de ella.

Lo dicho, todos se querían entre todos y el logro de uno de ellos era colectivo.

–Espérenlo… –susurró Fred y Lorcan alzó la cabeza con interés.

–¿Qué rayos hiciste? Molly ya está de mal humor… –dijo Dominique golpeándole el brazo y Fred la fulminó con la mirada antes de girarse a observar a Molly y a Louis alejándose.

–Idea de James.

Sin poder evitarlo, todos siguieron la dirección de sus ojos de forma expectante.

A penas atravesaron la puerta de la casa, se escuchó una gran explosión que la hizo dar un respingo, para desagrado de Lorcan. Cuando el humo se disipó, ambos estaban completamente cubiertos de hollín y tenían una única frase escrita en todos los rincones visibles de su cuerpo con letras doradas y brillantes.

_Rose es nuestra Reina._

Rió junto a los demás antes de poder sentirse culpable por hacerlo.

–¿Cómo sabían que ambos atravesarían la puerta antes que nadie? –preguntó Hugo con lágrimas en los ojos observándolos con pasmo y James y Fred se miraron entre sí de forma cómplice.

–No lo sabíamos.

–Fue pura suerte.

–¡Maldita sea, joder! ¡James, Fred! Tendré sus genitales de trofeo –gritó Molly corriendo hacia ellos. Louis permaneció en la entrada mirando alrededor con desconcierto y al no ser fanático de las confrontaciones, se encogió de hombros y se metió en la casa. Ya Molly se encargaría de vengarse por los dos.

–Aquí es donde nos despedimos –dijo Fred apresuradamente, poniéndose de pie.

–Adiós, Rose. Te queremos –añadió James comenzando a correr hacia, suponía, la zona más cercana de desaparición.

–¡Y estamos orgullosos de ti! –exclamó Fred cuando ya estaba varios metros alejado del grupo.

Lorcan, aún riendo, se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

–La vida es tan jodidamente buena…

Rose lo observó inquisitiva y sonrió. Lorcan podía encontrar la felicidad en detalles tan banales como una jugarreta. Ella, por su parte, en los momentos de extrema alegría se limitaba a preguntarse constantemente cuando, exactamente, acabaría la felicidad.

Como en ese instante, vamos.

Solo esperaba que durara, al menos, el resto de la tarde.

* * *

–No puedo creer que pasaras casi dos años y medio sin ninguna relación. ¿Qué con todas las citas que te organicé? Llega un tipo al azar y, ¿Ya estás con él? –Dominique la miraba con la reprobación escrita en sus ojos. No sabía qué la molestaba más; que ella no le hubiera conseguido un novio o que Rose no le dijera que ya lo tenía.

–No es así, Dom. Él tiene casi seis meses pidiéndome salir y acepté hace dos. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

–Eh, ¡Hola! ¿Que Dominique y yo no sabíamos nada? –dijo Lucy mirándole como si fuera tonta y Rose suspiró. Esa conversación sería horriblemente larga.

–Chicas, por Merlín, no se enfaden con la pobre Rose… a mí tampoco me comentó nada y yo no la juzgo –comentó Teddy intentando apaciguarlas, pero sin dejar de recriminarle con la mirada.

–Ted, ¿de qué lado estás? –gruñó cruzándose de brazos con obstinación y Teddy sacudió la cabeza mientras su cabello pasaba del azul turquesa al negro en un parpadeo.

–Es que no entiendo qué te impulsó a callarlo –y se revolvió el cabello con obvia frustración. Siempre le había parecido un gesto adorable, pero no podía distraerse.

–Incluso dijiste que sólo llevaban una semana saliendo. Eso es cruel –siguió Lucy con un mohín disconforme en sus labios.

–¿Saben algo?, yo debería ser el más ofendido.

–Oh, ¿en serio? –preguntó Rose con descrédito y él asintió de forma lastimera. Se moría por saber cómo diablos esa situación se relacionaba _y_ se volvía en contra de Lorcan–. A ver, ilústrame.

–Rose, ¡Me has dejado sin siquiera haber comenzado! ¡Dijiste que me esperarías! –Lorcan apoyó una mano en su frente dramáticamente y Rose se frotó las sienes con parsimonia. El incipiente dolor de cabeza se volvería insoportable, lo sabía.

–Yo nunca dije nada como eso.

–¡Merlín! Son insufribles –dijo Albus luciendo la mar de entretenido con la situación.

Era el único que parecía divertido por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

¿Le parecía gracioso? Bueno, que después no se quejara.

–Tú no abras la boca –espetó entre dientes y Albus rió tan tranquilamente como quien ignora la amenaza inminente tras los siseos furiosos de una pelirroja Weasley–. ¿O comenzamos a hablar sobre Connie? ¿Cuántas lechuzas le has enviado ya? –comenzó Rose viendo la salida perfecta para los reclamos. Albus palideció y la fulminó con la mirada.

Já. ¿Quién se reiría ahora?

Usualmente sólo eran ella y Dominique quienes visitaban a Lucy cada viernes para comer delicioso y hablar un rato, pero ahora que los inefables volvían a tener un horario normal de trabajo, Victoire estaba de viaje y la temporada de Quidditch había terminado, Albus, Teddy y Lorcan se les habían unido, así que los seis estaban apiñados en una esquina de la cocina terminando el postre e ignorando las miradas de reproche del jefe de cocina.

–¿Connie? ¿Y ella quién es? –preguntó Dominique alzando una ceja con interés ante el sonrojo de Albus.

Él sólo murmuró algo que sonó a "me las pagarás" y comió otro bocado de pastel de calabaza.

–Una chica que conocimos en la ceremonia y que tiene un carácter muy similar al de tía Luna por lo excéntrica que es, sin ofender –añadió mirando a Lorcan, que suspiró lúgubremente.

–Ni te molestes, ya estoy ofendido –dijo con resignación. Rose solo rodó los ojos.

–¡Sabía que te gustaba Luna! De niño te sonrojabas cada vez que te abrazaba y hundías la cabeza en sus pechos porque eras un pequeño pervertido.

Albus enrojeció aún más y se hundió en su asiento.

–¡Era un enano y mi cara quedaba allí sin que yo lo quisiera! Yo no era un pervertido y, además… ¡Es mi madrina! Claro que la quiero –farfulló enfurruñado y todos rieron.

–Te la quieres comer, que es diferente –señaló Dominique con malicia mientras blandía una cuchara con chocolate como si fuera una espada. Albus se ahogó con un trozo de pastel y los fulminó a todos con la mirada.

–Es mi madre de la que hablamos, ¿sí? No quiero saber cuando otro tío quiere con ella, gracias –se quejó Lorcan con una mueca de disgusto y Albus dejó escapar un gruñido casi gutural.

–No quiero con ella, joder –exclamó con el rostro congestionado por la vergüenza. Miró a Rose con desprecio antes de continuar–. Recuerden que estaban enojados con Rose.

Le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre sus manos, derrotada.

–¡Cierto! ¿En dónde quedamos? –preguntó Lucy confundida y Lorcan volvió a resoplar con tristeza.

–En mí hundiéndome en mi despecho –Lorcan parecía abatido por la fingida desolación y Rose lo miró con dureza.

–No seas idiota, Lorcan.

–¿Ahora me tratarás mal? Eres la peor mujer del mundo –dijo mirándole rencorosamente y con una sonrisa tirándole los labios–. Merlín santo, ¿por qué me he enamorado de una arpía?

–Escuchen, es mi vida privada, ¿sí? –como todos parecían contrariados ante el concepto de "privacidad de Rose", decidió cambiar de estrategia–. No pensé que duraría tanto con él, pero es un buen hombre y _me gusta_ –se mordió la lengua al decir lo último y rogó para que nadie se diera cuenta de la culpabilidad que teñía su voz–. Además, todos estuvieron muy ocupados y no me pareció relevante.

Ninguno se veía convencido, pero los ánimos se calmaron.

–¿Cuántos novios nos habrás ocultado? –inquirió Lucy con un suspiro de resignación.

–Lucy...

–En fin… _Corazón de Bruja_ habló muy bien de ustedes. Bueno, de él… según _In Magic_, tú eres la zorra que se apoderó de uno de los solteros más codiciados –se corrigió Dominique sin prestar atención a la mueca de dolor de su prima al escuchar semejante barbaridad–. Pero, en general, hacen buena pareja –aceptó al fin luego de encogerse de hombros–. Y él está muy bueno, así que te perdonamos.

–Pues yo no. Quedé como un cabrón despechado.

–Lorcan…

–Ya, entiendo. Pero algún día serás mía –añadió contagiándole la sonrisa. Todos rodaron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo, hartos del flirteo que mantenían desde que Rose, con la inocencia infinita que otorga la niñez, le robó un beso a los 6 años bajo la mesa de la cocina de La Madriguera.

Era un juego tonto, pero a ambos les divertía y, a decir verdad, solía alzarle el autoestima a Rose en los momentos en los que se sentía más miserable. Recordó vagamente que Lysander siempre lo detestó, pero lo borró de su cerebro antes de pensarlo de manera consciente.

–Además, creo que será suficiente castigo cuando veas al tío Ron. Me sorprendió en la cocina de El Refugio cuando visité a mis padres esta semana y me preguntó si era cierto lo de ustedes.

Ese era otro tema pendiente. Su padre le envió un vociferador el martes gritándole por relacionarse con un hijo de mortífagos y Marius le dijo que no dejaba de recibir cartas de amenazas de muerte por un anónimo. El concepto de Slytherin y seguidor de Voldemort era lo mismo en la cabeza de Ron Weasley, así que lo evitaba a toda costa. Esperaba que su madre lo calmara lo suficiente como para no armar un escándalo cuando se vieran.

–Como seguro supones, he hecho todo lo que está a mi alcance para evadirlo.

–No puede ser tan malo; Ron es genial –dijo Teddy de forma condescendiente. Todos, incluso Lorcan, lo miraron con incredulidad–. Quizás un poco celoso, pero…

–¿No recuerdas cuando se apareció en Hogwarts al enterarse de que Rose salía con Lysander? Le gritó hasta quedarse ronco y le dijo a Ly que era un bastardo ingrato y que no quería que volviera a pisar su casa. El tío Neville tuvo que sacarlo rastras de allí... –dijo Lucy riendo y Rose sintió una punzada particularmente dolorosa en la sien derecha.

–O cuando lo hechizó para que cada vez que se acercara a Rose con intenciones de besarla, le sangrara la nariz –continuó Albus ignorando la turbación de su prima–. El pobre casi se muere por sus contiguas hemorragias abundantes…

–¿O aquella vez que le envió una pastilla caga-de-una-vez dentro de un pastelito a Adrián Bingley cuando Rose salió con él a Hogsmade en tercer año? ¡El pobre no salió del baño en dos semanas! –recordó Dominique risueña y Rose se frotó el rosto en un infructuoso intento por desaparecer el rubor.

–A mí siempre me está jodiendo; no soporta la idea de que flirtee con Rose y mucho menos que lo haga en sus narices –Rose tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él, pero no por eso lo aprobaba. Lorcan era un temerario de los peores y jamás se callaba cuando estaban delante de su padre–. Una vez me regaló una fantasía patentada modificada cruelmente y estuve viendo acromántulas, basiliscos y dragones en los pasillos del colegio por cinco días –Lorcan se estremeció–. Y cuando acabé segundo, se las arregló para que un espectro de él apareciera cada vez que entrara a mi habitación durante el verano. Decía "iré por tu cabeza" y luego desaparecía. Tu papá está como una cabra.

–Vale, ya entendí –Teddy tenía la voz estrangulada de tanto reírse.

Rose estaba completamente sonrojada y tenía la frente apoyada sobre la mesa para ocultar su vergüenza de los demás. Debió haber imaginado que aunque al padre de Nott parecía encantarle la idea, Ron iba a considerar seriamente internarla en una institución para enfermos mentales.

Comenzaba a pensar que debería permitírselo.

–Si de verdad me quieren, me asesinarán antes de que…

–¡Je ne peux pas croire, qu'ils sont dépravés! –estalló el jefe de cocina arrastrando de las orejas a un par de camareros con aspecto desaliñado–¡Dans mon garde-manger! Hors d'ici, _Je ne veux plus les voir –_finalizó en un susurro amenazador que les erizó los vellos de la nuca a todos los espectadores.

Los seis vieron como los dos hombres eran brutalmente echados del establecimiento y miraron a Lucy con idénticas muecas de desconcierto. Rose, que sabía un poco de francés gracias a Dominique y a Lucy, agradeció que su sonrojo tuviera una causa diferente esta vez.

Algo como vergüenza ajena.

–Dijo que no podía creer que se lo montaran en su despensa, que eran unos depravados y que no quería volver a verlos más nunca –dijo Dominique mientras Lucy veía a su jefe con algo de miedo y evidente desesperación. Se veía muy enojado.

Todos menos Lucy se echaron a reír.

–¿Eso hacían? Qué vergüenza –miraron a Lorcan con perplejidad. Que él se mostrara tan indignado ante algo que seguramente él hubiera hecho de la misma forma era insólito–. Debería buscarlos y humillarlos por dejarse atrapar. ¡Qué pendejos!

Sí, eso sonaba más como él.

–Con razón estaban tan ruborizados –se burló Teddy y compartió una mirada cómplice con Albus, que rió con cruel mofa.

–No entienden, no debió haberlos echado. Estamos en la hora más problemática del restaurante y ayer despidió a otras dos por chocar y dejar caer unas bandejas a la salida de la cocina –farfulló Lucy y su desmoralización cortó las risas en seco–. Sólo nos quedan dos para atender las 25 mesas del primer piso. Esto es horrible –se giró hacia ellos alarmada y a Rose le dio un poco de pena por ella. Parecía que quería echarse a llorar de pura frustración.

–Lucy, debes sacar a tus primos de aquí –Elliot, el amigo de Lucy, se acercó corriendo hecho un lío con un bol en sus manos y la cofia de chef ladeada de forma chistosa–. Sino…

–¡Weasley! –las tres chicas alzaron la cabeza rápidamente y los ojos del jefe de su prima se posaron sobre ellas con la astucia flameando en sus pupilas–. _Egues_ la Segunda Chef, _guesuelve_ esto –continuó con su marcado acento francés y le lanzó una significativa mirada al grupo que rodeaba a Lucy.

Todos permanecieron estáticos por la confusión. Era muy extraño ver a Lucy así de abatida y apenada. Y mucho más tarde, cuando analizaba cuidadosamente toda esa situación, se recriminó no haber imaginado que los chillidos histéricos del Chef y los correteos desesperados de los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en la cocina eran un muy mal augurio

–Chicos, necesito un enorme favor. Se los agradeceré hasta que esté en una tumba bajo tierra y cocinaré todo lo que me pidan de ahora en adelante, lo juro. Es más, cuando muera, en mi lápida dirá "_eternísimamente_ agradecida con sus primos" si me ayudan en esta.

…

_No_ podía creer que se encontrara en esa situación.

Ahora que era casi una periodista estrella, se veía degradada a tan lamentables condiciones.

¿Por qué, malvado Merlín, le tenían que ocurrir estas cosas? Seguro era por ser tan idiota.

Quizás era un castigo por echarle en cara a Nina su artículo cuando se la encontró el miércoles en los pasillos del flamante piso de edición; sí, ese justo momento en el que se pegó al costado de Marius, agitó el periódico en el aire y alzó la voz para decir algo que se pareció mucho a "_Mi artículo es genial_" antes de besar a su novio en la mejilla, sonriendo con triunfo cuando percibió aquel lejano rastro de enojo e incredulidad en los ojos de la mujer. O tal vez era algo aún más grave, como aquella vez que su padre preguntó _"¿Quién rompió mi tablero de ajedrez? Era de mi tío Bilius"_ y ella, en vez de dar un paso hacia adelante, aceptar la culpa y decir que fue la primera vez que hizo magia accidental, no pudo soportar ver a su padre decepcionado de ella y dejó que culparan a Hugo de forma miserable porque él aún no decía sus primeras palabras y no podría defenderse.

Por Circe, era realmente despreciable.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se lo merecía.

Prometía no volver a dejar que ningún espectacular artículo de su autoría o algún sexy novio homosexual se le subieran silenciosamente a la cabeza y, la próxima vez que viera a Ron, le diría "_Por cierto, fui yo quien rompió el tablero de ajedrez_" y terminaría con la maldición que la acechaba desde entonces.

–Repite después de mí –Lucy le hablaba como si fuera tonta y le agradeció internamente por ello–. Buenas tardes, caballero o dama, ¿le puedo recitar el menú especial del día? Esperas a que te responda y agregas: puede empezar con _Escargots de Bourgogne_ o _Fondue bourguignonne_, seguir con _Coq au vin_ o _Carbonade flamenca_. Si se siente con ganas de probar algo más exótico, le recomiendo el _Bouillabaisse_, muy típico en Francia. Para finalizar, el _Moelleux de chocolate y frambuesas_ es una delicia como postre –se detuvo para tomar aire y agregó–.Todo acompañado, por supuesto, con vino de elfo de la mejor reserva.

La gente subestimaba muchísimo a los camareros.

Se aprenden esos menús una hora antes de que el establecimiento abra y los recitan con maestría, te tratan como la realeza y no piden más que un par de galeones de propina. Lo peor era que al finalizar, sólo podían probar sobras de todos esos platillos que seguro estuvieron saboreando todo el día y, a veces, ni siquiera eso.

Jamás volvería a verlos con los mismos ojos.

Es más, no volvería a pisar un restaurante elegante en lo que le quedara de vida. Era una protesta informal en contra de la explotación de los meseros del mundo.

–Luego añades que el Chef recomienda el _Boeuf Bourguignon_, que es ternera estofada en vino tinto.

–¿Por qué solo yo debo aprender todo eso? –señaló a Lorcan tras ella, que tenía el rostro desencajado.

–Estás de coña. No me aprenderé ni una mierda de esas en 15 minutos, es una locura –dijo ajustándose la chaqueta del uniforme como si quisiera aparentar ser un elegante caballero inglés.

–Él es una vaca analfabeta, Rose. No queremos que su cerebro se sobrecargue–aunque odiaba admitirlo, Lucy tenía razón. Lorcan no la tendría demasiado fácil al momento de memorizar la pronunciación en Francés–. Él servirá y tú atenderás.

Lucy les había prácticamente suplicado que se quedaran a ayudarla y como Teddy, Dominique y Albus debían volver al Ministerio –aunque era más apropiada la palabra _huir_–, Rose y Lorcan se quedaron.

Él jugaba para los _Puddlemere United_ como cazador de reserva y la temporada había terminado, así que no tenía excusa. Y ella tuvo que enviar una lechuza a Marius excusándose por el resto de la tarde sin dejar de maldecir su debilidad hacia su prima.

Entonces se puso un uniforme negro 2 tallas más pequeño que parecía más un vestido de gala y que le comprimía el diafragma, mostraba demasiado sus piernas y, para colmo de males, su busto amenazaba con escaparse del precario escote.

Sin embargo, decidió no pensar demasiado en eso y, quince minutos después, repetía mentalmente cada platillo y su significado.

–¿Y si no quieren nada de lo que ofrezco? ¿Y si ordenan algo ininteligible y yo lo escribo mal y todo acaba horriblemente mal? –preguntó en medio de un pequeño acceso de pánico. Lucy solo suspiró, tan ofuscada como ella misma.

–Ten la carta a mano. Se la das y les dices que te llamen cuando estén listos para ordenar. De igual forma, las vuelaplumas están entrenadas para deletrear bien las órdenes, no te preocupes.

–¿Cuánto le pagan a los que hacen esto? Sea lo que sea, no lo suficiente. Es más estresante que mi trabajo –suspiró recogiéndose el cabello de la manera más formal que consiguió para estar acorde con la estricta etiqueta que exigía el lugar.

Si, Dios la estaba castigando.

–No seas gruñona, yo haría esto por ti –sonrió Lucy extendiéndole una gastada vuelapluma y Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Escribirías un artículo por mí? –dijo irónica y Lucy asintió con entusiasmo–. Eres una manipuladora.

Conjuró un pergamino y salió de la cocina con Lorcan detrás de ella cargando unas bandejas con apetecibles platos sobre ella.

…

Una hora después, las cosas estaban saliendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera miraban el menú y pedían lo que ella recitaba de memoria y, considerando los improperios de Lorcan cuando coincidían en la cocina, él se estaba llevando la peor parte. No era muy diestro en el arte de cargar más de una bandeja a la vez y el jefe de Lucy no dejaba de insultarlo en francés y perseguirlo por toda la habitación para atizarle manotazos con su cofia de chef.

Sonrió antes de salir nuevamente, sintiendo sus mejillas adormecidas de tanto forzarlas a alzar las comisuras de sus labios. Se acercó al atril del maître en donde Kate la esperaba para informarle cada vez que alguien llegaba y ofreciéndole un detallado perfil de los comensales a sabiendas de que Rose no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de ser mesera y, bueno, tampoco era demasiado experta al momento de relacionarse amablemente con los demás.

–En la mesa 21 está una pareja que viene casi siempre, así que ordenarán de inmediato. Suelen pedir la recomendación del día, no te preocupes –sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Rose asintió–. Y otras dos personas reservaron una de las mejores mesas del restaurante, la número doce, así que despliega tus encantos –rodó los ojos cuando Kate le sonrió sugestivamente.

–Dudo que pueda hacer mucho –escuchó a la chica reír ligeramente cuando comenzó a alejarse.

Justo como ella aseguró, la afable pareja de la mesa 21 pidió exclusivamente la recomendación del día, que envió a la cocina en forma de memorándum. Cuando Rose se acercó, la mujer estrechó ligeramente los ojos cuando la miró y luego negó con la cabeza.

Ya varios la habían reconocido, pero parecían dudar de que la hija de dos héroes de guerra terminara trabajando allí, por muy pretencioso que fuera el restaurante, donde usualmente sólo trabajaban los recién egresados de Hogwarts que aún no hallaban qué hacer con sus vidas o necesitaban algo de dinero para pagar cursos de nivel superior.

Caminó entonces hasta la mesa 12. Desde donde estaba, veía a una mujer de una belleza clásica y elegante con el rostro inmutable y a Rose le daba la sensación de que estaba enfadada por su pose rígida y la mirada penetrante que le enviaba a su acompañante. Se acercó con cautela y preparó el pergamino para anotar sus órdenes.

–Buenas tardes, ¿le puedo recitar el menú especial del día? Puede empezar con _Escargots de Bourgogne_ o…

–Ni te molestes, sabemos lo que vamos a ordenar –dijo la señora con voz firme y ella asintió obediente. Daba la impresión de que la mujer no aceptaría réplica y mucho menos de ella.

–Quiero _Pot-au-feu_ y _Hachis parmentier_. Sin postre –añadió cuando Rose iba a preguntarlo–. Puedes traernos una ración de _Raclette_ mientras esperamos. Él quiere…

–Creo que prefiero escuchar el menú –dijo una voz impregnada de burla y tan terroríficamente conocida que la respiración se le cortó de golpe, su corazón pareció detenerse durante 10 segundos completos y una gota de sudor frío descendió perezosamente por su columna vertebral. Alzó la vista del pergamino lentamente, sintiéndose aterrada; no podía ser, ¿cierto? Debía estar imaginándolo. Era imposible que _justo ese día_ se encontrara con él allí.

No, al parecer no sólo era probable, sino altamente posible. Aunque debió haberlo imaginado; esa cabeza insoportablemente rubia era inequívoca y con la suerte que estaba teniendo esos últimos días...

Quiso que se la tragara el restaurante. Mejor aún, que entrara algún asesino en serie y terminara con su sufrimiento. Ella se ofrecería voluntaria para el asesinato y moriría en paz, agradecida con el hombre que la había liberado de ese martirio y con aquella calidez en su consciencia por haber salvado a otra persona.

Como pudo, ubicó el pergamino a nivel de su rostro, sabiéndolo inútil. Él ya la había visto.

–P-pues puede empezar con…

–Sería perfecto si pudiera escucharte. Retira el pergamino, por favor. Hace interferencia.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras lo bajaba un poco. Sus ojos grises la atravesaron.

–Puede empezar con _Escargots de Bourgogne_ o _Fondue bourguignonne_, seguir con _Coq au vin_ o _Carbonade flamenca_. Si se siente con ganas de probar algo más exótico, le recomiendo el _Bouillabaisse_, muy típico en Francia –balbuceó rápidamente, mirando a cualquier parte menos a Scorpius, que parecía encantado por poder humillarla–. Para finalizar, el _Moelleux de chocolate y frambuesas_ es una delicia como postre. Todo acompañado, por supuesto, con vino de elfo de la mejor reserva.

Merlín, si estuvieran en invierno, su rostro serviría como estufa a todo el establecimiento.

–Todo se oye muy bien. ¿Qué me recomiendas? –preguntó con la voz algo ahogada. El imbécil parecía hacer un esfuerzo para aguantarse las ganas de reír.

–El Chef sugiere el…

–Eso no fue lo que pregunté.

Tuvo un _déjà vu_ fugaz de la entrevista y entornó los ojos.

Claro. Quería que _ella_ le recomendara algo. Y mofarse.

No lo dejaría. Aunque no sabía cómo, tenía que ser profesional.

–Pues me encanta el cordero estofado –dijo con un toque de desafío en su voz y él asintió, frotándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

–¿Con qué puedo acompañarlo? –alzó la maldita ceja y sonrió.

–Las cebollas tiernas asadas no lo decepcionarán –no bajaría la mirada. No quería parecer débil. No de nuevo.

–Ugh, detesto las cebollas.

–Pues la ensalada de tomates con albahaca es muy tradicional. Sí quiere puede…

–Si es tan tradicional, no.

–Entonces recomiendo pierna de cordero con hojaldre acompañada con ensalada de lechuga, pimiento rojo y naranja –habló rápidamente, pero con determinación. Se estaba quedando sin platos. Solo decía los que conocía por ser sus favoritos o por las quejas que recibió de Lucy por sus dificultades al hacerlos cuando hacía aquel curso de cocina que era el culpable de que ella y Dominique hubieran aumentado unos tres kilos un par de años atrás, pero si el _señor exigente_ se ponía demasiado creativo…

–Eso será. ¿Postre? –preguntó fingiendo expectación y Rose apretó los dientes, más indignada que avergonzada.

–Mousse de chocolate.

–Perfecto.

Agarró bruscamente el pergamino y lo apretó furiosamente entre sus manos imaginando que era el cuello de Scorpius mientras se alejaba de la mesa dando tumbos. Su falta de coordinación siempre era consecuencia de la indignación que, algunas veces, fluía libremente en sus venas.

–Espera, no he terminado. ¿Qué pido para tomar?

Antídoto sería lo correcto, porque no respondía si dejaba caer _accidentalmente_ algo de veneno para gnomos en su comida.

–Vino de elfo queda perfecto con el cordero –escupió justo como si su propia oración la hubiera ofendido mortalmente y él volvió a sonreír ladinamente.

–Excelente. Puedes retirarte.

Movió la mano despreocupadamente, despachándola como si fuera su sirvienta o algún elfo doméstico personal.

Bastardo.

–Me encantaría saber qué fue todo eso –escuchó la voz de la acompañante de Malfoy a sus espaldas mientras se alejaba.

Entró a la cocina prácticamente triturando con sus pies el piso por el que caminaba.

¿Cómo era posible que lograra sacarla de quicio tan _fácilmente_? Porque ella era una chica normal hasta que su _alter ego_, "Ron Weasley", salía a flote y las cosas comenzaban a estallar a su alrededor y Scorpius parecía tener una extraordinaria habilidad para traerlo desde el entierro en su subconsciente.

Se apoyó en la puerta y reguló su respiración, relajándose. Se acercó a Lucy, le extendió el pergamino arrugado y ella la miró interrogante.

–¿Qué te pasó? –parecía aguantar la risa mientras leía–. ¡Hey! A este cliente le gustan los mismos platillos que a ti, ¿no te parece curioso?

Sí, curiosísimo.

–¿Hasta qué hora debo estar aquí? –preguntó resignada.

–Elliot y yo aún intentamos convencer a Jean-Pierre de que se disculpe con el personal que despidió. No es muy fácil encontrarlos en estos días y no es para estarlos despidiendo... es culpa de él que éste sea el único restaurante de Inglaterra que no admite elfos domésticos como meseros porque es un quisquilloso –bufó caminando hacia la estufa. Rose la siguió–. Así que creo que hasta que consiga comunicarme con ellos. Les envié una lechuza, pero aún no responden.

Si no respondían en media hora, iría a buscarlos y los traería a rastras hasta allí; a punta de varita si era necesario.

–¡Miren lo que trajo la lechuza! –dijo Lorcan al entrar en la cocina cinco minutos después lanzando dos galeones al aire–. Me olvidaba de las propinas. ¡Cómo molan!

–¿Ves? No es tan malo. Ahora, lleva esto a la mesa 10. La cosa marrón es para el señor, la ensalada para la señora y las papas francesas para los niños –leyó Lucy y Lorcan rodó los ojos.

–Sí que me la debes, pecosa –Lucy le sacó la lengua, se acercó a Lorcan para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla y él le guiño el ojo con coquetería. Lucy era quien más pecas tenía en la familia y eso era decir.

Pasaron otros quince minutos en los que recibió otros tres pedidos, siempre ignorando a Malfoy cada vez que pasaba cerca de él porque parecía empeñado en observarla con fijeza. Cuando ya regresaba a la cocina para descansar un poco, Lorcan la recibió con un abrazo.

–¡Gorgonas galopantes! No sabes lo que pasó –se estremeció en sus brazos y ella contuvo el deseo de alejarse e ignorar sus lamentos–. Me he traumatizado de por vida.

Casi le daba miedo preguntar. No había muchas cosas en el mundo que pudieran traumatizar a Lorcan.

–¿Qué pasó?

–La solterona de la mesa 4 le dio 30 galeones de propina y la dirección de su casa –respondió Lucy antes de estallar en risitas malignas y Rose alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

–Eso me pasa por ser tan guapo –aclaró con tristeza– Por cierto, cuando le llevé la comida al estirado de la mesa 12 me obligó a devolverla. Quiere que se la lleve la chica que lo atendió –alzó la ceja sugestivamente y le sonrió con picardía–. ¿Con cuánta gente me has estado engañando, preciosa?

–No te he… –se detuvo. Para empezar, ella no tenía nada con él. Además estaba muy ocupada corriendo hasta la ventanilla cuando recordó quién ocupaba esa mesa.

Malfoy miraba directamente hacia donde estaba y cuando la reconoció, alzó la copa de vino de elfo, como brindando a su salud.

Se alejó rápidamente y casi choca con Lucy en su intento de escape.

–Lucy, en serio lo siento, pero debo irme.

–Pero Rose, no puedes. ¡No ahora! Venga… –comenzó a suplicar asomándose para ver de quién se trataba. Se volvió a mirarla con asombro–. Espera, ese no es…

–No, no es.

–¿Scorpius Malfoy? El de la entrevista, ¿cierto? –Lucy se largó a reír–. La suerte sí que no está de tu lado, ¿eh? ¿Te mordió algún _malaclaw*_ últimamente? –comenzaba a pensar que sí. Todos sabían que esos mordiscos traían mala suerte durante una semana.

Aunque a ella ya le había durado demasiado y quizás era porque la mordió un bichejo de esos especialmente grande y malvado, pero no dejaba de ser injusto.

–Eso significa que puedo irme –afirmó comenzando a caminar a un armario cercano para buscar sus cosas.

–De ninguna manera, Rose. En este negocio, lo primero que tienes que aprender es que lo que el cliente quiere, lo tiene –dijo poniendo el plato de Scorpius en sus manos y empujándola hacia la puerta. Echó un último vistazo a la cocina en busca de una huída rápida y sus ojos se detuvieron en una salsa picante importada desde México. Lucy siguió su mirada y se horrorizó–. ¡No! Sobre mi cadáver. Vamos, no es tan malo… es hasta guapo y todo. Mucho mejor que en Hogwarts, de hecho...

Lástima; era una gran idea.

Luego de que Lucy la echara de la cocina, caminó torpemente hasta la mesa con Lorcan tras ella. Lo sintió inclinarse sobre su oído y suspiró con tristeza.

–Ya sabes…. si te hace algo, grita muy fuerte y tu servidor estará allí para patearle el culo –le guiñó el ojo y cambió de rumbo hacia el otro lado del restaurante.

Resopló impotente y miró el plato en sus manos. Se veía delicioso. Esperaba, de manera bastante patética, que fuera de su gusto.

Avanzó entonces hasta su asiento y puso el plato frente a él. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta para alejarse sin salir perjudicada, pero su voz la detuvo.

Fue demasiado ilusa al pensar que se desharía de él tan rápido.

–¿A dónde vas? Aún no he probado la comida –sintió sus dientes rechinar mientras se giraba a enfrentarlo.

–Scorpius –dijo la mujer frente a él con un tono que sugería amenaza.

Se fijó en ella con ojos suplicantes; quizás esa mujer podría acabar con lo que fuera que Malfoy planeara.

–Madre, ella sugirió que comiera esto y se quiere ir antes de que dé el visto bueno –chasqueó la lengua con reprobación–. Eso es de mala educación, Weasley.

La señora Malfoy abrió los ojos de par en par, evidenciando así su sorpresa al escuchar precisamente _ese_ apellido, pero el gesto fue tan ínfimo que no supo si lo imaginó. Ahora ella también la veía con atención y Rose se arriesgó a devolverle la mirada. Parecía que esos ojos verdes trataban de leerle el alma. Tal vez Malfoy heredó eso de ella.

Por su parte, Scorpius tomó los cubiertos casi perezosamente y cortó un trozo de cordero. Lo miró durante unos segundos con aire meditabundo y se aclaró la garganta, logrando romper el escrutinio mutuo de ambas mujeres.

Rose lo miró interrogante.

–No pensarás que probaré algo que me hayas traído con tanta reticencia, ¿cierto? –extendió el tenedor hacia ella y, a pesar de que se le subió un poco la manga de su túnica y volvió a fijarse en aquel brazalete rústico que tanto le había llamado la atención en la entrevista, en su cabeza sólo hubo espacio para un pensamiento. _No podía _estar hablando en serio–. Cómelo, anda. Sí mueres, me habrás salvado la vida –dijo desafiante y burlón. Rose entornó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –susurró enfadada. Él se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja derecha, retándola a contradecirlo. Echó un rápido vistazo a la señora Malfoy, que se limitaba a observar la escena con un rictus de desaprobación en sus labios.

Antes de tomar el tenedor, agradeció mentalmente no haberle puesto algo de _picante_ a la situación. Apenas el cordero rozó sus papilas gustativas, su boca se derritió. Cerró los ojos con placer.

Estaba _tan_ bueno como se veía, incluso más.

Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, Scorpius la miraba de manera indescifrable. Tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y ni siquiera parpadeaba. Parecía como si estuviese… ya saben, como si estuviera pasmado por…

¡Argh, maldición! ¿Qué rayos le importaba a ella el cómo la miraba? Por todo lo que sabía, sólo deseaba que dejara de hacerlo y punto.

–Como ve, sigo de pie. Y si el señor ya se siente complacido, puede dejar de ser un pusilánime arrogante e inmaduro y disfrutar de su plato –escuchó a la madre de Malfoy soltar un femenino bufido de censura seguido de algo parecido a una risa y se reprochó mentalmente el ser incapaz de contenerse ante él.

Él parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió con satisfacción. Le arrebató el tenedor de las manos con cuidado de no rozarla y cortó otro trozo de cordero. Al probarlo y a juzgar por su rostro complacido, le había gustado.

–Nada mal –dijo tomando un poco de su copa–. Puedes retirarte. Quiero que traigas el postre a penas termine.

Ni unas míseras gracias.

Bastardo.

* * *

Sí, el resto de la tarde fue una mierda.

Ni siquiera el hecho de tener una generosa cantidad de galeones en sus manos por ese día que trabajó allí pudo suavizar su mal humor.

No sólo por Scorpius, claro. Él no era así de relevante.

También porque cuando llegó a su casa muerta de cansancio a las 11 de la noche, tres vociferadores explotaron en chillidos histéricos reclamándole por ser novia de Marius. Y uno de ellos era de su padre.

Ya iban cerca de 20 vociferadores de fans despechadas y casi 35 de Ron Weasley.

Al parecer, su padre estaba furioso porque le había quitado el permiso de aparición en su piso hasta nuevo aviso. Y es que no quería despertar un día con una almohada cubriéndole el rostro para ahogarla.

Además, tenía un inmenso dolor de cabeza.

Pero no sólo era por Malfoy, obvio que no.

También acababa de descubrir que odiaba el cordero. Y, para que conste, lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas.

Era muy jugoso y se derretía en el paladar, eso era cierto. También explotaba en exóticos sabores en su lengua, no había forma de negarlo. Pero lo odiaba porque cada vez que lo comiera, recordaría a cierto _ser humano_ que no mencionaría ni en sus pensamientos.

Dicho ser humano le había dejado una importante propina que ella sentía como una burla personal y una nota.

No era de extrañar que ahora Rose detestara las propinas. Y las notas.

_Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Te espero mañana en la entrada de El Caldero Chorreante a las 9 am._

_S.M_

_PD: Si tienes que trabajar aquí y usar ese vestido tan diminuto, Marius no te está tratando muy bien. Te dejo una propina decente por no envenenarme, aunque algo me dice que si hubieras tenido la oportunidad, estaría en San Mungo. _

Aún recuerda cómo la arrugó entre sus dedos y estaba a punto de desecharla cuando pensó acerca de qué era exactamente lo que tenían que hablar.

De la condenada esfera.

Había tanto movimiento en su vida que había olvidado que fue capaz de acercarse sin ser ahuyentada y que estuvo a un segundo de tocarla cuando el intenso escrutinio de Scorpius la distrajo. Aunque trataba de ignorar ese hecho, desde que Malfoy dejó la nota no podía evitar tener algo de curiosidad Ravenclaw.

Odiaba a Malfoy y a la esfera por relacionarla con él. Odiaba sentirse obligada a hablar con él para tratar de resolver una incógnita que, para empezar, no era asunto de ella. Y odiaba ser Ravenclaw por hacerla tan malditamente curiosa.

No, eso último no lo odiaba, pero igual. Se entendía la idea.

Así que allí estaba, frente a su armario buscando qué ponerse, después decidiendo que no le importaba y, finalmente, mortificándose un poco más antes de cambiar de ropa.

Joder, nunca había sido tan indecisa en lo que a vestimenta se refería. No podía dejar que él la afectara de esa manera. Y es que, bueno... ¿Qué mierda importaba cómo se veía? Después de todo, sólo se vería con Malfoy, no con alguna estrella de cine.

Sin embargo, quizás un poco de maquillaje…

–¡No! –dijo golpeándose la frente con ambas manos y tallando la escasa pintura de labios de su boca con obstinación–. Es sólo un idiota que quiere verme para discutir acerca de qué significa eso de la selectividad de la esfera, nada más. No debes preocuparte –dijo reprochándole a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, que rió ligeramente.

–Niña, sabes que hablar sola es el primer síntoma esquizofrenia, ¿cierto? –ahora hasta su espejo le decía que era una loca sin remedio. Eso debería ser algún tipo de señal, en realidad.

Corrió de nuevo a su armario y lo examinó con ojo crítico.

¡Ni siquiera podía decidir si vestirse a lo muggle o usar una túnica clásica!

–A ver… ¿Qué podría fastidiarle más? –entornó los ojos un momento antes de bufar. Volvía a preocuparse de qué pensaría él de ella. Emitió un gruñido frustrado hacia el techo de su habitación como culpándole de todos sus males y volvió a mirar su ropa–. La ropa muggle es infinitamente más cómoda –añadió ignorando la voz en su cabeza que decía que también lo irritaría más. No sabía si era muy prejuicioso de su parte pensar que él sentiría algún mínimo disgusto por los muggles, pero desear molestarlo no haría daño a nadie. Valía la pena el intento.

Sacó unos jeans, unos tennis viejos y la camisa más sencilla y arcaica que encontró, un regalo de Dominique cuando terminó con Lysander que decía "los hombre son idiotas" escrito en runas antiguas. Nada más acorde a sus sentimientos respecto a Malfoy.

Fue de nuevo hacia el espejo y miró su cabello con resignación. Se enorgullecía de que no fuera tan alborotado como el de su madre, pero no quitaba el hecho de que casi nunca quería cooperar. Era una mezcla heterogénea entre el lacio de Ron y la melena revoltosa de Hermione, pero le gustaba llevarlo suelto casi todo el tiempo.

Pero hoy hasta él parecía rebelarse en su contra.

Observó fijamente la línea del cabello en su frente y descendió la vista por su rostro, intentando decidir qué peinado iría mejor con su atuendo. Frunció el ceño cuando se topó con sus ojos azules porque siempre le había fastidiado que sus pestañas, a pesar de ser decentemente largas, fueran casi invisibles al ser cobrizas. Observó sus pómulos prominentes y salpicados de pecas y su nariz respingada, que parecía ser el único recordatorio fácilmente perceptible de que, de hecho, era hija de Hermione Granger (y es que se parecía muchísimo a su madre, pero su cabello, sus pecas y el color de sus ojos engañarían a cualquiera). Apretó sus labios rosados y movió la boca de un lado a otro, pero no había forma de disimular las mejillas rellenas que la hacían parecer mucho menor de lo que en realidad era.

El único rasgo facial que podía ayudar al observador a darse cuenta de que Rose, de hecho, no tenía quince años, era que todo el contorno de sus mandíbulas y su mentón estaba perfectamente definido e, incluso, hacía parecer a su rostro fino y refinado, a Merlín gracias.

Dios mío, acababa de darse cuenta de que su cara tenía una anormal forma de heptágono, pero con la punta superior ovalada y los vértices convexos. ¿Se podía ser más extraña? ¿Quién rayos tenía la cara de esa forma?

Cuando su inspección acabó, se apartó bruscamente del espejo con esta nueva revelación revoloteando en su cabeza (y, a decir verdad, perturbándola un poco) y se decidió por un recogido alto preguntándose si sería suficiente para aguantar su melena durante toda la mañana.

Al final, resolvió confiar en su moño y se miró al espejo con un ligero tinte de satisfacción ignorando la punzada de fastidio que sintió cuando se fijo en que el peinado resaltaba muchísimo sus _heptagonales_ facciones. Sólo por si acaso, dejó que un solitario mechón cubriera su frente.

Nunca estaba de más intentar disimular su rareza.

–Bastante muggle, si me permites opinar–dijo el espejo casi con reproche.

–Perfecto.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró. Eran las siete de la mañana.

No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche por la ansiedad que le causaba la reunión, así que fue hasta su cama, se quitó los tenis y encendió la televisión. Le tocaba esperar.

…

–Buenos días, señora Murray –dijo cuando abrió la puerta de su piso, sobresaltada por los extraños ruidos que provenían desde el pasillo y que la habían despertado. No se sorprendió nada cuando halló a su vecina haciendo extraños aspavientos con sus brazos mientras balbuceaba palabras imposibles de descifrar.

–Dios santísimo, Rose. Me has dado el susto de mi vida –contuvo los deseos de reír cuando la mujer casi se cuelga del techo como un gato al respingar.

–¿Puedo saber qué hace en mi puerta tan temprano? –inquirió lo más seria que la risible apariencia de la anciana le permitió mientras se estiraba perezosamente y camuflaba su sonrisa con un bostezo.

Y es que estaba envuelta en una serie de telas y pareos que harían que Trelawney hirviera de envidia.

–Sólo el cielo y todos sus ángeles saben que no estaba haciendo nada –espetó con brusquedad y Rose sólo alzó las cejas en su dirección.

La señora Murray era la persona más devota que conocía y, francamente, siempre resultaba hilarante encontrarla "exorcizando" su casa de los demonios que allí habitaban. Estaba convencida de que Rose formaba parte de una secta satánica que se dedicaba a extraños rituales cada miércoles por la noche, en dónde las _brujas_ salían a cazar a humanos desafortunados.

Es decir, cuando sus extravagantes primos con sus túnicas de magos se reunían en su piso a ver películas, apareciendo de la nada y esfumándose de la misma manera.

La idea de decirle a la anciana que, de hecho, sí que era una bruja hizo que se le contrajera el estómago por la risa implacablemente reprimida.

–De acuerdo, señora Murray... entonces supongo que puede regresar a su hogar sin ningún inconveniente –hizo amago de cogerla del brazo para escoltarla, pero el respingo de la señora fue tan pronunciado que tuvo que ocultar su carcajada burlona con un fingido acceso de tos. La anciana, que le recordaba a un conejillo asustado, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por la sospecha.

–Mi pastor dice que la tos es el intento del cuerpo de expulsar a demonios malignos del mismísimo infierno –aseguró completamente inmóvil por la tensión y Rose rodó los ojos.

–O puede ser un resfrío –replicó en tono condescendiente antes de añadir–. Venga, la acompañaré a su...

–¡No! ¡Jamás entrarás! –se alejó unos seis metros en un parpadeo bajo la mirada estupefacta de Rose–. No te daré permiso de ingresar a mi morada, Rose Weasley.

Merlín, esa mujer estaba loca o, por lo menos, sufría de algún tipo de trastorno mental que la hacía sufrir alucinaciones y delirios constantes. ¿En serio pensaba que Rose estaba poseída por alguna entidad maligna?

–Señora Murray, no sé cuantas veces debo repetirle que no hay ningún tipo de demonio ni en mi cuerpo ni en mi piso –explicó, pero la anciana no cedió ni un milímetro.

–¿Dónde estabas anoche, Rose? Te vi salir, pero jamás te vi entrar. ¿Cómo ingresaste a tu hogar sin siquiera aparecerte por el pasillo? –preguntó apuntándola con un dedo acusador y Rose resopló con cansancio.

Allí estaba la razón por la cual ella jamás podía aparecerse ni desaparecerse en ningún lugar directamente desde su hogar. La anciana siempre estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos con la esperanza de ayudarla a tener un "alma pura y libre de maldad".

–Llegué muy tarde, señora Murray. Y ya le he dicho que deje de espiarme –ahora sí se rió un poco, cosa que no le sentó demasiado bien a la seriedad de su oración.

Es que era imposible no hacerlo; la situación era bastante chistosa. Más aún cuando la anciana extrajo una cruz de quién sabe donde y la apretó con fuerza entre sus puños.

–Los pecados te han tentado y te han obligado a permanecer en la oscuridad de la noche más tiempo del necesario, pero yo te ayudaré, Rose. Te salvaré.

–Estoy segura de ello, señora Murray.

–Y Dios te recibirá en su santísimo recinto con los brazos abiertos. Las puertas de cielo se abrirán para ti con mucha gracia y tu bondad ayudará a exculpar los pecados de Eva para llevar luz a todas las féminas herejes del mundo. Nosotras las mujeres debemos hacerlo, pero el _señor de allá abajo_ no permite que lo hagamos porque posee la malignidad de mil infiernos que...

–Apuesto a que sí.

Merlín, la sensación de querer carcajearte con ganas y no poder hacerlo era agobiante.

–Y lamento haberte asustado, Rose, pero pensé que como ya son las nueve y media, estarías más que despierta. Es que siento que mi deber es espantar las malas energías de tu hogar y ahora más, ya sabes... dicen que despertarse tan tarde es una clara señal de...

–Lo sé, señora Murray. Pero recuerde que me retrasé en el trabajo y...

–Nunca llegaste. Yo no te vi. Estoy segura de que te apareciste allí adentro con los poderes del mal –tenía tres meses viviendo allí y las conclusiones de la anciana aún la ponían nerviosa. Afortunadamente, ahora la necesidad de reírse era mucho mayor que la de salir huyendo–. Por eso estuve orando en tu puerta, Rose. Soy una buena ciudadana –Rose se mantuvo a una distancia prudente mientras la mujer abría la puerta de su propio piso e ingresaba con una lentitud desesperante–. Y larga vida a la reina y al rey.

Con esa frase tan críptica, la señora Murray acabó por cerrar su puerta y Rose ahora sí no se contuvo. Se echó a reír alegremente y se carcajeó hasta casi llorar sin importarle que seguramente la anciana la observaba atentamente desde la mirilla de su puerta.

¡Que tenía un demonio en su cuerpo! ¡Que debía exculpar los pecados de Eva! La verdad es que en la actualidad jamás faltaban los locos.

Además, ella no había dormido tanto. Sólo dormitó unos segundos antes de que siquiera fueran las...

Joder, eran las nueve y media.

Eran las malditas nueve y media.

La risa floja se esfumó en un instante cuando se dio cuenta de que su reloj de pulsera no la estaba engañando

Y ella no sólo llegaba tarde a su reunión con el ser más despreciable del mundo, sino que, efectivamente, se había quedado dormida.

Por Circe, la señora Murray tenía razón.

Estaba poseída.

* * *

*_Malaclaw_: El malaclaw es una criatura que habita en la tierra, la mayoría de las costas rocosas de Europa. A pesar de su semejanza con la langosta, nunca debe comerse, ya que su carne no es apta para el consumo humano y puede producir fiebre alta y una erupción verdosa de aspecto desagradable. {…} El mordisco del malaclaw tiene un efecto secundario poco común: hace que la víctima tenga muy mala suerte durante una semana. {…} -Extraído de eldiccionario . org

_¡El Fin! Mientras escribía esta historia, tenía una __ligera__ obsesión con la película y el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio, de Jane Austin. No se extrañen demasiado si ven varios guiños a esto a lo largo de la trama ;)_

_Por lo demás… creo que en este capítulo entendemos el porqué Rose no hizo caso a su razón y decidió coger un atajo para llegar al éxito. Tenía muchas cosas que probarse a sí misma y a los demás y, bueno… fue demasiado tentador._

_¡Lorcan! Algunas querían saber de él y aquí está, tan gamberro y coqueto como lo imagino xD ¡Y también han salido aquellos Weasley que no habían mostrado la cara antes! Creo que con eso cubro todos los ámbitos de la vida de esta pelirroja histérica. ¡Oh! ¿Y cómo olvidar a la señora Murray? Me gustaría aclarar que si alguien se ha sentido ofendido por su entusiasmo, no era mi intención en lo absoluto, así que no me tomen tan en serio; el único propósito era hacerlas reír con una persona tan chapada a la antigua :)_

_Y Scorpius… veo que para algunas fue amor a primera vista y otras lo han detestado tanto como Rose. Les explico: yo me figuré que si lograba que Scorpius me irritara incluso a mí hasta el punto en el que me decía a mí misma "Pero qué idiota es", conseguiría hacer creíble el hecho de que Rose lo deteste a primera vista porque es completamente insoportable y no por su apellido, que esa trama de "Romeo y Julieta" se me antoja algo cliché. Por todo esto... ¡Me encanta la polémica! Veamos cómo se desarrolla todo entre este par y luego hablamos xD_

_Por último, aquí viene lo difícil… El martes me voy de viaje (Wizarding World, ¡Wait for me!) y regreso el jueves de la semana que entra. Estoy casi completamente segura de que podré tener acceso a internet el viernes, pero les aviso para que no se sorprendan si se me hace imposible publicar._

_Sin más, se despide esta servidora que tanto ama que le dejen reviews con muchos abrazos y deseos de buena suerte._

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 21 de septiembre de 2012._

_11:43 pm._


	7. Las Nuevas Cerezas al Pastel

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

Summary: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Oh, por Dios… los odio a todos. ¿Esta es su manera de darme la bienvenida? ¿Dejándome 15 reviews en el capítulo anterior? ¡Pues son malvados! Mira que privarme de la alegría de leerlos uno a uno sólo para aventármelos todos de sopetón cuando regresé… casi fue más de lo que mi frágil corazón pudo soportar. Jaja no, mentira… Los quiero y le agradezco muchísimo a: __**Diane Potter**__, __**Mika **__(jajaja gracias!), __**Altea Kaur**__, __**Romy Howal **__(es realmente increíble que te entusiasme tanto la historia como a mí tu review xD Muchos cariños a ti también ^^)__, __**TAMYmos**__, __**Kiri **__(Sé a lo que te refieres y, curiosamente, concuerdo contigo ;)), __**CarlaMelina**__, __**Erika **__(El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿eh? Jajaja espero que te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y me faltó poco para arder como fénix, desconsiderada xD Y qué manera de reírse con tus elocuentes comentarios sobre baba y glóbulos rojos… xDDD), __**Nanin Viada **__(Gracias por el apoyo y besos para ti también!), __**Lucy **__(jajaja Disfrútalo!), __**FYA **__(Me encanta que te guste y espero que siga así :D), __**Brandon Jace**__ y __**Cami Camila **__(Jajaja Gracias. Yo también me lo comería a él xD)__**. **__Son de lo mejor :D_

_Para finalizar, espero que les guste y que haya valido la pena la espera :)_

* * *

**Las Nuevas** (_e innecesarias_) **Cerezas al** (_ya congestionado_) **Pastel**

_(O de cómo es que ahora hay más preguntas y menos respuestas… Aunque Rose por supuesto que sí descubrió el verdadero significado del __**Odio**__, Maldición)_

* * *

Corría.

A través de la calle, chocando con muggles que la miraban como si estuvieran a punto de llamar a la policía, poniéndose los zapatos con una habilidad de la que carecía y con su cuidadoso peinado absolutamente deshecho por las almohadas y la maratón.

Pues eso. Como era evidente, Rose Weasley se había quedado dormida y era la primera vez que llegaría tarde a algún sitio en toda su vida si restaba aquel episodio en la oficina de Marius dos semanas atrás.

¿Cómo no lo había visto venir antes? Con su _pésima_ suerte, era de esperarse. Y ya que estaba en esa línea de lamentables pensamientos... ¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que sucederle a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Oh, por Dios, seguro fue ignorar a su papá durante esa semana, pero no era para tanto. Merlín, casi todos los hijos normales lo hacían al menos una vez en sus vidas.

Tal vez fue en tercer año cuando le dijo a Neville que no había hecho el ensayo de la _Mimbulus mimbletonia _porque estaba enferma y la verdad era que lo había olvidado, _como buena Ravenclaw_.

O quizás...

Circe bendita, tenía que dejar de ponerse a pensar en cada error que había cometido en su vida cada vez que la cagaba.

Sin dejar de avanzar, miró el reloj. Eran las nueve y cuarenta de la mañana. Seguro Malfoy pensaría que era una cobarde y que no iría. Después se reiría de su inferioridad y se compraría algún animal repugnante y pelirrojo para bautizarlo con su nombre, como un recordatorio permanente de su miseria. Y cuando lo llamara, le diría "Hey, _Rose la Cobarde_, ven a comer tu asquerosa comida rancia y putrefacta como la rata imperfecta que eres". ¿Y saben qué haría después? Él se volvería a reír, obviamente. Alzaría la infernal ceja y finalizaría el espectáculo con una sonrisa insoportable que te hace plantearte la cuestión de exactamente por qué no mereces vivir en el mundo y respirar el mismo aire que _su majestad_.

–Por Morgana, ¿Qué rayos hago aquí? –se preguntó deteniendo su carrera frenética unos segundos para tomar aire y sintiéndose francamente desconcertada por haber accedido a la petición de Scorpius sin siquiera vacilar al hacerlo. ¿Por qué se hacía esto a sí misma? Definitivamente tenía un grave problema mental y cuando éste se desatara, sería culpa de Malfoy.

Suspiró resignada y sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos tan funestos. Se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo mientras intentaba regular su respiración y se amarró las trenzas de los zapatos antes de enderezarse.

En algún momento en medio de sus tragedias mentales, Malfoy se había hecho visible entre la multitud y ahora le sonreía arrogante a unos pasos de ella.

Por si a alguien le interesa saberlo, casi se muere de un infarto. Sólo eso. Y a causa de sobresalto, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y chocó con un muggle obeso y malhumorado que de forma muy diligente y servicial, la ayudó a comprender el significado de la frase muggle de "si las miradas mataran, ya estarías tres metros bajo tierra".

Enrojeció apenada y el hombre se marchó antes de que pudiera acabar de balbucear alguna disculpa decente. Para cuando se fue, Rose siguió observando su espalda con una mueca avergonzada mientras se preguntaba cuál sería la manera más creativa de herir a alguien sin ser enviada a Azcaban.

Podría entrenar a algún animal peligroso y...

–Algo me decía que no llegarías temprano.

Gruñó desde lo más profundo de su pecho y se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada. Sin embargo, el reproche se quedó atorado en su garganta al mismo tiempo en que su respiración se detuvo por pura impresión.

Scorpius no solo vestía de muggle, sino que estaba completamente de negro y su traje parecía hecho a la medida.

Podía decir, incluso, que se veía _aceptable_.

Circe, parecía uno de esos ejecutivos importantes y millonarios que aparecían en esas revistas sobre la economía muggle de Inglaterra.

Aturdida, miró su propio atuendo y resopló, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma por su inmadurez. Parecía una colegiala idiota e infantil.

–Sé que me veo bien, gracias por la observación –asintió levemente como si estuviera aceptando sus inexistentes halagos y ese gesto la hizo sacudir la cabeza para despertar del sopor extraño en el que los mocasines de brillante cuero negro de Scorpius la habían sumergido.

–Yo no he…

–No has dicho lo contrario y, a juzgar por tu mirada y tu escaza capacidad de habla, me atrevo a decir que te he dejado sin palabras –se sonrojó muy visiblemente y se maldijo por ello.

¿Por qué no podía ser más como Roxanne? Su piel era preciosa y de un moreno tan uniforme y lustroso, que Rose dudaba que su afortunada epidermis dejara relucir algún sonrojo en lo absoluto.

Había personas que tenían tanta suerte…

–No tienes que ser tan idiota, ¿sabes? No te costaría nada comportarte como alguien decente –farfulló al fin con los dientes apretados, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos. Él se limitó a soltar una pequeña risa de descrédito.

–Oh, y tú eres la persona perfecta para hablar de decencia –alzó las cejas justo como si su descaro lo divirtiera. Cabe resaltar que _Rose_ y _descaro_ no podían ser contenidas en una misma frase a menos que en medio dijera que "...no es capaz de ningún tipo de...". Eso lo sabía todo el mundo, pero al muy imbécil no le había llegado el memorándum–. La misma mesera que probablemente intentó envenenarme, me llamó pusilánime arrogante e inmaduro y llegó tarde a nuestra reunión

_Touché_.

–Sólo vámonos, ¿sí?

Scorpius asintió aceptando la momentánea tregua y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a _El Caldero Chorreante_.

Al fijarse en la trayectoria de sus pasos, miró su ancha espalda de forma interrogante y se encogió de hombros antes de seguirlo de cerca.

Bueno, _seguirlo de cerca_ era ser demasiado complaciente. Más como _arrastrándose tras él _para poder alcanzarlo porque ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de acoplarse a un paso que pudieran sostener los dos sin que ella se dejara un pulmón en el camino.

Recorrieron un par de calles en completo silencio para el absoluto placer de Rose, que asumía que iban a algún sitio mágico que ella no conocía. Por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando él entró a su café favorito, el mismo en el que solía desayunar al menos un día a la semana y en donde complacía su adicción a la cafeína con frecuencia. Fue allí cuando entendió por qué se había disfrazado de ejecutivo muggle y se preguntó cómo conocía él ese lugar.

Quizás se lo había topado de casualidad, como ella. No estaba tan lejos de _El Caldero Chorreante_, así que no sería demasiado extraño.

Sin embargo… no. Él no tenía forma de saber que le gustaba ese lugar por su tranquilidad y privacidad.

Desplazando esos pensamientos tan confusos, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y lo siguió hasta que acabaron sentados en una mesita al fondo del establecimiento. Sin intercambiar ninguna mirada o gesto, leyeron el menú en un silencio tenso y agobiante, al menos para ella. Y aunque ya sabía lo que pediría, sentía cierta reticencia a bajar la carta y enfrentarlo.

Y es que no importaba lo idiota y descortés que fuera, de alguna manera todo en él la intimidaba.

Scorpius se aclaró la garganta y Rose agradeció silenciosamente que interrumpiera sus cavilaciones. No le gustaba el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos.

–Asumo que no has desayunado y no entiendo mucho de lo que hay en este menú. ¿Hay algo que quieras sugerirme? ¿O volverás a recitarme la recomendación del chef? –alzó la ceja y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa para inclinarse hacia ella, que retrocedió por puro instinto y se pegó al respaldar de su asiento. Él sonrió con mofa y Rose se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que casi sangra; ese era un gesto que hacía cada vez que estaba nerviosa y que, probablemente, era uno de los síntomas de algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.

Lo cual era bastante preocupante, si se detenía a considerarlo.

Pero el punto es que debió haber imaginado que el episodio en el restaurante no había sido olvidado pero, maldición... ¿Era tan necesario recordárselo? Azotó la mesa con el menú y lo miró con las pupilas brillando de desafío. Eso sólo provocó que Scorpius alzara aún más su albina ceja en su dirección.

Detestaba que hicieran ese gesto en su presencia porque, sencillamente, ella nunca aprendió a hacerlo y se sentía inferior y bastante enojada consigo misma porque, bueno, pocas cosas había que Rose no pudiera aprender.

Una de esas era el arte del control de cejas.

Pero últimamente esa aversión al gesto en sí había crecido hasta convertirse en algo muy absurdo que rayaba en lo ridículo. Y es que entre Scorpius y Marius iban a lograr que le arrancara las cejas a todo el maldito mundo porque ellos abusaban del poder que esa capacidad les confería y ella siempre salía perjudicada.

Además, en ambos esa ceja burlona/sarcásticamente alzada quedaba tan jodidamente perfecta que le crispaba los nervios y la hacía desear que la evolución humana acabara por exterminar esos innecesarios pelillos sobre los ojos de una vez y para siempre.

Decidiendo apartar los pensamientos infantiles acerca de vellos faciales y gestos imposibles de aprender, llamó a la camarera con un movimiento de su mano e intentó relajarse un poco cuando la conocida cara se acercó a ella.

–¿Rose? ¡Querida, tenías cerca de dos semanas sin pasarte por aquí! –dijo Daisy, la joven que siempre la atendía, antes de mirar a su acompañante con una sonrisa de bienvenida en sus labios. Y el efecto fue inmediato: sus ojos se desorbitaron y comenzó a boquear como grindylow fuera del agua por la impresión.

Rose rodó los ojos con hastío y negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

«Vamos, ni que fuera tan guapo», pensó observándolo disimuladamente por entre las pestañas mientras fingía que le daba otro vistazo al menú. Su cabello no era tan rubio como para ser platinado, pero lo suficiente como para dejar ciego a alguien por tres días si se le miraba directamente bajo los rayos del sol por mucho tiempo; sus ojos eran tan grises como el acero y sus irises estaban rodeados por un círculo un par de tonos más oscuro, como si quisieran enfatizar aquella astucia casi peligrosa que se intuía en su mirada. Eran enmarcados por frondosas pestañas cobrizas y cejas perfectamente definidas.

Se fijó entonces en su recta y aristocrática nariz y obvió sus labios para concentrarse en la perfecta y varonil línea de su mandíbula antes de fruncir el ceño.

«Ni siquiera es guapo», insistió en su mente tratando de no tomar en cuenta la simetría de sus facciones y pensando mejor en que si las piezas que conformaban su rostro no estuvieran en conjunto, lucirían espantosas. Al final, sacudió la cabeza y se frotó las sienes antes de interrumpir la cuidadosa inspección de Daisy sobre Scorpius.

–Buenos días, Daisy. Lo que ocurre es que he estado algo ocupada en el trabajo. ¿Cómo van las clases? –improvisó tratando de atraer su atención con sus escasos conocimientos sobre la vida de la chica. Entre ellos estaba el hecho de saber que trabajaba allí para ahorrar para la universidad muggle. Aun así, se sentía más o menos _miserable_ porque sabía que lo había preguntado más por tratar de distraerla de Malfoy que por verdadero interés o cortesía, pero él le sonreía tan seductoramente que sintió que, de hecho, la estaba protegiendo.

–Todo bien, muy bien. Yo… –balbuceó con la voz rasposa sin dejar de devorarse a Malfoy con los ojos.

–Daisy... tan agraciada como la flor que te da tu nombre –siseó seductoramente y Rose rodó los ojos; ella también tenía nombre de flor y podía entender lo molesto que era ese halago tan cliché–. Mi abuela se llama Narcisa y también es preciosa. Eso me hace pensar que, quizás, todas las mujeres con nombres de flor son tan hermosas como su homónima –se detuvo y la observó de refilón con una mirada perversa–. ¿Cierto, Rose?

Rose ni siquiera se dio por aludida; estaba demasiado concentrada esperando a que la chica mostrara alguna clase de desagrado por la idiotez que acababan de escuchar. Sin embargo, su risita tonta la desconcertó y, al comprenderla, volvió a gruñir con frustración.

Y es que si hasta una chica tan inteligente y trabajadora como Daisy podía caer con facilidad en las redes de alguien tan despreciable como Malfoy, ya no quedaba más esperanza para las demás mujeres del mundo.

Recordó entonces a la señora Murray hablando de "exculpar los pecados de Eva para llevar luz a las féminas herejes" y se estremeció ante a alocada posibilidad de que tal vez tuviera razón. Quizás las mujeres _sí_ estaban malditas si todas serían condenadas a estar con hombres como Malfoy.

Dios mío, qué futuro tan espantoso y apocalíptico.

–Er... gracias –susurró Daisy luego de aclararse la garganta y se sonrojó cuando él le guiño el ojo–. ¿Qué van a pedir?

Como no podía ser de otra forma, ni siquiera la miró cuando hizo la pregunta y ella, naturalmente, comenzó a enojarse.

–Tráeme lo de siempre y él tomará lo mismo –alzó la voz para que Daisy la tomara en cuenta. No lo logró–. Aunque puedes cambiar mi capuchino por un expreso –agregó muy segura de que el exceso de cafeína sería lo único que la ayudaría a acabar esa mañana sin querer suicidarse. Y viendo la sonrisa boba de Daisy, se dijo que necesitaría algo mucho más fuerte; algo así como whisky de fuego. Pero era demasiado temprano y, Merlín...

No quería agregar "alcoholismo" a la lista de _cosas mofantes_ que seguro llevaba Scorpius desde que lo entrevistó.

Daisy sacudió la cabeza y salió del letargo en el que los orbes grises de Malfoy la habían hundido y se alejó con la confusión plasmada en su rostro luego de otorgarles alguna vaga afirmación.

–No deberías hacer eso –dijo reprobatoriamente una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente.

–¿El qué?

–Darle esperanzas a la chica. Ambos sabemos que jamás le harás caso –continuó mordiéndose la lengua cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios. Eso podía ser fácilmente malinterpretado.

–¿Quién sabe? Es bastante guapa y atenta –Rose alzó las cejas con incredulidad y él se encogió de hombros antes de continuar–. Además, no es tu problema y no estamos aquí para hablar de mi vida amorosa –su expresión se tornó algo pícara y Rose rodó los ojos ante el gesto, preparándose mentalmente para la barbaridad que estaba a punto de escuchar–. A menos claro que estés enfadada.

–¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –respondió tal vez demasiado rápido y se aclaró la garganta para camuflarlo. No quería que él pensara que estaba celosa o algo igual de descabellado–. Además, tienes razón. No es asunto mío y hay temas más serios que tratar.

Mientras Scorpius volvía a sonreír con suficiencia, clavó la mirada en la mesa para tratar de controlar su temperamento. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba tan alterada. No le importaba que coqueteara con otra, pero le molestaba que lo hiciera en su maldita cara. ¿Qué no tenía vergüenza? ¿Acaso no sabía que ella intentaría evitar que él le rompiera el corazón a alguna chica incauta que lo único que deseaba era acabar sus estudios y salir adelante?

No lo haría ni de coña.

Permanecieron en silencio luego de que Rose acabara su réplica de forma tan cortante. Scorpius se distrajo mirando hacia el ventanal del local con aire meditabundo y ella clavó su vista en la mesa. La quietud le taladraba los oídos y quería hablar, pero no sabía exactamente cómo comenzar.

–¿Por qué estamos en un local muggle? –fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente y agradeció internamente haberse vestido adecuadamente, aunque fuera casi sin querer.

–Nadie nos molestará ni sabrá de qué hablamos –respondió con un susurro ausente, aún viendo hacia el exterior. Rose lo miró inquisitiva durante unos instantes antes de suspirar.

No tenía ningún deseo de saber qué pensamiento era el que lo mantenía tan distante.

–¿Y de qué venimos a hablar? –preguntó finalmente aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta. Y es que quería escucharlo de sus labios y confirmar que todo el episodio que vivió con la esfera no había sido algún tipo de colapso mental ni ninguna demencia transitoria.

–Si eres tan inteligente como proclama Marius, supongo que lo sabes –la miró como si la respuesta fuera terriblemente evidente y ella maldijo su rubor.

Solo quería confirmar que no estaba loca. Él no tenía por qué mirarla así.

Después de todo, querer asegurarse de la propia sanidad mental era algo perfectamente plausible y normal.

–Sí, bueno, er... ¿Tienes alguna teoría? –no sabía qué más decir, a decir verdad. Aún no lograba comprender todo el rollo de la reliquia ni mucho menos cómo la involucraba a ella. Además, no quería ni pensar en que Marius y Scorpius, de hecho, hablaban sobre ella porque no sabría cómo sentirse al respecto.

Malfoy estuvo a punto de hablar cuando llegó Daisy nuevamente con el desayuno. Lo sirvió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos de Scorpius, que ahora penetraba a Rose con la mirada. Parecía querer comunicarle todo telepáticamente, pero ella era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su escrutinio sobre ella.

Y es que, Merlín... ¿Su mirada siempre era tan _abrasadora_? Debería estar prohibido observar a alguien _así_.

Cuando la joven se retiró luego de que casi derramó el café sobre ella por estar pendiente de cada movimiento de su _acompa__ñ__ante_ (y se estremeció de pura repugnancia cuando pensó en esa palabra), Rose untó una tostada con algo de jalea usando toda su fuerza mental para ignorar esos ojos grises que tan insistentemente se posaban sobre ella.

¿Por qué la escaneaba así, tan intensamente?

Si no fuera tan descortés, le preguntaría cuál era su maldito problema.

Cuando mordió un poco de su tostada y como cada vez que comía algo que le gustaba, cerró los ojos con el placer dibujándose en sus facciones mientras el sabor dulzón de la jalea se fundía con su lengua. Le encantaba comer y ni siquiera Scorpius evitaría que lo disfrutara.

–¿Te suena el nombre de Isis? –preguntó Malfoy entonces tomando algo de café con calma y, a decir verdad, tomándola desprevenida.

Lo observó unos momentos mientras tragaba el bocado y frunció el ceño; no sabía si estaba malinterpretando todo, paro parecía que su tranquilidad no era más que una fachada. No sólo por la rigidez de sus dedos alrededor de la taza, sino porque sus ojos estaban fijos sobre ella justo como cuando probó el cordero frente a él en el restaurante.

Ya no parecía que quería leerle la mente, sino…

Parecía como sí…

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la pregunta antes de resoplar.

–Sí, claro. Diosa de todas las diosas, divinidad protectora de los poderes mágicos, venerada por magos, brujas y muggles egipcios… –balbuceó rápidamente como toda sabelotodo en acción y Scorpius asintió satisfecho–. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

–Como ya sabes, encontré la esfera enterrada bajo el Mammisi Romano –esta vez fue su turno de asentir–. No sé si estás familiarizada con el tema, pero desde que los romanos conquistaron gran parte de lo que ahora es Europa y el Medio Oriente, sus culturas se mezclaron de manera tal que Isis, siendo una Diosa egipcia, comenzó a ser centro de un importante culto que se extendió más allá de las fronteras de Egipto –no era una experta en el tema, pero la mitología siempre fue de su agrado, así que entendía. De igual manera, agradeció que Malfoy tuviera la delicadeza de explicarle a dónde quería llegar–. Ese templete fue el segundo Mammisi construido y se le dice "romano" porque su alzamiento fue ordenado por el emperador César Augusto (conocido antes como Octavio), que fue quién destronó a Marco Antonio quitándole el precario poder que poseía e induciéndolo a suicidarse. Y existe, precisamente, para consagrar a Isis.

Rose estuvo a punto de contestar con algunas palabras incrédulas cuando Daisy apareció nuevamente con una manzana roja y apetitosa en sus manos. La miró entre interrogante y fastidiada por la interrupción cuando la chica dejó la fruta junto a sus tostadas y le sonrió sugestivamente.

–Te lo ha enviado Mike. Dice que esta va por su cuenta –le guiñó el ojo antes de lanzarle otra mirada furtiva a Scorpius y marcharse.

Observó la manzana sintiendo como los músculos de su cara se contraían hasta formar una mueca de desdén. Se volvió hacia el hombre que atendía la caja de pago y bufó ruidosamente cuando él le envió un beso a través del aire.

Mike era alguien que había tenido la desgracia de conocer poco después de visitar por primera vez aquel café cuando Andrew, su hermano y quién atendía la caja entresemana, los presentó. Un joven unos años menor que ella que se aprovechaba de la afición de Rose por ese establecimiento para coquetearle sin ningún tipo de reparo o vergüenza. Lo conoció después de seis meses de haberlo dejado con Lysander y le pareció tan agradable que incluso pensó que podrían formar algún tipo de amistad cuando él, muy inocentemente, sugirió que Rose fuera invitada a las clases de yoga a las que asistían ya que le había asegurado a Andrew (que era muy guapo, cabe resaltar) que le encantaba hacer ejercicio.

El punto es que ella, tan ingenua como siempre y encantada por la posible nueva experiencia (y, bueno, porque Andrew era bastante atractivo y le tentaba la idea de verlo con pantaloncillos de yoga), asistió. Sobra decir que nada sabía acerca del escabroso plan de seducirla que Mike tenía en mente porque durante esa primera (y perversa) clase, tomó ventaja del despiste de su hermano para insinuar unas _cosas_ y hacer _otras_ que eran muy dolorosas de recordar y que provocaron que Rose desarrollara una fobia hacia el yoga o sus derivados. Dios, cada vez que recordaba ese día, sentía ganas de suicidarse.

Ahora cuando lo veía, se preguntaba por qué seguía visitando ese sitio los fines de semana. Bien podría ir un tedioso día lunes o un agradable jueves y encontrarse con Andrew, que aunque también tenía esas maneras coquetas, no era tan absolutamente irritante y depravado como Mike.

Y es que ni siquiera la presencia de Scorpius podía disuadirlo de ser un idiota.

De acuerdo, Mike no le caía _tan_ mal. La mayoría del tiempo, lograba sobrellevar su arrebatador flirteo bastante bien pero por alguna razón desconocida e inexplicable, la presencia de Malfoy parecía magnificar la malignidad de cualquier situación a su mayor exponente.

Miró entonces la manzana de color rojo carmesí con la nariz arrugada porque aunque se veía deliciosa, no se la comería. Alzó la vista hacia Scorpius y tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de angustia cuando él le ofreció la mueca más burlona e insoportable que poseía.

–Te quejas de mí, pero tú también pareces cargarte varios corazones rotos a tus espaldas –se mofó sonriendo con suficiencia y Rose se masajeó el puente de la nariz sintiendo como el estrés inundaba su cuerpo. Él tomo la fruta con aire meditabundo y la inspeccionó un par de segundos antes de continuar–. Merlín, una manzana. Este hombre sí que sabe de romanticismo.

¿Tenía que ser tan malditamente idiota todo el tiempo? Y le cabreó todavía más su comentario porque sabía que, de hecho, tenía razón.

Definitivamente una manzana no estaba en su lista de "Las cosas más románticas del mundo".

Er, no era como si tuviera una, en realidad.

No la tenía, en serio.

Si la tuviera, podrían apostar que una fruta no encajaría en ninguna parte.

Suspiró antes de regresar su atención hacia él. A veces, deseaba tener algún interruptor que apagara su mente cada vez que sus pensamientos la inquietaban demasiado. Algo que últimamente ocurría con una frecuencia frustrante... es decir, quizás era mala idea lo del interruptor. Por cómo iban las cosas, su mala suerte impediría que volviera a encenderlo acabaría en estado vegetativo para siempre.

–Cómela tú. No quiero tener que explicarle que no me interesa tener nada que ver con él y, bueno, en realidad hubiera preferido un pastelillo de chocolate –ya ni siquiera se sentía apenada, porque no se ruborizó. La palabra _resignación_ definía mejor su estado en esos momentos.

–¿Y perderme la alegría infinita de aquel chico cuando la saborees? No, gracias –dijo alegremente devolviendo la fruta a su posición original mientras Rose la veía como si fuera la culpable de todos sus males–. Pobre. No sabe que no tiene ninguna oportunidad.

No supo si fue el tono de falsa tristeza con el que lo dijo o la burla implícita en su ceja, pero Rose cogió la manzana, lo miro desafiante y la mordió evitando perderse en los sabores placenteros de la fructosa. Lo que si no pudo evitar fue un suspiro fascinado.

Le encantaban las manzanas.

–Quizás sí la tiene –replicó retadoramente y, bajo al atenta mirada de Scorpius, se giró sobre su asiento y alzó la fruta hacia Mike como si quisiera brindar a su salud. Él chico se ahogó con su propia saliva por la impresión y le dedicó la sonrisa más radiante que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

En alguna parte de su interior, la culpabilidad hizo mella en su consciencia. Sin embargo, al volverse hacia Malfoy y encontrarlo con semejante mueca de descrédito, se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a terminar sus tostadas en silencio, intentando no pensar en qué mierda tenía Malfoy que la hacía sentirse tan _mal_ consigo misma cada vez que estaba con él.

Y es que, bueno... en circunstancias normales, ni se le pasaría por la cabeza darle esperanzas a un chico en el que jamás podría fijarse. Se había rebajado al nivel de Scorpius sólo para demostrar _algo_ que aún no entendía completamente.

¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué la presencia del jodido Malfoy la convertía en alguien tan rastrera y malvada?

«Merlín, soy una horrible persona», pensó abatida, esta vez sonrojándose irremediablemente. Lo que más le perturbaba era el hecho de que él no dijera absolutamente nada, sólo se dedicaba a observarla como si ansiara descifrar sus pensamientos.

–Entonces... –carraspeó molesta cuando su voz salió tan rasposa y se frotó al frente con los dedos para disipar el sonrojo y el incipiente dolor de cabeza–, dices que Isis tiene algo que ver en esto –tanteó tratando de ocultar su incomodidad.

Y fallando miserablemente.

–Viniendo del mundo mágico, no sé por qué te sorprende –dijo con tanta tranquilidad que, inexplicablemente, se sintió irritada.

¿No se mofaría de ella? Merlín santo, le había puesto el chiste prácticamente en bandeja de plata. Ella, coqueteando con un muggle cuando apenas unos minutos antes lo regañaba a él por hacer lo mismo sin ninguna consideración.

Vamos, la burla estaba allí mismo.

Incluso ella podría inventarse algo ingenioso e irritante.

Sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en el tema que estaban tratando. No era para dejar demasiado silencio de por medio para que el idiota pensara en algún chiste decente.

¿Qué había dicho? Que viniendo del mundo mágico, esa idea no debería impresionarla...

Allí tenía razón, pero sonaba demasiado inverosímil creer que la diosa estaba relacionada con la magia de la esfera. De todas formas, eso no respondía por qué sólo ella y Malfoy, hasta ahora, habían sido capaces de no levantar las defensas de la reliquia en su contra.

Exacto. Mejor pensar en eso que en la fruta sobre la mesa con un gran mordisco que parecía hacerle muecas divertidas cuando la observaba.

–No sé cómo eso responde nuestra interrogante –dijo retirando la manzana de su vista muy disimuladamente, instándolo a continuar.

Scorpius mordió su tostada y tomó de su café lentamente, pero no parecía que tenía la intención de exasperarla (afortunadamente), sino que sólo aparentaba querer organizar sus ideas de forma coherente.

–Te voy a ser honesto –se frotó la nuca y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa–. Algo me dice que Isis es sólo la punta del iceberg. Tengo el conocimiento, pero no tengo ni una pista de cómo relacionarlo.

–¿Por dónde sugieres que empecemos? –probablemente estaba cavando su propia tumba al ofrecerle ayuda a Scorpius, pero sentía que esa situación la incluía a ella de forma irremediable.

Scorpius, por su parte, sonrió ligeramente y esta vez sin ningún atisbo de arrogancia. Era como si la idea de que Rose lo ayudara lo alegrara de alguna manera retorcida que ella se negaba a entender.

Y es que eso de tener a una persona tan hilarante como ella en la investigación debía ser alentador. Nunca está de más un mono de circo pelirrojo que te alegre el día cuando todo parece que la búsqueda no va hacia ningún lado.

Jodido imbécil.

–Si es cierto lo que la gente y la fama que te precede dicen, entiendo que eres muy buena con los libros –dijo finalmente y Rose se encogió de hombros.

–La mejor –afirmó alzando las cejas, casi desafiándolo a decir lo contrario. La sonrisa del hombre se hizo más amplia.

–Allí tienes tu indicio entonces –Rose asintió distraídamente y volvió su atención al desayuno frente a ella antes de suspirar.

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa y calmada sólo porque ambos estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos, meditando acerca de todas las posibilidades que se abrían frente a ellos a pesar de su nefasta alianza.

Isis… ¿Qué podría tener ella que ver en todo eso?

La mitología egipcia era tan extensa que dudaba poder encontrar alguna relación si buscaban en el lugar equivocado. Y si Scorpius estaba en lo cierto, la mezcla de culturas sería un problema porque no sólo tendrían que leer todo lo humanamente posible acerca del tema, sino buscar su relación con los otros dos pilares de las creencias antiguas, que eran la mitología griega y romana; especialmente la última.

–Hay otra cosa que deberías saber, pero no estoy seguro de si debemos o no tomarla en cuenta –parecía dudar seriamente de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero siendo quien era, no apostaría por ello–. Mammisi Romano está en el templo dedicado a Hathor

–Sí y eso significa…

Scorpius rodó los ojos con elegancia y se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa. Rose, incómoda por la repentina cercanía, agarró su taza de café y se la acercó a los labios, evitando mirarlo.

–Hathor representa muchas cosas, pero digamos que es más conocida por… –se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera preguntándose si debía continuar antes de añadir–, por ser la deidad de la belleza y el amor.

Su garganta se cerró en un puño y comenzó a toser sin poder evitarlo. Scorpius se recostó sobre su silla para evadir las gotas de café que salían propulsadas de la boca de Rose, esperando pacientemente a que se le pasara el ahogo.

–El… ¿El amor? –dijo con voz estrangulada cuando la tos cesó luego de unos minutos. Se mordió el labio inferior como cada vez que se quedaba sin palabras, pero su mente fue más rápida que ella– Sí, lo sé, el señor Mabel me lo dijo pero… ¿Crees que tenga algo que ver? –preguntó tratando de no entrar en pánico, pero todo eso era muy sospechoso y espeluznante.

–No creo que sea relevante –parecía hablar para sí mismo, pero Rose presentía que no tenía la respuesta–. Pero hay que empezar por algún sitio, ¿Cierto?

Rose apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y posó su frente sobre las palmas de sus manos, no queriendo pensar en cómo el amor se relacionaba con lo que sea que tenían ella, Scorpius y la esfera.

–No tengo idea de en dónde nos estamos metiendo –suspiró finalmente, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable de su inclusión en el asunto. Tarde se daría cuenta de que, _literalmente_, no tenía _ni puta idea_ de en dónde se estaba metiendo–, pero tienes razón.

Permanecieron otros 10 minutos en un apacible silencio sólo interrumpido por el tintineo de los cristales de los comensales en las mesas vecinas. Rose mordía su manzana con aire ausente sin siquiera notar el hecho de que esa misma fruta había sido rechazada unos veinte minutos antes y Scorpius terminaba su café con la vista fija en el exterior, casi sin parpadear.

Cuando llamó a Daisy para pedir la cuenta luego de asegurarse de que ambos hubieran acabado con sus desayunos, Malfoy tanteó los costados de su abrigo, farfulló algo por lo bajo con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto, dejó su asiento sin siquiera mirarla y caminó hasta la entrada con paso firme y gesto inexpresivo en su rostro.

¿Qué clase de caballero dejaba que una mujer pagara la comida? Y es que, Dios... ¡Era la misma mujer a la que prácticamente había obligado a ir a un desayuno tan tenso e incómodo!

Idiota.

Cualquier confusión previa se difuminó con el aire, dejando paso al enfado.

¿Tan desagradable le había parecido su presencia que ni siquiera tenía la decencia de despedirse? Al menos ella estaba dispuesta a dejar su _sociedad_ en buenos términos. No había que ser tan malditamente repulsivo como para acabar las cosas así, sin más. Se esperaba, como mínimo, algo de cordialidad básica.

Maleducado y sinvergüenza. _Eso_ era Scorpius.

Con eso en mente, pagó rápidamente y salió corriendo tras él, decidida a que le rindiera cuentas por su jodida actitud insufrible e intolerable.

–¡Hey! –el _ser_ antes calificado como "humano" ni siquiera se molestó en voltear–. ¡Malfoy! ¿A dónde vas? –dijo sin aliento cuando lo alcanzó. Lo jaló de la manga de su perfecto saco negro para que se detuviera y lo miró con intenciones de explotarle la cabeza con ese simple gesto. A través de la tela de su chaqueta, sintió el cuero del brazalete de Scorpius; aun así, su molestia seguía siendo más grande que su curiosidad. Y es que, bueno... ¿Qué acaso no se quitaba ese adorno nunca?–. Aún no hemos aclarado lo de ayer y de cómo prácticamente me obligaste a venir para luego dejarme sola para pagar la cuenta. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Él se zafó del agarre y la miró por sobre su hombro.

–¿Quieres que te agradezca por hacer mi velada en el restaurante más entretenida? –preguntó sonriendo con suficiencia.

–¡No! –chilló logrando que varios transeúntes se voltearan a verla–. Esperaba que te disculparas –aclaró firmemente, golpeando el pavimento con su pie derecho con obstinación para enfatizar su punto.

Malfoy la miró impertérrito durante segundos interminables y, cuando creyó que se daría la vuelta para enfrentarla y farfullar alguna disculpa aceptable, él muy imbécil estalló en carcajadas.

Escuchar por primera vez _precisamente_ ese sonido debido a ella la enfureció.

–Yo era el cliente y no veo nada de malo en pedirte que me sugirieras algo que te gustara por ser la primera vez que comía allí y que luego te preguntara si podías tantear la calidad del producto –dijo con la voz afectada de tanta risa. Sí, _ja-ja_… era hilarante–. Y con la propina que dejé, cualquiera pensaría que la que tiene que agradecerme eres tú.

Merlín, había retorcido la realidad de tal manera y lo hacía sonar tan natural que de verdad parecía ella la descortés.

–¿Yo? ¡Fuiste tú el que se comportó como un…

–¿_Pusilánime arrogante e inmaduro_? Esas fueron tus palabras, si mal no recuerdo –dijo dejándola con el insulto atorado en la garganta–. Pues fuiste tú la que se comportó como una chiquilla caprichosa –continuó avanzando y Rose lo siguió tercamente, negándose a abandonarlo.

–Ahora sí me perdí. ¿En qué planeta se considera una chiquillada indignarse por ser sospechosa de envenenar una comida y ser abiertamente ridiculizada? –preguntó muy a su pesar. Prefería mantener la boca cerrada y largarse.

–Ya lo dije en la entrevista. Soy muy joven para ser tratado de señor y tú no tuviste ningún reparo en volver a hacerlo a pesar de que ya sabemos cómo _casi_ terminó nuestro primer encuentro –dijo con calma mientras empujaba la puerta de _El Caldero Chorreante_, refiriéndose al hecho de que Rose casi estalla el lugar por la fuerza de su enojo.

–No hablas en serio –afirmó incrédula. No podía creer que todo el teatro del día anterior fuera sólo porque no lo trató como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Sin embargo, Malfoy no le hizo ningún caso y atravesó el bar hasta salir hacia la pared de ladrillos que daba a El Callejón Diagon con ella pisándole los talones–. ¿La humillación fue sólo porque estaba siendo una persona decente y tratándote con un respeto que no mereces? Deberías aprender algo de mí –él continuó ignorándola y golpeó los ladrillos adecuados con su varita para abrir el camino hacia el callejón–. ¡Deja de hacer como si no existiera y respóndeme, maldición! –exigió ruborizada de pura ira, empujándolo desde la espalda como una manera de desahogar su frustración.

Scorpius se volvió a mirarla con una triunfante ceja alzada.

–Podría acusarte por violencia física, ¿sabes? –chasqueó la lengua con reprobación y comenzó a caminar nuevamente–. Es muy sencillo hacerte perder los estribos –añadió pensativo y Rose maldijo todo lo que se movía antes de fulminar su nuca albina con la mirada.

No era tan sencillo. De hecho, sacarla de sus casillas hasta el punto de perder los papeles y volverse una loca enajenada era una de las cosas más difíciles del mundo. Pero él era un maldito arrogante y, bueno, en realidad no tenía forma de saber eso.

–Eres un maleducado –susurró acelerando el paso para caminar junto a él, que se limitó a bufar con elegancia y sacudir la cabeza.

–Pensé que tu insulto favorito era _pusilánime_. Muy rebuscado, si me lo preguntas. Quizás incluso algún tipo de alarde inconsciente de tu tan popular inteligencia –dijo mirándola de refilón con la malicia impresa en sus ojos grises y Rose frunció el ceño ante la referencia. ¿Insinuaba que era _ella_ la presumida? Merlín, definitivamente había algo muy mal en la cabeza de este hombre. Quizás algún trastorno de deficiencia de la percepción de la realidad...–. Ahora cállate y camina; vamos a Gringotts.

Rose farfulló algunas maldiciones más antes de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Se detuvo en seco y miró alrededor; ni siquiera sabía en qué momento habían llegado hasta el callejón. Se dio media vuelta y, sin siquiera lanzarle un vistazo breve de despedida, avanzó en dirección contraria.

La idea de hacerle lo mismo que él le había hecho hacia tan sólo unos minutos le dio algún tipo de satisfacción morbosa en la que no pensaría hasta estar en la comodidad de su cama y con cantidades industriales de chocolate alrededor de ella para asegurarse una inducción a un coma diabético antes de que las cosas que pasaban por su mente se volvieran demasiado problemáticas.

–No iré a ningún lado con ese idiota –siseó para sí misma, determinada a salir de allí lo antes posible. Eso al menos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y su resolución a pagarle con el mismo galeón se esfumó mientras se giraba para enfrentarlo. Habían dos palabras que tenían rato queriendo salir a trompicones de su boca y no se reprimiría–. Te odio –anunció con seguridad y se sorprendió un poco a sí misma al hacerlo con tanta intensidad. Él rió ligeramente y agitó la mano que no la sostenía con desdén.

–Ni siquiera me conoces, no puedes odiarme –dijo divertido y Rose se cruzó de brazos con obstinación. Por supuesto que lo odiaba; nadie había logrado que se comportara como una cría idiota desde que dejó los pañales y ahora _éste_ venía y ella actuaba como una completa _pusilánime_–. Dame un poco de tiempo y quizás te ayude a descubrir el verdadero significado del odio –le sonrió con arrogancia, pero Rose no se movió. Entonces él se puso tras ella para prevenir cualquier escape y la empujó ligeramente–. Avanza, llegaremos tarde. No quiero que vuelvan a guardar la llave de mi bóveda por una chiquillada.

–¿Qué haré yo mientras tanto? ¿Esperar afuera y cargar tus sacos de oro a la salida? Porque ayer no tuviste ningún problema en tratarme como a un elfo doméstico –le espetó roja de furia y temblorosa de indignación.

–No es mala idea, pero lo cierto es que olvidé sacar algunos galeones en la mañana y cambiarlos por dinero muggle para pagar el desayuno –dijo sonriendo ladinamente y arqueando una ceja en su dirección, como si estuviera ansioso por su reacción.

La cual, en realidad, fue casi instantánea. Rose sintió que su enfado se desinflaba y boqueó unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué decir a eso último. Y ella que había pensado que él... y que luego ella...

Merlín, jamás pensó que sería precisamente ella la persona más estúpida y prejuiciosa que conocía.

–Yo, er… lo siento. No sabía qué… –Malfoy rodó los ojos y rió entre dientes.

–Tienes pinta de ser feminista hasta los huesos –la interrumpió y Rose agradeció que lo hiciera. No le gustaba titubear y mucho menos delante de alguien como él. Por otra parte sabía que tenía razón, así que no discutió–. Pensé que te agradaría cargar con el pago tú misma, pero veo que le das mucha más importancia a las normas de la buena conducta... –dijo abstraído mientras fisgoneaba el interior del edificio cuando llegaron a la entrada de Gringotts y Rose se preguntó qué tanto había subestimado la capacidad de observación de Malfoy–. Además, preferí ahorrarme el sermón de que somos iguales y, por tanto, lo justo hubiera sido que nos dividiéramos la cuenta y creí que si lograba atraerte hasta acá, me dejarías hacer las cosas a mi modo –rió una vez más y sacudió la cabeza, como si toda esa situación lo divirtiera hasta niveles insospechados–. Además, ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si te dejara pagar la cuenta de un desayuno al que yo te invité? Sería una falta de educación imperdonable... –parecía hablar más para sí mismo que para ella y Rose jamás lo había escuchado decir tantas palabras juntas. Él solía ser más conciso y no aparentaba ser alguien que divagaba con frecuencia–, pero olvidé completamente que no tenía ni un knut porque soy muy generoso y decidí recompensarte con una magnánima propina –Rose se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para no replicar cuando él volvió a mirarla con su triunfal ceja alzada y una amplia e insoportable sonrisa en su rostro. Y es que ya se había humillado lo suficiente con su actitud previa, gracias.

Aunque no por eso dejaba de molestarle menos el hecho de que él parecía ridícula y morbosamente contento de que ella hubiera tenido que tragarse cada sílaba de sus reclamos.

–Entonces toma –dijo sacando un saco de gamuza que tintineó cuando se le colocó sobre la mano. Él permaneció estoico–. No hacía falta –balbuceó aun percibiendo la situación demasiado extraña. Para qué mentir; se sentía como idiota.

¡Per él no había actuado mucho mejor! Eso debería redimirla de alguna forma, ¿Cierto?

¿Cierto?

Por Morgana, necesitaba que alguien le confirmara que era cierto o se moriría de pura ansiedad.

–¿Qué tal si la aceptas y quedamos a mano? Tu orgullo no sufre ningún daño y yo me ahorro unos galeones.

–Muy considerado –susurró. Parecía un acuerdo que favorecía a ambas partes, así que asintió–. De acuerdo, entonces… adiós –se despidió evitando mirarlo, súbitamente encontrando la punta de sus zapatos demasiado interesante.

Si ya no tenía que acompañarlo a Gringotts, lo mejor era despedirse, ¿no?

Sin embargo, se quedó estúpidamente parada frente a él sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir a continuación.

–Antes de irte, hay otra cosa que debo saber –alzó la cabeza tan rápido que temió por el bienestar de su cervical y se maldijo a sí misma por parecer tan ansiosa. Sin embargo, él tuvo la decencia de fingir que no lo había notado–. Albus Potter es Inefable y trabaja en la comisión encargada de investigar la esfera, ¿no? –asintió entornando los ojos en su dirección, instándolo a continuar–. Tengo entendido que son muy cercanos. ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos volver a verla? Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo, quizás conseguiríamos alguna pista.

Se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente durante unos segundos y volvió a asentir.

–Te enviaré una lechuza.

–Perfecto –sonrió con suficiencia y ella se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Seguro sabía que no le había gustado ni un pelo haber prometido eso último–. Hasta entonces, Weasley.

Se dio la vuelta sin más y entró al edificio, dejándola sola. Ella se quedó estática en su sitio durante unos momentos antes de suspirar y caminar en silencio hasta su casa.

Bien podría aparecerse, pero le parecía un malgasto innecesario de magia y la caminata la ayudaría a pensar (lamentarse) en la semejante mañana que había tenido.

Definitivamente entraba en su lista de los momentos más incómodos y humillantes de su vida.

Aunque, de nuevo, no tenía ninguna. No era _tan_ maniática.

* * *

–Y bien, ¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Marius entrando a su oficina el lunes siguiente en la tarde.

Ese domingo había faltado a la Madriguera para ir a la exhibición de Jack Cornwall, el lingüista experto en desciframiento e interpretación, sobre dibujos y pergaminos que databan del imperio Chino. Marius le había pedido amablemente que la reseñara y ella, encantada, daba los últimos toques a su próximo artículo con la misma emoción con la que había hecho el primero.

Y es que aún no podía creer su suerte.

–Fantástico. El señor Cornwall fue muy amable –dijo sonriendo sinceramente, contagiando a Marius su alegría–. Si me das 10 minutos, te doy el artículo completo.

Marius asintió satisfecho y aguardó pacientemente a que acabara mientras ojeaba distraídamente las fotos mágicas familiares sobre el escritorio de Rose. Cuando le entregó el pergamino, esperó expectante a que lo acabara de leer y le diera su opinión, que siempre le parecía tan necesaria.

No por nada era el editor en jefe.

–Perfecto, como siempre –concluyó finalmente recostándose en el respaldo del asiento para visitantes. Rose lo imitó y soltó un suspiro satisfecho.

–Gracias –sonrió nuevamente, esta vez con todos los dientes. Marius volvió a corresponderle alzando levemente las comisuras de sus labios.

–¿Pudiste resolver la _urgente _situación que se te presentó el viernes? –inquirió con curiosidad y la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro mientras rogaba a todos los dioses que no se notara la culpabilidad que sentía.

Y es que siempre le habían dicho que sus expresiones eran de lo más transparentes y ella aún hoy, a sus 22 años, encontraba muchas dificultades al momento de engañar a alguien si no era para protegerlo.

Aunque, si lo veía desde una manera muy objetiva y razonable, prácticamente le mentiría por su bien. No hallaba cómo explicarle que abandonó su trabajo a media tarde sólo para hacer de mesera suplente en el restaurante de El Callejón Diagon en donde trabajaba su prima y no estaba segura de qué tanto podría afectar eso a su imagen de pareja exitosa y cuasi-perfecta. Marius necesitaba del engaño y ella no lo decepcionaría diciendo que no estaba cooperando en el momento de no arruinar su ilusión de pareja ideal.

Entonces, sólo por si acaso, decidió no contarle nada acerca de ese triste episodio de su vida. No sólo por él, sino porque cada mención referente a esa tarde le traía malos recuerdos y muchas náuseas ya que lo único bueno que había obtenido de esa experiencia fueron los galeones que recibió como pago por esas horas laborales

–Afortunadamente, sí. Y espero que no vuelva a repetirse –susurró finalmente frotándose la frente para disipar el perene dolor de cabeza.

Analizar tanto las cosas le estaba friendo las neuronas y poniéndola de los nervios, a decir verdad. Sobra decir que comenzaba a inquietarse por ese hecho.

–Me alegro que sea así, porque no vengo en son de paz –alzó la mirada con interés y él se acomodó sobre su silla como para imprimirle seriedad a la situación–. Mi madre muere por que vengas a cenar el viernes y no he hallado la manera de negarme –dijo con gravedad y ella palideció al escucharlo.

–El viernes cenaré con los Mabel –replicó tal vez demasiado rápido, aferrándose a esa posibilidad para escabullirse del compromiso. Sin embargo, su _novio_ no estaba muy dispuesto a ceder.

Merlín, cada vez que pensaba en la palabra _novio_ le entraban unas ganas de echarse a reír tan ilógicas y fuera de lugar que tenía que casi arrancarse el labio inferior con los dientes para no parecer una loca histérica frente a nadie. En especial frente a él y mucho menos en medio de esa conversación tan formal y profesional.

Después de todo, ambos eran algo así como socios en todo este asunto.

–El domingo, entonces. El sábado daré una conferencia y está implícito que irás conmigo; necesito a mi chica para que me anime el día –bromeó sin pizca de gracia y la miró con severidad. Rose suprimió un gemido de angustia cuando salió forzosamente de sus pensamientos y la frase rozó el lugar del entendimiento en su cerebro. Él rió entre dientes antes de continuar–. Le diré a mis padres que arreglen todo para... –escuchó un suspiro resignado y volvió a reír–. Vamos, no es tan malo. Son buenas personas. Mi papá es un poco cabrón, pero cuando quiere es un encanto –sonrió con sorna y Rose no pudo ocultar la risilla nerviosa que salió de sus labios.

–Vale, si no hay de otra… ¿Pero podríamos dejarlo para el viernes siguiente? Me toca enfrentar a mi familia ese mismo día y no creo que tenga muchos ánimos lidiar con otra. Es demasiado agobiante –dijo suplicante y él rodó los ojos antes de asentir. Sine mbargo, Rose no notó que Marius pareció inmensamente satisfecho con su propuesta, casi como si estuviera esperándola–. Gracias, en serio. Y por favor aclárales que no me casaré contigo en ningún futuro cercano. O siquiera en algún futuro –añadió tajante.

–¡Oh! Eso está más que cristalino, no te preocupes –asintió y al instante sintió como sus músculos rígidos por la tensión se distendían. Esa era una cuestión que tenía días rondándole la cabeza–. Otra cosa que te quería comentar es que tenemos que dejarnos ver en público más seguido –esta vez se inclinó sobre el escritorio, apoyando los codos en él y mirándola de forma imperturbable. Rose, que lo conocía algo mejor que eso, sintió que las alarmas se encendían y comenzaban a emitir chillidos estridentes en su cerebro. Con Marius siempre era así; la calma antes de la tormenta–. Y no –aclaró a alguna queja que Rose no había siquiera considerado–, no bastará con acompañarme este sábado a la conferencia.

–¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó cautelosa, dedicándole toda su atención. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca cuando Marius sonrió ladinamente.

–¿Has leído _Corazón de Bruja_ últimamente? –negó con la cabeza intentando mantener su aplomo y no soltar un bufido incrédulo. Ella no leía esa _basura_–. Deberías. Siempre es bueno saber qué se dice de ti y evitar especulaciones a tiempo –suspiró mientras extraía la revista desde la pila de archivos que Rose apenas se fijaba que llevaba desde que había entrado a la oficina–. En fin, digamos que se armó un pequeño revuelo con nuestra relación, pero ayer prácticamente se volvieron locos.

Frunció el ceño ante la evidente diversión de Marius porque eso nunca le traía nada bueno. La última vez, había acabado junto a alguien que jamás sentiría ningún tipo de atracción física hacia ella.

«Vaya suerte», pensó fugazmente mientras se distraía momentáneamente con el seductor encanto de Marius. Eso hizo mucho más obvio el hecho de que tenía un par de años sin, bueno, sin estar con alguien de _esa_ forma. Y es que Marius no contaba porque lo de ellos era algo enteramente platónico.

Por Circe, ni siquiera podía pensar en _eso_ sin sonrojarse. ¿Acaso era _así_ de mojigata? Debió haber escuchado a Dominique cuando le suplicó que se juntara de una jodida vez con alguien si no quería echar en falta ese tipo de cosas en las situaciones menos apropiadas.

Como en ese momento, en el que sus pensamientos estaban alcanzando un nivel de perturbación casi escandaloso.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió rápidamente al presente. Era bastante común que se perdiera en _Roselandia_, pero últimamente lo hacía con una frecuencia que la intrigaba y, francamente...

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo y se maldijo por ello. Observó a Marius mirarla con la ceja alzada y los labios contraídos en una mueca de extrañeza, justo como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza y se ruborizó, forzándose a recordar de qué habían estado hablando.

Enfocó su vista entonces en el ejemplar que Marius aún sostenía y entornó los ojos con recelo, preguntándose qué tendría que ver ella con esa revista tan infame.

–¿Qué pasó? –inquirió sintiéndose repentinamente nerviosa y Marius se encogió de hombros.

–Tú dime –dijo simplemente, extendiéndole el ejemplar dominical.

«Oh Dios, mátame ya. _Mátame_», pensó mirando la portada con el terror abriéndose paso a través de sus entrañas a la fuerza, considerando seriamente comenzar a darse golpes en la cabeza contra el escritorio por si tenía algo de suerte y caía inconsciente.

Sobre la enorme foto de ella y Malfoy discutiendo en medio de El Callejón Diagon, estaba un espeluznante título que rezaba lo siguiente: "_Infidelidad bajo las narices: ¿Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy? Mira nuestro análisis sobre el pobre corazón de nuestro bombón favorito, Marius Nott_".

Antes de que la fotografía en movimiento volviera a repetir la secuencia de imágenes, Rose se fijó en que Malfoy arqueaba una ceja hacia la Rose en la foto. Sin explicarse muy bien el porqué, sintió de nuevo esa mueca sobre ella y frunció el ceño cuando la idea de que incluso la mera imagen de Scorpius se estuviera burlando de ella por el artículo la enfureció.

«O mejor mátalo a él. Sí, mátalo, por favor. Le odio», suplicó mentalmente a cualquier ente superior que la estuviera escuchando mientras sus dientes rechinaban dentro de su boca.

No se le ocurrió que Dios tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que matar a una persona que ella odiaba, pero sí pensó que en la foto...

¡En la foto ni siquiera se veían felices! ¡Era terriblemente obvio que estaban discutiendo!

–Maldita revista –siseó incinerándola con la varita. Dada la creciente necesidad de avadakedavrearse a sí misma, la guardó en el cajón del escritorio sólo por si acaso. Su madre siempre decía que mujer precavida valía por dos.

En este caso, su precaución valdría su propia vida.

–Veo que no te sentó muy bien –dijo Marius volviendo a reír entre dientes. Sin embargo, a Rose no se le escapó que parecía aliviado por la aparente indignación y sorpresa de Rose al ver la portada–. No sé si lo sabías, pero pensé que con el término "relación de pareja" había una implicación tácita de _fidelidad_, si sabes a lo que me refiero. O, al menos, de discreción.

–Marius, no estoy para chistes –gruñó avergonzada y apoyó la frente y los brazos sobre el escritorio, evitando su mirada y pensando nuevamente en su genial idea de golpearse la cabeza para caer en coma.

Quizás dolería un poco al principio, pero luego todo se esfumaría y estaría en paz. Sí, podría funcionar. Sólo tenía que...

–¡Oh, créeme que yo tampoco! Es más, si no encontrara la situación tan increíblemente hilarante, estaría muy enfadado por tu descuido –tenía un dejo de reprobación en la voz que la dejó sin defensas y sin ninguna respuesta ante eso.

¿Quién diría que sería ella la primera en hacer tambalear todo su engaño a los ojos de los demás? Uno pensaría que quién tendría ese primer desliz sería Marius, pero no.

Había sido ella y ni siquiera había sido intencional.

«Merlín, quiero llorar»

–¡No fue un descuido! No hice nada, sólo hablamos de… –se detuvo. No le apetecía explicarle a Marius su precaria no-existente relación con Scorpius y qué tenía que ver la esfera en ello–. Nos encontramos allí, se comportó como un idiota y discutimos, eso fue lo que pasó.

–Según _Corazón de Bruja_, discutían porque él te suplicaba que volvieras con el luego de ese tiempo en el extranjero, pero tú proclamabas que, a pesar de que lo ambas, estabas conmigo. Insisten mucho en el hecho de que yo fui tu único apoyo durante esa etapa tan oscura de tu vida cuando él se fue y, ¡Oh! Hablaron un poco de su tórrido romance en la escuela –sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies y Marius rió encantado.

–No puede ser cierto… –susurró frotándose el rostro con ambas manos con rudeza, esperando despertar de esa pesadilla en cualquier momento.

–Lo es. Incluso tienen unos cuantos testimonios que aseguran que...

–Cállate –sobra decir que no lo logró. Es decir, no despertó; no tenía tanta suerte.

¿Por qué Merlín se empeñaba en fastidiarla? ¡Había quedado como una zorra rompecorazones frente a toda la comunidad mágica! Además, ¿Qué sucedía con todo el mundo? ¿De verdad se tragarían una mentira tan elaborada?

Bueno, sí se habían creído lo de ella y Marius... ¡Pero eso no tenía nada que ver! Ambos _querían_ que la gente se tragara todo su romance, era algo de mutuo acuerdo y Rose estaba preparada para lidiar con las consecuencias de su decisión. Pero ella de verdad, _de verdad_ no quería a Scorpius ni un poco. Todo lo contrario, de hecho.

–Al menos ya entiendo por qué llegaste tarde a la oficina el sábado y vistiendo ropas tan... particulares –dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, que soltó otro gemido abatido–. Lo mejor es que hoy salgamos a cenar –propuso entonces con voz alegre, alzando la bandera blanca para darle tregua. Rose alzó la cabeza y apoyó su mejilla en la mano izquierda, intentando mantenerse seria y no romper a llorar.

–Cenaré con Teddy, lo siento –explicó lastimeramente y Marius la miró con incredulidad–. ¿Qué? Es como un hermano –se sonrojó furiosamente y él arqueó una ceja. Maldita ceja que siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla sentir estúpida a pesar de que no había ninguna razón para ello. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, sintió que necesitaba defenderse–. Él está casado con mi prima –aclaró con seguridad para que no hubiera confusiones. Pensó en decirle que debía irse acostumbrando, porque si había algo de lo que Rose no carecía, era de amigos del sexo opuesto (por muy primos suyos que fuera la gran mayoría).

Pero algo en el gesto de Marius la hizo callar. La idea no era molestarlo; ya debía tener suficiente con el dichoso artículo.

–¿Y no crees que se verá sospechoso que siempre estés con otros hombres y no con tu novio? –preguntó como si hablara con alguien con algún tipo de deficiencia mental y ella, aparte de contener las ganas de reírse al escuchar la palabra _novio_, supo que tenía razón–. Ya me encantaría leer el titular de mañana. Sería algo referente al cómo no te conformas con los dos solteros más codiciados del mundo mágico, sino que además vas a por Lupin, que en su momento fue venerado por muchas chicas del país porque resulta estar como un suculento queso sobre una divina rodaja de pan y que, _encima de todo_, está casado con tu...

–Le escribiré para cancelar.

–Así me gusta –asintió finalmente, aparentemente satisfecho por su obediencia e ignorando la palidez de su rostro al escuchar aquella distopía tan horrible–. Y es que algo me dice que estarán detrás de nosotros… se están quedando sin escándalos.

–Son unos idiotas. No pueden simplemente destruir la reputación de una persona y salirse con la suya. ¡Y menos si todo lo que escriben es basura inventada! –exclamó sintiendo una renovada indignación fluir a través de sus venas. Marius sólo abrió los brazos como si quisiera abarcar toda la habitación con ellos en un extraño gesto de bienvenida.

–¡Bienvenida al ojo de los medios! –dijo jubilosamente, confirmando sus pensamientos. Lo fulminó con la mirada y él le sonrió burlonamente– ¿Qué? Hasta ahora te las habías arreglado para pasar desapercibida de forma inexplicable, pero la fama aumenta al mismo ritmo que el éxito. Sino pregúntale a tu madre, que se las tuvo que ver varias veces con la legendaria Rita Skeeter –añadió levantándose, estirando sus músculos y caminando hasta la puerta.

Esa anécdota no lo sabía y se preguntó brevemente como era que Marius sí. Anotó mentalmente preguntarle luego a su mamá e investigar qué tanto sabía Marius acerca de ella, su pasado y sus padres.

–¿A qué hora iremos a cenar? –inquirió enderezándose en su asiento, tratando de no parecer resignada. A pesar de que no le desagradaba, la idea de pasar más tiempo del necesario con Marius no le hacía mucha ilusión. Él, por su parte, consultó su reloj y alzó la cabeza.

Sonreía y parecía la oda a la despreocupación, apoyado en el marco de la puerta con indiferencia. Además, se veía terriblemente guapo.

Suspiró ligeramente y volvió a lamentar secretamente su orientación sexual. A veces, la vida no era justa.

Claro que los hombres con sus mismos gustos no pensarían eso, pero aun así…

–¿Qué te parece si salimos en media hora? Son las 6 –abrió los ojos sorprendida, observando su propio reloj con estupefacción. El tiempo volaba cuando haces lo que te gusta que en su caso, era escribir–. Iremos a _GG's Cornucopia, _Así que te sugiero que te des una vuelta por tu casa y te cambies por algo más apropiado. Volveré a tu oficina a las seis y media –dijo mirándola de arriba abajo con ojo crítico. Ella también se examinó con confusión. ¿Cuál era el problema con la túnica que traía? Era una de sus favoritas y dudaba que tuviera algo mejor que…

¿Acaso él dijo _GG's Cornucopia_?

–¡Marius! –chilló sonando quizás un poco _demasiado_ desesperada cuando él comenzó a alejarse de su oficina–.Tiene que ser… –carraspeó cuando su voz salió rasposa, sintiendo la garganta seca–. ¿Tiene que ser en ese restaurante? Allí trabaja mi prima y la verdad no me apetece que te conozca –finalizó, optando por ser sincera.

¡Lucy estaba demente! Lo más probable fuera que le armara una cena al más puro estilo de aquella antiquísima película animada muggle, _La Dama y el Vagabundo_. ¡Era capaz, incluso, de obligarlo a mover la última albóndiga con su nariz a punta de varita!

Pero no. Marius, de hecho, parecía encantado con la idea.

–Ya reservé y vamos… algún día tendré que conocer al legendario Clan Weasley y será mejor si lo hago estratégicamente, ya sabes... uno a la vez –añadió en un tono festivo que no combinaba con la oración y saliendo definitivamente de la oficina.

Rose consideró prudente no pensar demasiado en su última frase porque eso sólo significaba que Marius no planeaba marcharse de su vida tan pronto como le había asegurado. Cuando estuvo segura de que sus rodillas no cederían ante su peso, se levantó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No sería tan malo; como siempre, estaba exagerando y siendo excesivamente melodramática.

Debía ver las cosas con perspectiva.

A pesar de que Lucy era habladora, escandalosa y una potencial vergüenza si sumaba a Marius en la ecuación, también era una chica dulce y de muy buenos sentimientos. Quizás si hablaba con ella y le explicara la situación, ella entendería y no haría ningún revuelo.

Aunque, sólo por si acaso, le escribiría a Elliot antes de marcharse. No podía dejar todo así tan al azar y si una persona era capaz de controlar el desbocado carácter de Lucy, era su amigo de toda la vida.

Suspiró.

«De verdad, a veces desearía que el mundo me la pusiera un poco más fácil», pensó antes de aparecerse en el amplio apartamento de Dominique. Necesitaba una túnica elegante y sólo ella podía tener una de esas sin venir a cuenta de nada y sólo porque sí.

* * *

_Y el fin :)_

_Lamento si tardé en colgar el capítulo, pero pasé como una hora debatiendo internamente si valía la pena hacerlo el doble de largo. No es que no lo valga, pero no jugaría con las intenciones que tengo para la impresión que quiero que causen los siguientes capítulos…_

_La cosa es que siento mucho que esto no haya sido lo que se esperaban, pero no imagino el encuentro entre Rose y Scorpius de una forma diferente. Quiero dejar en claro que ellos no se conocen entre sí e imaginé que una reunión entre ellos a solas y sin la excusa de la entrevista, sería más bien incómoda y con muchos silencios o llena de pullas, burlas y reclamos._

_Además, creo que ya se empieza a notar la forma en la que Rose comienza a cambiar su forma de ser (en contra de su voluntad) cuando está con él. Está tan a la defensiva que roza la paranoia y salta ante cualquier mínimo comentario o acto realmente inofensivo de Scorpius… veamos cómo van las cosas desde allí xD_

_Y como la prensa por fin ha metido sus narices (porque no sería un Scorse si no fuera así xD), Marius tiene la oportunidad de mostrar sus capacidades de estrategia militar para zafarlos a ambos de eso xD_

_En fin… quería agradecerles a todos por sus buenos deseos porque creo que fue gracias a ellos que la pasé tan bien en mi viaje. ¡Me hubiera encantado llevarlos a todos conmigo! Pero luego me cobraban por sobrepeso en el aeropuerto y yo tendría que explicarle a mis padres cómo fue que los metí en una maleta tan pequeña; hubiera sido muy penoso, a decir verdad… ya será para la próxima xD_

_Y para acabar, espero que tengan una excelente semana, que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que me den sus necesarias opiniones vía review._

_Besos, Clio :)_

_PD: Oh! Casi lo olvido. Sus comentarios los responderé entre lo que queda de hoy y mañana. ¡Gracias por su paciencia!_

_Viernes, 5 de octubre del 2012._

10:53 pm.  



	8. La Falsa Calma

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Gracias a estas chicas por su paciencia y sus geniales reviews que le suben a una la moral: __**Altea Kaur, Clickerland, MayLiz Potter de Weasley** (Jajajaja creo que acertaste sin ni siquiera darte cuenta. Digamos que para ella es muy extraño tambien ;)),** Diane Potter, TAMYmos, cami camila** (Hola linda! creo que ninguna de sus reuniones será igual que la anterior. Me encargué de eso xD),** MrsLGrint, Lucy** (Jajaja "mezcla macabra" es una buena forma de definirlo xD Muchas gracias por los halagos y me da gusto que creas que supero porque es el sueño de cualquier escritor aficionado ^^),** Erika Dee, wednesday mellark**__ y a __**FYA **(Gracias! A mí me encanta que te encante el personaje xD Y a Scorpius hay que tenerle paciencia... ya veremos qué pasa ;))__._

_Ahora, sin más dilación, les presento al sexto capítulo de la historia de nuestra heroína. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**La Falsa Calma**

_(O de cómo hay cosas que, sencillamente, no se necesitan saber de uno mismo)_

_(Y menos después de cumplir el sueño adolescente de muchas mujeres)_

* * *

La cena había resultado muchísimo mejor de lo que cualquiera habría esperado, pero suponía que le debía un gran favor a Elliot por ello a pesar de los… momentos amargos que inspiró su presencia.

La cosa es que comieron con total tranquilidad mientras hablaban de temas tan variados como la política y la música. Incluso conversaron un poco de su vida en Hogwarts y, para cuando llegaron al postre, Marius volvió a agradecerle en su retorcida manera habitual por ayudarlo, le dijo que estaba preciosa –con un gran sonrojo de su parte– y le confesó que era la única que sabía sobre su "condición" mirándola muy intensamente, prácticamente diciéndole que ahora la consideraba una especie de _amiga_.

Así que aparte de una cena deliciosa en el restaurante más popular del mundo mágico británico (evitando cualquier cosa que incluyera las palabras cordero o mousse de chocolate), había ganado un amigo.

No que no lo fuera ya, pero _amigos_ era algo más intenso que socios o cómplices.

Porque en retrospectiva, dada las veces en que la había visto avergonzarse a sí misma y hacer el ridículo frente a él, le sorprendía que aún quisiera ser su novio y, más aún, darle la oportunidad de su vida.

Así que sí, también era su amigo. No el mejor y tampoco el más agradable, pero tomando en cuenta lo patético que es que tus amigos masculinos más cercanos sean tu primo Albus, tu eterno pretendiente Lorcan y tu casi-hermano/semi-cuñado/antiguo-amor-platónico Teddy, podía decir con seguridad que Marius era su cuarto amigo del sexo opuesto en la lista y el primero en no ser espantado por las tres personas antes que él.

Debería dejar de rodearse de gente tan celosa, en especial con un padre como el que tenía.

El único momento que tuvo un gran potencial de amargarle la noche fue cuando Marius le pidió a un camarero que enviara sus felicitaciones al Chef a pesar de sus advertencias.

Allí fue cuando comenzó a sospechar que la intención de Marius al llevarlos a ambos allí había sido hablarle a Lucy desde el principio, así que eso de "conocer a todos los Weasley" iba en serio. Además, también le preocupó un poco saber que él de verdad tenía ya una estrategia para meterse en su familia porque eso sólo significaba que Marius había llegado para quedarse.

Se estremeció; qué panorama tan poco alentador, a decir verdad.

El punto es que no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando Lucy ya había salido de la cocina con Elliot tras ella y obligó a Marius a levantarse para darle un gran abrazo de oso, dándole la bienvenida a la familia y atrayendo las miradas de forma irremediable mientras él trastabillaba y se apoyaba en la mesa para no caer ante el ímpetu de su entusiasta prima.

Algo sorprendente dado que Lucy era una de las Weasley con menos estatura y a su lado, Marius parecía un gigante.

Elliot sólo atinó a disculparse.

–Ni siquiera le dije que venías y ayudó que no pidieras lo de siempre, pero es incontrolable. ¡No se le escapa nada! Además, todo se cayó cuando John, el mesero, le dijo que le enviaban felicitaciones desde la mesa de su prima –rodaron los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y miraron como Lucy le tomaba las manos a Marius luciendo completamente extasiada y hablando de forma muy rápida. Él se limitaba a asentir y sonreírle como todo un caballero.

Cuando Lucy comenzó a decir que estaba orgullosa de que Rose hubiera salido adelante y que aún recordaba cuando ambas eran bebés desnudos que correteaban por toda La Madriguera buscando chocolate (forjando así su amistad), sintió que si no la detenía, los deseos de encerrarla en una torre para que no pudiera seguir avergonzándola se harían realidad. Sin embargo, la sorpresa y la evidente diversión en los ojos de Marius la hicieron maldecir a Lucy por bocona.

¿_Por qué_ siempre conseguía decirle a los extraños que su amistad empezó porque buscaban chocolate mientras corrían desnudas en casa de su abuela? Ni siquiera estaban desnudas… si un pañal cuenta como atuendo, claro.

Sacudió la cabeza y agradeció que Elliot estuviera allí para cubrirle la espalda. Si seguía estancada pensando idioteces, quién sabe lo que Lucy haría.

–¡Elliot, no seas aguafiestas! Estoy hablando con el increíblemente atractivo novio de Rose –dijo guiñándole un ojo al susodicho, haciendo que ella se hundiera un poco más en su miseria–. Como te decía, si hubiese sabido que estaban aquí les hubiese enviado nuestro postre más reciente, invención de mi amigo aquí presente –Marius alzó la vista y se concentró en Elliot, que le sonrió tímidamente–. Pero Rose es _taaaaaan_ distraída... –canturreó Lucy y ella rodó los ojos.

–¿Por qué todos insisten con eso? –musitó confundida recordando el día de la presentación de la esfera cuando su madre y Marius hablaban acerca de su no-existente distracción. Pero nadie le prestó atención, claro–. No lo soy –gruñó cuando Lucy la ignoró nuevamente y siguió soltando aquella verborrea metafóricamente infinita de palabras.

–Es una mezcla de chocolate, fresas, crema batida y almendras. Pero el punto es que creo que es afrodisíaco, porque cada vez que lo como me entran unas ganas de…

–¡Lucy! –exclamó Rose completamente ruborizada. Si ya no los estaba viendo todo el restaurante, probablemente ya lo hacía.

–Podría probarlo justo ahora –susurró Marius pensativo sin apartar su mirada de un sonrojado Elliot mientras se volvía a sentar al otro lado de la mesa.

–Oh, bueno, _justo ahora_ no podría traerlo porque... –Lucy continuó explicando Merlín sabe qué cosa mientras Rose observaba a Marius y a Elliot con fijeza, intentando dilucidar qué rayos estaba pasando allí.

«Oh», pensó cuando su _novio_ mostró la sonrisa más seductora y lujuriosa que poseía. Esa misma que desaparecía las bragas de la mujer más mojigata y hacía tambalear las preferencias hasta del hombre más heterosexual.

–... es que, ¿saben algo? Deben importarlas desde Florencia porque acá son muy difíciles de cultivar y...

Por Circe bendita, Marius estaba coqueteando con Elliot _en sus narices_.

¿No se supone que era él quien hablaba de discreción y fidelidad? ¿A cuenta de qué venía ese comportamiento tan contradictorio con sus palabras? ¿Por qué rayos...

Dios santo, Marius estaba como _quería_.

Sacudió la cabeza y se ruborizó; su sonrisa brillante e incitante estaba distrayéndola de su indignación, así que lo pateó por debajo de la mesa para atraer su atención y se sonrojó aún más cuando él le sonrió burlonamente, como si no le importara ni un pelo que ella hubiera notado el flirteo.

–...Por otra parte, la materia prima del cacao es tratada en Suiza y nosotros lo recibimos acá cuando ya...

Gesticuló las palabras "¿Cual es tu problema?" con los labios y él se encogió de hombros antes de dirigirle otra mirada fugaz al pobre Elliot, que ya no tenía nada que envidiarle a un tomate maduro. Regresó su vista hacia ella y rió con naturalidad al percibir la alarma en sus ojos azules.

Y mientras se deshacía en "porqués" mentales maldiciendo la despreocupación de Marius ante el hecho de que Elliot _se había dado cuenta_, sorbió un poco de agua de su copa y cerró los ojos un momento, sintiéndose envejecida y agotada.

–...pero la próxima vez que vengas, Marius, tendré ese postre especialmente listo para ti –escuchó a Lucy diciendo con voz maternal y condescendiente antes de añadir con un tono mucho más pícaro y sugestivo–. Además, estoy segura de que ese afrodisíaco pondrá las cosas demasiado interesantes cuando ambos...

Lucy cerró el pico abruptamente y observó a Rose con el ceño fruncido cuando ella dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. Debía verse bastante mal, porque la mirada de su prima se suavizó y le sonrió dulcemente.

Elliot, por otra parte, parecía el único en darse cuenta de que Rose estaba a punto de ser enviada a Azcaban por asesinato múltiple a pesar del aturdimiento en el que lo había dejado ese extraño intercambio de miradas (tímidas de él, lascivas del _novio_ de Rose) con el hombre más atractivo sobre la faz de la tierra.

–Lucy, debemos volver –musitó Elliot quedamente y Rose no podía creer que él pareciera más apenado que Marius por lo que acababa de pasar.

–Bien, me iré antes de que mi jefe me crucifique –dijo Lucy volviéndose a ver a Marius, que parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír–. Aunque tú no pareces de esos jefes que crucifiquen a _alguien_ por razones diferentes a la satisfacción sex… –Rose volvió a gemir de pura angustia y Lucy se aclaró la garganta para corregir sus palabras, no sin antes compartir una mirada cómplice con Marius–. Fue un placer conocerte. ¡Eres todo un encanto! No puedo esperar a que todos te conozcan –añadió volviendo a emocionarse. Antes de que todo se volviera a salir de control, Elliot se despidió con una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a arrastrar a Lucy a la cocina.

Claro, no sin antes lanzarle otra mirada ansiosa a Marius y volverse hacia Rose con un gesto de culpabilidad.

Marius se recostó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y ambos permanecieron en un tenso silencio principalmente porque Rose tenía miedo de que si abría la boca, comenzaría a escupir fuego.

–Eso fue… –pausa de suspenso y ceja alzada incluida–. Interesante –finalizó estallando en varoniles carcajadas.

–Marius –comenzó adoptando el tono más grave que poseía–, no puedo creer que tú...

–¿Qué? –sonrió ladinamente y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Sabes lo que hiciste –siseó venenosamente y la ofensiva risa floja de Marius le taladró los oídos.

–La vida es corta, Rose –dijo simplemente mientras tomaba su copa de vino entre sus dedos antes de beber con elegancia y echar un último vistazo a la puerta por la que había desaparecido Elliot unos segundos atrás–. Y nunca sabes qué sorpresas tiene preparadas para ti.

Rose entornó los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no replicar. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía en lo absoluto insistir en el tema y, por otra parte, estaba tan sorprendida porque Marius no se hubiera burlado sin piedad de ella por el comportamiento de Lucy que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–¿Sabes qué? No importa –musitó cerrando los ojos un momento para borrar todo de su mente–. Es hasta gracioso y todo.

Claro que no lo había dicho con la intención de reír, pero Marius no pareció captar su resignación y unas renovadas risotadas resonaron por todo el lugar. Al final, Rose acabó riendo con él sin explicarse del todo cuál era el chiste.

Cuando consiguieron sofocar las carcajadas y aún bufando cómicamente de cuando en cuando, pagaron la cuenta luego de una pequeña discusión –en donde Marius insistía en cubrirla completamente y ella en que el hecho de ser mujer no la hacía pobre y lo más correcto era que cada quien costeara su parte; él terminó pagando la comida y ella los postres, quedando así a mano–, buscaron sus abrigos y salieron del restaurante.

Allí fue cuando su parcialmente tranquila y amena velada se convirtió en una película de terror. Pero no de las que asustan _en serio_, de esas en las que terminas acurrucada bajo las sábanas con la varita aferrada fuertemente por si alguien viene a asesinarte o a reclamar por tu alma, sino de las que ves y te parece tan ridícula que estás todo el tiempo riendo, fingiendo que estás aterrada, soltando esporádicos grititos de miedo a ver si espantas a alguien y arrojándole palomitas a tus acompañantes.

Vale aclarar que ella no era quien bromeaba alegremente en la sala de cine, sino quien actuaba en la película y tenía que fingir estar asustada a pesar de que el guión era completamente absurdo.

Y es que cuando salieron al calor de esa noche de finales de verano, fueron inmediatamente cegados por flashes que estallaban sin parar y que la aturdieron hasta niveles insospechables.

Sólo alcanzaba a ver rostros difuminados por la confusión, algunos pergaminos con vuelaplumas escribiendo frenéticas sobre sus cabezas y escuchaba como los reporteros (en su mayoría mujeres) preguntaban cosas inentendibles, probablemente porque chillaban en una frecuencia sólo perceptible por murciélagos y animales de ese estilo.

Casi inconscientemente, su mano se dirigió a la de Marius, que la encerró entre sus dedos y la acercó protectoramente hacia él.

–Silencio –dijo Marius alzando un poco la voz sobre el barullo general. Inmediatamente, los sonidos de la noche lograron escucharse. Parecía que ni un alma se atrevía a refutar ante aquella autoritaria e imponente voz–. Como colegas que somos, me avergüenzo por su comportamiento carroñero y su falta de profesionalismo.

–Pero señor Nott, los lectores de _Bruja Hechizada_ queremos saber… –no hizo falta ni siquiera que Marius le enviara una de sus miradas de _eres-inferior_ porque los demás presentes la mandaron a callar con gestos y susurros silbantes. Nadie se atrevía a cuestionar al _Editor En Jefe De El Profeta_ (así, en mayúsculas y cursivas).

–Conozco bien a tu editora, así que te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada –dijo en un tono suave, pero que no admitía réplica–. Sé lo que quieren saber, sólo espero que hagan las preguntas adecuadas. Y basta de fotos –le espetó a los fotógrafos que aún disparaban sus flashes sin piedad. Rose no pudo más que estar orgullosa del aplomo de su, er… amigo–. De acuerdo, ¿Quién empieza?

El barullo general comenzó a resonar de nuevo y Rose rodó los ojos. Finalmente, una chica logró alzar la voz por sobre el escándalo de la multitud.

–¡Rose, aquí! –instintivamente se volvió a mirar a una mujer que apenas sobresalía dado su corta estatura–. Soy Sarah Miller, de _In Magic_ –asintió aún algo aturdida y la chica le sonrió–. Nuestros lectores quieren saber si los rumores son ciertos. ¿Es verdad que Scorpius Malfoy y tú sostuvieron una relación en sus años de escuela?

Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco sin poder evitarlo y bufó.

–Esos chismes son puras patrañas y están absolutamente infundados. El señor Malfoy y yo sólo hemos sostenido un par de conversaciones desde que él llegó de Egipto y una de ellas fue una entrevista. Nuestra relación en Hogwarts se limitó a saludos muy eventuales y quizás una que otra ronda compartida dado que ambos éramos prefectos de nuestras casas –dijo sintiendo el agarre de Marius hacerse más fuerte–. Merlín, ni siquiera recuerdo haber compartido alguna patrulla con él...

–Si se hubieran tomado la molestia de buscar fuentes fidedignas, sabrían que Rose si estuvo en una relación, pero no con Scorpius –los periodistas se amontonaron un poco más, ansiosos por escuchar.

Rose suspiró y no quiso gastar sus energías en saber cómo sabía Marius acerca de su pasado amoroso. Además, era mejor aclarar el asunto así tuviera que hacer pública su vida sentimental.

–Estuve casi cinco años con Lysander Scamander, hijo de Luna y Rolf Scamander. Ya saben, los famosos biólogos mágicos –añadió algo avergonzada. Alzó la vista y vio a las vuelapluma escribiendo completamente excitadas y conociendo su naturaleza, aclaró antes de dar paso a equivocadas interpretaciones–. Terminamos hace dos años y medio y no hay posible reconciliación.

–¿Entonces qué significa que Scorpius y tú se hayan encontrado en El Callejón Diagon en una actitud tan _íntima_? –estrechó los ojos ante la insinuación y fulminó con la mirada al que había preguntado; cualquier atisbo de nervios desapareció de su cuerpo.

–Fue sólo eso. Un encuentro casual –se volvieron a alzar las voces y continuó exasperada–. Si revisaran las fotos adecuadamente, se hubiesen percatado de que discutíamos y… –Marius sacudió un poco su mano en señal de advertencia y ella lo captó de inmediato. Eso no había sonado muy bien–. Sólo digamos que tuvimos algunas diferencias.

–¿Alguna de esas diferencias tiene algo que ver con un posible enamoramiento? –inquirió la chica de _In Magic_, Sarah Miller, con los ojos brillando de astucia.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó indignada–. Y nuestras discusiones no son asunto de nadie –miró a Marius, que volvía a suplicarle con los ojos que no diera frases tan abiertas a interpretaciones–. Pero si les interesa, el señor Malfoy es una persona muy _inteligente_ –se contuvo de soltar un bufido sarcástico cuando dijo lo último– y hablábamos sobre la _Small Di Sphaera_. Tuvimos ciertas… divergencias en nuestras teorías, eso es todo.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en donde sospechó, de manera bastante acertada, que esas personas habían perdido interés en ella.

Menos mal, odiaba mentir cuando no había a nadie a quién _proteger_. Sin embargo, si lo ponía en perspectiva, esa vez estaba salvando su propio pellejo.

–¡Marius, Marius! ¡Aquí! –chilló una chica del fondo que comenzaba a abrirse paso a codazos. Cuando llegó al frente, miró soñadoramente a su acompañante. La gente podía llegar a ser tan idiota…–. ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando los rumores llegaron a tus oídos? Aunque sean falsos, no debió ser fácil –dijo ahora con mirada de cachorrito abandonado y moviendo mucho las pestañas.

–Nunca dudé de la integridad de mi novia, si eso es a lo que te refieres –dijo desafiante y Rose contuvo una mirada de agradecimiento–. Rose es una de las personas más auténticas que conozco y si tuviera algún _tórrido romance_ con otra persona, como describieron, estoy seguro de que me lo contaría. No es el tipo de chica que anda por la vida rompiendo corazones.

Exacto, no lo era. Le gustaría que Marius informara de eso a Malfoy, pero _por supuesto_ que él no lo haría. Ella no tenía tanta suerte y no se atrevería a pedírselo, así que...

Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco cuando él se volvió a mirarla con ternura (fingida, por supuesto) y le plantó un cariñoso beso en la frente. Sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban, sobre todo cuando escuchó suspiros emocionados ante el gesto.

Vale, él era un rematado imbécil algunas veces, pero vamos… no estaba hecha de hierro y Marius no era precisamente feo.

–De acuerdo, una última pregunta –dijo un hombre frente a Rose mirando lascivamente a Marius y pasando descaradamente de ella. Se estremeció sin poder contenerse; tenía muy fresco en su memoria todo el flirteo con Elliot y aún no se hacía a la idea de que, bueno... de que Marius prefería la atención masculina–. ¿Qué pasó con los rumores de tu inminente compromiso con la adorable Eve Zabini? ¿Y desde cuando ocultan su relación al público?

Enseguida alzó la vista y lo vio endurecer sus facciones mientras la multitud volvía a apiñarse un poco más a su alrededor.

No sabía que el _inminente compromiso_ era con la hija de su padrino.

Con razón Pansy Zabini la miraba tan venenosamente en la celebración en el Ministerio. Tendría que indagar un poco más sobre ello.

–Pensé que sólo era una pregunta y mi vida personal no es asunto del "público"–comentó con sorna–, pero no les mentiré –siguió ahora sin ningún rastro de amabilidad–. Hasta hace un año el compromiso aún estaba vigente, pero creo que ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro no funcionaría. Hace casi siete meses conocí a esta linda señorita que volvió mi mundo de cabeza con el pasar de las semanas y como es un hueso duro de roer, no aceptó salir conmigo hasta hace poco más de cuatro meses. No he sido más feliz desde entonces y, antes de que alguien lo pregunte, esta es nuestra primera salida oficial ante el público.

Como Marius siguiera haciendo esos comentarios tan magistralmente actuados, sus mejillas explotarían por el exceso de sangre en su rostro.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación y Rose soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo como señal de alivio. Se habían librado por los pelos, a decir verdad.

Pero cuando pensaba que todo había terminado definitivamente, la tal Sarah Miller intervino.

–Muchísimas gracias por tu atención, Marius. ¿Qué tal un beso ante la cámara? Sería genial para la portada retratarlos como la feliz pareja que son –añadió completamente ignorante de la rigidez de los entrevistados y de cómo sus manos se habían separado repentinamente.

«Oh, no puede ser», pensó invadida por el pánico.

Alzó la vista nuevamente y se encontró con que los ojos de Marius expresaban el mismo terror que los de ella.

Oh, eso estaba tan mal en tantos sentidos que se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo como evidencia.

–No creo que sea necesario –dijo ella de manera tajante, pero Marius no quitaba su mirada horrorizada.

Una retahíla de súplicas se elevó de nuevo, pero esta vez no quiso ni levantar la vista; estaba demasiado ocupada intentado buscar cualquier excusa para zafarse. En retrospectiva, le sorprende que ni ella ni Marius (a juzgar por su cara) hubieran pensado que existía la más remota posibilidad de que tuvieran que besarse frente a un montón de gente ansiosa por una fotografía de su _inmensurable_ amor.

Algo bastante ridículo si se suponía que serían pareja.

Además, ¿para qué mentir? También pensaba algo parecido a que alguien de arriba le odiaba y pasaba su tiempo ideando nuevas formas de torturarla para hacerla sentir miserable. Y se regodeaba por eso, el muy bastardo.

Bueno, al menos alguien lo disfrutaba.

Pero es que en serio… hasta hace unas semanas era soltera, tenía una mejor amiga, una familia algo loca pero adorable y un trabajo que, aunque no lo disfrutaba, la satisfacía plenamente por la perspectiva de algo mejor.

Ahora tenía novio, sí, pero era homosexual; su ex-mejor amiga era una zorra sin escrúpulos, no soportaba estar más de diez minutos entre los Weasley sin comenzar a buscar salidas de emergencia y…

Vale, su trabajo estaba muy bien y le encantaba. Perfecto, de hecho. Quizás no era la columna de opinión que quería, pero por algo se empezaba.

Allí estaba su razón de seguir con vida. Su trabajo ahora era la causa de que permaneciera en el mundo de los vivos (porque ahora, en medio de este arranque de sinceridad consigo misma, tenía que aceptar que últimamente sus deseos de ser asesinada y/o matar gente se estaban saliendo un poco de control).

Sintió un brazo posarse cuidadosamente alrededor de su hombro y el aliento de Marius cerca de su oído.

–Creo que incluso puedo escuchar los engranajes de tu cerebro trabajando de forma frenética –rió ligeramente ignorando que el nivel de tensión y estrés en la mente de Rose la estaba obligando a tener ideas más bien suicidas y hasta el punto del melodrama–. No haré nada que no quieras.

Le fastidió aún más que ni siquiera intentara obligarla. Es decir, sí, debería estarle inmensamente agradecida; pero si al día siguiente las revistas decían que ella le negó de manera malvada un beso digno de Shakespeare al gran Marius Nott, ¿Quién cargaría con la culpa, eh? ¿Quién?

Definitivamente no sería él.

Y Marius al principio no le reclamaría nada, pero cuando las sospechas de su falso enamoramiento crecieran y crecieran, le diría "Creo que ambos sabemos a quién debemos culpar" con la ceja magistralmente arqueada y de forma tan suave y condescendiente, quizás incluso en un susurro, que la haría sentirse automáticamente despreciable y no tendría más remedio que echarse a llorar.

No. Tenía que cumplir con su obligación. Quizás si sólo fueran socios o cómplices se negaría de la manera más educada posible, pero ahora tenían algo que-podía-o-no-ser una amistad y él había hecho muchísimo por ella.

Y es que sí, aunque eso de "socios del crimen" le daba un tinte de acción y suspenso a la situación que tenía el potencial de hacerla sentir infalible y dominante, debía admitir que por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, Marius y ella acabaría por ser buenos amigos.

Además, tampoco le estaba pidiendo que lo ayudara a robar Gringotts o a derrocar al Ministro. Debía ayudarlo.

En comparación, un besito era insignificante y absurdo. No era tan malo; estaba armando un drama como siempre. Y quizás no sería precisamente infalible y dominante, pero podría ser vista como una especie de mártir que dio todo por ayudar a mantener el engaño por el bienestar y la integridad de Marius. Eso no era para nada egoísta; de hecho, era un grandísimo acto de bondad de su parte.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Marius, que la miraban expectantes. Entonces, pareció leer la determinación en los ojos de Rose e interpretarlo como una respuesta afirmativa, porque inmediatamente relajó el ceño y le hizo un gesto de disculpa con la boca.

A pesar de que a veces le incomodaba la cercanía de Marius (porque vamos… el tipo era condenadamente atractivo y _ella_ no era homosexual), nunca había pensado en él como una potencial pareja (aunque, er… lo eran. Pero no es el punto); un beso no significaría absolutamente nada para ninguno.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué se había alterado tanto.

Sintiéndose muchísimo más tranquila luego de su intenso análisis y nuevo control sobre la situación, posó las manos en su pecho y le arregló distraídamente la capa de viaje, haciéndole reír entre dientes.

Sonrió relajada y lo miró a los ojos.

–¿Lista? No será tan terrible. No muerdo… mucho –añadió sonriendo ladinamente. Rose le golpeó muy levemente el hombro y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Puede que allí entendiera que, luego de eso, su amistad se sellaría de manera un tanto inusual, pero no por eso insignificante.

Escucharon un bufido de impaciencia.

–¡Es para hoy! –dijo alguien al fondo y Rose rió ligeramente.

–¡Quiero ir al baño! –exclamó un fotógrafo y Marius rodó los ojos.

–¡Cállense! Están arruinando el ambiente –susurró muy poco disimuladamente otra chica.

Ambos se echaron a reír y quienes los rodeaban los acompañaron.

–Si sabes que después de esto aquellas amenazas anónimas se cumplirán, ¿cierto? –dijo pasándole los brazos por el cuello de manera juguetona y coqueta.

–Si no lo supiera, no te besaría. Soy un hombre de riesgos –replicó siguiéndole el juego y tomándola delicadamente por la cintura–. Y sólo para que los sepas, muchas gracias –finalizó sonriendo sin rastro de malicia.

A Rose se le encogió un poco el corazón. Era la primera vez que lo decía así, tan sinceramente.

Quizás fue eso, precisamente, lo que la impulsó a pararse sobre las puntas de sus pies y posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Y si la revolución dentro de ella no se hubiera desatado, habría escuchado los suspiros extasiados de las mujeres presentes y se hubiera cortado un poco al ser el objetivo de tantos flashes.

Pero no fue la revolución del tipo rodillas-flojas-y-corazón-desbocado, por mucho que le hubiera gustado que fuera así. Incluso hubiera preferido que su pie se alzara dramáticamente como en los libros y películas de romance a lo que sucedió a continuación.

El beso fue muy tenue y ligero, a penas un roce que duró los segundos suficientes como para calmar la ansiedad de los periodistas, pero la hizo dueña de una especie de repentina epifanía que no sabía que su subconsciente albergaba.

Y que conste que la hubiera espantado muchísimo menos darse cuenta de que estaba inconsciente y perdidamente enamorada de Marius.

Fue algo más como un sentimiento asquerosamente parecido a la nostalgia. Y sólo para el futuro, anotaría que mezclar la nostalgia con el factor _recuerdos_ era algo muy malo y estúpido, porque como si de una película se tratara, mil imágenes se mezclaron para formar una secuencia que bien podría asustar al mismísimo Voldemort.

Eran imágenes de ella y Lysander haciendo exactamente lo mismo, pero de una manera mucho más íntima e infinitamente _real_. Eran memorias revoloteando en su mente sin hacer otra cosa que no fuera torturarla.

Cuando rompieron, Rose se encerró en su habitación y lloró por dos interminables días. Al armarse del valor suficiente, salió como si nada, con la mirada fija hacia el futuro y la frente en alto y no permitió que ese patán volviera a afectarla.

Después de todo, ella sí estaba enamorada de él y había sido ella la del corazón roto, razón suficiente como para no hacerlo merecedor de ni una gota de sus lágrimas, menos cuando las consideras un gasto innecesario del agua corporal.

Siempre se había visto a sí misma como una persona muy fuerte y, en ese momento, sintió la necesidad de demostrarlo, de sonreír y de ser feliz nuevamente hasta el punto de que ningún Weasley sospechara de su ruptura hasta que, dos meses luego de la partida de Lysander, lo soltó como por casualidad en medio de un almuerzo familiar. Pero el problema de reprimir el dolor durante tanto tiempo es que existe la muy remota posibilidad de estar creando una poderosa bomba que explota cuando menos te lo esperas.

Como en medio de un beso con tu no-novio.

Pero vamos, no fue tan patético. No explotó en lágrimas que salen a mares y no corrió al puente más cercano a lanzarse sin ninguna contemplación. _No_.

Sólo digamos que Rose quedó con demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y ninguna de ellas era placentera.

–No pudo ser tan horrible –susurró Marius en su oído cuando se separaron–. Sino, ya sabes, necesito practicar… –continuó sonriendo a modo de broma, pero su ceño fruncido delataba su preocupación.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando infructuosamente alejar esos pensamientos tan oscuros y compuso una sonrisa que a su modo de ver fue excesivamente forzada, pero al mirar la foto al día siguiente y verse a sí misma tan radiante, supo que con los años se había vuelto toda una actriz. Sorpresa, sorpresa.

Cuando llegó a su casa esa noche, recuerda haber cerrado los ojos acostada sobre su cama y llegar a la realización de algo que estaba justo frente a sus ojos pero que sólo sus amigos más cercanos habían podido ver y por eso insistían tanto en que se emparejara con alguien.

Ella aún estaba _rota_ por culpa de Lysander.

Aunque no estaba segura de que eso significara que seguía enamorada de él.

Pero ya ven… fingió tan bien que logró engañarse incluso a sí misma.

Porque cuando te das cuenta así, de sopetón, que llevas dos años y medio sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza cada vez que algún hombre intenta ser galante contigo, arruinando a propósito las innumerables citas a ciegas vilmente organizadas y declinando numerosas invitaciones masculinas a tomar "aunque sea una taza de café", es que llegas a la conclusión de que hay algo que está muy mal contigo. Y ni todo el empeño del mundo lograría que ignorara eso.

No_ de nuevo._

Y es que sí, extrañaba sentirse querida por alguien diferente a sus allegados. Añoraba esas mañanas románticas luego de dormir juntos sin hacer nada más que estar abrazados luego de alguna película que resultaba tan mala, que pasaban horas discutiendo por haberla elegido hasta que el sueño los vencía y despertaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Esas tazas de té en las tardes porque Lysander odiaba el café y aquellas tazas de cocoa caliente en invierno porque Lysander amaba acurrucarse frente a una fogata. Estar paseando agarrada de manos en alguna avenida desierta luego de haber recibido un bonito ramo de rosas rojas e, incluso, el horrible cliché de regalar rosas a alguien llamada Rose y burlarse un poco del típico "tan hermosas como tú".

Por eso es bastante plausible que tuviera la denominada revolución mental luego de un beso tan absurdo y fue allí que entendió por qué se había horrorizado tanto ante la idea de rozar sus labios con alguien luego de tanto tiempo.

Quizás, subconscientemente, sabía que algo así pasaría.

Además, claro, en un intento de volver a la normalidad y ser melodramática y un poco patética, recordó que Marius era el sexto primer beso que recibía y el quinto hombre que besaba.

Suprimió el escalofrío al recordar de quien había sido ese sexto beso que no había recibido de un hombre y bufó. No estaba como para pensar en esas cosas, en realidad.

Ya todo era lo suficientemente raro y potencialmente frustrante, gracias.

Además, dos de esos besos fueron antes de cumplir los siete y uno de ellos fue con su primo Albus cuando tenían tres años y prácticamente los obligaron para sacar alguna foto adorable para el álbum familiar.

Dicha foto, por supuesto, estaba enterrada en algún cajón en su habitación, es decir… «¿Quién mierda le saca fotos a dos primos besándose en la boca? Mi familia puede llegar a ser tan enferma…»

Y claro, aquella vez que le robó un pico a Lorcan que lo marcaría de por vida llegando al punto que, hasta el sol de hoy, aún le coquetea abiertamente (aunque ya sea más por costumbre que por real interés).

Ambos recuerdos la hicieron reír quedamente, todo un logro si contaban con que estaba prácticamente hundida en un pozo de infinita nostalgia. Pero intentaba ser optimista.

Sin embargo, esa fue la primera vez en dos años y medio en que Rose fue realmente honesta consigo misma.

Fue la primera vez en dos años y medio en que Rose lloró por amor. O por la falta de él.

* * *

–Aquí está. Limpia y sin ninguna arruga. Muchísimas gracias por sacarme del apuro, Dom –dijo extendiéndole la bolsa con la túnica que le había prestado su prima para la cena.

–No hay de qué… sólo espero que le hayas dado un buen uso, ya sabes –le guiño el ojo y ella se limitó a rodar los propios y caminar hacia la cocina. Las palomitas de maíz estaban a punto de salir.

–No seas idiota, Dominique. Nada de eso ha pasado con Marius.

–No aún. Aunque deberías apresurarte; quizás has vuelto a ser virgen –Rose abrió los ojos como platos y la miró ofendida. Dominique, por supuesto, ignoró su indignación y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con actitud insufrible–. Así que cuatro meses de relación, ¿eh?

Mientras alcanzaba un bol para poner las palomitas, se sintió tensar inmediatamente.

–Sí…

–Me habías dicho que sólo se habían visto para tomar un par de tazas de café –replicó peligrosamente Dominique.

–Mira, esta es la quinta vez que tengo esta conversación –dijo resignada–. Entre tú, Lucy, Teddy, Albus y Lorcan me van a volver loca.

Su prima sonrió con sorna.

–Sólo quiero que me digas cómo hiciste para ocultarlo. Y más aún, ¿_por qué_ lo hiciste?

–No éramos novios formalmente… la situación entre ambos era complicada –_inexistente_ sería mejor para explicarlo, pero claro que Rose no le diría eso. Por su parte, Dominique sólo se cruzó de brazos, aguardando en silencio–. Lo que dice la entrevista es cierto. Tenía meses persiguiéndome e inventando las maneras más creativas de invitarme a salir, pero yo no quería…

–¿Olvidar a Lysander? –ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla; probablemente porque tenía razón.

–No quería una relación en ese momento. Hace cuatro meses me convenció y hace dos semanas me pidió que lo hiciéramos oficial, ¿feliz? –dijo rápidamente temiendo otra dolorosa interrupción.

Dominique se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo quería oírlo de tus labios y no de una estúpida revista sensacionalista, Rose. No digo que debes contarnos cada detalle de tu vida personal, pero algunas veces hablar con alguien ayuda –Rose suspiró aún sin mirarla y Dominique avanzó hacia ella–. Esas personas que dices que te volverán loca, se preocupan por ti. Sólo queremos ayudarte; no tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva, Rosie –dijo con la voz teñida de preocupación y usando el mote que tenía cuando eran niñas–. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti… aunque no me haya enterado de primera mano.

Rose tomó el bol entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la pequeña sala de estar de su piso, sonriendo con alivio.

–Si te soy sincera –dijo en un arranque de inspiración divina–, no quería ilusionarlas hasta que no estuviera segura de que la cosa con Marius iba en serio –alzó la voz cuando vio que Dominique pretendía interrumpirla–. Sé que creen que no he superado lo de Lysander y quizás tengan razón, pero hasta hace cuatro meses no me sentía con ganas de comenzar una relación.

Y el _Oscar_ es para…

–Vale, entiendo… y no tienes una idea de cómo me reí con lo de Scorpius Malfoy –se carcajeó un poco cuando se sentaron con Lucy de forma apretada en un pequeño sillón de dos plazas–. Porque a menos de que hayas estado haciendo travesuras ese año que estuviste sola cuando salí de Hogwarts, no me lo creo –frunció un poco el ceño, dudando si continuar–. De todas formas, le pregunté a Lucy y me dijo que, que ella supiera, no habían tenido nada y…

–No tuvimos nada.

–Que yo sepa –añadió Lucy cogiendo el bol y comenzando a comer. Rose se limitó a hundirse un poco en su asiento. Albus, Teddy y Lorcan estaban desparramados de cualquier manera en el suelo sobre unos cojines y las veían sin ningún disimulo, pendientes de su conversación de "mujeres".

–¿Veremos la película o prefieren seguir husmeando en mi vida?

–Tu vida es más interesante que la comedia romántica que escogieron en la tienda –farfulló Albus observando el título de la película con repulsión.

Lucy le lanzó algunas palomitas y Albus le miró indignado, logrando que todos se echaran a reír y, así, disipar la tensión del ambiente.

–Oh, Rose, casi lo olvido –miró a Dominique interrogante, preguntándose el por qué de su súbito entusiasmo–. Sí harán la exhibición.

Le tomó exactamente tres segundos y medio encontrarle sentido a la frase. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dejó escapar un chillido exaltado.

–¿En el Museo de Gringotts?

–Sí.

–Sobre América.

–Aja.

–Genial.

Dominique sonrió encantada. Rose era su prima favorita en todo el mundo precisamente por ese tipo de cosas; mientras todos gemían de angustia porque morían porque empezara la película, Rose se emocionaba tanto como ella y los fulminaba con la mirada por su desconsideración.

No era un secreto que Nique era apasionada de las culturas y civilizaciones ajenas al país en dónde creció. Al salir de Hogwarts, su madre pegó el grito en el cielo porque se fue a "recorrer el mundo" sin siquiera avisarle; pero Dominique jamás se arrepentiría de haber visto el amanecer en la punta más alta del Taj Majal o la espectacular migración anual hacia el sur de las mariposas monarcas.

Sin embargo, Dom sospechaba que el interés de Rose por la exhibición estaba más orientado a enriquecer la mente que el espíritu, pero no importaba. Si lograban conseguir entradas, al menos no iría sola.

–Haré lo que pueda –dijo Teddy luego de aguantar estoicamente la mirada más tierna y lastimera que poseían sus primas. Cuando ambas, Dominique y Rose, se abalanzaron sobre él, se apresuró a añadir–. ¡Pero no prometo nada! Los duendes quieren que esto sea lo más exclusivo posible y sólo permiten que esté allí como representante de la oficina de Asuntos Internacionales por pura cortesía con los agentes y embajadores americanos. ¡Y quítense de una vez, joder, que ya no tienen cinco años! Están pesadas y yo ya no soy tan joven...

Al final de esa retahíla de excusas que ninguna escuchó, le agradecieron de forma bastante alegre y Teddy tuvo que sonreír cuando ambas le plantaron un beso simultáneo en cada mejilla.

–No sé de qué se queja –farfulló Lorcan en la oreja de Albus luego de observar el despliegue de encantos, ruegos y agradecimientos femeninos que recibía Teddy–. Tiene a dos de las mujeres más atractivas de Inglaterra sobre él abrazándolo _y_ besándolo. Yo les haría de todo menos quitármelas de encima, aunque hay algo que le falta...

Albus bufó sin saber si reírse u ofenderse por la manera tan particular de Lorcan de referirse a sus primas. Luego de unos momentos, sin embargo, tuvo que darle la razón mirando la escena de forma pensativa.

Vale que eran casi sus hermanas, pero él no estaba ciego y, bueno, también estaba hecho de carne...

–¡Argh, Albus! Pensé que eras mejor que _eso_ –siseó Lucy señalando a Lorcan con un dedo despectivo. Albus se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el suelo–. Y tú eres un...

–¡Oh, por supuesto! –saltó Lorcan súbitamente, dejando a Lucy con la palabra en la boca–. La única que falta en esa escena para completar el cuadro de seducción febril y atrayente inteligencia de Dominique y Rose, es la chica más linda y pecosa que conozco –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente al saberse salvado de la regañina de Lucy, que se limitó a boquear como grindylow fuera del agua mientras sus pecas parecían expandirse e invadir todo su rostro hasta transformarlo en un tomate ruborizado e indignado por su escasa fortaleza.

Estaban todos reunidos en el piso de Rose como todos los miércoles de manera casi religiosa desde que había comprado el piso. No siempre podían asistir todos y era la primera vez que Albus y Lorcan se les unían por estar muy ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, pero esta vez en particular Rose estaba encantada por tenerlos a todos junto a ella.

Vieron toda la película sin prestarle casi ninguna atención entre risas, palomitas volando como proyectiles y algún cojín eventual. Incluso Teddy los regañó un par de veces como en los viejos tiempos, cuando las cosas se salían de control y todos acababan castigados.

Esos momentos tan efímeros hacían que Rose se sintiera vivir de nuevo porque ellos, quienes estaban ese día reunidos allí, eran las personas más importantes para ella excluyendo a sus padres y a Hugo.

Cuando Teddy, Lucy y Dominique se despidieron cerca de la media noche para no batallar con las sábanas al día siguiente antes de ir a trabajar, Albus y Lorcan decidieron ayudarla a recoger un poco el desorden; el primero lavó los trastes y el último recogió la sala.

Cuando entró a la cocina a secar y guardar lo poco que estaba fuera de su sitio, recordó a Scorpius y el cómo éste le había pedido ayuda con la esfera, así que viendo al oportunidad perfecta para extraerle información a Albus e intentando ser lo más casual posible, comenzó a hablar.

–¿Cómo están las cosas en el Ministerio? Oí que tienen una banshee en la entrada del Departamento de Misterios. Ya sabes, para que ningún Inefable se les escape –Albus rió entre dientes y la empujó ligeramente con el hombro.

–Pues pensé que las cosas se calmarían un poco luego de todo el revuelo de la presentación al público de la _Small Di Sphaera_, pero… –suspiró cansinamente y Rose aguzó el oído–. Se están poniendo algo pesados con los nuevos grabados que aparecieron y…

–¿Nu-nuevos grabados? –tartamudeó de pura impresión. Acababa de recordar que cuando vio la esfera atentamente por primera vez, esta comenzó a brillar y unas letras se mostraron en su superficie. Se sintió algo idiota por no haberlo tomado antes en cuenta.

El rostro de Albus se descompuso.

–Er… en teoría, no debías saber eso –volvió a suspirar de pura impotencia–. Merlín, soy un terrible Inefable.

–No es como si alguna ves hayas podido ocultarme algo –dijo Rose sonriendo tranquilizadoramente, ignorando la punzada de culpabilidad por estar engañando a Albus de forma tan vil.

–A veces me gustaría que también fuera a la inversa –susurró ausente y Rose agachó la cabeza con pena–. Lo siento, es sólo que… –resopló frotándose la nuca, dejándola algo húmeda porque aún no acababa de lavar los trastes–. No soy bueno en esto, pero me gusta cuando eres sincera, como hoy. Hace más fácil todo eso de consolarte, ¿sabes?

El tema se estaba desviando y la dirección que tomaba estaba llena de curvas potencialmente peligrosas.

–Si, entiendo. A veces no puedo evitarlo –dijo con tristeza y le dio la espalda mientras guardaba el bol limpio de palomitas en un estante, haciendo algo de tiempo para pensar–. Pero no se trata de mí; creo que ya fui la protagonista de esta noche –suspiró apoyando sus manos sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Luego de algunos minutos de un tranquilo silencio, continuó–. Entonces… ¿más trabajo, eh? ¿Han sabido algo nuevo de la esfera? –preguntó como si tal cosa. A pesar de no verlo, intuyó que se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

–Sólo que está demente y tiene vida propia. No deja que entendamos ni una letra de lo que dicen los grabados.

–Si, el señor Mabel me explicó que sólo dice lo que quiere que se sepa, ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

–No creo que sea así. Yo soy de los que tiene la teoría de que el escrito sí se puede leer, pero sólo si lo hace la persona correcta, ¿entiendes? –Rose negó fingiendo despiste. Sentía los engranes funcionando en su cerebro y temió por un fugaz segundo que comenzara a salirle humo de las orejas cual máquina de vapor–. Me refiero a que tal vez no es que la esfera no quiera que sepamos lo que dice porque, es decir… ¿para qué lo dice, entonces? Creo que simplemente lo están traduciendo las personas equivocadas. Opino que es un mensaje o algo… y que nuestro trabajo no es intentar descifrarlo, sino buscar al destinatario.

Asintió de manera ausente, recordando sus súbitos conocimientos del alfabeto romano antiguo.

Allí había algo muy extraño y no le agradaba la idea de saber que quizás ella tenía algo que ver con eso.

¿Qué podría querer esa cosa con ella? Cuando estuvo a punto de tocarla en la fiesta, pensó que quizás no era tan importante como creía y su mente se mantuvo volcada completamente en su artículo y los posteriores a éste, así que había estado algo dispersa. Pero últimamente, le parecía vital comenzar a pensar seriamente en lo que se traía la reliquia y qué significaba que ella fuera, en teoría, la _destinataria_ del mensaje.

Forzó su memoria al máximo, intentando inútilmente traer a su mente alguna letra de la frase que había leído, pero sólo recordaba los ojos grises de Scorpius mirándola como si la hubiese pillado _in fraganti _haciendo algo muy malo.

Sólo tuvo algo claro y fue el hecho de que ella y Scorpius _de verdad_ necesitaban volver a ver la esfera.

–¿Y cuando aparecieron los grabados? Cuando la vi en la ceremonia, estaba impecable –volvió a emplear un tono casual tan forzado que le sorprendió que Albus no lo notara.

–Aparecieron esa misma noche, el viernes en la tarde y el sábado por la mañana hubo un par más. Todos estamos algo estresados, pero el jefe está que escupe fuego cada vez que sale del despacho –sacudió el agua de sus manos cuando cerró la llave del agua, dando la tarea por finalizada. Se acercó a Rose a ayudarla a terminar de guardar todo sin notar el momentáneo infarto cerebral que sufrió su prima cuando dijo lo último–. Es extraño… parece como si estuviera relatando sucesos o algo así. No creo que sea selectiva con los días.

Albus era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba y, si no estaba equivocado, eso quería decir que si tenía algo que ver con ella y Malfoy, dado que esos tres días se vio con él.

Se estremeció. La idea de estar remotamente relacionada con ese _ser_ le crispaba los nervios.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó con el corazón en un puño y Albus resopló pesadamente.

–Que esos grabados deben aparecer cuando quien sea _El Elegido_ por la esfera hace algo digno de mención. Por supuesto (y según el jefe), sólo soy un joven tonto y sin experiencia. Qué idiota –murmuró con una mueca de fastidio.

–Sí, que idiota… –susurró ella a su vez, completamente ausente.

Dejó pasar otro par de minutos intentando pensar en cómo explicarle que ambos, Scorpius y ella, necesitaban volver a tener contacto con la esfera. Sonaría de lo más bizarro, pero debía intentarlo.

Aunque justo antes de abrir la boca y comenzar a inventar algo sobre la marcha, se le ocurrió una idea que, modestia aparte, era brillante.

–¿Y no han pensado en la posibilidad de que el señor Malfoy pueda ayudarlos? –Albus la miró con desconcierto, pero no la detuvo–. Es decir, ya sabes… él encontró la esfera.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –rodó los ojos. A veces su primo podía ser tan lento…

–Me refiero a que, bueno… ¿Cuántos siglos han pasado desde que la esfera existe? Millones de arqueólogos debieron haber registrado exhaustivamente el _Mammisi Romano _y sólo él la halló. Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

–Tienes un punto –frunció el ceño y se frotó la barbilla con aire meditabundo. Al parecer, necesitaba otro empujón para conectar las ideas.

–Piénsalo. Si la esfera está demente y es tan escrupulosa como aseguras, no creo que fuera casualidad que Malfoy la encontrara. Debe haber algo en él que le haya permitido buscar en el lugar correcto –sugirió como si nada y Albus dejó escapar un ruidito de aprobación.

–Si… además, es el único que no es repelido por la esfera. Sería infinitamente más fácil descifrarla si pudiéramos acercarnos a ella –continuó apoyando las manos en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, sumergido en sus cavilaciones.

Rose guardó el último traste en la repisa y lo encaró.

–Exacto –se sintió sonreír con satisfacción y borró el gesto antes de que fuera visible. Después de todo, sí era una Ravenclaw; con habilidad inusitada, logró plantar una idea en la cabeza de Albus para que floreciera por sus propios medios como en aquella vieja película muggle de ciencia ficción*.

–Aunque no creo que sea posible… mi jefe pensaría que intento quitarle el puesto y me diría algo así como "deje de ser tan crío e infantil, señor Potter" –se revolvió el cabello con frustración y Rose camufló una mueca de diversión con su mano; parecía un niño en medio de una rabieta y el sólo pensamiento la hizo sonreír enternecida mientras entraba a la sala. Miró a Lorcan, que se había quedado completamente dormido sobre el sillón en algún momento de su supuesto aseo y le buscó un cobertor. Regresó a la cocina

–Albus… jamás pensé que con la edad se desarrollara una especie de apego por las reglas –dijo alzando las cejas de manera sugestiva. Albus entornó los ojos sin comprender y ella rodó los propios–. Quizás tu jefe no deba enterarse.

Él abrió sus orbes verde esmeralda de par en par y sonrió ladinamente.

–¿Cuándo te volviste tan rebelde, Rose? –preguntó con un tinte de descrédito en su voz y ella sólo le devolvió una sonrisa triunfante.

Esa misma mañana, luego de lidiar con un Lorcan indignado porque lo había dejado dormir en el mueble y no con ella sobre su cama (y la idea era tan absurda como hilarante), le envió a Scorpius una lechuza sin terminar de creerse lo fácil que había sido persuadir a Albus de hacer lo que ella tenía en mente y sin siquiera sentir remordimiento por ello.

Comenzaba a afectarla eso de rodearse de serpientes.

* * *

Ese domingo amaneció nublado a pesar de que apenas acababa el verano y Rose, al ver el firmamento, se sintió inmediatamente de buen humor. Le encantaba el clima lluvioso de Londres, algo que siendo inglesa era prácticamente obligatorio. En su Amortentia incluso se percibía un ligero rastro de aquel maravilloso olor que resta luego de una copiosa lluvia.

Claro, intentaba pensar en eso y no en el hecho de que quizás el clima se ajustaba de manera espeluznante a su lúgubre ánimo.

Porque sí, estaba a unos minutos de reunirse con Scorpius, así que antes de ingresar a El Callejón Diagon aspiró profundamente y se aferró a los últimos vestigios de alegría que las nubes que cubrían el cielo le habían regalado.

Avanzó varios metros hasta el punto de encuentro sintiéndose considerable y justificadamente nerviosa y cuando llegó a Flourish y Blotts, se recostó en la entrada y cerró los ojos, preparándose para lidiar con críos medievales y estupideces masculinas.

–Weasley –siseó alguien a sus espaldas–. Veo que has decidió redimirte y llegar temprano esta vez –se negaba a abrir los ojos, pero aun así podía _sentir_ su sonrisa de suficiencia martillándole la cabeza.

–Tenía la esperanza de que 10 minutos de antelación fueran suficientes para asimilar la idea de tener que verte –dijo lentamente esperando molestarlo. Generalmente era muy dulce, pero Malfoy la ponía de los nervios muy fácilmente y digamos que se sentía un poco… predispuesta a estar a la defensiva.

–Interesante. Me parece que tuvimos la misma idea –bufó ruidosamente y se cruzó de brazos de forma obstinada y orgullosa–. Ahora, ¿Te parece si entramos? ¿O prefieres dormitar un poco más? Si me lo preguntas, dormir en mitad del callejón no es algo muy inteligente.

–No lo pregunté –suspiró pesadamente antes de abrir los ojos y empujar la puerta de la tienda–. Verte no es precisamente un placer y el interior de mis párpados me parecía más fascinante e infinitamente más agradable.

Merlín, no sabía que tuviera una lengua tan afilada. Sin embargo, se felicitó interiormente por ello hasta que escuchó la profunda risa de Malfoy a su lado.

–Tan dulce y halagadora como siempre –dijo entrando tras ella. Inmediatamente se separaron y cada uno comenzó a buscar por su lado.

Habían ido a la librería mejor dotada del mundo mágico para buscar libros que les pudieran servir en su investigación, ya que la primera fase del plan ya estaba terminada; Scorpius había quedado en reunirse con Albus en la entrada para visitantes del Ministerio al día siguiente y ella, _casualmente_, iría a llevarle algo de comer a su primo de forma simultánea.

Un brillante e ingenioso plan.

No dudaba que, si usaba un poco de manipulación femenina, lograría que Albus también la invitara a ella a acercarse a la esfera.

Y mientras pensaba qué llevar para comer que fuera lo suficientemente persuasivo, comenzó a buscar en la limitada división de mitología de la tienda. Era apenas un estante y se sintió algo frustrada por la pobreza de la sección; sospechaba que se debía a que la mayoría de las cosas que los muggles denominaban _mitología_ estaban divididas entre las estanterías de criaturas mágicas e historia de la magia.

Llevaba cerca de media hora de infructuosa búsqueda cuando se fijó en la parte más ignorada y descuidada de la tienda: la sección de libros muggles. En medio de un impulso de fuente desconocida, recorrió varios anaqueles polvorientos hasta que en una caja situada en una esquina vio que sobresalía un gran y grueso libro titulado _Pilares de la Fe en la Antigüedad_. Lo hojeó con curiosidad y encontró descripciones detalladas de la teología griega, romana, egipcia y nórdica. En el índice se mostraban divididas en capítulos que incluían desde mitos famosos hasta las características de sus deidades y se sintió dichosa.

Era el tipo de libro que necesitaban.

Cuando corría hasta la parte más concurrida de la librería, se detuvo en seco antes de abandonar la sección y se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi perdió el equilibrio. Como guiada por un extraño presentimiento, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la segunda estantería que rezaba _Historia Muggle_ en letras descoloridas y reparó en una serie de libros a la altura de su cabeza de un color azul demasiado brillante que desentonaba completamente con el aire húmedo y lúgubre de la zona.

Tomó el más cercano muy cuidadosamente y, sorprendida, leyó el título.

_Historia del Egipto Antiguo, Tomo IV: Fundación de Alejandría – Muerte de César Augusto._ Recordaba vagamente las palabras de Francesca Mabel cuando le explicó que el Mammisi _Romano_ fue construido por dicho Emperador y frunció el ceño con incomprensión. La sensación de que estaba ignorando algo muy importante cerniéndose sobre ella la fastidiaba.

No supo porqué, pero decidió llevarlo consigo sin ni siquiera revisar el resto de la colección. Algo que quizás fuera su hasta ahora oculta intuición le decía que lo que contenía el libro podría ser crucial.

Salió de la sección muggle de la tienda y avanzó a través de los millones de libros que poseía intentando no fijarse en ninguno. Merlín sabía que no era sano soltar a ningún descendiente de Hermione Granger en una librería, en especial con un par de galeones en su poder.

Llegó hasta Malfoy (que estaba en la sección de Historia de la Magia) y carraspeó ligeramente para atraer su atención. Él se volvió a mirarla.

–¿Has encontrado algo? –dijo mirando los libros que traía aferrados contra su pecho.

–Evidentemente, ¿y tú? –Rose se inclinó ligeramente para observar sus manos pálidas, pero no había nada en ellas.

–No. ¿Dónde los encontraste? Esta tienda no tiene nada–gruñó el hombre y Rose rió un poco antes de contestar.

–Muggles; ámalos u ódialos, pero siempre son de gran ayuda –dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

«Já, ¿quién sonríe con suficiencia ahora, eh? ¿eh?», se regodeó internamente.

–La sección muggle… excelente, no fue un error traerte aquí –estuvo unos segundos revisando el resultado de la búsqueda que ella había llevado a cabo antes de continuar–. Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Si necesitamos alguna otra cosa volveremos, pero antes de volvernos locos comprando libros creo que estos son buenos para empezar.

Asintió y comenzó a caminar tras él, que seguro se dirigía al mostrador para pagar.

Sin embargo, si tuvo un pequeño acceso de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero lo desechó antes de que pudiera perturbarla.

Al llegar, Scorpius dejó los libros sobre el mostrador, llamó a la campanilla para que alguien los atendiera y comenzó a sacar sus galeones.

–Déjame pagar la mitad –dijo automáticamente antes de siquiera pensarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la invadió una incomodidad abrumadora–. Digo, es lo justo ¿no?

Él la miró con incredulidad unos segundos y negó con la cabeza como si ella fuera un caso perdido. Se sintió inmediatamente ofendida y estaba a punto de replicar cuando alguien salió vertiginosamente de la trastienda ojeando unos pergaminos, impidiendo que hablara.

Y menos mal; no tenía ningún argumento coherente más que el hecho de proteger sus principios feministas.

–¡Buen Domingo! ¿A que hace un día extraño? ¡Nublado en verano! ¿Quién lo diría? Parece que otoño se adelantará este año –reconocería esa voz en donde fuera y detuvo su guerra visual con Scorpius cuando ambos, de forma simultánea, se voltearon a mirar a la dependienta con sorpresa.

–¿Connie? –dijeron al mismo tiempo y con idénticas expresiones de desconcierto y volvieron a mirarse entre sí por haberlo dicho conjuntamente; ella con obstinación y él la mar de divertido. La chica alzó la vista inmediatamente y sonrió radiante.

–¡Chicos! No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven –se rió abiertamente y salió de detrás del mostrador para darles un abrazo a cada uno. Extraño, dado que ella sólo había conversado con Connie la noche de la ceremonia y una lechuza de agradecimiento ante las entusiastas felicitaciones de la chica por su artículo–. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Ah! Qué idiota. Vienen a comprar libros, obvio. ¡Hey! Veo que se llevaron bien en la fiesta –le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius y Rose se sonrojó.

Sintiendo la urgencia de cambiar el tema, intervino quizás demasiado impetuosamente.

–¡Connie! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que trabajabas en San Mungo.

–Aún lo hago –rió musicalmente y añadió–. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que trato de ver la vida desde diferentes puntos de vista? Pues cada domingo intento saltar a cualquier oportunidad que surja y hoy… –hizo una pausa con la intención de crear expectación–. ¡Hoy soy dependienta de Flourish y Blotts! –exclamó haciendo una ovación con los brazos.

Rose boqueó sorprendida y Scorpius rió entre dientes.

–No pensé que lo decías literalmente –dijo confundida y Connie ensanchó su permanente sonrisa.

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo podría hacerlo bien si no? Las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen, ¿no crees? –Rose asintió aún desconcertada. De nuevo Connie hablaba con una sabiduría que parecía impropia y comenzó a plantearse el hecho de que quizás la chica estaba más lúcida que cualquiera en ese lugar. O en el planeta–. Cada domingo me decido por un trabajo diferente y aquí estoy. Pensarás que estoy demente por desperdiciar mi único día libre trabajando, pero la verdad es que cuando estoy mucho tiempo en casa me desespero –agitó la cabeza y volvió a situarse tras el mostrador. En realidad, Rose no estaba segura de que la razón por la cual cualquiera pensaría que Connie estaba demente fuera precisamente por trabajar los domingos, pero guardó silencio–. Como verán, soy demasiado inquieta –hiperactiva sería el término que Rose escogería–. ¡Por cierto, Rose! Lamento muchísimo no ir a la cena del viernes. Mis padres olvidaron que debía asistir con otro montón de jóvenes a Alemania por el seminario anual de sanadores (en donde, por cierto, vi a tu hermano Hugo) y no sólo llegué muy tarde a Londres, sino que me llamaron a San Mungo por una emergencia... ¡A un pequeño le salía un tercer brazo del estómago! Estos niños de hoy son demasiado imaginativos. Fue todo un espectáculo –estalló en una breve carcajada que fue acompañada por Malfoy. Ella aún estaba tratando de entender todo lo que salía de la boca de esa mujer. ¡Qué rápido hablaba!

–Pobre, recuerdo que mi primer accidente mágico fue romper un tablero de…–sus neuronas hicieron click y abrió mucho los ojos–. ¿La cena del viernes? Pero ese día estuve con los Mabel y no recuerdo haber programado nada contig... –se cortó en seco cuando Scorpius arqueó una ceja y Connie le sonrió de forma condescendiente. Se tomó unos momentos para captar el significado oculto tras sus expresiones faciales y, finalmente, su boca se abrió de par en par–. ¡Eres la hija de los Mabel!

Oh, por eso se le hacía familiar cuando la conoció; compartía muchos rasgos con su madre, empezando por la cabellera rubia y los ojos azules. Además, eso también explicaría por qué Malfoy y ella parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho tiempo; de seguro los presentaron en alguna ocasión antes de que los Mabel viajaran a Egipto.

–Brillante deducción, Weasley –dijo Malfoy con sorna. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo.

–Espero que mis padres me hayan excusado; en verdad quería cenar contigo ese día. ¡Me agradas! –exclamó sonriente y Rose se sintió incómoda por su efusividad.

–Si, ellos me dijeron que su hija no se presentaría por una emergencia en el trabajo, pero jamás imaginé que tú, bueno, ya sabes… –no hallaba ninguna forma sutil de decirle que no relacionaba la mente brillante de los Mabel con la forma de ser de Connie, tan extravagante y despreocupada. Quizás lo había heredado de su padre.

–Descuida, entiendo. Probablemente me imaginabas con unas gafas enormes y con un montón de piedras preciosas y costosas encima. La gente no suele creérselo cuando me conocen, pero ya ves, no soy la hija modelo –se encogió de hombros y Rose carraspeó avergonzada, como si fuera una niña a la que acaban de atrapar robando galletas–. Te sorprendería saber que no sé absolutamente nada de rocas. ¡El fanatismo alquímico de mis padres me fastidia hasta niveles insospechables de fastidio! Pero amo lo que hago. Mi vocación está en San Mungo –finalizó con un matiz de orgullo que la hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

Ella también había decidido ir en contra de su madre para hacer lo que de verdad le gustaba. Al parecer, tenía eso en común con...

–Connie, ¿Podrías? –dijo Scorpius cortando con un filoso cuchillo la silenciosa empatía de ambas y extendiéndole los libros con simpleza. Ahora sí lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡Por supuesto! Merlín, qué tonta. Seguro ya los retrasé –Scorpius asintió despiadadamente y ella abrió mucho los ojos y continuó lamentándose–. Lo siento muchísimo, en serio. Es que no me explicaron mucho cómo eran las cosas por aquí –dijo tomando los libros y buscándolos en los pergaminos que traía al salir de la trastienda–. ¡Son muggles! Wow, estos libros deben tener aquí por lo menos quinientos años ¡Circe, este trabajo es fascinante! –exclamó aun ojeando la lista del inventario–. Serán 93 galeones con 12 sickels y tres knuts.

Automáticamente, se mordió el labio inferior y clavó la mirada en el mostrador, sintiéndose abrumada por el precio. Si dejaba de comer y pagar el alquiler por al menos un mes, podría darle la mitad a Scorpius.

Claro que él ni siquiera se volvió a verla. Es más, sacó los galeones tan velozmente que no tuvo ni oportunidad de replicar. Frunció el ceño enfadada y ofendida a partes iguales cuando Scorpius puso el dinero sobre la madera, pero se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para no decir nada. Honestamente, no tenía energías para discutir con él; ya lo hablarían después.

«Ahí está de nuevo la Rose madura y sensata que todos aman y respetan», pensó orgullosa por haber contenido una posible pataleta infantil.

–Si eso es todo, nos marchamos. Dile a los Mabel que aún nos queda pendiente ese almuerzo y te agradecería que mi reunión con Rose se mantenga en secreto –dijo Scorpius girándose hacia la salida y haciéndole una seña a Rose para que lo siguiera.

–Qué amargado eres, Scor... –se burló Connie saliendo de detrás del mostrador. Corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, pero al ver la falta de reacción, lo soltó algo enfurruñada y se volvió hacia ella–. ¡Adiós Rose! Me debes una cena y descuida... no le diré a nadie –dijo tomándola por los hombros y mirándola seriamente–. Te enviaré una lechuza. Y ya que estás aquí, dile a Albus que mañana no podrá ser porque tengo turno en el Hospital –dijo con aparente tristeza y eso encendió su curiosidad.

–¿Albus? ¿Te verás con él? –inquirió casualmente y Connie asintió.

–Sí, prometió que hablaríamos un poco más sobre los cerebros que tienen en su Departamento. Es un buen chico –Rose sonrió abiertamente y Connie sólo se encogió de hombros. El movimiento atrajo su atención hacia un rótulo en el pecho de la chica, que aún la sostenía suavemente.

–¿Carl? ¿Cuándo te cambiaste el nombre? –rió abierta y sinceramente por primera vez en todo el día y Connie pareció ligeramente avergonzada.

–Es que tuve que cubrir al señor que trabaja aquí, que pidió el día libre y bueno… no tenían más túnicas, no te burles –dijo sin mucha convicción, haciéndola reír un poco más. Scorpius, aún en la puerta, se aclaró la garganta intentando apresurarla porque era un impaciente asqueroso y ruin.

Idiota. Sólo por eso se tardaría un poco más.

–Puedes cambiarlo con magia.

–No, déjalo… soy tan olvidadiza que no lo arreglaré antes de irme y luego el señor Carl me ahorcará porque es Squib y no podrá corregirlo. Es bastante gruñón –se inclinó hacia ella y continuó con aire confidencial–. Quizás él y Scorpius son familia.

Volvió a reír de buena gana y asintió en acuerdo.

–Bien, entonces… nos vemos –dijo aceptando el abrazo de Connie.

Eso de "nos vemos" había sido mucho más difícil de decir de lo que había esperado porque desde lo de Nina no había tenido ningún interés en hacer nuevas amistades, pero la calidez que le hacía sentir la chica era parecida a la que le inspiraban Dominique o Lucy, así que se dijo "¡Qué diablos! ¿Por qué no?"

Y tenía que admitir que aunque no era cotilla, si Albus no le había mencionado que se había estado viendo con Connie era porque no tenía planes de hacerlo y como ella se preocupaba por él de forma completamente altruista, decidió sacarle algo de información a la chica.

Definitivamente _debía_ dejar de juntarse con personas de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

–Vamos –le dijo secamente a Scorpius saliendo de la tienda.

–Me has concedido el honor de no dejarme esperar más. Qué… placer –dijo sonriendo con suficiencia y arrastrando las palabras, pero su exasperante pausa y su tono dejaba muy claro que sentía de todo menos... _placer_.

A Rose le dio un inusual tic en el ojo y frunció el ceño para ver si podía espantarlo. No lo logró.

–¿Por qué todo lo que sale de tu boca me hace tener deseos de asesinarte? –preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente y como no podía ser de otra forma, se sonrojó al escucharse a sí misma diciéndolo.

–Es un don, Weasley. Aunque con tu carácter no es muy difícil –gruñó como toda respuesta, concentrada como estaba en intentar suprimir el jodido tic–. Ahora iremos a Florean Fortescue.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confundida. ¿Cuándo habían acordado eso?

–¿No pensarías que lograrías irte impune, cierto? Yo pagué los libros, tú pagas los helados. Mi favorito es el de vainilla –dijo de forma Malfoy-esca.

Se detuvo y miró al cielo, suplicando piedad.

No podía pagar ni la mitad de los galeones que Scorpius se acababa de dejar en la librería, pero él había decidido levantar una especie de bandera blanca y no herirle tanto el orgullo haciéndole costear algo mucho más accesible.

Ahora la cuestión era sobre qué era lo más conveniente; ¿Dejar de comer y ahogarse en deudas durante un mes o pasar 15 minutos extra con el indeseable n° 1?

* * *

_*Para quién no haya captado la referencia, hablaba de la película "El Origen" (Inception). No es de mis favoritas, pero me gustó esa ingeniosa idea en donde se basa todo el argumento._

_Hello chicas!_

_Bien, este capítulo ha tenido un poquito de cada personaje. Esto ha sido de manera intencional; como ven, Rose ha estado un poco menos trágica que de costumbre. Pienso que es porque luego de tamaño descubrimiento después del beso (¡Sí! ¡Hubo beso!) con Marius, a la pobre ya no le quedan ganas ni de dramatizar… pero así es como están las cosas. Hay heridas que tardan mucho en sanar y más aún cuando ella ni siquiera lo intentó; se limitó a esconder todo y actuar como si nada. Rose tiene esa problemática tendencia, pero supongo que sabrán más de ello con el paso de los capítulos._

_¡Ahora basta de análisis! ¿Qué les pareció el beso? Probablemente no era lo que se esperaban, pero deben recordar que aunque Nott está como un quesito, Rose tiene muy presente el hecho de que es homosexual, así que por ahora no verán nada más allá de eso._

_Finalmente, ¿Quién se anima a responder la pregunta mental de Rose al final?_

_Les mando un abrazo a todas y les deseo una buena semana (¡y dejen reviews! xD)_

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 12 de octubre del 2012.  
_

_11:38 pm  
_


	9. Antes de la Tempestuosa Tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Muchos Marius y Scorpius posando para una foto sexy a: __**Lucy, Altea Kaur, FYA, TAMYmos, MayLiz Potter de Weasley, Diane Potter, Erika Dee, Kiri y MrsLGrint**__. Además, bastantes agradecimientos de mi parte. Se les quiere :D_

_Ahora, ¿Por qué diablos siguen leyendo esto? Lean y disfruten!_

* * *

…**Antes de la Tempestuosa Tormenta**

_(O del cómo fue que Rose firmó un figurativo contrato en donde se entrega a una metafórica horca)_

_(O del cómo es que no hay ninguna comparación menos desalentadora que esa)_

* * *

A la mierda la bandera blanca; prefería morir de inanición.

–¿Me explicarás por qué estamos aquí? No creo que la bondad de tu corazón haya permitido que mi orgullo no saliera tan herido. ¿Desperdiciar una oportunidad para humillarme? No lo creo –dijo estrechando los ojos cuando tomaron asiento, ambos con sendas copas de helado en sus manos.

Vale, sí lo había creído, pero él no tenía por qué saber eso. Digamos que comenzó a sospechar cuando el _señor_ no dejó de sonreír con arrogancia ni mientras caminaban hacia el lugar ni cuando ordenaban. Allí había algo raro.

Algo muy, _muy_ raro.

–No querías dejar que pagara y dado que dudo que quieras ir a la Mansión Malfoy, supongo que nuestra pequeña investigación será llevada a cabo en donde sea que vivas –bajó la cabeza, dándole la razón–. Como seguro será un _suplicio_ para ti, dejé que corriera por mi cuenta.

Frunció el ceño y alzó nuevamente la mirada maldiciéndose inmediatamente por ello. Los ojos de Scorpius definitivamente no eran normales.

–¿Para ti no lo será? Un suplicio, me refiero –casi susurró completamente atónita por sus propias palabras. ¡Eso no era lo que quería preguntar! Su cerebro había planteado una frase ingeniosa del tipo "¿Y cuándo acordamos que esto no se haría por separado? No quiero tener que ver tu rostro _huronil_ más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y mucho menos en mi piso". Pero no, su lengua no estaba en sincronía con su mente precisamente ese día.

–Fastidiarte siempre es un placer –dijo _alzando una ceja_ y sonriendo con sorna. Sintió sus dientes rechinar y apuñaló su helado de chocolate con la cuchara.

–¿Y cuándo acordamos que esto no se haría por separado? No quiero tener que ver tu rostro _huronil_ más tiempo del estrictamente necesario y mucho menos en mi piso –dijo con altanería y un poco de temeridad; no podía desaprovechar ese comentario tan brillante. Y es que había escuchado tantas veces a su padre referirse al progenitor de Scorpius de esa forma que creyó que su chiste no tendría desperdicio.

Algo en el rostro de Scorpius adquirió un matiz extraño porque arrugó los labios con desagrado, endureciendo la mirada de forma apenas perceptible. Sin embargo, Rose se la sostuvo con terquedad.

–De acuerdo, entonces. Gracias por escoger los libros –replicó afiladamente antes de echar la silla hacia atrás y levantarse, dejándola estupefacta.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó incrédula mientras lo veía alejarse.

–Contrario a lo que afirmas, sé cuándo mi presencia no es del agrado de alguien –dijo dándole la espalda para encaminarse hacia la puerta.

–No parece… –dijo como si tal cosa tomándoselo como una especie de broma retorcida, pero él no regresó. Miró su espalda unos segundos más, decidiendo si detenerlo o no–. Espera, no seas idiota… lo lamento, ¿vale?

Él la miró por sobre el hombro y asintió despacio.

–Te escribiré cuando esté disponible.

Y salió del establecimiento. Rose clavó la vista en el techo y suspiró resignada; ahora se sentía mal por haber sido tan mordaz. Genial.

Completa y absolutamente espléndido.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba, a decir verdad.

¿Tendría la vida más sorpresas para ella? Porque a ese ritmo, aquel arrepentimiento que nacía de su propia demencia fulminaría a sus ya precarios nervios.

Y es que si dejaba que se fuera, cuando comenzaran la investigación sería un verdadero infierno. Si en condiciones normales él era un imbécil, no quería imaginar ahora que lo había ofendido.

¡Ni siquiera era justo! Él vivía para hacerla plantearse el hecho de internarse en San Mungo (y que conste que sólo lo había visto unas tres veces), pero cuando ella soltaba una frase medianamente hiriente, él se iba como si ella hubiese insultado a su madre.

Bueno, no a su madre, pero a su padre...

Miró el helado casi intacto que Malfoy había dejado atrás con ansiedad e impotencia.

No lo haría, ¿cierto?

No valía la pena salir tras él como si de verdad fuera culpa de ella porque no lo era. No era su…

–¡Malfoy, espera! –gritó con la voz ahogada mientras se precipitaba a la salida del establecimiento.

Lo encontró cómodamente apoyado en la vitrina de la heladería y cuando la vio salir agitada y sonrojada, sonrió con suficiencia. Maldito.

Ella fue a correr tras él como si se le estuviera incendiando la cabeza y él parecía que la hubiera estado esperando allí, tan insufrible como siempre.

¡Argh! Lo odiaba tanto…

–Tardaste –dijo como si nada hubiese pasado mientras ella lo abofeteaba con la mirada.

–Me entretuve hablando con el dueño –siseó con sarcasmo y él sonrió ladinamente.

–Ya sabes… no debes hacerme esperar nunca –y la observó justo como si ella hubiese pasado una prueba de la cual no tenía conciencia.

Lo cual, si se lo preguntaban a ella, era bastante descortés porque cuando una está siendo sometida a semejante evaluación, debe ser informado con antelación. Además, ¿Qué clase de examen había sido ese? ¿Acaso quería ver si ella era lo suficientemente masoquista como para regresar a buscarlo a pesar de que ella no había tenido la culpa de nada?

Seguro confirmó sus suposiciones y se burlaría de ella hasta que…

Un momento.

"No debes hacerme esperar nunca", había dicho. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Intentó concentrarse en la frase y no en sus disparatados pensamientos, así que lo miró confusa y cuando alcanzó a comprender la gran inmadurez de sus palabras, abrió mucho los ojos, completamente incrédula.

–Esta estupidez infantil más propia de un niño de cuatro años fue porque te hice esperar tres malditos segundos cuando salíamos de Flourish y Blotts –afirmó más que preguntó aún sin poder creérselo. Sus ojos grises se lo confirmaron–. Qué idiotez…

Si no fuera por los buenos reflejos del hombre, el dichoso helado de vainilla que dejó en la mesa hubiese acabado estampado en su rostro.

Abrió la puerta de la heladería con brusquedad e ingresó aun rumiando por lo bajo acerca de chiquilladas imbéciles y hurones albinos cuando algo llamó su atención.

Más bien _alguien_ sentado en el lado opuesto de la heladería.

Oh, Dios santísimo, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Por Circe... ¿Había estado allí todo el rato? ¿La habría visto? Lo dudaba; si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente los habría abordado con preguntas fuera de lugar.

Regresó sobre sus pasos y casi choca con Malfoy al tratar de salir nuevamente.

–Joder, maldita suerte –dijo retorciendo sus dedos nerviosamente. Scorpius la miró inquisitivo– ¡Es Sarah Miller, de _In Magic_! Una de las revistas que inventó que tú y yo… ya sabes… –susurró repentinamente turbada y Malfoy frunció el ceño, apenas rompiendo con su imagen de inmutabilidad. Rose lo tomó de la túnica y lo arrastró al interior del local, guiándolo entonces hasta la puerta más cercana y luego de empujarlo dentro, se asomó por ella aún vigilando a la periodista.

–Weasley, no creo que sea el lugar más adecuado para espiar a alguien –apenas le prestó atención, completamente enfocada en cada movimiento de la tonta que de seguro empezó el rumor.

–¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que estaba sentada a unos diez metros de nosotros? –inquirió retóricamente aferrando la puerta con fuerza–. ¿Por qué no nos vio? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué acaso las malas brujas también toman helado? Uno pensaría que se encierran a comer ojos de sapo en alguna cabaña lúgubre y aislada –dijo entre dientes, logrando que su acompañante riera–. Tengo que hablarle a Marius para que venga. Si me ve contigo _de nuevo_, estaré tan muerta…

–¿Nott? ¿Marius Nott? –insistió cuando Rose no respondió, sino que se limitó a agitar una mano de _cállate de una vez_ en su dirección–. ¿Y qué diferencia hace su presencia? –preguntó viendo por sobre su cabeza a la autora del crimen.

–Si él está, no habrán más rumores idiotas –le espetó encarándolo, lo cual fue muy mala idea dado que él estaba muy cerca. Anticipando su incomodidad, Malfoy se alejó un paso.

–¿Así que un tórrido romance, eh? Qué pena que no lo recuerdo. Hubiese sido interesante recrearlo cundo quisiera reír por lo absurdo –negó ligeramente y regresó su vista a la tal Sarah, ignorando la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido que Rose le dedicaba.

Y es que se sintió inexplicablemente insultada.

–¿Y por qué sería tan absurdo? Soy inteligente, sé muy bien lo que quiero y lucho para conseguirlo –exclamó airada sintiendo como los niveles de indignación aumentaban–. El único que es insoportable aquí eres tú.

–Precisamente –susurró mirándola de forma extraña y haciéndola agachar la cabeza. Se sentía indefensa cuando la veía así; más aún luego de ese extraño comentario–. Aunque podemos tener esta conversación justo ahora o escondernos, porque Sarah Miller viene hacia acá y un servicio de mujeres no es un buen escenario para nuestro encuentro.

«Mierda», pensó sonrojándose mientras paseaba la mirada por el inmaculado tocador de la heladería.

De verdad, a veces odiaba al mundo.

Si no lo hacía ya, ahora Scorpius pensaría que estaba loca.

Porque _por supuesto_ que un comportamiento psicótico no se relaciona con arrastrar a un hombre que apenas conoces a un baño de mujeres aunque fuera sin ninguna segunda intención.

Já, hilarante. Seguro dentro de unos 85 años se reiría de esto.

Así que mientras se repetía eso como mantra, volvió a llevar a Malfoy a rastras y los encerró a ambos en un cubículo de baño, ignorando la vergüenza que eso representaba para ella.

Eso lo confirmaba; tenía una tendencia malévola a humillarse delante de las personas menos convenientes para humillarse.

–Interesante lugar para esconderse.

–¡Oh, cállate de una vez!

Escucharon la puerta abrirse y Rose se sintió tensar inmediatamente. Los pasos de la mujer retumbaban en sus oídos y hacían eco en las paredes del baño, aumentando así sus repentinas nauseas.

–Hubiera sido más sencillo… –los pasos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que el corazón de Rose. Interrumpiendo el susurro de su acompañante, dirigió una mano a la boca de Scorpius y posicionó el dedo índice de la otra sobre sus propios labios.

Mala idea.

Una de las peores que había tenido en sus 22 años de vida y valía decir que sus malas ideas las podía contar con los dedos de una mano y _le sobraban_. Curiosamente, varias de esas ocurrencias ocupaban el espacio de "el último mes de su vida".

La mirada del hombre se intensificó y ella sintió millones de hormigas caminándole desde su palma, ascendiendo por su brazo y descendiendo por su espina dorsal antes de desperdigarse por todo su cuerpo, logrando que se estremeciera irremediablemente.

Intentó no pensar en el horrible cliché de "te toco y me electrocuto de amor" del que había leído infinidades de veces, pero no pudo evitarlo. Más aún porque si lo pensaba con profundidad, era la primera vez que tenían contacto directo, ya que ella siempre había evitado a consciencia que fuera de otra forma.

Había intentado suprimir el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, pero cuando estrecharon las manos aquella vez, casi le da algo y no en el buen sentido de la frase… y eso que en esa ocasión llevaba guantes.

Por otra parte y volviendo al desagradable presente, Rose no podía respirar. Bueno, _técnicamente_ sí podía, pero espiritualmente se le hizo bastante difícil cuando la mirada de Malfoy descendió apenas un par de centímetros y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaban posados en sus labios, pero fue tan efímero que dudó nuevamente de su cordura mientras luchaba por una aclaradora bocanada de aire que le oxigenara el cerebro.

Y cuando lo logró, sólo un fugaz pensamiento se abrió paso en su mente.

«Dios mío, va a besarme»

Pero la idea la aterrorizó tanto que deshizo el contacto y clavó la vista en los azulejos del suelo.

Aunque viéndolo lógica y objetivamente, quizás sólo se fijaba en la falta de manicura en su dedo, que aún indicaba silencio.

Sí, eso podía ser. Su dedo se veía espantoso y, últimamente, no tenía mucho tiempo para el cuidado personal.

Porque se negaba a siquiera imaginar la otra posibilidad, así que despachó cualquier pensamiento odioso y se alejó todo lo que el reducido espacio permitía cuando escuchó el agua correr y unos pasos alejándose.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

–Lo que estaba a punto de decir cuando tan _educadamente_ me interrumpiste… –la burla era tan palpable en su voz que lo odió. Lo odió con fuerza por ni siquiera mostrarse ni una pequeña parte de lo alterada que ella se sentía. Lo odió por ser capaz de articular palabras tan habilidosamente y por permanecer tan indiferente cuando a ella estaba a punto de explotarle la cabeza por el influjo excesivo de sangre–, es que tenemos magia, ¿sabes? Pudimos desaparecer con un _plop_ apenas la viste desde el exterior del local. Ahora hay que buscar la forma de salir de aquí, porque desde la segunda guerra no es posible desaparecerse en ningún establecimiento cerrado.

«Idiota», pensó furiosa sin saber si se refería a él o a ella misma.

¿Qué clase de lapsus mental fue ese? Merlín bendito, que situación tan ridícula.

–Pudiste sugerirlo antes –casi chilló completamente indignada ante su propia falta de reacción.

–Tienes razón; _pude_ hacerlo –se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado.

Ahora sí gritó sin ningún reparo y quienes estaban fuera del baño pensarían que o bien alguien estaba dando a luz, agonizando, siendo asesinado o, simplemente, que las cosas estaban demasiado intensas allí dentro.

–¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? Confiaré en tu infalible ingenio porque si atravesamos esa puerta juntos, seré asesinada y cargarás con eso en tu consciencia, si es que hay alguna –siseó venenosamente, pero sólo logró que su risa retumbara en sus oídos.

–¿Por qué tendría ese peso en mi consciencia? No fui yo quien te trajo aquí y mi pellejo no es el que peligra. Aunque podría hacerlo, ya sabes... _ayudarte_. Después de todo, sí soy bastante astuto –dijo recargándose en el lado opuesto del cubículo luciendo totalmente desenfadado. ¡No era justo que ella casi sintiera las canas salir de su cráneo con dolorosa lentitud y él pareciera la imagen de la despreocupación!

–Malfoy… –susurró peligrosamente advirtiéndole así que estaba a punto de ir a por su yugular.

–A ver, piensa… –sacó su varita y se tocó la sien, luciendo meditabundo–. Tenemos una varita, somos egresados de Hogwarts, fuiste la mejor de la clase y soy experto en maldiciones. ¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Quién podrá ayudarnos?

Definitivamente él no iba a cooperar y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle la razón, así que respiró profundamente e intentó pensar las cosas con calma y con la mente fría y brillante que caracteriza a todo buen Ravenclaw. No podía permitir que ese tipejo provocara un comportamiento tan infantil en ella.

Tomó la varita de su manga izquierda y la miró indecisa, sintiendo el escrutinio de Scorpius sobre ella. Ella sí fue la mejor de la clase y, joder, se graduó con todos los honores. Ni siquiera la manía que le tenía el profesor de Transformaciones pudo lograr que ella desistiera; de hecho, ella fue la... fue la_ mejor de Transformaciones._ Una pequeña luz salió de la punta de su varita al mismo tiempo que una idea se abría paso y el control de su mente regresaba.

¡Bien! Ya no sentía ganas de salir corriendo y gritar "¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! Jódete" a todo pulmón y había tenido una maravillosa idea.

Un progreso muy notable, si le permitían agregar.

Además, ahora tenía algo con lo que ocuparse para posponer la extrema agonía que conllevaría analizar todo el incidente de tocar a Malfoy sin siquiera pensar en las repercusiones que eso tendría sobre su precaria salud mental.

–¿Eso pasa cada vez que tienes una idea? Es un poco teatral –dijo él mirando la pequeña luz de su varita con incredulidad burlona. Lo ignoró y lo apuntó con ella tratando de parecer amenazante.

Él sólo arqueó la ceja.

Hizo un par de hechizos frunciendo la nariz con concentración y sonrió sin percatarse de ello cuando terminó su trabajo.

Ahora, frente a ella estaba un hombre con pronunciadas entradas, cejas pobladas y cabello color castaño muy claro, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer por el rubio de Scorpius. Estuvo a punto de cambiar el color de sus ojos, pero no se sentía con el valor para verlos fijamente mientras pronunciaba el hechizo mentalmente.

Salió del cubículo, se miró al espejo y luego de un par de movimientos más, guardó la varita. Se veía tan diferente con el cabello negro, las pecas ocultas y los ojos castaños que no necesitó mucho más.

No por nada era excelente en Transformaciones.

Se felicitó un rato más a sí misma y miró socarronamente a Scorpius, que fruncía el entrecejo ante el espejo.

–Me veo extraño… –dijo, para su total satisfacción personal. Por fin su apariencia reflejaba el ser desagradable que en realidad era–. Pero aunque lo intentaste, no lograste corromper mi atractivo.

Rodó los ojos y ni siquiera reparó en el hecho de que su mente le daba la razón.

–Saldré yo primero. Cuenta hasta treinta y me sigues. Estos hechizos son muy impredecibles y no son duraderos, así que apresúrate. Te espero en la tienda de calderos –finalizó atravesando la puerta antes de que replicara.

Unos minutos después, cuando entró casi corriendo al establecimiento que estaba hasta el techo de calderos, ingredientes e instrumentos para preparar pociones, cerró los ojos aliviada y se recargó en la puerta. La vida se ensañaba en su contra, pero al menos le dejaba ganar unas cuantas.

–¿Rose, eres tú?

«Joder…»

Una nota para sí misma en el futuro: Jamás pensar que se es más hábil que la vida, porque recibes una gran y dolorosa patada en el culo.

¡Esto no podía estar pasándole! No ahora. De todas las jodidas personas en el mundo y de todas las malditas tiendas semi-desiertas en el jodido callejón… Merlín, el día en que ella elegía el lugar más vacío y menos atractivo de la tierra como escondite, se encontraba con la persona más inoportuna del planeta.

Abrió los ojos despacio, aún sin poder creer su suerte y se apartó un mechón de un castaño descolorido que caía sobre su rostro.

Claro, el hechizo comenzaba a ceder y la había reconocido.

Se sintió tentada a decir que no era ella y salir corriendo, pero a esas alturas era imposible. Sólo se limitó a terminar de deshacer el encantamiento de su cabello y sus ojos, esperando a que con la escaza luz del recinto la intrusa no notara el cambio.

–Nina –dijo secamente en medio de un suspiro resignado cuando acabó.

La mujer se acercó tentativamente, quizás a la espera de algún saludo o siquiera un gesto de agrado de Rose. Al recibir sólo una mueca de fastidio, detuvo su avance hacia ella por la paz.

–¿Cómo has estado? Casi ni te veo y eso que ahora estamos en el mismo piso en _El Profeta_ –dijo mirándola con lo que parecía preocupación, pero Rose ya no estaba segura de nada.

–Siempre estoy en mi oficina o en la de Marius –se encogió de hombros y Nina asintió. Nada ganaría portándose como chiquilla resentida, en especial luego del gran avance que había logrado cuando estaba con Scorpius en eso de ser la mujer madura e imperturbable de antaño.

–He leído tus artículos. Son geniales, como siempre… Es una lástima que no escribas en el área que deseas –dijo agachando la cabeza como si de verdad estuviera apenada por ella.

Rose la observó cautelosa y atentamente y se descubrió a sí misma no sintiendo absolutamente nada por ella. No había rabia o impotencia, sólo un gran y vacío agujero.

Nina la había engañado y, peor aún, traicionado. No se merecía su tristeza.

–Me gusta lo que hago y Marius ha sido de mucha ayuda. A veces me pide que le dé mi opinión sobre los artículos que edita, así que he aprendido bastante –y siempre se lo agradecería aunque fuera un poco tonto algunas veces. _Él_ no le había fallado.

–Escuché que salen –dijo casualmente y Rose ni lo negó ni lo confirmó. Se mantuvo rígida en su posición–. Hace dos meses, tú y yo aún… no lo sabía.

¿De verdad se creía en la posición como para echarle en cara que para ese tiempo eran amigas y debió habérselo contado? La idea de que, para ese tiempo, Nina ya estuviera planeando la forma de embaucarla la hizo resoplar con molestia.

Aunque, por otra parte, tal vez estaba dudando de su relación con Marius y eso no era nada bueno, pero había que ser muy cara dura como para cuestionar semejante cosa y menos después de lo que había hecho.

–No es por ser descortés, pero no era y sigue sin ser asunto tuyo –dijo a la defensiva, alzando la barbilla y cruzándose de brazos.

–Rose, lo que pasó fue lamentable, pero debes saber que…

La puerta fue empujada ligeramente y como ella estaba apoyada en ella, dio un par de tumbos hacia adelante haciendo que Nina se apartara unos cuantos pasos. Se volvió enfadada por la poca delicadeza del visitante, pero en cuanto lo vio, las comisuras de su boca se estiraron apenas perceptiblemente.

Jamás se había sentido tan alegre de ver a Scorpius y estaba segura de que nunca volvería a suceder, pero lo agradeció mientras duró la sensación, porque enseguida se volvió a ver a Nina con un nada disimulado gesto de horror.

¡Oh, genial! Acababan de huir de una periodista loca y se encontraban con la traidora que, dados los recientes eventos, estaba segura que no dudaría en cobrar unos cuantos galeones por escribir la exclusiva en una revista de chisme.

Y lo supo por como los ojos de la mujer brillaron al verlo, así que suplicó a Merlín que le arrojara un salvavidas y permitiera que Scorpius fuera tan iluminado como él creía que era y se diera cuenta de que la tensión del ambiente no podría ser cortada ni con una sierra muggle.

Él entró completamente en la tienda, cerró la puerta tras de sí y las miró a ambas alternadamente, como decidiendo si la mujer era de confianza o no. La cara de desesperación de Rose le dio todas las respuestas necesarias.

–Señorita Weasley, disculpe la tardanza. Me entretuve con un conocido en _El Caldero Chorreante_ –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza como un caballero de la edad media.

Y Rose, antes de tener tiempo de aliviarse a sentirse agradecida, contuvo la burla que amenazaba con salir disparada de sus labios al oír el mismo tono formal y ceremonioso que él tanto odiaba.

–Descuide, yo también acabo de llegar.

Él asintió y se dirigió a Nina.

–¿Interrumpo algo? –Nina se irguió todo lo que su altura le permitía y le sonrió amistosamente.

–No, pero es un placer conocerlo. Mi nombre es Nina Bailey y siempre he sido seguidora de las expediciones arqueológicas y el esfuerzo que Gringotts pone en ello –le estrechó la mano enérgicamente y Scorpius compuso una mueca de fastidio.

Rose sólo se preguntó desde cuándo y a cuenta de qué venía esa admiración. Qué hipócrita.

–El placer es mutuo –inclinó la cabeza educadamente a pesar de que toda su expresión corporal gritaba lo contrario. Sin embargo, Nina parecía inmune a las señales.

–Bien, fue genial volver a verte. Hasta luego –dijo rápidamente antes de cualquier réplica, pero Nina fue mucho más veloz.

–Pero Rose, tenemos tanto tiempo sin hablar… ¿Creerías si te digo que trabajamos juntas y casi ni la veo? –preguntó sonriente en dirección a Scorpius, que solamente negó con la cabeza–. Es que nuestras agendas siempre están tan llenas…

–Sí, es una lástima –agregó Rose sarcásticamente y Nina la miró con un alegre disgusto.

–Claro, no te muestres tan emocionada –sacudió la cabeza como si ella fuera un caso perdido. Apretó las mandíbulas y desvió la mirada para no evidenciar su enojo–. La verdad es que también me da curiosidad saber el porqué de esta casualidad. Sinceramente, esta tienda no es la más asediada del callejón y no sabía que eran tan cercanos.

Debió haberlo imaginado. Nina no se iría sin tener una historia concreta sobre el escándalo de hace apenas una semana: Rose y Scorpius están juntos y se aman.

Já, claro.

Se removió incómoda y se retorció los dedos en busca de una excusa creíble. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Inspección de culos de calderos? ¿Verificación del estado de los ingredientes a la venta? No, eran excusas muy pobres y patéticas.

Podría responder con una pregunta ambigua del tipo "¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?", pero estaba segura de que sonaría nerviosa y probablemente culpable. Además, sabía que la mujer disfrutaba hacer pociones (ella misma estaba bien abastecida gracias a Nina), así que no tendría ningún caso.

Pero si se mantenía en silencio, podría dar paso a malas interpretaciones.

Miró a Scorpius nuevamente de forma suplicante para que le sacara los pies del barro. Tanta inmutabilidad debía ser aprovechada.

–No lo somos. Mis guantes de piel de dragón están bastante desgastados y mi profesión exige unos en buen estado por si ocurre cualquier… eventualidad –Nina asintió y miró a Rose confundida, como preguntándose qué pintaba ella allí–. Cité a la señorita Weasley para conversar sobre su asistencia como corresponsal a la celebración de bienvenida que me dará mi familia luego de casi un año y medio en el exterior… algo tardía, dado que llegué de improviso desde Egipto, pero mi madre deseaba aprovechar la ocasión para festejar mi próximo cumpleaños. Decidí matar dos pájaros de un tiro y pedirle que nos reuniéramos aquí, dado que pensé que sería lo suficiente íntimo para evitar cualquier… titular indeseado.

Lo miró sorprendida. No sabía que haría una reseña sobre eso y a pesar de que lo odiaba, eso no quería decir que no lo admirara parcialmente por su capacidad de improvisación.

–Pensé que eso se arreglaba con el editor del periódico –dijo ágilmente Nina con su familiar lengua afilada, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Rose se sintió algo apartada dado el duelo de miradas astutas y retadoras que sostenían.

–Y así fue, pero la señorita Weasley seguirá de cerca los preparativos y como mi madre no puede asistir, he venido yo para informarle su itinerario –replicó él con un ligero toque de desafío en su voz.

–Entonces soy yo quien interrumpe, lo lamento –se rindió luego de nueve tortuosos segundos y Rose contuvo un suspiro. Agitó sus bolsas de compra y continuó–. Ya tengo lo que necesito, así que los dejo. Espero tener otra oportunidad de charlar más profundamente contigo –añadió mirando al hombre con simpatía. Scorpius no devolvió el gesto–. Hasta pronto, Rose.

No si podía evitarlo, pero se calló eso último por pura cortesía.

Nina salió de la tienda y dejó tras ella un pesado silencio en donde él la interrogaba sin abrir la boca y ella se negaba a responder en su mente.

–¿Y esa quién era? –inquirió Malfoy al fin sin poder contenerse y desbordando desdén.

–Alguien sin importancia –dijo mirando distraídamente a la puerta con una expresión extraña que para Scorpius no pasó desapercibida.

–Entonces, señorita Weasley, acompáñeme a las entrañas de este establecimiento a buscar los guantes –la miró cauteloso durante unos instantes, quizás preguntándose el porqué de la rigidez de Rose al hablar con la mujer que acababa de irse.

Decidió disipar un poco la tensión y rodó los ojos.

–De acuerdo, señor Malfoy. Sígame –la tienda no era muy grande, así que en unos cuantos pasos estuvieron refugiados en la esquina más alejada. El dependiente dormía plácidamente y todo estaba tranquilo, así que podía sentirse a salvo.

Merlín, la idea de estar _a salvo_ con Scorpius era hilarante, así que requirió un gran esfuerzo eso de no echarse a reír.

Sin embargo, se vio devuelta a la realidad cuando él agarró distraídamente los guantes de piel de dragón y los agitó frente a ella, que lo miró sin entender.

–Nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido. Quizás Bailey sea tan rastrera como parece y probablemente nos la encontremos a la salida –se encogió de hombros y Rose admiró su velocidad mental.

Debía ir a San Mungo. Esto de elogiarlo mentalmente tantas veces no le haría ningún bien.

–Tienes razón… –aceptó y cerró los ojos unos instantes para recordar el punto de su reunión–. Lamento haber dicho algo que te ofendió, aunque luego fueras un idiota. Y gracias por intervenir hace unos instantes cuando hablaba con Nina. No soy buena mintiendo si no es para proteger a alguien o… –se calló. Estaba hablando de más.

–¿Proteger a alguien? –sonrió burlonamente y Rose lo miró con enfado–. Ni siquiera quiero saber cómo terminaba esa oración –hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano antes de continuar–. Ahora debemos acordar nuestro horario de investigación y, por lo visto, el lugar.

Rose lo consideró unos instantes antes de responder.

Los lunes almorzaba con Teddy, los miércoles se reunían varios primos en su piso por las noches, los viernes comía en donde trabajaba Lucy, los sábados los guardaba para ella y los domingos había reunión familiar.

Sin contar claro las improvisadas salidas a las que Marius la forzaba a ir.

Después de todo, su vida social no era tan asquerosa y patética como pensaba si se obviaba el hecho de que sus únicas amistades estaban dentro de su familia y su ahora novio homosexual.

–¿Qué tan seguido crees que debamos vernos? –preguntó intentando no imprimir ningún desaliento en su voz. No podía resignarse tan rápido; ya habría tiempo para la absoluta tristeza.

–Tan frecuente como sea posible –dijo Scorpius rápidamente. Tal vez demasiado.

Sin embargo, no prestó ni la menor atención al detalle. Ya tenía bastante con todo lo demás, gracias. Además, estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo de angustia para sus adentros ante la perspectiva de verlo tan seguido.

–Lo mejor sería en las tardes, cerca de las cinco, por si la cosa se extiende y debemos permanecer hasta la noche. Así no interferirá con mi trabajo y con… lo que sea que hagas durante el día –resolvió y Scorpius asintió–. Puedo leer estos libros en un par de días, así que mientras leo uno, tú te encargarás del otro. Cuando terminemos, le enviaremos al otro el libro que ya hayamos revisado –lo señaló distraídamente y clavó la vista en el suelo, aún meditando–. El lunes nos reuniremos con Albus, así que esa noche y el martes podríamos ir organizando la información que recolectemos. El miércoles no podré, pero para el jueves será tiempo suficiente para leer ambos libros, ¿no crees? Ese día y el viernes, de ser necesario, podemos ir avanzando. Luego ya veremos qué necesitamos –alzó la vista sintiendo la boca algo seca y se encontró con la misma mirada penetrante de siempre. Volvía a verla de forma indescifrable, como si intentara leerle la mente y estuviera consiguiéndolo.

Se aclaró la garganta y cambió su pesó de un pie al otro, logrando disipar parcialmente la intensidad de sus ojos.

–Perfecto –su voz sonó algo ronca, así que también carraspeó antes de continuar–. ¿Lugar?

Frunció la nariz en medio de una caótica lucha interna.

¿Sería tan horrible recibirlo en su hogar?

La verdad es que no quería tener la oportunidad de comprobarlo.

–He pensado que, si te parece, podríamos ir a algún lugar neutro –Scorpius ladeó la cabeza en una muda pregunta– Ya sabes; tierra de nadie, una zona cero... –sonrió burlonamente y ella se desesperó un poco, pero guardó la compostura. Cada vez era más fácil lidiar con él; quizás fuera a fuerza de costumbre–. Un sitio que no sea familiar para ninguno de los dos, así ambos estaremos cómodos y no tendremos problemas. Pero también debe darnos privacidad.

Él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Y dónde sería eso? Porque la mayoría de los sitios que cubren tus exigencias, como las bibliotecas, cierran al caer la noche. Si nuestra estadía requiere más tiempo, estaremos en aprietos.

Tenía razón, el muy sabelotodo prepotente.

–Pues podríamos ir a algún bosque y montar una tienda… –la miró con incredulidad y ella se encogió un poco– ¡No me mires así! No se me ocurre ninguna otra salida y las tiendas mágicas son muy espaciosas...

Su ceja infernalmente arqueada la detuvo y provocó que lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido. Él, sin embargo, se mantuvo estoico y pareció considerar unos instantes lo que diría a continuación.

–No me incomodaría conocer tu hogar. Si logras superar la abrumante sensación de tenerme allí, creo que sobrevivirás –su ceja ahora rozaba la línea del cabello y sonrió con suficiencia. La combinación de ambos gestos la hizo estrechar los párpados.

–¿Te ha dicho alguien que eres un imbécil caradura?

–Por supuesto que sí.

Circe bendita, Scorpius Malfoy no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Ante esta para nada sorprendente revelación, suspiró abatida y miró el techo con resignación, un gesto que se venía repitiendo mucho últimamente.

–¿Sabes qué? De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no? –se rindió al fin y él sonrió abiertamente.

Intuía que se arrepentiría. De hecho, no tenía ninguna duda de ello, pero él acababa de agotar cualquier desafío o rebeldía que sintiera en su contra así que como bandera blanca decidió ceder.

Esperaba que él captara el mensaje y no hiciera su vida imposible por ello.

Sin embargo, se sintió más tranquila cuando salieron de la tienda y, tal y como lo predijo Malfoy, Nina pasó _casualmente_ frente a ellos y él colaboró en evitar cualquier enfrentamiento cuando sacó los guantes recién comprados, se puso uno en la mano derecha y movió los dedos, como probando la calidad de los mismos. Se volvió hacia Nina e hizo un gesto de saludo, que la chica correspondió boquiabierta antes de seguir su camino.

«Já, tonta»

Entonces, con el buen sabor del triunfo en la boca y una sonrisa deslumbrante, se despidió de su acompañante evitando cualquier gesto reticente ante la perspectiva de ir a La Madriguera para el almuerzo, para el cual faltaba apenas media hora.

Así que mientras decidía si ir a su piso a refrescarse o aparecerse directamente allí, ni siquiera se preocupó por el hecho de que era la primera vez que se despedía de él sin tener ningún impulso asesino en su contra.

* * *

Se apareció en la pequeña sala de su casa y se lanzó sobre el mueble sintiéndose cansada, a pesar de haber estado apenas 3 horas fuera y ni siquiera pensando en que el ruido de la aparición alertaría a su anciana vecina de sus oscuras prácticas demoniacas.

Y es que, como descubriría con el paso del tiempo, la presencia de Scorpius en sí era agotadora y te hacía perder la noción de cualquier cosa.

Con un largo bostezo, cerró los ojos para dormitar un poco antes de volver a salir. No tenía ninguna gana de visitar a su familia sólo porque no quería ver a su padre, pero ya eran dos semanas evitándolo y la abuela Molly le había enviado un par de lechuzas histéricas reclamando su presencia, dado que ella nunca faltaba.

Maldecía su sentido de la responsabilidad como nieta.

–¡Rose! No te escuché llegar –dijo Hugo saliendo de la cocina con un bocadillo en la mano.

Luego de llevarse un susto casi mortal, se incorporó sobresaltada y lo miró enfadada.

–Merlín santísimo, Hugo. ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

–¡Hola a ti también, hermanita! –sacudió la cabeza con diversión y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella–. Cualquiera diría que después de casi un mes sin saber nada de mí, me recibirías con los brazos abiertos.

–Me asustaste –le acusó con el ceño fruncido y él sonrió.

–Esa era parte de la sorpresa – explicó encogiéndose de hombros–. Aunque me asombró que no me hayas quitado el permiso de aparecerme en tú piso. Se lo quitaste a papá y ha estado histérico tratando de convencerme de hacer aparición conjunta, pero cada vez que mamá lo pilla se mete en problemas –rió despreocupadamente y ella se sintió ligeramente mareada.

–Papá nunca cambiará –se frotó la cara con las manos para despabilarse y eliminar las náuseas antes de preguntar–. ¿Cómo va todo en San Mungo?

Hugo era sanador y trabajaba en la planta baja del hospital mágico, en Accidentes Provocados por Artefactos. Si algo tenían ambos en común, era que ninguno de los dos quería estar laboralmente relacionado con ninguno de sus progenitores; querían su propio mérito.

–Lo de siempre. Calderos que explotan, escobas que se vuelven locas… Todos los días me río un montón. ¿Y qué tal tú? –dijo sonriendo de manera contagiosa.

Él era así; espontáneo, extrovertido y algo infantil. Las personas solían decir que ambos eran diametralmente opuestos y tenían razón al afirmarlo porque la única relación que Rose tenía con esas palabras era la capacidad de deletrearlas. Ella era más reservada, asocial y muy juiciosa... al menos antes de conocer a Marius y de relacionarse con Malfoy.

–Pues cuando no estoy escribiendo, estoy enterrada en pergaminos llenos de borradores, pero me encanta –sonrieron con complicidad, sabedores del hecho de que sus padres eran los únicos disconformes con su elección de trabajo.

Su madre, por ejemplo, esperaba que ella fuera su sucesora como jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Su padre, en cambio, quería que Hugo y Fred se encargaran del negocio familiar cuando él y George se retiraran.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, a decir verdad.

–¿Irás a la Madriguera? –preguntó luego de un cómodo silencio.

–Si no lo hago, la abuela vendrá a buscarme –se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, imaginando el aterrador escenario–. Pero me parece que estás evitando decirme porqué te apareciste en mi piso, te comiste mi comida y me diste un susto de muerte. Creo que cualquier otra cosa podría esperar –lo miró alzando las cejas, como cuando eran niños y lo reprimía por cualquier tontería sólo porque era mayor, podía hacerlo y tenía poder sobre él.

Él se revolvió el cabello con frustración, un gesto probablemente contagiado por Albus y James.

–Pues nada, desde el escándalo de Nott y luego Malfoy… El clan está un poco conmocionado.

–¿Un poco? –inquirió sarcásticamente levantándose para coger un vaso de agua. Necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas aunque no supiera muy bien por qué.

–Bueno, están completamente trastornados. Y no soy muy bueno encubriéndote, ni se diga de los demás.

Se sintió culpable durante unos segundos mientras servía el agua. Había dejado a sus primos más cercanos con la responsabilidad de excusarse por ella, un comportamiento para nada valiente y mucho menos sensato.

–¿Y papá? –preguntó temerosa. Hugo suspiró.

–Lo dicho. Está histérico. La única que no cree ni una sílaba de lo que dicen es mamá; quizás ya tiene experiencia en eso de la difamación –asintió meditabunda, lentamente llevando el agua a sus labios.

Hugo balanceó los brazos y cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y Rose lo miró suspicaz, entornando los ojos sin siquiera permitirse parpadear.

–Eso no es todo lo que venías a decirme –Hugo agachó la cabeza, evitando su mirada–. Quieres saber que tan cierto son los rumores, ¿no?

Él bufó con enojo y se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente ofendido.

–No me importa lo que digan de ti esos idiotas. Crecí contigo y sé que no eres una zorra… la mayoría del tiempo –rodó los ojos sin poder contenerse cuando Hugo sonrió–. Además, sé que no estuviste enrollada con Malfoy porque, bueno, estabas con Lysander. Siempre has estado con él.

Inclinó la cabeza como hacía siempre que intentaba leerle el pensamiento durante un juego de ajedrez y Rose, por apenas un segundo, sintió que volvían a ser niños felices y sin preocupaciones.

Por si había alguna confusión, esa sensación no le gustaba.

–Estaba. En pasado, Hugo –él compuso un gesto de preocupación y se sintió ligeramente molesta–. Entonces por eso estas aquí.

Salió de la cocina intentando destilar orgullo con cada paso y se dirigió a su habitación a buscar una muda de ropa más cómoda. No quería hablar de _eso_ precisamente en ese momento.

Claro que Hugo era de los que iban al grano, sin ninguna escala. Si había ido a pedir respuestas, eventualmente las conseguiría porque Rose no conseguiría sacarlo de allí hasta que él satisficiera su curiosidad. Así había sido toda la vida y ella jamás había podido evitar ceder ante su hermano pequeño.

Por eso mismo, y aunque intentó retrasar el momento lo más posible, cuando volvió a la sala recién duchada y con una vestimenta más apropiada para el jaleo de La Madriguera, lo encontró sentado en el comedor con la mirada perdida en el suelo, probablemente pensando como sonsacarle la información.

–Rose, quiero saber si tengo motivos para partirle la cara a Lysander. Sólo eso –sintió que se le encogía el corazón y vaciló unos instantes antes de sentarse frente a él–. Quiero muchísimo a Lily, pero ella no piensa nunca dos veces antes de hacer las cosas y tú eres mi hermana y… Ya no sé qué pensar. Me fui a Alemania para el seminario anual de sanadores con todo esto dando vueltas en mi cabeza y me voy a volver loco.

Lo miró enternecida y le tomó la mano, tratando de apaciguar su angustia.

–Hugo, cielo… –él alzó la mirada luciendo estoico. Y es que era extraño que Rose usara motes cariñosos con alguien–. No quiero que estés así –suspiró meditando bien lo que diría a continuación–. Lysander y yo terminamos hace dos años y medio e intento no vivir en el pasado. Ignoro si él y Lily tienen algo serio, cosa que es muy probable, pero no estoy enfadada –se sorprendió a sí misma al decir lo último; aunque pensándolo bien, el enfado había desaparecido luego del primer año.

Quizás aún estaba dolida, pero no se lo diría a su hermano. No quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario.

–Esto es tan extraño –se agitó de nuevo el cabello con frustración y a Rose le pareció un gesto tan propio de los Potter que tuvo que sonreír–. ¿Soy el único que está consciente de que hace apenas dos años y medio eran tú y Lysander quienes se lanzaban miraditas durante los almuerzos en casa de la abuela?

Al menos alguien lo recordaba, así que se sintió extrañamente reconfortada.

–Créeme que no –apoyó los codos en la mesa y resopló con pesadez antes de cogerle las manos a Hugo y apretar cariñosamente el agarre–. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer y enfadándote con Lily tampoco lograrás nada –dijo con un toque de reprimenda en su voz que lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Rose, no soy idiota –siseó inclinándose hacia ella–. Sé sumar dos más dos. Luna invita a su ahijada a un par de años paseando por el exterior justo al salir de Hogwarts, Lysander las acompaña y dos meses después nos dices que terminaron –bufó con descrédito y volvió a mirarla gravemente–. Dime qué pasó y te prometo que no haré nada estúpido –desvió la vista con una indecisión que no pasó desapercibida y fue el turno de Hugo de apretar brevemente las manos de Rose–. Confía en mí.

Cerró los ojos y se soltó de Hugo a pesar de su silenciosa protesta para frotarse la frente con resignación. Tal vez ya era hora de desahogarse.

Así que habló y habló durante lo que parecieron años. Le contó todo lo que había ocurrido; desde el cambio de actitud de él hasta su encontronazo con Lily a la salida de la ducha, pasando por una descripción detallada de todo lo que sintió.

Y lo hizo como a mitad de un trance; era como sumergirse en un pensadero y relatar todo lo que veía al momento de hacerlo y sin ningún tipo de emoción. De hecho, su voz fue monótona y taciturna, dejando claro lo poco que le agradaba contarle aquello.

Cuando volvió a la realidad, parpadeó ligeramente aun sintiéndose a mitad de un sueño y vio en el rostro de Hugo una madurez de la que pensaba que carecía. Fue como si él la ayudara a cargar el peso que silenciosamente había llevado durante todo ese tiempo sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

Incluso, cuando fue consiente de la extraña humedad en sus mejillas, se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer completamente aturdida.

Sí, aún dolía la traición porque ella solía amarlo con todas sus fuerzas y soñaba con un futuro junto a él.

Y Hugo la comprendió y reconfortó sin mediar ni una palabra.

Entonces lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Albus era su mejor amigo, Dominique era su confidente, Nina solía ser igual de especial y Lorcan siempre estaba allí para ella, al igual que Teddy y Lucy.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, a final de cuentas había acabado desahogándose con su hermano pequeño.

–Ella nunca... nos escribíamos muy seguido, pero jamás... Lily era mi mejor amiga y ahora siento que no la conozco–dijo finalmente con profunda tristeza cuando ella acabó su relato.

Y le pareció ridículamente parecido a lo que ella pensaba de Nina en su cabeza, pero como no quería que Hugo acabara tan devastado por esa realización, le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de mirar esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre y se permitió sonreír cuando se raspó el dorso de la mano por la incipiente barba de Hugo.

A veces, olvidaba que él era todo un hombre, que ya había crecido. Que ambos lo habían hecho.

–No tiene por qué dejar de serlo. No le guardo rencor, Hugo. Me hirieron, es cierto, pero nada hago guardando luto hasta que me muera. Ahora tengo a Marius y prefiero haber cortado todo antes de haberme casado con él o algo igual de trágico –volvió a sonreír y se sorprendió a sí misma al descubrir que estaba siendo muy sincera (exceptuando lo de Marius, claro).

Tenía una sensación nueva y desconocida naciendo en su pecho. Era algo cálido y reconfortante, como si estuviera haciendo las pases consigo misma. Pero Hugo volvió a mirarla aún apenado y ella alejó sus dedos de su mejilla para reforzar el agarre entre sus manos, invitándolo a hablar.

–Quizás tengas razón. Pero aun así… –suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, luciendo muy confundido– No la creí capaz de hacerlo.

Y ella estuvo a punto de decir algo que ya no recordaba cuando su lengua se detuvo en seco al captar el significado oculto de la frase. Inclinó un poco la cabeza y entornó los ojos, mirándolo con recelo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

Hugo vaciló antes de responder, clavando la vista en sus manos entrelazadas como si no tuviera la fuerza de mirarla a los ojos.

–Creo que Lily, tal vez de forma inconsciente, siempre ha tenido celos de ti –abrió los ojos estupefacta y guardó un silencio incrédulo, alzando las cejas para instarlo a continuar–. Ella jamás me lo dijo, pero creo que ustedes dos siempre tuvieron algo más en común que la sangre. Lily también estaba enamorada de Lysander.

El estupor la hizo mirar hacia la mesa que los dividía mientras comenzaba a conectar las ideas, completamente ensimismada.

Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado y si no es porque Hugo se lo dice, probablemente nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Era por eso que Lily se había distanciado tanto de ella cuando eran más jóvenes?

Si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, el hecho de que la que fue su prima favorita se alejara súbitamente de ella cuando estaba en cuarto año quizás tuviera que ver con que ese fue el tiempo en que inició su relación con Lysander.

Cuando Hugo comenzó a hablar nuevamente, su voz sonaba lejana y distante, opacada por los tormentosos recuerdos de Rose.

–Además, ambos eran Ravenclaw y compartían muchísimas cosas. También recuerda que, junto a Albus y Lorcan, cuando eran niños eran inseparables. Creo que ella nunca se imaginó que esa amistad podría pasar a ser algo más intenso.

–Yo tampoco, pero supongo que tienes razón –concedió sintiéndose un poco nostálgica. Sin embargo, su lado obstinado no tardó en salir a la luz cuando se zafó del agarre de Hugo con demasiada brusquedad–. Aun así yo no tuve la culpa, solo fue algo que pasó.

–Lo sé, pero no sólo es eso, Rose –se pasó las manos por el cabello y las posó descuidadamente sobre su regazo–. Piénsalo un poco… Eres inteligente, guapa y la gente siempre te decía que te esperaba un futuro brillante. Fuiste la mejor de tu curso y la familia nunca dejó ni ha dejado de idolatrarte e idealizarte, a pesar de que ella era la más pequeña y consentida. Creo que, aunque no tenía ningún motivo, se sintió algo ensombrecida por ti.

–No veo porqué –replicó con resentimiento y Hugo resopló con pesadez–. A ella jamás le exigieron nada, nunca había ningún reclamo en su contra, todos tenían que conceder sus deseos y por eso es que nadie se inmutó cuando la vieron aparecer de la mano de Lysander, alegando que yo le había roto el corazón cuando la historia es tan distinta… –dijo alzando la voz y reprimiendo las lágrimas de rabia antes de continuar–. Nadie dijo nada porque es ella, porque es la pequeña Lily. Yo luché para abrirme paso a través de todo eso y para mí, la barra siempre estuvo muy alta. Expectativas que superar, personas a las que enorgullecer… lo que llamas "idolatrar" para mí era exigir, Hugo. Exigen y demandan cosas que...

La impotencia impidió que continuara sus reproches a pesar de querer decirle que su inteligencia, algunas veces, era más una cruz que una bendición. Se sintió enfadada porque no sólo no sabía que guardaba todo eso por dentro, sino porque esa fuera la excusa de Lily para hacer lo que hizo.

Pero no podía obligar a Hugo a sentarse allí y escuchar sus reproches como si él fuera el culpable, no era justo. A pesar de todo, él entendía todo por lo que ella había pasado porque, de cierta forma, él también había pasado por eso con Lily.

–Lo sé –callaron durante un par de minutos, reconfortándose mutuamente en silencio–. Y lo siento. Supongo que siempre imaginé que todo acabaría así. Lily no es de las que reprimen sentimientos o se rinde ante lo que quiere conseguir y creo que siempre supe que encontraría alguna forma de estar con Lysander.

–Pero no estamos hablando de robarse una galleta, Hugo. Fui yo la que salió lastimada y todo por qué, ¿eh? ¿Porque me enamoré de la persona equivocada? ¿Porque logre conseguir algo antes que ella? No es justo –dijo con la voz ahogada y negando ligeramente, tal vez porque aún no se lo creía del todo.

Su hermano sólo desvió la vista como si no supiera qué decir o hacer para calmarla.

–Sé que no quieres escuchar esto, pero estoy seguro de que muy en su interior se siente mal por lo que hizo –Rose bufó y apoyó las mejillas sobre sus palmas abiertas, sin darle importancia a eso. El arrepentimiento no puede cambiar el pasado–. Escúchame, Rose. Cuando me contó las mismas patrañas que al resto de la familia, no podía ni mirarme la cara. Y cuando la enfrenté, sólo dijo "lo hecho, hecho está"; y se fue, dejándome a cuadros. No sé por qué hizo lo que hizo y no voy a excusarla, pero aunque sé que jamás volverá a ser lo mismo, me gustaría que hicieran las pases.

–Eso es precisamente la única cosa que no estoy dispuesta a hacer. No soy yo la que tiene que disculparse.

–Tú eres mi hermana, pero ella era mi mejor amiga. Estuve allí el día en que no podías dejar de sonreír por tu incipiente relación con Lysander, pero también en la sala común esa noche cuando Lily no podía dejar de llorar. Nunca me dijo por qué y yo tampoco lo entendí hasta hoy.

Era bastante curioso el hecho de que precisamente Hugo hubiera sido el único en ver de forma directa las dos caras de la moneda.

Aún más curioso era que la hubiera ayudado a abrir los ojos.

Permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir a continuación, con el peso de la culpa cerniéndose lentamente sobre sus hombros.

Ella también la había lastimado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello.

Pero su parte racional insistía en que ella, al menos, no lo había hecho intencionalmente y que era terriblemente injustificado que las cartas se voltearan de esa manera.

Pero claro, no podía evitarlo.

–No prometo nada –él sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de la silla emocionado–. Y no seré yo la que dé el primer paso. Entiendo que también soy algo responsable por lo que pasó, pero yo no la herí consciencia –dijo alzando la voz ante la evidente sordera de Hugo, que parecía más preocupado balbuceando agradecimientos que por preocuparse por lo que ella decía–. Sólo acepto hablar con ella cuando ella quiera o esté lista.

–Eres genial. La mejor hermana que un pobre infeliz como yo pudo pedir. Cuando muera, quiero que mi epitafio diga "Amante de Rose Weasley por ser tan condenadamente increíble" –frunció el ceño y enrojeció un poco–. Espera, eso no sonó bien…

Rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza, riendo sin poder evitarlo.

Hugo la tomó del brazo y la levantó con fuerza, atrapándola en un gran abrazo bastante reconfortante y con tanto ímpetu, que la levantó un poco del suelo.

Definitivamente lo que fuera que hubiera estado guardando en su pecho desde su ruptura con Lysander había desaparecido haciéndola sentir ligera, como si fuera capaz de volar si lo intentaba.

Quizás había subestimado la carga emocional que conlleva mentir a todo el mundo sobre un desamor y morir lentamente por ello. Lo anotaría para el futuro.

Por otra parte, Hugo era delgado pero bastante alto y comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada.

–Hugo, deja…. no respiro –la soltó inmediatamente y la sujetó por los hombros sin perder la sonrisa y sus ojos castaños brillando de alegría–. Ahora estamos retrasados para ir a la Madriguera, así que vamos. Y por favor, no te despegues de mí… –dijo suplicante–. No soporto el escarnio público y menos luego del escándalo que armará mi papá.

–Me usarás de escudo, ¿eh? Es un trato justo –concedió soltándola del agarre. Caminó hasta el centro de la sala de estar y le tendió una mano– Aparición conjunta, entonces. No te dejaré sola ni un minuto.

Sonrió sintiendo un renovado cariño hacia su hermano y le tomó la mano con seguridad.

Sabía exactamente lo que pasaría pero con Hugo allí y luego de aquel momento de honestidad, se sentía protegida.

Y la sensación no desapareció ni siquiera cuando vio directamente los ojos inyectados en sangre de Ron Weasley.

* * *

_Como ven, aquí se han aclarado algunas cosas con respecto a todo el rollo de Lily-Lysander y Rose. No sé cómo vean toda la charla entre Hugo y Rose, pero yo soy de que las que piensan que las monedas… las monedas siempre tienen dos caras._

_En cuanto a Scorpius… ¡Apuesto a que se emocionaron! Pero ya ven… falta bastante para que este par tenga esa clase de acercamiento tan íntimo. Ella "lo odia" y él… él es todo un misterio. Sin embargo, creo que ya ha quedado claro que Rose está tan a la defensiva con su presencia que prácticamente anda montada en una nube de paranoia a su alrededor. Ya veremos cómo hará nuestro rubio favorito para que eso se solucione xD_

_Por último, lamento si ven algún dedazo extraño que no debería existir, pero estoy volando para subir esto a tiempo y lo corregiré a penas pueda._

_Sin más, me despido deseándoles una buena semana y con la esperanza de haberles sacado una sonrisa._

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 19 de octubre de 2012_

_11:47 pm_


	10. Sin Respuesta

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Gracias por sus reviews tan geniales! Estás chicas me subieron la moral y me llenaron de ánimo: __**Diane Potter, Clickerland, Altea Kaur, MrsLGrint, Cami camila **__(descuida, linda. Entiendo que debiste estar ocupada, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que también te agrade este :D)__**, Lucy **__(sí, quizás Scorpius la quiere volver loca con su ambivalencia xD. Con respecto a lo otro, la idea era dejarlas pensando! Jajaja Disfruta el capi y espero que hayas hecho al tarea, eh! xD)__**, Erika Dee, Kiri **__(No, no está para nada bien, es cierto. Sólo te diré que hay mucho más detrás de eso. En cuanto a Marius y a Lorca… ya aparecerán de nuevo xD)__**, FYA **__(la única que no se da cuenta de que Scorpius está como un bombón es Rose xD y Hugo es un sol, así que me alegra que te haya gustado :D)__**, wednesday mellark, Annie Thompson, TAMYmos y Pelirrojos En Mi Nariz**__._

_Todas son maravillosas y en serio espero que disfruten la continuación :D_

* * *

_(Más, muchás más preguntas)_ **Sin Respuesta** _(ni siquiera una, joder)_

_(O del cómo ya va siendo hora de que Rose se acostumbre a estar confundida y desorientada porque en poco más de un mes, su vida se ha convertido en una pesadilla infinita, horrenda y un poco chistosa de forma perturbadora)_

* * *

_Sentada a la derecha de su padre y rodeada del asqueroso humo de tabaco, no podía más que sentirse hastiada._

_Estaba cansada de todo y en especial de él. No dejaba de abrumarla con sus charlas incesantes sobre temas laborales mortalmente aburridos y de instruirla en tópicos tan banales como la administración de su futura herencia._

_Y es que desde la unificación definitiva del Reino de Italia, el mercado no había dejado de prosperar y su padre había sido ampliamente beneficiado por su astucia en los negocios, consiguiendo montones de riquezas en poco tiempo y llenándose de sapiencia para administrar su fortuna con prudencia y sin derroches innecesarios. _

_Él quería que fuera ella su heredera universal y sus maneras de enseñarle esa misma sabiduría que él había adquirido con los años la hacía bostezar._

_A ella no le importaba nada de eso. Según él, algún día se casaría y sería su esposo quien gestionara el dinero de su legado, así que no imaginaba para qué se tomaba tantas molestias._

_A sus escasos 16 años, ya había perdido toda esperanza de convertirse en una mujer independiente, fuera del juicio de la sociedad y del acoso de los hombres._

_Sólo quería ser libre y que su padre se lo permitiera._

_Pero claro, el mundo no funcionaba de esa forma._

–_Señor –ingresó el joven Piero haciendo una reverencia–, el mensajero ha llegado y ha traído buenas noticias. La mercancía ha llegado a puerto y esperan su visita._

_El mozo no hizo ni el más leve reconocimiento de su presencia en la habitación, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. Las mujeres no eran más que un adorno en esta infernal sociedad._

_Sin embargo, no se sintió enfadada. Piero era el único amigo que tenía pues a pesar de que le llevaba unos 7 años de edad, habían crecido juntos. Pero desde que su eficiencia lo había llevado a escalar hasta ser el jefe de servicio de la mansión al fallecer su padre, sus encuentros eran más bien pocos._

–_Excelente, puedes retirarte –Piero repitió la ovación y salió de la gran estancia. Su padre se giró hacia ella, obligándola a cerrar el libro que sostenía para prestarle toda su atención tal y como sus modales dictaban–. Mi pequeña Sofía, ilumíname el día y dime que me acompañarás a Génova la semana entrante. Es el lugar perfecto para recibir la mercancía; desde que se separó de Francia, entró en decadencia y los piratas la evitan como la peste. Acuérdate de ello en el futuro, querida._

_Se alisó los pliegues del vestido con aburrimiento y asintió educadamente. Su padre tomó un poco de su Whisky y con una gran calada de humo, le sonrió satisfecho._

_Por supuesto que no pensaba ir. Para el día siguiente a esa misma hora, ya estaría muy lejos de ese lugar persiguiendo su felicidad. Pero no valía la pena negarse cuando su padre parecía tan feliz por su silenciosa aceptación._

–_Debes aprender, Sofía. En los tiempos que corren, los oportunistas nunca faltan. Quiero que seas una señorita refinada, pero inteligente y capaz. Deseo que algún día comprendas como manejar mi fortuna sin que tu futuro esposo meta las manos en ella. Es lo único que puedo dejarte cuando muera, querida. Conocimiento y dinero. Conocimiento y dinero –dijo acariciaba su rostro cariñosamente._

_Ella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, tan obediente como siempre y evitando fruncir la nariz cuando el humo le rozó las mejillas y le irritó los ojos._

_¿Qué más podría aprender? Todos y en especial su padre la trataban como si fuera tonta, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de medir sus conocimientos acerca de la bolsa de valores, la distribución y mercadeo de productos, la banca y las sabias inversiones. _

_Sabía todo lo relacionado con el comercio tanto nacional como internacional a la perfección, no necesitaba visitas inútiles a Génova sólo para verlo firmar un par de papeles mientras permanecía pegada a él como una sombra._

–_Sí, padre –dijo finalmente, callándose todo los reproches y tomando la copa de vino entre sus dedos delgados._

_Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la cosecha divinamente añejada y suspiró con placer. El vino y los vi__ñ__edos de su hogar eran de las pocas cosas que de verdad le gustaban._

_Su padre continuó hablando durante un rato más acerca de las ventajas del puerto de Génova con verdadero entusiasmo y ella lo escuchaba sólo superficialmente, hundida como estaba en sus pensamientos._

_Cualquiera que la viera desde afuera pensaría que odiaba a su padre, pero no podía estar más lejos de la realidad._

_Lo amaba, en serio. Con cada pequeña fibra de su corazón, pero estaba cansada de todo y en especial de él._

_Desde la muerte de su madre y de su hermano mayor tras una rara enfermedad que azotó el país, ahora él era lo único que le quedaba y viceversa, pero desde ese infortunio ya no había nadie que se encargara de los negocios familiares cuando su vida acabara y su mayor temor (aparte de que ella sufriera el mismo destino, por lo cual jamás la dejaba sola) era que su pequeña se casara con un incompetente que llevara la administración de su legado completamente ciego por la ambición y las ansias de poder, llevándola a ella y a sus futuros hijos a la ruina._

_Por ello la había instruido para que fuera una mujer llena de sabiduría y, al mismo tiempo, la había llenado de joyas y vestidos costosos para que siguiera siendo una hermosa se__ñ__orita, ya que la inteligencia solía espantar hasta al hombre más temerario._

_Él había manejado su dinero de forma bastante lucrativa desde que se había hecho cargo y esperaba que ella fuera lo suficientemente capaz como para continuar y seguir expandiendo sus horizontes exitosamente._

_Y debería sentirse feliz ante la perspectiva de que posiblemente algún día sería la máxima autoridad en ese eterno manejo de mercancías y tendría la independencia que siempre había querido, pero buena suerte encontrando al esposo ideal que se lo permitiera._

_Por eso sólo quería que llegara él y largarse para siempre._

_¿Extrañaría a su padre? Sí, estaba segura. Pero al final de sus días, sabía que valdría la pena. Después de todo, no se gana la felicidad sin antes hacer un par de sacrificios._

–_Disculpe, señor Capeletti, pero el señor Montecantini espera en el recibidor. En 10 minutos podrán pasar al comedor –anunció Piero interrumpiendo el monólogo de su padre, que asintió y lo despachó con una sonrisa._

_Sofía se percató de la breve mirada de advertencia que le dirigió el joven Piero, pero escogió ignorarla con sutileza. No cambiaría de opinión, no importaba lo mucho que insistiera._

–_Me alegro que hayas decidido usar ese precioso vestido de seda, querida Sofía. Hoy es una noche especial. Es la cena privada de despedida de Gianlucca y se merece todo los lujos posibles._

_Sofía sonrió inconscientemente y volvió a alisarse los pliegues del vestido intentando camuflar su nerviosismo._

_Gianlucca Montecantini se iría la semana entrante a Roma para representar a su padre en la nueva capital y, si todo salía como lo acordado, ella dejaría Florencia esa misma noche y lo esperaría en su nuevo hogar._

_Huirían juntos y jamás se había sentido tan feliz por algo en su vida._

–_Vamos, Sofía. El invitado espera._

_Mientras caminaba con paso regio junto a su padre hacia la estancia donde cenarían, su corazón no dejó de retumbar pesadamente contra su pecho y su respiración se alteró de forma tan exagerada, que le sorprendió que su padre no lo notara._

_Y entonces lo vio, tan majestuoso como siempre. Con el semblante serio, el cabello perfectamente peinado y sus hermosos ojos grises mirándola sin disimulo alguno con una intensidad increíble._

_Sintió sus rodillas temblar y temió perder el equilibrio al hacer la inclinación respetuosa que sus modales de señorita indicaban, así que agradeció al cielo cuando finalmente se sentaron a la mesa._

_La cena pasó sin gran relevancia ante sus ojos que miraban fijamente el plato con una inquietud que se esforzaba por disimular. Su padre y Gianlucca hablaban de nuevas oportunidades y el esfuerzo de ambos por incluirla en la conversación cedió hacia el final de la velada sin recibir nada más que ocasionales asentimientos por su parte y varias sonrisas tímidas hacia el invitado._

_Cuando finalizó, los hombres se retiraron al despacho de la mansión y ella se precipitó lo más rápido que el vestido le permitía a su habitación para verificar que todo lo que necesitaba estuviera correctamente empacado. _

_Y mientras decidía si llevar o no tal o cual vestido, tocaron la puerta._

_Había pasado casi una hora desde que Gianlucca se había encerrado con su padre en el despacho del último y las probabilidades de que ya hubieran terminado o, más aún, que él hubiera podido saltear al servicio y colarse en su habitación eran ínfimas, así que ignoró a su corazón y concedió el permiso al visitante._

–_No deberías –resonó la voz grave de Piero en sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio recostado en el marco de la puerta con expresión indescifrable._

–_Ya tomé mi decisión –dijo sin inmutarse caminando hasta la cómoda para guardar el maquillaje en su neceser de viaje–. Y no puedes estar aquí, son mis habitaciones privadas –continuó implacable esperando que la alusión a la falta de ética y moral que su presencia allí significaba tuviera algún efecto. Apretó los dientes cuando Piero permaneció inmóvil en su sitio–. No hay nada que puedas decir que me haga cambiarla –finalizó con firmeza, esperando inútilmente que eso cerrara el tema que tanto discutían últimamente._

–_Estás siendo egoísta, Sofía –dijo en tono neutro, pero con intenciones de hacerla sentir culpable._

_Como si no fuera suficiente con su consciencia._

–_Lo sé, pero no me importa._

–_Tu padre sufrirá si te vas, ¿eso tampoco te importa? –increpó aún sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación._

–_Sobrevivirá –dijo fríamente, suprimiendo trabajosamente el nudo en la garganta._

–_No puedes hablar en serio –Piero, perdiendo el usual control de sus emociones, caminó hacia ella y cerró la puerta tras él–. Eres todo lo que le queda. Morirá si no estás con él y no puedes abandonarlo sólo por un capricho, Sofía._

–_Señorita Capeletti para ti –siseó enfrentándolo con ira y estrujando el neceser entre sus manos. Piero hizo un gesto dolido y ella rehuyó su mirada yendo hasta la cama a continuar revisando su equipaje–. No es un capricho; lo amo, Piero. Y ha sido tan difícil… –suspiró quedamente intentando reprimir las lágrimas–. ¿Qué es lo que está mal? Me iré con la única persona que me hará realmente feliz y si mi padre fuera más inteligente lo sabría. Pero no, ni siquiera ha considerado la idea de un matrimonio que no sea a su conveniencia._

–_Conseguir la plenitud a expensas del sufrimiento de otro es lo que está mal. El señor Capeletti no ha vivido por nadie más que por ti desde la muerte de tu madre y tu hermano y no puedes hacerle esto –la tomó suavemente del brazo intentando obligarla a mirarlo. No lo consiguió– Él hace lo que hace porque quiere lo mejor para ti._

–_¿Y alguna vez me ha preguntado qué pienso yo que es lo mejor para mí? –no lo vio, pero supo que la miraba con tristeza–. Yo también los perdí y Dios sabe que los extraño y aún lloro por ellos en las noches. La voz de mi adorado hermano y los cálidos brazos de mi madre aún están frescos en mi memoria... pero es momento de seguir adelante y si yo puedo hacerlo, eventualmente él también lo conseguirá, pero no conmigo._

–_No entiendes que…_

–_No, no entiendo. Nunca lo hago, ¿no? –siseó con furia encarándolo definitivamente– No voy a atarme a él de por vida sólo porque le hace bien tener a alguien a quien querer aparte de sí mismo, Piero. Estoy harta de que mi voz no sea escuchada y de querer gritar todo el tiempo cuando sé que nadie me escuchará y que sólo lo haré hacia una pared. Él trata de vivir su vida a través de mí, pero no se lo permitiré._

–_¿Es tan malo querer que tu hija se case con un buen hombre y que tenga libertad económica? Muchas jóvenes en tu lugar estarían encantadas –bufó femeninamente y los rizos dorados flotaron a su alrededor cuando sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad– Además, que el señor Montecantini te pida algo tan bajo en vez de dar la cara y pedir tu mano como lo haría cualquier hombre respetable, es simplemente…_

–_Calla –ordenó alzando la voz unas cuantas octavas–. No sabes de lo que hablas._

–_Claro que lo sé. Cortejarte a escondidas de su socio a sabiendas de que él jamás lo permitiría es de rufianes._

_Cerró los ojos para recomponer su voz, que probablemente sonaría ahogada de otra forma._

–_No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Piero. No es justo que hables así de Gianlucca cuando sabes muy bien que hace tres meses rechacé su oferta de hacer oficial su cortejo. ¿Sabes acaso por qué lo hice? –abrió los ojos lentamente y encontró a Piero con los hombros caídos, previendo perdida la batalla–. Porque sabía que mi padre pensaría que la confianza otorgada a ambos había sido traicionada y lo alejaría de mí o, de estar de acuerdo, haría todo tan banal que arruinaría lo que podría ser una maravillosa relación. Sólo negocios y dinero… esa no es la vida que quiero. Yo quiero ser feliz –terminó con la voz pendiendo de un hilo y Piero resopló como si estuviera muy cansado._

–_¿Y ese hombre conseguirá que lo seas? Alejándote de tu familia, tus recuerdos, tus amigos y… –la miró suplicante y ella supo que evitó decir "Alejándote de mí"–. ¿Es esa la vida que quieres? ¿Una vida solitaria? –intentando ser fuerte, se encogió de hombros._

–_Siempre se necesitan hacer sacrificios para conseguir lo que se busca. Mi padre quiso sacrificar mi felicidad por su herencia, así que lo justo es que yo siga su ejemplo –dijo con dureza alzando la barbilla de forma implacable. Luego de algunos segundos de indecisión, repitió la oferta que tan incansablemente había hecho ya sin obtener ninguna respuesta afirmativa– Ven conmigo, Piero. Ven y tendrás una vida diferente. Ven como mi amigo, no como mi sirviente._

–_Eres mi mejor amiga y lo siento, pero no puedo apoyar la destrucción de la vida de un hombre. A diferencia de ti, yo no sería capaz de lidiar con mi consciencia –susurró luego de un largo silencio en el que la conexión de sus miradas no cedió, quizás porque él intentaba ganar visualmente una lucha que sabía perdida._

–_Pues, entonces… –suspiró con la vista empañada y la voz llena de ira contenida–. Que tengas una buena vida, Piero. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Él la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos más y se rindió imitando su suspiro. Se adelantó unos pasos, cerró sus maletas y las cogió con firmeza, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta._

_Ella, que esperaba alguna otra clase de adiós, se sentó en su cama con el sentimiento de impotencia anteriormente reprimido inundándola sin piedad._

–_Dejaré el equipaje en las cocinas bajo la mesa para hacer pan que está junto a la puerta, como acordamos –dijo suavemente desde la salida sin volverse, logrando que ella perdiera las pocas esperanzas que tenía de, al menos, un abrazo de despedida–. Le deseo un buen viaje, señorita Capeletti –finalizó con la voz llena de tristeza y, quizás, un toque de sarcasmo._

_Era la primera vez que acudía a las formalidades cuando estaban solos y eso, más que nada, fue lo que la hizo tumbarse sobre su almohada una última vez para llorar por la vida que dejaría atrás._

_«__Es necesario__»__, se repitió mentalmente con severidad. __«__De otra forma no sería posible__»__._

_Pasó cerca de media hora dejando caer las lágrimas que pensaba que ya estaban agotadas y, finalmente, se levantó con pereza, caminó hasta la cómoda y se miró al espejo de forma crítica. Sus ojos de un iris azul zafiro estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía la cara toda sonrojada, como una chiquilla._

_Enojada consigo misma, tomó un trapo húmedo y se limpió la cara con suavidad, manteniendo la mente en blanco y el corazón en un puño._

_Y en eso estaba cuando Mina, una de sus doncellas y la madre de Piero, tocó la puerta tenuemente e ingresó sin esperar el permiso habitual con timidez. Sofía la observó con cariño desde el espejo, siendo consciente de que, a pesar de todo, extrañaría cada pequeño rincón de su hogar y a todos los que habitaban en él._

–_Señorita, el señor Capeletti espera en el recibidor para despedir al invitado –asintió advirtiendo la repentina rigidez de sus músculos. Sin embargo, Mina no se retiró, sino que miró alrededor notando el armario abierto y vacío y su cómoda desprovista de los usuales objetos y se mordió el labio vacilante–. Adiós, señorita Capeletti._

_Cuando comenzó a cerrar la puerta, Sofía se paró impetuosamente de su asiento y prácticamente corrió hasta ella, atrapándola en un abrazo que la dejó estupefacta, pero lo correspondió._

_Y volvió a sentirse culpable cuando susurró lo siguiente._

–_Dile a todos que lo siento y Mina… –se separó y se sostuvo del marco, sintiendo que de otra forma caería. La miró y vio la tristeza en sus ojos; la misma que varios minutos atrás tenía Piero–. Cuídalo._

_Mina asintió, se frotó los ojos con delicadeza limpiando las repentinas lágrimas y salió definitivamente, dejándola nuevamente sola._

_El servicio era de todo menos idiota y desde que hace una semana ella les había ordenado no entrar a su habitación ni siquiera para hacer el aseo y sin decirle ni una sola palabra a su padre, no era difícil deducir que quería hacer sus maletas en privado. Y menos cuando la mayoría de ellos rumoreaba que ella se veía a escondidas con Gianlucca._

_Antes de bajar a "despedirse", se acicaló rápidamente tratando de desaparecer las sombras de llanto de su rostro y en un par de minutos estaba junto a su padre._

–_Que tenga un excelente viaje, Gianlucca. Y mande al mensajero tan pronto como llegue allí –dijo bonachón y él asintió educadamente, rehuyendo la mirada de todos los presentes._

_Incluyendo la de ella, pero ignoró el detalle. De todas formas, ella tampoco se sentía capaz de enfrentar a nadie en ese momento._

_Cuando el hombre dejó la Mansión, ambos lo miraron avanzar en su carruaje hasta que desapareció por el camino de grava. Escuchó a su padre suspirar._

–_Es un buen hombre –dijo con pena antes de volverse hacia ella–. Buen trabajo esta noche, querida. Te veías tan adorable como siempre –la tomó suavemente por las mejillas, inclinó la cabeza mientras sus ojos brillaban de orgullo y la plantó un cariñoso beso en la frente–. Tan parecida a tu madre..._

_Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar; a pesar de que intentó contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, se rindió ante el impulso de abrazarlo tan vehemente_ _que el pobre hombre tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, poco acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto tan íntimas entre su hija y él._

–_Padre… –musitó con la voz ahogada y cerrando los ojos cuando el familiar perfume y los ligeros rastros de tabaco llegaron a su nariz–. No importa lo que pase, no debes olvidar que siempre te querré y nunca te voy a olvidar._

_Él hombre le palmeó la espalda con torpeza y sonrió enternecido._

–_Claro que no, Sofía querida –se apartó de ella sutilmente, luciendo confundido–. Ahora a dormir, que mañana nos espera un largo día. Partiremos a Génova al mediodía._

_Le sonrió brevemente antes de girarse sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir las escaleras con pesadez, ignorante del estado en que la había dejado. _

_Sofía simplemente permaneció allí unos segundos más y caminó sin ser consciente de lo que la rodeaba hasta la cocina, que estaba completamente vacía justo como Piero había prometido cuando planeaba su escape. Revisó que sus maletas estuvieran en el lugar acordado y suspiró cuando escuchó un galopar en la lejanía, preparada para enfrentar el primer día del resto de su vida._

_Cuando el incesante golpe contra la grava se detuvo y los pasos comenzaron a acercarse, su estómago se contrajo, su corazón se aceleró y por un breve instante se arrepintió de no haber mirado en profundidad cada rincón de la casa en la que creció para no olvidar jamás ningún peque__ñ__o detalle._

_Pero entonces abrió la puerta, se encontró con el rostro de Gianlucca y todas sus penas y preocupaciones desaparecieron como siempre lo hacían cuando estaba junto a él. Su cabello despeinado por la brisa y sus ojos tan grises y brillantes como la plata de sus joyas esparcieron la calidez dentro de su cuerpo y se sintió sonreír embelesada._

_Gianlucca no devolvió la sonrisa._

–_Sofía… –susurró con la voz ronca llena de emociones y la abrazó apretadamente. Ella, como de costumbre, encontró su verdadero hogar en sus brazos._

_Y la besó como nunca lo había hecho._

_Solía ser delicado y dulce, pero atrapó sus labios con rudeza y ella, a pesar de no despreciarlo, se sintió sobrecogida ante la pasión que mostraba y que era usual que reprimiera._

_Algo estaba mal._

_Una pequeña voz le dijo que algo andaba terriblemente, porque su boca sabía a desolación y desconsuelo, a tristeza y abandono._

_A despedida._

–_Gianlucca, ¿qué ocurre? –lo enfrentó separando sus labios pero sin romper el abrazo y él no pareció sorprendido ante su capacidad de leer sus emociones._

–_Sofía, no puedo hacerlo._

_Ella, como la joven caprichosa y obstinada que era, lo fulminó con la mirada._

–_Lo haremos. Nos iremos y seremos felices. No caben los arrepentimientos a estas alturas –dijo con brusquedad como cada vez que hacía cuando se sentía acorralada_

_y se alejó de él para tomar su equipaje._

–_Escucha, pequeña…_

–_Lo prometiste._

–_Lo sé._

_Permanecieron en silencio y ella se dio la vuelta y salió al exterior, caminando hasta el caballo que la llevaría a su carruaje hasta Roma._

–_Detente –e hizo caso más por instinto que por convicción. Gianlucca tomó sus maletas y volvió a ingresar a la casa con los hombros caídos y ojos que lucían apagados y vacíos de vida. Sintió como repentinamente el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor y el nudo se reforzaba en su garganta–. Ignazio confía en mí; en ambos. Y lo que estamos haciendo acabará con su vida –dijo con aspereza y rehuyendo su mirada una vez que ella regresó al interior de la cocina._

–_No tú también, por favor –suplicó en vano–. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pensé que mis razones estaban claras y tú me prometiste, Gianlucca… me juraste que…_

–_No hay nada que ame más en este mundo que a ti, Sofía. Eres lo único por lo que creo que vale la pena vivir y soy capaz de entregarle mi alma a cualquier bribón sólo para tener unos minutos más a tu lado –se irguió en toda su majestuosa altura para imponerse y ella no supo si sentirse enternecida o furiosa por su declaración–. Cuando llegué hoy, a pesar de que me sentía culpable, no podía esperar a que nuestra travesía hacia Roma acabara para poder encontrarme de nuevo en tus brazos. Pero tu padre… _

–_Siempre se trata de él, ¿no es así? ¿Sabes acaso lo que yo quiero?_

–_Lo sé porque quiero exactamente lo mismo que tú. Pero mientras estábamos en el despacho, me abrió su corazón, Sofía. Y lo único que habita allí eres tú. Te ama con cada fibra de su ser y que me llamen bastardo si le quito lo único por lo que vive._

_Sus ojos volvieron a liberar lágrimas de pena y desvió la mirada, aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar por el temor de que su voz también le fallara._

–_No sabría vivir si no estás conmigo –susurró mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente rendida._

–_Y yo moriré cada día en que no pueda mirar tu rostro y decirte que te amo –dijo tomándole las manos con suavidad para atraerla hacia él._

_Apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho intentando inútilmente reprimir los sollozos y permanecieron así, en silencio, sólo acompañándose y sabiendo que, quizás, sería la última vez en que la soledad sería su mejor amiga._

_Porque cuando el sol está en lo alto, la soledad vela por los amores imposibles, cuidándolos y nutriéndolos. Pero cuando las velas se apagan, los demonios del pasado atacan y el aislamiento te hace cerrar los ojos, deseando con desesperación que el amanecer llegue a borrar el pasado y sanar las heridas._

_Sólo que algunas veces, jamás llega._

–_Gianlucca –dijo con la voz quebrada, luchando por recomponerse–, no es…_

_Se escucharon unos pasos y Gianlucca posó un dedo sobre sus labios para indicar silencio y una mano grande y áspera sobre la boca de Sofía, que se sintió estremecer. Escuchó lejanamente a Piero discutir con alguien en la entrada de la cocina para impedirle el paso y agradeció que, después de todo, haya decidido cubrirla aunque fuera una última vez._

_Volvieron a quedar en un silencio tan penetrante que sintió un pitido agudo en su oído. Él la miraba a los ojos con tanta desolación, que tuvo que besarle la palma de la mano que aún estaba sobre su boca porque no le gustaba verlo así, tan triste y derrotado. Ni siquiera importaba que ella estuviera en las mismas condiciones por su culpa._

_Cuando él apartó sus manos, estás cayeron sobre su cintura y sus labios se buscaron por inercia, con el sabor de la despedida mezclándose con las lágrimas saladas._

_Y ella apretó los puños en torno a los ropajes que cubrían su pecho sintiéndose devastada, llena de furia y de impotencia._

_Cuando se separaron, juntaron sus frentes y cerraron los ojos._

–_No lo haré porque lo entiendo, Sofía. Si te tuviera junto a mí y algún hombre cobarde y poca cosa te apartara de mi lado, no podría seguir. No podría enfrentar mi reflejo en el espejo y saber que te perdí sin siquiera ser consciente del cuando o del porqué –susurró provocando que abriera los párpados para observarlo fijamente. Desde tan corta distancia, sus ojos se veían vagos y difusos, pero brillaban con un sentimiento que le encogió el corazón–. No puedo hacerlo y te amo, Sofía. Te entregaría el mundo si estuviera en mis manos el hacerlo, pero no puedo._

_Se separó súbitamente de ella y atravesó la puerta con paso veloz, dejándola con una mezcla de sentimientos que la hizo sentir mareada._

–_Gianlucca… –susurró sin saber que más decir._

_Se miraron durante un par de instantes y él comenzó a cerrar la puerta trasera de la mansión con una lentitud que parecía insuficiente. Entonces, justo antes de que Sofía escuchara el chasquido de la portezuela, él susurró algo que le rompió en corazón en mil pedazos y la hizo quedarse allí parada, en medio de la gran cocina, completamente sola y tan vacía…_

_El final de la noche lo recordaría como si hubiera sido cubierto con un velo oscuro e inquebrantable. Sabe que, de alguna forma, consiguió salir de esa estancia y Piero corrió hasta ella con el corazón en un puño, sorprendido de volver a verla cuando estaba convencido de que esa sería la última vez. Sospecha que lloró sobre él sin importarle lo poco apropiado que era estar con un hombre sobre su cama hasta que el peso de sus párpados le ganó al deseo de su corazón roto de liberar todo aquello. Sabe amaneció bajo el amparo de las paredes blancas de su habitación, recostada en el regazo de Piero porque él, en algún momento de esa noche infernal, también se había rendido ante Morfeo. También sabe que Mina organizó su guardarropa pacientemente mientras ella lloraba desconsolada y ajena a la silenciosa compa__ñ__ía de ambos._

_Y confirmó que el servicio entero sabía de su relación oculta por las miradas de pena y las atenciones más insistentes de lo usual, pero nada de eso importó porque, sencillamente, ya nada lo haría jamás._

_El resto es historia. Se casó unos cinco años después con el hombre perfecto que eligió su padre y él le dio toda la libertad deseada, expandiendo sus relaciones comerciales incluso hasta en América y fue una de las pocas que logró sobrevivir a la crisis económica al fin de la Gran Guerra en 1918 y a la posterior a esa en los años 30._

_Si en algún momento se arrepintió de quedarse con su padre, jamás lo supo. No pensaba en ello. Pero sin embargo, intentó ser la hija que él esperaba que fuera y el hombre murió con una sonrisa de plenitud infinita y orgullo desmesurado en sus labios, ignorante del sacrificio que su hija había hecho por él._

_Gianlucca murió unos diez años después de su despedida y algunos dicen que fue de soledad. Y Sofía, que sólo lo había vuelto a ver un par de veces desde esa noche y sólo de vista, recibió la noticia estoicamente._

_Nadie, ni siquiera su esposo, Mina o Piero, supo que pasó todas las noches del siguiente mes llorando la pérdida y pasó muchos años ahogada en recuerdos que lograron que fuera calificada como una mujer ausente y distraída, casi al borde de la locura._

_Recuerdos como sus besos, sus caricias y sus ojos; esos maravillosos ojos grises que siempre que la miraban la hacían sentir cálida y amada. Cosas como las palabras, dichas o no, que compartieron y los momentos que, bajo el resguardo de las sombras de su mansión, tuvieron juntos._

_¿Qué si fue feliz? Nunca conoció la verdadera felicidad como para juzgarlo._

_Lo único que sabe con certeza es que lo último que escuchó de él lo recordaría incluso en su lecho de muerte, cuando en medio de su delirio lo único que podría pronunciar incansablemente fuera su nombre, ante el desconcierto de sus hijos y de sus allegados, que jamás tendrían idea de quién era el hombre que le robaba los sue__ñ__os a la disciplinada, inteligente y hermosa mujer._

–_Lo siento, mi dulce Sofía._

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada, bañada en sudor frío y con un inexplicable temblor azotándole el cuerpo. Se incorporó sobre la cama respirando agitadamente y un ligero mareo la obligó a volver a tumbarse sobre la almohada.

¿Qué _mierda_ había sido eso?

Sabía que mientras dormía, soñaba; principalmente porque todos lo hacían. Pero no solía recordar sus sueños y este había sido tan vívido…

Era como si de una forma u otra, ese sueño fuera parte de ella.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo preguntándose si le faltaba algún tornillo y se giró para mirar el reloj sobre su velador.

Las cinco y media de la mañana.

Gimió angustiada y se puso la mano sobre los ojos en un intento obligarse a dormir nuevamente.

Pero se percató de la humedad en sus dedos y, confundida y aturdida a partes iguales, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Definitivamente debía renunciar a las películas de época. Y al exceso de helado por las noches.

Se levantó con pesadez y, con un suspiro resignado, fue hasta el baño a lavarse la cara y empezar el día un par de horas más temprano de lo usual. Cuando estuvo frente al espejo, se miró de forma crítica; sus ojos de un iris azul zafiro estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía la cara toda sonrojada, como una chiquilla.

_Sofía_…

Cerró los ojos y tuvo que apoyarse de la pared para no caerse.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Había tenido un _déjà vu_ de lo más perturbador y, vamos… sólo había sido un sueño.

–Porque sólo fue eso, ¿cierto? Una proyección inconsciente de mi cerebro mientras dormía, ¿verdad? –se dijo a sí misma frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo la cabeza, despachando cualquier idea descabellada del tipo que a su mente le gustaba procesar.

–Luces horrible y continúas hablando sola. ¿Debería preocuparme? –apuntó el espejo con sarcasmo y ella lo ignoró.

Estúpido espejo.

Había tenido una noche terrible y a él sólo se le ocurría burlarse de ella.

Estúpido cristal supuestamente inanimado.

–Cállate –dijo cortante y le sacó la lengua infantilmente antes de caer en cuenta de lo que hacía.

Estaba discutiendo con un espejo.

Já. Já…

Ignorando su extraño sueño y su inquietante discusión con un objeto que debería ser inanimado, se metió a la ducha y cerró los ojos con placer cuando sintió el agua caer sobre su cabeza y derramándose por sus hombros, limpiando cualquier malestar previo.

Y como podía darse el maravilloso lujo de disfrutar de un baño caliente a sus anchas y sin ninguna prisa, cuando salió se fijó en que el reloj ya marcaba las seis y treinta, hora en la que solía despertar. Así que con pereza y lentitud, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

Estaba hambrienta.

Era extraño, dado que el día anterior había comido tanto que pensó que…

Argh, el día anterior.

¿Por qué, oh Dios, por qué su mente no era normal y suprimía los malos recuerdos? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en traerlos de vuelta como un sádico círculo vicioso? Porque no importaba lo mucho que lo intentara, jamás podría olvidar lo que había ocurrido.

Y es que, sorpresa, _sorpresa_, el almuerzo con su padre había sido tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Incluso peor.

A penas llegó, Ron no había dejado de mirarla lleno de ira, pero se había reservado sus comentarios. Sin embargo, ni siquiera hacía falta qua abriera la boca dado que toda la familia la miraba con una gran gama de emociones que iban desde la confusión hasta la decepción.

Y se sintió inmensamente irritada porque incluso Lysander la miraba con reproche.

¿Quién carajo se creía que era para mirarla a _ella_ con reprobación? No era ningún santo y Lily a su derecha, también con ojos inquisitivos, lo demostraba.

Incluso llegó a pensar que se salvaría de la furia estúpida e irracional de su padre cuando el almuerzo pasó sin más que miradas asesinas durante toda la comida, que había sido la más silenciosa de todos los tiempos.

Pero como el hombre no podía aguantarse, cuando se retiraba al jardín para pasar la tarde al resguardo del gran roble acostumbrado, él la abordó en medio de susurros histéricos que no tardaron en convertirse en gritos cuando le confirmó que salía con Marius mientras todos los Weasley los rodeaban. Había sido una completa pesadilla y agradeció que Hugo estuviera todo el tiempo junto a ella y que su madre permaneciera tras su padre regañándolo hasta que se rindió.

Al menos se calmó un poco cuando le dijo que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Scorpius y aunque sabe que mintió un poco, fue para protegerlo.

Y es que era tan injusto… ¿Por qué nadie armó escándalo alguno cuando Lily apareció colgada del brazo de Lysander y a ella la retaban por salir con un buen hombre?

Hacia el final de la tarde, harta de la ley del hielo de su padre, le dijo que bien se podía meter sus prejuicios por donde mejor le apeteciera, porque su enfado no iba a cambiar en nada lo que sentía por Marius (que era más bien nada, claro. Pero le enfurecían las personas prejuiciosas y le molestaba aún más que precisamente su padre fuera así de idiota) y se desapareció, dejando a la familia atónita.

Quizás fue un poco drástica, pero estaba harta.

¡Tenía 22 malditos años! Podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, joder.

–¡Argh, joder! –gruñó repitiendo la maldición de su mente cuando se quemó la mano derecha con el sartén que preparaba sus huevos.

Eso, la inquietante discusión en el baño, los recuerdos y el sueño auguraban un día de pesadilla.

Y no pudo pedir un mejor comienzo cuando recordó que al mediodía volvería a encontrarse con Scorpius. Genial.

Absolutamente genial.

Recordando que ese lunes tendría que posponer su habitual almuerzo con Teddy, le envió una lechuza y se sentó a desayunar huevos con tostadas que, cómo no, se le habían quemado.

Si a todo eso le sumaba la tensión permanente en sus hombros, bien podría afirmar que sólo faltaba su cuerpo para revelarse en su contra y probablemente le saldría algún tipo de sarpullido molesto en alguna parte inalcanzable de su espalda.

Merlín, en serio esperaba que eso no pasara. No había nada más frustrante que una picazón que no podías aplacar.

Y cuando, quizás provocada por la fuerza de su mente, un pequeño picor inició un poco más abajo de su hombro, gimió internamente; ese día sería una mierda.

* * *

Salió al encuentro de las calles londinenses luego de abandonar el tren subterráneo y se ajustó la bufanda alrededor del cuello ya que el frío de finales de Octubre, aunque ligero, era despiadado y el encuentro con Albus y Scorpius en el Ministerio se veía incluso apetecible por la promesa de la calidez de una estancia cerrada y mágicamente cálida.

Poco antes de abandonar su oficina, le envió una lechuza a su primo para un corto almuerzo juntos y él respondió con evasivas. Imaginaba que era porque esperaría a Scorpius ese día, pero Rose no aceptó un no por respuesta.

Así que acordaron que ella lo esperaría cerca de la entrada para visitantes al edificio y él la buscaría cuando el Departamento de Misterios se desalojara e irían a su oficina a hurtadillas porque estaba terminantemente prohibido llevar visitas a esa zona.

En lo particular, Rose detestaba esa planta porque le recordaba a las mazmorras en Hogwarts, que siempre le parecieron tenebrosas. Entrar allí era como estar dentro de una película de terror: al salir del ascensor, había un pasillo infinito sin ventanas que terminaba en una imponente puerta negra. La diferencia estaba en que tras la puerta no había ningún espectro maligno, que no había ninguna esquina tras la cual pudiera ocultarse algún asesino en serie y que nadie la perseguiría mientras avanzaba a través del pasillo, pero ese pensamiento no era tranquilizador.

Cuando llegó al punto de acceso al Ministerio luego de una caminata de casi diez minutos, encontró a Scorpius apoyado sobre la destartalada cabina telefónica para visitantes e inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, acercándose a él con pasos cautelosos.

Malfoy, que leía un pergamino completamente ajeno al mundo, no alzó la cabeza ni siquiera cuando ella carraspeó para que reconociera su presencia.

¿Qué ocurría con él? Cualquiera diría que luego de arrastrarla a esa situación, él podría tener la _delicadeza_ de ser educado y, al menos, darle algún saludo vago antes de volver a su lectura.

Pero no. Oh, no. Malfoy no era así de decente. Él se limitaría a fingir que ella no existía porque de seguro pensaba que ella era inferior y, además, era un insufrible de mierda.

Así que pensando en eso, soltó un bufido indignado y como él tenía la cara parcialmente oculta por el pergamino, fulminó su frente con la mirada.

–Sé que estás allí, sólo quería alargar la maravillosa tranquilidad que me rodeaba antes de que llegaras –alzó la vista y sonrió de esa manera que te hace sentir tan idiota y pasó a observarla minuciosamente, escaneándola por completo antes de llegar a su rostro.

Se ruborizó ante su cinismo y su desfachatez, pero decidió no darle importancia a cualquier cosa que él hiciera para avergonzarla y poder reírse a su costa. Además, no le haría muy bien a su imagen de supuesta cordura y rectitud si le chillaba que dejara de mirarla así porque le crispaba los nervios.

Claro que eso de no gritarle era mucho más difícil porque su inspección no cesó ni siquiera cuando intentó asesinarlo con la mirada.

–Pues a mí me apetecería más ser una verruga en el culo de un Trol, pero ya vez… no siempre se tiene lo que se quiere –replicó mordazmente, cruzándose de brazos y alzando la barbilla con orgullo.

–Siempre me encuentro sorprendido ante tu continuo desborde de encantos femeninos –dijo suavemente y sonrió–. Pero ahora me perturban un poco tus... ambiciones.

Merlín santísimo, ¿En qué ocupaba este hombre su tiempo libre? ¿En buscar a chicas inocentes para hacerlas víctima de sus despiadados comentarios? ¿En practicar pausas al hablar para ser aún más desesperante?

Oh, ya podía imaginarlo. Seguro se encorvaba sobre una mesa ajada y mohosa de madera en una habitación a oscuras y con sólo una moribunda vela para hacerle compañía. Pasaba horas enteras viendo fijamente un pergamino en blanco hasta que su mente creara una perversa idea que derivaba de alguno de sus vergonzosos recuerdos junto a ella y sus ojos se tornarían oscuros, casi rojos, mientras escribía sobre el papel con una sonrisa a medias de suficiencia y llenaba sus oraciones de puntos suspensivos para que…

Por Dios, debía dejar de especular en ese mismo instante.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando espantar esas ideas de su cabeza y resopló, procurando pensar en algún tema de conversación que no desembocara en un potencial sonrojo o, en su defecto, en un silencio incómodo.

–¿Albus no ha venido a buscarte? –inquirió con toda la intención de abandonar el tema anterior y pensando en que quizás Albus se había pasado por allí para excusarse por la más que obvia demora.

–Sí –dijo seriamente antes de añadir–. Y me quedé aquí sólo para avisarte.

¿Por qué se quedaría? Fácilmente podría haberse ido con su primo y luego ella buscaría la forma de unirse a ellos. Entornó los ojos un segundo intentando dilucidar si se trataba de un chiste o hablaba en serio y, entonces, él arqueó una infernal ceja sin siquiera molestarse en lanzarle una de sus despreciables sonrisas socarronas.

Era como si no valiera la pena dedicarle el gesto porque ella inmediatamente reconocería la total estupidez que era dudar de las palabras de Scorpius cuando era más que obvio que bromeaba si la miraba lo suficiente como para que se rindiera ante el poder de la ceja.

Pero Rose tenía un poco más de fuerza interior de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, así que frunció el ceño y apretó los puños, sin explicarse muy bien por qué se sentía tan enojada.

–Dime una cosa, Malfoy –siseó acercándose a él para probar suerte y ver si podía intimidarlo. Sólo logró incomodarse a sí misma por la cercanía–. ¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Te sientas en rincones oscuros de habitaciones lúgubres a idear formas retorcidas para destilar todo tu desagrado hacia el mundo entero?

El compuso una mueca burlona y rió entre dientes antes de responder.

–Oh, yo amo al mundo. Lo que me molesta es la gente que lo habita –afirmó divertido al ver lo obscenamente _fácil_ que era irritar a Rose–. Además, eso es un hábito que pierde color cuando tú pareces pasarte todo el día distraída por tus infructuosos intentos de suprimir tus anhelos de ser una verruga en el culo de un Trol.

Le dedicó la mirada más mortífera de su repertorio, maldiciéndose a sí misma por cometer el desastroso error de querer entablar una conversación civilizada con ese odioso de mierda.

–Por Circe, qué sorprendente es verte actuar de forma enfermiza y sardónica –gruñó sarcástica y Scorpius arqueó las cejas, expectante por el final de esa afirmación.

–¿En serio? –preguntó con su acostumbrado cinismo para obligarla a continuar y poder reírse a su costa.

–Si, en serio. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Malfoy; ¿Quién diría que, a parte de ser insoportable, fueras impredecible y, además, un filántropo que ama al mundo? Eres toda una caja de sorpresas –finalizó sonrojada por el esfuerzo que requería contener un par de chillidos de ira y el hombre la miró un par de segundos más antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás y proferir una corta carcajada. Ella se limitó a enfurruñarse y cruzarse de brazos con obstinación y el movimiento atrajo la atención de Scorpius nuevamente, porque su mirada crítica volvió a pasearse por su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de decoro y ella, dividiéndose entre la irritación y la vergüenza, añadió entre dientes–. Deja de hacer eso. Es una falta de respeto

Él inclinó la cabeza y alzó la ceja en una muda burla por su pudorosa reacción.

–¿El qué? –la retó con una sonrisa ladina y Rose soltó un gruñido gutural antes de darle la espalda, decidiendo ignorarlo hasta que no tuviera más remedio que hablarle nuevamente en presencia de Albus.

Y es que no iba a caer en su juego porque sabía por experiencia que si lo hacía, ese idiota volvería a sacar lo peor de ella.

Sin embargo, gracias a Merlín no tuvieron que esperar más que un par de minutos porque el silencio le estaba taladrando los oídos y ella tenía la insoportable costumbre de intentar llenar los vacíos incómodos diciendo estupideces con el potencial de dejarse a sí misma en ridículo, como ya había tenido la oportunidad de demostrar unas cien veces en esos cinco minutos a solas con Malfoy.

Así que cuando vio llegar a su primo, prácticamente se le echó encima y poco faltó para que sollozara de alivio.

–¡Albus, que bueno que llegas! –exclamó con demasiado entusiasmo. Tanto, que el susodicho quedó algo descolocado –.Traje estofado de carne de res y arroz para acompañar, tu favorito –lo soltó y le sonrió abiertamente. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a alguien en su vida.

–Ya siento cómo mi boca se hace agua. Estoy hambriento –dijo poniendo las manos sobre su estómago, haciéndola reír. Albus se inclinó un poco y alcanzó a ver a Scorpius, aún apoyado sobre la cabina, observándolos con una mueca de desinterés–. Malfoy, gracias por venir y por tu discreción. Y siento mucho la espera, pero debía aguardar a que el departamento se vaciara para que tengamos privacidad –dijo con una formalidad y determinación en su voz que a Rose le sonó ajena y extraña, estrechando la mano de Scorpius con solemnidad.

–Descuida, Weasley la hizo bastante grata –Rose bufó aun ignorándolo y Albus los miró inquisitivamente–. Aunque me pregunto a qué debemos el honor de su presencia.

–Olvidé decirte –Albus chocó la palma de su mano contra su frente, reprendiéndose internamente por su descuido–. Rose no pudo escoger un momento más oportuno para traerme el almuerzo.

–Bien puedo irme y yo y mi estofado disfrutaremos muchísimo sin ti –dijo resentida ante el sarcasmo de su primo, mirándolo con la nariz arrugada y los labios apretados formando un gesto de rencoroso desdén.

Scorpius rió entre dientes y Albus rodó los ojos.

–Pues si hay suficiente para los tres, puedes quedarte –dijo Malfoy finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose, que aún le daba la espalda, se giró y lo miró con ojos encendidos por la advertencia, pero recogiendo los pedazos de su dignidad se adelantó a la cabina, asegurándose antes de golpear a Albus con su hombro al pasar.

Escuchó las risas de ambos mientras la cabina descendía y tuvo el terrible presentimiento de que la camaradería masculina lograría que se aliaran en su contra.

Maldita testosterona.

…

–Potter, si me disculpas el atrevimiento, me gustaría saber qué hago aquí. La carta no fue demasiado específica –dijo cuando los tres se sentaron en el pequeño escritorio de Albus a comer.

–Y debiste haberme dicho que él estaría aquí. Habría sido una buena manera de deshacerte de mí –dijo Rose como quien no quiere la cosa pinchando un pedazo de carne con el tenedor como si éste tuviera la culpa de todas sus desgracias.

Scorpius arqueó la ceja burlonamente y Rose entornó los ojos en su dirección. Claro que ambos sabían qué hacían allí, pero debían guardar las apariencias.

Albus volvió a mirarlos con suspicacia, pero sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo y vaciló antes de responder al no estar seguro de que Rose pudiera escuchar lo que debía decir.

Finalmente suspiró y comenzó a hablar tras el primer bocado.

–¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo fue tu idea –Rose fingió desconcierto cuando Albus se dirigió a ella–. Pues, er… Malfoy, eres el único que no es expulsado por la esfera y fuiste quien la encontró. Con lo quisquillosa que hemos descubierto que es, eso debe significar algo y decidí tomarlo en cuenta, así que, bueno… necesito ayuda para descifrar la esfera. _Tú_ ayuda –dijo al decidir que era mejor ser directo y no andarse con rodeos que sólo le quitarían tiempo.

Scorpius fingió considerarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

–De acuerdo, entiendo –asintió lentamente y añadió–. Pero me da curiosidad… ¿Por qué me citaste durante la hora del almuerzo cuando el departamento está completamente vacío? No quiero hacer nada que comprometa mi nombre.

Albus se removió incómodo y masticó lentamente. Rose, por otra parte, le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

¡¿Por qué tenía que sacar a relucir la moral de su primo?! ¿Era necesario? Albus era tan... bueno, tan _Albus_ que lo más probable era que se retractara.

–Mi jefe es algo…

–¿Cabrón? –finalizó Scorpius por él cuando su primo se hallaba en el dilema de encontrar una palabra lo suficientemente sutil como para denominar al imbécil de su jefe.

–Susceptible –corrigió riendo entre dientes–. Afirma que soy un inútil y no está dispuesto a darme aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad. Si la idea no proviene de él, no es aceptable; pero la realidad es que su iluminado cerebro no nos ha hecho avanzar absolutamente nada en la investigación –se agitó el cabello con frustración antes de bufar–. Me temo que si seguimos así, jamás sacaremos nada en claro.

–Entonces comenzarás tu propia pesquisa, ¿cierto? –dijo luego de limpiarse la boca tras el bocado de forma insoportablemente educada y parsimoniosa, como si fuera un rey disfrutando del poder sobre su pobre súbdito. Albus sólo asintió–. No pensé que fueras capaz de saltearte tantas normas, Potter. ¿Debería estar decepcionado? –preguntó con suficiencia sobreactuada y Albus volvió a reír.

Rose, por su parte, apuñaló un pequeño pedazo de carne que no tenía culpa de nada. ¡Sólo tenía que aceptar! No debería estar aprovechándose de esa delicada situación sólo por complacer a su retorcido sentido del humor.

–No conoces a mi padre –dijo Albus entre risas, logrando que Scorpius también riera entre dientes. Rose bufó y ambos la miraron como si acabaran de percatarse de que seguía allí antes de continuar con su conversación y, de paso, su silencioso pacto de ignorarla.

–Tienes razón, pero antes de aceptar, estoy seguro de que hacer esto a escondidas es ilegal… ¿Cómo sé que no me veré comprometido? Y, de resultar provechoso nuestro acuerdo, ¿cómo saldría bene… –como estaba sentado junto a ella, Rose decidió tomar al situación entre sus manos y le pellizcó el muslo, logrando que Scorpius arrugara el rostro en una mudo gesto de dolor. Pero es que en serio… ¿Tenía que ser tan insoportable todo el tiempo?–...ficiado si mi intervención da frutos positivos? –finalizó con voz ahogada, pero no la miró ni siquiera de refilón.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Albus al notar la inusual pausa y Scorpius frunció el ceño.

–Sí, sólo me parece que este estofado es algo quisquilloso y debería entender que trato de tragarlo bien. Casi me ahogo –dijo con reproche y Albus lo miró confundido antes de girarse hacia Rose, que comía demasiado angelicalmente.

–Vale, er… sí, tu pregunta –sacudió la cabeza para reponerse y antes de continuar–. Tu nombre jamás será mencionado si llegan a atraparme. Si todo sale bien, compartiremos el crédito y, bueno… daremos mucho de qué hablar. Un Potter y un Malfoy trabajando juntos. ¿Una locura, cierto?

Ambos rieron y Rose rodó los ojos sin _querer_ evitarlo. ¿Por qué los hombres eran tan idiotas cuando se juntaban? Ni siquiera su bondadoso y cuasi-perfecto primo se salvaba.

–Perfecto, entonces. Estoy dentro.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Albus luego del último bocado y se levantó de la mesa con los ojos brillando de anticipación. Rose se limitó a bufar nuevamente, alejando su plato e imitándolo.

–Este almuerzo no fue en absoluto como imaginaba –y era sincera. Esperaba que Scorpius se dejara de estupideces y aceptara rápido, pero Albus lo interpretó como que ella quería compartir un tiempo a solas con él y hablar amenamente, como de costumbre–. Así que si mi presencia ya no es necesaria, me retiro –finalizó dramáticamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la puerta, olvidando su objetivo al montar todo ese teatro por pura indignación.

–Weasley –llamó Scorpius repentinamente y los primos se volvieron a verlo, uno sorprendido y la otra desafiante–. No soy experto en cuestiones culinarias, pero al estofado le faltó algo de sal.

Rose resopló con enfado. No había sido el comentario en sí, sino el tono condescendiente que había empleado lo que la había molestado.

–No lo hizo ella. Seguro lo trajo de _GG'S Cornucopia_; Rose no es capaz de hacer ni hielo –dijo Albus en tono confidencial y Scorpius y él se echaron a reír, pero la mirada mortífera de su prima lo hizo retractarse–. Aunque igual estaba delicioso, muchísimas gracias.

–Bien, porque para tu información sí lo hice yo –mentira; sus conocimientos de cocina se limitaban a las cosas básicas para sobrevivir, pero ellos no tenían por qué saber eso. Aunque sus miradas le indicaron que no le creían nada–. Y ya puedes irte despidiendo de tu invitación a los miércoles de películas en mi piso –terminó saliendo de la estancia con un elegante y ofendido aspaviento de la cabeza.

O al menos intentándolo, porque se tropezó de la forma más ridícula posible con el tapete que cubría las afueras de la oficina. Pero igual mantuvo la cabeza en alto con dignidad y, cuando azotó la puerta tras ella, escuchó a los hombres carcajeándose abiertamente por su descuido.

Malditos hombres y maldita torpeza.

Avanzó un par de minutos y finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, debía regresar. No podía salir del Ministerio sin Albus de escolta dado que ella en teoría no debía estar allí y con lo distraída que era, se perdería fácilmente en el laberinto que era el Departamento de Misterios.

Y claro, ella también tenía que hacerle una visita a la esfera.

Cuando ingresó nuevamente en la oficina, se encontró a Albus y a Scorpius mirando fijamente hacia la puerta que ella acababa de abrir. Cuando entró, estallaron en risas cómplices e irritantes.

–Sabíamos que volverías –dijo su primo entrecortadamente por tanta carcajada inútil–. No puedes salir sin mí, cariño.

–Weasley, no sabía que fueras tan descuidada.

Rose entornó los ojos, alzó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos, aguantando las burlas con un estoicismo envidiable. Albus se levantó perezosamente y estiró los músculos, aun sonriendo abiertamente.

–Vamos, te llevaré.

Rose asintió y consideró seriamente la idea de irse definitivamente y dejar a Scorpius por su cuenta pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, Malfoy intervino.

–Creo que Weasley debería quedarse –dijo de improviso, logrando que Albus se volviera hacia él y Rose alzara las cejas, dejando que él solito inventara una excusa. Después de todo, él disfrutaba de una extraordinaria capacidad de improvisación, así que no tendría ningún problema–. Si no me equivoco, debe faltar una media hora para que el descanso de los empleados termine y te tomará al menos 15 minutos regresar. Una total pérdida de tiempo, si quieres mi opinión.

Albus lo miró dubitativamente y volvió a componer una mueca suspicaz, llevando sus ojos de Rose a Scorpius y viceversa, notando la tensión en sus invitados. ¿No era posible que sospechara, cierto?

Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y ambos contuvieron un suspiro de alivio. Demasiadas explicaciones y excusas que inventar si se daba cuenta de algo.

–Tienes razón –concedió con un asentimiento y volvió a mirar a Rose con indecisión–. ¿Te molestaría? En verdad necesito hacer esto y creo que tu inteligencia sería útil.

Se encogió de hombros intentando restarle importancia y Albus sonrió satisfecho.

Los tres abandonaron la oficina y su primo los guió a través de lo que parecieron cientos de pasillos hasta que llegaron a una gran habitación circular decorada con muchas puertas y con el techo casi invisible por la oscuridad del lugar. Rose se colocó tras Albus de manera instintiva; el lugar era intimidante. Él los hizo situarse en medio del gran salón y pronunció en un latín perfecto la habitación a la que quería entrar y las puertas comenzaron a girar de forma mareante hasta detenerse en la que parecía más nueva y, por ende, más imponente.

–Desde que mi padre y sus amigos estuvieron por aquí, ahora a todos los inefables nos exigen un dominio perfecto del latín pues nadie logra explicarse como se las arreglaron para entrar –explicó ausente mientras ingresaban al lúgubre recinto–. Estamos en la Sala de Misterios Inclasificables, abierta especialmente para nuestra querida esfera –añadió con sarcasmo cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Volvió a articular unas palabras en latín y la sala se iluminó.

Era grande y en los alrededores se ubicaban largas mesas cubiertas de planos, papeles y gruesos libros. En el centro, la esfera seguía tan reluciente como la recordaba y brilló aún más cuando se acercaron, haciendo que Albus mirara a Scorpius con un matiz de triunfo en sus ojos.

–Nunca hace eso –reveló felizmente, dirigiéndose a Scorpius con admiración–, así que yo tenía razón. Es toda tuya –dijo empujando ligeramente a Scorpius para que se acercara.

Rose, por algún impulso extraño, fue detrás de él con cuidado, manteniéndose alejada del perímetro de seguridad marcado a pesar de las inexplicables ganas de aproximarse.

Malfoy logró pasar sin problema alguno la señal de precaución y cuando se posó a centímetros de la esfera, las letras impresas en la superficie de las franjas despojadas de joyas de las que su primo le había hablado hace días desaparecieron. Albus y Rose soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, pero Scorpius se mantuvo inmutable.

_Dime, Scorpius, ¿Qué quieres saber?_

–¡Joder, jamás había hecho eso! ¿Qué dice? –preguntó Albus impresionado situándose junto a Rose, que tenía la cada vez más imperiosa necesidad de acercarse.

El mensaje debía ser directo a Malfoy, porque no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decía. Para ser honesta, eso la molestó _un poco_ porque se suponía que ella también tenía una inverosímil conexión con la reliquia.

Pero sólo un poco.

–Me ha preguntado qué quiero saber, pero no sé exactamente qué indagar –se volvió a mirar a Rose con el ceño fruncido y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, evitando fijarse directamente en sus ojos como llevaba haciendo desde que se habían encontrado. Aún no dejaban de hacerla sentir extraña por su intensidad.

–Pregúntale de dónde viene o quién la creó –dijo Albus son poder disimular su ansiedad ni su renovado entusiasmo.

–¿Quién es tu creador? –inquirió y su mueca torcida le hizo saber a Rose que se sentía como tonto hablándole a la esfera como un igual, pero él mantuvo su estoicismo. La frase escrita se desdibujó y abrió paso a una nueva oración.

_¿En serio, Scorpius? No creo que esa sea la duda más relevante y de todas formas no importa dado que la respuesta no tendría ninguna utilidad._

–¿Y cuál es la pregunta correcta? –dijo lentamente, casi saboreando las palabras antes de pronunciarlas.

_Quizás Rose pueda ayudarte. ¿Por qué no se acerca? Sabe que no le haré daño._

Volvió a fruncir el ceño de forma pensativa y clavó su mirada en Rose, que parecía lidiar con una especie de lucha consigo misma.

–¿Qué pasó? –Rose agradeció la pregunta de su primo, porque no se sentía capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente, demasiado concentrada como estaba en evitar que sus pies se movieran por su cuenta.

–Quiere que ella se acerque –dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la chica, que se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se giró hacia Albus, pidiéndole permiso de forma silenciosa.

–Adelante, Rose. No tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo él tan atónito como ella luego de consultar su reloj y la empujó levemente cuando la chica no hizo ademán de moverse.

Avanzó con paso dubitativo hasta el podio ignorando la familiar sensación de tranquilidad que la embargaba justo como cuando se acercó a la reliquia por primera vez y se detuvo cuando llegó junto a Scorpius. Tras ella, escuchó otro jadeo impresionado.

–Dijo que tenía que hacer la pregunta correcta si quiero que la responda y que quizás tú podrías ayudarme.

Rose asintió sintiendo que sus manos comenzaban a temblar por el nerviosismo que le inspiraba la esfera; aparentemente, ni toda la paz del mundo podría acabar con sus reticencias. Miró hacia el suelo completamente concentrada, intentando pensar en algo clave que se les estuviera escapando.

Finalmente bufó y miró a Scorpius intentando darle a entender que sin la información necesaria, no podrían atinarle.

–¿Y cuál es "la pregunta correcta"? –exclamó impaciente y dio un respingo cuando las letras comenzaron a aparecer.

_Sería trampa si te digo, ¿no crees?_

Malfoy rió ligeramente y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¿Qué? ¡Díganme! –exigió Albus como un niño pequeño y caprichoso, pero Rose estaba demasiado aturdida y enojada como para responderle.

–La esfera acaba de regañar a Rose por tramposa –respondió Scorpius por ella, ganándose otra mirada cabreada.

–Bien, er… ¿Por qué no dejas que nadie más que nosotros se acerque? –dijo desganada, sin ninguna esperanza de recibir respuesta.

_¡Eureka! ¿Por qué crees que será?_

Volvió a respingar al leer la frase y ambos, Scorpius y Rose, rodaron los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

–¿Estás tratando de hacer que respondamos nuestras propias preguntas? Es algo retorcido –Scorpius negó con la cabeza y Rose lo miró incrédula.

¡Él era el rey de las cosas retorcidas y absurdamente cínicas! No debería estarse quejando; la esfera y él hablaban el mismo idioma.

–Joder… ¿Creen que si se lo piden deje que me acerque? Aquí me siento algo apartado –refunfuñó Albus agitando su indomable cabello negro. Rose, por su parte, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada; hasta hace unos minutos, Albus había pasado de ella olímpicamente y ahora recibía el mismo trato.

Y Scorpius era un idiota y ahora la reliquia le pagaba con el mismo galeón.

Merlín, la esfera estaba haciendo justicia. Sonrió levemente; qué satisfacción.

_Qué mas da… podrá hacerlo sólo cuando ustedes estén aquí._

Scorpius y Rose miraron a Albus con un deje de desconcierto. ¡Esa esfera era toda una caja de sorpresas!

–Acércate, Albus. Pero sólo te dejará cuando estemos nosotros aquí –dijo ella repitiendo lo dicho por la esfera y su primo comenzó a caminar con paso vacilante. Regresando su mirada a la reliquia, meditó unos segundos lo que podrían decir a continuación y cuando el hombre se posicionó junto a ella, continuó– ¿Alguna idea?

–Como ya le había comentado a Rose, no creo que la esfera actúe sólo porque sí. Si se dirige a ustedes solamente, es porque soy un genio y he encontrado a los destinatarios del mensaje –Albus sonrió triunfante.

_Excluyendo su auto-proclamación como "genio", el chico tiene razón; pero porqué, oh, buenos Dioses, porqué solo me dirijo a ustedes._

–Mira quien tiene sentido del humor –masculló Rose sarcásticamente y sintiendo como aquella ligera satisfacción que había sentido se esfumaba ya que estaba segura de que de poder reír, la esfera estaría descojonándose en sus caras.

–Tienes razón, Potter. Y la reliquia maneja muy bien los conceptos de la ironía… se está burlando de nosotros –explicó Scorpius antes de que Albus abriera la boca–. Oh, y dice que, en realidad, no eres un genio.

A pesar del potencial insulto que esa afirmación sugería, su primo dio un pequeño salto de alegría e hizo un descoordinado baile de la victoria.

–Chúpese esa, jefe –exclamó ganándose sendas miradas por parte de sus acompañantes.

–Albus, no seas idiota. Concéntrate; no nos queda mucho tiempo –Rose se acarició la barbilla pensativa y volvió a clavar su mirada en la reliquia–. A ver… la esfera sólo se dirige a nosotros porque quiere darnos alguna clase de mensaje. Las personas dan mensajes cuando quieren comunicar algo…

–Eso está muy claro, Weasley –interrumpió Scorpius y sin verlo, _sintió_ como se arqueó la ceja del mal.

Sí, la _sintió_. «¿Y qué?», se retó a sí misma a contradecirse con un tono mentalmente desafiante y casi gime de angustia al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado.

Por Circe, definitivamente tenía un problema.

–Se comunica algo –prosiguió pasando de Scorpius, que soltó un bufido de risa–, cuando quieres que se sepa algo. ¿Quieres que conozcamos alguna cosa?

_Muchísimas, pero no es el momento._

–¿Y cuando será el momento? –gruñó volviendo a cruzarse de brazos con testarudez.

_Cuando estén listos para la verdad. Y eso lo juzgaré yo._

–Eres imposible –suspiró resignada, evitando el sentimiento creciente de estupidez por discutir en vano con una esfera que no sólo debería ser inanimada, sino que ya estaba siendo tratada como a un ser humano normal y corriente.

Se giró hacia Albus en busca de ayuda, pero él escribía frenéticamente sobre un pergamino sacado Merlín sabía de donde. Lo codeó ligeramente y él alzó la cabeza, mirando a la esfera con una mueca de concentración.

–Les dije que era quisquillosa –se encogió de hombros y Rose bufó. Describirla así era ser demasiado condescendiente–. Pero pensemos… miles de personas antes de Malfoy pudieron hallarla, pero lo hizo él; un rompe maldiciones con poca experiencia y arqueólogo aficionado. Sin ofender –añadió sin despegar la vista de la reliquia. Scorpius ni se inmutó–. Como ya dejó bien claro, no actúa al azar sino que tiene un propósito y te eligió. Los eligió –se corrigió volviendo a mirar sus notas–. No tengo claro su objetivo y por supuesto que no nos lo dirá, pero creo que los escogió porque _algo_ vio en ustedes que la motivó a hacerlo; deben tener alguna cualidad o particularidad que llamó su atención –frunció el ceño y sus ojos verdes llamearon cuando los observó directamente–. O tal vez es algo que les falta.

Como por inercia, tres pares de ojos volvieron a posarse sobre la esfera, pero seguía resistiéndose a colaborar.

–¿Qué nos falta? ¿Qué podemos necesitar nosotros de una esfera que nada tiene que ver con nuestra vida o siquiera con nuestra época? –inquirió Rose señalando a la reliquia con una mueca de escepticismo.

_Esa, querida Rose, es la pregunta correcta._

Rose y Scorpius se miraron entre sí con idénticas expresiones de asombro y Albus volvió a fruncir el ceño.

–¿Qué? –musitó quedamente al percatarse de la extraña tensión que se había apoderado del ambiente cuando sus acompañantes se vieron con sorpresa y, quizás, reconocimiento.

«Gianlucca», pensó Rose completamente aturdida, recordando el bizarro sueño que había tenido mientras dormía. Sus ojos eran imposiblemente grises y sin poder evitarlo, se estremeció.

_Eran iguales a los de…_

Sacudió la cabeza despertando del trance y siendo consiente de que era la primera vez que miraba a Scorpius directamente a los ojos desde que se encontraron ese día, acostumbrada como estaba a mirar a cualquier otra parte por la inquietante sensación que le causaban.

Merlín, jamás volvería a mirar a Malfoy a los ojos en lo que le restara de existencia. Si algo había aprendido luego de ese accidente algo-más-que-desafortunado, era que ese acto sólo la podía llevar a una cosa.

Esa cosa siendo _la más profunda de las agonías_.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Albus irritado porque tal vez habían descubierto algo importante que se escapaba de su entendimiento. Scorpius salió súbitamente de su ensimismamiento y carraspeó sin dejar de mirar los azules ojos de Rose con desconcierto.

–¿Qué es lo que necesitamos de ti? –susurró Malfoy lentamente, haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Rose.

_Necesitan ayuda._

* * *

_Pom, pom, pooooom. xD_

_Creo que aquí se empieza a notar eso de que la esfera se las trae, pero dejaré que ustedes lo juzguen :) Por otra parte, ya ven que Rose sigue sin soportar a Scorpius, pero él y Albus parecen llevarse bastante bien a costa de nuestra heroína, para su "profunda agonía" jajajajaja_

_Con respecto a aquel fragmento del principio y aquel extraño encuentro de miradas, sólo diré que deben tener paciencia. Tarde o temprano, se encajaran las piezas de rompecabezas de forma lenta, ya saben… una por una._

_Por lo demás… ¿Soy la única que adora a Albus en plan Inefable?_

_Y algo que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver… ¡He llegado temprano hoy, eh! ¿No merece eso una recompensa? ;)_

_Hasta pronto chicas. Mis mejores deseos para la semana!_

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 26 de octubre de 2012_

_3:09 pm_


	11. Visitas y Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Oh, por Dios…. Muchas gracias, chicas. Semejante respuesta al capítulo anterior me abrumó totalmente porque no me lo esperaba para nada, así que muchas gracias nuevamente a: __**Erika Dee **__(x2)__**, Kisses rain, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Me alegra haberte sorprendido y espero no haberte causado problemas… Disfruta en nuevo capi!)__**, Annie Thompson, Altea Kaur, CarlaMelina, Diane Potter, TAMYmos **__(x2)__**, Kiri **__(Jajaja No me odies por dejarte con la duda xD Y a mí me encanta que te encante! Tus dudas se resolverán poco a poco, ya verás :))__**, Lucy **__(Que genial que te gustara! Albus es el inefable más bello xD Y me haz hecho reír con tu versión de lo que les falta jajajaja Saludos!) __**, Diluz, FYA **__(Me agrada que pienses eso y espero que este capi también te guste :D Albus es genial y la esfera… un misterio. Pero ya volví y te envío muchos saludos!) __**, Leprechaun07 y Cami camila **__(Gracias por tus ánimos! Yo amo a Albus y a Scorpius aún no sé si quererlo u odiarlo. Me da por etapas xD En cuanto a tus conjeturas… lo dejaré como misterio. Espero que te guste el capi!)__**.**_

* * *

**Visitas **(de la _Parca_)** y Encuentros **_(del Tercer Tipo)_

_(O en donde "La Parca" son tres millones de malas noticias y el "Tercer Tipo" es aquella desgraciada noción de que es la persona más desafortunada del planeta… y mira que no la ha tenido fácil)_

_(Pero ella irá a la reunión de los Jóvenes Promesa)_

* * *

¿Por qué necesitaban ayuda?

Era completamente inverosímil y, además, ¿Qué podría hacer la esfera por ambos?

Cierto era que su vida sentimental y familiar no estaba en su mejor momento y que su trabajo, a pesar de ser genial, no era exactamente lo que quería, pero cualquier ser humano pasa por lo mismo en algún punto y ella había comprobado personalmente que cuando un aspecto de tu vida va viento en popa, los demás se están yendo a un pozo sin fondo.

Y aunque ahora no podía pensar en alguna cosa que estuviera perfecta y sin ninguna queja en su existencia, no creía que necesitara ayuda tan desesperadamente que tuviera que aceptarla de una reliquia antiquísima y misteriosa.

Sin embargo… ¿Qué podría ser? ¿Cómo esa reliquia podría ayudarla?

–… me interesa que lo veas porque lo considero una total pérdida de tiempo. SIn embargo, Zabini insiste en que Bailey es una columnista en ascenso y me pidió personalmente que lo revisara, pero yo… –la voz de Marius sonaba lejana y por más que intentaba concentrarse en el hombre al otro lado de su escritorio, se sentía incapaz de dejar aquel asunto de lado.

Y el mutismo de Scorpius al salir del Ministerio no había ayudado en nada.

No sabía qué problemas podía tener en su vida cotidiana que fueran lo suficientemente graves como para que la esfera se sintiera tentada a ayudarlo, pero pensándolo bien… sus propios problemas (vistos desde cierta perspectiva ajena y muy objetiva) tampoco eran la gran cosa.

Al menos de eso intentaba convencerse.

Por otra parte, la frustraba en demasía el hecho de que habían salido del Departamento de Misterios con muchísimas más dudas de las que tenían. ¡Esa no era la idea! En teoría, debían tener un poco de información que fuera útil, no una especie de supuesta ayuda que jamás había sido solicitada.

–… no es que escriba mal. Tiene talento, de hecho; pero sus artículos no tienen ningún tipo de profundidad emocional, no hay nada que revolucione la polémica en el interior de las personas y que sacuda al mundo mágico sólo con palabras sobre la sociedad y la política. Falta el impacto ardoroso que tuvo el tuyo y ella lo sabe, así que… –Marius frunció el ceño cuando volvió a mirar a Rose, que tenía la vista fija en la pared tras él–. Weasley, ¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar su apellido y lo miró con disculpa.

–Lo siento, Marius, pero tengo la mente llena de… –sacudió la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en lo que decía y no en lo que en realidad pensaba–. ¿Podrías repetir lo que me explicabas?

Marius cambió la posición de su cuerpo sobre la silla y la miró con la suspicacia brillando en sus astutos ojos verdes.

–Desde el receso para el almuerzo estás como ida. Mucho más distraída que de costumbre. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No; se sentía confundida, perdida y frustrada, pero no le diría eso.

–Claro, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos –respondió aún algo desorientada. Marius sonrió divertido.

–Así que ya hablaste con tu padre –rió entre dientes y Rose decidió no negarlo. Le estaba dando la excusa perfecta y hablar sobre ello la ayudaría a olvidar unos minutos a la dichosa esfera.

–Sí y fue tan horrible como lo imaginé. Incluso peor –suspiró ante el recuerdo y recargó su mejilla sobre la mano derecha con aspecto abatido–. Ahora no sólo él me odia, sino que la familia Weasley está decepcionada de mí. Aunque mamá dice que es por haberlos engañado sobre nuestra relación, pero me parece tonto que hace unos años lucharon contra los prejuicios y ahora ellos… ¡Por Merlín! Es absurdo.

–Dales algo de tiempo. Quizás en... –fingió hacer unos cálculos mentales antes de añadir–, 37 años lo acepten –hizo un intento de mirada enojada, pero falló estrepitosamente. Más bien parecía lastimosamente resignada–. Vale, no haré bromas sobre eso. Tal vez si me invitaras algún día a conocerlos, verían que no soy tan malo.

No dudaba que Marius los deslumbrara con sus encantos y los engatusara con la misma facilidad que una especie de hipnotista profesional (su madre aún juraba que era un _sol_. Incluso delante de su padre), pero no estaba segura de querer comprobarlo.

–Lo pensaré –suspiró y se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Como él no hizo ningún intento de retomar la charla luego de un par de minutos, Rose continuó con un suspiro resignado, imaginando que Marius tenía otra razón particularmente aterradora para acudir personalmente a su modesta oficina–. ¿Has venido por algo en especial? No creo que sólo sea para quejarte de Nina y ya no confío en tus intenciones.

–Me atrapaste –alzó las cejas falsamente impresionado y sonrió cuando Rose entornó los ojos–. En 2 semanas se hará la reunión anual de Jóvenes Promesas del Mundo Mágico y, por supuesto, me han invitado. Quiero que…

–¿Qué vaya como tu acompañante? Eso forma parte de nuestro trato, ¿cierto? –Marius negó sin perder la sonrisa–. Entonces haré la reseña del evento –Marius arqueó una ceja y volvió a sacudir la cabeza–. ¿Qué? ¿No es eso?

–No, Weasley. Y no me interrumpas esta vez –dijo cuando ella abrió la boca para replicar–. Éste evento no es tan relevante, créeme. Además, de las reseñas se encargan las revistas amarillistas. Nosotros nos limitamos a describirla muy brevemente –le extendió un sobre y añadió–. Pero creo que esto lo explicará todo.

Lo miró con desconcierto y abrió el sobre con algo de pereza; seguro era una artimaña de Marius y, francamente, no la entusiasmaba demasiado saber cómo saldría afectada.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a leer, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y jadeó de pura impresión.

–Me… ¿M-me han invitado? –preguntó completamente atónita. Por lo que sabía, a esa reunión sólo iban los jóvenes exitosos o influyentes, quienes eran recomendados o quienes hacían una gran hazaña y era un gran honor que ella, una principiante…–. Merlín, no puedo creerlo.

Marius rió ligeramente y asintió.

–Créelo. Parece que no soy el único con buen ojo para las personas con potencial –dijo mirándola con fijeza y se sintió halagada a pesar del evidente sarcasmo en su voz.

Se levantó impetuosamente de su asiento y prácticamente corrió a guindarse del cuello del desprevenido hombre.

–¡Gracias! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –chilló presa de la emoción. Sólo bastaba una invitación de esas para que las puertas estuvieran abiertas para ella de por vida–. Esto es… ¿Estoy soñando? –dijo con la voz ahogada.

Marius rodó los ojos.

–¿Siempre eras tan dramática? Es sólo una invitación –ni siquiera su cinismo logró opacar su excitación. Lo soltó completamente extasiada, reprimiendo el impulso de dar saltitos alrededor de él como una niña pequeña. Repentinamente, su trabajo era visto bajo un a nueva luz muy distante a "bueno, algo es _algo_".

–Esto es genial. ¡Genial! Es más de lo que esperaba y todo es gracias a ti. Si no me hubieras dado la oportunidad… –se calló cuando Marius chistó con la lengua, restándole importancia.

–Eventualmente te la hubiera dado, pero no debes agradecerme a mí. No fui yo quién te recomendó –dijo como si tal cosa y Rose lo miró expectante–. Se supone que es confidencial, pero dos de los escritores que conociste el día de la presentación de la esfera han enviado una lechuza al comité de selección porque les causaste una muy buena impresión. Además, los Mabel y el lingüista, Jack Cornwall, han hablado maravillas de ti a todos sus conocidos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo y por fin… la lechuza ha llegado al edificio con las dos invitaciones.

–Circe… –suspiró sentándose en su silla con pesadez, recuperándose de su ataque de emoción pero aún sintiendo ganas de llorar de felicidad.

Marius dejó pasar unos minutos para que ella lograra asimilar la noticia con tranquilidad. Para ser honesta, esa primicia le sentaba de maravilla en ese momento.

La perspectiva de verse rodeada de un montón de jóvenes presumidos y arrogantes no era la parte absolutamente increíble de la situación, sino que de verdad había sido considerada para tamaña invitación y, además, recomendada por personas tan influyentes y admirables.

Nada podría arruinar ese momento.

–Ahora que estoy seguro de que no explotarás de alegría, tengo otra cosa que decirte –dijo con gravedad, pero Rose no podía tomárselo en serio en esos momentos. Estaba en una nube de júbilo y se sentía incapaz de molestarse por nada–. La familia Malfoy comenzará a organizar la bienvenida de su hijo junto con su próximo cumpleaños. Parece algo improvisado a estas alturas, pero lo que me sorprendió fue que me han pedido expresamente que seas tú quien escriba sobre la velada y, además, te quieren presente en los preparativos –se apoyó en el escritorio con los codos y volvió a mirarla con intensidad–. ¿Debería encontrar esto sospechoso?

¿Por qué _mierda_ cada vez que sentía una pizca de alegría tenía que venir Scorpius a arruinarlo? Vale, no lo hacía directamente, pero vamos… ¿Qué posibilidades había que justo en ese momento saliera _él_ a colación?

Era oficial, alguien _allá arriba_ la odiaba y ni siquiera tenía la delicadeza de explicarle porqué.

–Para nada –se apresuró a responder tal vez con demasiada velocidad, dado que Marius arqueó una ceja inquisitiva–. Hablo en serio, no tengo nada que ver en eso.

–¿De verdad? La familia Malfoy no sólo es conocida por su pasado, sino por su rivalidad con los Potter y, por extensión, con los Weasley. ¿Quieres que crea que el hecho de que te hayan escogido a ti no es más que una simple casualidad? –inclinó la cabeza y la miró por entre las pestañas con severidad, haciéndola sentir inferior y terriblemente culpable justo como cuando en Hogwarts el director la citó por estar involucrada en una broma a los Slytherin que había preparado Lorcan–. Habla –demandó con voz siseante cuando Rose se mantuvo estática en su posición.

Suspiró antes de comenzar con su nefasto relato.

–El domingo en la mañana estaba en Flourish y Blotts comprando un par de libros y a la salida me topé con Malfoy –dijo inventando sobre la marcha. Oh, como desearía tener la capacidad de improvisación de la que disfrutaba Scorpius–. Caminamos juntos... no, _me persiguió_ hasta la salida del Callejón Diagon y discutimos todo el trayecto, por supuesto –aclaró antes de que Marius lograra interrumpirla–. Y cuando llegábamos a la tienda de Instrumentos para Pociones, nos encontramos con la víbora de Nina y claro…

–No sigas –interrumpió Marius sacudiendo la cabeza con descrédito–. Habló estupideces intentando sonsacarles información acerca del escándalo de su tórrido romance y Scorpius inventó que serías quien reseñara la celebración en Malfoy Cottage.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –inquirió sorprendida. Marius rió entre dientes antes de responder.

–Soy muy inteligente –Rose bufó incrédula y alzó las cejas, invitándolo a que se explicara–. Y en la mañana, Nina me preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa si era cierto que te habían asignado ese reportaje y te encubrí. Además, ayer me llegó una carta de Astoria Malfoy anunciando sus intenciones. Aunque es una gran oportunidad; los Malfoy no son conocidos por reparar en gastos y promete ser algo grande, en especial por el hecho de que la última vez que alojaron un evento así en su hogar fue antes de la Segunda Guerra.

Asintió volviendo a sumirse en sus pensamientos con la mirada de Marius sobre ella.

No sabía desde cuando planeaban la celebración, pero Malfoy les había dado la excusa perfecta para dejarse ver en público _juntos_ (y qué fea le parecía ahora esa palabra) sin ningún tipo de sospecha, pero aun así era algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Ahora no sólo tenía que estar con él para hablar con la esfera e investigar sobre ella, sino que también debía seguirlo a todas partes para reseñar los preparativos de lo que, según Marius, podría ser el evento del año.

–¿Cuando empiezo? –dijo finalmente con voz cansada e impotente. Marius sonrió complacido por su "iniciativa" antes de responder.

–Astoria quiere reunirse mañana mismo contigo a las 9 am en punto en el salón de té mágico que queda a las afueras de Londres, Haunted Tea, para afinar los detalles y acomodar los horarios según tu disponibilidad. Te adelanto que tendrás todo el tiempo libre que necesites, así que no podrás excusarte con el trabajo –su sonrisa creció unos milímetros al ver cómo se desinflaba la inteligente réplica de que de seguro Rose había formulado y se levantó de la silla con lentitud–. Por cierto… recuerda que este viernes cenamos con mis padres a las ocho en punto. ¡Oh! Y no pude conseguirte las entradas para la exhibición de Gringotts; no quieren a los medios allí –comentó tranquilamente antes de atravesar la salida y Rose resopló.

–Eres una especie de mensajero del mal, ¿Lo sabías? –dijo cuando atravesó la puerta de la oficina, abatida por la exhibición a la que no iría, por la cena y por todo en general. Él se encogió de hombros mientras le daba la espalda–. ¡Que sepas que las aves de mal agüero no son bienvenidas en mi oficina! –exclamó cuando cerró la puerta y lo escuchó reír. Frunció el ceño.

Genial. Absolutamente increíble.

Cuando pensaba que no habría nada que la hiciera hundirse más en el ya mencionado pozo sin fondo de miseria, venía Marius y no sólo le decía que tendría que verse _aún más_ con Scorpius Malfoy, sino que también le recordaba la dichosa cena con sus padres y le decía que no iría a la exhibición en Gringotts porque era idiota.

Bueno, eso último lo había agregado ella en su mente, pero aun así...

«Irás a la reunión de jóvenes promesas, irás a la reunión de jóvenes promesas…», se repitió mentalmente como una especia de mantra para disminuir el sentimiento de impotencia y extrema amargura de su sistema y reemplazarlo, en cambio, por la felicidad que le inspiraba su nuevo y brillante futuro.

Parecía funcionar, así que siguió haciéndolo incluso cuando llegó a la puerta de su piso y se topó con la señora Murray husmeando en la entrada.

–¡No estaba espiando! –exclamó sobresaltada y sus grandes ojos castaños amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas cuando se fijó en ella–. Niña, creí que habías llegado ya por el arte de brujería maligna.

–Yo iré a la reunión de jóvenes promesas –dijo apartando sutilmente de su puerta a una perpleja anciana para poder entrar–. Y es imposible aparecerse con brujería, señora Mu...

–¡Herejía! Has comenzado a divagar cosas sin sentido, chiquilla inocente y corrompida por las fuerzas del...

Olvidando toda la educación que su madre le había enseñado, cerró la puerta en las narices de la anciana y mientras se preparaba para recibir a Scorpius, la escuchó rumiar por lo bajo algo sobre demonios, pecados y faltas de respeto de crías poseídas.

Dados los recientes eventos, sólo pudo pensar que si algún dios de esos de los que farfullaba la señora Murray constantemente decidiera enviar un meteorito directo a la tierra, por Merlín que no le molestaría.

* * *

Escuchó el golpe en la puerta de entrada y la abrió con desánimo. Sin esperar invitación, Scorpius ingresó e inmediatamente comenzó a escanear el lugar mientras Rose se aseguraba de que su vecina no estuviera husmeando desde su casa.

Afortunadamente, no lo estaba. Seguro se enojó por su descortesía y "confirmó" sus teorías sobre la corrupción del alma de Rose, pero ya se disculparía luego. Se giró a mirar la espalda de Scorpius y suspiró derrotada; justo ahora tenía asuntos más desalentadores que una vecina loca y fanática por atender.

Joder... y ella que había pensado que nada podía ser más deprimente que lidiar con la señora Murray. Al menos la anciana le causaba gracia, pero Malfoy...

–Interesante… –dijo Scorpius cuando finalizó su cuidadosa inspección. Rose bufó.

–Buenas noches, Malfoy. ¿Cómo pasaste el resto de la tarde? Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar –exclamó en un tono falsamente alegre y Scorpius arqueó una ceja luego de mirarla por sobre el hombro.

–No pensé que merecieras las cortesías porque tengo la extraña sensación de que no me quieres aquí –su voz era insoportablemente siseante como todo en su insoportable ser y Rose volvió a usar todo el sarcasmo del que disponía su cerebro.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué te dio esa _falsísima_ impresión?

–Tal vez fue el hecho de que me diste la dirección incompleta o el cariñoso "tendré que limpiar mi hogar o, en su defecto, mudarme cuando te vayas." cuando nos despedimos a la salida del Ministerio –dijo con aire pensativo–. Tuve que preguntar el resto del camino si alguien conocía a una pelirroja excéntrica y habitualmente histérica que vivía por allí. Sorprendentemente, todos tus vecinos muggles saben quién eres –reprimió un gemido lastimero con el creciente temor de que Scorpius hubiera tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con...–. Una de ellos, la que me guió hasta aquí y se encerró en su casa sin dejar de mirarme de refilón con sospecha, piensa que practicas brujería y estás poseída por un demonio dado que te ha visto entrar o salir del piso, pero nunca las dos cosas. Nadie puede explicárselo –sonrió ladinamente y Rose gruñó.

¿Había algo _peor_ que la señora Murray despotricando en su contra _con_ Malfoy? Porque si había una sensación remotamente parecida a la agonía infinita que sentía en esos momentos, juraba que no viviría para saberlo porque la muerte se estaba volviendo una opción cada vez más tentadora.

Se recriminó mentalmente al pensar eso último porque había intentado desaparecer esos pensamientos tan fúnebres que la acosaban últimamente, pero como las circunstancias no se lo habían permitido, tendría que conseguir otro tipo de apoyo.

Dios mío, necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

–Cállate –gruñó con esa nueva revelación dando vueltas en su cabeza y lo guió hasta la pequeña sala de estar para invitarlo a sentarse, pero él se entretuvo analizando las fotos familiares que había en su estante.

–Otra pista es que no me has preguntado si quiero algo de beber, como buena anfitriona –señaló aún con la vista fija en las fotos–. Me gustaría algo de agua, si no te importa.

Volvió a gruñir algo sin sentido y cuando llegó de la cocina con el vaso, lo encontró con un dibujo de ella en sus manos.

–¿Dibujas? –preguntó con algo parecido a la curiosidad mientras observaba otro alegre dibujo de toda la familia reunida bajo el roble de La Madriguera.

–No –dijo secamente, muy molesta ante su desfachatez–. Me los regaló Louis, mi primo. Ahora siéntate.

–Qué descortés –chasqueó la lengua y negó con reproche–. ¿Y por qué tienes ésta foto aquí? –tomó el marco entre sus largos y pálidos dedos y ella, algo resignada a esperar a que él satisficiera su interés, se acercó para mirar la foto.

Era una de las muchas fotos de Nina y ella que llenaban la repisa y en esa en particular se veían radiantes. Estaban echadas de cualquier manera sobre la nieve que cubría el jardín de La Madriguera bajo el roble, sonriendo con las puntas de la nariz y las mejillas enrojecidas por la brisa invernal que agitaba sus cabellos. Unos momentos después, Nina componía una mueca traviesa y sacudía la varita en dirección las ramas desnudas y teñidas de blanco del árbol, que dejó caer lo que pareció una tonelada de hielo sobre la cabeza de Rose, que miró hacia arriba con desconcierto y se abalanzó sobre Nina para hacerla pagar. En un intento por zafarse, forcejearon un rato y lo último que se ve es el cómo ambas acabaron rodando por un pequeño montículo de nieve riendo como si no existiera un mañana.

Ahora que lo recordaba, había sido un día muy feliz. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que casi un año después Nina la traicionaría, jamás lo hubiera creído.

–Supongo que olvidé quitarla –mintió con la vista fija en la imagen, que parecía burlarse de su nueva enemistad.

–Creí que te caía fatal –comentó sin alzar la vista de la foto y Rose suspiró.

–Ella era mi mejor amiga hasta que... –se detuvo. Si había una persona en el mundo a la que no le convenía revelarle sus intimidades, era a Scorpius Malfoy.

–Mejor amiga, ¿eh? –rió entre dientes y devolvió el marco a su lugar, pero lo dejó de cara a la madera de la repisa. Asombrada, observó como repetía el proceso con el resto de las fotos en donde salía Nina y lo miró interrogante–. Ahora ya no tendrás una excusa para hundirte en los recuerdos y sufrir por la pérdida.

Y dejándola a cuadros, se alejó para tomar asiento en el sillón más cercano de la sala.

Permaneció estática en su lugar por lo que le parecieron tres años sin dejar de mirar distraídamente las fotos ocultas en su repisa y, a su pesar, reconociendo que Scorpius tenía razón.

No las había quitado porque en cierta forma, añoraba la compañía de Nina.

Se giró entonces a observarlo sin saber muy bien qué pensar y él arqueó una ceja en su dirección, como si no le diera importancia a lo que acababa de pasar. Si había una palabra que describía a Malfoy y que no fuera un insulto, era _enigmático_.

–¿Te quedarás allí admirando mi perfección o vendrás a asumir tu responsabilidad con la esfera? Aunque si prefieres charlar acerca de... –se detuvo cuando Rose sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos confusos pensamientos y, desanimada, se sentó junto a él en el mueble de dos plazas antes de extenderle el vaso de agua; él lo tomó con parsimonia.

–¿Podríamos comenzar? Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más pronto te irás –dijo con honestidad brutal y su convicción hizo que Scorpius sonriera con suficiencia.

–¿Sabes acaso que tu oración se predispone muy fácilmente a una mala interpretación? –alzó la ceja y Rose frunció el ceño con contrariedad–. "Mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más pronto te irás". Espero que te refieras a debatir acerca de la esfera.

Enrojeció y agitó la cabeza, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma. Y ella que había pensado que él había mostrado algún tipo de sensibilidad cuando ocultó las fotos de Nina de su vista.

Merlín, qué estúpida era.

–Por supuesto que me refiero la maldita esfera. ¿Qué más podría ser? –afirmó haciéndose la desentendida, pero el sonrojo la delataba.

–No sé, podríamos preguntarle a tu rubor –dijo en tono casual cuando terminó con el agua. Claro, no podría simplemente seguirle la corriente como una persona normal. Él tenía que demostrar por qué ostentaba el puesto a la persona más insufrible de la tierra –. Aunque lo más aceptable para mí sería que no. No tengo ningún interés en indagar en tus pensamientos; sería incómodo y bastante embarazoso descubrir qué se esconde en los recovecos sombríos de tu mente perturbada.

Y lo peor de esa frase era que tenía razón. Es más, si se lo permitieran, ella misma saldría con gusto de su propia "mente perturbada".

Por otra parte, ¿Quién mierda hablaba así? Sólo un mimado, presumido y molesto hombre. ¡Estaban en el siglo XXI! No era posible que alguien fuera capaz de insultarte con tanta elegancia.

Sintió sus dientes rechinar antes de contestar.

–¿Podrías dejar de hablar con tanta pomposidad? Se hace fastidioso y es muy molesto –gruñó sin saber muy bien si el aumento del flujo de sangre a su rostro se debía a la humillación o a la ira. Probablemente por ambas.

–Lo que llamas pomposidad, se conoce popularmente como educación. Te serviría aprenderlo para nuestros futuros encuentros –dijo con simpleza. Rose se percató de que tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños en su regazo.

_Él_ hablaba de educación. ¡_Él_ le daba lecciones a _ella_ sobre la cortesía! _Él_, que la había hecho esperar _una puta hora_ para entrevistarlo porque no quería deprimirse al final de la celebración de la esfera, que la había incordiado incansablemente porque ella _sí_ trataba de ser educada, que la había humillado adrede en un restaurante _muy_ público, que le había montado una escena en una heladería solo porque ella había tenido el _descaro_ de hacerlo esperar _tres malditos minutos_ mientras hablaba con Connie en la librería.

El mismo que no perdía una oportunidad para burlarse de ella

Merlín, Scorpius hacía tan difícil eso de no volverse una asesina en serie…

–Escucha –resopló intentando sacar todo el enfado de su cuerpo con ese gesto–, esto no está funcionando. Si tendremos que vernos las caras prácticamente todos los días, no podemos seguir así. En especial porque ahora no siempre estaremos a solas y...

–Eso te gustaría, ¿eh? –señaló arqueando una ceja pícara y Rose rodó los ojos, procurando no darle un significado correcto a esa oración en su cabeza para no azorarse.

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera en su lugar hubiera hecho: escogió ignorarlo.

–El punto es que por todo eso de tu fiesta de cumpleaños, tendremos que ser más educados porque…

–Así que ya te dijeron las buenas nuevas. Con razón estás más tensa de lo usual –dijo pensativo y el ceño de Rose estuvo a punto de perforar el puente de su nariz. ¿Por qué seguía interrumpiéndola? No era tan difícil ponerle atención a alguien, en realidad. A menos claro que todo esto fuera una especie de karma por haber ignorado toda la charla de Marius aquella misma tarde.

Maldito karma.

–Malfoy, tienes que prometer que vas a dejar de ser tan imbécil y yo haré el esfuerzo de…

–¿De ser una persona civilizada?

–… soportarte –continuó haciendo caso omiso de su interrupción.

Scorpius pareció meditarlo antes de responder.

–Quizás tienes razón –asintió finalmente y Rose contuvo un suspiro de alivio, ignorando la perplejidad causada por el hecho de que, _oh Dios mío_, acababa de lograr un tácito acuerdo cortés con Malfoy para llevarse lo mejor posible–. Aunque considero muy entretenido hacerte enojar, tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir –se mordió la lengua para contener el insulto y no iniciar una nueva discusión. Sorpresa, sorpresa; efectivamente, tanta idiotez era sólo para fastidiarla–. Como por qué necesitamos ayuda de una esfera que nada tiene que ver con nosotros.

Alzó la vista y lo miró sorprendida.

–Eso era exactamente lo que estaba pensando yo. ¿Por qué? –se levantó y fue hasta el estante para sacar los libros que habían comprado el domingo ignorando la punzada en su pecho cuando vio los marcos de las fotos apoyados descuidadamente sobre la madera–. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

–Para ser absolutamente sincero, no –respondió apoyando la barbilla en la mano derecha con aire meditabundo.

–Esa visita no nos sirvió de nada –dijo Rose sentándose con pesadez, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Scorpius.

–Potter nos dijo que teníamos que volver cuanto antes para tratar de sacarle más información, así que para él sí debió ser útil –pareció considerar lo que diría a continuación antes de sugerir lo siguiente–. Estaba pensando que tal vez él podría ayudarnos en nuestro pequeño proyecto. Tiene acceso completo a la reliquia y tiene a las investigaciones de su grupo de inefables de su disposición. Podría sernos útil.

Rose sabía que tenía razón, pero no estaba segura de querer involucrar a su primo y menos después de las incontables miradas suspicaces que les lanzó a ambos durante el almuerzo.

–Lo pensaré –resolvió mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente y volvió a mirarlo–. Pero por ahora creo que podremos arreglárnosla solos –dijo vacilante y Scorpius asintió.

–De acuerdo, ahora… estoy seguro de que tu brillante cerebro formuló una aún más brillante teoría sobre la procedencia de la esfera –alzó la ceja y la miró con la ironía inundando sus facciones.

Sin saber porque, se sintió en la necesidad de borrarle el gesto de la cara demostrándole que, en realidad, su cerebro era más que brillante. Era prodigioso.

–Pues ahora que lo mencionas… –dijo altiva y la ceja de Scorpius casi rozó la línea del cabello cuando ella posó el tomo sobre la mesita de centro con gesto triunfante–, he estado ojeando el libro de _Historia del Egipto Antiguo, Tomo III: Fundación de Alejandría – Muerte de César Augusto _y creo que puedo decir con seguridad que la esfera fue creada en el período helenístico –se detuvo en espera de que Scorpius le preguntara a qué se refería y casi saboreó su ignorancia.

–¿Y qué te hace pensar que fue creada entre la muerte de Alejandro Magno y la de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio? Son poco menos de 300 años, ¿cierto? –sonrió ladinamente cuando Rose no escondió su sorpresa ante sus más que obvios conocimientos acerca de la historia egipcia–. Weasley, estuve un año y medio viviendo bajo el sol de Egipto, ¿de verdad creíste que no sabría nada acerca de su ilustre historia?

Rose rodó los ojos y hundió la nariz en el libro para ocultar su rubor.

–Imaginé que sabrías algo –mintió de forma esquiva y Scorpius rió entre dientes ante su poca disimulada perplejidad–. En fin… creo que fue por esas fechas porque Alejandría es la casa del saber en Egipto y la Alquimia comenzó precisamente durante ese período, cuando las creencias egipcias se impregnaron de la cultura griega y romana.

Scorpius asintió lentamente, analizando sus palabras.

–Coincido en que fue luego de la creación de Alejandría y probablemente mucho después de la muerte de Alejandro Magno porque allí fue cuando comenzó realmente el auge de todas las ciencias, pero… –frunció el ceño y su vista se fijó en el libro con gesto dubitativo–. ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue antes de la muerte de Marco Antonio?

Rose se frotó la frente con cansancio antes de responder con algo de vacilación. Ella tampoco tenía muy clara esa respuesta.

–Creo que es más bien una corazonada –suspiró y se removió en su asiento sin saber como explicarse–. Recuerda que a la muerte de Marco Antonio, Octavio (o César Augusto, su nombre oficial) se hizo con el poder y como bien prometió, sus intereses se dirigían exclusivamente al bien de Roma porque…

–De hecho, logró que Marco Antonio ganara impopularidad aclamando su debilidad por Cleopatra, ya sabes… diciendo que cada vez era menos romano porque prefería a su amante en Oriente por sobre su esposa en Roma y por estar dispuesto a cederle un tercio del Imperio Romano a dicha amante –interrumpió Scorpius pensativo. Rose frunció el ceño.

–Si, lo sé. No me interrumpas –gruñó con brusquedad y Scorpius alzó las manos con una sonrisa tranquila como oferta de paz–. Lo que digo es que César Augusto limitó cada vez más la libertad de Alejandría a favor de Roma quizás hasta el punto de ralentizar el progreso de las ciencias en la ciudad.

–En cambio, Marco Antonio les daba libre albedrío por su alianza con Cleopatra y durante el período helenístico, Egipto disfruto de mucha libertad… entiendo tu teoría –asintió meditabundo y cuando él estiró el brazo para coger el libro que reposaba sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, se distrajo un momento admirando el singular brazalete de cuero de Malfoy. Tenía tiempo sin verlo, en realidad–. Y estoy de acuerdo, pero no lo había visto de esa forma.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió sinceramente intrigada y Malfoy jugueteó distraídamente con las páginas del libro.

–Visité al jefe de mi expedición, Dylan, y estuve releyendo mi bitácora, en dónde describí fielmente todos los pormenores de la búsqueda –dejó el tomo que sostenía sobre su regazo y extrajo un pequeño libro de cuero de los pliegues de su túnica que se veía maltrecho y rancio, como si hubiera sido manoseado descuidadamente millones de veces. Rose no disimuló su curiosidad y se inclinó hacia él para ojear el contenido de lo que parecía un diario hecho a mano–. Nosotros estuvimos conversando acerca de nuestra experiencia en Egipto y como por casualidad, le comenté mis dudas acerca del lugar en donde encontré a la esfera...

–En el Mammisi Romano, ¿no? –lo cortó casi sin querer, absorta como estaba en la letra fina y angulosa sobre las páginas amarillentas del diario de Malfoy.

–Sí, Weasley. Él confirmó mis sospechas –replicó, pero no parecía demasiado enojado por su interrupción. Se limitaba a remover las hojas de la bitácora en busca de algo en particular–. Ajá, aquí está. Escucha...

_Lunes, 17 de abril del 2028._

_15:27 pm:_

_Por fin hemos logrado extraer a aquel extraño objeto de su escondite. Dylan y el equipo estuvieron cerca de tres horas intentando hacerlo sin ningún éxito porque extrañamente, cada vez que se acercaban ocurría algo desconcertante; salían repelidos por ningún motivo aparente. Joey se ha lastimado en uno de los intentos y Dylan decidió dejarlo por la paz y hallar otra manera para conseguirla. Al final, han acudido a mí._

_Se siente extraño haberla encontrado yo, pero es inmensamente vigorizante saber que mi pa..._

–Eso no necesitas saberlo... –musitó Scorpius más para sí mismo que para ella, que se llevó un chasco cuando intentó husmear por sobre su hombro y él, muy disimuladamente, ocultó el libro con sus brazos.

_18:43 pm:_

_La reunión para los análisis ha acabado. Entre otras cosas, Dylan concluyó que necesitaríamos a expertos en diferentes áreas para no sólo trasladar la esfera (a la que él y Joey han llamado "cacharro del demonio"), sino intentar traducir aquellos mensajes codificados, descubrir sus propiedades alquímicas y averiguar por qué parezco ser el único capaz de acercarme. En estos momentos, debe estar enviando el mensaje a los directores de Gringotts para que contraten a un par de versados._

_Hubo algo en particular que llamó mi atención. Descubrí la esfera escavando apenas uno o dos metros más que los demás bajo la entrada del Mammisi (cabe resaltar que mi compañero, Phineas, salió volando apenas retiró unos 6 centímetros cúbicos de tierra), pero luego de unas horas, entré al templo para averiguar si existía alguna compuerta secreta que llevara directamente al sitio en donde hallé a la reliquia y no encontré ninguna. _

_No quiero saltar a conclusiones, pero eso podría significar que la esfera bien podría tener más de dos mil años y probablemente jamás volveré a encontrar algo tan magnifico como..._

–Blah, blah, blah... –finalizó con el ceño profundamente fruncido guardando la bitácora en un bolsillo interno de su túnica con rapidez. Rose tuvo que sacudir la cabeza; la voz apacible y profunda de Malfoy la había sumergido en una especie de trance–. La cosa es que hay evidencias físicas que apoyan tu corazonada y lo que yo tomaba como una mera sospecha, fue confirmado ayer por Dylan, el jefe de mi expedición –sí, recordaba al hombre porque también lo entrevistó. Era alto, tendría cerca de cuarenta años y parecía llevar una eterna expresión afable en su rostro–. El Mammisi Romano fue construido durante el imperio de César Augusto, pero la esfera fue enterrada allí mucho antes de que se alzara el pequeño templo.

–Oh... –farfulló sin más.

Durante los siguientes minutos, ambos permanecieron estáticos en sus asientos observando hacia distintos lugares de la habitación, pensando. Rose estaba impresionada; parecía que Malfoy se había tomado esa investigación muy en serio. Es decir, había releído su bitácora, consultado con su jefe y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar aliados, como ella y Albus.

Casi se sentía mal; ella se había limitado a quejarse y deprimirse porque tendría que verse con él. Es más, apenas había leído el tomo de Historia.

Era patética y Malfoy, bueno... Malfoy no lo era.

Comenzaba a mirarlo con nuevos ojos y eso definitivamente no podía ser bueno, así que se exprimió el cerebro intentando pensar en algo que pudiera continuar con la fluida conversación que habían sostenido y acabar con el silencio incómodo.

–La cosa ahora sería... ¿Cómo encaja la mitología en todo esto? –preguntó Malfoy luego de aclararse la garganta y Rose se sobresaltó ligeramente. Parecía que el hombre le leía la mente; ella pensaba en preguntar algo y él...

Suspiró; Malfoy era toda una caja de sorpresas. Y ella, sin embargo, allí estaba de nuevo, pensando en tonterías mientras él trataba de atar todos los cabos de esa escabrosa situación lo más pronto posible.

Frustrada, se retiró el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y se recostó pesadamente contra el respaldo del mueble antes de responder.

–La verdad es que no he pensado demasiado en ello y tampoco es que he revisado el libro en exceso –dijo viendo con resignación _Pilares de la Fe en la Antigüedad, _que aún reposaba sobre el regazo de Malfoy–. Lo único que sé, visto lo visto, es que el hecho de que la esfera haya estado en el templo de Hathor no es al azar. Ella parece que sabe lo que hace… y no puedo creer que comencemos a referirnos a _ella_ como una persona –Scorpius rió ligeramente y Rose lo imitó sin poder evitarlo.

Permanecieron en un silencio tranquilo durante unos instantes mientras Scorpius contemplaba las páginas del tomo con avidez y ella observaba de forma ausente el brazalete que aún sobresalía de la manga de la túnica del hombre.

Ahora estaba prácticamente segura de que la esfera había sido creada en ese período, pero no pondría sus manos al fuego por ello ni aunque tuviera una tonelada de evidencia física. Además, no podía aseverar que esa información sería útil si la relacionaban con ellos mismos, los supuestos destinatarios del mensaje.

La consolaba el hecho de que al menos sólo tenían un corto espacio de 300 años para investigar y dada la cantidad de historia de la que hacía gala Egipto… era un avance.

Cerró los ojos durante lo que parecieron unos pocos segundos, intentando imaginar qué era lo que les faltaba y porque lo necesitaban con tanta urgencia que llegaba al punto de requerir ayuda de una reliquia milenaria.

–Weasley, si estás cansada podemos dejarlo para otro día –se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz indiferente de Scorpius, que no levantó la vista del libro que ojeaba.

–No estaba dormida –se apresuró a explicar sin estar muy segura de ello y Malfoy bufó.

–Pues han pasado unos 15 minutos desde que cerraste los ojos y podría jurar que escuché un ronquido –dijo incorporándose del sillón y mirándola divertido. Rose frunció el ceño y sus ojos se clavaron en él con apatía.

–Yo no ronco –replicó enderezándose y él le lanzó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–No puedes saberlo, estabas dormida. Tendrás que confiar en mí –dijo acomodándose la capa de viaje que ahora que se percataba, no se había quitado al llegar.

Estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario que la defendiera cuando se escuchó un repiqueteo en la ventana. Se giró hacia allí confundida y dos lechuzas con cordones atados en sus cuellos con un inequívoco escudo esperaban por ella afuera.

–Son lechuzas del ministerio –dijo con voz ahogada sin mirar a Scorpius, temerosa de que hubieran descubierto su incursión durante el almuerzo. A penas las dejó entrar, sobrevolaron su pequeña sala y una de ellas dejó una carta sobre sus manos; la otra era para Scorpius. En cuanto salieron las lechuzas y volvió a cerrar la ventana, caminó hasta Scorpius y se inclinó sobre su hombro con cuidado de no rozarlo–. ¿Qué dice? –susurró casi con miedo, pero ningún gesto del hombre le hizo intuir nada.

–Es Potter –dijo despacio y leyó la carta en silencio. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Rose lo miró expectante–. Dice que le pidió a su jefe unas cuantas horas extra en las tardes para que podamos estar más cómodos en nuestra próxima visita. Su excusa fue que "necesitaba un poco más de dinero para independizarse". ¿Aún vive con sus padres? –soltó un bufido de risa cuando Rose no lo negó y continuó–. Su jefe aceptó, encantado de tenerlo como esclavo otro par de horas al día. También agrega que ya tramitó el permiso especial para quedarse en el edificio luego del toque de queda.

Rose asintió y se apresuró a leer su propia carta. Explicaba exactamente lo mismo pero en un tono más informal y le pedía una reunión privada para hablar sobre "el asunto de Scorpius".

«¿Qué asunto?», se preguntó fugazmente y alzó la vista. Malfoy la miraba tan fijamente que retrocedió, intimidada por la intensidad.

¿Sospecharía Albus algo de esos encuentros para investigar a la esfera por su cuenta? El sólo pensamiento la aterró, pero si lo analizaba de forma racional, no había manera de que hubiese descubierto algo… ¿O sí?

Despachó la idea tan pronto como surgió y agitó la cabeza, logando que más rizos escaparan de la precaria coleta que los sujetaba.

–Sus horas extra comenzarán mañana mismo… –dijo lentamente, siendo consciente de que ella misma se estaba arrojando al matadero al aceptar voluntariamente pasar aún más tiempo con Malfoy–. ¿Crees que deberíamos, ya sabes... aceptar?

–Es una oportunidad única –respondió aun observándola sin siquiera parpadear. Rose frunció el ceño y se miraron a los ojos durante un par de segundos como si estuvieran intentando hallar alguna duda en las pupilas del otro.

Esos orbes grises volvieron a recordarle al sueño que había tenido esa noche, cuando los había mirado directamente luego de un fogoso beso de despedida.

Se ruborizó y clavó la mirada en el suelo. De repente, las vetas de madera que lo conformaban se veían de lo más interesantes.

–Entonces le diré para encontrarnos allá a las 6, una hora después de la salida de los trabajadores del Ministerio. Tiempo más que suficiente para encontrarlo casi vacío cuando lleguemos –seguía sintiendo la mirada de Scorpius sobre ella y por Merlín que necesitaba que dejara de observarla. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil evitar que se le enredara la lengua en su presencia cuando él no la contemplaba tan fijamente–. Cuando llegues a tu casa, pregúntale la hora del encuentro. Supongo que te dirá lo mismo que he planteado yo hace un momento –finalizó con un suspiro y se atrevió a alzar por fin la vista.

–Perfecto –dijo comenzando a caminar hasta la salida y ella lo siguió distraídamente–. Si no te importa, me llevaré este libro –alzó _Pilares de la Fe en la Antigüedad _y Rose asintió en silencio, aliviada por su marcha–. Trataré de leer lo más que pueda para mañana y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con el otro –señaló distraídamente _Historia del Egipto Antiguo _y Rose volvió a asentir–. Por otra parte, si para mañana la esfera se decide a darnos una mano, creo que estos libros no serán suficientes… aunque todo depende de cómo vayan las cosas. Sino, me temo que tendremos que ir a una biblioteca.

Rose volvió a afirmar en acuerdo y se paró junto a él en la salida. Luego de unos momentos de extraño silencio, él le indicó con un gesto que abriera la puerta hacia el exterior y ella se sintió estúpida por no haber notado antes que si estaban allí era por eso.

Cuando la abrió con la varita muy torpemente (demasiado para su gusto), se quedó allí parada viendo a Scorpius dirigirse hasta las escaleras, agradeciendo que entre ellos no fuera necesaria una despedida más propia.

Ya era lo suficientemente incómodo, gracias.

–Por cierto –dijo cuando Rose comenzaba a cerrar la puerta–, mi madre es una mujer encantadora. Buena suerte mañana.

¡Joder, lo había olvidado completamente!

En un impulso salido de quién sabe dónde, casi le gritó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

–¿Estarás allí? –Scorpius se detuvo notando el toque que parecía esperanzado en el tono de voz de la chica, que se apresuró a corregir el daño–. Mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer –exclamó añadiendo a su voz un toque irónico que hizo a Malfoy sonreír.

–Te advertí que mi presencia siempre era grata cuando me invitaste tan cordialmente a tu piso, pero no sabía que el impacto sería tan profundo –el hombre comenzó a descender y Rose intentó reprimir la sonrisa de incredulidad sin éxito.

–Idiota –le gritó y antes de cerrar la puerta definitivamente, escuchó la risa grave y varonil de Scorpius.

* * *

Entró a Haunted Tea unos 5 minutos antes de las nueve y miró alrededor nerviosamente. El lugar era bastante lujoso, con grandes ventanales hacia el exterior y mesas dispuestas en las periferias de la estancia, lleno de magos y brujas vestidos como si estuvieran a punto de ir a una fiesta que exigía estricta etiqueta.

Bajó la vista y miró su sencilla túnica de trabajo, sintiéndose repentinamente cohibida cuando un par de miradas cayeron sobre ella con desaprobación. Haciendo el esfuerzo por ignorar a todo el que la rodeaba, alzó el mentón y avanzó hasta la mesita más cercana a la puerta.

Se sentó pesadamente y ni siquiera había parpadeado cuando ya tenía a un camarero pidiendo su orden.

–Aún no pediré nada; espero a alguien –dijo con tono educado y el hombre se alejó con un cordial asentimiento.

Miró su regazo en donde un par de manos pálidas se retorcían nerviosamente, intentando mitigar a su corazón desbocado. Siempre era muy profesional, pero se sentía inquieta sin entender muy bien el porqué.

Cuando la campanilla de la entrada se escuchó por tercera vez desde que se había sentado, volvió a girarse tan rápido que los músculos del cuello la amenazaron con una potente tortícolis, pero reprimió la mueca de dolor cuando la Señora Malfoy avanzó hasta a ella con un garbo tan magnífico y elegante que haría que cualquier bailarina muggle hirviera de envidia.

La mirada de la mujer recorrió lentamente el sofisticado local y cuando comenzó a caminar hasta a ella, Rose pensó que la palabra _distinción_ seguro fue inventada luego del nacimiento de Astoria Malfoy.

–Buenos días, señorita Weasley. Lamento convocarla a una reunión tan improvisada –comenzó cuando se sentó frente a ella–. Pero como verá, es tan repentina como la celebración misma, así que agradezco su puntualidad –su forma de hablar le recordó a Scorpius y sin quererlo, lo buscó rápidamente en los alrededores, pero no había señal del hombre. Astoria, por su parte, se percató del gesto pero no hizo ademán de demostrarlo.

–N-no hay de qué, señora Malfoy. Es parte de mi trabajo –hizo un amago de sonrisa que no se completó dada la inmutabilidad de la mujer frente a ella.

Astoria hizo una leve señal con su pequeña y fina mano y el camarero que la había atendido antes se acercó rápidamente.

–Buenos días, señora Malfoy, ¿Desea lo mismo de siempre? –preguntó mirándola con un embeleso poco disimulado, ignorándola olímpicamente. No podía culparlo, a decir verdad; ella misma no podía quitarle la vista a su reluciente y en apariencia sedoso cabello rubio ni a sus brillantes y vivaces ojos verdes.

–Buenos días, David. Sí, por favor, gracias por tu consideración –dijo con una educada sonrisa que desarmó al hombre completamente pues se la quedó mirando boquiabierto. Rose contuvo los deseos de reír y se limitó a rodar los ojos–. Trae también un té de limón y miel sin azúcar y para la señorita Weasley… –la miró con ojos inquisitivos y Rose se removió incómoda. Ya sabía de quién había heredado Scorpius sus miradas intensas.

Se preguntó si en aquel lugar venderían algún tipo de café y disimuladamente, paseó su vista por el lugar a ver si encontraba a alguien con alguna taza de aquel elíxir al que era básicamente dicta. Aquella bebida caliente no era común entre los magos, pero había tantos hijos de muggles que, quizás...

–Un capuchino, por favor –dijo con rapidez, decidiendo probar su suerte. Tuvo que contener un suspiro cuando el camarero asintió y procurar no ruborizarse cuando la mirada de Astoria volvió a tornarse suspicaz.

–¿No te gustaría uno de esos brownies tan divinos que preparan aquí? –a Rose se le deshizo la boca en agua, pero negó con la cabeza. No había desayunado y se moría del hambre, pero no quería sentirse aún más cohibida frente a ella comiendo como una vaca embarazada–. ¿O una magdalena? Yo invito –dijo suavizando la mirada y sonriéndole con condescendencia, como si entendiera su represión.

Cuando iba a volver a rechazar la oferta, su estómago rugió tan fuerte que temió que alguien más que ella lo hubiera escuchado. Enrojeció y asintió lentamente.

–Es usted muy amable, señora Malfoy –dijo cuando el camarero se alejó. Astoria volvió a sonreír levemente.

–A partir de ahora tendremos que vernos muy seguido hasta mediados del mes entrante –hablaba tan despacio que parecía saborear las palabras, pero sin arrastrarlas perezosamente como su hijo–. Lo menos que podemos hacer es llevarnos bien –Rose se contagió de la sonrisa de Astoria y deseó que Scorpius tuviera el suficiente grado de madurez mental como para hacer lo mismo e intentar llevarse bien con ella.

Y es que no era un pecado tener esperanza.

Merlín, si la señora Murray pudiera escuchar ahora sus pensamientos, se sentiría tan orgullosa que quizás dejaría de fastidiarla durante un par de días.

–No podría estar más de acuerdo –concordó relajándose visiblemente y sintiendo una simpatía automática por la mujer al comprobar que no tenía ni una pizca de la odiosidad de Scorpius.

–Bien –asintió adquiriendo un aire de seriedad profesional–, mientras esperamos a mi hijo, ¿por qué no me hablas de tu horario de trabajo? Marius me dijo que dispondrías de todo el tiempo libre que necesitaras, pero no quiero interferir tanto en tu vida cotidiana.

Sintió un deseo repentino de abrazar a Astoria. ¿Seguro que era la madre de Scorpius? Sus modales eran tan invaluables que de veras lo dudó unos segundos antes de responder.

–No será ninguna interferencia, se lo aseguro –dijo empleando el tono más afable que poseía. Cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar, las palabras de Astoria fueron propiamente codificadas en su cerebro y volvió a convertirse en un manojo de nervios – ¿Malfoy… –suprimió el tono despectivo y comenzó de nuevo–. ¿S-Scorpius vendrá? –sin venir a cuenta de nada, el nombre fue extremadamente difícil de pronunciar en voz alta. Quizás porque era la primera vez que lo hacía frente a su madre.

¡Joder! Había estado tan ocupada comparando a madre e hijo que ni siquiera era capaz de analizar correctamente las palabras de la mujer. Aunque cuando la escuchó pedir un tercer té, debió haberlo supuesto.

–Sí –dijo cautelosamente, volviendo a perforarla con su mirada y con una fina línea en su perfecto ceño despoblado de las arrugas propias de la edad–, insistió en que lo esperáramos. No supone ningún problema, ¿cierto?

–N-no –se maldijo mentalmente por tartamudear tanto y se recompuso antes de continuar–. Eh… sí, mi horario –agitó la cabeza tratando de concentrarse–. Trabajo de lunes a viernes hasta las 5 de la tarde, los sábados salgo a las 3 y los domingos están libres. –farfulló atropelladamente y Astoria asintió pensativa.

–Pues las horas más convenientes para mí sería en las mañanas. Ahora sólo falta esperar a que… ¡Oh, aquí viene! –exclamó con una sonrisa brillante y Rose se tensó inmediatamente, reusándose a girar la cabeza. Escuchó los pasos acercarse y la silla junto a ella deslizarse por de suelo. Cuando se sentó, Rose continuaba con la mirada clavada en la mesa–. Scorpius, querido, la impuntualidad no está entre tus defectos. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –dijo con preocupación y lo miró con cariño.

¡Já! Y ella que pensaba que nadie lo quería.

Ese fue el momento que escogió el camarero para dejar la orden sobre la mesa y ella agradeció la distracción que suponía ponerle azúcar al café de la manera más parsimoniosa que sus manos podían y mirar la magdalena con algo de tristeza. En serio hubiese preferido el brownie.

–No, madre. Sólo tuve una discusión con los directores de Gringotts; no entienden que debo posponer el viaje por motivos personales y mucho menos por qué aún no... –se interrumpió a sí mismo y le echó un fugaz vistazo a Rose antes de añadir–. Además, estaba esperando una lechuza que llegó con retraso –se arriesgó a alzar la vista y Scorpius la miraba de manera sugestiva. Seguro era la lechuza de Albus– Buen día, Weasley. Asumo que hoy no se te pegaron las sábanas, ¿Me equivoco?

Entornó los ojos y lo vio con un toque de advertencia. ¡Sólo había sido una maldita vez! Ella era muy puntual y aquel desliz que tuvo hace tantas semanas era algo muy inusual.

No tenía que tratar de enfurecerla y menos frente a Astoria.

De todas maneras, quizás influyó el hecho de que apenas había podido dormir, pero él no tenía que saber eso.

–No, no te equivocas –respondió entre dientes mientras agregaba más azúcar al café.

Un coma diabético se prospectaba como algo extrañamente tentador.

Astoria, que no era tonta, notó la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente y se aclaró la garganta con delicadeza, mirando a Scorpius con una mueca de reproche.

–Estábamos hablando sobre el horario de la señorita Weasley, Scorpius –dijo luego de tomar un poco de su taza–. Como Marius accedió a ser flexible con sus deberes en el trabajo, yo sugerí que podríamos reunirnos en las mañanas. ¿Qué opinas?

–Por mí, cualquier hora estará bien –dijo con simpleza mientras su dedo revolvía mágicamente el té.

–¿Seguro? Aún no me has dicho cuando te reincorporas a Gringotts –Rose los miró desconcertada. No había pensado en que él, tarde o temprano, tendría que volver al trabajo.

Además, Astoria tenía un rictus de disgusto frunciendo sus labios cuando hizo alusión a la banca mágica.

–Acordamos que sería la semana entrante. Lo duendes deseaban agregar a la reliquia a la exhibición en el museo del edificio y no me han perdonado que le diera la esfera al Ministerio, así que no me extrañarán mucho que digamos –se encogió de hombros y Astoria volvió a fruncir el ceño tenuemente.

–No entiendo por qué te ofreces como voluntario a organizar la celebración conmigo si nunca lo has hecho. Incluso estás dispuesto a cederme un par de horas al día –inquirió pensativa y Rose paseó su vista de madre a hijo, también confundida. ¿Cómo es que repentinamente Scorpius aceptaba colaborar en una actividad tan banal como la organización de una fiesta? ¿Acaso sería que quería que Nina de verdad creyera que por eso estaban juntos aquel día en el callejón?

No creía que fuera eso, la verdad. Era ser demasiado precavido y a pesar de que no daba la imagen de ser alguien que dejara los detalles al azar, igual la desconcertó.

Por otra parte, la única que saldría afectada si se ventilaban sus encuentros sería ella.

–La gente cambia –dijo mirando fijamente a Rose, que mordía distraídamente la magdalena sumida como estaba en sus cavilaciones. Astoria siguió la dirección de sus ojos y alzó las cejas, comprendiendo algo que a sus dos acompañantes aún se les escapaba y, francamente, ni siquiera estaban listos para entender.

–¡Oh! Ya veo –Rose se fijó en que parecía reprimir una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, pero se reservó las preguntas–. Rose… ¿Puedo llamarte así? –asintió abstraídamente volviendo a sorber un poco de café–. Gracias. Disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero eres hija de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, ¿cierto? Mi duda está totalmente fuera de lugar, pero tu familia es muy numerosa.

Miró a Scorpius intentando adivinar las intenciones de Astoria en su rostro; el ceño fruncido del hombre le dio a entender que estaba tan desconcertado como ella. Se volvió hacia Astoria y alzó las comisuras de sus labios levemente, con timidez.

–Si, son mis padres –afirmó tranquilamente y se mordió la lengua para evitar preguntar el porqué ella necesitaba saber eso con tanta urgencia.

Astoria los observó a ambos de forma indescifrable y sonrió.

–Interesante –susurró con un grato placer en sus facciones y un destello de malicia en sus ojos verdes. Rose se preguntó seriamente si tal vez Scorpius no era el único al que le faltaba un tornillo en esa familia.

Luego de ese inusual interrogatorio, ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación con la finalidad de construir un horario conveniente para los tres bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius.

Cuando se terminó el café y atacaba de la forma menos cavernícola que su estómago le permitía la magdalena restante (y, Merlín... en serio deseaba que fuera un brownie), Astoria había insistido en que no era necesario que se vieran cada vez que ella fuera a elegir manteles o listones y que bastaba con los viernes en las mañanas para que Rose se pusiera al día con los avances de la semana.

–Nos reuniríamos en este mismo sitio y de ser necesario, me acompañarás a hacer las cosas más importantes, como la elección de la comida o la revisión de la lista de invitados –si la conociera mejor, aseguraría que el pasatiempo favorito de la mamá de Malfoy era hacer preparativos para cualquier tipo de celebración dada su forma casi soñadora de hablar del tema. Sin embargo, desechó la idea cuando recordó que Marius había dicho que los Malfoy no celebraban nada de tanta magnitud desde antes de la Segunda Guerra. Quizás sólo le hacía ilusión–. Pero prometo que te avisaré con antelación si se da el caso y yo misma hablaré con el joven Marius para no meterte en problemas.

–No lo hará, se lo aseguro. Marius entiende que el reportaje de este evento es una gran oportunidad para mí –ahora que sabía que Astoria no era una arpía sin corazón, de verdad que agradecía ese beneficio justo como ya se lo había hecho saber a la mujer cada vez que podía en el transcurso de la reunión.

–Pues no sabes cuanto me alivia –tomó la servilleta y removió los inexistentes restos de té de su boca con exquisitez–. Creo que eso es todo. Scorpius, ¿Podrías darme un par de minutos a solas con Rose?

Malfoy las miró desconcertado unos momentos y Rose casi se atraganta con el último bocado de magdalena. El hombre asintió y se excusó para ir al baño sin dejar de mirarlas por sobre su hombro con los ojos entornados por la curiosidad.

Ella se limitó a mirar nerviosamente a su alrededor antes de enfocarse en los ojos verdes y penetrantes de Astoria Malfoy.

–Rose, mi hijo es muy orgulloso... tal y como su padre –suspiró con tristeza y negó con la cabeza–. No sé qué se traen ustedes dos y probablemente ustedes tampoco –se rió ligeramente y Rose no reprimió la mirada de extrañeza. No entendía el chiste–, pero quería disculparme en su nombre. Sé que no es alguien con el que sea fácil de lidiar, pero agradezco tu paciencia. Más aún después de lo que sucedió en _GG's Cornucopia_.

Ahora sí se ahogó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser descontroladamente.

Circe bendita, se había olvidado de eso. Probablemente y luego de muchos fallidos intentos, logró reprimirlo y enterrarlo en las profundidades de su inconsciente al ser una experiencia tan humillante y traumática.

Recordó como Scorpius la había obligado a recomendarle un menú especial y después a probarlo ella misma para asegurarse de que no quería envenenarlo. También el cómo había estado a punto de echarle picante a la comida a falta de veneno para gnomos y se sonrojó.

Ahora no podría verla a la cara. No luego de revivir exactamente cuantas veces había querido asesinar a Scorpius, de cómo una vez tuvo el momento y la excusa perfecta para intoxicarlo y si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, lo hubiera conseguido.

La primera vez que había visto a Astoria había sido como su mesera de cabecilla y a su memoria llegó vagamente la forma molesta en la que se dirigía a Scorpius aquel día. A pesar de que se moría de ganas de saber por qué la señora Malfoy había estado lo suficientemente enojada con su hijo como para demostrarlo en público, se contuvo.

No era como si fuera asunto suyo, de todas formas.

–Sí, bueno… –dijo con voz ahogada luego de aclararse la garganta, recuperándose de la tos y maldiciendo su rubor–, le estaba haciendo un favor a mi prima Lucy y él era mi cliente. La política del restaurante dice que…

–Scorpius suele ser muy educado, así que no importan las circunstancias –Astoria hizo una corta pausa en la que fijó su mirada en el contenido de su taza con aire ausente–. No debió portarse así contigo.

Rose bufó, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida como para fingir otro pequeño acceso de tos.

«Si supiera…», pensó con ironía.

–Descuide. Él es muy… –¿Idiota? ¿Bastardo sin alma? ¿Arrogante maleducado? ¿Pusilánime inmaduro? No sabía qué decirle sin ofenderla a ella y a su hijo–. Singular. Todo un personaje –fingió una risita forzadamente espontánea que disminuyera la incomodidad y Astoria la imitó.

–Agradezco que lo disculpes. Sé que no se han visto mucho desde que abandonaron Hogwarts, pero aprecio el esfuerzo –se revolvió incómoda en su asiento y volvió a sonrojarse. ¿Qué no se veían mucho? ¡Já! Un poco más y se lo encontraba hasta en la sopa. Sólo por si acaso, le echó un vistazo al líquido en su taza y suspiró aliviada cuando no lo encontró allí. Astoria volvió a mirarla indescifrablemente y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, adquiriendo un gesto de seriedad–. Marius es un buen muchacho y aunque siempre pensé que él era... no le hagas daño –finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿A qué venía eso? Definitivamente había algo muy mal con los Malfoy. Le parecía muy fuera de lugar que Marius saliera a colación cuando él no era ni siquiera un pariente de...–. Es mi sobrino y lo conozco; sé que tiene muchísimo más tacto con las mujeres que Scorpius, así que confío en ti.

Oh. Claro. Por supuesto.

¿Por qué era tan idiota? ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

No sólo estaba con la madre de Scorpius, sino con la tía de Marius. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado ese detalle? No recordaba que Marius hubiera mencionado algo, pero debió haberlo intuido cuando los vio hablando de forma tan familiar el día de la presentación de la esfera y de como se referían el uno al otro como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Bueno, _técnicamente_ lo hacían.

¡Pero tampoco era su culpa! No se había puesto a comparar los apellidos de soltera de sus madres… ¡Ni siquiera los sabía!

Quizás por eso se parecían tanto en todo eso de ser idiota; eran primos. Y eso explicaba el porqué sus infernales cejas la molestaban tanto.

Pero, por otra parte… ¿Por qué eso le había sonado como una advertencia? Parecía que la señora Malfoy sospechaba algo de sus encuentros con Scorpius y lo había malinterpretado catastróficamente.

Cuando comprendió el alcance de su posible malentendido, enrojeció furiosamente y Astoria, silenciosamente, lo tomó como un sí.

Rose, sin embargo, estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose exactamente por _qué_ todo le tenía que pasar a ella. ¿Por qué todos se empeñaban en pensar que Malfoy y ella tenían... _algo_? Merlín, el simple pensamiento la hizo estremecer. ¿Acaso no era obvio que se odiaban?

Antes de que Rose pudiera replicar algo en su defensa, ambas divisaron a Scorpius acercándose. La mujer frente a ella borró cualquier rastro de seriedad de su rostro y sonrió.

–Entonces, Rose… lo dejamos así. Scorpius, me parece que la señorita no ha desayunado y ese tentempié no será suficiente para satisfacerla –la miró desconcertada ante el brusco cambio de tema, pero Astoria no dio señas de notarlo y se levantó de su asiento–. ¿Te importaría invitarla? Tengo una reunión con Maddie, la florista, y creo que voy retrasada. Hasta pronto, Rose –rodeó la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida.

A ella ni siquiera le dio tiempo de rechazar la oferta porque cuando volvió a parpadear, ya abandonaba el local.

Se quedaron en un silencio algo perplejo unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a recuperar la capacidad de habla luego de la improvisada salida de Astoria que, más que un intento por no llegar tarde a una reunión, se pareció mucho más a un escape o a...

O a un desesperado intento por dejarlos a solas.

–Malfoy, creo que tu madre piensa que engaño a Marius contigo –dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, asimilando lo que había sucedido apenas unos segundos antes.

Scorpius estalló en risas que llamaron la atención de todo el local. Le hizo un gesto al camarero, que pareció decepcionado ante la falta de Astoria, y pidió un par de zumos de naranja y pastelillos para acompañar.

–Lamento no poder ofrecerte un desayuno más propio, pero es eso o ir a otro sitio –Rose lo miró indignada dado que él parecía hacer esfuerzos descomunales por no reír.

¿Qué era tan chistoso? ¡Era algo muy serio! No tenía porqué reírse, en realidad. No era necesario.

–Eso no me importa… pero gracias –añadió dándose cuenta de la brusquedad que había empleado; después de todo, él le pagaría el tan ansiado desayuno. Sin embargo, cuando él alzó la ceja y le sonrió con suficiencia, se planteó la posibilidad de morir de inanición. ¡Argh! Lo odiaba tanto...–. ¿Cómo no puedes darle importancia a ese asunto?

–Mi madre lee muchas revistas del corazón –se encogió de hombros y se recostó en el respaldar de su silla con aspecto relajado–. Fue gracias a ella que me enteré de nuestra pequeña aventura amorosa.

Bufó incrédula cuando él le guiñó el ojo y se inclinó sobre la mesa para imprimirle gravedad y énfasis a sus palabras.

–Malfoy, esto es algo muy serio. ¿Sabes lo retorcido que es eso de que piense que engaño a Marius con su primo? ¡Merlín! Debes aclararle que tú y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada… ¿Por qué la gente se predispone tanto a malinterpretar todo? –dijo alterada ante la visible pasividad de Scorpius en el asunto.

–¿Y qué si no lo hago? –dijo observándola con el acostumbrado aire de prepotencia que lo caracterizaba y rodó los ojos.

–Escucha, Malfoy; no me interesa saber qué está pasando por tu mente en estos instantes, ¡Pero no quiero que tu madre piense que soy una cualquiera! Estoy con Marius –dijo mirándolo con fijeza, intentando intimidarlo y, por supuesto, fallando miserablemente–, es mi novio y lo quiero muchísimo… no necesito esto justo ahora.

Batallaron con la mirada unos segundos hasta que la ceja de Scorpius casi roza la línea del cabello.

–Entonces no lo amas –se inclinó a su vez y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa con los ojos brillando de aparente interés.

–¿Qué… ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

–Dijiste que lo querías muchísimo, no que lo amabas –susurró pensativo y Rose quiso tener el poder de explotarle la cabeza sólo con los ojos.

–Tú… claro que yo no… no tengo porqué tener esta conversación contigo –¿Por qué no podía decirle que lo amaba aunque fuera mentira? Ya había engañado a bastante gente; una persona más no haría daño.

En especial porque, bueno... ella ni siquiera consideraba que Malfoy fuera una _persona_. Era más como una criatura odiosa y despreciable.

–Me da curiosidad –se inclinó un poco más hacia ella que, por puro instinto, se alejó un poco de él sin dejar de observarlo con recelo–. De hecho, creo que pasas más tiempo conmigo que con él.

–¡Trabajamos juntos!

–¿Y? Es sólo eso, trabajo. No creo que puedan ser lo suficientemente románticos cuando están allí –sonrió con arrogancia y Rose frunció el ceño, sabiendo que no mentía–. Y ahora que estás obligada a pasar el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche conmigo y Potter…

Boqueó unos segundos intentando hallar una respuesta lo suficientemente cortante como para acabar con el tema, pero fue salvada cuando el camarero depositó la comida frente a ella.

Miró los pastelillos con agradecimiento y se lanzó a comer el primero, ignorando la mirada suspicaz de Scorpius y de paso, ganando algo de tiempo para poder pensar en una respuesta inteligente, que tan escasas andaban últimamente.

–Marius es muy comprensivo y sabe que no todo el tiempo puedo estar pegada a él como una sanguijuela –dijo finalmente con una determinación que no sentía–. Eso es lo que tiene una relación estable, ¿sabes? A pesar de las distancias…

–A otro duende con esa moneda, Weasley –tomó un poco de su zumo y le hurtó un pastelillo bajo su mirada indignada antes de volver a atacarla–. Cualquier hombre que se precie de serlo querría pasar todas las noches contigo, ¿no crees? –enrojeció ante la insinuación que tiñó la voz de Scorpius, que la miraba divertido. Antes de poder preguntarse qué era exactamente lo que le estaba sugiriendo, él continuó–. Aunque por tu cara puedo deducir que siempre encuentran tiempo para divertirse, ¿Quizás en el trabajo? –maldita sea, no podía pasar ni tres minutos con él sin ruborizarse hasta niveles peligrosos para las vías circulatorias de su cerebro–. Merlín, Weasley, ¿Quién diría que fueras tan... pícara?

Alejó su silla de la mesa de forma brusca para imponer más distancia entre ella y el jodido Malfoy, apoyó los codos sobre su regazo y posó su sonrojada frente sobre las manos en un intento de aplacar un poco su rubor.

–No puedo creer que esté hablando de esto con _él_ –susurró para sí misma sintiendo las orejas calientes por la sangre acumulada; a estas alturas, de seguro ya tenía un coágulo en alguna arteria de su cabeza y comprobaría que, efectivamente, sí se puede morir de la vergüenza. Scorpius rió un poco y acabó el hurtado pastelillo de tres generosos mordiscos mientras esperaba a que ella estuviera dispuesta a continuar–. ¿Lo disfrutas, cierto? Ponerme en este tipo de situaciones incómodas y potencialmente humillantes.

Él volvió a reír y Rose hundió más el rostro entre sus manos como si fuera el tan aludido pozo sin fondo de absoluta miseria.

–En lo absoluto –negó ligeramente, pero la burla implícita lo delataba–. Sólo me intereso por el bienestar de Marius –se encogió de hombros, le arrancó _otro_ pastelillo a medio comer de las manos y se lo llevó a la boca.

Lo miró ofendida por su desfachatez y bufó. Eran _sus_ malditas magdalenas; si quería, bien podría comprarse una. Y sí, él había comprado esas... ¡Pero eran para ella! Bien podría pedir unas para él y dejarla descansar en paz.

_No_.

_Descansar en paz_ no. Sólo dejarla en paz.

No quería morir. Aún.

–Sí, claro. Tú tienes de filántropo lo que yo de bailarina exótica nocturna –tan pronto como lo dijo, se mordió la lengua y la sangre huyó de todo su cuerpo y se acumuló por completo en su rostro cuando Scorpius detuvo el bocado en seco y la observó tan perplejo como ella misma por lo que había acababa de decir.

¡No estaba bromeando con sus primos una tarde en La Madriguera, joder! ¡Estaba hablando con el bastardo de Malfoy! ¿_Cómo_ se le ocurría soltar algo así con tanta tranquilidad? No es como si hubiera admitido ser precisamente ese tipo de bailarina, claro. Sólo había planteado una situación completamente hipotética en la que refería la inexistente bondad de ese hombre comparándola con algo descabellado… ¡Pero debió haber sabido que iba a sonar tan horriblemente mal! Ella, voluntariamente, acababa de darle un jugoso material de mofa a Scorpius.

Circe bendita, jamás hubiera pensado que fuera tan imbécil.

–¿En serio? Entonces debes ser de las mejores –alzó las cejas y rió bruscamente de su estúpido chiste sobre ella, que estrujó al desafortunado pastelillo que acababa de coger en sus manos–. Eso te da incluso menos tiempo para estar con Marius, ¿no crees? Y para ser honesto, me da un poco de miedo lo bien que disimulas tu oculta profesión. A primera vista cualquiera diría que eres una mojigata.

–¡Argh! –emitió un chillido que competía con el rango en el que se comunicaban los murciélagos y que volvió a atraer la atención del local. Seguro parecía una demente salida de algún aislado lugar para personas tan locas como ella.

–Por Merlín, Weasley. Si sigues chillando así, todos sabrán que eres una histérica trastornada –siseó la mar de divertido y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Eres un idiota y te odio. Mucho. ¡Y no digas que no lo hago porque sí! Lo hago. De forma apasionada e intensa.

Él la miró de esa forma que dice "eres la más triste excusa de un ser humano y me burlo de tu miseria porque soy _yo_ y puedo hacerlo" antes de responder.

–Ni siquiera me conoces –le dijo sonriendo con mofa, repitiendo lo que le había dicho hace semanas–. ¿Qué sabes de mi vida o de mí en general que pueda despertar esa clase de sentimientos en ti?

–Pues sé que eres un idiota –escupió entre dientes y Malfoy dejó escapar un bufido incrédulo antes de cruzarse de brazos y retarla con la mirada. Estuvieron combatiendo visualmente durante lo que parecieron años hasta que él agitó la mano despreocupadamente y sonrió con malevolencia.

–De todas formas, me parece que estás desperdiciando tus sentimientos apasionados e intensos. Podríamos aprovecharlos en otras cosas más productivas.

Dios mío, ¿Por _qué_ le decía esas cosas sin venir a cuenta de nada?

Dejó el pastelillo maltrecho sobre la mesa y volvió a hundir la cabeza entre sus manos. Si no fuera prácticamente imposible, la excesiva acumulación de sangre ya le hubiese provocado una temprana aneurisma.

–Y por si te preguntabas porque te odio, ahí acabas de dar la respuesta –susurró resignada y Scorpius volvió a reír.

–No sé qué habrás entendido, pero me refería a que esa clase de pasión debería ser usada en la pesquisa sobre la esfera –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Rose decidió que ya tenía suficiente de Scorpius para toda la vida. O, por lo menos, para esa mañana.

Y es que Malfoy se parecía a una de esas horribles enfermedades venéreas; no importaba lo mucho que hicieras, siempre acababas topándote nuevamente con él.

Cogió otro par de pastelillos y bebió apresuradamente el resto del zumo de naranja, agarró su bolso y se incorporó rápidamente, retando a su enfermedad venérea con la mirada.

–Eres insoportable.

–Lo sé.

–Y te odio.

–Aún lo dudo.

–En serio lo hago.

–Creo que simplemente no te agrado.

–Va mucho más allá de eso.

–No te creo.

Nunca había sostenido una batalla verbal tan rápida y ágil, pero suponía que ese intercambio se le parecía bastante.

–Gracias por el desayuno –dijo con la mandíbula tensa, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para irse.

–Por nada. Gracias por hacerme reír; siempre me encuentro a mi mismo disfrutando de un tiempo ameno en tu compañía.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada por esa aberración de _halago_ y resolvió irse de una vez por todas cuando él volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan insufrible y le dio una mordida final a _su_ pastelillo (de ella, no de Scorpius), mirándola desafiante.

–Maldito idiota... –farfulló furibunda girándose para abandonarlo definitivamente. Escuchó una alegre risa tras ella y se contuvo de volver y estamparle la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces hasta que _se muriera_.

Oh, cómo lo disfrutaría.

Quería que se _pudriera_ en el infierno. Que se incinerara bajo las brasas de aquel recinto de castigos del que tanto se afanaba la señora Murray en recalcarle.

Y ella reiría. Sí, lo haría.

Lo haría de forma _histéricamente trastornada_ porque Malfoy lo merecía. No habría ni un rastro de compasión de su parte.

Porque en serio, _en serio_ lo detestaba.

–Nos vemos en la noche, Weasley –exclamó alegremente y hubiese sonado como una frase perfectamente inocente y nadie en el saturado establecimiento se hubiera vuelto a verla con la mandíbula descolgada y los ojos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas si él no hubiera agregado lo siguiente–. Ya quiero saber que tan bien te desempeñas como bailarina exótica y espero con ansias mi espectáculo privado.

No pudo más que echarle una mirada de odio profundo y abandonar el local con paso airado. Y ya que no ensuciaría sus manos con alguien tan rastrero como Malfoy, deseó secretamente que se lo comiera un basilisco.

* * *

_¡Fin! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como el anterior._

_Aquí he introducido al único personaje que faltaba para completar la fiesta: Astoria Malfoy. Ya ven que lo del cumpleaños de Malfoy iba muy en serio y Rose se quiere morir y matarlo primero y… bueno, ya se saben la historia :D_

_Y sí, he llegado temprano otra vez porque soy genial :DDD En realidad es que he tenido la suerte de poder hacerlo, así que todas somos felices yay! En serio muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Mira que casi llego a cien reviews y no me lo puedo creer. Gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_En fin… Ya saben; dudas, opiniones, críticas y fuegos artificiales en un review :) Y voy corriendo para postear rápido, así que les envío mucha suerte y mis mejores deseos hasta el otro viernes._

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 02 de noviembre de 2012_

_2:53 pm_


	12. Asimilando Hechos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_La verdad es que con lectoras como ustedes, no se necesitan ni amigos jajajaja Muchas gracias a: **Erika Dee, Diane Potter, Kiri** (Pues que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños! Acepta como regalo este humilde capítulo, que espero que te guste tanto como el anterior :) También odio la palabra "exótico", pero no tengo una razón aparente xD Y si encuentras Scorse en todos los párrafos... Hago bien mi trabajo! jajaja Disfruta el capi :D)**, MayLiz de Potter Weasley** (A mí también me alegra :) Scor tiene sus detalles con ella, pero creo que ni él entiende porqué. Sólo Astoria y es porque es su madre jajaja Y sí, son primos xD Saludos!)**, TAMYmos, Altea Kaur, Erika, Annie Thompson, MrsLGrint, Lucy** (Muchas gracias, se hace el intento :) Astoria está tan clara como el agua, pero aún falta que ambos se den cuenta de lo evidente. En cuanto a qué tanto sabe Scorpius... ya lo veremos jajaja)**, FYA** (Jajaja Rose no gana ni una. El dicho de "la lengua es el castigo del cuerpo" fue inventado luego de esa horrorosa frase de la bailarina exótica jajaja. Y Astoria no sólo va de casamentera, sino que se cree cupido xD Cuida tus uñas y disfruta!)**, Leprechaun07, cami camila** (Rose está más ciega que Harry Potter sin lentes xD Lo de Marius y Scorpius ya forma parte de la genética y pronto sabrás qué sucede con esos personajes. Besos a ti también!)**, luna712 y kisses rain.**_

_**Dedicado a Kiri, que no sólo fue mi precioso review 100 sino que está de cumpleaños. Disfruta, linda, que la vida es corta xD Muchos besos y mis mejores deseos para ti :D  
**_

* * *

**Asimilando Hechos **

_(O del cómo las cosas ya no tienen ni pies ni cabeza en absolutamente ningún ámbito de su vida. Qué desgracia, a decir verdad...)_

* * *

–Y bien… ¿Qué creen que debamos preguntarle a nuestra querida esfera? Son las seis y tenemos más o menos hasta las ocho antes de que cierren la red flu –dijo Albus apenas Scorpius y Rose se sentaron frente a él en su oficina.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar a la irónica y exasperante reliquia nuevamente.

–Ya dejó en claro que la necesitamos, pero no creo que nos diga porqué –comentó Rose algo enfurruñada luego de unos segundos. Hablar de la _Small Di Sphaera_ la ponía de mal humor–. Habrá que empezar por lo básico porque no nos responderá preguntas muy complicadas…

Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Albus la imitó con tristeza y resopló con fastidio.

Scorpius, que hasta ese momento había permanecido inusualmente callado, interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

–Potter, hay algo que no te hemos dicho –Rose abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. ¿No habían acordado no comentar nada con Albus hasta estar seguros de que no correrían ningún riesgo al hacerlo?–. Weasley y yo ya sabíamos que…

–Que nos pedirías ayuda –interrumpió rápidamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Su primo los miró confundido y asintió, sin saber muy bien porqué eso era relevante. Sin embargo, no perdió detalle del cómo Scorpius y Rose parecían luchar visualmente ni de cómo él parecía estar cediendo.

–De acuerdo… ¿y? –inquirió frunciendo el ceño y devolviendo a sus acompañantes a la realidad.

–Que hemos estado leyendo un par de libros y creemos que posiblemente la esfera provenga del período helenístico en Egipto –aclaró Rose para evitar cualquier intervención de Scorpius y su primo les echó una última mirada de extrañeza antes de suspirar, incorporarse y salir de la oficina, dejándolos confundidos.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó entre dientes cuando se aseguró de que Albus no estuviera cerca y Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Weasley, de verdad creo que necesitamos su ayuda y no sé porqué te niegas a aceptarla –Rose bajó la vista y se frotó las sienes, sintiéndose cansada–. Es un inefable y da la casualidad de que fue asignado a la delegación de la esfera. Está aquí todo el día nadando entre pergaminos acerca de investigaciones y teorías y podría compartir las opiniones que concluya con sus compañeros cada vez que nos veamos. Nos ahorraría un montón de trabajo.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón y ella ya lo había estado pensando desde hacía un tiempo. Aún así…

–Lo sé, pero…

–No es la gran cosa. Ya nos metió en esto, de todas formas. Que le digamos que teníamos poco más de un mes sabiendo que la esfera se dirigía a nosotros no resulta ninguna diferencia –replicó con calma para intentar hacerla entrar en razón y ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, meditabunda. Finalmente, decidió ser sincera.

–Es que no lo conoces… ya debe pensar que tú y yo andamos en algo raro y él no es muy discreto que digamos –explicó dubitativa y Scorpius bufó.

–¿Esto es por los rumores en la prensa? –la miró incrédulo cuando ella no lo negó–. Merlín... ¿En serio te importa tanto lo que la gente piense de ti? –alzó una ceja y Rose se ruborizó. Scorpius negó ligeramente antes de continuar–. Pues lo único realmente importante aquí es que _nosotros_ sabemos que mienten. Nada más.

Desvió la vista y en serio lo consideró unos instantes.

Malfoy volvía a tener razón. ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que se dijera de ella? Había vivido toda su vida manteniendo un perfil bajo para no ser notada por la gente que la rodeaba a la espera de un escándalo jugoso, pero nunca le había dado mayor relevancia a los alumnos de Hogwarts que se burlaban de ella por su aspecto o su inteligencia ni a aquellos que pisaban el suelo que pisaba por ser hija de quien era.

Parecía que debía redefinir sus prioridades porque ella misma y la ceja de Scorpius le indicaban que preocuparse por algo tan banal teniendo asuntos más urgentes por atender era una tontería.

Pero también estaba la cuestión de Marius y el hecho de que ella había hecho una promesa. No podía volver a ridiculizarlo haciendo que se tambaleara ante el mundo su supuesto amor. Debía ser cuidadosa, pero sin perder esa autenticidad que la hacía, bueno... que la hacía _Rose_.

Albus volvió a entrar hecho un lío con dos pilas de desorganizadas carpetas y revueltos pergaminos, logrando que Scorpius desviara su atención del dilema mental que se reflejaba en el rostro de Rose y que ella alzara la cabeza.

–Creo que debo ser sincero con ustedes si de verdad espero que me ayuden hasta el punto de venir aquí todas las tardes que puedan cuando de seguro tienen mejores cosas que hacer –dijo dejando los archivos pesadamente sobre el escritorio y apoyando las manos sobre la madera con aspecto determinado y decidido. Antes de que comenzara a explicarse, Rose le echó una fugaz mirada a Scorpius y lo interrumpió.

–Albus, hay otra cosa que no te hemos dicho y que creemos que deberías saberlo –dijo suavemente bajo el atento escrutinio de Scorpius. Los observó alternadamente unos segundos con indecisión y se aclaró la garganta poco antes de bajar la vista y continuar–. El día de la presentación de la esfera, yo… fue como si ella me llamara o algo así. Me sentí irremediablemente atraída y cuando llegué hasta la reliquia… la frase que se imprimió sobre su superficie, la misma que tantos dolores de cabeza te dio… era para mí –Albus abrió la boca con la estupefacción deformando su rostro y se sentó despacio, asimilando lentamente la información–. Malfoy se percató de que yo había logrado traspasar las barreras mágicas que habían hecho sin ningún problema y me contactó un par de días después. Desde entonces, hemos tratado de sacar algo en claro y por eso te persuadí para que nos dejaras entrar en contacto con la reliquia.

Respiró profundamente y los enfrentó. Albus boqueaba cómicamente sin saber qué decir y Scorpius sonreía satisfecho.

–Yo… no sé qué decir –dijo finalmente, aún boquiabierto–. Debiste habérmelo dicho antes –la reprimió con molestia y Rose agachó la cabeza con pena–. Hubiésemos hecho esto juntos desde un principio –ambos, Rose y Scorpius, lo miraron con distintos grados de sorpresa en sus facciones. Ella pensó que se enojaría por ocultarlo y él, aún manteniéndose tranquilo, no imaginó que Potter alegaría que pudieron empezar antes–. Así que por eso eran esas miraditas que cruzaban con tanta frecuencia. Ya decía yo... –Rose se cruzó de brazos y bufó obstinada cuando Albus rió–. Pensé que Corazón de Bruja tenía razón.

Antes de que se desviviera regañando a _Potter_ por creer tal cosa, Scorpius intervino.

–De todas formas, tarde o temprano te lo diríamos porque es algo que nos incumbe a los tres.

Los primos asintieron en acuerdo y Albus bufó luego de un corto silencio.

–Aún no sé si pensar que eres un genio o una manipuladora malvada. Tal vez ambas –Rose lo miró ofendida e interrogante a partes iguales–. Aquel día que hablamos sobre Malfoy y sobre cómo él podría ayudarme, no pensé que lo hacías apropósito. Y ahora que lo pienso, fue por eso que me trajiste el almuerzo el lunes, ¿cierto? Y que daba la casualidad de que había suficiente para tres personas aunque "no sabías" que Malfoy estaría aquí.

Scorpius sonrió burlonamente y Rose miró sus manos para ocultar su vergüenza.

–Era necesario. Por una parte, he estado más tiempo de lo que me gustaría entre serpientes –intencionalmente, frunció la nariz y entornó los ojos al mirar a Scorpius de refilón cuando lo escuchó reír entre dientes–. Además, te ayudaría a proteger tu trabajo y pasas tanto tiempo aquí en el Ministerio que francamente... –Albus la interrumpió con un bufido a medias divertido y a medias indignado.

–Eres increíble. ¿Sigues con eso de mentir para proteger a la gente? –sacudió la cabeza reprobatoriamente cuando Rose se sonrojó. Estuvieron en un silencio tenso unos segundos hasta que Albus se decidió a continuar–. ¿Hay algo más que debería saber?

–Pues… nos hemos reunido un par de veces y compramos dos libros para ver si averiguamos algo, pero sin la ayuda de la esfera es difícil –dijo Scorpius y Rose confirmó sus palabras con un asentimiento.

–¿Y qué decía la frase, Rose? Podría ser importante –Albus intentó contener su ansiedad, pero fue en vano. Scorpius también la miró interrogante, dado que ella nunca le había dicho nada sobre ese detalle que podría ser crucial.

Estrechó los ojos concentrada en intentar recordar, pero era como si hubiera desaparecido de su cerebro.

–No lo recuerdo –dijo sorprendida y se apresuró a añadir algo antes de que los hombres se la comieran viva–. Sólo sé que estaba escrito en prosa.

Los tres se hundieron en sus respectivos asientos, resignados. Finalmente, Albus suspiró y se incorporó con solemnidad.

–Pues yo también tengo cosas que decirles –palmeó las carpetas frente a él y sonrió–. Aquí está el resultado de casi cinco meses de investigación –Scorpius y Rose se inclinaron hacia él con interés–. Y estamos seguros de que fue en el período helenístico porque como supongo que saben, con la muerte de Marco Antonio la actividad científica cesó un poco. Además, encontramos que la esfera fue hecha antes de que se construyera el Mammisi Romano, como sé que Scorpius ya adivinó –el aludido asintió de forma lacónica, pero (según Rose) eso no camufló su ego inflándose progresivamente–. Por otra parte, muestras del terreno en donde fue encontrada fueron enviadas a los laboratorios mágicos en Oxford que exploran la ciencia muggle y también demuestran su antigüedad –Rose asintió emocionada por su acierto y Scorpius sonrió satisfecho.

–Al menos tenemos eso claro –dijo un poco más animada. Albus adquirió un gesto serio y continuó.

–Por otra parte, cuando Scorpius trajo la esfera causó un revuelo en el Ministerio de Magia Egipcio. Exigieron que la devolviéramos porque nosotros no teníamos jurisdicción sobre el templo de Hathor y que ellos no permitirían que Inglaterra siguiera extrayendo sus riquezas… ya saben, no sé a quién se le ocurrió la idea de instalar una comunidad mágica en África y Oriente Medio, pero lo cierto es que tuvimos diferencias de opiniones con el régimen que se ha impuesto en el nuevo Egipto mágico en El Cairo –hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras Scorpius alzaba las cejas con aparente estupefacción. Había causado un desacuerdo internacional y ni siquiera había sido informado de ello–. El punto es que cuando iban a extraditarla, la esfera emitió un mensaje que hizo que los embajadores se dieran la vuelta y hasta ahora no han vuelto a fastidiar. No supimos qué fue lo que les dijo, pero lo que es seguro es que la esfera quiere quedarse.

–Eso es sorprendente –dijo Rose con la voz ahogada, haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Scorpius.

–Y hay más –Albus se inclinó sobre ellos con aire confidencial antes de continuar–. Egipto tiene unos años intentando despojar a Italia de muchos pergaminos, legados y documentaciones históricas que guardan desde hace miles de años. Lo extraño es que ese mismo día y por un pedido directo desde El Cairo, Italia nos envió los registros de magia que guardaban de esos 300 años que duró el período helenístico sin ningún tipo de inconveniente –se detuvo, esperó a que la impresión de sus compañeros se redujera al mínimo y siguió con su magnífica explicación, preparándose para arrojar la bomba final–. Mientras los inspeccionábamos, detectamos una anormalidad que data de cuando Marco Antonio llegó a Alejandría en el año 41 a.C. Aparentemente, hubo una reunión masiva de magos y brujas de diversas partes del mundo y se concentraron en Dendera para alejarse de los ojos de los muggles. Aún hoy, nadie puede explicarse el por qué.

El asombro fue tanto que Rose prácticamente tuvo que cerrarse la boca con sus propias manos. Scorpius no estaba en mejor estado, sólo era mejor disimulando.

–¿Y por qué se reunirían así, tan repentinamente? Debe haber alguna razón –comentó Malfoy sin verlos realmente, como si estuviera hablando para sí mismo.

Albus estaba a punto de responder, pero Rose lo interrumpió cuando ya se disponía a hablar

–Creo… leí que Marco Antonio fue a Egipto para pedirle ayuda a Cleopatra VII, ¿no? Para que se involucrara en la guerra civil contra los que no apoyaban el triunvirato establecido luego de la muerte de Julio César… tal vez tiene algo que ver –ella también parecía hablar para sí misma, hundida como estaba en sus cavilaciones.

–No creo que sea así. Recuerda que los muggles temían a los hechiceros de la época y honestamente, no creo que se involucraran en los conflictos bélicos de un mundo ajeno al suyo –comentó Scorpius mirándola con gravedad–. Ni siquiera lo hicieron en la Primera o en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Siempre nos hemos mantenido neutros al respecto.

–Allí es donde está el problema –intervino Albus agitándose el cabello con aspecto frustrado–. La historia muggle es muy rica en hechos, pero la de nosotros no comienza a ser clara hasta la época en la que se instauró Hogwarts, que fue casi un siglo después… Hay un gran vacío histórico y por eso no entendemos las razones del porqué se reunirían de forma tan masiva, pero estamos casi seguros que fue ese grupo de magos quien la hizo.

–Entonces la pregunta es por qué, ¿cierto? –inquirió Rose volviendo a sentir la familiar sensación de impotencia cerniéndose sobre ella al percatarse de que de nuevo tenían muchas más preguntas que respuestas.

–Exactamente –Albus sonrió y los invitó a salir de la oficina.

La esfera les debía algunas respuestas.

…

–Bien, aquí estamos. Es toda suya –Albus extendió los brazos luego de encender las luces, intentando abarcar la gran habitación sólo con ese gesto. Rose fue la primera en adelantarse sin siquiera detenerse a admirar la imponente estancia, seguida muy de cerca por los dos hombres.

Caminó con algo más de determinación y seguridad que la última vez. Cuando estuvo frente a la esfera y se dejó inundar por esa extraña calma que exudaba la reliquia, esta la recibió con una frase.

_Has vuelto pronto, Rose. ¿Aún no sabes por qué necesitan ayuda? Debe estar enloqueciéndote la ignorancia._

Rose frunció el ceño cuando escuchó a Scorpius reír tras ella y luego a Albus cuando Malfoy repitió el chiste.

–Creo que te conoce mejor de lo que pensábamos, Weasley –dijo socarronamente y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Cállate –ordenó con voz siseante y volvió a dirigirse a la esfera–. Hemos estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones y tenemos una duda que esperamos que puedas aclarar. ¿Fuiste creada en el período helenístico, cierto?

_Como sé que por el momento esa información no les servirá de nada… sí, confirmado._

Rose no supo si emocionarse o enfurruñarse. ¿Cómo que no les serviría de nada?

Así se lo hizo saber a Albus y él se revolvió el cabello con exasperación.

–Más específicamente, fuiste creada por la misma época en la que Marco Antonio arribó a las aguas de Egipto –insistió Scorpius permaneciendo inmutable. Sin embargo, el brillo de ansiedad en sus pupilas delataba su verdadero estado de ánimo.

_Podría decirse que sí._

Malfoy asintió satisfecho y le cedió la palabra a Albus.

–De acuerdo, sospechas confirmadas entonces. Eso limita bastante el terreno de investigación –sus acompañantes asintieron en acuerdo y él continuó–. Lógicamente, fue creada por magos… ¿Quizás tuvo algo que ver con la guerra civil de la época?

_En lo absoluto._

–Vaya… creo que la esfera está algo más receptiva que la otra noche –susurró Rose con un deje de sarcasmo que hizo sonreír a su primo con desmesurado triunfo.

_Quizás es porque preguntan sobre cosas a las que ya le tienen respuesta. Si los hace más felices, sólo me limito a confirmar. _

–Qué antipática –refunfuñó Rose luego de traducirle a Albus el escrito.

–Entonces… según veo, hay que preguntar algo a lo que de verdad no le hallemos una salida. ¿Por qué necesitamos ayuda? –preguntó Scorpius acercándose más al podio donde descansaba la reliquia y esta titiló unos segundos, como si estuviera riéndose de su ingenuidad.

Ofendido, Scorpius frunció el ceño antes de disponerse a leer la nueva frase sobre la superficie de oro.

_Es una pregunta interesante y bastante reveladora, pero no tendría gracia si develara el misterio justo ahora._

–Claro, es mejor hacernos sufrir un rato –ironizó Albus cuando Rose leyó en voz alta la frase.

_Sufrir no. Sólo crear expectativa y darle un aire de suspenso a la situación._

–Nunca pensé que tendría un duelo de sarcasmo con una esfera –Albus sacudió la cabeza con resignación y Rose se burló un poco de él aprovechando el súbito intercambio de papeles.

Al fin tenía la oportunidad de mofarse de él luego del último almuerzo que compartieron con Malfoy. Era _su_ turno, para variar.

–Hay que preguntar algo más general… –dijo Scorpius acariciándose el mentón e ignorando el infantilismo de los primos–. Jugaremos tu juego, entonces. ¿Hay alguna pista que podrías darnos para continuar investigando? Supongo que quieres que volvamos a encontrarnos y eso no será posible si no sabemos de qué hablar al volver. Después de todo, no nos costaría nada olvidarnos de todo esto y continuar con nuestras vidas como si nada.

Rose bufó y alzó las cejas en su dirección, observándolo con descrédito.

–¿Estás tratando de manipular a la esfera? ¡Merlín, esto no tiene ningún tipo de sentido! –exclamó lanzando los brazos al aire en una muda súplica por piedad–. Es irracional y desconcertante y un poquito perturbador por encima. Ni siquiera creo que...

Tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al leer lo siguiente.

_De acuerdo, creo que empiezan a aprender._

Su mandíbula casi roza el suelo y Scorpius la miró con aire triunfante.

–¿Qué? ¿Funcionó? –preguntó Albus anonadado y Rose se cruzó de brazos con terquedad.

–No…

_Si, Albus, funcionó. Y ya que mis amigos acá decidieron incluirte en su pequeña investigación…_

Albus abrió tanto los ojos que Rose y Scorpius pensaron que saltarían de sus cuencas, observando a la esfera como si estuviera viendo a un unicornio alado que lo invitaba a cabalgar sobre él. Y es que había sido capaz de entender el mensaje a la perfección.

_Creo que tú podrías ayudarme a ayudarlos. Pero insisto… dile a tus compañeros de trabajo que es inútil que intenten sonsacarme algo. Si estuvieras bajo constante y asfixiante observación, tú tampoco cooperarías._

–Sí… eh… se los diré –susurró frotándose la nuca, algo sonrojado porque él también había estado _asfixiando_ a la esfera.

_Gracias. Ahora… ¿Una pista? Los ayudaré a encontrarse._

Los tres se miraron entre sí y Rose bufó con molestia.

–¡Eso no ayuda en absolutamente nada! Nos está dejando en las mismas –gruñó señalando a la esfera con irritación e intentando calmarse un poco. La creciente necesidad de golpear el suelo con el pie como una niña caprichosa comenzaba a abrumarla.

Albus aún parecía atontado por lo que la esfera acababa de decir, así que fue Scorpius quien respondió.

–¿Y es que estamos perdidos o algo así? –dijo con el sarcasmo impregnando la frase. La esfera no reveló nada–. De acuerdo, así estamos entonces… ¿Qué te parece si me dices si vale la pena leer sobre la mitología? No creo que el hecho de que estuvieras en el Templo de Hathor… –se cortó a sí mismo cuando la reliquia comenzó a formar otra frase en una de las franjas desprovistas de joyas.

_Nada en esta vida es casualidad y te sea útil o no, la mitología es muy enriquecedora._

–Tomaré eso como un sí –Albus sonrió tenuemente–. Y creo que es suficiente por hoy… faltan 15 minutos para las ocho y debemos irnos. Además, ha cooperado más que de costumbre y no quisiera tentar nuestra suerte –se frotó las manos con satisfacción y sus invitados asintieron.

_Sabia decisión._

Comenzaron a caminar hasta la salida en silencio y llegaron hasta la oficina de su primo para recoger sus abrigos. Una vez allí, Albus hizo dos copias de las carpetas que tenía sobre la mesa y se las entregó a Scorpius y a Rose, que lo miraron con extrañeza.

–Lo correcto es que revisen lo que hemos sacado en claro hasta ahora con el grupo de inefables, que no es mucho. Sean discretos, que esto es ilegal… mientras ustedes hacen eso, yo iré a comprarme un libro sobre mitología Egipcia –suspiró con cansancio y Scorpius redujo el tamaño de las carpetas y las guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica con parsimonia. Rose lo imitó sin dejar de notar que el gesto de Malfoy había provocado que la manga de su túnica se alzara unos centímetros, revelando el curioso brazalete.

Sin embargo, desechó cualquier pensamiento relacionado con el cuero que envolvía la muñeca de Malfoy y, por ende, que descubría su vergonzosa curiosidad hacia él cuando bostezó largamente, sintiéndose agotada.

No era para menos; había sido un día de locos.

–No creo que sea necesario –Malfoy miró a Rose con la duda bailando en sus ojos y volvió a dirigirse a Albus cuando ella asintió en silencio–. Si lo deseas… Weasley y yo nos tomamos la molestia de comprar un par antes de venir acá la primera vez. Nos hemos reunido solo una vez para compartir ideas y si te interesa…

–Puedes unírtenos –se adelantó Rose cuando Scorpius volvió a vacilar–. Ya Malfoy leyó una parte del tomo sobre la mitología y yo ya terminé el de historia egipcia. Podría enviártelo esta noche y cuando Malfoy termine con el otro, lo leeré y te lo pasaré y tú le darás el de historia… creo que me he enredado demasiado explicándolo –rió tenuemente y se cruzó de brazos, intentando impedir que sus ojos se cerraran por el sueño.

–Se entendió el mensaje –Albus sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Cuando salieron de la oficina y llegaron al gran pasillo con baldosas negras, frunció el ceño y preguntó–. ¿Exactamente cuando se reúnen?

–Cuando tenemos material suficiente como para hacerlo –respondió Scorpius mientras avanzaba hasta el ascensor sin siquiera girarse a mirarlos.

–Pero mañana no será. Tienes cita en mi casa –Rose lo picó ligeramente con los dedos, haciéndolo bufar–. Supongo que para el jueves…

–¿No podría ser el viernes? No leo tan rápido y francamente…

–¡No! El viernes no –exclamó por sobre la monótona voz del elevador, que iba indicando los pisos que atravesaban.

–No seas pesada, Weasley.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera procesó correctamente lo que diría a continuación.

–Cenaré con los padres de Marius ese día, pero si quieren lo dejamos para el sábado –se acurrucó un poco más en los brazos de Albus, somnolienta.

Ambos la miraron con mofa, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta.

–Primera cena con los suegros, ¿eh? –dijo Scorpius burlonamente y Rose frunció el ceño.

–La segunda, de hecho. La primera fue en la presentación de la esfera –dijo cuando llegaron al recibidor del Ministerio, que estaba desierto.

Albus la soltó repentinamente, sobresaltándola.

–¿Cómo es que ya es la segunda vez que cenas con los Nott y él jamás ha cenado con la familia?

–Pues... –bostezó una vez más antes de mirarlo con reproche–. Pues porque ambos sabemos que _alguien_ está completamente demente.

–Deberías invitarlo a un almuerzo en La Madriguera –aseveró Albus como quien no quiere la cosa y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Claro, si queremos que se convierta en el escenario de un sangriento homicidio. Además, ya estoy lo suficientemente mal por tener que perderme la exhibición en Gringotts y por la cena con los Nott en sí como para ver a mi padre y sentirme mucho peor de lo que ya estoy –replicó molesta con el recuerdo de Ron gritándole grabado a fuego en su memoria. Sin embargo, otro largo bostezo le quitó seriedad a su frase.

Scorpius los miró con suspicacia, pero se reservó las preguntas. Suponía que Ronald Weasley era un padre algo... _susceptible_ a estas cosas y si eso se sumaba al dramatismo trágico de Rose...

–Tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo –sentenció cuando estaban frente a la chimenea. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y se adentró, lanzándole una última mirada de reprobación–. Sino, el caos será peor.

Y con esa terrorífica frase, gritó la dirección de su hogar y desapareció envuelto en llamaradas verdes que combinadas con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de reprimenda, creaban un efecto aterrador.

Scorpius y Rose permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, algo impresionados por la espeluznante imagen y por el inusual comportamiento brusco de Albus hasta que el sonoro bostezo de la pelirroja lo cortó de golpe. Malfoy se giró hacia ella y ladeó la cabeza, como preguntándose cuál sería la manera más ingeniosa de fastidiarla.

–Así que tu padre no aprueba la relación –dijo con sorna mientras alzaba una ceja divertida. Rose se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadada.

–No es asunto tuyo, pero no. La detesta –la mirada de obviedad que le lanzó Malfoy la hizo bajar la guardia y reír ligeramente–. Pero no me importa lo que piensen los demás –se encogió de hombros y los ojos de Scorpius la penetraron; volvía a mirarla de forma extraña y ella seguía sin saber porqué.

–En teoría, debíamos ir a tu casa para comentar lo que he leído hasta ahora sobre la mitología egipcia pero apenas puedes sostenerte en tus pies –Rose le dio la razón silenciosamente, agachando la cabeza–. Hay un par de cosas interesantes sobre eso que hay que discutir, pero no quiero estar presente cuando tus ronquidos compitan con los bramidos de un dragón.

–Yo no ronco, idiota –susurró, sintiéndose sin fuerzas para pelear. Se metió en el gran hoyo en la pared que la llevaría a casa con polvos en mano y lo último que vio antes de llegar a El Caldero Chorreante (dado que su piso carecía de chimenea), fue la sonrisa de suficiencia de Malfoy.

Cuando se apareció en su piso, ni siquiera se molestó en desvestirse e ignoró el sobresalto de la señora Murray tras su puerta. Se arrastró hasta su cama y a pesar de que aún era relativamente temprano y se moría de hambre, el día había sido muy pesado y la noche anterior no había dormido muy bien que se diga, así que serpenteó entre las sábanas y cuando su cabeza por fin tocó las almohadas, fue feliz.

* * *

El viernes amaneció nublado y con un frío que calaba los huesos, para el gusto de Rose. El otoño estaba en su máximo apogeo y esa era su estación favorita del año. No había demasiado frío como para quedarse en casa pero tampoco era asfixiante salir y encontrarse con la gente en plenas compras de navidad.

Remoloneó un poco más entre las sábanas antes de despertarse totalmente y mirar el reloj. Las 7 de la mañana. Gimió un poco porque, bueno, era _demasiado_ temprano y no se reuniría con Astoria hasta las nueve, pero resolvió disfrutar de esas dos horas con parsimonia e incluso le dio tiempo para un desayuno ligero antes de partir.

Desde el martes, su vida parecía haber vuelto a la rutina que seguía antes de que la esfera entrara en juego y eso de cierta forma le trajo un poco de tranquilidad al vórtice que suponía su existencia últimamente.

Casi ni había pensado en la cena con los Nott o en los encuentros con Scorpius (bueno, no mucho). Así que siguiendo con su auto-bloqueo mental, se deleitó con el tiempo que le quedaba en casa hasta el momento de salir.

La reunión con Astoria fue corta y sin muchas ceremonias. De hecho, fue sorprendentemente agradable compartir un café con ella sin la presencia de Scorpius, que Astoria excusó brevemente antes de ponerse a trabajar.

Hizo un par de notas acerca de la florista y de los posibles arreglos como centro de mesa e incluso la Señora Malfoy le pidió su opinión acerca de si prefería rosas blancas (que a su criterio eran demasiado ostentosas) o lirios del mismo color.

No estuvieron más de una hora conversando y Rose se entretuvo el resto de la mañana con su más reciente trabajo como editora no oficial a manos de Marius, que solía pasarle un par de artículos para que los revisara algunas veces y cuando ella no tenía más nada que hacer.

Pero mientras más se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, más intranquila se sentía. Marius le había dado la tarde libre para que se arreglara para la cena con calma dado que estaba preocupado por la aparente pasividad de Rose al respecto. Hasta se había atrevido a insinuar que estaba en una especie de Shock Ansioso y que cuando la magnitud de la cena se cerniera sobre ella, volvería a traer de vuelta a la Rose trágica y medianamente infantil que él tanto _amaba_.

Cuando se despidió de él para almorzar en _GG's cornucopia_, no pudo hacer más que darle la razón (al menos de forma inconsciente) cuando se dio cuenta de que en el momento en el que se subió al elevador, comenzó a sufrir un ligero temblor en las manos que entorpecía sus movimientos más que de costumbre y se le trababa la lengua mientras sostenía una afable conversación con Chris Bentley, su antiguo compañero de trabajo en el piso de administración.

Llegó al restaurante cerca de las tres de la tarde, cuando a Lucy le permitían abandonar su puesto para comer. En su opinión, lo único malo de los viernes era que tenía que esperar hasta esa hora para almorzar, pero siempre valía la pena cuando conversaba con sus primas entre risas y disfrutaba de suculentos platillos que distaban mucho de la habitual comida chatarra que se veía obligada a comer porque apenas podía tostar pan sin quemarlo.

Sólo que esta vez maldijo un poco haber ido hasta allá cuando no dejaron de molestarla con la cena.

–¡Rose! Tenías milenios sin venir –la recibió Lucy con un abrazo y la guió hasta la mesilla donde comían los empleados, donde la esperaba Dominique con una sonrisa ladina y peligrosa–. Sé que tu nueva vida de escritora profesionalística es exigente, pero no puedes darme de calabazas siempre que puedas… ¡Esto es una tradición casi tan ancestralísima como el almuerzo con la familia los domingos! –se sintió un poco avergonzada porque su prima tenía razón, pero la verdad era que las había estado evitando porque su tema de conversación favorito era su vida sentimental, cosa que no le hacía demasiada gracia–. Pero no podías escapar por mucho tiempo… no siempre estarán Lorcan, Albus y Teddy para protegerte –se rió casi malignamente, refiriéndose a los miércoles de películas con el grupo completo. Cada que podían, se les unían en el restaurante también los chicos, pero sólo muy de vez en cuando porque era una costumbre más bien para las chicas y el chef de cabecera detestaba que invadieran su preciosa cocina.

Dominique la saludó con un beso en la mejilla y, sin muchas ceremonias, comenzó a hablar.

–Supongo que la razón por la que has venido tiene que ver con la carta que recibí ayer, ¿cierto? –agachó la cabeza sin esconder la culpa. Le había pedido vía lechuza que le prestara un atuendo apropiado para la cena–. Pues que sepas que me he pedido la tarde libre. Esto será genial. Lucy, ¿vienes? –Lucy las miró confundida antes de quitarse la cofia de chef y sentarse junto a Rose–. ¡Oh, no te han contado! Rose tendrá su primera cena formal con la familia de Marius, ya sabes… como futura señora Nott…

–¡Dominique! –saltó inmediatamente, palideciendo. Sus primas sonrieron con malicia–. Es sólo una cena y, Dios… No llevo ni un año con Marius.

–¿Y? –Dominique se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír felinamente–. Luego de ese apasionadísimo beso en la portada de la mayoría de revistas cotillas, yo creo que no falta mucho. Vamos, que me sorprende que no se lo hayan montado allí mismo.

–¡Oh! Yo también lo vi –Lucy suspiró soñadoramente y Rose las fulminó con la mirada–. Y Nique tiene razón. No me extraña que tío Ron se hubiera transformado en un basilisco el domingo pasado luego de que casi le dio un infarto. Y es que, bueno, por la manera en que se cogió el pecho y abrió los ojos, pensé que moriría allí mismo.

Se encogió en su asiento completamente sonrojada bajo la atenta mirada de las chicas y suspiró pesadamente.

–No tiene ninguna gracia. Ese día fue espeluznante –se estremeció y sus primas rieron con mofa.

–Al menos se calmó un poco cuando negaste lo de Scorpius que, por cierto, he escuchado unos rumores que… –Rose alzó las cejas y la miró con hastío–. ¡Bien! Leí en algunas revistas que al parecer eres la encargada de reportar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Malfoy. ¿Es cierto? –Rose sólo asintió. No había razón para negarlo–. ¡Merlín! Debes conseguirnos una invitación. ¿Quién sabe? Si hay suficiente alcohol quizás me eche un novio entre ese montón de estirados que asistirán. Ya sabes, necesitan algo de inhibición –Lucy le guiño el ojo cuando ella gruñó. Dominique soltó una pequeña carcajada y le siguió el juego.

–Si tenemos suerte, quizás alguna de las dos consiga algo con Malfoy, que está más bueno que la cocoa caliente en invierno frente a una chimenea –se relamió los labios saboreando sus acostumbradas metáforas pícaras e idiotas sin percatarse de la repentina rigidez en la pose de Rose.

–Malfoy no está _bueno_ –frunció la nariz ante la idea, pero fue brutalmente ignorada.

Vamos, ni siquiera era atractivo.

Y si lo fuera, su personalidad era tan detestable que no valía la pena si quiera fijarse en él.

–Sería todo un partido. ¿Lo viste en la portada de Corazón de Bruja? Ya sabes, en la que salió con Rose… admito que ha mejorado con el tiempo. Si un año y medio en Egipto surgen ese efecto, debería ser obligatorio para los hombres ir hasta allá al terminar Hogwarts –ambas rieron y Rose se removió incómodamente en su asiento–. Definitivamente Marius y él comparten genes…

La idea de que Malfoy se viera siquiera remotamente vinculado con ella la aterrorizó. Tanto que se ahogó con su propia saliva antes de interrumpir las sandeces de Lucy.

–Chicas, no creo que…

–Rose, deja los celos –cuadró los hombros y las fulminó con la mirada. ¡Ella no estaba celosa y menos de Malfoy! ¡Y seguía pensando que compararlo con la deliciosa cocoa caliente era una aberración!–. Es _vox populi_ que Marius está como un queso.

–¿Qué?¿Marius?

–Joder, Rose, que no estamos ciegas. No me extraña que estés tan nerviosa por la cena, pero debes relajarte –Nique se recostó sobre su silla con ligereza sin percatarse del aturdimiento de Rose–. Marius te quiere y tú lo quieres a él. No creo que haya problema.

Claro, se querían mutuamente. Debía recordarlo para la próxima, porque se temía que sus habilidades histriónicas eran pésimas.

–Ya me gustaría a mí tener un novio así de guapo y encantador –desvió su mirada hacia Elliot, que se afanaba a unos metros de ella con un enorme pastel de una pinta deliciosa. No era un secreto que Lucy estaba colada por él en Hogwarts–. Lástima que los hombres así suelen ser homosexuales –suspiró con tristeza y Rose desvió la mirada. Lucy jamás sabría cuánta razón tenía–. Y es que creo que...

Elliot, percibiendo sus miradas sobre él, les dirigió un rápido saludo y regresó a lo que hacía. Sin embargo, a Rose le extrañó que pareciera tan apenado cuando se fijó en ella y, más aún, que ni siquiera se acercara a saluda...

Oh, Dios mío.

Él _sabía_ que Marius había coqueteado con él y que, en teoría, ella era su novia. ¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado ese incidente? Definitivamente, su capacidad de suprimir recuerdos era mucho más eficiente de lo que imaginaba.

¿Sería posible que su vergüenza se debiera a que él y Marius...

No. No podía ser.

–Sí, bueno... –respondió ausente cuando notó que Lucy había dejado de hablar–. Quizás tienes razón –añadió cuando su prima la miró interrogante ante su falta de interés en la conversación. ¿De qué hablaban?

–Por eso digo que te has ganado el premio gordo con tu chico.

Ah, claro. De lo maravilloso que era Marius.

–Sí, soy muy afortunada –dijo finalmente con un deje de sarcasmo que esperaba que hubiera pasado desapercibido.

Luego de esa embarazosa conversación y de la repentina realización de que _podía_ que Marius y Elliot tuvieran un affaire, Lucy se levantó de su asiento, corrió a dar algunas indicaciones y volvió con tres platos levitando tras ella.

Se sentó nuevamente entre ellas y les sonrió radiante.

–Aquí tienen. Una deliciosa sopa _Bouillabaisse _para Dominique, un humeante y suculento Estofado de Cordero para Rose y un perfecto _Boeuf Bourguignon _para mí –se relamió los labios cuando todas tuvieron sus platos en frente. Rose miró el cordero con repulsión, como culpándolo silenciosamente por lo que había ocurrido con Scorpius cuando le tocó jugar a ser mesera en contra de su voluntad–. ¿Ocurre algo? –dijo Lucy preocupada y Rose se obligó a sí misma a volver a la realidad.

–Me he mareado un poco y creo que se me ha quitado el hambre –sus acompañantes las miraron desconcertadas ante su mueca de desagrado–. Lo lamento, pero no quiero comer esto –se encogió de hombros y alejó el plato de sí. Sus primas parecieron tan estupefactas que Rose agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

–Bueno, yo… ¡Es lo que comes todo el tiempo! Pero si no te gusta, podría prepararte otra cosa –comentó Lucy intentando parecer casual, pero fallando estrepitosamente por la ansiedad que le provocaba el saber que uno de sus platos más famosos le causaban náuseas a su prima.

–No sé que te ocurre últimamente, pero... ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Estás embarazada! –chilló Dominique estupefacta con los ojos abiertos de par en par y Rose la observó horrorizada. Lucy se limitó a palidecer y llevarse las manos a la boca, mirándola atónita.

–¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cual es su problema? –exclamó incrédula y sus primas suspiraron de puro alivio.

–Joder, qué susto. Si tío Ron se enterara...

–No estoy embarazada, Dominique.

–Bueno, ¡Disculpa! –exclamó irónica y rió quedamente cuando la expresión perpleja de Rose no desapareció–. ¿Náuseas al ver tu comida favorita en todo el mundo? Cualquiera pensaría que...

–¡Cualquiera con una mente retorcida y enferma!

Pero, nuevamente, ambas la ignoraron.

–A la abuela Molly le daría un infarto al saber que es posible que tenga ya a su primer bisnieto y Hermione iría justo detrás de ella si la haces abuela siendo tan joven. Además, tampoco sé con qué frecuencia lo _haces_ con Marius y no tengo ni idea de cuando ovulas, así que no es mi culpa.

Frustrada, se frotó la cara con las manos y gruñó.

–_No_ estoy embarazada y _no_ estoy ovulando.

–Pues eso lo explica... –musitó Lucy cerca de Dominique en un tono perfectamente audible y Rose bufó.

–Y _no_ estoy en _mis_ _días_ –añadió fríamente, observándolas con furia.

–Si, claro... toma mi _Bouillabaisse –_agregó antes de que Rose pudiera replicar ydeslizó el tazón de sopa en su dirección, tomando el cordero para ella–.Hace bien variar un poco de cuando en cuando –finalizó al comer el primer bocado y Rose se lo agradeció internamente a pesar de lo que acababa de insinuar.

Sólo por si quedaba alguna duda, Rose _no_ estaba embarazada y mucho menos tenía el período.

Punto.

El resto del almuerzo fue más bien tranquilo si tomaba en cuenta quienes eran sus acompañantes. Hablaron de cosas banales y cada vez que la conversación rodeaba algún tema peligroso, Rose lo desviaba con la maestría adquirida por culpa de –o gracias a, si quería ser honesta consigo misma– los Slytherins que se habían colado en su vida casi sin permiso.

Conversaron temas tan variados como el último ligue de Lucy o sus ganas de montar su propio restaurante, un sueño que tenía desde pequeña y en el que sus primas pensaban invertir a penas Lucy demostrara algo de iniciativa.

–Sería en las afueras de Londres, para que esté al alcance de mucha gente. Aunque aún estoy tratando de arrastrar a Elliot conmigo en este proyecto, pero últimamente está tan distraído... ésta mañana llegó tarde al trabajo y eso es algo muy inusual. Jean estaba furioso –añadió estremeciéndose, quizás recordando los gritos constantes de su jefe–. Además, es muy raro que no quiera almorzar con nosotras; se negó rotundamente cuando se lo pedí –en este punto de la conversación, Rose volvió a plantearse el hecho de que era posible que Elliot no pudiera ni mirarla a la cara porque sus sospechas eran ciertas y era probable que Marius y él tuvieran _algo_. Sin embargo, despachó la idea antes de que pudiera volver a perturbarla–. Pero son cosas de él y aún no le he sonsacado nada. Últimamente, está muy reservado... –frunció el ceño y se enfurruñó un poco, haciéndolas reír.

Extrañaba ese tipo de conversaciones normales, sin Marius o Scorpius, sin la esfera o su misterio. Sólo ellas compartiendo como antes, sin grandes problemas.

Por otra parte, Dominique también le dijo que no había sido capaz de hallar entradas a la exhibición en Gringotts acerca de la cultura mágica en América a la que ambas se morían por ir y, cuando Rose se lamentaba de su suerte, les hizo un cuidadoso análisis del porqué su compañero de trabajo y competidor oficial como sucesor de Hermione, Mark Pucey, era un rematado idiota.

–Oh, Rose, es un maldito cretino –bufó antes de llegar al postre–. Sólo se dedica a fomentar los rumores de que estoy allí por ser la _sobrina favorita _y a tomar todo el crédito cuando hacemos un trabajo en conjunto. No para de hablar de lo maravilloso que es ni de regodearse porque, según él, es el único en todo el Ministerio que ha logrado resistirse a _mis encantos_ –Rose lo dudaba seriamente, pero no comentó nada. Y es que Dominique era tan guapa e inteligente (y, por ende, inalcanzable), que no le extrañaría nada que la única forma que consiguió Mark Pucey de llamar su atención fuera incordiándola–. ¡Eso es porque preferiría comerme un gusano envuelto en pus de bubotubérculo que intentar seducirlo! Es la criatura más desagradable y poco agraciada de la tierra –ambas, Lucy y Rose, podían diferir en ese punto. Ella lo conoció cuando trabajó esos dos tediosos meses en el Ministerio y Lucy lo había visto un par de veces cuando visitaba a Dominique; las dos podían afirmar que no sólo era muy amable, sino bastante atractivo.

–No es tan malo... –intercedió Rose y se calló de golpe cuando Nique la fulminó con la mirada.

–Ah, claro, no lo es. Tienes razón porque, bueno, alguien que no es _malvado_ jamás se atrevería a pegarte al lengua al paladar cuando estás defendiendo una propuesta en la reunión mensual de la oficina –bufó molesta y Rose alzó las cejas. Quizás si era un poco malo, después de todo–. Y tampoco te inflaría el trasero cuando caminas con él por los pasillos del edificio mientras tú te preguntas _por qué coño_ te miran más que de costumbre –oh, bueno. Sí era algo diabólico, pero no era para tanto–. No manipularía una foto de mí y de James para que parezca que somos unos incestuosos sin ningún pudor y no la mostraría delante de todo el maldito personal del departamento y mucho menos cambiaría el contenido de un par de carpetas para que quedes como una soberana idiota pervertida frente al Ministro al hablarle sobre la importancia de decretar una maldita ley acerca prohibir el uso indebido de la varita en actos sexuales que rayan el sadomasoquismo. Y todo eso sólo ocurrió esta semana.

Por Circe bendita y Merlín santísimo, Mark Pucey era _malvado_. Y, cuando apoyaba la indignación de Dominique, pensó que de verdad, _de verdad_ era realmente sorprendente escuchar que un jodido hombre era un imbécil de mierda. ¿Quién lo diría? No ella, por supuesto. Eso era inconcebible. Esas criaturas eran unos _putos_ ángeles de Dios y eran tan sensibles y perfectos que hasta sentía ganas de llorar por la conmoción.

Scorpius, por ejemplo, era el mejor ejemplo de la inteligencia y evolucionada madurez de los hombres. Quizás no era _malvado_, pero sí era un idiota.

Hacia el final del postre, Lucy se disculpó un momento y la observaron discutir en francés con su jefe hasta que los decibeles de los chillidos de protesta fueron disminuyendo antes de que Jean Pierre se rindiera y asintiera finalmente con los labios apretados. Lucy se volvió a acercar hasta a ellas en medio de saltitos emocionados y a Rose le impresionó que no mostrara ni un poco de turbación por la pelea.

De seguro estaba acostumbrada, la pobre.

–Está hecho. Me voy con ustedes –Dominique sonrió con satisfacción, pero Rose la miró confundida–. ¡Duh! No creas que te escaparás de mí. Claro que las ayudaré para que estés radiante para la cena. Los Nott tienen que ver en ti a una dignísima Futura Señora Nott; no se hable más –Rose bufó ligeramente, haciéndolas estallar en carcajadas.

–Se están poniendo pesadas…

–¡Oh! Lo sabemos, Rosie. Pero no puedes culparnos. Desde lo de Lysander… –se cortó ante el más que obvio carraspeo de Lucy y Rose lo agradeció mentalmente. Habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no hablar de eso desde que Rose no quiso dar muchas explicaciones al respecto hace casi tres años atrás cuando él se marchó.

–En fin… –Lucy resopló y se puso de pie–. Iré a recoger mis cosas. Nos vemos en la salida.

…

El lujoso apartamento de Dominique había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos en la tierra antes de que ella misma se ubicara en un modesto piso cerca de El Caldero Chorreante. Era amplio y sus numerosas ventanas lo hacían luminoso y brillante, convirtiéndolo en un sitio bastante acogedor a pesar de su elegancia clásica. Por otra parte, era el escenario perfecto para pasar una tarde tranquila y vacía de estrés o para celebrar algo a lo grande. En comparación, su hogar era bastante triste y apagado.

Y es que Dominique ganaba muy bien en el Ministerio al ser casi con seguridad la sucesora de Hermione Granger en el puesto de Jefe del Departamento de Ley Mágica, pero no era sólo por nepotismo. Según su propia madre, su sobrina era excelente en lo que hacía y ni siquiera el infame Mark Pucey podría negarlo. Además, Dominique así se había encargado de demostrarlo ante cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuar que estaba allí por ser la sobrina predilecta de la jefa, que no era mentira, pero no necesariamente era un factor influyente.

En su momento, Rose pensó que el considerable salario de Dominique tenía que ver con alguna trampa de su mamá para persuadirla de trabajar junto a ella, pero sólo un día allí le bastó para verificar la eficiencia de su prima, que podía ser irresponsable, desenfadada e insufrible en muchos aspectos, pero su trabajo se lo tomaba bastante en serio.

–Entonces, Rose… –dijo Dominique cuando las tres estuvieron frente a su armario–. ¿Qué te gustaría ponerte? ¿Tal vez algo que diga "soy Señorita Perfección pero puedo complacer a su hijo sin ninguna inhibición porque no soy una mojigata en la cama"? ¿O algo un poco más sugestivo? –inquirió alzando las cejas y Rose la miró con gravedad.

–No podría haber nada más sugestivo que eso en la tierra –apuntó incrédula y su prima sonrió tan felinamente que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca–. Y los vestidos no hablan, Dominique. Si lo hicieran, dudo que alguno dejara que lo compraras. No con las cochinadas que de seguro haces en ellos... –Dominique rodó los ojos y deslizó la mano por las túnicas de gala, acariciándolas con el ceño fruncido por la concentración.

–¿Qué te parece este? –sacó un vestido verde botella bastante bonito, pero demasiado _muggle_ para su gusto.

–¿No tienes algo un poco menos… –miró hacia los lados, buscando la palabra correcta que no la hiciera sonar prejuiciosa–. Algo más mágico, ya sabes… es una familia sangra pura y no quiero que…

Lucy rodó los ojos y resopló.

–Merlín, Rose… –negó ligeramente y Rose se encogió de hombros.

–¡¿Qué?! Quiero que tengan una buena impresión de mí –dijo sinceramente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por ello. Y es que era un favor para Marius y él ya había hecho demasiado por ella; lo mínimo que podía hacer era intentar salir bien parada de esa mansión.

Dominique asintió silenciosamente y tomó otra túnica del armario, esta vez de color negro.

–Yo creo que este dice "soy una bruja sensual, pero seria". ¿Qué opinas? –Rose la miró con reprobación. Era mejor que el anterior, pero...

–Sería perfecto si nos fuéramos de juerga. ¡Ese escote lo único que dice es que ando buscando _fiesta_! Hablo en serio –replicó irritada cuando sus primas se echaron a reír.

–No creo que encuentres aquí lo que buscas, la verdad. Yo siempre estoy buscando _fiesta_ y, más aún, _sin compromiso_ –le guiñó el ojo y Rose gruñó.

–Debes tener aunque sea uno… –susurró y se sentó en la cama de Dominique con pesadez.

–¿Qué tal si te lo pruebas y decidimos? Se ve mucho mejor puesto, te lo aseguro.

Así lo hizo y confirmó sus sospechas. No tenía un busto lo que se dice prominente, pero el vestido la hacía parecer más… abundante. No era la idea.

No quería aparentar ser una _bruja sensual_, sólo _seria _a secas.

Quería parecer la prefecta, premio anual y futura periodista estrella que era (modestia aparte), no una posible nuera que estaba apunto de arrastrar a su hijo a la habitación más cercana sólo porque no podía contenerse las... _ganas_.

Y con eso en mente, se probó lo que parecieron quinientos vestido en el transcurso de la infernalmente larga tarde, siempre bufando y gruñendo cuando veía el resultado.

–¡Merlín, Rose! Debes decidirte. ¡La túnica es muy corta o muy escotada o muy negra o muy blanca! –dijo Lucy con exasperación, arrancándole una risita a Dominique–. Esa violeta que traes está muy bonita. ¿No te gusta?

Se miró al espejo con indecisión, rodando sobre sí misma para captar todos los ángulos.

–No, no se ve bien con tu tono de piel y muchísimo menos con el de tu pelo, querida –anunció el espejo y Lucy gruñó. Rose le dio la razón silenciosamente y volvió a quedarse en ropa interior. Usualmente era mas pudorosa, pero luego de tres horas en ese estado una se hacia a la idea de andar semidesnuda frente a sus primas.

En especial luego del desubicado comentario de Dominique, que insistía en que, de hecho, tenía bonito cuerpo y que si no fuera su prima, bien podría _experimentar_ con ella.

Lo peor fue que Lucy estuvo de acuerdo mientras observaba sus pechos con interés.

El sólo recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse, pero se cuidó de ocultar su rostro. No quería otra ronda de risas, _por favor y gracias_. Y mucho menos volver a tentar la maldita manía de Dominique de lograr que cada palabra que salía de sus labios tuviera una vergonzosa connotación sexual.

–Te juro, Dominique, que si no controlas ese espejo, lo tiraré por la ventana más cercana –refunfuñó Lucy, lanzándose con pesadez sobre la cama y sacando a Rose de sus trágicos pensamientos. Dominique las miró con diversión y, repentinamente, frunció el ceño y se volvió a revolver las cajas que tenía apiñadas en el armario–. Es más, ¿cómo puedes tener tantas túnicas? No recuerdo que hayas vestido ni la mitad de todo lo que guardas allí. Deberías ir a verte esa adicción a las compras compulsivas, Nique; comienza a ser preocupante y…

Dominique la despachó con una mano, aún hundida en las profundidades de su closet.

–Jamás encontraré algo que me quede bien –suspiró con tristeza mirando lastimeramente el clóset de su prima. No era un secreto que Dominique y ella tenían estilos muy diferentes y Rose no era fan de andar comprándose túnicas al azar. No era como si saliera mucho, para ser honesta.

–Claro que sí –dijo Dominique incorporándose con una gran caja en sus manos–. Creo que encontré algo que te quedará de maravilla –les sonrió radiante y Lucy y ella alzaron la cabeza con interés–. Lo guardaba para usarlo en navidad; ya sabes que a papá no le gusta mucho mi estilo revelador, así que… –abrió la caja lentamente, como para crear expectación. Rose, por su parte, pensó que la palabra _revelador_ era demasiado condescendiente–. Lo compré en Francia hace un par de meses, pero creo que podré apañármelas sin él.

En cuanto vio la túnica, abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió. Era perfecta.

* * *

Se alisó los pliegues de la túnica con nerviosismo y volvió a mirarse al espejo. Su túnica era de color rosa pálido y se ceñía a su cintura a la perfección a pesar de que le quedaba algo holgado en el busto porque Dominique estaba mucho mejor dotada que ella, pero no resultaba vulgar. Se veía radiante, pero su imagen distaba mucho de lo que en realidad sentía.

No era esa clase de ansiedad que se siente cuando realmente vas a conocer a los padres de tu novio, sino que esperaba sinceramente cumplirle a Marius de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho con ella, dándole tantas oportunidades como podía para ayudarla a surgir de las sombras administrativas de El Profeta hasta ser una prometedora periodista.

Cuando Marius tocó su puerta un par de veces, se dio un último vistazo y suspiró profundamente. Le esperaba una larga noche.

–Rose, te ves hermosa –dijo él sonriendo encantadoramente y Rose se removió incómoda. Marius tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir deseos de sonrojarse, echarse a reír histéricamente y batir las pestañas como niña tonta–. ¿Nos vamos?

Le extendió el brazo y Rose lo tomó con vacilación.

–Gracias, también luces muy bien –y era cierto. Marius era guapo normalmente, pero en túnica de gala quitaba el aliento–. ¿Dónde nos apareceremos?

–Hay un callejón junto este edificio que se ve prometedor, aunque aún no entiendo porqué no podemos hacerlo directamente desde aquí –oh, y Rose esperaba que nunca lo entendiera. La señora Murray no era, precisamente, alguien fácil de tratar–. Llegaremos a la entrada de la Mansión y una elfina nos escoltará a la puerta–lo miró alzando las cejas y Marius rió entre dientes–. Ya no vivo allí, pero te aseguro que puedo entrar cuando quiera. Sólo quieren causarte una buena impresión y eso es una excelente señal.

Esa simple oración hizo que sus manos se retorcieran por las expectativas a cumplir.

–No para mí…–susurró y Marius volvió a reír.

–¿Qué? ¿De nuevo con esas ideas de que te explotará la cabeza de preocupación o que un dragón entrará a comerte cuando perciba tu nerviosismo?

Rodó los ojos, pero secretamente le dio la razón.

–No soy tan trágica… –replicó sin convencerlo ni convencerse–. Sólo creo que quizás (sólo quizás), me desmaye por puro suspenso y mi cabeza golpee con algo contundente y muera. A estas alturas, creo que hasta lo agradecería.

Marius rió felizmente, pero Rose no le halló el chiste.

–Parece que necesitarás que alguien te desee suerte –musitó Marius con la risa floja aún vibrando en su pecho y Rose rodó los ojos mientras comenzaban a avanzar hasta las escaleras del edificio.

–¡Te deseo suerte, Rose! –chilló la señora Murray asomando la cabeza por la puerta de su piso y, de paso, sobresaltándolos –Oh, virgen santísima, van a una de sus reuniones satánicas –farfulló palideciendo al percatarse de sus extrañas túnicas de mago. Rose tuvo que rodar los ojos–. Yo te salvaré querida, descuida. Ya hablé con mi pastor y sólo falta concertar una cita para que el espirito santo vuelva a velar por tu alma –oh, joder, ahora sí no le parecía chistoso. De hecho, al ver la mueca burlona de Marius, pensó que esa situación podría representar algún tipo de trauma para el futuro–. Y recuerda, no dejaré que éste joven corrompa tu virtud antes del matrimonio, así que si se atreve a siquiera pisar tu hogar, llamaré a la policía –para más inri, añadió–. Creo que ya es suficiente con esos demonios que incitan tu cuerpo al pecado capital de la lujuria y con ese desfile de jóvenes perversos que se pasean por tu hogar con tanta frecuencia para complacerlos. El rubio me pareció particularmente malévolo y...

–¡Adiós, señora Murray! –chilló a su vez antes de arrastrar a un Marius descojonándose de la risa por las escaleras.

Al menos, Marius no le preguntó a qué rubio se refería la anciana demente. Hubiese sido muy difícil de explicar qué hacía el malévolo de Scorpius allí y, más aún, quienes eran esos jóvenes que se paseaban por su piso sin ningún tipo de consideración con los pobres nervios de su vecina.

Sólo por si acaso, vale aclarar mentalmente que esos jóvenes eran sus primos. No quería que eso se prestara a malas interpretaciones y mucho menos a inexplicables sonrojos.

Marius no dejó de carcajearse hasta que llegaron al callejón junto a su edificio y tuvo que esperar a que la risa del jodido hombre cediera un poco para que pudieran aparecerse sin acabar con una grave despartición. Cuando estuvieron frente a la gran verja que predecía a un lago camino de grava, Rose se permitió unos segundos para admirar la mansión a la lejanía. Era espectacular.

–Sí, lo sé. Impresionante, ¿no? –dijo Marius mirándola de reojo y Rose asintió embobada–. Aunque quizás hay algo que debería decirte antes de que…

Con un _plop_, la elfina apareció frente a ellos y los miró atentamente con sus saltones ojos azules bailando entre ambos con avidez, logrando que Rose se desentendiera completamente de la inconclusa oración de Marius.

–Amo Marius –casi parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción y Rose se sintió extrañamente conmovida por la escena–. Es un placer que Sandy haya vuelto de sus tortuosas vacaciones antes de que el Amo viniera a cenar, Amo –hizo una reverencia que casi hace rozar su larga nariz contra el suelo–. Y también es un placer para Sandy conocer al fin a la Señorita Weasley, amo.

–El placer es todo mío –dijo suavemente y la elfina sonrió con todos los dientes y les pidió que la siguieran. Mientras caminaban, Rose sonrió ladinamente y alzó las cejas en dirección a su acompañante.

–Nos tomamos muy en serio las medidas de regulación de la esclavitud de los elfos domésticos de tu madre, Rose –dijo solemnemente y Rose se echó a reír.

–¿Quién lo diría? Marius, el salvador de elfos… si no fueras tan idiota, diría que es hasta adorable.

Marius torció el gesto y arqueó la ceja del mal.

–Oh, ¿Te estás enamorando de mí? –inquirió con un tono exageradamente dulzón que la hizo bufar–. Veamos quien se reirá de quién cuando acabe la noche. ¿O quieres que recordemos ahora a tu peculiar vecina? –musitó con sorna y Rose frunció el ceño.

–Cállate… –refunfuñó tragando en seco por la amenaza implícita de tener que explicarle a qué rayos se refería la señora Murray con las insinuaciones que podrían destruir su integridad.

Había sido muy tonto de su parte el pensar que Marius había hecho oídos sordos a eso, en realidad.

–Weasley, estás muy susceptible hoy. Y yo que pensaba aconsejarte un poco antes de entrar, pero veo que tu ausente elocuencia decidió acompañarte esta noche y que tu desmesurado amor por mí te ha comido la lengua –gruñó ligeramente y lo miró con advertencia. Marius se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

–No te amo. Y si lo que quieres es que te suplique, no lo haré –dijo firmemente, pero no recibió respuesta–. Marius… –susurró luego de unos segundos con una mueca de desesperación obscenamente evidente–. ¿Por favor? –suspiró finalmente, totalmente resignada.

Marius rió entre dientes, desenredó sus brazos y la tomó de la mano con naturalidad.

–Mi mamá habla poco y lo prefiere así, pero en una reunión social puede llegar a ser un encanto, justo como mi tía Astoria –Rose asintió concentrada, ignorando la punzada de desconcierto ante el pensamiento de que Scorpius y Marius, de hecho, eran primos. Aun no se hacía a la idea–. Supongo que al principio intentará imponerse, ya sabes… es una dama y querrá demostrarlo y que tú lo demuestres también –gimió levemente y Marius soltó un bufido de risa–. Mi padre se limitará a observar su intercambió con ojos penetrantes y calculadores. Dudo que intervenga a menos de que le ofrezcas un tema de conversación realmente interesante. Es un hombre de pocas palabras.

–De acuerdo, entonces… sólo tengo que sonreír hermosamente, parecer una dama y ser inteligente, ¿cierto? –Marius asintió y Rose agachó la cabeza, mentalizándose para su actuación.

–Exacto. Y hago énfasis en lo de sonreír y lo correcto sería que te disculparas –no le dio tiempo de preguntar porque antes de siquiera hacer amago de abrir la boca, Marius continuó–. Además, no será tan difícil. Ya tienes dos de esas cualidades –dijo con una sonrisa maléfica cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de roble que abría paso a la gigantesca Mansión.

Frunció el ceño y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

–¿Dos? ¿Exactamente cuáles… –se calló cuando la elfina empujó la puerta con fuerza y se topó con los Nott esperándolos en el gran recibidor. Daphne se aferraba con elegancia al brazo de su marido, que lucía un gesto increíblemente serio a pesar de la _festiva_ ocasión, y observaba con ojo crítico su vestimenta.

Tragó en seco y Marius le dio un apretón de confianza a su mano.

¡Oh, joder! Ahora que sabía que había una cualidad que le faltaba, en serio esperaba no cagarla con sus dos tristísimas ventajas, cuales sea que fueran. Sería un asco de cualquier otra forma y estaba segura de que, pasara lo que pasara, arrastraría a Marius con ella por ser un malvado cabrón.

…

Era el cumpleaños de Marius.

Bueno, no era exactamente el día del cumpleaños de ese traidor, pero lo había sido la semana anterior y ella ni se había enterado.

Quizás debió suponerlo cuando fue a su oficina el viernes anterior y la encontró llena de tarjetas y regalos, pero imaginó que eran los habituales obsequios que le daban los más devotos lectores.

¡Pero eso no justificaba que no le hubiera dicho absolutamente nada! Pudo haberlo hecho, ¿cierto? ¡¿Qué le costaba?! Luego de adivinar que las puntas que le dirigían los padres de Marius se referían a eso, tuvo que deshacerse en disculpas con la familia y pellizcar a Marius hasta que se inventó que ella le había regalado un precioso reloj.

¿Por qué todo hombre que integraba a esa familia era tan rematadamente insufrible?

¡Argh!

La buena noticia es que Marius había procurado engatusarla para asistir a su íntima reunión familiar como celebración y ella se había negado quién sabe por qué. Se ahorró aquella vergüenza de ser el objeto de escarnio público de toda la familia Malfoy, Nott y Zabinni, pero sin embargo…

La cosa es que era eso lo que estaba tramando su condenado _novio_, pero una vez pasado ese episodio y contrario a lo que pensaba, la cena fue increíblemente amena. Al principio, Marius parecía hacer un real esfuerzo para que su madre se congraciara con Rose, pero no le tomó más de cinco minutos intentar fomentar una conversación; ambas se enzarzaron en una amena charla sobre los preparativos de la celebración que se haría en honor a su sobrino, Scorpius.

Hablaron de muchísimas cosas, evitando tocar siempre el terreno vedado de las familias o del pasado y, hacia el final de la noche, Daphne sonrió apenas perceptiblemente cuando se despidieron.

Como bien dijo su _novio_, Theodore Nott fue un hueso más duro de roer y durante el plato principal, su mirada sobre ella la ponía extremadamente nerviosa. Parecía que escaneaba cada reacción, cada sonrisa, cada gesto, todo. Y era algo incómodo.

Y un poco intimidante.

De acuerdo, quizás era _increíblemente_ incómodo, _bastante_ intimidante y, para ser honesta, daba mucho miedo.

Cuando ya daba todo por perdido con él, Marius dejó escapar que su padre trabajaba en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Rose, ocultando su excitación, tanteó el tema con cuidado. Y es que, casualmente, Teddy también trabajaba en ese departamento y Theodore y él se conocían, así que además de hablar de él, charlaron de política internacional y de diversas alianzas europeas que se estaban consolidando en esos momentos. Era un hombre de pocas palabras, eso seguro; pero se llevaron bien hablando de esos temas de interés de los que Rose esperaba poder escribir algún día para El Profeta.

Cuando volvieron al recibidor para irse, incluso le pareció vislumbrar un fugaz amago de sonrisa cuando estrechó la mano del hombre al momento de despedirse.

–Fue muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo Marius cuando regresaban por el camino de grava–. Casi ni tuve que hablar. Creo que no me equivoque contigo –se arriesgó a mirarlo de reojo y se sonrojó cuando lo vio sonreír sin rastro se superioridad.

Parecía realmente feliz de haberla elegido a ella y, secretamente, se sintió satisfecha.

No todos los días un hombre tan atractivo te decía que eras perfecta.

Bueno, no _perfecta_. Pero sin duda casi.

–Debiste haberme dicho –le dijo por quinta vez desde que se encontraban a solas y él rodó los ojos por la insistencia–. No te compre nada y ni siquiera sabía que… –él sacudió la cabeza como si procurara espantar a un insidioso mosquito y ella resopló con fuerza antes de decidir hacer un cambio de tema–. Tus padres son geniales. Fueron muy amables conmigo –Marius bufó como si aún no acabara de creérselo.

–Eso también me sorprende. Creo que realmente les caíste bien. Ahora me dejaran en paz con el tema del matrimonio –esa frase hizo disparar las alarmas en la cabeza de Rose, que lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿M-matrimonio? –farfulló y su voz sonó ahogada y dubitativa. Marius asintió con pesadez.

–Sí, han seguido con el tema de que debo desposar a Evelyn Zabini, la hija de Blaise. Supongo que por eso querían conocerte de verdad; para saber si valía la pena esperar a que nuestro amor "florezca" –se rió ante su propia astucia al gesticular comillas aéreas y Rose trastabilló un poco ante la realización de algo en lo que no había pensado antes.

–Marius –dijo lentamente, intentando asimilar ella misma sus palabras–. ¿Qué pasará cuando _terminemos_? –casi sonó a miedo cuando lo dijo y Marius se puso repentinamente serio.

Nunca habían tocado el tema y, sinceramente, Rose tampoco se lo había planteado; era demasiado descabellado pensar en... no; no podía ni decirlo ni en su mente. La idea era muy inquietante y le ponía los vellos de punta verse a sí misma en el altar con...

No, afortunadamente no podía si quiera imaginarlo. Además, Marius no estaba dispuesto a casarse con ninguna mujer y Rose quería hacerlo algún día, sí... pero no con él y no tan pronto.

Ya iban casi dos meses desde que habían iniciado su falsa relación y, eventualmente, tendrían que acabarla.

–No te he dicho esto antes –suspiró Marius y su postura, usualmente elegante, lucía abatida–, pero esa decisión la tomarás tú. Sólo tienes que decirlo y me apartaré de tu camino. Algún día tendré que decirles a mis padres mi _situación_, pero no quiero que te sientas responsable por mí –llegaron a la gran reja y Marius la abrió con un toque de varita–. Esto durará mientras estés soltera, no sientas nada por nadie y estés dispuesta a seguir con esto. Si llegado el momento te enamoras o te cansas de fingir, siéntete libre de "dejarme". Hasta entonces, tendrás que soportarme y, desgraciadamente, yo tendré que aguantarte a ti –su risa ligera sonó tan falsa como su relación.

Rose, casi sin quererlo, siguió su primer impulso y le tomó ambas manos antes de sonreírle con verdadero cariño.

–Somos amigos, ¿no? –Marius sonrió ladinamente y arqueó una burlona ceja. Rose rodó los ojos–. Lo somos y a menos de que sea absolutamente necesario, no te dejaré solo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos mirándose fijamente, como midiendo qué tan ciertas eran sus palabras. Marius (y, de paso, Rose) se sorprendió gratamente cuando se percató de que, de hecho, ella estaba siendo completamente honesta. Finalmente, y con un agradecido asentimiento de la cabeza, Marius retomó el paso hacia el lugar de aparición con Rose aún cogida de su mano.

–Gracias –le dijo quedamente y ella, algo incómoda por el giro tan extraño de los acontecimientos, le apretó la mano que aún sostenía–. Ahora, tu madre es hija de muggles, ¿cierto?

Frunció el ceño y arqueó las cejas, sintiéndose confundida por la peculiar pregunta.

–Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe –dijo con obviedad y Marius rió entre dientes–. ¿A qué viene eso?

–Que los muggles siempre me han dado curiosidad y tú me debes un regalo de cumpleaños –susurró pensativo y Rose lo miró con cautela–. Es viernes y ni siquiera son las 9 de la noche. Somos jóvenes, ¿no? ¿Qué tal si me llevas a conocer algún sitio no-mágico que te guste y cerramos la noche con broche de oro? Debes conocer algún lugar si tus abuelos son muggles.

Suspiró y bajó la defensa que había autoimpuesto ante la mención de los orígenes de su madre antes de asentir.

–De acuerdo –sonrió con lo que esperaba se pareciera a maldad–. Te divertirás. Más aún, te sorprenderás al saber que es el sitio más _mágico_ del mundo a pesar de no tener ni una chispa de ella –susurró con sorna y Marius la empujó ligeramente con el hombro.

–Sólo vamos. Sé de buena fuente que los muggles no comen gente y no acostumbran a robar las almas de los magos inocentes.

–Tú tienes de inocente lo que yo tengo de tonta.

–Entonces es claro que iré directo al cielo –Rose lo fulminó con la mirada antes de rendirse y echarse a reír con él.

El resto de la velada estuvieron en una gran sala oscura que puso a Marius a la defensiva en cuanto entraron, pero durante las dos horas que duró la película no hizo más que preguntarle miles de cosas acerca de cómo podían proyectar una imagen tan grande sin necesidad de magia y cómo lograron que una foto mágica durara tanto tiempo y tuviera sonido.

Ignorando las miradas de incómoda extrañeza de los muggles por sus túnicas de magos, Rose rió prácticamente todo el rato que estuvieron sentados, atiborrándose de palomitas de maíz y bebidas burbujeantes (como las denominó Marius con fascinación mientras sorbía ávidamente por la pajilla) y mandándolo a guardar silencio cada dos por tres cuando las personas en las butacas vecinas la veían con reproche.

El resultado de ver una película de ciencia ficción y acción con Marius fue el esperado. La testosterona ciertamente era un factor influyente y cuando salieron, Marius no cabía en sí de la excitación al ver autos volando con una estela de humo tras ellos y armas de fuego siendo detonadas cada pocos minutos en una especie de mundo paralelo cuya ambición amenazaba con destruir la continuidad del espacio tiempo por querer dominar por sobre el resto de las dimensiones.

Se despidieron con sendas sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros y con la promesa de Rose de llevarlo al menos una segunda vez al cine.

–Si no supiera lo contrario, estaría seguro de que me metiste a esa habitación oscura para seducirme. Los muggles deben usarla con frecuencia para ese tipo de actividades. Yo lo haría –dijo pensativo cuando llegaron a su edificio y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Merlín… –susurró, su voz siendo opacada por la risa de Marius.

La noche no había sido el total desastre que había esperado (ni siquiera por la segunda intromisión de la señora Murray, que cogió a Marius de una oreja y lo obligó a descender las escaleras cuando Rose lo invitó a tomar té antes de que se marchara) y, de cierta forma, se alegraba que su semana haya sido tan tranquila y relativamente feliz, a pesar de todo.

Las cosas parecían mejorar y cuando llegó a su cama, le agradeció a todos esos dioses que amaban torturarla por darle un respiro.

…

_Fin!_

_"Los ayudaré a encontrarse" ¿A que soy mala? jajaja No se preocupen, queridas. Las cosas se resolveran tarde o temprano xD Primero nuestros protagonistan deberán resolver algunos asuntos pendientes entre sí... luego de reconocer que, de hecho, ambos comienzan a tener "asuntos pendientes" jajaja  
_

_Y se ha formado el trio dinámico! La unión de estos tres era un punto a donde quería llegar con ansias. Es que me encanta Albus xD Pero espero que les guste esa idea y que no me maten por cortar la posibilidad de más tiempo a solas para Rose y Scorpius.  
_

_De Dominique y Lucy... no tengo explicación posible para su raro comportamiento excepto que para escribir algo así, también se tiene que estar un poco loco jajaja ¿Pero a que son las mejores primas del mundo? Además, a Rose le hacía falta algo de tiempo entre chicas para relajarse un poco luego y ser feliz (o lo más feliz que puede ser alguien con estas dos alrededor).  
_

_Y sí, Marius y Rose han resultado ser amigos. Ya ven que lo único que Marius le había estado ocultando a nuestra pelirroja era el hecho de que pretendía engatusarla para que asistiese a su cena de cumpleaños. Lo cual por cierto no consiguió (no quería quedarme sin protagonista antes del clímax de la historia, gracias). Espero que recuerden esto: Marius no es completamente malo, pero tampoco es completamente bueno. No tramaba nada terrible y ha aceptado que Rose es su amiga para luego dejarse llevar a ver una película... pero no borra otras cosas que ha hecho. Es un ser con muchos matices y por eso me gusta, pero no olviden que sigue siendo una serpiente xD  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capi y espero mis rr de obsequio por el cumpleaños de Marius :D _

_Muchos besos, Scorpius, Lorcan y Marius para ustedes!_

_Viernes, 09 de Noviembre de 2012_

_3:51 pm_


	13. Simplemente Inverosímil

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_No saben cuanto aprecio su apoyo constante, chicas. Muchas gracias a: __**Erika Dee **__(x2)__**, MayLiz Potter de Weasley, FYA **__(La gente siempre oculta cosas porque sencillamente no pueden evitarlo jajaja Dominique puede ser la mejor o la peor amiga, depende de a quién le preguntes xD Y de esta falsa relación no sólo podría nacer una amistad, sino una complicidad como resultado de compartir un engaño. ¡Y lo tendrás! Jajaja Besos :))__**, Diane Potter, TAMYmos, Kiri **__(Gracias y feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Mi intención fue dedicarte el capi anterior como regalo y lo hice… luego de editar las notas de autora xD Ahora al punto: Mucho Marius a cambio de poco Scorpius y viceversa jajaja En cuanto a lo otro, Marius es una persona muy reservada a pesar de las apariencias, pero habrá que ver si llega a decirle algún día. Y tu pregunta… sólo lee más abajo y disfruta el capítulo!)__**, Clickerland, Lucy **__(Llego el viernes! Y yo consigo xD El trío formado es ciertamente prometedor, así que ya veremos qué sale de allí. Las primas noveleras no tienen remedio y los celos… jajaja. La amistad con Marius es super bizarra, pero pobrecita necesitaba un descanso con la cena. Lo merecía xD Saludos!)__**, Leprechaun07, Cami camila **__(Hola, Cami! Pues sí, Marius es toda una caja de sorpresas al igual que las primas de Rose. Lorcan no tardará en llegar y en cuanto a la parejita que planteaste y al romance Scorse… ya lo veremos jajaja)__**, luna712 y MrsLGrint.**_

* * *

**Simplemente Inverosímil **_(Y Ridículamente Fácil)_

_(O del porqué Scorpius jamás debió llevar algo de comer y del cómo Albus debió callarse la boca sobre muchas cosas, largarse y llevarse a Malfoy con él. Eso le habría evitado algunas situaciones… incómodas. Maldito Albus y su jodida desconsideración)_

* * *

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, todo el entusiasmo por la renovada bondad de la vida desapareció como no podía ser de otra forma cada vez que se encontraba con Scorpius.

Las cosas en el trabajo fueron bastante más tranquilas de lo habitual, ya que para esas alturas de la semana, la edición dominical de _El Profeta_ ya estaba casi terminada y desde que Marius era editor en jefe, se conocían pocos casos de retraso.

Hacia el mediodía, Marius la invitó a almorzar para acallar a los medios, que ya estaban alarmados ante su evidente falta de interacción en público. Fue una comida tranquila en un restaurante a las afueras de Londres donde más que nada, hablaron acerca de la película del día anterior y de cómo de bien le había caído a los padres del hombre, para su inmensa satisfacción personal.

–Me enviaron una lechuza en la mañana antes de salir al trabajo. Mamá está encantada y es tan suntuosa y regia como parece, así que es algo muy positivo. –Rose asintió con una sonrisa complacida–. Y mi padre comentó que le gustaría que un día de estos te pasaras por el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional dado que tus ideas le parecieron innovadoras. Supe que serías la novia perfecta en cuanto te vi –se sintió hinchar de puro orgullo y Marius arqueó una ceja–. Vamos, no es para tanto. Pronto no cabremos en el restaurante si se sigue hinchando ese ego.

–¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo enorgullecerse de sí misma –dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Marius bufó.

–Merlín, pronto nos desalojaran por excesiva ocupación del lugar. Tu ego está comienza a invadir el espacio personal de los clientes –Rose rió ligeramente y Marius sonrió–. Pues creo que deberías agradecer que no te desmayaste y moriste por un golpe en la cabeza, ¿cierto?

Frunció el ceño y lo miró con resentimiento.

–Cállate, Nott… _cariño_ –dijo cínica y Marius se burló de ella hasta que pagaron (sí, en plural) la cuenta.

Cuando abandonaron el establecimiento, sólo encontraron a un par de fotógrafos echándoles fotos de cuando en cuando y Rose descubrió a un muggle mirándolos con los ojos entornados, como preguntándose a qué estrellas famosas con un pésimo sentido del gusto y asediadas por paparazis vestidos de forma estrafalaria se había encontrado. Sólo por si acaso, les echó un par de fotos con su celular y se alejó satisfecho, para molestia de Rose.

Sin embargo, parecía que la fiebre por su relación ya se había reducido al mínimo y ella tenía la convicción de mantenerla así lo máximo que pudiera.

Como no había mucho más por hacer en su oficina, se despidió de Marius y salió un poco antes de lo usual, sintiendo como cada minuto que pasaba su optimismo decaía al mismo tiempo que la desolación y la miseria se abrían paso en su interior.

Sin embargo, con toda la parsimonia de la que disponía, se dio un baño al llegar a casa y comenzó su habitual discusión interna ante su armario. Ese tipo de auto-confrontaciones la agotaban mentalmente y, curiosamente, sólo ocurrían antes de verse con Malfoy, lo que la hacía regañarse a si misma con más intensidad.

Él no debería tener ese efecto sobre ella. De hecho, no debería influir en lo absoluto.

Si algo debía inspirarle Scorpius Malfoy, era una profunda repulsión.

Finalmente (y como siempre), se decidió por uno de los conjuntos más casuales y sencillos que poseía. Tal vez para probarse a sí misma que lo que sea que pensara el hurón no le importaba.

A las cuatro en punto sonó el timbre de su hogar y Rose maldijo internamente la puntualidad de reloj suizo de Malfoy, pero cuando abrió la puerta no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al ver a un sonriente Albus esperando por ella en el pasillo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos hoy? –dijo con un excesivo entusiasmo que la hizo sonreír.

–Leíste los... –de refilón, vio a la señora Murray asomando la cabeza desde la puerta al otro lado del pasillo y bufó antes de jalar a Albus por la túnica para que ingresara a su hogar–. ¡Es mi primo! –chilló antes de cerrar de un portazo. ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que hacer que espiarla todo el maldito día? Algo así como alimentar gatos o leer la biblia; cualquier cosa que no la incluyera a ella–. ¿Leíste los libros?

–Si, si… –Albus no pareció extrañarse por el abrupta impaciencia de Rose por sacarlo del pasillo, porque agitó la mano despreocupadamente. Sin embargo, Rose lo miró con los ojos entornados; jamás se fiaba de él si de libros o lectura se trataba–. Sí, los leí. Ahora, ¿comenzamos?

–Malfoy no ha llegado aún…

–¡Oh! –pareció desilusionarse un poco ante la _desafortunada_ noticia, pero cuando comenzaron a caminar hacia su pequeña sala, volvió a removerse como un niño hiperactivo y la miró emocionado–. Bueno, bien podemos ponernos al día mientras lo esperamos. ¿Qué tal todo? Teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos a solas.

No pudo más que darle la razón y, mientras lo invitaba a sentarse, repentinamente recordó algo que llevaba un par de semanas queriendo saber pero jamás se había dado la oportunidad de preguntarlo.

Ese momento era perfecto.

–Todo está muy bien –dijo rápidamente, pensando cómo sonsacarle la información sin que fuera demasiado obvio lo que intentaba–. ¿Y tú?

–Feliz –exclamó sin percatarse de la mirada calculadora de su prima–. Podrá parecer tonto, pero soy inefable porque me intrigan los misterios y lo de la esfera es fascinante… de verdad aprecio muchísimo su ayuda –dijo con una sincera sonrisa y Rose se sintió conmovida, pero se abofeteó mentalmente cuando estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo por la ternura que le inspiraba. No podía perder de vista el objetivo.

–¿Y la vida amorosa? –Albus se tensó sobre su asiento y Rose le palmeó la rodilla, sonriendo con algo cercano a la malicia–. Bastante que te gusta meterte en la mía. Desde Katie Anne Wood, no te he conocido a más nadie y eso fue hace bastante tiempo.

–A penas seis meses… –dijo con vacilación y Rose alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

–Exacto. Jamás habías pasado tanto tiempo soltero –su tono insinuante hizo que Albus se removiera incómodo y carraspeara.

–Pues la soltería es genial. Y hablas como si fuera una especie de James Sirius… –se estremeció y se apresuró a tocar madera. No fuera a ser que el destino le tomara la palabra y lo convirtiera en un mujeriego de los peores–. Él cambia de chica con la misma facilidad que de camisa. Y eso es decir, porque con lo egocéntrico que es... –replicó y Rose rodó los ojos, captando al vuelo el propósito de su primo.

–No intentes cambiarme el tema –advirtió con seriedad y Albus suspiró.

–No lo hago. De verdad no tengo a nadie –se encogió de hombros con una tranquilidad tan pésimamente fingida que Rose frunció el ceño.

–Que no tengas a nadie no implica que no te guste alguien –se cruzó de brazos y lo miró altiva, como quien sabía todos los secretos del universo. Quería que confesara que salía con Connie según las propias palabras de la chica aquella vez en la librería.

Albus pareció considerarlo un segundo y agachó al cabeza.

–Pues yo…

El timbre lo interrumpió y Rose resopló frustrada, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando él sonrió abiertamente de puro alivio.

–Esta conversación no ha terminado –dijo finalmente y Albus se estremeció en su asiento. Cuando Rose se ponía en plan de chiquilla mandona era de temer.

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada, esperando que por obra y gracia del espíritu santo el tiempo se detuviera y no tuviera que verse nunca más con Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta con los hombros caídos y la recibió Scorpius insufriblemente apoyado en la pared continua a la entrada, con la ceja del mal alzada vilmente y los brazos cruzados con despreocupación.

–Weasley… –la miró de arriba abajo y Rose se abrazó a sí misma echándole una mirada de recelo, esperando que ese simple gesto la cubriera por completo. No sabía qué necesidad había de escanearla así cada vez que se encontraban.

Lo extraño era que no lo hacía de la forma lujuriosa que cualquiera podía esperarse, sino que parecía que...

Era como sí...

¡Bah! ¿A quién engañaba? No tenía ni idea.

–¿Vas a entrar? Porque con muchísimo gusto te cerraría la puerta en la cara. Con algo de suerte hasta podría romperte la nariz, pero tendrías que acercarte un poco –dijo con falsa calma, mirándolo a él y a la puerta de la señora Murray con desconfianza.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y dio un paso hacia adelante, retándola silenciosamente a hacerlo durante unos segundos y cuando se planteó seriamente cumplir su amenaza, él entró finalmente a su hogar.

–Siempre tan acogedora. De verdad sabes cómo hacer una bienvenida, ¿cierto? Debes ser una anfitriona fascinante –Rose resopló y oteó una última vez el pasillo, asegurándose de que su _encantadora_ vecina no estuviera por allí luego de escuchar un chillido ahogado que decía algo parecido a "¡Dios mío, otro hombre!".

–Sólo cuando la persona a recibir es de mi agrado –Malfoy rió entre dientes y se volvió a mirarla.

–¿Te desagrado? Hubieras engañado a cualquiera –dijo con una sonrisa ladina que a Rose se le antojaba odiosa y despreciable.

–¿Incluso a ti? Porque una persona normal que sabe que le cae fatal a alguien hubiera dejado de frecuentar a ese alguien por el bienestar mental de ambas partes –alzó el mentón y Malfoy la miró con mofa, pasando de ella y caminando hasta la sala.

Lo último que escuchó Rose antes de cerrar la puerta fue "¡Es el rubio malévolo, _se__ñ__or esponjoso_! Llamaré a mi pastor...".

Y ella, por primera y esperaba que última vez, tuvo que darle la razón a la anciana. Bueno, excepto por lo del "pastor". Y por el nombre del pobre e infeliz gato.

–¿Bienestar mental? Lo dicho, hubieras engañado a cualquiera. Yo de verdad pensé que estabas loca –miró furiosamente su espalda y se adelantó, asegurándose de golpear a Malfoy lo más fuerte que su hombro le permitió. Por supuesto, le dolió muchísimo más a ella que a él, pero se cuidó de ocultarlo.

Cuando llegaron a donde estaba Albus, Malfoy se apresuró a sentarse en la única butaca disponible junto al sillón de dos plazas, en dónde Rose se dejó caer de cualquier manera con resignación junto a Albus, quedando en medio de los dos hombres.

–¡Al fin! Pensé que se quedarían peleando como niños allá en la entrada –dijo Albus negando con la cabeza. Rose se sonrojó y se aclaró al garganta, ignorando a Albus cuando ladeó ligeramente la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy–. ¿Qué traes allí?

Por inercia, se volvió a verlo justo cuando Scorpius depositaba una pequeña bolsa de papel en la mesita del té en el centro de su sala. La miró con curiosidad; entre su vecina, sus nervios de punta y la idiotez de Malfoy, no se había fijado que la traía cuando llegó.

–Esto fue lo que me retrasó. Dado que Weasley tiene la misma calidad de anfitriona que un hipogrifo cuando no se le hace reverencia, compré algunos refrigerios. Si estaremos acá toda la tarde, mejor que tengamos algo que comer y de seguro Weasley es incapaz de hervir agua sin arruinarla –Rose bufó incrédula, pero ambos la ignoraron. ¡Claro que podía hervir agua! Si restaba aquella vez en la que, por accidente, le había caído detergente para lavar la vajilla al agua (y pasó una semana bebiendo jabón diluido porque le daba pena desperdiciar ese precioso líquido), jamás había fallado en ello. Él _no_ debería insultarla en su propia casa. Sin embargo, tuvo que acallar los reclamos cuando Malfoy, quizás demasiado servicialmente, le tendió una cerveza de mantequilla–. Además, no soy un rubio _tan_ malévolo...

Intentó asesinarlo sólo por el mero acto de observarlo penetrantemente cuando él dijo aquello con la obvia intención de burlarse de ella por tener a la vecina más entrometida del mundo.

Vamos, que ni siquiera era su culpa. Sólo era una increíble desventura del destino.

–No, gracias –dijo tozudamente y Albus se giró hacia ella con asombro.

–Esa es probablemente tú bebida favorita en todo el mundo –Rose se volvió a cruzar de brazos con evidente obstinación–. Déjala allí, la tomará tarde o temprano –dijo Albus con condescendencia y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Es mi bebida favorita sólo en verano, cuando hace mucho calor. Estamos en otoño y la verdad preferiría…

–Tonterías –la cortó Albus tomando un sorbo de su vaso y comiendo uno de los pastelillos que le extendió Scorpius.

Malfoy entornó los ojos y sonrió burlonamente.

–También me despreciarás el brownie –fue más una afirmación incrédula más que una pregunta inquisitiva. Rose, que había estado evitando mirarlo desde que se habían sentado, volvió los ojos con interés.

–¿Brownie? –sintió su estómago crujir de ansiedad al olisquear tímidamente el cálido aroma y Scorpius, tal vez presintiéndolo, se lo extendió.

–Mi madre me comentó que parecías querer con muchísimo entusiasmo los que te ofreció aquella vez en el café, pero los rechazaste por educación –abrió los ojos con obvia sorpresa y Malfoy arqueó una burlona ceja–. Astoria es muy observadora, Weasley.

–Joder, están muy buenos... –farfulló Albus con la boca llena y Rose se mordió el labio inferior con poco disimulada avidez cuando Scorpius movió la muñeca que sostenía el pastelillo de forma circular, incitándola.

–Pues… –dijo dudosa mientras miraba al brownie con un anhelo descarado.

–¿Lo rechazarás? Fui a comprarlo a Haunted Tea… –algo en el rostro de Scorpius y la forma en la que el movimiento de su muñeca se detuvo abruptamente le hizo pensar que se había tensado al escuchar sus propias palabras.

Sin embargo y obnubilada como estaba por el olor del brownie, ni siquiera se percató de que Malfoy, de hecho, acababa de ir en persona al otro extremo de Londres sólo para traerle uno de esos manjares del Olimpo. Albus sí pareció notarlo y detuvo a mitad de camino el segundo pastelillo para mirarlo con sorpresa.

–¿Haunted Tea? Pero eso queda en...

–Vale, pero sólo esta vez –se rindió al fin sin siquiera prestarle atención a su primo y se apoderó del brownie, que al tacto era extremadamente esponjoso. Se lo llevó a la boca lentamente y mordió con suavidad, deleitándose por el sabor. Era aún mejor de lo que imaginaba, así que mientras su boca se derretía, cerró los ojos–. Oh, Circe bendita... –gimió con placer ante el festín revolucionario en su boca y se abofeteó mentalmente al hacerlo.

Vale que comer de esos pastelillos podría remplazar fácilmente al placer de la copulación, pero aun así...

Temiendo el aluvión de burlas en su dirección, abrió los ojos cautelosamente y se encontró a Malfoy mirándola con la acostumbrada (pero no por ello menos perturbadora) intensidad. Frunció el ceño sintiéndose confundida; jamás entendería porqué ese hombre la miraba así.

Casi parecía como sí…

–Merlín, Rose –rió Albus haciéndola agitar la cabeza algo desorientada. Malfoy también desvió la mirada hacia su primo y él los miró con burla–. Si quisiera verte tener un orgasmo… No, olvídalo. Ni siquiera puedo terminar esa frase sin echarme a reír.

Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello e inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia Scorpius con desafío, retándolo a que se riera de ella por semejante alusión.

Sólo que él parecía más ocupado mirando fijamente a la mesa de centro con algo en sus mejillas que se parecía a…

No. No podía ser.

Eso definitivamente no era un rubor.

Dudaba que fuera físicamente posible para alguien como él el mero acto tan humano de sonrojarse. Quedaba fuera de toda lógica.

Él _no_ era humano. Era una criatura desagradable y molesta.

Quizás era algún efecto de la luz. O que el sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla lo había achispado.

Teoría que perdía su validez si se pensaba en que, de hecho, la cerveza de mantequilla tenía el mismo grado de alcohol que el zumo de calabaza. Es decir, ninguno.

Dios mío, a veces creía que no se le debería estar permitido pensar. En especial porque comenzaba a plantearse teorías sobre la humanidad de Malfoy y nunca podría salir nada bueno de eso si se toma en cuenta su propia salud mental.

Ni qué decir de la física. Si seguía sonrojándose tan furiosamente, tendría que visitar a un sanador. Comenzaba a preocuparse.

–Y… creo que no entiendo por qué hay tanto silencio. Los orgasmos pueden ser algo exhaustivos, pero…

–Albus, cállate, por Merlín –le rogó y su primo se echo a reír histéricamente. Casi agradeció ese gesto cuando el efecto de la luz desapareció de las mejillas de Malfoy y se enderezó con la altivez acostumbrada.

–Si Teddy te viera ahora… –siguió Albus con la voz ahogada por las carcajadas. Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Ni se te ocurra decirle –siseó con gravedad y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Malfoy alzar la cabeza con interés.

–¿Qué? Él es quien siempre dice que pareces otra persona cuando estás comiendo. Creo que le haría mucha gracia –se encogió de hombros y Rose enterró la cabeza entre sus manos, completamente avergonzada.

–¿Teddy? –preguntó Malfoy con tono casual y sin verlo, sintió como Albus se preparaba para contar una de las historias más "graciosas" del mundo.

–Es el ahijado de mi papá. Rose ha estado enamorada de él desde antes de que pueda recordar, pero se casó con nuestra prima Victoire. Es como un hermano para todos –muy ocupada como estaba maldiciendo a Albus en su interior, no vio el brillo fugaz de la mirada de Malfoy.

–Joder, Albus, cállate ya. En serio –levantó la vista con pesadez y lo miró implorando piedad. Albus pareció entender lo extremadamente inapropiado que era hablar de Teddy frente a Malfoy (quien, cabe resaltar, era algo así como su némesis) y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

Los tres se hundieron en un silencio denso y Rose tenía ganas de salir corriendo y arrastrar a Albus por una oreja tras de sí para encerrarlo en el hogar de la señora Murray como castigo. Lo hubiera hecho si ese no fuera su propio piso y, joder, no sería ella quien huyera de allí. Además, eso significaría que la sencilla mirada burlona de Scorpius la hacía replantearse el hecho de no hacer reverencia la próxima vez que se presentase ante un hipogrifo y eso era algo con lo que su orgullo no estaba dispuesto a lidiar.

–¿Podemos continuar? –dijo Malfoy repentinamente, dirigiendo las miradas hacia a sí–. ¿O prefieren seguir hablando acerca de "Teddy"? Por mi no hay ningún problema –dijo recostándose en el respaldo de la silla y mirándola con evidente mofa. Rose cuadró los hombros y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Claro… –intervino Albus antes de que Rose desarrollara poderes mentales y lo desintegrara con sus ojos–. Me decías por carta que encontraste algo interesante en el libro de mitología.

–Si, así es –dijo inclinándose y tomando un sorbo de su cerveza–. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a Hermes, el dios griego?

Rose se contuvo de alzar la mano como en sus viejos días en Hogwarts y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente.

–Era el dios mensajero, ¿cierto?

–Más que eso. Era el dios guía; conducía a los viajeros a su destino y acompañaba a las almas de los difuntos al infierno –dijo al tiempo que sacaba un libro diminuto de su túnica y lo agrandaba con magia.

–¿Y eso en qué nos ayuda? –Albus se rascó la cabeza con aire pensativo y Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Pues supongo que saben que desde que Roma entró a Egipto, las culturas se mezclaron hasta tal punto que la gente hacía equivalencias entre sus dioses –comenzó a rebuscar entre las páginas de forma apremiante y Rose se inclinó un poco hacia él mientras mordía su brownie de forma ausente, intentando entender a dónde quería llegar.

–Sí… era casi como si fueran los mismos dioses, pero con otros nombres –dijo con lentitud una vez que tragó y Malfoy asintió en su dirección.

–Pues el equivalente del dios Hermes en la mitología egipcia es el dios Thot –sus ojos parecían perforarla nuevamente, pero ella seguía sin entender completamente el porqué.

–Me suena de algo…–dijo finalmente y suspiró–. ¿Podrías… –comenzó, refiriéndose a la lectura libro acerca del dios egipcio, pero Malfoy la interrumpió.

–Claro, dame un segundo –susurró Scorpius volviendo a rebuscar entre las páginas de tomo entre sus manos. Tan concentrados estaban que no notaron la expresión perpleja de Albus al mirar el intercambio.

Su prima y Malfoy acababan de entenderse sin palaras de por medio. Era el acontecimiento más raro que había presenciado en su vida. ¡Já! Qué cosas se podían ver hoy en día…

–¿Qué estás buscando?–inquirió Albus con curiosidad, pero se intimidó un poco ante la mirada de obviedad de Rose.

–Nos leerá el perfil del dios…–susurró con simpleza y Albus rió internamente al comprobar que, efectivamente, se habían leído el pensamiento.

Quizás fuera cosa de discutir todo el tiempo o, simplemente...

Merlín, quizás los opuestos sí se atraían.

Scorpius tuvo que esperar a que Albus superara el súbito ataque de tos al ahogarse con un pastelillo y se aclaró la garganta cuando acabó para empezar a leer.

–_Considerado el dios de la sabiduría, Thot tenía autoridad sobre todos los dioses –_comenzó con voz suave y envolvente–. _También fue inventor de la escritura, patrón de las escribas, de las artes y de las ciencias. Como el Dios de la grafía, fue inventor de todas las palabras y del lenguaje articulado. _

_»__La leyenda cuenta que escribió los "Cuarenta Libros del Saber", cubriendo todos los campos del conocimiento, incluyendo la alquimia; debido a esto, se le menciona con frecuencia como el fundador de la alquimia egipcia._

_»__Es llamado Hermes-Thot o Hermes Trigemisto ("tres veces grande") por los griegos, quienes aseguraban que era la representación de dicho dios de la mitología griega…_

Se detuvo y Rose sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, embotada como estaba escuchando atentamente a la grave y masculina voz de Scorpius leyendo con tranquilidad.

Aunque le pesara, debía admitir que Malfoy podría ser un buen orador.

–Eso es lo que resalté, porque su descripción cubre unas buenas 5 páginas –dijo el hombre y los primos asintieron.

–Fundador de la alquimia, entonces –dijo Albus pensativo y Malfoy asintió.

–Eso significa que tal vez influyó de algún modo en la creación de la esfera; ya sea a través de sus creyentes o en persona, él podría ser una pista –sonaba razonable por mucho que fuera extraño. La verdad era que no le sorprendía para nada que el enigma de la esfera tuviera algo que ver con ese dios.

En especial si contaba con el hecho de que ya todo era bastante raro y muy imposible y un dios escritor no superaba en lo absoluto a una esfera que tenía la habilidad de comunicarse de forma cínica y enigmática.

–Lo malo es que no habla mucho de su participación en la alquimia. Dedican demasiado tiempo a la descripción física del personaje y sus simbolismos –Scorpius sorbió un poco de su cerveza y se aclaró la garganta–. Así que creo que no sólo hay que estudiarlo a él, sino a su contraparte griega.

Ninguno pudo estar más de acuerdo.

–¿Y resaltaste algo de lo que dicen de Hermes? –preguntó Albus y Malfoy suspiró.

–Es casi un capítulo entero dedicado a él y a su vida. Hablan de muchas leyendas y mitos, pero parece más un libro de cotilleos –sonrió con sorna y ambos lo miraron con idénticas muecas de desconcierto–. Los dioses griegos no eran muy fieles que digamos, por no decir que parecen despreciar la monogamia. Dedican demasiados párrafos para contar con quién se enrollo y con quién no.

Los hombres rieron y Rose bufó silenciosamente.

Hombres… ni siquiera los dioses se salvaban de ser unos trogloditas unineuronales.

–¿Encontraste alguna otra cosa interesante? –preguntó intentando ignorar la complicidad _testosterónica_ de los hombres y Scorpius le sonrió ladinamente.

–Weasley, pera serte honesto, contaba contigo para eso. Este libro es increíblemente denso y sólo alguien como tú puede lidiar con algo así –Rose no supo si sentirse ofendida o halagada, pero la mirada de burla de Albus la puso inmediatamente a la defensiva–. Aunque en mi más que valiosa opinión –y ella tuvo que rodar los ojos ante esto–, creo que primero deberíamos concentrarnos en la historia de Hathor antes de buscar su relación con otras culturas. Sino, nos volveremos un desastre.

Parecía algo muy acertado, así que Rose asintió lentamente aún tensa en su asiento.

Estiró la mano y tomó el tomo que reposaba sobre las piernas de Scorpius con rapidez y se fue directo al índice para buscar el capítulo dedicado a las diosas de Egipto.

–¿Te terminarás eso? –dijo Albus con un tono extremadamente casual para ser él. Cuando alzó la vista con algo de exasperación, su primo contemplaba de forma anhelante al olvidado brownie sobre la mesita de centro.

–Sí –siseó con advertencia y lo alejó un poco de él. Distraídamente tomó el vaso frente a ella y se deleitó ante el sorprendente sabor fresco de la cerveza de mantequilla, aún enfocada en recorrer con su dedo índice el sumario del libro.

–¡Já! Sabía que la tomarías tarde o temprano –exclamó Albus triunfante cuando Rose iba ya por el cuarto sorbo. Casi se ahoga al darse cuenta de que, en efecto, tomaba del mismo vaso del que se negaba a si quiera tocar un par de segundos atrás.

Qué poca credibilidad tenía, la verdad. Más aún, que pobre fuerza de voluntad que se gastaba.

Cuando comenzaba a dudar de sí misma, se fijó en Scorpius con porte altanero y expresión orgullosa. Detestaba que se riera de ella, pero si iba a hacerlo era mejor que fuera en su cara.

Con eso en mente, sacudió el líquido con un poco mas de brusquedad de lo necesario, justo como si la cerveza la hubiera ofendido. Scorpius le sostuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de vacilación, casi como si estuviera esperando que ella lo retara.

–Adelante, búrlate. Sé que quieres hacerlo –entornó los ojos y Scorpius sonrió.

–Supongo que no es necesario. También sabía que acabarías por tomarla –se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y ella, sin saber por qué, se enfurruñó aún más–. No es culpa de nadie que tengas la misma credibilidad que…

–No termines esa frase, Malfoy –siseó con un tono de advertencia que lo hizo arquear la ceja del mal. Sin embargo, no comentó nada.

Dejó el vaso con cerveza de mantequilla de forma violenta sobre la mesa y se dedicó a revisar lo que tenía frente a ella. Cuando estaba a punto de leer en voz alta, Malfoy interrumpió con un carraspeo.

–Weasley, ¿podrías decirme dónde queda el baño? Si no es mucha molestia, claro –lo único que era una molestia era su caballerosidad, por muy retorcido que sonara. Se planteó el hecho de decirle que se largara al bar más cercano si le urgía tanto, pero no era como si quisiera parecer una mala anfitriona.

Er… al menos, no una _tan_ mala.

–Al fondo a la izquierda. Primera puerta –susurró quedamente y no alzó la vista del libro hasta que los pasos de Malfoy se perdieron por el pasillo.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Albus tocó su hombro de forma tentativa, como si temiera que Rose se lanzara a morderle el cuello en cualquier momento.

–Rose, probablemente te sonará extraño pero… ¿Qué se traen Malfoy y tú? –lo dijo tan lentamente que parecía temer una reacción violenta. Rose se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a mirarlo con profundo desconcierto.

–Malfoy y… absolutamente nada que no sepas ya, ¿por qué? –no tenía ni la más remota idea de a cuenta de qué venía la pregunta, pero le daba curiosidad.

–No sé, Rose. Sé que no soy la persona más espabilada del mundo, pero incluso yo noto que entre ustedes pasa… _algo_ –conforme fue hablando, su voz disminuía hasta casi ser un farfullo ininteligible.

Sólo que Rose sí lo entendió y se enderezó en su asiento para mirarlo como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza del estómago.

–Ese algo que ocurre es que nos odiamos… creo –añadió cuando recordó la forma en que Scorpius siempre le decía que no podía odiarlo porque no lo conocía lo suficiente como para hacerlo–. Él no me agrada y estoy bastante segura de que el sentimiento es mutuo –aseguró aún descolocada sin dejar de mirar el pasillo por donde Scorpius se había ido con recelo.

Albus se agitó el cabello como cada vez que estaba nervioso y miró hacia los lados con vacilación.

–Si tú lo dices… –dijo sin estar convencido y Rose sintió la vehemente necesidad de demostrarle lo mucho que lo odiaba.

Porque lo hacía. Mucho y con ahínco. Como jamás había detestado a alguien en su vida. No importaba lo que Malfoy dijera; lo odiaba y punto.

–Sé que no lo parece, pero cuando estamos solos es aún más idiota de lo normal. Me humilla, se burla de mí y siempre me está mirando con su insoportable ceja alzada y su detestable sonrisa de suficiencia –insistió bufando por sus indignantes recuerdos–. Es como si se encerrara en su habitación a pensar en cómo avergonzar a Rose la semana entrante o algo igual de enfermo –se estremeció ante la imagen y Albus sonrió con algo parecido a la condescendencia–. Si te contara lo que ha pasado… como cuando compró los libros o cuando me hizo recitarle mi menú favorito y me dio una propina ridículamente obscena o cuando prácticamente me obligó a comer helado junto a él o cuando pagué el desayuno la primera vez que nos reunimos para tratar el tema de la esfera y tuve que perseguirlo hasta Gringotts porque quería "devolverme el dinero"…

–No he entendido nada de lo que acabas de decir –rió Albus haciéndola sentir exasperada. ¡Estaba desahogándose! Todo el mundo sabe que cuando una persona se derrumba, lo único que queda es escucharla, no reírse de su inestabilidad–. Pero compró los libros que estamos usando, han comido helado, te ha invitado a desayunar… qué extraño es eso para alguien que odia a una persona con un supuesto fervor –Rose frunció los labios y tuvo la horrible sensación de que se le estaba escapando algo importante en todo aquello que exponía su primo en tono burlón–. ¿Y dices que actúa más idiota de lo normal cuando está contigo? Quizás es que soy hombre y no entiendo muchas cosas pero si le contaras a Dominique, creo que ella sacaría la misma conclusión que yo.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó sinceramente desconcertada y fue el turno de Albus para bufar.

–Y dicen que yo soy el despistado –Rose contestó con un vago _¿eh? _Y Albus sacudió con la cabeza con una sonrisa enigmática–. Nada, olvídalo… –cuando iba a replicar, su primo se apresuró a añadir–. Malfoy se está tardando. ¿Estará bien?

–Espero que no –bufó aferrándose de manera inusualmente desesperada al cambio de conversación–. Es más, ojalá que se lo haya tragado el inodoro.

La risa de Albus fue cortada por unos pasos acercándose y una voz grave en la lejanía.

–Por suerte para los tres, me encuentro en perfectas condiciones –Rose resopló irritada cuando Scorpius se sentó en el sillón junto a ella, desvaneciendo sus esperanzas de una muerte trágica en el baño–. Es un verdadero milagro que no hayas hechizado al inodoro para que cumpliera tus deseos.

–Ganas no faltaban…–susurró y volvió a clavar la vista en el libro en sus piernas, huyendo de la mirada de Scorpius.

–Pues admiro tu misericordia, entonces –se sintió enrojecer de pura molestia, pero lo ignoró.

–Comenzaré a leer –anunció antes de que Malfoy utilizara uno de sus _brillantes_ comentarios mordaces para fastidiarla–. _Hathor era el nombre de la deidad egipcia del amor, la alegría y el canto y como tal, era una de las figuras femeninas más importantes del panteón egipcio e incluso casi todas las diosas estuvieron identificadas con ella. Su nombre significa "Casa de Horus" y, desde esa perspectiva, era una diosa del cielo en tanto Horus como el sol naciente entra en ella y se lleva hasta tal punto su relación con el sol, que su maternidad era la personificación de un cielo nocturno. Era representada a menudo como una vaca o, en su defecto, como una mujer con largos cuernos y orejas bovinas; también poseía un gran disco solar que simboliza, valga la redundancia, la fuerza del sol._

_»__A veces es consagrada como esposa de Horus, pero también es frecuente encontrarla como madre del mismo ya que siendo guardiana de los niños, amamantó a Horus y más tarde, le devolvió la vista cuando Seth le rasgó los ojos._

_»__En síntesis (más ampliamente desarrollada a lo largo del capítulo), Hathor era para muchos la diosa del amor porque representaba la belleza, el erotismo, la fertilidad, el placer y a los jóvenes enamorados. También se le atribuía la alegría por ser patrona de las fiestas y de la embriaguez. Desde otro punto de vista y por su relación con el cielo nocturno, era relacionada con el mundo subterráneo porque se decía que recibía a los muertos en el más allá, ofreciéndoles comida y bebida para su bienestar._

_»__En un sentido más amplio, se podría decir que era la deidad que todo lo abarca, quien representaba al amor creativo y a la vitalidad renovable o regeneración. Señora del cielo y guía, venerada más que todo por ser quién ayuda en cualquier situación que se presenta en la vida._

_»__A continuación, se revelará con más detalle sus atributos como diosa y sus orígenes mitológicos a través de las diversas leyendas que…_

–Bueno, no creo que sea necesario lo demás. El resumen de su descripción es bastante completo y…

–¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –dijo Scorpius repentinamente y cuando lo miró, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos.

–Querrás decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Me interrumpiste –le informó con un ligero tono de reproche, pero Scorpius no pareció notarlo.

Idiota.

–Antes de la introducción a las leyendas, la parte final del resumen –parecía muy concentrado y Rose no tuvo manera de replicar.

–"Señora del cielo y guía, venerada más que todo por ser quién ayuda en cualquier situación que se presenta en la vida"… ¿Eso?

–¿No entiendes? –dijo Albus imitando el gesto sorprendido de Scorpius– "Ayuda en cualquier situación que se presenta en la vida"… ¿No fue eso lo que dijo la esfera? Dijo que necesitaban ayuda y…

–¡Y Hathor podría tener una parte fundamental en eso! –exclamó con esa revelación azotando cada mínima parte de su cerebro. De la impresión ni siquiera pudo vocalizar más nada.

Guardaron un silencio pasmado hasta que Albus pareció desinflarse con un suspiro.

–No estoy muy seguro de que eso nos sirva de algo –alegó con desanimó y Rose se contagió de su desaliento.

–No, piénsenlo… quizás esto demuestra que vamos por el buen camino y eso, si me lo permiten, es un gran avance. Antes nuestra investigación no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, estaba orientada a la historia muggle y tal vez esa no era la respuesta –razonó Malfoy–. La esfera ha demostrado que no dice cosas al azar en una oportunidad. Creo que esta es otra razón para pensar que los dioses sí que tuvieron algo que ver con todo esto y espero que la reliquia nos los confirme.

Rose aún parecía dudar a pesar del inconfundible rastro de alegría en la cara de Albus.

–¿Pero qué tendría que ver la diosa del amor con esa reliquia? Más aún, ¿Qué tendría que ver Thot, el supuesto inventor de la alquimia? Me parece que Hathor es sólo la punta del iceberg –musitó negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

–Al menos tenemos la punta –Albus se encogió de hombros y Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón silenciosamente.

–Entonces habría que estudiar si Hathor y Thot tienen alguna clase de relación o, en su defecto, investigar al tal Horus –resolvió Scorpius con firmeza–. Si dicen que era su hijo/esposo me parece que valdría la pena por todo el rollo del amor y la maternidad.

Los tres asintieron y como si estuvieran sincronizados, lanzaron un suspiro y se recostaron sobre el respaldo de sus respectivos asientos al mismo tiempo.

El resto de la tarde fue tranquila y transcurrió demasiado rápido entre conversaciones, lecturas y debates acerca de cada una de las leyendas que encontraban.

Para su inmensa decepción, no hubo ningún tipo de relación más allá de compartir divinidad entre Thot y Hathor, así que cuando anocheció y ya habían decidido informarse un poco acerca de Horus, una lechuza picoteando insistentemente en la ventana los hizo salir de su grupal ensimismamiento.

Rose se levantó con pesadez y sintió a sus músculos protestar luego de varias horas sentada. Dejó entrar a la lechuza y ésta fue directa al regazo de Albus, que dio un respingo cuando la tuvo frente a él.

–¿Qué diablos… –sobresaltado, abrió el sobre con un bufido y conforme leía la misiva, su rostro se iba poniendo cada vez más pálido. Cuando Rose contemplaba la idea de darle algún tipo de poción herbovitalizante, Albus se incorporó con rapidez–. ¡Joder, lo olvidé por completo! Joder, joder, joder… –susurró frenéticamente calzándose los zapatos (que en algún momento de la tarde habían desaparecido de sus pies) y buscando su capa.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Rose sorprendida ante su impaciencia y frenetismo y Albus pareció salir de su ataque transitorio de locura.

–Hoy era la cena con Lily y Lysander y mamá quería que todos estuviéramos allí… ha escrito que quiere que al menos llegue al postre –se sentó en el mueble sin ni siquiera percatarse de que las rodillas de Rose parecían no poder sostenerla, ya que básicamente se derrumbó junto a él.

–¿Lily y Lysander?

–Si, parece que harán oficial su… –alzó la vista y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho–. Eh… su amistad.

Rose asintió y sonrió con fingida calma, tratando de verse menos patética. Sintió la mirada suspicaz de Scorpius sobre ella, pero no se creyó con fuerzas de enfrentarlo.

–Oh… –susurró y Albus detuvo sus impetuosos movimientos para alizar los pliegues de su túnica con la tensión instalada sobre sus hombros–. Mañana lo anunciaran ante la familia, ¿cierto?

Albus se rascó la nuca, se levantó lentamente y se paró frente a ella, ocultándola de la mirada curiosa de Malfoy.

–No estoy seguro, pero supongo que sí –se agachó hasta que sus miradas quedaron al mismo nivel y sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en ella con intensidad–. ¿Quieres que me quede?

–¡No! Merlín, no… estoy bien, Albus.

–No parece que lo estés. Si quieres puedo…

–Albus, estoy bien –lo cortó con firmeza siendo momentáneamente consciente de la presencia de Scorpius en la habitación. No podía echarse a morir cada vez que alguien le mencionara a Lysander y menos frente a su némesis.

Albus la miró un rato más, como buscando algún signo que le indicara que lo mejor era quedarse, pero Rose le sonrió como siempre lo hacía cuando quería tranquilizarlo y suspiró.

–Aún no sé qué pasó entre ustedes –susurró, pero Malfoy fue perfectamente capaz de escucharlo–, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que decírmelo.

Y con esa críptica frase, se alejó de ella y estrechó la mano de Scorpius con un rictus tenso en los labios. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el _plop _de Albus al desaparecer.

Se quedó quieta en su asiento contemplando al vacío con una mueca que esperaba fuera indescifrable. No entendía muy bien porqué el hecho de que por fin hicieran oficial su noviazgo la hiciera sentirse tan…

Maldición, ni siquiera podía definir lo que sentía.

Suspiró fatigosamente y se acostó a lo largo del mueble, cerrando los ojos.

–Debo asumir que no es buen momento para leer sobre Horus, ¿cierto? –la voz de Malfoy sonaba muy lejana, pero asintió levemente sin abrir los ojos. Escuchó al sillón crujir levemente, un par de pasos, otro sonido sobre su cabeza y cuando Scorpius volvió a hablar, su voz sonó más cercana–. Es una pena. No tenía ninguna gana de irme.

Abrió los ojos y alzó las cejas a tiempo para verlo encogiéndose de hombros sentado en el brazo del mueble en el que ella estaba acostada en el extremo en donde estaba su cabeza.

–¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió sinceramente desconcertada y Scorpius sonrió ladinamente.

–Luces como alguien que a penas se encuentre sola, irá a lanzarse por el puente más cercano o a cercenarse las venas. No podría cargar con eso en mi consciencia –las palabras podían sonar ofensivas, pero algo en su tono le hizo saber que no se burlaba con malicia. Sonrió ligeramente y se incorporó.

–Oh, entonces sí tienes una consciencia a la qué apelar… me gustaría comentar algunas cosas con ella, en realidad –Scorpius rodó los ojos antes de soltar un bufido acompañado de una risa queda–. No te preocupes, no soy de las que emplean tanto dramatismo a la situación –mintió con una sonrisa leve, fijando sus ojos turbados en el techo de la sala sin reparar en que Scorpius sí que parecía preocupado y, en efecto, tenía consciencia–. Si quisiera suicidarme, te mataría primero y lo haría parecer como que fue al revés. Soy así de ingeniosa –continuó sin mirarlo y él rió entre dientes.

–Pues habrías engañado a cualquiera –repitió esa jodida frase de antes sin dejar de mirarla atentamente y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–¡Oh, por Merlín! –exclamó divertida, pero se atragantó con su propia risa cuando se dio cuenta de que, de hecho, estaba riendo _con_ Scorpius.

Se aclaró la garganta y se removió para quedar sobre su costado, repentinamente incómoda. Malfoy pareció percibir su estado de ánimo, ya que dejó de observarla y paseó su vista alrededor de la sala con curiosidad.

–Tengo casi 23 años y no reconozco la mayoría de los objetos que están en esta sala –dijo ensimismado, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta. Rose se limitó a girar la cabeza para mirarlo con fijeza.

–Es porque tengo muchas cosas muggles aquí. Ya sabes… mis abuelos son muggles –intentó sonar casual, pero no le quitó la vista de encima. No parecía sorprendido o asqueado por la revelación.

Era como si a él le diera lo mismo si ella tenía ascendencia muggle o alienígena; seguiría siendo la Rose dramática y potencialmente mofante de siempre.

–Todo el mundo lo sabe, Weasley –quitó la vista del televisor y la fijó en ella–. Pero es sólo curiosidad. Como sabes, nunca he tenido demasiado contacto con el mundo muggle... no más del necesario.

Contrario a lo que cualquiera podía pensar, no sonó orgulloso de ser sangre pura y mucho menos aterrorizado por la idea de saber más acerca de esos enigmáticos seres no-mágicos.

Parecía como si le diera igual tener la sangre más limpia de Inglaterra.

–Pues si te interesa… eso de allí se llama televisor –comenzó y él observó el objeto con interés–. ¿Sabes las fotos mágicas? La televisión que se muestra allí es como una de ellas, pero infinitamente más larga, con colores vivos y sonido–. Como para confirmar lo que decía, lo encendió y la sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro pasmado del hombre.

¡Já! ¿Quién lo diría? Había introducido a dos Slytherin arrogantes y sangre purísima al mundo muggle en poco menos de un día. Esa realización personal lograría que, si se decidía a morir, lo hiciera en paz.

Durante la siguiente hora, Scorpius se pasó todo el rato preguntando sobre objetos que desconocía sin siquiera fingir indolencia y Rose, aunque lo odiaba, le explicó con estoicismo el uso del computador o del reproductor de música sin perderlo ni un momento de vista.

A decir verdad, fue algo reconfortante distraerse un poco de esas ideas que seguro la acecharían apenas pusiera su cabeza sobra la almohada. Pensamientos como lo que es, lo que no fue y lo que jamás será estaban dándole una tregua sólo por tomarse la grandísima molestia de ser paciente con Malfoy.

Si la señora Murray pudiera verla ahora y supiera el sacrificio que eso suponía, seguro enviaría un comunicado a El Vaticano para santificarla.

–Es sorprendente el cómo se las han arreglado sin magia –susurró pensativo mientras pasaba los canales de la televisión con rapidez, sin detenerse más de tres segundos en cada canal.

–Pues sí, es cierto. La electricidad y los satélites bien podrían ser su magia particular –sonrió un poco cuando Scorpius entornó los ojos, aparentemente confundido por aquellas palabras tan extrañas–. Incluso han llegado a la luna... y hay cosas aún más increíbles que los objetos que tengo aquí, como el teléfono, el internet o los autos –Malfoy la miró con una ceja arqueada, pero no se detuvo a explicar–. Los muggles en general son personas muy astutas y disfrutan de una increíble facilidad de adaptación de la que obviamente carecemos los magos.

Asintió y regresó su atención a la televisión, aún sentado en el apoyabrazos del mueble en el que ella estaba tumbada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y Rose aprovechó ese tiempo para mirar fijamente el rostro relajado de Malfoy. Visto así, sin rastro de sonrisa de suficiencia y ninguna arruga en la frente inducida por el alzamiento mordaz de su infernal ceja, incluso parecía una buena persona. Lucía más bien como un niño que se muere por ocultar su ansiedad por conocer Hogwarts y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que ese Malfoy no le caía _tan_ mal como el anterior a ese.

Se preguntaba cuál sería el verdadero Scorpius.

Y es que a fuerza de compañía, su relación parecía haber evolucionado desde la ignorancia mutua hasta la tolerancia, pasando por el odio, por supuesto. Seguía sin gustarle y aún lo detestaba, pero lo encontraba menos desagradable ahora que no la _miraba_ o fastidiaba.

–Yo no sé que haría sin mi varita –musitó mientras acariciaba distraídamente su muñeca izquierda, provocando que la manga de la túnica se subiera un poco y le diera la oportunidad de volver a ver ese singular brazalete de Scorpius.

Siempre le había llamado la atención porque se veía demasiado... impropio de él. Scorpius tenía un estilo muy clásico y distinguido que rayaba en lo aristocrático. Un brazalete de cuero con aspecto rústico y ordinario no iba para nada con su habitual túnica elegante.

Debatiendo internamente con su curiosidad, se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. No era como si realmente le importara o fuera asunto suyo, pero le intrigaba muchísimo saber qué lo impulsó a llevar algo tan discordante con su personalidad y su presencia.

–Estar en Egipto fue una de las experiencias más enriquecedoras de mi vida –dijo quedamente, sobresaltándola–. Pensé que no lo haría bien o que llegaría acá sin ningún resultado porque mi insistencia en visitar el templo de Hathor no le gustaba nada a ningún duende. Decían que no valía la pena, que todo lo que había allí ya había sido hallado y que habían enviado a cientos de magos sin conseguir nada nuevo... –sonrió ladinamente y añadió–. Tuvieron que tragarse sus palabras.

–Oh... –respondió algo cortada por el repentino ataque de sinceridad de Malfoy, preguntándose a cuenta de qué venía esa historia.

–Creo que me permitieron ir porque estaban escasos de rompe-maldiciones y no querían perderme. Incluso pretendían ponerme como jefe de mi primera expedición como una especie de treta para mantenerme satisfecho y tuve que suplicarle a Dylan Miles, un veterano en maldiciones, mi profesor y un buen amigo, que me acompañara como el líder –continuó desviando su mirada de ella para posarla sobre el brazalete–. La cosa es que estaba bastante... inseguro acerca de lo que me encontraría al llegar a Egipto y cuando por fin estuve allí, hice lo que Dylan y mi mentor me aconsejaron, que fue congraciarme con los magos lugareños que serían mis guías por si ocurría cualquier eventualidad... –alzó la muñeca para observar detalladamente su pulsera y, de paso, para que Rose obtuviera un vistazo más cercano–. Éste fue su regalo de bienvenida. Supongo que les caí bien.

Ah, claro.

Así que eso era.

Apartando la desconcertante idea de que Scorpius pudiera agradarle a alguien que no fuera a sí mismo, pensó en que aparentemente él guardaba muy buenos recuerdos de su viaje y el brazalete era una alusión a su experiencia. Bajo la mirada atenta del hombre, oteó minuciosamente la pulsera en cuestión; no era exactamente fea, pero sí lucía bastante tosca, como si hubiera sido hecha a mano. El cuero era delgado y tenía un ancho de cuatro o cinco centímetros que cubría por completo su varonil muñeca. Se ajustaba perfectamente a su brazo y tenía varios relieves que daban la apariencia de franjas que se alargaban por toda la extensión del brazalete. Una serie de tiras, también de cuero, servían para fijar la pulsera con un nudo y en el centro, brillando bajo la luz de la habitación, estaba una placa circular con el dibujo de algo parecido a un pergamino grueso con la imagen impresa de un ave de pico fino y alargado y una especie de lápiz de considerable longitud al costado de la tabla.

–Eso que parece un lápiz muggle es un cálamo, que servía para escribir en las tablillas de escriba –le explicó lentamente, observándola sin siquiera parpadear–. Ese símbolo en la tablilla es el de un pájaro llamado ibis. Me explicaron que así es como se representa a Thot, el dios egipcio –entonces por eso era que Scorpius parecía saber tanto acerca de ese dios en particular. Por la forma en la que sus ojos relucían de orgullo al observar el brazalete, seguro le encantaba tener el honor de llevarla puesta–. Me la dieron poco después de llegar y alegaron que sólo la sabiduría de ese dios podría guiarme en mi expedición. Creo que tenían razón, porque tengo la sensación de que fue este brazalete el que me llevó a la esfera. Además, hechizaron el símbolo y éste arde cuando estoy en peligro o me encuentro en un inestable estado mental porque, en teoría, el caos emocional puede llegar a ser "peligroso" para cualquier hombre. También permite que... –giró la muñeca bruscamente y de la nada, su varita se deslizó desde la manga de la túnica hasta su mano izquierda–, que tenga mi varita a la mano ante cualquier situación que se presente. Soy zurdo –añadió cuando Rose estuvo a punto de preguntar.

A esa explicación le siguió un silencio extraño; no era incómodo o tenso, pero tampoco era precisamente agradable. Ella detallaba el brazalete con atención para no mirarlo a él y Scorpius se limitaba a contemplarla con intensidad. De nuevo, parecía querer leer sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? –inquirió al fin porque le daba la sensación de que era la primera en escuchar esa historia. Él sonrió de forma indescifrable antes de encogerse de hombros.

–Supuse que no satisfacer la curiosidad de una Ravenclaw tan quisquillosa como tú podría ganarme un boleto directo al infierno.

Y con un bufido de su parte (porque tenía la certeza de que si él se fuera al infierno, esa no sería una de las razones principales) y una molesta risa entre dientes de Scorpius, ese bizarro aire de confidencialidad se esfumó.

Honestamente, lo agradecía. Malfoy no parecía el tipo de persona que le cuenta sus secretos a todo el mundo y ella no sabría cómo lidiar con él de otra forma que no fuera desdeñosa y desagradable.

–Eres un idiota –sin embargo, su insulto no salió con la fuerza que esperaba, porque él se echó a reír.

El silencio volvió a posarse sobre ellos cuando Scorpius guardó su varita, acomodó la manga de la túnica y ocultó el brazalete de su cuidadosa inspección. Él único sonido era el que salía de la televisión y Rose se fijó en ella para no tener que mirarlo a él a pesar de que sentía cómo sus ojos grises ardían sobre su cabeza pelirroja. Ya era suficiente con que uno de los dos estuviera expuesto a una mirada inquisitiva y penetrante, no había que echarle más leña al fuego.

Y es que el aire estaba lleno de una... intimidad que la hacía sentir, entre otras cosas, extraña. Siempre había pensado en él como una persona sin sentimientos o en su defecto, alguien que tenía un agudo sentido de la oportunidad para avergonzar a la gente.

Jamás había considerado la idea de que él fuera alguien que pudiera sentir nostalgia o un orgullo que no fuera maligno.

–Sé que no debería meterme, pero me intriga… –dijo luego de unos minutos en los que Rose falló en prestarle la mínima atención al programa de manualidades que mostraba la tv. Él, por otra parte, quitó su vista de ella y la clavó en algún punto sobre el suelo, pero ella casi podía sentir a su cerebro trabajar para formular la siguiente pregunta–. Lysander es aquel tipo con el que siempre estabas en Hogwarts, ¿cierto? El rubio.

Se tensó inmediatamente y lo miró con cautela, preguntándose si era por eso que le había confiado precisamente a ella todo el rollo del brazalete. Una explicación a cambio de otra; una confesión por otra confesión.

Un recuerdo feliz a cambio de uno triste y miserable.

Sobra decir que no era justo.

–Tienes razón. No deberías meterte –replicó con brusquedad pero Malfoy no cambió su gesto inescrutable sino que asintió sin más. Se quedaron en un silencio tenso y casi se sintió culpable por tratarlo así; a pesar de que no había punto de comparación entre sus historias, tuvo la sensación de que de alguna forma se lo debía. Con esa idea en la cabeza, suspiró ligeramente y aclaró–. Sí, era mi mejor amigo.

Intentó que su voz no saliera afectada, pero fue prácticamente imposible.

–¿Era? –retomó su antigua labor de pasar los canales de la televisión con indiferencia, pero algo le decía que estaba más interesado por su respuesta de lo que en verdad aparentaba.

–Hasta que se volvió un tonto insensible y terminamos –incluso a ella le sorprendió el deje de rencor que cargaban sus palabras. Y es que pensó que lo había superado.

Aparentemente, no era así.

–Entonces también es tu ex –fue más una afirmación que una pregunta y Rose asintió con la mirada perdida–. Si no me equivoco, Lily es tu prima, ¿no?

Se abrazó a si misma cuando un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, muy consciente de que debía lucir terriblemente vulnerable y rogando por que Scorpius no usara eso en su contra.

Y es que no había que ser muy inteligente para adivinar lo que había pasado y el intento de tono casual de Malfoy lo demostraba.

–Sí –susurró, sintiéndose desamparada y esforzándose por ocultarlo de forma infructuosa–. Sí, es mi prima.

Scorpius asintió, apagó el televisor y ahora sí la miró. Sin el sonido de fondo, era más palpable la tensión que invadía el ambiente y fue suficiente para que fuera consciente del tema del que estaba hablando y _con quién_ lo estaba haciendo.

No importaba que Malfoy hubiera explicado la procedencia del brazalete. Seguía sin ser justo; su historia era muchísimo más dolorosa y relevante.

Se enderezó en su asiento con dignidad ante esa última realización, pero no fue capaz de devolverle la mirada. Por eso se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una caja de grageas de todos los sabores justo frente a su rostro.

«¿Eh?»

–Aun cuando niño nunca me gustaron… pero siempre las compraba con la esperanza de encontrar un sabor normal y agradable. Nunca lo logré. Siempre me asqueaba de tal forma que desechaba la caja casi intacta a los pocos minutos –Rose tomó la cajita y la miró con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entornados por la confusión. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia él y lo encontró con una gragea entre sus dedos, observándola con aire meditabundo–. Creo que de cierta forma, me encantaba la promesa de que algún día encontraría un sabor que fuera... _saboreable_. Las perspectivas intrigantes del azar y la buena suerte siempre me han llamado la atención... –oh, otro recuerdo. Si no era ya lo suficientemente perturbador que le relatara uno, venía él y... –fue una de las costumbres que más extrañé mientras estaba en Egipto.

Se distrajo al seguir atentamente el recorrido de sus dedos hasta su boca y sonrió cuando el gesto del hombre cambió a uno de total asco.

–¿Qué te tocó? –animada, ella misma tomó una y la miró con recelo. ¿Se atrevería?

–No estoy seguro, pero creo que así deben saber los mocos de trol.

Se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo y se metió la que sostenía en la boca.

–¡Oh, Merlín! Que asco… caracoles hervidos. Típico –Malfoy rió entre dientes mientras Rose sacaba la gragea de su boca y se apresuraba a tomar el resto de la cerveza de mantequilla que se había rehusado a siquiera mirar unas horas atrás.

–Me tomé la molestia de hechizarla para mantenerla fría. Sabía que tarde o temprano cederías –ni siquiera se enfadó por la afirmación. Sólo se encogió de hombros y se dejó envolver por el sabor sin reparar en aquella muestra de amabilidad e injustificada consideración de Malfoy.

Tomó otra gragea de forma distraída y le extendió la cajita a Scorpius, que imitó el gesto. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, la saborearon al mismo tiempo y Rose volvió a reír al ver reflejada su propia expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Scorpius.

Sólo que ella no tenía ese tinte de verdadera perplejidad y ligero agrado que tenía él, pero no lo notó.

–Maldición… ni siquiera quiero saber a qué sabe esta –se obligó a sí misma a tragarla y Scorpius la miró con burla–. Es horrible. Tú debes tener un sabor parecido.

Se lo dijo más por costumbre que por verdadera maldad y Malfoy rió entre dientes.

–Sí... tú también debes tener un sabor parecido a esta –dijo quedamente y su mirada, antes fija en sus ojos, descendió apenas unos milímetros. El gesto fue tan fugaz que ni siquiera lo registró conscientemente.

El silencio volvió a inundar la pequeña salita cuando Rose se percató de que hablar de _el_ _sabor de Malfoy_ no era un tema apropiado con esa anormal tensión cargando el ambiente. Sin embargo, como él no hizo amago de burlarse, el aire se transformó completamente para ser uno respirable y para nada incómodo. Era más bien tranquilo; parecía que ambos se habían resignado a estar junto al otro sólo porque no había de otra.

Miró la pequeña mesita frente a ella, llena de migajas de pastelillos y vasos a medio tomar y suspiró.

–Ni siquiera entiendo qué fue lo que pasó. Nunca me lo explicó –susurró sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía. Era extraño; no sentía deseos de llorar, pero si una impotencia que no la abandonaba desde que lo había dejado con Lysander. Más bizarro aún era estar diciéndole ese tipo de cosas justamente a Malfoy.

–Entonces es un cobarde –se limitó a decir entendiendo perfectamente de lo que hablaba a pesar de que habían cambiado de tema.

Era como si todo el lío de las grageas no fuera más que una excusa para disipar la densidad que ocupaba la habitación a sus anchas e invitarla a continuar desahogándose.

–Quizás tengas razón –volvió a suspirar y tomó un largo sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla. Malfoy, en cambio, tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro y antes de siquiera preguntar, el comenzó a hablar.

–También me sentí así por una chica que prefirió y aún prefiere a mi primo... todas parecen preferirlo a él –arqueó las cejas y abrió muchísimo los ojos. Estuvo segura de que de ser posible, su mandíbula hubiera impactado contra el suelo.

No esperaba que él le lanzara otra íntima confesión y mucho menos que lo hiciera tan tranquilamente. Al parecer, Malfoy asumió que tres intimidades por el precio de una era algo bastante razonable.

Sin quererlo, su mente le dio la razón.

–¿Marius? –inquirió cuidadosamente, sabiendo que estaban en un terreno difícil para ambos.

–Por eso creo que debes sentirte afortunada. Marius es muy selectivo con sus parejas aunque siempre pensé que… no importa –sacudió la cabeza ligeramente y guardó la cajita de grageas en su túnica–. Creo que es hora de irme.

Esa afirmación pareció sacarlos a ambos del mundo paralelo en el que se habían metido desde el momento en que Malfoy dejó de ser un trol bien vestido y Rose bajó momentáneamente los gruesos muros de concreto que construía cuando estaba cerca de él.

Se removió incómoda y se frotó la frente como evidencia de su cansancio mientras Malfoy se levantaba y se ponía la capa de viaje con lentitud. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta y Rose, para no ser tan antipática y demostrar que no era _tan_ pésima anfitriona, fue rápidamente tras él.

–Te dejaré el libro de mitología. Creo que tengo suficiente de leyendas y mitos hasta que muera y te será más útil a ti. Si siempre nos reuniremos acá, será mejor que lo tengas tú –razonó él cuando llegaron a la salida.

–De acuerdo. Si veo cualquier cosa interesante, les escribiré.

–Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Tus chistosas maneras de sabelotodo me lo aseguran –abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia afuera luego de dedicarle la sonrisa más burlona que poseía.

–Sólo por eso no te diré nada –sintió deseos de sacarle la lengua como una pequeña y como él le daba la espalda, frunció el ceño, arrugó la nariz, cerró los ojos y lo hizo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Malfoy la miraba por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa de suficiencia de esas que te hacían replantearte eso de si de verdad merecías respirar el mismo aire que _su majestad_. Enrojeció y se aclaró la garganta, ignorando su mirada de mofa.

–Sabía que eras infantil, Weasley, pero a éste extremo jamás lo imaginé –lo fulminó con la mirada y él giró la cabeza hacia adelante y avanzó por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras del edificio–. Y el efecto es aún más hilarante si contamos con el hecho de que tu lengua está azul por las grageas. Combina maravillosamente con tus ojos.

De golpe, Rose volvió a la realidad. La realidad en la que Malfoy era un cabrón estúpido y ella lo odiaba, no importaba que tan civilizado y parcialmente agradable hubiera sido a penas minutos antes.

–Sabía que no dejarías de ser un cabrón estúpido por mucho tiempo –susurró y Malfoy detuvo su avance, indicador infalible de que la había escuchado.

–Con esa sucia lengua azul besas a tu novio. ¿Quién lo diría? –se rió bruscamente ante su propio chiste y Rose enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada sino que continuaba dándole la espalda. Lo cual por cierto fue bastante molesto porque cuando alguien se está burlando de ti, lo mínimo que puede hacer es tener la decencia hacerlo de frente. Pero no, claro que no. El Malfoy-trol ni siquiera consideraría tener ese tipo de contemplaciones porque simplemente desconocía el significado de la palabra _decencia_.

–¿Sabes qué? Si vas a burlarte de mí…

Súbitamente, se giró sobre sus talones y paseó su impúdica vista por todo su cuerpo antes de volver sobre sus pasos y pararse a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. A pesar de la vergüenza, la incomodidad y el escandaloso sonrojo (era la primera vez que estaban _así_ de cerca), Rose ni siquiera parpadeó.

–Odio cuando haces eso –siseó enojada y el volvió a sonreír con sorna.

–¿El qué? –¡Oh! Era un reto muy evidente, así que se envaró y alzó el mentón.

–Mirarme así. Siento como si fueras capaz de ver… –estuvo a punto de decir "a través de mi túnica", pero afortunadamente fue muchísimo más inteligente que eso. Esa frase dicha con tan poca distancia entre ellos y con una indeseable tensión en el ambiente podría llevar a malas interpretaciones.

Ya era suficiente con su mente malpensada, gracias.

–Pues lamento si te incomodo. No es mi intención en lo absoluto –la ceja alzada (sí, esa misma que te daba un detallado informe sobre exactamente por qué no merecías ni caminar sobre la tierra) desmintió horriblemente sus palabras y siendo incapaz de soportar la cercanía ni un segundo más, puso ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo empujó ligeramente.

–Entonces quítate, que estoy segura de que hasta un iletrado como tú está familiarizado con el término "espacio personal" –Malfoy se alejó finalmente de ella, pero fue a penas un paso de distancia.

–En realidad no.

¡Argh, joder! No sabía que la fastidiaba más; que él fuera _así _con ella o que ella misma sintiera la necesidad de explicárselo.

–Pues fíjate. _Éste_… –enfatizó mientras señalaba un amplio perímetro a su alrededor, alejándose un par de pasos para hacer más claro su punto–, es el sitio en el que puedo moverme a placer sin que nada me perturbe y _éste_... –esta vez, se alejó unos tres metros y abarcó el espacio con sus brazos–, es la distancia más cercana a ti que puedo soportar –finalizó muy seria y Malfoy rió entre dientes, interrumpiéndola antes de que pudiera seguir.

–Weasley, en serio. Es ridículamente fácil hacerte enfadar –Rose entornó los ojos y, de ser posible, el cuerpo de Malfoy hubiera estallado en millones de partículas subatómicas en ese mismo instante sólo por el poder del odio latiendo ardorosamente en su mente.

–¿Sabes qué? No importa. Es hora de que te vayas –hizo un gesto vago con la mano como rehusándose a seguir discutiendo e hizo amago de cerrar la puerta. El problema fue cuando Scorpius puso la mano sobre la madera y detuvo en seco el movimiento.

–Una última cosa –dijo y Rose lo miró sin mucho interés–. Me han dado un par de entradas a la apertura de una galería en el Museo de Gringotts. Exhibirán los más recientes hallazgos en América más algunas contribuciones de los diversos países y por supuesto, yo estaré presente –extrajo los boletos del bolsillo interno de su túnica y bajo su mirada desconcertada, se los extendió–. Te escuché decir que no habías logrado conseguirlos y yo no los necesito para poder entrar. He pensado que podrías ir con Marius o con quien te apetezca, me da igual –aceptó los boletos completamente anonadada y sin poder hallar ninguna excusa válida para replicar. Scorpius le sonrió con satisfacción–. Cualquier cosa es mejor que lo que sea que tengas mañana que involucra a Scamander y a tu prima, ¿cierto?

Antes de siquiera abrir la boca, Malfoy ya recorría el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras. Su estupefacción fue tal que no reaccionó hasta que Scorpius comenzó a descender sin siquiera esperar a que ella recobrara la capacidad de habla.

–¿Qué rayos ocurre contigo? Eres tan… ¿Sufres de algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple? –le preguntó sinceramente intrigada y sin siquiera molestarse en bajar la voz para no alertar a su vecina cotilla. Ya sospechaba del estado de salud mental de Malfoy, por supuesto, pero una confirmación la ayudaría a parecer menos desquiciada cada vez que se encontraba con él.

–¿_Yo_ sufro de lo que sea que hayas dicho? –replicó riéndose abiertamente y ella frunció el ceño sin entender–. Cualquier persona esperaría unas gracias, pero…

–Gracias –interrumpió rápidamente, muy consciente de que Scorpius le acababa de proveer la excusa perfecta para no pecar de masoquista e ir al almuerzo en la madriguera y le había dado la oportunidad de visitar una exhibición a la que tenía siglos queriendo ir. Todo en un simple e increíble gesto.

Él simplemente la miró lo que parecieron 14 años y sonrió ladinamente.

–Por nada –respondió antes de perderse por las escaleras y Rose cerró la puerta de su piso con la confusión aún bailando conga en su mente.

¿_Qué_ acababa de pasar? Desde que Albus se había ido, los niveles de anormalidad en lo que a Malfoy se refería habían aumentado de forma alarmante. Es decir, habían pasado casi una hora hablando sobre objetos muggles, compartieron grageas, ella se había desahogado _casi_ en contra de su voluntad e incluso él le había contado un par de historias sobre su vida. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de que Scorpius de una u otra forma también se había quitado un pequeño peso de los hombros cuando le confesó que también perdió la cabeza por una mujer que prefería a su primo.

Era como si hubiera empatizado con ella.

Joder, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan extraño cuando se trataba de él? Sus encuentros nunca eran iguales; lo máximo que tenían en común era que siempre acababan peleando, pero este nuevo Malfoy civilizado era aún más extraño que el arrogante y pesado de costumbre.

Y claro, no se le había escapado el hecho de que él, tan raro y desconcertante como siempre, le había regalado un par de boletos para una exhibición que llevaba meses promocionándose y que ella en su momento no sólo no había tenido el dinero suficiente como para costearlas, sino que para poder comprarlas necesitabas un contacto interno en Gringotts por su maldita exclusividad y sobra decir que ella no lo tenía. Merlín, que ni Teddy ni Marius lo habían logrado y _eso_ era decir, porque no conocía a dos hombres jóvenes que tuvieran más influencias en el mundo.

Pero no sólo eso, no. Malfoy también había ido a _Haunted Tea_ sólo para traerle un par de brownies con los que se había quedado soñando cuando terminó la reunión con Astoria.

_Y_ se las había arreglado para que ella le confesara sus sentimientos y él mismo le había revelado una que otra intimidad; imaginaba que lo había hecho porque si él también relataba algunas cosas, ella jamás sentiría que él podía usar lo de Lysander en su contra porque en teoría, estaban en igualdad de condiciones

No, no, en serio… ¿Qué diablos acababa de pasar?

Apoyó la espalda sobre la madera de la puerta y su cabeza se precipitó hacia atrás con un suspiro ligero y relajado, sonriendo ante la maravillosa (y súbita) perspectiva el día siguiente. Todo gracias a su némesis. Já… uno pensaría que ser bruja ya te proporcionaba suficientes experiencias extrañas para el resto de la vida, pero al parecer se equivocaba. Y aunque sonara repetitivo… todo gracias a Scorpius.

El mero pensamiento la hizo resoplar, repasando toda la tarde que había pasado desde el momento en que Albus dejó su hogar y aun estando completamente apoyada contra la madera.

Pasaron unos segundo y sacudió la cabeza con desconcierto, alejándose bruscamente de la puerta. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía una quinceañera hormonal suspirando por el chico de turno.

Se detuvo en seco cuando ese último pensamiento cruzó su mente y sintió sus neuronas congelarse. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando? Para la próxima, se anotaría evitar cualquier conversación medianamente profunda y ligeramente civilizada con Scorpius. A parte de incómodo, había resultado muy problemático para su salud mental.

Y contando las casi 26 enfermedades mentales que se había auto-diagnosticado luego de un intenso análisis, Malfoy era lo último que necesitaba para aumentar la lista. En especial cuando acababa de sumar un número más al descubrir que de hecho, prefería al Malfoy bastardo y estúpidamente prepotente que al Malfoy considerado y benévolamente cortés.

«Circe bendita, hay algo que definitivamente no está bien conmigo», se dijo cuando se hundió entre las sábanas como si fuera el metafórico pozo sin fondo de miseria que tanto odiaba y su cabeza se posó en la almohada de forma tan violenta que cualquiera pensaría que tenía la culpa de todas sus desgracias. «Irás a la reunión de Jóvenes Promesas, irás a la reunión de Jóvenes Promesas…», se recordó desesperadamente a modo de consuelo hasta quedarse dormida, consciente de que ese argumento iba perdiendo fuerza cada vez que lo repetía porque estaba siendo desplazado por otro mucho más potente e insistente.

«¿Por qué a mí?»

* * *

_Y el fin :)_

_Lamento la tardanza con este capi, pero la verdad es que estas últimas semanas he podido publicar temprano por pura casualidad xD Esperemos que se repita :) Oh! Y por si alguna está interesada, ya edité la nota de autora anterior y respondí a rr anónimos ^^_

_Por lo demás, sólo diré que para las que echaron de menos a Scorpius… yo no las haría sufrir a propósito si no hay una buena razón para ello y era la siguiente: este capi está básicamente centrado en estos dos curiosos personajes protagonistas (o antagonistas, según se vea) xD_

_Como ven, Scorpius es mucho más que un plano ser insufrible. Sorpresa, sorpresa; tiene alma. Y recuerdos. Y siente nostalgia. Y tuvo su cuota de sufrimiento. En conclusión, es un hombre muy humano a su manera. Y aquellas pequeñas virtudes que deja entrever algunas veces son difíciles de captar a la primera, pero aun así existen y no son tan infrecuentes como a Rose le gustaría pensar._

_Estos dos ya van avanzando. A pasitos pequeños (vamos, que ni gatean), pero avanzando al fin :)_

_Sin más, me despido deseándoles lo mejor para esta semana y prestándoles a su personaje masculino de preferencia hasta el próximo viernes xD_

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 17 de noviembre de 2012_

_11:47 pm_


	14. En Gringotts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Por Dios! Hubo una implosión de amor hacia Scorpius por el capi pasado y yo estoy que me muero de agradecimiento porque llegué a los 150! xD Muchas gracias a: __**Kiri**__ (Hola! Me alegra que te gustara Scorpius en el último capítulo y te diré de una vez que NO fue una bruja quién le dio el brazalete jajaja Por lo demás, pronto tendrás a todos esos hombres para ti sola y lamento que te desvelaras por mi culpa :S Y lo de Zabini... ya veremos xD)__**, Annie Thompson, Viian Jntte M, MrsLGrint, Cami camila **__(Sí! Scorpius, como cualquier ser humano, también ha sufrido lo suyo y eso le da cierta vulnerabilidad que desarmó a Rose por completo jajaja Y aquí entre nos, yo también me lo comería vivo ;) Besos y espero que te guste el capítulo!)__**, Erika Dee, FYA**__ (Jajaja yo tampoco sabría qué hacer, si te soy sincera. Y te diría dónde encontrarlo, pero no tengo ni idea y también quiero uno xD Pues sí, esta nueva cara de Malfoy la ha dejado aturdida hasta el punto de que desapareció gran parte de su habitual defensa. Pues Albus jamás se entera de nada y Marius... no es un ángel, pero tampoco un demonio. Tiene lo suyo xD Muchos besos y Scorpius para ti!)__**, Altea Kaur, Cora Lozar, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Lo lamento! COmo dije, que actualizara temprano ha sido pura casualidad xD Pero volví a tiempo, eh?! No, Scorpius no usa oclumancia xD Su silenciosa comunicación se fundamenta en un entendimiento que comienza a nacer entre ambos ;) Y su mirada es tan misteriosa para Rose como para ustedes, pero ese es precisamente el punto jajaja Espero que disfrutes esta tarde en Gringotts!)__**, CarlaMelina, kisses rain, Diane Potter, Lucy **__(Pues únete al club! xD El amor hacia Scorpius ha aumentado y me encanta :D Y tienes razón en todo; los detalles son lo que realmente vale, Rose moriría antes de volver a recordar esa tarde y Malfoy ni loco dejará que la olvide xD Y no, nada de lo que hace es casualidad. Es muy cuidadoso con lo que hace y en especial en lo referente a Rose, que es más "asustable" que un conejo en una pradera jajaja Ojalá te guste el capítulo, besos!)__**, Rossett**__ (Por Dios, Rossett, has dado en el clavo! Esa es precisamente la actitud de Scorpius xD. Esos andares errantes se deben a ese "no sé cómo conquistarte", pero me apuesto lo que sea a que ni siquiera él entiende lo que le pasa xD Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que te guste :))__**, TAMYmos, Leprechaun07, Clickerland, dianalinqui, Crisstinacr, LauraGranger**__ (Hola! Gracias por los cumplidos y la verdad es que es un placer saber que te inspiro de una u otra forma :D Saber que he abierto otras ventanitas en tu cabeza con esta historia es halagador y la verdad me encanta que también te guste la historia y la mitología, porque no faltará nda de eso por aquí jajaja También es de lo más raro conseguirse un clon por estos lares, así que ¡Mucho Gusto! xD Y en cuanto a la fuente de inspiración... la trama sólo me golpeó un buen día. Nació de mi interés por la mitología y de allí, sólo desarrollé lo demás. Sólo se necesita un 1% de "buena idea" y un 99% de dedicación :)) __**y Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN.**_

* * *

**En Gringotts**

_(O del por qué la vida sería más placentera si Scorpius Malfoy desapareciera… con Dominique)_

* * *

–...precisamente por lo que pasó, que fue _su_ culpa, mi madre me visitó a la oficina y él se ganó todas sus atenciones porque es un manipulador de mierda. En fin, el punto es que Mark Pucey es un cabrón sin alma –detuvo su sarta de insultos y maldiciones hacia aquel malévolo y conspirador hombre para volver a mirarla con curiosidad. Como Rose la ignoró, bufó ruidosamente y se dispuso a continuar–. Entonces… ¿me dirás al fin como diablos conseguiste estos boletos? –inquirió finalmente cuando entraron a Gringotts aquella mañana.

–La cosa es que los tengo, ¿no? –dijo intentando sonar casual, pero su prima la conocía mucho mejor que eso.

–Has estado esquivando mi pregunta todo el día y me estoy quedando sin anécdotas sobre el odioso de Pucey… gracias guapo –le guiñó el ojo a la mole que había en la entrada cuando las dejó pasar. Rose rodó los ojos.

–Claro que no. ¡Hey! Mira esa escultura de hielo tan hermosa en la fuente de bocadillos –Dominique se volvió en seguida para ver a tres duendes tallados sosteniendo una gigantesca corona de hielo.

–Si te gustan esos duendes, creo que tenemos problemas más serios que tu falta de habilidad para evitar un tema –dijo mirándola con seriedad. Rose sólo se encogió de hombros.

–No seas tonta, Nique. Tiene su estilo –la verdad es que no estaba nada mal. El tallado era impecable y las formas…

–Joder, Rose. Dime cómo conseguiste los boletos –Rose se detuvo y miró al suelo como si este le fuera a proporcionar una excusa–. No me importaría si no te estuvieras esforzando tanto por no decirme nada.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hasta la sección que ponía "Argentina".

–¡Mira! Creo que estarán divididas por países y en orden alfabético. Los duendes son muy organizados –se inclinó sobre la cápsula de vidrio que guardaba un largo pergamino antiguo y leyó el letrero bajo ella–. Aquí pone que muchos magos Europeos se asentaron en Argentina cuando la Segunda Guerra Muggle se puso muy fea… ¿Qué? –Dominique parecía estar a punto de matarla.

–Rose… –comenzó con un ligero toque de advertencia. Rose cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros con pesadez.

–Fue una casualidad. Me los regaló un… un conocido. Supongo que no los quería –dijo finalmente y Dominique asintió.

–Un conocido, ¿eh? –abrió los ojos a tiempo para ponerlos en blanco al verla sonreír pícaramente–. ¿Y a quién le debo el favor?

–¡Dominique!

–¡¿Qué?! Tú ya tienes novio y la verdad tengo tiempo sin, bueno… un conocido no regala boletos tan costosos sólo porque sí.

–Pues es un conocido que trabaja aquí. Dudo que le cobraran algo por ellos y no le costaba nada dármelos –replicó sin estar muy segura de lo que decía. Era evidente que Malfoy los había obtenido gratuitamente, pero Dominique tenía razón; él no debió dárselos como si nada.

Dominique la miró durante un par de segundos eternos como preguntándose si valía la pena replicar. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

Rose era un caso perdido.

–Pues ya que estamos aquí, hay que disfrutar. ¡Mira! Aquí está el primer escudo tallado en oro de _Abenourises_, la Academia Subterránea de Magia y Hechicería de Buenos Aires. Dicen que la forma de entrar se oculta en una fuente que queda en la Plaza de Mayo, pero que antes era accesible en una pared lateral de la construcción llamada Recoveca Vieja. Parece que los magos tuvieron que hacer malabares para modificar la forma de ingreso cuando lo demolieron –leyó Dominique emocionada y Rose contuvo un suspiro de alivio cuando su prima no intentó retomar el tema anterior.

Luego de un par de horas caminando entre la gente y maravillándose ante muchos códigos Estadounidenses y varios rituales Mexicanos, ambas concordaron en que la exhibición valía cada centavo que costaba el boleto y a juzgar por las caras de los presentes, era todo un éxito. Incluso los duendes habían dejado atrás su hostilidad habitual y los trataban con educación. Parecían muy orgullosos de su trabajo y no había forma de negar que tenían razón al sentirse así.

Era espléndida.

Siempre había disfrutado mucho la historia (era una de las pocas que no dormía en la clase de Binns) y junto con Dominique, pensaba que la única forma de avanzar y evolucionar era aprendiendo de los errores del pasado y curiosear en las otras culturas para crecer espiritualmente.

Nique tenía tan afianzada esa creencia que la única razón por la cual trabajaba con su madre era esa; averiguar qué era lo que no funcionaba y modificarlo. Rose había sido un poco menos drástica y había decidido simplemente expresar su opinión a través de El Profeta y rogar por que la gente la escuchara.

–¡Merlín! ¡Mira, Rose, mira! –chilló Dominique cuando llegaron a la sección de Perú. Parecía una chiquilla y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír–. ¡Esos pergaminos fueron hallados en los cimientos de Machu Picchu! Los magos de Suramérica escogen espacios demasiado concurridos para ocultar sus cosas –rió levemente y ambas se inclinaron para intentar descifrar el escrito en español por su cuenta, ignorando olímpicamente la traducción disponible en el rótulo que acompañaba a cada exhibición.

–No parecen tan antiguos –dijo Rose con la vista fija en los pergaminos y Nique asintió a su lado–. A lo mucho, unos 100 años. ¿Qué opinas?

–127 años, pero buen intento –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Rose se tensó inmediatamente. Ambas volvieron la cabeza con rapidez, aún inclinadas sobre la cápsula de vidrio que cubría a los escritos.

Tarde o temprano se lo encontraría; no debería estar tan sorprendida.

Lo curioso era que lo estaba. Y mucho.

–Buenas tardes, Malfoy –dijo algo cortante al tiempo que se enderezaba y Malfoy le sonrió ladinamente. La miró de arriba abajo y ella se alisó los pliegues de su túnica con nerviosismo.

¿_Por qué_ tenía que hacer eso?

Ya saben, eso de mirarla _así,_ sin ninguna vergüenza.

Vestía la misma túnica que había usado en la cena de los Nott, a pesar de las protestas de Dominique (según ella, los atuendos jamás debían repetirse. En dado caso, se combinaban con otras cosas para disimular), y se sentía muy guapa pero no, ¡Oh, no! Malfoy debía mirarla _así_ y hacerla sentir un gusano insignificante.

–Imaginé que vendrías con Marius, pero veo que me equivoqué. Es un placer volver a verte, Dominique Weasley –le extendió la mano a Dominique y se inclinó para besarla una vez que la tomó. Rose casi sintió deseos de reír.

Casi.

El deseo fue un poco opacado por la pesada sensación que se instaló en su cuerpo cuando la sonrisa perene de Dominique se volvió predadora.

–Scorpius Malfoy –dijo su prima con un ligero tono insinuante que la hizo sentir mareada–. No te veía desde aquella vez que me castigaste una noche en la torre de Astronomía por una semana antes de que finalizara mi séptimo año.

Scorpius rió ligeramente y a Rose se le revolvió el estómago. Olvidaba la increíble facilidad que tenía Dominique de darle a cada cosa que decía un sugestivo toque sexual. También olvidaba que Malfoy, al igual que ella, fue prefecto y aunque casi nunca habían compartido rondas nocturnas (sospechaba que Neville se había encargado de ello al ser tan amigo de su padre), era esa clase de cosas que no se debían dejar de lado. En especial cuando Dominique lo miraba de _esa _forma y Malfoy le sonreía de _esa_ manera.

–Era eso o quitarte puntos. Si lo hacía, Ravenclaw perdería la copa de las casas y cosecharon tantos éxitos ese año que no... fue una noche bastante ocupada, cierto –se corrigió cuando se percató de las miradas de extrañeza que recibía y continuó–. Espero que estés disfrutando la exhibición –la estaba ignorando olímpicamente, el muy idiota. Pero, oh… si creía que la afectaba de alguna forma, se equivocaba.

No lo hacía.

Es decir, no que no se equivocaba, sino que no la afectaba.

–¡Oh! Es magnífica. ¿Has trabajado en ella o…

–No, pero me encantaría tomar el crédito si eso me hará parecer más interesante –soltó la pequeña mano de Nique y le sonrió con galantería. Bueno, quizás sí le molestaba un poco que coqueteara con su prima en sus narices y de forma tan descarada.

Después de todo, Dominique era _su_ prima y Malfoy era, bueno, un idiota.

–No seas tonto, Scorpius –rió su prima encantada y Rose se aclaró la garganta para que notaran que seguía allí–. Ya me parecías interesante antes de que abrieras la...

–Si, eh… bueno, creo que ambas continuaremos "disfrutando de la exhibición" –interrumpió con un toque de sarcasmo que hizo a Malfoy alzar la maldita ceja del mal. Tomó a Dominique del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla, ignorando su mirada de reprobación. Y es que no; no permitiría que Nique cayera en las redes de ese tonto y como ella podía evitarlo, lo haría.

–Me temo que eso no será posible –dijo Scorpius con seriedad y ambas detuvieron su improvisada fuga con desconcierto–. Al menos no sin un guía apropiado y, vale acotar, sería un placer –le extendió su brazo a Dominique, que lo tomó encantada luego de sacudirse a Rose con brusquedad porque ésta se negaba a dejarla ir. Cuando Malfoy procuró hacer lo mismo con ella, Rose miró su brazo extendido como si la hubiera ofendido a muerte y él sonrió con mofa antes de volverse a entablar una amena charla con Nique.

La _pareja_ (puaj) no tardó demasiado en dejarla atrás y cuando lo hicieron, Nique la miró por sobre su hombro con un deje de éxtasis que la hizo desviar la mirada, sintiendo algo no identificado en su estómago.

Avanzaron a través de las secciones con una lentitud desesperante ya que, aparentemente, Malfoy conocía cada historia, relato, detalle y leyenda tras cada pieza mostrada en la exhibición. Dominique parecía estar en la séptima nube del placer y Rose se sintió un poco culpable por querer que Malfoy bajara al séptimo infierno sólo por ser tan condenadamente inteligente _y_ alardear por ello.

Y es que no tenía porqué hacerlo. No era necesario, en realidad. Sólo estaba siendo insoportable, como de costumbre. Más aún porque parecía intuir que Rose no tenía ningún conocimiento acerca de esos temas y no se pudo resistir a la satisfacción que conlleva enseñarle a una sabelotodo algo que ésta no sepa.

Idiota.

Cuando llegaron a _Uruguay_, no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Sólo un país más y se libraría de ser la _tercera en discordia_ para siempre.

–En un pequeño pueblo del Departamento la Colonia vive un mago que ha hecho avances extraordinarios en lo que a pociones mata-lobos se refiere –comenzó Scorpius con solemnidad–. Parece que hay un ingrediente que se encuentra sólo en las costas frías del río de la Plata… aunque perdona si no recuerdo exactamente de qué se trata. Sólo sé que el efecto es tan sorprendente, que el hombre lobo en cuestión entra en un estado profundo de sueño poco antes de la transformación y el dolor de la misma se reduce al mínimo... y a pesar de que aún está en estado experimental, ha habido hallazgos muy prometedores. Aquí pueden ver los borradores de la poción modificada que tan amablemente cedió para su muestra.

Se inclinó sobre la cápsula que contenía los pergaminos fingiendo interés, fallando en ignorar las risas coquetas que emitía su prima cada vez que el hombre articulaba cualquier sílaba.

–¿Hay alguna historia tras su descubrimiento? –preguntó Dominique con voz suave y Scorpius asintió muy satisfecho por la curiosidad que generaban sus palabras.

–Su esposa fue mordida en un viaje a Portugal hace unos veinte años. Desde entonces, no descansará hasta hallar la cura o, al menos, suavizar los síntomas –explicó y Dominique suspiró con tristeza.

–Eso sí que es amor –susurró y su tono le hizo tener ganas de echarse a correr. Si antes se sentía como una intrusa entre esos dos, ahora era como si fuera una especie de obstáculo para el progreso de su relación.

Sólo por eso se quedaría.

Pero su convicción decayó notablemente cuando Dominique bromeó acerca de algo y Scorpius soltó una ligera risa grave y varonil que le erizó los vellos de la nuca. Entonces, cogió a Dominique por la cintura, la acercó a él y le susurró algo que hizo que su prima se _sonrojara_.

No podía recordar la última vez que la había visto sonrojarse.

De hecho, Dominique no se sonrojaba y punto.

Tal vez era que Scorpius tenía ese talento o...

O...

Quizás no valía la pena intentar separarlos. Tal vez comenzarían una relación y Rose se vería obligada a abandonar a su prima para siempre porque _odiaba_ a Scorpius. Ellos se casarían, vivirían juntos en una cabaña en alguna playa de Nueva Zelanda, tendrían cinco hijos y Rose viviría el resto de sus días lamentándose de ese momento en el que no pudo evitar tal unión. Pasarían los años y ella, como la solterona desconsolada que sería por no tener a Nique para desahogarse, se compraría cinco gatos que la traicionarían y la matarían a zarpazos para comérsela.

Y sería infeliz.

Con esos turbios pensamientos y haciendo caso a sus instintos, se alejó varias secciones hasta la mesa de bocadillos para intentar relajarse.

Como de costumbre, estaba exagerando.

Porque lo estaba, ¿Cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Frustrada, tomó un dulce de papaya (al parecer, una fruta común en países caribeños) con tosquedad más para ocuparse en algo que por verdaderas ansias y se llevó una grata sorpresa al degustarlo. Resultaba refrescante ese sabor tan exótico.

–Rose, por Merlín… deberían prohibirte comer en público. Ese simple acto parece tan obsceno cuando lo haces… –abrió los ojos enseguida para ver a un sonriente Teddy Lupin frente a ella. Enrojeció y se apresuró a tragar el dulce para abalanzarse sobre él.

–¡Teddy! ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó algo abrumada por la impresión y Teddy la estrujó un poco antes de soltarla.

–Hola a ti también, Rosie –dijo con una sonrisa condescendiente que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

–No soy yo la que empieza conversaciones hablando de lo obsceno que resulta la forma de comer de alguien –alzó las cejas y Teddy se echó a reír.

–_Touché_ –aceptó y Rose no pudo evitar emitir una risita triunfante–. Trabajo en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ¿recuerdas? –aclaró y Rose asintió–. Muchas de estas cosas son algo así como préstamos y bueno… he trabajado lo suficiente con los duendes como para saber que aquí hay una cosa o dos que les gustaría quedarse. ¿Viste el escudo de la academia de Buenos Aires? Fue tallado por duendes y no soportan la idea de devolvérselo a la Federación Latinoamericana de Magia. Y eso es sólo por dar un ejemplo.

–Entonces el buen Teddy ha venido para salvar el día –empleó un tono sarcástico y que hizo que el hombre bufara divertido antes de responder.

–Teddy y un montón de compañeros de trabajo. Eso sin contar al par de aurores que vigilan cada vitrina. No necesitamos un conflicto internacional –hizo una especie de parodia de pose heroica que la hizo sonreír.

–En serio agradezco que estés aquí –le dijo en un arranque de sinceridad que lo desconcertó.

–Pues yo quisiera saber qué haces tú por acá. Ni siquiera yo pude conseguirte las entradas... ¿Cómo hiciste? Te escabulliste, ¿cierto? –picó con el dedo índice sus costillas, como cuando era niña y él la pillaba en medio de una travesura–. No es justo utilizar tus encantos con los pobres guardias de seguridad; deben estar tan acostumbrados a lidiar con gente problemática que dudo que soporten tanta ternura.

Volvió a ruborizarse y miró el suelo, que súbitamente parecía muy interesante. Como Marius, Teddy tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir deseos de reír como idiota y batir las pestañas como quinceañera.

–Eres un tonto –susurró con una sonrisa boba que se apresuró a eliminar de su rostro cuando volvió a mirarlo–. No me escabullí. Un conocido que trabaja acá me regaló las entradas.

–Fue Bill, ¿cierto? Nunca se ha podido resistir a tus sonrisas. En realidad, no conozco a nadie que pueda hacerlo –le sonrió con todo el carisma que poseía y a Rose le entraron ganas de matar a Dominique. ¿Cómo era que a ninguna se le había ocurrido pedirle entradas a su tío Bill?

–No, pero ahora que lo dices… debimos haberlo hecho –masculló pensativa y Teddy puso los ojos en blanco.

–Merlín, Rose, puedes llegar a ser muy despistada –Rose lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro y Teddy rió un poco antes de continuar–. Ya, en serio… ¿Quién fue?

–Ya te dije. Un conocido –Teddy la miró suplicante y Rose suspiró. Hacía mucho que había aprendido a no ceder siempre ante una cara derretida de ternura de Ted Lupin–. Y eso es todo lo que sabrás.

–Vale, entonces –asintió finalmente con gesto derrotado y le extendió el brazo. Rose lo tomó y se dejó guiar por él–. Ya has visto todas las secciones, supongo.

–De hecho, no. Pero estoy bien –se apresuró a aclarar antes de que él volviera a llevarla al infierno; es decir, a donde se encontraban Dominique y Malfoy–. ¿El tío Bill está por acá?

Teddy alzó las cejas ante el cambio de tema, pero se encogió de hombros y la condujo hacia un grupo numeroso de hombres cerca de una esquina del gran salón.

La siguiente media hora pudo respirar con la añorada normalidad que se esfumaba cada vez que Scorpius estaba cerca. Su tío la recibió con una sonrisa perpleja y estuvieron conversando por largo rato, siempre evitando tocar el tema de lo sucedido en la Madriguera una semana atrás. Bill era uno de los pocos Weasley existentes al que no le satisfacía meterse en la vida de los demás.

Por eso siempre le gustaba estar con él.

Y Teddy no hacía más que hacerla sentir como en casa, siempre haciéndola reír y sentirse querida. Esa clase de tratos era justo lo que necesitaba luego de las 2 horas infernales que pasó siendo absolutamente ignorada por Malfoy. Y, bueno, por Dominique.

De todas formas, era casi mejor que no la hubiera tomado en cuenta. Las cosas entre ellos la noche anterior habían estado muy raras y, para ser honesta consigo misma, no quería que la tensión aumentara entre ellos debido a eso.

–…entonces ha venido este señor salido de la nada y me ha dicho que prefiere que sus…

–¡Bill! Tenemos una situación en las Bahamas. Otro idiota fue seducido por la sirena en exhibición. Sabía que traernos a esa especie iba a resultar muy mal –interrumpió un hombre pequeño y rechoncho la amena historia que su tío relataba.

–Se advierte antes de entrar y hay señales de precaución alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué siguen mirándola a los ojos cuando comienza a cantar? –refunfuñó Bill antes de alejarse con la varita en alto.

Teddy y Rose rieron cuando lo vieron arrojarle agua con su varita al pobre hombre hechizado que se daba golpes contra el cristal que protegía a la sirena para unirse a ella en el estanque artificial.

–Nunca aprenden –Teddy negó con la cabeza y bufó–. Cuando pasé por allí, deliberadamente evité mirarla.

–Pero eso es un poco injusto, ¿no crees? –Teddy la miró sin entender y ella se apresuró a aclarar–. Ustedes son algo inmunes a sus encantos. Ambos están casados con mujeres que tienen una fracción de _veela_ en su sangre y si mal no recuerdo, ellas también hechizan a los hombres con su belleza –explicó y Teddy la miró con las cejas alzadas por la sorpresa antes de echarse a reír.

–Rose, la misma feminista e inflexible Rose, está defendiendo a un hombre débil que cayó en un cliché patético y repetitivo. Si no lo veo, no lo creo –lo fulminó con la mirada y él resopló divertido antes de seguir–. Vamos, eso no es justo. Además, tengo la perfecta defensa para mí y para Bill –Rose arqueó las cejas, instándolo a continuar–. Nosotros estamos perdidamente enamorados sin importar cuanto de _veela_ tienen nuestras esposas.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó sinceramente confundida y Teddy sonrió complacido por su curiosidad.

–Que no importa cuantas sirenas seductoras traten de engatusarnos, no caeremos en sus redes –volvió a mirarlo con el más puro de los desconciertos en su rostro como una pregunta silenciosa y él suspiró–. Lo único que te hace técnicamente inmune al canto de esa especie de sirena en particular, es el amor. Si amas a alguien o tan siquiera piensas en ella con excesiva frecuencia, no importa cuanto lo intente, no caerás rendido a sus… er, a su aleta. Cualquier tipo de atracción romántica hacia alguien del sexo opuesto no hace que sea "imposible" que te hechicen, pero al hombre en cuestión se le hace muchísimo más fácil resistir la tentación de mirarla... o al menos eso fue lo que leí. Su hechizo no puede vencer el sentimiento tan real e innegable que te proporciona el querer a una mujer para ti.

Cuando acabó, Rose tuvo implacables deseos de abrazarlo por ser tan condenadamente dulce, pero se contuvo.

–Eso es muy… lindo.

–Estás hecha toda una romántica, Rosie –su sarcasmo le ganó un empujón de Rose mientras reía de su propio chiste–. Entonces… –volvió a tomarla del brazo y comenzaron a caminar sin dirección alguna. Sin embargo, Rose se aseguró de que Malfoy no estuviera a la vista mientras avanzaban–. ¿Quién es ese "conocido"? No me digas que fue tu novio. Uno que, por cierto, no he conocido aún.

–Y no lo harás mientras sigas creyendo que tienes el derecho de estar amenazando a todo hombre que se me acerca a mí o a cualquier chica Weasley –replicó aprovechando la oportunidad de cambio de tema. Se estaba volviendo toda una experta en el asunto.

–No podrás evitarlo. Mientras viva, nadie podrá volver a hacerte daño –su caminar vaciló un poco ante lo que había dicho y evitó mirarlo. Teddy, percibiendo su incomodidad, se apresuró a añadir–. Y tienes que decirme ya qué hombre desafortunado te consiguió los boletos... hasta tengo preparado lo que le diré; "no te acerques a ella, desconocido. Ya tengo suficiente con que se consiguiera un novio sin siquiera avisarme como para que vengas tú y…"

–Teddy, no seas tonto –sonrió muy a su pesar cuando su caminar sin rumbo los llevó nuevamente a la mesa de bocadillos. Cogió una fresa bañada en chocolate y se la tendió–. Toma; prefiero que tengas la boca llena –él miró la fresa con recelo cuando Rose sonrió maliciosamente–. Cómela bajo tu propio riesgo.

Él dirigió la fresa a la altura de sus ojos y la analizó con ojo crítico. Rose sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

–El que estés aquí no tiene nada que ver con el anuncio que se daría hoy en la Madriguera, ¿cierto? –mientras lo decía, no dejaba de mirar la fresa con aparente interés. Rose se soltó de su agarré y se alejó un poco de él, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

–¿Cómo sabes que…

–Soy prácticamente un Potter. Victoire y yo estuvimos en la cena de ayer cuando Lily y Lysander anunciaron que estaban comprometidos.

¿Conoce alguien la sensación de que te acaban de lazar una luna de Júpiter justo en la cabeza? Sí, esa en la que se te doblan un poco las rodillas por el peso y te obligas a cerrar los ojos para intentar resistir el golpe.

Algo así era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. La única diferencia era que creía que no fue una luna, sino Júpiter en sí.

–Se… se van a casar –susurró sólo porque tenía miedo de que la voz se le quebrara si hablaba demasiado alto. Teddy, viendo que había trastabillado por la noticia, se apresuró a cogerla por la cintura con la mano libre y la miró con preocupación.

–Pensé que Albus te lo había dicho. Ayer me comentó que se retrasó porque le estabas ayudando con un trabajo en tu piso y que se había quedado muy preocupado –Rose tragó saliva en un intento por deshacer el nudo en la garganta antes de hablar.

–No tiene por qué –dijo esquiva y Teddy frunció el ceño–. Lo de Lysander sucedió hace mucho, Teddy. No tienes que preocuparte, en serio –intentó soltarse de su agarre, pero fue imposible. Él seguía mirándola como si esperara que de un momento a otro se fuera a desmayar.

–Aún no me dirás qué ocurrió exactamente, ¿verdad? –Rose bajó la mirada y Teddy suspiró resignado–. Te diré algo que aprendí con el tiempo... mientras más te esfuerces por ocultar las cosas, peor resultará porque a la única a la que haces daño es a ti misma y de eso sí no puedo protegerte –le alzó el mentón con la muñeca de la mano que aún sostenía la fresa y la miró con seriedad–. Los sentimientos son como bolas de nieve; mientras va descendiendo la colina, se hace más y más grande hasta el punto en que, finalmente, te aplasta.

Le besó la frente con cariño mientras Rose asimilaba sus palabras. Tenía tanta razón… cuando se lo había contado a Hugo, sintió que se había desprendido de unas pesadas cadenas que no sabía que llevaba encima y de verdad debería hacer el esfuerzo de abrirse con los demás ya que el sólo hecho de no saber en qué punto de su relación con Lysander las cosas habían comenzado a decaer la mataba. Necesitaba que él se lo explicara; quería saber por qué decidió engañarla sin ningún tipo de contemplación y, quizás, el primer paso para coger el valor suficiente como para preguntárselo directamente era explicando lo que pasó a su familia.

Tal vez, ellos podrían ayudarla.

Miró alrededor con cautela y se preguntó qué tantas posibilidades había de echarse a llorar si hablaba con Teddy en ese mismo instante. Al final, decidió que no importaba.

Ya nada lo hacía.

–Teddy, lo que pasó fue que…

–No creo que sea el lugar, Rosie. Pero si quieres, podemos ir a tu piso a penas termine esto –dijo con entusiasmo mal disimulado. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que él y sus primos tenían mucho tiempo esperando esa confesión–. Toma, come esta fresa para pasar el mal trago hasta que nos vayamos.

Le puso la punta de la fruta sobre sus labios y Rose sonrió mientras la masticaba a consciencia. Teddy parecía saber qué era exactamente lo que necesitaba incluso antes que ella misma.

–Está divina –se pasó la lengua por los labios para retirar los restos de chocolate y Teddy le sonrió.

–Entonces… ¿por qué no vamos a ver lo que te faltó de la exhibición? –le dijo sin soltar el agarre en su cintura y Rose asintió, agradeciendo que Teddy estuviera esforzándose por distraerla de su tristeza.

Caminaron hasta la sección de "Venezuela" y Rose se permitió disfrutar un poco antes de marcharse. Leyó cuidadosamente cada inscripción y letrero de cada cápsula y vitrina al tiempo que comentaba con Teddy las cosas que le parecían interesantes mientras él asentía con una sonrisa condescendiente.

Casi al final de su exploración por la sección, se encontró con una imagen pequeña que casi pasaba desapercibida de una mujer de piel morena junto a una gran ave de plumaje negro y porte magnífico e imponente. Bajo la foto, había una serie de pergaminos, calderos y frasquitos con un contenido rosa brillante y atrayente.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó al aire a sabiendas de que Teddy no disfrutaba tanto de la historia como ella. Se inclinó un poco más y detalló la poción con curiosidad.

–"Eso" es un Cóndor de los Andes – se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz familiar detrás de ella. Se volvió con rapidez y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se deshizo del agarre de Teddy con una habilidad impropia. Teddy se limitó a mirarla con la confusión bailando en sus pupilas, sin entender a cuenta de qué venía esa alarma en sus ojos azules–. Probablemente el ave mágica más importante de Suramérica y no sólo entre los magos. Los muggles también le guardan un respeto impresionante.

–Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella –murmuró un poco fastidiada por no saber nada acerca de un tema que Malfoy parecía dominar. Él le sonrió con suficiencia y se apresuró a explicar, muy consciente de la aparente molestia de Rose al tener que oír la explicación precisamente de él.

–Sería muy extraño si lo hubieras hecho, ya que sólo habitan en las cordilleras andinas y en algunas costas adyacentes al océano pacífico –se situó junto a ella y Rose, algo reticente, se volvió a mirar la imagen del ave–. Es el ave voladora más grande del mundo… al menos para los muggles. Pero sus plumas, garras y lágrimas son increíblemente difíciles de conseguir y excesivamente costosas, ya que es una de las pocas criaturas mágicas que se consideran en peligro de extinción. Además, si el ave no te cree una persona digna de sus dones, no te dejará ni siquiera verla a la distancia.

–Y… ¿y qué es lo que hace? –preguntó un poco sobrecogida por la noticia. Una de las pocas cosas que detestaba de los muggles era su desconsideración hacia la fauna que compartía su ecosistema.

–Tiene muchísimas propiedades mágicas. Sus garras son uno de los ingredientes principales en pociones sudamericanas para infundir valor y fuerza antes de cualquier reto, pero no hay que confundir con la poción de la euforia –añadió cuando vio que Rose abría la boca para interrumpir–. Sus plumas son el elemento más valioso allá para el núcleo de las varitas y los magos que tienen el honor de poseer una con ese centro, son respetados porque traen la promesa de ser grandes. Y sus lágrimas… tienen muchísimos usos. Uno de ellos es la sanación, pero no a un nivel tan elevado como las del fénix, ya que éstas se deben combinar con los ingredientes adecuados. Otro de ellos es, bueno… esa poción de allí es el equivalente a nuestra Amortentia y las lágrimas suprimen el efecto exagerado y enfermizo que tienen las pociones de amor europeas. Lo malo es que si se usan a largo plazo, puede crear una obsesión permanente, por lo cual están prohibidas en todo el continente y se está trabajando para que se veden en el resto del mundo.

–¿Y entonces cómo se las ingeniaron para traerse ese frasquito? –preguntó con curiosidad y Scorpius sonrió al percatarse de que Rose parecía más interesada que ofendida por lo que él tenía que decir.

–Esa mujer de allí se llama Eva y fue ella quien descubrió la poción. Esa es la última botella existente si restas las que seguro se preparan ilegalmente y allí está el resultado de su experimento, por lo cual se podría decir que fue la primera poción preparada. Por cierto, el brebaje se llama _Evamor_, como la bruja que lo descubrió y, bueno... la palabra en español de amor –Rose asintió fascinada y se volvió a mirarlo. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que probablemente Malfoy no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que comenzó la explicación, razón por la cual se aclaró la garganta y se enderezó, alejándose un poco de él en el proceso.

–¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas sobre América? –inquirió sinceramente intrigada por la respuesta. Scorpius también se alejó de la cápsula que guardaba la poción y le sonrió con suficiencia.

–Para entrar a trabajar aquí, nos exigen conocimientos básicos sobre la cultura mágica de cualquier continente y nos obligan a tomar un curso intensivo de Historia Mágica Universal. Puedes preguntarle a Dylan o a mi mentor si lo deseas. Ambos me dieron clases –la forma en que lo dijo sonó extraña, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de echarse a reír en su cara. Casi tuvo miedo a preguntar, pero el impulso fue más fuerte.

–¿Quién es tu mentor?

Él amplió su sonrisa y alzó la ceja del mal. Miró a sus espaldas y Rose siguió la dirección de sus ojos, pero el único que estaba allí era...

Previendo su confusión, Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído.

–Bill Weasley.

Ah, claro. Debió haberlo imaginado.

Sin embargo, nada evitó que su mandíbula cayera unos centímetros por la estupefacción.

Si tío Bill conocía a Malfoy, ¿Por qué no había dicho nada el día que su padre la acusaba de mentirosa y zorra?

Paras ser sincera consigo misma, no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

–¡Oh! –exclamó sobresaltada cuando volvió a la realidad y fue consciente de la incómoda cercanía de Scorpius a sus espaldas. Frunció el ceño y, sin volverse, siseó–. Espacio personal, Malfoy.

Él rió entre dientes y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello justo antes de que se alejara definitivamente. Indignada por la rebeldía de su cuerpo al estremecerse, se giró sobre sus talones y lo fulminó con la mirada. Se quedaron luchando visualmente durante segundos infinitos hasta que un carraspeo a sus espaldas la sobresaltó.

–¿Y tú quien eres? –preguntó Teddy con voz áspera e intimidante. Scorpius se adelantó y le extendió la mano sonriendo con cortesía, pero él no la estrechó.

–Scorpius Malfoy, Señor…

–Lupin. Soy Teddy Lupin –dijo situándose junto a Rose y pasándole un protector brazo sobre los hombros. Si Scorpius se sorprendió, Rose no fue capaz de decirlo; sin embargo, sí hubo una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Aunque estaba segura que la mirada de fugaz burla que le dirigió no se la había imaginado.

Dios mío, Malfoy sabía que Teddy era su amor platónico casi desde que había nacido.

Já, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ser más incómodas.

Pero no, oh, no... no lo dejaría burlarse sin piedad. Si se atrevía a siquiera insinuar _algo_ frente a Teddy, ella misma lo mataría.

Aunque no, eso sería muy sencillo. Lo torturaría hasta la demencia y se aseguraría de que quedara recluido en la misma habitación que el legendario Gilderoy Lockhart. De esa forma, sufriría el peor castigo de los infiernos y ella sería malvada y retorcidamente feliz hasta que...

–¡Scorpius! Encontraste a Rose, gracias a Merlín –interrumpió Dominique con su llegada la extraña tensión que se había instalado en el ambiente.

Nunca, _jamás_, había estado tan agradecida de que Dominique interfiriera en algo como ahora y probablemente no volvería a sentirse así. Aprovechó la distracción para deshacerse del abrazo de Teddy y se alejó de los dos hombres, situándose en el lugar más seguro en esos momentos; junto a su prima.

–¿Teddy? ¡Teddy! –exclamó Nique arrojándose a los brazos de su cuñado con una sonrisa alegre–. No recordaba que estarías aquí.

–Entonces tú viniste con Rose –Teddy pareció soltar todo el aire que retenía en su pecho y Rose volvió a fruncir el ceño con desconcierto. Le daba la impresión de que Teddy creía que ella había ido a la exhibición con Malfoy y aunque él se les había unido poco después, no era para tanto.

Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no reír por la absurda idea. Ella y Malfoy _juntos_ y compartiendo tiempo voluntariamente...

Já, era de locos.

–Claro, ¿quién más? –preguntó su prima confusa cuando soltó a Teddy y Rose agradeció que su habitual agudeza mental fuera incapaz de conectar las evidencias–. Mira, Rose, jamás vuelvas a perderte así. ¡Incluso fui a buscarte al baño y no estabas ni en la mesa de bocadillos!

–Iba al baño –mintió descaradamente. No podía decirle que había estado tratando de huir de Scorpius y de ella porque no quería acabar asesinada por zarpazos de sus cinco futuros gatos de solterona–. Es que me encontré con… –miró fugazmente a Malfoy y regresó sus ojos a una Dominique expectante–. Teddy y luego con tío Bill. Estuvimos hablando un rato y olvidé que…

–Despistada –Nique negó con la cabeza y Rose sonrió con disculpa, ya sin fuerzas para negarlo. Todos estaban tan convencidos de su aparente facilidad de distracción que comenzaba a creérselo–. En fin, ¿nos vamos? Ya Scorpius me ha enseñado todo lo que había que ver y prometió enviarme las fotos que sacaran los profesionales de Gringotts. ¿A que es genial?

–Si, es _fantástico_ –le dedicó una rápida mirada de incredulidad que Malfoy correspondió con una odiosa sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Además, muero de hambre, ¿tú no? Podríamos ir a comer a tu casa, pero yo cocino –añadió seriamente y Rose la fulminó con la mirada. Vamos, no cocinaba tan horrible… preparar tostadas se le daba bastante bien si a uno le gustaban, bueno... _muy_ tostadas.

Y sí, había arruinado una que otra cena en su casa al no tener nada más que ofrecer que macarrones pastosos o bistecs quemados, pero no era para exagerar.

–Antes de irte, Dominique, podrías probar las deliciosas fresas con chocolate que sirven en el banquete. Estoy seguro de que Rose puede dar fe de su sabor –dijo Scorpius con un tinte de sarcasmo que la desconcertó. Cuando se volvió a verlo, él parecía retarla con la mirada y entonces recordó: Teddy le había dado a comer una fresa con sus propias manos.

Maldito Malfoy acosador que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que mirarla todo el tiempo en busca de material para infernales chistes en su contra.

Sin embargo y a pesar de no poder evitar sonrojarse un poco, respondió al desafío como siempre que tenía una respuesta inteligente y para nada estúpida.

–Si, están casi celestiales, Nique. Deberías probarlas –siseó sin despegar la mirada de Malfoy, que le sonrió con sorna y asintió con la cabeza, como aceptando que, por primera vez, Rose le había dejado sin palabras.

Seguro esperaba a que ella balbuceara incoherencias producto de la vergüenza, pero no. Ella era muchísimo más fuerte que eso.

Ante ésta realización, tuvo que contener el saltito de triunfo, pero no reprimió la sonrisa vencedora.

–Eh, vale –Dominique les echó una mirada que indicaba que estaba a punto de internarlos a ambos en una institución mental, pero se encogió de hombros y le extendió el brazo a Teddy–. ¿Vamos? Me parece que Scor aún debe explicarle unas cuantas leyendas Venezolanas a Rose–. ésta vez, los ojos de Dominique le gritaron que le debía unas cuantas explicaciones sobre algo que ella aún no alcanzaba a entender, así que se limitó a desviar la mirada y darse la vuelta, fingiendo interés en la fotografía del Cóndor de los Andes. De refilón pudo ver cómo Teddy le lanzaba una última mirada recelosa y se alejaba con Nique hasta la mesa de banquete.

–Dominique es una persona bastante simpática –musitó Malfoy en cuanto estuvieron a solas y Rose alzó las cejas con mofa.

–¿Scor? –se burló ella del diminutivo que Nique le había puesto a su némesis, para variar. Scorpius sólo se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? El sobrenombre es incluso ingenioso –dijo y Rose, sin embargo, se permitió una risa leve que hizo a Malfoy fruncir el ceño–. Ríe lo que quieras, no importa. Si _Teddy _te ve reír, no vendrá a asesinarme porque en serio estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se me echaría al cuello.

Hubo algo en la forma en que dijo el nombre de Teddy que la confundió. Parecía como enojado por algo y eso definitivamente no era normal.

Bueno, ¿Y qué era tan sorprendente en eso? Malfoy hasta ahora había demostrado ser de todo menos normal.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? –repitió a su vez las palabras despreocupadas del hombre–. Ser una Weasley implica que tienes aproximadamente doscientos hermanos mayores celosos que detestan cuando un hombre se acerca demasiado a ti.

–Debe ser desagradable –dijo comenzando a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Rose, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, se apresuró a igualar su ritmo tranquilo sin siquiera percatarse de que, bueno, lo estaba siguiendo para acompañarlo _voluntariamente_ cuando minutos antes aseguraba mentalmente que compartir tiempo con Malfoy de otra forma que no fuera forzada era de locos.

Lo cual fácilmente podría traducirse en que estaba _loca_.

Quizás no al grado de la señora Murray, pero casi.

–Lo es, pero ya es algo rutinario e irrelevante –Malfoy simplemente asintió y continuaron avanzando en silencio.

Era extraño estar _así_ con él en un silencio que no resultaba incómodo. Generalmente, comenzaba a soltar estupideces con la única intención de disipar la tensión, pero esta vez era diferente.

Era como si, simplemente, ya su presencia se hubiera vuelto cotidiana y sus deseos continuos de ahorcarlos hubieran disminuido una pequeña fracción desde el día anterior, cuando hablaron un poco más que para insultarse o burlarse del otro.

–¿Cumplimos nuestro objetivo? –dijo Malfoy repentinamente cuando pasaban frente a la sección de Colombia. Rose ni siquiera fue consciente del momento en que habían avanzado tanto, así que por eso y por la pregunta, soltó un "¿eh?" aturdido. Scorpius resopló–. Me dijiste que no querías pasar un mal rato en el almuerzo con tu familia y aquí estás, ¿cierto?

–A cambio, estoy pasando un mal rato contigo, pero qué se hace –replicó sin malicia o intención de incordiarle y Malfoy rió entre dientes y asintió, demostrando que tenía toda su atención–. Aunque, bueno… –se mordió la lengua ante lo que iba a decir, pero finalmente se rindió ante la necesidad de comentarlo con alguien ajeno a su entorno familiar–. Anunciaron su compromiso.

Tal vez él no fuera la persona más apropiada para escuchar eso y, por un momento, temió que se burlara por su evidente inquietud ante la noticia. Sin embargo, Malfoy volvió a asentir con pasividad y Rose suspiró aliviada.

–Quizás sea mejor así –le dijo en voz baja, como si temiera que Rose reaccionara de la forma equivocada. Sin embargo, la mirada interrogante que recibió lo instó a continuar–. El matrimonio es algo definitivo. Tal vez te ayude a entender... a lidiar mejor con la idea de ellos dos juntos y superarla, ya que esa clase de unión no tiene vuelta atrás.

No se le escapó el detalle del como él se cortó a mitad de la frase para corregir sus palabras, como si supiera que Rose estaba tan cerca de entender a Lily, a Lysander y a ella misma como lo estaba Scorpius de agradarle a Teddy Lupin.

Por otra parte, sus palabras removieron algo doloroso y punzante en su interior. Sin embargo, también sabía que, en cierta forma, él tenía razón.

–No sé… no creo que me moleste la idea de ellos dos juntos –dijo de forma ausente, como pensando en voz alta–. Creo que, en realidad, me enoja no saber qué fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Se maldijo a sí misma por lo que le había dicho y se calló definitivamente ante el peso de su propia frase. Y es que una cosa era hablar con Scorpius acerca de lo que había pasado y la otra muy diferente era contarle _cómo se_ _sentía_. Eso haría todo muy íntimo y demasiado personal y por Merlín que Rose no quería que fuera así.

Ya la cosa entre ellos estaba lo suficientemente rara como para comenzar a confesarse cosas mutuamente.

Er, de nuevo.

Así que se limitó a suspirar largamente y a cruzarse de brazos más por hacer algo y evitar mirarlo que por otra cosa.

–Pues cuando no sabes algo, preguntas sobre ello, ¿no? –dijo finalmente y luego de lo que parecieron años de mutismo con un tono tranquilo y desenfadado, como si estuvieran hablando del clima y no de algo tan personal.

Estaba a punto de responder con alguna evasiva que la ayudara a volver a un terreno conocido como las burlas o los insultos, cuando un cántico en un dialecto extraño la distrajo y el pronunciado respingo de Scorpius la sobresaltó. Miró el nombre de la sección por la que transitaban en ese momento y casi se echa a reír.

Estaban en las Bahamas y quién cantaba no era otra que la flamante sirena de pechos descubiertos que cautivaba a los hombres para atraerlos hacia ella y ahogarlos. No importaba que la piel de la sirena fuera de un tono azulado o que su larga aleta fuera evidencia de que no era humana, seguía siendo una hermosa criatura que hacía resonar su voz celestial mientras observaba fijamente a Scorpius con una sonrisa calculadora en sus carnosos y perfectos labios. Malfoy desvió la vista de Rose a penas un segundo para mirar a la criatura y cuando Rose preparó su varita para echarle agua fría con una inmensa satisfacción y agradeciendo su buena suerte, él se apresuró a clavar sus ojos en el suelo y carraspear ligeramente.

–No mires ahora, pero creo que una sirena está tratando de seducirte –se mofó mientras Scorpius aceleraba el paso y se cubría los oídos. Rose, ahora sí riendo, fue tras él y lo alcanzó cuando ambos llegaron a Argentina, el inicio del recorrido–. Y yo que pensaba que tenías más fuerza de voluntad.

El hombre subió la manga izquierda de su túnica y comenzó a frotarse la muñeca, que estaba enrojecida bajo el brazalete que siempre llevaba. Ella, aún con la risa floja en sus labios, recordó que ese amuleto le avisaba a Scorpius de peligros inminentes mediante el calor y, ciertamente, la intención de esa especie de sirena era atraer hombres para ahogarlos en el fondo del mar. No le extrañaría que le estuviera quemando, a decir verdad.

–Esa sirena ha tratado de hechizarme al menos unas quinientas veces el día de hoy –masculló sonando fastidiado mientras analizaba el estado de la piel de su brazo. Rose alzó las cejas e imitó la clásica sonrisa ladina de Malfoy, por primera vez percibiendo el cómo se intercambiaban los papeles y sintiéndose gratamente complacida por ello.

–Debes sentirte muy especial, entonces –siseó con todo el poder sarcástico que poseía y Malfoy se volvió a mirarla con la ceja arqueada, regresando la manga de su túnica a la posición correcta, cubriendo todo su brazo.

–No necesito que una sirena me cante para saber que soy especial, Weasley. Es algo que todo el mundo da por hecho en cuanto me ve. Ya sabes, no es muy fácil pasar desapercibido cuando se es tan increíblemente atractivo e interesante –honestamente… no se podía ser tan odioso y jactancioso en una sola oración, en serio.

–Sí que no te falta autoestima, ¿eh? –inquirió reprimiendo el deseo de rodar los ojos y mirarlo reprobatoriamente. Con el tiempo había aprendido que enfurruñarse frente a Malfoy era como colgarse un letrero que dijera "búrlese aquí".

Y ella era mucho más inteligente que eso.

–Pues no todos los días te encuentras con alguien como yo –se encogió de hombros con modestia fingida y ahora sí puso los ojos en blanco y soltó una pequeña risa incrédula. ¿Acaso se podía ser más presumido que eso?–. Además, dime una cosa... ¿Qué puedo hacer con una personalidad tan interesante como la mía?

Al parecer, si se podía.

–No podrías ser más idiota ni aunque lo intentaras –replicó francamente impresionada por la nueva conquista de Scorpius al darle un nuevo significado a la palabra _detestable_–. Y la palabra es "desagradable," no "interesante" –continuó con un rictus de desaprobación frunciendo sus labios y Malfoy sonrió con su cinismo característico. Cuando se disponía a seguir atacándolo con otro ingenioso comentario, un alboroto a sus espaldas los sobresaltó a ambos.

Era otro hombre atrapado por la criatura.

Bufó sin poder reprimirse. Los hombres podían llegar a ser tan básicos…

–Es como el doceavo tonto que se deja engatusar –comentó Scorpius sacudiendo la cabeza y Rose asintió en acuerdo. Y estaba a punto de expresar su opinión cuando se percató de algo inusual mientras veía al pobre hombre en la distancia ser espabilado por los aurores cercanos con un chorro de agua fría–. Muchos acá intentamos que no la trajeran porque, ya sabes… traen muchos problemas innecesarios y son muy difíciles de controlar. Pero los duendes saben que ningún hechizo insonorizador funciona en su contra y no pudieron suprimir la tentación de echarse unas risas a costa de los débiles humanos aunque fuera por un par de horas. Por si te interesa, fue traída de las costas frías del océano Atlántico, pero también pueden encontrarse en el mar Caribe y son de agua salada...

Sin embargo, Rose no lo escuchaba. Estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose algo muy inquietante y potencialmente perturbador.

–Malfoy… –masculló intentando organizar sus ideas. Él se giró a mirarla con interés; llevaban rato parados frente a la sección que iniciaba el recorrido y Rose, queriendo despejarse un poco y ganar algo de tiempo antes de preguntar, rodeó el lugar para ir de regreso a la mesa de banquetes, ambos asegurándose de caminar lo más alejados posible de las "Bahamas"–. ¿Exactamente por qué la sirena no pudo atraerte?

Malfoy se detuvo súbitamente y la observó con toda la sorpresa que su inexpresivo rostro podría mostrar, como si recién se estuviera dando cuenta de ello. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frunció el ceño con aire meditabundo antes de sonreír ladinamente.

–Ya te lo dije, Weasley. Soy especial –volvió a adoptar su habitual mueca indescifrable y retomó el paso. Rose, sin embargo, no se quedó contenta con la evasiva respuesta y más aún luego de esa fugaz impresión de que él tampoco comprendía porqué había sido inmune al poderoso cántico.

–Ah, claro. La sirena simplemente no pudo penetrar tu gran cabezota, ¿eh? –él no hizo ningún gesto que indicara que la había escuchado, pero su mirada pareció oscurecerse como si a él _tampoco_ le estuviera gustado el rumbo que había tomando la conversación–. Teddy me dijo que la única forma de evitar caer en el hechizo es…

Ahora fue ella quién se detuvo en seco. No podía ser, ¿cierto? Era imposible que Malfoy tuviera sentimientos tan humanos y primitivos como...

Vale, quizás estaba siendo un poco extremista, pero en serio… simplemente no era posible. Al menos, no parecía que Malfoy estuviera _enamorado_ de alguien y la idea era tan extraña como inquietante.

–¿Cuál es la única forma, Weasley? –preguntó clavando sus ojos grises sobre ella, que cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro con incomodidad y no sintiéndose capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra coherente. No sabía qué pretendía preguntándole algo así si era obvio que debía saberlo. Y es que, Merlín, ¡Incluso sabía sobre la existencia del Cóndor de los Andes!

¿Quién sabía eso? ¡Nadie!

Nadie lo sabía; sólo él.

–No… no sé. No prestaba mucha atención –musitó y su esquiva respuesta le sonó patética incluso a ella. Pero es que la verdad no deseaba tocar precisamente _ese_ tema con Scorpius.

–Entonces puedes quedarte con la sencilla idea de que soy especial –dijo con una firmeza nada apropiada para la frase justo antes de retomar el paso y mirar hacia el frente con determinación.

¿Por qué, dioses del cielo, Malfoy tenía que ser tan _anormal_? Esos bruscos cambios de humor siempre terminaban por desconcertarla.

Además, ahora tenía que lidiar con la perturbadora posibilidad de que Scorpius fuera capaz de sentir _algo_ por alguien que no fuera él mismo y eso ya era lo suficientemente bizarro como para siquiera pensarlo sin ningún tipo de burla incluida.

Pero mientras prácticamente corría para alcanzarlo, se reveló ante ella una horrorosa posibilidad.

Scorpius tenía gran parte de la tarde compartiendo con Dominique, ¿cierto? Si seguía por esa línea del pensamiento, no era difícil imaginarse que, tal vez… después de todo, Teddy dijo que bastaba con que sintieras una "irremediable atracción" hacia una mujer para no ser hechizado por la sirena.

Oh, Dios mío. ¿Y si Scorpius se había sentido "irremediablemente atraído" hacia Dominique?

Claro, porque cuando pensaba que ya nada podía ser más raro, incómodo y _raro_ otra vez, ahora cabía la posibilidad de que Scorpius fuera algo así como su cuñado.

El sólo pensamiento provocó que un irritante escalofrío se paseara por su espina dorsal con libertad, ignorante de la amargura infinita de Rose en esos momentos. Sabía que Dominique era una mujer deslumbrante, pero vamos… ¿Tan fácil había sido para ella atraer a Scorpius así, de la nada? ¡Sí sólo habían pasado dos míseras horas juntos!

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, gran parte de ese tiempo ambos estuvieron haciéndose ojitos y coqueteando descaradamente en su cara y, bueno, ella misma se los había imaginado viviendo juntos en Nueva Zelanda...

–La miraste a los ojos y aun así no pasó nada –susurró cuando lo alcanzó, pero él no dio señas de haberla escuchado a pesar de que sí parecía algo tenso y volvía a acariciar su muñeca izquierda como si el brazalete estuviera ardiendo–. No puede ser. ¡Te gusta Dominique! –exclamó sin poder reprimirse por mucho tiempo. Él la miró con la ceja arqueada y esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto la molestaba antes de echarse a reír.

Ahora sí no entendía nada. ¿Por qué se reía? ¿Se estaba burlando de ella? Pues no debería, porque ese era un asunto muy serio y no tenía ningún chiste.

La posibilidad de que a él le gustara Dominique era bastante desagradable y muy, _muy_ desalentadora, así que no le veía lo gracioso.

Además, no era una idea tan absurda. Si ella fuera hombre y Dominique no fuera su prima…

–¿Dominique? Weasley, vuelves a sorprenderme. Teniendo todas las pistas y sacando a conclusión equivocada –rió un poco más mientras se relajaba visiblemente y Rose frunció el ceño. ¿Qué era lo que se le estaba escapando?–. Tu prima es una mujer muy agradable, sí... pero creo que jamás saldría con ella –finalizó con sinceridad y el ceño de Rose ya prácticamente perforaba el puente de su nariz.

–Entonces… –se sintió incapaz de preguntar quién era la persona que evitaba que Malfoy cayera en el hechizo de la hermosa sirena y es que si quería dejar de hablar cosas tan íntimas y personales con Malfoy para mantener a su precaria cordura intacta, no iba por buen camino.

–¿Entonces? –la imitó con una mueca burlona cuando llegaron a la mesa de banquete y la observó con las cejas alzadas, como esperando el posible enfrentamiento verbal. Rose desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos con evidente incomodidad.

–Nada, olvídalo –farfulló cuando vio de refilón cómo Dominique y Teddy caminaban hacia ellos. Scorpius siguió la dirección de sus ojos y soltó un pequeño bufido de risa que la exasperó justo antes de coger una fresa bañada en chocolate y ponerla a la altura de su sonrojado rostro.

–Vamos, Weasley. Haz la pregunta –volvió a invadir su espacio personal y se situó a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Rose ni siquiera lo miró; no quería tener que enfrentarlo tan de cerca nuevamente. Sin embargo, él puso la fruta muy cerca de su boca y Rose se relamió los labios sintiéndose algo obnubilada por la cercanía y el olor del chocolate–. Sé que te mueres de curiosidad –sintió su aliento cálido sobre su rostro y fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Bajo la mirada atenta de Malfoy, mordió la punta de la fresa más como una excusa para no responderle que por otra cosa.

Y él sólo la miró. Sin ninguna sonrisa de suficiencia o ceja sarcásticamente alzada.

Sólo eso. La _miró_.

Y allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ese gesto, es decir, el tomar un bocado de una fresa directamente de la mano de un hombre con tan poca distancia de por medio era algo que no podía verse muy bien no importaba la perspectiva en la que lo pusieras.

Dios mío, ¿por qué se hacía estas cosas? ¿_En qué_ estaba pensando cuando la mordió?

¿Estaba _pensando_, siquiera?

Cuando creía que ya nada podía ser más extraño, venía ella y, voluntariamente, empeoraba la situación.

¿_Cuál_ era su problema?

Estúpida, _estúpida_ Rose.

A penas tenía idea de porqué lo había hecho, y, honestamente, no tenía ningún deseo de descubrir cómo funcionaba su aparente deseo de humillarse a sí misma de todas las maneras posibles.

Aturdida, avergonzada y _muy_ perturbada, colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo de ella justo cuando Teddy y Dominique estaban a unos tres metros de distancia. Él sonrió ante el gesto, giró la fresa restante entre sus dedos y se comió el resto frente a ella, quizás para justificar el pequeño espectáculo que seguro habían dado.

Ambos los miraron con suspicacia y desconcierto, pero Rose se apresuró a aclararse la garganta y darles la espalda. No quería que vieran lo ruborizada que de seguro estaba.

–¿Ves? No estaban envenenadas... –improvisó sobre la marcha y casi pudo sentir la mueca mezcla de mofa e incredulidad de Malfoy. Suspiró intentando relajase y se apresuró a tomar otra fresa para disimular su extraño comportamiento. Finalmente, se volvió hacia sus primos con demasiada rapidez–. ¿Nos vamos? Comienza a hacerse tarde y muero de hambre –dijo y les sonrió tan falsamente como pudo.

Luego del estrechón de manos serio y formal de Teddy y Malfoy y la interminable despedida de Dominique, los tres se encaminaron a la salida y una vez afuera, Rose volvió a respirar con normalidad.

Bueno, con toda la normalidad que la aflicción de haber _mordido una fresa_ de los dedos de Scorpius podía proporcionarle.

Lo dicho, estaba loca.

Completamente demente, sin mencionar que era un poco masoquista.

–¿Qué tanto le ves? –escuchó a Teddy preguntar cuando enfilaban hasta el Caldero Chorreante para aparecerse en su piso y se sobresaltó.

¡Ella no le veía nada a Malfoy! ¡Sólo había sido un maldita fresa, nada más!

Merlín, ahora odiaba las fresas. Y la carne de cordero.

–¿A Scor? Es encantador y una persona muy amable. Y deja el fastidio, que ya estoy bien grande –siseó Dominique con tono de advertencia y Rose tuvo que suspirar de puro alivio.

Teddy no se refería a ella, sino a Dominique, gracias a Circe.

Sin embargo, esa aclaración no la hizo sentir mejor.

–¡Es que no puedo creer que lo hayas invitado a salir! –exclamó Teddy luciendo profundamente indignado y ahora sí Rose miró a su prima con perplejidad.

–¿Lo invitaste a salir? ¿A Malfoy? ¡Dominique! –le reprochó sin poder contenerse y Dominique alzó las cejas con inocencia.

–No es la gran cosa, Rose. Es sólo una salida –movió la mano con indiferencia y Rose la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡Es Malfoy, Dominique! ¡Malfoy! Es un tonto arrogante y francamente…–se detuvo cuando el gesto de su prima mutó a uno inquisitivo. Carraspeó para disimular su propia interrupción y aceleró el paso. Faltaba poco para llegar al pub y se moría por llegar a su piso y caer en un coma probablemente inducido por dulces y chocolates en obscenas cantidades industriales.

–¿Y desde cuando tienes una especialización en "personalidad de Malfoy"? Que yo sepa, sólo se han visto un par de veces desde la entrevista en el Ministerio y ambas han sido para el reportaje que harás de su cumpleaños –su voz sonaba suave y condescendiente, pero Rose la conocía mejor que eso. Sabía que en cualquier momento saltaría con una conclusión estúpida si ella decía la combinación equivocada de palabras, así que se negó a responder. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó el bufido de su prima–. Igual no te preocupes. Me rechazó como sólo un buen caballero puede hacerlo.

Rose se mordió los labios para evitar preguntar, pero no pudo ignorar el pequeño salto que dio su estómago al saber la noticia. Sin embargo, Teddy pareció leer la pregunta que su mente se moría por hacer.

–¿En serio? Que raro es ese tipo –sonó aliviado y Rose, a decir verdad, se contagió un poco del sentimiento.

No le apetecía comprarse cinco gatos de solterona que la matarían a zarpazos en un futuro lejano sólo para remplazar la pérdida de su adorada prima por su improvisada mudanza a Nueva Zelanda con Malfoy.

–Si, me dijo que justo ahora está ocupado, pero que podríamos salir cualquier otro día. Aunque me dejó muy claro que sólo saldremos como amigos –dijo cuando llegaron al pub. Rose se volvió hacia ellos cuando llegaron al punto de aparición dentro de El Caldero Chorreante y se encontró con Dominique mirándola de forma extraña–. Quizás es que le gusta alguien más –lo último que vio antes de desaparecerse, fue la sonrisa aterradoramente insinuante de Dominique.

* * *

_Fin! Lamento no haberle respondido a algunas de ustedes, pero me quedé dormida en la noche mientras lo hacía xD Apenas llegue a casa tendrán su respuesta. Y GRACIAS a quién me dijo que las notas de autora del capi doce aún no aparecían en pantalla. Qué descuido, pero está resuelto :)_

_Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y luego me paso para dejar una nota de autora decente xD_

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 23 de noviembre del 2012._

_5:34 pm._


	15. Mujer Precavida

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¿Son cosas mías o ustedes se han propuesto como objetivo hacer mi vida muchísimo más feliz? Mira que llegar a los 188 reviews no es cosa fácil xD Las quiero, las quiero y las quiero. Muchas gracias a: __**Erika Dee, CarlaMelina, dl09, Annie Thompson, TAMYmos, FYA**__ (Pues la idea es que quedes más emocionada que antes xD Y sí; como ves, Rose está literalmente comiendo de su mano y él no se queja para nada jajaja Y qué gusto haber descrito a Dominique y Teddy tal cual te los imaginas. Gracias por tu valiosísimo review, que me ha sacado tremenda sonrisa :D)__**, wednesday mellarck, dianalinqui19, MrsLGrint, Kiri **__(Sí, Scorpius es muy humano y la única que aún tiene problemas para verlo es Rose xD En cuanto a Lorcan, pasará un tiempo antes de que tenga un cara-a-cara con Malfoy, pero ya llegará. Y lo de Zabini permanerá en un misterio, pero llegado el momento aclararas tus dudas. En cuanto a que no quiso restarle puntos a Ravenclaw… digamos que tras esa pequeña acción se esconde una de las tantas virtudes de Scorpius; la nobleza :) Que tengas una linda semana :D )__**, C.M.M.A, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Hola! Te responderé ahora mismo: Para Scorpius, Rose sólo era una chica de su mismo curso. Una Prefecta odiosa y una Premio anual presumida, pero no figuraba en sus prioridades y mucho menos entre sus intereses. Ambos se conocían por fuerza, pero no eran cercanos ni mucho menos. Además, Teddy fue muy específico: basta con que el hombre sienta una mínima atracción romántica sincera para no caer en su hechizo y en eso se basa ese extraño comportamiento de Scorpius :) Te envío muchos besos hasta la próxima!)__**, Lucy **__(JAJAJA Barry White y su VOZ xD Si quieres imaginarlo así, te doy todo el derecho de hacerlo porque una lo escucha cantando y se te eriza la piel jajaja Y la única que no ha notado todas las bondades de Malfoy es Rose, pero esperemos que ese "cóctel afrodisíaco" del que hablas surja un efecto más profundo en ella xD Y tienes razón en lo que dices: Tampoco sé si está enamorado (nah, sí lo sé xD), pero lo cierto es que ambos están siempre en los pensamientos del otro. Sin más, espero que disfrutes este capítulo. Saludos!)__**, Diane Potter, Lauragranger **__(Rose es exagerada a más no poder y esa distopía tan trágica que se ha formulado en 3 segundos lo demuestra jajaja Y como le decía a una chica, no me olvidaría jamás de Colombia porque me queda al lado xD Scorpius no tendría chiste si no fuera presumido y si piensas eso de Ron y Rose, probablemente te guste este capítulo :D Y tienes razón: la personalidad no siempre define nuestras acciones y eso es lo que quiero plasmar aquí. En cuanto a la escritura, la inspiración siempre está a millón en la cabeza, pero la dedicación… Vamos, que tardar cerca de un año y medio en escribir esto no habla muy bien de mi "dedicación". Pero si yo pude, tú también podrás ;))__**, Hermy Evans Black, Leprechaun07, Clickerland, Cami Camila **__(JAJAJAJA Creo que tengo una idea bastante acertada de cuales son los otros síntomas xD Y me he echado LAS RISAS con la anécdota de tu novio. Te imagino preguntándole y él con su mejor cara de signo de interrogación antes de recomendarte que visites a un psicólogo xDDDD Y Scorpius sí es mucho con demasiado, pero sólo falta que Rose lo vea. Y espero que continúes disfrutandola y que tengas éxito en tu tarea de teñirle el cabello a tu chico y ponerlo en estricto régimen xDD Besos!)__**, Lilymione Black, Eloisas y **__muy especialmente__ a** Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, **__por tomarse la molestia de leer y comentar en cada uno de los capítulos. __**¡GRACIAS!**_

_Bah, me he extendido demás. ¡Lo siento! No seguiré siendo un obstáculo para su lectura porque sé que puede resultar realmente molesto cuando la ansiedad no puede ser calmada, así que de verd…_

* * *

_¡Hey! Que no había acabado de…_

* * *

**Mujer Precavida** _(Vale por Dos)_

_(O del porqué en su caso, la precaución es un total desperdicio de tiempo porque de igual forma seguía hablando de cierto ex, Dominique continuaba metiéndose en su vida sin permiso, Malfoy no se iba de su cabeza pues realmente __**lo detestaba**__ y Marius simplemente no podía dejarla en paz. Él __**tenía**__ que decirle eso porque la odiaba. __**Todos**__ la odiaban, joder)_

_(Merlín, tenía una vida __**horrible**__)_

* * *

A penas llegaron a su hogar, Dominique se encerró en la cocina y Rose agradeció que eso cortara de raíz el tema de Malfoy. Ella y Teddy se sentaron en la sala a esperar y cuando él le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ella cerró los ojos y se recargó en su pecho.

–Antes de irnos, pedí el resto del día para venir acá. Mi turno no ha terminado, pero creo que hay suficientes personas cuidando de la exhibición, así que soy todo tuyo –susurró con tono sugestivo que la hizo torcer el gesto y empujarlo un poco con su propio cuerpo a modo de protesta. Él rió antes de continuar–. Ahora en serio… espero que te sientas mejor cuando finalice la tarde.

Ah, cierto. Se supone que estaba a punto de confesarles lo que había pasado entre Lysander y ella. Suspiró antes de abrir los ojos e incorporarse.

–Sólo prométeme que serás el hombre maduro y responsable que eres y no le harás nada –lo miró con seriedad y él se enderezó y asintió con una sonrisa complaciente.

–Si no hay razón para ello, yo… –le envió una mirada dura y él resopló–. Si así lo quieres, así será –Rose asintió en silencio y se miró las manos que descansaban en su regazo con gesto ausente.

–Gracias, Ted… –se interrumpió cuando escuchó un estruendo que resonó por todo el lugar. Se levantó con rapidez y sacó la varita; el ruido había provenido de su habitación.

–Rose… –susurró él, pero ella lo ignoró. Se acercó casi corriendo al lugar y sintió los pasos apresurados de Teddy tras ella. Se situó junto a la puerta de su cuarto y abrió el pomo con lentitud–. Rose, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de que…

Lo chistó con un gesto vehemente de la mano y Teddy rió en voz baja cuando abrió la puerta y miró hacia el interior, con un hechizo fulminante en la punta de su lengua.

–Eh… ¿lo sentimos? –dijo Lucy alzando los brazos con cautela. A Rose casi se le descuelga la mandíbula cuando vio a Albus, Lorcan, Hugo y Lucy totalmente petrificados y con las manos en alto, como si temieran que Rose los maldijera.

Algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

–¿Qué carajo hacen aquí?

–Comíamos.

–Perdí mi arete en tu habitación y yo...

–Jugábamos Quidditch.

–Lorcan quería robar tu ropa interior y...

A pesar de que todos hablaron al mismo tiempo, Rose pudo entender lo suficiente como para lanzarles una mirada de furiosa incredulidad.

–Oh, sí que la engañamos –bufó Lucy observando a sus primos con reproche–. ¿En serio, Lorcan? ¿Jugar Quidditch? ¡Estamos en la habitación de Rose!

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú ni siquiera usas aretes! –Lorcan se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada–. Además, estoy _ofendido_. ¡Yo jamás robaría la ropa interior de Rose!

–¿Ah, sí? –comenzó Albus rojo por la vergüenza–. ¿Y que me dices de cuando te atrapé en quinto año en los vestidores de Quidditch luego de que la práctica de Raven...

–Albus, en serio no quiero escucharlo –interrumpió Hugo. Y justo a tiempo, porque Rose se dividía entre las ganas matarlos a todos o simplemente gritares hasta quedarse afónica. Eso claro si no se moría antes de la vergüenza.

–¿Y qué vas a hablar tú? ¿Comer?

–De acuerdo, ya basta –cortó Teddy la réplica de Albus con voz fuerte y autoritaria–. Dejémoslo en que todos son patéticos mintiendo y que sus excusas apestan.

Se instaló un silencio pesado en el que todos se miraban entre sí con cautela. Hugo, viendo que su hermana aún apuntaba la varita en su dirección, se acercó cuidadosamente y le bajó el brazo con lentitud antes de suspirar aliviado cuando Rose se apartó con hosquedad y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

–Sabemos que esto se ve muy mal, pero tenemos una explicación –Hugo la miraba a los ojos completamente asustado porque Rose imitaba muy bien la expresión sádica y enajenada que tendría un asesino en serie a punto de matar a alguien.

–Y lamento lo de las cajas –dijo Lorcan y ella enfocó la vista en las cajas desperdigadas en el suelo; esas en donde guardaba lo que aún le daba pereza desempacar desde hace unos meses cuando se había mudado.

Escuchó a alguien carcajeándose tras ella y fulminó a Teddy con la mirada.

–Lo siento, es mi culpa. Pero no pensé que fueran a ser tan tontos como para esconderse acá –se explicó con voz entrecortada y Rose lo apuñaló con sus ojos.

–¿Qué está pasando, Lupin? –siseó peligrosamente, pero Teddy no parecía asustado.

–Cuando Malfoy y tú se fueron, Nique y yo le enviamos una carta a Albus para que supiera que estás lista para hablar y bueno, queríamos apoyarte. Supongo que él se encargó de traer a los demás –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió de esa forma desenfadada que siempre la había dejado sin armas. Nunca había podido enfadarse con Teddy.

–No es para tanto –musitó sintiendo como la confusión y la molestia disminuían considerablemente en su cuerpo.

–¿No? Porque luego de dos años y medio esperando, me parece que sí es algo grande –masculló Lorcan con sarcasmo y Lucy, a su lado, lo codeó para que se callara.

Se instaló un silencio incómodo entre los presentes que no duró mucho. Dominique apareció en la escena con un cucharón en la mano y miró a los intrusos con reprobación.

–Potter, cuando dije "sé sutil" tú entendiste que había que allanar el hogar de Rose y esconderse en su habitación, ¿cierto? –Albus se frotó la nuca con evidente vergüenza. Dominique rodó los ojos y apuntó a Lucy con el cucharón–. Tú, ven a ayudarme. Rose apenas tiene ingredientes para preparar algo decente y necesitaremos más que magia para lograr algo bueno.

Lucy se precipitó hacia la salida, aliviada por poder escapar de la escena del crimen y se alejó con Dominique. Rose, por su parte, permaneció algo estática en su lugar, con la mirada suspicaz y algo temerosa de cuatro hombres sobre ella.

Si era completamente honesta, era muy dulce de su parte preocuparse por ella así, tan incondicionalmente. Pero por otra…

–Les juro que si vuelven a asustarme así, les revocaré el permiso de aparición. Ésta es mí casa y no pueden meterse sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo? –Lorcan, Albus y Hugo agacharon la cabeza y asintieron–. Y tú, Teddy… –se giró hacia él y lo encontró con una mirada casi angelical. Sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza, aplastada por su encanto–. Sólo avísame la próxima vez, ¿sí?

Teddy asintió obediente y mientras los cinco caminaban hacia la sala, Rose escuchó gruñidos irritados de parte de los tres invasores. Al parecer, les molestaba que Rose siempre perdonara a Teddy tan fácilmente.

La comida estuvo lista media hora después y Dominique, Teddy y Rose comieron con avidez; casi con desesperación. La mesa de entremeses en la exhibición era bastante abundante, pero ninguno había probado bocado de comida real desde el desayuno.

El resto se limitó a mirar televisión mientras los esperaban pacientemente y cuando terminaron, Rose se sentó con lentitud en el mueble de dos piezas de su sala y su familia formó un círculo a su alrededor, mirándola con ansiedad.

Sólo Hugo, que ya conocía la verdad, se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

Suspiró preparándose para lo que venía. No importaba lo mucho que se había tardado masticando cada bocado a consciencia, igual el momento había llegado.

–Bien, eh… ¿Qué quieren saber? –y esa pregunta vacilante abrió algo muy parecido a un foro de discusión.

–Bueno, creo que primero debemos contarte la versión que nos dieron –dijo Lucy mirando a su alrededor para recibir la aprobación de quienes la rodeaban. Cuando Dominique se aclaró la garganta, todas las miradas cayeron sobre ella.

–¿Versión? ¿De qué hablas? Pensé que Rose sólo nos contaría que había pasado entre ella y Lysander –lucía confundida y Rose recordó que de seguro era la única Weasley que no se había enterado de la noticia.

–Nique… –empezó Rose con delicadeza, suplicándole a Merlín que no le fallara la voz–. Se van a casar.

No hizo falta más nada. Dominique abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó del suelo en dónde había estado sentada con tanta rapidez que se tambaleó. Los miró a todos, uno por uno, esperando que la expresión de alguno desmintiera sus palabras y de paso, le aseguraran que Rose se había vuelto loca.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera eran novios! –exclamó indignada cuando nadie replicó y Rose hundió la cabeza entre los hombros. Hugo apretó su mano para darle fortaleza y ella lo agradeció en silencio al devolver el gesto.

–Nique, no pasa nada…

–¿Que no pasa nada? ¿Por qué no estamos planeando la mejor manera de castrarlo? Esto es un…

–Siéntate, Nique. Y no me interrumpas –dijo Lucy con una seriedad inusual en ella. Dominique, aún perpleja, se sentó con lentitud y los miró a todos, expectante–. Hoy en la Madriguera durante el almuerzo, Lysander pidió la palabra y nos anunció el matrimonio. Se acercó al tío Harry y le agradeció que le permitiera el honor de formar parte de la familia y eso… –se retorció las manos y buscó apoyo en los ojos de los presentes. Entonces Albus tomó la palabra.

–Nos contó que Lily era la mujer de su vida y que lamentaba… –vaciló ante lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero Rose parecía más ansiosa por saber que por echarse a llorar–. Lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta antes de la maravillosa conexión que compartían y que él jamás había experimentado algo así.

Oh, eso sí que había dolido. Y a juzgar por los rostros avergonzados de los presentes, todos coincidían en que eso había sido un golpe bajo. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de no haber ido a una reunión familiar; no estaba segura de qué hubiera hecho si Lysander hubiera dicho eso tan tranquilamente frente a toda la familia.

–Después comenzó a decir un montón de idioteces cursis acerca del amor que en realidad espero no volver a escuchar. Luego de tanta azúcar, tuve que rechazar el postre –dijo Lorcan con una sonrisa tirante, quizás intentando disipar la tensión. Sin embargo y por la mirada que le echó a Albus, sólo quería evitar que Rose resultara aún más humillada.

–Si, bueno… –Albus se agitó el cabello como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba incómodo o frustrado–. Nos contó un poco sobre el tiempo que estuvieron fuera del país con tía Luna y del cómo se habían enamorado poco a…–Lorcan lo golpeó en la nuca, pero Albus lo miró con furia y se alejó un poco de él para no estar al alcance de sus ávidas manos de cazador–, poco a poco. La parte que nos desconcertó fue cuando dijo que su matrimonio era de improviso por eso mismo. Se conocían desde siempre y habían compartido tanto, que no necesitaban ser novios para estar seguros del paso que darían.

¿Por qué eso la hacía sentir tan mal? No sabía que tan cierto era eso, pero estaba segura de que tenían una relación cuando se marcharon y la dejaron a ella recogiendo los pedazos de su corazón y su dignidad. Le enfurecía que no dijeran las cosas como eran: que le habían visto la cara de idiota a ella y a toda la familia.

Además, le recordó su mente despiadada, él nunca había hablado de matrimonio con ella. Ella sólo había asumido que sería así.

Esta vez fue ella quién se aferró a la mano de Hugo en busca de apoyo y clavó la vista en el suelo, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de ninguno de los presentes.

–Y no solo eso nos desconcertó –continuó Lucy. Albus parecía más preocupado mirándose las manos con tristeza–. Tía Luna tenía una expresión extraña; al menos en alguien como ella. Tenía los labios apretados y parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no abofetear a Lysander.

Ah, entonces tía Luna sabía lo que había pasado. Aunque debería sentirse en cierta forma traicionada, más bien le alegró un poco que estuviera de su parte.

–Sí, mamá no estaba actuando como siempre. Cuando le pregunté, me evadió con mucha habilidad y bueno… si contamos con el hecho de que mamá suele ser brutalmente honesta… –Lorcan dejó la frase inconclusa, pero no hacía falta que la terminara. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que Luna ocultaba algo.

–Y luego está el tío Ron –dijo Albus y Rose cerró los ojos ante la mención del nombre de su padre. Soltó la mano de Hugo, apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas y su frente cayó sobre sus palmas con cansancio.

Rose odiaba pelear con su padre no sólo porque lo amaba, sino que eso significaba que también se distanciaría de su madre sólo por querer evitarlo a él y justo ahora, cuando más los necesitaba, resulta que Ron probablemente seguía enojado.

–Tío Ron se pasó todo el almuerzo con la mirada perdida; ni siquiera parecía molesto. Pero tía Hermione no dejó de acariciar su mano por sobre la mesa cuando dieron el anuncio –Rose desenterró la cara de sus manos y miró a Lucy con extrañeza–. Sí, yo también me sorprendí. Pensamos que ocurriría lo mismo que aquella vez cuando Lys y Lily llegaron de su viaje todos acaramelados... ¿Recuerdas que tío Ron se enojó muchísimo con ambos y que incluso peleó con tío Harry? Bueno, nada de eso pasó. Él se mantuvo impasible todo el tiempo.

–Y sabes que tío Ron no es precisamente experto disimulando lo que siente. Sino mira lo que pasó hace dos semanas–hubo un estremecimiento colectivo antes de que Albus continuara–. Eso sí, Lysander le huyó como a la plaga durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, que no fue mucho. A penas almorzaron, ambos se marcharon. Según ellos, estaban buscando un lugar para vivir juntos antes y después de la boda, que será en mayo o junio del próximo año –Rose afirmó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar hacia el suelo, más por hacer algo que por otra cosa.

–Aunque antes de irnos vimos a papá hablando con tío Harry, Rose. Parecía tranquilo, pero tú padrino tenía la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados mientras conversaban –Rose asintió algo ausente y Hugo continuó–. Poco antes de marcharnos, papá me dijo que hablara contigo. Quería que supieras que para cualquier cosa que necesites, él y mamá estarán... _están_ allí. Y prometió que no se comportaría como idiota. Incluso me dijo que está dispuesto a conocer "al Marius ese" –Rose rió un poco, casi sin ganas. Sin embargo, su vista se volvió borrosa y se esforzó en no soltar las lágrimas que pujaban por salir. Extrañaba tanto a sus padres… los necesitaba y el hecho de que su papá aceptara a Marius indicaba que él sentía lo mismo.

–Y eso fue lo que pasó. Ahora, cuando estés lista… –masculló Albus y todos asintieron. Le estaban dando tiempo para que organizara su cabeza, que parecía que acababa de ser azotada por un huracán. Silenciosamente, agradeció a los cielos tener a personas tan pacientes y comprensivas junto a ella.

Pero por otro lado… aún no sabía cómo definir el sentimiento que la invadió desde que le contaron la "versión" de Lysander. Si dijo que lamentaba no haber estado antes con Lily, ¿acaso eso significaba que también se arrepentía de su noviazgo con ella?

Y es que era tan injusto… ella no le había hecho nada malo. Solamente lo había querido como sólo una mujer puede hacerlo y le había entregado casi cinco años de su vida, incluyendo gran parte de su adolescencia.

Ellos habían sido amigos antes de ser novios, ¿eso tampoco significaba nada? Sus palabras la habían herido hasta lo más profundo, pero sólo porque aún no entendía en qué momento las cosas habían cambiado tanto. Para ella, habían sido los años más felices y perfectos de su vida pero para él…

Ni siquiera tenía esa respuesta.

Además, otra pregunta que la acechaba era que desde cuando, exactamente, Lysander llevaba una relación con Lily a sus espaldas.

Suspiró con pesadez y ahora sí no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se desbordaron. Ella no solía llorar, detestaba hacerlo. Siendo la persona práctica y objetiva que era, el llanto le parecía tonto, completamente inútil y una horrible manera de deshidratarse, pero se sentía tan confundida e impotente que llorar parecía lo único factible en ese momento.

Merlín, su vida se había convertido en una mala película de drama. Sí, de esas que tanto odiaba ver porque bufaba exasperada mucho antes de que aparecieran los créditos finales.

O quizás era una comedia. Sí, sonaba más lógico... ella por supuesto que no reía, pero esos dioses que la _detestaban_ tanto seguro que lo hacían.

–Bien, esto fue lo que pasó…

Y así como con Hugo (que no dejó de sostenerle la mano durante cada oración entrecortada y palabra vacilante), habló y habló hasta que se quedó sin aliento, pero todo el tiempo mirando hacia el suelo por sentirse incapaz de ver las expresiones perplejas en la cara de su familia.

Si esperó que todos se comportaran como idiotas y corrieran a buscar a Lysander para partirle la boca a lo muggle, se equivocó. Todos eran adultos ya y por eso sospecha que se limitaron a escucharla con atención, sin intervenir ni siquiera las veces en que Rose hacía una pausa para calmar sus lágrimas y ajustar su voz, que ahora sonaba más como un susurro patético y vulnerable.

Les contó todo lo que previamente había hablado con Hugo e incluso añadió aquella teoría de que Lily también había sufrido mientras ella estuvo con Lysander. Cuando terminó, soltó un suspiro largo y cargado de emociones indefinibles incluso para ella.

Se instaló un largo silencio en el que ella simplemente volvió a enterrar la cabeza entre las manos en un vago intento por reprimir los pequeños espasmos de su cuerpo, que prácticamente le suplicaba que se echara a llorar como cualquier persona lo haría. Entonces, Hugo, aprovechando que Rose había dejado libre su mano, le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la acercó a él como diciéndole que estaba allí y que no se iría a ningún lado. Era un gesto sencillo pero tan lleno de significado que resultaba tan reconfortante como una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno.

De repente ese brazo pareció multiplicarse porque antes de darse cuenta, todos los presentes estaban sobre ella en un abrazo grupal extraño, ya que ella estaba sentada y todos parecían luchar por, al menos, alcanzar la cabeza de Rose y acariciar su cabello con ternura.

Y estuvieron así durante mucho rato. Tanto, que Rose perdió la noción del tiempo. Con ellos así, demostrándole su cariño, ya no se sentía tan mal.

Quizás ya no estaba con Lysander y tal vez Lily ya no era su amiga, pero ellos habían llegado para reemplazar aquellos vacíos en su corazón y Rose dudaba que se fueran algún día.

Entonces, alguien coló una mano por sus costillas y la hizo reír. Cuando el resto entendió lo que ocurría, les faltó tiempo para atacarse unos a otros con cosquillas justo como cuando eran niños (con Teddy de fondo pidiéndoles que maduraran) y al volver a ser consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba, abrió los ojos y se vio a sí misma tirada en el suelo de la sala, con todos sus primos echados de cualquier manera junto a ella y Teddy mirándolos desde el sillón, sonriendo.

–Creo que gané –suspiró Lorcan con satisfacción y Rose rodó los ojos, aun riendo quedamente.

–Nadie gana en una guerra de cosquillas –negó Dominique junto a él y Lorcan bufó.

–Fui el último en caer. Eso debe contar en algo –replicó Lorcan y en un movimiento brusco, Dominique estaba sobre él y todos se incorporaron a ver el espectáculo –N-no es… no es justo… joder… Nique… por favor… m-me las pagarás…

Se echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo y Nique agitó un puño en el aire con una inequívoca sonrisa de triunfo.

–Creo que eso me hace a mí la vencedora –se levantó del estómago de Lorcan y se sentó junto a Teddy en el mueble. Hubo un suspiro colectivo antes de que todos se incorporaran definitivamente.

–Entonces… –susurró Albus sentado a su lado en el suelo–. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Rose sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en lo que iba de tarde y los observó a todos con agradecimiento.

–En realidad no –dijo y a cambio recibió varias miradas de preocupación–. Fui derrotada en mi propia casa. Debería echarlos a todos por tramposos porque se abalanzaron sobre mí a traición –rió y sus primos la imitaron entre nerviosos y aliviados por su afirmación. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar–. Estoy bien. Siempre lo he estado –se encogió de hombros y varios pares de ojos la miraron con incredulidad–. Vale, al principio no lo estaba. Pero luego todo eso se convirtió en un dolor extraño. No despecho… sólo que no sé en qué punto fue que él y Lily… ya saben. No sé qué hice m…

–No te atrevas a terminar esa oración –saltó Lorcan con gravedad y todos se sorprendieron ante su ímpetu–. Yo conozco a mi hermano y aun así no sé que mosco le picó. Si fuera tan inteligente como alardea, no te hubiera dejado ir –Rose lo miró con cariño y Lorcan alzó las cejas sugestivamente–. Además, Rosie… si me hubieras escogido a mí probablemente estaríamos casados.

–Y entonces dijiste eso –susurró Dominique y todos rieron–. Qué manera de cagarla, Lorcan.

–Cállate –refunfuñó él y bufó indignado, lanzándole una mirada resentida a su prima. Ellos jamás se habían llevado del todo bien pero a fuerza de compañía y porque ambos querían a Rose, su relación se había transformado en algo parecido al amor-odio-amistad que se ve en los libros.

–Gracias, Lorcan –dijo Rose cortando la mirada furibunda que le echaba a Dominique. Él se arrastró hasta quedar sentado junto a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo justo como hacía en Hogwarts cuando quería cabrear a Lysander. Rose comenzó a acariciarle el cabello distraídamente cuando Hugo intervino.

–¿Hablarás con papá? –preguntó con el tono inocente que lo caracterizaba, observándola con sus ojos castaños bañados de ingenuidad. Rose le sonrió con ternura y asintió.

–Le diré para ir a cenar a casa un día de estos, pero Marius tendrá que esperar... no quisiera tentar a la suerte.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo. No se podía jugar con el humor Ron Weasley.

El resto de la noche, las chicas estuvieron hablando de cosas banales mientras los hombres paseaban entre los canales de la televisión, pero siempre asegurándose de que Rose se encontrara lo más a gusto posible. Cuando se hicieron las nueve de la noche y llegó la hora de despedirse, cada uno la abrazó por turnos antes de desaparecerse y le dejaron claro que nadie asesinaría a Lysander a menos de fuera ella quien lo sostuviera mientras lo golpeaban.

–Ni siquiera me dejarás decirle que sé que es un idiota de mierda, ¿verdad? –preguntó Lorcan abatido antes de abrazarla.

–Lorcan, mírame –se separó de él y lo sostuvo por los hombros–. Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.

–Siempre hago cosas estúpidas…

–Lorcan –dijo gravemente y él desvió la mirada–. No le menciones que tuvimos esta conversación. No hagas nada que pueda insinuarle siquiera que me afecta que se casarán. No lo golpees sin razón.

–No pensarías eso si fueras el padrino de la boda –respondió esquivo y Rose insistió con la mirada–. Vale, no haré nada... pero sólo porque me lo pides tú –refunfuñó y se alejó un paso de ella antes de desaparecerse sin más.

Rose se volvió y miró al último invasor de su piso, que la miraba con preocupación.

–¿Segura que estás bien?

Suspiró ligeramente y Albus se adelantó a abrazarla.

–Estaré mejor, en serio.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Estaba a punto de negar con la cabeza cuando recordó la breve conversación del día anterior. La misma que Scorpius interrumpió cuando Albus estaba a punto de hablar.

Argh, maldito Scorpius. No sólo arruinaba sus pobres intentos de ser una cotilla, sino que se aparecía en cada ínfimo pensamiento que se paseaba por su mente.

–Podrías decirme si es cierto que sales con Connie Mabel –dijo luego de suspirar abatida, batiendo las pestañas inocentemente. La mirada perpleja y algo avergonzada de Albus lo delató.

–No… –susurró intentando soltarse del abrazo para desaparecerse con rapidez, pero Rose lo impidió.

–Dime –exigió y escuchó el resoplido derrotado de Albus junto a su oreja.

–Puede que sí –se separó de ella y caminó hasta el ventanal, mirando al horizonte distraídamente. Rose se posó junto a él y esperó pacientemente a que continuara–. En realidad no sé. Estar con ella es tan frustrante…

–Siempre te han gustado las mujeres frustrantes –se mofó y Albus frunció el ceño–. ¿Recuerdas a aquella loca en sexto año?

El problema de esa pregunta fue que ella _también_ recordó a la loca de sexto año, Anne Moore. ¿Y cómo olvidarla? Cada vez que llegaba a su mente su lacio cabello negro y su preciosa sonrisa, sentía ganas de suicidarse.

Sin mencionar que sus escalofríos llegaban al punto de las violentas convulsiones cada vez que ese nombre aparecía en su cabeza. Oh, definitivamente debió haber dejado el recuerdo en las profundidades de su mente...

–¿Cuál? ¿La que talló su cara en los postes de madera de mi cama y pegó una foto de ambos en plena sala común para que todos supieran que ya no estaba disponible? ¿O la de segundo que se pasó todo el curso intentando envenenarme cuando la rechacé?

Se echó a reír con ganas a pesar de sus turbulentas memorias y Albus, aunque lucía desilusionado, sonrió quedamente.

–No las recordaba –dijo cuando fue capaz de hablar nuevamente–. Eso es lo que trae ser un Potter. Aunque James nunca pareció molesto por tener que cargar siempre algo de antídoto de Amortentia en su túnica o por verse obligado a pedirle a sus amigos que hicieran lo mismo –ahora sí Albus emitió una débil carcajada y Rose apoyó la cabeza en su hombro–. Me refería a la que te traía de cabeza por aquella época… hasta que descubrimos que tenía _gustos_ parecidos a los tuyos.

Oh, Merlín... recordar _cómo_ lo habían descubierto era la parte dolorosa, pero Albus no tenía porqué enterarse.

–Joder, sí… –masculló abatido–. Trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. A veces me la encuentro en el Ministerio y me pregunta por ti. Nunca te lo dije, pero creo que pasaba tanto tiempo conmigo sólo porque tú le gustabas.

Rose se atragantó con su propia saliva y le tomó aproximadamente dos minutos superar ese súbito ataque de tos. ¿Qué respondías a algo como aquello? ¿Que tenía razón?

Y, _Dios mío_, ¿dejaban que esa loca fuera una de las centinelas de la seguridad de la nación?

Volvió a estremecerse. Honestamente, jamás había sido una persona muy afortunada pero eso que pasó con Moore... eso debió haber sido una pista muy válida de la versión menos placentera del infierno en la que se convertiría su vida.

¿Siempre había estado _tan_ ciega?

Finalmente y luego de un largo resoplido, decidió que lo mejor era responder de la manera más objetiva y razonable que se le ocurría.

Fingiría demencia.

–¿En serio? –levantó la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Albus asentir divertido–. No se si sentirme halagada o perturbada. Al menos sé que puedo mantener mis opciones abiertas.

Albus rió un poco más y Rose suspiró aliviada y algo sorprendida por sus aparentes dotes histriónicas. Sin embargo, le peinó el cabello a su primo con los dedos como castigo.

Y es que, bueno... ¡Las cosas que tenía que recordar para animarlo! ¡Deberían consagrarla como la chica más buena del mundo! Sería conocida como Santa Rose Weasley y la señora Murray tendría que tragarse sus palabras acerca de su supuesta posesión.

Sin embargo, algunas veces la idea de que un demonio habitaba dentro de su cuerpo parecía de lo más probable. Más aún luego de saber que parecía tener la tendencia de infringirse a sí misma toda la agonía del mundo porque, de hecho, había mordido una fre…

No. No pensaría en eso en lo que le restara de existencia.

Por Merlín santísimo, qué condena. ¿Qué tendría que pagar ella en esta tierra? Porque le pasaban unas cosas tan espeluznantes que…

–¡Hey! Que cuesta mucho mantenerlo así –dijo agitándose la melena y Rose, cuando superó el sobresalto por la brusca salida de sus trágicos pensamientos, rodó los ojos–. Creo que aunque no te guste, los Slytherin tienen un fetiche contigo.

–Sólo ella y Marius, Albus. Tú sí que hablas tonterías –negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en la mesa del comedor y su primo la siguió.

–¿Qué crees que sea? –inquirió muy intrigado, ignorando el bufido exasperado de su prima–. Quizás sea el morbo de corromper tu dulzura, habitual compostura e ingenuidad porque, bueno, tú eres la dulzura, la compostura y la ingenuidad hecha carne...

–Albus, eres un idiota –¿De dónde había sacado esas estupideces? Y después decían que era ella la exagerada.

–No, Rose, es en serio... porque ahora que lo recuerdo, también está el que te invitó a Hogsmade en tercer año, Adrian Bingley. Por otra parte, una vez escuché a unos Slytherin hablar de forma muy... expresiva sobre ti en los baños del cuarto piso. Y yo creo que puedo contar a alguien más –Rose frunció el ceño luego de concederle lo de Adrian, pero antes de poder preguntar a qué otro Slytherin se refería, Albus se adelantó–. Hablábamos de Connie.

–Cierto –se castigó mentalmente por perder el objetivo por una cosa tan idiota como la morbosa e inexistente fijación de los Slytherin hacia ella–. ¿Por qué es tan frustrante que te guste?

–¡Argh! –exclamó y volvió a revolverse el cabello con desesperación–. Hemos salido unas seis veces desde la presentación de la esfera y pareciera que no se da cuenta de que me gusta –lo miró interrogante y él continuó–. Me trata justo como me tratas tú; como si fuéramos familia. Actúa como si estuviera loca, pero no de amor por mí.

–Pues a mi no me dio la impresión de que estuviera muy cuerda –dijo pensativa y Albus la fulminó con la mirada–. Vamos, quizás es que no estás siendo lo suficientemente directo –el rostro de su primo reflejó un repentino interés que la hizo sonreír–. Connie se parece en muchos aspectos a la tía Luna, por eso no me extraña que te guste tanto –justo como esperaba, el pobre se sonrojó sin remedio–. ¿Recuerdas lo que nos dijo el tío Rolf? Que pasaron años antes de que Luna se diera cuenta de que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y que lo trataba como un simple colega de trabajo. También nos dijo que mucho después, Luna le confesó que había visto las señales pero que no creía que alguien como él se pudiera fijar en ella.

Entonces a Albus se le iluminó todo el rostro de pura euforia y la miró como si le acabara de revelar la verdad tras uno de los grandes misterios del universo.

–Siendo así, sólo tengo que decirle que quiero salir con ella porque me gusta románticamente, ¿cierto?

–Exacto, pero deberías ser un poco más directo, ya sabes… nunca se es lo suficientemente precavido.

Albus suspiró satisfecho y asintió. Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos y cuando Rose estaba a punto de levantarse para despedirlo e irse a la cama, él la detuvo con la mano y la observó de forma extraña, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para expresar lo que diría a continuación.

–Rose… ¿Todavía lo amas?

Su mutismo la sorprendió incluso a ella; nadie le había preguntado eso antes.

¿Lo amaba? No podría decirlo con claridad. Hasta hace unos meses pensaba que no pero cuando volvió a verlo, su mundo se desmoronó. Y es que no estaba segura de nada últimamente.

Aún recordaba cuando Marius la había besado. Se le puso la piel de gallina ante el mero recuerdo de todo lo que había sentido esa noche y nada de eso tenía que ver con su supuesto novio.

Recordaba haber extrañado los besos dulces y las caricias delicadas sobre su rostro. Las tardes que pasó junto a él y las noches en vela. Cómo era la vida de maravillosa cada vez que lo veía.

Quizás no lo amaba. Tal vez sólo extrañaba lo que era sentirse así con alguien y aunque no lo admitiría nunca, se sentía un poco celosa de Lily por tener lo que ella alguna vez tanto apreció.

¿Lo amaba? No. Lo extrañaba. Como amante, como novio y principalmente como amigo.

Se preguntaba si algún día podría volver a ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir deseos de llorar o de hablar con Lily sin querer huir. Tal vez sí; el tiempo era despiadado, pero eventualmente lo superaría y volvería a ser feliz con alguien más.

–No lo amo. Creo que sólo… creo que lo extraño, eso es todo –dijo sonriendo levemente y Albus asintió antes de acariciar el brazo que aún sujetaba con el pulgar–. Hugo quiere que haga las pases con Lily y por extensión, con Lysander… pero no seré la que dará el primer paso y no sólo por orgullo. Quizás si él me explicara… no sé, sería todo más fácil. Por ahora creo que me limitaré a tratar de sanar.

–Suerte que tienes a Nott, entonces –la sonrisa de Rose flaqueó un poco. Por suerte, Albus no lo notó.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando tonterías banales y cuando ya no se podían ni sostener por el sueño, Albus resolvió dormir allí esa noche y se echó junto a ella, como cuando eran niños. Probablemente nunca sabría lo mucho que a Rose le reconfortó su compañía mientras dormía.

* * *

La semana pasó sin más y a pesar de ser algo frenética por el trabajo, Rose agradeció profundamente que su vida personal estuviera relativamente tranquila. Demasiadas emociones para un solo fin de semana, gracias.

Lo único que sí pudo disgustarle un poco fue la enorme cantidad de compromisos que tuvo. Era extraño; no solía hacer más que asistir a reuniones conmemorativas, presentaciones de nuevos casos mágicos o demostraciones de avances en pociones; incluso tenía programado un par de firmas de libros y un concierto para las siguientes semanas. Pero en cuanto Marius se enteró de que había sido capaz de asistir a la "impenetrable" exhibición en Gringotts, donde no habían permitido que ningún medio periodístico entrara, la obligó a componer una síntesis que ocupó casi dos páginas de El Profeta.

El lunes había tenido que mover cielo y tierra para conseguir declaraciones de algún duende o del personal autorizado. Hablar con Teddy durante su almuerzo habitual de los lunes y pedirle a Dominique que le diera las fotografías que había obtenido de Malfoy de cada exposición fue sencillo. Ahora, contactar a Scorpius si fue un poco más difícil dado que él parecía enterrado en trabajo pendiente luego de su tiempo en el exterior y bueno, también estaba muy recelosa por tener que pedirle el favor. Al final accedió cartearse con ella en la noche con la única condición de que su nombre no apareciera en el artículo, acordando que sería "anónimo" sólo porque los duendes le tenían el ojo encima desde que le había dado la esfera al Ministerio.

Y cuando pensó que lo demás sería fácil, pasó casi todo el día martes junto con Marius en las oficinas de Gringotts por no respetar la decisión de los duendes de mantener la discreción y exclusividad de su exhibición. Al final del día comprobó que el encanto de Marius podría traspasar cualquier barrera; incluyendo la de la especie.

Al creer ingenuamente que el miércoles sería más pasivo, Astoria Malfoy solicitó su compañía para verificar la lista de invitados y la disposición de las mesas, por lo que se pasó todo el día tomando notas y dando su no tan confiable opinión sobre el tipo de sobre que debería ser elegido para enviar las invitaciones. Debido a eso, sus primos tuvieron que escoger otro lugar para su reunión habitual dado que ella no estaba disponible.

El jueves, afortunadamente y siguiendo las órdenes de Marius, estuvo con Dominique intentando escoger una túnica apropiada para la noche de Jóvenes Promesas, que sería al día siguiente.

Así que allí estaba, frente al espejo y mirando su reflejo con ojo crítico mientras recibía las exageradas alabanzas de Dominique a sus espaldas.

–No sé cómo me convenciste de comprar esto –dijo con desaprobación mirando el escote de la prenda. Si bien no era sugestivo ni mucho menos vulgar, la incomodaba un poco que estuviera un par de centímetros más bajo de lo acostumbrado.

–¿Por qué? ¿Sólo porque no pareces una novicia muggle con un cuello de tortuga horroroso? Vamos, no está tan mal. Tu pechos se ven fabulosos –arrugó la nariz con disgusto y cogió el abrigo a juego que había adquirido la tarde anterior.

–¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo compré? –suspiró y se cubrió los hombros con el abrigo–. Creo que no me quitaré esto en toda la noche –Dominique bufó y la apartó del espejo para retocar su maquillaje. Nique era una invitada segura a esa reunión casi desde que había entrado al Departamento de la Ley Mágica–. ¿Qué? De todos modos hará frío. Ya estamos en Noviembre y no puedo salir a la calle sin congelarme. Diciembre será un verdadero infierno... o, en su defecto, una especie de Himalaya –se excusó y vio a su prima rodar los ojos a través del cristal.

–Rose, te ves genial, en serio. Y si no te quitas eso apenas lleguemos, me encargaré de hacerlo yo a fuerza de magia. Y cuidado y no se me va la mano un poco, ya sabes… –Rose frunció el ceño y Dominique sonrió pícaramente–. Espero que lleves ropa interior atractiva.

–¡Dom! –la regañó mientras se estiraba un poco el vestido con frustración– ¡Argh! No hay forma. Si lo bajo mucho, se verá más de lo que quiero acá arriba –señaló sus pechos mientras Dominique bufaba–. Y si lo subo, no me cubrirá ni la mitad del muslo.

–¡Merlín, Rose! No exageres, te llega apenas un centímetro por sobre la rodilla –susurró volviéndose hacia ella para sacarle unos cuantos rizos de su peinado. Rose se apartó y Nique gruñó antes de volver a acercarse– Deja, Rosie… te verás menos estirada así.

Se cruzó de brazos y la dejó hacer, preguntándose porqué carajo seguía acudiendo a Dominique cada vez que tenía alguna ocasión especial.

–Recuérdame no volver a contar contigo para estas cosas.

–Vamos, Rose; no seas dramática. Tienes mucha suerte de que esté aquí.

–¡Oh, sí! Soy _afortunadísima_ –refunfuñó sarcásticamente y Dominique rió entre dientes mientras le aplicaba algo de rubor–. Ni siquiera puedo gesticular con el rostro de tanto maquillaje –se miró una última vez en el espejo con irritación–. Todavía no sé cómo me convenciste de comprar esto, en serio.

–¿Sigues con eso? Si te hace sentir mejor, no tuve que hacerlo. Un _confundus_ fue suficiente –dijo como si tal cosa y Rose la miró perpleja e indignada a partes iguales.

–¡Me hechizaste! –y Nique no le hizo _ni puto caso_, como era de esperarse–. ¡Me hechizaste! –repitió incrédula, pero lo único que recibió fue una gran y absoluta falta de respuesta–. ¡Eso tiene muchísimo más sentido! Eres una sinvergüenza. Eso es una falta de respeto y…

–Ya, Rose… suenas como mi hermana –dijo con hastío y Rose se calló inmediatamente. No era un secreto que a pesar de lo mucho que se querían, Victoire y Dominique no soportaban mucho tiempo sin pelear cuando estaban en la misma habitación–. ¿Nos vamos? Son las ocho en punto y no querrás perderte el inicio. Siempre me sorprenden; el año pasado lograron reunir a las Brujas de Macbeth.

–No puedo llegar contigo. Marius vendrá a buscarme para que la prensa… –se detuvo, recriminándose mentalmente. ¡No podía soltarle de la nada que la prensa _debía_ pensar que eran felices juntos! Eso sería sospechoso y sin mencionar que un poquito desconcertante.

–Ah, claro. Será extraño que llegues conmigo y no con él –asintió Dominique sin darle importancia al asunto. Rose contuvo un suspiro de alivio–. En fin... ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hablamos ayer?

Oh, claro. Lo que habían hablado.

Desafortunadamente, sí lo recordaba.

Lo que ocurría es que Dominique estaba muy preocupada por la perpetua mala suerte que perseguía a Rose como una sombra; ella no era torpe, pero durante su día de compras derramó un café y rompió un vaso con zumo de calabaza, se tropezó con tres mesas, fue _accidentalmente_ confundida por su varita y le deshilachó un botón a un vestido _muy_ caro en el probador de una tienda... eso último les valió una huida precipitada del establecimiento. Además, tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con Nina en Gringotts al sacar dinero de sus bóvedas y cuando llegaban al piso de Rose muy en la noche para que ella pudiera recoger algunas cosas que necesitaría para pasar la noche en su piso, fueron forzadas a aguantar un sermón de su anciana vecina (que, cabe resaltar, está como una cabra) que duró lo que parecieron tres horas acerca de los pecados de la carne y las tentaciones diabólicas de las tinieblas.

A Rose le hacía verdadera gracia que Dominique se mostrara tan inquieta por su desdicha, pero no el tipo de risa que te hace rodar por el suelo por la intensidad de la diversión y hasta te saca un par de lágrimas de circunstancia.

Más bien era una clase de gracia irónica, de esas en que te ríes sólo para reprimir los deseos de echarte a llorar desesperadamente porque _Oh, Merlín, mi vida es un infierno_. Y es que resulta que Dominique no sabía ni la mitad de situaciones perversas por las que había pasado.

Y mejor no mencionar los sufrimientos y aflicciones que de seguro le quedaban por superar.

En fin, la cosa es que Dominique insistió en que dado los recientes eventos y por la evidente necesidad de Rose de tener algo de control en su impredecible vida, debía hacerle caso a un artículo que leyó en _In Magic_ donde hablaban acerca del cómo conseguir que las cosas resulten como lo deseas.

Rose tenía un muy válido argumento en contra de esa sugerencia; honestamente, prefería que se la comiera un Lethifold* mientras dormía a hacerle caso a esa infernal revista... pero no tuvo el corazón de negarse porque es muy débil y porque Dominique parecía sinceramente ilusionada por su brillante idea. Por ello, al caer la noche ambas se dedicaron a escribir cuidadosamente todos los objetivos que Rose debía proponerse a alcanzar en esa reunión para poder mantener su mente enfocada en el logro de los mismos.

Después de todo, había esperado la reunión anual de Jóvenes Promesas con un entusiasmo casi obsceno, aferrándose a esa perspectiva para no sucumbir ante su perene tristeza producto de ser, bueno... de ser Rose.

–Sí, lo recuerdo –suspiró finalmente cuando Dominique ya parecía muy impaciente porque saliera de su ensimismamiento.

–¿Cuáles son tus objetivos específicos?

–Pues, er... –cerró los ojos y forzó a su cerebro a recordarlos antes de aclararse la garganta con solemnidad–. Tener un aspecto sofisticado pero sin ser presuntuoso para no causar falsas impresiones –recitó de memoria bajo la mirada satisfecha de su prima–. Tengo que ser elegante pero sin parecer estirada y tengo que ser juvenil sin parecer inmadura... son muchas cosas sólo en mi aspecto, Nique –resopló fatigosamente y Dominique rodó los ojos.

–Es que el cómo luces siempre es vital, pero aún falta lo más importante.

–Yo _no quiero_ parecer sexy –siseó sintiendo como todo su cansancio se esfumaba de golpe.

–Pues mala suerte, porque podemos tachar eso de la lista –Dominique arqueó las cejas sugestivamente y Rose se frotó las sienes para evitar cualquier fulminante dolor de cabeza–. ¿Algo más?

–Sí... debo moverme entre la gente con espontaneidad, hacer reír a los invitados por algo que no sea yo, ser amable, encantadora y sonreírle incluso a aquellas personas que me desagradan... como a ti –fingió la sonrisa más brillante que poseía y Dominique rió entre dientes por su sarcasmo–. Por último, tengo que evitar a toda costa hacer el ridículo.

Suspiró; probablemente ese sería el objetivo más difícil.

–No lo digas así... –su prima arrugó la nariz, pensativa–. Es más como tratar de no inmiscuirte en asuntos de los que puedas salir mal parada. Y aún falta un propósito...

–No falta ninguno –gruñó más enojada consigo misma por permitir todo aquello que con Dominique por idearlo.

–Oh, claro que sí. Escucha, no sé en dónde harán la reunión este año porque siempre es un secreto, pero hay fuertes rumores de que será en Ámsterdam. ¡Esa ciudad es magnífica! Llena de desinhibiciones, diversión y desenfreno. Es el lugar perfecto para que tú y Marius...

–No voy a tener una "sesión de alucinante sexo" con Marius en ninguna parte, no importa qué tan fantástico sea el lugar –replicó lacónica, pero Dominique sólo se echó a reír.

–Entonces Marius la debe estar pasando bastante mal con la abstinencia...

No sabía qué tan mal la estaría pasando porque aún tenía sospechas de un affaire secreto con Elliot, pero aun así….

–Merlín, Dominique... cada cosa que sale de tu boca me hace tener deseos de asesinarte –dijo más para sí misma que para ella, pero Nique se hizo la desentendida.

–Son cuatro cosas...

–Tres.

–... cuatro cosas muy simples y fáciles de alcanzar y el único objetivo global es el éxtasis. Será muy sencillo, Rose; juntas, lograremos que tengas la mejor noche de toda tu vida –oh, no le había gustado cómo había sonado eso.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando su prima le sonrió maquiavélicamente. Siempre que Dominique se ponía demasiado creativa, acababan en la enfermería de Hogwarts muriendo de hipotermia o en los tribunales del Wizengamot por confundir a unos policías muggles que pretendían meterlas en prisión luego de celebrar la graduación de Rose y Albus o ella misma acababa siendo secuestrada durante cuatro días por...

No. Se negaba a recordar eso último; no se amargaría una noche que ni siquiera había comenzado.

–Espero que sea así –musitó finalmente con el frustrante presentimiento de que esa velada sería de todo menos _mágica_.

–Oh, lo será, Rosie. Confía en mí –y ese fue el pobre de intento de Dominique de tranquilizar los precarios nervios de Rose. Generalmente, "confía en mí" significaba "sí, Rose, robaremos helado y saldremos de las cocinas como si nada" o "Rose, Albus y tú tendrán la mejor fiesta de graduación de todos los tiempos".

No tenía que repetir cómo habían terminado en ambos casos y ni siquiera mencionaría el tercer incidente que, por si a alguien le interesaba, había resultado ser catastrófico.

–Bueno, sí, ¿por qué no? –se encogió de hombros con la resignación de alguien que sabe que tendrá una noche tan horrible que los padres usarán su historia para asustar a sus pequeños para que los obedezcan.

–Así me gusta. Ahora... –miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró–. Debo irme ya o no cogeré el traslador para llegar a la reunión. Supongo que tú y Marius tendrán que llegar en el siguiente e imagino que tendrás que esperarlo aquí y no en tu piso, pero lo que no sé es si...

Oh, claro. Olvidaba que seguían en el lujoso apartamento de Dominique a las afueras de Londres no sólo porque era mucho más espacioso, sino que también estaba lo más lejos posible del edificio en dónde vivían Rose y, por extensión, la señora Murray.

Su anciana vecina había logrado espantar a Dominique hasta niveles alarmantes y ahora su prima no quería ir a su hogar a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Silenciosamente, Rose le daba la razón.

Al conocer a la señora Murray, no le extrañó que la mujer que le arrendó el piso hubiese estado tan desesperada por recibir el pago de tres meses de alquiler por adelantado y sin rembolso; eso le aseguraría que Rose no se echaría a correr a penas escuchara los delirios de la anciana acerca de la biblia y las posesiones.

–... ¿Vendrá a buscarte?

–¿Perdón? –Merlín, tenía que esforzarse por no distraerse cada tres malditos minutos. Sus continuos desvaríos la estaban preocupando.

–Que si Marius vendrá aquí para recogerte –respondió pacientemente, demasiado acostumbrada al despiste de Rose como para enfadarse.

–¿No te importa? Le di la dirección.

–No, descuida –respondió sonriente mientras avanzaba a la improvisada chimenea en su sala de estar. Era prácticamente imposible tener una calefacción así en un edificio, pero Dominique se había encargado de comprar en el último nivel para tener la ventaja de la red flu–. Se la hubiera dado yo misma si no lo hubieras hecho tú. Marius es puntual, ¿cierto? –preguntó cuando Rose estuvo parada frente a ella, que ya estaba dentro de la chimenea con el puño cargado de polvos flu.

–Si, ¿por qué? –Dominique sonrió sugestivamente y Rose la miró sin comprender.

–Así sabré si usan mi piso para otros… asuntos. De ser así, te suplico que no sea en los muebles de cuero, que casi me cuestan la mano con la que sostengo la varita –como era de esperarse, enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

–¡Por Circe! No puede ser que siempre estés pensando en esa tontería –la regañó y ella soltó una risa fresca.

–Rose, en la vida el placer es lo único que importa. No interesa de dónde venga. Y recuerda: espontánea conducta, nada de hacer el ridículo, aspecto seductor y sexo alucinante con un hombre inhumanamente guapo –lo último que vio de ella fueron sus ojos insinuantes con las cejas alzadas de forma pícara.

Suspiró y se sentó sobre el mueble frente a la chimenea, cerrando los ojos. Esa noche sería muy especial y no podía llegar sintiéndose así de cohibida. Contaba con Marius para que no la dejara sola en toda la noche y

si era posible, para que le presentara a unas cuantas personas influyentes y así poder cumplir el más razonable de sus objetivos, que era relacionarse con toda la fluidez y espontaneidad que pudiera. Nunca estaba demás saber que contaba con apoyo profesional fuera de las puertas de El Profeta.

Se quitó los tacones con desgana y se acostó cuan larga era sobre el sillón, poniendo la cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos. Y así se encontraba dormitando ligeramente cuando un sonido la sobresaltó.

–Si tienes sueño, siempre podemos faltar –dijo la varonil voz de Marius con mofa cuando Rose se sentó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comprobando que su peinado siguiera intacto.

–Me asustaste –le acusó somnolienta y Marius rió entre dientes antes de echar un vistazo alrededor.

–Así que aquí vive la Weasley que conoceré hoy –afirmó analizando la estancia con ojo crítico antes de asentir con satisfacción–. Creo que la recuerdo de Hogwarts... si no me equivoco, estaba como dos o tres años por debajo de mí y a pesar de su juventud, tenía a todos mis compañeros de curso como bestias deseosas por aparearse... es aquella chica imposiblemente atractiva con el cabello rubio rojizo y los ojos azules, ¿cierto? –Rose asintió con una sonrisa cansada. No había hombre que no se deslumbrara al ver a cualquier Delacour, no importaba que tan homosexual fuera éste–. Pues tiene muy buen sentido del gusto.

–Toda la vida ha sido así –dijo mientras se levantaba con pesadez y estiraba perezosamente sus músculos–. De hecho, fue ella quién me vistió.

–Eso tiene mucho más sentido... –musitó pensativo luego de observarla atentamente, pero Rose lo ignoró. No se molestaría por algo que ya sabía; en cuestiones de moda, Rose era tan _experta_ como en las artes culinarias.

–¿Nos vamos?

–Primero aclárame algo –más espabilada, lo miró con atención mientras la sonrisa del hombre se tornaba depredadora–. Te sienta muy bien el color negro. ¿Será saludable para mí llegar con una novia tan hermosa a la reunión? Porque te aseguro que si fuera heterosexual, andaría con una incomodidad en la entrepierna y no te dejaría salir de aquí hasta haberte engatusado para eliminarla.

Estupefacta por la _aberración_ que acababa de escuchar, abrió mucho los ojos y se sintió incapaz de mirarlo. Temía que no podría volver a hacerlo en lo que le quedara de existencia, que no era mucha dado que sus continuos sonrojos furiosos atentaban contra una larga expectativa de vida.

–¿N-nos vamos? –repitió luchando contra la revolución de su lengua, que parecía rebelarse en su contra al ser incapaz de no tartamudear. Se apresuró a la chimenea y cogió los polvos rápidamente, evitando siempre mirar a Marius. Ni siquiera de atrevería a hacerlo de reojo.

Es más, no volvería a mirarlo en lo que le restara de vida. Era muy vergonzoso y no le haría ningún bien a su salud mental.

–No sé a dónde irás sin zapatos, Rose –¡Oh, por Circe! No se podía ser tan idiota, en serio. Corrió hasta el mueble para ponerse los tacones de vuelta y Marius se carcajeó algo más estruendosamente de lo acostumbrado–. En serio no sé cómo no tenías novio cuando te pedí salir falsamente. Eres adorable.

Lo que fácilmente se podía traducir a _eres ridícula_. Y vamos... la noche ni siquiera había empezado y ya había arruinado el logro del tercer objetivo sin siquiera proponérselo. ¿Qué iba a saber ella que Marius le iba a salir con un comentario tan fuera de lugar y que de los nervios se iba a olvidar de sus zapatos?

Todo eso era muy sospechoso y le hacía preguntarse qué tanta culpa tenían quienes la rodeaban de sus continuas humillaciones. Es decir, ella quedaba de una forma u otra absuelta de todo pecado por su presunta ridiculez porque sus desgracias siempre tendrían un culpable, como Marius en ese momento.

Sin embargo, toda esa situación (fuera quien fuera el culpable) no auguraba nada bueno, a decir verdad.

–Oh, cállate –refunfuñó finalmente con la mirada clavada al suelo, aun poniéndose los tacones con brusquedad.

–No te enojes, Rose. Lo que te dije era un cumplido –dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y Rose alzó la vista para observarlo furiosamente antes de recordar su previo acuerdo consigo misma de no volver a hacerlo nunca más, así que se limitó a fulminar su masculino mentón con la mirada.

–Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo, Marius. No puedes simplemente decirme que si fueras, ya sabes… –volvió a sonrojarse sin remedio bajo la divertida mirada de Marius–. Tendrías una… –carraspeó vacilante y cuando terminó de calzarse los tacones, se levantó con más ímpetu del necesario y continuó–, ya sabes. Y menos insinuar después que… bueno, también lo sabes. Es bochornoso –caminó hasta la habitación de Dominique con pasos resonantes y regresó con su hermoso abrigo, el cual se puso apenas estuvo junto a Marius nuevamente.

Dios, estaba tan ruborizada... comenzaba a considerar dejar el periodismo, marcharse a las costas Inglesas, conseguir una cabaña en algún precipicio y trabajar como un faro de luz roja y luminosa. El dinero que se ahorrarían en electricidad seguro se lo pagarían a ella, así que se haría asquerosamente rica en poco tiempo y contribuiría con su dinero en estudios de genética para que sus hijos no tuvieran que ser ridiculizados por su herencia: el sonrojo del mal.

–Lo dicho; eres adorable –Marius le pasó un brazo por los hombros ignorando las protestas y gruñidos de Rose. Cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los llevó a ambos al Ministerio para coger el traslador que los llevaría a la reunión.

En cuanto tuvo el medallón ostentoso con un escudo que representaba a la celebración de Jóvenes Promesas, los siguientes segundos se convirtieron en un manchón borroso de colores mientras viajaban.

* * *

_*Lethifold: También conocido como "mortaja viviente", el lethifold es una criatura que (…)parece una capa negra, se arrastra por la tierra durante la noche y tiene algo más de un centímetro de espesor, aunque es más grueso si se acaba de matar a una víctima y la está digiriendo (…) El Patronus es el único encantamiento conocido para repeler a un lethifold; Esta criatura no deja pistas tras diferir a su víctima. _

_Extraído de: www . eldiccionario . org_

* * *

_Finito!_

_Vale, no me maten. Sé que no tuvieron a Scorpius en este capítulo, pero ¡Hey! Publiqué temprano y están Marius, Lorcan, Hugo, Albus __**Y**__ Teddy para compensarlo! ¿Quieren más? Porque temí que si incluía a Scorpius, me quedaría sin lectoras porque todas tendrían infartos colectivos xD Además, Rose necesitaba un descanso de ese hombre luego de tantos capítulos de intensidad emocional, ¿no creen? *tomate* Vale, discúlpenme… pero en el siguiente lo compensaré, se los juro :D_

_En cuanto al capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Me parece que Rose necesitaba acabar de confesarse con todas las personas que tanto la quieren para terminar de drenar esos confusos sentimientos hacia Lysander y perder la fobia a pensar en él. Para ella, esto sería más fácil de olvidar si Lily no estuviera incluida en el paquete, pero ya ven… poco a poco se recuperará :)_

_En cuanto a Dominique… no tengo excusa para su comportamiento. Es así de lanzada y punto y la mayoría de las veces, Rose la quiere así. Pero como les dije a algunas de ustedes, se las trae y sencillamente hay que quererla xD_

_Y luego de su prolongada ausencia, Marius ha vuelto con sus comentarios desubicados. Pero como esto no se acaba aquí, el próximo viernes veremos el desarrollo de la tan esperada (al menos por mí) reunión de los Jóvenes Promesa :D_

_Mis mejores deseos para la semana y millones de agradecimientos a todas por su apoyo,_

_Besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 30 de noviembre del 2012_


	16. Los Jóvenes Promesa

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary**: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Llegados a este punto (200 reviews!), no tengo ni una palabra que describa siquiera un tercio de lo muchísimo que les agradezco el apoyo. Éstas son las chicas más geniales sobre la tierra y no se asusten, pero siento que amo a: __**Hermy Evans Black, Erika Dee, FYA**__ (Ya me gustaría a mí tener amigos tan geniales como Rose. Yo amo a Dominique y me encanta que sea tan lanzada y es un gusto que compartamos nuestra opinión de Teddy xD y Marius no sería él sin sus comentarios picantes jajaja Gracias y espero que este capítulo te guste!)__**, Kiri**__ (Pues me habría gustado sorprenderte, pero es obvio que Scorpius sí andará por allí haciendo de las suyas xD Y como ves, terminó la semana y me he zafado de los basiliscos por los pelos! jajaja Y la historia tras el secuestro será contada, pero falta un buen tiempo para ello porque fue muy traumático para nuestra chica xD En cuanto a Marius y a Elliot... el primero es muy reservado, pero ya se verá :) En cuanto a lo de las diferecias de edad, está bien explicado abajo en las notas. Besos para ti!)__**, CarlaMelina, lauraGranger**__ (Rose no es exactamente lerda, pero sí despistada xD Pero tienes razón. Para eso existe Scorpius! Quizás algún día él provoque que Rose cambie de manera permanente. Por lo demás, te envío un cariñoso saludo hasta la próxima!)__**, Altea Kaur, TAMYmos, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Diane Potter, Cami Camila**__ (Y la amistad es vital para Rose en estos momentos :) Y Marius es tan encantador como el sólo xD Y sí! Dominique definitivamente la hechizó porque como bien dijo, Rose jamás se dejaría comprar un vestido sexy si no era bajo algún tipo de embrujo jajaja Menos mal que lo quieres a tu novio porque al primero que me mande al gimnasio le lanzo una patada karateca xD Muchos besos y gracias!)__**, Adarae, Diluz, Leprechaun07, MayLiz Potter de Weasley**__ (Pues yo también prefiero a Scorpius xD El chisme completo se sabrá dentro de un tiempo, pero la verdad siempre sale a la luz :) Y aquí habrá dramatismo hasta para obsequiar, así que espero que lo disfrutes!)__**, Lucy**__ (Pues espero que tus mejores galas aguanten el presenciar a Scorpius con su voz de Barry White, porque sí que estará rondando por allí. Y ya verás hasta qué punto es cierto eso de que a Dominique no se le escapa absolutamente nada. Todos los chicos son geniales, pero de los Weasley siempre preferiré a Albus, así que él y Connie volverán xD Y tranquila... todas odian a Lysander. Muchos saludos y espero que disfrutes el capítulo!)__**, Clickerland, MrsLGrint, Annie Thompson, wednesday mellarck, Viian Jntt y a kisses rain**__._

_Y muy especialmente a __**Kiri**__, que ha vuelto a procurar ser mi review de los dos ceros xD Gracias!_

* * *

**Los Jóvenes Promesa**

**(O del porqué… Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué? Sólo… sólo ¿porqué?)**

**(Realmente odia su vida, en serio)**

* * *

A penas sus pies tocaron tierra firme, se sostuvo de Marius para no caer y miró alrededor con curiosidad

Frente a ella había una inmenso salón al aire libre que seguro antecedía a uno aún más majestuoso con varias chimeneas dispuestas alrededor para los invitados que vivieran lo suficientemente cerca como para usar flu. Estaba parada justo en medio de la antesala junto a una elaborada fuente de agua bajo la preciosa noche estrellada de la ciudad que aún no tenía nombre.

Por un momento, se preguntó si de verdad estaban en Ámsterdam. Y es que, bueno, jamás había estado en Holanda, pero le parecía que en este lugar se respiraba un aire diferente; uno embriagante y seductor que te hacía querer acercarte a alguien especial para dejarte llevar por la magia que se respiraba en la ciudad.

Eso sí, no le dio demasiado tiempo para disfrutar la vista y el embeleso porque salidos de la nada, una horda de fotógrafos se apresuraron a cegarles con sus flashes infernales.

–Sonríe un poco; sino, jamás se irán –Rose ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces antes de que una sonrisa tímida aflorara en su rostro. Alzó un poco los ojos y miró a Marius, que tenía una sonrisa que si bien no era efusiva, era tan elegante y encantadora como él.

La respuesta de los fotógrafos fue de éxtasis, ya que los flashes parecieron multiplicarse. Luego de algunos segundos con pose rígida y cuando creía que la sonrisa se congelaría permanentemente en su rostro, Marius la apretó un poco más contra él y comenzó a abrirse paso entre los magos que los acorralaban.

Cuando lograron salir de la marea de gente, Rose se volvió a verlos con algo de miedo y casi se echa a reír. Ahora estaban apiñados en una chimenea.

–Te lo dije, acá sólo estarán las revistas del corazón. Aunque no sé si te fijaste, pero Roy está por allí también. Le dije que sacara unas pocas fotos del lugar y de los invitados –Roy era el fotógrafo que solía acompañarla a los eventos y a pesar de que nunca intercambiaban más de diez palabras, era un hombre agradable–. Es una pena que también vengas a trabajar esta noche.

–Será un artículo tonto, descuida –y era cierto. Marius le había advertido que no se extendiera demasiado en esa reseña en particular, ya que apenas sería mencionada como de pasada y le interesaba más que Rose disfrutara la noche.

Caminaron hasta la gran puerta de cristal que cedía el paso a la sala en dónde seguro ya estaban la mayoría de los invitados. Un hombre bajito y regordete les hizo una pequeña reverencia, les pidió sus abrigos y cuando Rose finalmente se lo entregó con algo de reticencia, abrió la puerta con parsimonia y Marius le tomó la mano con delicadeza.

–Bienvenidos a _Le Sallon de la Gloire_. _Disfguten_ su noche en _Paguis, Fgancia_ –indicó el hombre con una sonrisa cortés antes apartarse para dejarlos pasar.

Oh, estaban en Paris. Eso explicaba la repentina sensación de romanticismo que la invadió apenas puso un pie en ese lugar.

En cuanto entraron, casi todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos y todos los delirios franceses de Rose se esfumaron para abrirle camino a un pequeño acceso de pánico cuando vio que debían descender una escalinata de mármol antes de mezclarse definitivamente entre la multitud.

–Marius –le susurró entre dientes y él, que le sonreía abiertamente a la quienes los observaban casi con devoción, se volvió a verla interrogante–. No sé si te moleste, pero existe casi un cien porciento de probabilidades de que me tropiece y salga rodando por las escaleras –él rió silenciosamente y Rose le apretó la mano con severidad. Debía tomarla muy enserio–. Escucha, fui Premio anual y me tocó dar el discurso de graduación. Me puse tan nerviosa que no sólo me tropecé mientras subía las escaleras del escenario, sino que la casi caída hizo que me apoyara en el podio, que casi se cae de la tarima y por poco le da en la cabeza a el Profesor Flitwick, que afortunadamente tiene muy buenos reflejos con la varita.

Marius respiró furiosamente y se notaba a leguas que luchaba para contener una potente carcajada. Rose le apretó la mano lo más que pudo para lastimarlo y él la miró con la ceja alzada.

–Pues si nos quedamos acá arriba más tiempo, llamaremos aún más la atención. Andando –le soltó la mano y entrelazó sus brazos con seguridad–. Vamos, no te soltaré.

Y Rose confió en él, pero sólo por si acaso descendió lentamente, moviendo cada pie a consciencia.

Derecho, inhala, izquierdo, exhala; en ese orden.

Merlín, eso de tener tacones no lo hacía más fácil.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Marius volvió a mirarla burlonamente y Rose suspiró a punto de derretirse de puro alivio. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando vio a Dominique atravesar la multitud con rapidez.

–Esa entrada fue fabulosa, Rose –dijo efusivamente abrazándola como si no se hubieran visto en años cuando en realidad se habían despedido hacía poco más de treinta minutos.

–Nique –comenzó cuando la soltó y miró a Marius casi con resignación–. Él es Marius Nott, mi…

–Novio. Ya sé, Rose. Deja de ser tan jodidamente formal, vamos… –se adelantó hacia Marius y lo abrazó suavemente, dejándolo algo desconcertado y, por qué no, impresionado por su preciosidad. Cuando se separaron, lo miró con una sonrisa radiante que Marius se apresuró a corresponder porque ambos parecían estar conscientes de que estaban deslumbrándose mutuamente y les hacía gracia. Mientras tanto, Rose se preguntaba quién era el más encantador entre ambos; eran tan _guapos_ que las personas a su alrededor los observaban con fijeza mal disimulada y Rose no podía culparlos porque ella misma se sentía incapaz de no mirarlos con la boca abierta por la colisión de dos beldades tan flamantes; juntos, esas dos criaturas de sobrenatural belleza eran las personas más hermosas del lugar–. No sabes cuánto agradezco que estés con Rose. Ella puede llegar a ser bastante insoportable y el hecho de que…

–¡Dominique! –susurró algo alterada al volver de golpe a la realidad en dónde su prima era una _idiota_ y Marius le sonrió con condescendencia.

–Descuida, Rose. Es un placer conocerte oficialmente, Dominique. Me han hablado mucho de ti –mintió con descaro. Ambos sabían que Rose siempre evitaba tocar el tema familiar.

–Espero que sólo hayas escuchado cosas _malas_ –joder, maldita Dominique y su maldita costumbre inconsciente de sonar sugerente y tentadora todo el _maldito_ tiempo. Marius asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, soltó el brazo de Rose y se adelantó un paso. Tomo la mano de Dominique entre las suyas y le plantó un beso suave y caballeroso. Rose estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante la cara embobada de su prima.

–Sin duda lo fueron –dijo él cuando se incorporó y le guiñó el ojo de forma cautivadora. Les volvió a sonreír con galantería y Rose, que no se perdía ni un gesto de Dominique, vio cómo le flaqueaban las rodillas de forma a penas perceptible y cogía aire rápidamente para no desmayarse. Al menos no era la única que se idiotizaba cuando Marius estaba cerca–. Ahora, si me disculpan, les buscaré algo de tomar. ¿Alguna petición en particular?

–Acepto lo que sea viniendo de ti –musitó Dominique luciendo claramente encandilada y Marius sonrió divertido antes de perderse entre la multitud. Su prima pasó unos segundos mirando hacia el infinito y cuando Rose iba a comenzar una retahíla de burlas, Dominique se volvió hacia ella con el rostro lleno de desconcierto–. ¿Está mal que quiera regalarle mis bragas al novio de mi prima?

Se echó a reír con tanta intensidad que no fue difícil atraer otro par de miradas curiosas.

–Por supuesto que está mal, pero no te culpo –admitió con la voz ahogada, intentando suprimir el deseo de reír más abiertamente para no llamar aún más la atención.

–Merlín… ¿Qué les darán de comer a esa familia? Marius y Scorpius siempre han sido guapos, pero los años les han sentado maravillosamente –parecía sinceramente intrigada y ante eso, Rose rodó los ojos–. Hablo en serio, Rose. Un poco más y salgo flotando detrás de él como quinceañera enamorada.

–Suele tener ese efecto en la gente. Creo que por eso es tan exitoso –razonó ella y Dominique la miró con fastidio.

–No mires esto por el lado "razonable". Admítelo, tu novio está tan bueno que a una le dan ganas de aprovecharse de su elevado calor corporal para frotar chocolate en su cuerpo y... –suspiró soñadoramente, ignorando la mirada perpleja y reprobatoria de Rose–. ¿Crees que me daría su autógrafo si se lo pido?

–Dios mío, Dominique, contrólate –musitó sonriendo y ella se cruzó de brazos.

–Vale, sí... tienes razón, hablemos de otra cosa. Como de lo sexy que te veías mientras bajabas la escalinata –bufó y comenzó a caminar entre la gente para buscar a Marius, no muy dispuesta a participar en esa conversación. Dominique la siguió–. No, en serio. Definitivamente ya has cumplido el primer objetivo; descendiste lentamente, con tus maravillosos tacones, tu preciosa túnica negra de falda vaporosa y grácil que se ajusta deliciosamente a tu cintura, el peinado que deja al descubierto un cremoso cuello que contrasta con el color del vestido y que te hace ver seductora, unos labios carnosos color carmesí que…

–¿Estás segura de que te gustan lo hombres? –inquirió mirándola por sobre su hombro con mofa. Vio a Dominique fruncir el ceño y rió ligeramente, reanudando el paso.

–Claro que sí, tonta. Sólo te estoy detallando cómo se veía tu llegada desde el público –Rose asintió distraídamente, decidida a ignorarla–. Y no me dejaste terminar; tu contrastante aspecto angelical y sugerente sólo se veía favorecido por el Dios Griego que enlazaba su muy bien formado brazo con el tuyo. Y su mirada calculadora, su sonrisa tentadoramente ladina y su cabello exquisitamente peinado… Merlín, necesito encontrar a un hombre así.

–Olvídalo, sí te gustan los hombres –rió entre dientes cuando Nique le empujó un poco desde su espalda. Llegaron a la mesa donde se ubicaban las bebidas, pero no había ni rastro de Marius–. ¿Dónde estará? –preguntó al aire mirando a su alrededor. No conocía a nadie allí y se valía de él para que la presentara.

–Si él fuera mi novio, yo tampoco lo perdería de vista –Dominique también paseó su mirada por el salón y exclamó –¡Oh! Allí está, acorralado por un montón de chicas. Creo que ni siquiera llegó a tocar la mesa de bebidas –miró a Rose y se sorprendió cuando ésta se encogió de hombros–. Vamos, ¿no te molesta? Incluso yo estoy un poco celosa.

–En realidad estoy bastante acostumbrada –replicó y se dio la vuelta para recibir su vino de elfo. Antes de tomarlo, fulminó con la mirada al hombre que se lo sirvió, que parecía no tener ojos suficientes para contemplarlas a ambas con voracidad y avidez descarada.

–Supongo que sí. Aunque con lo guapa que estás hoy… no es para desperdiciar la noche –antes de que Rose preguntara de qué rayos hablaba, Nique sonrió felinamente y continuó–. Después de todo, estamos en Paris. Y aunque me decepcione un poco porque no me alcanzan los dedos de las manos para contar las veces que he estado aquí, ésta no deja de ser la ciudad de la seducción.

–Creí que era la ciudad del am...

No pudo continuar. No cuando Dominique la arrastró de vuelta a la multitud dando trompicones nada atractivos antes de perderse entre la gente.

Bastó que su prima sacudiera su melena para que se vieran rodeadas de una cantidad ingente de hombres de todas partes de Europa que las veían sin ninguna vergüenza.

En serio, una pensaría que ser jóvenes con un prometedor futuro les daría algo de decencia, pero no... seguían siendo hombres.

En retrospectiva, cuando recuerda esa reunión, piensa que esa debió haber sido su primera pista de que la noche iba a ser un material muy válido para sus futuras pesadillas. Sin embargo y como ya ha tenido la oportunidad de demostrar, Rose no es demasiado buena en eso de captar las indirectas que le lanza el destino.

–Lo mejor de esta reunión es que la mayoría somos jóvenes –susurró Dominique antes de sonreírle a un moreno que pasó junto a ella–. Cuando circule un poco el vino, todos acá se sacarán los palos del trasero y actuarán como tal. Créeme, es un espectáculo.

Oh, visto así… probablemente no había sido una buena idea haber ido. No obstante, luego de unos veinte minutos viendo a Dominique coquetear sin misericordia y tres intentos fallidos de diferentes hombres de pegarse a su espalda para, según Rose, fingir que copulaban (es decir, bailar), se alejó del grupo y depositó su copa en la bandeja de un camarero que pasó. No tenía ninguna intención de embriagarse, gracias.

Luego de eso y a pesar de lo difícil que fue, logró alejar a Marius de las víboras que lo rodeaban y pasaron cerca de dos horas caminando entre la gente cogidos de la mano con firmeza. Él, como siempre, cumplió su promesa presentándole a cuanto joven conocido veía e, incluso, a los miembros del comité de selección, para su inmensa satisfacción. La mayoría quedaban tan deslumbrados por la sonrisa de su _novio_ que aceptaron comunicarse con ella si se daba la ocasión y, bueno... eso también significaba que no había sido tan mala idea proponerse aquellos objetivos al inicio de la noche.

Ya había logrado dos y ni siquiera se había despeinado. Deberían condecorarla, en serio.

Cerca de las diez de la noche, se separó de su acompañante para buscar a Roy, su fotógrafo, y conversar sobre las fotos que de seguro ya había tomado. Roy le explicó que ya había hecho varias panorámicas del salón y de la antesala y que tenía una foto del comité de selección completo, sin mencionar a algunos invitados sobresalientes.

Como parecía ansioso por marcharse, le pidió que fuera a casa, revelara las fotografías y se las enviara a su piso vía lechuza en cuanto acabara. El hombre sólo le sonrió y le agradeció que le dejara irse mucho más temprano de lo planeado.

Al no encontrar al escurridizo de Marius, se dirigió entonces a una enorme terraza que ofrecía una increíble visión del horizonte en París. Ignorando a las parejas cariñosas admirando el firmamento, caminó hasta el borde y se apoyó en el helado pasamanos antes de disponerse a disfrutar de la esplendorosa ciudad.

Abrumada por la vista y algo deslumbrada por las luces nocturnas que adornaban París, contuvo el aliento. Cuando la gente decía que la capital de Francia era magnífica, no eran habladurías; era francamente impresionante. Ella sólo había ido un par de veces, pero era tan chica que no recordaba que fuera tan magnífica. Sorprendida, notó que el salón en dónde estaban debía encontrarse en un piso muy alto y que de seguro la antesala formaba parte del techo, porque tenía una vista perfecta del lugar.

Desde donde estaba podía ver una serie de pequeñas construcciones iluminadas por brillantes luces amarillas y allí, al final del horizonte y siendo el centro de toda la atención, se encontraba la maravillosa Torre Eiffel.

Además, a pesar de estar en pleno otoño y de que probablemente se encontraba en un tejado, la brisa fría no resultaba molesta. De hecho, era agradable y envolvente; no había necesidad de buscar un abrigo.

Suspiró; podría quedarse allí para siempre.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –bueno, quizás no para siempre.

Se giró lo suficiente como para ver el perfil del hombre y sólo hubo una cosa que estuvo perfectamente clara en su mente. Regresó su vista al firmamento y lo fulminó con la mirada; ¿Por qué quién fuera que vivía allí arriba la odiaba? Circe bendita, ¿Qué le había hecho ella para merecer esa vida de continua infelicidad? ¡¿Qué?!

Porque ella, siempre tan afortunada en todo, ladeó la cabeza para observarlo de refilón y tuvo que resoplar con fastidio porque se tropezó con... ¿Pues con quién iba a ser? ¿Hay alguna duda a este punto? ¿Era necesario aclarar a quién se le debe toda su desgracia?

Definitivamente no se encontró con Dominique, que se hubiese reído un poco de ella por su despiste pero Rose no le guardaría rencor por eso. Tampoco con Marius, que probablemente la hubiera regañado un poco por desaparecer sin avisarle. Ni siquiera con Mark Pucey, una de las únicas cuatro personas que conocía en esa fiesta y que la había saludado a lo lejos hacía una media hora.

No. Oh, no.

Ella se había topado con Scorpius soy-mejor-que-tú Malfoy; el juicio final de su existencia, el golpe en el dedo más chiquito del pie contra una cómoda, el libro que se cae de una repisa al estar estirándote para alcanzarlo y te deja inconsciente cuando impacta contra tu cabeza, aquellos segundos de agua fría en la ducha en invierno antes de que ésta se caliente, esos momentos de incertidumbre en una película de terror justo antes de que el asesino entre en escena, esos angustiantes meses esperando la carta de Hogwarts luego de cumplir once años, todas esas bromas que le gastaron James y Fred de Sortilegios Weasley, la vergüenza que pasó cuando casi mata a Flitwick, cuando se difundió en el colegio que _alguien_ había mantenido un affaire con el calamar gigante, esa vez que quedó encerrada en el congelador de las cocinas de Hogwarts, aquella oportunidad en la que fue secuestrada...

Todo lo malo que le había ocurrido alguna vez y _peor_.

De alguna forma, Malfoy se las había arreglado para ser lo _peor_ que le había pasado en toda su vida y vaya que no la había tenido muy fácil.

Es decir, Malfoy era la perdición de su existencia.

Bueno, quizás no exactamente la perdición...

Pero sin duda casi.

Merlín, tenía una vida _horrible_.

–Hola, Malfoy –suspiró resignada luego de varios minutos de negación mental y ni siquiera lo miró cuando él se situó junto a ella.

–También estoy encantado de verte –le dijo y casi pudo sentir su sonrisa burlona. Se quedaron en silencio y Rose, más por querer eliminar la tensión y salir de sus tormentosos recuerdos que por otra cosa, se decidió a responder su anterior pregunta.

–Me han invitado.

–Olvidaba que sales con Marius –su tono de voz fue extraño cuando lo dijo, pero como de costumbre, la presencia de Scorpius solía nublarle la mente y eliminar los pensamientos inteligentes.

–No, me han invitado a mí. He venido con él porque, bueno, es mi novio –aclaró como si fuera obvio, rehusándose a mirarlo. Las cosas habían quedado aún más raras entre ellos desde la última vez que se habían visto–. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

–Pues soy el rompe-maldiciones más joven de Inglaterra y no hace mucho hice uno de los descubrimientos más importantes del siglo. Creo que eso me da algo de mérito, ¿no crees? –Rose tuvo que darle la razón, pero no verbalmente. Se limitó a enfurruñarse un poco y a hundir la cabeza entre los hombros.

–Eres un fanfarrón –masculló y Malfoy rió entre dientes.

–Y supongo que tú estás acá por la evidente destreza que tienes para escribir –dijo y Rose se sorprendió ante lo que escuchó; más que todo por su espontaneidad. Modestia aparte, sabía que tenía habilidad para escribir, pero que él se lo dijera así tan tranquilamente era algo reconfortante.

–Por supuesto –afirmó y fue su turno de sonreír con socarronería.

–Y yo soy el arrogante… –soltó para incordiarla, pero Rose se encogió de hombros con simpleza–. Aunque no creerás el cómo me enteré de que estabas aquí –frunció el ceño para intentar reprimir su curiosidad, pero no pasó mucho antes de que él explicara–. Me he encontrado con Phineas Flint, que estaba en el año de Dominique, y parece muy interesado en conversar contigo.

–Y has venido ha intentar que hable con él –masculló con incredulidad y escuchó a Scorpius reír entre dientes.

–Todo lo contrario. He venido a advertirte. No le desearía ni a mi peor enemigo un par de minutos a solas con ese idiota –no pudo evitar reír ante el tono despectivo de Scorpius antes de cortarse en seco y sentirse un poco culpable por atreverse a hacerlo luego de un comentario tan malvado–. Y no es todo. También Vincent Goyle y como verás, ni siquiera a ti te obligaría a sostener una conversación con ese hombre. En todo caso, te traería una roca y te apuesto a que tendrías una charla más inteligente que con alguno de ellos. Es más... –extrajo una pequeña roca del bolsillo interior de su túnica y se la extendió–. Aquí tienes una. Disfruta tu charla.

Rió un poco más ignorando la punzada de remordimiento al tiempo que tomaba la piedrecilla y Scorpius se le unió luego de algunos segundos.

–Eres cruel.

–No, soy sincero –aclaró y muy a su pesar, tuvo que darle la razón. Goyle y Flint no eran precisamente las personas más brillantes con las que se había topado.

–De todas formas… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó desconcertada. Se suponía que esa reunión era para gente con un futuro muy prometedor y aunque sonara maligno… ellos no encajaban en el perfil.

–Sus padres se asociaron, compraron un equipo de Quidditch patético (los Kenmare Kestrels) y lo mejoraron. Cambiaron a los jugadores y al entrenador y esa decisión está trayendo sus frutos. Ellos son los herederos y bueno… aquí están, con un brillante futuro por delante –finalizó con sarcasmo y Rose negó ligeramente para ocultar la sonrisa irónica de su rostro.

–Hay gente que tiene muchísima suerte –dijo mirando distraídamente el firmamento parisino mientras jugueteaba de forma ausente con la piedrecilla en su mano derecha y escuchó a Scorpius reír nuevamente.

Estuvieron en silencio mirando el panorama frente a ellos y Rose pudo sentir como la tensión parecía disminuir de a poco, lo cual era un verdadero alivio porque, honestamente, era difícil lidiar con esa clase de presión.

Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser extraño; no se acostumbraba a pasar tiempo con Scorpius sin discutir o sin que él se burlara de ella.

–¿Has estado en Francia? –inquirió él, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–Sí, pero hace bastante tiempo... no es que no me guste viajar, pero prefiero quedarme en casa –se explicó sin mirarlo cuando escuchó un resoplido incrédulo a su lado.

–A mi me encanta viajar –comentó al aire y Rose asintió–. Es precioso, ¿cierto?

–¿El qué?

–Tienes como veinte minutos observando el cielo nocturno de Paris y no sabes de lo que hablo –de refilón, lo vio sacudir la cabeza con descrédito–. Eres muy distraída, ¿no?

–Yo no soy distraída –replicó cortante al tiempo que estrangulaba a la roca en su mano como si fuera el pescuezo de _alguien_ y _sintió_ como la ceja de Malfoy se arqueaba con sorna en su dirección–. Bueno, sí... tal vez un poco –respondió al fin, algo resignada a que todos pensaran eso de ella.

Además, ¿para qué mentir? Ella también comenzaba a creérselo. Tantas personas no podían estar equivocadas y francamente...

–¿Entonces?

–¿Eh? –él rió de buena gana y Rose rodó los ojos por su propia estupidez. Debía buscar la forma de dejar de ser tan despistada, en serio; eso ya le había ganado más burlas de las que cualquiera podría soportar–. Sí, er... sí. Es precioso.

Se sintió algo inquieta cuando... bueno, vale. Malfoy se acercó a ella hasta casi rozar su costado y ella, naturalmente, se sintió tensar como la cuerda de un instrumento muggle cuando se percató. Y no sólo eso, no... tozuda como era, se negaba a mirarlo pero podía _sentir_ su mirada curiosa sobre ella y bueno, era muy incómodo.

Y es que no sólo comenzaba a _sentir_ sus molestas expresiones faciales, sino que no entendía a cuenta de qué venía esa nueva cercanía y mucho menos por qué Malfoy parecía tan asiduo a mirarla todo el tiempo.

No le gustaba cuando la miraba. La hacía sentir vulnerable y más torpe de lo usual y todo cobraba un tinte desagradable cuando pensaba en que, de hecho, estaban en una terraza con una esplendorosa panorámica de Paris.

Suspiró; necesitaba alejarse de la etérea visión de la ciudad si no quería comenzar a tener ideas raras y difíciles de asimilar.

–Ese tipo de allá no deja de mirarte –comentó Scorpius luego de unos pesados minutos de silencio. Antes de poder contenerse, giró la cabeza un poco y un hombre que no conocía le sonrió desde una esquina de la terraza y alzó una copa en su dirección en un mudo saludo.

Merlín, sabía que no debía haberse quitado el abrigo. Estaba atrayendo más atención de la necesaria y esa no era precisamente su definición de sobresalir de la manera correcta.

–Baboso... –gruñó irritada con el hombre y con Malfoy por haber hecho que lo notara. Él rió entre dientes y se acercó un poco más a ella para inclinarse hacia su oído y susurrar con aire de confidencialidad:

–¿Quién diría que eras de las que rompen tantos corazones? Porque con tu fachada mojigata y tu constante mal humor, uno pensaría que...

–Yo nunca estoy de mal humor –saltó indignada y se cruzó de brazos con obstinación–. Estoy de mal humor cada vez que _tú_ estas cerca.

–Oh, si no fuera tan ridículamente fácil y entretenido fastidiarte, créeme que me alejaría ti porque soy un hombre considerado –bufó incrédula y se alejó de él un par de pasos que por supuesto él volvió a recortar–. Y no negaste lo de rompe-corazones...

–Porque no creí que valiera la pena –se sinceró con un resoplido y volviendo a alejarse de él lo más disimuladamente que pudo. No funcionó; él volvió a acercarse–. Yo _no_ soy una rompe-corazones.

–Oh, por supuesto que no –negó él y ella debió haber estado tranquila cuando lo hizo. Sólo que lo había negado de una forma tan ofensiva y burlona que no podía estar siendo honesto.

Maldito idiota.

–No lo soy.

–Lo sé.

–Malfoy, no lo soy.

–Si no te estuvieras esforzando tanto por negarlo...

–¡Es que _no_ lo soy! Para negar _algo_, se necesita tener _algo_ que refutar. ¡Y no hay nada! –exclamó indignada y esta vez sí se alejó varios metros de él. Luego de echarse a reír, Malfoy volvió a acortar la distancia.

–Vamos, ni siquiera tú puedes estar tan ciega... –quizás se lo había imaginado, pero estaba tan pegado a su costado que tal vez él sí se había tensado al decir aquello que para ella no tenía ningún significado. O tal vez estaba más loca de lo que creía; dadas las circunstancias, era bastante probable.

–¿Eh?

–Goyle y Flint tienen aproximadamente treinta minutos parados en aquella esquina mirándote como si no hubiera mañana y a pesar de que te lo dije, ni siquiera te has vuelto a mirarlos –continuó, pero a ella le pareció que estaba cambiando el tema con una maestría que ella carecía.

Maldito Malfoy y sus malditas virtudes detestables.

–Eso no tiene nada que ver con...

–Y aquel tipo de allá también está siendo muy insistente y no le dedicaste más de cinco segundos de inspección antes de bufar y volver el rostro.

–Sí, pero es que yo...

–¡Oh! ¿Y cómo olvidar a aquel chico muggle en el café dónde nos reunimos por primera vez? Lucía muy ilusionado cuando mordiste la manzana...

–¿Manzana? –¿De qué hablaba? Ella no recordaba ninguna...

Estrujó a la roca por unos breves instantes antes de aflojar el agarre y soltar un suspiro cargado de resignación.

Oh, Merlín. Claro. _Ella_ no lo recordaba porque había descubierto que tenía una increíble facilidad para suprimir recuerdos dolorosos.

Pero él _sí_ lo hacía. No lo había olvidado porque de seguro había pasado días y noches pensando en el momento propicio para restregárselo en la cara porque era un bastardo sin alma que no poseía ninguna misericordia hacia personas tan idiotas e ingenuas como ella.

–Sí, Weasley. _La manzana_ –saboreó las palabras con tanta cadencia que Rose se estremeció.

–Tú... yo no... tú... –farfulló de la manera más tonta que su cerebro podía pensar y Malfoy volvió a reír entre dientes–. Eres un...

No estaba segura, pero su mente estaba tan embotada por la vista de París y la presencia de Malfoy que creyó haber soltado un chillido.

De hecho, soltó un chillido.

Pero no fue cualquier chillido. Definitivamente no fue de esos que se reservaba para el día en que conociera a su actor muggle favorito o comenzaran a llover pastelillos de chocolate de la nada.

Fue más como un grito de guerra.

Y tuvo que sonar algo histérico y enajenado, porque varios pares de ojos se clavaron en ella con algo de miedo.

¡Pero estaba completamente justificado! Es decir, ella necesitaba drenar aquella rabia y ese insidioso odio que le profesaba de alguna forma que no acabara en un trágico homicidio. ¡Su chillido tenía una razón muy válida de ser! Es más, se volvía aún más necesario por el sencillo hecho de que Malfoy no parecía siquiera afectado por la situación, sino que su sonrisa de suficiencia le informaba de forma muy amable que su molestia le tenía sin cuidado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? ¿Acaso no le importaba _nada_? Porque cualquiera que no fuera tan asquerosamente desenfadado como él hubiese tenido la decencia de no hacerla recordar ese episodio tan triste de su vida.

Y ya que estaban en eso, bien podría preguntarse a sí misma el cómo lo hacía. Ya saben, eso de parecer nada-afectado todo el tiempo. Y es que si ella pasara tanto tiempo sin que le importase absolutamente nada, sería un caso aún más perdido de lo que es en la actualidad, que se preocupa por las cosas unas mil veces más de lo normal porque tenía un sentido común tan abundante que se volvía un poco perjudicial para sus frágiles nervios.

Sin embargo, Malfoy no pudo entender ese razonamiento que el prodigioso cerebro de Rose había concluido en un segundo y medio porque asumió que era la oportunidad perfecta para mirarla de esa forma que dice algo parecido a "eres una desgracia para la sociedad y como has soltado ese innecesario chillido, ahora todos lo saben".

–Merlín Weasley –dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras sus ojos brillaban con aquella intensidad tan malevolente–, te _estás_ poniendo un poco en evidencia, ¿no crees?

–¡Argh! –chilló nuevamente antes de alejarse bruscamente del pasamano y caminar hasta la salida de la terraza sin volverse hacia atrás.

Una vez dentro del salón, cogió todo el aire denso del lugar para intentar disminuir toda su frustración y su vergüenza.

Aunque claro, sólo se quedó en eso. En un intento.

Dios mío, seguro pareció una loca... ¡Pero él no tenía por qué remarcarlo!

¿Por qué Malfoy era tan _maldito_? No, mejor aún... ¿Por qué ella era tan idiota?

Enojada, caminó hasta las paredes laterales del salón para sentarse en una de las cómodas butacas que allí se disponían y una vez allí, abrió la mano acalambrada por tanto estrujar a la piedrecilla y sólo atinó a fulminarla con la mirada mientras se preguntaba si sería lo suficientemente contundente como para golpearse con ella y caer en coma. Y es que estaba agotada, muy desalentada y definitivamente afligida por tener que soportar a Malfoy incluso en esa noche que según ella, iba a ser alucinante.

Sobra decir que estaba siendo de todo menos alucinante.

Además, los pies la estaban matando. Y quería morirse.

Bueno, eso último no, pero se entiende la idea.

Estiró las piernas y observó fijamente los tacones del mal que llevaba puestos por culpa de Dominique. Eran hermosos, sí... pero eso no justificaba que fueran un arma de tortura. Y es que ninguna escala era capaz de medir lo mucho que Rose detestaba los tacones.

Bufó; lo único que podría estar por encima de ese odio era Scorpius.

Algo más tranquila luego de sus desahogos mentales, echó un vistazo alrededor del salón y tuvo que rodar los ojos; al parecer, no era la única que se encontraba odiando a los tacones en esos momentos dada la cantidad de chicas sentadas con idénticas caras de disgusto en sus rostros. Sin embargo, y para parecer menos dolorida y patética, se limitó a otear el salón con verdadera admiración.

No era ni de lejos igual de majestuoso que los que tenía el Ministerio, pero el techo era alto y tenía unas arañas de luces que parecían verdaderas obras de arte. Él suelo estaba hecho en mármol y toda la sala estaba decorada en tonos claros y suaves, inspirando tranquilidad y paz.

Una paz que se volvió necesaria cuando unos diez minutos después de sentarse, comenzó a notar el estado algo _achispado_ de los invitados, que parecían mucho menos rígidos que cuando habían llegado, justo como predijo Dominique.

Rió sin poder evitarlo. En serio esperaba que su prima no se propasara con las copas.

–Me ha tomado un buen par de minutos encontrarte –Merlín santo. ¿No podía tener ni un segundo de paz?–. Eres muy escurridiza.

Suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos; al parecer no sería tan fácil deshacerse de Malfoy.

–Sólo cuando no quiero toparme con alguien –respondió frotándose las sienes con cuidado de no dejar caer a la malévola roca aún a sabiendas de que se necesitaría mucho más que eso para evitar un fulminante dolor de cabeza. En especial luego de que él riese y se sentase en la butaca contigua a la de ella.

–Tus palabras han roto mi corazón –susurró fingiendo tristeza y Rose apoyó la frente en su palma izquierda con obvio cansancio antes de responder.

–¿Sigues con eso? Yo no soy una rompe-corazones, Malfoy, joder... –musitó resignada a que él no la dejara en paz en esos momentos.

Honestamente, no era como si pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo. Ya había dejado claro que no quería estar con él y aun así...

–¿En serio? Porque pensé que habías venido aquí a buscar a alguna víctima incauta de tus... – hizo una pausa pretendiendo estar buscando la palabra ideal, pero era obvio que sólo se aprovechaba del hecho de que sabía que ella odiaba dichas pausas–, encantos. Debe ser muy enriquecedor a tu autoestima saber que todos están enamorados de ti.

–¡Por Circe! ¿Piensas que _yo_ creo que todos me aman? –exclamó mirándolo de reojo con un rictus incrédulo deformando su rostro.

–No sé, ¿Quién sabe? –y sonrió de esa forma que siempre le confirma que Scorpius era como una cebolla compuesta por al menos 23 capaz de maldad–. El amor actúa de forma misteriosa y eres tan ridícula y dramática que no me sorprendería que al notar toda la atención masculina que estás recibiendo te sintieras un poco... orgullosa.

Acababa de llamarla ridícula y dramática.

Quizás sí era algo dramática, pero definitivamente no era ridícula.

Además, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer ese _cariñoso_ insulto?

En esos momentos, nada.

No había hecho absolutamente nada.

–¿Cuando vas a parar con eso? –estalló bastante irritada por la situación en general–. Yo _no_ creo que todos estén enamorados de mí, idiota. Es más, culpo a Dominique de todo; del maquillaje y del vestido asquerosamente sugerente y de su jodida manía de que yo saque mi atractivo interior que por cierto, no existe –estaba tan furiosa que ni siquiera podía procesar bien lo que estaba diciendo y todas las palabras salían en una especie de chillido susurrado mientras Malfoy la observaba algo pasmado por su vehemente discurso–. Sólo soy una chica que quiere tener una vida decente y que prefiere mil veces un buen libro a ser asediada por un montón de hombres que no sirven para absolutamente nada. ¡Y no soy ridícula! Quizás un poco mojigata, pero definitivamente no soy... –resopló con fuerza y sus manos inquietas juguetearon con la roca con frenética frustración–. Es casi un milagro que un par de analfabetas y dos babosos estén interesados por mí, ¿sí? Porque ni siquiera lo pedí y mucho menos me agrada. ¿Feliz?

Oh, más le valía que lo estuviera porque su morbosa felicidad siempre era directamente proporcional a su enojo.

Y ella estaba muy, _muy_ enojada.

¿Por qué tenía que estar allí esa noche? ¿No podía dejarla tener un minúsculo segundo de tranquilidad? Ahora lo veía _en todas partes_ y estaba fatigada, cansada, agotada y todos los sinónimos posibles de esas palabras.

_No_ lo soportaba. Malfoy era la persona más inaguantable del mundo y era sencillamente _imposible_ lidiar con él.

Lo gracioso era que en ese entonces creía que todo iba mal.

Qué idiota.

–Estoy eufórico –musitó absorto en algo que le debía parecer muy interesante y Rose lo observó durante un segundo con curiosidad porque su abstracción sólo era...

Oh, la estaba mirando a ella.

La estaba mirando a _ella_ y, Merlín, la idea de estar verdaderamente loca era bastante tentadora y deseable si a cambio podía justificar ese minúsculo tinte de alivio que vio en sus ojos grises.

¿Estaba aliviado porque ella había negado que... No. No tenía ningún deseo de intentar descifrar una mente tan perturbada como la que de seguro tenía ese hombre.

Entonces, algo cambió en sus pupilas. Ahí, justo en el centro de su ojo derecho, había un pequeño brillo de alguna emoción que no podía identificar.

Desvió la vista y se removió en su asiento con incomodidad.

La estaba mirando de _esa_ manera. Sí, sí... de esa manera inclasificable y más que todo inexplicable. Y que conste que también analizó el centro de su ojo izquierdo sólo para asegurarse, pero el brillo y la extraña emoción seguían allí.

No era su habitual mirada burlona que parece decirte que eres la criatura más tonta con la que a tenido la desdicha de encontrarse (la más común, vamos...). Tampoco la que te da un detallado informe del porqué no mereces ni besar el suelo por el que camina porque Scorpius Malfoy es un ser superior y todos los demás son irrelevantes.

Rose en serio esperó un minuto completo con la vista clavada en esa malvada roca que reposaba sobre sus temblorosas manos a que dejara de mirarla _así_, pero no lo hizo. Entonces, se arriesgó a observarlo de reojo una vez más y por si acaso se estaba imaginando todo aquello y no, no lo estaba.

No se lo estaba imaginando.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal y se extendió por sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos, sus pies y las puntas de sus dedos, subió por su nuca y se instaló en su rostro en forma de sonrojo y _tuvo_ que apartar la vista nuevamente porque no quería que ese estremecimiento tan desconcertante se convirtiera en un temblor que no pudiera disimular.

Y es que no todos los días una mirada tan intensa y penetrante puede causarte un escalofrío semejante a los que una podía tener cuando...

... oh, no. No de _esos_.

Es decir, ella _no_ se estremeció por eso.

Su cuerpo vibró de _esa_ forma, es cierto... ¡pero no por _esa_ razón! Y sí, fue su mirada la que lo provocó... pero sólo porque era una mirada espantosa, horrible y desagradable.

Es más, su escalofrío fue de puro terror y algo de asco porque Scorpius sólo podía inspirarle eso. Asco.

Nada más

–Estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó él suavemente y Rose respingó ligeramente.

Bueno, _ligeramente_ era una descripción un poco discordante con la realidad; es decir, su sobresalto quizás sí fue algo desproporcionado, ¿pero a quién le importa? ¿Quién puede juzgarla luego de tener esos pensamientos tan turbios e inquietantes, eh? ¿Quién?

Por supuesto, no Scorpius. Había descubierto que tenía la tendencia a desahogarse con él de las maneras más creativas y dolorosas que su subconsciente podía pensar porque, bueno, hace unos momentos le soltó que no tenía ningún atractivo interior y que era más bien mojigata, pero no. Esta vez se aguantaría.

No compartiría con él su atroz desdén por los escalofríos de _esa_ naturaleza y lo mucho que le asustaba su mirada.

No le diría algo tan personal.

–No –respondió con una firmeza admirable que la dejó satisfecha por su propia convicción. Al menos hasta que añadió lo siguiente–. Me duelen los pies.

«¿Eh?»

–¿Qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro que Rose sólo pudo ver a través de sus dedos. Sus manos ocultaban por completo su cara.

Claro, ella era tan _brillante_ que no le dijo algo personal, pero sí le soltó que le dolían los pies.

Estúpida, _estúpida_ Rose.

–Que, er... me duelen los pies –repitió con voz débil luego de un largo suspiro–. Pues, eso. Me duelen los pies y... y el tipo que inventó los tacones de seguro odia los pies y quiere verlos morir, porque esa es la única explicación que puedo encontrarle al hecho de que...

Quizás no fue de la mejor manera, pero gracias a Circe se interrumpió a sí misma al escuchar la alegre carcajada de Malfoy.

–Eso ha sido una sorprendente demostración de tu amplio léxico y tu envidiable labia, Weasley. Sin duda eres un verdadero prodigio en la escritura –musitó inclinándose hacia ella, que se alejó todo lo que la silla le permitía sintiéndose molesta por su propia estupidez–. Cualquier duda que haya tenido sobre tu presencia en esta noche ha sido completamente despejada gracias a tu maravillosa elocuencia. Y es que por supuesto que la respuesta natural y mundialmente aceptada ante un presunto dolor de pies es el temblor corporal.

–Escucha, Malfoy... –comenzó sintiéndose resignada y enojada y agotada–. No tengo ningún interés en discutir contigo, así que...

–Mira a esa chica –¿eh?–. Esa, la de allí –la señaló sin ninguna vergüenza y ella, más por instinto que por verdadera convicción, siguió la dirección de su dedo índice–. ¿Cuál crees que sea la historia de su vida?

En realidad esa no era la pregunta que rondaba su cabeza. La cuestión era algo parecido a "¡Merlín, ¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Por qué a mí?".

Y es que, bueno, ¿A qué venía ese súbito cambio de tema? No entendía nada y comenzaba a hartarse de ese perene estado de confusión cada vez que estaba con él.

–No sé –respondió desganada recostándose sobre el respaldar de su butaca con un suspiro de impotencia–. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás es una importante empresaria y dirige algún emporio de Escobas...

–No creo –Scorpius chistó con la lengua y Rose lo miró fugazmente a tiempo para ver como una sonrisa malvada se formaba en sus labios–. Parece que no puede creer su suerte al estar aquí y sin embargo, no está aprovechando la noche como le gustaría –observó a la chica con más atención, decidida a aprovechar el cambio de conversación. Se veía apagada y removía una copa de vino de elfo de forma ausente, parada cerca de una esquina alejada de la multitud y mirando a la gente con ansiedad mal disimulada, como si no se atreviera a dar el primer paso para mezclarse en ese mar de jóvenes exitosos e influyentes–. Yo digo que tal vez inventó alguna forma innovadora de limpieza de hornos, amasó mucho dinero en poco tiempo y ahora no sabe ni qué hacer con él ni cómo lidiar con su éxito.

Probablemente Scorpius tenía razón, pero no sería ella quién se lo dijera.

–No sé –contestó simplemente luego de encogerse de hombros, pero Scorpius no había acabado.

–Y ese chico de allí... –con un gesto, señaló a un joven sentado en una butaca a unos metros de ellos–. Él es la prueba viviente de que el comité de selección no es infalible. ¿Por qué crees que esté leyendo un libro en una celebración de este tipo?

–Tal vez le gusta leer... –musitó observando al pobre ingenuo que sería sometido bajo la cruel inspección de Malfoy–. Tal vez si parece lo suficientemente concentrado, ningún idiota como tú se le acercará.

Él rió entre dientes e imitó su posición en la silla, oteando al gentío con desinterés.

–Puede ser –aceptó al fin luego de encogerse de hombros–. O también puede que esté haciéndose el interesante. Probablemente sea un libro lleno de fotos y cosas vergonzosas... tal vez ni siquiera sepa leer y sólo le gusta ver a las personitas saludando desde las fotografía –Rose se rió bruscamente por el chiste antes de sonrojarse y disimularlo con una tos muy violenta. No podía _simplemente_ burlarse de un tipo inocente con Malfoy; no era correcto–. O a lo mejor es algún libro inteligente y ni siquiera es capaz de entender una frase del mismo.

–Merlín, nadie puede ser tan... –como si hubiera escuchado alguna orden secreta de Scorpius, el chico miró a su alrededor con cautela y cuando notó que Rose y Scorpius lo observaban sin ningún reparo, sonrió ligeramente antes de encogerse aún más en su asiento y alzar un poco el libro para que el título fuera visible–. No puedo creerlo... –susurró atónita cuando la actitud del muchacho confirmó las palabras de Scorpius. Malfoy, por otra parte, sólo rió satisfecho.

–¿Lo ves? No sólo está tratando de hacerse el interesante, sino que su afán porque ambos veamos que está leyendo un libro de Historia de la Magia me parece algo patética –estupefacta, ladeó la cabeza y se fijó en el título de la portada del libro. ¿Quién leía Historia de la Magia en una reunión así?–. Es un idiota. Nadie que tenga dos neuronas funcionales puede tragarse esa...

De la nada, una rubia muy bien dotada se sentó junto al desgarbado joven y le sonrió coquetamente luego de llamar su atención. ¿En serio? ¿En serio Scorpius volvía a tener razón?

–No puedo creerlo –repitió incrédula, pero Malfoy parecía la mar de divertido con el espectáculo.

–Allí está el prototipo de chica francesa que ha logrado colarse a la fiesta y está buscando a algún hombre de aspecto intelectual para ligárselo y aprovecharse un poco de él. ¿Te digo lo que pasará? –Rose no respondió. Estaba demasiado absorta en la escena y en la perfecta narración de Malfoy de los hechos–. Él no soportará la presión de tener a una mujer tan hermosa hablándole sin ningún desdén y balbuceará cosas inentendibles. Probablemente se ahogará con su propia... –asombrada, vio como el chico comenzaba a toser descontroladamente mientras la otra chica lo observaba con asco–... saliva y ella se alejará porque ni por todo el oro del mundo soportará a alguien tan poco emocionante como él. Y por supuesto... –añadió luego de que la chica se incorporara luciendo muy indignada por su pobre elección de hombre–. Él será miserable por aproximadamente dos minutos antes de regodearse porque al menos su pantomima de hombre interesante funcionó. Y de seguro la repetirá hasta ser capaz de decir dos palabras seguidas sin mirar el escote de la próxima rubia que tenga el nervio de acercársele.

Ambos esperaron expectantes a que la predicción de Malfoy se cumpliera y exactamente dos minutos después, lo vieron sonreír con suficiencia.

Rose, por su parte, no cabía en sí por el asombro.

–Eres increíble –susurró sinceramente impresionada y Scorpius se echó a reír.

–Eso también, pero yo prefiero pensar que las personas suelen ser predecibles y poco interesantes y yo soy muy observador –a pesar de haber sonado tan condenadamente arrogante, Rose tuvo que darle la razón.

Sí era muy observador.

Tanto que le preocupaba qué había observado en ella que parecía cautivarlo.

Dios mío, ¿pudo haber sonado _peor_ esa última frase?

Cautivar no. Es decir, _no_.

Malfoy de seguro era incapaz de ser _cautivado_.

Se refería a, bueno... a qué había observado él en ella que le hacía tener esos deseos aparentemente irrefrenables de fastidiarla.

–Tu turno –dijo entonces, volviendo a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Quizás fue la emoción contenida que se percibía en su voz o fueron sus ansias de permanecer en esa conversación que a pesar de ser bastante indignante para los sujetos de estudio, estaba muy alejada de las discusiones y burlas habituales que Scorpius solía dedicarle.

El caso es que guiada por esa extraña iniciativa, miró a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona predecible y sonrió triunfante en cuanto la encontró.

Quizás ella no era observadora, pero tenía algo de lo que Malfoy de seguro carecía; empatía.

–La chica de allá –Malfoy buscó a la elegida con las cejas alzadas por el interés y al encontrarla, la instó a continuar con un gesto–. Acaba de salir de una tormentosa relación y desea estar en todos lados menos aquí.

–Eso se ve a leguas, Weasley –replicó él con desgana y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–No he acabado, no me interrumpas –lo escuchó reír y tuvo que bufar. Ella no lo había interrumpido a él–. El chico que la acompaña probablemente sea algún amigo cercano y me apuesto lo que sea a que está secretamente enamorado de ella –rió victoriosa cuando el chico colocó una mano en su cintura y comenzó a susurrar cosas tranquilizantes en su oído. Al parecer funcionaba, porque la mujer se relajó visiblemente–. Ella, naturalmente, no se da por aludida.

–Continúa –de reojo, lo vio inclinarse sobre la butaca con evidente curiosidad y contuvo un gritito de triunfo.

–Es guapa, pero no creo que le guste la excesiva atención que está recibiendo, así que como ya está un poco más tranquila, buscará la butaca más cercana para alejarse de la sofocante multitud –efectivamente, unos segundos después la morena miró a su alrededor con algo parecido a la incomodidad y su amigo la guió hasta los asientos más cercanos. Rose continuó con entusiasmo–. Él... él está aquí sólo porque sabía que se la encontraría porque no parece gustarle este tipo de celebraciones. Además, es atractivo, pero de seguro desdeña cualquier tipo de atención femenina porque no quiere que nada lo distraiga de la chica que lo acompaña –el joven tuvo que darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante que Rose le estaba enviando porque como si la hubiera escuchado, volvió la cara con un gesto de molestia justo como si la idea de que aquella pelirroja insistente le estuviera coqueteando con la mirada no le agradara en lo absoluto–. Soy un genio.

Rió alegremente, regodeándose por su éxito. ¿Quién diría que juzgar a la gente desde la distancia sería tan divertido? Sin embargo, Scorpius no la imitó. En cambio, perecía mucho mas interesado por lo que ella tenía que decir.

–¿Qué más?

–Pues... –en realidad no tenía ni idea, así que se apresuró a observar con más ahínco–. Ella parece muy amable y paciente, así que de seguro es alguna prometedora sanadora con alguna especialidad en un área difícil... como Virus Mágicos. Probablemente ha descubierto la cura a un terrible padecimiento, pero su buena fortuna no ha cambiado en nada su personalidad y eso le gusta muchísimo a él; de seguro lo conoció en el Hospital porque, no sé... es jugador de Quidditch, cogió una grave enfermedad antes de la temporada de este año y esa chica fue quién lo ayudó a salir adelante. Tal vez también tiene algún pasado turbio con una arpía sin corazón que prefirió a otro jugador por encima de él y toda la bondad de esta chica lo ha dejado algo deslumbrado... no puede creer que aún haya mujeres como ella porque simplemente jamás había conocido a alguien así.

Estaba tan abstraída en su profundo análisis que no notó que hacía tiempo que Malfoy no miraba a la pareja. Y es que él parecía más entretenido contemplándola a ella.

Afortunadamente, Rose no se percató de esto. Hubiese sido muy difícil continuar con su relato si lo hubiera hecho.

–¿Y?

–Él la quiere. Quizás cree que no se la merece, pero eso no lo detendrá al momento de tomar su mano porque quiere aprovechar la intimidad –el chico, como es lógico, siguió al pie de la letra el guión marcado por la voz suave y envolvente de Rose–. Ella lo va a mirar fijamente porque se siente vulnerable y triste y cuando ella por puro impulso decida que quiere besarlo porque sí, porque ha terminado con un idiota que probablemente la engañó con otra, porque es guapa y porque quiere... –la chica se inclinó con una feroz determinación en sus ojos castaños, pero su acompañante deshizo el contacto de sus manos con rapidez–, él va a apartarse porque no quiere que ocurra de esa forma. No con una ruptura tan reciente y mucho menos con tantas heridas abiertas. Él prefiere esperar a que ella se acerque a él porque es lo correcto, pero no está dispuesto a aprovecharse de su frágil estado.

–¿Algo que añadir? –inquirió él en un susurró ronco y rasposo, como si se requiriera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pronunciar cada palabra.

Rose se sobresaltó un poco al escucharlo y clavó su mirada en él con suspicacia. ¿Por qué volvía a mirarla _así_? ¿Por qué su voz estaba tan áspera?

¿Acaso tenía sed? Podía ser. Después de todo, Scorpius hablaba demasiado y por lo general eso traía esa clase de problemas.

Ella también estaba sedienta, a decir verdad.

– Pues... pues yo... –pasó saliva con dificultad y se aclaró la garganta luego de estrujar a la piedrecilla que parecía haberse convertido en su ancla a la realidad. Era como mil veces más difícil hablar cuando era incapaz de romper el intenso contacto visual; era incapaz de hacerlo cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella–. Pues él va a esperar –susurró de forma tan íntima que le sonó ajena–. Tal vez un par de meses o menos, ¿Quién sabe? Él sólo está seguro de que esperará por ella todo el tiempo que sea necesario y eso lo hace un gran hombre porque reconoce que no es el momento y... –respiró profundamente cuando el aliento de Scorpius le rozó el rostro y se sintió algo mareada por la proximidad–. Y sabe que algún día ella también lo querrá a él y no será por las razones equivocadas.

–¿Y entonces qué pasará, Weasley? –inquirió Malfoy dejando vagar su mirada por el rostro sonrojado de Rose, que volvió a carraspear.

–Por ahora, nada. Él intentará disipar... –suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo su mirada–, disipar la tensión, la hará reír y la invitará a bailar porque es su amigo y no quiere que ella se tome a mal su rechazo. Luego de eso, ella se sentirá muchísimo más liviana y por esos minutos que duren en la pista de baile, se olvidará de todas sus penas y se dedicará a disfrutar de la compañía y del momento. Después de todo, esta es su noche. Nuestra noche... la de los jóvenes exitosos.

Se instaló entonces un extraño silencio que se extendió por tanto tiempo, que Rose pensó que Malfoy se había ido. Sin embargo, el aliento cálido que chocaba contra su frente era inequívoco y los vellos erizados de su nuca indicaban que él seguía observándola.

Finalmente, reunió algo de valor y abrió los ojos. Estaban tan cerca que le costaba enfocarlo y sus narices casi se rozaban, así que le tomó aproximadamente tres segundos darse cuenta de que él sonreía apreciativamente y sin ningún rastro de burla o incredulidad.

–Interesante –se alejó de su rostro y se recostó indolente sobre el respaldar de su asiento, retomando su antigua posición–. Creo que eres más atenta de lo que pensé; me has dejado sin palabras.

No sería ella quién le diría que la que estaba atónita era ella.

No podía entender por qué su corazón estaba tan desbocado y mucho menos porqué su respiración era dificultosa y errática. Tampoco comprendía porqué estaba tan sonrojada ni porqué él parecía más pensativo de lo usual, como si se hubiera tomado su apasionado relato muy en serio.

Suspiró; se sentía tan confundida que sólo quería irse a su cama y dormir.

Como la quietud y la palpable tensión volvió a posarse entre ambos, Rose aprovechó para observar fijamente a la multitud en el salón, donde muchos reían estruendosamente y sonrió algo conmovida cuando encontró a la pareja a la que analizaba antes bailando alegremente en el centro de la pista, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

Cuando pasó un tiempo y consideró que era hora de levantarse y buscar a Dominique o a Marius, Malfoy se adelantó y se paró frente a ella tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear.

–¿Te apetece algo de tomar? Soy un caballero incluso cuando no hay ninguna dama a la vista. Además, me la debes por ayudarte con el artículo de Gringotts –ni siquiera pudo sentirse ofendida por lo que había dicho. No con todo lo que acababa de pasar y mucho menos al _mirarlo_ por primera vez en lo que iba de noche. No cuando se paraba frente a ella vistiendo la túnica de gala más cara del lugar y que lo hacía ver como una especie de príncipe de algún cuento infantil. Parecía todo un hombre… uno muy atractivo, si se paraba a considerarlo.

Es decir, atractivo no. Ya saben... como una observadora externa y completamente imparcial, podría decir que sus facciones y su cuerpo eran bastante proporcionados.

Sí, eso.

El punto es que en todo lo que llevaban de noche, no lo había observado ni tres segundos por temor a ser ridiculizada, pero tarde se daba cuenta de que ese había sido el _peor_ _error_ que había cometido en su vida.

Aferrándose una vez más a la roca entre sus manos, cogió todo el aire que pudo contener y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, clavando su limpia mirada azul en él con tanta intensidad que sintió la garganta seca.

Se fijó entonces en como el torso de Scorpius estaba magníficamente cubierto por la levita a la medida y en como los vuelos de la túnica dejaban ver a un pantalón de corte perfecto y unos zapatos lustrosos, todo de un impecable color negro que le sentaba de maravilla y vagamente recordó a Dominique deshaciéndose en halagos ante lo guapo que era el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella.

Mientras humedecía sus propios labios, no se percató del hecho de que él permanecía estático, como si estuviera permitiendo la inspección de Rose y temiera interrumpirla, así que ella volvió a subir la vista con lentitud y esta vez reparó en sus manos pálidas de dedos largos y masculinos, en los brazos moldeados por su atuendo y en el corbatín que adornaba su cuello. Miró su barbilla angulosa y varonil y… y se dio cuenta de lo idiota que debía parecer cuando la sonrisa de suficiencia de Scorpius parecía abarcar todo su rostro.

Se aclaró la garganta y clavó la vista en su regazo, encontrando repentinamente interesante la falda vaporosa que cubría sus piernas. De seguro era el vino de elfo que había bebido un par de horas atrás… había escuchado que los efectos de una copa solían ser algo tardíos y era lógico tener alcohol circulando en sus venas, porque de otra forma jamás habría visto a Malfoy como, bueno… como un hombre.

Vale, no había tomado más de una copa pero ese tipo de noción sólo podía ser explicada por la falta de sueño que tenía y porque se sentía emocionalmente vacía de vida. Sólo la fatiga y su sufrimiento podían ser el equivalente a tres litros de alcohol en sus venas y excusar el hecho de que ella pareciera no tener ojos suficientes para contemplar a Malfoy en su totalidad.

¡Merlín! Como si necesitara otra enfermedad mental que agregar a su lista.

Y esos pensamientos no tenían ningún sentido. ¡Nadie encuentra nada "proporcionado" en un hombre que vive para incordiarte! Era totalmente perturbador, sin mencionar inverosímil y un poquito desconcertante. Podía sobrellevar eso de mirarlo a la cara todos los días sabiendo que lo encontraba como un ser despreciable, pero ¿esto? Esto hacía más difícil la idea de volver a compartir aire con él, en especial cuando sentía su jodida mirada intensa sobre ella. Mirada que irradiaba tanta burla e ironía que la podía sentir traspasando su ropa, haciéndola sentir desnuda e indefensa.

Se revolvió incómoda y se levantó tan rápidamente que se tambaleó. Maldición, no era la mejor idea del mundo pensar en desnudez cuando tenía tantos pensamientos extraños, mucho sufrimiento, extremado cansancio y restos de alcohol élfico en el sistema.

Alzó la vista casi con miedo y se encontró con sus ojos grises algo más turbios de lo usual y con su insoportable sonrisa ladina que la hacía querer arrancársela con sus propias manos. Fiel a la tradición, la miró de arriba abajo con sorprendente espontaneidad y Rose casi comente el acto irracional de cubrirse el escote con los brazos, pero se frenó a tiempo de evitar semejante espectáculo y se sometió al escrutinio al que ya debería estar acostumbrada.

Sin perderlo de vista, se acarició con una mano la muñeca contraria sintiéndose muy, _muy_ incómoda. Más aún cuando la mirada de Malfoy pareció oscurecerse un par de tonos más cuando se fijó en su cuello descubierto. Él se acercó un paso y ella no pudo retroceder porque la traidora silla a su espalda se lo impedía. Miró hacia los lados buscando una vía de escape, pero se congeló en su sitio cuando él rozó su mejilla con una mano grande y cálida y le retiró un mechón fugitivo del rostro. Rose tragó en seco ante el súbito escalofrío que la recorrió desde el punto en que él la había tocado y se escabulló por uno de los costados, alejándose de él un par de pasos.

–Er… v-voy al baño. Disculpa –masculló antes de huir de la escena y ni siquiera se dio la vuelta mientras se alejaba a pesar de que sentía la mirada de Scorpius como si ésta fuera capaz de irradiar calor.

Calor, eso sentía. Muchísimo, de hecho. Tanto, que no se sorprendió cuando se vio al espejo del baño y se encontró con un tomate en lugar de su reflejo. Colocó a la piedrecilla sobre el mostrador y luego de distraerse observando fijamente las marcas que surcaban su palma como recordatorio temporal de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir (porque había estrujado a la roca durante todo el rato), se tocó la cara completamente desconcertada justo en el lugar en el que él la había tocado y volvió a estremecerse.

Merlín, ¿Qué jodidos había sido todo eso? Maldición… la compañía de Scorpius cada vez era más confusa.

–Bien, explícame qué ha sido todo eso –dijo Dominique apenas se precipitó por la entrada del baño, sobresaltándola. Para disimular un poco, abrió el grifo y se talló la cara con lentitud. Quizás el frío eliminara su vergonzoso sonrojo.

–¿Qué ha sido qué?

–No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Rose Weasley. Sé muy bien lo que vi –la señaló con un dedo acusador justo antes de pararse junto a ella. Rose, como de costumbre, se hizo la desentendida y volvió a frotarse el rostro con agua–. ¡Deja de hacer eso! Estás dañando tu maquillaje –se exasperó Dominique obligándola a alzar la cara con sus manos. Enseguida rebuscó en su bolso de mano, le secó el rostro mágicamente y comenzó a retocarle con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

–Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a llevarlo –se disculpó aprovechando el cambio de tema, pero la mirada suspicaz de Dominique no desapareció.

–Eso nunca es una excusa, Rose…. y no creas que te has zafado. Soy muchísimo más inteligente que eso –regañó con tono autoritario y no pudo evitar encogerse un poco. Estuvo unos minutos totalmente inmóvil esperando a que Dominique corrigiera su error y cuando terminó, suspiró. Ya sabía lo que se venía–. Ahora me vas a explicar por qué ni siquiera el polvo en tu cara puede disimular el rubor.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el nuevo y renovado sonrojo, pero fue imposible. Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hacer un último intento de evadir esa vergonzosa conversación.

–No sé de qué me hablas. Mi cara se enrojece por casi cualquier cosa y creo que el alcohol…

–¡Oh, no! No usarás eso conmigo. Sé que no has probado más de una copa en toda la noche, no es tu estilo –exclamó y ella agachó la mirada–. Acabas de dar tremendo espectáculo con Scorpius allá atrás.

–Claro que no –replicó sacudiendo la cabeza impetuosamente–. Nos encontramos por casualidad y hablamos un rato.

–¿A tres centímetros de distancia? –bufó con una sonrisilla irónica y Rose se cruzó de brazos sin saber muy bien como excusarse–. Vamos, ya tienes a uno de los hombres más guapos en el universo. ¿Ahora coquetearás con el otro?

Abrió los ojos y la miró indignada. ¿Qué estaba insinuando?

–¡Por supuesto que no! –chilló algo más alterada de lo necesario y Dominique rodó los ojos.

–Venga, Rose... cuando dije que uno de tus objetivos era tener sexo alucinante con un hombre inhumanamente guapo, no me refería a...

–¡Merlín, Dominique, cállate ya! –saltó antes de que su prima concluyera esa nefasta oración y Dominique se cruzó de brazos con altanería– Escucha... Malfoy es un idiota y sólo vive para incordiarme. Sabe que me molesta que invada mi espacio personal y justo por eso lo ha tomado como uno de sus pasatiempos –explicó repentinamente molesta con él y con su prima y con todos.

–Vale, se nota a leguas que no te agradó la situación –aceptó Dominique y Rose resopló completamente frustrada–. Pero eso que vi entre ustedes… ya me pareció así en Gringotts y no quise creerlo hasta ahora. Eso que vi tiene un solo nombre: Tensión sexual.

–¡Claro que no! –rugió y se enfureció aún más cuando Dominique le sonrió con picardía–. Ni siquiera sabes de qué hablas.

–¡Oh, sé lo que vi! –dijo sugestivamente y ella estuvo a un paso de ahorcarla.

–¡Deja de hablar así! No fue nada –dijo más para ella misma que para Nique–. Sólo él siendo un tonto, como siempre.

Ese fue el momento que una chica escogió para entrar al baño y las dos se congelaron en su sitio a sabiendas de que no era muy inteligente seguir esa conversación frente a alguien. Ambas se volvieron al espejo y fingieron una rápida revisión de su maquillaje y a penas la chica salió, Dominique volvió a hablar.

–No tienes que enojarte, Rosie… –dijo con cautela y Rose bufó–. Es sólo que… ¿Estás completamente segura que la única intención de Scor fue incordiarte?

–No… –musitó y Nique abrió mucho los ojos. Ella se apresuró a aclarar–. Sólo estuvimos charlando un rato y también me advirtió que unos babosos querían ligar conmigo, eso fue todo.

Dominique asintió pensativa y la miró justo como lo hacía Albus cada vez que hablaban de Scorpius; como si supiera algo que ella no.

–Si entiendes que Scor es primo de Marius, ¿cierto? –dijo despacio, como para que ella entendiera sus palabras.

–Claro que sí –dijo y su reflejo le devolvió una mirada irritada. ¿Por qué todos insistían con eso?

–También entiendes que eso con Malfoy allá atrás no fue nada normal, ¿verdad?

–Si fue normal. Al menos entre él y yo –se mordió la lengua en cuanto vio a Dominique alzar una ceja–. Me refiero a que él mismo ha admitido que le encanta hacer mi vida miserable.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a través del espejo. Entonces, Dominique suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy segura de que no es lo único que le encanta... –Rose abrió mucho lo ojos y Nique volvió a bufar–. No me mires así. ¿Recuerdas cuando estabas en tercero? Te dije que Lysander estaba coladito por ti y no me quisiste creer hasta que él mismo te lo confesó en tu cuarto año –sonaba cansada, como si supiera que discutir con la terquedad de Rose era inútil.

–Si, lo recuerdo. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver con…

–¡Merlín, Rose! Sí que eres ciega… –volvió a agitar la cabeza y bufó–. No sé cómo vayas a tomar esto, pero para mí es evidente que Scorpius…

–¡No! Ni siquiera lo digas –siseó cuando la comprensión la golpeó como un rayo. Se negaba a creer que él… y que ella…–. Yo tengo novio y él lo sabe. Eso finaliza el tema –dijo y fue consciente por primera vez de que la idea de su falso novio era usada como excusa con demasiada frecuencia.

–Vale –aceptó luego de unos segundos de retarla con la mirada–. Sólo… sólo mantén los ojos abiertos –advirtió y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida. Cuando salía por la puerta, Rose se apresuró a hablar.

–No hay nada que ver, Dominique –casi gritó y pudo escuchar la risa de Dominique cuando se fue definitivamente.

Volvió a mirarse al espejo con ojo crítico y no pudo evitar el extraño sentimiento que la embargó.

Estaba tan confundida… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía ver una cosa que ella estaba segura que ni siquiera estaba allí? De hecho, la idea era tan absurda que soltó una risilla irónica.

Ella no estaba ciega, como Malfoy, Dominique y Albus se empeñaban en resaltar. Sabía que Scorpius sólo era un tonto arrogante que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que fastidiarla porque, bueno...

No. Era sencillamente imposible. No había absolutamente nada que respaldara lo que Dominique acababa de insinuarle y se negaba a buscar si quiera una explicación.

Malfoy era un idiota. Punto.

Eso debería bastar para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar allí afuera.

Y sin embargo… cogió a la roca que por fortuna Dominique no había notado que seguía en el mostrador y estuvo a punto de tirarla muy lejos de ella, pero sin pensárselo mucho la guardó en el bolso de mano que llevaba. Y es que no lo admitiría jamás, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que momentos atrás había ocurrido algo extraño.

Pero siempre podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. No había tomado mucho, pero no era un secreto para nadie que ella no tenía mucha tolerancia que se dijera y ya estaba un poco harta de tener que explicar nuevamente todo el rollo de su fatiga y de lo muchísimo que sufría constantemente, así que no lo haría. Porque Scorpius no sentía nada por ella y lo odiaba mucho y le tenía asco y era un rematado idiota y toda esa frecuente retahíla de palabras que estaba demasiado cansada como para ahondar en ellas en ese momento porque comenzaba a desvariar y…

Dios mío, justo ahora no podía ni soportarse sí misma.

_El punto es_… seguro había sido eso. Quizás Malfoy también se había pasado de copas y por eso había actuado tan…

Sus pensamientos ni siquiera tenían sentido a esa altura.

Pero no, se negaba a considerar que…

¡Circe! Sabía que le venía una larga noche de pensamientos contradictorios.

–Rose, ¿dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando como... –Marius la interceptó a la salida del baño y detuvo sus reclamos para mirarla con las cejas arqueadas al notar el estado tan lamentable que de seguro estaba mostrando.

–Marius, llévame a casa –pidió sin alzar al vista, temerosa de encontrarse de nuevo a Scorpius vagando por allí.

No quería volver a toparse con él. No si podía evitarlo.

–Pero yo...

–Por favor.

La observó interrogante unos segundos más antes de encogerse de hombros y guiarla hasta la salida del salón para buscar el traslador más cercano a Londres.

Y es que Rose ya no tenía ninguna gana de celebrar. El vestido que traía ahora le parecía completamente injustificado y los tacones seguían matándola lentamente. Esa noche, su utópica noche, había sido completamente eclipsada por culpa del martirio que representaba compartir aire con Malfoy y sólo quería desaparecer. Quería derrumbarse en su cama, ahogarse metafóricamente entre las sábanas y hundirse en el más profundo de los olvidos, dónde no pudiera recordar nada de lo que le acababa de pasar.

Si recapitulaba la noche, se daría cuenta de lo lejos que había estado de sus esperanzas y sueños.

Es decir, su objetivo número uno había sido gozar de un aspecto sofisticado y elegante sin ser presuntuoso para no causar falsas impresiones. El resultado había sido no sólo dar la peor impresión del mundo, sino acabar como una loca enajenada que le chilla a rubios insoportable porque, bueno, porque estaba loca.

También había planeado desenvolverse con soltura entre la multitud, ser amable, encantadora y siempre sonreír. Sobra decir que no sólo lo había hecho únicamente al principio de la noche, sino que había acabado agazapada en una butaca soportando a Malfoy entre gruñidos y muecas de disgusto si exceptuaba la parte en la que parecía un tomate maduro cuando él se aproximó demasiado a su rostro.

Y ni siquiera quería pensar en su deseo de evitar a toda costa hacer el ridículo. Era hasta gracioso lo pésimo que eso había resultado.

Así que podría concluir lo siguiente;

Objetivo global: Éxtasis.

Resultado: La más absoluta de las tristezas.

Dios mío, qué _patética_ era, en serio.

Lo último que se dijo antes de abandonar París fue que definitivamente había alguien allá arriba que le encantaba verla sufrir, en especial porque no había nada que la molestara más que no ser capaz de comprender algo y sobra decir que esa noche había sido una gran incógnita. Seguro esos entes superiores se sentaban y se reían de su continuo estado de turbación mental y su eterno aspecto de estar a punto de tener una fatal crisis nerviosa.

Y es que, maldición, _¿no podrían dejarla en paz?_

Definitivamente debía acudir a un psicólogo mágico. Lo suyo ya era asunto de profesionales y ellos seguro desfrutarían mucho analizando una mente como la de ella.

* * *

_Edades: Rose tiene 22 años, al igual que Scorpius (que cumplirá 23 en poco tiempo) y Albus. Dominique es un año mayor que ellos (23-24) y Marius recién cumplió 26 (poco menos de tres años mayor). Situándolos en Hogwarts, si Marius estuviera en séptimo, Rose, Scorpius y Albus andarían en 4º y Dominique estaría en 5º. En los libros, se insinúa que Lorcan y Lysander son muchísimo menores que el resto, pero para fines prácticos me he inventado que tienen la misma edad de Rose xD Lily y Hugo tendrían apenas 20 años. Teddy rondaría los 30 porque se dejó en claro que es 8 años mayor que Albus y Rose en el epílogo. ¿Me ha faltado alguien? De ser así, mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que esto les sirva de algo :D  
_

* * *

_¡FIN!  
_

_Como ven, este ha sido un capítulo algo más largo que los anteriores, ha salido Scorpius en todo su maravilloso y celoso esplendor, Marius ha hecho de las suyas al principio de la noche y Dominique por fin a mostrado de lo que está hecha (aunque créanme cuando digo que esto es sólo el comienzo para ella xD). __**Y **__he llegado temprano. __**Y**__ he respondido reviews (bueno, me han faltado dos... pero los responderé apenas llegue a casa, lo juro!) xD. ¿Y el helado lo quieren con chocolate o fresa? Porque eso y el resto de los adonis de este fic son lo único que falta para que este capítulo esté completo xD_

_Volviendo al fic… Rose ya ha vuelto a su habitual forma de pensar: el drama absoluto. Y todo ha sido porque Scorpius no halló otra manera de desahogar sus celos que fastidiándola hasta que ella admitiera que en realidad no estaba interesada en ninguna relación con ningún baboso en esos momentos xD Y ese acercamiento probablemente es el primero y el último en un buen tiempo porque Rose ha quedado traumada, la pobre xD_

_Y oh, Dominique… aquí ha demostrado porque es uno de mis personajes favoritos en todo el fic. Para ser honesta, esperaba que vieran esa escena con ansias por eso mismo. Es frustrante que te guste tanto un personaje que no aparece realmente hasta bien avanzada la historia… En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi :)_

_Sin más, les deseo lo mejor para esta semana y como se acercan las navidades, dejaré que se lleven a dos de sus hombres favoritos del fic hasta el próximo viernes :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 7 de diciembre del 2012_

_6:38 pm  
_


	17. Encuentro Variopintos, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary**: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Graaacias! La verdad es que me sorprendió un poco esta polémica extraña que surgió en el capítulo anterior, pero para quien tenga alguna duda al respecto lo aclaro todo abajo. Por lo demás… Graaaaacias a: __**Adarae, Altea Kaur, Hermy Evans Black, Cora Lozar, Erika Dee, Lucy, Kirisuke, MayLiz Potter de Weasley**__**, Diane Potter, TAMYmos, Cami Camila**__**, Viian Jntte M, FYA**__**, Leprechaun07, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Clickerland, lauraGranger, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Luna Potter Granger, MrsLGrint, HPLilius, kisses rain, hermi23 y a CarlaMelina.**_

_Como asumí que prefieren el capítulo a que me tarde quinientos años más (xD) contestando comentarios… Responderé todos los reviews anónimos en el transcurso de la semana y entre hoy y mañana acabo de responder a los que sí tienen cuenta :D Sin más, les dejo la primera parte de este esperadísimo capítulo :D Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Encuentros Variopintos Parte I**

_(O del por qué por un breve, brevísimo instante, Rose sintió que la existencia le dio tregua)_

* * *

_Clavó su mirada nublada en aquel Cristo que pendía de la pared y cerró los ojos._

_«¿__Qué estoy haciendo?__», se preguntó como tantas otras veces en esa habitación sumida en la oscuridad, donde la única luz disponible era la de una moribunda vela que alumbraba la mirada triste de Jesús y que lograba que sus heridas, todas esas que se había hecho al morir por el mundo, parecieran brillar._

_Cada sombra, cada relieve y cada facción del hombre en esa inmensa cruz parecían reprocharle lo que estaba a punto de hacer nuevamente._

_Pero era imposible, ¿cierto? Dios perdona los pecados y él siempre oraba._

_Oraba por su alma y por la de ella. Oraba porque nadie los descubriera. Oraba por poder ser más fuerte que la carne y seguir amando, sí… pero sólo a Dios._

_Y no podía. No podía seguir._

_No podía porque sufría. Mucho._

_Esa no era la forma de amar a alguien. Se suponía que el amor estaba lleno de cosas hermosas, no de todo eso que le encerraba el pecho en un puño y…_

_Inspiró hondo y se adentró en aquel hueco oculto debajo del altar de su señor._

_Se suponía que el amor era una delicia, es cierto. Pero con todo su sufrimiento y su constante vergüenza de sí mismo, necesitaba verla._

_Necesitaba que le sonriera de esa forma tranquilizadora y que le acunara en sus brazos una vez más. Necesitaba saber que ella seguía allí para él a pesar del tiempo y que el secreto no había mermado su fuerza de voluntad. Necesitaba ver reflejado en sus ojos todo ese amor que sentía por ella y quería, deseaba besarla aunque fuera una última vez. _

_Y es que estaba prohibido._

_Todo lo que hacían estaba prohibido y lo sabían. Entonces, ¿Por qué continuaban haciéndolo?_

_Con un suspiro cargado, encendió una vela y comenzó a andar por ese infinito y oscuro túnel, intentando que esa pequeña luz espantara a los demonios en su mente._

_¿Acaso ella estaría allí? ¿Lo esperaría como siempre o se había hartado de él?_

_Se sentía tan cansado…_

_Cristo, ¿Cuántas veces había andado ya por aquel pasillo subterráneo? ¿Cuántas noches había acudido a su encuentro? Más aún, ¿En cuántas ocasiones había ido sin sentir ningún remordimiento?_

_Ni una sola vez._

_Siempre existía aquella angustia, ese temor a que los encontraran, ese miedo a que fuera la última vez que viera su sonrisa y sintiera su cuerpo contra el de él._

_¿Valía la pena? Algunas veces, cuando ella lo miraba directo a los ojos, pensaba que sí._

_Sin embargo, luego llegaba el amanecer y con él arribaban las despedidas. Y él comenzaba a sentir que no podría seguir con esta mentira, que ni todas las oraciones del mundo podrían exculparlo y que realmente sería mucho mejor si lo dejaran así. Si se olvidaran el uno del otro y no se permitieran ni por un segundo recordar._

_Pero a la noche siguiente regresaba fielmente a aquel pasadizo y volvía a olvidar todas sus penas._

_A veces, pensaba que por eso seguía volviendo a su encuentro. _

_Y es que ella era como un oasis de paz y de dicha y a él le encantaba contagiarse de su optimismo y de su pureza de espíritu._

–_Buenas noches, Abel –saludó ella en un susurro, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos._

_Alzó la vista sintiendo cómo su corazón desbocado se adelantaba al encuentro de sus miradas y contuvo el aliento. Jamás se acostumbraría a verla sin el hábito, pero tampoco a recibir la visión de su cuerpo cubierto por un camisón de gasa fina, a sus pechos jóvenes trasluciéndose a través de la tela ni a su cabello trenzado deslizándose sobre su terso hombro derecho._

_Lo gracioso era que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que provocaba en él. Lo que sí no tenía gracia era el hecho de que él sí sabía lo que le pasaba._

_Lo sabía porque lo había oído muchas veces. En sus reuniones con colegas, en las clases que dictaban sus superiores, en las confesiones de los pecadores y en las palabras que condenaban esos sentimientos en las lecturas de la iglesia. Sabía que ese tirón en el bajo vientre no debería existir o que ese cosquilleo en las manos producto de querer tocarla no debería tener razón de ser._

_Pero la tenía. La tenía y le sudaba todo el cuerpo, lo invadía una ansiedad imperiosa de acercarse a ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y…_

–_Buenas noches, Alba –respondió a su vez sintiendo una sonrisa espontánea en su rostro._

_Alba. Como su nombre, ella era tan brillante como el amanecer, tan cálida como el sol y tan delicada como las nubes que surcaban el cielo azul. _

_Por eso la amaba._

_Por eso aún recordaba la primera vez que la había visto._

_Ella era muy joven en ese entonces y ahora, cuatro años después, continuaba siéndolo. Su rostro cetrino era ovalado y sus facciones eran refinadas, como si hubieran sido cinceladas en mármol por un hábil escultor. Su nariz era delicada y sus ojos grandes y azules siempre parecían refulgir de vida._

_Para ese tiempo, ella acababa de ingresar al Monasterio de San Millán de la Cogolla. Su mirada era limpia y sus ademanes sugerían entusiasmo, cautivándolo de forma irremediable. Él había sido transferido para aprender la forma de vida de una abadía dúplice y sólo llevaba unos pocos meses allí cuando la vio._

_La vio y supo que su mundo dejaría de ser lo que era para convertirse en ella._

_Ella. Siempre ella. Siempre Alba._

_Si se esfuerza, incluso puede recordar cómo comenzaron a enamorarse._

_Al principio era todo muy inocente. Ella era casi una niña y él ya casi alcanzaba la madurez. Jamás se veían, pero en las lecturas que se daban en la sala que unía a ambas alas del Monasterio siempre intercambiaban miradas. Él la observaba con profunda intriga y ella apenas alzaba la vista, presa de la timidez. Y a él le gustaba ella. Y a ella le gustaba él._

_Y lo supo cuando ella, después de unos meses, le regaló por primera vez esa diminuta sonrisa antes de marcharse con el resto de las monjas que habitaban la sección femenina del Monasterio._

_Por Dios… para ese momento supo que estaba perdido. _

_De nada sirvió orar, ni llorar, ni suplicar. De nada sirvieron las noches en vela ni los días de ayuna. No sirvió la impotencia ni el recuerdo constante de su comunión con el señor. No sirvió apegarse a su papel al condenar a los herejes, homosexuales o paganos ni creer ciegamente en Dios. No sirvieron los sacrificios ni tampoco la decisión de irse por unos meses para cumplir algunas misiones en aldeas pobres. _

_No sirvió de nada porque al regresar…_

–_Te fuiste –le dijo con voz suave y la ruptura del silencio le hizo dar un respingo._

_Al regresar no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a buscar la forma de reunirse con ella._

–_Era lo mejor –respondió evitando su mirada y la escuchó resoplar._

–_¿Y tú tienes el poder para decidir eso? –su tono impasible lo hizo desviar la mirada. Para ser honesto, prefería que le gritara, que lo golpeara y que se fuera sin volver la vista hacia atrás… eso haría que todo fuera muchísimo más fácil._

–_Sospechaban de nosotros –se explicó sin más y alzó la vista a tiempo para verla sacudir la cabeza._

–_Aún lo hacen. ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Piensas que no estoy consciente de que probablemente ya saben que prácticamente todas las noches antes de tu marcha abandonaba mi cama a horas indecentes? No seas iluso, Abel –eran las palabras más duras que le había dirigido en su vida, así que se limitó a intentar suprimir aquella pena que se empeñaba en invadir cada fibra de su ser–. Sé qué riesgos estoy tomando y aun así lo hago. Si esto tiene que ocurrir en secreto, entonces que así sea, no me importa. Nada importa mientras pueda estar contigo._

–_Pero no entiendes que…_

–_Entiendo más de lo que me gustaría –lo interrumpió casi entre dientes y él se frotó la frente con frustración y cansancio–. Te fuiste porque tienes miedo a lo que pueda suceder, pero yo podría ser valiente por los dos si me dejaras serlo._

–_Lo que sugeriste era demasiado descabellado, Alba. Lo sabes –la cortó en seco, pero se arrepintió al verla frotarse los ojos con furia._

–_¿Y acaso el amor tiene sentido? –él volvió a respingar al oír eso que nunca había tenido palabras entre ambos y ella rodó los ojos–. No reacciones así. Te amo, Abel… pensé que lo sabías._

–_Huir era una locura –la evadió él y ella se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos–. Nos perseguirían como animales, te enviarían a la hoguera por presunta brujería y yo me vería obligado a continuar con mi desgraciada vida hasta la muerte. ¿En serio me condenarías a eso, Alba?_

–_Soy así de egoísta –replicó con una mueca y Abel bufó._

–_Esto ni siquiera debió empezar en primer lugar –suspiró y Alba recibió sus duras palabras con un encogimiento de hombros._

–_Si lo hizo fue porque estaba destinado a pasar –Abel hizo amago de interrumpirla, pero ella se adelantó a sus réplicas y continuó–. No vengas con que esto es una prueba de Dios que debemos superar. ¿Qué más nos toca en esta vida, Abel? Nací en medio de la más absoluta de las pobrezas, mis padres me intercambiaron por seis hogazas de pan y tuve suerte de huir del hombre que me crió antes de que abusara de mí. ¿Te parece poco?_

–_Alba, yo…_

–_¿Y sabes lo que hicieron mis padres cuando por fin los encontré?_

_Se hizo el silencio. No era la primera vez que Alba hablaba de su vida antes del monasterio, pero su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a escuchar ese tono tan críptico saliendo de sus labios rosados. Sin embargo, sólo atinó a negar con la cabeza porque intuyó que ella necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma._

–_No. No lo sé._

–_Pues me llevaron ante los soldados por unas cuantas monedas a cambio para que ellos hicieran conmigo lo que les viniera en gana. Tuve que mantener un perfil bajo, frotarme lodo en la piel para verme mugrienta, dejar de comer para lucir desnutrida y desgreñar mi cabello para no ser deseable –cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una diminuta gota descendió por su mejilla y ella la dejó correr tranquilamente, como si no valiera la pena quitarla de allí porque su dolor, con o sin lágrima, era evidente–. Dios me envió a la Abadesa de este monasterio para que me salvara… y ahora el señor me pide a mí que te salve a ti._

–_¿Y cómo podrías salvarme? –inquirió suavemente mientras la sentía acercarse–. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que esto no está mal?_

–_Algo tan hermoso no puede estar mal –se hundió en sus ojos imposiblemente azules y se sintió a sí mismo llorar–. ¿Por qué crees que estos túneles subterráneos existen? Muchos religiosos antes de nosotros lo sabían. Esto no es una prueba para demostrar que somos mejores que los vicios del pecador común, Abel. Esta es la forma más preciosa de existir –Alba alzó la mano derecha y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza. Él cerró los ojos ante el contacto–. Dios es amor, ¿no? Debo salvarte porque tienes que comprender que si nosotros también somos amor, podemos vivir bajo su sagrada palabra sin ningún problema._

–_Retuerces la realidad, Alba. Lo cierto es que…_

–_Oh, Abel… –la mujer sacudió la cabeza suavemente y se alzó sobe las puntas de sus pies–. Te fuiste y te perdono, ¿sí? Ahora cállate de una vez y bésame._

_Y con eso, Abel se permitió una vez más sumergirse en ese entrañable oasis que el calor de Alba le ofrecía porque no importaban todas sus limitaciones y miedos, ella siempre sabía qué decir para conseguir lo que quería._

_Y lo que quería… lo que amaba era a él._

* * *

Estaba en la cocina ese viernes por la mañana _intentando_ hacer unos huevos revueltos con éxito y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un _plop_ en alguna parte de su casa. Soltó el sartén y se precipitó a la salida con varita en mano y casi suspira de alivio al ver al intruso.

–¡Rose!

–¡Albus! Maldición, deja de aparecerte así. Te quitaré el permiso –regañó cuando estuvo parada frente a él y Albus le sonrió divertido.

–Siempre dices lo mismo, pero me quieres demasiado como para hacerlo.

Bufó a sabiendas de que él tenía razón y regresó a la cocina para vigilar su desayuno. Albus caminó tras ella y se sentó en una encimera cercana a la estufa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó distraídamente apagando el fuego y apresurándose a sacar las rodajas de pan recién hecho del tostador.

–¿No me ofrecerás desayuno? –preguntó inocentemente y Rose rodó los ojos antes de servir el plato.

–Si no puedo evitarlo…

–Descuida, ya comí –asintió mientras buscaba los cubiertos. Caminó hacia el taburete y Albus se incorporó para seguirla. Antes de disponerse a comer, lo miró interrogante.

–Ahora me explicarás exactamente qué te trae a mi casa a las ocho de la mañana cuando estoy a punto de ir a trabajar –ahora sí cogió la tostada y la untó con mantequilla, esperando. Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente antes de hablar.

–Deberías saberlo mejor que yo –acusó y ella se hizo la desentendida–. Vamos, no seas así. Has estado evitándome… evitándonos toda la semana.

Se envaró en su asiento y negó impetuosamente con la cabeza.

–¿Evitando? Yo no he estado evitando a nadie. Merlín, ni siquiera lo insinúes. No sería capaz de…

–Ahórrate la verborrea, Rosie. Te conozco –se encogió de hombros fingiendo tranquilidad y huyendo de la mirada de Albus–. El domingo no fuiste a la Madriguera y aunque eso esté justificado, Teddy me dijo que cancelaste su almuerzo el lunes. Además, ésta semana no tuvimos la noche de película acá en tu piso y estoy seguro de que hoy tampoco irás a comer al restaurante donde trabaja Lucy –mordió la tostada con lentitud y masticó a consciencia bajo la mirada de reproche de Albus. Finalmente, tomó de su zumo de naranja hasta que la mirada insistente de su primo evitó que aplazara más su respuesta.

–Pues he estado bastante ocupada. Si no lo sabes, cada día se aproxima más el cumpleaños de… de Malfoy y he estado acompañando a su mamá a través de cada preparativo –a pesar de haberlo intentado, no pudo disimular la vacilación en su voz al pronunciar aquel apellido. Afortunadamente, Albus no pareció notarlo.

–Esa es otra… –gruñó y se revolvió el cabello con frustración–. ¡Te necesito para la investigación y lo sabes! Hasta Malfoy está extraño.

–Er… ¿a qué te refieres? –preguntó esforzándose por sonar indiferente y Albus bufó.

–Básicamente me dijo que le escribiera cuando tú estuvieras dispuesta a reunirte con nosotros –asintió y agachó la cabeza para esconder cualquier posible sonrojo–. Incluso tío Ron está desesperado por comunicarse contigo. Piensa que lo odias.

–No lo odio –negó con una sonrisa ligera. Su papá era tan dramático como ella misma.

–Bueno, pues podrías comenzar respondiendo sus cartas y, por extensión, dejar de devolver las que yo te escribo. ¿Creerías si te digo que hasta Lysander ha preguntado por ti?

–No –susurró ignorando la punzada que sintió en el pecho y Albus suspiró.

–Pues sí. Toda la familia está como loca, pero ninguno se atreve a venir acá a preguntarte… hasta hoy.

–Entonces te han enviado –dijo y las piezas parecieron encajar. Era muy extraño cuando Albus iba sin avisar si no tenía una buena razón para hacerlo.

–No, he venido por mi cuenta.

– Si, claro. Dile a Dominique que es inútil porque...

–Nadie me ha dicho que venga, Rose –insistió Albus frunciendo los labios con nerviosismo. Sin embargo, sus ojos desorbitados por la impresión de haber sido descubierto lo delataron.

–Vale, entonces déjame comer y hablamos, ¿si? –replicó con tono cansado y por el rabillo del ojo vio a Albus cruzarse de brazos.

–Oh, no. No lo harás –frunció el ceño sin entender y Albus resopló con fastidio–. Vamos, sé que te tardarás trescientos años masticando hasta que ambos no podamos hacer otra cosa que ir a trabajar.

Rodó los ojos sin admitir que tenía razón y apresuró los insípidos huevos. Cuando ya sólo le quedaba una tostada, se incorporó y caminó hasta la sala de estar con Albus siguiéndole los pasos de cerca para evitar cualquier posible intento de una precipitada huida. A penas se sentó en el sillón, el hombre resopló con pesadez y comenzó a hablar.

–Escucha, si es por lo que hablamos el otro día sobre Lysa…

–Eso no tiene nada que ver –le aseguró y él pareció convencido por su firmeza.

–¿Entonces?

–Entonces nada, Al. En serio, sólo he estado ocupada –y en parte era verdad, no mentía. La señora Malfoy había sido muy amable con ella, pero prácticamente no salían de _Haunted Tea_, el lugar en el que siempre se reunían. Además, lo que Albus no sabía era que no lo estaba evitando a él, precisamente.

–Vale, te creeré –gruñó y su ceño se fruncido le dio un aire infantil y enfurruñado que la hizo sonreír–. Pero al menos dime que has leído algo más acerca de la mitología.

–Er… no encontrado el tiempo –eso sí era mentira. Siempre podía leer un poco antes de dormir, pero sabía que si hallaba algo interesante no podría evitar salir corriendo a contárselo a Albus y eso llevaría a una improvisada reunión con Malfoy… no estaba para esos menesteres, a decir verdad–. Ahora que he respondido tus preguntas, dime cómo va todo con Connie –inquirió con entusiasmo, esperando a que Albus no captara su estúpido intento de cambiar el tema.

Él pareció iluminarse y Rose contuvo un gritito de júbilo ante su triunfo. Su primo, al contrario de Dominique, siempre había sido muy fácil de engañar.

–Pues le he dicho que me gustaba como mujer y adivina… –lo miró expectante y Albus rió felizmente antes de continuar–. ¡Me ha cogido de la mano durante toda la cena que tuvimos cuando se lo dije! –rió con ganas ante su ilusión y Albus la imitó.

No pasó mucho antes de que estuvieran hablando sobre lo divertida, guapa e inteligente que era Connie, para su completo alivio. Al final, Albus insistió en que debían reunirse para discutir acerca de la esfera y la instó a que leyera para tener algo de qué hablar. No pudo negarse, por supuesto.

Sólo hubo una condición: Malfoy no podía estar presente.

Cuando lo dijo, él la miró de forma extraña y se encogió de hombros justo antes de marcharse. Rose suspiró e ignorando a la señora Murray, que husmeaba sin piedad muy cerca de la puerta de su piso, se apareció en el salón de té en dónde vería a Astoria, preparándose mentalmente para evitar pensar demasiado en las similitudes que compartían madre e hijo.

* * *

–… Entonces no sé muy bien dónde ponerlos. Han tenido muchas discusiones con prácticamente todo el mundo mágico y no me la están poniendo muy fácil. ¿Qué opinas?–en el entrecejo de Astoria se formó una ligerísima arruga, pero no llegó a fruncirlo completamente siendo la mujer educada y elegante que era. Sin embargo, Rose parecía más preocupada revolviendo ausentemente su café y no estaba prestando atención–. Rose, ¿estás bien?

–Er… ¡Sí! –saltó y se sonrojó cuando Astoria pareció extrañada por su entusiasmo–. Si. Disculpe pero si pudiera repetir la pregunta…

–Estás muy distraída, ¿te ocurre algo? –negó con vehemencia y la mujer le sonrió maternalmente.

–No, es sólo que estoy algo cansada, eso es todo –le aseguró y aquella leve arruga en su ceño volvió a aparecer.

–Lamento si te he exigido mucho esta semana, Rose, pero el cumpleaños se acerca cada vez más y para nadie es un secreto que la imagen de la familia Malfoy depende de esto. Es la primera vez que haremos una reunión social de este tamaño –parecía preocupada y Rose sólo atinó a sonreír comprensivamente.

–Descuide, es mi trabajo. Jamás me cansaré de esto –vale, una mentirita tonta no afectaba a nadie. La verdad era que si le fastidiaba un poco la meticulosidad que implicaban esas celebraciones.

–Confiaré en ti, entonces –Astoria correspondió su sonrisa y volvió a mirar el pergamino frente a ella con profunda concentración–. Te decía si podías darme tu opinión respecto a este pequeño dilema –le extendió el pergamino y Rose se apresuró a revisarlo–. Los Davies no están en muy buenas relaciones con el Ministerio desde que Roger criticó abiertamente la negativa del Ministro Vance ante el aumento del presupuesto del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Eso significa que no puedo ubicarlo cerca de nadie que trabaje en el Ministerio y bueno… –rió ligeramente e hizo un gesto delicado con la mano–. Casi el sesenta porciento de los magos invitados trabajan allí.

Repasó nuevamente la disposición de las mesas a consciencia y observó entonces a Astoria, que parecía expectante.

–¿Dónde está la mesa de los Flint? –por un segundo, le pareció que la mujer frente a ella fruncía los labios, pero fue tan fugaz que bien pudo habérselo imaginado.

–Al fondo a la izquierda. Allí –señaló el lugar en el diagrama con un dedo con perfecta manicura y Rose sonrió.

–Aquí dice que comparten mesa con los Goyle, ¿cierto? –Astoria asintió y la miró con suspicacia–. Escuché que los Flint y los Goyle compraron un equipo de Quidditch y por lo que veo acá, la esposa del señor Goyle no podrá asistir. Eso deja tres asientos libres.

La mujer abrió mucho los ojos por la grata sorpresa y sonrió complacida.

–Roger, Cho y su hija. Es perfecto –de improviso, le cogió le mano que sostenía el pergamino y la miró con agradecimiento–. Y tendrán algo de qué hablar, que es lo mejor. No sé cómo no lo vi –parecía sinceramente encantada y Rose se sonrojó un poco por su aparente entusiasmo.

–Y… ¿falta alguien más por ubicar? –preguntó para evitar un poco la incomodidad y Astoria suspiró levemente.

–Bueno, aún falta la confirmación de los Sammuel, pero podemos situarlos junto a los McLaggen porque han quedado desocupadas tres sillas luego de reubicar a los Davies.

–Entonces eso significa que…

–Que ya está todo listo para el viernes de la semana entrante, si –ambas sonrieron con complicidad y Rose le echó otro vistazo al diagrama de forma distraída hasta que un apellido prácticamente la hizo caer de su asiento.

–El tío... Bill Weasley irá –fue más una afirmación incrédula que una pregunta y la Señora Malfoy pareció apenarse.

–Si, fue algo de último momento. Cuando comentaba la lista de invitados con Scorpius, ha insistido en que lo invite; fue su profesor en el taller de iniciación en Gringotts y ha sido su mentor desde entonces. No supone ningún problema, ¿cierto? –preguntó suspicaz y Rose se apresuró a negar impetuosamente con la cabeza.

–No, sólo me sorprende. Eso es todo –¡Oh! Y eso significaba que tendría que volver a lidiar con Dominique y Malfoy en un mismo lugar, pero eso no lo iba a decir, claro.

Suspiró abatida y volvió a observar el pergamino; Mark Pucey, el némesis de Dominique, también estaba invitado. Um... sería interesante y terrorífico ver cómo se desarrollarían los hechos esa noche.

–Eso me recuerda… hemos invitado al señor Albus Potter también por petición de Scorpius –intentó disimular su sorpresa aclarándose la garganta y tomando un poco de su capuchino–. Pero no sé dónde ubicarlo…

–¿Queda algún espacio libre en la mesa de los Mabel? –preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa y Astoria pareció desconcertada.

–No, pero podríamos hacerle un lugar –Albus iba a matarla cuando supiera que lo había sentado a propósito en la mesa de Connie y sus padres. Se apresuró a cubrir su sonrisa maléfica con la taza y afirmó con la cabeza.

Eso le enseñaría a no invadir su piso sin avisar.

–Póngalo allí. Le aseguro que disfrutará mucho sentado junto a unos alquimistas de tanto renombre –Astoria la miró unos segundos como si intentara saber qué era lo que se proponía, pero terminó por suspirar y beber de su café con la magnificencia acostumbrada.

–De acuerdo. Confiaré en ti –le volvió a sonreír y Rose asintió con una sonrisa de malévola satisfacción.

Merlín, podía ser bastante malvada cuando quería. Al parecer, tenía una vena latente de Slytherin que no surgió hasta rodearse de tantos vástagos de esa casa.

Luego de cerrar el tema de los invitados, la señora Malfoy pasó a facilitarle la explicación de la disposición de las mesas en el salón principal de Malfoy Cottage, informándole que los mesones del buffet estarían ubicadas al fondo y a los costados del lado opuesto a la terraza y que las mesas, evidentemente, estarían junto a la comida, dejando un amplio espacio para la zona de baile y la vista despejada hacia el jardín.

Rose y su vuelapluma copiaron todo con fidelidad y cerca de las doce, cuando ya estaba preparada para irse, Astoria sacó una gran caja de su pequeño bolso sin fondo y le sonrió.

–Sólo falta una cosa por decidir.

–Y eso sería… –dejó la frase al aire y se inclinó un poco hacia ella con curiosidad.

–Si estás dispuesta a asistir a la celebración como algo más que una corresponsal –estaba segura que en ese momento su mandíbula acababa de desafiar las leyes muggles de la física y se había estrellado contra la mesa. La mujer se limitó a reír con delicadeza, aparentemente divertida por su reacción–. Y si no estás de acuerdo, tendré que convencer a Marius para que te obligue.

–P-pero… –comenzó a boquear sin saber qué más decir y Astoria volvió a rozarle la mano con algo parecido al cariño.

–Ni siquiera mi hermana me ha ayudado tanto como lo has hecho tú, Rose. No tenías ninguna obligación de hacerlo porque ambas sabemos que la disposición de las mesas y el estilo de las invitaciones no podría importarte menos a la hora de escribir el artículo –Rose quiso interrumpirla, pero no se atrevió. Astoria tenía razón; Rose no había estado obligada a hacerlo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo había hecho?–. Sería injusto que no pudieras disfrutar la noche. Además… –alzó un poco la voz cuando Rose ahora sí estuvo a punto de refutar–. Eres la novia de mi sobrino. No puedo dejarte por fuera; es una falta de respeto y una completa aberración, a mi parecer.

Ah, sí. La novia de su sobrino. Eso de mentirle a toda la familia de Marius se hacía aún más difícil cuando dicha familia era tan amable a su particular manera a pesar de las habladurías.

–P-pues… –como no encontró ningún argumento sólido, tuvo que aceptar con un movimiento de la cabeza–. Sería un placer, señora Malfoy.

–Puedes decirme Astoria, querida –y eso fue probablemente lo que terminó por convencerla. En todo el tiempo que llevaban viéndose, Astoria no le había permitido esa clase de confianza–. Ahora te pido que me permitas un atrevimiento más.

–No será ningún atrevimiento, seño… Astoria.

–Pues qué bien que lo digas –le extendió la caja y Rose la miró con desconcierto–. Es un regalo de agradecimiento. Te he ahorrado el penoso trabajo de encontrar una prenda adecuada y me gustaría que lo usaras. Allí está todo lo que necesitarás –vale, eso sí era un poco más difícil de aceptar. Estiró la mano para ver el traje, pero Astoria sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de detenerla–. No lo veas hasta la noche del viernes, por favor. Me gustaría sorprenderte… y no darte tiempo a que cambies de opinión.

Y con eso dicho, sacudió la varita y selló el embalaje, dejándola algo perpleja.

Observó la cinta azul que envolvía la caja y los relieves dorados que la adornaban. Calculó su longitud, espesor, anchura y volumen con ojo crítico y se mordió el labio inferior con incertidumbre. Si le había comprado un vestido, ¿cómo había sabido su talla? ¿Acaso sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no? Si la túnica era de un color chillón con un gran escote y horrendos volantes, tendría que ponérselo porque no estaba en su naturaleza ser descortés.

Dios mío, ¿Y si era una túnica victoriana con una asfixiante faja alrededor de la cintura y una abultada falda hasta los tobillos que haría que sus caderas y su trasero se vieran enormes? Ella lo usaría y estaría condenada a parecer un paraguas invertido por el resto de su vida.

Er, de la noche.

Astoria esperó pacientemente a que Rose acabara su análisis y al ver la duda asomándose en sus ojos azules, sonrió con condescendencia, recogió sus cosas y se levantó, dejando antes unos cuantos galeones sobre la mesa. Todo eso mientras esperaba a que la chica reuniera el valor suficiente como para preguntar lo que quisiera.

–Pero no podría aceptarlo…

–Oh, claro que puedes –hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y se inclinó para besarle la mejilla

–¿Y cómo supo...

–¿Tu talla? Oh, le dije a Scorpius que te echara un vistazo y me ayudara a... inferirla –volvió a sonreír con un matiz extraño en sus ojos y Rose contuvo una exclamación de sorpresa. Así que por _eso_ era que Scorpius siempre parecía estar escaneándola con la mirada; sólo quería adivinar su talla. Para ser honesta, eso no fue para nada reconfortante–. Por cierto, estarás sentada en la mesa familiar. Espero que nos sea una molestia; estoy segura de que Scorpius estará encantado con la idea –si no supiera mejor, hubiese creído que lo que se formó en la comisura izquierda de la boca de Astoria fue una sonrisita burlona.

Pero eso no importaba porque… oh, Dios, que se la tragara la tierra.

¡Ni siquiera era posible negarse ya!

Hasta le entraron ganas de azotar la cabeza contra la mesa. ¿Que no podía oír _ese_ nombre sin que le diera un retorcijón en el estómago? Quizás eran nauseas.

Sí, eso podía ser; un vómito que no alcanzaba la superficie.

Si, tenía que ser eso. Él era repulsivo y le tenía _asco_.

Puaj.

* * *

–Supuse que te invitaría –dijo Marius aquella tarde cuando la jornada de trabajo estaba a punto de culminar y ella estaba echada en la silla para invitados de su gran oficina.

–¡¿Y por qué no me advertiste?!

–Ni siquiera sé por qué te alteras tanto –bufó cuando Marius le sonrió–. No es como si tuvieras que leer esta cosa que Bailey llama "artículo" –cogió el pergamino entre su dedo índice y el pulgar, mirándolo despectivamente.

Eso la animó un poco, a decir verdad.

–No puede ser tan malo…

–Los artículos de opinión deben ser contundentes e impactantes. Creo que "Consciencia sobre la reproducción de los tritones en agua salada" no encajan en esa definición –ambos se echaron a reír aunque ella se sintió un poco mal por ser tan cruel.

–Se está quedando sin temas, eso es todo.

–No es excusa. Podría hablar de la muy comentada disminución de presupuesto para ciertos departamentos en el Ministerio a favor de los aurores, o de cómo el nuevo Jefe del Wizengamot quiere instaurar una política para "limpiar" el Bosque Prohibido de criaturas peligrosas… ¡Por algo se llama el Bosque Prohibido! –Rose asintió y se aclaró la garganta con dubitación ante la idea que había tenido.

–Yo podría comentar algo sobre eso… –dijo tranquilamente, pero su ligero temblor delató su ansiedad. Marius suspiró y negó con tristeza.

–He estado hablando acerca de eso con Blaise, pero insistió en que por ahora estás mejor reportando eventos y ya tenemos personal suficiente trabajando en esa sección de El Profeta–bufó varonilmente cuando Rose hundió la cabeza entre los hombros–. Es un desperdicio de tu talento, lo sé… pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada –se inclinó sobre su escritorio y le escribió un memorándum a Nina para sugerirle lo que antes había llamado "buen tema para opinar". Arrugó el pergamino de los tritones y lo arrojó a la basura con desdén.

–Tranquilo, lo sé –suspiró y leyó el siguiente artículo editado que Marius le extendió sobre el análisis de los nuevos jugadores de los Chudley Cannons en vista de que el asistente del editor estaba enterrado en pergaminos sin acabar, ayudándolo a encajar los párrafos en cuadrillas pre-diseñadas antes de enviarlo directamente al personal artístico de El profeta.

Estuvieron en silencio cada uno a lo suyo hasta que Marius dio el día por terminado y se recargó en el respaldar de su asiento con un suspiro satisfecho.

Finalmente, cuando ambos comenzaron a vestir sus capas de viaje y sus respectivas protecciones contra el frío, Marius interrumpió el ambiente callado con un bufido exasperado.

–No aguanto tanto silencio. ¿Estás enojada? Sé que no es lo que te prometí cuando acordamos todo este teatro, pero debes darme algo de tiempo…

Lo miró desconcertada y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

–¿Bromeas? Me has dado más de lo que jamás soñé. He conocido gente, he ingresado oficialmente al "medio periodístico" y me has dado una excusa muy válida cuando… –se cortó antes de irse de la lengua. No podía simplemente soltarle que su falsa relación le caía como anillo al dedo al momento de encubrir cualquier posible sospecha de que algo más ocurría entre Malfoy y ella. Ugh… ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin estremecerse; jamás había sentido tanto _asco_ hacia alguien–. El punto es que al menos ya no estoy rodeada de aburridos administradores en el edificio, sino que estoy escribiendo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Aun así, Marius no pareció convencido y antes de salir de la oficina, le tomó la mano como siempre hacía cuando se veían en público.

–Por lo menos déjame hacer algo para compensarte –le susurró cuando abandonaban el establecimiento y Rose rodó los ojos.

–No necesito… –se detuvo cuando una idea muy absurda cruzó su mente. No estaría pensándolo en serio, ¿cierto? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cual sería la reacción si…–. De hecho, si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí –pero claro, su lengua siempre era más rápida que su mente cuando quería meterla en problemas. Marius la miró con curiosidad y ella consultó su reloj antes de apresurarse a añadir–. Encontrémonos en El Caldero Chorreante en 2 horas, a las seis en punto. Tengo un asunto pendiente y tu podrías ser de gran ayuda –Marius volvió a mirarla aunque esta vez como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, pero era muy tarde ya; había tomado lo que le había dicho Albus en la mañana sobre su padre muy en serio–. Y por favor… vístete como lo que eres; el mejor novio del mundo.

Por primera vez desde que se conocían, pudo ver la versión de Marius de una cara de pánico, que se parecía más a un galán de película luciendo confundido.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio.

–¡Oh! Sí que lo estoy –sonrió maléficamente disfrutando tener el control por una vez en la relación–. Me la debes luego de lo de tus padres y además, mi papá piensa que lo odio y está tan arrepentido que Hugo me comentó que incluso está dispuesto a conocerte.

–Rose, no bromeas, ¿cierto? –Rose rió un poco ante su desconcierto y Marius frunció el entrecejo–. Sabía que pagaría por la cena con mis padres, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto.

–No seas así… necesito algo de apoyo y así mataré dos pájaros de un tiro –él alzó una ceja interrogante y ella volvió a sonreír de forma conspiradora–. Papá me perdonará porque no tiene de otra, visto lo visto –se obligó a no pensar demasiado en el cercano matrimonio de su prima y su antiguo novio y continuó–; pero se ha comportado como un cabezón idiota y se merece la impresión que tendrá cuando te vea a mi lado. Por otra parte, insisto… me la debes.

Él se limitó a suspirar con aire derrotado y asintió.

–Le compraré flores a tu madre. Creo que necesitaré algo de apoyo por si ocurre cualquier... eventualidad –frunció aún más el ceño y Rose pudo imaginar como su astuto cerebro comenzaba a planear la mejor forma de deslumbrar a Hermione. Sin embargo y siendo honestos, no necesitaba esforzarse tanto; luego de la presentación de la esfera, no pasaba un día que se viera con su madre en que ella no le preguntara acerca del bienestar de su novio.

–Podrías comprarle un libro también. Te aseguro que con eso no hay forma en que mi padre te hechice –Marius la fulminó con la mirada y Rose fingió un gesto de inocencia–. Le gusta mucho la Aritmancia, por cierto.

Y con eso dicho, soltó la mano de Marius y se alejó hasta la puerta del pub para caminar hasta su piso. Pensándolo bien, la noche no tenía que ser completamente mala… él se la había pasado bomba viéndola sufrir las dos veces que cenaron con los Nott. Ahora era su turno.

En todo caso, quién si podía pasarlo mal era él y para ser sincera, la idea era incluso hilarante.

Lo dicho, debía de procurar no frecuentar a tantos Slytherin. Cada vez se sentía más malvada y lo peor era que...

Lo peor era que comenzaba a disfrutarlo.

…

–Dios mío, creo que nunca habías estado más guapo en tu vida –susurró completamente anonadada por el _pedazo_ de hombre que tenía al frente, que le sonreía burlonamente. Claro que no midió muy bien lo que había dicho porque no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente. ¡Pero no mentía! Marius se veía increíblemente bien con túnicas de gala, pero jamás lo había visto envuelto con ropas muggles casuales.

¿Podía alguien ser más perfecto? ¡No podía ser que todo le sentara tan bien! Ni siquiera ella, que había pasado casi media hora frente a su armario, lucía tan decente.

–Gracias por tu sinceridad –sonrió socarronamente y continuó–. Esperaba que mi elección de vestuario no fuera exagerada, pero veo que he dado en el clavo –dijo picándola, pero Rose seguía demasiado incrédula como para responder a la burla–. Aunque me preocupaba que no estuviera haciendo un uso adecuado de la ropa muggle, pero la dependienta que me atendió fue muy comprensiva.

–¡Oh, no lo dudo! –pobre chica. Ver a un hombre así probablemente la había dejado en estado catatónico. Suerte que Rose con el tiempo se había hecho inmune a sus encantos.

–Pues tal vez nos sincronizamos mentalmente, porque tú también luces muy guapa con ropa muggle.

Marius colocó el libro bajo el brazo con el que sostenía un gran arreglo floral, entrelazó su brazo libre con el de ella y le sonrió con galantería.

«Bueno, casi inmune», pensó completamente sonrojada. Se sentía tan intimidada por su sonrisa que le costó unos segundos concentrarse en el camino de grava que conducía hasta su casa.

Una vez allí, caminaron en un silencio casi sepulcral hasta el pórtico y sabía que el nada común mutismo de su acompañante era debido a los nervios. Sin embargo, era muy bueno disimulando.

No había ni siquiera tocado la puerta cuando su madre la abrió con aspecto radiante. Apenas llegó a su piso, le había escrito sobre la improvisada visita que planeaban hacer.

–¡Rose! –la abrazó con fuerza y la calidez se expandió por todo su pecho cuando le devolvió el apretón. No supo cuánto la había extrañado hasta que la vio sonreír maternalmente. Luego de incontable segundos, Hermione se separó repentinamente de ella y la cogió por los hombros–. Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto.

Sabía que con "esto" se refería a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a pesar de saber que todos la buscaban, así que se limitó a bajar la vista con remordimiento.

Hermione la miró reprobatoriamente unos segundos antes de girarse a Marius con una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

–Marius, es un placer volver a verte –dijo con patente sinceridad y Rose se giró a mirarlo. Su sonrisa era tan bondadosa y encantadora que le costó mucho no fruncir el ceño y sonreír con ironía.

–Lo mismo digo, señora Weasley. Le he traído estas flores, pero me temo que por mucho que lo intenté, no logran competir con su belleza; lamento decirle que tendrá que vivir con el recuerdo de saber que le he traído algo que no lucirá nada bien en la habitación cada vez que usted entre en ella. Las opacará y se verán tan marchitas, que jamás logrará disfrutar de su visión propiamente cuando todos los días debe observarse en el espejo –suspiró con tristeza y su mamá soltó un pequeño _Oh_ con timidez y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas cuando tomó el ramo. Rose tuvo que respirar profundamente para ocultar el hecho de que el desbordante encanto de Marius le había provocado un ligero mareo–. Y como sabía que esto sucedería, también le he traído un libro. Un pajarito pelirrojo me dijo que era una aficionada de la aritmancia.

–Adulador... –farfulló por lo bajo y el hombre le clavó el codo en las costillas muy ligeramente como muestra de reproche.

Su madre cogió el tomo y miró a Marius con algo cercano a la adoración.

–Es muy amable de tu parte. Muchísimas gracias –dijo con dulzura y se apartó de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. Rose, por otra parte, en serio que hacía un esfuerzo por no echarse a reír allí mismo y de paso, no desmayarse. Cuando Marius se adelantó un par de pasos, Hermione se inclinó hacia ella y susurró–. Es un encanto, cariño. Tu papá va a odiarlo –ambas rieron nerviosamente mientras su madre ponía las flores en agua y revisaba el libro con ojo crítico.

Pasaron entonces a la sala y Hermione les llevó té y pastelillos mientras esperaban a Ron para la cena, que aún estaba trabajando. Marius, por supuesto, fue incapaz de llevar un tomo que él mismo no hubo leído antes, por lo que la siguiente media hora los tres se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de la aritmancia moderna. Sobra decir que a esas alturas, Hermione probablemente estaba planeando el matrimonio en su cabeza.

Se sintió un poco culpable por su aparente entusiasmo, pero no había nada que hacerle. De todas formas el sentimiento no duró mucho porque fueron interrumpidos por Hugo, que llegaba de improviso.

–Vine en cuanto recibí la carta –dijo apenas salió de la chimenea y Rose rodó los ojos. Su hermano era tan cotilla...–. ¡Rose! Qué bueno que decidiste venir –se cortó cuando vio a Marius cómodamente instalado junto a ella en un sillón y su boca se abrió de par en par. Marius, ni corto ni perezoso, se incorporó velozmente para extenderle la mano, que Hugo se apresuró a aceptar aún anonadado.

–Es un gusto conocerte oficialmente –su voz salió algo grave y formal, como imprimiéndole algo de seriedad al asunto. Quizás sabía que sus tácticas no funcionarían igual con los hombres de la familia.

–Lo mismo digo –dijo Hugo reponiéndose del asombro y sonriendo con gentileza. Marius pareció relajarse visiblemente cuando se percató de que Hugo no se convertía en un dragón escupe fuego al verlo. Luego de las presentaciones, su hermano se acercó a ella y la asfixió con un abrazo antes de susurrarle–. Me alegra que estés bien.

Cuando se separaron no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con agradecimiento y asentir un poco conmovida. Hugo, a sabiendas de que Marius podría ser el camino más rápido a la recuperación mental y emocional de Rose, no escatimó en esfuerzos para hacerlo sentir bienvenido, logrando que ella se sintiera orgullosa de él. Hugo nunca había sido particularmente celoso pero al igual que Albus, si veía alguna posible amenaza no dudaba en sacar los colmillos por ella.

Pero conforme el reloj avanzaba, se hacía más difícil reprimir el temblor de sus manos. Su papá podía llegar a ser impredecible algunas veces, así que no sabía muy bien cómo se tomaría el ver a Marius allí, que también parecía un poco ansioso por la sonrisa tensa que estiraba las comisuras de sus perfectos labios.

Y cuando alrededor de las 7 de la noche se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea en el estudio de su madre, el completo mutismo se instaló en la sala y los Weasley se miraron entre sí de forma nerviosa. Y a juzgar por el estrujón repentino en su mano, Marius no se encontraba en mejores condiciones.

Si no estuviera tan alterada, encontraría tierno el gesto de Marius. Quizás hasta reiría un poco... pero no era tan malvada.

–¡Hermione, ya llegué! –los pesados pasos que llegaron hasta con un incómodo eco resonaron por toda la estancia ubicada junto a la sala de estar y se perdieron por la cocina, buscando a su madre.

–Discúlpenme un segundo –como impulsada por un resorte, Hermione se levantó de un sillón individual y prácticamente salió corriendo a recibir a su esposo.

Hugo y Rose intercambiaron una mirada cautelosa entre sí, sabiendo que la sensatez de su madre probablemente disminuiría la peligrosa reacción de Ron.

–¿Está aquí? ¿En serio? –escucharon a su madre chistar a Ron con impaciencia, pero Rose no pudo evitar sonreír. Su padre sonaba esperanzado y en serio esperaba que eso fuera suficiente–. ¡¿Qué?! –exclamó luego de unos minutos interminables y ella se revolvió un poco en su asiento–. ¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?! –Hermione volvió a chistar y Ron bufó muy audiblemente. Lo siguiente que oyeron fueron murmullos incomprensibles y finalmente, el silencio.

Los cargados pasos de su padre volvieron a resonar, esta vez acercándose a donde ellos estaban. Rose se aclaró la garganta con visible incomodidad y le echó un vistazo a su falso novio; lo que encontró la hizo reír nerviosamente entre dientes, ganándose una mirada furibunda de Marius.

Estaba muy pálido; parecía como si lo acabaran de condenar a muerte. Era extraño verlo así cuando él acostumbraba desenvolverse magníficamente en cualquier situación. Sin embargo, Rose tuvo que aplaudirle internamente su porte seguro y su rostro inmutable.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo detrás de la puerta que conectaba con la sala, Rose tomó una muy valiente decisión; se levantó con firmeza y caminó hasta allí, decidida a no darle a su padre ninguna oportunidad de cabrearse.

–¡Papá! –se abalanzó sobre él apenas ingresó con una sonrisa tirante y Rose lo sintió relajarse en sus brazos, que se aferraban a ella con cariño.

–Rosie, princesa. Esto sí que es una sorpresa, Hermione no me dijo que vendrías –él le acarició el cabello con algo de torpeza y la estrujó un poco más. Ella se sentía como una niña nuevamente así como estaba, acunada por los grandes y fuertes brazos de Ron. No fue consiente de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta ese momento–. Tenemos que hablar... pero no será ahora –dijo cuando se despegó un poco de ella y rebuscó al invitado no deseado a sus espaldas.

–Papá... –susurró con tono de advertencia y en ese momento se fijó en que su madre estaba parada detrás de él con rigidez. Si no la conociera mejor, juraría que lo apuntaba con la varita en la espalda.

Él le volvió a sonreír muy débilmente y cuando la rodeó para avanzar hasta Marius, vio de refilón cómo su gesto se convertía en una horrible mueca que eludía a una sonrisa.

–Marius, ¿cierto? –preguntó con voz terriblemente imponente y Marius se levantó de un salto; Rose se apresuró a pararse junto a él y mirar a su padre de forma suplicante. Claro que él no parecía hacerle caso.

–Sí, señor Weasley. Es un placer conocerlo… Rose me ha hablado maravillas de usted –el muy astuto era un maestro de la mentira, pero ella asintió como para corroborar sus palabras. Claro que antes lo admiró un poco por emitir tanta tranquilidad en esas escuetas palabras.

Ron extendió la mano con desconfianza pero parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por no estallar en mil pedazos, cosa que Rose agradeció. Marius se apresuró a aceptar el saludo y aunque el apretón fue algo más firme de lo necesario, nada más allá ocurrió.

Merlín, su padre sí que debía estar arrepentido por actuar como un burro cabezota. Cuando le dijo que Lysander era su novio, no había sido ni de lejos la mitad de comprensivo; de hecho, se había llegado hasta la casa de los Scamander a amenazarlo. Lysander nunca quiso volver a hablar de lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero siempre se encontraba inusualmente nervioso alrededor de él.

–Pues qué bueno es conocerte por fin –dijo con un tono tan casual que no engañó a nadie–. Así sabré a qué rostro estoy maldiciendo todas las noches antes de dormir –uh, lo dijo con una seriedad tan mortal que la asustó. Pasaron los tres segundos más incómodos de su vida hasta que Ron soltó una débil carcajada–. Debieron ver sus caras. Relájate muchacho. No te mataré... aún –finalizó con un susurro sombrío y ella no quiso ni siquiera preguntarse qué tan en serio iba esa oración. Probablemente Marius tampoco, porque lo que restó de velada ni siquiera se atrevió a rozarla o siquiera a mirarla. Parecía esforzarse por no hacer nada que pareciera muy íntimo ante la mirada suspicaz de su padre.

Cenaron entre conversaciones banales evitando siempre cualquier tema amoroso y Marius pareció adaptarse muy bien a la situación. De hecho, había hecho bien al concentrar sus esfuerzos en Hermione cuando había llegado, porque durante toda la comida ambos lucharon por incluir a Ron en conversaciones insustanciales sin ningún éxito. Al final, ni siquiera su padre pudo resistirse a la increíble destreza de Marius, en especial cuando este mencionó como de pasada que en Hogwarts era un aficionado a los productos de Sortilegios Weasley y ambos, junto con Hugo, pasaron gran parte de la noche hablando sobre viejos y nuevos productos de la tienda. Sin embargo (y eso era algo que encontraba hilarante por lo infantil que era), su padre no dejó de mirarlo receloso durante todo el intercambio y cada respuesta llegaba corta y concisa, como si no le fascinara la idea de intimar demasiado con ese muchacho.

Parecía esperar a que Marius hiciera un movimiento en falso, como tocar la mano de Rose en un momento de distracción. Lo que no sabía era que su no-novio era muchísimo más inteligente que eso y como no eran una pareja real, tampoco tenía esa imperiosa necesidad de tocarla y mirarla con anhelo como quienes sí están enamorados.

Cuando el postre acabó, Hugo dio la noche por terminada y se despidió de todos, dejándole a ella muy claro que no volviera a perderse así. Entonces su padre le hizo un gesto extraño a Hermione y ésta se levantó rápidamente, rodeó la mesa y se paró junto a ella.

–¿Por qué no me ayudas a recoger la mesa, cariño? –Rose bufó con incredulidad y su madre la miró de forma apremiante.

–Tú puedes acompañarme a la sala, Marius. Dejemos que las chicas se diviertan un poco en la cocina... estarán en su ambiente –dijo burlonamente y Hermione, indignada por esa afirmación, le arrojó una inesperada taza a la cabeza, pero falló por muy poco–. Joder, que en esta casa ya no se puede bromear –refunfuñó y Rose rió de buena gana; definitivamente extrañaba estar allí. Incluso Marius sonrió divertido hasta que se vio obligado a seguir a Ron.

–Mamá, dime que no hará nada idiota –susurró Rose cuando los hombres abandonaron la habitación y Hermione suspiró.

–Debes darle algo de crédito. Pensé que sería mucho peor –ambas se estremecieron ante los horribles escenarios que habían cruzado por sus mentes a penas unas 2 horas atrás–. Tu padre es muy celoso; aún se enfurece cuando por algún infortunio del destino surge el tema de Viktor... y eso que tenemos casi 24 años de casados.

–¿Aquel búlgaro sexy con el que fuiste al baile en cuarto año? –su mamá la miró con reproche cuando percibió el tono burlón e insinuante en su voz antes de encogerse de hombros.

–El mismo. Ahora, ayúdame aquí; mientras más pronto terminemos, menos tortura tendrá el pobre Marius.

Y por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, dos mujeres rompieron el record de limpiar la cocina luego de una cena para cinco personas con una impresionante marca de 5 minutos y 33 segundos. Claro que la magia siempre era de ayuda, pero eso no les daba menos prestigio.

Una vez acabaron, Rose se precipitó a la salida y forzó el pomo de la puerta, pero no cedió. Sintiéndose súbitamente aterrorizada, observó a Hermione de forma suplicante pero ésta se limitó a sacudir la cabeza e invitarla a tomar asiento junto a ella en las sillas dispuestas alrededor de la mesa central de la habitación.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos minutos intentando forzosamente entrar de lleno en una conversación acerca del turbio pasado de su madre con el periodismo y la intervención de Rita Skeeter en el asunto, pero finalmente ni siquiera Hermione pudo resistirse y le quitó el seguro a la puerta con cara de circunstancia. Con un gesto de la mano, le pidió silencio y ambas se escabulleron a la entrada de la sala de estar a escuchar.

–¿Oyes algo? –preguntó Rose, que intentaba fundir su oreja con la puerta sin éxito.

–No... –susurró Hermione fallando estrepitosamente en ocultar su nerviosismo y Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

–¿Y si lo mató? –musitó ella a su vez completamente asustada. Y pareció una opción muy factible hasta que Hermione negó con la cabeza de manera incrédula luego de considerarlo seriamente unos segundos.

–Eres tan dramática como tu padre... –revolvió entre los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó un par de orejas extensible–. Me sorprende la frecuencia con la que olvidamos que somos brujas –ambas rodaron los ojos como si se hubieran comunicado con la mente.

–Maldición, no se escucha na...

–Muffliato. Me extraña que lo olvidaran –rió Ron cuando abrió la puerta, empujándolas hasta casi caer sentadas de culo.

–Buena jugada –aceptó Hermione sorprendida cuando recuperó la estabilidad. Ron se inclinó sobre ella, le dio un diminuto beso en la punta de la nariz y le sonrió con complicidad.

–Siempre ese tono de sorpresa –ambos rieron como si aún fueran jóvenes enamorados y Marius y Rose se miraron entre sí sin entender.

–Tonto –musitó Hermione dándole a su vez un fugaz beso en los labios.

A veces, envidiaba un poco el amor que parecían compartir sus padres. Su infancia estuvo llena de peleas sin sentido y muchas (_demasiadas_) demostraciones (_muy_) calurosas de afecto, pero podía decir con seguridad que probablemente no había dos personas más enamoradas en toda la tierra.

Suspiró; esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien compartir algo así algún día. En su momento creyó haberlo hecho, pero merecía algo de crédito por no perder la esperanza.

La idea de enamorarse de una persona con la que has compartido gran parte de tu adolescencia se le hacía más propia de los cuentos de hadas que sus abuelos solían leerle, pero siempre que volvía a casa y miraba a sus padres... era suficiente para cambiar de opinión.

–Ahora tú, señorita, vendrás conmigo –su padre la miró juguetonamente, pero eso no evitó que ella tragara con pesadez. Él le pasó un pesado brazo por los hombros y la guió de vuelta a la cocina para salir al jardín trasero y una vez en el exterior, un inevitable escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Diciembre estaba cada vez más cerca y no debía faltar mucho para que el paisaje se tiñera de blanco. Su padre, sintiendo su ligero temblor, se apresuró a sacar la varita y conjurar un abrigo para ella. Cuando retomaron el camino, comenzó a hablar–. Esta es la parte en la que me explicas porqué Lysander se casará con Lily.

Resopló con cansancio y ni siquiera lo miró cuando respondió.

–Supongo que se enamoraron y el paso siguiente era ese –dijo con sencillez, intentando aprovecharse de la ingenuidad que solía mostrar su padre. Sin embargo, el bufido de éste le demostró que no se zafaría tan fácilmente.

–A mi no me engañas, Rosie. Sé que pasó algo y quiero saber...

–¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere saber? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Ahora que lo pensaba, precisamente _ahora_ era que su familia se preocupaba por ella. Pues ya era un poco tarde para eso–. No es... no es justo, papá. Cuando ellos...

–Si, lo sé, princesa. Sé que tu madre y yo debimos intentar acercarnos a ti cuando nos dijiste que lo habían dejado. O cuando Lily llegó de la mano de ese bastardo oportunista –gruñó y ella no pudo evitar contagiarse del sentimiento de obstinación–. Pero pensamos... Hermione pensó que sería mejor que te diéramos algo de espacio, pero nunca es demasiado tarde para meter las narices en la vida de tu hija, ¿cierto?

Vale, no tenía como refutar eso. De hecho, le parecía considerado de su parte no inmiscuirse en sus cosas y ella misma siempre les había reclamado su continuo cotilleo, pero aún así...

–Puede que no –aceptó entre dientes, enfurruñada–. Pero yo no tuve nada que ver en la decisión que ellos tomaron. Si quieren casarse, es cosa de ellos. Sería lo mismo si él escogiera a cualquier otra mujer.

–No mientas, Rosie. No es lo mismo y no lo será nunca sólo por el hecho de que Lily es tu prima y si mal no recuerdo, ustedes solían ser muy unidas –replicó con condescendencia y ella rodó los ojos con hastío.

–Papá, eso fue hace muchísimos años. Los intereses cambian y no hay mucho que podamos hacer por eso –quizás había sonado muy cortante, pero necesitaba que su padre abandonara el tema de una vez. Era muy bizarro que hubiera hablado más sobre Lysander en un mes que en dos años y medio de completo mutismo sobre el asunto.

–Pues los intereses no debieron cambiar mucho porque ambas se enamoraron del mismo hombre –su voz sonó ligeramente impaciente, pero cuando vio la mueca en la cara de su hija se apresuró a corregir el daño–. Escucha, princesa... no tienes que contarme absolutamente todo lo que pasó, yo puedo hacerme una idea bastante acertada –dijo cuando llegaron al pie del árbol que adornaba el jardín, pateando una roca con incomodidad. Un sentimiento que no distaba mucho del de ella, en realidad–. Pero sí me gustaría saber como lo llevas –terminó con algo de torpeza, quitando la prisión de su brazo sobre ella e invitándola a sentarse junto a él entre las raíces a sus pies.

Pasó un buen rato antes de ella se decidiera a hablar porque estaba muy ocupada arrancando el pasto ausentemente y arrojándola a un lado. Pero es que no sabía muy bien que decirle; cada palabra que saliera de su boca podía ser (y probablemente sería) usada en contra de Lysander y aunque la idea sonaba tentadora, no podía ser la manzana de la discordia en la aparente felicidad de la familia al recibir la noticia de un nuevo matrimonio.

–Estoy bien, en serio –en su cabeza, esa frase ya sonaba increíblemente repetitiva–. Es sólo que... ¿Nadie pareció consternado por las "buenas nuevas"?

Sí, esa era una pregunta que rondaba en su mente desde la vuelta de Lily. Todos parecían tan a gusto que se sentía un poco traicionada y no era para menos; un tiempo atrás, todos juraban que ella pasaría a formar parte de la familia Scamander.

–¿Te refieres a aparte de mí y de tu madre? Pues no –y él pareció tan indignado como ella misma al principio de todo–. Pero así ha funcionado la familia desde siempre y lo sabes. Nadie juzga, nadie reclama... siempre tenemos que apoyarnos entre nosotros porque si no, nadie más lo hará –Ron en serio trataba de no sonar ofendido y ser más condescendiente con su familia, pero fallaba estrepitosamente.

Tan estrepitosamente que Rose no pudo evitar reír entre dientes.

–Pareciera que al que le hubiera caído la noticia como un balde de agua fría fuera a ti –lo picó divertida y Ron bufó.

–¡Es que pasaron años antes de que me hiciera a la idea de que tú y él... además, a mi hija ni con el pétalo de una rosa! –dijo solemne antes de echarse a reír con ella y volver a pasarle un brazo por los hombros cuando los dientes de Rose comenzaron a castañear. Estuvieron unos minutos así, con él dándole su apoyo silenciosamente y ella se encontró a sí misma queriéndolo como nunca lo había hecho. Su padre acababa de demostrar que no importaba cuantos hombres la dejaran plantada o cuantas cosas malas le pasaran, él siempre estaría de su lado–. Ahora... aquí viene la parte difícil –suspiró con pesadez, se aclaró la garganta y se frotó la nuca con torpeza–. Lamento haberme comportado como un redomado cernícualo inmaduro y no tomarme ni un par de segundos para permitir que me explicaras la situación con calma y que charláramos educadamente sobre tu incipiente relación con el joven Marius como los adultos que ya somos y no como unos canernáculas sin educación.

–Cernícalo, papá. ¿Y te refieres a cavernícolas? –su padre resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Allí fue que se dio cuenta de que ella y Ron tenían más expresiones faciales y gestos en común de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído–. Ese discurso suena a algo dicho por mi madre –lo regañó burlona y él desvió la vista.

–Puede ser... –Rose alzó las cejas y él volvió a bufar– ¡Bien! Me hizo aprenderlo de memoria cuando hablamos en la cocina, pero no es el punto, Rosie. Sólo sé que lo siento y ése tal Marius parece un buen tipo y todo. Si tú eres feliz... –pasó saliva con dificultad y continuó– si tú eres feliz con él, pues yo también lo soy –oh, eso sí que había sonado forzado. Tanto, que se esforzó por no echarse a reír; no quería ofenderlo.

–Descuida, papá. Sé que yo debí haberles dicho algo antes –concedió y su papá la señaló con un dedo acusador.

–¡Es verdad! Es obvio que sí; no me gusta enterarme de tu vida por esas odiosas revistas de chismes que mamá y Ginny parecen adorar. Pero no, Hermione siempre quiere llevarme la contraria –suspiró con fuerza y se recargó del árbol. Rose en serio que no podía ocultar su diversión.

–Papá, no seas infantil –susurró con cariño y una brisa fría azotó el lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su padre se levantó con decisión y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

–Mi único consuelo es saber que al menos es un Nott y no alguien como el hijo de... –bufó ruidosamente, aparentemente enojado por sus propios pensamientos–. Vamos, no quiero que Hermione me culpe si coges un resfriado –dijo cuando ambos estuvieron de pie y al comenzar a caminar a la casa, añadió–. Er... ¿todo bien?

–Claro que sí, papá –musitó con suavidad y se pegó un poco más a él, que no perdió la oportunidad y la arropó con un brazo enorme y protector.

–¿Puedo contar con que vayas a la Madriguera el domingo? Mamá está insoportable –refunfuñó y ella rodó los ojos.

–Lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada.

–Si quieres lleva al tipejo aquel que te espera en la sala.

–¡Papá!

–Bien, lleva a Marius, princesa. Supongo que será el mejor apoyo que tendrás. Y si alguien se atreve a molestarlo, yo mismo me uniré a la fiesta. Se me ocurren un par de chistes acerca de lo estirado que parece y...

–Papá... –suspiró Rose sonriendo ligeramente y Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

–Vale, yo me aseguraré de que nadie los moleste –llegaron a la puerta y se alejó un poco de ella antes de mirarse los pies con incomodidad–. Antes de entrar, quiero que sepas que en serio lamento todo lo que pasó. Resulta que no puedo protegerte de todo –musitó con tristeza y Rose le sonrió conmovida.

–Descuida, papá –ambos entraron a la casa y fueron directo a la sala de estar, pero estaba vacía–. ¿Dónde podrán estar? –preguntó al aire y su padre dejo salir una risita.

–Conociendo a mi esposa, deben estar en el estudio hablando de libros –y efectivamente, cuando los encontraron en el estudio su madre le preguntó con la mirada qué tal había resultado todo con papá y ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, logrando que la mujer soltara un suspiro de alivio y volviera a retomar la conversación con Marius sobre aritmancia que habían dejado pendiente cuando había llegado Ron. No pasó mucho antes de que Rose se les uniera y cuando su padre dejó salir el primer bostezo, decidió que era hora de irse.

Cuando se despedían, Hermione parecía verdaderamente triste por no poder compartir un par de minutos a solas con ella y a leguas se veía que moría por saber qué estaba pasando, pero Rose le prometió en un susurro que volvería la semana entrante y eso finalmente fue lo que logró que Hermione dejara de abrazarla para poder retirarse definitivamente.

Una vez en el camino de grava, Marius suspiró largamente y ella lo miró con curiosidad.

–No creo que resultara tan malo...

–¡Oh, no! Todo lo contrario –musitó con voz extraña y Rose esperó pacientemente a que continuara–. Yo pensaba que eran puras habladurías, pero tu madre es por mucho la persona más amable y bondadosa que he conocido. Veo que me equivoqué.

–Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo malo –frunció el ceño con desconcierto y Marius se apresuró a aclarar.

–No, no lo es. Es sólo que... ahora entiendo cuando dices que se hace más difícil mentirle a desconocidos cuando llegas a, ya sabes... a conocerlos –parecía pensativo y Rose asintió lentamente. Llegaron al punto en dónde se habían aparecido varias horas antes y ella se volvió a verlo sin saber muy bien qué esperar a continuación.

–¿Qué te dijo mi papá? –no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aterrada por lo que él estuviera a punto de decirle, pero el hecho de que no hubiera salido corriendo en el momento debía ser una buena señal.

–Tú papá fue muy... comprensivo. Me esperaba algún escenario más trágico –sonrió ladinamente cuando Rose rió entre dientes–. Me preguntó cómo nos habíamos conocido y desde cuando salíamos. También me advirtió que procurara mantener mis manos lejos de tu cuerpo y... y que no te hiciera daño. Lo más extraño fue que me agradeció por ayudarte a superar la "situación" –se detuvo y Rose se miró los pies de manera ausente–. Disculpa si es un poco entrometido, pero... ¿A qué situación se refería exactamente?

–Oh, es una larga historia –no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de ello y es que, Merlín... no podía ser sano para nadie hablar tanto de su ex.

–Pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer –se encogió de hombros y Rose suspiró.

–En resumen, mi ex-novio anunció su matrimonio con mi prima hace dos semanas. Creo que básicamente es todo lo que necesitas saber –fue su turno de encogerse de hombros con simpleza y no vio el gesto pasmado de Marius.

Se sumieron en un silencio algo pesado mientras el hombre sopesaba cuidadosamente sus palabras y Rose suspiraba ocasionalmente con algo parecido a la resignación. Finalmente, Marius se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

–No entiendo cómo cualquiera que esté en su sano juicio sea capaz de dejarte por otra –su tono desconcertado y ligeramente molesto la hizo sonreír. Que alguien como él le dijera eso sí que ayudaba a aumentar considerablemente su pobre autoestima.

–Pues ya ves...

–Si, bueno... tu padre debe quererte mucho entonces –suspiró y le cogió la mano, logrando que alzara la visa algo sorprendida por esa silenciosa muestra de apoyo–. Tienes una familia muy amorosa, Rose. Según lo que me contó tu madre, tenías tiempo evitándolos y no veo por qué... ellos estaban realmente preocupados por ti.

–Sí, lo sé.

–No parece... –él le cogió la barbilla con la mano y le alzó el rostro– ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no nos vamos al cine ese del otro día? Son a penas las nueve y media; personalmente pienso que ambos tenemos demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y apuesto a que tú tienes tantas ganas como yo de organizarlas.

Rió el chiste y sin más, se desapareció del lugar con Marius con el eco de sus palabras aún resonando en su cabeza.

_No entiendo cómo cualquiera que esté en su sano juicio sea capaz de dejarte por otra. _Ella tampoco lo comprendía y no porque ella fuera una especie de super-mujer, pero aun así...

Marius tenía razón. Había demasiadas ideas en su cabeza y le convenía espantarlas un rato antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose descansada. Probablemente era la primera noche en semanas que caía sobre su cama y dormía como un tronco particularmente pesado e inmóvil.

Al despertar, tuvo un corto enfrentamiento con la señora Murray (que se afanaba en su condición de espía matutina) en dónde ésta insistía en que no la vio llegar y Rose se sintió tentada a hechizarla para que la dejara en paz. Sin tener ninguna gana de preparar el desayuno, se alistó temprano y antes de salir, se fijó en el libro que reposaba en su mesa de centro en la sala y lo tomó por si las horas en el trabajo se alargaban más de lo necesario porque no tenía mucho por hacer ese día.

Salió a las calles frías de Londres ajustándose la bufanda y encogiéndose un poco en su abrigo bajo la brisa que le azotaba el rostro sin piedad. De camino a El Profeta, compró un café y unos pastelillos muggles que adquiría siempre que se sentía sin ganas de siquiera pisar la cocina y continuó sin detenerse mucho tiempo a hablar con Andrew, el tipo de la caja que siempre intentaba flirtear con ella.

Una vez en el edificio, subió distraídamente a su oficina saludando a su paso a los conocidos con educación y se sentó en el sillón tras su escritorio con un resoplido.

Es decir, una mañana bastante normal y tranquila.

Editó unos artículos menores (de esos que ningún editor tenía tiempo de revisar) que Marius le envió en cuanto llegó y a media mañana pasó en limpio las notas que había escrito con la señora Malfoy el día anterior dado que le había dado pereza hacerlo antes. Luego fue con su fotógrafo habitual a entrevistar a un hombre mayor y algo excéntrico que se encontraba en la fase de experimentación con una nueva poción crece-huesos que parecía que disminuía la sensación dolorosa a la que exponía la antigua. Estuvo de vuelta en su oficina a la hora de la comida y antes de marcharse, se aseguró de enviar el artículo a edición, que siempre estaban frenéticos por el diario del día siguiente.

Almorzó con Marius en un restaurante cercano y se sintió bien el hecho de que ya los medios parecían considerar su relación como algo del pasado, ya que a penas se consiguieron a un periodista que Marius espantó con una mirada de advertencia.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta, pasó entonces a revisar su horario para la semana y no encontró nada diferente a lo común; una cena oficial del Ministro con los jefes de los departamentos, una reunión del Wizengamot, una condecoración a un mago recién llegado de Rusia por haber luchado exitosamente contra una banshee, un concierto de reencuentro de las Brujas de Macbeth...

Nada nuevo, en realidad.

De hecho, ese día estaba resultando ser inusualmente pacífico.

Su lado paranoico la instó a preocuparse, pero despachó el sentimiento con un suspiro y se recostó en el respaldo de su silla.

Parecía que su día había terminado por hoy, pero ni siquiera eran las dos de la tarde y su horario dictaba que no se podría ir hasta una hora y media después.

Miró alrededor buscando algo que hacer y se fijó en el libro que aún reposaba en su escritorio; _Pilares de la Fe en la Antigüedad. _Albus le había dejado muy claro que quería que le informara cuanto antes sobre cualquier descubrimiento nuevo y lo tomó con algo de resignación para poder matar el tiempo hasta que pudiera irse con libertad.

Oh, más vale que no lo hubiera hecho.

–¡Por los calzones de Merlín!

Al principio, las letras pasaban frente a sus ojos con calma pero conforme pasó la hora, se encontraba removiendo las páginas con rapidez y escribiendo frenéticamente sobre un pergamino unas notas necesarias para su próximo encuentro con Albus.

Apenas sonó la campana del reloj del edificio, salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la pequeña casa de su primo para continuar con su investigación sin siquiera fijarse en las miradas desconcertadas de sus colegas. Una vez allí, se instaló a sus anchas y cada tanto miraba el reloj con impaciencia mientras la pluma seguía escribiendo furiosamente sobre el pergamino, algo arrugado y maltrecho por tanto movimiento.

Albus llegó antes de las cinco y por Circe que se sorprendería con lo que tenía que decirle.

–Rose, ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –dijo apenas entró y la vio sobre la mesa del comedor toda despeinada y con las manos llenas de tinta. Ella por supuesto que no se fijó en que él cerraba la puerta de entrada con un gesto brusco y parecía nervioso por su presencia.

–¡Albus! No vas a creer lo que encontré –dijo sin molestarse en alzar la vista. Él frunció el ceño y miró la puerta con ansiedad antes de caminar hasta ella.

–¿Por qué te apareces así sin siquiera avisarme? –Rose levantó la vista del pergamino para mirarlo con incredulidad–. Vale, no debería estar quejándome, pero aun así...

–Si no te contaba lo que leí, probablemente me moriría de pura incertidumbre –dijo mirándolo seriamente y Albus miró sobre su hombro y suspiró.

–¿Debe ser justo ahora?

–¡Claro que sí! Si no por qué razón... –se interrumpió cuando el sonido del timbre la hizo dar un respingo. Miró a su primo con curiosidad y se dio cuenta del hecho de que Albus había entrado por la puerta en lugar de aparecerse directamente, como acostumbraban los magos cuando no tenían una religiosa vecina entrometida. Al ver a su primo revolviéndose el cabello con nerviosismo, frunció el ceño; algo allí no olía nada bien.

–Quiero que seas consciente de que no sabía que estarías aquí –dijo suspirando y caminando hasta la puerta con paso resignado. La abrió de un tirón y lo que vio la hizo arrepentirse de haber irrumpido en el hogar de Albus sin avisarle antes.

Por Merlín, sí que tenía buen sentido de la oportunidad o sencillamente tenía un nefasto karma que la asechaba sin piedad. La primera vez que invadía la casa de Albus sin permiso previo era la primera vez que este tenía invitados y, por tanto, _la primera vez_ que veía a Scorpius desde aquel incidente en la reunión de Jóvenes Promesa.

Maldita sea, no podía ser que ella jamás fuera a casa de su primo sin invitación pero cuando se decidía a hacerlo porque era un asunto de vida o muerte, se encontraba con su némesis aparentemente ignorante de espacios personales y muy insuficiente de cualquier tipo de vergüenza.

–¡Oh, Weasley! Que bueno que estás aquí. Comenzaba a sentirme como el que sobra –le sonrió con suficiencia a una estupefacta Rose que comenzó a boquear estúpidamente sin saber qué decir a continuación. Cuando el rubor comenzaba a invadir sin remedio su rostro, Connie saltó detrás de Scorpius y en cuanto la vio, corrió hacia donde estaba.

–¡Rose! Circe bendita, ¡tenía siglos sin saber nada de ti! –se adelantó a abrazarla con dificultad dado que ella permanecía estática en su asiento mirando a todos lados menos a Scorpius–. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Albus me contó que estuviste en la reunión de Jóvenes Promesa –ante la mención de aquel día, sintió náuseas. Precisamente frente a _él_ tenía que surgir ese tema de conversación. Se removió un poco en su asiento y carraspeó antes de hablar.

–Connie, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte –dijo tratando de que su voz no saliera ahogada. Connie le sonrió con simpatía y se sentó junto a ella.

–Sí, es una pena. Sé que prometimos escribirnos mutuamente, pero al parecer las cosas en el trabajo no han estado fáciles para ninguna de las dos. ¡Mira las bolsas bajo tus ojos! –saltó repentinamente, llevando las manos al rostro de Rose–. ¡Estás muy pálida! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas una poción para dormir?

–Sí. Digo, no, no te preocupes –susurró bajando la vista y fijándola en el pergamino. Sin embargo, eso no pareció convencer a Connie, así que Albus intervino antes de que la Sanadora entrara en acción.

–Er... ¿qué te trae por aquí? –oh, era cierto. Casi lo olvidaba.

No era para menos, a decir verdad...

–Pues he leído algo sobre _aquel_ asunto que me ha parecido de lo más interesante –Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre sí y luego a ella con curiosidad–. Pero creo que podemos hablarlo otro día –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa levantándose de la mesa y buscando una manera de salir de la casa sin pasar junto a Scorpius, que aún estaba parado en la entrada. Cuando consideraba la idea de escabullirse por la puerta trasera o directamente saltar por alguna ventana del segundo piso, Albus caminó hasta ella, le cogió el brazo con delicadeza y la arrastró hasta su habitación. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la energía suficiente para negarse.

–Ahora me dirás por qué no quieres ni siquiera mirar a Malfoy de refilón –dijo con seriedad y Rose se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y se sentó en la cama.

–Por nada –dijo secamente cuando Albus se sentó junto a ella. Él la miró con una ceja alzada y ella suspiró–. Las cosas entre nosotros han estado algo raras desde hace tiempo y preferiría no tener que cruzármelo si no es absolutamente necesario.

–¿Raras? –preguntó fallando estrepitosamente en esconder una sonrisa burlona. Rose lo codeó en un costado y él emitió un quejido de protesta–. Vamos, no seas así. Las cosas entre ustedes siempre han sido muy fuera de lo común.

–Pues esta vez es diferente, así que si me disculpas...

–No me digas que se te declaró –dijo asombrado y ella lo miró como si estuviera demente.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡¿Estás loco?! –chilló horrorizada y Albus agachó la mirada–. Ya deja de estar insinuando estupideces. Entre él y yo no ocurre nada. Nada de nada –a penas salieron esas palabras de su boca, se percató de que parecía más querer convencerse a ella misma que al propio Albus–. ¿Has estado hablando con Dominique?

–No, ¿por qué? –se sonrojó y dejó que su enmarañado cabello ocultara su rostro–. Pasó algo y no me lo quieres decir, ¿cierto? –su silencio fue suficiente para que Albus largara una risotada.

–Ya cállate –refunfuñó cuando Albus terminó de reír–. Pero ahora tú dime qué hace él aquí.

Albus suspiró y se revolvió el cabello.

–Pues se supone que iría a buscar a Connie al salir del trabajo para ir a comer o algo así pero cuando llegué a San Mungo, me encontré con él –parecía un poco fastidiado de no poder compartir un momento a solas con Connie. Ante esto, fue su turno de sonreír burlonamente–. Ella prácticamente me suplicó que dejara que Scorpius nos acompañara y al final decidimos venir acá a ver alguna película o algo y así yo aprovecharía para darle unos documentos que necesito guardar en Gringotts, ya sabes... para que me haga el favor. Por otra parte, parece que él tiene problemas y Connie resulta ser su única confidente –sonó molesto y Rose no desperdició la oportunidad de recalcarlo.

–¿Celoso? –dijo pícaramente y Albus bufó.

–Claro que no. Sé que a Malfoy le gusta otra persona.

–¿Quién? –preguntó antes de poder contener su curiosidad y rodó los ojos cuando Albus la miró con obviedad antes de salir de la habitación a recoger sus cosas.

No se quedaría a ver como terminaría ese día. Y es que la sola presencia de Scorpius jamás había augurado nada bueno.

Cuando llegó a la sala, se encontró a Malfoy y a Connie cuchicheando por lo bajo y sin saber por qué, sintió una punzada en el estómago. Ignorándolos olímpicamente, juntó las pocas cosas que traía con ella justo cuando Albus salía a donde estaban y se cruzaba de brazos con obstinación.

–Rose, no te vayas. Vamos a hablar de _eso_ –suplicó y ella no se atrevió a mirarlo. Siempre que se ponía así, la miraba con sus ojos esmeraldas casi derretidos de ternura y ella jamás podía resistirse y acababa cediendo.

–Pues... creo que estás un poco ocupado –le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Connie, que la observó con suspicacia.

–¡Oh! Yo no seré un problema –dijo con tranquilidad y Albus y Rose se miraron entre sí con dubitación.

–Confío en ella –dijo su primo como para convencerla. Ella consideraba que con que supieran los tres ya era más que suficiente, pero los ojos de cachorro abandonado de Albus...

–Vale, pero explicas tú –dijo finalmente y se sentó en un sillón algo alejado de los demás, esperando.

Su primo le contó brevemente a Connie todo el asunto de la esfera y qué tenían que ver Rose y Scorpius con ella. Ante la mención de la relación indirecta que imponía la reliquia entre ellos dos, volvió a sentirse algo mareada y aquel desconcertante retorcijón en su estómago volvió a perturbarla.

Sí, definitivamente le tenía asco. Sino, no habría forma de explicar esa pesadez instalada en su abdomen.

–Pues es de lo más interesante –afirmó Connie cuando Albus terminó–. Además, si lo consideras un momento, la esfera sí que los ha ayudado a encontrarse.

–¿Cómo así? –preguntó Scorpius haciendo eco a los pensamientos de los primos. Su voz había sonado algo áspera y no era para extrañarse; prácticamente no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado y permanecía en el lado opuesto a Rose de la habitación.

–Si lo piensas, tú encontraste la esfera y por eso ahora eres reconocido casi sin querer como el joven rompe-maldiciones más audaz y prometedor del mundo –Scorpius asintió pensativo. Perecía haberse quedado sin palabras–. Y tú, Rose, tuviste la oportunidad de publicar por primera vez en El Profeta y por lo que me ha contado Albus, fue el artículo que te puso en el mapa periodístico, por así decirlo –Rose abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, sin saber como replicar y admitiendo silenciosamente que tenía razón.

Connie era una persona muy extravagante, pero era inteligente y eso no había forma de negarlo; en menos de veinte minutos había concluido lo que ellos tenían casi tres meses tratando de descubrir.

–Tienes razón –aceptó Albus también impresionado y Connie sonrió brevemente antes de continuar.

–Sí, pero pienso que no sólo de eso se trata... –murmuró pensativa y se volvió hacia Rose con mirada suplicante–. ¿Te molestaría mucho si me quedara a escuchar lo que tienes que decir?

Albus la miró a espaldas de Connie con advertencia y Rose sonrió antes de responder.

–Por supuesto que no –negó con la cabeza y pensó que más bien quién le incomodaba era otra persona, pero se reservó sus comentarios.

–Pues creo que está hecho –dijo su primo sonando muy complacido. Se sentó junto a Connie y le hizo un gesto a Malfoy para que tomara asiento. Viendo que si se sentaba con los tortolos haría un mal tercio, entornó los ojos y suspiró; el único asiento libre era junto a Rose.

–Estoy bien, gracias –afirmó con voz rasposa cuando percibió el gesto horrorizado de la chica. Albus los miró un segundo y gruñó exasperado pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Rose comenzó a hablar.

–Bien, er... –carraspeó ligeramente y cogió el pergamino plagado de notas desordenadas–. Como no tenía mucho por hacer, estuve leyendo y me encontré con cosas interesantes. ¿Recuerdan lo que hablamos la última vez?

–Sí –intervino Scorpius–. De Hathor, Thot, Hermes... estábamos a punto de hablar de hablar de Horus.

–Exacto, sí... bien, leí su perfil y he encontrado la conexión entre Thot y Hathor –sonrió muy pagada de sí misma y todos la miraron expectantes–. Resulta que Isis era madre de Horus y la historia de su concepción es bastante particular –revisó sus notas antes de continuar.

_»__ Isis estaba casada con su hermano Osiris y era también hermana de Seth. Cuenta el mito que Seth envidiaba profundamente a Osiris, así que lo descuartizó y escondió los restos en distintas partes del mundo. Cuando su esposo fue asesinado, Isis no escatimó en esfuerzos para encontrar el cuerpo de Osiris y una vez hallado, lo salvó de la descomposición utilizando para ello sus poderes mágicos. _

_»__Al parecer, también su órgano sexual seguía vivo y según la leyenda, Isis utilizó esa energía para concebir a Horus. Como todo ocurrió en el más allá, Isis es entre otras cosas la deidad de la muerte._

–¿y eso qué tiene que ver con... –incluso Connie fulminó a Albus con la mirada. Él se encogió en su asiento y le permitió continuar.

–Tiene que ver, Albus, porque Isis temía que Seth matara a su hijo. Por la inminente amenaza, lo escondió y lo dejó al cuidado de Thot, dios de la sabiduría. Él lo instruyó en todas las ciencias y lo convirtió en un guerrero excepcional –finalizó con una sonrisa triunfante y Albus silbó con admiración.

–Buen trabajo.

–Gracias, pero eso no es todo. Malfoy... –él alzó la vista y la miró inexpresivo. Ella, sin embargo, seguía observando el pergamino sobre sus piernas con terquedad–. ¿Dónde fue que encontraste la esfera?

–En el Mammisi Romano –dijo simplemente y Rose se resistió al impulso de echarle un corto vistazo.

–Pues ese templete estaba dedicado a Isis. Allí exponían su imagen a los rayos del sol y la veneraban.

Un silencio sepulcral fue lo que siguió a su oración. Al menos hasta que Albus se echó a reír.

–Entonces la conexión indirecta entre Hathor y Thot es Horus... y descubriste todo eso en un par de horas –dijo con incredulidad y Rose se encogió de hombros con modestia–. Eres increíble.

–Supongo que hay más –señaló Scorpius luego de un par de minutos y ella asintió.

–Pues sí... –suspiró antes de regresar su atención al pergamino que descansaba en su regazo–. ¿Alguno está familiarizado con el término "sincretismo"? –ante la negativa colectiva, Rose volvió a sonreír–. Pues es una conciliación de doctrinas diferentes en un proceso en el que se intenta superar una crisis cultural producida por la discordancia entre dos o más creencias religiosas disímiles.

–Ahora en español –dijo Albus luego de bufar y Rose rodó los ojos con exasperación.

–Básicamente, es cuando hay dos ideas diferentes en una misma religión. Por ejemplo, hay historiadores que dicen que Isis tuvo un solo hijo llamado Upuaut, un sincretismo de Horus. Aunque muchos piensan que son la misma deidad –explicó pacientemente y todos asintieron.

–¿Pero qué tendría eso que ver? –preguntó Connie confundida y Rose suspiró antes de continuar.

–Como dijimos antes, Hathor es el equivalente egipcio de Afrodita, ¿cierto? –volvió a recibir un asentimiento general y prosiguió–. Y Thot sería Hermes, ¿No? Pues bien, Hermes y Afrodita tuvieron varios hijos. Sin embargo, en la cultura egipcia Hathor y Thot no están relacionados... al menos no románticamente. En cambio, Upuaut en la cultura griega es nada más y nada menos que Ares, quién sí tuvo un rollo con la diosa del amor. Por otra parte, en la cultura romana, Upuaut representa a Marte, que también estaba involucrado con Venus (Afrodita, para los griegos). Eso resolvería el sincretismo que existe con la relación Thot/Hermes y Hathor/Afrodita y refuerza la idea de... ¿Me hago entender? –inquirió cuando vio los rostros desconcertados de los presentes y su primo bufó antes de responder.

–Dices que Hathor/Afrodita/Venus estaban románticamente relacionadas con Upuaut (que sería Horus)/Ares/Marte, ¿cierto? –Rose asintió cuando Albus se agitó el cabello, luciendo desorientado–. Repito, eres increíble. No sé como te las arreglaste para no enredarte entre tanta equivalencia y sincretismo.

–Entonces te valiste de las igualdades entre culturas para darle algo de sentido a la historia... –musitó Scorpius y ella se arriesgó a mirarlo de refilón; parecía sinceramente impresionado.

–Exactamente –dijo sin poder ocultar su satisfacción–.Y por último, también hubo otra cosa que llamó mi atención –las miradas volvieron a clavarse en ella y Rose no los hizo esperar–. Hathor es la diosa de todas las diosas, pero Isis era la más emblemática del panteón egipcio. Algunos dicen que de una u otra forma eran la misma deidad porque compartían una cantidad anormal de cualidades, como el hecho de ser el ícono de esposa y madre o la representación de la fuerza vital... –inhaló profundamente luego de terminar. Debía aprender a ignorar su entusiasmo para regular su respiración correctamente mientras hablaba o un día de estos moriría de asfixia en medio de un discurso–. Ahora sólo faltaría ver cómo relacionar todo eso con la época de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra...

–¿Qué tienen ellos que ver? –saltó Connie con demasiado ímpetu y Albus se apresuró a responder.

–Pues que la esfera fue creada por el tiempo en el que ambos tenían Egipto a sus pies y creemos que fue un regalo hecho por magos a muggles. El problema es que aún no sabemos por qué o a quién harían...

–Sí saben que Cleopatra y Marco Antonio eran amantes, ¿cierto? –todos miraron a Connie con desconcierto y ella sonrió–. Lo eran, según la historia y una película que vi. Incluso se casaron... pero ese no es el punto.

–¿Y cuál es, entonces? –preguntó Scorpius con voz suspicaz y Connie consideró unos segundos lo que diría a continuación.

–Pues dices que se piensa que Isis y Hathor son casi la misma diosa, ¿no? –Rose asintió y la sonrisa de Connie se hizo más amplia–. Pues el pueblo (tanto egipcio como romano) siempre asociaba a sus gobernantes con un dios. Por eso mismo, Cleopatra afirmaba que era hija de Isis.

Y, repentinamente, el rompecabezas pareció cobrar una forma diferente ante lo dicho por Connie. Quizás no era que los magos hubieran hecho la esfera para un muggle cualquiera, quizás había sido para...

–Tiene sentido. Los hechiceros de cualquier tiempo no harían nada por un muggle normal, sino por alguien que era considerada una diosa... –dijo Scorpius meditabundo, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Rose.

–Pero ahora la pregunta clave sería por qué diablos la escogieron a ella para dársela –finalizó Rose y miró a Albus interrogante– ¿Qué tan pronto crees que podamos pagarle una visita a la esfera?

–Ahora mismo –dijo él incorporándose. Cuando Rose se disponía a recoger sus cosas, Connie miro su reloj de pulsera e intervino en medio de un suspiro derrotado.

–Al, son casi las siete de la noche y es sábado. ¿Estás seguro de que nos dejarán entrar? –preguntó algo resignada. Albus sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

–No cerrarán el Ministerio hasta las ocho. Tenemos al menos una hora para resolver nuestras dudas.

Y con eso en mente, los cuatro se encaminaron al Departamento de Misterios.

* * *

_¡Se acabó lo que se daba, señoras!_

_Con respecto a este capítulo dividido en dos… Seh, sé que ha sido horrible. Básicamente es porque es lo que yo llamo capítulo de transición. Y los odio particular porque a pesar de ser necesarios para la evolución de un personaje, se alejan un poco del ritmo de la historia porque en ellos no ocurre nada realmente emocionante._

_Sin embargo, no estaría escrito si no sirviera para algo y en este caso, vemos cómo lo lleva Rose con Astoria, le echamos un vistazo a los sueños de la pelirroja (Aunque aclaro que cómo el capítulo, ese pedazo del principio es sólo LA MITAD de la historia), por fin introducimos a un Ron que ha dejado de ser tan cabezota y Marius comienza a entender lo que decía Rose cuando hablaba de "engañar a gente buena que conoces". También ha vuelto Connie y con ella, la esfera. Son una serie de tramas que se habían ido dejando de lado y que han vuelto con fuerza para sacudir un poco a Rose de su constante duermevela_

_Y eso sería todo con respecto al capítulo. Ahora me toca aclarar una serie de malentendidos que para ser realmente honesta, me han cogido desprevenida. A pesar de esto, agradezco mucho el apoyo que varias me han brindado y créanme que se necesitará más que una observación de ese tipo para que yo deje de publicar, así que no se preocupen por mí que si me retrasé hoy con la actualización fue porque suelo subir los capítulos en mi descanso del trabajo y precisamente hoy olvidé subirlo a la edición de fanfictión *facepalm* Y para las que se preocupan cuando no respondo reviews… no las odio, pero soy muy vaga cuando tengo tiempo y cuando quiero hacerlo, lógicamente estoy ocupada xD Será cuestión de organizarme bien :)_

_El punto es… Chicas, lo último que quiero hacer con esta historia es hacerle bashing a un personaje. Es una acción baja y a mi me parece muy triste cuando una autora se deja arrastrar hasta a eso. Si en algún momento de este fic les pareció ver alguna agresión seria en contra de Lily Potter, en serio lo siento pero no ha sido con intención. Yo NO odio a Lily. De hecho, es un personaje que me encanta._

_Sin embargo, en esta historia en particular decidí escogerla a ella como la nueva novia de Lysander porque me pareció que siendo los padres de ella y de Rose tan unidos, el dolor por la "traición" sería más que notorio y permanente. Fue algo que ideé para que los temores de Rose tuvieran un fundamento muy válido, nada más._

_Ahora bien, si estoy consciente de que hay cierta tensión por parte de ustedes en cuanto al personaje de Lily y por eso he insistido tanto en que la moneda tiene DOS caras. Rose ya ha expuesto su punto: sabemos que sufre, que es difícil que confíe en alguien y que no quiere saber nada de Lily porque no sabe ni cómo mirarla a los ojos. Pero en algún futuro le tocará a Lily defenderse, créanme. A algunas no les gustará y a otras sí, pero lo cierto es que Rose necesita deshacerse de todas esas ideas infundadas antes de que pueda ser realmente feliz._

_Sin más (y luego de la nota de autora más larga que he hecho en mi vida), me despido deseándoles lo mejor y pidiéndoles su honestidad con respecto a este asunto que tan desconcertada me dejó xD_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 14 de diciembre del 2012_

_11:42 pm_

_(Edit) PD: Por Dios, en serio lo siento, pero mi internet está estúpido a más no poder. Si algún día logro publicarlo, espero que me perdonen esta descomunal tardanza.  
_


	18. Encuentros Variopintos, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Hello, there! Felicidades por sobrevivir al apocalipsis maya, chicas :D Como ven, ando de buen humor porque aunque ando algo enferma, no he muerto xD Pero ya estoy hablando demasiadas tonterías, así que muchas gracias a: __**FYA**__ (¿Te sorprende que sea cobarde? Porque a mí no muchom en realidad xD Marius ha visto su vida pasar frente a su ojos y Rose también. Y sí, es un sueño… pero no de Rose ;) Y no se me "acusa" de nada, sólo que una chica me comentó que le hacía bashing a Lily y sentí la necesidad de disculparme por eso. Sin embargo, aprecio mucho tu apoyo incondicional :D)__**, Kirisuke, CarlaMelina, Cami Camila **__(Scorpius no está enojado… sólo que ahora no sabe cómo actuar delante de esta pelirroja cabezota xD Y estoy segura de que lo de el asilo político se le pasó por la cabeza jajaja La negación es el segundo nombre de padre e hija, pero Hugo es más relajado y por eso no asesinó a Marius xD Besos!)__**, wednesday mellark, Erika Dee, Lucy **__(Gracias :D Marius merecía el susto por ser tan malvado xD ¿Y en serio te parece que es Gryffindor? Yo me la imagino Ravenclaw porque en el amor es tan cobarde como Quirrel en sus días de tartamudo xD Lo más triste es que si una autora insertada en su propia historia no estuviera tan mal visto, probablemente todos los capítulos se basarían en mí arrancándole la ropa a mordiscos a los Dioses de este fic xD Me alegra que la mitología te parezca interesante, pero tu conclusión fue desopilante! Consoladores… la pone a un a pensar xD Y al contrario, gracias por tu apoyo a pesar de que no era necesario. Se aprecia :D)__**, Leprechaun07, Unexpectable, Annie Thompson, TAMYmos, Diane Potter, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Hermy Evans Black, Guest **__(Yo también adoro a Ronald en su rol de padre :) y Draco aparecerá muy pronto, créeme xD Muchos besos hasta la próxima!)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, I'm an Unicorn, Hurn **__(No te mataré, mujer, al contrario! Es un gusto que te hayas animado porque en lo personal, tampoco soy muy asidua a dejar reviews xD Y me alegra que con el paso de los capítulos la historia haya despertado tu interés :) También me encanta que consideres que cada personaje tiene lo suyo porque esa era la idea xD Harry aparecerá, pero no de la forma en que muchas deben esperar. Sólo pido paciencia. Y aunque lo niegue, Rose necesita a su familia, sólo que a veces se olvida de esto. Sin más, espero que disfrutes el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!)__**, Clickerland, Helena Bar, MrsLGrint y **__en especial a __**Luna Potter Granger**__, una de las chicas más geniales y perseverante que he tenido el placer de leer :D. Gracias todas, ¡LAS QUIERO!_

_Les advierto que es el capítulo más largo del mundo, pero espero no aburrirlas. ¡Disfrútenlo!  
_

* * *

**Encuentros Variopintos, Parte II**

_(O del por qué Rose ya ni siquiera intenta hallarle sentido a lo que sucede a su alrededor)_

* * *

_Veo que hicieron su tarea –_les comunicó la esfera luego de que le contaran todas las suposiciones referentes a las diversas mitologías.

–Eso significa que estamos en lo cierto –replicó Rose con un matiz de triunfo en la voz, sintiéndose muy feliz porque al fin le hubieran atinado a algo.

_No puedo negarlo, pero aun así... hay algo muy importante que están obviando._

–¿Qué? –inquirió Scorpius cruzándose de brazos y Rose asintió en apoyo a su pregunta.

_Si les digo no tiene gracia._

–¡Claro que sí! Nos tienes dando vueltas sin saber qué es lo que queremos encontrar –refunfuñó Rose y Connie soltó una risita divertida.

–Veo que le gusta jugar –dijo y Rose miró la esfera con molestia–. Vamos, Rose… no te pongas así. Relájate. Hay que estudiar todas las posibilidades y forjar nuestras teorías con calma. Esto tenemos que analizarlo muy cuidadosamente.

–A ver, te escucho –gruñó por toda respuesta y Connie rió ligeramente antes de tomar nuevamente la palabra.

–Tengo una hipótesis que podría ser descabellada, pero siendo tan poderosa… la reliquia debe tener algún objetivo superior –comenzó con una mueva de profunda concentración–. Bien, antes de la esfera, Scorpius y tú no eran amigos, ¿cierto?

–Aún no lo somos –replicó venenosamente y sonrió maliciosamente.

–Weasley no tiene ese placer, Connie –la rubia se limitó a alzar las cejas en su dirección como si intentara decirle algo sin palabras y Scorpius sacudió la cabeza levemente y clavó la mirada en el suelo, volviendo a su mutismo habitual. Una de las primeras cosas que Connie le había prohibido era que fastidiara a Rose, pero era tan difícil que…

–_El punto es_ –insistió Connie para todos volvieran a ponerle atención. En especial Rose, que no dejaba de observarla a ella y a Scorpius con sospecha– que antes se conocían sólo de vista y ahora, de una u otra forma, están juntos –Rose tuvo un notable estremecimiento que la sacudió de pies a cabeza y Scorpius carraspeó con incomodidad. Connie, reconociendo internamente que había hecho la peor elección de palabras posible, rodó los ojos y se corrigió–. Trabajan juntos en esto.

_En cierta forma tienes razón, Connie. Me agradas, así que dejaré que me leas a placer cada vez que te provoque hacerlo._

Connie sonrió ampliamente cuando fue capaz de entender las palabras de la esfera y Albus la miró con adoración y le cogió la mano para acercarla a él.

–Vale, continúo –dijo ella luego de que sus risitas coquetas finalizaran–. A partir de ese momento, Scorpius es reconocido por haber hecho un descubrimiento que podría cambiar la historia y Rose tiene miles de seguidores por los artículos que publica en El Profeta. A su manera, ambos se han ganado la admiración de un país y eso, el reconocimiento, es clave para aquellos que quieran cambiar al mundo.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió Rose observándola atentamente y Connie no se hizo del rogar.

–Ambos son muy diferentes entre sí, pero de alguna manera funcionan bien jun… trabajando juntos. Quizás el propósito de la esfera es ayudarlos a reconocer ciertas cualidades en sí mismos para ayudar al mundo a efectuar ese cambio tan necesario para acabar de sanar esas heridas y prejuicios que ha dejado la guerra. Los dos están reuniendo sus herramientas porque lamentablemente, sus voces sólo podrán guiar masas admiradas por su talento –todo sonaba sorprendentemente lógico, pero aún había algo que no calzaba.

–¿Por qué nosotros? –inquirió Scorpius con la mirada fija en Rose, que se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo.

–Deben tener algo especial y quizás lo que necesitan es eso. Reconocer eso en sí mismos y explotarlo al máximo.

_No estás mal encaminada, Connie, pero ya les dije…. Lo único que tienen que hacer es encontrarse y no falta mucho para que lo hagan._

–Eso no me dice absolutamente nada –gruñó Rose y se dejó caer en una de las sillas que habían ubicado frente al podio de la esfera–. Al menos confirma que fuiste hecha como un regalo a Cleopatra –musitó resignada a que la reliquia no respondiera por su afán de imponer anarquía en sus pensamientos.

_¿Para qué negarlo?_

–¿Sí? –se inclinó sobre su asiento con pasmo evidente y se mordió el labio inferior sin saber cómo tomarse esa respuesta–. ¿Y por qué?

_Lo dicho, Rose. Tienes todas las piezas y aun así eres incapaz de resolver el rompe-cabezas._

–Argh... –suspiró increíblemente frustrada y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para apartarse el cabello de la cara con brusquedad, penando vagamente en que había escuchado esa frase antes dirigida a ella, pero incapaz de recordar cuándo o dónde.

–¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos ahora? –preguntó Scorpius mirando a Rose de reojo con diversión. Al parecer no era el único que pensaba que la chica de verdad necesitaba abrir sus ojos ante más de una verdad que la rodeaba.

–Podríamos intentar encontrar ahora cómo relacionar a Hathor con Cleopatra y a ellas con nosotros, no sé... O buscar qué rayos tiene que ver Isis en todo esto. Aunque hay que excluir a la esfera como posible enlace; no puede ser que la única conexión sea ella –respondió indecisa y sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse.

–Pues ella era la deidad del amor, ¿no? –intervino Connie y Scorpius asintió–. Entonces es muy simple; la esfera fue hecha porque Marco Antonio y Cleopatra se amaban.

–Connie, eso no... –se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la reliquia brilló fugazmente como cada vez que se plasmaba un mensaje en su superficie.

_¡Oh! Parece que alguien acá no está completamente ciega y tampoco es una rematada idiota._

–¿Eso significa que sí? Sólo fuiste una especie de regalo a la pareja –dijo Albus incrédulo luego de unos momentos al ver que Rose y Scorpius eran incapaces de articular palabra.

_Creo que es todo lo que necesitan saber por hoy._

–Pero quién... ¡No! –chilló Rose cuando el brillo de la esfera se apagó de forma bastante cortante, a decir verdad. No recibirían más explicaciones esa noche–. ¡Merlín! Esto es tan frustrante...

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Albus consultó su reloj y lanzó un suspiro impotente.

–La esfera tiene razón, de todos modos. No nos quedan más que diez minutos para salir de aquí, así que mejor nos apresuramos –susurró con un matiz de derrota y todos asintieron con cansancio (todos menos Connie, que parecía más entusiasta de lo habitual).

Cada uno recogió sus cosas y salieron del Departamento en un mutismo casi sepulcral. Cogieron la red flu a casa de Albus y una vez allí, se dejaron caer con pesadez sobre los asientos más cercanos. Eso sí, Rose se cuidó de sentarse junto a Albus con toda la espontaneidad que pudo fingir.

–¿Y ahora qué? –dejó escapar Rose luego de varios segundos. Escuchó a Albus bufar y lo miró justo a tiempo para verlo revolverse el cabello con brusquedad.

–Necesitamos un libro o algo acerca de leyendas del período helenístico. Necesitamos saber qué fue lo que impulsó a los magos a hacer una esfera tan poderosa sólo porque había dos personas enamoradas –agitó la cabeza sin saber qué decir a continuación y Rose le dio la razón silenciosamente.

Ella en realidad esperaba que Connie tuviera razón y que la razón de ser de la reliquia fuera algo como la paz mundial o la finalización de la hambruna en los países tercermundistas, pero no era más que...

Miró a Scorpius de refilón y volvió a ruborizarse.

Y es que no. Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin sentir ganas de reír ante la ridícula idea. Es decir, ¿dos personas enamoradas? Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por esa tontería.

–No creo que hallemos gran cosa. Cuando Weasley y yo fuimos a Flourish y Blotts, no encontramos casi nada. Por mi parte, he estado recorriendo las bibliotecas mágicas de Inglaterra e incluso me escabullí en la reserva de libros de los duendes y nada. No he hallado nada –musitó monótonamente. Parecía que le fastidiaba no ser capaz de encontrar algo tan simple–. Y ya no podemos contar con los libros muggles porque, vamos... fueron magos quienes hicieron la esfera.

Rose enterró la cabeza entre las manos con resignación y un poquito de culpabilidad; mientras Malfoy había pasado gran parte de su tiempo libre buscando libros que les sirvieran de algo, ella había estado lloriqueando porque le tenía asco.

Merlín, que infantil e _idiota_ sonaba eso ahora.

–Pues... estoy segura de que hay una biblioteca que no han revisado –intervino Connie como quien no quiere la cosa y todos la miraron con expectación. Ella alzó una enigmática ceja y rió divertida cuando nadie captó lo que trataba de decir–. Vamos, no es tan difícil. De los cuatro, yo fui la única que no estudió allí.

Rose y Albus se miraron entre sí con desconcierto antes de que la comprensión de lo que acababan de escuchar los azotara y una sonrisa cómplice se hiciera presente en sus rostros de forma simultánea.

–No hablarás de...

–Creo que tú y yo sabemos cual es la biblioteca mejor abastecida de Inglaterra en el mundo mágico –dijo despacio y en los ojos de Scorpius se encendió una chispa de picardía que Rose no notó, ocupada como estaba percatándose de lo bien que se veía la pintura de la pared tras el hombre.

–Hogwarts –exclamó con descrédito y Rose, sin quererlo, sonrió tenuemente al recordar la estancia que fue su segundo hogar mientras estudiaba–. Será interesante ver cómo te las ingenias para meternos allí sin ser descubiertos, aunque a éstas alturas ya nada debería sorprenderme –musitó divertido y Rose se aclaró la garganta al notar que estaba apunto de reír _con_ él.

–Podríamos ir mañana –comentó Albus con aire pensativo y Rose frunció el ceño sin encontrar atractiva la idea de ir sin ninguna preparación o algún plan decente–. La biblioteca cierra temprano los domingos y, de todas formas, nadie se pasa por allí ese día. Menos ahora que no están en temporada de exámenes.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión. Y es que por otra parte, prácticamente le había prometido a sus padres no faltar a la Madriguera ese domingo y le acababan de dar la excusa perfecta para escabullirse otro fin de semana.

No. No podía seguir huyendo; ya era una mujer adulta, _por Merlín_.

–Tendrá que ser para el otro domingo, Al... no puedo perder otro almuerzo familiar –Albus compuso una mueca de circunstancias y ella le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

–Además, yo necesito organizar mis pensamientos para tener conclusiones más claras –intervino Connie en un susurro meditabundo.

–Perfecto. Nos vemos aquí mismo el próximo domingo, después del almuerzo...

–¡O podemos almorzar juntos! –exclamó Connie saliendo súbitamente de sus pensamientos y todos arquearon las cejas. No era por ser mala, pero no había pensado en llevar a Connie como acompañante–. ¡No me miren así! ¿Creen que después de todo lo que he escuchado esta tarde planeo quedarme afuera de la excursión?

Rose y Scorpius clavaron sus intimidantes miradas en Albus con toda la intención de hacerlo responsable por la intervención de la chica. Sin embargo, él parecía no tener el corazón (o las agallas) de decirle que no a Connie.

–Supongo que puedes ir... –dijo lentamente y la chica saltó como impulsada desde su asiento y se colgó de su cuello, exudando felicidad. Albus se sonrojó cuando Connie acabó sentada en su regazo y se aclaró la garganta con incomodidad–. Aunque creo que la capa invisible queda fuera de discusión –miró a Rose con el ceño fruncido, pero ésta no pudo evitar echarse a reír al imaginar a cuatro adultos bajo la capa de su padrino. Por su parte, Connie y Scorpius se miraron entre sí con desconcierto, ignorantes de la verdad oculta tras la capa invisible.

–Sé la teoría de hechizos de desilusión, no te preocupes –hizo un gesto desganado con la mano y su primo asintió complacido–. Sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por entrar a la biblioteca cuando ésta ya esté cerrada y elegir el pasadizo más cercano a...

Se detuvo cuando Albus y Connie comenzaron a susurrar entre sí, él luciendo bastante atontado y ella divertida. Y claro, llegó la incomodidad.

Sin verlo, supo que Scorpius la miraba con la intensidad acostumbrada y ella se enderezó en su asiento y paseó la vista entre las fotos que ocupaban los estantes de su primo, todo el tiempo sintiendo el calor que irradiaban sus ojos.

No estaba segura de si Malfoy lo hacía sólo por fastidiarla o si de verdad tenía otra razón bizarra para hacerlo como todo el rollo de adivinar su talla, pero le _molestaba_.

Le molestaba muchísimo porque cuando sentía su mirada gris sobre ella, se sonrojaba a tal punto que su cara terminaba más roja que su maldito cabello y ni siquiera podía explicarse por_ qué_ ocurría eso. Sus ojos vibraban en su nuca, le ponían los vellos de punta y la hacían sentir pequeña y vulnerable. Le irritaba profundamente porque de una u otra forma la intimidaba y vamos... nadie lograba eso con ella y menos él, que sólo era un tipejo idiota y presumido.

Y con todo eso revoloteando en su mente, se sintió súbitamente indignada y se incorporó de su asiento impetuosamente para coger sus cosas con brusquedad, llamando la atención de Connie.

–¿Te vas? Vamos, Rose... ¡Quédate otro rato! –resopló ofendida y le dio la espalda para que no viera su ceño fruncido.

–No, de veras debo irme. Estaba acá sólo de paso y mira... ya es muy tarde –se excusó bastante patéticamente al mismo tiempo en que se ajustaba la bufanda y Connie compuso un mohín de tristeza en sus labios.

–¡Anda, Rose! Al y yo íbamos a ver una película, puedes unirte –escuchó a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta para despedirse mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

–Lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada. Será en otra oportunidad –su primo la miró con agradecimiento y sonrió de lado cuando él artículo un "gracias" silencioso. Suponía que quería estar a solas con Connie.

–No es justo. Primero Scorpius y ahora tú –sonó derrotada y Rose detuvo su improvisada huida para observarla con cautela. ¿Quería decir eso que él tampoco se quedaría?

–Connie, ya te dije que sólo vine a buscar los archivos de la esfera para almacenarlos en Gringotts como un favor para Potter. No me quedaré –oh, claro... mejor se escabullía antes de tener que salir con él.

–¡Cierto! Ya te los busco –muy a su pesar, Albus se separó de Connie y rebuscó entre los estantes de la sala de estar. Extrajo una pila de pergaminos de un cajón y se lo dio a Scorpius sin más ceremonia, que se limitó a asentir lacónicamente aún sin despegar su insistente mirada de ella.

–Bueno, yo ya me voy –prácticamente corrió a besar a Albus en la mejilla y a despedirse brevemente de Connie, que la abrazó con fuerza– Creo que cogeré la red flu. Nos vemos mañana, Albus –finalizó y se apresuró a la chimenea. Claro que no contaba con las oportunas sugerencias de su_ queridísima _cuasi_-_amiga.

–¿Por qué no te desapareces? Llegarías más rápido a tu piso, ¿no?

–Tienes razón –que idiota; ella tenía pase libre para aparecerse y desaparecerse a gusto en su casa por mucho que le pesara a la señora Murray. Cuando cerró los ojos para imaginar su confortable sala de estar, la suave voz de Connie la desconcentró.

–Scorpius también se va. ¿Por qué no caminas con él hasta la salida? Ya sabes, hasta el punto de aparición... –abrió los ojos y boqueó sin saber como excusarse. De reojo, vio a Albus observarla con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona.

–Al menos que tengas algún problema con eso, claro –dijo sugestivamente y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No. No tengo ningún maldito problema con eso –escupió entre dientes jurándose así misma que lo ahorcaría en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. ¡Le había arruinado su escape!

Suprimiendo los gruñidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta a borbotones, esperó pacientemente a que Scorpius se despidiera y abrió la puerta cuando él se acercó a ella. Salieron sin más y avanzaron en silencio por el corto camino que llevaba a la verja del jardín de Albus.

Una vez allí, sacó la varita y la abrió con magia. Atravesó la salida con la espalda rígida sin dejar de sentir los pasos de Malfoy a sus espaldas, que le estaban crispando los nervios.

–¿Dónde es el punto de aparición? –preguntó él una vez afuera y Rose, luego de respingar por la cercanía de su voz, señaló un callejón a dos cuadras de la casa. Albus vivía en un pueblito muggle cercano a Godric Hallow y debían ser discretos.

El silencio comenzaba a perforarle los oídos de manera irritante y se arriesgó a observarlo de reojo, pero Malfoy parecía muy tranquilo caminando con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos externos de la túnica. En cambio, ella estaba que se desmayaba por la presión del momento.

«Esto es una estupidez», pensó muy enojada consigo misma. «Entre él y yo no pasó absolutamente nada, no tengo porqué ser tan infantil», se recriminó volviendo a mirarlo de refilón. Decidida a no quedar como una cría de nuevo, se aclaró la garganta con decisión.

–Er... ¿Cómo está tu madre? –improvisó sintiéndose muy tonta. Él se encogió de hombros con simpleza antes de responder.

–Está algo estresada, pero bien. La última vez que la vi, acordaba con los elfos domésticos la cantidad de galeones demás por trabajar horas extra en mi cumpleaños.

–No pareces muy contento –dijo casualmente dejando que su curiosidad por el tono poco entusiasta de Malfoy le ganara a su razón. Lo escuchó suspirar con pesadez y se preguntó qué tanto quería Scorpius esa fiesta.

–Nunca me han gustado las celebraciones. Menos si el invitado de honor soy yo.

–¿Y entonces por qué... Astoria me dijo que fuiste tú quien le pidió organizar todo eso –bien, ahora sí estaba confundida. ¿Por qué él pediría hacer algo con lo que luego no estaría a gusto? Además, era muy extraño porque después de todo, él había asistido a la noche de Jóvenes Promesas...

No daba la impresión de odiar las fiestas. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, esa noche se lo había encontrado en las sombras de la terraza en la reunión de la semana anterior y sin ninguna compañía...

–Astoria, ¿eh? Veo que te llevas muy bien con mi madre –la miró burlonamente y ella bajó la cabeza algo apenada–. A mamá la pone muy feliz hacer este tipo de cosas. Pensé que sería bueno darle la excusa perfecta.

De una forma retorcida y anormal, eso le pareció increíblemente tierno.

Dios mío, de verdad debía dejar de pensar tanto en el comportamiento de Scorpius. La estaba perturbando hasta niveles muy alarmantes y francamente, no podía lidiar con algo como eso en esos momentos. Era muy inquietante y bastante confuso y bueno, ya tenía suficiente con todo el caos que era su vida en esos momentos como para agregar algo más de _sazón_ al asunto.

–Ya veo... –no sabía muy bien qué decir dado que acababa de descubrir que se había vuelto oficialmente loca, así que suspiró y continuó caminando. Cuando llegaron al punto de aparición, Rose volvió a mirarse los pies como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo y carraspeó con incomodidad–. Bien, er... adiós –dijo rápidamente y se apresuró a concentrarse en su piso para poder enterrarse en su cama y comer helado o algo igual de patético. Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, Malfoy la cogió por el brazo y por Merlín que agradecía tener ropa de por medio; no quería imaginar como hubiese sido el escalofrío de asco que la recorrió si su túnica no tuviese mangas.

Él la miró de arriba abajo justo como hacía desde el día de la entrevista y sonrió ladinamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás la única intención de Malfoy no era _sólo_ adivinar su talla, tragó en seco y fue repentinamente consciente de que estaban solos en un callejón escasamente iluminado en mitad de una noche fría y solitaria.

–Weasley... –musitó y ella se negó a mirarlo–. Estás temblando –susurró divertido y dio un paso hacia ella, que se encontró nuevamente en la penosa situación de tenerlo a él invadiendo su espacio personal sin ningún tipo de reparo.

–Por supuesto que no –dijo casi sin fuerzas y él rió entre dientes. Se miró las manos enguantadas y se obligó a contener un bufido–. Sí, lo estoy –admitió finalmente con un suspiro.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó y por lo poco que veía del rostro de Scorpius desde ese ángulo, podía asumir que él sonreía con suficiencia.

¿Por qué? No tenía ni una pista. No sabía por qué él la miraba con tanta insistencia que podía sentirla sobre su cabeza y no entendía por qué razón eso la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable e insignificante. Menos aún el por qué a pesar de la circunstancia tan horrorosamente incómoda para ella, él podía mantener su repugnante porte aristocrático y su maldita sonrisa insoportable que la hacía desear arrancársela a golpes sólo por ser tan odiosa. No sabía por qué su mente era un revoltijo cuando él invadía su espacio personal y no comprendía la pesadez en su estómago cuando compartían el mismo aire, literalmente.

Eso era lo peor. No podía explicar el revelador temblor de sus manos porque no tenía ni puta idea de qué le estaba pasando.

–No lo sé –musitó y se sintió muy molesta con él. Furiosa con Malfoy por confundirla y por obligarla a actuar siempre como una tonta.

Con eso en mente, se arriesgó a mirarlo directo a los ojos por primera vez en lo que iba de día con toda la potencia de su ira irradiando de sus ojos azules.

Pero no debió haberlo hecho, no. Debió haber escuchado a su sentido común que la previno de hacer un movimiento tan tonto. Y es que si antes se sentía frustrada, ahora no había manera de explicarse lo que Malfoy había dicho a continuación y sencillamente estaba a punto de rendirse en sus infructuosos intentos de descifrar una mente tan macabra y retorcida como la de él.

–¿Alba? –dijo y terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos para encerrarla en un apretado abrazo.

Por Dios, se sentía en la necesidad de repetir eso último porque ni ella misma podía creérselo: terminó de acortar la distancia entre ellos para encerrarla en un apretado _abrazo_.

Lo chistoso de la situación era que no parecía un abrazo común. No era de los que compartes con un amigo que tienes tiempo sin ver o de los que le daban sus primos cada vez que llegaba a la Madriguera los domingos.

Era el tipo de abrazo que le das a alguien cuando intentas aferrarte desesperadamente a ella. De esos en los que los segundos se detienen por la intensidad y en donde la presión de esos brazos ajenos no resulta incómoda, sino exasperante porque sólo quieres que el abrazo dure eternamente. No deseas alejarte porque temes que la otra persona desaparezca, no quieres que se esfume entre tus brazos porque necesitas sentirla cerca.

Scorpius necesitaba sentirla cerca y lo gracioso era… lo que era absolutamente hilarante y sencillamente magnífico era que a ella no le importaba.

Por esta razón, se dejó llevar porque Malfoy debía tener una muy buena razón para abrazarla de esa forma, así que pasó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y le dio un par de torpes palmadas en la espalda mientras colocaba la cabeza sobre su hombro de forma tentativa, suspirando porque sorprendentemente, se sentía muy cómoda.

En fin… la cosa es que allí estaban, envolviéndose mutuamente en el calor del otro sin razón alguna en un callejón solitario en una noche fría de Noviembre. Es decir, estaban en la situación más inverosímil del mundo y ella ni siquiera se había inmutado.

¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

–Alba, tú… tú no… –él también pareció desconcertado por lo que acababa de salir de sus labios y Rose lo supo cuando el cuerpo del hombre se tensó por completo y lo sintió sacudir la cabeza. Frunció el ceño percibiendo la situación demasiado irreal y trató de recordar en dónde había escuchado ese nombre antes; estaba segura que no conocía a nadie que se llamara así, pero sonaba tan familiar...–. Er... –se aclaró la garganta, se alejó unos pasos de ella como si temiera hacer alguna otra locura y Rose procuró no pensar demasiado en el vacío que dejó el calor de su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual–. Ya es tarde y supongo que el frío comienza a calarte los huesos. Hasta pronto.

Y la despedida fue tan extraña como la situación en sí.

Scorpius se desapareció tan rápido que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de procesar correctamente lo que había dicho y hecho. En un momento sonreía ladinamente y al siguiente parecía tan confundido como su padre en una discusión sobre las divergencias entre las disímiles teorías de Runas Antiguas.

Eso sí que había sido anormal; en todo el tiempo que llevaban tratándose, la que siempre lucía perdida era ella.

Sonrió. Eso había sido un giro interesante de los hechos.

¿Quién poseía ahora la mirada penetrante, intensa y horriblemente incómoda, eh? ¡Já! ¿Quién diría que su mirada de odio y enojo podría llegar a ser tan legendaria como sus cejas sarcásticas? Y es que no podía haber otra explicación. Generalmente, las cosas sucedían a la inversa y era ella la que acababa actuando como si estuviera loca. En cambio, Scorpius había balbuceado un nombre extraño, la había abrazado y preso de una humillante vergüenza, se había ido sin más.

¡Ah, la satisfacción!

Con eso en mente, se apareció en su piso y rió al escuchar el ruidoso sobresalto de la señora Murray antes de disponerse a alistarse para dormir. No dejó de sonreír ni cuando se hundió entre las sábanas con la pesadez habitual, sintiéndose extremadamente orgullosa de sí misma.

Definitivamente, nada podía subirle tanto la moral a una persona que haber derrotado a su némesis por una vez en la vida _y_ sin quedar en ridículo. Quizás aún estaba en shock por el abrazo y no había cedido aún ante un ataque de locura transitoria por lo que eso podría significar pero a decir verdad, dada la mala parodia que era su existencia últimamente, ese triunfo era todo un logro por el que cualquiera sucumbiría a la placentera vanidad.

Y es que, Merlín... le había ganado una a Scorpius Malfoy y _ni siquiera_ había entrado en crisis por todo el rollo de la infinita agonía que implica abrazar a Scorpius, cosa que la enorgullecía en demasía porque… ¡JÁ! Se necesitaría más que eso para desestabilizarla. Con esa victoria en sus manos y si no se había congelado el infierno aún por lo extraño de la situación, ella podría morir tranquila.

* * *

–_¡No! ¡No! ¡Suéltala! –gritó sintiendo los ojos inundados de lágrimas de impotencia. Se frotó el rostro con furia y apretó los puños con fuerza, intentando reprimir el deseo incontrolable de golpear al Abad–. Es mi culpa, señor. Déjela ir –finalizó entre dientes sintiéndose tan enojado como nunca en la vida._

_La sonrisa maléfica del hombre le mostró unos dientes amarillos y carcomidos que le causaron asco. Asco porque sabía de lo que era capaz y asco por lo que de seguro no dudaría en hacer._

–_Ella disfruta tu compañía nocturna, ¿no es así? –se negó a retirar la mirada cuando los ojos del hombre brillaron de lujuria–. Entonces nada evita que no disfrute de la mía._

_Abel clavó sus ojos en el cuerpo menudo de Alba y cuando ella le sonrió con tristeza, sintió un nuevo desagrado subiendo por su garganta y tuvo que inclinarse sobre un balde cercano para dejarlo salir._

_¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo estaba ocurriendo eso? ¿Desde cuando Alba había accedido a pagar el silencio del Abad de esa forma tan… tan grotesca? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado de nada hasta ese momento?_

_Se incorporó con dificultad sin saber exactamente en qué momento había caído de rodillas y se limpió la boca con un gesto tan rudo que se hizo daño._

_Ella no se lo había dicho porque temió por él. Temió las consecuencias que él tendría que enfrentar y vamos… ella misma se lo había asegurado alguna vez. Había dicho que sabía los riesgos que tomaba y que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Que aceptaría cualquier cosa siempre y cuando pudiera estar con él._

_Que si estaban juntos, todo estaría bien._

_En ese momento nada lo estaba._

–_¿Desde cuando? –inquirió con voz débil y el Abad, que parecía disfrutar de su miseria, sonrió casi condescendientemente._

–_Desde antes de que me suplicaras enviarte a alguna misión en un pueblo lejano –Alba se encogió cuando el hombre besó su mejilla antes de alejarse de ella para caminar hacia él–. Comenzó cuando te seguí una noche y esperé pacientemente a que te durmieras para manipularla –ahora sí no pudo evitar llorar. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y dejó salir un par de sollozos desgarrados que parecieron aumentar el placer enfermizo del Abad–. No quería hacerla mía porque es repulsivo, pero necesitaba aprender su lección. Y ella accedió con facilidad cuando entendió que sus vidas dependían de mi misericordia._

–_Usted llama a esto misericordia –miró una vez más a Alba y se le encogió el corazón. Lucía desvalida en su camisón de gasa mientras aferraba sus piernas contra su pecho y ahogaba los sollozos en sus rodillas juntas–. Usted piensa que esto es un acto de bondad –y sintió que la sangre comenzó a hervir en sus venas–. Cree que actúa de la forma correcta, pero está completamente enfermo si…_

–_Dios prohíbe tu hereje relación con esta mujerzuela, Abel, pero a mí me ha dejado purificarla. Yo tengo el poder de limpiarla y tú, con tus sucias manos, no has hecho más que condenarla. Ella necesitaba aprender a fuerza de golpes y aparentemente, aún no lo ha hecho –replicó fríamente sin siquiera inmutarse ante la furia ciega que resplandecía en los ojos de Abel._

–_Si eso es lo que Dios piensa… –se deshizo del rosario que pendía de su cuerpo y lo arrojó al suelo con fuerza, logrando que al Abad se le desorbitaran los ojos–. Entonces no quiero seguir en esta religión llena de mentiras y engaños tan indignos, señor._

–_No sabes lo que has hecho –el anciano se agachó como pudo y recogió la pieza de forma delicada antes de volver a levantarse–. Esta es la peor traición, Abel. ¿En serio perderías todo por esta ramera? –el respingo de Alba le agitó algo por dentro y su visión comenzó a teñirse de rojo–. Esta sucia sólo te ha tentado de la peor manera… es una bruja y lo sabes. Con su cuerpo infernal ha enviciado tus ojos puros y te ha llevado a abrazar estos placeres demoniacos a los que no te has podido resistir._

–_Es usted un maldito hipócrita –estalló y su mano cogió el pescuezo del anciano con fuerza, cuyos ojos parecían querer saltar de sus cuencas por el esfuerzo de succionar algo de aire–. No tiene ningún derecho, viejo desgraciado. ¿Desde cuando hace esto, eh? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo manipula a chicas inocentes para "purificar" sus cuerpos? Debería pudrirse en el infierno por ser tan asqueroso –el sonido del rosario al volver a caer contra el suelo rebotó contra las paredes de su cabeza y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el Abad, dejándose invadir por esa sensación abrazadora que le azotaba el cuerpo._

_«__Venganza__», pensó mientras apretaba el agarre sobre el cuello del anciano y abría los ojos para contemplar todo su merecido sufrimiento. «__Quiero venganza__»_

–_Abel… –farfulló Alba mientras se incorporaba con dificultad. Su cuerpo estaba tan maltratado que comprendió porqué algunas veces pasaban semanas enteras en que no podía verla porque de seguro ella esperaba a recomponerse para no alarmarlo._

_Ese hombre que moría en sus manos era la razón por la cual la chica a la que amaba a veces lucía feos moretones que no se borraban con el tiempo que pasaban alejados. Era la causa de que la luz en los ojos de Alba se extinguiera apenas se despedían. Por él, ella se había visto obligada a fingir que seguía siendo la mitad de todo lo que era antes y por su culpa, por su maldita culpa, su vivacidad sólo existía en sus recuerdos._

_¿Por culpa de quién? ¿Por culpa del Abad o de él?_

_Soltó al hombre bruscamente cuando Alba posó una mano sobre la que aferraba fuertemente ese cuello arrugado y se alejó de ella rápidamente. El sonido sordo que hizo el cuerpo obeso al caer no fue capaz de rescatarlo de sus demonios internos._

–_Aún vive, Abel –susurró ella luego de notar que comenzaba a respirar nuevamente–. No tardará mucho en despertar… ¿Qué haremos ahora?_

–_Nada –respondió con firmeza luego de una pausa–. Yo no haré nada. Tú debes irte de aquí._

–_No me iré sin ti._

_La resolución en sus palabras fue tan devastadora que no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía seguir amándolo luego de todo lo que le había hecho? Paseó su vista alrededor del salón y volvió a fijarse en esa inmensa cruz que adornaba la pared principal del recinto. ¿Por qué Dios le hacía esto? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que complicarse de esa forma? Miró el rosario que descansaba en el suelo y se inclinó para recogerlo. Lo observó durante largos segundos mientras Alba lo contemplaba con la garganta hecha un nudo y lo colocó cuidadosamente sobre el altar a los pies de Cristo._

_Ya no creía en él._

_Miró a Alba una vez más y suspiró._

_No creía en nadie, sólo en ella._

–_Te amo –dijo por toda respuesta y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas._

–_Jamás lo habías dicho antes._

–_Ya lo sabías, de todas formas –se encogió de hombros y ella se acercó a él lentamente. Él se mantuvo estático cuando ella lo rodeó con sus brazos con fuerza, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar._

_¿Por qué lo abrazaba? Debería odiarlo. La maldad no residía en el Abad, sino en él mismo. Había sido un maldito egoísta y había creído ciegamente en un Dios que no existía._

_Y lo sabía porque de hacerlo, jamás hubiera permitido esa infernal situación._

_Infernal. Así se sentía._

_El amor que sentía por Alba era infernal porque cuando ella estaba frente a él, no medía sus acciones, no controlaba sus reacciones y simplemente acababa por dejarse llevar._

_Como en ese momento, que había asfixiado a un hombre hasta la inconsciencia._

–_Alba… tan bella como el amanecer –se recordó en voz alta y ella le dio un diminuto beso en el cuello a modo de respuesta. Y es que necesitaba recordárselo porque esa chica frente a él no era ni la sombra de lo que antes conocía._

_Y lo peor… lo peor de todo era que la seguía amando._

_Después de esa noche, ambos huyeron. Él dejó su sotana y su rosario en el pasado y ella abandonó los hábitos para marcharse con él. Eventualmente, el Abad despertó y ordenó una persecución que acabó en una noche sangrienta y en un hombre solitario llorando la muerte de una mujer hermosa durante un alba fría de enero. Nadie los recordaría; esa noche sólo sería un manchón borroso en la mente de los espectadores y ellos pasarían a la historia sin tener nada significante que ofrecer al mundo más que su eterna devoción hacia el otro._

_Durante su corto tiempo juntos, ella no logró comprender porqué él se mantenía tan distante. Jamás sabría que el hombre se culpaba constantemente por sus errores y que ella nunca podría rescatarlo de las llamas de su infierno personal. Y él… él jamás entendería que no importaba lo que pasara, Dios jamás dejaría de ser amor y él lo sentía por ella._

_Dios no lo había abandonado y Alba lo sabía, pero él fue incapaz de ver esto hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Hasta un par de años después, cuando no era más que un hombre joven y mugriento rondando las calles de un pueblo vecino al monasterio muriendo de hambre._

_Las órdenes del Abad fueron claras. La chica debía morir y él tendría que vivir con eso en su consciencia._

_Y así fue._

_Y él lo supo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y la sangre manchaba sus ropajes y sus manos mientras ella moría lentamente. Lo supo cuando ella le dedicó una última sonrisa y los destellos del amanecer parecieron cobrar vida en sus ojos cuando lo miró directamente antes de susurrar de forma moribunda:_

–_No importa lo que pase, Abel –él emitió un sollozo por toda respuesta y ella hizo amago de acariciar su rostro, pero estaba demasiado débil como para intentarlo–. Dios es grande y algún día, logrará que estemos juntos de nuevo. Te amo._

_Él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó hasta que sus labios dejaron de responder._

* * *

–Marius... –lo miró con súplica, pero el hombre no dio señas de darse cuenta–. Marius, no seas así –nada, seguía ignorándola– ¡Marius! –se paró frente a él para obligarlo a detenerse y mirarla. Él se hizo el desentendido y la rodeó para continuar caminando –Marius, estás siendo muy inflexible.

Se detuvo justo cuando él se dio la vuelta y la miró con una ceja alzada. Se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados y negó con la cabeza incrédulamente.

–Rose, estás completamente loca –dijo y ella le sonrió con inocencia–. ¡No puedes usarme como escudo cada vez que veas a tu familia! ¿Sabes lo que esto le está haciendo a mis nervios?

–Ya ha pasado lo peor. Además, papá fue quien me dijo que te trajera –se explicó y él bufó antes de girarse para retomar el paso.

–Debí haber adivinado que el que estuvieras en El Profeta no era casualidad. Tú no trabajas los domingos –refunfuñó cuando Rose logró alcanzarlo y ella contuvo una bufido de risa.

–Vamos, te ayudé a dejar todo listo para la publicación del lunes, ¿no? Deberías agradecerme –su condescendencia pareció irritarlo más. O quizás fue la risita malvada, no sabría decirlo con seguridad.

–Eres maligna –musitó mirándola de reojo y ella se cruzó de brazos con obstinación.

–Claro que no... sólo soy muy buena para emboscarte y aprendí del mejor –se encogió de hombros y él volvió a observarla con descrédito–. Vale, debí haberte dicho antes, pero lo olvidé completamente. Le prometí a papá asistir hoy y él mismo me sugirió que viniera contigo y bueno... te avisé un poco tarde, pero...

–¿Un poco? ¡Pensé que iríamos a almorzar! –exclamó indignado y ella rió ligeramente a pesar de las miradas furibundas de su acompañante.

–¡Vamos a almorzar!

–Sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo con brusquedad y Rose asintió fingiendo pena–. Me dijiste que conocías un sitio con comida fuera de este mundo y me dije "Hey, ¿por qué no? Rose come como una marrana viciosa y debe tener buen gusto. Podría ser una buena idea" –lo fulminó con la mirada muy ofendida por su hiriente comentario, pero él volvió a pasar de ella con maestría–. Me desaparecí contigo confiando en tu maravilloso paladar y acabamos aquí. Tienes un serio problema, ¿lo sabías?

Tristemente, _sí_ lo sabía, pero no sería ella quién se lo confirmara.

Llegaron a la destartalada verja que conducía a La Madriguera y Rose la empujó para que pudieran pasar, ahora sí sintiéndose algo avergonzada. A propósito se había aparecido un poco más lejos de lo necesario para poder explicarle su plan para ese día, pero por lo visto él no se lo había tomado muy bien.

Quizás era un poco cobarde de su parte aparecerse con Marius, pero ya tenían mucho tiempo "saliendo" y lo más justo era que su familia lo conociera. Ahora tenía que intentar convencerlo a él de eso.

–Escucha, esto no va a ser muy fácil para mí y pensé que parecería menos patética si traía a mi novio conmigo –explicó despacio y miró nerviosamente a la Madriguera. Ambos estaban bastante lejos de la entrada, pero tenía que asegurarse de que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

–Esto es por el rollo de tu ex y tu prima, ¿no? –afirmó con la cabeza y lo miró suplicante. Él suspiró y asintió a su vez–. Todo sea por ayudarte.

De la emoción, prácticamente se le colgó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Cuando se separó de él, lo vio sonreír lúgubremente como alguien que acaba de resignarse a tener un destino oscuro y gris.

–Será fácil, lo prometo –dijo con seguridad comenzando a caminar nuevamente–. Quizás los hombres estén un poco hoscos al principio, pero eso será porque eres mi novio, no porque seas Slytherin... creo –Marius frunció el ceño y ella le tomó la mano para imprimirle algo de fuerza a sus palabras–. Tu objetivo acá es el mismo: las mujeres Weasley.

–Mi especialidad –dijo socarronamente y ella lo codeó en las costillas con diversión.

–Ya mi papá se ha resignado y mi mamá te adora. Lo demás será pan comido –aseguró con convicción y él puso los ojos en blanco.

–Debí haberte hecho caso cuando me dijiste que estar entre tantos Slytherin comenzaba a retorcerte la mente –musitó y ella se encogió de hombros con aire inocente–. Y debí haberme percatado antes de que parecías inusualmente tranquila y servicial cuando llegaste a la oficina.

–¡Oh! Me levanté de muy buen humor –dijo sin rastro de sarcasmo; el episodio de la noche anterior con Malfoy la había dejado de lo más alegre. Sin embargo, los ojos entornados de Marius no parecían pensar lo mismo.

–Se nota –bufó él y fue su turno de rodar los ojos.

Cuando llegaron al pórtico de la casa maltrecha, Rose suspiró profundamente para eliminar cualquier rastro de nervios de su sistema. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso vacilante hacia dentro, sabiendo lo que había al otro lado.

Una sala repleta de adultos hambrientos fue lo que la recibió y se aseguró de tapar a Marius con su propio cuerpo cuando lo saludos alegres comenzaron a escucharse.

–¡Rose, querida, tanto tiempo!

–Cariño, hacía semanas que no te pasabas por acá.

–¡Rosie, cielo!

–¡Rose!

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo y ella no entendió mucho por el alboroto, pero correspondió sus saludos con una sonrisa tirante y cuando su padre la miró interrogante, ella asintió silenciosamente. Él carraspeó y se acercó a ella, listo para defenderla de ser necesario justo como si pensara que alguno de sus hermanos podía tener la reacción peligrosa que a él le fue prohibida de forma muy injusta, por cierto.

Se apartó de la puerta con lentitud sintiéndose algo ansiosa pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que nadie lo notara. Marius entró con parsimonia y a pesar de estar más pálido que el papel, hizo un saludo cordial con la cabeza y observó a los presentes con una admirable seguridad. El silencio que le siguió a eso fue tan sepulcral que todos, incluida ella, permanecieron estáticos.

Parecían asombrados e incluso varias mandíbulas cayeron por pura sorpresa. Rose miró a Ron apremiante para que hiciera algo que calmara los ánimos, pero él tenía esa cara que ponía cada vez que veía una araña particularmente grande y peluda. Ella sonrió con algo de dificultad, tomó la mano de Marius y se aclaró la garganta.

–Familia –dijo y desvió el escrutinio que todos hacían a su acompañante con éxito. Lo malo fue que comenzaron a mirarla a ella–. Él... él es Marius Nott, mi, er... novio –terminó y lo acercó más a ella como para reafirmar sus palabras. En seguida todos voltearon a ver a su padre y él se frotó la nuca con incomodidad.

–Eh, sí. Es bueno verte de nuevo, muchacho –se acercó a él y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de saludo. En seguida, Rose paseó su vista por el lugar y vio como todos relajaban el semblante. Al parecer, debían considerar una buena señal que Ron lo saludara con tanta educación.

–Lo mismo digo, señor Weasley –dijo solemnemente y se acercó a Hermione, que se levantaba para recibirlo. Su mamá le dio un abrazo cariñoso y unas palabras de bienvenida, al parecer bastante satisfecha por que él estuviera allí.

Y entonces Marius sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y no pasó mucho antes de que todas las mujeres Weasley lo estuvieran rodeando y lo observaran con adoración. Le bastaron un par de miradas amables y gestos terriblemente encantadores para que incluso Angelina y Ginny, las más "difíciles" del clan, estuvieran deshaciéndose ante sus miradas felinas y sus halagos desbordantes de carisma.

No las culpaba, en realidad. Ni siquiera ella podía resistirse mucho tiempo.

Si tomó un poco más de tiempo antes de que se congraciara con los hombres, que no dejaron de mirarlo con recelo. Aunque sospechaba que no era tanto por él y ella, sino por cómo sus esposas parecían encantadas de tenerlo allí.

No era para menos; una de las primeras cosas que había asegurado su acompañante fue que si la mamá y las tías de Rose eran alguna referencia a cómo luciría su novia en el futuro, entonces había elegido a la mujer correcta.

Vamos, hasta a ella se le doblaron las rodillas cuando escuchó aquello.

Así que podía concluir que en general había salido bastante mejor de lo que esperaba.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora conversando (o Marius lisonjeando a sus tías sin piedad y ella respondiendo cansinamente las preguntas obstinantes del tío George, sonriendo ante los bufidos enfurruñados del tío Percy y de su padre y dedicando miradas de agradecimiento al tío Bill y a su padrino por intentar imponer el orden a la situación) cuando decidió que era hora que conociera a sus abuelos.

Después vendría la parte más difícil.

Que Merlín tuviera un poco de compasión, por favor y gracias.

...

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta trasera con cautela y le hizo una seña a Marius para que esperara tras ella. Afortunadamente, sólo habían llegado unos pocos primos con los que era fácil lidiar. ¡Oh! Y estaba James... Merlín, él podía ser un completo cabezón; por suerte estaba en el aire jugando Quidditch, que si no... al menos acertó cuando pensó que sería mejor llegar un poco más temprano de lo usual, ya que el almuerzo no sería hasta las dos y a penas eran las doce.

Tras ella, Marius le susurró burlonamente si era seguro salir al jardín y ella asintió algo reticente y sin encontrar el chiste en ninguna parte. Al menos no estaba Lysander pero por pura precaución, él la cogió posesivamente de la cintura y comenzaron a caminar hacia el árbol donde los primos solían pasar sus tardes y desde donde recibió un par de miradas asombradas. El resto estaba jugando felizmente al Quidditch, lo que era una suerte, en realidad.

–Hola, chicos –dijo tímidamente y Roxanne alzó la vista de la libreta de bocetos de Louis con una sonrisa de bienvenida. En cuanto sus ojos repararon en Marius, su sonrisa se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de incredulidad mientras recorría al hombre con una nada discreta mirada.

–Er... hola, Rosie –dijo finalmente incorporándose para darle un beso en la mejilla pero sin despegar sus ávidos ojos de Marius, que sonreía como si estuviera tratando de inducirle un infarto a alguien.

–Rose, no vuelvas a desaparecer así –regañó Molly con reproche cuando la saludó, procurando no mirar más de la cuenta a su acompañante. Molly era una de las mujeres más inflexibles y severas que conocía, pero su fanatismo común por los libros le había otorgado a Rose un trato especial.

Louis, un hombre de pocas palabras, miró a Marius con recelo mal disimulado antes de levantarse y darle a ella un pequeño beso en la frente. Y Rose, algo nerviosa, se decidió a presentar al que faltaba.

–Ellos son Roxanne, Molly y Louis –dijo a la vez que los señalaba–. Y él es mi novio, Marius Nott –terminó con una sonrisa algo avergonzada. Sin soltarla, Marius se adelantó para hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer; deslumbrar a la gente.

–Es un placer conocerlos al fin. No tienen ni una pequeña idea de las maravillas que Rose habla de ustedes –oh, eso era una mentira más grande que el continente Europeo. Estaba segura de que era primera vez que Marius los escuchaba mencionar. Él le cogió la mano a Roxanne y plantó un beso delicado en ella, logrando que la pobre se sonrojara sin remedio. Repitió el gesto con Molly y cuando Rose pensó que Marius sería víctima de algún intrincado movimiento de karate por su atrevimiento o al menos un poderoso mordisco, se sorprendió cuando su prima pareció hacer un sincero esfuerzo por mantener su mirada al frente y no agacharla con azoramiento.

–Er... –Molly se aclaró la garganta y pareció reprocharle a su voz que saliera tan débil–. Si, un placer.

–Dios mío, estoy en el cielo –musitó Roxanne embelesada y Marius tuvo la decencia de fingir que no había escuchado esa frase. Rose, por otra parte, se obligó a bajar la cabeza para ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

Y es que la expresión de Roxanne e incluso la de Molly no tenían precio. Tenían la boca entreabierta y parecía que cualquier idea coherente se había esfumado de sus cerebro en cuanto Marius les había dedicado toda su atención para saludarlas.

Rose no podía culparlas, a decir verdad. Marius no sólo era guapo, sino que también era una persona bastante carismática y era difícil que no lograra congraciarse con alguien.

Al parecer Louis también se percató de las inusitadas reacciones en sus primas porque le estrechó la mano a su novio y miró a la pareja con simpatía luego de luchar consigo mismo unos momentos para eliminar la burla hacia Molly que pugnaba por salir de sus labios.

–Bienvenido –dijo con voz grave y Marius asintió muy formalmente.

Bien, eso tampoco había ido tan mal.

Sus primos los invitaron a sentarse y ella escogió el lugar en donde podía recargar su espalda contra el tronco del árbol entre Roxanne y Marius, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros con despreocupación porque procuraba hacer evidente que estaban enamorados.

–Merlín, Rose... tu novio está como un queso –susurró Roxanne a su lado y Rose se mordió el labio inferior para no reír. Ellas nunca habían sido demasiado cercanas, pero si se estaba tomando esas confidencias era porque de verdad no podía contener sus pensamientos acerca de Marius–. Por un momento creí que había muerto e ido al cielo. Parece un ángel...

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros con modestia y preguntándose por un instante si su reacción al ver a Marius por primera vez luego de salir de Hogwarts había sido mínimamente parecida a la de sus primas.

Esperaba que no, en realidad. Ya tenía suficiente con sonrojarse irremediablemente cada vez que Marius estaba cerca.

–Marius, ¿no? –inquirió Molly frunciendo el ceño y sacándola de sus pensamientos. Él asintió y ella le sonrió afablemente. Já, era muy extraño ver a Molly sonreír si no era con ironía–. Dime, ¿qué libros te interesan? –Roxanne rodó los ojos y Louis se inclinó para escuchar la respuesta.

Merlín, si quería que Marius causara una buena impresión, Molly acaba de dar en el clavo.

...

–... pero sí, los libros del maestro Bartolomé son sencillamente exquisitos –asintió Marius y Molly sonrió ligeramente–. Aquel en el que describe el pesar de un hombre que ha perdido todo es sublime. No soy muy aficionado de los finales excesivamente dulces, pero éste se lo merece y él lo supo llevar maravillosamente porque no fue para nada empalagoso y mucho menos anti-climático.

–Ese es mi favorito –Molly volvió a sonreír y Rose y Louis intercambiaron una mirada divertida. Roxanne, sin embargo, suspiró y compuso una mueca de aburrimiento.

–Lamento muchísimo si te estamos aburriendo –se disculpó Marius cuando se percató del gesto. Molly frunció el ceño y fulminó a Roxanne con la mirada–. ¿Por qué no me hablas de dónde conseguiste esa túnica? Mi madre es una aficionada de la moda y creo que estás vistiendo una pieza única de O'Miranda. ¿Me equivoco?

A su prima se le iluminó la mirada y asintió satisfecha.

–No, no te equivocas –Rose lo miró completamente impresionada. El hombre sí sabía lo que hacía; sin ella decirle absolutamente nada, se había dado cuenta de que Roxanne tenía un fetiche con la ropa de marca–. Viví en España unos meses y estoy segura de que ésta es parte de la inédita colección de invierno; un amigo cercano a Miranda me ha enviado un catálogo.

Molly rodó los ojos y Marius, que la miró de refilón, se echó a reír.

–Pues mi mamá ahora mismo está en Barcelona y conoce a la señorita Miranda. No me molestaría en absoluto presentarlas algún día –Roxanne lo miró con ilusión y él rió un poco más antes de añadir–. Pero apuesto a que ninguno sabía que Miranda es esposa del señor Oscar Mandellier, sólo que mantuvo su apellido de soltera. Cuestiones de marketing –Roxie pareció confundida, pero Molly y Louis abrieron los ojos como platos. Ella también, pero se cuidó de que nadie se diera cuenta.

–¿Mandellier? ¿El mismo que escribió _21 prosas de un alma anhelante_? –Marius asintió sonriendo ante la evidente sorpresa de los presentes y Louis silbó con admiración.

–Pues eso explicaría por qué varios de sus personajes tienen tan buen gusto en la ropa –dijo Molly pensativa y Louis asintió con entusiasmo–. Rose, Louis y yo discutimos la trama hace algunos meses.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Tenía cerca de media hora embobada mirando a Marius desenvolverse con perfecta maestría. ¿Será que si pasaba el tiempo suficiente pegada a él se contagiaría de esa habilidad?

Lo dudaba, pero quizás lo intentaría algún día. ¿Quién sabe? Con algo de suerte, quizás incluso conseguiría que Scorpius dejara de fastidiarla sólo con una sonrisa y un batir exagerado de las pestañas.

Siguieron hablando acerca de Miranda y Oscar y llegó un punto en que incluso Roxanne parecía interesada en leer a Mandellier, algo que era absolutamente insólito. Entonces, los sobresaltó un ruido contundente y un montón de hojas secas cayeron sobre sus cabezas. Todos miraron hacia arriba con recelo y no se sorprendieron cuando encontraron a Fred enredado entre las ramas más altas del árbol.

–¡Eres un animal! –exclamó indignado al estabilizarse sobre su escoba–. Dime, ¿Por qué mierda lanzas la Quaffle para acá? Juegas sucio –le gritó a James, que sonreía triunfante mientras se acercaba.

–Fue un desliz –dijo fingiendo inocencia y Fred bufó sonoramente.

–¡Claro que no! Te la pasas exagerando acerca de lo genial que eres como cazador y mira, eres tan patético que ni siquiera puedes controlar una pelotita que no hace nada –gritó Fred con toda la intención de molestarlo. Al parecer funcionó porque James se envaró sobre la escoba y lo señaló con molestia.

–¡Sí puedo controlarla! Quizás soy tan caritativo que sólo quería que tu cabezota se estrellara contra una rama a ver si así te volvías un poco más inteligente. ¡Pero no sirvió de nada! Sino, reconocerías mis intenciones –vociferó bastante ofendido y Fred volvió a resoplar con fuerza mientras salía del lío de hojas en el que se había metido.

–¡Oh, si, claro! ¡No seas idiota! ¡Claro que sé lo que hiciste! Estabas acorralado por mi equipo y sólo la lanzaste al azar esperando que yo fuera tras ella y la tocara. Así a quién le tocaría sacar sería a ti, ¡Sucio! –siguió reclamando igual de indignado y sonrojándose por pura furia.

–Me ofende, señor –replicó mirándolo adustamente y Fred se cruzó de brazos con obstinación–. El arte del Quidditch es sagrado y jamás me atrevería a hacer un movimiento tan bajo. No importa lo genial y astuto que sea.

–Tan astuto como un maldito Slytherin, cabrón.

Ambos se miraron con ira unos segundos más antes de echarse a reír. Quienes observaban no pudieron hacer más que rodar los ojos; excepto Marius, que lucía confundido.

–Ha sido así toda la vida. No pueden estar mucho tiempo enojados –susurró Rose y Marius asintió, aun mirando a sus primos con los ojos entornados por la suspicacia.

–¡Creo que es todo por ahora! Seguiremos en la tarde. Vamos 40 a 50 a favor de nosotros. Albus, deja de buscar la snitch, no aparecerá –exclamó Fred dirigiéndose a sus compañeros de equipo–. Si llegamos muy apestosos al almuerzo, la abuela nos colgará.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a descender con premura. Rose tragó en seco y Marius, presintiendo su estado de ánimo, apretó el abrazo sobre ella y le sonrió sugestivamente.

–No me habías dicho que tus primos estaban tan... bien formados –musitó contra su oído y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita incrédula.

–No sé cómo tiendo a olvidar que te gusta batear bludgers hacia tu mismo equipo –susurró a su vez y Marius rodó lo ojos con diversión.

–...habla por ti –escuchó a Lucy cuando todos los que jugaban Quidditch estaban lo suficientemente cerca–. Detesto jugar y aún no sé cómo es que siempre logran convencerme.

–Estábamos dispares y es muy fácil, Lucy Lu –James le pasó un brazo por los hombros despreocupadamente y Lucy se lo sacudió con la nariz arrugada. James en serio debía apestar–. Somos tu adorada familia y no puedes rechazarnos.

–Además y con permiso del resto, eres la prima más dulce y bonita que tenemos. Y te ves aún más guapa en el aire –Lucy resopló con fuerza cuando Fred se acercó a ella desde el otro costado y la cogió por la cintura.

–Son incorregibles... –farfulló con reproche y ellos se miraron entre sí con complicidad. Entonces, ambos armaron una especie de silla con sus brazos y la chocaron contra la parte trasera de las rodillas de Lucy, que perdió el equilibrio y calló pesadamente sobre su "asiento".

–Y tú eres una princesa.

–No, una reina.

–No, no... una diosa –finalizó Fred y ambos sonrieron con satisfacción cuando la irritación de Lucy se esfumó con una carcajada divertida.

–Lo dicho, son imposibles. Entre ustedes dos van a lograr que... ¡Rose! –chilló con emoción y todos, incluyendo Dominique, Hugo y Albus, alzaron la mirada con sorpresa y se echaron a correr hacia donde estaba. Lucy estrechó los ojos y Rose se hundió lo que pareció un metro en la tierra cuando ella dejó salir otro chillido extasiado–. ¡Marius!

Marius la observó de refilón y se incorporó con agilidad pasmosa. Le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando Rose la miró con vacilación, él le dedicó una mirada que claramente decía que "ni se te ocurra dejarme sólo en esto".

Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, él caminó hacia Lucy sin soltarla de la mano y se plantó frente a ella, que seguía sentada en los brazos de sus primos. Fred y James lucían peor que si acabaran de ser golpeados por 35 bludgers contundentes y le parecería muy cómico en cualquier otra situación que no la incluyera a ella.

Lucy saltó de los brazos de sus primos con velocidad y se colgó del cuello de Marius, que no pareció extrañado dado que en su primer encuentro en el restaurante había ocurrido algo parecido.

–Tanto, tanto tiempo sin verte –dijo y miró a Rose con los ojos entornados cuando lo soltó–. Te culpo a ti por eso.

–Para serte sincero, yo también la culpo –susurró Marius con complicidad y Rose lo codeó en las costillas con las cejas alzadas–. ¿Qué? Cariño, me privas de tan amena compañía.

–Oh, Marius... –Lucy le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro y se sonrojó–. Eres un mentiroso.

–Claro que no, Lucy. Es más, para compensarte, te aseguro que ésta semana iré con Rose a almorzar a GG's Cornucopia, ¿qué te parece? –Lucy asintió encantada y le dio otro abrazo corto antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a James y Fred con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Rose, previendo sus intenciones, no pudo evitar suspirar aliviada. Si estaba en lo correcto, le quitaría un peso de encima al encargarse personalmente de las incómodas presentaciones.

–Marius, estos son James y Fred. Son un par de tontos sin oficio y por eso la mitad de la familia se cuestiona si en realidad compartimos sangre –escuchó unas risas lejanas, pero estaba tan concentrada midiendo atentamente los rostros anonadados de los hombres que no tuvo mucho tiempo para reír el chiste–. Chicos, este es Marius. El _novio_ de Rose, ya saben... el chico por el que nuestra prima suspira y se entretiene en las noches–el tonillo con el que había dicho "novio" había sido completamente adrede y lo supo cuando Lucy le lanzó una mirada pícara al finalizar la oración. No pudo hacer más que fulminarla con la mirada.

Y por un segundo había confiado en ella; qué tonta.

Marius dio un paso decidido hacia al frente y extendió la mano como acto de paz, pero ambos parecían demasiado paralizados como para responder. Entonces, luego de lo que parecieron días y noches de eterno sufrimiento, Fred se frotó la nuca con incomodidad y tomó la mano que Marius ofrecía.

–Er, sí. Un placer –dijo y Rose le sonrió con cariño; de los dos, era el menos obtuso. Viendo que James no reaccionaba, Fred lo codeó ligeramente para que lo imitara y él se enderezó todo lo que su altura le permitía antes de observar a Marius de la forma más intimidante de la que era capaz.

–Si le haces algo, te mato –gruñó y Lucy, junto a él, le pellizcó el brazo–. Joder, Lu. Nadie tan pequeña puede hacer tanto daño.

–Dale la mano, trol –James se cruzó de brazos como un crío y miró la mano de Marius con desdén–. James, estamos esperando.

Él bufó y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la mano de Marius con reticencia. Él se limitó a inclinarse sobre James lentamente mirándolo con inusitado interés y a sonreír como si acabara de encontrar a alguien aún mejor que Rose para fastidiar. Ella, muy consciente de eso, estrujó con fuerza la mano que aún sostenía a modo de advertencia.

–Si le hago algo, vendré personalmente y te dejaré patearme el trasero, te lo aseguro –le guiñó el ojo y James lo miró altivamente. Rose abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó; no estaba segura, pero a sus oídos eso había sonado a un flirteo descarado–. Es más, podrás hacer lo que quieras con él.

–¡Marius! –susurró alterada, pero él sonrió ladinamente y retrocedió al tiempo que James asentía satisfecho.

–Pues si lograste pasar la barrera número uno, alias tío Ron, no veo problema –sacudió su mano una vez más y a Rose le pareció que daba su aprobación.

«Oh, Dios mío, menos mal que nadie sospecha que Marius es gay», pensó volviendo a sonrojarse furiosamente mientras James y Fred la atrapaban en un abrazo grupal y asfixiante.

Dominique saludó a Marius con entusiasmo y Hugo lo recibió con afabilidad. Albus también fue muy amable a pesar de que Marius no perdió oportunidad para fastidiarlo con todo el asunto de Connie y Al la fulminó con la mirada por andar divulgándolo. Al pobre le costó un buen rato alejarse de James, que se desvivía intentando sonsacarle quién era la tal Connie y si tenía material de cuñada.

Ya no tenía de qué preocuparse hasta la llegada Lysander y de cierta forma, eso fue un alivio.

La hora que pasó hasta el almuerzo fue bastante entretenida. Marius se pasó todo el rato contando las desventuras de algunos ebrios desafortunados de la reunión de jóvenes promesas con Dominique, que no dudaba en añadir anécdotas extrañas y bastante subidas de tono. Rose, por su parte, se sometió al cuestionario reglamentario de James con fastidio y fue tan insistente que incluso Fred se cansó y comenzó a silenciarlo a cada tanto.

Él único problema aparente era que Lucy observaba con suspicacia a Rose y a Nique, que contrario a la costumbre no estaban sentadas una junto a la otra y no intercambiaron ni siquiera un saludo cuando se encontraron.

El día de la reunión, las cosas habían quedado algo tensas entre ellas y honestamente, no tenía ninguna gana de lidiar con eso ahora, así que lo dejó estar a pesar de la insistencia de la mirada ávida de Lucy.

Cuando los llamaron a comer, todos se apresuraron a organizar una estampida entre gritos y empujones en la que Marius no dudó en participar, aprovechándose del desconcierto general para rozar de forma indecente a James, Louis y al mismo Albus e ignorando las miradas que le lanzaba Rose cada vez que emitía algún comentario malintencionado que sólo ella llegaba a captar.

–¿Lily? ¡¿Por qué no saliste al patio?! Necesitaba una guardiana y he tenido que conformarme con Lucy –exclamó James en cuanto entraron a la cocina y Rose se congeló en su sitio por la sorpresa. Marius la miró con preocupación y la abrazó contra sí.

–¡Hey! ¿Que no era una diosa? –se quejó Lucy ofendida y James se volvió a ella con cara de cachorro abandonado.

–Lu, tu tampoco querías jugar –Lucy se cruzó de brazos y James le plantó un besito en la mejilla–. No seas gruñona.

–Acaban de llegar –escuchó a la abuela Molly en la lejanía–. Les pedí a ella y a los gemelos que pusieran la mesa en el patio –Rose retrocedió lentamente sufriendo un pequeño acceso de pánico. Marius reaccionó rápidamente y se situó frente a ella al tiempo que la cogía por los hombros.

–Vamos, no es tan malo.

–Marius, no los veo desde que hace mucho tiempo y no sabes lo horrible que será... ellos ya deben imaginar que yo sé lo de su compromiso –musitó intentando controlar el furioso latido de su corazón. Marius la alejó un poco más de la casa y se inclinó sobre ella para ganar algo de intimidad.

–Tienes que relajarte, Rose –ella negó y se concentró en sus vanos esfuerzos por regular su respiración. Comenzaba a hiperventilar–. Me engañaste para venir acá, ¿cierto? Y no sólo eso, sino que me obligaste a conocer a tus padres y has podido enfrentarte a los míos. Dos veces. Cada día ganas más admiradores entre el mundo periodístico y tú solita has sabido ganarte el respeto de tus iguales. Eres una mujer inteligente, hermosa y extremadamente gentil; si alguien tiene que avergonzarse, son ellos.

–Pero eso no... –comenzó a replicar pero Marius la chistó con irritación.

–Eres mejor que nadie escribiendo, tienes un montón de premios a tu espalda de tu estadía en Hogwarts e incluso has logrado lo imposible: que Scorpius se interese por algo más que por él mismo y créeme, soy su primo y lo conozco. Desde todo el lío de... –eso detuvo su ataque de esquizofrenia nerviosa y dramática por unos segundos.

Los suficientes como para ofenderse profundamente.

–¿Y él qué tiene que ver? –gruñó indignada y Marius puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué, dios, _por qué_ siempre surgía ese nombre en absolutamente todos los momentos de su vida? Ya ni siquiera podía ir al baño sin acordarse de la vez en que se encerraron en uno para huir de una periodista, joder.

–Vamos, Rose... eres más inteligente que eso –ella lo miró completamente desconcertada y bastante irritada. Marius suspiró–. No creerás que toda la puesta en escena de su cumpleaños sea sólo porque él se sentía con ganas de festejar, ¿cierto? –Rose pareció aún más confundida y Marius rió con incredulidad–. A Scorpius _no_ le gustan las celebraciones y menos si él es el protagonista. Astoria no estaba muy convencida porque los Malfoy no organizan algo tan grande desde antes de la Segunda Guerra, pero él le suplicó que lo organizara sólo para validar tu excusa cuando se encontraron con Nina. Supongo que quería salvarte el pellejo –la observó a los ojos con una sonrisa ladina y ella no pudo hacer más que boquear estúpidamente como Lobalug fuera del agua. A decir verdad, también estaba a punto de echar veneno por la trompa*.

–No, Marius. Seguro lo hizo para que tú no quedaras mal y... –él bufó y la soltó bruscamente antes de volver a reír entre dientes con escepticismo.

–_Créeme_, Rose. Desde el rollo de Eve, Scorpius y yo casi no... el punto es que estoy seguro de que lo hizo por ti –dijo despreocupadamente y le tomó la mano para dirigirse a la mesa que ya estaba instalada en el patio. Rose, aún confundida, se deshizo de él y lo miró con impaciencia.

–¿Quién _coño_ es Eve? ¿Y por qué crees que... –se cortó a sí misma cuando sintió un par de manos ásperas cubriéndole los ojos. Se escabulló por un costado y, sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a un sonriente Lorcan tras ella.

–Joder, Rose, tienes que aprender a controlar esos nervios; creí que te daría un infarto. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Un violador? Créeme, en la Madriguera lo más que te puede pasar es que un gnomo de jardín trate de propasarse contigo –suspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse, aún con lo de Scorpius dando vueltas en su mente.

Sin embargo (y sólo por si acaso), oteó cuidadosamente el suelo para asegurarse de que no había ningún gnomo vicioso a la vista antes de responder.

–Tú... no vuelvas a hacer eso –lo señaló acusadoramente con molestia y se giró hacia Marius, que reía abiertamente–. Y tú, deja de decir estupideces.

–¡Oh! Tú debes ser Marius –Lorcan la rodeó para mirar a Marius con fijeza–. Tú eres el tío por el que Rose me abandonó.

Marius dejó de reír bruscamente, lo miró de arriba a abajo con la ceja alzada y envolvió a Rose posesivamente por la cintura a pesar de sus reticencias.

–Lysander, ¿no? Siempre es un placer conocer a gente nueva, pero me temo que no es el caso –dijo altivamente y Lorcan se envaró, luciendo claramente ofendido.

–¿Qué? ¡Rose! –gimió lastimeramente y ella rodó los ojos. Lorcan _odiaba_ que lo confundieran con Lysander–. ¿Acaso parece que tengo un palo atravesado en el culo? Joder, Nott. Jamás vuelvas a confundirme con ese cabrón disfrazado de caballero elegante –le palmeó la espalda amistosamente y Rose no logró contener una sonrisa divertida ante la evidente perplejidad en el perfecto rostro de Marius.

–Eres el gemelo –afirmó más que preguntó y Lorcan asintió felizmente, ajeno al desconcierto de su novio–. Entonces porque... –miró a Rose y ella se encogió de hombros sin perder la sonrisa.

Lorcan era un idiota, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero tenía esa extraña capacidad de animarla incluso en sus momentos de sofocante miseria.

–Yo te explico, tío. Rose y yo tenemos una larga historia de amor no correspondido –volvió a poner los ojos en blanco sin poder contenerse por la más que trillada historia de desamor de Lorcan. Quizás no siempre lograba animarla–. Todo empezó una tarde de verano hace ya casi 16 años cuando, muy inocentemente, Cupido me flechó luego del beso a traición bajo una mesa que Rose me dio en los labios –dijo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del lejano horizonte mientas agitaba un puño al aire con vehemencia. Marius alzó las cejas y Rose, que encontraba la situación bastante irreal, sólo pudo reír–. A partir de ese entonces, sólo me queda esperar a que Rose deje de buscar a su media naranja entre aristócratas indignos y se fije en el único que siempre la amará.

–Merlín, Lorcan... deja la estupidez, lo estás asustando –exigió y Lorcan alzó el mentón orgullosamente.

–Pues disculpa si quiero que el tío de turno sepa nuestra historia. Así es como he espantado a la mayoría de tus pretendientes... podría funcionar –se encogió de hombros y Rose volvió a poner los ojos en blanco porque Lorcan definitivamente no tenía remedio.

–Entonces es un gusto conocerte y en serio lamento haberte robado al amor de tu vida –dijo Marius con una sonrisa, al parecer captando al vuelo la extraña dinámica que existía entre Lorcan y Rose.

–No es nada, tío. A Rose le gustan los estirados, sin ofender...

–No me ofende –rió Marius y ella resopló con hastío. Por supuesto que no le gustaban los estirados; lo de Lysander y Marius era sólo una coincidencia.

En especial porque, bueno, a ella _no_ le gustaba Marius.

–...Y yo no soy precisamente un caballero. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría que te aliaras conmigo para una cosa. Estoy seguro que los dos nos divertiremos.

–Hay muchas formas de divertirse –asintió Marius mirándolo apreciativamente con ojos hambrientos. Rose lo codeó para que dejara de parecer una loba en celo justo cuando él la soltó y se alejó con Lorcan, que le pasó un brazo conspirador por los hombros y le susurró unos minutos algo que lo hizo reír abiertamente–. Vale, lo tendré en cuenta.

–¿Qué? –se preocupó. Nada que saliera de la temeridad de Lorcan y la astucia de Marius podía ser bueno.

–Oh, Rose... ya lo verás. Será entretenido –Marius se alejó sin más y entró en la Madriguera con decisión. Rose, sin saber qué más hacer, fulminó a Lorcan con la mirada.

–¿Que le dijiste? –siseó y él se encogió de hombros y la sostuvo por la cintura con una sonrisa.

–No seas impaciente, vamos –comenzaron a caminar hacia la mesa, donde ya comenzaban a ubicarse los comensales. Ella, que no podía evitar sentirse intranquila, avanzaba casi a rastras y con la espalda bastante rígida. Tanto, que Lorcan la detuvo y susurró–. Cálmate, mujer. Debe parecer que eres la chica más feliz sobre la tierra.

Sin saber por qué, asintió y compuso algo que se asemejaba a una sonrisa cuando llegaron. Inmediatamente, varios pares de ojos se posaron sobre ella y deliberadamente evitó mirar a nadie en específico. Lorcan la guió con tranquilidad hasta la silla más cercana y cuando tomó asiento, vio de refilón que Lysander y Lily estaban frente a ella mirándola con cautela y algo de lástima, como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse llorar. Incluso se fijo en como muy mal disimuladamente se soltaban las manos y las resguardaban bajo la mesa, fuera de la vista de todos, como si estuvieran siendo condescendientes con ella.

Argh, qué humillante. ¿Acaso Lysander tenía el nervio de siquiera creer que ella seguía dolida? Bueno, admitía que quizás un poco, pero no era para tanto. Si la conociera mejor, supiera que ella no estaría dispuesta a lanzarse una escena trágica al estilo Shakespeare y a buscar una daga para... Merlín, mejor dejaba de pensar. En serio se preocupaba cuando lo hacía.

–¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Dónde está Marius? –farfulló enojada y Lorcan sonrió con despreocupación–. Se suponía que él haría esto menos penoso. ¡Todos están mirando hacia acá! Pareciera que esperan a que me corte las venas con el cuchillo de la mantequilla.

–Deja de gruñir. Tienes que parecer feliz –replicó lanzándole una mirada de reprobación. No dejó de observarla así hasta que ella sonrió con esfuerzo–. ¿Ves? Allí está la razón por la que algún día serás la madre de mis hijos.

–¡Lorcan! ¿Era necesario decirle eso a Marius? ¡Tú no estás enamorado de mí! –susurró entre dientes, luchando por mantener la sonrisa. Al parecer, comenzaba a echar fuego por los ojos, porque Lorcan se estremeció.

–Deja de mirarme así –musitó cuando el último familiar estaba sentado y la abuela colocaba los cazos de comida para que todos comenzaran a servirse a placer en medio de un mutismo anormal y tenso–. Sentí que Marius necesitaba saberlo. No te amo, pero no quiero que sea tan celoso con nuestra relación como lo fue Lysander en su momento.

–Te puedo _asegurar_ que no podría darle más igual de lo que le da ahora...

–Rosie, querida. ¿Donde está tu invitado? No podemos comenzar sin él –su abuela no tuvo que alzar la voz; todo estaba tan silencioso que no había sido necesario. Entonces, le lanzó una mirada de profunda preocupación y alejó la cubertería afilada de su alcance de un movimiento penosamente disimulado.

Genial. Hasta la abuela Molly pensaba que estaba a punto de suicidarse.

–Él vendrá en cualquier momento, sólo está... –se cortó y miró a Lorcan de forma apremiante. Él sonrió y se dispuso a contestar, pero una fuerte e imponente voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió.

–Disculpen, estaba en el baño –se dio la vuelta y lo vio trotar hasta la mesa. A pesar de las ganas, se contuvo de mirar la expresión de Lysander cuando viera que su novio era tan inhumana e inclementemente atractivo–. Lamento la tardanza –dijo cuando se detuvo tras el asiento de Rose. Entonces, se inclinó sobre ella y se acercó a su oído con lentitud–. Quiero que sonrías como si estuvieras muy enamorada de mí –sonrió embobada y Marius puso su rostro frente al de ella y miró alrededor, como asegurándose de que aún tenían la atención del público–. Ahora debe parecer que estás disfrutando –sonrió sugestivamente y cuando ella por fin pudo ver sus intenciones, era demasiado tarde.

Marius la besó de lleno en los labios con cadencia y lentitud, como si quisiera que ese fuera seleccionado como el beso más romántico del año por alguna revista del corazón. Le tomó el rostro entre sus manos grandes y ella, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, suspiró y se dejó llevar por el momento, posando una mano en su mejilla con cariño. Esta vez, no hubo el torbellino de nostalgia que sintió la primera vez que se besaron, sino que la inundó un profundo agradecimiento hacia él por aceptar ayudarla y hacia Lorcan por su maravillosa idea de retrasar la llegada de Marius para asegurarse de que fueran el centro de atención por todo el suspenso y la expectación del momento.

El contacto duró a penas unos segundos y fue sólo un roce de labios, pero debió ser suficiente por las exclamaciones ahogadas de todas partes de la mesa que se dejaron escuchar.

–Te dije que lo lograrías –susurró Marius juntando su frente con la de ella y cerrando los ojos. Cuando Rose asintió, él se enderezó y fingió vergüenza cuando miró alrededor–. ¡Oh! Er... su casa es maravillosa, señora Weasley. Creo que es la más acogedora en la que he estado –comentó con su infaltable sonrisa carismática. Rose miró a su abuela y la vio parpadear con asombro antes de sonreír dificultosamente por el pasmo.

–Gracias, cariño. Puedes venir cuando te plazca –dijo y Marius se sentó junto a Rose ignorando magistralmente la mueca de perplejidad que traía Lysander, que estaba frente a él.

–Pues si la comida está tan deliciosa como se ve, deberá disculparme de antemano por invadir su casa de cuando en cuando –la abuela pareció sobreponerse, ya que esta vez sonrió más abiertamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco.

–No será ninguna molestia, querido –dijo con amabilidad y eso pareció calmar la estupefacción general de su familia. Así que sin más, todo el mundo comenzó con las labores habituales; es decir, servirse la comida y hacer alboroto como si estuvieran en un gallinero y no en un decente almuerzo doméstico.

Luego de unos segundos de vacilación, Rose se atrevió a mirar hacia al frente y vio a Lily, que parecía preocupada por la reacción de Lysander porque lo miraba con insistencia y esta vez no se contuvo cuando le sostuvo la mano, suavizando la fulminante mirada que le dirigía a Marius.

–Gracias –susurró y Lorcan y Marius, sentados a sus costados, le sonrieron con afecto.

En serio había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado y agradecía tener a dos amigos tan considerados, la verdad.

Era un verdadero alivio saber que podía contar con alguien.

...

Bajó de la escoba estirándose con pereza y sintiendo la cara congelada por el gélido clima. Tarde o temprano comenzaría a nevar y dudaba que hubiese sido buena idea lanzarse a jugar Quidditch con ese frío que comenzaba a calar los huesos.

Entonces sintió cómo la levantaban en el aire y miró a los agresores con desconcierto. Fred y Lorcan la llevaban cargada con suma facilidad y con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros.

–Si hemos ganado, ha sido por ti. ¡Sonríe mujer! –exclamó Fred lleno de júbilo y ella rodó los ojos.

–Albus ha atrapado la snitch –dijo con cansancio, intentando bajar de los hombros de los chicos y sin tener ningún éxito.

–Albus ha tardado quinientos años en atraparla.

–Pues Albus es cazador, no buscador –refunfuñó Albus a sus espaldas, pero fue brutalmente ignorado.

–No puedo creer que ganáramos 310 a 60 –replicó Lorcan triunfante y tras ellos, escuchó a James bufar.

–Claro, si Fred se queda con Rose, Albus y Lorcan, no veo mucho futuro. ¡Eres un maldito tramposo! Usar a un jugador profesional no es de caballeros –silenciosamente, Rose le dio la razón. Sin embargo, se cuidó de no mostrarlo.

–Pues tú tenías a Hugo, a Lily y a Dominique. Eso sí que es injusto –dijo Fred cuando Rose logró deshacerse de ellos y caminó hasta donde estaba Marius. James y Fred se quedaron discutiendo en la lejanía mientras los demás, exhaustos, tomaban asiento. Excepto Lily, claro, que caminó a la casa sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Lo que sí la extrañó fue que Dominique fuera tras ella.

–No sabía que eras jugadora de Quidditch –susurró Marius cuando estuvo junto a él, distrayéndola de la aparente e improvista complicidad entre sus primas.

–Es porque entré en quinto año al equipo de mi casa y creo que ya te habías graduado para ese entonces –comentó pensativa antes de añadir–. Fui capitana en mi sexto año y logré llevarme la copa –dijo como si nada y Marius bufó.

–Vamos, sé que se te está inflando el ego. No lo disimules –rió junto a él y sacudió la cabeza, haciéndose la desentendida.

–No es para tanto –su despreocupación no engañó a nadie y así se lo hizo saber el colectivo bufido incrédulo.

Sin embargo, _de verdad_ no era para tanto. Sí se sentía orgullosa, pero el Quidditch jamás estuvo en sus prioridades. Había sido una verdadera fortuna del destino que ella resultara ser hábil sobre una escoba y si había aceptado entrar al equipo de su casa fue sólo por la insistencia de toda su familia, particularmente de su padre y de Lysander.

Y es que nadie dejó de fastidiarla en cuanto descubrieron que Rose no era un total fracaso en el aire e incluso amenazaron con hacer desaparecer sus apuntes para los TIMOS de ese año, así que...

–Sí, claro... estuviste como tres semanas alardeando por eso –dijo Albus al otro lado de ella, que volvió a la realidad a tiempo para fingir estar ofendida.

–Tú sólo estabas celoso porque te arrebaté la copa, admítelo –lo picó juguetona y Albus se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón con rapidez.

–¿Luego de que te la gané en séptimo año? No, no estaba celoso –replicó altivo y ella rodó los ojos.

–En séptimo año yo no era capitana. ¿Por qué? ¡Oh, sí! Porque me nombraron Premio Anual –respondió con voz cantarina y antes de que Albus tuviera tiempo de reprocharle, Lucy intervino.

–Tienen esta conversación cada vez que Rose acepta jugar Quidditch –le dijo en tono confidencial a Marius, que asintió con una sonrisa cortés plasmada en su rostro.

–Que es casi nunca –concluyó Hugo negando con tristeza y Marius la observó con desconcierto.

–¿Por qué casi nunca juegas? Es evidente que eres buena –inquirió y ella se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

No le confesaría allí, delante de todos, que no sólo nunca había sido demasiado ávida del deporte sino que desde que Lysander se había marchado, había perdido por completo el interés en el juego. No era que él tuviera algo que ver con su gusto por el Quidditch, pero de una u otra forma jugar siempre le recordaba a aquellas tardes en que él se sentaba junto a ella para distraerla de planear estrategias para el equipo cuando ella se sentaba bajo las ramas de un frondoso árbol cercano al Lago Negro e intentar persuadirla para que pasaran la tarde de otra forma más romántica.

–Supongo que no siempre estoy de ánimos –cerró el tema algo cortante y Marius asintió, pero le dio a entender que hablarían de ello más tarde.

Miró el reloj para huir de las miradas y se fijó en que ya daban las seis de la tarde. Era increíble lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo cuando estabas sobre una escoba.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos –musitó y se sobresaltó al escuchar femeninas exclamaciones indignadas en el grupo–. ¿Qué?

–Marius no ha terminado narrar su ensayo sobre la obra de Melvin Corcoran –Molly parecía hacer un esfuerzo por no sonar desesperada y Rose frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

–Y no hemos acordado el encuentro con Miranda, la diseñadora.

–Tampoco me ha contado como conoció al Chef Chesneau –añadió Lucy a punto de echarse a llorar, mordiéndose el labio inferior con avidez.

–Y es una pena que Teddy y Victoire no hayan venido. Estoy segura que a Vic le hubiese encantado escucharte hablar de la confección de Miranda –insistió Roxanne mirando a Marius de forma lastimera y agonizante, ignorante de que su prima ya no cabía en sí de puro desconcierto.

–Er... –farfulló Rose con la sensación de alguien que se ha sumergido en alguna dimensión paralela–. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –le preguntó a Marius finalmente, que sonreía con suficiencia.

–Las damas no pueden ser decepcionadas, cariño –dijo con tono de galán y ella alzó las cejas cuando todas suspiraron como quinceañeras enamoradas–. Pero si deseas marcharte...

–¡No! –fue el chillido grupal que aumentó su confusión y la hizo dar un respingo.

–Supongo que podemos quedarnos un rato –tanteó insegura y todas sonrieron ampliamente–. Yo iré al baño –se levantó con lentitud cuando Marius retomó su narración acerca de su afamado ensayo y todas clavaron sus ojos sobre él con adoración enfermiza. Mientras se alejaba, volvió a mirar a sus espaldas con extrañeza para ver como su novio decía algo que provocaba risas femeninas y continuó su camino, agitando la cabeza.

Sí que tenía talento, el condenado.

–Joder, el tío se las ha ganado a todas –escuchó a Lorcan y giró la cabeza para verlo acercarse junto con Albus y Hugo.

–Sí, casi no podía respirar por el montón de estrógenos en el ambiente. Hasta Louis se fue temprano; no pudo soportar demasiado entre todas esas chicas alborotadas mientras nosotros jugábamos Quidditch –negó Hugo y Albus asintió en acuerdo.

–No sé cómo lo logró –musitó Al sorprendido cuando los tres la alcanzaron. Ella se echó a reír.

–Yo tampoco me lo explico.

–Bueno, por algo estás con él, ¿no? Ni siquiera mamá ha podido escapar de sus redes –replicó Hugo frunciendo el ceño y ella lo miró divertida.

–¿Celos? –todos se envararon y balbucearon cosas incomprensibles acerca de lo poco que les importaba el éxito de Marius entre las mujeres–. Pues que bien, porque no tengo tiempo de lidiar con tres envidiosos y no mentía cuando dije que iba al...

–Rose, ¿Podemos hablar? –escuchó en cuanto entró a la Madriguera y se interrumpió a sí misma para observar a Dominique con suspicacia.

–¡Mi amada Dominique! Tenemos mucho tiempo sin hablar –saltó Lorcan con una sonrisa mientras se adelantaba hasta ella para pasarle un brazo por sobre los hombros–. Ahora que Rose me ha cambiado por otro… ¿Te gustaría ser mi nuevo amor platónico? Quizás así le de celos, pero ya será demasiado tarde porque nuestro amor será invencible –continuó de forma sugestiva y si Dominique no se hallara en una importante misión para recuperar la amistad de su prima favorita, le habría seguido el juego.

Y es que parecía tan apenada que se volvió a los chicos con una mueca afectada y Albus y Hugo asintieron en silencio y se alejaron. Lorcan, sin embargo, la soltó de forma reticente y les echó a ambas una mirada desconcertada. Sabía que no era el tipo más espabilado del mundo, pero allí había algo muy raro porque Dominique no solía…

–Lorcan, estaremos bien –musitó Dominique con una sonrisa diminuta y él frunció el ceño durante unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse lentamente, en ningún momento dejando de lanzarles miradas cargadas de preocupación.

Y es que sus amores platónicos (el nuevo y el antiguo, vamos) parecían estar enojadas y eso no era algo que le convenía a él. Aunque si pelearan por él no le molestaría tanto, pero aun así… las miró una última vez y suspiró; estar enamorado falsamente era una de las cosas más difíciles a las que se había enfrentado.

–¿Sobre qué quieres hablar exactamente? –dijo luego de unos segundos tal vez con demasiada brusquedad, porque Dominique enterró la cabeza entre los hombros.

–Sí que lo sabes –las ínfulas de tristeza de su prima desaparecieron cuando ésta alzó la ceja y ambas se miraron unos segundos con evidente desafío. Finalmente, Rose suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas dispuestas en la cocina alrededor de una pequeña mesa. Dominique la imitó–. Sólo quería disculparme por hacerte pasar un mal rato en al fiesta. No era mi intención, en serio.

A pesar de saber lo mucho que a Nique le estaba costando pedir perdón, no se ablandó ni un poco. No sabía por qué, pero ya estaba harta de tener a todos encima insinuando cosas que no estaban allí y que tampoco venían a cuenta de nada.

–Entre él y yo no ocurre nada –aclaró en un siseo venenoso y Nique rodó los ojos.

–Escucha; sólo vine a disculparme, no a retractarme. Sigo pensando cada palabra de lo que dije aquel día pero... –Rose bufó, pero Dominique prefirió ignorarla–. Pero admito que fui demasiado tosca ese día.

–¿Te parece? –preguntó con la voz teñida de sarcasmo. Dominique se mordió el labio inferior y resopló, como enfadada consigo misma.

–Ya, lo siento. Trataré de no volver a mencionarlo. Ahora, ¿Podemos volver a hablarnos? Porque ni siquiera con lo del secuestro... –Rose torció el gesto y Nique se apresuró a fingir que no había dicho lo último–. La cosa es que creo que es la primera vez desde mi quinto curso que pasamos tanto tiempo sin hablar –gruñó sonando frustrada y Rose se frotó la frente con cansancio. Después de todo, Dominique había sido su único apoyo desde que Lily cortó toda comunicación con ella.

–No podría evitarlo ni aunque quisiera –torció los labios en una sonrisa tenue y Dominique asintió. Ninguna de las dos era excesivamente efusiva, así que eso fue suficiente para hacer las pases.

–No, no podrías –rió Dominique y luego se instaló un corto silencio entre ambas. Parecía que su prima intentaba decirle algo, pero las palabras no lograban abandonar sus labios–. No sé cómo te tomes esto, pero necesito contártelo... hace una semana, Lily me escribió.

–¿Sí? –inquirió confundida. Lily y Dominique no eran precisamente cercanas.

–Me pidió que fuera su dama de honor –compuso una mueca de disgusto y pareció profundamente indignada por la proposición. Casi tanto como Rose.

–Oh... –susurró y agachó la cabeza. ¿Qué pretendía Lily pidiéndole semejante cosa a su prima favorita?–. ¿Qué le dijiste?

–Que no, por supuesto. Pero le pregunté por qué me escogía y... ¿sabes lo que dijo? Que quería estrechar lazos conmigo –bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Rose se apartó el cabello de la cara con violencia y frunció el ceño.

–Eso no tiene sentido. Es... ya tiene a Lysander. ¿Ahora también te quiere a ti? –susurró ofuscada y Nique le tomó la mano para llamar su atención.

–No sé, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella.

–¿Tu también? Hugo no ha dejado de darme lata –se cruzó de brazos con obstinación y Dominique suspiró.

–Sí, lo sé... pero ustedes antes eran muy buenas amigas, ¿cierto? Esta relación que tienen ahora en la que ella te envidia a ti y tú a ella... ¡No me mires así! Sabes que tengo razón. Esa relación no es sana, Rosie –y sabía que tenía razón, pero igual negó vehemente la afirmación–. Tengo la teoría de que sólo intenta acercarse a ti a través de mí y yo...

–Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Hugo –la cortó antes de que esa última oración le provocara dolores de cabeza–. No pienso dar el primer paso. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no seré yo quién de su brazo a torcer. No esta vez –dijo con determinación y Dominique la observó con tristeza.

–Odio mi nueva política de no meterme en tu vida –se pasó una mano por el cabello con frustración y agitó la cabeza–. Me está torturando –ambas rieron y luego de unos momentos, Rose dio la charla por terminada y se incorporó de su asiento. Nique le tomó la mano para detenerla y la miró con súplica–. ¿A dónde vas?

–Nique, Merlín... no mentía cuando dije que tenía que ir al baño –sonrió cuando Dominique suspiró aliviada. Otra que pensaba que estaba a punto de matar(se) a alguien por despecho–. Tranquila, procuraré no ahogarme con el inodoro.

Esa oración le recordó vagamente a aquella tarde que Malfoy estuvo en su piso y ella lo había amenazado de forma parecida. Parpadeó confundida y bufó; necesitaba sacar a ese hombre de su cabeza o se volvería loca.

Er... más loca.

...

–Tu familia es... especial –dijo Marius cuando se despidieron. Era ya bastante más tarde de la usual hora de partida, pero en la Madriguera sólo quedaban ellos y las primas de Rose, así que Marius se vio en la obligación de permanecer allí para no decepcionarlas.

Al final, él ya había acordado una cita con Roxanne para visitar a Miranda a principios de primavera, le había prometido a Lucy que la llevaría al carísimo restaurante en alguna parte de Irlanda que manejaba un Chef de nombre impronunciable y había acordado con Molly darle unos pases exclusivos para la firma de autógrafos de un autor reconocido.

En serio, era increíble.

–O lo que es lo mismo, están todos dementes –Marius se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

–No, hablo en serio. Son diferentes a cualquier familia que conozco –no supo si se lo imaginó, pero esa voz insinuaba nostalgia–. No es común encontrar gente tan cálida en la alta sociedad.

–Pues ya ves...–musitó algo incómoda, comenzando a sospechar que había un trasfondo muy triste en las palabras de Marius.

Caminaron en silencio y Rose lo miró de refilón. Mantenía la vista al frente y los hombros rectos como siempre, pero aun así parecía cabizbajo. Era como sí a pesar de lo mucho que ella solía quejarse del clan Weasley, a él no le hubiera molestado crecer con personas tan bulliciosas.

Llegaron al punto de aparición y él le tomó la mano antes de dedicarle una mirada sincero cariño.

–Creo que ha ido bastante bien –susurró y ella dejó escapar una risita divertida.

–Supongo que sí –recordó el beso inesperado y sonrió–. Gracias, por cierto. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido algo así para dejar a toda la familia sin ninguna duda de lo nuestro.

–Siempre a tu servicio –hizo una pequeña reverencia y ella rodó los ojos–. Créeme; la cara de tu ex, de James y de tu padre valió cada segundo de ese horrible beso.

Ofendida, lo codeó con fuerza en las costillas y Marius lanzó una carcajada feliz que Rose no tardó demasiado en imitar. Cuando la risa floja acabó por esfumarse, ambos suspiraron largamente y al unísono.

Al llegar a su casa esa noche, se tiró sobre su cama con una sonrisa. De verdad, no le quedaría vida suficiente para agradecerle a Marius todo lo que había hecho por ella, en especial esa noche.

Gracias a él, casi no había notado el retorcijón en su estómago cuando vio a Lily y a Lysander besarse fogosamente a modo de despedida mientras todos encontraban más interesante la reacción de Rose, observándola con el acostumbrado tinte de lástima que nunca dejaría de ser irritante.

* * *

_***Lobalug:** Se encuentra en el fondo del mar del Norte. Es una criatura simple, de veinticinco centímetros de largo, que está compuesta de una trompa gruesa y una bolsa de veneno. Cuando lo amenazan, el lobalug contrae su bolsa de veneno y echa un chorro sobre su atacante. La gente del agua emplea al lobalug como arma y se sabe que algunos magos le extraían el veneno para usarlo en pociones, aunque hoy esa práctica está estrictamente controlada. (Fuente: www . eldiccionario . org)._

* * *

_Y el fin :)_

_Voy a explicar lo esencial de este capítulo por partes porque si no me enredo yo sola xD_

_Lo primero sería decir que la esfera no ha estado tan receptiva este día como otras veces, pero Connie está más despierta que nunca. Puede que tenga razón o no, ¿quién sabe? Con Connie lo único seguro es que quiere a Albus xD_

_En cuanto a cierta escena en particular entre Rose y Scorpius… sé que saben a cuál me refiero. La cosa es que sé que no desbordó romance por todos lados, pero es que esa no era mi intención. La escribí para que pudieran tener un indicio de lo que relaciona a la realidad con los sueños, en este caso el de Scorpius (y me siento en la necesidad de insistir en esto). Si logran descubrirlo, mi premio será la explicación para que no se sientan tan pérdidas y sapan cuando esperar a estos misteriosos sueños._

_Ahora, si alguna le pareció que Rose estaba siendo demasiado… no-Rose con respecto al asunto de haber abrazado a Malfoy (es decir, el por qué no quedó internada en San Mungo xD) es porque sencillamente no eran ellos quienes se estaban abrazando. Bueno, sí… pero para entenderlo hay que pensarlo y yo soy malvada y las obligaré a hacerlo muajajajaja! La cosa es que Rose se siente vulnerable cerca de Scorpius porque él suele propiciar situaciones que ella no puede controlar. Es decir, lo que realmente le fastidia de Malfoy es que pone todo de cabeza y a ella se le comienzan a escapar las cosas de las manos. Cuando el que se encuentra vulnerable es él, la respuesta natural de ella es hacerse con el control de la situación y eso la estabiliza. ¿Tiene sentido? En mi cabeza lo tiene xD Por eso no reaccionó tan exageradamente como de seguro se esperaban._

_En cuanto al sueño, deben saber que se ubica en algún punto de la Alta Edad Media. Ambos, Alba y Abel, viven en un Monasterio Dúplice (que eran frecuentes en España), que era un recinto en donde convivían monjas y monjes en alas separadas que se comunicaban por un salón en común en dónde solían reunirse para leer la biblia, orar o meditar. Alba y Abel vendrían siendo una monja y un monje, respectivamente. El Abad era el líder del lado masculino y la Abadesa, de la femenina; juntos, regían el monasterio y dictaban las costumbres a las que se tenían que someter quienes vivieran allí, que por cierto llegaban a los doce años porque las familias numerosas estaban obligadas a "donar" a alguno de sus hijos al monasterio más cercano. En cuanto a los túneles subterráneos, no es algo que me inventé sino que de verdad fueron descubiertos por arqueólogos hace unos años. Comunicaban ambas alas del monasterio y eran usados para fines mucho más… turbios que lo que me inventé aquí. Créanme, aún me dura el trauma al saber lo que hacían allí adentro._

_En cuanto al Abad de esta historia… no quise ser demasiado específica en lo referente a lo que le hacía a Alba porque preferí dejarlo a la imaginación. Pueden pensar que sólo le hizo daño o no, depende de ustedes. La cosa es que no quise profundizar demasiado en ello por si hay alguna lectora joven e impresionable rondando por allí._

_Por lo demás… Marius ha logrado adaptarse a fuerza de carisma, Dominique ha tenido que pedir perdón y Lorcan es aún más querible en este capítulo xD Pero no me extenderé mucho más porque no quiero aburrirlas mucho con mis divagaciones :)_

_Sin más, les deseo una feliz navidad! Yay! ¿No adoran ese día? Y si santa me trae lo que le pedí, mi mañana será perfecta con Scorpius, Marius y Albus (cada uno con un chocolate diferente en sus manos) vestidos del barrigón esperando al pie de mi cama para…_

_Ejem, sí. El punto es que ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ENHORABUENA PORQUE NO SE ACABÓ EL MUNDO! ¿Quién diría que no íbamos a morir? Da igual, más felicidad para nosotras xD Aunque fanfiction si se ha estado portando algo apocalíptico conmigo…_

_Muchos besos, Clio ^^_

_Viernes, 21 de diciembre de 2012_

_11:43 pm_ _  
_


	19. Búsqueda Implacable

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Wiiiii! Pensaron que no vendría, ¿eh? Creyeron que dejaría en vilo a las mejores lectoras del mundo a la espera de un regalito de navidad, ¿no? ¡Pues pensaron mal! Lo malo es que dejaré las respuestas de los reviews y los agradecimientos para el siguiente capítulo porque si ya me es difícil hacer todo en una semana, ni les cuento en tres días xD ¡Pero aquí lo tienen! Espero que lo disfruten :DDD_

* * *

**Búsqueda Implacable**

_(O del por qué a veces una no debería estar buscando lo que no se ha perdido)_

* * *

Despertó ese viernes con una sensación pesada en su estómago y después de descartar el pánico que cualquier fatal intoxicación con el cereal que había cenado la noche anterior le causó, le tomó unos momentos adivinar exactamente el porqué.

Ese día era el cumpleaños de Malfoy.

Bueno, él había cumplido años el martes y la verdad es que resultó ser un día bastante extraño sólo porque se pasó las horas observando fijamente al techo de su oficina con aire meditabundo mientras intentaba decidir si sería correcto escribirle para desearle un buen día. Al final, casi a la media noche, no pudo resistir todo el peso de su buena educación y le envió una escueta lechuza, pero eso era historia de otro día.

Ahora tenía decidir qué le obsequiaría.

Siendo una invitada oficial, debía aparecer con un presente o sería tremendamente irrespetuoso de su parte.

Argh, detestaba comprar presentes.

Siempre se pasaba horas mirando las tiendas sin decidirse completamente y contando con la cantidad de familiares que tenía y, por ende, la vulgar cantidad de cumpleaños que ocupaban su agenda, siempre era un trabajo tedioso... pero debía hacerlo. No estaba en su naturaleza ser descortés.

A menos claro que estuviera con Scorpius, pero siempre era él el culpable porque ejercía una influencia maligna sobre ella. Sin embargo, Rose no caería tan bajo cuando no tuviera la excusa de estar frente a su insufrible presencia.

Lo peor era que durante el transcurso de esa semana se había pasado casi todos los días por el callejón Diagon ojeando vitrinas en vano. Nada le parecía suficiente. Y, Merlín, tampoco era que lo conociera demasiado como para estar segura de qué comprarle.

¿Qué le regalaba uno a alguien que aparentaba tenerlo todo? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, a decir verdad.

Por eso mismo le había pedido a Marius el día libre. Sin embargo, se cuidó de no especificar la razón simplemente porque no quería ganarse voluntariamente la inmensa cantidad de burlas que eso conllevaría.

Lo único bueno era que quizás podría dormir un poco más esa mañana, pero sólo eso. Y es que cuando fue inevitable el tedio que implica pasar aproximadamente dos horas remoloneando entre las sábanas y pensando estupideces, el siguiente paso es levantarse.

Y así lo hizo. Se cepilló los dientes, se duchó y se peinó el cabello, todo con extrema lentitud. Llegó al armario y lo primero que vio fue la gran caja que reposaba en una repisa a la altura de sus ojos, a la espera de que el gran día llegara para ser abierta.

La señora Malfoy había sido excesivamente amable por quitarle el peso de tener que comprar una túnica por su cuenta o de acudir a su prima y sufrir una tarde de miseria pero aunque estaba segura del buen gusto de Astoria, temía que el vestido no se pareciera a ella en lo absoluto. Sin embargo y a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, había sido imposible abrir la caja.

Suponía que el hechizo se levantaría mucho más tarde, porque esa mañana tampoco lo logró.

Sin más, se vistió y cogió las llaves para salir del piso ignorando a su paso a una sobresaltada señora Murray, que estaba plantada frente a su puerta para rociarla con agua bendita porque Rose no había tenido la cortesía de _no_ aparecerse en su piso para no asustarla desde hacía dos semanas.

Luego de su pronunciado ataque de tos cuando varias gotas de aquella dichosa agua fueron a parar directamente a su garganta y bajo la evidente perplejidad de su vecina al ver que la_ bruja pelirroja_ no se desintegró en el aire, Rose forzó una sonrisa que escondía millones de maldiciones que le provocarían un infarto a la anciana y se despidió sin más.

A penas salió del edifico, se encontró con un día particularmente soleado a pesar de que el invierno apenas comenzaba. No sabía si tomarlo como una buena señal o no, pero eso definitivamente era tan raro como prometía ser esa noche y más aún si contaba aquel extraño revoltijo que tenía en el estómago y que había impedido cualquier intento de un desayuno decente.

Merlín, en serio esperaba no arruinarlo todo; últimamente parecía que había cultivado la humillación propia como un talento. En especial si estaba rodeada de serpientes.

Caminó las dos cuadras que la separaban del pub y no se sorprendió al ver al montón de muggles yendo y viniendo algo más inquietos de lo usual. Las navidades se acercaban y, con ellas, la alegría de las personas aumentaba conforme sus bolsillos se vaciaban por las decoraciones y los regalos que de seguro tenían que comprar.

Eso le recordaba que debía adornar su propio hogar porque, vamos... eran las primeras navidades que pasaría allí, pero ni siquiera se sentía con energías de hacerlo.

El Callejón Diagon no difería mucho del Londres Muggle. Miles de Santa Claus volaban sobre escobas de un lado a otro, millones de muérdagos adornaban las entradas de las tiendas, esferas de navidad cantaban villancicos en las orejas de las personas que querían tararear junto a ellas, hadas de brillantes colores volaban por toda la calle soltando chispas para hacer reír a los niños y un grupo de duendes entonaban las canciones navideñas más famosas del mundo mágico en una esquina. El espíritu navideño comenzaba a bullir en el ambiente y eso que ni siquiera había terminado noviembre ni había empezado a nevar.

Recorrió todo el callejón de pies a cabeza esquivando muérdagos y esferas cantarinas a su paso sin ningún resultado y conforme las horas pasaban, su escaso entusiasmo inicial se vio reducido a nada. Jamás encontraría el presente apropiado.

Y es que, bueno... ¿Que se le podía regalar a alguien que seguramente ya tenía de todo?

Por lo que sabía, Malfoy no era muy aficionado del Quidditch, así que eso descartaba el 95% de los regalos perfectos para un hombre. Un libro le parecía muy simplón y los guantes de piel de dragón que tal vez le serían útiles no funcionarían; ella misma lo había visto comprar un par aquel día que se encontraron con Nina.

Ingredientes para pociones, pulidores de varita, afeitadoras mágicas, espejos parlanchines... nada parecía ser suficiente.

Quizás se lo estaba tomando muy en serio. Tal vez debería ser un poco más auténtica y regalarle uno de esos juguetes para mascotas tan monos que vendían; eso sí que sería perfecto. O uno de esos juegos que vendían los muggles para niños menores de cuatro años; él podría tomarlo como un incentivo para madurar de una vez por todas.

Se le estaban agotando las ideas. ¿Por qué mierda era tan difícil?

Miró el reloj con obstinación y vio con infinito asombro que eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y aún no tenía nada en las manos y mucho menos un gramo de comida en el estómago. Había pasado alrededor de cinco horas viendo anaqueles en vano y aún tenía que encontrarse con Dominique a las cinco para que la ayudara a controlar su cabello, como era costumbre. Según supo, tío Bill sólo podría llevar a dos acompañantes y Nique prácticamente le suplicó que la llevara a ella, así que ahora tenía menos de dos horas para ir hasta su casa y ver a ese afamado estilista francés que las peinaría a ellas y a su tía Fleur.

Ya, compraría el pulidor de varitas. Era sencillo, muy práctico y jamás estaba demás tener una varita bien cuidada.

–Buenos días –dijo tímidamente al entrar a Ollivander's y el hombre que atendía se sobresaltó. Parecía estar renovando el pelo de unicornio que servía como núcleo a una varita muy desgastada–. Yo...

–Rose Weasley –dijo él observándola con los ojos entornados y ella asintió quedamente antes de acercarse al mostrador–. Madera de vid, fibra de corazón de dragón, flexibilidad media, 27 centímetros y medio, ¿cierto?

–Er...

–¿Aún buscas un propósito muy elevado?

–¿Perdón?

–Tu varita la hizo mi abuelo, Garrick Ollivander. Si algo me enseñó él fue que los que tienen madera de Vid suelen ser muy visionarios... aunque esa combinación de núcleo y madera te hace una persona muy cabezota, ¿no es así?

Ella no era obstinada. Quizás un poco, pero no lo era. Además, ¿a cuenta de qué venía todo este análisis?

–Yo no soy cabezota –dijo gravemente y el hombre se limitó a alzar las cejas con suspicacia.

–Por supuesto que no –sonrió condescendiente y Rose frunció el ceño. Ella _no_ era cabezota–. Aún recuerdo cuando entraste a la tienda por primera vez; yo aún era un aprendiz de mi abuelo y me llevé un buen susto cuando casi se incendia el anaquel donde guardaba tu varita... es muy especial, ¿sabes? Esa madera es muy poco común por su extraordinaria naturaleza.

–Er, sí... ya me lo había dicho antes –se sonrojó ante el penoso recuerdo de la selección de varita en dónde, efectivamente, casi se carboniza el lugar sólo porque su canalizador de magia decidió escogerla de forma dramática–. He venido a comprar un pulidor de varita para un regalo...

–¿A quién se lo regalarás? –preguntó el hombre sin mucho interés mientras rebuscaba en una repisa cercana al mostrador por el pedido de Rose.

–A Scorpius Malfoy –respondió antes de tener tiempo de indignarse por la innecesaria curiosidad del hombre, que volvió a sobresaltarse antes de volver a su lado y entregarle la caja en dónde estaban todos los implementos necesarios para el cuidado de una varita.

–Entonces esto es lo que necesitas –volvió a sonreír de forma enigmática y señaló la cubierta de la caja–. Perfecta para madera de Arce.

El señor Ollivander retorció las manos sobre el mostrador y Rose suspiró; de seguro se moría por detallarle la confección de la varita de Malfoy y para ser sincera, a ella no le molestaría escucharla.

Sin embargo, no dejó de parecerle un poco extraño que en vez de referirse a las personas como, bueno, como personas, hablaba de ellas relacionándolas con su varita.

Era muy raro, a decir verdad.

–Supongo que me dirá de qué...

–Madera de Arce, pluma de fénix, treinta centímetros, muy flexible –dijo rápidamente y Rose asintió con cortesía. Para ella, esas palabras no significaban absolutamente nada–. El señor Malfoy guardaba impetuosos deseos de aventura cuando entró aquí por primera vez. Por eso no me sorprendí mucho cuando a mis oídos llegó la noticia de que se había enlistado como rompe-maldiciones en Gringotts. Me gustaría volver a verla... –añadió con ojos soñadores y Rose cambió el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo, sintiéndose incómoda por su entusiasmo–. Cuando esta magnífica madera cambia de aires, se vuelve brillante y su poder mágico se ve aumentado de forma considerable. El señor Malfoy ha debido darle un muy buen uso.

–Sí, supongo que sí –respondió sin saber qué más decir y el hombre suspiró.

–Es una madera muy costosa, pero también es muy deseada y de ella salen varitas preciosas... –volvió a suspirar, al parecer sumergido en sus recuerdos–. Es una de las primeras que hice, ¿sabes? Y, desde entonces, le he estado siguiendo la pista al señor Malfoy para enterarme de sus grandes hazañas.

Já. Grandes hazañas.

La mayor hazaña de ese hombre había sido sacarla fácilmente de sus casillas porque era un maldito idiota.

–Sí, claro... –bufó con descrédito, pero Gerbold Ollivander la ignoró.

–Sin mencionar que ésta madera le da una marca de estatus porque por lo general está destinada a magos y brujas que prometen ser exitosos...

–Debo irme –interrumpió sólo porque no quería tener más razones para _creerle_ a la mirada intensa de Malfoy cuando le chillaba que era muy superior a ella–. Muchas gracias.

–Señorita Weasley –llamó el hombre y ella, que ya rozaba el pomo de la puerta, se volvió algo reticente a enfrentarlo–. Me gustaría que tuviera en cuenta que la asociación mágica de una varita de Vid y una de Arce puede llegar a ser muy... interesante –¿Eh? ¿Y eso a qué venía?–. ¡Oh! Y espero que su idealista forma de pensar sea aplicada a una sección de El Profeta más adecuada para usted. Créame; no todos los días vendo una varita de Vid y mucho menos una que pretenda asociar su visionaria magia con una aventurera y... no importa. Buena suerte.

Le guiñó un ojo con complicidad y Rose forzó una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta. Nunca le había gustado mucho ese lugar y las enigmáticas frases del señor Ollivander no habían dejado de ponerla nerviosa a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la última vez que había estado allí.

Sin estar completamente convencida, salió de Ollivander's con bolsa en mano y cuando ese peso había sido eliminado, su estómago comenzó a crujir con ferocidad demandante. Se sorprendió un poco al descubrir el hambre voraz que tenía, pero tampoco era para tanto; no había comido nada en todo el día.

Cuando llegó a la entrada de su edificio, miró la puerta con indecisión. Aún tenía tiempo para comer algo antes de ir al piso de Nique, pero como no tenía ninguna gana de cocinar, avanzó unas tres cuadras más para llegar a la pequeña cafetería muggle a la que solía ir y donde vendían unos pastelillos de infarto intentando olvidar que Malfoy y su comportamiento infantil habían opacado cualquier buen recuerdo que tenía de ese café. Suspiró algo aliviada cuando entró al local y la calefacción la golpeó de lleno en el rostro; por mucho sol que hubiera, seguían estando en invierno.

Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los dejó en un perchero junto a la puerta. Caminó hasta la caja y no se sorprendió cuando a Mike, el chico que atendía entre semana, prácticamente se le derretía la mirada cuando la vio acercarse.

Argh, era el pesado que siempre flirteaba con ella. Ya recordaba porqué había dejado de ir allí cuando no estaba Andrew.

Si bien Andrew también le coqueteaba, no era ni de lejos tan insoportable como Mike.

–Hola, chica linda. Tenías muchísimo tiempo sin pasarte por aquí a visitarme –dijo sonriéndole coquetamente y ella contuvo un bufido.

–Me pregunto por qué –susurró con sarcasmo rebuscando en su cartera el dinero muggle que siempre llevaba por precaución.

–Oh, sigues con tu humor ácido, ¿eh? Por eso es que eres encantadora, lindura –le guiñó un ojo con aires de galán y ella rodó los ojos sin verlo, enfrascada como estaba buscando en las profundidades de su bolso de mano.

–Escucha... Mike, ¿cierto? –él asintió y sus ojos brillaron, como si estuviera encantado de que ella aún recordara su nombre–. No sé cuantas veces tendré que decirte esto, pero no estoy interesada. Ahora, dame lo de siempre.

–De acuerdo, amor. Un pastelillo de chocolate y un descafeinado con crema, ¿cierto? –dijo sonriendo ampliamente como si se sintiera orgulloso de recordar lo que Rose solía pedir cuando lo "visitaba".

Sin embargo, Rose frunció el ceño profundamente y lo miró con extrañeza.

–Un descafeinado no, Mike. De hecho, mientras más cafeína tenga, mejor –replicó sin salir de su confusión y fue el turno de Mike para arrugar el entrecejo.

–Aquí no vendemos eso –compuso una mueca de asco que sólo logró aumentar el desconcierto de Rose–. Consideramos que cualquier producto que pueda crear un vicio tan fuerte no puede ser recomendable para el cuerpo de nadie, Rose. Incluso el chocolate puede…

–¿Su café no es… es descafeinado? –balbuceó cuando la comprensión la golpeó como un rayo y Mike volvió a sonreír.

–Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Casi todo en esta tienda es saludable. Incluso empleamos saborizantes artificiales para evitar que cosas como el cacao creen adicción porque…

Sin embargo, ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Y es que aparentemente, toda su vida era una _mentira_ y ya nada, absolutamente nada tenía sentido.

Su café favorito en toda Inglaterra no tenía cafeína, el segundo mejor pastelillo de chocolate que había probado (después del de _Haunted Coffe_) estaba hecho de algo apenas un poco mejor que el plástico, ella se había pasado toda la mañana comprando el regalo de alguien a quien despreciaba, tenía un novio homosexual, su familia estaba loca, una esfera milenaria la había elegido a ella para un destino incierto y el universo parecía conspirar para que ella pensara que Malfoy y ella compartían alguna especie de atracción que no existía.

Circe, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto tiempo sin cafeína? No, ella sabía preparar café, pero… ¿Cómo había logrado continuar por la vida bebiendo el peor café del mundo? ¿Por qué no había muerto aún? Si de verdad tenía una adicción, ¿Por qué no había mostrado los síntomas de la abstinencia? Merlín, no había duda del porqué ahora estaba oficialmente loca.

Por Dios… repentinamente, sentía ganas de llorar.

–... y vamos, Rose… acepta salir conmigo. Tenemos mucho tiempo en este flirteo y aún no nos hemos divertido en algún lugar agradable, lindura –Rose suspiró y le extendió el dinero sin disimular su desdén ni su tristeza infinita y absoluta.

–No, _tú_ tienes tiempo en este...

–Sí sabes que no tardarás mucho en caer, ¿cierto? Todas lo hacen, lindura –dijo volviendo a sonreír con suficiencia y Rose frunció el ceño, saliendo de su delirio post no-tomar-cafeína. El chico era guapo, pero su sonrisa socarrona no le llegaba ni a los talones a la de Malfoy. Al parecer, eso de sonreír así era innato.

Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva ante su perturbador pensamiento. ¿Qué coño había sido eso? ¿Acaso acababa de pensar que esa sonrisa de suficiencia tan espantosa e irritante de Malfoy era muy superior a las demás sonrisas de suficiencia espantosas e irritantes?

Merlín, necesitaba algo que se pareciera al café y debía dejar de pensar en él a cada rato o acabaría por tirarse del puente más cercano.

–Mira, Mike... no estoy de humor, ¿sí? Acepta el dinero o te juro que hablaré con tu supervisor –gruñó sintiéndose enojada con él por recordarle a Malfoy de una forma tan absurda e inapropiada; no había ningún derecho a fastidiar a los clientes con recuerdos tormentosos, maldita sea.

–Sí que tienes carácter, ¿eh? –dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello. Tomó el dinero y antes de darle el recibo, le guiñó el ojo coquetamente–. Definitivamente eres mi tipo, lindura.

–¿Sabes qué? Deja de guiñarle el ojo a la gente que no conoces, no seas tan arrogante, evita decir comentarios fuera de lugar, deja de gastar tu sueldo en productos para el cabello y ahorra para ir a la universidad y estudiar algo de provecho, consigue un trabajo estable y te aseguro que encontrarás una buena chica que te soporte. Y mi nombre es Rose. Si vuelves a llamarme lindura una vez más, no necesitaré magia para arrancarte los testículos –finalizó cabreada y casi sin respiración, dejándolo a cuadros y boqueando con torpeza sin ser capaz de responder a esa verborrea desdeñosa e insultante.

Cuando se sentó a comer su repentinamente insípido café y su para nada sabroso pastelillo de chocolate, seguía sintiendo la mirada atónita del chico sobre ella. Sin embargo, no sintió ni una pizca de arrepentimiento; ¿Quién había arruinado el mejor local muggle para pasar una tarde tranquila? ¿Quién sino era culpable de haberle recordado que Malfoy se veía espantosa e irritantemente guapo cuando sonreía, aunque fuera socarronamente? Ya tenía suficientes problemas con su vida como para ahora lidiar con una verdad de ese tamaño.

Mientras tomaba furiosamente su escaso almuerzo improvisado, se vio obligada a recordarse que Scorpius no era de ninguna forma atractivo.

Porque no lo era.

Y si lo fuera, su horrible personalidad era suficiente como para eliminar la no-atracción que sentía por él.

Sí; esa era la única verdad.

Y cuando dejó el café, su mente todavía insistía en eso. Ya que era imposible dejar de pensar en Malfoy por tres segundos sin que algo se lo recordara, al menos se aseguraría de pensar _mal_ de él.

Se ajustó la bufanda porque el frío del atardecer se comenzaba a sentir y miró el reloj. Tenía media hora para dejar la bolsa en su hogar y encontrarse con Dominique. Cuando ya recorría las dos cuadras que llevaban al edificio donde vivía (sin dejar de resoplar como si el mismísimo aire la estuviera ofendiendo), una vitrina llamó su atención.

Era una joyería muggle.

No era una chica a la que le gustara ornamentarse excesivamente y no era demasiado aficionada a las joyas, pero las maravillas que allí había siempre eran de admirar. En especial cuando había una pequeña esfera de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Su cabreo se esfumó de inmediato mientras observaba embelesada la pieza; se parecía tanto a...

Como guiada por un letargo, entró a la tienda y se acercó al anciano vendedor que pulía unos anillos de plata con calma. En cuanto la vio, le sonrió afablemente y con un gesto le indicó que se acercara.

–¿Qué desea la señorita? –dijo con infinita amabilidad. Tanta, que la obligó a sonreír.

–Er... en realidad...–comenzó sin saber muy bien qué decir. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había entrado, en primer lugar.

–La vi observando esa preciosa esfera de allá. Tiene muy buen ojo, si me permite el atrevimiento –Rose se sonrojó y se frotó la nuca con incomodidad. El señor salió de detrás del mostrador y caminó hasta la vitrina para extraer la pieza y enseñársela de cerca–. La hice yo mismo, con mis propias manos... y espero vendérsela a alguien especial –dijo mirando la esfera con orgullo. Rose se acercó al hombre para observar cuidadosamente la pieza; no era idéntica, pero sin duda se parecía mucho a una versión muy pequeña de la Small Di Sphaera.

–Es hermosa –dijo deslumbrada sin apartar sus ojos de la belleza de la esfera. El hombre sonrió ligeramente y caminó de vuelta al mostrador, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera.

–Es una caja de música –con los dedos, pulsó un botón de la parte inferior y éste brotó de la superficie. Entonces, le dio cuerda y volvió a presionarlo. Enseguida la esfera se abrió como si se tratara de una flor que le sonríe al amanecer, dejó salir una especie de pequeño marco para una foto y una lenta melodía comenzó a sonar–. Es Chopin. Opus nueve, número dos de Nocturne. Era la pieza favorita de mi difunta esposa.

Rose sonrió enternecida y resopló, sintiendo una calidez expandiéndose en su cuerpo conforme las notas pasaban. Ambos escucharon como hipnotizados los minutos que duró la canción y que pasaron tan rápido como un suspiro. Un silencio confortable se instaló cuando terminó y Rose sonrió maravillada dejando salir una exclamación ahogada cuando la esfera se volvió a cerrar como un capullo, escondiendo nuevamente el marco.

–Es... es una de las cosas más preciosas que he visto en mi vida –dijo fascinada y el señor dejó escapar una risita entre dientes–. ¿Por qué venderla? Se nota que es especial para usted –inquirió curiosa y el señor suspiró.

–Mi esposa y yo solíamos trabajar en... en otros menesteres y ella me alentó a cultivar mi pasatiempo en lo que a trabajar con metales y piedras preciosas se refiere. Ésta esfera significa muchísimo más para mí de lo que podrías imaginar, pero sería egoísta de mi parte no compartir esto con los demás. Mi esposa lo hubiera detestado –volvió a reír, sólo que esta vez con algo más de tristeza–. Ella querría que alguien más lo tuviera para compartir mi "don", como aseguraba que tenía, y ofrecer una calidez que sólo la belleza mezclada con una buena sonata puede otorgar.

–Es usted muy generoso –dijo con sinceridad y el señor se encogió de hombros.

–Sólo quiero hacer feliz a las personas con lo poco que puedo hacer –le extendió la esfera y Rose la tomó con cuidado, temiendo que se desmoronara en sus manos–. Está hecha de oro de 24 quilates, aunque sólo la fachada. El mecanismo interno es de acero inoxidable. Las piedras que la rodean son turquesas y rubíes, también los favoritos de mi esposa.

–La compraré. Es perfecta para regalársela a Malfoy... –dijo guiada por un impulso y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón con la esperanza de encontrar suficiente dinero muggle, sabiendo que era en vano.

–¿Ha dicho usted Malfoy?

–Sí... –musitó concentrada en reunir las pocas libras que restaron de su desayuno. Esa cajita musical debía costar un ojo y medio de la cara, pero era más que perfecto. Simbolizaba lo que la había llevado a ella y a Scorpius conocerse y por mucho que la odiara, sabía que hasta él sabría apreciar algo así– ¿Cuanto cuesta? Iré a canjear galeo... a buscar dinero. Espere aquí, ¿sí?

–No podría vendérsela a alguien más –musitó soñadoramente. Rose alzó la vista y se sorprendió al encontrarlo con los ojos brillando de una emoción indescifrable y, quizás, con una chispa de reconocimiento–. Menos ahora que sé que se la dará a su novio. Es un gesto muy...

–No es mi novio –interrumpió algo cortante y el señor sonrió ladinamente. Nuevamente parecía que él, un perfecto desconocido, se sumaba a la lista de gente que sabía algo que ella no.

–¿A nombre de quién hago la factura?

–Pero aún no he...

–Ya le he dicho que no sería capaz de vendérsela a nadie más –repitió él de forma condescendiente y Rose se aclaró al garganta, sonrojada.

–Pues... Rose. Rose Weasley, señor.

–Weasley, ¿eh? –él hombre rió ligeramente, aparentemente feliz de haber escuchado su nombre. Definitivamente había algo que se le estaba escapando en esa conversación–. Bien, Weasley será.

Él señor volvió a reír entre dientes cuando dijo el precio y vio a Rose palidecer, pero también le prometió vendérsela por mucho menos y pesar de sus reticencias, el hombre insistió y no le quedó más que salir corriendo a Gringotts para exprimir su bóveda y canjear el dinero.

Cuando volvió casi una hora después, el anciano la esperaba con una sonrisa y una caja pulcramente adornada como regalo en colores verde y plata (algo muy raro, si le preguntaban. Ese muggle no podría ni sospechar que esos eran los colores de Slytherin). Al entregársela, le deseó buena suerte y le pidió que le diera todos sus agradecimientos a la familia Weasley por todo su servicio a la comunidad, cosa que la dejó bastante desconcertada. Ese hombre no tenía manera de saber que casi todos sus parientes eran héroes de guerra, así que se encogió de hombros decidiendo ignorar su paranoia antes de abandonar la tienda.

El pulidor de varitas en comparación era de lo más patético, ahora que lo pensaba. Y lo peor era que ella no podría hacer uso de él ya que éste era para madera de Arce. Sin embargo, tampoco se frustró mucho por ello; sólo faltaban dos horas para que la fiesta comenzara y Dominique de seguro le arrancaría la cabeza por su retraso.

* * *

Había llegado el momento que tanto había esperado.

A penas entró a su piso, salió disparada a su armario y cogió la caja que allí reposaba, como si ésta también estuviera expectante por revelar su contenido. La colocó sobre la cama y la miró unos segundos con indecisión.

Como ninguna tenía idea de cómo podría ser el vestido, Dominique y Fleur habían insistido en que se recogiera el cabello de una forma que, sin ser ostentosa, era perfecta para cualquier estilo que Astoria hubiera elegido. Cuando llegó al piso de Nique, ya ella estaba lista y sólo le daban los retoques finales al luminoso cabello de su tía. Mientras esto ocurría, un batallón de brujas la rodeó y le hicieron una impecable manicura y pedicura con un blanco perla que, según los consejos profesionales, quedaría genial con cualquier túnica sin importar su color o forma.

Luego habían pasado a discutir acerca de escotes, cortes y vuelos posibles del vestido y hacia el final se habían decidido por un peinado tradicional que dejara escapar sus risos de forma juvenil y coqueta.

Suspiró y colocó sus manos sobre la caja, expectante. La acarició unos segundos y respiró profundamente antes de abrirla, esperando no encontrarse con nada llamativo o sencillamente feo.

Y lo que encontró la hizo sonreír maravillada y alzar las cejas con perplejidad.

Cuando se lo puso, se miró al espejo y encontró a una persona completamente diferente de lo usual. Su nueva profesión la obligaba a asaltar el armario de Dominique a cada tanto debido a presentaciones y eventos especiales y ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a usar tacones, pero lo que veía ahora la hacía replantearse su desconocida belleza, en especial si contaba con el hecho de que su rostro tenía una heptagonal forma muy anormal y de que era más bien larguirucha.

Vale, sabía que no era un monstruo horrendo, pero con eso puesto se veía completamente despampanante.

Era blanco y la hacía parecer etérea e incorpórea, como un ángel. Tenía un escote en forma de corazón y le descubría la mitad de la espalda en forma de V. A partir de allí, envolvía su cuerpo hasta sus caderas y caía delicadamente hasta sus pies, por lo que tenía completa libertad de movimiento. Unas piedrecillas brillantes marcaban la forma del escote y descendían en hilera para rodear el vestido y terminar en dónde iniciaba una abertura que comenzaba a la mitad del muslo izquierdo y que seguro mostraría su pierna de forma seductora cuando se moviera demasiado, pero no importaba. Al final, las piedrecillas estallaban en millones al pie de la túnica, asemejándose a estrellas plateadas dispuestas en un manto de nubes blancas y esponjosas.

–Merlín... –susurró anonadada. Jamás alcanzaría a pagarle a la señora Malfoy por el gesto.

No era su estilo, pero el color blanco, el escote y la abertura en la pierna le daban un toque pícaro y sugestivo que se veía complementado por la inocencia que mostraba la forma y la falta de excesiva ornamentación.

Dios, era la cosa más hermosa que había vestido en su vida.

Se admiró un poco más las curvas que desconocía que tuviera y el extraño contraste que hacía el color con las pecas de sus hombros y se volvió a la caja a ver qué otra sorpresa traería. Si fuera posible, su sonrisa se hubiera hecho muchísimo más grande.

Era una especie de abrigo largo con botones blancos a los lados de un impecable color negro, perfecto para su túnica. Parecía una combinación de la moda muggle con la mágica y, honestamente, era ideal.

Rebuscó entre el papel de seda de la caja y se encontró con unos tacones que hacían juego con las piedrecillas que adornaban el vestido y un precioso collar de perlas, que se apresuró a colocar alrededor de su cuello para luego mirarse al espejo un poco más, sintiéndose radiante.

Astoria había pensado en todo, a decir verdad.

Se ajustó los tacones y cuando se ponía el abrigo para partir a la Mansión Nott para encontrarse con Marius (ya casi eran las ocho y no quería llegar tarde), una tarjeta cayó de él. La recogió con cuidado y rió un poco cuando acabó de leerla.

_Espero con ansias ver el resultado de mi elección. Probablemente estarás pensando en cómo podrás pagarme, pero te aseguro que si te atreves a arruinarme la noche sugiriendo algo así, conocerás de primera mano quién es Astoria Malfoy._

_Insisto; estoy segura de que más de uno será incapaz de quitarte los ojos de encima._

_A.M_

* * *

–Aún no puedo creer que eres tú –susurró Marius cuando se aparecieron cerca de Malfoy Cottage y ella y los Nott se subieron a una especie de carroza blanca que los llevaría a la puerta.

–Marius... –siseó en tono de advertencia y él alzó las manos como ofrenda de paz. Estaba fastidiándola con eso desde que se habían encontrado.

–Mi hermana siempre ha tenido un gusto espléndido –comentó Daphne, que llevaba rato escuchando su conversación. Rose se sonrojó cuando Theodore asintió mirándola apreciativamente, como si también estuviera asombrado del cambio.

Merlín, tampoco era tan desaliñada... ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Disfrazó su bufido como un suspiro y Marius le sonrió ladinamente.

–Eso y tu belleza lograrán que no salga vivo de esta noche –dijo juguetonamente y Rose lo miró confundida–. No seas ingenua, Rose. Serás la chica más linda de la fiesta, te lo aseguro –volvió a sonrojarse y se aclaró la garganta para disimularlo. Aún después de todo lo que había pasado, Marius seguía poniéndola incómoda cada vez que le provocaba hacerlo.

El resto del corto trayecto lo hicieron en silencio y Rose se dedicó a admirar los terrenos que rodeaban a la mansión campestre de los Malfoy dado que desde su posición no podía ver la casa. Ciertamente, Astoria no había escatimado en gastos con la decoración en la parte exterior de la vivienda: había colocado diminutas esferas de luz que rodeaban las ramas desnudas de los árboles aledaños y bordeaban los caminos que tarde o temprano, estarían cubiertos de nieve. Francamente se veía hermoso, delicado y elegante, como la misma Astoria.

Cuando atravesaron la gran reja que daba paso a la propiedad, un montón de destellos iluminaron el interior de la carroza y Rose escuchó a Theodore bufar.

–Malfoy no pudo resistirse a un poco de publicidad –dijo y para su sorpresa, él y Daphne se echaron a reír de forma discreta. Suponía que hablaban del padre de Scorpius, pero no supo por qué le impresionó tanto que parecieran llevar una buena relación.

Quizás los años de guerra no sólo habían estrechado lazos en el bando de "los buenos", por decirlo de alguna manera; tal vez aquellos que se convirtieron en parias de la sociedad cuando la batalla aún estaba muy viva en las mentes de los magos y brujas de Inglaterra también reforzaron sus relaciones a fuerza de empatía.

Sin embargo, se cuidó de no manifestar sus pensamientos incluso cuando la carroza se detuvo y Theodore y Marius se apresuraron a bajarse. Rose estaba a punto de seguirlos aún hundida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió la pequeña mano de Daphne cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca.

–Son caballeros. Se vería muy mal que despreciaras la ayuda de Marius –dijo sin una pizca de sarcasmo. De hecho, le sonreía ligeramente y hasta parecía entusiasmada. No era un secreto que las familias sangre pura no frecuentaban mucho las reuniones de ese tamaño, así que la oportunidad perfecta para lucir sus modales de señorita era esa.

Daphne bajó con la ayuda de Theodore y aún dentro podía ver como los fotógrafos enloquecían. Se mantuvo quieta esperando a que Marius le ofreciera su mano y vio que alguien hacía ademán de cerrar la puerta del carruaje, pero Marius lo detuvo con un gesto cortés y los flashes se detuvieron, como expectantes por ver quién faltaba por bajar de la carroza de los Nott.

«Es obvio que soy yo», pensó algo irritada por la excitación de los fotógrafos cuando la vieron descender a ella. En serio, no era para tanto. Ya habían pasado lo que parecían años desde que ella se hizo novia de Marius.

–No sé si lo sabías, pero creo que les sorprende que hayamos durado tanto –dijo divertido cuando vio el rictus de molestia en los labios de Rose–. Ahora sonríe, que apuesto que saldremos en un par de revistas mañana.

–Pero si apenas tenemos tres meses juntos de manera oficial. Si lo ves desde cierta perspectiva, eso no es nada –dijo forzando una sonrisa y Marius rió entre dientes.

–Se nota que no llevas mucho tiempo en el ojo público –musitó cuando entrelazó sus brazos y le dio la vuelta para caminar por la improvisada pasarela circundada por irritantes periodistas.

Y por fin, Rose pudo verla.

Era una especie de mansión pero bastante menos ostentosa y más pequeña que la de los Nott. Y además, era uno de los lugares más parecidos a los que describían en los cuentos de hadas muggles que Rose había visto en su vida.

Definitivamente de "Cottage" sólo tenía el nombre. Es decir, sí era una casa campestre, pero era la más gigantesca que había visto jamás.

Era de color cremoso e inmaculado, con la entrada flanqueada por dos pilares altos y rodeados de rosales que, a pesar de la época, se las arreglaban para mantenerse como si aún fuera primavera porque la señora Malfoy los había importado de algún país caribeño para esa ocasión.

Era mucho más pequeña de lo que había imaginado y no tenía ese toque oscuro que su madre había descrito cuando era más joven. De hecho, casi podría apostar que no era el mismo sitio en dónde ella había sido torturada.

Ese flamante y luminoso recibidor no podía ser el lugar de tanta muerte y tortura. Mucho menos la sala de estar, decorada con colores pasteles y suaves, dando la impresión de haber entrado al paraíso en lugar del infierno.

Lo curioso era que en teoría, debería conocerse la planta baja de memoria ya que repasó los bosquejos con la señora Malfoy unas mil veces. Sin embargo, no por ello era menos impresionante.

Entonces, un gigantesco reloj llamó su atención. Marcaba las ocho y media y se sobresaltó, atrayendo la atención de Marius. Y es que, bueno, el deber llamaba.

–Marius, debo buscar a Roy, ¿sí? Espérame adentro –pidió comenzando a mirar alrededor, buscando a su fotógrafo habitual. Marius frunció el ceño.

–Si no entro contigo podrías perderte.

–Sé donde me sentaré, descuida –como los Nott parecían esperarlos, Rose hizo un gesto de disculpa y empezó a buscar alrededor de la sala, que estaba abarrotada de gente admirando cuadros y demás adornos que se disponían en la sala.

Marius se encogió de hombros y se volvió a sus padres.

–Ya les dije que es algo indomable... esperemos dentro –dijo sonriendo cuando Daphne y Theodore se miraron entre sí con desconcierto.

Rebuscó entre las personas que aún no se decidían a entrar y cerca de quince minutos después, encontró a Roy agazapado en una esquina para tomar una panorámica de la habitación.

–¿Llevas mucho rato esperando? –preguntó algo apenada y Roy sacudió la cabeza levemente para no perder el foco.

–Esta casa es increíble –dijo sin mirarla echando fotos por doquier y Rose sonrió quedamente por su entusiasmo.

–¿Tomaste fotos de la entrada? –él asintió con la vista fija en la mirilla de la cámara–. Y supongo que también de los carruajes, ¿cierto?

–Sí. Llegué a eso de las cuatro y la señora Malfoy me dejó capturar tomas con la casa vacía. En un rato saldré a... –la miró de refilón y cuando regresaba la vista a la cámara, volvió a verla con la boca abierta–. ¿Rose?

–Sí, ya sé... –suspiró algo cansada de la continua sorpresa que mostraba la gente al verla. Roy, aún anonadado, dirigió la cámara a ella y le echó una foto sin avisarle.

–Ésta debería estar en la portada –dijo sonriendo y Rose bufó.

–Sí, como sea... –hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y se acercó más a él–. Sal y toma algunas fotos ahora que anocheció. Quiero que los rosales resalten, porque me gustaría agregarlos en el artículo. Cuando regreses, asegúrate de hacer una panorámica del salón cuando todos los invitados hayan llegado y toma algunas a la banda que contrataron para... Roy, si me vuelves a hacer una foto más, destruiré la cámara –dijo irritada ante el continuo destello en su dirección.

–Ya, lo lamento –se disculpó riendo ligeramente. Rose rodó los ojos y comenzó a alejarse de él y de su insidioso aparato para entrar al salón definitivamente.

–Recuerda que eres el único fotógrafo al que han dejado ingresar –añadió por sobre su hombro–. Quiero muchas de la familia Malfoy, en especial de Scorpius. Toma cuantas necesites; luego nos reuniremos en tu estudio cuando termine la noche y escogeré las que requiera –cuando Roy asintió, Rose se dio la vuelta y caminó algo más rápidamente hacia las puertas de cristal. En la entrada estaba la señora Malfoy saludando a los invitados y ella hundió la cabeza entre los hombros e intentó escabullirse detrás de un hombre bastante corpulento. Cuando pensó que lo había logrado, escuchó a Astoria reír y llamar su atención.

–Hey, Rose. No creas que escaparás de mí... disfruten la fiesta, señor y señora Davies. Permita que la elfina les retire sus abrigos y los acompañe a su mesa –cuando hubo despachado a la pareja, casi trotó hasta Rose y se plantó frente a ella con una sonrisa. La tomó de los brazos y la admiró durante lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, asintió satisfecha–. Te ves estupenda. En cuanto lo vi, supe que el abrigo era el indicado para ti.

–Muchas gracias, Astoria. No sabe cuanto aprecio el gesto. Jamás podré pagar...

–Ni se te ocurra. ¿Leíste la tarjeta? –Rose asintió y, como no podía ser de otra forma si se trataba de ella y su traicionero rostro, se ruborizó–. Entonces sabes que no deseo hablar de eso esta noche. Ni nunca. Ahora, muero por ver el vestido –chasqueó los dedos y un pequeño elfo de brillantes ojos avellana les hizo una reverencia–. Monky, llévate el abrigo de la señorita.

–Si, ama –Rose miró hacia los lados y con un suspiro resignado se quitó el abrigo, sintiendo como su nivel de enrojecimiento llegaba a "estás a unos minutos de morir de un aneurisma". Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver a la señora Malfoy a los ojos cuando el elfo desapareció y escuchó una exclamación ahogada.

–Merlín, luce maravillosamente en ti –le alzó el mentón con una mano y la miró soñadoramente desde todos los ángulos–. Me haces recordar lo mucho que deseaba tener una hija –suspiró con tristeza y Rose se frotó la nuca sin saber qué decir. No era asunto de ella preguntar por qué no se había animado a tenerla; suponía que era tradición engendrar a un sólo primogénito–. En fin... sígueme. Debes conocer a Draco ahora mismo.

–¿Qué? Yo... –era estúpido a esas alturas, pero se sintió incluso más nerviosa que cuando tuvo que conocer a los padres de Marius. Astoria llamó a un elfo para que continuara recibiendo a los invitados y prácticamente la arrastró hasta una esquina del salón cerca de donde había una gran terraza que mostraba los jardines traseros de la casa y donde un hombre les daba la espalda mientras revolvía una copa de vino de manera ausente.

–Draco, quiero presentarte a alguien –dijo y Rose estuvo segura de que luchaba para contener su emoción. El hombre se dio la vuelta con lentitud y ella casi se atraganta por intentar evitar la ruidosa exclamación que quería escapar de sus labios–. Ella es Rose Weasley, la chica que me ayudó a organizar todo esto y... –Astoria se aclaró la garganta y se paró junto a su esposo sin dejar de señalarla–. Y la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley.

El hombre apenas alzó las cejas y la miró con disimulado interés, escrutándola sin ningún reparo. Repasó cada facción de su rostro con atención con un matiz extraño en sus ojos y Rose no pudo evitar encogerse un poco ante el intenso escrutinio.

Era como ver a una versión un poco más adulta de Scorpius. Las diferencias eran mínimas; Scorpius tenía la nariz más fina y la mandíbula más cuadrada, el cabello menos platinado y de apariencia menos artificial, mucho menos rastros de historia en el rostro y las facciones mucho menos estrictas, pero los ojos... tenía los ojos tan grises y penetrantes como su padre.

Merlín, si antes tenía sus dudas en llamar hurón a Malfoy, ahora al ver a su padre quedaban completamente despejadas.

–Es un... placer –musitó sin dejar de mirarla y extendió la mano para estrechársela. Cuando la tomó, sintió un escalofrío; parecía que su mano acababa de ser sumergida en un estanque de agua a punto de congelarse. Las de Scorpius, en cambio, eran más bien cálidas y algo más ásperas.

–Lo mismo digo, señor Malfoy –susurró bajando la vista al sentirse tan ofuscada por su presencia y por las similitudes que compartía con su hijo.

–Tienes un increíble parecido a tu madre –dijo con la voz rasposa y Rose asintió sin saber muy bien cómo responder a eso. Ella estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo, a decir verdad.

–Es extraño que lo diga porque todos dicen que me parezco a mi padre hasta que reparan en mis facciones y... –rió nerviosamente y soltó la mano de Malfoy padre antes de maldecirse por su incontenible verborrea al verlo fruncir levemente el ceño–. En realidad me parezco a ella; salvo los ojos, el pelo y, bueno... que tengo muchísimas más pecas.

–Si –asintió Draco repasándola con los ojos una vez más antes de volverse hacia su esposa–. Querida, avísame cuando lleguen todos los invitados–. Rose se arriesgó a alzar la vista y lo vio observándola un poco más antes de volver a darse la vuelta y seguir oteando ausentemente el paisaje.

Quizás se lo imaginó, pero pareció algo perturbado al verla. Sospechaba que el parecido con su madre lo había sumergido en una laguna de recuerdos nada placenteros.

Tal vez se trataba de aquellos en los que todo era más fácil. En donde burlarse de Hermione o de cualquier hijo de muggle no podía hacer más que ganarle una buena bofetada y una ingeniosa lucha verbal porque lo hacía con esa inocencia que recae en los ideales equivocados. Aquellos días en los que sus creencias parecían correctas y las personas que lo juzgaban por sus acciones no podían importarle en lo más mínimo.

Sea como fuere, estaba segura de que estaba muchísimo más allá de su comprensión.

–Bien, ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba –admitió Astoria cuando estuvieron lejos del señor Malfoy–. Él no es muy conversador, precisamente... ¡Mira! ¿No es ese tu primo? Merlín, es increíblemente parecido a su padre... –musitó mirándolo asombrada. Já, Rose estaba pensando eso mismo hace unos instantes, pero no dejaba de ser curioso que los señores Malfoy y ella tuvieran aproximadamente diez minutos pensando en contrastes y similitudes entre dos generaciones abismalmente diferentes–. Llévalo a su mesa, Rose. En un rato deberás sentarte con nosotros para recibir a Scorpius y hacer un brindis.

Rose asintió y prácticamente corrió al encuentro de su primo, que miraba alrededor con cara de no saber qué mierda estaba haciendo allí. Francamente, representaba un alivio tener a un par de conocidos íntimos en esa celebración tan ajena a ella.

–¡Albus! –exclamó para llamar su atención cuando llegó a su lado–. Olvidé que vendrías –admitió con una sonrisa cuando él clavó sus ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par en ella.

–¿R-Rose? –soltó vacilante y ella rodó los ojos–. Te ves...

–Sí, como si no fuera yo. Ya lo sé –movió la mano con desdén y Albus rió entre dientes.

–Iba a decir hermosa, pero eso también vale –Rose lo golpeó en el brazo de forma juguetona y él la fulminó con la mirada–. Bueno, disculpa por no reconocerte. A penas el miércoles te vi toda despeinada y enfundada en un pijama de Micropuff holgado, viejo y para nada favorecedor –ambos rieron por la alusión y a Rose le tomó unos momentos recordar en dónde habían ubicado a Albus. Al hacerlo, su risa se tornó algo malévola.

Miró alrededor buscando la mesa de los Mabel y cuando logró divisar la rubia cabellera que se agitaba ante cada entusiasta movimiento de Connie, volvió a sonreír.

–Descuida... no estoy enojada –afirmó y Albus la miró confundido–. Quién si estará un poco... sensible serás tú, pero algún día me lo agradecerás –lo cogió de la mano y lo haló con fuerza, obligándolo a seguirla.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –si Albus hubiera visto su rostro, ahora mismo estaría asustado. Tenía la expresión de alguien que ve que sus planes de dominación mundial están bien encaminados–. Rose, ¿qué...

–¡Señor Mabel! –exclamó cuando estaban a un par de metros de la mesa. Joseph se volvió con curiosidad y le sonrió radiante.

–Rose, es un gusto volver a verte. Querida, mira quién está aquí –dijo fervorosamente y su esposa se giró sobre su asiento para observarla con una tenue sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

–Oh, te ves preciosa –Rose asintió con timidez y Francesca se levantó para darle un corto abrazo a modo de saludo–. No te veía desde el almuerzo en mi casa. Algo que por cierto deberíamos repetir.

–Me encantaría, señora Mabel. La pasé muy bien ese día –dijo sinceramente y se fijó en que Connie parecía absorta del mundo exterior mientras conversaba alegremente con una pareja cercana a ellos–. ¡Connie!

Sintió a Albus estrujar su mano y se volvió a verlo, asegurándose de fingir demencia. Estaba tan pálido como la cera, el pobre.

–¿Rose? ¡Rose! –Connie cortó la charla que sostenía con bastante brusquedad y se incorporó para rodearla con sus delgados brazos con aparente éxtasis–. Luces esplén...

–¿Se conocen? –preguntó el señor Mabel frunciendo el ceño y su esposa las miró con los ojos entornados por la curiosidad.

–Si. También fue una sorpresa para mí cuando supe que Connie era su hija –comentó con una sonrisa espontánea en su rostro y Connie asintió muy felizmente.

–Desde la noche de la presentación de la esfera –confirmó y los Mabel se miraron entre sí con complicidad. Parecían complacidos de que Connie y ella fueran algo así como amigas–. Como te decía, luces increí... ¡¿Albus?! –la chica la rodeó para plantarse frente a su primo justo antes de colgarse a su cuello con tanto ímpetu, que Albus trastabilló un poco y le soltó la mano a Rose para devolverle el abrazo a Connie.

–Señores Mabel, él es mi primo Albus, el segundo hijo de Harry Potter –respondió a las interrogantes silenciosas de los Mabel sin dejar de mirar el abrazo de la pareja con satisfacción. Él la fulminó con la mirada por sobre el hombro de la rubia–. Los tres nos conocimos esa misma noche.

Ese fue el momento que Connie escogió para separarse un poco de Albus y juntar sus labios con los de él. De la impresión, Albus fue incapaz de reaccionar y le envió una última mirada de súplica a su prima antes de dejarse llevar y responder al ímpetu de la rubia. Rose, por su parte, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y se volvió a los Mabel, que tenían las mandíbulas colgando.

Vale, eso no estaba en sus planes.

–Me preguntaba quién se sentaría en la silla que quedaba libre –susurró Connie cuando se separó de su primo, cuyo embeleso le impidió inducirle a Rose una combustión espontánea por haberlo sentado junto a los Mabel.

Connie tomó la mano de Albus y lo arrastró a la mesa con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como las luces que adornaban el salón. Cuando él pasó junto a ella, se aseguró de susurrar en tono críptico:

–Te mataré.

En realidad no entendía a qué se debía ese temor irracional que tenían los hombres al momento de conocer a los padres de su novia, así que se limitó a reír al volver a fijarse en la estupefacción de los Mabel.

–Disfruten la noche –y ellos continuaron estáticos aun cuando Rose comenzó a alejarse.

Y entonces, la idea de Connie siendo su cuñada dejó de parecerle tan descabellada. De hecho, sería verdaderamente genial si lo fuera; a pesar de ser tan enérgica y vivaz, era una chica bastante agradable.

Caminó entre las mesas viendo como ya casi parecían estar todos los invitados presentes y esforzándose por ignorar aquellas insidiosas miradas posadas sobre ella sin ningún disimulo. Sin embargo, aguantó con estoicismo las ganas de ocultarse de esos cotillas y divisó a Marius en la lejanía sentado cómodamente junto a sus padres y rodeó el salón con un suspiro, decidida a posponer su encuentro con Marius para volver a donde estaba Astoria, cuya sonrisa parecía estar plasmada en su rostro de forma permanente.

–¿Ocurre algo? –dijo preocupada y Rose sacudió la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

–Sólo quería ver si necesita ayuda para algo más –la mirada de Astoria se suavizó antes de transformarse en algo parecido al cariño.

–Descuida, querida, todo está bien –dejó salir un suspiro y buscó su mano para apretarla ligeramente a manera de agradecimiento–. Te he visto mezclarte con los invitados; sigue así, Rose. Ahora, creo que ese pelirrojo que está en la sala de estar debe ser el señor Bill Weasley con su familia. ¿Podrías traerlos? Me encantaría conocer al mentor de mi hijo.

Rose siguió la mirada de Astoria y volvió a sonreír. Como pensaba antes, un poco de gente conocida nunca venía mal y su presencia allí la relajaba sobremanera, en especial si contaba con el hecho de que tendría que pasar la mayor parte de la noche sentada en la misma mesa de Malfoy.

...

–Has aprendido –dijo Marius luego de que ella, por fin, se sentara junto a él. Rose lo miró confundida y él arqueó una ceja–. Te he visto hablar con por lo menos la mitad de los invitados y estoy seguro de que no conoces a la mayoría.

Rose intentó disimular su sonrojo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír algo orgullosa de sí misma.

–Los pocos que conocía me han presentado a otros y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra –musitó encogiéndose de hombros con modestia y su _novio_ la miró apreciativamente unos segundos antes de responder.

–Muy pronto no me necesitarás para hacer contactos –comentó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y volvió la vista al frente con un resoplido de cansancio–. Son casi las diez de la noche y Scorpius no se ha dignado en aparecer –dijo divertido y Rose suspiró.

–Pues Astoria no tardará en traerlo. Cuando la dejé, acababa de enviar a un elfo para avisarle que bajara cuando estuviera listo –explicó mirando alrededor, buscando a Astoria–. Allí está –la señaló y Marius asintió sin verdadero interés–. Fue a buscar al señor Malfoy para sentarse y esperar juntos por su _ilustre_ hijo.

Efectivamente, Astoria y Draco comenzaban a caminar hasta ellos justo cuando Marius soltó una risita entre dientes. Cuando estuvieron ubicados en la mesa central, Theodore y Blaise se incorporaron para recibir al padre de Scorpius, su viejo amigo.

–Me preguntaba cuando dejarías tu pose de hombre interesante para unirte a la fiesta –exclamó Blaise con alegría estrechando la mano de Draco. Él rodó los ojos y la comisura izquierda de sus labios se alzó ligeramente.

–Incluso hicimos apuestas. Creo que gané –Theodore sonrió cínicamente y le extendió la mano a Blaise, que resopló pesadamente y rebuscó en sus bolsillos para entregarle una buena cantidad de galeones–. Blaise juraba que estarías allí toda la noche –Draco bufó con descrédito mientras aceptaba el saludo de Theodore y miraba al señor Zabini con reprobación.

–Siempre tan infantil. No has cambiado nada –negó Draco mientras se sentaba y Blaise se encogió de hombros.

–Qué te puedo decir... siempre seré más genial que ustedes –dijo con simpleza y Theodore y Draco rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, riendo entre dientes–. ¿Y dónde está el buen Lucius? Su compañía siempre es de lo más... placentera.

Algo en las facciones de Draco cambió y sus ojos adquirieron un tono más bien sombrío. Fallando en disimular su curiosidad, Rose miró al resto de los presentes e incluso Marius parecía algo incómodo por la mención de ese nombre. Blaise mantenía su sonrisa socarrona en el rostro y Theodore parecía reprocharle con la mirada su comentario, al igual que Astoria y Daphne.

Luego de unos momentos de palpable tensión, Draco miró fugazmente a Rose y se relajó casi forzosamente, como si no estuviera dispuesto a discutir un asunto tan personal frente a ella.

–¿Y Pansy? –inquirió entonces mirando alrededor en búsqueda de la señora Zabini y obviando la pregunta con poca delicadeza. Blaise sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Otro desfile de invierno en Milán. Le dije a Astoria que no vendría –respondió sonando algo afligido y Draco asintió en silencio.

Rose observó el extraño intercambio algo sintiéndose confundida y fuera de lugar. Suponía que habían sido muy amigos en su momento, pero verlos tan relajados (en especial a Theodore y a Draco) y luego de un tema que parecía tabú en esa familia, era bastante desconcertante.

Astoria dejó escapar un suspiro y miró alrededor, asegurándose que los elfos estuvieran repartiendo las copas de Champagne para el brindis. Luego de unos segundos, se volvió a ella con una sonrisa que le pareció forzada.

–Rose –ella alzó a vista y correspondió el gesto con dificultad, demostrando que le prestaba atención–. Supongo que conoces a todos los que están acá sentados. Espero que te sientas cómoda.

–Lo estoy, Astoria –se ruborizó un poco al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella; era gracioso que lo preguntara porque en realidad se sentía de todo menos a gusto. Vio al señor Zabini incorporarse, rodear la mesa y acercarse a ella con gesto afable.

–Pues qué gusto porque con este montón de piedras humanas, me sorprende –dijo mirando despectivamente a Theodore y a Draco, que pusieron los ojos en blanco e iniciaron una conversación entre susurros–. No he tenido oportunidad de saludarla, Tory. Marius la ha acaparado desde que se sentó.

–No me llames así –siseó Astoria endureciendo su semblante y fulminando a Blaise con la mirada.

–¿Aún con eso? ¡Es mi diminutivo favorito, _Tory_! –Astoria bufó cuando todos, excepto ella y Rose, se echaron a reír–. En fin... lamento no ser un caballero y saludar a la que promete ser mi periodista estrella.

Rose agachó la mirada sintiendo que su rostro haría ver pálido a un tomate cuando Blaise se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un majestuoso beso en la mano.

–Descuide, señor Zabini –susurró apenada y Blaise rió ligeramente.

–Eres encantadora –comentó al incorporarse y sonrió con algo parecido a la ternura–. Me fascinaría que conocieras a mi hija, pero fue al baño a empolvarse y no ha... ¡mira, aquí viene!

Sólo quedaban dos asientos vacíos en la mesa y uno de ellos estaba junto a ella. Suponía que allí se sentaría la chica que se acercaba con un contoneo que, a su parecer, era exageradamente sugestivo pero parecía ser muy natural en ella.

Lo que sí era innegable era su hermosura. Su padre era moreno y su madre (según recordaba de la noche de la presentación de la esfera) tenía una piel semejante al mármol, así que el resultado había sido una chica con una constante apariencia de bronceado exótico, un cuerpo asombrosamente bien proporcionado y mirada felina, indudablemente heredada de su padre.

Y su túnica carmesí sólo acentuaba su belleza. Sin ser vulgar, era sin duda seductora a pesar de dejar mucho a la imaginación. Suponía que su presencia en sí y el sugerente color aumentaban la sensación de vértigo que seguro sentía cualquier hombre que se jactara de serlo.

Recordaba vagamente haberla visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero tenía tan ínfimo contacto con Slytherin que su imagen de ella era muy difusa; siempre caminaba con la cabeza en alto y un porte magnífico, jamás llevaba libros que pudieran arruinar su elegante caminar y sin embargo, tenía muy buen promedio porque…

–¡Amore! –exclamó Blaise en perfecto italiano cuando la chica estuvo junto a él, sacando a Rose de sus recuerdos–. ¡Esta es la chica de la que tanto se habla en la familia! –continuó señalándola y por el modo en el que lo dijo, Rose asumió que se refería a todo el grupo de allí como eso, como una gran familia aunque él no estuviera directamente emparentado con nadie en esa mesa–. Rose Weasley. Quién todos esperan (pero nadie lo admite) que pronto pase a ser una Nott con todas las reglas.

Se atragantó con su propia saliva y Marius rió por la nariz mientras le daba unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

–E-es un placer –dijo fracasando rotundamente en eliminar el ataque de tos para parecer menos patética. La chica se limitó a observarla con la ceja arqueada.

¿Acaso _todos_ los Slytherin tenían el poder de hacerte sentir tan idiota sólo con una ceja? Era un tema muy intrigante, a decir verdad. Si algún día lograba ingresar al mundo de los artículos de opinión, quizás lo comentaría alguna vez.

Es decir, para ella sí que sería interesante reunirse con algún inefable para estudiar la posibilidad de que las cejas de esa casa tuvieran ese poder tan devastador y probablemente lograría un artículo fabuloso por un asunto que podría cautivar a todo el mundo.

–Ella es mi hija, Rose. E...

–Evelyn Zabini –interrumpió ella mirándola de arriba a abajo con ojo crítico. Al final de la inspección, su mirada se tornó despectiva y Rose no se atrevió a ofrecerle la mano por miedo a que estirara el cuello y se la mordiera–. Eve, para los amigos. Aunque tú puedes llamarme Evelyn.

Ni siquiera pudo procesar adecuadamente el desdén implícito en esas palabras. A penas escuchó el diminutivo, se volvió hacia Marius con el ceño profundamente fruncido, pero él fingió ignorarla.

Entonces _ella_ era "Eve". No sabía absolutamente nada más allá sobre el tema, pero por lo que pudo adivinar de lo poco que le dijeron, ella era la causa de que Marius y Scorpius casi no se hablaran. Incluso recordó a Scorpius contándole acerca de una chica que había preferido a su primo por sobre él...

¿Acaso se refería a Eve?

–Siéntate, Eve. Scorpius llegará en cualquier momento –intervino Astoria de forma cortante y Rose la miró a tiempo para verla entornar un poco los ojos al fijarlos en Eve.

–Seguro, Astoria. Aunque luego me gustaría hablar un poco con Marius –se sentó junto a su padre y clavó sus ojos felinos en _su_ novio–. No quiero que Rose sea la única chica que acapare tú atención; ni siquiera me has saludado –reclamó frunciendo los labios con molestia. Rose sintió a Marius ponerse rígido a su lado.

–Lo lamento, Evelyn. Como puedes ver, es difícil estar apartado de mi chica –comentó con mucha cordialidad, pero añadiendo ese matiz de advertencia que reafirmó el lugar de Rose en su vida.

Era la primera vez que Rose observaba a Marius hablarle a alguna chica de forma tan fría y sin soltar ni una de esas sonrisas que provocaban infartos y pérdida inmediata de la ropa interior.

Allí había kneazle encerrado.

Cuando Evelyn estuvo apunto de replicar, un elfo apareció junto a Astoria y le susurró algo que la hizo saltar de alegría en su asiento. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, se levantó bastante jubilosa y con la varita amplificó el sonido de su voz.

–Damas y caballeros –automáticamente reinó el silencio y todos en el salón miraron a Astoria con expectación–. Mi hijo es la razón por la que los he reunido aquí. Él es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida y me complace saber que todos están acá para compartir mi dicha no sólo por su regreso, sino porque el tiempo corre y ya ha cumplido 23 años –alzó su copa y los presentes la imitaron con idénticas sonrisas educadas–. Muchos acá nos hacemos viejos –algunos rieron en acuerdo y Astoria continuó–, pero ver cómo los jóvenes como mi hijo apenas comienzan su vida, siempre es un placer. Por eso brindo por él, por su éxito y por hacer que mi vejez sea un viaje más placentero –se escuchó el tintineo entusiasta de las copas y Rose, algo conmovida por el corto discurso, sonrió enternecida cuando Astoria le guiñó el ojo cuando brindaron–. Sin más, les presento al segundo hombre de mi vida –miró a Draco con cariño y él alzó la copa ligeramente en su dirección, sonriendo ladinamente.

Los presentes se volvieron hacia la puerta y éstas se abrieron de par en par para dejar entrar a un hombre que si no estuviera segura de que era Scorpius, diría que estaba de infarto.

Pero sí era él, así que ni siquiera se paró a considerarlo.

Su túnica de gala era la más impecable del lugar y la lucía con un porte envidiable y aristocrático. Avanzó con lentitud y su gesto inescrutable no varió ni siquiera cuando comenzaron los aplausos. Llegó junto a Astoria y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que ella pareció tomar como una invitación a sentarse y dejarle a Scorpius el resto.

–Muchas gracias por venir –no fue necesario un _sonorus_ para que todo el mundo lo escuchara. El suspenso y la impresión eran tan densos que nadie se perdía ni un movimiento de Scorpius–. Aprecio su consideración.

Los aplausos volvieron a reventar en el salón y sólo se acallaron cuando Scorpius rodeó la mesa y tomó asiento.

Oh.

Tomó asiento _junto a ella_. La única silla disponible.

Había algo tremendamente sospechoso en que Malfoy se sentara entre ella y Blaise, lejos de sus padres. Más aún luego de ver la sonrisa de satisfacción penosamente disimulada de Astoria cuando los observó con ojos brillantes y esperanzados.

Claro. Por su puesto.

Debió imaginarlo.

Es decir, ¿_podía_ acaso ser de otra forma? Con su historial lleno de desgracias, ¿de verdad debería sorprenderle?

–Espero que no te moleste, cariño, pero te ubiqué junto a Rose –dijo Astoria cuando él se acomodaba en su silla con la mirada algo gacha–. Ustedes dos, chicos, son los únicos amigos reales que Rose tiene en la mesa –continuó refiriéndose a Scorpius y a Marius, que la miró inquisitivamente.

Amigos no era, precisamente, el término que ella emplearía para describir su relación con Malfoy. Más bien, era algo más como la inocente pelirroja que se veía _obligada_ a compartir una tortuosa cantidad de tiempo con su némesis. _En contra de su voluntad_. Sin que ella lo pidiera o quisiera.

Una relación más bien forzosa y por culpa de las trágicas circunstancias del destino.

–Weasley –susurró él con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la mesa y Rose suspiró lastimeramente antes de prestarle atención–. Parece que ésta noche será más entretenida de lo que esperaba.

Entonces alzó la vista hacia ella y vaya que la _miró_. Sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, siguió fielmente la tradición de mirarla de arriba abajo; sólo que esta vez fue algo más lentamente de lo usual, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle.

Deslizó su mirada por los mechones rebeldes que se escapaban de su elaborada coleta y perfiló su cuello lánguidamente. Se detuvo un rato en sus hombros y notó que evitaba fijarse en su escote, cosa que agradeció. La mesa no le dejó ver más allá, así que subió por su mandíbula hasta llegar a sus ojos.

Ella aguantó estoicamente el escrutinio reprimiendo un escalofrío de _asco_ cuando se percató del hecho de que él se quedaba un poco más de lo necesario en sus labios.

–Podría decir lo mismo –dijo reprimiéndose por haber sonado tan débil. A sabiendas de que quienes estaban en la mesa parecían muy atentos a su intercambio, se inclinó un poco hacia él y musitó –, pero sabes que no lo haré.

Él rió ligeramente y asintió, como dándole la razón.

Entonces se arriesgó a mirar a su alrededor. La mayoría de sus acompañantes de esa noche ahora parecían más interesados en sus propios asuntos, pero Eve fruncía profundamente el ceño y Draco intercambiaba miradas inquisitivas con Astoria para luego clavarla sobre Scorpius como si le estuviera pidiendo algún tipo explicación.

Argh, no entendía nada.

Sobra decir que _no_ le gustaba no entender algo.

La ponía de los nervios y se sentía tan idiota...

La aparición de unos platos de porcelana frente a cada comensal la sobresaltó y los mostradores que rodeaban la zona de las mesas se llenaron de un verdadero festín lleno de cualquier tipo imaginable de comida, invitando a que quién tuviera hambre se sirviera lo que deseara.

Astoria volvió a incorporarse y todos la miraron a la espera.

–Por favor, sírvanse lo que les plazca. Con respecto a algunas dudas que me presentaron al llegar, los obsequios que tan generosamente han traído podrán dejarlos en aquella zona; un elfo se encargará personalmente de ellos. Muchísimas gracias por su consideración –sonrió una vez más y con un gesto de su mano, una música suave inundó el lugar.

Entonces así comenzó formalmente la celebración.

Mientras casi todos se levantaban a llenar sus platos con las comidas más diversas, Rose miró su bolso de mano con un rictus de dubitación frunciendo sus labios.

Para ser honesta, ése era un obsequio que prefería dárselo en persona. Con eso en mente, decidió dejar su entrega para después; ya encontraría el momento oportuno.

Como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Marius se inclinó hacia ella y susurró.

–Te has puesto pálida –rió entre dientes contra su oído y Rose notó la mirada mortalmente seria que Eve les dirigía–. No era obligatorio, pero he comprado un regalo por los dos. Son unos gemelos de oro, por si te lo preguntas.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de expresar su impresión; Marius se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro y fue hasta el banquete a paso tranquilo. Rose, aún perpleja, fue tras él.

Merlín, Marius pudo haber tenido la decencia de avisarle. De esa forma, ella no hubiera perdido tanto tiempo en busca del obsequio ideal para alguien como Malfoy.

Sin embargo, mientras se servía unas patatas asadas, se sorprendió a sí misma pensando que, sin importar lo que Marius hubiera comprado, ella aún quería regalarle algo a Malfoy de su parte.

Y claro que después de esa epifanía, le tomó unos quince minutos convencerse de que no era porque él _significara_ algo para ella, sino que era una cuestión de buenos modales. Nada más.

Sí. Por supuesto que sí. Buenos modales... claro.

* * *

_¡FINITO!_

_Paso a hacer mis comentarios irrelevantes xD_

_En primer lugar, en este capítulo no ocurre nada realmente importante, pero es un poco de la vida diaria de Rose y de cómo de "pacíficas" eran las cosas antes de esta nefasta fiesta xD_

_El punto es que no quiero que tengan sus expectativas demasiado altas porque detestaría decepcionarlas, pero aviso de una vez que el siguiente capítulo se dividirá en dos porque (al igual que el anterior) es obscenamente largo._

_Y si algunas esperaban una lucha de titanes entre Marius y Scorpius… lo siento, pero ese tipo de confrontaciones no se me hacen propias de estos caballeros. Sí habrá roces, pero jamás serán demasiado públicos porque ambos son muy reservados y lo prefieren así. _

_En cuanto a Eve… sí, ya ha salido la chica. Quiero que estén conscientes que por el hecho de que Scorpius tiene una personalidad tan difícil de manejar, a mí no se me hizo extraño que se enamorara perdidamente de una chica que lo conoce desde la cuna. Siempre imaginé que él la idealizó a más no poder y que en su momento se sintió infinitamente cómodo con ella… hasta que se enamoró. Y ella es de estas chicas que saben que son hermosas y no temen aprovecharlo; que cuando quieren algo lo consiguen y no les importa cuál es el costo porque simplemente se dejan llevar sin mirar atrás… aunque una de las cosas que dejó en el camino fuera al pobre corazón de este rubio sexy y espectacular. Sin embargo, este tipo de actitudes suelen ser nocivas y ella es el ejemplo al estar colada por un hombre que jamás le ha hecho caso (Marius)._

_En fin… de alguna manera, Rose se ha visto envuelta en esta maraña familiar y lo peor es que no tiene ni idea xD_

_Por cierto, el título se lo robé despiadadamente a una película de acción que me encanta xD Espero que no les moleste :)_

_Por lo demás, ¡LES DESEO LO MEJOR EN ESTAS FECHAS! Aunque la mayoría esté en países tropicales, espero que sus navidades se tiñan de un imaginario blanco y les deseo mucha paz y prosperidad en estos días tan especiales para todos. ¡LAS QUIERO! Y aparte del capítulo, les prestaré al hombre de su preferencia hasta el viernes xD_

_Muchos Besos, Clio :)_

_Martes, 25 de diciembre de 2012_

_11:40 pm_


	20. El Cumpleaños, Parte I

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Por Dios santo, no puedo creerlo. Yo (ingenuamente, debo agregar) pensé que quien les obsequiaría algo en navidad sería yo y ustedes me han sorprendido con su masiva respuesta. Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus comentarios. ¿He dicho ya que las quiero? Pues lo hago y mucho. Mis cariños a: __**Lucy **__(En efecto xD ¡Qué bueno que estamos vivas! Y yo también suelo preocuparme por las divagaciones de Rose, pero que sea yo quien las escriba no debe hablar muy bien de mí xD Y tú también eres genial! En cuanto al capítulo anterior, ustedes me consienten a mí con sus comentarios, así que estamos a mano. No quise profundizar en la cena de Albus y Connie porque quería llegar a esta fiesta lo antes posible xD Astoria es una genia total y tienes razón en tus suposiciones acerca de Pansy. Y bueno, esta fiesta no le "cambiará la vida", pero sí habrá un minúsculo cambio de actitud :). Disfruta el capítulo y espero que hayas pasado unas bonitas navidades!)__**, Adarae, Cami Camila **__(Dios, me alegro de no haberte matado literalmente xD El sueño lo ha dejado a Scorpius tan pensativo y confundido como a ustedes las lectoras. Para él, ha significado mucho más porque él está más claro que está sucediendo "algo" entre él y Rose.Y sí, con Rose, Marius ha podido ser sincero y por eso ella se ha ganado su cariño. En cuanto a Connie y a Albus, ellos sí no necesitan a nadie para estar juntos xD "No le movió ni un pelo" xDDD Dile a tu chico que muchas gracias por lo de artista en ascenso y por tomarse la molesta de leer eso que a ti te tiene tan mal :D Y vamos… tu de seguro fantaseas con Marius, Scorpius y Lorcan. ¿No le das permiso de hacer lo mismo con Lucy, Dominique y Rose? xD Muchas gracias a ambos!)__**, TAMYmos, Leprechaun07, FYA **__(Me has dejado a cuadros con tu conclusión de la finalidad de la esfera, así que no comentaré nada sobre eso porque es muy público por aquí xD Aunque sí aclaro que Rose no fue Cleopatra! A mí me pareció increíblemente trillado y por eso no lo hice de esa forma. Además, qué casualidad xD Así que no jajajaja Y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena del abrazo y si quieres, te envío a Draco hasta el otro viernes ;) Y yo también te quiero jajaja Espero que te guste mucho el capítulo porque si te encanta Scorpius en su actitud de seductor… no diré más xD Besos!)__**, Rossett **__(Tienes razón, Rose es una mujer brillante… para todo lo que no sea "amor" xD En esos temas se nubla completamente y si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que es más cabezota que una roca, entonces todo se estanca. Sin embargo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y también espero que hayas tenido unas bonitas navidades :))__**, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Erika Dee, Diane Potter, Kirisuke, MrsLGrint, Lali Weasley, Annie Thompson, Liz Tonks, laurapsGranger **__(Lamento si te enredé demasiado xD Sin embargo, si yo no hubiese editado esa parte unas 400 veces, estarías aún más perdida jajaja. Y sí, todo está fríamente calculado ;) Y tienes mucha razón con tu suposición del por qué ocurrió ese abrazo entre ambos. Besos!)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, CarlaMelina, MonicaAlejandra55, Viian Jntte M, Helena Bar, Diluz, sammymalfoycullen, Luna Potter Granger, wednesday mellark, Saynez, Altea Kaur, Bronceniza16649** (Hola! Muchas gracias por darle a este fic una oportunidad :) Se actualiza todas las semanas, aunque no siempre tan puntualmente como me gustaría xD Por lo demás, espero que te siga gustando la historia tanto como hasta ahora. Besos!)**, Clickerland, astreoastiva** (Bianvenida! Muchas gracias jajaja Me alegra saber que te ha gustado tanto. Saludos :D)**, Carla Grint, Hermy Evans Black, hermi23 **(Hola! Gracias a ti por seguir allí :D Que gusto saber que te ha encantado el capítulo anterior y espero que disfrutes este. Nos leemos!) __y a__** dianalinqui19. **__¡GRACIAS!_

_Por si no nos volvemos a leer hasta el año que viene, les deseo lo mejor de este planeta a todas para este 2013! Son todas unas ángeles y por eso se merecen todo lo bueno que les llegue y mucho más :D  
_

* * *

**El **_(Infame)_ **Cumpleaños, Parte I**

_(O de cuando fue que empezó esa tendencia de Malfoy de "arruinar" todo)_

_(Pero si le preguntan a él, aquí fue cuando los términos "gustar" o "atraer" comenzaron a quedarse pequeños)_

* * *

–No, Malfoy. Los elfos deben tener los mismos derechos de los que gozan los duendes o los centauros. Pienso que la decisión de mi madre de otorgarle ciertos beneficios no debería...

–Escucha, Weasley. Respeto mucho a tu madre, en serio... pero los elfos más antiguos aún esconden los galeones que mi padre les da en jarrones y estantes inutilizados y la gran mayoría detesta tomarse los fines de semana. No puedes simplemente obligarlos a que acepten unos derechos que no quieren –insistió él y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–Es que _ése_ es el punto. Imagina por un momento que durante siglos lo único que te han dicho es que sólo eres útil para servir a los magos... a cualquiera le costaría desprenderse de esas costumbres –dijo moviendo las manos con ímpetu para enfatizar su frase, intentando que él entendiera su punto.

–No, Weasley. _Ése_ es el punto. El problema no es si ellos se lo merecen o no, el problema es la imposición, ¿entiendes? –Rose suspiró y miró al techo, como pidiendo clemencia a ese insidioso ente superior que amaba fastidiarla–. La idea era que dejaran de ser esclavos, ¿cierto? Debían ser libres. Si esa es la base de la ley, ellos deberían ser _libres_ de escoger si desean o no una paga justa.

Ante ese argumento, Rose se quedó completamente en blanco. Sin embargo, su terquedad no le permitiría perder la guerra.

–De acuerdo, pero eso es una contradicción de la Ley en sí. Además, también está el hecho de que son criaturas increíblemente poderosas; ¡Pueden hacer magia sin varita! Me parece que los magos medievales vieron esto como una amenaza y los esclavizaron –acentuó cada palabra con un asentimiento para imprimirle firmeza–. El objetivo no es obligarlos a recibir una paga o a instarlos a dominar el mundo mágico con sus extraordinarios poderes; la idea es que entiendan que son criaturas pensantes y, como tal, merecen ser tratados con respeto. Ya sabes, el justo medio.

Scorpius permaneció en silencio unos segundos, como considerando lo que acababa de decir. Finalmente, sonrió de forma enigmática y alzó una ceja.

–Aún no sé como comenzamos a hablar de los elfos domésticos –dijo y Rose tuvo que darle la razón cuando vio que sólo quedaban ellos dos discutiendo como infantes en la mesa–. En un momento hablábamos de comida y luego espantamos a todos con esta tontería.

Rose soltó una suspiro cargado y se sintió envejecer unos diez años. Ella sí sabía por qué habían comenzado a hablar de elfos. Y es que cuando estás comiendo tranquilamente y un _alguien_ indeseado te pellizca una pierna por debajo de la mesa unas tres veces seguidas, Lo único que queda es intentar distraerlo con una conversación insustancial antes de que cualquiera notara su sonrojo incandescente. Sacudió la cabeza para espantar esos recuerdos y miró alrededor; como previeron ella y Astoria en su momento, las personas ya habían olvidado la asignación de sus asientos y se distribuían indistintamente en el salón. De sus conocidos, sólo podía ver a Marius en la lejanía hablando con una familia que parecía ser influyente. De los demás no quedaba ni el rastro.

–Pues ya ves –suspiró nuevamente apoyándose pesadamente contra el respaldar de su asiento –. Me gusta defender lo que pienso.

–No me ha quedado ninguna duda –replicó luego de suspirar a su vez e imitar su posición.

Rose volvió a mirar su entorno cuando el silencio se hizo muy espeso y distinguió a Albus reír con los Mabel y a Dominique charlar alegremente con los invitados más jóvenes. Finalmente, se levantó para estirarse un poco y miró a Scorpius.

–Bueno, no debo retenerte más –musitó algo incómoda porque aún no se acostumbraba a mantener conversaciones tan largas y medianamente civilizadas con él y Scorpius asintió, volviendo a adoptar su habitual gesto inmutable–. Iré a mezclarme entre la gen...

–Rose, debes conocer al jefe del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos –la sobresaltó Marius al salir de la nada y Rose parpadeó con desconcierto–. Es un tipo de lo más agradable y acabo de enterarme de que está casado con la primera novia de tu padrino, Harry Potter.

–Er, sí... claro, ¿por qué no? –forzó una sonrisa y regresó su vista a Scorpius con algo de vacilación.

–Ah, no han terminado su ridícula discusión sobre elfos domésticos –Marius frunció el ceño y Rose lo miró con gravedad–. ¿Qué? No es por nada, pero llevan cerca de una hora hablando de lo mismo.

Rose miró su pequeño reloj de pulsera y descubrió con asombro que faltaba muy poco para las once.

Merlín, había pasado una hora con Malfoy y ni siquiera se estaba retorciendo por la obvia aflicción infinita que eso suponía. El mundo estaba de cabeza.

–Ya hemos terminado –respondió Scorpius al ver que ella parecía demasiado ocupada con sus propios pensamientos–. Ha ganado Rose –finalizó con una sonrisilla irónica que la hizo entornar los ojos en su dirección.

–Por supuesto que he ganado, ¿por qué lo dices así? No es como si yo fuera una loca a la que le tienes que dar la razón sólo para que esté satisfecha y no te asesine –Marius se echó a reír y la sonrisa de Scorpius creció varios centímetros.

–No he insinuado nada –se encogió de hombros con desinterés y el ceño de Rose se profundizó.

–¡Claro que sí lo hiciste!

–No, no lo hice.

–Sí, fue evidente.

–No lo fue porque no hubo nada.

–Pero yo no _estoy_ loca...

«Aún», pensó para sus adentros mientras se mordía el labio de forma compulsiva.

–No empiecen –los reprimió Marius y Rose se cruzó de brazos con obstinación.

–Idiota –susurró y Scorpius rió entre dientes.

–Paranoica.

–Cerdo arrogante.

–Sabelotodo.

–Eg...

–¡Marius! –exclamó Eve acercándose a ellos y Rose activó todas sus defensas cuando la chica se paró entre ella y su novio, ignorándola olímpicamente–. Ya hay muchas parejas en la pista. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? No conozco a un mejor bailarín que tú.

–Eve, estoy con Rose –dijo seriamente y ella bufó.

–A ella no le molesta, ¿verdad? –ni siquiera se importunó en mirarla. Rose sólo supo que se refería a ella por el tonillo altivo que había empleado.

–De hecho...

–Scor –la rodeó para pararse frente a él y Rose alzó las cejas. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica? ¿Que acaso se había vuelto transparente y no lo había notado?

Sólo por si acaso, se miró los pies. No, seguía allí.

Quizás sólo estaba segura de que podía manejar a esos dos primos como quisiera. A decir verdad, parecía estar consiguiéndolo a pesar de la evidente molestia de ambos hombres.

–Dime –casi estuvo segura de que Malfoy endurecía todas sus vértebras al estar junto a ella. Eve alzó un perfecto dedo índice y lo colocó seductoramente sobre el pecho de Scorpius, que se puso aún más rígido ante el contacto.

–¿Podrías ser un _sol_ y entretener a Rose un poco más? Marius me debe este baile –musitó con su mirada felina fija en los ojos grises de Scorpius justo como si intentara hipnotizarlo.

De nuevo, Rose se sorprendió cuando la mirada de Malfoy se suavizó al asentir lentamente.

–Sólo si a Marius no le molesta –Rose se volvió a contemplar a Marius con los ojos muy abiertos, estupefacta. La chica los _tenía_ a ambos en la palma de su mano.

Marius, por su parte, la miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y una sonrisa predadora se formó en sus labios cuando se percató de su temor. Llevó sus ojos inquisitivos a Scorpius y ella casi pudo ver un plan macabro formándose en sus pupilas. Cuando volvió a fijarse en ella, Rose se cruzó de brazos con firmeza para demostrarle que estaría en desacuerdo a cualquier cosa que dijera.

–Vamos, Rose... aunque me molestara, no es como si me hicieras caso –dijo tranquilamente, como si asumiera que Rose estaría feliz de compartir tiempo con Malfoy.

Cosa que por supuesto le inspiraba de todo menos felicidad.

–Pero es que yo...

–Decidido. Scor bailará con Rose y tú, Marius, vendrás conmigo.

–¿Qué? Yo no... –Evelyn arrastró a Marius sin mirar atrás, como si sus palabras hubieran finalizado definitivamente la conversación.

Mientras los observaba alejarse completamente anonadada, Rose sintió como cundía el pánico en su sistema y miró a Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos, regañándose cuando se percató de que probablemente parecía un conejillo asustado.

Él sonrió casi con condescendencia y le extendió una mano conciliadora, quizás procurando que Rose estuviera más tranquila.

–Supongo que sólo nos queda bailar, ¿no crees? –dijo con calma, como si estuviera hablando de irse a un picnic con su familia y no acabara de provocarle un shock pre-trauma a Rose.

–Podríamos... iré a buscar a Albus –lanzó su mirada ávida a través del salón, sin encontrarlo. Scorpius alzó una ceja burlona y soltó una risilla irónica.

–Debí saber que me rechazarías –dijo sin mutar el gesto, retirando la mano–. Sólo pensé que como caballero que soy, no debía dejar que una dama te humillara al hurtar a tu novio de una forma tan... precipitada.

Rose frunció el ceño ante la evidente provocación y se irguió en toda su notable estatura para enfrentarlo.

–Sé lo que haces, pero no caeré. Oh, no. No bailaré contigo. Eso sería como una invitación a Merlín para humillarme y créeme que él no necesita ninguna para hacerlo porque últimamente...

–Tienes razón, no sé en qué pensaba. Todo este plan malvado para lograr que bailaras conmigo sólo era parte de un entramado complot contra el gobierno. Es obvio que mi objetivo era secuestrarte en medio de un baile lleno de gente para demostrar que el Ministerio es absolutamente inútil y de paso, ridiculizarte un poco para mi satisfacción personal obligándote a ser una distracción al destacarte en esa preciosa profesión tuya... ¿Cuál era? ¿Bailarina exótica?** –**lógicamente, se sonrojó con furia y lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cómo era posible que aún recordara eso? Maldita memoria eidética. Maldito Malfoy–. Lamento haberte tomado por tonta –finalizó con sorna y Rose entornó los ojos.

–Idiota –siseó y él rió por la nariz–. Escucha, me alegra que ahora las cosas sean un poco más civilizadas entre nosotros, pero no soy ni medianamente estúpida e inconsciente como para bailar contigo frente a prácticamente toda la sociedad mágica después de todo lo que ha pasado.

–Qué raro... nunca me diste la impresión de que fueras de las que dejaba las cosas a medias –replicó con los ojos brillando de desafío. Rose sólo abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, ofendida ante el implícito insulto a su inteligencia

–Tú... –lo señaló indignada y él alzó las cejas, expectante–. Eres insoportable.

Avanzó a zancadas hasta la pista de baile y estuvo segura de que él la seguía sólo por el sonido de su risa resonando tras ella.

Luego de esa corta conversación, no le extrañaría nada que Malfoy sí que tuviera un plan malvado que envolvía un secuestro y probablemente un magnicidio. No parecía nada descabellado en comparación a todas las ideas morbosas y algo macabras que habían cruzado su cabeza y que envolvían a un centauro, ciento cincuenta galeones, un paracaídas muggle, trescientos veintiséis duendes pervertidos, un hormiguero y un bosque en Albania.

Se estremeció. Con esa mente tan perturbada que tenía, no tenía ni idea de cómo le permitían escribir para un periódico tan popular.

Luego de suspirar pesadamente, se detuvo en medio del salón y miró al cielo, pidiendo misericordia. Aún no entendía muy bien cómo se había negado tan fervientemente hace menos de un minuto y ahora resultaba que estaba allí, esperando para bailar _con_ Malfoy sólo porque él la había retado a hacerlo.

Básicamente le había dicho que era estúpida y que por ello, debía bailar con él.

Y ella, tan impulsiva como pocas veces, había cedido de una manera absurdamente fácil.

Ni siquiera había puesto demasiada resistencia. Silenciosamente, aceptó sin más.

¿Por qué, Merlín, _por qué_ había cedido? Era como asegurar _voluntariamente_ que, en efecto, era idiota.

Comenzaba a pensar que lo era, en realidad.

Él se paró frente a ella con su asquerosa sonrisa brillando de pura socarronería y ella cerró los ojos un segundo para asimilar lo que ocurriría a continuación. Las alarmas de su cerebro se encendieron cuando por fin entendió que lo único estúpido allí era hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y alguna parte de ella sabía que la no-atracción hacia Malfoy podía verse algo afectada por la cercanía obligatoria y la suave música y no era algo con lo que estuviera muy dispuesta a lidiar.

En especial cuando fue consciente de que a pesar de su propia altura y de sus tacones, él la sobrepasaba por lo menos unos cinco centímetros y junto a él, ella parecía algo indefensa. Su cabello rubio brillaba bajo las luces del salón y su porte le daba un aire de misterio del que carecía cualquier hombre que ella hubiera conocido antes.

Él extendió su mano hacia ella una segunda vez y se la tomó con algo de reticencia, previendo el escalofrío y sin embargo, no haciendo nada por evitarlo. Cuando Scorpius permaneció estático, asumió que esperaba a que ella hiciera el siguiente movimiento y le colocó una mano vacilante sobre su hombro, logrando que él se adelantara un paso y posara los dedos en su cintura con cautela, como asegurándose de no rozar la espalda descubierta de Rose.

Incluso a través de la ropa, fue dolorosamente consciente de la calidez del contacto.

Durante unos segundos, sólo se movieron al compás de la melodía; Scorpius parecía absorto en algo que escapaba de su comprensión y ella se cuidaba de no toparse con sus ojos mientras se aseguraba de no destrozarle (y destrozarse) los pies al bailar.

No es que fuera una pésima bailarina (bueno... no tan mala, al menos), pero los nervios y la tensión solían ser muy traicioneros. La volvían torpe y sin gracia y eso no era lo ideal para una situación así. Tenía que concentrarse.

Por otra parte y aunque mantenía la vista hacia al frente, Scorpius se movía con increíble fluidez a pesar de la cadencia de sus pasos. Sin embargo, algo en su casi imperceptible rigidez hacía el aire más pesado, casi imposible de respirar. Algo flotaba en el ambiente y Rose no estaba segura de querer saber qué era.

–Te quejas de mí, pero Eve sí que no parece saber el concepto de espacio personal –ella salió de su extraño ensueño y volvió la cabeza a penas un poco para ver a la chica completamente fusionada con Marius al bailar. Casi sintió ganas de reír cuando se fijó en la mueca de disgusto de su novio.

–Será de familia –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad, refiriéndose a Malfoy. No notó la ligera sombra de disgusto cuando se refirió a Eve como "familia", pero si vio cómo Scorpius frunció el ceño y la miró fugazmente directo a los ojos. Rose, por su parte, entendió a que se debía su confusión; en teoría, debería estar muy celosa por la falta de respeto hacia su persona–. Er... ¿Zorra? –susurró dubitativa y el entrecejo de Malfoy se relajó y dejó escapar una pequeña risita incrédula.

–¿Lo afirmas o me lo preguntas?

–¿Lo afirmo? –él arqueó una burlona ceja y Rose carraspeó–. Lo afirmo.

Circe, era pésima fingiendo celos.

–Ella ha sido así toda su vida –dijo luego de algunos segundos con la mirada ausente. Rose ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo de forma inquisitiva.

–¿Zorra?

Él volvió a reír entre dientes y asintió.

–Eso también, pero me refería a que siempre consigue lo que quiere y lo que desea ahora es a Marius. Lo que ha deseado toda su vida, en realidad –musitó pensativo y a Rose le dio la impresión de que lo decía con algo de nostalgia.

Entonces sus sospechas estaban confirmadas. Eve era la chica que Marius le había "quitado" a Scorpius. Por alguna razón en la que no pensaría hasta estar lo suficientemente loca como para atreverse a hacerlo, eso la molestó.

–Es ella, ¿cierto? –casi gruñó con bastante brusquedad y él la observó fijamente, su rostro convertido en una máscara de indiferencia.

–Marius siempre se ha quedado con las mejores chicas –susurró como toda respuesta y sus ojos grises la perforaron con la mirada. Ella, incapaz de sostener el contacto visual por mucho tiempo, bajó la vista sintiéndose enrojecer.

No sabía si imaginaba cosas en donde no las había, pero eso definitivamente había ido con una segunda intención que se negaba a comprender. Él no podía estar refiriéndose a ella también, era imposible. Ella lo odiaba y él, bueno... él era _insoportable_.

–Um... –asintió sin saber qué decir cuando el cambió de melodía la hizo dar un respingo, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos (gracias al cielo). Estuvo a punto de alejarse de Scorpius en el corto período de tiempo entre canción y canción e incluso él hizo amago de soltarla, pero Rose no se movió. Quería escuchar lo que él tuviera que decir y tal vez no habría otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

–Estuve enamorado de ella prácticamente desde que nací –dijo con voz firme cuando la orquesta comenzó otra canción y Rose casi agradeció que él se deshiciera del silencio tan tenso que se había instalado. El aire estaba tan espeso que se le hacía difícil respirar y el cuerpo de Scorpius irradiaba tanto calor que se sintió sofocada–, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta, me aclaró que sólo éramos amigos; los mejores. Y a pesar de todas las calabazas que Marius le ha dado, ella jamás se ha rendido.

–Marius no tiene la culpa –musitó tímidamente al percibir el ligero rencor que emanó su voz al mencionar ese nombre–. Él también es una víctima de las circunstancias. Y deberías considerar el hecho de que tal vez Marius la rechazó porque sabe lo que sientes –continuo a pesar de estar segura de que el rechazo probablemente nada tenía que ver con Scorpius.

Sin verlo, sintió sus ojos clavados en su cabeza y cerró los ojos, intentando controlar su sonrojo.

–Sentía. Y quizás tienes razón –susurró y la acercó un poco más a él casi sin ser consciente de lo que hacía. Hasta ese momento, habían estado bailando a casi un metro de distancia del otro–. Aunque (y me siento obligado a decirlo) es casi un halago que Eve haya sido tan maleducada contigo. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera se toma la molestia de... debe verte como una gran amenaza –su risa sonó más a un bufido que a otra cosa. Sin embargo, Rose estaba más concentrada en ignorar el cosquilleo de su aliento contra su oído que en escucharlo–. Pero a juzgar por tu pasividad, tú no estás preocupada.

–Lo conozco y, bueno... confío en él –masculló apretando lo ojos con fuerza por un momento al sentir cómo el masculino perfume se le colaba por la nariz con una fuerza arrolladora.

–Y tienes razón en no estar intranquila, pero… la pareja de Marius está muy hermosa esta noche. Él es, sin ninguna duda, el hombre más afortunado de la velada –como para corroborar su punto, Scorpius les dio la vuelta y Rose pudo divisar a la pareja en la lejanía. Eve le susurraba algo acariciándole la nuca con sus dedos perfectos y él reía en silencio. Sin embrago, Rose estuvo segura de que su creciente irritación no tuvo nada que ver con la evidente seducción frente a ella.

–¿Hermosa? –inquirió fallando en ocultar su fastidio. Sin verlo, supo que Malfoy sonreía con suficiencia.

–Radiante y sensual. Tan preciosa que quita el aliento... que _me quita_ el aliento –Rose asintió con rigidez y sus cejas casi perforan el puente de su nariz.

–Pues no puede ser tan sensual cuando parece una mantis religiosa acechando a su presa. No me sorprendería que se alzara un poco más y le comiera la cabeza –refunfuñó enojada y no queriendo entender por qué–. Le haría un favor a todos los hombres del mundo si la maldijera para que aprenda a respetar lo que no es de ella.

En cuanto lo dijo, fue aterradoramente consciente de que cuando hablaba del significado de "propiedad", no se refería a Marius.

Maldita sea, tenía que alejarse de Scorpius cuanto antes o _se moriría_.

–¿Y privarnos de ese epítome de femineidad? Sería muy egoísta, ¿no crees? –se sobresaltó cuando el susurro casi se convirtió en una caricia contra su oreja, pero su ceño no se relajó.

No era por sonar presumida, pero consideraba que ella también se veía bastante mejor de lo usual. Y sin embargo, no hubo ni un pequeño halago o referencia a su aspecto.

No era que su opinión le importara. Vamos, _en serio_ no era así. Si existía alguien en el mundo a quién Rose no le importara en lo más mínimo, era Malfoy.

Pero _si le importara _(y que conste que no lo hacía y que estaba a punto de plantear una situación completamente hipotética), quizás sentiría algo de alivio al notar que el lenguaje corporal de él le gritaba lo contrario. Ahora sí la apretaba contra él e inhalaba lentamente, como queriendo captar el tenue olor del perfume tras su oreja. Si no se movieran tan cadenciosamente, tropezarían sin remedio porque sus piernas estaban casi entrelazadas y a través de la abertura de su vestido, el roce era no sólo notorio, sino terriblemente incómodo. El agarre de sus manos era firme, pero él la llevaba con tanta delicadeza que se sentía ligera; tanto que podría comenzar a flotar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, la otra mano que antes apenas rozaba su cintura, la afirmaba por su espalda descubierta, quemándola y atándole los pies a tierra y _quemándola_ una vez más porque estaban tan cerca que esa sensación permanente de vértigo en su estómago la estaba comenzando a marear.

Como si ya no fuera suficiente, su sonrojo ascendió considerablemente cuando la cercanía la obligó a deslizar su brazo por el hombro de Scorpius para dejarlo descansar tras su nuca, suspirando cuando lo sintió sonreír contra su mejilla.

Merlín, estaban _demasiado_ cerca. Si quería ser realista, eso no podía ser sano.

–Quizás –susurró sin recordar cuál era la pregunta, obnubilada por la situación en sí y permitiéndose unos momentos de libertad mental, sin atormentarse.

Se sentía como en un sueño irreal e inverosímil. Sabía en _dónde_ estaba y con _quién_; sabía que bailaban como dos personas que dicen odiarse jamás lo harían y que en alguna parte de su mente, una pequeña voz le chillaba que había algo muy mal en lo que estaban haciendo y que más tarde, probablemente no podría lidiar consigo misma por el remordimiento.

Se sentía tan ajena a sí misma que si no hubiera sido porque la música cesó nuevamente, hubiese apoyado la frente en el hombro de Scorpius para darle aún más intimidad al asunto sin querer evitarlo, como si _necesitara_ estar _aún más_ cerca porque el rubor y el sofoco y la confusión comenzaban a dejar de ser desagradables.

El "despertar" no fue nada comparado al pánico que sintió por lo que estaba haciendo allí, tan tranquila y felizmente.

–Er... –musitó estúpidamente alejándose de él un par de cautelosos pasos y embargándose de un inclasificable sentimiento de pérdida–. Debo buscar a Albus –eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente y a pesar de lo poco creíble que era, Scorpius asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia, como agradeciéndole caballerosamente las dos piezas que habían bailado.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta casi tropezando por la rapidez y cuando comenzaba a sortear a las parejas circundantes, la voz de Malfoy la detuvo.

–Weasley –dijo tan suavemente que se estremeció, como si acariciara su apellido con los labios. Ella se volvió a verlo por sobre su hombro y lo encontró sonriendo ladinamente–. Eve también está linda esta noche.

«¿Eh?», fue más o menos lo primero que pensó Rose.

Lo miró una vez más con el ceño fruncido por la confusión y sacudió la cabeza antes de apresurarse a alejarse de él lo más que pudiera mientras se comía la cabeza intentado recordar la conversación previa.

«Oh, claro», y por sus venas se precipitó la adrenalina cuando recordó los favorecedores adjetivos que ella había pensado que eran para Evelyn.

"No debes estar preocupada", había dicho. "Marius es el más afortunado de la noche".

"Hermosa, radiante y sensual. Tan preciosa que quita el aliento. Que _me quita_ el aliento".

¿Acaso él se refería a _ella_?

Su vista se nubló conforme su corazón se aceleraba hasta el punto que temió sufrir un infarto y comenzó a hiperventilar, avanzando sin rumbo fijo entre la gente.

Todo era tan confuso… ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente emocionada? Tenía un vacío en el estómago y estaba segura de que en cualquier momento devolvería todo su contenido.

Sus pensamientos se habían vuelto un torbellino difuso y tenía la necesidad repentina de sentarse porque sus rodillas empezaban a fallar.

Aún se negaba a creer lo que tantas personas habían insinuado, pero para ella había sido tan obvio... No. No era posible.

Necesitaba... necesitaba...

–Joder, ¿Qué no ves por dónde... ¿Rose? –Dominique la cogió por los hombros y se sobresaltó cuando Rose se colgó de su cuello y la abrazó. Y es que _necesitaba_ sentirse reconfortada–. ¿Estás bien? Tienes un color verdoso que me preocupa.

–Nique, ¿podemos hablar? –musitó con la garganta hecha un nudo y la boca seca. Dominique asintió, se separó de ella y la cogió de la mano. Avanzó junto a ella entre las mesas y por lo que pudo dilucidar entre las neblinas de su mente, conversaba con Astoria.

–Señora Malfoy, ¿podríamos usar un baño que no esté abierto al público esta noche? Rose no se siente bien y sería una pena que la gente se enterara de su estado –la escuchó hablar con educación en la lejanía.

–Por supuesto que sí. ¡Tommy! Lleva a las señoritas al baño del segundo piso junto a las escaleras –sintió vagamente el toque de Astoria en su frente y la escuchó soltar una exclamación ahogada–. ¡Estás tan fría! Avísenme si necesitan cualquier cosa.

Rose asintió a pesar de su creciente mareo y no supo como, pero logró subir las escaleras y entrar al baño junto a Dominique, que prácticamente la llevaba a rastras.

–Ahora dime, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó cuando la sentó en una pequeña silla de madera frente al espejo.

–Dominique, creo que tenías razón –musitó y sin saber por qué, sus ojos se humedecieron–. Creo que Malfoy está... está...

–¿Enamorado de ti? Albus me debe unos galeones. ¡Sabía que tendrías esta reacción cuando te dieras...

–¡No! –exclamó con la poca voz que le quedaba–. Encaprichado. Está encaprichado conmigo –le reafirmó a su subconsciente con desesperación y Dominique bufó con incredulidad.

–¿Y cómo llegaste a esa brillante conclusión? –su descrédito se le enterró a Rose en el pecho como una puñalada.

Le contó vagamente todo lo que había pasado cuando bailaban y ella la escuchó completamente inmóvil y sin emitir ningún sonido. Cuando finalizó, permanecieron en silencio y la mirada dura de Nique se suavizó cuando Rose sorbió por la nariz, aguantando las ganas de llorar.

–¿No dirás nada? –suplicó y Dominique suspiró.

–¿Recuerdas mi política de no meterme en tu vida? –inquirió sin rastro de sarcasmo y Rose se mordió el labio inferior. Justo ahora, necesitaba que las narices de Dominique estuvieran en todos sus asuntos si eso lograba que entendiera lo que acababa de pasar. Su prima debió haber percibido esto en su rostro, porque se apresuró a agregar–. No entiendo por qué te lo tomas así, como si fuera el fin del mundo.

–¡Es que lo es! Yo no quería... ¡No entiendo qué pasó! –exclamó lanzando las manos al aire con una abrumante sensación de abatimiento. Cuando Dominique puso los ojos en blanco, se sintió idiota.

–Rose –se acercó a ella, pero Rose tenía la vista clavada en alguna parte del suelo–. Rose. ¡Rose! –le palmeó la mejilla con poca fuerza para hacerla reaccionar–. Estás haciendo un verdadero drama por todo esto.

–¡No es para menos!

–Pues la única razón por la que creo que te alteras es porque (y no te gustará oírlo) debes sentir algo por...

–¡No lo digas! –chilló y Nique se echó reír. Su tranquilidad la hizo enfurecer–. ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –incluso ella se asustó de su ímpeto y se sonrojó al percatarse de que lo negaba tan furiosamente que sonaba a mentira–. Claro que no. No –rió forzadamente para imprimirle algo de naturalidad a sus palabras. Sobra decir que falló estrepitosamente–. Nada. Ni siquiera somos amigos.

–De acuerdo, entendí –dijo Nique alzando las cejas y hablando con condescendencia, justo como alguien que le daba la razón a un niño malcriado–. Entones no tienes nada que temer. Muchos te han dicho que estás preciosa y no veo por qué él debe ser diferente.

–Porque nunca lo ha hecho –dijo como si fuera obvio y su prima volvió a rodar los ojos.

–Pero es innegable, así que no te preocupes, ¿sí? –no supo el porqué, pero tuvo la sensación de que Dominique sólo le decía lo que ella quería escuchar–. Si todos los que pensamos que estás hermosa esta noche estuviéramos enamorados de ti... vale, encaprichados contigo, hoy amanecerías en mi cama –se sonrojó violentamente y la fulminó con la mirada–. ¿Qué? No me mires así. Relájate.

Rose asintió dejándose tranquilizar por las palabras de Dominique. Ella tenía razón; Malfoy sólo expresaba lo que veía y, vamos... momentos antes de que él le dijera eso, ella estaba pensando en su indignación por la escasez de halagos de su parte.

–Tienes razón. Estoy sobreactuando –suspiró profundamente para ralentizar el latido de su corazón y Dominique volvió a bufar.

–¿Te parece? –inquirió con sarcasmo y Rose frunció el ceño.

–Cállate –soltó con brusquedad y Nique se echó a reír. Se miró al espejo esperando a que su color natural volviera a su rostro y cuando dejó de sentir el sudor frío corriendo por su espalda, asintió con firmeza y caminó hasta la puerta–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Eres increíble –negó Dominique riendo entre dientes y la siguió de vuelta al salón.

Cuando entró nuevamente, vio a Scorpius en la lejanía conversando animadamente con un hombre que no conocía y suspiró infundiéndose algo de valor, ignorando el salto que dio su corazón cuando lo vio reír.

«Puedo soportarlo», se dijo imprimiéndose seguridad.

Sin embargo y sólo por si acaso, se sentó junto a Albus y los Mabel.

Nunca se podía ser lo suficientemente precavida porque, bueno... jamás había sido arrojada a un gigantesco lago lleno de grindylows _del mal_, pero imaginaba que todo lo que había sentido en esos últimos minutos se le debía parecer en algo a esa experiencia en particular.

Y solo para que conste, quizás sí estaba algo demente, pero aún no rozaba aquella línea del masoquismo, gracias.

...

Una hora y media después, Rose se sentía _bien_.

No, no, en serio. Se sentía bien.

Es decir, la claridad ya había vuelto a su mente y esos ínfimos instantes de demencia transitoria habían acabado. La tierra había vuelto a su eje, el infierno se había descongelado y el cielo se había llenado de estrellas.

De hecho, estaba teniendo una amena conversación con Mark Pucey. El tipo podía ser el hombre más maligno del mundo, pero a ella la trataba muy bien. La había interceptado en su... alejamiento precipitado de Malfoy cuando éste se acercó a charlar con Connie y le había preguntado cómo la había tratado la vida desde que abandonó el Ministerio.

Le presentó a un par de conocidos y esa charla tan banal había sido lo único que había necesitado para distraerse de su asquerosa vida.

Así que sí. Estaba muy bien.

–¡Rose! Aquí estás. Te he estado buscando –escuchó a Marius tras ella y se volvió con desconcierto. Estaba azorado y respiraba irregularmente.

Interrumpió su relajante conversación de casi una hora con Pucey y se disculpó con un gesto de la cabeza, levantándose de la mesa en la que en algún momento de la charla se habían sentado para hablar con Marius en privado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó preocupada y Marius bufó mientras la arrastraba de vuelta a las sillas que les habían asignado.

–¿Dónde mierda estabas? –abrió mucho los ojos por la impresión; era extraño escuchar a Marius blasfemar–. Eve no me ha quitado sus garras de encima en toda la noche.

–Creí que eran amigos –dijo divertida y Marius la fulminó con la mirada.

–Lo somos, pero ella no entiende lo que significa "no" –Marius dejó salir un suspiro cuando se sentó con pesadez–. Ha sido así desde siempre. Por eso Scorpius me odia.

–No te odia –negó con firmeza, recordando vagamente la conversación durante el baile con un estremecimiento–. Sólo se pregunta por qué Eve nunca le dio una oportunidad.

–Así que conversaron mientras bailaban –la mirada conspiradora de Marius la hizo fruncir el ceño–. ¿De qué hablaron?

–No seas cotilla –refunfuñó Rose y Marius alzó las manos en busca de paz.

–Vale –se quedó en silencio y Rose lo observó de reojo al notar que aún no había acabado de hablar. Parecía ansioso por soltar una especie de bomba de información–. Pero que sepas que sí le dio una oportunidad.

–¿Qué? –chilló estupefacta y varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ella. Esa parte de la historia no la sabía–. ¿Cuando?

–No seas cotilla –repitió él con sorna y se echó a reír, provocando que Rose gruñera guturalmente–. Hace poco más de dos años. Cuando no funcionó, Scorpius habló con los duendes y se instaló en Egipto.

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y los clavó en la mesa, sorprendida. Eso explicaba el rencor que le tenía a Marius.

A pesar de regañarse a sí misma, no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía hacia él. En cuanto al amor, se parecían más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Y es que, bueno... si Lysander no se hubiera ido, ella definitivamente habría empacado todas sus cosas para desaparecer en Tombuctú.

Tuvo deseos de seguir preguntado, pero cuando su curiosidad estaba venciendo su voluntad, Astoria se sentó junto a ella y la miró con preocupación.

–¿Te encuentras mejor? Por favor dime que no fue la comida –preguntó fallando un poco en disimular su consternación. Rose le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y negó–. Gracias a Merlín.

Contagiada de su alivio, rió un poco antes de contestar.

–Estoy mucho mejor. No había probado bocado en casi todo el día y creo que propasarme con la fuente de chocolate no fue la idea más acertada –inventó sobre la marcha y Astoria asintió con una sonrisa.

–Te ves más recuperada, ciertamente. Estaba preocupada por ti –admitió frunciendo la nariz con disgusto, como si la idea de tener que inquietarse por su salud y por el estado de la comida no hubiera sido placentero–. Te veías francamente mal cuando te fuiste. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo seguir atendiendo a mis invitados.

Se fue con la misma rapidez con la que llegó y Rose la vio volver a perderse entre la gente durante unos minutos con asombro. Parecía que hubiera unas mil Astoria en lugar de una sola porque se desplazaba de conversación en conversación con sorprendente fluidez.

Escuchó un carraspeo junto a ella y se volvió confundida. Había olvidado la presencia de Marius.

–¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué soy el último en enterarme? –frunció el ceño y ella se encogió de hombros.

–Un pequeño malestar, nada más.

Eso. Sólo un pequeñísimo malestar.

Se podría decir que diminuto, en realidad.

–No me digas que fue cuando prácticamente saliste huyendo luego del segundo baile con Scorpius –Rose infló el pecho y negó con vehemencia.

–Claro que no. Y debiste prestarle atención a tu pareja, chismoso –gruñó y él rió entre dientes.

–Era mirarte o mirarla, algo casi imposible dado que estaba completamente pegada a mí –Rose agradeció que Marius lo dejara estar sin incordiarla mucho más que de costumbre. Quizás sí se había dado cuenta de que, de hecho, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Estuvieron hablando un rato más acerca de las peripecias de bailar con Eve y un poco más tarde se le unieron los Nott y el propio Draco Malfoy, cansados de rondar entre la gente.

Hablaron acerca de política internacional y Rose se halló a sí misma conversando sin ningún tipo de timidez cara a cara con el padre de Scorpius, que no parecía inmutarse cada vez que ella refutaba de manera directa sus opiniones.

No se sintió intimidada por sus ojos grises calculadores e intensos. Es más, su escrutinio lo tomaba como un desafío y ni siquiera le preocupaba sonar irrespetuosa. Le habían enseñado a siempre hacer valer su opinión y eso mismo estaba haciendo.

–Inglaterra siempre ha tenido roces con Francia e Italia siempre se ha mantenido aparte en las discusiones. No veo porqué una "provocación" del Ministerio Italiano se ha tomado tan en serio –comentó Rose con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto.

–Fue una provocación directa –se encogió de hombros Draco y se recostó indolente sobre el respaldar de su silla–. No pueden amenazarnos sólo por nuestra enemistad eterna con Francia. No es problema de ellos.

–Me pareció que fue más una advertencia. Estarán cansados, supongo –razonó a su vez y Theodore chistó con la lengua.

–Advertencia, amenaza... nunca se puede saber la diferencia exacta entre ambas y menos en cuestiones políticas. La reunión anual entre el Wizengamot y los consejos de otros países no fue precisamente educada este año y a pesar de que le concedo muchas habilidades a David Vance, el Ministro, su excesiva diplomacia no nos favorece –respondió Theodore algo cortante y Rose se cruzó de brazos sin disimular su obstinación.

–A mi me pareció que el Ministro actuó como cualquier líder debió hacerlo. No puede simplemente responder a la "amenaza" con un mundo muggle de por medio. Jamás ha habido una guerra entre mundos mágicos y no es como para comenzar ahora –reafirmó sus palabras inclinándose sobre la mesa y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos–. Pero si me preguntan por el ineficiente Ministro que tienen los italianos, sería otra cuestión. No tendría manera de defenderlo; es un completo inútil.

–Eso es irrefutable –concordó Draco sonriendo ladinamente–. Es ineficaz, sin duda. Por no decir que no sirve para absolutamente nada.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Tiene una boca muy grande y una voluntad muy frágil... nunca es muy buena combinación –añadió Theodore con un asentimiento de aprobación.

Los tres rieron con algo de complicidad y dieron por finalizada la discusión. Rose miró alrededor y se percató de que hacía ya tiempo que Daphne se había retirado y vio a Marius intentando disimular un bostezo. Fue incapaz de ocultar su reprobación y bufó.

–Descuida, Marius nunca ha estado excesivamente interesado en la política –dijo Theodore notando la mirada que ella le dedicaba a su novio.

–Sólo lo que debo informar –se encogió de hombros y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rose, un gesto que ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos.

Estuvieron en silencio unos instantes y Rose no ocultó su sonrisa triunfante cuando se percató de que había sostenido un mano a mano con dos hombres que trabajaban en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Era una sensación muy reconfortante, a decir verdad.

Finalmente, Theodore la observó unos segundos con suspicacia antes de carraspear y levantarse de la mesa con elegancia. A Rose, por supuesto, no se le escapó la mirada que le dedicaba.

–Hijo, ¿podemos hablar en privado? –se volvió hacia Marius y lo vio colocar una máscara inmutable sobre su rostro, quizás percibiendo también cómo los ojos de su padre se clavaban en ella con un _algo_ indefinible.

Ambos hombres se retiraron y Rose se arriesgó a mirar al único que aún quedaba en la mesa junto a ella. El la miraba con el ceño profundamente fruncido y con aire meditabundo. Hizo ademán de levantarse; una cosa era hablar con la persona más intimidante que había conocido rodeada de gente y la otra era hablar con él sólo.

–¿Qué te traes tú con mi hijo? –inquirió repentinamente, sobresaltándola y arruinando su escape.

Por Dios, ¿qué tenían los Malfoy con arruinar las cosas? ¿Había alguna necesidad? ¿Era tan terrible dejar que alguien se saliera con la suya? Porque si le preguntaran a ella…

Un momento, ¿Qué?

¡¿Qué?!

¡¿Qué había dicho?!

–¿Perdón? –casi chilló con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión ¿Había oído bien?–. ¿Qué… ¿qué ha dicho? –repitió moderando su tono de voz con dificultad y manteniéndose tan imperturbable como podía una persona que tiene un sonrojo casi obsceno inundando por completo su rostro.

–Oh –las arrugas en su ceño se profundizaron mientras estudiaba su rostro de forma atenta–. Vaya, claro… –asintió mientras observaba sus mejillas ruborizadas con los ojos entornados–. De acuerdo –Draco Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y su frente pareció poblarse de miles de arrugas de preocupación.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¡Argh, joder! ¿Por qué siempre era ella la última en enterarse de todo? Porque le hubiese gustado que alguien le dijera que todos los Malfoy tienen un poco de demencia interior. Incluso Astoria, vamos… ¿Quién le regala un vestido tan costoso a una perfecta desconocida? Alguien que no está demasiado cuerda que se diga.

Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos volvieron a caer sobre las orbes grises de Draco Malfoy, que no dejaba de estudiarla intensamente con la mirada. Por Merlín, ¿En dónde se había metido?

–¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí que te pareces a tu madre –musitó él pensativo, rompiendo el contacto visual para mirar distraídamente hacia la pista de baile. Rose tuvo que rodar los ojos internamente porque padre e hijo parecían compartir la particularidad de "cambio de tema cuando me place porque soy yo y puedo hacerlo"–. Te imagino siempre defendiendo lo que piensas o sientes a pesar de que la gente se oponga. Es una cualidad que te hace un tanto terca, pero sin duda no deja de ser una cualidad al fin y al cabo. Espero que mantengas eso en el futuro porque probablemente lo necesitarás –musitó más para sí mismo que para ella mientras sus ojos volaban ávidamente a traves del salón y cuando hallaron su objetivo, se clavaron en él con intensidad. Rose siguió la dirección de sus ojos y ambos observaron a Scorpius conversar animadamente con un chico en la lejanía. Tan concentrada estaba que respingó notoriamente cuando el señor Malfoy añadió lo siguiente–. Es interesante.

Frunció el ceño intuyendo que jamás alcanzaría a comprender el verdadeero significado tras todas las palabras del padre de Scorpius y si llegara a hacerlo, quizás no sería del todo exacto. Si era posible, Draco era aún más enigmático que su hijo.

–¿Qué es interesante? –preguntó en un susurro intrigado y lo vio reír entre dientes.

–También eres curiosa. Definitivamente te pareces a ella pero, sin embargo... –y, dejándola perpleja, se levantó de la mesa y avanzó un par de pasos–. Es interesante que a pesar de lo sabelotodo que pareces ser, no te encuentro repelente.

Y se alejó sin más.

Rose frunció el ceño sintiéndose contrariada. ¿Era esa la idea del señor Malfoy de un halago o de un insulto muy bien camuflado? Tal vez un poco de ambos.

Para ella no era ningún secreto que de seguro verla a ella y a Albus tan parecidos a sus progenitores lo había transportarlo al pasado oscuro del que tanto le habían hablado, pero se refería a Hermione como quién habla de una vieja conocida a la que recuerda con _agrado_ y no como quien habla de una mujer que torturó a placer durante los años de escuela.

Agitó la cabeza con brusquedad, algo asustada y decidiendo no seguir pensando estupideces. Y es que, bueno... ¿_agrado_? No.

Es decir,_ no_.

Debía dejar de tomar vino de elfo; comenzaba a delirar.

...

–Me ha dicho que quiere que te proponga matrimonio cuanto antes –susurró Marius en su oído mortalmente serio, asustándola y casi haciéndola tirar su copa. Lucía tan ofuscado que ella, que llevaba un buen tiempo sin saber de él, abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa.

–¡Dijiste que no te obligaría tan pronto! –exclamó con la voz ahogada y Marius la chistó, la tomó por el brazo y la alejó de la pareja con la que conversaba. La arrastró hasta la pista de baile para gozar de la privacidad que sólo tienen dos personas cuando danzan y se vio obligada a dejar el vino en una mesa al azar, preguntándose qué tanto alcance tenía esa situación.

–Lo sé, yo también estoy sorprendido –frunció el ceño y la tomó entre sus brazos para comenzar a balancearse de forma ausente–. Dijo que no le importan ni tus padres ni tu condición de mestiza –arrugó la nariz al oír lo último, pero no comentó nada al respecto–. Quiere que haga una proposición oficial a penas surja la oportunidad y está dispuesto a celebrar un compromiso de ser necesario.

–No puede ser –susurró y apoyó la frente en el hombro de Marius para ocultar su mortificación–. ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

–Le has causado una excelente impresión. Mejor de la que imaginé. Piensa que eres la mejor opción ahora que he descartado a Eve –musitó contra su oído y Rose asintió en silencio.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –pregunto algo asustada y escuchó a Marius reír sin humor.

–Tú puedes apartarte en cualquier momento. Yo no...

–Ah, no. No me vengas con el sermón de "puedes dejarme cuando quieras". Me lo sé de memoria –bufó molesta y Marius resopló con hastío–. Estamos juntos en esto y no te dejaré. Ni que estuviera loca... encontraremos la forma de aplazar el compromiso.

–Tarde o temprano sabrán mi inclinación sexual –afirmó Marius y Rose suspiró.

–Mejor tarde, ¿no crees? –él rió un poco y Rose lo imitó de forma nerviosa–. ¿Te ha dado algún plazo?

–Dos meses o me desheredará –la gravedad volvió a su voz y Rose inhaló con fuerza–. El problema no es el matrimonio, sino el jodido heredero.

–Pues si en dos meses no hemos hallado ninguna salida, me comprometeré contigo –afirmó intentando no dejar traslucir su vacilación y sin atreverse a pensar en lo que diría su familia.

–Estás de coña –bufó él y Rose lo empujó un poco, pero la única que trastabilló fue ella.

–Piénsalo. Si nos prometemos en matrimonio, dejará de insistir sobre eso por un tiempo. Y creo que será suficiente como para que estés listo para confesar –continuó condescendiente y Marius volvió a resoplar.

–Es algo realmente bondadoso lo que propones, pero no puedo...

–Cállate, ya lo decidí –su terquedad saliendo a flote a pesar de que estaba muy consciente del lío en el que tan felizmente se estaba metiendo–. Pero debes prometerme que no harás nada sin consultarlo conmigo... tengo que pensármelo muy bien, Marius.

Él se separó de ella lo suficiente como para mirarla y sus ojos estaban llenos con tan abrumador agradecimiento, que se le encogió un poco el corazón.

–Estás caminando voluntariamente a la horca, pero gracias. Soy tan cobarde que si no me gustaran los hombres, no te merecería –dijo con palpable sinceridad y Rose forzó una sonrisa. No se le escapó el hecho de que Marius no prometió nada, pero se figuró que era un detalle sin importancia.

–No eres cobarde –refutó y Marius alzó las cejas–. Vale, quizás un poco preocupado por la reacción de tus padres, pero no cobarde.

–Eso sólo es una forma poética de decirlo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Soy escritora –dijo riendo junto a él y retomaron el balanceo suave que inspiraba la balada–. Aunque te sugiero que le cuentes primero a tu madre. Estoy segura de que Daphne podrá ayudarte.

Sintió a Marius tensarse bajo su tacto y por unos segundos infinitos no dijo absolutamente nada. Finalmente, asintió contra su cuello y suspiró.

–Tienes razón –la canción cesó y ambos se separaron. Marius le dio un pequeñísimo beso en los labios y ambos sonrieron en medio del contacto–. Ahora dejemos de hablar de problemas absurdos y ven conmigo. Hay un par de personas que aún no te he presentado.

–Sigues con tu cruzada de que yo no salga de aquí sin conocer a todo el mundo mágico, ¿cierto? –inquirió incrédula y Marius sonrió divertido.

–¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no fuera así? Quiero asegurarme de que cuando te quite los grilletes que te he puesto para esclavizarte, tengas suficientes personas alrededor que se preocupen por ti. Te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que puede lograr la compasión.

Puso los ojos en blanco cuando Marius le guiñó el ojo de forma juguetona. Cuando avanzaban entre las mesas sin rumbo fijo, la música de la orquesta cambió a la tradicional canción de cumpleaños y ambos se volvieron confundidos al ver al corro de gente alrededor de una mesa surgida de la nada en medio de la zona de baile que acababan de abandonar con un gigantesco y hermosamente decorado pastel.

Ambos se miraron alzando las cejas simultáneamente, caminaron junto a la marea de gente hasta la pista y se abrieron camino entre las personas para llegar al frente.

Un elfo colocaba 23 velas en el pastel con varios chasquidos de sus pequeños dedos y Astoria miraba alrededor de forma casi desesperada.

–¿Dónde está Scorpius? –les preguntó en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca–. Son la una y sabe que es hora de cortar el pastel –añadió fallando en disimular su irritación. Rose soltó la mano de Marius y se adelantó un paso para intentar calmarla.

–Debe estar en el baño o...

–Ve a buscarlo, por favor. Y tráelo lo más pronto posible –probablemente la palidez de Rose fue más que notoria, porque Astoria le tomó la mano en un gesto de súplica y repitió–. Por favor.

Rose, incapaz de negarse, asintió fingiendo una sonrisa de forma patética y comenzó a alejarse torpemente, intentando convencerse de que se sentía fenomenal a pesar de tener que verlo _otra vez_.

–Pudiste haber enviado a un elfo –musitó Marius cuando ya no fue capaz de ver a Rose. Astoria, milagrosamente recuperada de su ataque de pánico, rió ligeramente y él se volvió a verla con perplejidad cuando cualquier rastro de la mortificación previa hubo desaparecido de su rostro delicado.

–Sí, _pude_ haberlo hecho –dijo con simpleza y Marius rió entre dientes.

A veces pensaba que Astoria era la única de la familia que conocía los secretos de todo el mundo, incluyendo el de él. Y si eso era cierto, no era sorpresa que como él, intentara acercar a Rose y a Scorpius casi sin proponérselo.

Lo que Marius no sospechaba era que Astoria, a diferencia de él, no lo hacía por pura diversión. Aunque si se pusiera a pensar un poco, quizás intuiría que su tía tenía un propósito muchísimo más elevado y, por ende, algo más complicado de lograr.

...

–¿Malfoy? ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! –gruñó enojada y acercándose a él rápidamente–. Astoria está preocupada; están a punto de cortar...

Detuvo su regañina cuando se fijó en que él no le hacía ni el menor caso. Y no sólo eso, no; Eve se sobresaltó de forma apenas perceptible y sonrió en su dirección con afabilidad.

¿Eve sonriéndole a _ella_ con afabilidad? Vamos, que apenas y había reconocido su presencia lo suficiente como para arrojarla a los brazos de Scorpius para estar a solas con Marius en la pista de baile.

–Seguiremos hablando luego, Scor –acarició levemente el brazo de Scorpius y Rose frunció el ceño cuando observó cómo los hombros del hombre de enrigidecían–. Piensa en mi propuesta... –le echó un corto vistazo a Rose y volvió a sonreír calculadoramente–. Los dos saldríamos beneficiados.

Sin más, pasó junto a ella luciendo inmensamente satisfecha y Rose la observó unos segundos hasta que se perdió de su vista con una mueca de profundo desconcierto.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué hacía Scorpius hablando de forma tan íntima con la chica que le rompió el corazón? Se giró para observar su ancha espalda y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión; se moría de curiosidad, pero no sería muy apropiado preguntarlo, ¿O sí?

No, no lo sería, a decir verdad.

Con un suspiro abatido, se acercó cautelosamente mientras inconscientemente, medía el estado del hombre luego de aquel encuentro con Eve. Estaba en la terraza del segundo piso y el frío era tan obsceno y la situación tan extraña que le sorprendió que estuviera allí tan tranquilo, sin ni siquiera inmutarse. Miraba ausentemente el paisaje y a Rose le pareció que la imagen del hombre solitario sobre un horizonte nocturno encajaría perfectamente con una postal.

–Siempre he odiado las celebraciones –susurró cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlo. Con cuidado, lo imitó y se apoyó en el pasamanos, estremeciéndose por el contacto con el helado metal–. Creo que en eso me parezco un poco a mi padre... hay mucha gente con la que tratar, tengo que conversar con todos los invitados y fingir que tengo interés en sus vidas... y el perfeccionismo de mi madre me ha dado dolor de cabeza incluso antes de comenzar la noche.

–Entonces ha sido una terrible idea organizar todo esto, ¿no crees? –replicó con ironía, reuniendo la poca voluntad que disponía para no recordar todo lo que había sucedido en el baile y reconfortándose internamente con las palabras de Dominique porque ella estaba _bien_.

Cosa que no fue tan fácil cuando él se volvió a mirarla sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero sus ojos tan profundos como dos océanos en calma.

–Tuve mis razones –se encogió de hombros y regresó la vista al horizonte.

Merlín, que hombre tan bipolar.

En un momento la fastidiaba sin clemencia, luego la halagaba y por último, le hablaba cómo si fueran viejos amigos. ¿Qué ocurría con él?

–Bien... –dijo irritada por su anarquía mental–. Volvamos adentro; te están esperando.

Se volvió determinada a salir de allí antes de que las cosas se le escaparan de las manos y frunció el ceño cuando no lo escuchó tras ella.

–Podrán arreglárselas sin mí unos segundos –y habló tan tranquilo como si no supiera que casi todo el mundo mágico esperaba por él en el piso de abajo.

Vale, entendía que quizás era un poco difícil mantenerse sereno luego de aquel encuentro con Eve, pero tenía cierta responsabilidad en el piso inferior que era muchísimo más urgente.

–Er, en realidad no podrán. A menos de que haya otro Scorpius Malfoy que cumpla años y tenga su nombre en un pastel, te están esperando a ti –se cruzó de brazos cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue un encogimiento de hombros–. Circe bendita, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Él rió por la nariz y ella, que se consideraba una persona paciente, bufó y sus tacones resonaron repetidamente contra el suelo cuando paso un minuto y él no respondió.

–Eres increíblemente obtusa, ¿cierto? –dirigió la vista al cielo, rogándole algo de soporte a Merlín. Cuando se volvió a verlo, él la miraba por sobre su hombro.

–Podría decirse que sí –admitió sin sentir ningún deseo de pelear y Scorpius sonrió levemente.

–Pero eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para aceptarlo –suspiró y regresó sobre sus pasos para situarse junto a él con gesto resignado.

–Eso también.

Se quedaron en silencio y lo miró de refilón; tenía la vista clavada en las estrellas. Casi por inercia lo imitó y se permitió unos segundos para admirar el firmamento.

–Odio las celebraciones –repitió aún mirando al cielo y ella rodó lo ojos.

–Ya lo habías dicho –replicó con obviedad y el rió entre dientes.

–Pero soy un caballero –Rose bufó lista para mofarse, pero él no la dejó ni abrir la boca–. Le pedí a mi madre que organizara esto para no causarte más problemas con esa mujer tan antipática que nos cruzamos.

Era tan irónico y retorcido que Scorpius no quisiera causarle inconvenientes que intentó permanecer tranquila mediante el minucioso control de su respiración. Su ritmo cardíaco era una historia diferente.

–Oh... –musitó y agachó la mirada; entonces Marius tenía razón. Se obligó a recordarse que Malfoy _no_ estaba de ninguna forma atraído hacia ella y ella _tampoco_ lo estaba hacia él. _No_. En serio que no–. Si tanto las odias, no debiste hacerlo. Sé que no parece, pero a veces puedo escapar yo sola de los problemas –su tono cortante la hizo arrepentirse en cuanto habló, pero no se podían retirar las palabras.

Él sólo la miró y, sin verlo, lo sintió sonreír con suficiencia.

Algo debía estar definitivamente grave con ella. Ya hasta podía _sentir_ su sonrisa y su mirada.

Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sus palabras habían provocado en ella. La sensación de ser arrojada a un estanque de grindylows del mal de la que había hablado antes ya ni siquiera podía hacerle justicia a sus sentimientos. Era algo más parecido a un montón de obscenidades mezcladas con "er..." y "puaj" que no se sentía capaz de analizar en esos momentos.

–Cualquier ser humano normal diría gracias –dejó escapar luego de unos segundos teniendo éxito en sonar casual. A pesar de sí misma, admitió internamente que tenía razón.

–Er... gracias –soltó con un hilo de voz y lo escuchó reír.

–¿Ves? No ha sido tan difícil.

–Eso es porque no fuiste tú el que lo dijo –bufó algo frustrada consigo misma y con él, que repentinamente parecía conocerla mejor que el propio Albus–. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Lo de mentirle a Nina y luego organizar todo esto –preguntó con sincera curiosidad y lo observó con suspicacia.

Por un fugaz segundo, le pareció que él se sonrojaba (haciendo énfasis en _fugaz_, claro). No podía asegurarlo porque la luz era muy escasa, pero a pesar de sonar inverosímil, casi podía dar fe del rubor que estaba viendo en sus mejillas.

Aún trabajaba en la idea de si era posible para Scorpius sonrojarse. Ya había creído haberlo visto una vez en su piso, pero la idea no dejaba de ser desconcertante.

Por otra parte, hacía tanto frío que tal vez...

–No soy tan malo como crees –dijo aclarándose la garganta luego de que la ilusión óptica desapareció–. Y a mi madre le encantan estas cosas –se encogió de hombros como si eso cerrara el tema, pero a Rose le sonó mucho a excusa. Por otra parte, tenía tantas maneras de refutar la primera parte de la oración que bien podría no ser verdad.

Sin embargo, aún se negaba a malinterpretar toda la situación en general e imaginar cosas en donde no las había porque cuando su criterio estaba inundado por la paranoia, no era demasiado confiable.

Pero aún así... tampoco estaba _tan_ demente.

No. Él no sentía absolutamente nada por ella. Y ella, a pesar de que lo encontraba, er... bastante simétrico, tampoco sentía otra cosa que no fuera desprecio.

Aunque el desprecio es un sentimiento, así que ni eso sentía por él. Sólo le daba lo mismo, le era completamente indiferente. Si...

Si, claro. Eso era.

Scorpius Malfoy le daba igual y ella seguía estando _bien_.

Punto.

–¿Ahora si volveremos dentro? ¿O aún no has terminado con tu representación perfecta de un hombre distante y asocial? –preguntó cuando el silencio, a parte de tenso y pesado, comenzaba a hacerla pensar en tonterías.

Y es que ella entendía que él estuviera algo agobiado por su intrigante charla con Eve, pero había algo muchísimo más imperioso esperándolo.

–Necesitarás más que eso para que regrese –replicó divertido mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar de puro desafío como antes de que la _forzara_ a bailar con él.

Rose suspiró con los hombros caídos y se mordió el labio inferior intentando encontrar algún motivo que...

¡No! No caería en su juego.

–Vas a volver ahora –siseó molesta consigo misma por querer complacerlo apenas unos segundos atrás.

Él alzó su infernal ceja derecha y se recostó de manera insufrible sobre el pasamano.

–Oblígame –rió por la nariz y la miró altivamente, con la odiosa ceja retándola a que lo hiciera.

–Escucha, probablemente lo de Eve... –se detuvo cuando la burlona mueca de Scorpius se endureció con gravedad. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos unos segundos para no tener que enfrentarlo; quizás había subestimado el poder que tenía Evelyn sobre él o, en su defecto... había pensado que ya él lo había superado. Tal vez no lo había hecho y ella podía dar fe de lo doloroso que era eso–. La cosa es que debemos regresar y tienes que demostrarle que lo que sea que te dijo no te afectó en lo absoluto –soltó intentando imprimirle seguridad a su voz. Pareció resultar, pero él desvió la mirada unos segundos como si considerara sus palabras antes de volver a clavarla en ella con aún más "potencia intimidadora".

–Digamos que me ofreció una oportunidad que puede ser única en la vida y que ambos podríamos salir beneficiados si lo hacemos –Rose torció el gesto, pero no lo interrumpió; de nuevo, su curiosidad le ganaba a su razón–. Digamos que puede que de nuestro triunfo resulte una catástrofe para algunas personas, pero no dejaría de ser provechoso para nosotros –continuó lentamente, como si estuviera eligiendo sus palabras de forma cuidadosa–. Digamos que aún no entiendo completamente qué es lo que ocurre conmigo, pero que esa posibilidad que propuso suena bastante tentadora –asintió con la mirada enfocada en su cara para no perderse ningún detalle de esas obvias emociones encontradas que pugnaban por surgir en ese rostro habitualmente sereno–. Digamos que el fin sí justifica los medios, pero no por eso borra el rastro de lo incorrectos que serán dichos medios. ¿Qué me recomendarías?

Por primera vez desde el inicio de los tiempos, Scorpius no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. En cambio, volvió a clavarla en el firmamento y dejó que Rose lo estudiara a placer.

Y ella lo hizo. Es decir, estudiarlo. No volvería a tener otra oportunidad así.

Era difícil ver a través de su imperturbabilidad pero sospechaba que Scorpius, a su manera codificada y retorcida, acababa de compartir algo con ella que podría torturarlo si ella no hacía algo para calmar sus tormentosas emociones.

Lo peor era que debería sentirse satisfecha. Debería dejarlo allí con todas esas pugnas internas y marcharse tranquilamente porque él mismo siempre le hacía eso a ella.

Y apestaba.

Porque siempre se sentía confundida y _confundida_ otra vez.

Y jamás sabía qué pensar.

Si se atreviera, sería algo así como justicia poética.

Pero no se atrevió. No lo hizo porque para ser sincera, notó aquel obvio conflicto de intereses que relucía en la mirada perdida del hombre y sencillamente no podía dejarlo ahí.

Él siempre la fastidiaba, eso era cierto... pero cuando ella se sintió así por Lysander, él le hizo compañía, compartió grageas de todos los sabores con ella y le regaló unas entradas costosas a una exhibición en Gringotts. Quizás en ese momento era hora de devolverle el favor.

–Pues está muy claro, ¿no? –susurró temerosa de romper esa burbuja de tranquilidad que los rodeaba. Él, por su parte, la observó con atención–. Las oportunidades únicas no pueden rechazarse, Malfoy. Mucho menos cuando sabes que saldrás favorecido –continuó procurando no sentirse vulnerable bajo sus ojos intensos y penetrantes, especialmente cuando él los entornó por el desconcierto que le causaban sus palabras–. Pero hay una cuestión muy importante y que no podemos ignorar... una cosa es lo que a nosotros nos favorece y eso está muy bien, en serio que sí. Sin embargo, si nuestra victoria va a estar empañada por aquella "catástrofe" que describes, ¿crees que vale la pena? –inquirió seriamente, pero él no hizo ningún amago de contestar. De hecho, Rose se preguntó brevemente si no había entrado en una especie de parálisis, porque ni siquiera parpadeaba–. ¿Crees que lo vale eso de pasar por encima de todo y todos sólo por algo que te parece "tentador? Si tu respuesta es que sí, ¿Realmente podrías disfrutar tu triunfo?

Se detuvo a la espera de que respondiera, pero él pareció despertar del trance en el que su voz lo había sumergido para decir:

–Continúa.

Y ella no se hizo de rogar.

–Puede que lo disfrutes. Es muy probable, sí... ¿Pero podrás mirar a esas personas que heriste a los ojos luego de tu hazaña? ¿Podrás convivir con la culpabilidad? Porque eso, la culpa... es una sensación asquerosa –Malfoy soltó un pequeño bufido de risa que la hizo sonreír–. Y si ni siquiera entiendes bien tus sentimientos, lo mejor es que no sigas ningún loco impuso, Malfoy. Y es que las cosas se hacen bien o sencillamente no se hacen. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es... –se interrumpió a sí misma cuando él, efectivamente, pareció luchar contra algún impulso más fuerte que él cuando dio un paso hacia ella. Se obligó a no desviar la mirada antes de agregar–, es pensar las cosas con frialdad y decidir si lo que quieres en estos momentos es realmente lo que necesitas. Y si lo es, piensa en aquellas personas a las que lastimarás; probablemente ellas ni lo quieran, ni lo necesiten... ni se lo merezcan. Pienso que tú, a pesar de que eres insoportable, puedes merecerte algo más porque a tu manera enfermiza, eres mucho mejor que tus instintos primitivos de Slytherin malvado y sin escrúpulos.

–Entonces… jugar limpio, ¿eh? –inquirió suavemente y Rose asintió con una mueca.

–Eso lo resume bastante bien, sí.

Ante esto, él rió débilmente y ella lo imitó sin preocuparse demasiado por aquel acto tan inusual entre ambos. Scorpius se relajó visiblemente y cuando la risa se esfumó, acabó por mirarla como si se hubiera quitado un enorme peso de encima. Ambos se observaron sin rastro de desafío, de intensidad o de incomodidad y Rose sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros cuando él alzó las cejas, al parecer estando ofensivamente sorprendido por su explicación.

–Estoy confundido –dijo luego de eternos segundos de silencio y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír con algo que podría o no ser ternura. Al menos hasta que él añadió–. Siempre creí que eras una dramática con recurrentes accesos de histeria desproporcionada, pero todo lo que acabas de decir ha sido asombrosamente lógico.

Oh, maldito idiota.

Habían logrado una tregua tan genial y aceptable y venía él y...

–Pues tú eres un _maldito idiota_ con una molesta tendencia a arruinarlo todo –gruñó enfurruñada porque había estado a punto de sentir compasión por alguien tan rastrero como Malfoy. Incluso se había preocupado por él; afortunadamente, sólo había sido un poco. Un poquitico, de hecho–. No podías simplemente callarte, dejar de ser tan odioso por tres segundos y regresar conmigo a la fiesta, no. Tenías que fastidiarme.

–No me atrevería a perder la costumbre de hacerlo –comentó como si nada y Rose entornó los ojos–. Por ejemplo, justo ahora me estoy negando a regresar si tú no consigues alguna forma creativa de obligarme. Me encantará ver como todos tus esfuerzos son en vano.

–Si serán en vano, me voy –lo retó, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Entonces jamás volveré.

¡Argh! ¿Y a ella qué le importaba que no regresara? ¡Ni siquiera era su problema!

Pero no; con una cabezota tan grande como pocas, se negaba a que él le ganara tan fácilmente.

No esta vez.

–No sé en qué pensaba tu madre cuando me envió a mí a buscarte –suspiró derrotada luego de eternos segundos de conflicto interno y miró al suelo en busca de inspiración divina.

Seguramente en el salón aún había una multitud amontonada en torno a algo y en definitiva, esperando a alguien.

–Nos están esperando –Malfoy chasqueó la lengua en señal de reprobación y Rose bufó frustrada.

No podía aguantar la presión. Jamás había sido buena en eso. Scorpius sólo trataba de incordiarla y ella bien podría dedicarle un gesto obsceno y volver con Marius, pero Astoria había sido tan buena con ella...

Una brisa nocturna acarició los árboles y la hizo estremecerse; joder que hacía frío. Se frotó los brazos y frunció la nariz, concentrándose en irradiar el calor mental suficiente como para no congelarse.

–¿Que... –farfulló cuando sintió algo sobre sus hombros. Alzó la mirada y vio que la levita y la túnica que completaba el frac de Malfoy no estaban.

–Por alguna razón que desconozco, mi madre parece adorarte. En caso de que algún día volvamos, no me gustaría tener que cargar a un cuerpo hipotérmico a cuestas –explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Rose estuvo a punto de gruñir y sacarse el abrigo de un manotazo, pero hacía tanto frío y la levita estaba tan cálida...

–Gracias –susurró y él asintió con una sonrisa que por primera vez desde que se conocían, no tenía rastro de suficiencia y mirándola con algo parecido a amabilidad.

Parece que alguien se había ido de copas.

Estuvieron en silencio un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos, pero fue más que suficiente para que el calor comenzara a inundar su sistema y a aclararle la mente. Sin embargo, no se permitió darle mucha cabeza a la atroz idea de estar abrigada con algo que Malfoy había llevado puesto toda la noche. Sólo sabía que tenía frío y que resultaba que el único abrigo disponible era el de él.

–Mira... –dijo Scorpius llamando su atención y ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos a algún punto en el firmamento. Soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando se fijó en que las nubes parecían estar desmenuzándose para transformarse en millones de copos de nieve que resaltaban contra el cielo oscuro de la noche. Maravillada ante tal descubrimiento, entornó los ojos para ver a un solitario copo de nieve que caía a escasos centímetros de su cara–. Hoy caerá la primera nevada de invierno.

Por puro instinto, sacó la lengua y recibió la minúscula partícula en su boca, sonriendo con satisfacción cuando la sintió derretirse.

–Dicen que es de buena suerte –musitó ensimismada, no dejando de sentir sus ojos sobre ella.

–¿Atrapar a uno de los primeros obsequios invernales de la naturaleza? A mí me parece que...

–¡Obsequio! –exclamó Rose recordando el detalle que había comprado hacía apenas unas horas. Él la miró confundido y Rose pensó que si había una oportunidad perfecta para entregárselo, era esa–. Hagamos un trato; tú regresas y sufres el martirio de una larga canción de cumpleaños y yo te entregaré mi regalo a cambio.

–Me has comprado algo –dijo irónico, pero a Rose le pareció que ocultaba su sorpresa.

Ella sonrió orgullosísima de sí misma por la idea y se agachó para sacar la varita del pequeño estuche que llevaba atado en el tobillo que no estaba descubierto por el vestido. Convocó el bolso y éste llegó flotando no mucho después.

–Lo compré antes de saber que Marius te daría unos gemelos en nombre de los dos... –explicó rebuscando insistentemente y luego sintiéndose estúpida al percatarse de que, de hecho, podía volver a usar la varita para evitar la penosa tarea de hallar una caja de tamaño medio en un bolso mágicamente expandido.

–Has arruinado la sorpresa –musitó sarcásticamente y ella rodó los ojos.

–Cállate –dijo distraídamente cogiendo al vuelo la cajita que escondía el regalo cuando salió impulsada. La miró unos segundos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar furiosamente.

¿Y si no le gustaba? Había gastado una considerable cantidad de tiempo y dinero en la compra de la esfera musical y si no era de su agrado, se sentiría muy avergonzada ya que eso hacía una referencia directa a lo que los había llevado a tener esa relación tan extraña de odio-y-eventual-amabilidad que mantenían.

Suspiró para imprimirse algo de valor y lo miró dubitativamente. Le extendió la caja de pulcro color verde con un lazo plateado a manera de adorno con algo de vacilación y él, quizás percibiendo su estado, le sonrió ladinamente y alzó la asquerosa ceja derecha.

–Verde y plateado; sin duda muy original –lo fulminó con la mirada cuando él rió entre dientes.

–Bien puedes devolverlo –gruñó cruzándose de brazos y haciendo amago de alejar el regalo de su alcance. Él se apresuró a cogerlo antes de que ella lo retirara y lo analizó unos momentos antes de agitar la muñeca para que la varita se deslizara a su mano desde su estuche en el brazalete de cuero y encoger el regalo nuevamente.

–¿Qué... –preguntó sintiendo como su ansiedad se desinflaba al mismo tiempo de la súbita realización de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

–¿Un regalo de Rose Weasley? Es algo que prefiero ver en privado –se guardó la caja en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y volvió a apoyarse sobre el pasamanos con tranquilidad. Rose esperó unos segundos completamente convencida de que volverían al salón en cualquier instante y bufó cuando pasó un minuto completo de inmovilidad de parte del hombre.

–¿Y bien? –dijo alzando el mentón de forma demandante. Él volvió a mirarla con la ceja arqueada.

–Y bien, ¿qué? –inquirió fingiendo demencia.

_Maldito_.

–Dijiste que volverías si te lo daba –siseó apretando los dientes cuando él negó con la cabeza.

–Jamás accedí a nada –y le sonrió tan tranquilo como si no intuyera que estaba a segundos de ser asesinado.

–Claro que sí –rugió indignada y él rió entre dientes.

–Si haces un poco de memoria, sólo dije "me has comprado algo". Si me lo preguntas, eso es sólo un relato de los hechos, no una afirmación o negación de nada. Tú sacaste el regalo antes de que acordáramos nada –explicó y Rose frunció los labios, maldiciéndose mentalmente porque era tonta y él tenía razón.

–Devuélvemelo.

–Tendrás que sacarlo tú misma –señaló el bolsillo de su pantalón y le sonrió con suficiencia al tiempo que ladeaba el cuerpo y alzaba los brazos, como invitándola a obedecerlo.

Obnubilada por la humillación, estiró el brazo y se dispuso a meter la mano en su bolsillo. Entonces, escuchó la risa cantarina de Malfoy y, oh... se percató de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y de lo cerca que estaba su bolsillo de...

Maldita sea, Malfoy era un enfermo que tenía un fetiche retorcido con hacerla sonrojar de pura vergüenza.

Y allí estaba ella, con su patológica manía de humillarse a sí misma y pensando en bolsillos demasiado cercanos a indeseables entrepiernas y fetiches sexuales.

En serio, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

–¿Sabes qué? Me rindo –rezongó sintiendo cómo su paciencia volaba muy lejos de allí. Se volvió dispuesta salir definitivamente de la terraza, pero él la detuvo por el brazo antes de que ella siquiera comenzara a caminar.

Él hecho de que pudiera sentir el contacto cálido de su mano incluso a través de su improvisado abrigo la hizo respingar y mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y, vale... quizás también un poco de miedo.

–Te propondré algo –dijo con seriedad y ella alzó las cejas, expectante–. Después de cortar el pastel, estoy obligado a escoger a alguien para bailar. Mi padre esperaba que fuera Eve y tía Daphne sugirió a tu encantadora prima Dominique, pero mi madre propuso a alguien mucho más interesante –Rose pasó saliva y se sintió palidecer, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación–. Bailarás conmigo todo lo que sea necesario y _sin huir_.

–Yo no _huí_ –se defendió en un susurro tan pobre que dudaba que él hubiera escuchado algo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa socarrona le aseguró lo contrario.

–Sin alejarte precipitadamente –corrigió y ella se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma por ser incapaz de negarse.

–Sin trucos –siseó y caminó de vuelta al pasillo para descender las escaleras, por fin escuchando sus pasos tras ella. Sólo por si acaso, lo miró un par de veces por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que estuviera avanzando y corrió la puerta de cristal para entrar a la gigantesca estancia una vez estuvieron abajo–. Quédate aquí y entra cuando la orquesta comience a tocar la tradicional melodía de cumpleaños.

Él asintió obediente y Rose se apresuró a llegar hasta la pequeña multitud ya algo dispersa por la espera y abrirse camino hasta el centro, ignorando las miradas desconcertadas a su paso.

Astoria la recibió con una brillante sonrisa.

–¿Y? ¿Lo encontraste? –Rose sonrió forzadamente como toda respuesta y Astoria aplaudió algo emocionada–. Perfecto. Tenemos más de media hora esperando.

–Fue difícil –se excusó, algo incómoda por el escrutinio de la gente–. Entrará cuando la orquesta reanude la canción –añadió y no hizo falta más; Astoria alzó una pálida mano y la agitó en dirección al escenario, en donde el director asintió y comenzó a dictar el compás.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, todos se volvieron a buscar a Scorpius y lo encontraron caminando con decisión al lugar donde estaba ubicado el pastel. En su camino hasta allí, fue agitando manos y aceptando abrazos de extraños y a Rose no se le escapó lo mucho que parecía esforzarse por ocultar su fastidio.

–Por cierto... –susurró Astoria junto a su oído y ella movió un poco la cabeza para demostrar que la escuchaba–. Probablemente en la terraza hacía un frío terrible, pero la levita opaca por completo el vestido –soltó una risita y se alejó de ella, que enrojeció y se apresuró a quitarse la prenda de los hombros y dejarla colgada en su brazo derecho, con cuidado de no arrugarlas y sin siquiera notar que, de hecho, Astoria había sabido todo ese tiempo que Scorpius estaba oculto en la terraza.

Viendo a Malfoy sólo con la camisa y el chaleco, seguro no fue difícil para nadie deducir que lo que Rose llevaba para abrigarse no era de cualquier persona, sino del cumpleañero; eso, lamentablemente, explicaba el porqué la gente llevaba rato viéndola de reojo con tanta insistencia.

Maldito Malfoy.

Cuando Scorpius estuvo junto a ella, le acercó la prenda lo más discretamente posible, ignorando cómo el calor volvía a huir de su cuerpo y negándose a relacionarlo con el aroma atrayente de la misms. Un aroma tan _Malfoy_ que estuvo segura de que el retorcijón en el estómago fue a causa de las náuseas.

Al entregárselo, Scorpius sólo asintió en silencio y fijó la vista en el pastel, impaciente por que todo terminara. A medida de que la canción avanzaba, la gente fue uniéndose para cantarla y cuando por fin él sopló las velas, todos aplaudieron con educación y comenzaron a dispersarse nuevamente.

–Mientras el pastel es servido, les invito a continuar charlando o si se sienten algo valientes, pueden bailar –hubo una risa general que hizo que la sonrisa de Astoria se hiciera más brillante–. Mi hijo ya ha escogido una canción para reanudar el baile y sólo falta que escoja a la señorita... –hizo una pausa que hizo que todos clavaran las miradas en Malfoy, expectantes. Rose, sabiendo lo que venía, agachó la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo y con ese gesto sólo fue capaz de ver los pies de Scorpius cuando se acercó y le extendió la mano.

–¿Me harías el honor? –no se le escapó la exclamación ahogada del público y Rose suspiró antes de tomarle la mano. Se arriesgó a echar un vistazo alrededor y vio como la boca de Eve se abría de forma imposible y como Marius, junto a ella, les lanzaba una mirada extraña, casi cautelosa. Astoria, por su parte, lucía tan radiante que estaba segura de que si apagaran las velas de la gigantesca araña en el techo, ella sola sería capaz de iluminar la habitación.

Él la condujo hasta el centro de la zona de baile y un vals comenzó a resonar con delicadeza. Rose miró la pista completamente vacía y suspiró antes de acercarse a Malfoy y dejar que él comenzara a guiarla.

–Soy pésima bailando cualquier cosa que no se limite a un patético balanceo –le dijo con sinceridad, sintiéndose en la obligación de confesárselo y cuando el silencio de la sala comenzó a sofocarla, lo escuchó reír.

–Engañarías a cualquiera –musitó él sarcásticamente cuando ella posó su mano sobre su hombro casi mecánicamente, por puro instinto y no por verdaderas ganas de hacerlo.

–Cállate –refunfuñó picada y él volvió a reír entre dientes.

–No es tan difícil –susurró y colocó su mano izquierda bajo su omóplato–. Esta canción es un poco larga, pero el vals no es más que un patético balanceo con estilo –aseguró y ella lo miró a los ojos antes de volver a agachar la cabeza–. Sólo tienes que confiar en tu pareja. Tienes que confiar en mí.

–Er... vale –dijo sin ser capaz de despegar su mirada de los relucientes zapatos de Malfoy.

La música comenzó a sonar y Rose se sintió dispuesta a dejarse llevar, cerrando los ojos. Lo escuchó chistar y lo miró con desconcierto.

–Debes mirarme siempre a los ojos –aseguró y ella asintió obediente–. Cuenta conmigo: un, dos, tres; un, dos, tres... así. Ahora, en un par de conteos más, debo alzarte en el aire. Un, dos, tres... –en un rápido movimiento, él puso las dos manos sobre su cintura y la alzó con increíble facilidad. El alivio que la recorrió cuando volvió a poner sus pies sobre el suelo la hizo reír.

–No es tan complicado –concedió aun riendo y lo vio sonreír con socarronería.

–Eres más pesada de lo que aparentas –dijo y Rose estuvo a punto de patearlo con molestia.

–Merlín santo, ¿siempre tienes que arruinarlo? –inquirió concentrada en no tropezarse con sus propios pies. Soltó un chillido delator cuando él volvió a alzarla y al posarse nuevamente sobre el repentinamente inestable suelo, exclamó–. ¡Tienes que avisarme! No estaba preparada –gruñó y él rió por la nariz.

Siguieron bailando manteniendo una distancia bastante aceptable y Rose se fijó en que varias parejas se les unían, sintiendo alivio inmediato ahora que no eran la atracción principal.

Ahora bien, todavía quedaba la incipiente turbación que sentía al no poder despegar sus ojos de los de Malfoy. El vals exigía contacto visual, pero alguna parte de ella estuvo segura de que de no ser así, sus hechizantes ojos grises hubieran hecho todo el trabajo.

Y entonces hizo lo peor que se podía hacer en ese momento tan íntimo; recordar. Pensar en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche con él, cuando la llamó "hermosa", y luego hacer extrañas conexiones entre sucesos pasados que parecían encajar como en un rompecabezas.

Y se hizo cada vez más difícil convencerse de que estaba _bien_.

–Estás muy callada –susurró él sacándola de sus pensamientos–. Creo que es primera vez que pasas tanto rato sin hablar. Más aún, sin _chillar_.

–Yo no chillo. Y no tengo nada que decir –replicó volviendo a la realidad justo a tiempo para verlo sonreír ladinamente.

–Ha ocurrido un milagro –Rose aprovechó que él la alzaba para patearlo _casualmente_ en la espinilla–. Olvídalo –dijo con la voz ahogada y ella se echó a reír.

–He querido hacer eso toda la noche –confesó y él dejó escapar un bufido.

–No lo dudo –aseguró y con un movimiento brusco, la hizo trastabillar con sus propios pies y al sentir el vértigo de alguien que sabe que está a punto de caer hacia un vacío infinito de muerte y desesperación con desastrosas secuelas en su columna vertebral, la pegó a él y se inclinó junto a ella hacia adelante, obligándola a echar la cabeza hacia atrás–. Y yo he querido hacer eso toda la noche –susurró junto a su oído, juntando su mejilla con la de ella.

Cuando él los regresó a la posición normal, ella dejó salir un suspiro y lo miró fastidiada.

–Me has asustado –recriminó con el corazón en un puño y él se encogió de hombros–. Te crees con el derecho de hacerlo sólo porque piensas que eres una especie de erudito en el baile.

–No lo pienso –volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo y la obligó a hacer una vuelta bastante intrincada junto a él–. Lo soy –aclaró con un tono tan sabihondo que la hizo bufar.

–También destacas por tu modestia, ¿no es así?

–Exacto –asintió complacido y Rose le dedicó un gruñido–. Tu prima se mueve muy bien –siguió la dirección de su mirada distraídamente y halló a Dominique bailando con un hombre que...

Observó a Scorpius rápidamente y regresó su perpleja mirada a Pucey.

Dios mío, el mundo estaba de cabeza.

Dominique giraba con destreza entre los brazos de Mark y _parecían_ estar hablando en medio de su baile. Bien podía ser una farsa o sencillamente...

Quizás Lucy había tenido razón todo el tiempo y Mark sí estaba perdidamente enamorado de Dominique. Y su prima aparentaba saberlo, pero no parecía molestarle. ¡Já! ¿Quién diría que dos personas que se llevan tan mal y discuten constantemente podrían acabar bailando juntos sin ningún tipo de problema? Más aún, ¿era posible que de verdad existiera un _algo_ raro entre ellos?

Observó nuevamente a Scorpius y el alma se le cayó a los pies cuando fue dolorosamente consciente de lo cerca que estaban. ¿Qué tan parecidos eran sus pensamientos con respecto a su propia situación?

Merlín, se estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba alejarse de él o si no dejaría de estar _bien_ y nadie quería eso. _Ella_ no quería eso.

–Dominique podría enseñarte una cosa o dos acerca del baile –continuó Scorpius cuando notó el extraño mutismo de la chica–. Es realmente buena.

–Debiste escogerla a ella; es buena en todo lo que hace –respondió distraída, concentrándose en aquel punto entre las cejas de Malfoy y no en sus ojos. Ya saben, por pura precaución.

–Sí... –Scorpius le echó un corto vistazo a Nique antes de volver a mirar a Rose, disimulando una sonrisa traviesa. Era absurdamente fácil fastidiarla y estaba a punto de demostrarlo–. Sí, _se_ _nota_.

Esa última afirmación la dejó algo desconcertada y frunció el ceño, pensativa. ¿Había escuchado mal o eso de verdad había sido _muy_ sugestivo? Cualquier duda que pudiera tener quedó despejada cuando Scorpius dejó volar sus ojos nuevamente hasta su prima antes de sonreír ladinamente.

Sólo le tomó media fracción de segundo entender que ese gesto había sido más bien... Merlín, no podía creer que hubiera pensado en eso, pero sí; lo había hecho.

Su mirada había sido libidinosa.

No supo qué la indignó/confundió más; la confirmación de que Scorpius era un _humano_ que era perfectamente capaz de sentir lujuria, el hecho de que la sintiera por _su prima _o que esa lascivia surgiera cuando estaba bailando _con ella_.

–Le estás mirando el trasero –siseó ofendida por su desfachatez, pero él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y regresar su atención a ella con naturalidad, como si no estuviera pasando nada.

Sólo por si no había quedado claro la magnitud de su descaro, lo repetiría: _como si no estuviera pasando nada._

–La canción está por terminar, Weasley. Cuando lo haga, quiero que te separes de mí y hagas una pequeña reverencia –ella asintió aún irritada y apenas unos segundos después, él la alzó por última vez, los giró a ambos con habilidad y se alejó justo cuando las notas musicales decaían. Ella, obediente, hizo lo que él le pidió y las personas prorrumpieron en aplausos.

A pesar del estruendo de las palmas que chocaban entre sí con entusiasmo, Rose fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada y se acercó un paso hacia él, no muy dispuesta a dejarlo escaparse de esa grave conversación; tendría que hacer el sacrificio de bailar otra pieza si quería defender al trasero de su prima.

Él la observó de arriba a abajo unos momentos y ella aguantó su escaneo con un estoicismo envidiable. Entonces, Scorpius sonrió como si toda esa situación fuera lo más divertido que le hubiera pasado en su triste vida y volvió a acercarse a ella, que se apresuró a ponerse en posición de baile para comenzar a balancearse una vez se reanudó la melodía.

–Sí, estaba haciéndolo –admitió finalmente y a ella le tomó aproximadamente tres segundos intentar adivinar si le estaba tomando el pelo. Cuando él no sonrió, soltó una exclamación indignada.

–¡Le estabas mirando el trasero! –chilló lo más calladamente que pudo a pesar de sus ganas de soltar un grito de horror. ¡Ella lo había dicho sin creerlo cierto! Pensaba que él se mostraría apenado y se apresuraría a fingir demencia y negarlo todo. ¡Jamás imaginó que él _sí_ le estaba viendo el trasero a Dominique!–. Eres un... Merlín, tú...

–Creo que ni siquiera las palabras alcanzan a describir tu indignación en estos momentos, Weasley –rompiendo con esa imagen de ser insufrible, Scorpius se echó a reír tan estruendosamente que las parejas circundantes los observaron con suspicacia–. Yo diría que son celos, ¿qué piensas tú?

Oh, era obvio, ¿no? Vamos, es _evidente_ que estaba celosa.

Estaba muy claro que una chica no puede enfurecerse porque un maldito imbécil se decida ser un baboso y _violar_ la integridad de su prima con su mirada pervertida _mientras_ está bailando con dicha chica porque no tiene _ningún tipo_ de vergüenza.

La explicación más razonable, objetiva y lógica que Malfoy pudo encontrar fue que, bueno, que estaba celosa.

–¡Ah! –exclamó incrédula y Malfoy arqueó la ceja del mal–. Sí, claro, Malfoy... la envidia está bullendo en mi sangre con tanta fuerza, que me siento mareada –el tono jovial y desenfadado que intentó fingir no salió como esperaba; parecía más un siseo felizmente histérico–. Me has descubierto, estoy celosa. Así que, oh, por favor, Malfoy, mírame el trasero. Te lo suplico. La ahogante sensación de... ¡Aaahh! –chilló cuando él alzó su brazo y le dio una vuelta de forma tan brusca que trastabilló. Malfoy se las arregló para ayudarla a estabilizarse y pasó un dedo por su desnuda espina dorsal antes de detenerse en dónde iniciaba el vestido. El respingo que dio al intentar alejarse más el pronunciado estremecimiento le valió otra estrepitosa pérdida de equilibrio y su espalda acabó chocando contra el pecho de Scorpius de forma brusca. Él se limitó a reír contra su mejilla. Cuando recuperó cierta firmeza, se giró y fulminó con la mirada–. N-no vuelvas a hacer eso –balbuceó maldiciéndose por sonar tan débil. Antes de que él la retara, se dispuso a interrumpirlo para no profundizar en ese extraño roce que él le proporcionó–. Te pedí que me avisaras cuando te fueras a poner muy creativo en tus pasos de baile.

–También me pediste que te mirara el trasero y lo hice. Soy muy complaciente –colocó su mano en el centro de su espalda, la atrajo hacia él y acercó sus labios a su oído. Y como si el escandaloso sonrojo de Rose no fuera suficiente excusa para burlarse de ella, añadió–. No sólo para estas cosas.

Volvió a acariciar su espalda y Rose jadeó de pura angustia.

Repito, _angustia_.

¿Cómo podía vivir con él mismo siendo tan insoportable? Si ella fuera así de _imbécil_, no sería capaz de mirarse en un espejo sin sentir deseos de suicidarse porque era generosa y querría liberar al mundo del incordio perene de tener que lidiar con ella.

Pero Scorpius no era generoso ni considerado. Sólo era eso, un imbécil.

–No hagas eso de nuevo y _no_ vuelvas a mirarme el trasero –gruñó con los dientes apretados, estrujando la mano con la que Malfoy la guiaba con tanta fuerza que cualquiera pensaría que estaba intentando exprimir el jugo de un limón.

–Eso último no puedo prometerlo, Weasley –el aliento cálido del hombre junto a su cuello le provocó un escalofrío. De asco–. Pero podríamos quedarnos aquí, bailando y hablando de traseros para que luego corras a tu hogar a intentar olvidar todo lo que hemos conversado o puedes aprender una lección y recordar que jamás puedes pedirme algo sin esperar a que no lo cumpla.

–¡Estaba siendo sarcástica! –estalló, enfurecida por su insolencia–. Tú siempre eres un cínico asqueroso y yo jamás... –se detuvo e inhaló lentamente, tratando de calmarse–. Te dije que no volvieras a... a tocar mi espalda y no me hiciste el menor caso. Y cuando te pedí que regresaras al salón de fiesta, no lo hiciste. Es más, me _chantajeaste_.

–Eso es diferente –replicó riendo por la nariz sin parecer afectado por la pérdida de circulación en su mano derecha–. Yo _no quería_ regresar.

Lo observó unos momentos con los ojos entornados y frunció el ceño cuando él ni siquiera sonrió con suficiencia o alzó una ceja infernal. Y es que era extraño... sólo se imitaba a contemplar con pasmo hacia el infinito como si acabara de revelarle el secreto más oscuro y profundo del mundo entero.

Entonces, aquella súbita palidez desapareció cuando él clavó sus ojos en los de ella como si acabara de despertar de una epifanía para mirarla con incredulidad y algo de expectación mientras, sutilmente, colocaba su rostro frente al de ella como si quisiera analizarla cuidadosamente. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¿A que se enfadara aún más para provocarle una muerte por _rabia_ enajenada sólo porque no quería verla nunca más?

"Yo _no quería_ regresar_."_, había dicho. ¿Eso qué significaba?

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus meditaciones para otro momento porque Scorpius sacudió su mano para llamar su atención; la melodía había finalizado.

Obediente, se retiró unos pasos de él y repitió una reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento por la pieza; cabe destacar que Rose ni lo respetaba ni se sentía agradecida. No pudo evitar notar que Scorpius se alejaba unos pasos de ella como si pudiera quemarlo sólo con su tacto (más quisiera ella) y la observaba con la misma contrariedad que ella estaba ya tan cansada de mostrar cada vez que estaba con él.

Se estaban invirtiendo los papeles y no entendía cómo o porqué; es decir, ni siquiera podía disfrutar ver esa confusión y ese tinte de miedo en su rostro porque no sabía a cuenta de qué venía.

Sintiéndose algo más tranquila, se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente, preguntándose porqué la multitud aún aplaudía como focas extasiadas.

Miró alrededor desconcertada y se fijo en que, de hecho, todos esos aplausos entusiastas estaban dirigidos a ellos a pesar de que habían acabado de bailar hacía varios segundos.

Y Rose que pensaba que habían dejado de ser el centro de atención. Ilusa.

–Todos son unos cotillas –le susurró a Malfoy algo cabreada y él, milagrosamente recuperado de su lapsus mental, rió entre dientes.

–Dimos un buen espectáculo, no es para menos –ella volvió a bufar y dejó que Scorpius la escoltara de vuelta a la mesa, donde Astoria los esperaba sonriente.

–Ha sido maravilloso, Rose. No sabía que tuvieras tanta destreza en el baile –Malfoy camufló su risa con una tos pobremente actuada. Ella lo codeó con fuerza en las costillas aprovechando que sus brazos seguían entrelazados.

–Soy una caja de sorpresas –dijo forzando una sonrisa y Astoria los invitó a sentarse.

–Ahora todos pueden disfrutar del pastel, que ya está listo para servir; espero que sea de su agrado –dijo con la voz ampliada mágicamente y todos se precipitaron a sus mesas a hacer una perfecta imitación de aves carroñeras rodeando un pedazo particularmente jugoso de carne. Rose miró el pastel frente a ella, vio a Malfoy sonreírle como un idiota y regresó su vista al plato con resignación.

Su garganta estaba hecha un nudo, pero tendría que hacer un esfuerzo.

Suspiró abatida y, con todo el _coraje_ del mundo, probó el primer bocado sin dejar de sentirse una mártir que se ve obligada a comer un exquisito pastel en contra de los deseos de su estómago.

Dios, estaba realmente delicioso.

Cuando fue a tomar el segundo bocado, escuchó un carraspeo junto a ella y se volvió confundida.

–¿Qué? –le susurró a Marius y él arqueó una ceja divertida.

–Nada... –no se le escapó la mirada fugaz que le lanzó a Malfoy, sentado al otro lado de ella–. Nada.

Lo miró desconcertada unos segundos más y siguió engullendo su pastel con agrado cuando su mente apartó cualquier sentimiento de aflicción o fatídicos pensamientos de miradas pasmadas, caricias indeseadas y traseros consanguíneos para concentrar sus energías en saborear a consciencia el celestial pastel, ignorante de la mirada fija de Scorpius y de los ojos inquisitivos de Marius sobre ambos.

* * *

_Pues... fin :D  
_

_La verdad es que no sé qué decir de este capítulo tan cargado de epifanías reprimidas, celos y conversaciones desconcertantes, pero significativas.  
_

_Lo cierto es que pueden estar felices porque estos seres han bailado cuatro piezas, pero van a querer matarme porque a pesar de que Rose tuvo un breve instante de claridad mental con respecto a Scorpius, este de esfumó tan repentinamente como vino y ahora Rose vuelve a estar "bien" xD Por otra parte, Rose es absolutamente patética fingiendo celos, pero también lo es pretendiendo que no está celosa jajajajaja Además, si sigue jadeando de pura "angustia", en realidad creo que no va mal encaminada... xD__  
_

_Pero el real protagonista de la noche es Scorpius. Ha pasado gran parte de la noche acaparando a Rose a propósito, pero también ha tenido algunos encuentros que han sido poco placenteros. Además, esa parte final en donde él le dice que no quería regresar... pues bien, eso encierra un gran, enorme y gigantesco significado y eso hasta Rose lo sabe. Arriba en el subtítulo de la historia quizás encuentren alguna pista :)  
_

_En fin... Asombrosamente, al final hay que agradecerle a Eve por propiciar dos momentos tan importantísimos en este capítulo. ¿Quién lo diría? xD Hablando de ella... No olviden que a esta mujer le rompieron el corazón muchas veces (y Marius seguirá haciéndolo) y que su único error fue no rechazar a Scorpius de pleno cuando se enteró de sus sentimientos. Eve es tan arrogante como ella sola y ha sacado las garras en el pasado capítulo porque se ha fijado en que Rose también despierta un cariño sobrenatural tanto en Marius como en Scorpius. Y ese solía ser el lugar de ella, así que se ha sentido desplazada. Y es que aunque Rose lo niegue, ahora es ella quien los tiene a ellos en la palma de su mano (Vamos, organizan fiestas monumentales para que ella no tenga problemas y visitan a suegros/familia en un solo fin de semana para apoyarla. Eso es amor xD). Por otra parte, no hay que olvidar que esta mujer fue criada en el mismo ambiente que Marius y Scorpius, así que no es de extrañar que (si lo piensan) ella comparta similitudes con estos dioses. ¿Acaso no recuerdan la realmente mala impresión que causó Scorpius al aparecer por primera vez? ¿O lo asquerosamente despreciable que fue Marius cuando Rose llegó tarde a su reunión con él en los primeros capítulos? Pues eso xD Sólo digamos que estos tres jóvenes no tienen ni idea de cómo causar una buena impresión a personas que podrían ser importantes en sus vidas.  
_

_Y bueno... entre chantajes, bailes y celos, hemos llegado al fin :D  
_

_Por último, aclaro que el comentario de Draco y su supuesto "agrado" hacia Hermione... cuando escribí eso, en realidad ni se me pasó por la mente que eso podía ser una insinuación de Draco/Hermione. Entonces, al estar editando el capítulo... me di cuenta de que podía ser malinterpretado. En realidad les daré la libertad de pensar lo que quieran xD Puede que fuera una insinuación o tal vez simplemente ese "agrado" no era más que nostalgia por un pasado muy fácil y sin resonsabilidades que jamás regresará :)  
_

_Sin más, vuelvo a desearles lo mejor para el año entrante a ustedes y a sus familias. Que este 2013 este lleno de mucha paz para todas ahora que los mayas nos dejaron vivir (xD). Estarán todas en mi lista de buenos deseos del año!  
_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)  
_

_Viernes, 28 de diciembre de 2012__  
_

_11:05 pm_


	21. El Cumpleaños, Parte II

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Si fue tan genial leer el capítulo anterior como lo fue haberlo escrito (me la pasé pipa, créanme xD), entonces de verdad agradezco que me lo hayan informado de forma tan amable :D Son de lo mejor, en serio. Por eso les envío un gran abrazo por el feliz año y todas mis gracias a: __**Guest (1)**__ (Gracias! Y ya verás la reacción de Scorpius, descuida ;))__**, MonicaAlejandra55, FYA **__(Jajajaja Hola! Y siento no darle paz a tu garganta xD Y si con todo eso que pasó a ti te tiemblan las piernas, imagínate a la pobre de Rose. No gana ni una (según ella) xD Y pues qué alegría que te haya hecho feliz el capítulo anterior. Esperemos que se repita :D)__**, Kirisuke, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Es genial que te haya gustado el capítulo :D Marius es tan guapo que no importa que sea un idiota, pero a Eve no al perdonan xD Y como Rose no ha podido explicarse lo de Scorpius llamándola Alba, ha empezado a delirar jajaja Pero está tan guapa con su vestido que hasta Scorpius tuvo que decírselo! Y no es tan fácil saber lo que planea Astoria luego de darle a la pelirroja semejante vestido que deslumbró a su hijo… besos!)__**, Altea Kaur, Hermy Evans Black, Clickerland, Erika Dee, BronceCeniza16649, Lucy **__(Hola! Pues ya ves… sería demasiado bueno que Rose cayera en cuenta de forma tan fácil xD Y él no ha escatimado en esfuerzos para ponérselo más difícil. Tienes razón acerca de Eve, Marius y Scorpius, pero sin duda el rubio ahora tiene un motivo muy fuerte para conseguir lo que quiere :) La reacción de Scorpius se verá y en cuanto a la propuesta, fue algo como eso. Los bailes fueron divertidos de escribir y sí, Scorpius a veces pierde de vista su objetivo, pero luego arremete con fuerza xD Ahora Marius les tendrá los ojos encima y me alegra saber que respondí a varias de tus preguntas :D Y muchas felicidades a ti también!)__**, Crimela, wednesday mellark, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Cami Camila **__(Jajaja Genial saber que te he dejado alucinando con las escenas entre Rose y Scorpius :D Y no metió la mano en el bolsillo porque, bueno… es Rose xD Pero de ser yo, creo que es un misterio para mí saber lo que haría, pero definitivamente no sería apto para niños xD Draco siempre tan directo al grano ha dejado catatónica a Rose, que ya no puede lidiar con más sorpresas de este tipo y menos si sigue "tropezando con la verdad", como bien has dicho xD Y aún falta ver su reacción con la entrega del regalo… espero no decepcionarte. Por último y como siempre, tu novio me ha causado muchísima gracia con sus comentarios tan masculinos jajaja Esperemos que Scorpius aprenda algo de él un día de estos ;))__**, Rossett **__(Hola! Y despreocúpate, que Rose sí que sufrió un infarto silencioso cuando tuvo su breve momento de claridad xD Dominique no cambia y Marius le ha cogido mucho cariño a Rose porque la considera su única amiga real en un mar de gente falsa. A Astoria no se le escapa nada y Scorpius/Rose no sería la excepción :) Draco fue derechito a preguntar lo que le interesaba, pero su interés no quita que aún exista cierto temor. Sin más, felicidades a ti también y gracias por los buenos deseos!)__**, Luna Potter Granger, Annie Thompson, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Helena Bar, C.M.M.A, TAMYmos, Eloisas, laurapsGranger **__(Feliz año a ti también! Había que aclarar lo del dramione o varias me arrancarían la cabeza por semejante idea xD Scor es todo un príncipe y Rose sí que comienza a desesperarme incluso a mí! Eve no es mala, pero sí es justo lo que describes. Draco ya la ha hehco sufrir lo suficiente xD pero créeme que cuando abra los ojos, Rose no volverá a cerrarlos nunca más. Besos!)__**, Leprechaun07, Diane Potter, MrsLGrint, Camila **__(Hola! Gracias por darle la oportunidad a este fic y es genial saber que lo que has leído te ha gustado :D tus dudas se resolverán con el paso de los capítulos y es una suerte que te guste el humor negro, porque aquí hay mucho de eso xD Lamentablemente, estas historias tan tristes que se reflejan algunas veces sí esconden un gran significado. Eventualmente, todo eso se verá compensado con un final feliz :D Y gracias por los halagos!)__**, Guest (2) **__(Que bueno que te hayas animado a comentar y aún mejor saber que te gusta la historia! Digamos que mi fobia hacia los triángulos amorosos deriva de sagas como Crepúsculo y Memorias de Ihún xD Con la saga de los Juegos del Hambre, por ejemplo, el triángulo fue muy discreto, pero en esas dos que mencioné… En fin xD Gracias por leer y comentar!)__**, hermi23 **__(Hola! Me alegra saber que tienes tan buena opinión del capítulo pasado :D Ya Rose ha tenido un minuto de claridad y se ha esfumado muy rápido, pero cuando la realidad la golpee... no tendrá tanta suerte Xd Y los bailes fueron mi parte favorita de escribir! Con el "if you know what I mean" me has hecho reír a mí como enana JAJAJA Eve sin duda dará de qué hablar en el futuro y Astoria se lleva las palmas por su astucia xD Theodore ha vsto todo eso que describes entre Rose y Marius y por eso ha comenzado a presionarlo. Y este último ya ha captado al vuelo aquello que hay entre Rose y Scorpius. Le toca decidir qué hará ahora con esa información. Y felicidades a ti también por el año 2013! Mis mejores deseos para ti y para tu familia y espero que disfrutes este capítulo!)__**, I'm an Unicorn, Guest (3)**__ (Jajaja Gracias! Grandioso saber que te gusta :D)__**, yuliiet90 **__(Muchas gracias por tus halagos! Espero mantener esa buena impresión que el fic te ha causado :D)__**, Viian Jntt CarlaMelina. **__Como siempre, les diré que LAS QUIERO a todas xD Pero no las retengo más. Disfruten la segunda parte :D_

* * *

**El Cumpleaños, Parte II**

_(O del por qué no todo es siempre lo que parece)_

* * *

–Estás muy tranquila –dijo Dominique un rato después y ella se encogió de hombros, revolviendo ausentemente el contenido de su copa.

–Me siento tranquila –afirmó como quien no quiere la cosa y Albus y Dominique se miraron entre sí con las cejas arqueadas.

–Pero Nique me contó que en cualquier momento tendríamos que llevarte a San Mungo –Rose miró a Dominique con los ojos entornados y ella alzó un hombro con simpleza.

–Estaba preocupada –se excusó, pero su sonrisa diabólica la delataba.

–Dominique exageró –dijo con seguridad y Albus la miró dubitativo.

–Le pregunté por qué las vi abandonar el salón cómo si estuvieran en llamas y, bueno... parecías estar sufriendo una crisis nerviosa –insistió y ella hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano.

–Sólo fue un pequeño malentendido con... un desacuerdo –se corrigió no queriendo alentar más preguntas. Albus se encogió de hombros y sorbió un poco de whisky de fuego, pero Dominique lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No seas tan débil; es obvio que está mintiendo –le gruñó y él la observó confundido–. Se puso así porque es una dramática; ya la conoces... descubre que Malfoy está coladito por ella y...

–Shhhhhh –siseó Rose mirando alrededor desesperada y sólo relajándose cuando se percató de que nadie les prestaba atención. Albus, por su parte, estaba muy ocupado escupiendo el contenido de su boca y tosiendo descontroladamente–. Dijiste que respetarías tu política de dejarme en paz. ¡Y No hables tan alto!

–¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que nos escuchen? Porque sospecho que pronto será de dominio público –dijo cortante ignorando su comentario acerca del supuesto "respeto" y Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

–No lo será porque no hay nada que cotillear –susurró con gravedad y Dominique se echó a reír–. Además, bien podríamos habar de Mark Pucey. Te he visto _bailando_ con él y creyendo que no me daría cuenta, me ha preguntado muchas cosas sobre...

–No intentes cambiar el tema –la interrumpió lacónica y Rose compuso un mohín obstinado.

–Entonces tú sí te puedes meter en mi vida cuando te da la gana, pero yo...

–No hay nada en lo que meterse porque a mí _no me gusta_ Mark –replicó gravemente y Rose bufó con incredulidad.

–¡Pues a mí no me…

–Mira, Rosie... –la cortó algo más seria de lo usual–. Probablemente Malfoy y tú se la pasan pipa con su pequeño juego de pullas e insultos, bailando alrededor del salón y pretendiendo que no se sienten atraídos el uno del otro...

–¡Dominique! –musitó sonrojada y la empujó a una esquina cercana para escapar de la mirada inquisitiva de quienes los rodeaban. Albus, tosiendo descontroladamente, las siguió–. Estás loca.

–¡Merlín, Rose! ¡Es dolorosamente obvio! –exclamó su prima luciendo algo irritada por el comportamiento de la siempre razonable Rosie, que se limitó a bufar.

–¿Qué es obvio? –se cruzó de brazos y la observó con el mentón orgullosamente alzado, retándola silenciosamente a finalizar esa oración.

Debió haber imaginado que su desafío no significaba absolutamente nada para Dominique, porque ella se apresuró a chistar con impaciencia.

–Que ambos están desesperados por transformar ese cadencioso vals en un apasionado tango horizontal tan pronto como sea posible –tuvo el _nervio_ de sonreír con suficiencia, cosa que Rose consideró muy descortés si se contaba el hecho de que ella, luego de semejante aberración, no era siquiera capaz de emitir ningún sonido que perteneciera a la especie humana–. Es dolorosamente obvio –repitió entonces y Rose la observó con los ojos entornados–. Especialmente para mí.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –su susurro sonó más a un chillido indignado que a cualquier otra cosa. Consciente de eso, se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar–. Nosotros no... _Yo_ no quiero convertir un vals en ningún tango apasionado, maldita sea.

Albus, atormentado por su ahogo con el infernal whisky de fuego y por ese aluvión de información que estaba recibiendo, apoyó una mano en la pared tras Dominique, fallando estrepitosamente en controlar su acceso de tos.

–Rose, tienes que ser razonable...

–¡Estoy siendo razonable!

–Desde que fuimos a la exposición en Gringotts, supe que había algo raro entre ustedes porque preguntó muchas cosas sobre ti como si pensara que yo no me daría cuenta y por Circe, a partir de ese día...

–Él estaba coqueteando _contigo_ –siseó por toda defensa, pero fue cruelmente ignorada. Casi tan cruelmente como Albus, que estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento comenzaría a caminar por un túnel oscuro que lo llevaría a una luz brillante y así, acabaría su corta trayectoria por el mundo de los vivos.

–A partir de ese día, estuve segura de que lo que ustedes necesitaban era follar para deshacerse de esa abrumadora tensión sexual sin resolver que...

–¡Dominique! –su intención había sido gritar, pero su voz había salido ahogada por la vergüenza.

–¡Es cierto! –se defendió cruzándose de brazos y a Rose le pareció increíble que tuviera la valentía de mostrarse indignada a pesar de que ella estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza–. Hace algo en el aire, Rose. Cuando están juntos y tengo la desgracia de estar cerca, es como si todo se incendiara y el calor corre por mis venas e invade mis pulmones y todo comienza a ser sofocante... no es como si los estuviera culpando, pero todo eso me hace sentir muy _consternada_ porque, bueno, hace unos meses que yo no...

–¡Dominique! ¡Entre Malfoy y yo no hay ninguna maldita tensión sexual, joder! ¡Es sólo _tensión _a secas! ¡Y lo odio, Nique! ¡Lo odio! –exclamó fulminándola con la mirada porque era el último recurso que le quedaba, en realidad. Merlín... estaba tan sonrojada que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y aferraba la copa entre sus manos temblorosas con tanta fuerza, que temió que se rompería y le haría sangrar los dedos y su carrera de escritora acabaría para siempre _y se moriría_–. Tú me dijiste que yo tenía razón; estuviste de acuerdo en que Malfoy sólo estaba siendo más idiota que de costumbre y que me dijo todas esas cosas porque...

–Sí entiendes que sólo estuve de acuerdo contigo porque temía tener que arrastrar un cadáver nervioso escaleras abajo, ¿no? ¡Pensé que sufrirías un infarto cerebral! –la interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza como si _ella_ fuera un caso perdido. Sobra decir que en ese punto, ambas tenían un serio conflicto de pareceres–. Ahora que tu mente está menos ofuscada, creí que serías capaz de manejar la verdad. Y la verdad es que la _tensión_ entre ustedes es abrumadora, evidente y devastadora –añadió alzando la voz por sobre la estruendosa tos de Albus, cuyos ojos estaban llorosos y su rostro completamente enrojecido por el esfuerzo.

–¡Hey!... ¡Ho-hombre mu-muriendo... aquí! –musitó al fin con la voz ahogada cuando fue capaz de emitir un sonido que no fuera estridente y rasposo. Rose frunció el ceño en su dirección y comenzó a darle rudas palmadas en la espalda.

–¡No hay tal verdad! Hemos vuelto a la dinámica tradicional; él me fastidia y yo me enojo y termino haciéndole daño –el ritmo en los golpes en la espalda de Albus aumentaron–. Lo de antes seguro fue alguna alineación de los planetas que le causó algún trastorno mental transitorio que...

–¿Te escuchas a ti misma cuando hablas? ¡Estás en negación! –replicó Dominique riendo felizmente. Ella bufó y subió la intensidad en las palmadas.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –chilló lo más callada que pudo, no queriendo llamar la atención–. Quizás se dio cuenta de que su nuevo método de ser alguien espantoso y desagradable no me gustaba en lo absoluto y...

–Y eres una cobarde, que es peor –la cortó con una sonrisa tan fastidiosamente condescendiente, que los golpes con la palma abierta en la espalda de Albus se transformaron en fulminantes puñetazos que estaban matándolo lentamente–. Te da miedo porque sabes exactamente lo que eso significaría. Te aterra la posibilidad de...

–No soy una cobarde –siseó apretando los dientes casi con la misma fuerza con la que azotaba a su primo–. Sólo tengo sentido común, Dominique. Y esa misma sensatez es la que demuestra que no podrías estar más equivocada ni aunque te lo propusieras.

–Es que ese es el problema, Rose. Eres un maldito sentido común con piernas y esto que sienten no puedes verlo de ninguna manera razona...

–¡Piedad! –suplicó Albus y Dominique lo miró enfurecida por interrumpirla–. Si no m-muero ahogado p-por la tos, tú me harás e-escupir un pulmón...

–Er... lo siento –dijo Rose apenada, cruzándose de brazos para resistir el impulso de seguir golpeándolo para desahogarse.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio esperando a que la respiración de Albus regresara a la normalidad, cosa que él agradeció. Mientras aguardaban, Dominique y Rose se desafiaban fervientemente con la mirada; tanto así, que Albus se vio obligado a fingir un poco más a ver si las fieras de la familia se tranquilizaban.

Sólo faltaba Molly y su perene mal humor y el cuadro de Weasleys cabreadas estaría completo.

–Bien... bien –suspiró finalmente cuando ninguna de sus primas pareció ceder–. Nunca le revelen tantas cosas impresionantes a una persona que esté bebiendo whisky de fuego. ¡Jamás! Es horrible –bromeó aferrándose a su chiste para distender el ambiente. No funcionó–. Ahora, ¿Bailaste con Pucey? ¿Y cómo es eso de que Rose se enteró de que Malfoy la quiere? Más aún, ¿Por qué ella no acepta que...

–Él no me...

–Cuando bailaban, tuvieron una pequeña discusión que acabó en Rose celosa de la tal Evelyn Zabini y él aclarando que cuando decía "hermosa", se refería a ella –explicó Dominique como si llevara una gran verdad universal. De la impresión al escuchar la palabra "celos", se quedó sin habla, boqueando como un pez fuera del océano–. Cuando todas las pistas encajaron, tuvo una potencialmente fatal crisis nerviosa y ahora que por fin se dio cuenta, está en negación.

–Malfoy no está enamorado de mí –siseó mirándola con furia y se volvió a Albus, que se estremeció cuando el azul cristalino de las iris de Rose estaban del color del fuego. O al menos eso le pareció a él–. Albus, dile que él no siente nada por mí –exigió demandante y él pasó saliva con dificultad.

Para él eso no tenía ningún sentido. Siempre pensó que todo el rollo de Malfoy y Rose estaba tan claro como el agua y que la única que no parecía darse cuenta era su prima, pero es universalmente conocido como ley cuasi-fundamental, vox pópuli si se quiere, que nunca se contradice a cualquier mujer Weasley-Granger si se quiere salir con sus genitales completos de la discusión.

–Apóyame en esta, Albus –suplicó Dominique con los ojos derretidos de cariño fraternal y él volvió a tragar pesadamente.

Por otra parte, sabía que detrás de toda la dulzura de Dominique se escondía un dragón dormido y que no era conveniente hacerle cosquillas.

–Yo... –ambas lo observaron ansiosamente y él agachó la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados con disimulo. Como el camino estaba libre, se giró lo más rápido que pudo con toda la intención de echarse a correr, pero un par de manos previeron sus movimientos, lo cogieron de la túnica y lo halaron hacia atrás con fuerza. Resignado, se dio al vuelta para enfrentarlas y honestamente, no sabría decir quién daba más miedo; si la mirada rabiosa de Rose o la sonrisa asesina de Dominique. Suspirando, continuó–. No me meteré en esto –finalizó creyéndolo como la segunda decisión más sabia y razonable ahora que no lo habían dejado escaparse. Ambas bufaron y lo miraron con dureza.

–Vamos, haz que te crezcan un par de testículos y dame la razón –gruñó Dominique cruzándose obstinadamente de brazos.

Albus abrió la boca y la cerró un par de veces sin saber qué decir que no representara una amenaza para su vida. Tenía los ojos tan abiertos que daba la apariencia de un conejillo asustado y a pesar de sentirse un poco mal por exponerlo a esa situación, Rose consideró fascinante su reacción. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, sin duda habría encontrado la manera de huir sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

–Vale, di con tranquilidad lo que opines, no te haré nada –farfulló Rose cediendo ante el sentimiento de compasión. Albus la miró con duda antes de hablar.

–Yo... creo que no hay que apresurarse a sacar conclusiones –afirmó haciendo uso de la poca firmeza que tenía en ese momento, apostando por una respuesta neutral–. Sin duda Malfoy es alguien muy agradable y parece buena persona –Rose bufó y puso los ojos en blanco–, pero cerca de Rose actúa extraño y el ambiente sí se torna algo pesado. Es posible que le guste o... bueno, también puede ser que disfruta molestándola.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, considerando su respuesta con seriedad. Finalmente, Dominique suspiró y miró a Rose con resignación.

–Estoy segura de que te _desea_, pero tampoco lo conozco demasiado como para afirmar que, bueno... que te _ama_ –concedió y Rose asintió aceptando su ambigua respuesta como una ofrenda de paz y evitando preguntarse cuando habían llegado al punto de hablar de _amor_–. Además, tienes a Marius y no tengo ningún derecho de asumir nada, lo siento.

Rose volvió a afirmar con la cabeza con algo de reserva, ignorando el hecho de que Marius y ella en realidad no tenían nada más allá de una amistad y sin embargo, aferrándose a su relación como un único salvavidas en medio de un naufragio de malentendidos.

–Descuida, yo no creo que...

–Weasley –siseó alguien a sus espaldas y el susurro fue tan cercano a su oído que se sobresaltó.

–Merlín, Malfoy –suspiró poniendo una mano en su pecho para calmar a su corazón asustado–. Pareces una serpiente rastrera. Ni siquiera te escuché llegar.

–Es un don –él se adelantó un par de pasos para quedar junto a ella antes de sonreír amablemente–. Soy un anfitrión patético. Yo los he invitado personalmente y no hemos intercambiado ni cinco oraciones en lo que va de noch… –cuando se inclinaba para estrechar la mano de Albus, recibió un empujón provocado por alguien que bajo el grito de "¡Scorpius!", había apoyado ambas manos sobre sus hombros anchos para saltar. Scorpius se desestabilizó ligeramente y chocó contra el brazo de Rose, cuyo vino se desbordó de la copa por el movimiento brusco y casi le mancha el vestido.

Observó el líquido tiñendo su muñeca de color rojo oscuro y frunció el ceño, dirigiéndole una mirada de reprobación al recién llegado.

–Oh, discúlpame, Rose –el hombre se apresuró a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica y le tendió un pañuelo de seda, luciendo infinitamente avergonzado–. No fue mi intención… puedes quedártelo. Tengo más en casa.

Mientras aceptaba el pañuelo, lo observó detenidamente intentando descifrar su identidad. Él parecía conocerla, pero ella no tenía ni idea de quién rayos era ese ser. Era alto y su piel tenía un color dorado que sólo podía ser producto de estar expuesto al sol por mucho tiempo. Además, parecía que necesitaba una buena semana de sueño y un plato abundante en comida, porque estaba ojeroso y delgado. Y aunque esto último era una clara señal de descuido personal, su rostro lucía recién afeitado y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado, pero sus manos eran grandes, callosas y torpes. Sus facciones eran suaves y gentiles y sus ojos le recordaban a la miel por el tono castaño claro y el brillo que relucía en ellos.

Le sonaba de algo, pero no conseguía ubicarlo.

–Nunca es tu intención, pero siempre terminas quedando mal frente a todo el mundo –el hombre fulminó a Scorpius con la mirada, pero él se limitó a sonreír socarronamente en su dirección como si lo retara a replicar.

–No eres el indicado para juzgarme –replicó seriamente ante la burla implícita en los ojos grises de Malfoy–. Al menos yo procuro caerle bien a la gente. En cambio, tú sueles ser un maldito idiota desde el primer momento y por eso todos te odian.

Rose observó al desconocido con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión y luego llevó su mirada temerosa al rostro de Scorpius, temiendo su reacción. No es como si el hombre estuviera mintiendo (ella misma podría reafirmar sus palabras y de paso añadir otro par de insultos malvados), pero ese no era el tipo de cosas que se le dice a alguien el día de su cumpleaños.

Y, er… ella lo hizo, pero lo suyo con Malfoy era diferente.

Aunque no es como si ella tuviera _algo_ con Malfoy, pero…

Por Dios, a veces se sentía cansada de si misma. Mejor dejaba de pensar en la inexistencia de lo suyo con Malfoy y pasaba a temas más relevantes, como aquellas cejas albinas alzándose maquiavélicamente luego de aquel insulto tan abiertamente demostrado.

–No me puedes odiar tanto si has venido hasta aquí desde tan lejos –contratacó Scorpius y el chico rodó los ojos.

–No te creas tan especial que no he venido aquí por ti. Sólo quería ver a… –sus ojos se desviaron brevemente hacia Rose y sonrió–, a aquello de lo que tanto escribes en tus cartas. Además, siempre hace bien deleitarse un poco con tu madre. Es tan preciosa como la recuerdo.

Y el hombre pareció dar en el clavo con este último comentario, porque Scorpius frunció el ceño profundamente y lo miró con dureza.

–Baboso.

–Idiota.

–Pervertido.

–Vamos, Scorpius… sabes que te amo. Por eso he venido aquí –le sonrió afablemente y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco antes de sonreír.

–Lamento no corresponder tus sentimientos, amigo –respondió sarcásticamente y cuando el hombre volvió a empujarlo juguetonamente, Scorpius rió de buena gana–. Siempre supe que estabas enamorado de mí.

–¿Cómo negarlo? Eres irresistible –el chico se unió a las risas de su, er… "amigo" Scorpius y le dirigió otra mirada breve a Rose antes de añadir con malicia–. Pero supongo que tus encantos no son completamente infalibles.

Si desplazaba aquel desconcierto al enterarse de que Scorpius tenía un amigo que lo soportaba, aún quedaba aquella extrañeza al ver a Malfoy comportarse como un chico de 23 años. Es decir, ella sabía que él aún era muy joven, pero su forma de actuar siempre era la de alguien medido, calculador y despreciable. El tono jovial con el que le hablaba a este chico más esas bromas cargadas de complicidad resultaban… nuevas. Y raras. Y _rarísimas_. Y lo más _raro_ de todo es que esta nueva cara de Malfoy no le disgustó, sólo… sólo la sorprendió.

–Si, supongo… –ambos clavaron su mirada en ella, pero Rose seguía hundida en sus siempre tan profundos pensamientos.

Dominique, que había intercambiado miradas expresivas con Albus durante todo el rato, se sintió fastidiada de permanecer en silencio porque, vamos… eso iba en contra de su naturaleza. Así que carraspeó para hacerse notar y no se intimidó ni un poco cuando todos se enfocaron en ella.

–Lamento interrumpirlos, pero Rose y yo aún tenemos cosas que…

–Dios santo, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida –dijo el hombre con toda la sinceridad que sus palabras y sus ojos desorbitados del color de la miel podían expresar y Scorpius sacudió la cabeza mientras reía en silencio. Albus y Rose, por otra parte, se miraron entre sí con idénticas muecas de confusión.

Dominique frunció el ceño muy levemente porque eso no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con nada. Es decir, ella sí que era una mujer hermosa, pero era la primera vez en muchos, muchísimos años que un hombre se lo decía sólo porque sí, porque estaba diciendo la verdad y no porque esperaba que eso lo ayudara a conseguir puntos con ella.

Merlín, en serio había pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había escuchado algo así de forma tan sencilla, directa y honesta. Entornó los ojos en su dirección y cuando él sonrió tímidamente, Rose pudo observar una chispa de reconocimiento brillando en los usualmente maquiavélicos ojos celeste de Nique.

–¿Siempre tendrás esta reacción cada vez que nos veamos? –sonrió ladinamente y el hombre la imitó con un tinte de sorpresa en sus ojos.

–Entonces sí te acuerdas de mí.

–¿Cómo olvidarte? –inquirió dramáticamente y el desconocido rió con naturalidad.

–Vamos… sólo ocurrió una vez y fue porque jamás te había visto en mi vida –se excusó pasándose una mano por el cabello luciendo infinitamente relajado. Esto, por cierto, distaba mucho de las típicas actitudes coquetas o nerviosas que conseguía Dominique de los hombres.

–¿Y por qué ocurrió esta vez, Liam?

–Pues porque tenemos cerca de seis años sin vernos, Dominique –replicó y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia–. Ya no eres la "niña más hermosa que he visto en mi vida". Has cambiado mucho desde aquel día en que te vi por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero…

–Pero sigo siendo hermosa –lo interrumpió Dominique con una sonrisa divertida y el hombre asintió.

–Sin duda lo…

–¿Liam? –Albus, desconectado por completo de la situación que lo rodeaba, interrumpió con su pregunta aquello que no era un flirteo pero sí un rencuentro amistoso entre viejos conocidos–. ¿Liam O'Hara?

–¡Oh! Fuiste el Premio Anual del año de Dominique –Rose exhaló ruidosamente, aliviada de por fin haber podido dar con la identidad del chico.

–El mismo –respondió Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza. Liam les dirigió a todos una amistosa sonrisa y si no fuera porque el chico estaba lo suficientemente loco como para hacer "amistad" con alguien como Scorpius, Rose se hubiera sentido inmediatamente atraída hacia él de forma muy platónica, cabe destacar.

Es que lo recordaba. Solía ser un muchacho bastante inteligente y también presidía las reuniones de prefectos cuando Rose estuvo en sexto año. Además, a veces la buscaba por los pasillos para entregarle los horarios de sus rondas nocturnas por los pasillos del colegio y aunque jamás había conversado mucho tiempo con él, se quedó con la impresión de que era una persona muy amable. Sin duda había dejado atrás la palidez que tienen todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts por estar confinados a un castillo oscuro, pero de seguro seguía siendo el brillante hijo de muggles de Hufflepuff que, según los rumores, se había salvado por los pelos de caer en Ravenclaw.

–No te reconocí –admitió Rose con una sonrisa apenada, pero el chico despachó su vergüenza con un gesto de la mano.

–Yo sí. No has cambiado mucho… pero aunque siempre me has parecido linda, hoy te ves preciosa –rió brevemente cuando Rose se ruborizó y se giró para palmear el hombro de un ceñudo Scorpius–. ¿No te parece?

Oh, por Dios… por culpa de Malfoy, ahora odiaba a Liam. ¿Por qué siempre lo arruinaba todo? Había destruido cualquier posibilidad de una amistad con ese chico. Y es que, vamos… ¿Quién diablos le preguntaba algo así a otra persona? Una pensaría en realidad era una pregunta común entre amigos pero si Liam fuera más intuitivo, sabría que era catastrófico pedir la opinión de Malfoy luego de todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

Observó a Dominique morderse el labio inferior para no reír y siguió la dirección de su mirada hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre Malfoy, que naturalmente la estaba contemplando a ella con intensidad.

Albus, por su parte, suspiró. No tenía ni idea de por qué siempre era él quien acababa en ese tipo de situaciones tan incómodas.

–Er… –intentó pensar en un rápido cambio de tema antes de continuar–. Antes de que llegaras, Scorpius nos decía que era un anfitrión patético.

–Y lo es –respondió Liam y su sonrisa, antes conspiradora, regresó a ser afable–. Es un completo cavernícola cuando quiere. De seguro ni siquiera se dignó a saludarlos al principio de la noche.

–Pues tú has esperado a que me acercara a ellos para venir a saludar. Eso no habla muy bien de ti –replicó Scorpius con un encogimiento de hombros indiferente.

–Teníamos años sin vernos. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era esperar a que me presentaras nuevamente a tus más recientes amigos –Rose puso una obvia cara de dolor al escuchar ese término y Dominique la codeó en las costillas al notarlo–. Pero como no podía ser de otra forma, ellos tuvieron que reconocerme porque si por ti fuera, aún seguirías diciéndome lo mucho que me amas.

–Se supone que el que me ama eres tú.

–No, creo que ahora estoy enamorado de Albus –Albus alzó las cejas y en lugar de sentirse avergonzado, rió de buena gana y se alzó de un hombro.

–No estás tan mal –su primo pareció complacido por haber sido incluido en aquel pequeño juego entre amigos, como si haber sido aceptado en el reducido grupo de Malfoy fuera alguna especie de hazaña–. Pero si Scorpius te amará a ti y tú a mí, lo más lógico es que yo lo ame a él –razonó Albus como si estuviera hablando de algo tan serio como la preparación de otra piedra filosofal mientras señalaba a Scorpius con un gesto de la cabeza–. Pero todo comenzaría a ser demasiado retorcido para mi gusto, así que me quedaré con la señora Malfoy.

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que los tres chicos estallaran en carajadas infantiles que ni Rose ni Dominique pudieron comprender, pero supusieron que se trataba de esas cosas que sólo los hombres (con su muy básico coeficiente intelectual) encontraban chistosas.

–En fin… en realidad venía a despedirme –comentó Liam cuando las risas se apagaron y Scorpius alzó las cejas.

–¿Ya te vas?

–El traslador me está esperando –Scorpius frunció los labios y luego de debatir consigo mismo unos momentos, Liam se adelantó un paso para abrazarlo–. Te escribiré cuando llegue.

–A veces odio tu trabajo –gruñó Scorpius cuando ambos se separaron y Liam volvió a reír ligeramente.

–Yo odio el tuyo y no me ves quejándome –palmeó la espalda de Scorpius una última vez para luego girarse hacia el resto–. Un gusto volver a verlos a todos.

Dominique rodó los ojos por aquellas cordiales palabras y se acercó para darle un breve abrazo.

–No sé a dónde diablos te estás yendo, pero espero que no vuelvan a pasar otros seis años para volver a vernos –Liam rió por la nariz y le dio un último apretón a Dominique antes de soltarla.

–Entonces serías la anciana más bella que habré visto en m vida –esquivando un empujón entre risas, estrechó la mano de Albus y cuando Rose correspondía su beso en la mejilla, el chico susurró–. Mantén los ojos abiertos.

Al separarse, Liam le sonrió misteriosamente y Rose frunció el ceño mientras lo observaba con la confusión plasmada en su rostro. ¿Qué había sido eso?

–Te acompañaré a la salida.

–No debo retenerte más. Además, en el camino me despediré de Astoria a mis anchas y tú no podrás darme lata –el chico comenzó a alejarse de ellos mientras Scorpius negaba con la cabeza y reía silenciosamente.

Durante unos momentos, reinó una quietud extraña entre los cuatro restantes y Dominique, previendo que Rose necesitaba re-evaluar todas las opiniones que tenía sobre Scorpius ahora que sabía que tenía un amigo, decidió distender el ambiente retomando el tema anterior.

–En fin… con todo lo cavernícola que eres, no hay nada de qué preocuparse –dijo Dominique sonriéndole coquetamente a Scorpius y observando de reojo la fugaz mueca de disgusto de Rose–. Nos la hemos arreglado para entretenernos.

–No lo dudo –asintió él cuando Nique le guiñó el ojo a Liam en la lejanía y el pobre tropezó con una silla obnubilado ante el poder seductor de su prima. Y es que como Dominique se había comportado de forma muy decente mientras conversaba con el chico, probablemente su flirteo lo había tomado desprevenido–. ¿Cómo la están pasando?

Rose lo miró incrédula; Scorpius parecía el epítome de un caballero inglés y hace apenas una hora estaba realmente frustrado por tener que recibir a tanta gente para festejar su cumpleaños.

–Oh, pues yo muy bien. Excelente, de hecho –la mirada de Dominique se volvió maligna antes de sonreír ladinamente–. Quizás ahora que estás aquí el aire es algo sofocante y la... –se fijó en que la cercanía de Scorpius estaba incomodando a Rose de forma notable y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia–... la _tensión_ es un poco abrumadora, pero supongo que eso se resolverá muy pronto.

Captando al vuelo la insinuación de su prima, entornó los ojos para tratar de _incinerarla_ con ese gesto porque sólo ella era la culpable de que se estuviera sonrojando furiosamente. _De nuevo_.

–Pues Rose ha jugado sucio y me ha sentado con los padres de Connie –comentó Albus fallando en disimular su nerviosismo cuando Scorpius también pareció darse cuenta del tinte sugestivo de las palabras de Dominique y la ofuscación de Rose, observándolas a ambas alternadamente con suspicacia e imaginando que todo eso tenía que ver con la conversación previa a que él llegara–. Afortunadamente, son encantadores.

–¿Connie? ¿Y ella quién es? –saltó Nique con malicia y Albus abrió mucho los ojos, sabiéndose descubierto.

Sin embargo y de cierta forma, prefería ponerse en evidencia antes que aguantar otra discusión de sus temperamentales primas; sus pulmones, su maltrecha espalda y su frágil voluntad no serían capaces de soportar algo así otra vez.

–Es amiga de Albus –replicó Rose cuando Albus no respondió, demasiado hundido en sus funestos pensamientos.

–¡Oh! Es la rubia que lo besó frente a todo el mundo cuando llegó –dijo frotando sus manos entre sí en plan conspirador–. Tendrás que ofrecer algo muy grande para que esto no llegue a oídos de James.

Albus la fulminó con la mirada y cuadró los hombros, luciendo amenazante.

–Luego hablaremos de ello –siseó con sus ojos verdes centelleando de irritación y vergüenza cuando Dominique se echó a reír alegremente–. Y después podríamos conversar un poco acerca del tal Pucey y de lo _muchísimo_ que le encantará a James saber que bailaste con él después de que manipulara esa foto de ambos para que parecieran incestuosos... –añadió y para su satisfacción, Dominique endureció el gesto y apretó los labios, como decidiendo no tentar a la suerte y dejar a Albus en paz–. Por cierto, necesitaba hablar contigo, Malfoy. Tenemos que acordar la hora en la que nos encontraremos el domingo para... para ver lo de los archivos, ya sabes...

Maldición, lo había olvidado. El domingo se escabullirían en Hogwarts para buscar algunos libros que fomentaran sus teorías sobre la esfera.

Scorpius asintió y observó a Dominique por una ínfima fracción de segundo antes de volverse nuevamente a Albus.

–Ya hablaremos sobre eso –dijo finalmente y clavó su mirada en Rose–. Ahora, si nos disculpan, Weasley me debe un par de bailes.

–¿Qué? –inquirió confundida y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco–. Dijiste que...

–Dije que bailaríamos lo que fuera necesario y ahora lo es –le extendió el brazo y Rose lo miró con desconfianza antes de girarse a sus primos con la súplica implícita en sus ojos azules. Ellos los observaban totalmente inexpresivos, pero con mucha atención–. ¿Nos vamos?

Suspiró, le entregó su copa a Dominique y entrelazó su brazo con el de él siendo completamente consciente de que eso no ayudaba en nada a su defensa en contra del caso Malfoy y comenzando a caminar como quien ha sido condenada a la horca

Indudablemente, desde cierta perspectiva era más o menos lo mismo. En especial si retomaban el tema de los indignados traseros, a decir verdad.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de vista, Dominique se volvió a Albus con suspicacia y sonrió.

–Fuiste _tú_ quien me advirtió sobre el posible enamoramiento de Malfoy y fue por eso que puse atención cuando los vi interactuando en la exposición de Gringotts. Además, fuiste _tú_ la razón por la cual coqueteé con él descaradamente en las narices de Rose para ver si dilucidaba algún tipo de celos. Explícate –siseó refiriéndose al abandono de la causa de Albus y alzando una ceja tan diabólica que lo hizo resoplar.

–Tengo la teoría de que mientras más insistamos, habrán menos posibilidades de que ella lo admita porque es imposiblemente cabezota –explicó clavando sus ojos en el vaso de cristal que aún sostenía. Dominique asintió y apuró el resto del contenido de su copa–. Por los momentos es mejor dejarlo estar y tú no estás contribuyendo a ponérselo más fácil –la regañó por su falta de tacto y su prima rodó los ojos.

–¿Y qué opinas de eso de que Malfoy vuelva a tratar a Rose con "normalidad"? –preguntó intuyendo la respuesta. Albus alzó la vista del líquido ámbar y la dirigió a la pista de baile, donde Scorpius y Rose comenzaban a balancearse con elegancia.

–No estoy seguro pero si él ya sabe que la forma en la que se comporta alrededor de Rose no _puede_ ser normal y ha pensado en una explicación lógica a eso, hay una posibilidad de que ya esté enterado de sus propios sentimientos –razonó Albus volcando todas sus habilidades de inefable para intentar descifrar ese _enigma_–. Si estoy en lo correcto y él, en efecto, desea llevar su relación con Rose a un nivel mucho más íntimo, quizás es que por fin se ha dado cuenta de que es absurdamente sencillo espantarla si precipita las cosas y tal vez esté tratando de empezar por lo más básico; ganarse su amistad. Supongo que le dirá la verdad cuando crea que ella esté lista.

–¿Y eso cuando será? Creo que es más posible que vuelva Voldemort de entre los muertos –se burló Dominique luego de considerar unos momentos el análisis de Albus, que rió quedamente y sacudió la cabeza.

–No sé... pero también está el asunto de Nott –fruncieron el ceño de forma simultánea y lo buscaron entre la gente con la mirada. Él observaba a una pareja en particular en la zona de baile con una mueca pensativa.

–¡Oh! No hay que preocuparse por eso. Ya me hice cargo –dijo con tranquilidad, tomando de un trago el resto de la copa de Rose. Albus la miró con sospecha; eso no había sonado nada bien–. Lo he estado observando y he notado un par de cosas interesantes cuando me saludó al principio de la noche... por eso insistí en que me acompañaras a hablar con él de cualquier cosa hace unas horas; quería comprobar si lo que pensaba era cierto y tú resultas ser muy guapo –Albus asintió con curiosidad sin entender a cuenta de qué venía ese último comentario y se estremeció cuando a Dominique se le oscureció la mirada por una especie de maligna satisfacción–. Albus, Marius es el único hombre que logró sostener una conversación completa conmigo manteniendo la vista fija en mis ojos y sin distraerse por mi discreto escote. Eso excluyendo a mi padre y a... –Albus, guiado por sus instintos más básicos, llevó sus ojos a la piel expuesta de los pechos de Dominique y se sonrojó al percatarse de su insolente acto; más aún luego de la mirada que su prima le dirigió. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que para tratarse de ella, el escote sí que era poco revelador–. Olvídalo.

–Quizás es que está realmente enamorado de Rose –apuntó Albus para evitarse la vergüenza que su pequeño vistazo le podría causar si Dominique se decidía a usarlo en su contra.

Ella, por su parte, lo miró unos momentos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro antes de encogerse de hombros y fruncir los labios, como si estuviera pensando profundamente en la situación.

–Eso no explicaría por qué lo vi fijarse más de la cuenta en cierta persona de ojos verdes –finalizó sonriendo pícaramente, mirando una vez más a Scorpius, a Rose y a un meditabundo Marius, que no despegaba sus ojos de la pareja a pesar de que la chica Zabini tenía rato intentado llamar su atención.

Con esa última y pasmosa oración, Dominique se retiró en busca de más alcohol y Albus, sin entender completamente lo que quería decir con esa ilustradora sentencia, comenzó a caminar entre las mesas buscando a Connie.

Si tenía algo de suerte, ella aceptaría pasear con él a las afueras de la enorme casa campestre.

...

–Maldición... –susurró cuando vio que su reloj de pulsera marcaba las 3 en punto de la madrugada. Se hundió en su silla e intentó ignorar el creciente dolor de pies; definitivamente esos tacones no habían sido diseñados para bailar.

–¿Noche difícil? –dijo Marius y ella, sobresaltada, se volvió a verlo con consternación.

–Vida difícil –corrigió con un suspiro cargado y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Cuando lo hizo, él le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le dio un largo beso tranquilo y dulce–. Er...

–Eve nos observa –explicó cuando la soltó y Rose asintió algo embobada. Marius definitivamente sabía lo que hacía con sus labios–. Ha estado fastidiándome toda la noche; no supera el hecho de que rompí el compromiso con ella para estar contigo.

–No me extraña su hostilidad –comentó al aire mirando brevemente a sus espaldas. Evelyn conversaba alegremente con un joven bastante guapo, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Marius–. No recordaba que era ella de quién tratabas de huir.

Marius rió entre dientes, se pasó una mano por el cabello con naturalidad y con la otra, tomó la de ella y la acarició con el pulgar.

–Pues ya ves... creí que mi padre jamás me perdonaría el haberlo dejado con ella, pero veo que he estado equivocado –afirmó haciendo alusión a su posible compromiso con Rose–. Sin embargo, hay algo que llama profundamente mi atención.

–¡Oh! Eso suele traerme problemas –bromeó y Marius rió quedamente.

–Pues esta noche sólo hemos bailado un par de piezas y...

–No volveré a bailar en lo que me resta de existencia –gimió cuando su pie derecho le envió una dolorosa punzada al masajearlo.

–A eso me refiero. Parece que Scorpius no es capaz de quitar sus manos de ti –ella lo observó con los ojos entornados por el desconcierto–. Los he estado observando y han bailado unas tres canciones antes de que te sentaras. Eso sin contar las dos que hicieron al principio de la noche y las que bailaron luego de que le cantaran cumpleaños.

–Ah... eso –musitó sin gustarle el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación–. Todo es culpa de él; me embaucó.

–¿Como así? –preguntó divertido y ella bufó frustrada.

–Cuando Astoria me pidió que lo buscara, él estaba en la terraza del segundo piso y a pesar de lo mucho que insistí, no quiso salir de allí –siseó enojada por el recuerdo y Marius alzó las cejas sin disimular su suspicacia–. Dijo que si prometía bailar con él lo que considerara necesario...

–Entiendo –la cortó y a ella le pareció que contenía una estridente risotada–. ¿Y no te has preguntado por qué... Olvídalo. Muy astuto.

–Malditos Slytherins que juegan con mi inhabilidad de romper juramentos estúpidos –gruñó también refiriéndose a Marius, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

–Allí me has atrapado –ella volvió a bufar y Marius soltó sus muñecas, posó ambas manos en su cintura y la acercó a él–. Por esa razón, me aprovecharé de ti y te obligaré a lucir como una chica enamorada.

Sin agregar nada más, arrastró un poco su silla para estar más cerca de ella y con un movimiento brusco, la alzó con facilidad lo suficiente como para dejarla caer en su regazo. Ella, al principio sorprendida y un poco indignada, estaba demasiado cansada como para objetar nada, así que se limitó a suspirar y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro con resignación justo cuando él le envolvía completamente la cintura con sus brazos. Guiada por un impulso desconocido, entrelazó sus brazos detrás de la nuca del hombre y Marius alzó su rostro con una mano para distribuir besos de mariposa en sus mejillas.

–Eve aún nos está mirando, ¿cierto? Porque creo que mi nuca está un poco caliente por el fuego de sus ojos –Marius rió entre dientes contra su sien izquierda y Rose lo sintió asentir.

–Probablemente sí. Me pregunto cuánto tardará en interrumpirnos –masculló pensativo y Rose rió quedamente, sintiendo cómo la cómoda posición y el calor corporal de Marius le causaban somnolencia y permitiendo que un placentero escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal cuando los labios de Marius rozaron su cuello.

Merlín, debían estar dando un buen espectáculo para los invitados que quedaban en la sala. Cualquiera creería que estaban a punto de irse a la habitación más cercana.

–Podríamos cronometrarla –comentó continuando con la broma y suspirando cuando él acarició su espalda descubierta–. Yo apuesto por dos min...

–Marius –dijo una voz tranquila a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos. Rose inhaló fuertemente y contuvo la respiración para no echarse a reír y, a juzgar por el movimiento brusco en el pecho de Marius, él había hecho lo mismo–. Los invitados están comenzando a retirarse y lamento decirte que eso nos incluye a mi padre y a mí –continuó con un tinte de tristeza en su voz.

–Que pena –musitó Marius contra su oído y ella, que lo conocía un poco mejor que eso, se percató del ligero tonillo burlón que impregnó la frase. Se mordió el labio para no soltar una carcajada delatora y ocultó su rostro contra el cuello de Marius, fingiendo que lo besaba para justificar su acción.

–Astoria quiere que Rose le ayude a entregar los obsequios de despedida porque sólo ellas saben como es el sistema de entrega y la codificación de los nombres en las tarjetas o algo así –la urgencia mal disimulada en su voz la hizo fruncir el ceño y a pesar de que hablaba de ella, Eve no hizo ningún movimiento que se dispusiera a reconocer su presencia.

Rose suspiró y se obligó a espabilarse un poco al intentar separarse de Marius, pero el agarre en su cintura se afianzó.

–Iremos en unos minutos –dijo sin hacer amago de soltarla y en cambio, mordiendo el lóbulo de su incauta oreja, provocándole un respingo de sorpresa.

Era obvio que lo hacía porque sabía que Eve los estaba observando, pero la sensación no dejaba de ser menos agradable, a decir verdad...

–No, Marius, querido. Mi padre quiere hablar contigo; desea saber si el artículo de la ceremonia será publicado hoy en la mañana o el domingo –explicó y Rose no tuvo que verla para saber que sonreía con condescendencia.

–Dile que Rose y yo iremos en unos segundos –dijo cortante y continuó antes de que Eve pudiera interrumpirlo–. Ella será quién escriba el artículo, así que de ella depende cuando se publicará.

–No lo he decidido todavía –frunció el ceño con molestia, recordando que aún tenía que ir al estudio de Roy a escoger qué fotos publicarían y ni siquiera estaba segura de que las revelaría a tiempo.

–Pero mi padre ha dicho que han pospuesto la imprenta del diario y...

–Ya lo veremos –el hombre palmeó juguetonamente su espalda, instándola a incorporarse. Sin más, hizo lo que le pedía, pero eso no evitó que gruñera un poco al saberse alejada de su cálida almohada–. ¿Vamos? –asintió esperando a que Marius se situara junto a ella. Cuando lo hizo, la volvió a coger por la cintura de forma posesiva–. Si no volvemos a encontrarnos, ha sido un gusto verte de nuevo, Eve.

Ella asintió, ahora sin ningún rastro de sonrisa en su rostro perfecto. Le dirigió una mirada mortífera a Rose y se alejó sin despedirse.

–Eres un poco cruel –musitó ella cuando la vio avanzar con rapidez entre la gente. No parecía tan mala; si a ella le hubieran robado a su prometido (y técnicamente lo hicieron), tampoco trataría muy bien a la usurpadora (no, no lo hacía).

Quizás en otras circunstancias podrían llevarse bien porque Eve, extrañamente, le recordaba un poco a Dominique. Es decir, tenía ese aire seductor idéntico al de su prima y apostaba lo que sea a que también tenía el mismo humor ácido.

–Lo soy cuando alguien parece no entender un no por respuesta –dijo con seriedad comenzando a caminar y Rose tuvo miedo de volver a hacer alguna alusión al tema. Era la segunda vez que lo veía demostrar libremente su fastidio y eso, que no era muy común, ya había pasado dos veces esa noche–. Ahora, ¿crees que tendrás listo el artículo para las seis y media de la mañana a más tardar? El diario debe estar preparado para entregarse a los suscriptores de Hogwarts a las ocho y media, pero los sábados los jóvenes se quedan un rato más en las camas y nos darán un poco de tiempo para tenerlo todo listo.

–Creo que sí... –dijo mirando su reloj con un bostezo resignado. Sabía que esas cuatro copas de vino de elfo la adormecerían.

–Perfecto. ¿Cómo van las fotos? –preguntó curioso y ella sonrió quedamente.

–Pobre Roy... la última vez que hablamos, estaba a punto de irse a su casa para comenzar a revelar el siguiente rollo. Lleva por lo menos unos 5 en lo que va la noche...

–¿Quinientas fotos? Joder... –rió alegremente y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. No era él quien tendría que sentarse con el fotógrafo a revisar todas y cada una de las imágenes–. Y si contamos con el hecho de que tú misma tendrás que poner los párrafos en las plantillas pre-diseñada de las páginas... buena suerte –le susurró cuando estuvieron cerca de Blaise, que los recibió con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que Eve les ha dado mi mensaje.

–Sí; Rose dice que puede tenerlo listo. Lo enviará al personal de diseño lo antes posible y ellos lo prepararan para la imprenta a tiempo porque sólo tienen que agregar la referencia al artículo en la portada... recuerda que debe ocupar mínimo cuatro páginas –dijo volviéndose hacia ella, que asintió derrotada. ¡Cuatro páginas! Si no se dormía sobre el pergamino, lo consideraría una hazaña.

Afortunadamente, ya tenía gran parte del artículo escrito por las preparaciones para la celebración, si no...

–Genial –afirmó Blaise mirándola con agradecimiento–. Confío en que sabes hacer tu trabajo y escribirás algo que no necesite ser editado, ya que no habrá tiempo de...

–Confíe en mí –le dijo forzando una sonrisa y él la correspondió de forma mucho más alegre.

–Perfecto, entonces. Tenemos que tener la premisa porque las revistas del corazón no sacarán nada hasta el domingo –comentó muy satisfecho–. Si no hay más nada que discutir, me retiro. Nos vemos mañana –le dio un pequeño beso a Rose en la mejilla y estrechó la mano de Marius con gentileza.

Entonces, él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró a la entrada en dónde Astoria los esperaba con mirada ansiosa.

–¡Rose! Hubo un retraso con la llegada de los presentes y ahora todo es un caos –dijo con tristeza–. Necesito que me ayudes a poner algo de orden a todo.

–Será un placer –suspiró y miró disimuladamente su reloj de pulsera. ¡Las tres y media de la mañana! Sería un martirio cuando llegara a casa.

Marius le dedicó una mirada burlona y Rose sintió la necesidad de patearlo. No se burlaría de su miseria, ¿cierto?

–No me gustaría estar en tu lugar –susurró contra su oído y ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

Marius podía llegar a ser tan odioso...

...

–Ha sido una larga noche –suspiró Astoria cuando despacharon a la orquesta y Rose asintió quedamente.

La gran mayoría de las personas se había ido y Rose se había pasado la última media hora sonriendo con presteza y conversando brevemente con cada uno de los invitados. En ese tiempo, recibió dos invitaciones a cenar, un par de citas para almorzar y al menos unos cinco pases a diferentes eventos sociales.

Lo que nadie decía acerca de su profesión era que la vida glamorosa de una reportera de eventos era bastante cansina, en realidad.

En el salón sólo quedaban Albus, Connie, Marius y Dominique sentados en una mesa cercana y riendo alegremente, esperándola para marcharse.

–Creo que ya podemos dar por terminada la ceremonia –dijo sonriendo con sincero alivio y Astoria dejó escapar una breve risa cantarina.

–Afortunadamente, sí –se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Astoria llamó un elfo para que les sirviera algo de vino–. Es una cosecha especial –le explicó extendiéndole la copa–. El vino suele adormecer a la gente, pero éste te mantendrá despierta... me han dicho que aún debes terminar el artículo.

–Sí... –musitó torciendo el gesto y Astoria estiró el brazo para tomar su mano y apretarla ligeramente como muestra de apoyo.

–Lamento haberte retenido, querida, pero tu ayuda ha sido invaluable. Nunca podré pagártelo... –dijo mirándola con tanto cariño que se sonrojó, sintiéndose abrumada–. En el futuro puedes pedirme lo que sea... te lo debo.

–Jamás me aprovecharía de usted –rió quedamente y Astoria frunció el ceño.

–¿Más de lo que lo he hecho yo hoy? No lo creo posible –volvió a reír y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Es hora de retirarme. Eres libre de marcharte cuando quieras –Rose asintió apenada y Astoria estrujó su mano levemente una última vez antes de soltarla–. Y gracias por facilitar todo esto para Scorpius... sé que él también te lo agradece.

La forma algo pícara en que lo dijo la hizo fruncir el ceño y cuando comenzó a alejarse, Rose fue incapaz de contener su lengua.

–¿Por qué lo dice?

–Estoy bastante consciente del hecho de que odia todo esto de las fiestas y bueno, aún desconozco la razón por la que me pidió que lo organizara –Rose hizo todo lo humanamente posible para evitar el sonrojo, pero nada se le escapaba a la mirada inquisitiva de Astoria–. De hecho, aquel día que te vi en _GG's Cornucopia_, estaba bastante molesta porque pensaba que él...

–Ama Astoria, señora, el amo Draco requiere su presencia en sus habitaciones, señora –interrumpió una pequeña elfina y la sonrisa de Astoria creció unos milímetros.

–Lo lamento, debo irme –pareció un poco sonrojada, pero Rose estaba más interesada en saber lo que había a punto de decirle que en fijarse en esa nimiedad.

–Er... me decía que en el restaurante... –musitó rememorando la horrible situación en la que se encontraba ese día. Astoria lució confundida unos segundos, pero luego dejo escapar una carcajada.

–Claro... creo que no tiene importancia. Si Merlín quiere, te enterarás después –y con esa extraña frase, se alejó apresuradamente sin darle tiempo a réplica.

Rose la vio despedirse de sus primos y frunció el ceño. Recordaba vagamente que la primera impresión que tuvo de Astoria fue la de alguien sobrio, con porte rígido y maneras un tanto odiosas, pero nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad. Aquel día ella estaba enojada por algo y la curiosidad estaba a punto de matarla.

Con un suspiro cansado, decidió sorber de la copa que le había llevado el elfo hacía un par de minutos antes de acercarse a sus primos para marcharse.

–...regalos han sido fabulosos. Por lo que entendí, cada obsequio es diferente y personalizado. Este hermoso prendedor de oro con forma de hada es sencillamente... creí que nunca vendrías –la regañó Dominique en cuanto notó que se aproximaba y ella le sonrió avergonzada.

–El deber llamaba –se encogió de hombros antes de continuar–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Sí, por favor –musitó Albus estirándose sobre su asiento antes de incorporarse–. Estoy agotado y tengo que trabajar en un par de horas.

–Yo también –dijo Connie sin parecer afectada. A eso se le llamaba vocación, en realidad, porque la sola idea de finalizar su kilométrico artículo le ponía los pelos de punta.

–Y yo... Hermione me matará si no entrego los archivos del caso Renshire mañana a primera hora –dijo luciendo fatigada–. El jodido Mark Pucey ya se ha encargado de restregármelo en la cara.

–Hora de irnos, entonces –resolvió Marius con una sonrisa y cogió su mano para llamar su atención–. Te dejaré en el estudio de Roy.

–De acuerdo –musitó y los cinco emprendieron una lenta marcha a la salida.

Caminaron en un silencio que se intuía cansado y cuando llegaron al recibidor que precedía a la puerta, Rose se detuvo de improviso luego de un pronunciado respingo que sobresaltó a todos sus acompañantes.

–Joder, no me digas que olvidaste algo –dijo Dominique frustrada y Rose, luciendo muy aturdida, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No, yo... ¡Sí! Olvidé algo –exclamó dejándolos confundidos. Albus se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos, Connie entrelazó su brazo con el de él y se recostó perezosamente sobre su hombro, Dominique puso los ojos en blanco y Marius apretó el agarre de su mano. Ninguno parecía muy dispuesto a dejarla ir–. Si quieren pueden irse ya... no me tomará más de 10 minutos.

–¿Diez minutos? –Dominique bufó incrédula y Albus la empujó para que se callara–. ¿Y caminarás sola a las cuatro de la mañana por los jardines? No, gracias –dijo entre dientes fulminando a Albus con la mirada. Si había alguien en la tierra que no llevaba muy bien la falta de sueño, ésa era Dominique.

–Entonces... –miró alrededor intentando identificar la fuente del sonido–. Espérenme afuera y recojan mi abrigo, por favor.

Ellos se miraron entre sí y Albus, que parecía llevar el mando en la situación, asintió con pesadez y los instó a todos a seguirlo al armario en donde se guardaban las pertenencias de todos.

Rose esperó a que se alejaran para agudizar sus oídos. Escuchó atentamente su entorno y caminó, guiada por las dulces notas de la esfera musical.

Le sorprendió que ninguno de sus acompañantes fuera capaz de escucharla porque resonaban muy claramente en las paredes de la casa. O quizás la escucharon y, como ninguno sabía la historia tras la melodía, la ignoraron.

Pero a ella, naturalmente, le picó la curiosidad y se perdió en un pasillo lateral junto a las imponentes escaleras de mármol, dejándose guiar por el sonido.

Identificó la fuente en una habitación cercana a la sala de estar y no se dejó distraer por las preciosas pinturas que la observaban con suspicacia desde las paredes. Cuando llegó, empujó las pesadas puertas de roble y se quedó estática, completamente maravillada durante un par de segundos. El olor a libro añejo se coló en sus fosas nasales y aspiró con placer; ese era uno de los olores de su Amortentia.

Siempre había amado las bibliotecas. Desde pequeña había aprendido que había pocas cosas como tener un libro entre sus manos y la mente perdida entre sus páginas. Era olvidar por un momento que el mundo existía y las penas de la vida real parecían esfumarse como la arena entre los dedos. Era acostarse en su cama y soñar con las mismas historias porque se alimentaba de cada párrafo, saboreaba cada línea y bebía cada palabra como si fuera el único elixir de bienestar en su mundo lleno de aflicciones estúpidas. Era ponerse nerviosa, sonrojarse, morderse el labio inferior de forma compulsiva y destruir sus frágiles uñas con cada emoción de una historia ajena como si fuera propia.

Era leer y entender que su destino estaba allí, entre las letras que llenaban cada libro en sus repisas. Y las ideas bullían en su mente y se mezclaban con sus ideales, transformándose en pensamientos que se desesperaban por ser expresados porque había muchísimas cosas que decir y ninguna paciencia para hacerlo.

Era eso; leer. Y las bibliotecas eran esos santuarios del saber que inspiraban una paz asombrosa para quién supiera apreciarlas.

Se entretuvo un rato caminando entre los altos estantes de madera llenos de las más variadas ediciones de los libros más exóticos, acariciando los lomos de los tomos completamente embelesada por el lugar y por la música tan apropiada de fondo; sospechaba que a los Malfoy les había tomado años llenar esas repisas.

–…muy bonita –musitó alguien a sus espaldas y se volvió nerviosa al pensarse descubierta. En su ensueño no se había fijado en los muebles de cuero negro ubicados junto a una chimenea algo oculta a la vista, pero tuvo que suspirar con alivio al notar que no le hablaban a ella y ambos le daban la espalda.

Al menos hasta que se percató que quien había hablado no era otra que Eve Zabini, sentada junto a Scorpius en una butaca de dos plazas.

–¿Ella o esto? –inquirió Scorpius refiriéndose a algo que reposaba sobre su regazo. Eve torció el gesto antes de responder.

–Ambas –notando que estaba escuchando una conversación privada, Rose hizo lo que cualquier persona decente haría: se ocultó tras un estante para no ser detectada–. Te escuché discutiendo con él, Scorpius –añadió Eve luego de varios segundos de silencio y escuchó a Scorpius resoplar. Justo ahora, daría lo que fuera por poder ver su rostro–. Ya te he dicho que él no tiene la culpa de nada, pero…

–No discutíamos, Evelyn, pero el tiempo cambia a las personas y ya no congeniamos –interrumpió lacónico e Eve dejó caer los hombros con pesadez–. Es inevitable que alguno de los dos no intente fastidiar al otro.

–Ambos tienen que madurar.

–¿Tú no? Después de años, no has llegado a ninguna parte –la dureza en sus palabras fue tan filosa, que Rose sintió el dolor de Eve como propio.

–Tú y yo podríamos darnos la mano, entonces –replicó la chica de forma venenosa y Scorpius rió amargamente ante aquella indirecta.

–Yo dejé de intentarlo, Eve. Supe rendirme –el hombre dejó caer su cabeza hacia adelante como si estuviera muy agotado de la vida en general antes de añadir–. Quizás es tu turno de hacer lo mismo.

Eve resopló ruidosamente y Rose estuvo segura de que cerraba los ojos con pesadez, como si su existencia acabara de perder todo el chiste.

–Y quizás vuelva a ser el tuyo –fue su turno de reír sin ninguna gracia mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico–, pero sé que estás consciente de que tienes una oportunidad.

–¿Contigo no la tenía? –inquirió él y en su voz hubo una mezcla de melancolía y diversión que hizo que Rose soltara un jadeo de sorpresa y le doliera algo en el pecho. Jamás había escuchado algo así; ese hombre parecía estar admitiendo una derrota pero lejos de sentirse mal por eso, aparentaba estar llenándose de algún sentimiento de paz que lo hacía reír sin sonar forzado.

–Siempre he dicho que tú y yo somos parecidos, Scor. Por eso nunca tuve dudas de que esto jamás funcionaría –musitó Eve tan quedamente, que Rose tuvo que salir de las sombras y acercarse un poco para escuchar la parte final de la frase.

–Y como nunca lo hará, sabes que mi respuesta a tu proposición es negativa –los hombros de Eve se sacudieron cuando Rose la escuchó reír y la vio alzar levemente la cabeza para plantar un beso en la mejilla de Scorpius.

–Y ahora es que yo me doy cuenta de que a pesar de nuestras semejanzas, también hay algo que nos diferencia.

–¿Sentido común? ¿Saber darme por vencido?

–No –la chica se incorporó sin parecer afectada por el comentario y lo observó largamente con una sonrisa dulce en sus carnosos labios–. La reciprocidad de un sentimiento –se inclinó para abrazarlo brevemente, pero Scorpius permaneció estático y a pesar de que Rose no entendía nada, podría jurar que la sorpresa al escuchar esas últimas palabras lo habían paralizado completamente–. Jamás quise que las cosas sucedieran así, Scor. Y aunque no lo creas, tú sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y quiero lo mejor para ti, así que…

–También quiero lo mejor para ti, Eve –la chica detuvo su intento por rodear el sillón de Scorpius para irse definitivamente y como Rose se agazapó para no ser vista, no vio como ella cerraba los ojos e inspiraba profundamente para espantar las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Hasta pronto, Scorpius –y lo único que perduró de Eve en esa habitación fue el eco de sus pasos contra el suelo de madera que rodeaba a la puerta de salida.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante el cual Rose ni siquiera se atrevió a respirar por temor a alertar al único restante en la biblioteca. Con todo el sigilo del que disponía, se puso en pie y comenzó a deslizar sus pies por la alfombra para salir de allí sin hacer ruido, olvidando su propósito al ir allí en primer lugar ya que en algún momento de la conversación entre Eve y Scorpius, la música de la esfera había cesado.

–No te oí llegar.

–¡Por los calzones de Merlín! –¿qué una no podía escaparse sin resultar descubierta?–. Joder… disculpa, no debería estar aquí.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí escondida? –quiso saber cómo la había descubierto y él pareció leer esta pregunta en sus ojos, ya que la invitó a acercarse con un gesto de la mano para saciar su curiosidad. Sin embargo, Rose no se movió–. Escuché cuando jadeaste.

¿Había jadeado? Circe bendita, qué vergüenza.

Y allí estaba ella, invadiendo una propiedad privada luego de comerse casi toda la comida de esa mansión durante la fiesta y de paso, escuchando conversaciones personales y ajenas a escondidas.

Por Morgana, estaba realmente loca.

–Ya me iba... –le dijo a Scorpius, pero no hizo amago de moverse. Él asintió y volvió a contemplar lo que estaba segura era su regalo, ya que la melodía llegaba a sus oídos de forma nítida.

Sólo para asegurarse, se acercó y rodeó el sillón en donde se sentaba Scorpius. Él estaba completamente abstraído observando la brillante superficie de la mini esfera y ella, sin esperar ninguna invitación, se sentó en un sillón individual cercano al de dos plazas de él.

–Entonces éste es tu regalo –susurró después de segundos infinitos sin ningún rastro de ironía en su voz y clavó sus ojos grises en los de ella, que asintió nerviosa.

–Remarcando lo evidente, sí –su intento de broma fue tan patético que le sonó ajeno, como si no hubiera sido ella quien había dicho semejante tontería tan fuera de lugar.

Él sólo sonrió levemente y afirmó con la cabeza.

Merlín santo, _maldita_ manía de hacer chistes idiotas cuando estaba incómoda.

–Supongo que sí –sin más, regresó su vista a la caja musical como si estuviera dando esa charla por terminada. Sin embargo, esta vez Rose tampoco se inmutó; de hecho, se decidió a improvisar sin poder soportar mucho tiempo el extraño silencio que se había instalado entre ambos y que últimamente se estaba haciendo tediosamente común.

–Es de un compositor muggle llamado Chopin. La pieza se llama _Nocturno, _opus nueve, número dos –explicó y él volvió a asentir distraídamente.

Así como estaba, tranquilo y taciturno, incluso parecía una buena persona. El cabello, antes pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, ahora le caía sobre los ojos y ella se preguntó vagamente si le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Sus facciones aristocráticas estaban relajadas y pensó por un instante de inconsciencia que efectivamente, Scorpius era un hombre muy guapo.

No era el tipo de belleza de la que gozaban Dominique o Marius, de esas que dejan sin aliento porque son tan (in)mortalmente arrolladoras que lo único que queda por hacer es echarte a sus pies y rendirles pleitesía. Era de una forma más natural, pero no por ello imperceptible. Quizás no era tan carismático como su primo, pero tenía un velo de misterio a su alrededor que además de aumentar su atractivo, lo hacía un hombre interesante.

Y aunque se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se percató de sus pensamientos, ya no había manera de negárselo porque esas ideas antaño atroces surgieron de manera espontánea, como si siempre hubieran estado allí.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando él alzó la cabeza y ella notó que sin importar lo que alguno de los dos dijera para relajar la tensión en los hombros de ambos, el ambiente enrarecido persistiría.

–Una esfera... es algo irónico –le dijo entonces y ella no pudo evitar sonreír por su propio ingenio.

–Creí que era bastante apropiado dado que simboliza...

–Mi éxito. He logrado cosas, he olvidado muchas otras, superé varios sentimientos y nuevas oportunidades han surgido debido a esto. Simboliza todo el éxito que he tenido en…

–También representa la razón por la que ahora estamos aquí sentados, ya sabes… lo que hizo que nos conociéramos oficialmente –lo interrumpió Rose con la voz casi inexistente, sintiéndose en la imperiosa necesidad de recalcar eso último.

–La razón por la cual ahora estamos juntos –Rose desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el escalofrío por esa última palabra. Scorpius, por su parte, rió entre dientes y ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto al escucharlo.

–¿Qué es tan gracioso?

–No sabía que tuvieras tan buen gusto escogiendo regalos. Esto es una especie de símbolo poético o algo así –su ceño se relajó al mismo tiempo que su mente y se encogió de hombros.

–Ah... me alegro que te haya gustado. Si es que te gustó, claro –añadió quedamente retorciéndose las manos en el regazo con nerviosismo. Lo había comprado con bastantes dudas y el saber que a él le había agradado el presente recompensaba todo su esfuerzo y su frustración previa.

–Me gustó. Me _gusta_ –aseguró de forma tan natural y honesta, que la impresión logró silenciarla varios segundos.

Esos momentos en los que ella dejaba caer todas sus defensas y él dejaba de ser tan insufriblemente idiota seguían tomándola desprevenida. Eran raros y ocurrían con tan poca frecuencia, que seguían siendo desconcertantes.

Entonces, él volvió a mirarla con insistencia y ella se ruborizó un poco por la intensidad. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a ese gesto porque cuando él la miraba así, todo se volvía... ¿Cómo decirlo? Extraño. Y confuso. Y un inexplicable rubor le ascendía a las mejillas y le calentaba todo el cuerpo, haciéndola sentir sofocada. Y las manos comenzaban a sudarle y su respiración se aceleraba al mismo ritmo de su corazón desbocado. Y entonces inspiraba con fuerza y él levantaba la comisura derecha del labio de forma apenas perceptible, como sabiendo el caos que desataba en su interior y en lugar de _detenerse_ _de una puta vez_ como muestra de misericordia, seguía observándola fijamente porque era un sádico y lo _disfrutaba_.

Él lo disfrutaba. Estaba segura de ello, pero aún no entendía el _por qué_ lo hacía; es decir, disfrutarlo.

Lo peor era que ya ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para luchar contra eso. Él la doblegaba y la hacía sentir tan pequeña, que sólo tenía ganas de desaparecer, de alejarse o correr... pero había algo más. Un sentimiento que no había logrado identificar y que, honestamente, no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

Entonces su mirada abandonó la pequeña batalla con sus ojos azules y ella casi se echa a llorar de alivio, porque dudaba poder sostenerla un segundo más sin comenzar a hiperventilar.

Quizás tenía alguna deficiencia cardíaca... ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez estaba a punto de morir de un infarto y estaba viviendo feliz en la ignorancia.

Sólo por si acaso, tanteó su brazo izquierdo por si había algún dolor. ¿Era posible tener un infarto silencioso?

–Creo que debo irme –musitó e intentó no mostrarse afectada cuando los ojos de él descendieron un par de centímetros y al ser tan claros, fue evidente que sus pupilas se dilataron.

Se negaba a creer que él observaba sus labios pero sólo para prevenir, se cubrió la boca en un gesto bastante forzado que pareció despertarlo.

Como en un intento de disuadirla de su nerviosismo, le dio cuerda a la esfera y la música le llegó lejana, como si la oyera a través de un cristal.

–¿Crees?

–Debo irme –reafirmó vacilante y él sonrió sin rastro de ironía.

–Mi madre te ha tomado bastante cariño –dijo al aire y el cambio tan brusco de tema la hizo suspirar; ya iba siendo hora que se acostumbrara.

–Es bastante amable y dulce, pero no creo que el cariño sea apropiado para definir...

–Lo es –dijo muy seguro y ella volvió a ruborizarse. Merlín, no podía estar ni tres malditos segundo con él sin parecer un tomate–. No lo dudes.

Y aunque sí lo dudaba, la idea de llevarse bien con su madre no le desagradó. Eso le dio un poco de miedo y la estaba llevando a pensamientos demasiado turbios como para lidiar con ellos a las cuatro de la mañana y con una considerable (al menos para ella) cantidad de vino en las venas.

–Pues a mí también me agrada –musitó sin saber que más agregar y la ingenuidad en la frase y en su encogimiento de hombros lo hizo reír.

Sonrió; eran raras las veces en que hacía reír a alguien así, sin quererlo y sin que fuera una burla malintencionada. Y aunque esa persona fuera Malfoy, era una sensación grata. La risa siempre alegraba a las personas y Scorpius lucía tan aturdido en esos momentos, que se descubrió a sí misma deseando que volviera a hallar el norte a pesar de que sabía que no lo conseguiría de forma tan sencilla como con una simple risa.

–Tenías razón – susurró él y se inclinó un poco hacia ella como para asegurarse de que lo había escuchado–. Si voy a triunfar, quiero que sea de la forma correcta. No vale la pena mancharme las manos sólo por algo que bien podría conseguir si me esforzara un poco –a Rose le tomó a penas unos tres segundos intuir a qué se refería. Cuando lo logró, su sonrisa se tornó incómoda; hablaba de aquella extraña conversación que habían mantenido en la terraza hacía algunas horas–. Ahora entiendo que eso es lo que quiero y quizás es lo que necesito, así que tendré paciencia, Weasley –suspiró y sus ojos grises la perforaron–. Te prometo que la tendré.

Merlín, estaba segura de que había algo muy obvio en toda esa conversación que se escapaba completamente de su entendimiento y eso, más que frustrarla, la hizo sentir profundamente contrariada.

A ver, había que organizar un poco el caos en su cabeza.

Eve le había hecho algún tipo de propuesta a Malfoy y él lo había considerado seriamente porque sería provechoso para ambos. Sin embargo y como las serpientes que eran, probablemente tendrían que destruir algunos sentimientos para conseguir lo que fuera que querían.

De acuerdo, hasta allí muy bien. Casi se sentía inteligente, en serio.

La cosa es que él acababa de decirle que _ella_ lo había convencido de ir en contra de su naturaleza rastrera y desafiar todos los principios de su casa. Ella sólo había analizado una situación que él había expuesto y de alguna forma misteriosa, había conseguido que él tuviera paciencia para conseguir lo que quería.

Lo que la confundía era el hecho de que él se lo hubiera prometido precisamente a ella, que nada tenía que ver con esa situación.

Suspiró; entender a Malfoy era tan difícil como descifrar el funcionamiento de un giratiempos.

–Er... ¿Gracias? –tanteó insegura y él soltó una risa profunda que vibró por todo su cuerpo y la hizo dar un respingo.

No podía ser normal que la risa de alguien vibrara en el cuerpo de otra persona.

Era muy raro.

Y como hay un 90% de probabilidades de que las cosas raras no sean ciertas, se atrevía a pensar que se lo había imaginado. Si seguía por allí, últimamente estaba delirando mucho y eso sólo podía traducirse en que estaba demente.

Francamente, no sabía cuál de las dos probabilidades era menos inquietante.

–Eres diferente, Weasley –musitó él quedamente, haciéndola dar _otro_ respingo–. Diferente a todo lo que conozco –y la forma en que dijo esas palabras fue si justo como si estuviera preguntándole _por qué mierda_ era tan diferente. Sin saber qué más hacer, Rose frunció el ceño con desconcierto; sus constantes cambios de tema la mareaban.

–Lo sé, ya lo habías dicho antes –a pesar de lo que gritara su mente, su rebelde cuerpo se mantuvo estático mientras él se acercaba, implacable.

Él se aproximó un poco más hasta que su cara estuvo a escasos cinco centímetros de ella y algo le dijo, _su mirada_ le dijo que las cosas están a punto de ponerse personales. _Demasiado_ personales, a decir verdad.

Y la alarma se encendió.

Cuando él hizo amago de alzar una mano para acariciar su rostro, ella se levantó de improviso y de reojo lo vio dejar caer la cabeza con pesadez, como si estuviera decepcionado. Y casi, _casi_ se sintió culpable.

Por unos momentos, contempló la idea de regresar a su asiento, cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar. Deseó ser capaz de confiar en lo que fuera que Scorpius tenía en mente y sencillamente dejarlo hacer. Quiso (por Merlín que quiso) que él le demostrara con hechos cual había sido su intención al acercarse de esa forma a ella. Pero entonces observó sus ojos profundos clavados en ella y la turbulencia en su mente fue tal que también pensó que se mentiría a sí misma si afirmaba que no le importaban las consecuencias y la confusión más el temor opacaron todas esas sensaciones, así que caminó lentamente hasta la salida dejando tras de sí el pesado ambiente que le hacía difícil hasta el mero acto de respirar.

–Gracias –exclamó él con voz fuerte y masculina y ella, apunto de alcanzar la vía de escape más cercana, se paralizó unos segundos y asintió estúpidamente aunque estaba segura de que él no podía verla.

–De nada –musitó y a pesar de que intentó esforzarse para que su voz saliera un poco menos débil y de no estar segura de que él la escuchó, empujó las puertas de roble e inhaló profundamente con alivio, dejando tras de sí las notas finales y moribundas de _Nocturno_.

...

–¿Con que diez minutos, eh? ¡Hemos estado congelándonos aquí como cinco horas! ¡Esperándote! –rugió Dominique furiosa dándose la vuelta y avanzando hasta las rejas para salir sin mirar atrás cuando Rose los alcanzó y ella agachó la cabeza apenada, con la situación de Scorpius aún rondando en su cabeza.

–Sí, hace frío... ¡Pero es la primera nevada del año! Lo jardines lucen absolutamente maravillosos. Casi parece un paraíso invernal –dijo Connie emocionada, dando pequeños saltos que sacudieron el cuerpo de Albus, que la sostenía por la cintura.

Rose observó su entorno y se sorprendió gratamente al descubrir que Connie tenía razón. Se estremeció por la suave brisa y dejó que el viento se llevara sus extraños pensamientos por unos relajantes segundos.

–¿Te topaste con Eve? Acaba de irse y no lucía muy bien… –susurró Marius quedamente y Rose reprimió un respingo antes de negar con la cabeza. Marius suspiró pesadamente y le extendió su abrigo luciendo aliviado–. Toma; lo último que necesitamos es llevarte a San Mungo por hipotermia– finalizó él y ella se lo puso con rapidez. Él la abrazó entonces por los hombros y la guió tranquilamente hasta la salida.

Muy internamente, tanto que ni siquiera fue de manera consciente, Rose supo que si en realidad fuera novia de Marius, se sentiría culpable a pesar de que lo que pasó con Scorpius no significó nada.

Porque no fue así. Claro que no.

No había significado absolutamente _nada_.

–¡Oh! Si se da el caso, yo la cuidaría –dijo Connie sonriente, sacándola de sus cavilaciones–. No me importaría tomar otro turno, me caes bien –le guiñó el ojo y ella le sonrió quedamente.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué ahora les pesan los pies? ¡Traigan sus traseros de inmediato! –gritó Dominique cabreada y todos, menos Rose, rieron entre dientes–. El mío está completamente congelado y aun así caminé hasta acá sin ningún problema, joder.

Rose miró el reloj una última vez antes de aparecerse en el estudio de Roy y suspiró, poniendo todo su poder mental en concentrarse en su trabajo y no en Scorpius.

Dios mío, la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba pensando en él era ya alarmante y comenzaba a preocuparla. Las fotos de la noche pasaban con rapidez por sus ojos y las del cumpleañero siempre lograban sobresaltarla hasta el punto que incluso Roy se asustó cuando divisó una en donde ambos bailaban lentamente y ella soltó un chillido exagerado, obligándolo a apartar la imagen con rapidez y colocarla sobre la pila de fotografías sobrantes que la señora Malfoy le había pedido personalmente que le concediera.

Pero Rose no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en la fiesta y mucho menos en todo lo ocurrido desde que lo había entrevistado. Su comportamiento la confundía y a ella no le gustaba sentirse así; era frustrante y bastante molesto porque no sabía a qué se debía ni porqué le afectaba tanto.

Ni siquiera cuando logró acabar el artículo pudo distraer su mente de aquel tortuoso rubio de ojos grises. Las palabras que Dominique le había repetido con tanta insistencia desde la reunión de los Jóvenes Promesas flotaron en su mente y se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

¿Era posible que él de verdad...

No. Ni siquiera era capaz de acabar esa frase y eso dejaba constancia de cuán descabellada y horrible sería esa situación.

En esos momentos necesitaba...

Sí. Necesitaba dormir.

O ayuda profesional.

O una habitación personal en San Mungo.

O _morir_.

O, en su defecto, que se muriera él y la dejara en paz.

* * *

_Sí, hemos llegado al fin :(_

_Este capítulo ha sido un poco más dramático que el anterior… al menos para Scorpius. Pero estas nuevas revelaciones están logrando que Rose comience a ver todo desde otra perspectiva y eso, chicas, es un gigantesco avance._

_Además, aquí Dominique ha sido mi voz y Albus les ha entregado mis vagos análisis sobre lo que está ocurriendo con Scorpius. Y su conversación con Eve sólo demuestra que está realmente confundido porque todo está de cabeza y a la vez, tiene todo el sentido del mundo._

_En cuanto a Liam, él sólo es el medio que utilicé para que Rose entendiera que Scorpius es un chico común y no una criatura insufrible. Vale, no tan común y sí es muy insufrible, pero es un joven que se comporta con jovialidad algunas veces. Quise hacerlo con la medida justa de "soy divertido" y "soy comprensivo" porque imagino que una persona así es perfecta para ser un amigo cercano de Scorpius. Connie, por ejemplo, cumple con estas características también. Él no necesita a alguien que lo aburra o que sea superficial… y allí nació Liam. Su comportamiento hacia Dominique fue pura licencia poética xD Sin embargo, espero que hayan disfrutado ese intercambio entre ambos hombres porque Liam no volverá a aparecer en algún tiempo… lamentablemente :/_

_Por otra parte, no sé qué esperaban como reacción por el simbólico regalo, pero sólo diré que espero no haberlas decepcionado demasiado._

_A ver, ¿qué me falta? Oh! Hay un par de reviews por allí que no respondí, pero no temáis xD Lo haré en el transcurso de la semana :) Y bueno, el regalo de año nuevo tendrá que esperar un poco porque no lo acabé *facepalm*, pero estoy segura de que las sorprenderé! Manténganse sintonizadas :D  
_

_Y acabo de darme cuenta de que ésta es la primera publicación del año xD ¡Nuevos comienzos, nuevas metas y nuevas oportunidades! Lo único que les deseo a todas las que me leen es felicidad, paz, inspiración creativa y mucha asertividad. Hagamos juntas un borrón y cuenta nueva, dejemos todo lo malo atrás y vamos… procuremos cumplir al menos una de las resoluciones para este 2013! (aunque por los vientos que soplan, yo no bajaré ni un kilo si sigo comiendo así xD)._

_Nah, es chiste xD Pero sí les deseo todo lo bueno que la vida pueda darles :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 4 de enero de 2013._


	22. Llegando a Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Un buen día estaba yo decidiendo cuando comenzaría a publicar ésta historia que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando en mi ordenador y ahora… ¿Ahora tengo más de 400 reviews? Por Dios, ¡Tengo más de 400 reviews! Jajajaja soy genial. Nah, no tanto… las verdaderas diosas aquí son ustedes. Muchísimas gracias a: __**Viian Jntte M, FYA **__(Lamento haberte pinchado el globo! Pero me alegra saber que te gustó la reacción de Scorpius ante el regalo :) Dominique es la ama xD Y el tipo de valentía de Albus es un poco diferente a la común. ¿Ves cómo él no tuvo reparos en intentar adentrarse nuevamente en el amor a través de Connie a pesar de que ha tenido muchas experiencias traumáticas y perturbadoras en el pasado? Pues eso xD Y no haces mal en tener fe en Scor ;) Y la conversación entre Eve y Marius… la explico abajo porque resultó confusa. Gracias y besos!)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Lucy **__(Es genial saber que superé tus expectativas :D Para Scorpius no es fácil digerir eso de que vuelve a gustarle alguien que "prefiere" a su primo… tiene muchas cosas en qué pensar. La charla entre Eve y Scor no fue tanto una despedida, sino más bien que ella sabe que jamás podrá ser lo mismo entre ellos y aunque le duele, lo acepta con tristeza. Y Scor NO se acercó a Rose para eso xD En realidad él fue bastante ingenuo al pensar que podría evadir a la "sensualidad explosiva" de Rose (?) xD La intriga por el enojo de Astoria se resolverá eventualmente :) Dominique habla por muchas, sí jaja Y Rose avanza a paso de tortuga… pero avanza! xD Nos leemos!)__**, Hermy Evans Black, BronceCeniza16649, Erika Dee, Cami Camila **__(Pues Rose nos ha sorprendido a todas! (a mí no mucho xD) Y un gustazo saber que tampoco a ti te decepcionó la entrega del regalo. En cuanto a la tan aludida paciencia de Scorpius… él hará lo que está en sus manos para tenerla, pero veamos qué tanto puede aguantar :) Y pues… no se si estoy "buena", pero sin duda tengo lo mío xD Tu novio y tú andan celándose mutuamente con AH, no? Jajajaja qué manera de reírme con las opuestas dimensiones que ambos tienen en sus cabezas! Tú con tu versión de ensueño y él con su versión de… ejem ensueño xD Saludos a ambos :D)__**, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Ya no es que Rose esté ciega, pero sí está en negación. Dominique se las sabe todas y Albus… pobrecito, pero es un hombre al fin y al cabo xD Liam sí que es bello y ya veremos hasta donde aguanta la promesa de Scorpius ;) Hasta la próxima!)__**, Lali Weasley, Milagros **__(Primero, gracias por darle una oportunidad a la historia :D Segundo, es realmente genial que me hayas dado tus opiniones acerca de los capítulos que más te han gustado! En cuanto al ultimo capítulo, no pretendo matarte de amor, pero si lo estoy haciendo… bien por mí! xD Las cartas entre Scorpius y Liam seguirán siendo un misterio hasta dentro de un tiempo y por lo del compromiso… ya se verá. Lo que sí te diré es que si Scorpius no hubiese visto la escena entre Marius y Rose, ¿por qué iría a ocultarse en la biblioteca? xD Eve inspira bastante compasión y por Rose… vamos, la chica se paró de su asiento, pero al menos tuvo un encontronazo con lo que desea y lo que ella cree que es correcto. Alguna de esas dos opciones vencerá algún día, pero la primera debe fortalecerse antes de eso :) Y yo te saludo a ti desde mi amada Venezuela, paisana! Jajaja Espero que disfrutes el capítulo :D)__**, Mary-310596, Petite24, Altea Kaur, Annie Thompson, wednesday mellark, Han From Under, C.M.M.A, Lucy17 **__(Gracias! Es un verdadero honor que pienses eso :D Besos y abrazos hasta la próxima!)__**, MrsLGrint, Kirisuke, Rossette **__(Hola! Bueno, no sé a qué te refieres con que Rose haya recibido algún regalito especial… su único regalo fue ese momento en que sus deseos se encontraron con su razón, pero más nada xD El momento Rose/Marius resultó ser tierno y sí, hay que compadecerse de Eve. Por otra parte y afortunadamente, Albus no murió xD Espero que te haya ido genial en la primera semana de clases! Y gracias por los buenos deseos :D)__**, Leprechaun07, wipitiwopiti, hermi23 **__(Hola! La cosa entre Rose y Scorpius es tan obvia que Albus y Dominique han tenido que intervenir… aunque el primero casi muere en el intento xD Resulta que "welcome to the jungle" si les pega jajaja Lo único que lamento de Liam es que no aparezca demasiado porque con Dominique sí harían una pareja interesante. Y "Oh my god why" Fue exactamente lo que pensó Rose cuando Liam dijo eso xD A veces me frustra eso de no poder escribir en "Spanglish"! Eve sólo está muy triste por todo lo que ha pasado y por todo lo que ha perdido por algo que jamás tendrá. Por eso Scorpius desea su felicidad y por eso existe la conversación entre ambos. No quería que ella les dejara ese sabor de que es una bruja zorra malvada arrastrada sin escrúpulos xD Sólo alguien que ha sufrido mucho. Y Scorpius esperará por Rose, eso no lo dudes… pero toda paciencia tiene un límite. Sin más, espero que disfrutes el capítulo!)__**, TAMYmos, Roulimystic, laurapsGranger **__(Gracias por pensar que esto sigue siendo bueno a pesar de que no ha habido ni un beso xD Ya llegará! Sólo pido paciencia :D Lo que pasa con Rose es que se bloquea totalmente ante la presencia de Scorpius y eso, laura, es realmente bueno xD Pero algún día se resolverá todo este embrollo! Saludos :D)__**, Luna Potter Granger, Eloisas, kisses rain, CarlaMelina, Clickerland y a Sandra **__(Lamento mucho la espera, en seiro. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo ^^)__**. **__Como siempre, las quiero, las quiero, las quiero. Gracias!_

_En serio tengo que buscar la manera de acortar los agradecimientos xD Sin embargo, este capítulo va para mi adorada __**Lu**__, que esperó pacientemente para ser la número 400 :D También va para __**Han From Under**__, que me ha dado el regalo de reyes más genial del mundo. Y mención especial a mi querida __**Clickerland**__, que está de cumpleaños! Gózalo, nena ;)_

* * *

**Llegando a **_(¡Al Infierno!)_** Hogwarts**

_(O del porqué Scorpius asume que han avanzado desde la negación, a la ira. Por si a alguien le interesa, Rose no ha dejado de ser condenadamente hilarante a pesar de la transición)_

* * *

_Deslizó la mano lentamente por su espalda desnuda y cerró los ojos para no seguir torturándose con el movimiento en descenso que hacían las gotas de agua a través de su espina dorsal. _

_Era hermosa._

_Anna, la Duquesa de Halland, era la mujer más hermosa que existía en la tierra._

_Y justo ahora no tenía ni idea del porqué la ayudaba tan diligentemente a prepararse para un encuentro que marcaría una conclusión definitiva a… a lo que sea que existía entre ellas._

_Por Dios, ni siquiera era capaz de definir correctamente su relación. _

_Sólo sabía que habían sido introducidas porque ella, como prima cercana del padre de Anna, había sido designada como dama de compañía para aquella criatura tan bella que ahora la torturaba con su cuerpo húmedo, suave y desnudo._

_¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? No lo sabía. ¿Cuántas veces la había visto sin una sola tela que cubriera su piel? Millones. ¿Alguna de ellas había dejado de sentir esa presión en el bajo vientre y esa sequedad en la garganta? No. Ni una sola vez._

_Al principio, prácticamente no hablaban. Ella era muy tímida y Anna era bastante reservada, así que se limitaban a cumplir con lo que se suponía que era la estricta etiqueta: junto a otras damas con algún parentesco noble, la ayudaba a vestirse, cepillaba su cabello, pulía sus uñas, adornaba su cuello y sus muñecas y… y en momentos como ese, la ayudaba a bañarse._

_Debía tallar su espalda, sus piernas, sus brazos, su abdomen y sus pechos y por Cristo, necesitaba terminar cuanto antes o cometería una locura._

–_Estás muy callada, Lena –musitó Anna de forma ausente mientras alzaba un brazo de la tina en donde se encontraba y se distraía observando cómo el líquido espumoso parecía formar una diminuta caída de agua a partir de sus dedos pálidos–. ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_Casi sintió deseos de reír. ¿Todavía lo preguntaba? Ambas sabían que entre ellas siempre, siempre ocurría algo._

–_Sólo digamos que me he casado con el silencio, su Alteza Real –tal vez fue la forma sardónica en la que pronunció esas palabras (que llegaron minutos después) o aquel gesto inconsciente de enterrar las uñas en la piel de su hombro, porque la sintió tensarse inmediatamente bajo su tacto._

–_Es por el matrimonio, ¿no es así? –farfulló Anna removiéndose ligeramente, creando pequeñas olas de agua que morían al chocar contra los bordes de cerámica de la tina–. Lena, respóndeme… por favor._

_Quizás fue la súplica implícita en su voz o la forma en la que buscó su mano por sobre su hombro, pero sea lo que fuere, Lena suspiró y se reclinó sobre su incómodo asiento para besar aquellos dedos que reposaban sobre los suyos._

–_Entiendo que deba hacerlo, su alteza. Sin embargo, la comprensión del hecho no necesariamente significa que me deba sentir a gusto con ello –susurró sobre el dorso de su mano e inspiro profundamente cuando el estremecimiento de la mujer no le causó la usual risita divertida, sino que hizo que la invadiera un sentimiento de general turbación. _

–_¿Por qué? –inquirió suavemente luego de unos momentos, pero Lena sabía que intentaba controlar la ira que había estado reprimiendo desde que su padre le anunció sus intenciones para con ella–. ¿Por qué no has de sentirte a gusto por algo que está predestinado?_

_Por toda respuesta, Lena ladeó la cabeza y rozó la tersa piel de su cuello cremoso con sus labios._

_No era justo._

_Para ninguna de las dos lo era._

_Y es que nada debió haber sucedido así. Si se hubiesen apegado al libreto de la sociedad con fidelidad, Anna no hubiera comenzado a alargar los roces inevitables cuando la ayudaba a acicalarse, jamás hubiera extendido adrede las conversaciones insustanciales que sostenían mientras peinaba su espeso cabello rubio, nunca habría procurado que todas las tareas más íntimas fueran sólo ejecutadas por Lena y por nada en esta tierra hubiera delegado deberes superfluos al resto de las damas de compañía, que solían ser quienes las restringían._

_La presencia de tantas mujeres, de tantos ojos dispuestos a juzgar, había logrado que ambas controlaran sus temblores, enrojecimientos y deseos cuando estaban juntas. No se miraban más de lo necesario, no hablaban y no se tocaban si no era requerido. Lena se perdía entre la multitud que rodeaba siempre a la Duquesa y Anna se contenía de buscarla ansiosamente con sus ávidos ojos color ámbar._

_Pero debieron haber previsto que eventualmente, una de las dos acabaría quebrándose y cedería ante la atracción irremediable que ejercía la otra sobre ella._

_La primera en caer fue Anna. _

_De no haber sido así, las damas de compañía sobrantes no se hubieran esfumado de un día para otro. De no haber sido así, Anna no hubiera tomado su mano para llevarla a sus habitaciones privadas para explicarle en un susurro avergonzado que ahora sería ella quién disfrutara del placer de ejercer los más esenciales deberes de una asistente. Lena no habría sentido que algo flaqueaba en su interior y Anna, al ver esta duda en sus ojos, no se hubiera inclinado hacia ella para darle un tímido beso en los labios como toda explicación para sus actos. _

_Naturalmente, Lena fue la segunda que se doblegó sin remedio._

_Por ello, cogió su delicado rostro con ambas manos y correspondió a aquel primer beso mutuo con la misma vacilación que se presentía en los movimientos erráticos de la Duquesa. _

_A pesar de que la intimidad y la confianza entre ellas aumentaron de forma considerable, un momento así jamás se repitió._

_Porque estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. _

_Y al decir esto, no sabía si se refería a que se suponía que ella era su asistente, a que Anna era la pequeña sobrina del rey de Suecia, a que eran primas lejanas, a que la joven estaba a punto de casarse con un delfín francés o a que ambas eran mujeres._

_Su vista cayó sobre el escote recto del vestido y se dijo a sí misma que era completamente inútil desear ser un hombre porque aunque lo fuera, igualmente no podría casarse con ella. _

_Si lo fuera, jamás la hubiera conocido tan a fondo. Nunca la habría acompañado en sus noches de insomnio sin hacer más que hablar en susurros bajo la luz de una moribunda vela, no hubieran caminado durante largas horas a través de los jardines del palacio real sin decirse absolutamente nada por la comodidad del silencio, no habría aprendido a leer sus ojos o a entender sus sonrisas y definitivamente jamás la habría visto desnuda._

_Y obviamente, nunca hubiera acabado estando tan malditamente confundida porque se suponía que una mujer no podía sentir nada así por otra._

–_Lena, quiero verte –requirió Anna con voz firme y ella, guiada por la obediencia, se incorporó de su asiento tras la tina de baño y avanzó hasta entrar en el campo de visión de la duquesa–. Eres hermosa, Lena –dijo y ella sintió cómo algo volvía a romperse en su interior. _

_Dolía. Dolía mucho. _

–_Usted también lo es, su alteza –susurró con toda la sinceridad que su corazón poseía y los ojos de Anna vagaron por todas las curvas de su cuerpo cubiertas por aquel vestido de seda. Algo en su mirada se oscureció cuando su vista se detuvo en sus pechos y ascendió lentamente hasta detenerse en sus hombros salpicados de pecas._

_Lena se vio en la necesidad de abrazarse a sí misma para protegerse de su mirada abrazadora. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué resultaba devastador ver su propio deseo reflejado en los ojos ardientes de Anna? _

–_Sabes que es lo mejor –volvió a observarla directamente a los ojos y se humedeció los labios mientras suspiraba, como si intentara alejar la tentación de su mente–. Los están persiguiendo, Lena. Por toda Europa, están asesinando a…_

_Se detuvo y Lena no comprendió porqué hasta que se fijó en el temblor de sus propias manos. _

_Por supuesto._

_Estaban deshaciéndose de toda la mugre que poblaba la tierra. Soldados despiadados con amplias túnicas blancas e intimidantes cruces rojo sangre plasmadas sobre la tela mataban sin contemplaciones a quienes aún no creían en el único Dios, a los que dudaban del sacrificio de Cristo, a los paganos y a aquellos con prácticas cuestionables._

_Esos hombres se dedicaban rastrear y a eliminar todo aquello que estaba mal en la sociedad._

_Como ellas._

_Y por lo que Lena pudo entender, la única motivación de Anna al continuar con aquel matrimonio era desviar definitivamente la atención de aquellos ojos crueles que se posaban sobre ellas con suspicacia perversa._

_El problema con ese plan era que como la Duquesa ahora pasaría a formar parte de la realiza francesa, Lena tendría que permanecer en Suecia pues nada tendría qué hacer si la acompañaba. Se quedaría allí, sola y sin ningún propósito más allá de procurar encontrar a un buen hombre para ella misma. _

_Suspiró; no sabía si sentirse asqueada o resignada ante ese futuro tan poco tentador._

–_Sólo deseo que te encuentres bien –continuó Anna al ver que ella no planeaba decir nada–. Necesito saber que cuando me marche… quiero lo mejor para ti, Lena –asintió distraídamente mientras se concentraba en las puntas de sus pies y no en los intensos ojos de su interlocutora–. Acércate, por favor._

_Dio tres pasos hacia ella y se detuvo cuando su falda rozó el borde de la tina. Anna, consciente de que Lena ahora era incapaz de perderse ni uno sólo de sus movimientos, alzó la mano y la humedad de ésta se plasmó en el vestido cuando la deslizó a través de la tela, imaginando por unos instantes que la piel de Lena bajo esas capas de ropa era tan tersa bajo el tacto._

–_¿Seguirás casada con el silencio? –bromeó amargamente y Lena pudo percibir la ligera ansiedad en sus palabras._

–_No tengo nada que agregar, su alteza._

–_Antes dijiste que no te agradaba la idea del matrimonio. ¿Por qué? –y ella debió haber imaginado que la sagacidad de la Duquesa no obviaría esa afirmación tan fácilmente._

–_No creo que esté predestinado –respondió con simpleza y Anna se contuvo de rodar los ojos._

–_¿Y?_

_Inhaló profundamente mientras pensaba en las palabras exactas que pudieran describir sus sentimientos._

–_Su alteza, pienso que… en realidad no comprendo nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras, pero sí sé que el destino de los monarcas puede parecer más certero que el que está grabado para el resto de nosotros –comenzó mientras intentaba reprimir el horroroso temblor de sus manos._

–_Continúa, por favor._

–_Pues… a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, al final todos debemos escoger la manera en la que salimos al encuentro de la vida. Si cumplir o no las expectativas puestas en nosotros, si actuar de forma egoísta o por el bien común, si tomar las riendas de nuestra vida o dejar que sean la suerte y las circunstancias quienes nos lleven –Anna, tan atenta como jamás la había visto antes, se incorporó lentamente de la tina y cuando Lena ya se sabía perdida al igual que las gotas de agua que viajaban a velocidad de vértigo a través de su cuerpo, la Duquesa volvió a llamar su atención cuando llevó sus dedos ágiles a las trenzas del corsé que cubría su pecho luego de pedirle que no se detuviera–. No está predestinado porque usted se ha decantado por cumplir las expectativas por el bien común. Por el bien de ambas. Ha elegido este camino porque su deber para con Francia y nuestra relación son irreconciliables, no convergen de ninguna manera y no hay nada que se pueda hacer ya. Usted… –se detuvo cuando las manos curiosas de Anna se aventuraron a tocar aquello que ocultaban las telas cuando su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más densa, la chica le indicó con la mirada que continuara–. Usted ha decidido proteger todas esas cosas que compartimos porque quiere lo mejor para mí._

–_Es lo único que deseo, Lena –musitó acariciando sus hombros desnudos y ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza por el gesto._

–_Lo sé y como ya le dije, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, no estoy obligada a que me agrade –finalizó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sintiendo cómo el dolor se agudizaba y se esparcía paulatinamente a través de sus venas._

_Anna asintió levemente y la tomó del mentón para obligarla a enfrentarla. Sus ojos estaban tan oscuros que Lena se preguntó brevemente si se trataba de la misma chica que había conocido hacía ya tanto tiempo._

_No. No era la misma. Ninguna lo era. _

_Porque eso que brillaba en la mirada de Anna era una mezcla de deseo, resolución e impotencia absoluta. La Duquesa la deseaba, pero mantendría su promesa de matrimonio sin importar que eso le costara la felicidad._

_Fue consciente de que lloraba cuando las primeras lágrimas le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas sonrojadas._

_¿En qué estaba pensando? Ellas nunca podrían estar juntas. Jamás habría ninguna oportunidad y ella sabía que tampoco serían felices. Sólo serían un…_

–_Lena… –musitó cuando acabó de deshacerse del corsé y ella la miró atentamente, a la espera de su respuesta–. Lena, yo jamás te he visto desnuda._

_Y sonrió._

_Y Lena decidió que ignoraría ese paralizante dolor y así como Anna había preferido rendirse ante la urgencia del deseo, ella también podría hacerlo. Por ello, mientras la chica volvía a sentarse cómodamente en la tina, ella se deshizo de cada prenda que la cubría y se hundió junto a ella cuando Anna la invitó hacerlo._

_Entonces, en ese momento en el que sus manos se deslizaron por sus pies, tobillos, rodillas y más allá, supo que sería mejor guardar un recuerdo agridulce a no guardar nada en lo absoluto._

_Porque justo ahí, mientras jugaba con las ondas que provocaban los pechos de Anna en el agua, se dijo a sí misma que si ésta era la forma que tenía la Duquesa de despedirse de ella para siempre, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente y dejarse hacer._

_Después de todo, para ellas sí que jamás habría otra oportunidad._

* * *

Despertó en medio de la noche y un paralizante dolor le atravesó el pecho durante aproximadamente dos segundos. Asustada, abrió los ojos como platos y tanteó su cuerpo en busca de cualquier herida que pudiera haber provocado semejante agonía y se llevó otro susto de muerte cuando se percató de que en lugar de llevar uno de los preciosos camisones de seda que le había regalado la madre de Anna en persona, llevaba una fea prenda con un horrendo...

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró profundamente al no encontrar ninguna novedad y su cabeza se lanzó nuevamente hacia la almohada mientras ahogaba un gruñido.

Acababa de tener un sueño de lo más extraño y lo peor no era que no fuera la primera vez o que volviera a sentirse fuera de lugar en su propia realidad, sino que las protagonistas de semejantes escenas habían sido dos mujeres y en serio debería comenzar a preocuparse porque los hombres eran una mierda, sí… pero tampoco era para tanto. No había que llegar a esos extremos porque…

Oh, al diablo. Estaba demasiado agotada como para analizar nada de eso a las 3 de la mañana del día domingo y además, también se sentía bastante cabreada porque probablemente no podría volver a dormir en toda la…

En toda la…

Bostezó y se removió hasta quedar en una confortable posición bajo las sábanas.

Probablemente no podría volver a dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

_Tac tac tac tac_...

Gruñó, negándose a dejar su cómoda cama para apagar la alarma.

_Tac tac tac tac_...

Se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana y refunfuñó palabras sin sentido, apretando los párpados con fuerza.

Maldito sonido infernal que quería levantarla con tanta insistencia.

_Tac tac tac tac_...

_Tac tac tac tac_...

No. No se levantaría. Ni por la promesa de la mitad del oro de Gringotts lo haría.

_Tac tac tac tac_...

_Tac tac tac tac_...

Bueno, quizás no por la mitad, pero si le ofrecieran todo el oro podría considerarlo.

_Tac tac tac tac_...

No le vendría mal poder costearse un par de cosas que valían un órgano vital y medio...

_Tac tac…_

Y luego de una especie de aleteo que resonó por toda la habitación, se detuvo. Una brisa anómala invadió la habitación y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir un siseo de placer antes de acurrucarse un poco más contra la almohada, sacando la cabeza de las sábanas con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Weasley... –susurró alguien y ella se removió un poco, sin ninguna intención de abrir los ojos–. Weasley... –que alarma tan rara. Cuando desistía de despertarte, comenzaba a decir tu apellido con voz grave y tranquila, casi dulce–. Weasley, despierta –frunció el ceño en medio de su somnolencia. Qué extraño; no recordaba haber comprado un despertador–. Weasley, no me obligues a mojarte.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué la mojaría un reloj? Es decir, no es como si ella...

Un minuto; ella jamás había comprado un despertador.

Abrió los ojos de par en par y casi se _muere_ cuando vio el rostro de Scorpius a pocos centímetros del de ella. Gritó, se sentó y bajó la vista a su pijama, gritó de nuevo, lo miró, volvió a gritar, cubrió todo su cuerpo con la sábana y gritó una vez más. En ese orden.

Uno pensaría que ese despliegue de comportamiento psicótico sería suficiente para ahuyentarlo, pero no lo hizo. Cualquiera hubiera abierto muchísimo los ojos como una muestra incuestionable de su terror y hubiera farfullado alguna excusa antes de alejarse precipitadamente. Ella lo sabía porque había pasado antes; sólo una o dos veces, pero Albus y Lorcan jamás volvieron a verla con los mismos ojos.

¡Pero no puedes despertar así a una persona! Es sentido común; todos lo saben.

En fin... Scorpius sólo la miró con una sonrisa divertida, como si contemplar a Rose gritar hasta asustar a todas las banshees de la nación no fuera para nada perturbador sino bastante placentero. Era el tipo de expresión que tiene alguien cuando disfruta una tarde de domingo en una heladería u observa una película muy entrañable. Eso la llevaba a concluir que Scorpius era o un psicópata o alguien con un serio problema emocional. Probablemente ambas.

Entonces, Rose se tuvo que tomar un par de segundos para intentar dilucidar si el hombre de verdad estaba allí o era una malvada alucinación de su retorcida mente. Y, bueno, no puedes estar segura de que algo está allí hasta que lo tocas, ¿cierto?

En retrospectiva, entiende que tan estúpido fue eso. Definitivamente era obra de ese demonio que la señora Murray insistía que estaba en su cuerpo y que la llevaba a ahogarse a sí misma en un profundo pozo de miseria donde lo único que hay es una abrumadora sensación de vergüenza. Pero, en su defensa... ¡Fue algo así como un instinto! Cuando creces en una familia llena de bromistas y tu padre, de hecho, maneja un emporio de jugarretas, te quedan esas secuelas paranoicas que no puedes eludir.

Así que estiró la mano que no aferraba viciosamente la manta que la cubría y... y la colocó sobre su pecho de forma muy cautelosa. ¿Pero quién puede juzgarla, eh? ¿Quién? Todo lo que sabía en esos momentos por el aturdimiento que tiene cualquier persona al despertar era que sus dedos bien podrían haberlo atravesado y eso sería una confirmación definitiva de cuan loca estaba.

Sin embargo, Scorpius era sólido y... y _sólido_. Es decir, estaba algo musculoso. Pero eso último no le importaba en lo más mínimo, para que conste.

Entonces, el tiempo pareció congelarse como si pretendiera que Rose fuera consciente de qué tan horriblemente mala era esa situación. Es decir, con su mano tocando a Scorpius como si tuviera alguna deficiencia mental y la ceja del mal arqueándose en cámara lenta a pesar de que su latido estaba algo más veloz de lo usual (y lo sabía porque, bueno... su mano estaba sobre su pecho).

Y luego de los 15 años que pareció durar ese momento, recuperó la habilidad de moverse y retiró su mano pausadamente antes de abrazarse a sí misma como si intentara protegerse de él. Scorpius tuvo el _nervio_ de sonreír.

–¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí, en mi habitación? ¡Mi habitación! –chilló más sorprendida que enojada. En especial por el hecho de que él no parecía ni una onza de lo perturbada que se sentía ella.

Él se enderezó y dejó escapar una larga carcajada. Ella sólo atinó a boquear estúpidamente, bastante desconcertada.

–Estás en _mi_ habitación –le dijo sonriendo con malicia y ella comenzó a mirar desesperadamente a su alrededor, aterrorizada por las nefastas consecuencias de esa frase. Paredes blancas, armario frente a la cama, una pequeña mesa de noche junto a ella con una lámpara y un libro a medio terminar... no recordaba haber tomado ninguna sustancia dudosa el día anterior, así que...

–Ésta es _mi_ habitación –dijo segura y él asintió mirándola con mofa.

–Sí, lo es. Sólo quería ver la expresión en tu cara –y volvió a echarse a reír tranquilamente, ignorando la mirada letal de Rose.

–¿Qué mierda haces _tú_ aquí? –siseó a punto de saltar a su yugular. Él se encogió de hombros.

–He venido a hacer tus sueños realidad –dijo arqueando una ceja irónica y ella, aún con los brazos firmemente apretados contra su torso, frunció el ceño.

–Estoy soñando –afirmó más que preguntó, a pesar de haber percibido el tonillo sarcástico en su voz y de haber comprobado ella misma que estaba en su horrible realidad. Es que no podía haber otra explicación; las defensas de su piso eran bastante decentes y nadie podía simplemente entrar allí sin terminar en San Mungo una temporada.

–Eso te gustaría, ¿cierto? –rió entre dientes alzando las cejas sugestivamente y ella le estampó una almohada en la cara.

–¿Y _por qué_ estás aquí? –insistió sintiendo los límites de su paciencia flotar muy lejos de allí.

–Vine a despertarte –dijo como si fuera obvio y el ceño de Rose casi perfora el puente de su nariz.

–Me refiero _aquí_, en mi casa, un domingo a las... –miró el reloj sobre su mesita de luz y bufó–. ¡Siete de la mañana!

–Albus me citó hace una hora. Me he aparecido con él –maldito Albus. ¿Quién le había dado el derecho de traerlo a _él_ acá? Definitivamente le quitaría el jodido permiso de aparición–. Connie también nos espera afuera; están preparando el desayuno.

–¿Y _por qué_ no ha venido alguno de los dos a despertarme? –siseó con los dientes apretados y él hizo un gesto despreocupado con la cabeza.

–Me he ofrecido de voluntario. Me han dicho que pareces una verdadera leona en las mañanas –la miró de arriba a abajo y ella se sonrojó–. Literalmente.

Lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiendo su sangre hervir en sus venas.

Vale, sabía que no estaba precisamente guapa en las mañanas... ¡Pero él no tenía que porqué remarcarlo!

Se aplastó el pelo con furia y se encontró la acostumbrada maraña indomable de todas las mañanas. Seguro sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro entumecido y cansado no debía darle muy buen aspecto.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, derrotada.

–Sal, por favor. Iré a la sala en un minuto –gruñó con la voz ahogada por sus palmas y esperó unos segundos a que saliera, pero no lo escuchó moverse–. ¿Qué?

–Ésta lechuza seguro llevaba un buen par de horas esperando –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y Rose guió su vista hasta la repisa en donde estaba posada. La lechuza la veía con expresión adusta e incluso parecía algo ofendida–. Le he abierto la ventana. Toma –lanzó la carta sobre la cama y camino hasta la puerta luciendo infinitamente relajado. Rose suspiró cuando lo vio alcanzar la salida y al estar a punto de irse, se volvió hacia ella y dijo–. Por cierto, bonito pijama –y rió felizmente, el muy cabrón.

Ella volvió a sonrojarse y bajó la sábana con miedo. ¡Oh! Claro. Por supuesto. Muy buen trabajo logrando que él encontrara _aún más_ razones para burlarse de ella; su pijama asexual consistía en una holgada camisa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo con un sonriente y saltarín Micropuff en el centro de la prenda.

Resopló con cansancio y apartó las mantas de sí, decidida a incinerar al maldito pijama apenas tuviera oportunidad. Rebuscó en el cajón de su mesita de luz y le dio un par de chucherías a la lechuza, que gorjeó felizmente y se echó a volar. Cerró la ventana y caminó hasta el baño arrastrando los pies, mirándose al espejo con resignación.

Oh.

Vale, parecía que tenía unos 63 años muerta.

Las ojeras cubrían gran parte de sus mejillas y daba un aspecto tan pálido y débil que sintió pena de sí misma. Más aún al fijarse en su cabellera, que rodeaba su cabeza como una especie de aureola pelirroja.

¡Pero ni siquiera era su culpa! Desde ese viernes de la fiesta de Malfoy, no había dormido más que un par de horas porque Marius había pensado que era brillante obligarla a ir a uno de esos eventos al que la invitaron y tuvo que volver a desvelarse para darle un maldito artículo sobre una aburrida convención de culos de calderos.

Odiaba su vida, en serio.

Y para coronar su _maravilloso_ fin de semana, Albus había considerado prudente enviar a Scorpius a despertarla a las _siete_ de la mañana un domingo.

Maldito Albus. Maldito Scorpius. Maldito pelo, que no quería ceder.

Solía dormir con el cabello trenzado, pero dado que ni siquiera recuerda cómo fue que llegó a su cama y se puso el pijama esa madrugada, supuso que se desmayó sobre el colchón antes de tener oportunidad de lidiar con el monstruo sobre su cabeza.

Y si no era una pista concluyente el hecho de que Malfoy la hubiera visto en ese estado, cuando estuvo a punto de resbalarse en la ducha y morir justo antes de que se le acabara el agua caliente, supo que ese sería un día espantoso.

–Joder, maldita sea –maldijo entre dientes cuando su cepillo favorito se rompió en sus manos por culpa de aquel nido húmedo que rodeaba su rostro.

Tomó uno especialmente diseñado para arrancar cabellos de raíz y se peinó con rudeza; casi estuvo segura de que le faltaba una buena porción de pelo en la parte trasera de la cabeza cuando acabó.

Jodida alopecia prematura e inducida por el jodido aparato de tortura llamado cepillo.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió cabreada de su habitación, azotando la puerta. Sus pisadas fuertes resonaron en sus oídos y un incipiente dolor de cabeza la atormentó.

Caminó hasta la cocina e ignorando el saludo alegre de Connie y la mirada burlona de Malfoy, agarró a Albus por las solapas de la camisa y resoplo como un toro a punto de atacar.

–Dime ahora mismo qué mierda hace _eso_ aquí –siseó señalando a Scorpius con un gesto de la cabeza. Él sólo rió entre dientes y tomó de su taza, tan indolente como siempre.

–Amanecimos de mal humor, ¿no? –inquirió Albus sonriendo con nerviosismo, pero la mirada de Rose lo disuadió de intentar bromear con ella.

–Oh, pues al despertar otra vez en el infierno que es mi vida y encuentras a _eso_ a dos centímetros de tu cara cuando acabas de abrir los ojos, no estás precisamente alegre –él le lanzó una rápida mirada inquisitiva a Malfoy, pero Rose apretó el agarre y lo acercó a ella hasta que sus narices se tocaron. Albus tragó saliva.

–No respondías ni al galeón mágico ni al celular, que hasta el sol de hoy no sé por qué lo tenemos –musitó confundido y ella volvió a gruñir.

–¡Porque no tengo red flu! ¡Y ese no es el tema! –el silencio en la cocina era sepulcral y casi pudo escuchar al cerebro de Albus trabajando a toda marcha para responderle–. ¡No te respondí porque eran las _malditas siete de la mañana_ y estaba _durmiendo_, grandísimo idiota! ¡Dur-mien-do! –hizo énfasis en cada sílaba por si no había quedado claro–. ¡Pero eso no te da el jodido derecho de aparecerte acá con invitados y sin mi consentimiento!

–Pero es que yo...

–Te removeré el permiso y la próxima vez que lo intentes, te freirás bajo los hechizos de protección como un huevo en un sartén –amenazó muy seria y Albus asintió asustado–. ¡Y eres un jodido cobarde por no tener el valor de despertarme tú mismo! Espero que, al menos, te quede una maldita agalla, porque la destruiré y haré de tu vida un infierno.

Antes de que Rose lo soltara con brusquedad, él pensó brevemente que si algún día se volvía a enfrentar a un boggart, éste sin duda se convertiría en una Rose lanzando fuego por la boca, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y bastante humo saliendo por sus oídos.

–Vale, entendí –musitó acojonado y Rose bufó con fuerza.

Se volvió hacia Connie y al verla sonreír con tanta amabilidad, sintió sus niveles de enojo descender un poco y ni siquiera tuvo que forzar la sonrisa.

–Buenos días, Connie –dijo suspirando y ella le extendió una taza de café a medio tomar.

–La necesitas más que yo –asintió sin ganas de refutar y tomó con ansiedad–. La mesa ya está lista para sentarnos a comer. ¡Será un desayuno mediterráneo! Muy sano y nos dará energías para el día tan movido que seguro tendremos –tuvo la urgencia de preguntarles exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaban allí que hasta habían preparado la comida, pero no quiso que le saliera una úlcera.

Cuando los cuatro estuvieron sentados, Rose suspiró y miró su reloj una vez más.

–Que alguien me diga porque estoy desayunando un domingo a las ocho de la mañana –Albus resopló y miró su reloj de pulsera con hastío.

–¡Se nos ha hecho tarde! –exclamó apurando el contenido de su vaso. Rose sólo frunció el ceño.

–¿Tarde para qué?

–Vamos a Hogwarts, ¿recuerdas? –lo fulminó con la mirada antes de bufar.

–¡Recuerdo haber dicho ir a al mediodía, cuando la biblioteca estuviera cerrada! –Albus la miró unos momentos como si estuviera demente y luego rodó los ojos.

–No leíste la carta de Teddy, ¿cierto? –Rose negó confundida y Malfoy, a su lado, rió entre dientes y mordió su manzana con tranquilidad.

–Te la di antes de salir de tu habitación –se rascó la nuca desconcertada y soltó una exclamación ahogada cuando recordó.

–Bueno, disculpa... ¡No todos los días te despiertas con una sorpresa tan _agradable_! –dijo asegurándose de desbordar sarcasmo en cada palabra. Él le sonrió con cinismo y mordió su manzana una vez más, mirándola fijamente.

Ella se perdió unos momentos en el gesto antes de sacudir la cabeza y mirar a Albus.

–Teddy me despertó a las cinco de la mañana con una carta. Le había comentado que tú y yo faltaríamos éste domingo y bueno... –suspiró y se sacudió el cabello con desgana, como si estuviera muy cansado–. Básicamente me suplicó que no faltáramos. Me pidió que fuéramos porque tiene un anuncio muy importante a la familia y quería que estuviésemos allí.

Asintió en silencio y tomó un poco de su vaso de leche.

–Vale... terminemos esto rápido, entonces –apuró las tostadas y masticó con rapidez. Si era por Teddy, sí valía la pena despertarse a esas horas.

* * *

–¿Cómo has conseguido esto? –preguntó asombrada mirando la botellita en sus manos. El color que lo asemejaba al lodo era inconfundible.

–Tengo mis contactos –musitó Scorpius con simpleza y ella rodó los ojos por su falta de modestia.

–¿Y cuál es el nuevo plan? Será difícil entrar con los estudiantes revoloteando por allí –no lo diría frente a Malfoy, pero siempre que debía actuar en base a sus instintos y sin nada planificado, se ponía nerviosa.

–Pues se me ocurrió que los hechizos de camuflaje no durarán demasiado y tampoco serán muy efectivos si llegamos a tropezar con alguien –le explicó Albus cuando llegaron frente a Zonko–. Y si no me equivoco, en el patio de atrás de esta tienda hay una especie de trampilla que nos llevará al cuarto piso del colegio, donde está la biblioteca –sacó el mapa del merodeador y Rose se inclinó sobre su hombro–. Llegaremos tras el espejo de cuerpo entero que hay en el pasillo lateral al despacho de Neville.

–¿Y eso qué es? –preguntó Connie ojeando con interés por sobre el otro costado de Albus–. Es muy _guay_ –dijo riendo y él la observó con adoración.

–Eso no es importante ahora –intervino Rose cuando vio que Albus estaba a pocos segundos de babear–. ¿Cómo lograste sacárselo a James? No se lo quiso dar a nadie cuando se graduó, el muy egoísta.

–Hay algunos beneficios en poder aparecerse a placer en la casa de alguien... también le quité la capa –musitó revisando el mapa y Rose bufó lo más callada que pudo. Qué poca vergüenza tenía su primo.

–Bien –dijo luego de algunos segundos de silencio–. ¿Y planeas que todos nos colemos por allí?

–No –farfulló inseguro y Rose alzó las cejas, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación–. Le pedí que trajera la poción Multijugos porque se me ocurrió que como no cabemos todos bajo la capa y necesitamos una coartada... dos de nosotros podrían disfrazarse de estudiantes de Hogwarts –se volvió hacia Connie, que se apresuró a sacar de su bolso varias prendas de vestir–. Más específicamente, tú y Scorpius.

Rose miró a Malfoy tras de sí, apoyado insufriblemente en las vitrinas de la tienda, y regresó sus ojos a Albus.

–Bromeas, ¿no es así? –preguntó incrédula y Albus agachó la mirada.

–De los tres, ustedes pasaban muchísimo más tiempo que yo en la biblioteca –se excusó con cautela y Rose se tomó el puente de la nariz con los dedos–. Connie no conoce Hogwarts, así que ella y yo iremos bajo la capa.

–Qué conveniente... –susurró irónica con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. No tuvo que ver a Albus para saber que se había sonrojado.

–Nosotros buscaremos los mechones de cabello y volveremos en cuanto los tengamos. Ustedes esperarán aquí –dijo intentando imprimirle seguridad a su voz. Rose asintió resignada y abrió los ojos pesadamente–. Es un plan digno de la mente más brillante desde los tiempos de Albus Dumbledore... el nombre definitivamente me sienta bien.

–De acuerdo, ¿por qué no? –musitó con algo de burla y movió las manos con vehemencia en dirección a Connie y Albus–. Apresúrense.

Él sonrió ampliamente y tomó la mano de la chica, arrastrándola hasta la parte trasera de la tienda. Rose se mantuvo quieta mirando el lugar por el que habían desaparecido y resopló cuando escuchó una molesta risita tras de sí.

–Parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo –dijo Scorpius y ella se volvió sobresaltada. La voz había sonado más cerca de lo que le gustaría.

...

–¿Dónde carajo están? –gruñó pegando la frente al cristal helado de Zonco en un vano intento de disminuir el dolor de cabeza–. Ya van quince minutos desde que se fueron y muero de frío.

–Probablemente no han conseguido el cabello, ¿Quién sabe? –comentó Scorpius distraídamente mientras admiraba las vitrinas tras ella y Rose bufó.

Como ella se había negado a hablarle, habían pasado todo ese tiempo en el más obstinante de los mutismos, algo no muy normal entre ellos. Y a decir verdad, no le hubiera molestado si fuera con cualquier persona menos él.

Y es que él la ponía nerviosa y cuando Rose estaba nerviosa, su boca se volvía indomable y ya la pasaba bastante mal intentando controlarla cuando no había silencio. Ahora se le hacía una tarea titánica.

–O se escabulleron en algún armario. Ni siquiera era necesario que Connie fuera con él y por la cara de Albus cuando se fueron, no me extrañaría –él rió ligeramente cuando Rose comenzó a golpearse la frente repetidamente contra el cristal.

–También es una posibilidad –aceptó burlonamente y se acercó un poco a ella–. Aunque temo que si sigues así, tendremos que arrastrarte a la biblioteca inconsciente.

–Exageras –refunfuñó y resopló cuando se estampó la cabeza un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. Miró al vidrio con recelo y se alejó un par de cautelosos pasos de él sólo por si acaso.

–Siempre puedes seguir haciéndolo hasta comprobar mi teoría. No me molesta –comentó con tranquilidad y se cruzó de brazos.

Estaba acostumbrada a verlo con un porte más bien cuidadoso, pero su relajación la ponía ansiosa. De seguro tramaba algo.

–¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? –preguntó sin poder contenerse–. ¿No te preocupa que nos atrapen?

–¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? Hemos planeado esto muy bien –se encogió de hombros y Rose lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–¡Sólo lo planeamos unos cinco minutos! –exclamó irritada y él sonrió con suficiencia.

–En mi experiencia, los planes con poca meditación son los que mejor resultan porque le abren camino a la improvisación –dijo como si le estuviera revelando alguna verdad universal.

–Si, porque tu experiencia es _tan_ confiable... –susurró sarcástica y él rió por la nariz.

–Te sorprendería –replicó con voz siseante y sugestiva, acercándose un poco más a ella–. No tienes idea de todo lo que sé. Soy bueno en muchísimas cosas... y no sólo en estrategia.

Abrió mucho los ojos no queriendo tomar esa frase como la evidente insinuación que era y carraspeó algo ofuscada, ignorando su traicionero sonrojo.

–Hogsmade no es lo suficientemente grande para los tres. Entre tu ego y tú, están agotando el aire –y ese fue un penoso intento de regresar la conversación a terrenos familiares; las pullas y el sarcasmo.

–¿En serio? Porque creí que los responsables eran tú y tu mal humor... serían sólo ideas mías –su tono tan casual la hizo gruñir espontáneamente, sólo empeorando la situación cuando él rió encantado.

–Mi mal humor es sólo tu jodida culpa –recriminó señalándolo acusadoramente–. Ni siquiera te disculpaste por haber irrumpido así en mi habitación. ¡_Mi_ habitación! –recalcó molesta y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

–Ya te dije que nadie tenía el valor para hacerlo. Albus tenía miedo y le advirtió a Connie que no lo intentara –explicó tan condescendientemente que sólo la cabreó más–. Pensamos que, ya que me tienes manía, que estuvieras un poco más enojada conmigo de lo usual era algo insignificante.

–¡Yo no te tengo manía! –rugió y él alzó esa ceja que siempre la hacía sentir tan estúpida–. No te tengo manía –repitió moderando su tono de voz con dificultad–. _Tú_ me tienes manía a mí.

–¿Estás completamente segura de eso? –dijo divertido y ella lo miró unos segundos con incredulidad, intentando descifrar si le estaba tomando el pelo.

–¿Es una pregunta retórica?

–¿Tú qué crees?

–¡Argh! Esto no puede estar pasándome –dijo enterrando brevemente la cara entre las manos–. Eres tan imposible –suspiró resignada y él le sonrió con suficiencia. Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio y bufó cuando miró su reloj–. Las ocho treinta... lo mataré.

–Ya llegarán –dijo con calma y relajando aún más los hombros. Rose frunció los labios y lo miró con desconfianza.

–Ya, en serio, ¿qué te pasa hoy? –esa tranquilidad no era normal y ya se había cansado de atribuirlo a su paranoia. ¿Y si le quería jugar alguna broma?–. Hoy estás... sigues siendo irritante, pero estás siendo... cordial –musitó con vacilación y él rió por la nariz.

–¿Hay algún problema con eso? –preguntó alzando la ceja y sonriendo con socarronería.

–No, pero siempre eres malvado y arrogante –replicó convencida y él rodó los ojos.

–¿Y qué? –dijo con simpleza y se acercó un par de pasos–. ¿Quieres que sea _malo_ contigo? –siseó y que la partiera un rayo si eso no había sonado como un flirteo.

Já, sí... claro. Ahora imaginaba cosas.

Sin embargo, el gris de sus ojos se oscureció un poco y Rose se removió incómoda cuando el vapor que salió de su boca al reír le rozó la nariz.

–Er... –suspiró, buscando alguna respuesta a esa pregunta. No quería que fuera malo con ella exactamente... pero eso siempre hacía las cosas muchísimo más fáciles. Se preguntaba si Malfoy también tenía una boca difícil de controlar, porque ese comentario más o menos coqueto no podía haber sido intencional. Y es que, bueno... no había sido intencional, obvio–. No, claro que no –afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza para espantar esas ideas tan raras producto de la falta de sueño–, pero estás _raro_ –insistió sonando demasiado infantil para su gusto.

Él se limitó a ensanchar su frustrante sonrisa socarrona (esa misma que te hace pensar que no mereces ni besar el sucio bajo sus zapatos) y la miró dubitativamente.

–¿Raro? –Inquirió frotándose la barbilla, fingiendo meditar su respuesta–. No, no lo creo. Estás delirando.

Abrió al boca y la cerró un par de veces, indignada y sin querer admitir que muy en lo profundo de su ser, casi se aliviaba por una confirmación externa a sus ideas de locura.

–Tú... –gruñó ofendida, pero su cerebro y su boca no se pusieron de acuerdo en una respuesta. Él esperó unos segundos y entonces, se echó a reír.

Pero una vez más, no era la malvada risa vanidosa y condescendiente que estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. Más bien sonaba ligera y agradable.

Oh, malditos pensamientos confusos.

Quizás la señora Murray tenía razón y, efectivamente, estaba poseída. La única explicación que hallaba a aquellos demonios en su cabeza.

Si las cosas seguían así, aceptaría ir con su vecina a visitar a su afamado "pastor". Tal vez él sí podría ayudarla.

–Una sorprendente elocuencia, Weasley. No deberías derrocharla con tanta desconsideración a tu talento –su risa decayó y se transformó en una sonrisa ladina y maliciosa, con ceja arqueada incluida.

No pudo más que echarle una mirada de odio profundo.

¿Él quería hacerla sentir estúpida sólo con una maldita ceja albina monstruosamente alzada? Pues ella le daría su mirada de odio tan profundo que podían llegar a ser muy amenazadoras cuando quería. Se atrevía a decir, incluso, que igualaban a sus legendarias sonrisas de suficiencia.

–¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo –replicó frustrada y molesta y enojada con el mundo y con un aplastante dolor de cabeza palpitándole en las sienes–. Creo que has vuelto a la normalidad.

Y él volvió a reír como si estuviera maravillado por su enfado.

Argh, lo odiaba.

Olviden todas esas ideas raras referentes a una posible atracción mutua.

Rose lo odiaba.

Y con toda la pasión que su corazón podía albergar.

En serio.

...

–Lamento la tardanza; Neville estaba merodeando por los pasillos y luego se instaló a hablar frente al espejo con la Profesora Vector –dijo Albus luciendo demasiado sonrojado como para que Rose pudiera creerle.

O tal vez era que su visión se había tornado de ese color porque acababan de pasar los 45 minutos más asquerosos de su corta existencia.

Aunque la sonrisa tan radiante de Connie la puso a sospechar y cuando estuvo a punto de gritarle lo que pensaba de su tardanza, Scorpius intuyó su reacción y se adelantó.

–No importa, estamos retrasados. ¿Tienes el cabello? –preguntó y Albus asintió con premura.

–Sí, fue presa fácil –sonrió ladinamente y ella bufó. Odiaba ese gesto por culpa de Malfoy–. Son prefectos y estaban besándose apasionadamente en un corredor del tercer piso... no me queda duda del porqué Rose disfrutaba tanto sus rondas con Lysander –Malfoy rodó los ojos y miró a Rose con cautela, preparado para la explosión.

–Oh, no me digas... –gruñó sacando la varita de forma inesperada y señalándolo acusadoramente–. Si fue presa fácil, ¿por qué mierda tardaron tanto? ¡Se me ocurren un par de ideas! –chilló un poco fuera de sí y Albus retrocedió, sonrojándose–. ¡No creo que ese par de prefectos hormonales hayan sido los únicos! ¡Por eso fue que prácticamente saliste corriendo, jodido hipócrita! –siguió recriminando y escuchó a Connie y a Scorpius reír–. Y para tu información, las rondas sólo son en la noche. ¡Si las disfrutaba, era porque tenía el poder para quitarle todos los malditos puntos de su casa a los cachondos como tú que se escabulleran para hacer sus vulgaridades en los pasillos! Y como no puedo quitarte puntos, puedo freírte a hechizos, jodido...

–Podríamos quedarnos acá toda la mañana burlándonos de Potter y su falta de abstinencia o podríamos apurarnos –instó Scorpius con la voz ahogada de tanto reír–. En lo personal, prefiero seguir deleitándome con la labia de Weasley... con un poco de suerte, nos hará un despliegue de su habilidad en el duelo.

Albus lo fulminó con la mirada y Rose apretó la varita contra su cuello, sintiéndolo tragar saliva.

Dejó pasar unos segundos y cuando creyó que era suficiente tortura, lo dejó estar.

–Dame el cabello y acabemos esto de una vez –Albus removió los bolsillos internos de su túnica con avidez y se los extendió–. ¿Rubia y Hufflepuff? Qué cliché... –refunfuñó despectiva al pensar en el relato de Albus, sin poder evitar que sus instintos de prefecta surgieran–. ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?

–Los encerré en un armario con una fuerte poción para dormir que durará unas dos o tres horas. Aunque si despiertan, no creo que les moleste estar juntos en un sitio oscuro –dijo extendiéndole la botellita y haciendo lo mismo con Malfoy, que tomó el cabello castaño con la nariz arrugada.

Rose destapó el frasco y echó las hebras esperando a que la poción las asimilara. Se tornó rosado brillante y ella la miró con desagrado porque a pesar de que jamás había probado la poción, había escuchado que la sensación era de todo menos placentera.

Antes de tomársela completamente tratando de que tocara su lengua lo menos posible, vio de refilón a Scorpius haciendo lo propio con el líquido azul turquesa.

Y la sensación fue instantánea.

Comenzó a boquear, completamente asqueada ante el extraño sabor agridulce. Cuando comenzaba a faltarle el aire, sintió su piel bullir como si estuviera hirviendo. Sus huesos se encogieron un poco, el cabello se le redujo y se ocultó en su cráneo, sus rodillas se debilitaron cuando decreció un par de centímetros y los ojos le picaron al cambiar de color.

Cuando abrió los párpados, se encontró a sí misma de rodillas en el suelo y con unas horribles náuseas. Hizo ademán de vomitar, pero lo detestaba tanto que intentó contener el reflejo con todas sus fuerzas.

–Qué espantoso –susurró y su voz le sonó ajena; un poco más aguda, pero sin llegar a ser chillona.

–Tengo un par de botellas más para cuando se acabe la hora –dijo Albus muy serio y tomó el pequeño bolso de Connie–. Acá tienen la ropa. Como dije, traté de que los estudiantes tuvieran una complexión parecida a la suya, así que sus viejos uniformes les quedarán de maravilla.

–¿De dónde sacaste...

–Están al fondo de tu armario. Lo saqué cuando dormías –dijo distraídamente mientras cambiaba el color de su corbatas a amarillo y negro.

Merlín, iba a matarlo a penas el vértigo en su estómago desapareciera.

–Listo –dijo Scorpius esforzándose porque su voz no sonara ahogada. Se miró las manos con curiosidad y tomó el uniforme que Albus le tendió.

Rose se puso de pie y lo imitó, tomando su varita y transformando una pila de leños al costado de la tienda en una especie de vestidor de madera.

–No será mi cuerpo, pero no quiero que lo vean –se explicó colocándose tras las improvisadas bambalinas y le extendió el uniforme a Connie–. Me lo pasas cuando te diga –dijo con un suspiro cansado, comenzando a desprenderse de su abrigo.

Ese sería otro triste día en el infierno.

...

–¡Argh! –gruñó cuando la cuarta telaraña se enredó en sus mechones rubios–. Se nota que los estudiantes no han usado este pasadizo en un buen tiempo.

–Esta generación es algo mojigata –comentó Albus con desaprobación y Rose rodó los ojos–. Sigamos, no falta mucho.

Llevaban al menos un cuarto de hora subiendo unas escaleras de madera mohosa que parecían infinitas y el calor era sofocante. Tanto, que el aire húmedo del lugar le estaba dificultando la respiración.

–Cuidado –musitó Scorpius tras ella y colocó una mano en su cintura cuando perdió el equilibrio. Rose resopló y se alejó de él todo lo que el estrecho pasillo de bajo techo le permitía.

–Este pasadizo parece haber sido hecho para duendes o algo así –comentó Connie extasiada, pegada al costado de Albus. Suponía que lo decía porque tenían que estar encorvados para poder avanzar.

Su primer impulso fue bufar, pero su necesidad de ser una sabelotodo ganó la batalla.

–Es porque fue hecho en la rebelión duendil de Hogsmade en 1612. Se rumorea que tenían cuarteles ocultos en Hogwarts, pero hasta ahora no hay evidencia de ello –explicó ensimismada, recitando la información de memoria. Albus resopló y Scorpius rió quedamente tras ella, encontrando su verborrea hilarante.

–¡Oh, la historia de Hogwarts es tan interesante! Me hubiese encantado asistir a este colegio, en serio. Es maravilloso –Rose no tuvo que verla para intuir que sonreía como una niña pequeña en navidad–. Los corredores, las puertas ajadas, las escaleras que se mueven... Beauxbatons es precioso, no me malinterpreten, pero su belleza clásica es muy diferente a la magia eterna que se respira acá. ¿Cuantos secretos sin conocer guardará el colegio para sus estudiantes? ¡Es fascinante!

Connie continuó con su perorata un par de minutos más hasta que fue interrumpida por un estruendo seguido de un alarido femenino. Albus y Scorpius, preocupados, se precipitaron hacia Rose, que sentía que podría a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Albus con apuro. Parecía muy mortificado.

–Se me ha atorado el pie en el maldito escalón –todos dirigieron las luces de sus varitas al lugar señalado y Connie soltó una exclamación ahogada.

–¿Estás bien? ¿Se te torció algo? –preguntó turbada y Rose removió un poco la pierna. Cuando hizo el segundo intento de sacarla, sintió una pequeña punzada.

–Nada de qué preocuparse, pero creo que la madera se astilló y si muevo demasiado el pie... –afianzó su agarre en lo que sea que la estuviera aguantando para no perder el equilibrio–, sí saldré lastimada.

–Yo me encargo –Malfoy alzó su voz por sobre las preguntas preocupadas de Albus y Connie y Rose lo miró sin poder ocultar su sorpresa al ver que la primera cosa que encontró para apoyarse fue el macizo hombro de Scorpius–. Cosas como estas pasan casi a diario en las excursiones arqueológicas... esto tomará unos minutos; si quieren adelántense y comiencen a buscar los libros. Iremos en unos momentos.

Albus no se movió de su lugar, quizás sintiéndose un poco responsable. Connie aguardó unos momentos y lo haló del brazo; luego de unos segundos de resistencia, su primo continuó avanzando sin dejar de mirar atrás.

Scorpius esperó a que se perdieran en la oscuridad para tantear el escalón siguiente al que ella estaba atorada y se sentó con seguridad al ver que no cedía ante su peso. Rose miró su pierna con frustración y la removió un poco más antes de que Malfoy le soltara un manotazo en la rodilla.

–¡¿Qué?! Puedo intentarlo –exclamó a la defensiva, pero se quedó quieta–. Merlín, este es el día más horrible de mi vida.

–No puede ser tan malo –Scorpius rió por la nariz mientras examinaba el escalón con precisión.

–Oh, lo es; créeme. Ya pensaba incluirlo entre los diez peores, pero esto a puesto la cereza al pastel –musitó resignada, aún apoyada en el hombro de Scorpius dado que el pasadizo la obligaba a inclinarse–. Es peor que cuando me quedé encerrada en el congelador de las cocinas, o cuando encontré a mis padres en plena faena en el mueble de la sala, o cuando casi me ahogo en el lago, o cuando fui secuestrada, o cuando me resbalé en las escaleras porque me tocó dar el discurso de graduación, o cuando Anne Moore...

Él se echó a reír por lo que pareció una eternidad y Rose, más para no llorar, lo acompañó quedamente.

–Recuerdo ese día. Eras premio anual y te tocó dar la parte final del discurso, ¿no? –alzó la vista a tiempo para verla asentir y la regresó a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Desde su posición, sólo alcanzaba a ver su espalda, su nuca y la parte trasera de su cabeza–. Te tropezaste mientras subías y para evitar la caída te agarraste del podio, que de alguna manera se desestabilizó y casi matas al profesor Flitwick; por poco le da en el cráneo... afortunadamente el enano tiene buenos reflejos, pero creo que por tu culpa se jubiló ese año –volvió a carcajearse felizmente y Rose, azorada, puso cara de circunstancias al recordar aquel fatídico día–. Sí que no tienes buena suerte, ¿eh?

–He nacido para hacer el ridículo –afirmó con tristeza, ignorando la risa del hombre.

–Ni siquiera sé si quiero saber cómo te las arreglaste para lograr todo lo que mencionaste –dijo negando con la cabeza, dándola como un caso perdido. Si era sincera, estaba de acuerdo con él; de alguna forma, siempre terminaba humillándose de las maneras más creativas que se le ocurrían a Merlín.

Pasaron un par de minutos sin decir palabra y entre la situación, la falta de oxígeno y el toqueteo insistente de Malfoy en su pierna, decidió ridiculizarse un poco más para evitar aquel silencio abrumador que comenzaba a pitarle en los oídos.

–Dominique es una psicópata cuando no tiene nada que hacer... –musitó y el cambio de la posición de su cabeza le hizo saber que tenía toda su atención–. Como éramos las únicas Weasley en Ravenclaw y sus amigas no eran lo suficientemente influenciables como yo, se apareció a las _tres de la mañana_ en mi habitación –el recuerdo la hizo bufar con descrédito y Scorpius soltó una risita entre dientes–. Su excusa fue que tenía insomnio, estaba aburrida y tenía hambre y ninguna de mis protestas evitó que bajáramos a las cocinas. Creo que sólo acepté porque ese día había lo había dejado con Wood y aunque no lo mostrara, sé que estaba devastada... el caso es que como el verano estaba cerca y el calor era infernal, se decantó por algo de helado...

–Entraron al congelador a buscarlo y éste se cerró con ustedes adentro –Scorpius agitó la cabeza y la miró con las cejas alzadas–. ¿Cuánto tardaron en encontrarlas?

–Yo insisto en que fue una eternidad, pero Dominique dijo que fue alrededor de las seis cuando nos encontró un pobre elfo que no supo lidiar con la crisis histérica de Nique y mucho menos con la mía –sonrió por el recuerdo y Scorpius sólo atinó a imitarla–. Ambas fuimos directo a la enfermería y a él le dieron de baja por un ataque de ansiedad, al cual descubrimos ese día son muy propensos. Lo peor es que, cuando superamos la hipotermia y nos dejaron salir _y_ luego tres semanas de castigo puliendo trofeos y limpiando calderos, Nique pensó que debíamos repetirlo porque, en retrospectiva, había sido la mar de divertido –se estremeció antes de continuar–. Y creo que puedes vivir el resto de tu existencia sin saber qué hicimos para intentar mantener el calor corporal... la enfermera nos dijo que eso fue lo que nos salvó de algo peor, como perder dedos o algo así.

Él alzó las cejas sugestivamente y ella lo miró contrariada. Cuando apareció su sonrisa ladina, la incapacidad de completar la vaga idea de lo que él podía estar imaginándose fue una clara indicación de cuán asquerosa y pervertida era la mente de Malfoy.

–¡No es nada de lo que estás imaginando, cerdo! –exclamó furiosamente sonrojada–. ¡Tuvimos que transformar unos contenedores en mantas y por eso estuvimos oliendo a pescado como por una semana, que era lo que tenían las cosas esas!

–No puedo creerlo –dijo riendo y regresando la mirada al escalón–. Eso era justo lo que pensaba. Vaya mente perturbada que tienes... –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa y Rose le atestó un golpe en la cabeza, aún ruborizada–. ¿Y cómo fue que te ahogaste en el lago?

Rose fulminó su coronilla con la mirada antes de decidir tomar la pregunta como un perfecto (en un sentido retorcido y masoquista) cambio de tema.

–Pues... –suspiró apoyando la espalda en una de las paredes laterales, adolorida por la incómoda posición–. Fue en mi sexto año, cuando me nombraron capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw.

–Olvidaba que lo eras... –musitó como para sí mismo, pero Rose lo ignoró.

–Había perdido mi primer partido contra Slytherin y bueno... la copa por la victoria ya se veía como un sueño lejano –suspiró sintiéndose impotente, como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo–. Lorcan estaba radiante porque la semana anterior le habían ganado a Hufflepuff y Gryffindor llevaba la ventaja porque Slytherin nos había ganado por muy poco... el caso es que estábamos sentados al pie del árbol que está frente al lago compartiendo un par de tostadas porque ninguno había desayunado; él intentó animarme y yo me sentía tan mal que pasé de él. Tuvo que indignarse muchísimo pues me lanzó un maleficio de cosquillas y la siguiente media hora la pasé riendo histéricamente mientras lo perseguía con la varita alzada intentando hechizarlo en vano porque el muy cabrón se negó a cesar el hechizo.

–El otro Scamander, asumo... ¿Y cómo fue que eso acabó en el lago? –preguntó divertido y Rose volvió a suspirar lastimeramente.

–Los maleficios no duran para siempre y menos cuando el agresor está huyendo por su vida. Cuando se detuvo, lo alcancé y me abalancé sobre él. Rodamos cuesta abajo y por muy poco nos salvamos de caer.

–Entonces no caíste –dijo incrédulo y Rose se permitió lanzar una risita de triunfo.

–No en ese momento. Recuerdo que de alguna manera él acabó sobre mí e hizo un inapropiado comentario sobre la inexistente tensión sexual –volvió a reír con ganas, pero se detuvo cuando Malfoy alzó la vista y la miró con seriedad. Se aclaró a garganta con incomodidad antes de continuar–. Se descuidó, lo hechicé y acabó como a tres metros de la orilla totalmente hundido en el agua. Dejó pasar unos segundos y me preocupé, pensando que se había desmayado... no lo pensé mucho, la verdad; sólo fui voluntariamente a nadar tras él...

–Luego él te hundió –finalizó Scorpius, ahora sí riendo tranquilamente.

–Lo peor no fue eso... ése día aprendimos que el Calamar gigante tiene un extraño gusto por las tostadas que aún guardábamos en los bolsillos y al parecer se sentía muy sólo, porque casi nos ahoga. Estuvimos como una hora intentando zafarnos de él, que nos cogía de las piernas y nos lanzaba en el aire como si fuéramos balones o algo así –bufó cuando la risa del hombre se volvió estruendosa.

–¡Entonces fuiste tú! –exclamó alegremente y Rose frunció el ceño–. A mis oídos llegó el rumor un poco distorsionado. Me contaron que una chica estaba con su novio a las orillas del lago y que el Calamar Gigante se había puesto cachondo y los invitó a _jugar_ –Rose abrió mucho los ojos y boqueó tontamente, mirándolo reír como si no hubiera mañana.

–¡¿Quién dijo eso?!

–Tranquila, no hubo nombres... y los Slytherin tenemos mucha imaginación –Rose esperó en un silencio mortal a que la risa de Scorpius cesara y cuando lo hizo, volvió a golpearlo en la cabeza–. Lo merecía –aceptó él y Rose no pudo contener la sonrisa, a medias fastidiada y a medias divertida. Él movió la varita una vez más, sacó el pie de Rose con delicadeza y reparó el escalón para que cuando regresaran, nada parecido volviera a ocurrir–. Listo, sólo esperaba a que terminaras de contarme.

–De acuerdo –asintió tranquila y sólo le tomó cuatro escalones a sus neuronas conectar las ideas–. Un momento, ¿sólo esperabas qué?

–A que terminaras de contarme esas anécdotas tan divertidas. Lo saqué porque no quería oír lo de tus padres y dudaba que fueras a ser demasiado específica con lo del secuestro, pero el pie está libre como desde hace cinco minutos –y el muy desvergonzado le sonrió con cinismo y se adelantó, dejando a Rose perpleja.

–Eres un maldito idiota –gruñó y él rió entre dientes.

–¿Y lo dice quién tuvo una aventura con el Calamar Gigante? –Rose soltó algo parecido a un grito de guerra y salió corriendo tras él, que siguió subiendo las escaleras entre risas y a la velocidad de la luz.

...

–Te odio –le gruñó por tercera vez desde que habían salido del pasadizo, aun sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica.

–Lo sé –repitió él sin dejar de sonreír cínicamente.

–En serio lo hago –insistió cruzándose de brazos. Él rió por la nariz.

–Te creo –dijo con tranquilidad, moviendo una mano despreocupadamente.

–No parece –musitó enfurruñada–. Si no, no actuarías como un...

–¡Maddie!

–...completo...

–¡Maddie! ¡Maddie, joder, voltea! –chilló alguien y Rose resopló al verse interrumpida por el grito.

–... y total...

–¡Maddie!

–Creo que es contigo –le susurró Scorpius y ella se giró medio cabreada.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Joder, Maddie, bonito humor que te cargas esta mañana, ¿eh? ¡Estaba buscándote! –le dijo la menuda chica trotando hacia ella–. Pero veo que has estado ocupada –musitó en tono confidencial mirando brevemente a Malfoy con una ceja arqueada.

–Er... –se había olvidado completamente de que, de hecho, estaba transformada en una chica desconocida que muy probablemente tenía amigos–. ¿Qué necesitabas? –dijo educadamente y la chica la miró con extrañeza.

–Te buscaba para ir al comedor porque no estabas allí cuando llegué –su tono cómplice y el color de su corbata la hizo concluir que quizás se trataba de la mejor amiga de la rubia Hufflepuff.

Y se sintió nerviosa.

No sabía absolutamente nada de la identidad que estaba usurpando.

–Iba a la biblioteca –explicó y se abofeteó mentalmente cuando la vio fruncir el ceño con sospecha.

–Hoy es domingo –le dijo como toda respuesta y Rose miró a Malfoy con nerviosismo.

–Recuerda que tengo problemas con la materia esa... –improvisó con desdén, haciendo una imitación perfecta de alguien que detesta alguna asignatura.

–¡Ah, sí! El profesor te matará si no apruebas el examen de transformaciones del martes –rió quedamente y Rose asintió, aprovechando la información.

–Claro, sí... Transformaciones. La odio –refunfuñó y la chica se echó a reír.

–Una pena que necesites el éxtasis para ser sanadora –Rose agachó la mirada como si la estuviera invadiendo una pena infinita y la chica suspiró con tristeza–. Pero eso no explica porque tienes el uniforme puesto.

–Es el uniforme, ¿no? –dijo sin entender y le echó un rápido vistazo a su atuendo, completamente desconcertada.

–Hoy es domingo, cariño. ¿Y dónde has estado metida? Parece que hubieran dormido en el Bosque Prohibido –le palmeó el hombro sacudiendo alguna mota de polvo, miró a Malfoy de refilón y al encontrarlo en el mismo estado, su sonrisa se volvió sugestiva–. ¡Oh!

–¿Qué? –miró a Scorpius sin entender nada y lo encontró con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

–Tú no eres de las que se despierta temprano los fines de semana y encontrar tu cama vacía fue toda una sorpresa... pero ya tengo las explicaciones que necesito –rió un poco y Rose escuchó a Malfoy suspirar.

–Nos has descubierto –su fingido tono de tristeza la engañó incluso a ella. Entonces, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él–. Pero justo ahora la llevaba a estudiar. Ya la conoces; ella sola no lo hará.

–Jack tiene razón –le guiñó un ojo cómplice y Rose se ruborizó cuando comprendió lo que las palabras de la chica estaban implicando–. Los dejaré entonces para que _estudien_ con tranquilidad. Sólo quería decirte que Tony me dijo "Minnie, la cosa se está poniendo fea con el Panda", si sabes lo que eso significa, claro... tenemos un código rojo, así que te necesito tan pronto como estés libre.

–Er... claro –no tenía ni una pista de a qué se refería con lo del panda, pero asintió y le guiñó el ojo cuando la chica lo hizo–. Nos vemos... Minnie –tanteó ocultando su vacilación y ella asintió feliz antes de alejarse dando brinquitos por el pasillo–. Circe, eso ha estado muy cerca. Mataré a Albus.

Scorpius rió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza.

–No puedo creer que no recordáramos que los domingos no se usa uniforme –y Rose sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con él.

Los dos se volvieron para ir a la biblioteca y Rose se soltó del apretado agarre que aún tenía Malfoy sobre ella con un respingo, sólo logrando que él riera un poco más.

...

–¿Y? ¿Han encontrado algo? –susurró dubitativa a la sospechosa pila de libros que yacía frente a una silla vacía en la desierta zona de Historia de la Magia.

–Joder, no los oí llegar –Albus se deshizo de la capa y miró alrededor con recelo–. Un par de libros nada más. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

La suspicacia en su voz no le gustó ni un pelo, así que le explicó brevemente el encuentro con la tal Minnie y el cómo habían olvidado que no debían llevar uniforme.

–Quizás haya sido lo mejor... seguro habría identificado si Maddie llevara un atuendo que ella no conoce –musitó para sí misma y Albus asintió frotándose la frente con la mano.

–No puedo creer que consiguiéramos colarnos en Hogwarts –rió brevemente y Rose sonrió, comenzando a darse cuenta de que había un lado aventurero en ella que al parecer había estado dormido hasta la fecha.

–¿Y Connie?

–Está revisando las estanterías del pasillo contiguo; vendrá en cualquier momento... –le extendió un libro y Rose miró la portada con curiosidad–. Encontré uno bastante prometedor llamado _Magia Egipcia y Antiguos Rituales_ –Rose lo tomó cuando Albus dejó salir un largo bostezo.

–¿Lo has revisado? –preguntó ojeando el índice y su primo negó con la cabeza–. Te da pereza y me estabas esperando.

–No puedo ocultarte nada –le sonrió a modo de disculpa y Rose suspiró.

–Vale... ¿Y que es todo eso que tienes allí? –señaló la pila de libros y Albus se encogió de hombros.

–Algunos tomos que podrían ayudarnos.

–Bien. Malfoy... –se volvió hacia él, que la miraba con atención–. Tú revisarás estos cuatro y yo me encargo del resto –resopló y continuó con la revisión obligatoria de los títulos–. Albus, tú puedes ayudar a Connie a ojear los que traiga. Esta será una larga mañana...

Así pasaron alrededor de 40 minutos en silencio y el único sonido audible eran las páginas al pasar y los eventuales suspiros agotados. Ninguno hacía ningún movimiento que no fuera necesario y la paz del lugar le proporcionó el único Oasis en ese día infernal.

Retiró el libro de su vista cuando los ojos le comenzaron a picar por el sueño y echó un largo vistazo alrededor, aspirando profundamente y sonriendo como quien está sumergido en recuerdos invaluables.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts, después de la Madriguera, era su lugar favorito en toda la tierra. No sólo fue donde Lysander se le declaró o donde recibió su primer beso... era algo muchísimo más espiritual que la casa de muchas primeras veces; la primera vez que lloró por amor o la primera vez que aspiró el olor de un libro viejo. También solía hacer casi todo allí; planear estrategias de Quidditch, organizar sus horarios de prefecta, acordar los deberes con el otro Premio Anual... y lo hacía porque le encantaba ese aire envolvente que opacaba sus constantes nervios simplemente por la calma del lugar.

Se giró hacia un costado sin ser muy consciente de ello y se encontró con los ojos de Scorpius firmemente clavados en ella y la especie de atracción que estos ejercían sobre ella fue inmediata. Sus miradas estuvieron conectadas por minutos infinitos y él le sonrió ladinamente. A pesar de sus regaños mentales y de estar enojada con él, no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa tímidamente, sintiendo el ambiente pesado y tenso.

Aunque eso fue hasta que Albus dio un brinco sobre su asiento y dejó salir un audible improperio.

–¡Mierda!

–Shhhhh –lo chistó Rose inmediatamente y Albus se sonrojó, mirándola a ella y a Scorpius con pánico–. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No grites o atraerás atención!

–Sí... eh, claro. Yo... ¡Connie! –Rose volvió a chistarlo y Albus se agitó el cabello con vehemencia cuando la chica salió de detrás de una estantería luciendo muy confundida–. Acompáñame a buscar el Mapa del Merodeador –se tanteó los bolsillos desesperado, cerró el libro que leía, lo cogió y se levantó impetuosamente, volviendo a sobresaltar a sus acompañantes–. Ya volvemos –Scorpius alzó las cejas sorprendido y Rose miró a su primo con el ceño fruncido cuando él les lanzó una última mirada aterrada.

–Eso ha sido raro –le dijo Scorpius cuando se fue, pero Rose seguía mirando contrariada el pasillo por el que Albus había arrastrado a una trastabillante Connie.

–Sí, lo fue... –aceptó finalmente y se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento, considerando que luego de casi una hora de búsqueda era momento de descansar–. ¿Has hallado algo interesante?

–Sólo algunas leyendas sin fundamento, cada una más descabellada que la otra –comentó volviendo a clavar la mirada en las páginas que leía–. ¿Revisaste el libro que Potter te dio?

–Lo he dejado para el final, pero el índice promete –se cubrió la boca con la mano cuando el bostezo fue inevitable y echó un vistazo a la pila de libros–. No está –se incorporó un poco para rebuscar sobre la mesa y regresó la vista a su acompañante con desconcierto.

–Mmm... –asintió Scorpius y Rose supo que ya no le prestaba atención, así que se encogió de hombros, asumiendo que Albus se lo había llevado. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás, deslizándose sobre el asiento hasta que su cabeza tocó el respaldar.

Cerraría los ojos un minuto. Malfoy estaba tan concentrado que jamás se daría cuenta.

* * *

–_Lena, despierta... falta poco para llegar –brincó sobre su asiento y Anna rió ligeramente mientras hundía la nariz en sus rizos castaños._

–_¿Cuanto tiempo dormí? –inquirió sintiéndose terriblemente mal por haberse quedado dormida justo cuando estaban a punto de decir adiós para siempre._

–_Sólo unos minutos, tranquila –y eso bien podría ser mentira, pero Lena se dejó convencer por las palabras de Anna y acomodó la cabeza sobre su hombro._

_Por Dios… iba a extrañarla tanto, que el dolor en su pecho estaba alcanzando un nivel obscenamente alto. _

_Y lo más triste es que ya nada se podía hacer._

_¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así por una mujer? Más aún, ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía que ser Anna?_

_Sus pensamientos se detuvieron en seco cuando el carruaje real se detuvo. Lentamente, se giró a mirar a Anna y le pareció que toda esa decisión casi fiera que mostraba su mirada no era más que la mejor máscara que había sido capaz de componer._

–_Es hora –dijo intentando ser tan valiente como Anna y no dejar que su voz trasluciera todo el dolor que sentía._

–_Primero… primero debo decirte algo, Lena –se mordió el labio inferior y ella podía asegurar que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de verla tan nerviosa en su vida._

* * *

–Weasley, despierta –balbuceó un par de palabras incoherentes y escuchó a alguien reír–. Para alguien que ha odiado tanto que la despierten, me sorprende que me permitas hacerlo otra vez –gruñó un poco, quizás intuyendo que la situación fuera del mundo de los sueños era infernal–. ¡Weasley!

Junto con la exclamación de su apellido, Malfoy colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y la agitó una sola vez con firmeza, sobresaltándola.

Abrió los ojos con rapidez y lo primero que vio frente a ella fueron los labios sonrosados de Malfoy; él estaba parado tras su silla, se había inclinado hacia su cara y lo estaba viendo al revés.

–¡Maldición! –exclamó cuando fue súbitamente consciente de lo que acababa de pasar y el anormal brinco que dio logró que la silla se desestabilizara y callera hacia atrás. Con ella encima–. ¡Joder, lo hiciste de nuevo!

–Esta vez sí tengo excusa –le dijo apretando los labios para no reír cuando vio a Rose luchar contra la silla y levantarse porque aparentemente a ésta le habían salido tentáculos e incorporarse estaba siendo una tarea titánica–. Se nos ha acabado el tiempo con la poción y Albus no ha vuelto.

–Bien podías ir a buscarlo –refunfuñó cuando fue capaz de zafarse de la trampa mortal que estaba hecha su asiento.

–Pensé que así sería más divertido –Rose lo miró incrédula y él sonrió ladinamente–. No me he equivocado.

–¡Argh! –exclamó pisando fuertemente hasta la salida del pasillo, con la risa de Scorpius retumbando en sus oídos.

Vagó entre los estantes tratando de relajarse y fallando estrepitosamente cuando no los encontró al primer minuto de su búsqueda. Finalmente, escuchó unos cuchicheos cercanos a la sección prohibida y se acercó con curiosidad.

Al estar segura de que se trataba de su primo y de Connie, estuvo a punto de acercarse hasta que vio a Albus agitarse el cabello con una vehemencia insólita. Casi por inercia, se escondió tras la estantería más cercana y escuchó con atención.

–¡No sé que hacer con una información de este tamaño! Si es lo que imagino y ellos están involucrados... estamos en problemas –susurró Albus frenético y Connie se acercó a él para intentar tranquilizarlo.

–No es tan grave... ya me imaginaba que sería algo así –comentó intentando sonar optimista, pero Albus la despachó con un gruñido–. ¿Por qué otra razón los escogería a ellos? Y si es cierto lo que me dijeron, ella los ayudaría a encontrarse, ¿no? ¡Tiene todo el sentido del mundo!

–Rose moriría si sabe esto –él le daba la espalda, así que no podía ver lo que de seguro agitaba desesperadamente frente al rostro de Connie–. No puede enterarse. No aún. Tiene que lidiar con un montón de cosas antes de soltarle la bomba... hasta ese día, no le diré nada.

Rose miró hacia los lados un par de veces con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Acaso acababan de descubrir el origen de la esfera y cómo ella y Scorpius se veían afectados? Si era así... ¿Por qué Albus parecía tan preocupado por ella?

La inminente idea de que quizás fuera algo peligroso, del estilo de una profecía mortal como a tío Harry o alguna misión suicida para salvar el mundo la invadió y el pánico se instaló en su corazón, haciéndolo retumbar furiosamente. Tanto, que el latido que creía escuchar le hacía difícil seguir captando la conversación de Connie y Albus.

–Siempre puedes... soltarle un poco de información –por como Connie alzó las manos con rapidez, supo que Albus estuvo a punto de replicar–. Es su destino, ¿si? La esfera los eligió a ellos. No nos compete evitar que eso pase, pero podemos dejar que sigan un ritmo que los dos acepten... y si me lo preguntas, creo que no queda mucho para que lo hagan.

–No conoces a Rose... no podrá manejar ésta información. No ahora. Lo mejor es que...

No quiso escuchar más. Se alejó lo más silenciosamente que puso y regresó a la mesa con Scorpius, sentándose pesadamente en la silla del mal.

–Malfoy, creo que Albus sabe por qué la esfera quiere algo con nosotros –él alzó al vista con rapidez y la miró sorprendido–. Pero por nuestro bien, no nos lo dirá.

–¿Te lo ha dicho él? –su silencio sirvió como toda respuesta–. Le has cogido el gusto a eso de escuchar a escondidas, ¿no?

Ignorando su última indirecta, le contó brevemente la conversación que habían mantenido Connie y Albus y cuando acabó, Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Crees que sea algo peligroso?

–¿Por qué otra razón no nos lo dirían?

Eso fue suficiente para que ambos se miraran entre sí con preocupación. Jamás había pensado que la esfera podría ser algo malo porque no se sentía intranquila cuando estaba cerca de ella; de hecho la sensación de paz que se mezclaba con un lejano nerviosismo era muy habitual con su cercanía.

Miles de ideas trágicas pasaron por su mente como un rayo surcando un cielo tormentoso, cada una con un destino peor que la anterior y la impotencia hizo que apoyara la frente sobre sus manos abiertas, tratando de calmarse.

–No hay que sacar ninguna conclusión apresurada... si Connie dijo que era nuestro destino, eventualmente nos enteraremos –alzó la cabeza y lo miró frotándose la barbilla con el ceño profundamente fruncido–. Es tu primo, ¿no? Te quiere. Si fuera algo peligroso o dañino, te lo diría para encontrar la forma de evitarlo.

–Quizás... quizás tienes razón –aceptó dejándose convencer por las palabras firmes de Scorpius, mirándolo consternada.

Entonces ocurrió.

Fue a penas una milésima de segundo, pero podía asegurar que él había visto...

Miró hacia abajo y se ruborizó. Aparentemente, Albus se había decantado por el uniforme más pequeño que tenía porque la falta de túnica hacía que la camisa (que al principio le había parecido inofensiva) ahora pareciera vulgar y descarada.

Instintivamente se cruzó de brazos y se hundió un poco en su asiento, tratando de cubrirse un poco porque repentinamente se sentía desnuda.

No hace falta señalar que sentirse así no era la mejor de las ideas cuando estaba junto a él.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso –dijo con voz temblorosa y Scorpius la miró confundido unos segundos hasta que pareció entender lo que había pasado, regalándole una sonrisa ladina.

–¿El qué? –musitó con la voz áspera y Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza para no tener que verlo, dejándose invadir por esa sensación que erizó todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

–Sabes lo que hiciste. No lo repitas –y ese fue otro fallido intento de sonar firme.

–Vamos Weasley... si quisiera hacer eso que insinúas, te aseguro que no te darías cuenta. Nunca lo has hecho –Rose inhaló profundamente intentando contener el rubor, que alcanzaba ya su punto máximo. Más que enojarse, se sintió avergonzada. Abrió los ojos con mucho cuidado de no fijarlos en su acompañante y clavó la vista en el libro que tenía frente a ella. Luego de tres minutos exactos (y lo sabe porque los contó), se percató de que no había comprendido nada de las casi cinco páginas que acababa de leer.

–Lo había perdido cerca de la entrada –llegó Albus de improviso colocando el mapa frente a ella y Rose jamás se sintió tan agradecida como en ese momento de verlo–. _Travesura realizada_.

–Como has podido ver, necesitamos otra dosis de poción –dijo Scorpius cuando la mirada de su primo se clavó en Rose de forma inquisitiva al ver el sonrojo tan evidente.

–Si, eh... claro –musitó despertando de su ensimismamiento y no dejó de mirarlos hasta que Connie le dio un disimulado golpe en el costado cuando se sentó junto a él.

No sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que todos en aquella mesa le ocultaban algo.

Y la sensación no le gustó ni un pelo, a decir verdad.

* * *

_Link a el precioso fanart de esta humilde historia hecho por la genia de __**Han From Under**__: sphotos-g . ak . fbcdnhphotos-ak-prn1/16640_434858856586062_1017895519_n . jpg (sin espacios). ¿A que es perfecto?_

* * *

_Y esto fue todo por hoy, chicas._

_Yo creo que aunque han faltado muchos personajes, ha habido un poco de todo en este capítulo, ¿no creen? Aun así, espero que se haya notado aunque sea un poco el pequeñísimo, diminuto cambio de actitud en Rose y en el mismo Scorpius :D_

_Ahora paso a explicar las cosas de rutina acerca de este nuevo sueño de Rose. Estamos situados en la Baja Edad Media en Suecia y aunque sé que hice una mezcla bastante inverosímil entre La Inquisición, las cruzadas y el uniforme de los Templarios (xD) y que estos dos últimos sólo tenían fines religiosos y que en realidad tuvieron su auge en la Alta Edad Media… pues digamos que me tomé varias licencias creativas respecto a la historia universal (por no decir que he hecho un desastre y por eso tampoco detalle mucho esa parte). No volveré a hacerlo (porque lo odio), lo prometo. _

_Por otra parte, busqué en tres millones de lugares algo que me explicara exactamente de qué iba la monarquía en Suecia para entonces, pero no encontré absolutamente nada que pudiera ayudarme, así que digamos que por eso no fui tan explícita en cuanto a la familia y costumbres de Anna y me inspiré muy vagamente en las monarquías francesas e inglesas para apoyarme en algo mínimamente real. Sus nombres… si alguna tiene algún conocimiento acerca de la cultura sueca, sabrá que son nombres muy modernos y populares allá… en la actualidad. ¡Pero ustedes intenten conseguir "nombres comunes en Suecia en la edad media" y después hablamos! En fin… ¿algo más? ¡Oh! Tintes femslash y bueno… las parejas no siempre tienen que ser hombre-mujer :)_

_Y aprovecharé para despejar un poco las dudas acerca de la conversación entre Scorpius e Eve en el capítulo pasado. Cuando Eve dice que "ambas" son bonitas, se refiere al regalo y a Rose (es decir, admite que Rose no es para nada fea). Eve vio a Scorpius y a Marius discutiendo y esto la afecta sobremanera porque sabe que es ella la culpable hasta cierto punto. Por eso es que los insta a madurar… sin embargo, también se trata de que si estos dos dejan de discutir, quizás ella podría volver a aquellos momentos en que los tres eran amigos y no habían complicaciones tan atravesadas como el amor. Scorpius contrataca diciendo que ella también debería dejar de intentarlo con Marius y ella, molesta, trata de herirlo recordándole los días en que él solía perseguirla a ella. Él le dice que supo dar la batalla por perdida y que es hora de que ella haga lo mismo. Ella, irritada, le dice que quizás él debería rendirse una vez más con Rose, pero sabe que no lo hará porque para ella fue obvio que ambos se gustan. _

_Cuando queda establecido que Scorpius tiene una oportunidad con la pelirroja, él le pregunta a Eve que si con ella no la tuvo nunca… Eve da a entender que la oportunidad existió, pero que ambos se parecían demasiado para su propio bien. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tanto Marius como Eve y Scorpius crecieron juntos en esta familia tan llena de máscaras? Pues eso. El punto de todo esto es que lo que ahora diferencia a Eve y a Scorpius, es que él sí es correspondido por quien quiere en el presente. Todo finaliza con ellos deseándose lo mejor mutuamente :)_

_Creo que ahora sí eso es todo xD Espero que hayan quedado satisfechas con las respectivas explicaciones y sino, siéntanse libres de comentarlo o de enviarme un PM para más detalles. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor hasta la próxima!_

_Muchos besos, Clio ^^_

_Viernes, 11 de enero del 2013  
_


	23. Idas y Vueltas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_La vida de una fanficker deja de ser tan dura con cada review que recibe. Por eso no me queda más que agradecerle profundamente a: __**Adarae, Hermy Evans Black, Roulimystic, FYA **__("Clio Recargada" jajajaja Me halaga que pienses así! Hay una verdad tras los sueños y los protagonistas la conocerán eventualmente. Y Albus… es la persona más inoportuna del mundo xD Rose solía contenerse mucho y ahora ya se rindió ante su temperamento por culpa de Scorpius! Y las anécdotas de la pelirroja sólo demuestran que no la ha tenido fácil con su ingenuidad xD Albus y Dominique tienen sus planes por separado y la tensión… no hará más que aumentar. Ya veremos cuando explote! Saludos ^^)__**, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Genial saber que aunque no te guste el femslash, hayas encontrado esa parte interesante :D También lo es el saber que te saqué varias risas! Y sí, Albus ha decidido guardar silencio sólo por el bienestar de Rose. Menos mal que lo ha hecho xD Espero que disfrutes este capítulo!)__**, Lucy **__(Jajajaja ¿Se nota mucho que me gusta la palabra "perturbador"? Pues eso xD Rose tiene su temperamento y el haber visto a Scorpius fue… bueno, ya sabes cómo fue jajaja Rose sólo es una persona muy desafortunada que siempre está en el momento equivocado en el lugar incorrecto xD En cuanto a un encuentro entre Lorcan y Scorpius… ya veremos algo de eso ; Mis cariños hasta la próxima!)__**, Erika Dee, BronceCeniza16649, wednesday mellark, Milagros **__(Hola! Un gustazo saber que te saqué varias risas :D Y Rose definitivamente necesita relajarse un poco o le seguirán pasando cosas de ese estilo xD Y bueno… no quiero entrar en detalles, pero no estás tan confundida como piensas ;) Hasta la próxima, paisana! xD)__**, Kirisuke, Helena Bar, TAMYmos, Cora Lozar, Diane Potter, Liz **__(Muchas gracias! Espero que también te guste este capítulo :D)__**, Karla risi, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Cami Camila **__(Entre tu novio y tu no se ponen de acuerdo en lo que de verdad debería pasar y yo me divierto como enana xD Pero sí, Rose no se tomó bien eso de parecer un monstruo frente a Scorpius, pero si tu novio dice que eso da igual… lo anotaré para la próxima xD Y Scorpius está llevando al límite lo de la paciencia, pero dile a tu chico que al menos no para de insinuársele a una desprevenida Rose! Lo de la tina… bueno, quizás no pueda cumplirlo jajaja Se quedará en la imaginación de tu novio :D Albus le escondió la verdad por una razón… nos toca confiar en él. Y él con Connie son la pareja perfecta, a decir verdad, pero no estoy segura de si alcanzaron a hacer todas las posiciones… ya me dirás xD Por último, me alegra saber que esta historia más que hacerte reír, pueda ser compartida con tu chico de formas tan… geniales xD Saludos a ambos!)__**, Annie Thompson, yuliiet90 **__(Hola! Sé que tanta reticencia de Rose puede llegar a desesperar, pero la chica espabilará cuando menos te los esperes! Y es bueno saber que aunque son tristes, esas historias cortas te gustan y hacen que te encariñes con los personajes en unas pocas líneas :) Besos ^^)__**, C.M.M.A, laurapsGranger **__(Me alegra haberte hecho reír con la anécdota de Dominique :) Y qué bueno que aunque no eres muy fan del femslash, igual la historia de Lena y Anna te conmovió. Y espero seguir manteniéndote en vilo, porque la esfera sólo acaba de empezar xD En cuanto a tu historia, no me molesta que te hayas inspirado en la personalidad que le di a Scorpius porque es justo así como lo imagino xD Y si es en época escolar, hazme saber cuando publiques para echarle un vistazo :D Saludos!)__**, Luna Potter Granger,**__** MrsLGrint,** **Guest **(Hola y bienvenida! Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. Disfrútalo!)**, Rossett** (Pasarán muchas cosas, te lo aseguro jajaja Y como siempre, lamento que la actualización esté llegando tarde :/ Espero cumplir tus expectativas!) y a **CarlaMelina**. __Jamás me cansaré de repetirles que las quiero!_

_Este capítulo sin duda va para mi queridísima **Lu** (MrsLGrint) y para mi jamás más adorada TAMY porque están de cumpleaños y ambas son genias totalesl! Deberíamos organizarles una fiesta conjunta para reducir gastos xD Lu, es lo mínimo que te mereces, linda, mis cariños y mejores deseos para ti!. Y TAMY, sé que es el lunes pero bah... igual espero que te saque al menos una sonrisa :D Y nuevamente le agradezco a **Han From Under** por hacerme un regalo tan maravillosamente perfecto :DDD_

_Completamente aparte, esta línea es para **John**, que se ha tomado el trabajo de leerme por pura curiosidad y se ha quedado enganchado. ¡Pusilánime "mejor amigo" de mi mejor amiga! Espero que cuando llegues a este capítulo, todo haya mejorado para ti :D  
_

_Sin más fastidio de mi parte, las dejo con el nuevo capítulo para que lo gocen xD_

* * *

**Idas y Vueltas **_(¡Al tártaro!)_

_(O del cómo fue que Rose se convenció de que cuando una cree que todo va mal… en realidad no tienen ni idea de nada)_

_(O de cuando fue que Scorpius Malfoy tuvo la epifanía más reveladora de su vida porque en definitiva, los términos "gustar" o "querer" ya no servían para nada) __  
_

* * *

–Creo que es hora de irnos; la poción no durará más que unos quince minutos y aún debemos salir de Hogwarts –dijo Rose mirando el reloj y frotándose los ojos para despejar su somnolencia de forma infructuosa.

–Tienes razón –Albus estiró sus músculos con pereza antes de incorporarse–. ¿Qué libros llevaremos?

–Éste hace referencia a unas cuantas leyendas muy interesantes que podríamos analizar más tarde –Scorpius puso el libro en el centro de la mesa y continuó–. Y éste hace un análisis extensivo de los sincretismos entre las diversas mitologías de la antigüedad.

–Yo creo que éste nos puede servir –Connie agitó el pequeño tomo en sus manos con una sonrisa–. Me llamó la atención porque habla desde el punto de vista de los magos del imperio Romano.

–Espera... ¿robaremos libros? –intervino Rose con los ojos muy abiertos cuando comprendió lo que ocurría y Connie le sonrió condescendiente. Albus y Scorpius la miraron con incredulidad.

–¿Pretendes que anotemos todo eso? Sólo los tomaremos prestados –hizo un gesto desenfadado con la mano y Rose se puso los ojos en blanco.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Los libros de Hogwarts son un patrimonio cultural de...

–Ajá, si... –Albus la ignoró como un profesional y colocó un cuarto libro en la pila que estaban formando–. _El oráculo de Cleopatra. Menciona cosas muy... particulares._

Todos contemplaron a Rose con expectación y ella frunció el ceño. No esperaban que participara en el hurto, ¿cierto?

–¿Y bien? –aparentemente sí.

Bufó y colocó tres libros sobre el montón.

–Con esos bastará –dijo enfurruñada y Albus asintió. Luego se fijó en el tomo que permanecía semi-oculto por el cuerpo de Connie ya que estaba estratégicamente colocado sobre su asiento–. Ese también –señaló, estudiando las reacciones nerviosas de su primo y de la chica.

–Lo revisé y no tiene gran...

–_Magia Egipcia y Rituales Famosos,_ ¿no? Algo debe tener que nos interese –Scorpius se adelantó y lo cogió antes de que Connie, que miró a Albus apenada, lo alejara de su alcance.

–D-de acuerdo... –dijo Albus dubitativamente y sacó la varita. Luego de uno par de movimientos, frunció el ceño y miró a Rose–. No puedo encogerlos.

–Claro que no puedes. Están protegidos contra cualquier daño –aclaró Rose con tono sabihondo y agarró cuatro libros, invitando a Scorpius a que tomara el resto–. Ustedes irán bajo la capa y nosotros los llevaremos.

Y con eso dicho, caminó hasta la salida sin mirar atrás. Scorpius rió entre dientes antes de seguirla.

–Eso puede ser problemático –comentó Connie con una mueca y tomó a un mortificado Albus de la mano–. ¿Nos vamos?

Él asintió colocando la capa sobre ambos y pensando en que en la primera oportunidad que tuviera, se encargaría de eliminar la información que los relacionaba con la esfera. Ninguno podía enterarse; no aún.

Albus y Connie echaron a correr muy atentos de que la capa no les descubriera los pies y cuando los alcanzaron, iban discutiendo. Como siempre.

–¿Puedes caminar más rápido? Mientras más pronto salgamos de aquí, mejor –gruñó Rose, pero Scorpius no hizo amago de querer acelerar su paso tranquilo.

–¿No dejarás que te invadan los recuerdos que tenemos de Hogwarts? Después de todo, estos muros de piedra fueron nuestro hogar por siete años –se guardó las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y se detuvo a admirar el techo, logrando que Rose se molestara aún más.

–Lo que ha pasado hoy ha empañado cualquier recuerdo feliz que tenga de este lugar –lo cogió de la túnica y lo arrastró con ella, agradeciendo que el chico en el que estaba convertido fuera un poco más menudo que Scorpius.

–Que susceptible eres –dijo riendo y ella rodó los ojos.

–Eso no es tu problema. Además, sabes que tengo la...

Se detuvo cuando una pequeña alarma se encendió en su cabeza producto de un mal presentimiento y miró alrededor con recelo, preparando la varita. Estaba disfrazada, claro, pero no quería que hubiera más contratiempos.

Se volvió hacia Scorpius y hacia donde suponía que estaban Albus y Connie y se colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios, indicando silencio. Malfoy se soltó del agarre que Rose aún tenía en su túnica y camino lentamente hasta la esquina del pasillo mientras los pasos se acercaban.

–Esas voces... –susurró cuando Rose estuvo detrás de él–. Me suenan de algo.

Se percibían asustadas y algo histéricas y Rose entornó los ojos tratando de recordar porque se le hacían tan familiares. Entonces, alguien exclamó algo que le dejó los vellos de punta.

–¡Lo siguiente que supimos fue que estábamos encerrados en un armario! –dijo en tono frenético una voz masculina y Scorpius y Rose se miraron entre sí con los ojos muy abiertos al descubrir que se trataba de la voz del chico que Scorpius estaba suplantando.

–¡Alguien nos hechizó, Profesor Longbotton! Si no es por Minnie, nunca habríamos salido de allí –sus palabras se escuchaban llorosas y Rose sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.

–¡Nos suenan de algo porque son nuestras voces! –chilló en un susurro que luchaba por convertirse en un grito de terror–. ¡Y vienen con Neville! ¡Y nos quedan como diez minutos de poción! –Scorpius ignoró su creciente estado de pánico y se atrevió a asomarse por el pasillo contiguo y lo que vio le confirmó la cercanía que se presentía por el resonar de los pasos. Se volvió hacia donde se suponía que estaba Albus justo cuando éste dejaba su cabeza al descubierto.

–Adelántense, Rose y yo nos esconderemos –Albus asintió con el ceño fruncido–. Si en cinco minutos no estamos allí, deja a Connie en el pasadizo y ven a buscarnos... nos iremos uno por uno, entonces. Llévense los libros –resolvió él extendiéndole su pila y tomando a Rose de la mano cuando ella lo imitó.

Sin ni siquiera tomar en cuenta el hecho de que él sostenía su mano, miró alrededor respirando profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Entonces vio que Scorpius la conducía a la puerta más cercana y supuso que era para esperar a que pasaran los jóvenes confundidos y el profesor.

Se escondieron allí y Rose casi deja escapar un gemido frustrado cuando se dio cuenta de que era un armario.

–Qué ironía... –dejó salir Scorpius y ella bufó, sacando su varita y silenciando el pequeño espacio para que fueran indetectables.

–Maldito Karma –gruñó Rose y Scorpius apoyó la oreja en la puerta. Ella lo imitó antes de continuar–. ¡Ni siquiera fuimos nosotros quienes los encerramos e igual terminamos acá! Qué injusto...

–¿Están seguros de que no se encerraron allí para otros... fines? –escucharon a Neville balbucear y si no estuvieran en esa situación tan precaria, Rose se hubiese echado a reír por lo que estaba implicando–. Si mal no recuerdo, desde que James Sirius Potter estuvo aquí cambiaron todas las puertas de los armarios para que sólo se cerraran mágicamente por fuera y quizás no lo sabían, pero...

–Joder, esto no puede estar pasando –musitó Rose llevando inmediatamente sus manos al pomo de la puerta; no logró abrirla–. No puede estar pasando... –repitió horrorizada–. ¡¿Cómo pudimos olvidar algo así?!

–No sabíamos que era un armario... Potter vendrá a buscarnos, tranquila –dijo en un tono pausado que inspiraba una paz que no sintió. Entonces, el pulgar de Scorpius acarició el dorso de su mano para mayor efecto pero, por supuesto, ocurrió lo contrario.

Se sobresaltó tanto que casi se golpea la cabeza contra el techo por el respingo que dio y se soltó inmediatamente de él, ni siquiera preocupándose por parecer grosera o brusca. Al parecer, Scorpius estaba muy acostumbrado a esos arranques, porque ni se inmutó.

–Recuerdo que yo, como prefecta, fui la que propuso la medida al encontrar al jodido James por tercera vez en una semana en un armario con una chica diferente... hay alguien allá arriba que me odia –dijo esforzándose por no echarse a llorar ahí mismo–. Y es que nadie puede tener tan mala suerte sin influencia divina. Hoy ha sido un día terrible y sólo faltaba esto para coronarlo. Ya nada puede ser peor.

–Minnie nos dijo que nos había visto camino a la biblioteca hace un par de horas, pero es imposible porque estábamos durmiendo por alguna especie de poción que seguro nos dieron... –explicó la chica y Rose casi fusiona la oreja a la puerta–. Creo que esto es más grave que una jugarreta, profesor. Somos prefectos y, bueno, tenemos muchos enemigos...

–¡Pudieron usurpar nuestra identidad! –saltó el chico y Rose, que miraba de frente a Scorpius, lo vio hacer una mueca de dolor.

–Me dijeron que este es el armario, cierto –la voz de Neville se escuchó al otro lado de la madera y Rose sintió que podía desmayarse en cualquier momento. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y selló la puerta con la varita, inmediatamente sintiendo como trataban de forzarla desde afuera–. No... no se abre... –dijo el profesor y Scorpius y Rose se alejaron de la puerta para ver cómo el pomo se movía frenéticamente con el corazón en un puño.

–No puede ser... ¡Tiene que abrirse! –chilló la chica, al parecer muy desesperada.

–Y si... ¿Y si se escondieron allí adentro? –sugirió el chico tímidamente. Scorpius y Rose se miraron entre sí y ella se fijó en que parecía costarle mantener su rostro imperturbable.

–Es una posibilidad... –en cuanto dijo eso, Rose comenzó a agitar la varita moviendo el brazo para abarcar toda la habitación, haciendo hechizos que los encubrieran. Inundó el cuarto de protecciones y se detuvo justo antes de que Neville dijera –¡_Homenum Revelio!_

Entornó los ojos con la varita en ristre antes de que Malfoy colocara un brazo frente a ella y la empujara al fondo del armario con tanta fuerza que trastabilló. A penas su espalda impactó contra la pared tras ella, él colocó ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

–¿Y bien? –dijo el chico luego de algunos segundos y ambos contuvieron la respiración.

–No hay nadie. Seguro se atoró –musitó Neville extrañado y ambos soltaron el aire al mismo tiempo–. Hagamos esto... iremos a buscar a la jefa de su casa y al profesor de pociones a ver si alguien le hurtó Multijugos y hablaremos todos con el director. Síganme.

Escucharon los pasos alejarse y Rose, que apretaba tanto la varita que tenía los nudillos blancos y comenzaba a dolerle la mano, se relajó automáticamente y se la guardó en el bolsillo interno de la túnica.

–Eso estuvo muy cerca –musitó ridículamente aliviada y alzándose sobre las puntas de los pies para ver a la puerta con recelo por sobre el hombro de Scorpius.

–Sí, muy cerca... –susurró él y parecía algo distraído, pero Rose cerró los ojos fuertemente y se apoyó contra la pared que tenía a sus espaldas, colocándose una mano en el corazón y esperando pacientemente a que volviera al ritmo pausado acostumbrado.

–Mataré a Albus. ¿Cómo se le ocurre encerrarlos en un armario que queda apenas a uno pasillos de distancia de la biblioteca? Está completamente loco si pensó que... –se detuvo apenas abrió los ojos al ver la expresión extraña que Malfoy tenía en su rostro. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia cada costado de su cabeza, donde aún reposaban las pálidas manos del hombre.

No estaba muy segura, pero parecía que él había tratado de encubrirla por si lograban abrir la infame puerta.

Entonces sintió cómo su cuerpo se agitaba y sospechaba que ya estaba volviendo a su aspecto normal, ya que Scorpius estaba atravesando el cambio sin siquiera mostrarse incómodo por la sensación.

Y ni todo el poder de su fuerza de voluntad fue capaz de evitar que su respiración volviera a alterarse y menos aún al clavar su mirada en los ojos de Scorpius, que parecían brillar de algún sentimiento imposible de identificar al tiempo en que se humedecía los labios, expectante.

A pesar de la oscuridad, podía ver cada facción de Malfoy tensarse como si estuviera luchando contra algún impulso más fuerte que él. Estaban tan juntos que su respiración chocaba contra su frente y se sonrojó al ver por un tiempo demasiado prolongado sus labios y detallar el como se curvaban lentamente en una sonrisa ladina.

Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Malfoy haciendo amago de alejarlo, pero sólo logró sobresaltarse cuando la presión de su palma captó el latido furioso del hombre nuevamente, como cuando él la había despertado en su piso hacía algunas horas. Por la impresión de descubrir que él parecía tener tanta adrenalina como ella en las venas, cerró los puños arrugando su camisa, alzó la vista y lo que vio la asustó. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que su iris parecía negra, pero lo atribuyó a la oscuridad sin querer darle el otro significado posible.

Y tuvo que luchar contra la imperiosa necesidad de humedecer sus propios labios; no deseaba que ese gesto fuera malinterpretado ni por él, ni por ella misma.

–Tienes muchas pecas en el rostro –susurró ensimismado y a pesar de que no se movió ni un milímetro, Rose lo sintió muchísimo más cerca.

Sus nudillos estaban pálidos por el fuerte agarre en la camisa de Malfoy y todos sus músculos, los de ambos, estaban en tensión; era como si estuvieran a la espera de que el otro diera el primer paso a algo desconocido. El aire estaba tan denso que comenzaba a sofocarse y el ambiente pesado que siempre parecía acompañarlos a ambos se hizo más evidente. Tanto, que si no salía de la prisión que Malfoy tenía sobre ella, moriría por falta de aire.

Abrumada, se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared tras su espalda y aflojó el apretón de sus puños antes de dejar caer sus manos, que quedaron balanceándose inertes a sus costados cuando Scorpius acortó un poco más la distancia.

Fijándose en su única salida con algo de alivio, observó aquel hueco debajo del brazo que Scorpius aun apoyaba en la pared durante infinitos segundos con vacilación. Entonces se giró a enfrentarlo nuevamente porque no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, estaba confundida y lo único que sabía era que quería quedarse muy quieta, esperando algo pero sin saber muy bien el qué.

Y es que se sentía tan… tan ansiosa que no podía respirar. Ese sentimiento se mezclaba con aquella resignación que la ahogaba completamente porque sea lo que fuere que estaba a punto de suceder, ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer nada para evitarlo.

Entonces, una sonrisa diminuta y triste se asomó por sus labios masculinos al notar que ella pareció rendirse ante lo inevitable y suspiró, consciente de que esa no era la forma y definitivamente no era el momento.

–No es el momento –farfulló para sí mismo sintiendo algo pesado en su interior y su sonrisa se tornó divertida cuando la vio fruncir el ceño con curiosidad–. Te dije que tendría paciencia, pecosa.

Sin más, se limitó a inclinarse bajo sus ojos expectantes y plantó un fugaz beso sobre su frente.

Rose permaneció estática porque como era costumbre ya, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y por Merlín, necesitaba salir de ese armario porque aquellos labios habían quemando su piel y si seguía así, se desmayaría.

Scorpius se separó finalmente y se alejó unos cuidadosos pasos dudando acerca de la reacción de Rose luego de semejante acto. Sin embargo, ella sólo atinó a abrazarse a sí misma como si se sintiera desolada y cerró los ojos para no tener que verlo.

–Circe, sigues sin saber nada de espacios personales –comentó frotándose el rostro para eliminar el sonrojo y pegándose al otro extremo del armario para estar lo más alejada posible de él.

–Sólo porque nunca había conocido a una mujer que se quejara de mi cercanía –replicó sonriendo con suficiencia y ella rodó los ojos.

Y esa tensión no_(no)-_sexual que ambos experimentaron segundos antes se esfumó en cuanto él dijo esa oración.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rose Weasley –dijo derrochando sarcasmo y él rió entre dientes–. Ahora ya conoces a una.

–Es un placer –hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza que le recordó mucho a Marius cuando se presentaba y bufó–. Aunque no estoy muy seguro de ello.

–¿De qué? –preguntó curiosa y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

–De sentirme honrado de conocerte.

Oh.

Aunque trató de negarlo, se sintió algo dolida por sus palabras y se irguió cuan alta era con pose defensiva.

–Pues bien podrías dejarme en paz y no tendrías que sentirte tan _poco honrado todo el tiempo –siseó con ira contenida y él volvió a reír ligeramente._

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –le dijo con voz afectada y Rose ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con desconcierto–. Nos acabamos de conocer.

–¡Argh! –chilló pasándose ambas manos por el cabello con frustración–. ¿Por qué eres así?

–¿Así cómo? –preguntó él sin parecer muy interesado y eso hizo que se sintiera más enojada.

–Tan... es como si tuvieras dos personalidades –explicó mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo–. En un momento eres irritantemente amable y al siguiente sólo eres... irritante –continuó abofeteándose mentalmente por sonar tan idiota.

–¿En serio? –dijo alzando la ceja maligna y ella resopló.

–¡Sí! Y haces cosas como... como lanzarme pullas todo el tiempo, engañándome para que te cuente mis momentos de máxima humillación, mirarme así, obligarme a probar tu comida para ridiculizarme frente a tu madre, escabullirte en mi cuarto para despertarme y darme el susto de mi vida, mirarme así, despertarme por segunda vez y reír cuando caí, invadir mi espacio personal, _mirarme así_... –se escuchó a sí misma farfullando con la voz aguda por la desesperación por lograr decir las palabras correctas sin tener éxito y de ser posible, se sintió aún más patética.

–La última vez que revisé, no era ilegal mirar a alguien –dijo alzando las cejas fingiendo sorpresa y Rose volvió a gruñir.

–¡Oh, no! No. Es que tú no sabes... no sabes cómo me miras –y el sentimiento de estupidez propia aumentó conforme lo hizo el tono de su voz–. Lo haces como si yo... con una intensidad que... no sabes –agitó las manos para enfatizar su punto y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que debía parecer una niña pequeña a punto de echarse a llorar.

Para ser totalmente honestos, así era como se sentía.

–¿Cómo? –susurró él dando un par de pasos hacia ella, que volvió a sentirse encerrada a pesar de que aún estaban a un metro de distancia.

–Como sí... –apretó fuertemente sus párpados para concentrarse, pero no pudo encontrar la explicación adecuada para su mirada–. Ese no es el caso –se resignó abriendo los ojos con pesadez–. No lo es porque luego tratas de tapar mi cuerpo con el tuyo para que no me descubran, organizar fiestas para que yo no tenga problemas a pesar de que las detestas, confesarme cosas extrañas, invitarme helados y bailar conmigo para no ser humillada por Evelyn Zabini... eres detestable y egocéntrico y tonto y presumido y bastante confuso –terminó relajando los hombros con impotencia y lo miró con los ojos entornados, retándolo a reírse.

Sin embargo, sus ojos desafiantes no lograron inmutarlo. De hecho, parecía como si le agradara escucharla tener una verdadera crisis nerviosa y se sintió enojada porque, bueno, básicamente le estaba contando todas las dudas que tenía sobre él, abriéndole su corazón sobre un asunto que la frustraba desde hacia ya varios meses y el muy idiota ni siquiera se reía.

Es decir, podía tener la delicadeza de hacerlo. No le costaba nada; sólo tenía que contraer su diafragma bruscamente y carcajearse a placer para que ella no se sintiera en esa dimensión paralela.

Casi lo prefería a la mirada intensa que él volvía a regalarle.

–Entonces soy todo un misterio –afirmó más que preguntó y ella rodó los ojos. ¿De todo lo que le había dicho sólo había concluido eso? ¿Ni siquiera le explicaría a qué se debía ese comportamiento tan ambiguo?

–Eso no es lo que trato de decir –siseó mirándolo con furia–. Es decir, sí... pero no.

–¿Y qué es lo que quieres decir?

–¡Que no puedo lidiar con tu ambivalencia! No la soporto porque me confunde y... –"y me hace pensar y hacer cosas raras", quiso decir, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso no la ayudaría en nada. En cambio, lo rodeó rápidamente hasta quedar recostada en la puerta porque quizás el desplazamiento reduciría sus niveles de adrenalina y él siguió sus movimientos con la mirada–. Y considerando la trágica aflicción que tengo por ser yo y porque mi vida es una versión mucho menos agradable del infierno... no puedo manejarlo; no hoy. Ha sido un día terrible, no he dormido en tres días y tengo hambre. Aún me duelen las heridas que dejaron las astillas en mi pierna y estoy toda lastimada por la caída de la silla y no aguanto ya el dolor de cabeza y mi estómago está hecho un revoltijo y ya no sé si te odio o sólo no soy capaz de aguantarte.

Él asintió y frunció los labios, clavando la vista al suelo. Dejó pasar unos segundos como esperando que la respiración de Rose se calmara y regresó sus ojos a ella con una expresión extraña.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué? –le espetó ya sin fuerzas, lanzando al cabeza hacia atrás para apoyarla en la puerta.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor?

–¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¡Claro que se sentía mejor! Acababa de sacarse todo ese nudo que cargaba en la garganta. La parte que no le gustaba era la persona con la que se había desahogado.

–Creo... creo que sí –suspiró y se preparó para escuchar la risa masculina de Scorpius, pero ésta nunca llegó.

Se quedaron en un silencio que llenó el aire de más preguntas sin respuesta y la mirada de él no la ayudaba en nada. Sin embargo, se pasó una mano por el cabello para tratar de despejar la sensación abrumante que tenía en el pecho.

–Entonces debo concluir que ya no quieres que esté cerca de ti –su voz sonó monótona y carente de cualquier matiz que le diera una pista acerca de qué debía responder a eso.

¿Quería que él se alejara de ella? No exactamente. Estaba tan confundida que no tenía muy claro qué era exactamente lo que quería de él, pero definitivamente no era que él se apartara. Y la magnitud de esa epifanía la hizo cerrar los ojos y tomar aire, siendo invadida por ese pensamiento.

Era completamente loco e inverosímil, pero la presencia de Scorpius se estaba convirtiendo en algo tan habitual que ya no sabría qué sentir si él se alejara. Lo peor era que la respuesta que ambos esperaban que saliera de sus labios era un sí rotundo y lacónico, pero Rose ya estaba bastante familiarizada con esa vena masoquista que desconocía hasta que lo entrevistó.

–No... –dijo vacilante y algo en los ojos de él brilló con interés–. Sé que suena extraño y ni siquiera comprendo qué es lo que me pasa hoy, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí –y hasta a ella le sonó escalofriantemente parecido a una novela rosa, así que carraspeó sonrojada y aclaró–. Quiero decir... he llegado al punto en el que tengo que revisar cada alimento que consumo para asegurarme de que no tenga tu rostro sonriendo socarronamente y aún tenemos muchas cosas que resolver. Lo queramos o no, tenemos que estar juntos. Más aún si lo que la esfera quiere de nosotros resulta ser peligroso.

Scorpius asintió con una sombra de sonrisa que no alcanzó a formarse en sus labios y que, sorpresa, _sorpresa, fue desconcertante._

–Pues yo considero que estás demente –le dijo con firmeza y ella frunció el ceño sin entender a dónde quería llegar–. Eres diferente y extraña, siempre estás enojada o alterada o sonrojada y casi nunca te he visto sonreír. Crees que cada cosa que hago es para molestarte y eso te convierte en algo egocéntrica, ¿no crees? –entornó los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior para no replicar–. Eres exageradamente dramática y tienes pésimo gusto en los hombres. Pero luego haces cosas como regalarme algo simbólico, dejar que entre a tu piso todo el tiempo a pesar de detestarme y pasar una hora explicándome cosas de muggles o permitir que baile contigo toda la noche y eso me hace pensar que ni tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza –se sonrojó sintiéndose descubierta. Era ridículamente fácil descifrarla, en realidad–. Pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti. A pesar de todo eso, me diviertes –le explicó él y se acercó lentamente hacia ella–. Y me encanta la mueca que haces cuando invado tu espacio personal, es hilarante –se mofó y ella rodó los ojos cuando lo tuvo a centímetros de su cuerpo. Suponía que ya era hora de acostumbrarse.

–Creo que estamos a mano –susurró y él sonrió, volviendo a alejarse de ella unos pasos pero sin dejar de mirarla. Rose, sintiendo que sus ojos tenían vida propia, lo observó largamente antes de que él respondiera.

–Sí, supongo que...

–¡Hey! ¿Siguen allí? –susurró una voz nerviosa desde afuera, sobresaltándolos–. Sé que acordamos que vendría a buscarlos, pero no hay nadie cerca y podremos escabullirnos sin que nos vean... pero tendremos que correr.

Rose pasó saliva con pesadez cuando Scorpius no hizo amago de moverse y sabiéndose observada, sacó la varita y levantó todas las protecciones que había impuesto.

–Abre la puerta –musitó a través de la madera y girándose cada tanto a ver a su compañero de armario. No se sentía tranquila dándole la espalda–. No podemos salir.

Albus la abrió apenas Rose deshizo el último hechizo y se apartó para que ambos salieran. Sin embargo, la sonrisa traviesa de su primo encendió las alertas en su cabeza.

–Vamos rápido, Connie nos...

–¿Qué te sucede? –inquirió mirándolo con sospecha y su gesto se volvió culpable.

–Pues... digamos que hice un desastre de moco-murciélago en el segundo piso y como Peeves estaba cerca y no me vio por la capa, ha salido chillando que las paredes se estaban derritiendo –rió alegremente y Rose bufó con desaprobación–. Los alumnos entraron en pánico y los profesores llevan como cinco minutos intentando calmarlos.

–No sabía que eras bromista –comentó Scorpius parándose junto a Rose cuando ella gruñó.

–No lo es –fulminó a Albus con la mirada y éste se encogió de hombros.

–Pero se aprenden algunas cosas –dijo con simpleza y Rose supo que Albus se moría por hacer algo así ahora que ya no era posible que lo castigaran–. Ahora tenemos que correr a...

–¡Hey! ¿Quienes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen... –Rose permaneció estática en su lugar y por inercia cogió el brazo de Scorpius para no caerse de la impresión. Abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Albus con pánico–. ¿Albus? –dijo Neville y el alma se le fue a los pies–. Albus, ¿eres tú?

Vio a Albus cerrar los ojos con fuerza, sabiéndose atrapado. Con toda la cautela de la que fue capaz y con el nerviosismo que provocaba un temblor delator en sus manos, sacó la varita y esperó a que su primo se fijara en ella. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y él se adelantó unos pasos, vacilante.

–Er... ¿sí? –musitó y miró a Rose de reojo–. Si, padrino, soy yo.

–¿Qué haces acá? –inquirió confundido–. Es ilegal colarse en Hogwarts sin invitación y además... –Rose sintió una pesada mano en su hombro antes de que Neville le diera la vuelta con brusquedad–. ¡Además vienes con Rosie! Y... y Scorpius Malfoy ¿Por qué están aquí? –su voz se tornó seria y Rose se apresuró a crear la expresión más inocente que poseía en su rostro.

–Teníamos algo pendiente, tío Neville... pero ya nos íbamos –él miró a Rose de arriba a abajo e hizo lo mismo con Scorpius. Y Rose se temió lo peor.

–¡Ustedes fueron los que se disfrazaron de los Prefectos de Hufflepuff! –Rose maldijo internamente a aquellos chiquillos escandalosos y suspiró, sacando lentamente la mano que ocultaba la varita en su espalda–. ¿Por qué?

–Nosotros... podemos ir a tu oficina a explicártelo, tío –dijo Albus mirando a Rose y a Scorpius de refilón con indecisión.

–No. Debo hablar con... ¿Qué haces con esa varita, Rose?

–¡_Petrificus Totallus! _–exclamó con la voz ahogada por la mortificación y miró a Albus con el ceño fruncido–. ¡Éste es el resultado de tu descuido, jodido idiota! –él agachó la cabeza con pena y Malfoy rió entre dientes.

–Acabas de petrificar a un profesor –Rose arrugó la nariz y miró a Neville, a Malfoy y de vuelta al profesor, abriendo los ojos horrorizada.

–¡Merlín, he petrificado a un profesor! –dijo aterrorizada viendo como los ojos de Neville se movían frenéticamente en sus cuencas.

–Ya no estamos en Hogwarts, Rose –comentó Albus con condescendencia y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, apuntando la varita hacia él.

–Tú te callas, señor "no hay magos a la vista" –regresó la varita a Neville y susurró–. Lo siento muchísimo, tío. _Obliviate _–susurró concentrada y giró la muñeca lentamente, extrayendo los recuerdos de ellos tres e improvisando las memorias por las cuales los sustituiría. Neville parecía tan asustado que se sintió terriblemente mal por hacerle eso, pero era necesario–. Es necesario –se repitió a sí misma justo antes de que el profesor cerrara los ojos, sintiéndose demasiado somnoliento repentinamente–. Duerme... –susurró cuando volvió a hechizarlo mentalmente antes de deshacer el maleficio petrificante.

–¿y ahora que...

Albus se detuvo cuando Rose comenzó a lanzar hechizos al azar, agrietando las paredes de piedra y quebrando ventanas aleatoriamente. Entonces volvió a girar la muñeca limpiamente y litros de la sustancia verdosa y repugnante de moco-murciélago comenzó a emanar de las grietas, ensuciando las túnicas negras de Neville. Finalmente, lanzó un encantamiento detonante para aparentar una pequeña explosión y cuando el polvo comenzó a llenar el lugar, Rose se volvió hacia ellos.

Albus la veía boquiabierto y Scorpius tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

–Buen uso de la varita –concedió él y Rose, con la nariz aún arrugada, asintió firmemente y se la guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica.

–Él creerá que Peeves lo atacó –explicó cuando Albus no parecía querer dejar de mirarla con profundo (y ofensivo) asombro–. Ahora marchémonos antes de que tenga oportunidad de atar otro cabo suelto de los inteligentes planes de Albus –añadió con desdén y Scorpius rió entre dientes. Su primo se limitó a gruñir y a seguirla como un pequeño castigado.

–Presumida –refunfuñó y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Al menos tengo algo con lo que presumir. Pero no todos estamos en las mismas condiciones, ¿no crees, "mente más brillante desde Albus Dumbledore"? O debería decir "Albus Potter-Dumbledore". Muy digno de su nombre, sí señor –reprochó sin clemencia y Albus se enfurruñó más que nunca en la vida.

–Parecía un buen plan.

–¿Un plan? ¡Ni siquiera teníamos uno! –exclamó indignada cuando los tres emprendieron el camino al pasadizo para alejarse definitivamente de allí. Albus, tras ella, rodó los ojos.

–Al menos salimos de aquí, ¿no? ¡Y conseguimos lo que necesitábamos!

Sin embargo, Rose tenía la mente muy lejos de allí; la irritación por todo lo sucedido no la había abandonado. Así que apartando la estatua que abría el paso al oscuro pasillo por donde huirían, respondió:

–Pues muchas gracias a mí –y con esas frías palabras, entró al pasadizo definitivamente para nunca volver.

Y es que, vamos... usualmente, el pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca estaba desierto los domingos, pero el día en que decidían colarse, se había convertido en la pasarela más concurrida del colegio.

Eso ya no _podía _ser mala suerte. Eso era algo más parecido a una maldición.

«Oh, Dios mío, estoy maldita», pensó cuando al entrar al pasadizo, se golpeó la cabeza con el techo al olvidar que éste era bastante bajo.

Sí, definitivamente Merlín estaba tratando de joderle la vida.

Lo peor era que lo estaba logrando.

* * *

–Joder... –gruñó soltando el brazo de Connie y llevando las manos a su cabeza–. Recuérdame jamás aparecerme desde Hogsmade a Londres con sueño y hambre... siento que vomitaré en cualquier momento –dijo y se echó en el sillón más cercano cuando logró arrastrarse hasta allí.

Enseguida escuchó el _plop _que hizo la aparición de su primo con Scorpius y lanzó un suspiro pesado con el único pensamiento de unas mullidas almohadas y una cómoda cama en su mente y, si era al menos un poco afortunada, algunos trágicos accidentes de despartición de alguno de los dos hombres.

Dios mío, si seguía pensando en cosas así, se iría al infierno.

–¿Qué haremos ahora? –dijo Connie emocionada, aparentemente esperando a que se lanzaran a algún otro tipo de misión suicida.

–Pues yo iré a quitarme el uniforme. Siento que soy el fetiche de algún viejo pervertido vestida así –gruñó Rose incorporándose, sintiendo sus músculos quejarse por la acción–. Ya sabes dónde está el baño –le dijo a Scorpius antes de marcharse, asumiendo que él también querría deshacerse de esa ropa.

Mientras se daba una larga y reconfortante ducha en el servicio de su habitación, recordó que aún debían ir a la Madriguera y suspiró, dejando que el agua se llevara la reticencia de lidiar con su familia ese día sólo para no decepcionar a Teddy, que más le valía decirles algo que realmente valiera la pena escuchar.

Se vistió con las ropas más cómodas que poseía sin preocuparse demasiado por lucir bien y se talló los ojos para eliminar la somnolencia antes de salir de la habitación.

En la sala la esperaban sus tres invitados, todos luciendo agotados por su pequeña excursión.

–Supongo que iremos a la Madriguera –dijo Albus sonando tan desanimado por la idea como ella misma, que asintió con tristeza.

–No tenemos opción... –musitó volviendo a sentarse en el sillón de costumbre, enfrentando a Albus y a Connie.

–¿Tienes ánimos suficientes para volver acá después para debatir lo que hemos leído? –preguntó Connie recostándose contra Albus, que extendió el brazo y dejó que ella se acurrucara a sus anchas.

–¿Por qué no? –suspiró luego de unos momentos de pensárselo seriamente–. Es mejor acabar con eso ahora... tendré toda la semana para dormir –añadió sonriendo quedamente por esa esperanzadora noción.

–Entonces Scorpius y yo saldremos a almorzar por allí mientras los esperamos –Connie le sonrió ampliamente a Scorpius, que asintió con la cabeza–. Envíenos una lechuza cuando estén en camino.

Albus frunció el ceño y miró a Scorpius con recelo cuando él se incorporó y le ofreció su brazo a Connie, que soltó una risita coqueta por su galantería.

–Pues... son apenas las doce –musitó sin dejar de observar a Scorpius con desconfianza–. Y, bueno... que ustedes vayan a otra parte sólo complicaría las cosas y nos quitaría tiempo. Podrían venir con...

–No estarás hablando en serio –interrumpió Rose repentinamente, presintiendo la horrible sugerencia que su primo pretendía hacer.

–Sabes que es lo mejor –dijo con evidente desafío y ella frunció los labios con molestia antes de levantarse de un salto.

–Albus, ¿Podemos hablar? En la cocina –añadió avanzando hasta allí sin siquiera volverse para asegurarse de que lo seguía. Cuando llegó, se sirvió un vaso de agua con lentitud, consciente de la mirada retadora de Albus sobre ella. Silenció la habitación antes de comenzar–. ¿Te has vuelto loco? –inquirió aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía y su primo bufó.

–¿Qué? ¿Por invitarlos a almorzar con nosotros? Sí, definitivamente he perdido un tornillo. Mira que ser tan educado... –refunfuñó con sarcasmo y Rose tomó un poco de su vaso antes de replicar.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿A la Madriguera? ¿Scorpius Malfoy en la Madriguera? Tío Harry y mi padre definitivamente se sentirán encantados de verlo –respondió desbordando cinismo. Albus resopló con fastidio.

–No es un secreto para ellos que somos algo así como amigos –afirmó inseguro y Rose alzó las cejas, incrédula–. Puede que no lo creas, pero hablamos más seguido de lo que piensas. Si me invitó a su cumpleaños no fue por consideración hacia ti.

Oh.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, eso había sido un golpe muy bajo.

–¿Y Connie? Será todo un espectáculo ver a James burlándose alegremente de ti –siseó mordazmente como única defensa y Albus se agitó el cabello con ímpetu, sin haber considerado esa idea antes.

–Pues... yo conozco a su familia, ¿sí? Quizás sea hora de presentarle a la mía y eso incluye a James –dijo vacilante y Rose lo miró con gravedad unos momentos más, no pudiendo rebatir esa lógica.

–Y no tiene nada que ver con que sientas celos de Scorpius, ¿no? –Albus se sonrojó, pero negó con la cabeza. Rose suspiró antes de continuar–. Pues tú los llevarás. A mí no me metas en tus asuntos –replicó picada y él sonrió triunfante–. Ya sabemos cómo terminó tu último y brillantísimo plan –advirtió antes de caminar hasta la sala para recoger su abrigo. Cuando se envolvía el cuello con la bufanda, captó la sonrisa feliz de Connie y la mueca burlona de Malfoy sobre ella y suspiró–. Nos vemos en al Madriguera –dijo resentida antes de desaparecerse.

Cuando llegó y a pesar de ser temprano, ya todos los adultos estaban reunidos en la sala, al parecer tan expectantes como ella misma por las noticias de Teddy.

Y se preparó mentalmente para mentir, como ya era costumbre en ella.

–¿Cómo va tu trabajo? Te ves muy pálida... ¿Estás enferma? –Percy colocó una mano sobre su frente y la sonrisa forzada le salió de lo más natural.

–Todo va increíble –mintió, aun guardándole rencor a Marius por no dejarla dormir–. Es el empleo de mis sueños –si engañar a la familia fuera un deporte, Rose definitivamente saldría con medalla de oro.

–¿Y todo en orden con el Ministerio? –preguntó Angelina mirándola con seriedad y Rose frunció el ceño, intentando recordar a qué se refería–. Sobre avisarle que vives en un edificio en el centro del Londres Muggle.

Oh, joder... lo había olvidado. Le sorprendía que no la hubieran multado a esas alturas luego de casi seis meses viviendo allí con una insidiosa y cotilla muggle como vecina.

–Oh, sí, tía. Ya introduje los papeles y según sé, todo va a buena marcha –volvió a sonreír encantadoramente y Angelina la miró con los ojos entornados.

–No hay que introducir ningún papel, Rosie. Sólo tienes que ir a una entrevista y firmar algunos permisos...

–Er... –Merlín, la había cagado–. Pues, sí... ya me entrevistaron y sólo falta...

–¿Todo bien con... Marius? –intervino su padre sin poder contenerse mucho más tiempo y todas las miradas se clavaron sobre ella, que venció el impulso de rodar los ojos.

–No podría pedir a alguien mejor, se los aseguro –afirmó riendo quedamente, pero ninguno parecía muy convencido–. Él es maravilloso –insistió, pero volvió a recibir miradas extrañadas de parte de los presentes–. Todo lo que una mujer necesita –continuó frunciendo el ceño y hablando con más propiedad para ser más creíble. Se instaló un silencio extraño hasta que finalmente, Hermione carraspeó y se acercó para apretarla en un abrazo.

–Me alegro, querida... tus primos te esperan afuera –añadió con la voz tensa y Rose les dedicó una última mirada de rareza antes de adelantarse a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Pero justo antes de abandonar la habitación, aun preguntándose a qué se debía ese interrogatorio tan inusualmente corto, escuchó a Albus saludar efusivamente a sus espaldas.

Maldición; pensó que sería un poco más inteligente y tardaría más en llegar.

–Familia, he traído a unos amigos –Rose se volvió lentamente justo a tiempo para ver a Albus mirarla con complicidad–. Espero que los reciban como se debe –esto último lo dijo observando fijamente a su padre y a tío Harry, que se miraron entre sí confundidos.

Entonces, Albus abrió la puerta una vez más y dejó entrar a Connie y a Scorpius, que parecía algo incómodo por la atención.

Las exclamaciones ahogadas no se hicieron de rogar, pero eso ya se lo esperaba. Lo que realmente la desconcertó fue que la miraran a ella y a él alternativamente como si estuvieran viendo a la rencarnación de Voldemort.

–Un gusto –musitó Malfoy, pero no se atrevió a estrechar la mano de nadie. Rose pensó que dadas las expresiones atónitas de la familia, era algo muy sabio. Sólo tío Bill saludó a Scorpius bastante alegremente, dejando a los presentes aún más contrariados.

–¡Es un verdadero placer conocerlos al fin! –Connie, con su habitual alegría, rompió el silencio devastador del lugar–. ¡Albus me ha hablado muchísimo de ustedes y es un honor conocer a los héroes de guerra! –exclamó mientras estrechaba efusivamente todas y cada una de las manos que le ofrecían con reticencia–. Son una familia maravillosa –añadió con cariño, sintiéndose bienvenida aunque las caras de los presentes fueran de todo menos afables.

–Eh... iremos al patio ahora –Albus fulminó con la mirada a los Weasley y tomó la mano de Connie, comenzando a arrastrarla a la puerta en donde Rose aún permanecía anclada.

Repentinamente, su padre se incorporó de un salto de su asiento y Rose se sobresaltó por la mirada acusadora en sus ojos, fijos en Scorpius. Él, sin embargo, permaneció imperturbable, regresándole la mirada con estoicismo.

Al principio, Rose se quedó estática en su lugar temiéndose lo peor y clavó sus ojos en Albus, que le lanzó una mirada suplicante. Suspiró y se acercó a Malfoy con lentitud justo cuando Bill ponía una mano sobre el pecho de Ron, empujándolo hacia atrás.

–No seas infantil, Ron –le susurró bastante audiblemente y Rose resopló, sintiéndose como cincuenta años más vieja.

–Vamos –le tomó la túnica y lo haló hacia ella, mirando a su padre con reprobación–. Malfoy... –repitió cuando no hizo amago de moverse. Él la miró de refilón y al parecer lucía bastante mortificada porque sin hacer otro comentario, se dejó llevar.

Cuando estuvieron en la cocina, Rose resopló con pesadez y lo miró con disculpa.

–Lo lamento –musitó sintiéndose terriblemente culpable. Scorpius podía llegar a ser verdaderamente insoportable cuando se lo proponía, pero su familia la había tratado muy bien a ella y le molestaba que no hubiera sido algo recíproco.

Sin embargo, se alivió un poco cuando él se encogió de hombros y la miró con una sonrisa.

–En realidad me sentiría decepcionado si hubiera recibido un trato diferente –le susurró con complicidad y ella frunció el ceño con desconcierto–. Aparentemente son tan susceptibles como tú y eso me divierte.

Puso los ojos en blanco y la sonrisa del hombre la ablandó un poco, logrando que lo imitara a pesar de sus reclamos internos.

–Estás loco –musitó haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

–¿Y eso que es? –inquirió Connie con curiosidad, sacando a Scorpius y a Rose de esa extraña burbuja impenetrable que se formaba siempre que estaban juntos.

–Es un reloj que diseñó mi abuela –Malfoy, guiado por el interés, se acercó al extraño reloj colgado en la pared al mismo tiempo que Connie–. Cada manecilla tiene el nombre de algún miembro de la familia... es algo difícil de notar porque somos muchos, pero...

–¿A qué apuntan? –Rose se acercó al grupo para clavar su vista en aquel revoltijo de punteros antes de aclararse la garganta para explicar.

–Apuntan en qué lugar o situación nos encontramos. Se divide en casa, trabajo, hospital, de paseo, Madriguera y peligro mortal. Antes ponía escuela y jardín, pero dado que muchos no vivimos aquí, lo reemplazaron con... –se detuvo. Su manecilla y la de Albus se estaban deslizando lentamente hacia peligro mortal–. Merlín... será mejor que salgamos antes de que los pensamientos de mi padre se hagan realidad.

Dios mío, Ron quería matarlos a todos.

Ni siquiera se fijó en que sus manecillas en realidad debían pasar por "peligro mortal" antes de posarse en "Madriguera". Sólo pensó que por semejante atrevimiento al haber llevado a Malfoy allí, seguro les arrancaría los ojos y les obligaría a comerlos antes de triturar sus piernas y alimentar a algún gnomo con ellas...

Ofuscada, cogió a Scorpius por la túnica asegurándose de tenerlo muy cerca de ella para que nada pudiera pasarle (y sí, ya sabía que era bastante irónico dado que unos momentos antes había deseado que sufriera una despartición. No había por qué remarcárselo) y los cuatro caminaron al patio con rapidez, encontrándose a todos sus primos con el usual escándalo sentados bajo el árbol del jardín trasero. Rose se cuidó de ocultar a Scorpius con su propio cuerpo sabiéndolo inútil, pues él era mucho más alto que ella.

Cuando llegaron allí, Albus hizo las introducciones apropiadas y ella y Malfoy volvieron a recibir miradas de extrañeza. Algo desconcertada y bastante molesta, decidió enfrentarlos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó altiva, retándolos a que hicieran sentir mal a _su invitado, pero ninguno abrió la boca hasta segundos después cuando Dominique se incorporó y saludó a los presentes con una sonrisa horriblemente forzada._

–Ahora... ¿podríamos hablar en privado unos segundos? –dijo mirándola con seriedad y ella frunció el ceño, asintiendo.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió cuando los cinco se alejaron varios metros del árbol. Dominique la miró con algo de compasión y suspiró.

–¿Has leído _Corazón de Bruja _últimamente? –dijo nerviosa y Rose arrugó la nariz con asco.

–No, gracias a Merlín no he tenido la desgracia de... –entonces, una luz de entendimiento se encendió en su cabeza y hundió la cara en las manos, sintiendo que podría llorar en cualquier momento–. ¿Qué dice?

–Pues míralo por ti misma –sacó el número de la revista y Rose apenas alzó la cabeza para mirar el título.

_Marius Nott y Rose Weasley, ¿realidad o ficción? Entrevistas en exclusiva con invitados a la celebración con la colaboración especial de Pansy Zabini._

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? –musitó Malfoy con el gesto hosco y Rose gimió desolada–. Pansy ni siquiera estuvo allí y…

–No puede ser –lo interrumpió con un susurro, frotándose los ojos por si estaba soñando. Es que no podía ser de otra forma al ver una fotografía de ambos bailando alegremente con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros alegres.

¡Ella no había sonreído en ningún momento! De hecho, todo el rato había estado bastante incómoda, joder.

¿Por qué, oh Dios, _por qué _le sucedían estas cosas? Quizás sí tenía varios pensamientos inquietantes acerca de desaparticiones y almuerzos de ojos en escabeche, pero no se lo merecía.

Ella no era mala, sólo estaba un poco loca y tenía el nervio de aceptarlo.

Malditas revistas que retorcían todo para demostrar su punto.

–Dicen que Marius pasó toda la noche con Zabini y que tú no te molestaste porque pasaste el rato con Scor... –explicó Dominique con lentitud, viendo con cautela el sonrojo de ira de su prima.

–Eso explica la turbación de tu familia... –Scorpius miró el número con desdén–. Pero eso no cambia nada. Los dos sabemos que es falso, ¿cierto? –Rose alzó la vista y la fijó en él, encontrando algún ínfimo alivio cuando lo halló tan indignado como ella misma.

–Sí, cierto –dijo con poca convicción antes de resoplar–. En fin... sentémonos cerca del lago –añadió resignada, no queriendo exponerse a las recriminaciones de su familia.

La verdad, había sido un día tan terrible que no debía sorprenderse.

Es más, ¿servía de algo indignarse tanto? Su vida era lo suficientemente mala como para ofenderse por esa idiotez. Considerando su _buena fortuna, era de esperarse._

Con un colectivo sentimiento de resignación, los cinco pasaron de ir a la sombra del árbol y se acomodaron a las orillas del lago a pesar del frío invernal. Luego de unos momentos, Albus y Scorpius comenzaron una infantil competencia a ver quién lanzaba una roca más lejos aprovechando que el agua aún no se congelaba y las chicas se echaron en la grama, cerrando los ojos pesadamente e invitando a Rose a que dejara de quejarse porque le saldrían más pecas porque, de hecho, era imposible que eso ocurriera con el sol casi inexistente por la temporada.

Entonces, cuando no llevaban ni cinco minutos allí, Lucy y Hugo se acercaron sonrientes y ellos mismos se presentaron a los invitados, cosa que Rose agradeció desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

–Puedo explicarlo... –musitó cuando Hugo se sentó junto a ella y la miró con las cejas alzadas.

–No lo hagas, descuida –replicó, quizás viendo lo demacrada que parecía.

Asintió y sonrió cuando él se echó junto a ella, volviendo a dejar caer los párpados con cansancio. Hugo la recostó sobre su pecho y Rose ronroneó como un gato antes de pensar en que no le haría mal descansar unos segundos.

* * *

_–Primero… primero debo decirte algo, Lena –se mordió el labio inferior y ella podía asegurar que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de verla tan nerviosa en su vida._

_Deslizó su vista a través del carruaje y la clavó en el frondoso paisaje que se visualizaba a través de las ventanas. Con un suspiro, cerró las cortinas para que ambas pudieran permanecer absolutamente alejadas del mundo real. Y es que sería la última vez que podrían compartir ese tipo de privacidad._

_–Dígame –susurró cuando la oscuridad invadió el interior de la carroza y a través de un fino hilo de luz dorada que se colaba a través de los doseles, pudo ver como una lágrima brillaba en la mejilla derecha de Anna y era acompañada por una diminuta sonrisa._

_–Antes de irnos, me dijiste que algún día te olvidaría y que todo esto quedaría en el pasado para ambas._

_–Su alteza, yo…_

_–Dijiste que tú sólo serías una memoria fugaz de alguien que me sirvió atentamente durante años –continuó y para Lena fue obvio que hacía un esfuerzo por mantenerse firme–. Me prometiste que la despedida no sería dolorosa y que ambas podríamos irnos en paz… lamento decirte que esa será la única promesa que no me cumplirás._

_–Anna –llamó y habían sido tan contadas las veces en que usaba su nombre de pila, que la duquesa desvió la mirada para evadir aquella mano que pretendía acariciarle el rostro._

_–Tus palabras fueron las cosas más estúpidas que escuché en mi vida porque no es posible, Lena. No puedo despertarme al alba sin pensar en tus ojos bondadosos y jamás conseguiré borrar de mi mente la suavidad de tu cuerpo bajo mis manos –fue el turno de Lena para cerrar los ojos en un infructuoso intento de detener las lágrimas–. No entiendo por qué tienes esa ridícula idea en la cabeza. Nada ni nadie podría remplazarte en mis preferencias y esa es la razón por la cual hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntas sin necesidad de estar rodeadas de gente sin importancia._

_–Lo sé –respondió quedamente y Anna sacudió la cabeza de forma impetuosa._

_–No, no lo sabes –su convicción sólo consiguió que aquel dolor en su pecho reventara y se desbocara a través de sus ojos–. No sabes que sueño contigo tanto dormida como despierta y que anhelo aquellos segundos en que compartimos miradas infinitas por el simple placer de hacerlo. No sabes que eres la única persona que considero cercana porque no tengo interés en ser cercana a nadie más. No sabes que con cada palabra, parecías evidenciar una inferioridad que me enferma porque tú, querida, no eres inferior a mí de ninguna manera. ¿Proclamas que te olvidaré? Pues eres una tonta, pero también eres inolvidable. Si no lo fueras, ni siquiera estarías aquí sentada junto a mí escuchando todo esto. Tengo altos estándares y todos me llaman perfeccionista, así que tú…. Tú puedes entender lo que quieras de esa última oración._

_–¿Qué he de entender, Anna? –inquirió con una sonrisa a medias removiendo las lágrimas de sus mejillas al observar a la Duquesa tan indignada como una chiquilla caprichosa–. Dime, Anna… ¿Qué debo entender? –inquirió nuevamente cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue su silencio–. Dímelo. Necesito escucharlo._

_–Pues debes entender que si "me merezco el todo"… ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes el derecho de prometerme que te olvidaré cuando tú eres mi todo? ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de removerte de mi vida? Yo no y por si lo dudas, jamás te otorgaré ese permiso –resopló furiosamente cuando Lena se inclinó hacia ella para comenzar a prodigar besos por toda la extensión de su cuello–. Nadie puede compararse a ti, así que deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas acerca del qué debo hacer y qué no según la bendita sociedad… necesito que entiendas que nosotras no deberíamos ajustarnos a sus altísimos estándares, sino que la sociedad debería ajustarse a nosotras._

_–¿Por qué, Anna? ¿Por qué debería ajustarse a nosotras? –sonrió cuando la Duquesa se estremeció notoriamente cuando ella aspiró lentamente tras su oreja, intentando grabarse su perfume de memoria._

_–Algo tan maravilloso no puede estar mal, Lena. No puede… –susurró impotente y cerró los ojos unos momentos para asimilar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, con Lena embobando sus sentidos y dificultando su capacidad de habla–. Dijiste que sólo deseabas mi felicidad. ¿Cómo podría yo ser feliz si no estás a mi lado? _

_–Anna…_

_–¿Qué?_

_–Dímelo._

_Anna suspiró pesadamente cuando Lena cogió su mano y acarició el dorso con el pulgar para instarla a hacerlo de una vez por todas._

_–Te amo, Lena._

_Lena rió quedamente y plantó un cariñoso beso en su frente._

_–Yo también te amo, Anna._

_Y es que aquel dolor que le quemaba el pecho sólo podía ser eso. Amor. _

_La amaba._

_La amaba tanto que dolía__._

_Esa era la única verdad._

_Y aunque pasaran los años y lo único que pudiera recibir de ella de ahora en más fueran unas escuetas palabras en hojas perfumadas, se aferraría a ellas en sus años de infelicidad con un hombre que (como le resaltaría Anna tantas veces en sus cartas) no la merecía._

_No volverían a verse nunca más, eso seguro. Anna viviría en Francia y resultaría ser un encanto entre las personalidades más majestuosas y Lena recibiría varios beneficios por servir a la realeza. Ambas se desentenderían completamente de la realidad de la otra, pero mientras Lena pudiera aferrarse a sus recuerdos y Anna jamás olvidara su sonrisa, las dos podrían estar en paz sabiendo que se pertenecían la una a la otra y que eso no había manera de solucionarlo. _

_Amaba a una mujer, era cierto. Y probablemente eso era algún tipo de destino cruel para dos almas que nada le hicieron a nadie, pero el recuerdo…_

_El recuerdo de su amor perduraría para siempre._

* * *

–Rosie, preciosa, despierta –abrió los ojos cuando sintió un beso en su mejilla y dio un respingo, imaginando que Scorpius volvía a incordiarla–. ¡Hey! Cálmate, amor. Nos están llamando a comer.

–¿Dónde estoy? –entró en pánico al mirar a su alrededor y encontrarse en ese desconocido jardín que… no. No era desconocido. Ella estaba en la Madriguera, joder–. ¿Tú a qué hora llegaste? –preguntó finalmente cuando logró enfocar a un sonriente Lorcan luego de salir de su ensueño extraño.

–La pregunta sería con cuántos, exactamente, me has estado engañando –frunció el ceño y miró a Hugo agradecida cuando él le soltó un golpe en la nuca–. Vale, sin chistes, jodido animal.

–Te lo merecías –farfulló Rose aún somnolienta, incorporándose. Cuando lo hizo, Hugo estiró sus extremidades con pesadez y se sintió un poco culpable. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

–Cariño, no seas así –dijo Lorcan sentándose junto a ella–. Sabes que te amo.

Le gruñó por toda respuesta y él rió entre dientes. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y se estiró para quitarse esa sensación entumecida del cuerpo y se fijó en que Malfoy, a unos metros de ella, observaba a Lorcan con el ceño fruncido.

–Ya conoces a Ann… a Malfoy –se corrigió con la voz queda, sintiéndose intimidada por la seriedad en sus facciones y sin reparar en su pequeño desliz. Lorcan se levantó y lo estudió con ojo crítico unos segundos antes de decidir que le agradaba, acercarse y estrecharle la mano.

–Lorcan Scamander, el amor platónico de Rose y en mis sueños, su novio –dijo sonriendo juguetonamente, pero Malfoy se limitó a saludarlo y regresar a su gesto grave. Lucy, por su parte, bufó incrédula y negó con la cabeza, dando a Lorcan como un caso perdido–. Alguien no está muy feliz, ¿eh?

–¡Lorcan! –lo reprimió Rose observando fijamente a Malfoy con cautela–. Cállate –siseó cuando él la miró confundido.

Él alzó las manos como ofrenda de paz y rió felizmente.

–Vale... te explico –pasó un brazo por los hombros de Scorpius como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y ella sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse–. La gente tiende a confundirse al ver el amor que siento por Rose –volvió a reír con tranquilidad y Rose rodó los ojos–. Esto es lo que ocurre; todos acá sabemos que...

–Que Lorcan finge estar perdidamente enamorado de Rose y que a ella le sabe un pimiento –rió Dominique, que llevaba rato escuchando la conversación sin perderse ni un gesto de Scorpius.

–Pero como esa extraña dinámica ha existido desde el comienzo de los tiempos, en realidad a nadie le importa –añadió Lucy sin parecer demasiado interesada en esa conversación.

–Eh... sí, eso –musitó con la voz queda y Scorpius asintió sin perder el gesto serio de su rostro–. ¿Teddy llegó? –preguntó para disipar la tensión, aceptando la ayuda que le ofrecía Hugo para incorporarse.

–Si, pero se niega a decirnos nada hasta el final del almuerzo –intervino Albus y se adelantó hacia Connie, que le sonrió con cariño.

Rose esperó a que todos se alejaran y se paró junto a Scorpius, mirándolo algo apabullada.

–Si quieres, podemos irnos –musitó sin mirarlo a los ojos. Él esperó a que ella alzara la vista y le sonrió con condescendencia.

–¿Y decepcionar a quienes tan amablemente me recibieron? –dijo con sarcasmo y ella frunció el ceño antes de que él se echara a reír–. Vamos, nos esperan.

Asintió y se dejó llevar por la mano que él colocó en su espalda, resoplando. En serio esperaba que se comportaran.

...

–Como ya saben, Teddy y yo tenemos un anuncio –dijo Victoire sonriente luego de que el almuerzo más incómodo, extraño e _incómodo otra vez se desarrollara._

–Y esperamos que les haga tan feliz como a nosotros –un proyectil de un trocito de pan se estampó contra la cabeza de Teddy antes James de que le atizara un manotazo en la nuca.

–Joder, Teddy, queremos saber –James recibió alaridos de apoyo y Rose se sonrojó y le hizo sombra a sus ojos con una mano, evitando ver a Malfoy junto a ella.

Por Circe, qué vergüenza. Usualmente amaba a su excéntrica familia, pero justo ahora...

–Ya, ya... –Teddy rió feliz y le regresó el golpe a James antes de decir–. Debido a la aparente fama que tienen los Weasley de saturar al mundo, Victoire y yo hemos logrado poner nuestro granito de arena.

Un murmullo general de desconcierto siguió a esa afirmación y quienes estaban en la mesa se miraron entre sí, sin lograr entender qué era lo que estaba implicando.

–¡Que voy a ser madre, joder! –exclamó Victoire con una sonrisa que parecía abarcar toda la Madriguera, los jardines, el lago y, de paso, St. Ottery Catchpole.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que se comenzaran a escuchar los alaridos de felicidad y los vítores de alegría.

Rose, que permanecía estática en su asiento, miró el desorden que se formó y sonrió sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

No era un secreto para nadie que desde hacía casi cinco años del matrimonio de Teddy y Victoire, ambos no habían sido capaces de alcanzar su máximo sueño, que era tener un hijo. No conocía bien los detalles, pero Victoire había pasado casi cuatro años en un tratamiento de fertilidad que al fin, había dado sus frutos.

Ahora, Rose creía vislumbrar algo de la viveza y alegría que había caracterizado a Victoire cuando era joven y que había perdido paulatinamente desde el fatídico día en que le dijeron que sería muy improbable que pudiera concebir.

El caos que se había desatado estaba totalmente justificado y el sólo pensamiento de que pronto tendrían a un pequeño correteando por la madriguera la inundó de una dicha que hacía bastante no conocía.

Esperó pacientemente a que todos felicitaran personalmente a la pareja y se relajó en su asiento, sintiendo que toda la pena de ese día había sido borrada con la noticia.

Entonces, sintiendo la abrumadora necesidad de echarse a llorar, se giró hacia Scorpius con una sonrisa brillante y llena de júbilo y se sorprendió al verlo con el gesto tenso. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si acaso no tenía ninguna emoción en el cuerpo cuando las facciones del hombre se relajaron y la miró sin parpadear, como si no quisiera perderse ese derroche de dicha en su rostro.

Parecía como si estuviera... encandilado o algo parecido, pero Rose no le dedicó muchos pensamientos a eso. A nada, en realidad, porque lo siguiente que supo era que estaba envolviéndolo en sus brazos a falta de alguien más para abrazar.

–Es fantástico... –musitó cuando se separó de él, ni siquiera avergonzándose por su impulso. Sin embargo, aquel enrojecimiento que creía ver en su rostro la confundió unos segundos.

Aún se encontraba en intensas tribulaciones acerca de si era posible para Scorpius sonrojarse porque era una cosa muy intrigante, a decir verdad.

Entonces, en ese brote de impulsividad que solía darle rienda suelta a su lengua, dijo algo que le quitaría el sueño por lo que restaba de semana.

–Te sonrojaste –le informó con la voz queda y azorándose en el acto.

Por los calzones de Merlín, ¿_por qué _había dicho eso? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Lo miró fijamente muy a pesar de la vergüenza de haber soltado tan tranquilamente ese eufemismo y sus ojos parecieron brillar unos instantes.

No era enojo o indignación. Ni siquiera incredulidad.

De hecho, hubo una pequeña mueca allí, en la comisura izquierda de su labio.

Él estaba sonriendo.

Y, joder, ni siquiera era burlonamente.

Mierda. _Mierda._

Ella no solía maldecir a hasta ese punto, pero _mierda, _no debió haber dicho eso.

Eso acababa de meterla en un metafórico pozo sin salida porque sentía que lo que había dicho los había llevado a una especie de punto de inflexión en su relación del que no había vuelta atrás.

Era esa realización de que él, en efecto, sí se había sonrojado y que, de hecho, no parecía afectado por haber sido descubierto. Era saber lo que ese rubor podía significar y negarse a entenderlo, pero frustrarse por no comprender por qué el parecía tan... _tranquilo _con esa revelación.

Como si se sintiera en paz.

Como si por fin él hubiera sido capaz de vislumbrar algo que tenía algún tiempo atormentándolo y que ahora lo tenía tan claro que se sentía _feliz._

Y justo antes de que los interrumpieran, a Merlín gracias, se sintió obligada a recordarse que Scorpius Malfoy no es de ninguna manera atractivo. Porque cuando uno considera a alguien así, lo siguiente es adentrarse en una maraña de pensamientos extraños del que hasta ese día se había escapado por los pelos.

–Aún espero mi beso en la mejilla como felicitación –susurró Teddy en su oído, sobresaltándolos. Ella se giró en su asiento, aliviada de tener una excusa para darle la espalda a Scorpius, y se colgó del cuello de su cuasi-primo, plantándole el muy necesario beso en la mejilla.

–Estoy tan feliz por ti... no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me alivia que lo hayan conseguido –musitó contra su oreja y lo escuchó reír–. Es... es la mejor noticia que me han dado, en serio –él la apretó contra él unos segundos antes de dejarla ir y Rose le sonrió tiernamente cuando lo encontró con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas de júbilo.

–Y que lo digas...–le dijo riendo entrecortadamente y Rose le rozó la mejilla con la mano en un gesto de cariño.

–Felicitaciones –comentó Scorpius con firmeza antes de darle la mano a Teddy, que estaba tan dichoso que ni siquiera pensó en el recelo que le mostró el día en que fueron a la exhibición en Gringotts.

–Gracias –asintió él e instó a Rose a levantarse–. Te la robo por unos minutos, Malfoy. Ya vuelve.

Rose fulminó a Teddy con la mirada porque, bueno, ella no era de nadie como para que la estuvieran _robando, _pero él la ignoró y la guió al centro del barullo de la familia donde Rose pasó la siguiente media hora abrazando gente a ciegas y brindando por doquier.

–Muchísimas gracias, Rosie –le gritó Victoire por encima del bullicio cuando estaba apunto de retirarse, sosteniéndole las manos–. Aprecio muchísimo que hayas venido aunque no puedas quedarte... Albus me dijo –aclaró cuando Rose la miró confundida–. Es maravilloso poder compartir esto contigo –le dio un pequeño beso en la mano y se alejó para seguir con la improvisada celebración.

Rose sonrió alegremente, sintiéndose aliviada. No es que fuera paranoica, que también, pero siempre había sentido que Victoire le guardaba algo de resentimiento por la estrecha relación que guardaban ella y Teddy y aunque él jamás lo admitiera, sabía que cada vez que se encontraban para almorzar a solas tenía problemas con su prima.

Saber que ella había vuelto a tratarla como antaño lo hacía, ató un cabo suelto que Rose desconocía que existiera.

Finalmente, decidió regresar a su asiento sintiéndose muy satisfecha porque probablemente Malfoy estaría aburrido de ser olímpicamente excluido y le tomó unos minutos abrirse paso entre la gente que rodeaba a la pareja. Se sacudió el cabello desordenado y lleno del confeti pegajoso y multicolor de Sortilegios Weasley y se acercó a la mesa. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando lo vio hablando muy íntimamente con Dominique y se apresuró a interrumpirlos.

–Malfoy, creo que es hora de irnos –ambos dieron un respingo, al parecer demasiado hundidos en su conversación como para notar que ella se había aproximado. Scorpius la miró impertérrito y regresó la vista a Nique, que hizo una extraña mueca con los labios.

–Bueno, seguiremos hablando después, Scor –le dedicó una mirada que implicaba algo que a Rose se le escapaba y se incorporó con una sonrisa radiante para colocarse tras el asiento de Malfoy y posar ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se sentó en el puesto que antes ocupaba Dominique y miró a Scorpius con gravedad.

–¿De qué hablaban? –inquirió lo más casualmente que fue capaz. Sabía de sobra lo que Dominique pensaba que Scorpius sentía por ella y la idea de que estuvieran conversando sobre eso...

–Hablábamos mal de ti –respondió Dominique con una sonrisa socarrona y Rose la fulminó con la mirada antes de observar a Scorpius con intensidad, exigiéndole una explicación.

–De nada interesante –Scorpius se encogió de hombros, pero Rose lo miró con desconfianza.

–Ya, claro... –dijo muy poco convencida y suspiró, decidiendo no atormentarse más con las posibilidades.

–Rosie, no puedes ser siempre tan curiosa –la sonrisa de Dominique no le gustó ni un pelo. Era pícara y juguetona, como si planeara la dominación mundial. Menos aun cuando se inclinó sobre Malfoy para plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Rose lo incineró con la mirada cuando él sonrió con satisfacción y luego clavó sus ojos en Dominique con un tinte de advertencia. Aún no olvidaba aquel trágico futuro si acababa siendo cuñada de Malfoy; ya saben... su prima y él en Nueva Zelanda y ella siendo devorada por sus cinco gatos...

–¿Has visto a Connie y a Potter? No podemos irnos sin ellos –comentó luego de unos segundos de observar el duelo de miradas de las primas y Rose alzó la cabeza para otear a la multitud.

–Ahora que lo mencionas...

–Eh, ¿Rose? –al escuchar su nombre se giró automáticamente, arrepintiéndose cuando miró a su interlocutor–. ¿Podemos hablar? En privado –aclaró mirando a Scorpius por sobre el hombro de la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Sin saber qué hacer, miró a Malfoy con los ojos muy abiertos, pidiéndole ayuda. Dominique fue la primera en captar el mensaje, porque instó a Scorpius a que se incorporara y esperó a que Rose hiciera lo mismo.

–De hecho, estaban a punto de irse, Ly –dijo en tono casual y Rose se apresuró a asentir.

–Será en otra ocasión, Lysander –a pesar de lo mucho que se resistió, su voz salió débil y pequeña. Sin embargo, él no parecía dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta.

–Es importante, Rosie –cerró los ojos al escuchar el apelativo e inhalo profundamente, tratando de calmar la ira y, por qué no, la nostalgia que le inspiró.

–Lo siento, tenemos que buscar a Albus porque debemos...

–Rose –llamó él sosteniendo su muñeca con firmeza cuando ella hizo amago de alejarse–. Por favor –musitó cuando logró que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

Y se maldijo mil veces porque, maldita sea, nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a esa mirada.

Era imposible.

Sus grandes ojos azules se teñían de súplica y todas sus atractivas facciones imploraban algo que para ella era muy difícil conceder.

Pero como ya está muy claro que Rose es una _estúpida..._

–Ya vuelvo –le susurró a Malfoy y él, no muy dispuesto a dejarla ir, se pegó un poco más a su costado.

–Weasley, creo que los asuntos que nos esperan son muchísimo más urgentes –Lysander lo fulminó con la mirada cuando vio a Rose vacilar. Scorpius se interpuso entre ambos y miró significativamente el agarre de Lysander sobre la muñeca de Rose y sonrió ladinamente mientras colocaba una mano en su espalda baja para empujarla ligeramente–. Tenemos prioridades y lamentándolo mucho, tú no figuras en ellas.

–Creo que podemos dejar que la dama decida –siseó Lysander y Scorpius alzó la ceja. Honestamente, junto a la magnificencia de Scorpius, Lysander se veía desgarbado e insignificante.

–Yo no veo a ninguna dama –Scorpius fingió confusión y Rose lo codeó con fuerza por ser tan insoportable _incluso _en ese momento tan delicado. Sin embargo, no tuvo fuerzas para discutir con él; en realidad, estaba agradecida por su intromisión en el asunto.

Já, ¿quién lo diría? Ella estaba agradeciendo a los dioses que Scorpius fuera tan cotilla.

Oh, la ironía...

–Me iré con Malfoy, Lysander –dijo con una firmeza que no sentía. Scorpius lució repentinamente satisfecho y Lysander, incapaz de reaccionar, abrió los ojos como platos.

–De acuerdo –dijo finalmente, lacónico. Rose suspiró antes de dejarse arrastrar de vuelta a la Madriguera por Scorpius una vez que Lysander la liberó–. Pero que sepas que no apruebo lo que haces con Nott y Malfoy.

Eso la detuvo en seco. Se deshizo del agarre de Scorpius y se giró hacia Lysander perpleja y a pesar de saber que estaba siguiéndole el juego, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–¿Qué intentas decirme? –siseó sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro por la indignación. Scorpius intentó tomarla del brazo y alejarla, pero fue imposible porque se sacudió con rudeza y miró mortíferamente Lysander, como decidiendo qué parte de su anatomía desgarraría primero.

–Sabes exactamente a qué me refiero –pareció algo intimidado por la mirada de Rose, pero su imprudencia ganó la partida en su cabeza–. Un domingo traes a Nott y al siguiente, a Malfoy. No es un detalle que pueda pasar fácilmente desapercibido por nadie.

Si la intención de Lysander era llamar la atención de Rose para convencerla de hablar en privado, la exclamación ahogada de Dominique demostró que no seguía el camino indicado. Rose se acercó a Lysander en un par de zancadas empujando a Dominique, que falló en impedirle el paso. Cuando se detuvo, estaban tan cerca que sus ojos veían el rostro varonil de forma distorsionada.

No habían estado tan _juntos _desde que eran novios, pero no dejó que eso la afectara.

–Lysander, si es lo que creo que insinúas, será mejor que...

–Rose, te conozco mejor que nadie y sé que andas en malos pasos y lo peor es que no es con las personas indicadas –Scorpius previó el siguiente movimiento de Rose como si se lo hubiera comunicado telepáticamente, pero ni todos sus ágiles reflejos fueron capaces de evitarlo y tampoco era como si fuera a intentarlo.

La palmada sobre la pálida mejilla resonó clara y amplificada y si no estuviera en esa situación, Scorpius se hubiera echado a reír. Sólo veía la espalda de Rose, pero la cara de Scamander era todo un poema; lucía descolocado y completamente perplejo.

Pero creía que todos allí podían estar de acuerdo con lo que Rose había hecho. De hecho, Scorpius se había sentido tentado a hacerlo el mismo, pero no quiso robarle protagonismo.

Con lo dramática que era, Rose jamás se lo perdonaría.

–¿Qué…

–Lysander… –llamó la voz suave de Lily y Rose enseguida clavó sus ojos en ella con obvia estupefacción. La chica parecía haber estado escuchando todo desde un rincón oculto a la vista de todos–. Vamos, Lys –su prima ni siquiera se atrevió a regresarle la mirada, sino que haló débilmente del brazo a un estupefacto Scamander.

A Rose se le descompuso el gesto cuando fue consciente de que estaba allí, en una de las peores situaciones jamás imaginadas, con Dominique, Scorpius, Lily, Lysander y ella misma en una habitación y sintiéndose como basura humana luego de ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos azules de Lysander.

Scorpius, por su parte, observó su desasosiego con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y deslizó su mirada hacia Lily. Era guapa. Guapísima, se atrevía a pensar. Su rostro estaba decorado por suaves facciones ovaladas que la hacían parecer una niña, pero su cuerpo y la fuerza que se presentía tras su mirada indicaban que se trataba de una mujer que creció con cosas difíciles con las que lidiar, como un posible amor por el novio de su prima.

Hasta cierto punto, Lily le recordaba vagamente a Rose. Sin embargo, las semejanzas acababan en cuanto uno vislumbraba aquel porte soberbio y orgulloso en Rose, que había logrado salir adelante con su dignidad intacta y que estaba consciente de eso. Las comparaciones se quedaban cortas porque ambas eran mujeres fuertes, pero sus debilidades eran abismalmente diferentes. No había necesidad de ponerlas en una balanza porque ninguna haría más peso; ambas tenían sus virtudes para enfrentarse a la vida, pero sus métodos eran completamente opuestos.

Además, Rose era… era Rose. Era la pelirroja histérica cuya inteligencia refulgía con furia en su mirada y que lucía tan hermosa con un pijama de Micropuff como lo hacía con un costoso y elegante vestido hecho por eruditos franceses de la moda. Era aquella chica que disfrutaba insultándolo por el mero placer de hacerlo y que no se contenía al momento de restregarle en la cara todos sus errores con toda su belleza y temperamento al límite. Era la mujer que no salía de su cabeza y extrañamente, ya había dejado de buscarle una explicación a eso porque era tan evidente que había pasado desapercibida hasta la noche de su cumpleaños.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquila, desvió su mirada nuevamente haca Lily y le pareció que así como estaba, parecía inofensiva: vestía una túnica sencilla, su cabello estaba suelto y relucía como el fuego y sus ojos avellana brillaban con un abatimiento infinito pero su rostro… su rostro portaba una máscara inmutable.

Y él sabía de máscaras. Sabía de apariencias que debían mantenerse y también estaba consciente de que resultaban más un peso que una ventaja. Sabía que eran terribles de cargar porque cuando se caían, desgarraban tu rostro y algo comenzaba a morir en ti. Y también estaba seguro de que algo había comenzado a morir en Lily Potter y bueno… en el idiota de Lysander cuando Rose les dio la espalda a ambos para seguir su camino en paz.

–Weasley… –susurró cuando concluyó su profundo análisis y se inclinó sobre su oído antes de continuar–. Para esto tampoco es el momento.

Scorpius intercambió una mirada fugaz con Lily y sus ojos se llenaron de un sentimiento de agradecimiento que él correspondió con un asentimiento.

Por su parte, Rose supo que lo que quería decir era que ella no estaba lista para enfrentarlos, pero la referencia a lo que había sucedido en el armario pocas horas antes consiguió que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y cerrara los ojos unos segundos, siendo infinitamente consciente de su cercanía.

–Quiero que tengas algo muy claro, Lysander –lo señaló con el dedo índice y se alejó unos centímetros de él para verlo con más claridad, sintiendo alguna clase de confort cuando Scorpius no se movió de su sitio junto a ella–. En el momento en que me hiciste lo que _ya sabemos, _tu jurisdicción sobre mi vida acabó y si lo que estás implicando es lo que creo que es, deberías avergonzarte. Y aunque me acostara con trescientos Nott y doscientos Malfoy, jamás sería asunto tuyo –y con esas crípticas palabras, se alejó bruscamente con pisadas tan fuertes que casi acaba con los zapatos enterrados en la tierra.

Scorpius y Dominique se miraron entre sí y las mejillas de ambos se enrojecieron a causa del esfuerzo por no reírse cuando vieron a Lysander palidecer aún más y a Lily intentando disimular una sonrisa y fueron tras Rose con paso apresurado.

Cuando alcanzaron la sala, Albus se alejó de Connie sobresaltado y sólo una mirada bastó para que supiera que era momento de marcharse.

–Iré a buscar nuestras cosas.

Cuando él se alejó, Dominique se acercó a ella y le palmeó el hombro con orgullo.

–Sí que lo has dejado en su sitio. Ese cabrón narcisista se lo merecía con creces –ella afirmó con la cabeza en acuerdo y Dominique continuó con su perorata–. ¡Y cuando le gritaste que si te acostabas con doscientos Scorpius no era asunto suyo fue espectacular! Creo que...

–_Malfoy. _Doscientos Malfoy. ___Y _trescientos Nott –interrumpió enrojeciendo, siendo súbitamente muy consciente de que Scorpius había escuchado esa barbaridad–. Y lo dije metafóricamente. No es como si de verdad yo...

–Ajá, sí... –Dominique la calló con un gesto despreocupado de su mano y siguió–. La cosa es que creo que el pobre hubiera podido echarse a llorar allí mismo. Debió haber sido un shock cuando se dio cuenta de que, oh sorpresa, ya no sientes nada por él.

Y Rose sintió que algo extraño le inundaba el pecho.

Algo así como justicia o algo parecido. Era abrasador y fulminante... y se sentía increíblemente bien entender que, en realidad, ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Lysander. Ni siquiera desprecio.

–No siento nada por él –susurró ensimismada y Dominique le sonrió con ternura–. Creo que en serio necesitaba sacarme eso del pecho –musitó sonriendo ampliamente y de refilón captó la mirada intensa que Scorpius le dirigía. Pero antes de atormentarse mentalmente por lo que esa mirada significaba, Albus apareció con todas sus pertenencias colgadas de los hombros.

–Perfecto, cariño. Así estoy segura de que ese espacio está desocupado –le lanzó una significativa mirada a Malfoy, que se aclaró al garganta y regresó a su impasibilidad habitual–. En fin... me largo. A diferencia de ustedes, almas afortunadas, yo aún tengo que sufrir otro par de horas de los alaridos Weasley.

–¡Pero vas a ser tía! –exclamó Connie de improviso y Rose se sobresaltó. Estaba tan acostumbrada al constante parloteo de Connie que olvidó que estaba allí porque estaba callada–. ¡Es un regalo tan afortunado! Ya me gustaría a mí tener hermanos, pero no fui tan bendecida como tú.

Dominique se acercó a ella y la miró con ojo crítico antes de echarse a reír.

–Me caes bien –decidió cuando se calmó y Albus la fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que Connie era lo más parecido a un ángel caído a la mundana tierra y que si su carácter infernal la fastidiaba de alguna manera, él se las haría pagar–. La idea de ser tía me encanta. El problema está en que la ruidosa celebración va para largo –suspiró y caminó con movimientos sinuosos y cadenciosos a la puerta, como si fuera dueña del lugar. Rose rodó los ojos disimulando su sonrisa, demasiado acostumbrada a ver a Dominique tan indolente–. No me extrañes, cariño –le lanzó un beso al aire y Rose negó con la cabeza cuando su prima desapareció.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Connie emocionada–. ¿Listos para una tarde de descubrimiento y diversión? –Scorpius, Albus y Rose respondieron con exclamaciones escuetas y muy poco animadas y Connie frunció el ceño–. Son unos amargados.

Albus rió y la cogió por la cintura, dándole un beso justo antes de caminar a la entrada de la casa. Rose asumió muy acertadamente que se dirigían al lugar de aparición y suspiró, siguiéndolos sin más remedio y escuchando los pasos de Scorpius tras ella.

Luego de recorrer los metros reglamentarios en el más absoluto de los silencios y justo antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Albus ya se desaparecía con Connie entre risas.

–¿Vamos? –Rose extendió el brazo en una invitación muda a que lo tomara para ir a su piso y Scorpius la miró unos momentos con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

–¿Con que doscientos Malfoy, eh? –alzó una infernal ceja y Rose apretó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos, ocultando su sonrojo.

Oh, se notaba a leguas que llevaba rato muriéndose por decir eso.

Idiota.

–Cállate –siseó antes de tomarlo por el antebrazo con brusquedad y concentrarse en su destino.

En realidad, cualquier cosa parecía más atrayente en ese momento que volver a mirarlo a la cara luego de que él le recordara esa _blasfemia que había soltado._

* * *

_¡Yay! **Han From Under** me ha consentido una vez más con otro precioso, maravilloso y perfecto fanart! Les suplico que lo vean porque me ha fascinado. Acá el link de este y del primero para las que no pudieron verlo:_

_Rose/Scorpius: imageshack . us /photo/my-images/547/rosescorpius . jpg/ __(Sin espacios)_

_Rose/Marius: imageshack . us /photo/my-images/708/rosemarius . jpg/__ (Sin espacios)_

_¡Véanlos y coméntenme qué tal!_

* * *

_¡Bum! Eso ha sido todo :)_

_¿A que fue intenso? Yo ya sabía lo que pasaría e igualmente sentía mi cuerpo en tensión mientras editaba. Soy patética xD_

_Primero, tenemos a los tórtolos encerrados en un armario (¡Esa va para ti, **Lu**!) teniendo sus momentos de intensidad y luego sus desahogos sinsentido. Luego vemos todos los fallos en los planes de Albus y Rose vuele a arremeter en su contra con fuerza un par de veces. Hablando de ellos, han tenido sus momentos celosos y Scorpius no se ha quedado atrás… ¿A cuantas sorprendí con Scorpius ingresando a una madriguera de comadrejas? Más aún, espero que les hayan gustado esos pocos párrafos en los que se tuerce el punto de vista y vemos todo desde una perspectiva más seria (la de Scorpius)._

_En cuanto al enfrentamiento… sí, ya sé que odian a Lysander. No tienen ni que decirlo xD_

_Y por Teddy… sólo tres chicas adivinaron el afamado anuncio, pero esto explica el por qué Teddy dejó de aparecer tan seguido. Estaba ocupado en otros… menesteres xD_

_Por si se lo preguntan, ese último fragmento del sueño ha sido el final definitivo de Anna y Lenna :) No fue tan triste como los anteriores, pero me figuré que el que fueran dos mujeres era suficiente para ser catalogado como "amor imposible"._

_Sin más, me despido con una pregunta que me hicieron en el capítulo antepasado y que a mí se me olvidó completamente consultar: ¿Cómo designan ustedes a la pareja Rose/Scorpius? A mí me gusta el "Scorse", pero he leído "Ropius" y "Rosepius" y en realidad no estoy muy segura de cuál es el correcto. ¡Abramos el debate!_

_Si gustan, coméntenme sus expectativas para el próximo capítulo. ¡Mis mejores deseos hasta entonces!_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 19 de enero de 2013_

_11:32 pm_


	24. Luz al Final del Túnel

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Quién hubiera dicho que esta historia tan sencilla llegaría a los 500 reviews? Yo no. De hecho, creo que sigo en shock y por eso hubo varios reviews que no respondí (en cambio, he respondido por lo menos 400. Merezco algo de crédito, ¿no?) xD. Sin embargo, nada de eso hubiera sido posible si no hubiera sido por ustedes. Muchas gracias a: __**Diane Potter, Liz **__(No me fascina hacer llorar a la gente, pero si eso significa que te conmovió de cierta forma, no lo lamento xD ¡Y mi intención no es hacer sufrir a nadie! Es daño colateral jajaja Que te vaya bien en tu clases, paisana :D)__**, Helena Bar, Rossett **__(Jajajaja lamento lo de tus infartos! No sé si es posible morir por un fic, pero debería ir revisándome también porque he estado cerca varias veces con algunas genialidades del fandom xD Al escribir la parte de la poción multijugos, también tuve problemas para recordar que ya no eran Rose y Scorpius… lo corregí lo mejor que pude xD Y Rose ha tenido que salir a afinar los detalles de los planes del siempre tan ingenuo Albus jajaja En cuanto al PoV Scorpius… sentí que ya era hora de darles un vistazo a su mente :) Y no dudes que Marius y Rose procurarán destilar miel en los próximos días! Mis cariños para ti :D)__**, Leprechaun07, Hermy Evans Black, CarlaMelina, Milagros **__(Como siempre, un gusto saber que te encantó el capítulo :) ¡No te desmayes! Aún queda mucho Scorpius para todas xD Pero sí, ese tipo de frases son las que lo hacen tan genial. Y Albus siempre acaba pagando los platos rotos jajaja No hay derecho. Lysander es un idiota de primera, pero Lily y Rose no merecen estar peleadas por su culpa. Por otra parte, los celos estuvieron en todos lados y no sólo en los protagonistas, ¿cierto, Albus? jajaja En cuanto al fanart… Dios, DEBES MOSTRÁRMELO AHORA! Lo siento, me emociono xD Puedes subirlo a algún servidor en la web como imageshack . us (sin espacios). Es muy sencillo y el link debes ponerlo siempre con espacios de por medio o fanfiction lo elimina por spam. Sin más, mis cariños hasta la próxima ^^)__**, laurapsGranger**__ (Rose ya no pudo contenerse y ha sacado las garras, como bien has dicho. Y sus esporádicos ataques de sinceridad logran que ambos se unan un poco más debido a la confianza que nace entre ellos. La visión que Rose tiene de Lily sin duda está retorcida, pero para eso está Scorpius :) Y lo del octavo libro es lo único que no puedo prometerte xD No he pensado en nadie en concreto como el Director de Hogwarts, pero asumo que se trata de alguien nuevo que entró después de la guerra luego de que McGonagall se retirara. Sin más, espero que disfrutes el caítulo!)__**, kary muggle, Kirisuke, Roulimystic, Mary-310596, FYA **__(Jajajaja Me alegra que el capítulo anterior consiguiera emocionarte tanto! Y esa es, FYA, la cuestión xD ¿Qué chico acepta conocer a toda la familia de una chica sin ser absolutamente nada de ella? Tienes que estar loco, enamorado o ambas! No tengo manera de justificar a Lysander, pero a Victoire sí :) Y ves que es una mujer muy agradable cuando no está sufriendo por no poder concebir y por eso Teddy la ama. Saludos!)__**, Lucy**__ (Genial saber que crees que el capítulo anterior fue brillante y perturbador xD En el armario Scorpius demostró que va llevando a Rose a donde quiere como pastor a su oveja y Neville… es su destino ser petrificado por mujeres Granger jajaja Y la mención a "Lu" puedes tomarla como propia con toda confianza :D "El séptimo huevo frito a las dos de la madrugada" xDDD No hay mejor manera de describir la presencia de Scorpius en la Madriguera! A su manera, Rose ha cuidado de él y él nos ha dado una diminuta, pero reveladora visión de los hechos. Y GRACIAS por los halagos xD Besos!)__**, Petite24, Erika Dee, Han From Under, wednesday mellark, TAMYmos, Eloisas, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Karla risi, Cami Camila **__(Hola! Entre tu y tu novio me tienen toda confundida xD Opinan cosas tan diferentes de las mismas escenas que sólo me queda reír jajaja Ambos coinciden en que lo del armario fue sexy, pero aunque tú estás conforme con el desarrollo de los hechos… él los ha odiado xD No le costaba nada meterle mano, es cierto… pero es inglés! Y es un caballero! Jajaja En la Madriguera ambos se apoyaron mutuamente y si él aceptó ir, fue solo porque quería pasar más tiempo con ella. "Mi peor es nada"… ¡Qué malo! Sólo diré que no tengo ni idea de porqué los hombres siempre piensan que los padres los odian. No siempre es cierto, eh?! En cuanto a lo que piensas, Cami… no estás tan mal encaminada :/ Y no crean en esa apariencia que dice que Scorpius no tiene ni idea de nada, porque sabe más de lo que le gustaría xD Lysander no tiene perdón y Lily está casi tan confundida como Rose. Teddy será papá :D Y funciona "como la gente" porque está casado xD Sin más, espero que no te hayas fracturado nada y que puedas seguir compartiendo la historia con tu chico :D)__**, wipitiwopiti, C.M.M.A, Annie Thompson, Viian Jntte M **__(Yo tampoco puedo creer que llegué a los 500, no te preocupes xD Y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior :D)__**, Saynez, Furuslea **__(Tienes todo el derecho de odiarlo xD Estos gemelos en particular son abismalmente diferentes, pero a pesar de que a Rose le van los rubios, ella los prefiere estirados y ya Lorcan dijo una vez que no cumple con esa característica jajaja Besos!)__**, Valobuu **__(Hola! Gracias por los halagos, pero es un placer saber que te ha gustado la historia. Espero que estés bien hasta la próxima!)__**, Cindy **__(Jajaja Gracias! La comedia es difícil, pero se hace lo que se puede. Disfruta el capítulo!)__**, Yensi456 **__(Hola! Un gusto saber que te ha gustado el fic y que hiciste caso de la recomendación :) En cuanto a cuantos capítulos son… sólo diré que aún faltan varios para terminar xD Saludos!)__**, SarisVS, MrsLGrint **__y a__** Clickerland. **__Ni yo ni la historia fuéramos algo de no ser por ustedes. ¡Las quiero!_

_Va para mi ídola __**Lu**__ (MrsLGrint), que se mantiene muy pendiente para darme la alegría del siglo al volver a ser la del review de los dos ceros. ¡500! Es francamente increíble, en serio xD Además, va para mi amada __**Yaya**__ (sep, "la mejor amiga" de mi mejor amigo xD) que sabrá reconocer qué frase le robé de uno de sus poemas cuando la lea :)_

* * *

**Luz al Final del Túnel**

_(O de cuando fue que se cumplieron todos los sueños de paz y felicidad sin Malfoy de Rose)_

_(Vale, de cuando también descubrió que esas cosas no las deseaba realmente y quiso –bastante irónica y contradictoriamente, por cierto– que todo volviera a ser tan funcional como siempre)_

* * *

–¡Argh! No hemos encontrado nada que ya no supiéramos –gruñó Rose enterrando la cara entre las manos.

–Al menos nos ha servido para confirmar nuestras teorías acerca de las equivalencias entre deidades. Y descubrimos que Cleopatra veneraba a los llamados "pequeños Dioses"... eso nos ha de servir de algo en algún momento –comentó Albus sin parecer muy convencido y Connie asintió en acuerdo.

Rose resopló y terminó el contenido de su taza de café a pesar de que sospechaba que había suficiente cafeína en sus venas como para abastecer a un regimiento. Miró su reloj por doceava vez en lo que iba de hora y se frotó los ojos con cansancio al ver que ya rozaban las diez de la noche.

–También confirmamos que el romance entre Cleopatra y Marco Antonio es más que real y que allí converge el origen egipcio de la esfera con el Imperio Romano. Además, dado el respeto que los magos parecían guardarle a ella, no me extraña que alaben ese amor con tanta frecuencia –Albus se ahogó con su propia saliva por las palabras de Scorpius y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Connie, asustada, se apresuró a darle palmadas en la espalda.

–¿Que ocurre? –preguntó Rose con los ojos entornados por la sospecha y Albus se recompuso antes de agitar la cabeza con vehemencia.

–Nada, eh... ¿Eso es todo? –inquirió y ella lo miró unos momentos más antes de responder.

–No; aún falta el libro que tienes toda la tarde ocultando –dijo sonriendo con malicia mientras estudiaba su reacción y Albus abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Qué libro? –preguntó con un muy mal fingido tono casual y Rose rió entre dientes.

–El de _Magia Egipcia y Antiguos Rituales_, ya sabes… el mismo que tu pequeña jugarreta de moco-murciélago evitó que destruyeras –intervino Scorpius como si fuera evidente y Albus asintió.

–No lo he estado ocultando y no pretendía destruirlo; debí haberlo perdido cuando veníamos desde Hogwarts –la poca firmeza que le imprimió a sus palabras la hizo bufar.

–Por suerte, los libros de Hogwarts pueden rastrarse. Una propiedad que estoy segura que desconocías –Albus tragó en seco y negó con la cabeza con lentitud. Rose sacó la varita e hizo el hechizo reglamentario luego de pronunciar el nombre del tomo antes de que una especie de luz saliera de ella y apuntara directamente a su primo.

–Yo no lo tengo –dijo con seguridad y Rose frunció el ceño.

–Quítate de ahí –movió la mano con rapidez para apresurarlo y Albus se levantó con una lentitud exasperante. Rose retiró el cojín del sillón y allí estaba, tan imponente y añejo como cuando lo vieron en la biblioteca–. ¿Cómo habrá llegado allí? –preguntó irónica observando a Malfoy con ambas cejas alzadas por la incredulidad y escuchó a Scorpius reír con malicia cargada de complicidad.

–Un verdadero misterio... –dijo Albus con voz ahogada y le arrebató el libro a Rose de las manos.

–¡Hey!

–Voy por un vaso de agua, ya vuelvo –y sin más, se alejó precipitadamente, dejándole con una mano vacía en el aire y la confusión plasmada en sus pupilas.

¿Qué _carajo_ había en ese libro que Albus no quería que ella supiera?

–Eso ha sido raro –dijo sentándose con pesadez en el sillón que antes ocupaba y Scorpius asintió con el ceño fruncido.

–En fin... –musitó él luego de unos segundos–. Aún hay algo que no les he dicho –se pasó una mano por el cabello para despejar el sueño que comenzaba a sentir y la miró con fijeza–. Leí sobre algunos rumores que confirman mis sospechas. La devoción entre Cleopatra y los magos no sólo era recíproca, sino también era esencial. Uno de los sirvientes de la Reina era mago y ella lo sabía y confiaba en él ciegamente. Parece que la comunidad mágica le dio un regalo a Cleopatra por la recomendación de este hombre.

–¿Fue un regalo a Cleopatra? –preguntó procesando la información y Scorpius asintió.

–Los mitos cuentan que se desconoce la forma física de ese presente, pero se cree que fue usado como oráculo, que no es más que...

–Pero un oráculo es una persona o lugar en específico al que se hacía una consulta y se recibía una respuesta... ¿Cómo es que la esfera podría ser un oráculo?

–Es que ese es precisamente el punto, Weasley –la cortó sonriendo burlonamente ante su incapacidad de retener información que se sabía de memoria–. Un oráculo físico, como asumo es la esfera, convierte a la persona que lo recibe en lo que los griegos llamaban _pitonisa._

–Pero ellas debían vivir en santuarios y tener una vida irreprochable, ¿cierto? Creo que todos coincidimos en que Cleopatra no fue precisamente una santa –añadió Connie ensimismada y Rose asintió en acuerdo, también desconcertada ante lo último.

–Es que creo que se rompieron muchas reglas al momento de otorgarle ese honor a Cleopatra y según la leyenda, sólo las deidades podían pasar tan abiertamente de las normas –continuó Scorpius con una mueca dubitativa, como si no hubiera estado muy seguro de decir eso último. Rose se incorporó y se acercó a él para ver el libro por sobre su hombro.

–Entonces ese libro está insinuando que los dioses tuvieron algo que ver con la esfera y que no es nada meramente simbólico –afirmó más que preguntó con un tinte de descrédito y Scorpius asintió.

–No sólo no es algo simbólico, sino que aquí aseguran que los dioses no sólo existen, sino que se mezclaban entre la gente y concedían este tipo de favores a las personas especiales, como Cleopatra. Apolo era el Dios del Oráculo de Delfos y bueno, él era quien designaba a las pitonisas... pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada que lo vincule con Afrodita, el equivalente a Hathor –Scorpius alzó al cabeza del libro y sonrió para sí al ver a Rose prácticamente sobre él–. Incluso la comunidad mágica de entonces guardaba una estrecha relación con los dioses y se sugiere aquí... –pasó las páginas con rapidez y señaló el lugar– que los poderes de los magos provenían precisamente de ellos. Además, dado que los semidioses estaban muy ocupados salvando al mundo, siempre quedaban los magos y brujas para ser los ojos y oídos de los dioses sobre los mortales y determinar quién merecía o no un obsequio o castigo.

–¿Y cómo cambió eso? Es decir, que yo sepa, nunca he visto a un dios –Connie miró a Scorpius expectante y emocionada. Él suspiró y volvió a rebuscar en el libro antes de responder.

–Bueno, la cosa es que nosotros somos los descendientes de magos y brujas que habían sido elegidos y como la magia viene en la sangre, sólo somos herederos, no representantes de deidades como antaño –razonó Scorpius sin sonar completamente convencido–. Además, aquí incluso hacen énfasis en la importancia de los magos que provienen de familias muggles diciendo que todos, _absolutamente todos_, deben tener algún antepasado mágico, pero si fueron precisamente ellos quienes heredaron la magia, es porque vienen a hacer un cambio importante en el mundo.

–Se me ocurren algunos ejemplos –Connie rió y miró a Rose significativamente. Ella frunció el ceño y no necesitó preguntarlo; la chica se dispuso a explicarle inmediatamente–. La primera ministra del mundo mágico fue hija de muggles y con su elección, acabó mucho antes que los muggles con la misoginia. Beedle el Bardo tenía sangre muggle y escribió los cuentos infantiles más famosos que aún perduran por su simpleza y enseñanza. Lily Potter fue un auror ilustre que dio su vida por El Elegido que nos salvó a todos. Incluso tu madre es un ejemplo; heroína del mundo mágico y, junto a tu padre y a Harry Potter, el triángulo ideal para romper cualquier prejuicio existente.

–¿Eh? –preguntó sintiéndose perdida y Scorpius rodó los ojos.

–Tu padre es sangre pura, tu madre es hija de muggles y Harry Potter es mestizo. Ahora que leo este rollo de los dioses, no me sorprende que los tres hayan estado predestinados a acabar con los estereotipos que había antes de la guerra –explicó lentamente y Rose abrió mucho los ojos, dándose cuenta de que eso tenía muchísimo sentido.

–Claro, entiendo...–musitó ensimismada y fue allí cuando Scorpius vio cómo sus ojos brillaban intensamente de forma fugaz. _Orgullo_, pensó con una sonrisa que podría relacionarse con algún tipo de embeleso ante cualquier espectador que no fuera pelirroja y cabezota. _Está orgullosa de sus padres_–. ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con Cleopatra?

–Nada, en realidad. Sólo me pareció interesante –dijo Scorpius despertando del sopor al oír la pregunta y Rose rodó los ojos–. Por otra parte, acá explica que en el momento en que los muggles comenzaron a cazar magos y cuando éstos comenzaron a despreciarse entre ellos, los dioses le dieron la espalda a su creación... y eso es lo que los autores creen es la razón por la cual las mitologías decayeron hasta ser sólo eso, mitos.

Un silencio extraño siguió a esa afirmación y Rose sólo atinó a suspirar antes de girar un poco la cara para ver a Scorpius, sobresaltándose al percatarse de que él había acercado su cabeza hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella. Dio un respingo y se alejó inmediatamente del respaldar de sillón de Malfoy, sonrojándose cuando él se echó a reír.

–Es... muy triste –dijo Connie con la voz ahogada, ignorando la conmoción de la chica y la diversión del hombre–. Es como si...

–¡Connie! ¡Connie! ¡Apresúrate! –gritó Albus desde la cocina y Rose alzó las cejas. Había olvidado que Albus llevaba como media hora tomando agua–. ¡Connie! –volvió a chillar y ella, luego de la sorpresa inicial, se impulsó como un resorte desde su asiento y se disculpó con ellos antes de salir corriendo a la cocina.

–Eso fue aún más raro –se mofó Scorpius con un encogimiento de hombros y Rose asintió sin saber qué mas hacer.

En silencio, decidieron esperar a que Albus y Connie volvieran a integrarse a la conversación para continuar cavilando y se sorprendieron cuando Connie salió de la cocina sin aliento, prácticamente aventándoles _Magia Egipcia y Antiguos Rituales_ a la cara.

–¡Lo lamento, chicos! –se disculpó cuando Scorpius logró salvarse de una marca permanente de cubierta de libro en su rostro. Qué lástima...–. Albus y yo tenemos que irnos. Ha surgido algo imprevisto.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron entre sí con el ceño fruncido y se incorporaron al mismo tiempo para ir a la cocina. Connie previó sus intenciones, palideció y echó a correr. Lo siguiente que escucharon antes de asomarse por la puerta fue el _plop_ que hizo su desaparición conjunta.

–¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó Rose molesta por lo precipitado de la situación y miró el libro que sostenía Scorpius con el ceño fruncido. Se lo arrebató de las manos y pasó las páginas con rapidez, deteniéndose al ver que habían rasgado algunas hojas. Acarició el borde desigual de las por lo menos diez páginas que habían desaparecido y si no estuviera tan enojada, se hubiera echado a reír–. Albus ha arrancado las partes que contienen la información sobre la esfera.

–¿Y por qué se ha ido así? –preguntó confundido y ella soltó una risilla irónica.

–No sabía que los libros de Hogwarts pueden rastrearse –rió un poco más y continuó–, y me apuesto lo que sea a que tampoco sabía que las consecuencias para quienes dañen la propiedad de la biblioteca del colegio son nefastas.

Se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran confabulados para la dominación mundial antes de echarse a reír y sentarse en el sillón de dos plazas que antes habían ocupado Connie y Albus.

–¿Qué crees que le haya pasado? –preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona curvando sus labios y Rose se encogió de hombros.

–Ni idea, pero seguro fue bastante malo. Sino, no se hubiese ido así –suspiró y abrió el libro sobre su regazo, fijándose en que Albus había dejado una solitaria página del capítulo que había extraído y lo leyó con atención antes de soltar una exclamación ahogada–. Escucha esto, Malfoy...

_»__Capítulo siete, Auge del Imperio Romano. Marco Antonio y Cleopatra._

_»__Mucho se infiere acerca de esta época de grandiosidad, pero pocas cosas se saben acerca de la profunda devoción que la comunidad mágica de entonces profesaba a determinado líderes, entre ellos Cleopatra._

_»__Su eficiencia y habilidad eclipsaban cualquiera de las artimañas empleadas por esta ingeniosa mujer para alcanzar el poder y su astucia y singular belleza fue inspiración de muchos versos y poemas, un sin fin de ellos perdidos en la quema de la imponente Biblioteca de Alejandría. Pero su encanto y carisma no sólo hechizaba a sus súbditos; era una mujer tan hermosa y sensual, que los hombres más poderosos de la época no pudieron sino rendirse ante sus encantos._

_»__Se conoce de un acontecimiento que podría o no guardar relación con la reina de Egipto. Cuatro magos y tres brujas (designados más tarde como los siete soles, aunque una de ellas era comúnmente referida como "la luna" por razones que éste autor conoce) de distintas partes del mundo se reunieron durante muchos días, enfrascados en un proyecto que bien podría haber sido designado por los dioses ya que sólo reclutaron a los más poderosos de la época. Como ya se ha comentado anteriormente, si una persona de la comunidad mágica consideraba a un mortal como alguien que podría aportar algo al mundo, éste podría acudir a los oráculos para que los dioses reconocieran la labor de dicho mortal con un presente especial y único. Sinhué, uno de los sirvientes de Cleopatra, tenía sangre mágica corriendo en sus venas y si la interpretación de los antiguos escritos es correcta, fue él quien instó a las deidades a reunir a esos siete soles de la magia. _

_»__Según los escasos historiadores mágicos de la época, trabajaban en algo que haría que cualquier otro grandioso obsequio fuera inútil e insignificante. La fascinación con la que se alude a éste objeto es tan sorprendente como la misma dedicación de los siete soles y su empeño en que fuera digno de siquiera rozar las manos de la reina._

_»__Se rumora que pasaron muchas semanas encerrados en un santuario para poder captar la más ínfima esencia de la petición de los dioses y se cree que afrodita fue la..._

–... Albus se llevó el resto.

–Bueno... sí necesitas alguna información importante, adivina cuál es la página que falta –Scorpius rió sin humor y suspiró–. Bien podría haberme ahorrado la lectura completa de _El Oráculo de Cleopatra_; allí está muy bien sintetizado todo lo que acabo de decir.

–Al menos ahora sabemos que es cierto y además, yo no sabía nada de los siete soles –comentó ensimismada y Scorpius asintió.

–Lo había leído en alguna parte... creo que fueron consagrados como las figuras más importantes en el mundo de la magia porque eran los "sabios" a los que el resto de la comunidad mágica acudía y resolvieron muchos problemas de la época o algo así –explicó él y cerró los ojos un momento, al parecer tan cansado como ella misma.

Rose lo miró durante un par de segundos mientras analizaba lo que acababa de leer y cuando Scorpius dejó salir un largo bostezo, decidió que tenían suficiente por ese día.

–Dejémoslo por hoy –resolvió bostezando a su vez y Scorpius asintió sin abrir los ojos–. Ha sido un día muy productivo, pero muero de sueño.

Guiada por sus propias palabras, se recostó completamente en el mueble de dos plazas y encogió las piernas para poder hacerlo con comodidad. Pasaron minutos infinitos sin decirse ninguna palabra, pero justo antes de que sus párpados cedieran ante el peso, pensó acertadamente que tal vez Scorpius se había quedado dormido porque estaba demasiado inmóvil en el sillón.

–Scorpius, tienes que irte –sin reparar en el hecho de que su nombre de pila había sido dicho con tanta naturalidad de su parte, entreabrió un poco los ojos, esforzándose por decir cada palabra sin arrastrarlas.

–Ummm –lo escuchó musitar vagamente.

Viéndolo así, parecía una persona diferente. Su semblante lucía pacífico y su rostro, carente de imperfecciones, había perdido cualquier tinte dorado que el sol de Egipto pudiera haberle dado, pues volvía a estar pálido como el mármol y era enmarcado por un cabello tan rubio que ni siquiera la falta de luz lo hacía lucir menos reluciente. Con ese aire angelical, casi era difícil concebir que era un idiota rematado, pero lo era.

Oh, lo era.

«Lo es», le susurró su mente y antes de sumergirse en las deliciosas aguas de la inconsciencia, añadió con picardía lo siguiente: «pero también es guapo».

...

Despertó sintiendo cada músculo de su cuerpo entumecido cuando un rayo de sol particularmente molesto, malvado y desgraciado le dio de lleno en el rostro. Bostezó largamente y se llevó una mano a la cara para cubrirse, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza parecía negarse a abandonarla desde el día anterior. Dios, tenía tanto frío... se acurrucó un poco más entre las sábanas y su cuerpo lanzó un grito sordo de dolor. Quizás era por esa posición tan incómoda con la que había caído en coma el día anterior. Lo mejor era girarse en su amplia cama y...

–Auch, joder –gruñó cuando se estampó contra el suelo y abrió los ojos con bastante pereza antes de ser completamente consciente de que no estaba en su habitación. Miró alrededor confundida y resopló con fastidio; había dormido en el sillón.

El primer intento en levantarse falló estrepitosamente porque la manta estaba completamente enredada a sus pies y casi vuelve a caer. Se quitó el abrigo con obstinación y se incorporó pesadamente, sintiéndose como si estuviera teniendo la resaca más fulminante de su vida.

Sin la energía suficiente como para regresar a su cama, se sentó en el sillón en el que había dormido y se frotó el rostro para quitarse la sensación de somnolienta pesadez que cargaba. Cuando logró abrir los ojos, miró fijamente hacia la pequeña mesa del café frente a ella y frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

Tomó el vaso de café evidentemente comprado en algún lugar y lo escaneó minuciosamente, preguntándose de donde mierda había salido. Le quitó la cubierta y lo olisqueó, inmediatamente sintiéndose tentada a probarlo. Sin pensarlo mucho más, le dio un vitalizante sorbo e inhaló profundamente, embotada por el sabor a cafeína acariciando su paladar. Entonces cogió la nota que habían dejado con algo de reticencia y bufó cuando la leyó.

_Lamento no haberme ido y dormir aquí sin tu permiso. Más aún el haber hurgado en tu armario en busca de una manta, pero parecías estar congelándote. También me disculpo por la regañina que, si eres tan afortunada como yo, de seguro recibirás de tu temperamental vecina. Espero que cualquier reclamo sea compensado por el café y la rosa, que aunque sé que odias los clichés, asumí que incluso tú serías capaz de apreciar su belleza._

_S.M_

_P.D: Fue un placer mirarte dormir. No lo fue tanto escucharte roncar._

–Yo no ronco –gruñó resentida y miró la delicada flor sobre la madera de la mesa dubitativamente. Ciertamente era hermosa, pero Scorpius tenía razón; detestaba las rosas. Sin embargo...–. ¿Dónde te pondré? –le preguntó a la flor como si esperara algún tipo de respuesta mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Por suerte, la rosa no le respondió. Una cosa era estar _loca_, pero ya tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con la esquizofrenia, gracias.

Sin más vacilación, la colocó en un pequeño vaso con agua y la miró embelesada; el capullo estaba completamente abierto y los flamantes pétalos eran un espectáculo digno de admirar, especialmente en invierno. Antes de ducharse, se preguntó brevemente cómo se las había arreglado para conseguirla.

Sin embargo, no era como para detenerse a cavilar mucho. Eran las nueve de la mañana y en teoría, ya debería estar trabajando.

Pero como Marius se atreviera a reclamarle, lo mataría.

* * *

Revisó su agenda por tercera vez aquella mañana y suspiró. Al parecer, cada día de diciembre estaba completamente congestionado y esa semana sería la segunda vez que faltaría a la madriguera en lo que iba de mes. Revisó su reloj con los ojos entornados, ya que últimamente se estaba volviendo su peor enemigo.

A las cinco de la tarde tenía que estar en el _Gran Sorteo Anual de El Profeta_ y la idea de presentarlo se le hacía sencillamente absurda. Marius lo había sugerido como de pasada hace un tiempo y lo siguiente que supo era que había sido elegida para hacerlo.

Le molestaba la excesiva atención que comenzaba a recibir por su trabajo. Ya no era sólo frecuentar las más diversas sociedades, sino que ahora también era reconocida en las calles con la misma admiración que una actriz muggle y la infinidad de cartas que recibía tras la publicación de un artículo ya le hacían de todo menos ilusión. De hecho, la estaban cansando. Las revistas del corazón no estaban sirviendo de ninguna ayuda, ciertamente, y más de una vez había tenido que hechizar a algún fotógrafo que no tenía más nada que hacer con su vida que seguirla en busca de algún titular llamativo.

De hecho, esa misma mañana habían salido un par de reportajes en tres revistas diferentes en donde "analizaban" en profundidad su relación con Marius y exponían varias fotos furtivas en donde ambos aparecían sonriéndose o besándose con un aparente amor apasionado y novelesco. Lo que ninguno sabía era que su _novio_ la estaba molestando más de la cuenta y habían salido casi todos los días para desmentir los rumores de su separación por culpa de Scorpius.

Honestamente, siempre quiso ser reconocida por sus propios méritos y mantener al margen los honores de sus padres, pero ya todo era sencillamente ridículo.

Suponía que era cierto eso de que se debe tener cuidado con lo que se desea.

Despejando esos inquietantes pensamientos de su mente, se dedicó de lleno a la reseña del evento al que había acudido esa misma mañana y a penas estuvo lista, se la envió a Marius con un suspiro agotado, decidiendo marcharse a casa para dormir un rato antes de entregar el mofante premio de 1500 galeones y quizás aprovechar para comprarle a la señora Murray algún postre que le endulzara la existencia luego de los múltiples cuasi-infartos que Rose le había producido durante aquel nefasto fin de semana que le siguió al cumpleaños de Malfoy.

Claro que debió prever que sus planes serían frustrados. No le sorprendía, en realidad. Es más, casi era de esperarse.

–Merlín, ¡Estás viva! Creí que te habías perdido en alguna dimensión paralela –entró Dominique a su oficina con su habitual escándalo y Rose la miró con reprobación–. Sólo venía a ver como estabas; tengo como dos semanas sin saber nada de ti y esas ojeras están espantosas. Te ves horrible.

–Cielos, gracias –gruñó irónica y Dominique rió–. ¿Quién te dejó entrar?

–¡Oh! Ese amable mago que custodia la puerta. Sólo bastó un guiño y su pobre corazón no se resistió –comentó con dramatismo y ella rodó los ojos–. ¿Iremos a comer con Lucy?

–No creo que pueda –dijo abatida–. A las cinco tengo que...

–Nada de eso, cariño. Necesitas comer algo y Lucy nos está esperando a pesar de que el restaurante está hasta el tope... no eres la única a la que la época navideña trae de cabeza –se sentó en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas elegantemente y Rose entornó los ojos.

–Siéntate en la silla, Nique –pidió educadamente y Dominique la miró de refilón con la ceja alzada.

–No. Mientras más te moleste que me siente aquí, más pronto vendrás conmigo. Muero de hambre –estuvo a punto de responder cuando una lechuza comenzó a golpear repetidamente la ventana de la oficina. Rose fulminó a su insufrible prima con la mirada antes de levantarse y dejarla entrar. La criatura dejó limpiamente el sobre sus manos y se posó sobre un estante cercano, obviamente esperando respuesta–. ¿De quién es? –preguntó Nique interesada, pero Rose no la escuchó.

Era de Scorpius.

¿Qué podría querer? Tenía cerca de dos semanas sin tener noticias de él y además, Malfoy casi nunca le escribía; las pocas veces que lo había hecho era porque había sido absolutamente necesario. La abrió con cautela y la leyó tan aprisa, que el significado de muchas frases se perdió en su cabeza, pero captó lo esencial.

–Cambié de opinión –cogió una pluma y escribió una respuesta con rapidez–. Iremos a GG's Cornucopia.

Dominique aplaudió encantada y se bajó del escritorio antes de que a Rose le saliera una úlcera. Ella, por su parte, se apresuró a coger su abrigo y su cartera antes de salir prácticamente volando del edificio una vez que la lechuza volvió a emprender vuelo.

–¡Rose, joder, espera! –gritó Dominique corriendo con dificultad por las botas de tacón alto que acababa de comprarse, pensando que nunca volvería a salir de su casa sin antes aflojar el cuero de unos zapatos nuevos; eran flamantes, pero la estaban matando.

Ambas se apresuraron a recorrer la corta distancia entre el las instalaciones del diario y el restaurante y como ya era costumbre, tocaron por la puerta trasera, esperando pacientemente a que las dejaran entrar.

–¡Dominique! –exclamó Elliot alegremente limpiándose un poco el rostro, que estaba lleno de algo parecido a la harina–. ¿Rose? No te esperábamos –añadió con mucho menos entusiasmo y ella frunció el ceño cuando sus facciones se volvieron duras.

–También estoy feliz de verte –comentó tratando de llevar su sarcasmo al mínimo y Elliot enrojeció.

–Lo lamento, es que estoy probando con una nueva receta y, bueno...

–Descuida –dijo para calmar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, Elliot no dejó de parecer alterado hasta que las condujo a la mesita habitual y se alejó apresuradamente, logrando que ambas se miraran entre sí extrañadas; él solía almorzar con ellas, pero ahora parecía enfrascado en algún postre, ignorándolas olímpicamente.

Sin prestarle demasiada atención a la incesante charla de Dominique, resopló con pesadez y clavó su mirada en Elliot, que revolvía rápidamente el contenido de un bol blanco y tenía la cofia torcida por su vehemencia. Jamás había pensado en Marius siendo un rompe-corazones (vale, pero romper el corazón de –millones– una chica por no poder corresponderle jamás no contaba) entre los hombres, pero la frialdad de Elliot hacia ella bien podría deberse a eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a suspirar; aparentemente, Marius jamás medía muy bien las consecuencias de sus acciones. Esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas a ambos en el futuro.

Sin embargo, todo pensamiento se esfumó de su mente cuando unos momentos después, Lucy salió de la despensa y se acercó a ellas rápidamente.

–¡Han venido! Rosie, no vuelvas a desaparecer así –la reprimió con un mohín en sus labios–. Estaba muy preocupada por ti. ¿Estás bien? –le colocó una mano sobre la frente para revisar su temperatura y Rose se cuidó de no rodar los ojos–. Luces espantosa.

–Yo también te quiero –gruñó cuando Dominique rió–. ¿Cómo has estado?

Lucy pasó unos minutos muy breves contándole el ajetreo en las cocinas y una habitual discusión con su padre mientras ambas se deshacían de sus abrigos antes de correr a la estufa para revisar sus almuerzos. Dominique y Rose permanecieron unos momentos observando el despliegue de habilidad de los cocineros y finalmente, Nique se giró hacia ella con una mueca de interés.

–Entonces... ¿Quién te escribió? Porque antes de esa carta, parecía muy improbable que vinieras –preguntó como si tal cosa y Rose resopló antes de contestar.

–Scorpius y yo tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver y...

–¡Merlín, ya te lo ha dicho! –chilló emocionada, atrayendo la atención de todo el personal de las cocinas, incluyendo a los elfos domésticos–. Pensé que después de los reportajes que vi hoy sobre el _Marose_ en _Corazón de Bruja_,_ In Magic_ y _Bruja Hechizada... –_Rose se aclaró la garganta para interrumpir su perorata y esperó a que todos dejaran de mirarlas como si estuvieran locas.

–¿_Marose_? ¿Qué diablos es eso? –preguntó, pero la mirada de Dominique le dijo que era ese tipo de cosas de las que ella no necesitaba enterarse–. ¿Me ha dicho qué? –inquirió finalmente para desviar el tema y Dominique alzó las cejas.

–Er, veo que no... ¿Qué es lo que tienen que hablar? –preguntó antes de que Rose dijera nada más. Ella la miró con recelo antes de decidir que no tenía ningún interés en saber qué era lo que Dominique estaba pensando.

–Es acerca de un proyecto en el que hemos estado trabajando –dijo esquiva y Dominique la observó con sospecha–. Tiene algo muy importante que decirme con respecto a eso y a decir verdad, quiero saber qué es lo que quiere que hablemos.

–¿Dónde se encontrarán? Porque los medios están cazándote –Dominique sonrió burlonamente y Rose la interrogó con la mirada–. Había un hombre siguiéndonos, pero creo que no lo notaste.

–Argh... no he logrado quitármelos de encima desde el artículo del cumpleaños de Scorpius. ¿Cuál es su jodido problema? ¿Que una no puede bailar sin que nadie vea cosas en donde no las hay? Marius está insoportable desde ese día y no me da abasto... –se revolvió el cabello con frustración, arrepintiéndose de inmediato e intentando reparar el daño de forma infructuosa.

–Tantas personas no pueden estar equivocadas –musitó Dominique, pero Rose no la escuchó; estaba demasiado absorta en volver a peinarse para evitar que su melena se descontrolara.

–La humedad está haciendo aún más desastres con mi cabello –comentó luego de un corto silencio y suspiró–. El punto es que le dije que nos encontráramos en el callejón trasero de este restaurante, pero si me estaban siguiendo...

–Descuida, eso se arregla. Sígueme –con algo de duda se incorporó lentamente, casi con miedo. Dominique la arrastró hacia la puerta sosteniendo su muñeca con firmeza y ambas salieron, encogiéndose un poco por el frío del exterior. Y Rose tuvo que bufar.

Efectivamente, afuera había un hombre delgado y pequeño con una cámara colgada al cuello y se sobresaltó tanto al verlas, que se encogió y tiró el cigarrillo, asustado. A pesar de lo patético y desamparado que parecía, Dominique no se amilanó y cogió la manga de su chaqueta antes de que el pobre se echara a correr.

–Y-yo so-sólo estaba... –balbuceó mirando alrededor frenéticamente, buscando alguna vía de escape. Dominique chasqueó con la lengua y negó lentamente con la cabeza, divertida.

–Sólo estabas esperando a que Rose saliera para seguir acosándola –dijo con pasividad y Rose se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y disfrutar de la función. Dominique podía ser una completa bravucona cuando se lo proponía –. Vamos, chico, no lo niegues.

–Es mi trabajo –farfulló fallando en imprimirle seguridad a sus palabras y Dominique alzó las cejas.

–¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón.

–¿La tengo? –preguntó a medias confundido a medias esperanzado y Dominique asintió satisfecha.

–¡Claro, amigo! Después de todo, por eso te pagan. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó inclinándose hacia él de manera seductora y Rose sonrió ladinamente, con esa vena malvada y Slytherin ansiosa de ver cómo concluiría todo aquello–. Vamos, es lo menos que puedes hacer por mi prima. Después de todo, has estado siguiéndola por semanas... ¿Me equivoco?

–N-no... –tartamudeó vacilante y Rose casi, _casi _siente pena por él–. M-me llamo R-Robert. R-Robert Shumpike.

–Bueno, R-Robert Shumpike, te diré lo que haremos –Dominique se acercó aún más a él y le acomodó cariñosamente el cuello de su abrigo. El chico tragó saliva con dificultad–. Así como tú, tan honorablemente debo añadir, te ganas la vida haciendo fotos personales a gente incauta, a mi me pagan para hacer cumplir la ley. ¿Sabes quién soy?

–Dominique Weasley, s-señorita –dijo inmediatamente, amilanado por la cercanía de la sensual pero _maligna_ mujer.

–¿Y sabes para quién trabajo?

–P-para su tía, señorita. Hermione Weasley, j-jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica –respondió atropelladamente y Dominique sonrió con amplitud.

–Bien, bien... ¿Para qué revista trabajas? –volvió a arremeter y a Rose le estaba costando mucho disimular su sonrisa.

–Para _In Magic_, señorita –y pareció admirarse a sí mismo por decirlo sin tartamudear.

–¡Oh, sí! Conozco a tu amiguita, Sarah Miller... es la chica que publicó el artículo en dónde hablaban del nepotismo que existía en el Ministerio y de cómo yo era un ejemplo de ello. ¿Me equivoco? –preguntó acariciando las solapas de la chaqueta con aire pensativo.

Argh, Sarah Miller.

Esa mujer le estaba trayendo más problemas de los que le gustaría.

–No, señorita Weasley –dijo él con miedo y ella asintió en silencio.

–¿Tienes más cigarros? –él afirmó con la cabeza impetuosamente y le extendió la caja a Dominique, que cogió uno y lo observó durante uno segundos antes de colocarlo entre sus labios–. ¿Fuego? –el hombre se apresuró a encenderlo con la varita entre sus manos temblorosas y Dominique aspiró lentamente y le echó todo el humo en la cara–. Bien, esto es lo que pasará... –volvió a darle una larga calada al cigarrillo y sonrió encantadoramente–. Te vas a ir directo a tu casa, cerrarás las ventanas y las puertas y te quedarás allí hasta mañana, porque como vuelva a ver tu asqueroso culo enano por acá, te haré una demanda de tales dimensiones que hasta tus descendientes terminarán en Azcaban, R-Robert. Allí me encargaré personalmente de que te pudras hasta desees con ansias el beso del dementor y desde ese día, los boggarts se convertirán en mí cuando te vean. Y otra cosa... –juntó sus frentes y lo miró amenazadoramente antes de sisear–. Si veo a cualquiera de tus amigos acosadores por acá, me encargaré de que mueras lenta y dolorosamente como el miserable que eres. ¿Algo que añadir, Rosie?

–Estoy perfectamente, gracias –respondió conteniendo una carcajada malévola y Dominique soltó al pobre hombre con brusquedad.

Merlín, Dominique y ella misma tenían un lado bastante sádico que por lo menos ella no explorado lo suficiente.

Lástima.

En serio pudo haber sido una buena Slytherin.

–Me alegro que todo haya quedado claro, R-Robert –lo soltó y él se alejó un par de pasos, acojonado–. Y dile a tu amiga Miller que tenga cuidado con las personas a las que fastidia porque la próxima vez que insinúe algo así de la integridad de mi tía, de mí o de Rosie, le arrancaré la cabeza y se la meteré en el trasero, ¿De acuerdo? –él asintió y se echó a correr, resbalando un par de veces por el hielo–. ¿Mojó sus pantalones? –preguntó cuando se hubo perdido de vista y Rose se echó a reír felizmente, muy consciente de que Dominique se había salvado de caer en la casa de Salazar por los pelos.

–Un poco, sí –dijo ahogadamente y Dominique sonrió orgullosa–. No sabía que fumabas.

–Argh, no lo hago –tiró el cigarro lo más lejos que pudo con una mueca de asco–. Dejé esas mañas enterradas en mi séptimo año, pero me da un aire más malévolo, ¿no crees?

Se carcajeó un poco más mientras entraba al restaurante, con Dominique tras ella caminando como si fuera dueña del lugar.

–Gracias –le sonrió cómplice cuando estuvieron sentadas y su prima asintió muy pagada de sí misma.

–Siempre es un placer intimidar a seres insignificantes. Sino, ¿como reconocerían su lugar en el mundo?

...

–Tengo una hora esperando por ti y ya se me ha hecho tarde –reclamó en cuanto lo vio entrar al callejón–. Me dijiste que nos veríamos a las...

Al ver el gesto disgustado que traía, se calló. En lo que llevaban de extraña relación, jamás lo había visto tan enojado, pero acalló su curiosidad y se aclaró la garganta incómodamente cuando él se paró frente a ella.

–Tuve un pequeño retraso en el trabajo, lo lamento –se disculpó con dificultad y Rose apreció que no se volviera en su contra.

–Y... ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? –inquirió cautelosamente y Scorpius rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y le tendió un pedazo de pergamino. Ella lo tomó vacilante y lo interrogó con la mirada.

–Es la dirección del autor de _Magia Egipcia y Antiguos rituales –_explicó rápidamente–. Tuve que cobrar algunos favores en Gringotts, pero logré colarme en los archivos de los dueños de las bóvedas y la conseguí.

Rose miró el papel perpleja y lo desdobló cuidadosamente. Leyó la distorsionada letra de Scorpius, quizás debido a la velocidad con la que había sido escrita, y lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decir.

–¿Albus sabe que la tienes? –él alzó la ceja y sonrió con suficiencia por esa pregunta tan idiota–. Vale, no lo sabe... ¿Qué haremos con esto?

–Esperaba que fuéramos a hablar con él –comentó con obviedad y Rose se sonrojó por su propia estupidez–. Lo más pronto posible –añadió y ella asintió pensativa.

–Hoy... hoy no podré –replicó algo apenada y su expresión cambió para ser indescifrable–. En realidad toda mi agenda de la semana entrante está desgraciadamente ocupada... pero creo que el domingo que viene lo tengo libre.

Él suspiró, al parecer abatido por tener que retrasarlo tanto, pero no había manera de replicar.

–Vale, te escribiré para acordar los detalles –se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a ella, rumbo a la salida del callejón. Rose observó su espalda unos momentos con indecisión y se mordió el labio inferior con una idea algo descabellada rondando en su cabeza. Y es que, bueno... a él se le había ocurrido esa ingeniosa idea de hablar con el propio autor del libro y se había tomado la molestia de comunicárselo personalmente. Además, no quería que él se fuera así, sin más y de igual forma, ya llegaría tarde al evento. Unos minutos más de retraso no importarían. Después de todo, Dominique se había asegurado de dejarla libre de acosadores por unas horas y debía aprovechar la privacidad.

–Malfoy –llamó y él se giró lentamente–. Aún te debo un helado.

Él formó una sonrisa ladina y Rose se perdió un momento en el gesto antes de corresponderlo.

* * *

Se acomodó el gorro sobre la cabeza por tercera vez en esos quince minutos que llevaba esperando y se alisó el abrigo, molesta por su propio nerviosismo. Había intentado atribuirlo a la visita que estaba a punto de realizar, pero en realidad era una mentira más grande que su terquedad.

Desde el viernes pasado, las cosas con Scorpius habían quedado bastante indefinidas. Es decir, incluso más que antaño. Y como Rose es masoquista, se sentía en la imperiosa necesidad de explicar exactamente qué había ocurrido.

Todo empezó cuando tuvo aquella desafortunada idea de invitarle un helado en una fría tarde de diciembre. Él le sonrió ladinamente como era la costumbre y ella le correspondió el gesto casi por inercia.

Hasta allí todo bien.

Es decir, todo estaba siendo tan _funcional_ como siempre.

El verdadero problema empezó cuando Rose estaba parloteando acerca de una tontería que justo ahora no recordaba y tropezó. Vale, no tropezó; se resbaló con el hielo y por poco se dio de bruces contra el suelo. No lo hizo porque Malfoy intentó sostenerla antes de que se cayera y él también resbaló.

Aceptaba que eso había sido su culpa, pero ella no iba a admitirlo en voz alta. Todos sabemos que no estaba en la naturaleza de Rose reconocer sus errores.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier ser humano normal habría hecho: lo culpó a él.

–Para alguien que se cree un regalo de la naturaleza, eres increíblemente torpe –le dijo mientras ambos intentaban incorporarse, fingiendo que no escuchaban las risas de unos jóvenes cercanos. Sin embargo, recuerda haberse sentido automáticamente idiota por haber dicho eso. Él podía responder con una burla porque, bueno... se la había puesto muy fácil, en serio. ¿Torpe? Vamos, la mofa estaba allí mismo.

Esa fue su primera pista de que Malfoy estaba ignorándola como un profesional.

Y como buen profesional en cualquier arte, pasó de ella y continuó caminando en cuanto estuvo de pie, dejándola atrás porque ella aún procuraba estabilizarse con dificultad.

Anonadada por ese descubrimiento, se apresuró a alcanzarlo y él la observó atentamente como si estuviera en busca de cualquier secuela por la caída. Cuando no halló ningún problema, dirigió su vista al frente y continuó andando.

¿Qué estaba pasando?, se preguntó al notar este nuevo comportamiento distante. Naturalmente, se sintió bastante confundida y un poco enojada consigo misma porque ella siempre había deseado que Malfoy la dejara en paz y cuando lo hacía...

La cosa es que toda la situación en general no dejaba de ser extraña. Por eso mismo, Rose se apresuró a saciar su curiosidad al preguntar por aquella anomalía.

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? No es posible que eso te haya dejado aún más idiota... –comentó procurando que en su voz no se colara ninguna avidez. Scorpius sólo se encogió de hombros.

No, no, de verdad sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin más.

Sí, aunque ni ella pueda creerlo, no replicó con un comentario que le valdría un dolor de cabeza fulminante por el resto de la tarde.

–Quizás tu gran ego amortiguó el golpe –continuó frunciendo el ceño cuando la única respuesta que recibió fue _otro_ encogimiento de hombros–. Tiene sentido, porque ni siquiera te despeinaste –agregó tentativamente y esperó un par de segundos a que él cogiera el anzuelo y sonriera con suficiencia luego de hacer una insidiosa reseña acerca de la excesiva atención que Rose le prestaba a su cabello rubio. Él ni se inmutó–. Ni siquiera el hecho de que probablemente tengas como tres kilos de fijador para el cabello puede justificarlo. Uno pensaría que al incorporarte, acabarías luciendo como un león esponjado.

En retrospectiva, considera que fue demasiado condescendiente. Se lo había puesto demasiado fácil con esa última frase, a decir verdad. ¿León esponjado? ¡Ella siempre parecía uno! ¡Más aún luego de caerse! Vamos, que lo dejó en bandeja de plata.

Así que comenzó a enojarse.

¿Qué se necesitaba para que él le prestara atención? ¿Debía asegurarle que deseaba que él volviera a matarla del susto una mañana cuando él quisiera despertarla? ¿Tenía que decirle que le fastidiaba no haber matado a Flitwick el día de la graduación? ¿Que esa misma noche practicaría una nueva rutina por su condición de bailarina exótica?

Es decir, ella estaba allí, esforzándose por humillarse a sí misma para que todo volviera a la normalidad y él ni siquiera tenía la decencia de burlarse de ella. Allí, procurando distraerlo de lo que fuera que lo estuviera molestando y nada. Además, también estaba un poco ofendida; ¿Qué derecho tenía él de seguir impertérrito cuando ella, claramente, acababa de iniciar una ronda de insultos y pullas? Ninguno. No había derecho. Y como no lo había, aparte de enojada y ofendida se sintió bastante desorientada, como si su falta de respuesta acabara de contradecir a una ley fundamental del universo.

Bueno, lo había hecho, ¿no? ¿Quién querría vivir en un mundo en donde Scorpius no incordiara a Rose?

Y sí, notaba lo horrorosa que sonaba esa pregunta porque en teoría, ella debería ser la primera que saltara a afirmar que ella sí que quería vivir en un mundo así; que mientras muchas soñaban con príncipes azules y unicornios, ella ocupaba sus días pensando en cómo de buena sería su vida si jamás hubiera entrevistado a Malfoy. Sin embargo...

–No, león no. Quizás un Micropuff –se arriesgó observándolo atentamente y dejándose lo incluso más fácil esta vez. Vamos, que esa criatura no sólo tenía un aterrador parecido a su cabeza pelirroja y despeinada, sino que era la imagen que estaba estampada en sus pijamas asexuales.

¡Pijamas asexuales! A ella se le podrían ocurrir diez millones de chistes a costa de eso y ni siquiera pensaría en que ya hasta podía anticipar las burlas malvadas de Malfoy. Sin embargo, él se limitó a entrar en la heladería antes de dejarla pasar con tranquilidad aparente.

Ni siquiera parecía estar esforzándose por no reírse. Sólo lucía como alguien que está determinado a no reconocer la presencia de una chica con cabeza de Micropuff.

–Micropuff, Malfoy –repitió en un susurró incrédulo cuando esperaban sus pedidos y él asintió distraídamente–. Como mi cabeza y mis pijamas asexuales –. ¿Se podía ser más inconsciente y estúpida? Eso último que dijo era lo más parecido a auto-flagelarse que había hecho en su vida–. ¿Sabes? Mañana puedes pasarte por mi piso y servir como mi despertador oficial; eres muy eficiente –dijo después de que dejaran los helados frente a ellos sin dejar de pensar que esa sugerencia bien podría ser un regalo de navidad, pero Scorpius se limitó a asentir mientras hundía la cucharilla en la taza–. Y por cierto, siempre me arrepentí de no haber matado a Flitwick; ese enano jamás me cayó bien –se mordió la lengua por aquel insulto hacia el jefe de su casa y deseó que valiera la pena. Como no lo hizo, le arrebató el cubierto de la mano para obligarlo a mirarla–. Por si te interesa, hoy practicaré mi nueva rutina como bailarina exótica en la sala de estar de mi piso, Malfoy. Estás invitado –siseó cuando por fin tuvo su atención y él resopló, como si _ella_ estuviera fastidiándolo a _él_.

Lo cual era una contradicción en sí misma, si le permitían agregar.

–¿Quieres algo, Weasley? –inquirió cansinamente y Rose no desaprovechó la oportunidad para enfrentarlo.

–Me estás ignorando –le dijo mortalmente seria y él rodó los ojos.

–Sí, lo estoy haciendo –suspiró y apartó la cucharilla de las manos de Rose antes de comer un poco de helado con ella–. ¿Te sorprende?

–¡Sí! –exclamó quizás con demasiado ímpetu y él alzó las cejas, aparentemente sorprendido por su vehemencia.

–¿Por qué? –por un segundo y ahora que lo recuerda, creyó vislumbrar un familiar brillo retador en su mirada que asoció con algo positivo si quería regresar a terrenos conocidos.

–Pues porque debes escucharme –aclaró siendo consciente de que no era capaz de estructurar ninguna explicación inteligente y profunda en esos momentos porque todos sus esfuerzos estaban enfrascados en adivinar qué se ocultaba tras aquella frialdad de Malfoy.

–¿Y por qué estoy destinado a ese infortunio?

A pesar de lo que cualquiera podría pensar, no lo dijo en tono burlón. De hecho, se atrevía a considerar que había sonado sinceramente abatido.

–Porque así es como son las cosas, Malfoy –le informó aliviándose cuando comenzó a sentirse irritada. Y no, no pensaría en lo retorcido que era todo en general, gracias–. Es lo que nos hace funcionales; yo digo una estupidez y tú te burlas de mí sin ningún tipo de piedad porque eres un bastardo sin alma. Así es como _funciona_.

–Pues es una lástima porque justo ahora, no tengo ganas de que todo funcione como _tú_ lo deseas –replicó cortante y eso fue suficiente para que Rose se rindiera y permaneciera en silencio por esos quince incómodos minutos que duraron allí mientras comían su helado.

Así que, habiendo expuesto ya la situación, Rose podía afirmar que no estaba loca y que Malfoy era insoportable, sí... pero esa tarde su comportamiento no había sido del _insoportable_ habitual.

Su estilo era más burlón y fastidioso, no mordaz y lleno de frialdad.

Porque sí, había notado algo muy raro cuando estuvo con él; usualmente, Scorpius no tenía reparos en insinuar cosas e invadir su espacio personal, pero durante esa hora que compartieron y en la que ella se esforzó por darle material con el que trabajar, le pareció que había una invisible línea que los separaba.

Una línea que él, sin siquiera ser hosco o malhumorado, había construido a pulso.

Y era muy raro porque siempre era ella la que trataba de imponer las distancias, no al revés.

No sabía exactamente cómo seguiría su no-amistad con Malfoy desde ese punto, pero la perspectiva de averiguarlo le aterraba. ¿Volvería a ser frío e insensible o retomaría su antigua afición de incordiarla?

Además, ¿dónde mierda estaba? Le había dejado muy claro que se reunirían a las diez de la mañana y la impaciencia combinada con la ansiedad nunca era recomendable.

–Lo lamento, asuntos del trabajo –se disculpó apareciendo frente a ella, sobresaltándola–. ¿Tienes la dirección?

Lo miró con los ojos entornados antes de decidir que no valía la pena enfadarse y le tendió el papel arrugado y medio roto por haber sido retorcido durante ese tiempo de espera con tanto afán.

–Avenida Netherfield, Calle 34, Derbyshire, al norte de Londres. Su casa es la número siete –levantó la vista del papel a tiempo para verlo asentir y extender su brazo. Rose lo miró incrédula y bufó–. ¿Pretendes llevarnos hasta allí sin conocer el lugar?

–Puedo intentarlo –se encogió de hombros y Rose rodó los ojos.

–O podemos acabar con una seria despartición –replicó con sarcasmo y él sonrió ladinamente.

–¿Y cuál sería la emoción si no lo intentamos? –preguntó aparentando confusión para molestarla y ella, en cierta forma extraña, enfermizamente retorcida y masoquista, lo agradeció. Scorpius tendía a evitarle incomodidades no evidenciando las inflexiones en su relación y, en cambio, seguía comportándose como el idiota de siempre.

–No sé... ¿Cuántas ganas tienes de dejar un brazo o una pierna abandonado en alguna parte de Inglaterra? –se colocó un dedo sobre el mentón y Scorpius la observó con la ceja alzada–. En realidad, me gusta estar completa.

–¿Entonces qué sugieres? –oh, no tenía ni idea, en realidad. Cualquier cosa era demasiado pública y Rose tenía la obligación de ocultarse cada vez que estaba con él; no fuera a ser que publicaran algún otro infame artículo. Por eso habían decidido reunirse en su piso y había levantado las protecciones de su hogar para que él se pudiera aparecer con libertad de manera temporal–. El tren muggle tardaría horas en llevarnos allí y pedir un traslador mágico es aún más absurdo.

–Pues... debe llevarnos rápido y sin que haya nadie que haga demasiadas preguntas. Podría ser...

–El Autobús Diurno –dijeron al mismo tiempo y se miraron entre sí (ella con recelo y él la mar de divertido) por la coincidencia. Ambos asintieron y acordaron aparecerse en algún callejón distante para ser indetectables por la prensa y poder llamar a al autobús.

Media hora después, Rose nunca se había sentido tan arrepentida de hacer algo en su vida.

Bajó de esa monstruosa máquina infernal a trompicones y a penas puso los pies sobre la tierra, se colocó ambas manos sobre el estómago, sintiendo que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Scorpius, en cambio, se despidió cordialmente del conductor y su ayudante y cuando descendió, se alisó la túnica y la miró burlonamente antes de hablar.

–Te sienta bien el verde –dijo en tono casual, refiriéndose a el color de su rostro por las nauseas, pero Rose no tuvo fuerza ni siquiera para fulminarlo con la mirada. De hecho, se alejó un poco de él, lamentando haber desayunado demás esa mañana.

–Dame un minuto... –musitó a duras penas colocándose una mano sobre la boca para contener una arcada particularmente potente.

Necesitó de todo su poder mental para no devolver el contenido de su estómago y luego de unos veinte minutos, lo único que restó fue un temblor desagradable en todo su cuerpo. En todo el rato, Malfoy no dejó de mofarse silenciosamente de su suplicio, el muy cabrón.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue mirar alrededor para tratar de ubicarse y descubrieron que el autobús los había dejado en la entrada de la avenida Netherfield. Caminaron en silencio por la agradable alameda, observando los números de las casas atentamente y luego de lo que pareció un kilómetro, estuvieron frente al lugar deseado.

Se miraron entre sí con indecisión antes de empujar la reja de entrada y avanzar hasta la puerta, donde Rose se armó de valor y tocó lentamente, sintiendo la emoción y la expectativa inundar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie abrió. Tocó otro par de veces y cuando estaba a punto de dar el viaje por perdido, escuchó a alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

–Buenos días, ¿qué desean? –dijo la mujer cordialmente y Rose le sonrió con amabilidad.

–Buenos días. Mi nombre es... –vaciló sin estar segura de que fuera lo correcto decir su verdadero nombre, porque temía que los reconocieran. Finalmente suspiró e improvisó los primeros nombres que le llegaron a la mente–. Es Anne Moore y mi... mi compañero es Adrian Bingley –Dios santo... ¿de verdad habían sido esos los primeros nombres que habían acudido a su cabeza? Su primer beso con un chico y, bueno, con una... definitivamente tenía una tendencia a revivir sus traumas porque era una patológica masoquista–. Sólo queríamos saber si aquí vive el señor Raymond Dufayel, el escritor e historiador mágico –preguntó tentativamente y se sorprendió al verla componer una mueca, como si contuviera las lágrimas.

–Son... ¿Son magos? –ambos asintieron a la vez y la señora tragó pesadamente e inhaló con profundidad, intentando calmarse–. Pasen.

Les abrió camino y ambos, sintiéndose muy desconcertados, entraron al vestíbulo y la observaron con cautela; el ambiente era tan denso que ambos temían que si hacían un movimiento demasiado brusco, la mujer respingaría como un gato y rompería a llorar.

–Disculpe si la molestamos de alguna forma, pero necesitamos hablar con el señor Dufayel –dijo Scorpius educadamente y la señora asintió y los invitó a sentarse mientras les llevaba algo de té.

El lugar era oscuro y bastante impersonal y Rose pensó que los tonos cálidos de la habitación habían visto mejores días. Todo en aquel lugar parecía añejo; los muebles estaban algo descoloridos, las paredes llenas de grietas, las cortinas cerradas y la única luz disponible era la de una moribunda vela en una mesita del café cercana. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la hermosa estantería cubierta de libros bastante cuidados y pulcros; eso parecía ser lo único especial en aquel lugar, porque incluso el aire era pesado y difícil de respirar.

La señora llegó con una bandeja y mientras servía el té, Rose la miró con atención. Estaba pálida y ojerosa, demasiado delgada para estar sana y sus maneras eran tan delicadas y temblorosas, que Rose temió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

–Lamento que tengan que ver la casa en este estado. Hasta hace un par de semanas, no era así –comentó con un tinte de tristeza y ambos asintieron sin saber qué podrían decir a eso–. ¿Para qué buscaban a mi padre?

–Pues hemos leído uno de sus libros, pero algunas páginas se perdieron y creemos que contenían información que nos podría ser de utilidad para una investigación –la mujer asintió lentamente y se sentó frente a ellos. Antes de responder, sorbió de su taza con tranquilidad.

–Él no podrá ser de mucha ayuda –susurró apenada y ambos la miraron interrogantes–. Murió hace dos semanas.

A pesar del aparente esfuerzo, la tristeza en su voz fue tan palpable que a Rose se le encogió el corazón y miró a Scorpius abatida. Él compuso un gesto inexpresivo que Rose comenzaba a relacionar con incomodidad.

–Nosotros... lo sentimos muchísimo, señora Dufayel –musitó Rose mirándose las manos–. No sabíamos que...

–Nadie de la comunidad mágica lo sabe aún, descuiden. A mi padre jamás le gustó llamar la atención –dijo un poco más recompuesta y Rose asintió sin saber cómo proseguir luego de esa información–. No se apenen... yo intento no hacerlo. Me consta que murió feliz y en paz.

–Es una buena noticia –comentó Scorpius lacónico y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada por su sequedad.

–Sí, lo es... –la mujer resopló como si estuviera muy agotada y dejo la taza sobre la bandeja–. ¿Era muy urgente?

–No, sólo... teníamos un par de preguntas, pero supongo que tendremos que encontrar alguna otra forma de... –una pequeña luz se encendió en su cabeza y con cuidado de no parecer demasiado ansiosa, añadió–. Por curiosidad, ¿Su padre no guardaba los libros que le publicaban? –oteó la estantería, paro nada llamó su atención.

–No, lo siento –Rose se guardó la mueca incrédula, pero Scorpius no logró contener su sorpresa.

–¿Por qué no lo haría? Después de todo, es su obra –dijo observando a Rose de reojo, que abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con reproche. La mujer rió quedamente antes de replicar.

–Mi papá era una persona muy considerada con todos. Muy bondadosa... él se cuidó de no tener ningún objeto que se relacionara con magia en la casa –Malfoy frunció el ceño, interrogante–. Soy squib y supongo que no quería herir mis sentimientos. Cuando no recibí la misiva de Hogwarts, él se deshizo de todo rastro mágico que pudiera haber y por consideración hacia mí, desertó de la comunidad mágica junto a mi madre y ambos empezaron un pequeño negocio en Londres.

–Oh... –musitó sin saber qué más añadir; esa conversación se le hacía demasiado personal y como ya es obvio, a Rose no le gustaba cuando todo se ponía así.

Es decir, _personal_.

–Descuiden, ambos fueron muy felices y yo soy médico, así que no me ha ido mal –dijo con condescendencia y ella asintió antes de beber un poco más de su té, que estaba delicioso.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y Rose aprovechó para volver a pasear su vista por la estancia con curiosidad renovada. A decir verdad, no reconocía ningún objeto mágico. Lo único que podría ayudarla a concluir que allí vivió un mago, era la pequeña vela casi consumida que alumbraba el lugar y eso no era mucho. Ni siquiera una triste pluma o algún solitario pergamino.

–Bueno, creo que es hora de marcharnos. Muchísimas gracias por el té y por su atención –dijo incorporándose e invitando a Scorpius a que hiciera lo mismo.

La Señora Dufayel asintió y los condujo a la puerta con despedidas amables y deseándoles suerte en su investigación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Scorpius llamó su atención con un golpecito en el hombro y ella se giró confundida.

–¿Ése era su padre? –preguntó curioso, señalando un retrato junto a la puerta que la ávida inspección de Rose había pasado por alto.

–Sí, era él. Aunque en esa pintura se ve muy adusto, pero nada podría estar más lejos de la...

–¡¿Era él?! –exclamó Rose acercándose al cuadro con los ojos muy abiertos y boqueando tontamente. Cuando lo vio, la primera impresión que tuvo fue que se le hacía familiar, pero no le había costado mucho saber en dónde le había visto antes–. ¿El señor Dufayel tenía una joyería en el centro del Londres Muggle? En la avenida de El Caldero Chorreante –añadió girándose a la mujer, que la veía con los ojos desorbitados.

–Sí, sí la tenía. ¿Lo conoce? –Rose tragó pesadamente y volvió a sentirse mareada antes de responder.

–Yo vivo en esa calle y hace unas semanas... hace unas semanas le compré algo que él estimaba mucho –dijo quedamente, evitando mirar a Scorpius. Y es que el sólo pensar que lo había conocido y había hablado con él sin saber nada de su pasado o de la ayuda que él hubiera podido otorgarle en su investigación la hacía sentir impotente y tonta.

–¿No me digas que fuiste tú la tímida chica que le compró la esfera musical de oro? –inconscientemente, sus ojos se desviaron hacia Scorpius, que alzó las cejas por la sorpresa. Con un suspiro resignado, asintió–. Muchas personas quisieron comprarla y me sorprendió mucho cuando mi padre llegó un día y me dijo que ya la había vendido y que no podría estar más satisfecho... murió cuatro días después.

–Oh... –musitó Rose con la voz notablemente afectada. Scorpius la observó unos momentos más antes de intervenir.

–Sólo por curiosidad... ¿El señor Dufayel escogió esa forma geométrica para la pieza por algo en específico? –preguntó y Rose también miró a la señora, teniendo la misma corazonada que Scorpius.

–No que yo sepa... pero ahora que me has dicho que mi padre te la vendió, creo que puedes tener esto. Síganme –los guió hasta las escaleras y ambos subieron tras ella con vacilación. Rose, algo nerviosa por la oscuridad, cogió a Malfoy de la túnica para evitar cualquier tropiezo y no se le escapó el hecho de que él se tensó bajo su tacto. Apenas llegaron al piso superior, se soltó de ella con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz y se alejó unos prudentes pasos.

¿Y ahora qué le pasaba?

Llevaba todo el rato intentando evitar cualquier clase de acercamiento hacia ella.

Suspiró; jamás lograría entenderlo.

Finalmente, entraron en una habitación cercana y la mujer se apresuró a buscar un compartimiento secreto junto a una cómoda dando pequeños golpecitos en la pared. Cuando lo encontró, extrajo una caja de madera que había visto mejores días y la abrió como si se tratara de un gran tesoro

–Él nunca supo que yo conocía el paradero de su caja secreta. Aquí... aquí guardaba su varita y algunos viejos pergaminos que jamás pude descifrar.

Se la tendió y Rose la tomó con cautela, oteando el contenido a ver si era capaz de reconocer algo. Y, efectivamente, unos planos llamaron su atención.

Allí aparecía el modelo de construcción de la caja de música y al pie de la hoja, aparecía algo escrito de forma diminuta.

_Inspirado en la Small Di Sphaera._

Contuvo una exclamación y Scorpius, cuidándose de mantener una lejanía prudente, se inclinó sobre ella y abrió mucho los ojos cuando Rose le señaló lo que buscaban.

–¿Sería mucho pedir que...

–¿Si pueden llevársela? Si creen que les será de utilidad, no seré yo quién se los niegue –les sonrió afectuosamente y ese gesto le recordó vagamente al señor Dufayel–. De todas formas, yo no sabría qué hacer con eso. Aunque me gustaría conservar la varita... ya saben, por tonto sentimentalismo.

Viendo que Rose era incapaz de reaccionar, Scorpius extrajo la varita de la caja y se la tendió con una sonrisa afable. La señora se limitó a observarla unos momentos con un tinte de nostalgia empañando sus ojos y correspondió la sonrisa.

Una vez que se despidieron y estuvieron de nuevo caminando por la alameda, ambos en un mutismo conmocionado, Scorpius suspiró y se acercó a ella unos pasos, ya que hasta ese momento habían guardado las distancias.

–¿Te sientes bien? –le susurró, refiriéndose al modo en el que Rose aferraba la caja contra su pecho como si ésta se le fuera a escurrir entre los dedos en cualquier momento.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? –inquirió desconcertada y él apretó los labios un segundo antes de responder.

–Estás inusualmente callada y ha pasado casi media hora sin que me digas lo insoportable que soy –él rió entre dientes y Rose lo empujó con el hombro, sonriendo a medias.

–Es que no puedo creer que hablé con él y lo conocí sin saber que... sin saber que probablemente, él tenía todas las respuestas que necesitábamos –musitó observando con fijeza la caja–. Él fue muy amable, Malfoy. Fue muy generoso y se portó tan bien conmigo... –sus ojos se humedecieron con rapidez y se obligó a inhalar profundamente para evitar que la invadiera esa sensación de derrota y tristeza.

Él la observó unos momentos con un matiz de curiosidad y fascinación en sus ojos antes de sonreír.

–¿Sabes? El destino tiene maneras extrañas de obrar –dijo pensativamente cuando Rose logró recomponerse–. Es como un niño jugando con las piezas del rompecabezas de nuestra vida, juntándolas al azar y confiando en que seremos capaces de resolverlas sin saber que las ha roto poco a poco entre sus dedos y ha vuelto el futuro algo brumoso, dejando que se nos escapen oportunidades únicas como esa –continuó, refiriéndose a Rose y al Señor Dufayel–. Pero como los niños suelen tener compasión, arroja otras cosas que nos podrían servir –señaló la caja y Rose la observó ensimismada, tratando de captar el significado de lo que escuchaba– y que logran que no nos sintamos tan desamparados en tiempos de escases.

–Eso es muy... profundo –musitó algo atónita y (¿por qué no?) conmovida por ese despliegue de sabiduría. Más aún cuando lo vio encogerse de hombros con modestia.

–No hay que ser poeta para decir algo profundo. Sólo tienes que ser inteligente y tener una extraordinaria capacidad de observación –rodó los ojos y bufó; el viejo Malfoy presumido e insufrible había vuelto.

–Y entonces dijiste eso... –gruñó y Malfoy se limitó a reír entre dientes y extenderle el brazo, invitándola a tomarlo–. ¿Qué?

–Dudo que quieras repetir la experiencia en el Autobús Diurno... –Rose se estremeció y miró con recelo el brazo de Malfoy antes de aceptar entrelazarlo con el de ella.

No pudo dejar de notar que él parecía empeñarse en que no se tocaran más de lo necesario.

–¿A dónde me llevas? –preguntó intrigada y miró a Scorpius a tiempo para verlo sonreír misteriosamente.

–Tendrás que confiar en mí –susurró y lo último que vio antes de entrar en la vorágine de la desaparición, fue a la odiosa ceja de Malfoy alzarse con picardía.

* * *

_Y esto fue todo por hoy!_

_He llegado temprano para celebrar que hemos llegado a la mitad de mil :D Apuesto que no me esperaban a estas horas, ¿eh? ¡Sorpresa!_

_Ajá, como han podido ver, estos dos se han separado de Albus y han seguido por su cuenta. ¿Qué podría contener esa caja que pudiera ayudarlos? Y el señor de la joyería no sólo era mago, sino que por aquellas casualidades del destino, escribió el infame libro que Albus destruyó. _

_Por otra parte, Scorpius fingió demencia y durmió en casa de Rose… ¡Semejante susto le habrá dado a la señora Murray al irse por la mañana! Además, ha dejado entrever que cada vez que está con Rose, se dedica a analizar cada uno de sus gestos, miradas y palabras porque, bueno… ella le parece fascinante :D Y Rose anda tan enterrada en trabajo y en paparazis, que había descuidado a la pobre Dominique, que no tenía nadie a quién molestar xD Pero la ha ayudado a deshacerse de los fotógrafos por un día, que andan como locos con todo lo que está ocurriendo._

_El avance personal de Rose en cuanto a Malfoy se refiere es cada vez más obvio, pero en lo que él abandonó su estrategia por unos momentos, ella se desesperó completamente y procuró que todo volviera a ser tan "funcional" como siempre aunque eso significara ponerse en ridículo. Y si alguna se pregunta a qué se debe ese cambio de actitud de actitud de Malfoy… quizás sí tenga algo que ver con su trabajo, pero eso no quita que no tenga relación con esos artículos tan empalagosos acerca del "Marose" (que vendría siendo un ridículo nombre que inventé para combinar los nombres de Marius y Rose… es patético, lo sé xD)_

_En otro orden de cosas… duda resuelta. ¡Es Scorse!_

_En fin… suficiente por hoy. Les deseo lo mejor hasta la próxima semana y ya mismo me pongo a contestar los reviews que me faltan :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_Viernes, 25 de enero de 2013_

_5:15 pm_


	25. Justicia Poética

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Esto será editado para añadir agradecimientos decentes, lo prometo. Lamento mucho la tardanza y si está a mi alcance, no se volverá a repetir nunca jamás. Lo siento. Sin más, espero que disfruten mucho este largo, largo capítulo_

* * *

**Justicia Poética **

_(O del como el término "Justicia Poética" es sólo una forma bonita de decir "jodido karma")_

* * *

–Aún no me has dicho donde estamos –señaló mirando las cajas apiladas con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba quince minutos en ese lugar y...

–¿No lo adivinas? –preguntó desde algún lugar de la casa y ella resopló, mirando alrededor a consciencia.

El color que más resaltaba en el lugar era el gris. Las sillas y las repisas eran de metal, al igual que el sostén de la mesa. El resto era complementado por estanterías y adornos de cristal. Incluso el sillón en donde estaba sentada tenía un aire de modernidad fina que la desconcertaba. Y es que todo parecía tan impersonal... era como si quién viviera allí sólo llegara a dormir o acostumbrara a viajar con frecuencia y no se preocupara demasiado por lo acogedor del lugar; lo indispensable era que sirviera de refugio.

Además, las cajas y embalajes distribuidos por la estancia le hacían pensar que quién fuera dueño de ese apartamento, acababa de mudarse.

–¿Es tu hogar? –inquirió tentativamente, temiendo equivocarse. Scorpius asomó la cabeza desde una puerta cercana y asintió.

–Sólo temporalmente –dijo, confirmando con palabras lo que ella ya llevaba rato sospechando–. Lo alquilé hace un par de meses y creí que era lo más justo que vinieras ya que he estado en tu piso muchas veces. Pensé esperar a que todo estuviera más organizado... pero como dudo que eso pase pronto, mejor temprano que tarde –volvió a entrar a donde sea que estuviera y añadió–. Me figuré que como ya no podemos ser vistos en público, necesitábamos algún sitio en dónde almorzar.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, Rose lo observó moverse por la habitación colocando la mesa para comer y su estómago dio un rugido impaciente. Cuando todo estuvo listo, él la llamó con un gesto y ella se acercó vacilante.

–Gracias... –musitó cuando el humeante pollo horneado estuvo frente a ella y su estómago gruñó de alegría.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar el indefenso plato con sus despiadados cubiertos, se sobresaltó cuando un elfo apareció junto a su silla e hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

–¿Qué desea beber la señorita? –dijo alegremente, encantado de tener a una invitada que atender y Rose lo miró unos segundos algo pasmada antes de contestar.

–Sólo agua, por favor –esperó a que el elfo le trajera el vaso y suspiró–. Tienes un elfo doméstico –comentó para confirmar con palabras a sus descabellados pensamientos y Scorpius rió entre dientes.

Por Merlín, ni siquiera había razón para sorprenderse. Era sólo el curso natural de las cosas, a decir verdad. En un futuro no muy lejano, ella compartiría sus días con muchos gatos y él, con muchos elfos domésticos.

Suspiró; no tenía ni idea de cual de esos futuros era más patético.

–En realidad, es idea de mi madre. Lo envió para cuidar mi alimentación –se explicó con una sonrisa y Rose asintió correspondiendo el gesto de forma ligera, sabiéndolo muy probable.

–¿Al pequeño Malfoy no le gusta comer? –preguntó burlonamente y él rodó los ojos.

–Al pequeño Scorpius no le da tiempo de cocinar –replicó alzando la ceja y ambos se observaron retadoramente antes de que Rose respingara cuando la sonrisa de él se volvió demasiado desvergonzada, decidiendo que lo más sabio era regresar su atención a la comida.

El silencio se extendió por varios minutos. Tantos, que cuando terminaron de almorzar, Rose miró su plato con fijeza, sintiéndose extraña. No era que le incomodara, pero Scorpius estaba distante y aún más raro de lo normal.

Es más, cuando ambos se dispusieron a servirse un poco más de agua al mismo tiempo y sus manos casi se rozan al tocar la jarra, Scorpius carraspeó y alejó su brazo como si ella lo fuera a quemar con su mero tacto.

Y era extraño.

Solía ser ella quién tenía ese tipo de reacciones, no él. Además, si ese roce hubiera existido, a ella no le parecería más que una coincidencia.

Y es que, bueno... él solía incordiarla con frecuencia mofándose de ella o comentando cosas tan fuera de lugar que la hacía enojar y sonrojar a partes iguales. Ahora estaba callado y tranquilo y en el tiempo que llevaban viéndose con molesta regularidad, jamás había sido así.

Sin embargo y aunque se muriera por preguntarle qué le ocurría desde aquel viernes que se vieron en la heladería, sentía que sería demasiado tonto y desubicado de su parte.

–Weasley –comenzó él removiendo de forma ausente la copa de agua. Rose dejó ambos cubiertos sobre el plato vacío y lo miró con atención–. Sobre lo que pasó en la heladería... –suspiró y clavó la vista en algún punto sobre la mesa–, tal vez es lo mejor.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió automáticamente e ignorando su propia incomodidad por el tema de esa inusual conversación.

–No sé cuánto tiempo pueda... –sacudió la cabeza levemente y la observó sin siquiera parpadear–. La cosa es que si te apetece, estaré dispuesto a olvidar esa tarde si tú también lo estás.

Bien, ¿Cómo tomarse esa afirmación? ¿Era algún intento de pedirle disculpas? No lo creía posible porque lo único que había hecho mal era no comportarse con normalidad. ¿Quizás una especie de tregua? Es decir, ella le había dado muchísimo material jugoso esa tarde. Si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, la única que podría obtener algún beneficio de ese acuerdo sería ella.

Sin embargo, era difícil pronunciar tres palabras seguidas sin tartamudear si él continuaba mirándola con tanta intensidad.

–Pues yo... sí. Claro, ¿Por qué no? –se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto y Malfoy se relajó visiblemente antes de sonreírle con algo que podría o no ser agradecimiento.

Naturalmente, se sentía inclinada a pensar que no lo era, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en eso seriamente.

Luego de unos segundos de pacífico silencio, el elfo recogió la mesa y Rose le agradeció fervientemente por su sazón, cosa que lo hizo azorarse y sonreírle abiertamente, disponiéndose a cumplir cualquier capricho que la invitada de su amo creyera conveniente. Entonces, Scorpius se levantó y desapareció por un pasillo sin siquiera decirle cuánto tardaría. Ella suspiró y recargó la cabeza en la mano derecha; le tocaba esperarlo.

–El amo Malfoy parece tenerla en la más alta estima, señorita –dijo el elfo y Rose lo miró sobresaltada, olvidándose por completo de que seguí allí.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó intentando reducir al mínimo su interés. La criatura pareció notarlo y le sonrió.

–A este hogar sólo la señora Malfoy ha logrado venir, señorita. El amo Scorpius es bastante reservado con sus cosas y no le gusta que nadie husmee en su casa. Que Monky recuerde, jamás ha traído a algún invitado especial –dijo apilando los platos y desapareciéndolos con un chasquido.

–Debe ser muy quisquilloso –aventuró imaginando lo horrible que debía ser eso de tener que someterse a las órdenes de un ser tan irritante y tirano. Sin embargo, el elfo pareció ofendido cuando lo insinuó.

–¡Señorita! ¡Por su puesto que no! –exclamó acalorándose y Rose alzó las cejas por el asombro–. El amo Malfoy es el señor más amable y generoso que existe.

–No debes salir mucho, ¿cierto? –aunque lo intentó, no logró reprimir una risilla incrédula que logró que el pequeño se ofuscara aún más.

–El amo ya me había comentado algo sobre su extraño sentido del humor, señorita, pero debe saber que es bastante compasivo y le da a Monky cualquier cosa que él considere prudente y que Monky piensa que es excesiva –replicó con fervor–. Siempre conversa con Monky cuando Monky se siente sólo y jamás ha permitido que Monky se castigue porque Monky detesta tener que vacacionar los fines de semana, señorita. El amo siempre hace reír a Monky y Monky es muy afortunado cuando le cuenta sus confidencias... y le puedo asegurar que el señorito la estima, señorita. Si el amo la quiere, entonces Monky también lo hace.

Y con esas desconcertantes palabras, le sonrió cariñosamente y se alejó hasta la cocina. Rose permaneció unos segundos analizando toda esa sarta se "Monkys" y "el amo es genial" que acababa de escuchar.

¿Malfoy era generoso y compasivo? Eso era nuevo. Sobra decir que con ella no lo era, así que dudaba que Scorpius la tuviera en algún tipo de _estima_. Sin embargo, siempre había creído que cuando un sirviente tenía tan buena opinión de su amo, eso hablaba muy bien de él... pero no se atrevía a seguir por ese camino, en realidad. Era demasiado escabroso y ella ya tenía una idea bastante plausible acerca de la odiosa personalidad de Malfoy, a decir verdad.

Cuando Scorpius volvió, caminó hasta el sillón en donde ella se había sentado antes de comer y miró la caja que había colocado sobre la mesa de centro.

–¿Cómo lo logras? –le preguntó una vez que ella estuvo junto a él. Rose lo miró confundida.

–¿El qué?

–Agradarle a todo el mundo... hasta mi elfo parece estar dispuesto a abandonarme si se lo pides –rió sin humor y ella se miró las manos, sintiéndose desconcertada.

–Yo... yo no le agrado a todo el mundo –replicó luego de aclararse la garganta. Por alguna razón, la sentía seca–. A ti no te agrado.

No supo por qué lo dijo. En realidad fueron palabras que salieron solas, sin demasiados miramientos de su parte. Algo que sólo pudo haber sido producto de la más pura de las sinceridades.

Scorpius clavó sus ojos grises sobre ella y cuando alzó apenas la vista, lo encontró con el ceño profundamente fruncido. Cada vez que tenía ese gesto, se veía aún más estricto e intimidante y ella sentía la necesidad de eliminar esa expresión tan adusta de su rostro. La hacía sentir pequeña y aún más idiota que de costumbre.

–Crees que no me agradas... –afirmó incrédulo y sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera demasiado disparatado para siquiera considerarlo–. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–Tampoco has hecho mucho que me demuestre lo contrario –dijo indignada por su descrédito. Él se limitó a mirarla con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa ladina.

–¿Y qué tendría que hacer? Me muero por oírlo.

–Bueno... en primer lugar, tendrías que evitar hacer eso –señaló la sonrisa de su rostro, pero él sólo la agrandó–. Y dejar de burlarte de mí y...

–Tienes muy poco sentido del humor cuando se trata de ti. Deberías aprender a reírte de ti misma –replicó y ella bufó.

–Me rio de mí misma –dijo con seguridad y él abrió mucho los ojos y alzó las cejas, fingiendo sorpresa–. Sólo que no cuando tú estás presente.

–Entonces te daré la espalda cada vez que me "burle" de ti. Cuando lo haga quiero escuchar un gran risotada, porque eres hilarante –se acercó un poco más a ella con la mirada firmemente clavada en sus ojos azules y Rose se convenció que era con toda la intención de intimidarla, así que se irguió en su asiento y sepultó la pequeña voz en su cabeza que se arrepentía de haberse sentado junto a él.

–Eres tan infantil... –suspiró negando con la cabeza y continuó–. ¿Dónde está el baño?

–Por el pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda –se relajó sobre el sillón y la observó con una sonrisa satisfecha, dando la batalla verbal por ganada. Sin pensar mucho en ello, se incorporó y caminó sin volver la vista atrás hasta el baño, todo el tiempo sintiendo aquel desagradable cosquilleo en su nuca producto de su mirada.

Cuando se miró en el espejo, se encontró sonrojada y se preguntó exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba así mientras se frotaba el rostro con agua con la intención de desaparecerlo. Respiró profundamente un par de veces a la espera de que se esfumara y su corazón, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que palpitaba desbocadamente contra su pecho, se ralentizó al ritmo de su respiración.

Salió convencida de que no dejaría que él volviera afectarla así y justo antes de volver junto a él, una puerta abierta frente al baño llamó su atención.

Era su habitación.

Una a la cual Rose no debería estar entrando, pero su curiosidad era mucho más fuerte que su voluntad y, bueno, era justicia poética. Últimamente, Malfoy paseaba por su hogar como si fuera el dueño y la prueba de ello estaba en el hecho de haberla despertado cuando dormía sobre su cama hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Por eso decidió asomarse apenas para otear lo suficiente como para satisfacer su curiosidad y casi tuvo que reír; su habitación era tan sobria como él mismo, aunque no por eso menos elegante. Haciendo caso omiso a su (falta de) cordura, entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. El lugar era amplio y luminoso, con una enorme cama justo en el centro de la habitación y grandes ventanales en la pared opuesta a un pequeño escritorio hecho de metal. Rose observó los pergaminos sobre él muy por encima y sólo se trataban de asuntos de Gringotts sobre algún viaje que se estaba retrasando mucho y una que otra carta sin concluir. También había un pequeño libro de cuero negro sin ningún título y cuando lo abrió, se percató que era el diario de Malfoy. Estaba hecho a modo de bitácora y relataba fielmente cada uno de los días que él había estado en Egipto y las anotaciones posteriores a ello eran cortas y concisas y se referían únicamente a sus avances con la esfera. Revisó las entradas finales buscando su nombre, por si él había hecho alguna mención de ella, pero nada.

No debería sentirse tan ofendida por lo último, pero bueno... nadie podía controlar sus sentimientos.

Con un suspiro resignado, siguió paseando alrededor y se sobresaltó al escuchar a una lechuza ululando indignada sobre un pedestal junto al armario que estaba frente a la cama, como si entendiera que Rose estaba violando la privacidad de su amo. Rose cogió una de las chucherías sobre el escritorio y se la dio mientras le acariciaba el lomo distraídamente, comprando su silencio. Cuando regresó para seguir husmeando el escritorio que estaba junto a la puerta, algo sobre la mesita de luz llamó su atención. Se acercó perpleja, acariciando a su paso las sábanas de seda negra, y se sentó sobre la cama, cogiendo la esfera que le había obsequiado con cuidado.

La tenía en su habitación. Junto a su cama.

Aquello tan cálido que se extendió por su pecho la hizo cerrar los ojos un momento y suspirar. Esa satisfacción al saber que él había apreciado su obsequio lo suficiente como para tenerlo junto a él era tan grande como desconcertante. No debería importarle, pero lo hacía y mucho.

Si cada regalo que hiciera le despertara esos sentimientos, lo haría con tanta frecuencia que Gringotts cerraría su bóveda por ser tan pobre.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, silenció la habitación y le dio cuerda, cerrando los ojos con placer cuando las primeras notas inundaron el lugar. La cama se veía tan cómoda que por muy poco resistió la tentación de acostarse sobre ella, pero a medida de que la música crecía, se dejó llevar y recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada, suspirando de placer.

Colocó la esfera sobre su estómago y cuando alcanzaba las notas finales, estaba tan somnolienta que se obligó a abrir los ojos para no dormir.

Y joder que no debió hacerlo.

Los pocos segundos que duró el final de la melodía, observó perpleja que el pequeño marco de la caja musical ya tenía una foto.

Una foto de ella, sonriendo coquetamente en dirección a la cámara.

Se incorporó y la colocó rápidamente sobre el soporte de madera, asustada. Era sobrecogedor que él la tuviera a ella sonriendo alegremente cada vez que quería escuchar el sonido de la esfera. Reconoció vagamente la foto; era una de las que tenía en su estantería en la sala de estar. En ella, estaba junto a Dominique, que hacía morisquetas y sacaba la lengua con frecuencia. Recordó aquello en lo que Dominique tanto insistía que Malfoy sentía por ella y se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo, por primera vez considerando que quizás Dominique llevara la razón.

Su turbación impidió que reiniciara la melodía para ver nuevamente la foto y si lo hubiera hecho, probablemente habría notado que varias fotografías se deslizaban a través del marco como una composición mágica de fotogramas en donde la protagonista era ella. En cambio, su mente le trajo aquel recuerdo distante de aquella vez en la Madriguera, cuando había sorprendido a Malfoy hablando con Dominique de aquella forma tan íntima y cercana. En la foto estaba ella, era cierto... pero también estaba su prima.

Tal vez Dominique se había equivocado y quién realmente le interesaba era ella y no Rose.

_Y no Rose_.

Esa idea la aterró lo suficiente como para que comenzara a hiperventilar, invadida por una sensación que sólo podía ser descrita como indignación.

Es decir... ¿Por qué le gustaba Dominique? Era cierto que su prima era hermosa, quizás demasiado para su propia vanidad. También le sobraba carisma y encanto y era de aquellas personas que solían atraer la atención sin siquiera proponérselo. Sin embargo, jamás se le ocurrió que Scorpius fuera tan común y tonto como para caer _así_ de fácil ante las maravillas que Dominique podía ofrecer con tan solo una mirada de sus deslumbrantes ojos azules.

Colocó todo en su lugar y abandonó la habitación rápidamente, intentando ignorar el creciente abatimiento que sentía. Por un momento había creído que...

Así era mejor, de todas formas. Lidiar con esas ideas tan confusas no era lo más recomendable, a decir verdad. Tal vez si lograra juntarlos a ambos de alguna manera, todos esos sentimientos inclasificables que tenía desaparecerían de una vez por todas.

Sí, probablemente acabaría como una solterona con quinientos gatos y ellos se irían a Nueva Zelanda, pero lo prefería así. De esa forma, eliminaría la no-atracción que sentía por él.

–¿Has encontrado algo interesante? –preguntó intentando parecer casual y no mostrar la irritación hacia él que tuvo apenas segundos atrás.

–Has tardado –le dijo cuando alzó la vista, mirándola con curiosidad. Rose se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse en un sillón apartado, sólo logrando que él la mirara con recelo.

–¿Ahora tengo que detallarte lo que se hace en el baño? –replicó acalorada y él la miró con sorpresa antes de componer una sonrisa burlona, listo para atacar.

–Sólo si tú quieres explicármelo –Rose inhaló con fuerza y Scorpius adivinó muy acertadamente que su sonrojo no tenía nada que ver con la implícita insinuación–. ¿Te ocurre algo?

–No –dijo quizás demasiado impetuosamente, porque la mirada de él se volvió suspicaz. Suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y añadió–. No. Sólo... sólo dime qué encontraste.

Él la miró unos instantes más con los ojos entornados antes de regresar su atención a los pergaminos esparcidos frente a él. Le contó brevemente que sólo tenía algunas anécdotas que hacían referencia a sus viajes por el mundo para reunir la información necesaria para la elaboración del libro y descripciones detalladas de la esfera producto de una exhaustiva investigación, pero que no decía absolutamente nada de su función u origen. Sólo había indagaciones muy vagas que la relacionaban con la leyenda de los siete soles.

–Sin embargo, aún queda mucho por revisar. Los pergaminos están fechados y este parece ser sólo el principio... ¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó desconcertado cuando se fijó en que ella prácticamente echaba fuego por los ojos. Se miró las manos, intentando relajarse en vano.

Al final, no logró contener su lengua.

–Te gusta Dominique –afirmó más que preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta. En cuanto lo dijo, su expresión fue un reflejo de la sorpresa de Scorpius; no podía creer que en serio lo había dicho. ¿Qué mierda estaba mal con ella? No se podía simplemente soltar algo así sin...

–Si fuera así, ¿qué? –interrumpió sus pensamientos súbitamente, sonriéndole con un inusitado fulgor en sus ojos grises y la indignación de Rose creció un poco más.

–Nada, no me importaría.

–Entonces, ¿por qué lo preguntas? –replicó él al ritmo del alzamiento de su horrible ceja albina. Scorpius no pudo más que reír cuando vio la evidente ofuscación de Rose.

–Es mi prima, ¿no? Me da curiosidad –dijo forzándose a sonar desinteresada. Scorpius soltó un bufido de risa y la observó unos segundos eternos con evidente mofa.

–¿Acaso me has escuchado preguntarte acerca de tu relación con mi primo?

–Es diferente –musitó frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Scorpius pareció tomarlo como un reto y volvió a reír.

–¿Cómo? Muero por oírlo.

«A mi no me gusta Marius», pensó, pero _por supuesto_ que no le diría eso.

–Pues... conocí a Marius mucho antes de comenzar a juntarme contigo en contra de mi voluntad y, bueno, no eres el indicado para ella. A pesar de las apariencias, es buena chica y tú...

–Yo, ¿Qué? –insistió cuando Rose pareció quedarse sin palabras. Ella captó enseguida que él sólo intentaba sulfurarla, pero no pudo contenerse.

–Tú eres una mala influencia.

Él rió de buena gana y Rose se sonrojó aún más, comprobando que en realidad era posible eclipsar a los tomates.

–¿_Yo_ sería la mala influencia en la relación? –su evidente alusión al descaro de su prima la hizo apretar los puños–. De acuerdo, lo acepto. Pero si me gustara y decidiera tener algo más íntimo con ella, creo que sería justicia poética, ¿no crees?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó hoscamente, más enojada que intrigada. Scorpius se encogió de hombros y la miró con una sonrisa predadora antes de responder.

–Tú sales con mi primo, ¿no? Y por lo que he escuchado y varias cosas que he visto y leído, van muy enserio. Además, tu prima es increíblemente guapa –comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa. Esto sólo hizo que Rose hinchara el pecho y se levantara del sillón de un salto.

–Bien –siseó apresurándose en reunir sus pertenencias. Scorpius rodó los ojos y fue tras ella, cogiéndola de la muñeca rápidamente para evitar su escape.

Rose miró su pálida mano con aversión infinita y Scorpius deshizo el contacto con lentitud, deslizando sus dedos por su piel como si pretendiera tranquilizarla.

–No puedo creer que en serio te quieras ir –señaló sonando incrédulo, pero no recibió más respuesta que un gruñido ininteligible–. Bien –repitió cuando notó que Rose parecía muy decidida a irse.

–Bien –gruñó por segunda vez, sólo logrando que él se echara a reír felizmente.

Azotó la puerta de entrada tras ella y se apoyó con pesadez sobre la madera, intentando relajarse. ¿Por qué había hecho semejante escena tan patética? Ni siquiera entendía porqué la idea de que Scorpius gustara de su prima... gustara de cualquier persona, la molestaba tanto.

–Ahora es un buen momento para reírte de ti misma –escuchó a través de la madera y se sobresaltó, separándose de inmediato de la puerta y fulminándola con la mirada como si ésta hubiera sido la agresora.

Quizás era sólo decepción, se dijo, porque en realidad creyó que Scorpius era lo más cercano a una persona asexual que existía.

Tenía que ser eso.

Creyó que había descubierto al primer hombre asexual del mundo y la indignación al saber que no era así la había alterado porque tal vez inconscientemente había pensado que hablar sobre ese impresionante acontecimiento sería un tema muy interesante para un artículo y, de hecho, debería sorprenderle que su mente fuera tan brillante y emprendedora sin que ella se lo propusiera.

Lo único que la consolaba era saber que no estaba obligada a volver a hablar con él hasta nuevo aviso.

Además, el imbécil tenía desde que tomaron helado, incluyendo toda la jodida mañana, siendo de lo más distante e indolente y cuando más necesitaba que fuera sereno, regresaba a ser el tonto de siempre.

Maldito idiota. De entre todas las mujeres, había tenido que escoger a su jodida prima para enamorarse.

Sólo contaba con que Dominique lo rechazara. Así cumpliría con su no-planificada venganza.

Já, sería delicioso verlo sufrir a él, para variar. Y ella reiría sin pensar en el remordimiento que tendría después por comportarse tan rastreramente como un Slytherin.

Por otra parte, ella definitivamente debería considerar la idea de mudarse a una confortable habitación en San Mungo. Comparada con su situación actual, esa perspectiva era más bien atractiva y bastante seductora.

Tal vez pudiera ser feliz allí. Es decir, rodeada de personas con _verdaderos_ problemas mentales. Quizás todo eso la llevaría a tener una agradable epifanía en donde se daría cuenta de que, bueno, ella no estaba _tan mal_ como pensaba.

De hecho, había muchísimas cosas buenas en su vida. Y sus desafortunados sonrojos. Y su insidiosa familia. Y su cotilla vecina. Y su estresante trabajo. Y una jodida esfera que no parecía querer dejarla en paz. Y un primo que oculta cosas potencialmente nocivas para su integridad emocional y física. Y una prima apunto de casarse con su ex-novio. Y Dominique envuelta en una extraña conspiración en su contra para demostrar que Malfoy sentía algo por ella. Y la realización de que su prima no pudo haber estado más equivocada ni aunque se lo hubiera propuesto. Y aquella relación forzosa con un hombre inhumanamente atractivo y homosexual.

Y Scorpius.

También estaba el _jodido_ Scorpius Malfoy.

¿Tan triste es que lo mejor que hay en su vida en estos momentos sea Scorpius? Porque todo lo demás era tan horriblemente malo...

Dios mío, debía eliminar esa extraña apreciación que comenzaba a sentir por él o en su defecto, comenzar a mejorar su calidad de vida. Tal vez debería ser _ella_ quién se mudara a Nueva Zelanda porque Scorpius Malfoy era el espécimen masculino más arrogante, insufrible, pomposo y presumido que alguna vez haya pisado la faz de la tierra. Tenía la cabeza más grande que todas las personas que conocía y lo decía alguien que trataba a Ron Weasley con mucha frecuencia.

Así que el hecho de que lo _apreciara_, era sencillamente _espléndido_.

No, en serio. Era francamente magnífico.

Argh, Cabrón.

* * *

–Marius, explícame qué es esto –exclamó lo más calmadamente que pudo, cuidándose de cerrar la puerta tras ella. Muchos eran los curiosos acerca del noviazgo de ambos y ella incluso había escuchado hablar de algunas apuestas sobre si Rose y Marius se lo montaban en la oficina del editor en jefe en secreto, así que ambos se cuidaban de que sus encuentros en la oficina fueran cortos, calmados y concisos.

Rutinariamente, silenció la habitación y colocó el pergamino sobre el escritorio de Marius con el gesto tan serio, que él tuvo que fruncir el ceño antes de responder.

–Eso es un memorándum de la zona de recursos humanos de las instalaciones del profeta –dijo luego de analizar cuidosamente el papel, percatándose de que Rose enrojecía de ira.

–¿Y qué es lo que dice, Marius? –él tomó el papel y lo leyó atentamente entes de encogerse de hombros con desinterés.

–Que no se te otorgarán las vacaciones hasta enero y que si quieres pedir permiso para un día en específico, debes comunicárselo al jefe de tu sección –dijo después de leer. Rose alzó las cejas ante su fingida ignorancia sobre el asunto y se cruzó de brazos con obstinación.

–_Tú_ eres el jefe de mi sección –siseó, pero Marius sólo la miró expectante–. ¿Nada de eso suena terriblemente equivocado a tus oídos? –en su tono se percibió un ligero rastro de amenaza que cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente podría entender... a menos claro que no sólo fuera más brillante que la media, sino un jodido cínico desvergonzado.

–No, en realidad. La gramática de la oración escrita está bastante pasable, no hay ningún error ortográfico y mi dicción es fantástica –se recostó sobre el cómodo respaldar de su gran silla y se miró las uñas, aparentemente aburrido de la conversación. Rose entornó los ojos y aún sin sentarse, apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio y lo observó con una fijeza que intimidaría a cualquiera que no fuera el jodido idiota de Marius.

–¿Es esto una clase de broma de mal gusto? –Marius rió entre dientes y juntó las manos bajo su mentón–. Porque no da ninguna risa, Nott –él sólo la observó con la ceja alzada y una incipiente sonrisa en sus labios–. Marius, hablo muy en serio. Responde –demandó en un siseo, no estando dispuesta a ceder en su enojo. Estuvieron unos minutos retándose con la mirada hasta que Marius se rindió, alzando las manos como bandera blanca y suspirando.

–Vale, lo lamento. Sabes que en las navidades la sección de "sociales" es la más congestionada y tú eres la mejor de allí –explicó sonriendo como un cachorro abandonado, pero ella no se dejaría amilanar.

–Solicité las vacaciones a finales de septiembre, Marius. _Septiembre_ –repitió enfatizando sus palabras con un movimiento frenético de sus manos–. ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener sólo dos semanas libres?! Éste mes y el anterior he trabajado como esclava e incluso he tenido que venir los domingos –resopló y cayó pesadamente sobre la silla más cercana, sintiéndose resignada.

–Lo sé, lo sé... pero creo que no has visto la última _joya_ de _In Magic_ –sacó la revista de un cajón y se la enseñó. Rose tuvo que gimotear a verlo–; alguien en la oficina (y tengo fuertes sospechas de que se trata de Bailey) ha ido por allí promulgando que te doy demasiados beneficios por ser mi novia y no podemos permitir que se nos tache de gente poco profesional. Además, es culpa de tus maneras encantadoras y humildes que te quieran a ti para cubrir todos los eventos que puedas. ¡La gente te adora! –exclamó alegremente, pero Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

–¡No lo hagas sonar como si fuera algo bueno! ¡Es terrible! No me dan abasto... Y tengo fotógrafos tras mi trasero todos los jodidos segundos del día –replicó enterrando la cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyándose sobre el escritorio–. Al menos dame la noche buena libre, por favor –pidió suplicante, pero Marius chasqueó con la lengua.

–Puedo darte la mañana libre... –comentó dubitativamente y Rose alzó la cabeza rápidamente y lo miró perpleja–. ¿Qué? Sabes que te toca cubrir el discurso del Ministro sobre el progreso de la comunidad mágica en el 2028.

–Envía a otra persona –demandó sabiéndolo perdido–. Marius... –gimió cuando él la miró compasivamente luego de negarse.

–Ya he cerrado el trato, Rose, lo siento... si te sirve de consuelo, puedo pedirle a Collins que cubra el resto de eventos que te tocan ésta semana –lo miró esperanzada, demasiado fascinada por la idea de disfrutar de al menos unos cuatro días de paz–. Pero el domingo es imperativo que vayas a la cena anual del Ministerio por noche buena.

–Sí, sí... –asintió impotente y Marius le sonrió.

–No sabes cuanto aprecio que lo hagas, en serio. Eres la mujer más maravillosa y generosa que conozco y te adoro. Además, eres...

–Me pedirás otra cosa, ¿cierto? –su recelo pareció ofender a Marius profundamente, porque bufó y la miró con desaprobación.

–¿Qué? ¿No puedo decir lo que pienso sobre ti sin que sospeches de mis intenciones? –Rose alzó las cejas como toda respuesta y la fingida indignación de Marius se tambaleó–. Vale, sí necesito otro favor y es un verdadero placer que hayas venido, porque no me atrevía a ir a tu oficina a pedírtelo –Rose suspiró y apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano derecha, instándolo a continuar–. Mis padres dan una cena familiar todas las navidades y me han pedido que te invite. Les he dicho que el domingo estarías ocupada y lo han movido para el viernes, así que si quieres...

–¿Por qué quieren que vaya a una cena familiar? –su sexto sentido se encendió en una ruidosa alarma en su cabeza y lo miró con los ojos entornados. El tiempo que tenía conociendo a Marius le había enseñado algo y eso era que con él siempre, _siempre_ había que estar a la defensiva.

–Rose, no seas pesada. No todo el tiempo estoy tramando algo –a pesar de esa afirmación, Rose no pudo contener un bufido incrédulo–. Hablo en serio. Sólo quieren ser amables contigo; después de todo, eres mi novia –lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido sin terminar de convencerse. Marius rodó los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella con un gesto mortalmente serio–. Además, me la debes. No sabes cuantos hilos he tenido que mover para mitigar los rumores sobre tu relación con Scorpius y, de paso, rebajar mis cuernos.

–¡No te estoy montando los cuernos, idiota! –exclamó ruborizada y Marius casi no pudo reprimir su sonrisa de satisfacción al dar justo en el clavo para despistarla–. Y no parece que lo hayas hecho, porque los reporteros siguen cada paso que doy de manera enfermiza.

–No es tan fácil contener a la prensa rosa y ya se me están acabando las ideas... ahora no les basta con que te invite a almorzar o a cenar fuera un par de veces a la semana y al menos no han invadido tu hogar o interceptado tus lechuzas –Rose palideció y abrió los ojos como platos, no pudiendo creer de lo que esas alimañas eran capaces–. Sí, pueden hacer eso y más... ¿Vendrás a cenar?

–No es como si tuviera opción –suspiró y se levantó, caminando pesadamente hasta la puerta y mirando su reloj de pulsera–. Son las once en punto y he terminado el artículo de la proclamación de la ley n° 5040, así que me tomaré la libertad de comenzar antes mis improvisadas y _cortas_ vacaciones.

Marius rió entre dientes y cuando Rose abría la puerta, se acercó a ella y le extendió un saco de galeones que ella observó perpleja.

–No podría evitarlo ni aunque quisiera... toma, cómprate algo lindo; la cena es semi-formal. Y no te molestes en comprar obsequios para mis padres, tengo eso cubierto.

–En otras circunstancias –comenzó guardando los galeones en el bolsillo interno de su túnica–, jamás aceptaría tu dinero. Pero justo ahora me desagradas tanto, que te obligaré a cumplir tus deberes de novio fingido y exprimiré tu bolsillo –extendió la mano y Marius la miró con la ceja alzada antes de resoplar y posar sobre su palma otro saco repleto de galeones.

Rose lo miró con dureza una vez más antes de guardarse la bolsita y girarse para salir definitivamente de allí. Marius rió abiertamente cuando le cerró la puerta en el rostro con evidente mala leche.

Por apenas unos segundos, se sintió mal por la sorpresa que le esperaba en la dichosa cena porque, bueno, Rose era lo más parecido a una mejor amiga que había tenido. Sin embargo, su firmeza aplastó cualquier sentimiento de pena.

Él era todo un Slytherin y afortunadamente para él, Rose era la presa más fácil e ingenua del mundo. Además, cuando una oportunidad se le ponía en bandeja de plata, él jamás dudaba en tomarla y, de paso, llevarse la bandeja, fundir el metal y hacerse un precioso reloj como trofeo.

* * *

–¡¿No te darán vacaciones?! Oh, jodidos fascistas explotadores... esto puede pasar por violencia de género, ¿sabes? –Dominique se había levantado impetuosamente del sillón y ahora paseaba rápidamente de un lado a otro de la oficina, respirando furiosamente–. Demandaremos a El Profeta por negarte el permiso a pesar de que lo habías solicitado con tanta antelación...

–¡Dominique, baja la voz! –exclamó con un pobre susurro–. Marius ya me ha explicado que esto se trata sólo de quitarle las dudas a la gente que dice que él me beneficia innecesariamente en el trabajo y además, los organizadores de los eventos de esas dos semanas me han pedido a mí para que los cubra –explicó tan velozmente que le sorprendió que no se le hubiera enredado la lengua. Dominique la miró con descrédito, pero al ver que Rose no estaba dispuesta a tomar cartas en el asunto, se cruzó de brazos y la miró ofuscada.

–Bien, como sea... pero romperás la tradición.

–Lo sé –suspiró con tristeza. Gran parte de su resignación se debía a eso; todos los años desde que podía recordar, todos los primos se quedaban en noche buena a dormir en la Madriguera sin sus padres, que llegaban al día siguiente con sus regalos. Antes, la perspectiva de estar libres de supervisión directa era una delicia, pero con los años se había forjado como un hábito que les traía a la memoria los maravillosos recuerdos de su infancia.

Ahora no jugaban a las muñecas o a los duelos con ramillas de árboles semejantes a varitas ni se embriagaban y juergueaban con música a todo volumen aprovechando su rebelde adolescencia, la ausencia de sus progenitores y la falta de disciplina de sus abuelos. Ahora sólo se reunían junto al fuego a contar anécdotas y chistes toda la noche... aunque debía admitir que la última vez estuvo segura de que le daría alguna cirrosis hepática, pero esa era otra historia.

El punto es que ese día era con seguridad el más esperado del año por todos y lamentaba tener que perdérselo por una estúpida y aburridísima cena en el Ministerio.

–Bueno, supongo que siempre tendremos el año siguiente –se rindió Dominique luciendo tan abatida como Rose.

–Ahora, ¿Puedes terminar con lo que sea que estés haciendo?

–¿Por qué?

–Te dije que vendría para...

–¿Me dijiste que vendrías? –inquirió confundida y Rose aspiró lentamente, reuniendo toda la paciencia que poseía.

–Sí, Nique, te lo dije. Acordamos que vendría en cuanto saliera del trabajo al Ministerio y que de aquí iríamos al Callejón Diagon a comprar los obsequios para navidad –explicó con lentitud, asegurándose de que el cerebro de Dominique recibiera cada idea con claridad.

–Oh, ya lo recuerdo. Lo siento, es que el trabajo me volverá loca... –se sentó tras el escritorio y releyó la carta que escribía cuando Rose irrumpió en su oficina con esas noticias tan nefastas–. Terminaré un par de memorándums y nos vamos. Estoy segura de que a Hermione no le molestará –Rose suprimió la mueca de asombro al escucharla hablar de su madre como si sólo fuera la jefa, pero imaginaba que ambas tenían un acuerdo tácito de no recordarle a sus compañeros de trabajo su famoso y polémico parentesco.

–Por cierto, necesitaré una túnica semi-formal de Madame Malkin –comentó luego de unos minutos de silencio, captando el interés de Dominique–. Cenaré con la familia de Marius el viernes.

–Entonces claro que _no_ iremos al Callejón Diagon –bufó ofendida ante la sugerencia inocente de su prima y añadió–. De todas formas, tengo un rato fingiendo que leo mientras pensaba en la manera de engañarte para ir a la Avenida Samoa.

–¿Avenida Samoa? ¡Estás demente! Probablemente tendremos que vender un par de órganos para pagar algo de ese sitio –en Dublín quedaba el lugar que era la crema y nata de la alta sociedad en lo que a compras se refería y Dominique, aprovechado su generoso sueldo, siempre se paseaba por allí esperando a que Rose quisiera acompañarla algún día. No es que su economía fuera tan corta, pero no le gustaba gastar más de lo que debía por prudencia. Dominique, sin embargo, la tachaba de...

–Tacaña –espetó y Rose la miró ofendida–. Vamos, ya estamos creciditas, Rosie. Sólo compraremos un par de cosillas y no creo que eso afecte tu presupuesto.

Resopló con cansancio e inconscientemente, tanteó los dos sacos voluminosos de galeones que seguían dentro de su túnica. Al tacto, parecía una cantidad considerable...

–No sé... el Callejón Diagon tiene cosas preciosas...

–¡Pero no es la Avenida Samoa, Rosie! Además, la colección de invierno de O'Miranda salió hace ya casi un mes y aún no la he visto. ¡Tenemos que ir! –exclamó y Rose se hundió en su asiento, sabiéndolo inevitable.

Dominique sólo había logrado que Rose la acompañara un par de veces y en ambas oportunidades salió tan abatida por no poder comprar absolutamente nada sin endeudarse... pero con su nuevo cargo, sus ingresos habían aumentado y si lo sumaba al dinero que le había quitado a Marius, quizás podría costearse una cosa o dos.

–Vale, pero sólo esta vez –aceptó finalmente y Dominique soltó un pequeño chillido de alegría. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras su prima continuaba con su trabajo y Rose lo aprovechó para pensar seriamente lo que llevaba semanas evitando; los obsequios que le daría a su familia.

Su padre sería fácil, pero Hugo y Hermione siempre constituían un reto. Además, aún faltaba...

–Aún no sabes a quién te toca regalarle este año –la seriedad de Dominique la desconcertó, pero ella continuó antes de que le preguntara como si supiera perfectamente el curso de sus pensamientos–. La semana pasada fue el sorteo y como faltaste, cogí el pergamino con el nombre.

Y captó a qué se refería. Lo había olvidado completamente hasta hace unos momentos. Al ser una familia tan grande, cada año se arruinarían si le regalaban a cada quién algún obsequio. Por ello, anualmente hacían una especie de amigo secreto entre los Weasley para que cada persona recibiera un presente de sus padres y hermanos más uno adicional de alguien de la familia. Recordó con vergüenza que al tío Percy le había tocado ella hacía un par de años y le había regalado un conjunto de pijamas tan infantiles, que se había visto en la necesidad de incinerarlo a penas tuviera tiempo porque, bueno... todos tenían un gracioso dibujo de un Micropuff de colores diferentes en la camisa y ella ya era una _adulta_, Merlín. Sin embargo, no tuvo el corazón de hacerlo y las prendas resultaron ser tan cómodas, que acabó disfrazada de Micropuff cada noche ates de dormir.

Por Circe, qué patética era.

–¿Quién me ha tocado? –preguntó curiosa luego de sacudir la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y Dominique la miró con preocupación–. Vamos, sé que lo has visto. No lograrías resistirte.

–Lily. Te ha tocado Lily.

–Oh...

Oh.

Vaya, que _suerte_ tenía.

¿Qué le podría regalar a alguien con quien no hablaba desde que estaba en quinto año de Hogwarts? Lily era prácticamente una desconocida para ella, en realidad.

–Le encontraremos algo, te lo aseguro.

Asintió ausente y Dominique vio con obsesiva preocupación como Rose se abstraía con una expresión imperturbable. Siempre se preguntaba _por qué_ su prima tenía tan mala suerte, pero no era quién para juzgar los hilos del destino.

Suspiró pesadamente y siguió con su redacción del memorándum del perezoso de Williams. Ya quedaría tiempo de preocuparse por Rose.

...

–¿Crees que le guste? –preguntó Rose por cuarta vez desde que se habían sentado en un café de Samoa. Dominique rodó los ojos.

–Ya deja de preocuparte, Merlín. Si no le gusta, me lo quedaré yo porque es precioso –dijo con firmeza y Rose asintió sin quitar el gesto mortificado de su rostro–. Deberías pensar en lo fabulosa que te verás el viernes con ese modelito que compraste... O'Miranda nunca me decepciona y Marius resultó ser un novio generoso.

Rose sonrió, demasiado acostumbrada ya a que se refirieran a Marius como su pareja como para sentirse incómoda por ello.

–Sí, lo es... –sin embargo, allí seguía esa inquietud que tenía desde su pequeña reunión con él; estaba segura de que tramaba algo.

–Ahora hablemos de cosas más relevantes... ¿qué es de tu vida? Hace días que no hablamos –dijo con reprobación y Rose se encogió en su asiento antes de contestar.

–Bueno, ya sabes... ahogada en trabajo. Ya te había comentado que la glamorosa vida de una reportera me agota –cerró los ojos y suspiró con cansancio, inconscientemente comprobando su punto. Cuando los abrió, Dominique fruncía el ceño.

–¿Y cuánto tiempo tomará para que te coloquen en la sección que quieres?

–Pues Marius me ha dicho que Blaise Zabini no es de esos que admiten sus errores tan fácilmente. Cuando Harrison salió de la sección de opinión, metió a Nina y hace ya bastante que se dio cuenta de que ella quedaría mejor en cualquier otra parte menos allí, pero le ha dado oportunidad tras oportunidad y yo me he ido quedando atrás...

–La solución es bastante simpe, ¿no crees? –dijo luego de encogerse de hombros y Rose la miró intrigada–. Podrían cambiarse de ocupación, ¿sabes? Por lo poco que conozco a Nina, sé que le sentaría mejor el puesto que tienes ahora.

–No es como si no se hubiera discutido ya, pero no es tan sencillo –replicó apoyando la mejilla sobre la mano–. Desde que la gente se ha obsesionado conmigo, soy publicidad para el diario cada vez que aparezco en algún lugar... y el sueldo de Nina es superior al mío, así que ni ella está dispuesta a hacerlo ni a Zabini le conviene cambiarme. El otro día me dijo que cuando escribí el artículo sobre la fiesta de Malfoy y después de que las odiosas revistas del corazón soltaran toda clase de rumores, las subscripciones aumentaron en un 15%.

–¿Y qué esperan? ¿Que en tus reseñas sobre los eventos hayan cartas de amor codificadas? –Rose compuso una mueca de dolor, como si esa pregunta no difiriera mucho con el contenido de las cartas de los _fans_ de Rose. Y es que ahora se tenía que cuidar de no poner ningún sinónimo de "querer" o "desear" en sus artículos–. Vaya lío... –Dominique resopló, empatizando con su prima–. Entonces sólo te queda esperar, ¿cierto?

–Sí, supongo que sí...

Siguieron charlando de esta manera por varios minutos mientras Dominique encontraba una manera de sacar el tema que le interesaba y Rose intentaba evitarlo con fervor. Cuando los temas familiares, de trabajo y de Mark Pucey se agotaron, nadie pudo evitar la pregunta.

–¿Y cómo va todo con Malfoy? La última vez en la Madriguera parecían llevarse bien –el efecto fue inmediato; inconscientemente, Rose entornó los ojos y frunció el ceño–. Wow, ¿Ocurrió algo? Esa mirada no me gusta.

–Yo... –suspiró antes de decidir que no valía la pena ocultarle cosas a Dominique–. Tuvimos un malentendido la última vez que nos vimos y no hemos hablado desde entonces.

–¿Te refieres a luego de que me fui del restaurante? Según sé, se encontrarían luego, ¿no?

–No, bueno, no sé. Ese día fuimos a tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue y él actuó extraño todo el rato, casi como si no estuviera allí o prefiriera estar en cualquier otra parte menos conmigo. Con frialdad y bastante distante... luego nos encontramos el domingo para confirmar algunas cosas en Derbyshire y continuó así hasta que...

–Hasta que, ¿qué? –preguntó Dominique esforzándose por no sonar demasiado expectante. Rose recordó con resentimiento lo sucedido y suspiró.

–Hasta que discutimos y volvió a la normalidad, ya sabes... a ser un idiota –su resentimiento hizo que Dominique por poco no bufara. Al final, esperó unos segundos a que desapareciera la amargura del rostro de Rosie y preguntó:

–¿Por qué discutieron, Rose?

–Bueno... tal vez me metí en asuntos en dónde no debía –admitió reticente después de unos segundos–. Por pura curiosidad (y hago énfasis en _curiosidad_), entré en su habitación mientras él pensaba que estaba en el baño y...

–Y... –ya se estaba haciendo difícil disimular su impaciencia ante los silencios cada vez más largos de Rose.

–Descubrí una foto. Una donde sales tú –gruñó y luego se mordió el labio inferior por poner en evidencia su molestia. Dominique abrió tanto los ojos que parecían estar a punto de saltar de sus cuencas y se inclinó hacia ella con tanta rapidez, que casi derrama el café sobre la mesa.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó con voz ahogada. Pocas cosas lograban sorprenderla, pero eso...

–Sí, como lo oyes.

El silencio que siguió a esa afirmación fue tan largo y sepulcral, que ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse entre sí por la obvia incomodidad luego de esa declaración. Finalmente, Dominique decidió poner algo de orden a sus pensamientos.

–Yo pensé que... no es posible. Por Merlín… ¡Eso lo arruina todo! Yo no _pude_ equivocarme –dijo tan indignada como Rose–. No, no puede ser. Quizás es un asesino en serie y yo soy su siguiente objetivo –bromeó disimulando lo ofendida que se sentía, pero Rose la miró con descrédito–. ¿Qué foto era esa?

–Una que estaba en la repisa de mi sala de estar y que yo no había notado que faltaba. En ella estábamos celebrando tu cumpleaños y ambas sonreíamos con...

–¿Ambas? ¡Rose! –chilló a modo de regaño, pero sonaba demasiado feliz como para que pudiera tomársela en serio–. ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme parlotear por horas interminables acerca de la hipotética vida sexual de Mark Pucey con un hipogrifo cuando ha pasado todo eso? –Dominique casi se derrite de puro alivio. Sus planes de juntar a Rose con Scorpius se retrasarían si él, de la nada, proclamaba que sentía algo por ella–. Merlín, eres maléfica –finalizó con el tipo de alegría que uno reserva para el día en que ves a un bebé riendo por primera vez o al comer chocolate–. Entonces... tú viste en _su_ habitación una foto de _ambas_ y sólo concluiste que él sentía algo por _mí_ _–¿Acaso eres idiota?, _fue lo que estuvo a punto de preguntar con exasperación, pero se contuvo.

–¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? –inquirió confundida y Dominique sólo rodó los ojos. A veces Rose podía ser tan ingenua... lo único que se le ocurría era que Scorpius no había sido capaz de encontrar una foto en donde sólo estuviera Rose (porque ella odiaba las fotografías) y tomó aquella en la que más radiante se veía.

–Por eso discutieron –el sonrojo de Rose dijo más que mil palabras y Dominique no pudo reprimir una risita entre dientes–. ¿Y qué tendría de malo que sintiera algo por mí? A decir verdad, lo encuentro bastante guapo –se miró las uñas con falso interés y observando de reojo con diversión interna el como Rose alzaba el mentón y la fulminaba con la mirada.

–Eso mismo dijo él –gruñó hoscamente y los ojos de Dominique se volvieron suspicaces–. Básicamente me explicó que era lo justo que saliera contigo porque, bueno, yo salía con su primo. ¡Pero eso no tiene nada que ver! ¡Es el argumento más tonto del mundo! "Justicia poética"… ¡Bah! Patrañas –se cruzó de brazos y resopló–. Y ahora vienes tú y dices que no te parece mal... ¿Estás dispuesta a concederle ese capricho? Porque él es malo, Dominique. _Malo_.

Dominique la observaba con expresión tranquila, pero por dentro tenía una mezcla de perplejidad y creciente necesidad de abofetear a Rose. Sabía que su prima podía llegar a ser bastante obtusa y cabezota, pero esto ya le parecía increíble.

Si Rose se empeñaba en no abrir los ojos, entonces Dominique no veía nada de malo en molestarla un poco. Se lo merecía por _ciega_.

–No es como si concederle éste capricho –con sus manos, delineó las curvas de su cuerpo que no se ocultaban por la mesa en la que se sentaban y observó con satisfacción como Rose palidecía– fuera a ser un gran sacrificio para mí. Como dije, es muy atractivo y la única que no se da cuenta eres tú –Rose se miró las manos, evitando contacto visual. No quería que Dominique viera en sus ojos que, de hecho, quizás sí notaba que las facciones de Malfoy eran bastante simétricas–. Quizás le escriba en la noche y...

–Dominique –musito Rose desesperada y ella alzó una ceja, sintiendo que podría echarse a reír en cualquier momento–. Él no vale la pena. Malfoy es un idiota arrogante y además es _malo_ –insistió, pero Dominique alzó una ceja burlona. No estaba tomándola en serio y Rose _necesitaba_ que lo hiciera–. Vale, no es malo con todos, pero lo es _conmigo_. La gente parece pensar que él es un ángel, pero es porque ellos no _temen_ encontrarse con Scorpius en cada esquina, en cada habitación, en cada plato de comida... –inhaló profundamente y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el rostro, ignorando las ganas de echarse a llorar de pura frustración–. No, Nique, no me mires así. Tú no sabes... él es _así_ de molesto. Su sola presencia me crispa los nervios y me vuelve torpe y estúpida y siempre me mira con esa expresión que indica algo parecido a "eres una desgracia para la sociedad y todos lo saben"...

–Rose...

–Se cree la gran cosa porque es inteligente y se está _pudriendo_ en galeones y lo peor es que todo el mundo le sigue el juego a pesar de que lo único que hace es pavonearse como el insufrible que es...

–Merlín, Rose...

–Es patético, Nique. _Patético_. ¿Y qué si es inteligente? No es tan difícil serlo, ¿sabes? ¡Tú y yo fuimos a Ravenclaw! ¡Somos el doble de brillantes que él! –chilló azorada y Dominique resopló con pesadez; por muy frecuentes que fueran, jamás se acostumbraría a las crisis existenciales de Rose–. Además, no es _tan_ guapo como se cree que es –eso hizo que Dominique entornara los ojos con interés, pero Rose no pareció notar el cambio en sus facciones–. Su pelo es _demasiado_ rubio y sus ojos son _demasiado_ grises y su cuerpo es _demasiado_ proporcionado y tiene todo en exceso porque es un egoísta que se aprovechó de algún feo desafortunado cuando se repartieron los atractivos físicos...

–Rose, joder...

–De acuerdo, es _así_ de guapo... ¡Pero el punto es que lo sabe y es un rematado idiota pro ello! Su atractivo no le da ningún derecho a ser tan vanidoso y no quiero que te vayas a con él a Nueva Zelanda porque no podría...

–Oh, joder, para de lamentarte –la cortó alzando la voz por sobre sus balbuceos de frenética indignación–. ¿Nueva Zelanda? –inquirió incrédula y Rose enrojeció de vergüenza–. Vale, si tanto te preocupa, no ligaré con él. Pero explícame algo... –esperó a que Rose la mirara y continuó–. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?

–¿Con qué?

–¡¿Cómo que con qué?! ¡Con esto! –exclamó fastidiada por su despiste. Como Rose no dio señales de entender, añadió–. Con el hecho de que él tenga una foto tuya...

–Una foto de ambas –corrigió frunciendo el ceño, pero Dominique fingió no haberla escuchado.

–Obviamente están al comienzo de algo...

Esa última afirmación resultó en un precioso y _agradable_ sentimiento de terror absoluto.

–¡Claro que no! –replicó ofendida por la insinuación y Dominique puso los ojos en blanco.

–Rose, no discutamos esto de nuevo, ¿sí? Tienes que admitir de una vez lo que está pasando.

–No está _pasando_ nada, Nique.

–¿Ah, no? No seas tonta, claro que está _pasando_ algo. Tú misma me lo acabas de confirmar –afirmó con seguridad y Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo no he confirmado nada.

–Vamos, incluso _tú_ has notado que él siempre parece mucho más descortés cuando está contigo...

–Eso es porque me odia –siseó furiosa y su prima chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo explicas la foto? ¿Y las miradas? Todo es muy raro entre ustedes y él siempre parece dispuesto a fastidiarte con cada oportunidad que tiene. Es como si le satisficiera que...

–¡Claro que le satisface! Me _odia_ –insistió histéricamente, sabiéndolo inútil.

–No, no lo hace. Te quiere.

Se estremeció al oír esas dos palabras finales y cerró los ojos unos segundos para ignorar la punzada de emoción _maligna_ que sintió en su estómago.

–Estás tratando de meterte en mi cabeza para convencerme de la cosa más inverosímil del mundo, pero no lo lograrás. No está vez –farfulló entre dientes, pero Dominique pasó de ella con habilidad pasmosa.

Y es que su prima siempre conseguía invadir su mente. Lo hacía cuando la manipulaba para asistir a citas a ciegas en las que acababa siendo secuestrada, cuando necesitaba a alguien que la acompañara para sufrir hipotermia en los congeladores de Hogwarts, cuando la convencía de que era buena idea confundir a unos policías muggles para que no las arrestaran...

–No es eso lo que intento, Rose. Estoy siendo sincera. Además, creo que puedo conseguirle una explicación a lo del incordio –añadió pensativa y Rose resopló con pesadez–. Hay tanta tensión entre ustedes que él necesita drenarla de alguna manera, así que quizás podría deberse a algún tipo de frustración sexual que...

–¡No es un frustrado sexual! –chilló, volviendo a estar alterada y sonrojada de forma instantánea y atrayendo la atención de todas las personas que las rodeaban en el café–. Sólo es frustrado a secas porque nos frustramos mutuamente...

–Sexualmente –replicó Dominique con una sonrisa pícara y Rose emitió un rugido gutural que no podía clasificar en la especie humana.

–¡No! Sólo eso; nos frustramos. No hay ningún tipo de sugestividad implicada, Dominique. Nos frustramos espiritualmente –explicó moderando el tono de su voz para que la gente dejara de mirarlas como si estuvieran locas.

Ciertamente, así era como se sentía.

_Loca_.

–¿Así es como le dicen ahora? –Rose la fulminó con la mirada y Dominique chasqueó con la lengua–. Merlín santo, Rose, no seas cabezota –rodó los ojos con hastío y sacudió una mano con desdén–. La frustración espiritual no existe y tú no podrás escaparte mucho tiempo de tus sentimien...

–¡No hay sentimientos! –rugió impaciente y su prima alzó una ceja Malfoy-esca–. Bueno, puede que sí los haya, pero son malos, oscuros y venenosos, Dominique. No lo quiero en lo más mínimo y lo _odio_ y da la casualidad de que la mayoría de sus sentimientos hacia mí son de desagrado y más _odio _y todo funciona muy bien entre los dos de esa manera odiosa, así que por favor, _por favor_, ¿podrías dejar el tema de una vez?

Dominique pareció considerar su petición con seriedad unos momentos antes de que su expresión se trasformara en una mueca astuta y traviesa.

Inmediatamente, Rose supo que no debía confiar en ella; había visto ese gesto antes. Muchas veces, de hecho. Y siempre, _siempre_ acababa pagando las consecuencias de los ingeniosos planes de Dominique.

Esa sonrisa siempre acababa con ellas encerradas en congeladores _del mal_, perdiendo el carruaje que lleva a Hogwarts luego de una excursión a Hogsmade y viéndose obligadas a pasar la noche en la casa de un completo extraño luego de que les cerraran las puertas del colegio, organizando fiestas clandestinas en su sala común o en Dominique obligándola a _explorar _los diversos matices que podía ofrecerle tener una relación con alguien como Anne Moore (sobra decir que Anne es una chica y que Rose, de hecho, es heterosexual).

Dios mío, si se detenía a considerar todo eso, era bastante sorprendente que hubiera llegado a ser Premio Anual.

–De acuerdo, lo dejaré estar –dijo finalmente luego de que logró desaparecer la _conspiración_ de su rostro.

–No –dijo lacónica y Dominique frunció el ceño con fingido desconcierto–. No lo harás.

–¿El qué?

–Ni siquiera lo pienses, Dominique. No te atrevas –advirtió con el tono más amenazador que poseía, pero el destello maligno en su mirada no cedió ni un milímetro.

–¿Que no me atreva a hacer qué? –inquirió aparentando inocencia.

Sin embargo, Rose siempre fue muchísimo más inteligente que eso.

Bueno, al menos lo era ahora.

–No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Dominique. Puedo ver cómo un nefasto plan se está trazando en tus ojos, pero no lo harás. No va a funcionar. ¿Debo recordarte cómo acabó el último complot?

–Vamos, Rosie, ése fue un fallo de cálculo insignificante...

–¡Acabé en una cita a ciegas con un tipo que estaba demente! –exclamó incrédula ante el menosprecio de Dominique hacia una situación que la atormentó por muchas semanas–. ¡Me secuestró y robó mi varita, Dominique!

–Estás exagerando; el pobre tenía demasiada carga con el trabajo y su inestable cerebro no pudo soportarlo. Fue un sencillo colapso nervioso. Además, sólo te invitó a tomar unas copas y probablemente se le fue la noción del tiempo –replicó despreocupadamente y Rose tuvo que disponer de todo su autocontrol para no matarla.

–Estuve cuatro días encerrada en su habitación escuchando peroratas infinitas acerca de la pleitesía que ese hombre le rendía a mis padres y si no es porque James y Albus me encuentran...

–Lo hicieron porque yo les di su dirección y al menos agradece que no te hizo nada malo porque prefería escucharte hablar acerca de Ron, Hermione y Harry. Aunque las malas lenguas decimos que sus genitales no eran funcionales –rió por su propio chiste, ignorando la mirada fulminante de Rose–. Y Lorcan estuvo de acuerdo conmigo porque no se puede creer que ese tipo te tuvo para él todo ese tiempo y no hizo...

–_Tú_ quieres que _agradezca_ que... –resopló como un toro tratando de expulsar todo el enojo de su cuerpo con esa simple exhalación–. No te atrevas a hacer nada, Dominique, te lo advierto. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás la próxima que acabe en una habitación para enfermos mentales en San Mungo seas tú.

O, en su defecto, sería la misma Rose quién viviría allí por el resto de sus días.

Llegados a este punto, ya no le importaba.

Es más, _casi_ lo deseaba.

–Vale, no haré nada –se rindió con una mueca de disgusto distorsionando sus perfectas facciones–. Pero quiero que me ayudes a comprender algo... él no te gusta y estás convencida de que no siente nada por ti, estás saliendo con su primo y aun así no quieres que yo intente nada con él. ¿A qué se debe eso?

Se mordió el labio inferior e inhaló con fuerza, fallando en organizar sus pensamientos. Dominique esperó pacientemente a que Rose tomara la palabra y, finalmente, se decidió a hablar con voz tan baja que tuvo que inclinarse sobre la mesa para escucharla.

–Yo... no sé. Sólo me incomoda la idea, eso es todo –afirmó vacilante, esperando que eso bastara para satisfacer la curiosidad de Dominique.

–No puedo creer que seas tan cabezota –replicó luego de bufar–. Para mi es evidente que...

–Dominique... –gimió suplicante, pidiéndole con los ojos que no retomara esa conversación.

Nique se pasó una mano por el cabello y suspiró; aunque se moría de ganas por agarrar a Rose y sacudirla hasta que entrara en razón, tal vez aún no estaba lista para admitirlo. Se necesitaría tiempo y algo más... quizás que el mismo Scorpius se lo confirmara.

Había conversado con él en la Madriguera dejándole muy claro que sabía que él estaba colado por su prima, pero él lo había negado con fervor. Por un momento, ella estuvo apunto de dejarlo estar justo cuando él, poco antes de que Rose interrumpiera, le dijo que estaba seguro de que ella de todas formas jamás lo vería como otra cosa que como un insoportable dolor en el culo.

Y _qué casualidad_ que Malfoy se hubiera mostrado tan frío con Rose el mismo día en que la prensa rosa soltó esos reportajes acerca de el fervoroso amor que se profesaban ella y Marius.

Tal vez eso explicaba que se hubiera comportado así con Rosie; Malfoy se convenció de que ella lo odiaba y de que amaba a Marius e intentó alejarse de ella emocionalmente para no caer en ese cliché de amor no correspondido. Guardar las distancias, mantenerse aparte y evitar cualquier tipo de contacto íntimo con Rose; de seguro esa había sido su estrategia.

Pero el ataque de celos de su prima debió haber renovado sus ánimos.

Sin embargo, la mortificación de Rose le impedía estar lista para escuchar algo así y Dominique, como tenía un alma infinitamente bondadosa, decidió no presionarla... bueno, no _más_ de lo que ya lo había hecho. Sospechaba que la evidencia era tan contundente, que incluso Rose y su terquedad no eran capaces de obviarla, pero el estado de negación era mucho más fuerte que su sentido común.

Finalmente, resopló y se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento, llamando al mesero con un gesto de la mano.

–Creo que es hora de irnos –anunció para el alivio de Rose, que odiaba las confrontaciones–. ¿Aún está en pie la reunión en tu casa?

–Sí –miró su reloj con entusiasmo por el cambio de tema y continuó–. Son las cinco. Podemos ir a mi hogar y descansar un poco antes de que lleguen los demás. Se nos unirá Victoire.

–La princesita se ha dado cuenta de que Teddy la ama incondicionalmente –dijo desbordando ironía y Rose rió–. Admítelo; Victoire es una idiota celosa cuando se lo propone y conozco a _alguien_ que se parece muchísimo a ella... gracias cariño –le guiñó el ojo al mesero y Rose, para no pensar en la alusión de su prima a sus inexistentes celos, comenzó a rebuscar galeones sueltos en sus bolsillos para pagar el costoso café.

Dominique, sin embargo, ni se inmutó.

–Ésta va por la casa, preciosas. Allí está mi nombre y mi dirección, por si alguna quiere enviarme alguna lechuza –les lanzó una mirada lasciva a ambas y Rose se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear negativas, insistiendo en pagarle. Dominique la fulminó con la mirada y le sonrió al mesero con coquetería.

–Gracias, guapo –se guardó el papel que antaño había pensado que era la cuenta y el mesero se alejó como si flotara, demasiado feliz por haberse ligado a las dos bellezas de la tarde que había tenido el placer de atender. Sería la envidia de sus compañeros, definitivamente–. Rose, no seas tonta. Alégrate de que eres linda y que siempre que quieras puedes conseguir cosas gratis. No es un privilegio que tenga todo el mundo... aunque a mí me ocurre todo el tiempo.

Rió con gracia y Rose rodó los ojos antes de imitarla.

–Eres imposible... y tan presumida, que tal vez Malfoy y tú deberían intentarlo –bromeó cuando salían del local y Dominique la miró con las cejas alzadas.

–Ese es el problema, Rose. Somos iguales y no nos llevaríamos bien. Él necesita a alguien dulce, algo histérica y muy cabezota para compensar su cinismo, su pasividad y sus maneras insufribles –la miró sugestivamente, pero Rose no se dio por aludida–. Ya sabes lo que dicen, los opuestos se atraen porque se complementan, Rosie.

* * *

Rose despertó aquel viernes sintiéndose ligera a pesar de que el presentimiento de que algo ocurriría aquella noche no la abandonó; estaba tan feliz de haber podido descansar el día anterior, que lo pasó viendo todas aquellas películas que había obtenido durante su paseo con Dominique y que no había visto por esas semanas de ausencia.

Durmió hasta pasadas las diez y como no tenía ningún deseo de salir de su hogar, sorteó entre los canales viendo su reloj con obsesiva fijación, esperando a que llegara la hora de arreglarse y sólo levantándose para comer e ir al baño. Al llegar las cinco en punto y acabar la última película del día, se levantó con pesadez y se dio una larga ducha, intentando ignorar aquella corazonada que la abrumaba. Se aplicó las pociones correspondientes para el cabello, que decidió llevarlo en una coleta bien elaborada a falta de más imaginación, se pintó las uñas de las manos y los pies y rebuscó en su armario unos tacones que combinaran con el vestido.

Cuando terminó todos los arreglos, eran a penas las siete y media. Se colocó la prenda –más parecida a un vestido muggle que a una túnica– y se observó en el espejo con ojo crítico: el vestido seguía sentándole tan bien como en la tienda. Tenía un estilo greco-romano inusual y era de color salmón con un efecto drapeado, sin mangas, con la falda fluida y una extraña costura a nivel de la cintura que hacía a la prenda más original que otras pares. Le llegaba a unos cinco centímetros por encima del muslo y la tela era suave, confortable y delineaba su figura de tal forma, que resaltaba sus atributos y disimulaba sus faltas. Bajo la prenda, debía usar algo parecido a unas mallas porque, bueno... O'Miranda debía agregarle algo que de verdad lo hiciera parecer un vestido de invierno. Honestamente le encantaba... quizás lo usaría para la cena en el ministerio.

Aprovechó el tiempo que quedaba antes de que Marius la recogiera para hacer algo sencillo en su rostro con sus escasos conocimientos sobre maquillaje, limitándose a delinear sus ojos y pintar sus labios.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, apenas terminó de acicalarse Marius tocó la puerta y Rose lo invitó a pasar alzando la voz desde su habitación y quitando el pestillo con un movimiento de varita. No pasó mucho antes de que él se recostara en el marco de la entrada de su habitación y la observara fijamente mientras ella arreglaba su bolso.

–Casi me haces sentir culpable... –comentó como para sí mismo, pero Rose lo escuchó y lo miró alarmada.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó disimulando la ansiedad que sentía y que quería obligarla a enterrarse entre sus sábanas y no salir hasta estar segura de que no pasaría nada.

–Bueno, mírate –repuso sonriendo alegremente, pero sus ánimos la hicieron mirarlo con recelo–. Es una pena que tengas que estar atada a mí cuando podrías estar con cualquier otro hombre que de verdad pudiera hacerte feliz.

–No seas tonto –replicó sonriendo y Marius contuvo un suspiro de alivio–. A tu manera, me haces feliz.

Y no mentía. Marius era la fuente más rica en excusas que había tenido en siglos.

–Claro, ahora intenta convencerme de que Voldemort volvió y de que el Ministerio no sigue siendo corrupto y podrás dar el día por hecho –Rose rió ligeramente y corrió a su armario para sacar un abrigo y una bufanda preciosa que Dominique le había obligado a comprar para hacer juego con el vestido.

–Pues conozco a alguien que puede creer siete cosas descabelladas e imposibles antes de desayunar –comentó sonriendo al recordar a su tía Luna y rebuscó en su cómoda el saco de galeones restantes que Marius le había dado para comprar todo. Él lo miró incrédulo y rodó los ojos.

–No serás tú y mucho menos yo; somos periodistas y por fuerza, siempre necesitamos hechos –dijo sonriendo ladinamente antes de agregar–. Por ejemplo, para creer que realmente eres feliz, necesitaría saber hace cuanto exactamente que no tienes sexo con nadie –Rose se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser de la impresión–. Y no seas tonta, tengo muchos más galeones de los que puedo contar.

Con los ojos llorosos, lo fulminó con la mirada y Marius debió encontrar ese intento divertido, porque no dejó de reír hasta que llegaron a las puertas de la Mansión Nott.

–No es asunto tuyo –dijo entre dientes cuando estuvieron allí y la risa de Marius ya se había esfumado. Él bufó y estuvo a punto de comentar algo cuando abrieron la puerta.

–Entonces no eres virgen –susurró contra su oído mientras el elfo los llevaba a la sala del té y Rose se sonrojó furiosamente–. Siempre me lo había preguntado, ya sabes... curiosidad.

Se guardó cualquier comentario que pudiera confirmarlo o desmentirlo y se limitó a pellizcarle el brazo que entrelazaba con el de ella. Marius soltó un débil gemido y la miró con los ojos entornados, pero tuvo que contener la réplica cuando encontraron a sus padres y a los Zabini sentados cómodamente sobre los sillones de la estancia que al gusto de Rose, era bastante ostentosa.

–Buenas noches, querida, que bueno que llegas –Daphne se levantó del sillón y la recibió con un abrazo que Rose correspondió desconcertada; no eran tan cercanas, a decir verdad–. Tengo cerca de media hora insistiéndole a Marius que fuera por ti, pero es muy perezoso.

–Le dije a las ocho, madre –dijo con un deje de fastidio que confirmó las palabras de Daphne. Rose tuvo que sonreír.

Uno a uno le fueron dando la bienvenida, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros, y Rose terminó sentada entre Daphne y Marius intentando evadir las miradas fulminantes que Pansy Zabini le enviaba. Suponía que aún resentían que, debido a Rose, Eve aún no estuviera casada… lo cual era irónico, porque la chica estaba cabizbaja y no mostraba la misma frialdad de antaño.

Luego de unos minutos de superficial conversación en dónde incluso Theodore se esforzaba por incluirla, Daphne suspiró lastimeramente y miró su reloj de pulsera.

–Astoria está tardando –anunció con el semblante nublado de preocupación–. Suele ser muy puntual.

Ante esto, Rose se emocionó un poco ya que apreciaba a Astoria y, bueno, no la veía desde la celebración del cumpleaños de Scorpius. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse porque unos momentos después, un elfo anunció su llegada.

Los Malfoy llegaron con tal presencia, que todos se vieron prácticamente obligados a observarlos con admiración mientras entraban. Los tres con tanta elegancia y fluidez que Rose se sintió un poco cohibida al estar entre tanta gente _hermosa_.

En serio, ¿Qué tomaban los sangre pura? Con pocas excepciones, todos eran hermosos y perfectos.

–Buenas noches, lamentamos la tardanza –dijo Draco Malfoy con gesto imperturbable y Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que volver a admirarse con el parecido que guardaba con Scorpius–. Me retuvo el Ministerio y a pesar de que me opuse, Astoria quiso esperarme.

–Faltaría más –replicó ofendida ante la perspectiva de acudir sin su esposo a cualquier lugar–. Pero ya que estamos aquí, creo que podríamos pasar al... ¿Rose? ¡Rose! Estás preciosa –se acercó a ella lo más rápido que su compostura le permitía y su impetuoso abrazo la obligó a incorporarse.

–Tu también, Astoria. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó educadamente luego de separarse y ella le respondió con alegres ademanes mientras todos las observaban interactuar perplejos por la amistad cercana que parecían tener.

Un par de veces, Rose se atrevió a mirar por sobre el hombro de su interlocutora y vio a Scorpius mirándola con el gesto tan serio e inmutable, que reprimió la mueca de desconcierto y volvió a observarlo intrigada. Él se percató de esto, compuso una sonrisa ladina y asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludo, dejándola aún más extrañada.

Qué hombre más bipolar, en serio. Se preguntaba con cuantas personalidades tendría que lidiar su futura esposa.

Sin embargo, se distrajo de sus pensamientos cuando Scorpius se acercó a Marius y ambos intercambiaron un apretón firme e impersonal de manos en lugar de la calurosa muestra de afecto que cualquiera esperaría entre dos primos que supuestamente se quieren.

–Un placer… como siempre –dijo Scorpius con la voz grave y formal y Rose entornó los ojos, observando su interacción con curiosidad.

–No como siempre, _primo_ –el tono burlón que empleó Marius logró que Rose se desentendiera completamente del diálogo que Astoria pretendía iniciar con ella–. Aunque has mejorado. La última vez estabas bastante tenso.

Scorpius soltó un bufido de risa y soltó la mano de Marius con aparente despreocupación.

–Pues no todos los días vez a un caballero aprovechándose de la bondad de una dama, _primo_ –Malfoy alzó una ceja retadora que sólo consiguió que Marius rodara los ojos–. Siempre he pensado que es algo muy detestable. ¿Qué opinas tú? Tu criterio es siempre muy valioso.

Ambos siseaban en voz tan baja que a Rose le costaba escucharlos por sobre el barullo de las conversaciones. Sin embargo, para ella era evidente que las mandíbulas de Scorpius estaban tensas y que los hombros de Marius permanecían rígidos por aquel desafío mutuo.

–Quizás hoy sea uno de esos días. Después de todo, ser detestable es uno de mis dones, primo –y con esas frías palabras ocultas bajo capas de falsa cordialidad, Marius volvió a tomar asiento a su lado y Scorpius frunció el ceño profundamente y se alejó con una mueca que parecía dividirse entre meditabunda y enojada.

Rose los observó a ambos unos segundos más antes de concentrarse en Astoria, que continuó charlando alegremente acerca de las peripecias de esperar a su esposo y preguntándole por su trabajo y su familia, obligando a Marius a correrse de sitio para sentarse junto a ella. Después de unos momentos así, Daphne carraspeó delicadamente y miró a su hermana con recelo.

–Buenas noches a ti también, hermana. Cualquiera diría que luego de dos semanas sin vernos la cara, mostrarías un poco más de entusiasmo al saludarme... si lo hubieras hecho, claro –Astoria bufó divertida y le sonrió burlonamente a Daphne, que alzó una ceja de forma retadora.

–Pues crecí contigo, querida. Absolutamente todo lo que debería saber de ti ya lo sé y el saludo está implícito, ¿no crees? Ahora, si lo que te apena es que acapare la atención de tu nuera... –su voz mostró tranquilidad, pero su rostro y su sonrisa maliciosa le hizo replantearse a Rose de _dónde_ había heredado Scorpius su odioso humor negro. Sin contar con el hecho de que la rivalidad entre ambas parecía ser un reflejo de la de sus hijos.

Qué familia tan extraña, a decir verdad.

–Siempre tan graciosa –Rose, que estaba sentada entre ellas, se sintió un poco acorralada porque a pesar de su cordialidad y aparente cariño fraternal, la competencia era evidente y se preguntó cómo no la había notado antes. Al parecer, sus respectivos esposos pensaron lo mismo que ella, porque Theodore le envió una mirada cómplice a Malfoy y él interrumpió el encubierto duelo con preguntas vanas sobre la decoración y la casa.

Luego de esa pequeña charla, Astoria decidió notar la presencia de Pansy e Eve y las saludó con algo de frialdad que fue correspondida de la misma forma. Rose, intrigada por esa interacción, miró a Astoria inquisitivamente y ella le dio a entender que le contaría después para aliviar su curiosidad.

No pasó mucho antes de que la comida por fin estuviera servida y todos se retiraron al comedor, donde Theodore tomó la cabecera de la mesa con Marius a su derecha y su esposa a la izquierda y Rose, algo reticente y nada acostumbrada a la formalidad, se sentó lentamente junto a su novio.

Se sorprendió cuando Astoria tomó asiento junto a ella y le sonrió con cariño antes de señalar con un gesto a su derecha, donde Eve la miraba con la nariz arrugada por haber tomado el puesto que ella deseaba. Suponía que la intención de la Señora Malfoy fue evitar que Zabini la incordiara toda la noche coqueteando descaradamente con Marius en sus narices, pero Rose sospechaba que su única intención era ver si era capaz de compartir ese momento con Marius sin intentar nada romántico con él, ya saben… una forma de probarse a sí misma que había hecho avances en eso de "olvidar a Marius", justo como Scorpius le había recomendado

Y como Rose a no quería seguir analizando el comportamiento de una familia tan abismalmente diferente a la suya, prefirió maravillarse ante el servicio. Y es que ella jamás había visto elfos tan bien educados; ni siquiera en el hogar de los Malfoy. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, colocaron los platos a la mesa y sin el acostumbrado pitido chillón que se solía a oír cuando hablaban, preguntaron a todos los invitados qué platillo del menú deseaban como aperitivo y proseguían a chasquear los dedos con maestría antes de que el plato estuviera frente a los ojos del comensal.

El estómago de Rose soltó un rugido feliz y triunfante cuando el coctel de camarones apareció frente a ella y la boca prácticamente se le derritió al imaginarse el sabor de un plato que ella consideraba exótico y muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba comer. Cuando la copa de vino se llenó frente a sus ojos, se sintió tentada a saborearlo y, Merlín... en definitiva, debía conseguir un elfo doméstico; junto a esos banquetes que se daba en las mansiones de la familia de Marius y Scorpius, el recuerdo de los macarrones con queso que comía casi a diario le provocaba arcadas.

Luego de aquella deliciosa entrada, Rose permaneció inquieta y expectante ante lo que le esperaba. Charlando escasamente y apenas levantando la mirada de su plato un par de veces, degustó el gran plato principal y la ensalada complementaria con hambre ciega e insaciable. Sólo se detenía para intercambiar ideas sobre el sabor y la sazón de los platos con Astoria o Marius y la las veces que lo hizo, pudo ver como Pansy la miraba con profundo disgusto, al parecer ofendida por su voracidad.

Sin embargo, Rose la ignoró abiertamente; comer era uno de los placeres más grandes que existían y no se frenaría porque una tonta consideraba que no comer una hoja de lechuga por plato era incorrecto.

Tampoco le importó que Scorpius no dejara de observarla con una sonrisa tan molesta y tonta como él mismo. De hecho, si se fijaba, apenas y prestaba atención a su cena. Sólo la miraba con la misma intensidad acostumbrada.

A punto de terminar con su ensalada, le dirigió la mirada más mortífera que poseía para que la dejara en paz; aún lo culpaba por haberse enamorado de su prima. Como probablemente es imposible lucir _mortífera_ con las mejillas infladas por los continuos bocados, Scorpius sólo alzó el mentón en respuesta y sus ojos la miraron con diversión explícita que sólo la hizo sonrojar. Evidentemente, sabía que pensaba en Dominique y su posible relación con él.

En ese intercambio de miradas estaban cuando Astoria, cansada de que Eve quisiera intimidar a Rose, se inclinó hacia ella y le habló en tono confidencial.

–Otra cosa que tenemos en común –dijo, llamando su atención. Rose dejó de mirar a Malfoy con algo de alivio y se volvió a ella con interés–. Las Zabini parecen guardarnos un resentimiento infundado.

–Es obvio por qué Eve parece odiarme a mí –dijo después de tragar. Astoria frunció los labios y tomó de su copa para disimularlo. Entonces, volvió a dirigirse a Rose con una sonrisa pacífica.

–Yo estimo mucho a Pansy, de verdad; pero puede llegar a ser tan pesada... –suspiró con tristeza y Rose tuvo que esperar a que se repusiera para seguir escuchándola–. En Hogwarts estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco, pero él ha estado comprometido conmigo desde la cuna –Rose casi se atraganta de forma vergonzosa e intentó por todos los medios disimular su impresión. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Pansy y con molesto asombro, vio como hablaba alegremente con el señor Malfoy aprovechando que Astoria estaba sentada muy lejos de él–. No sé hasta qué punto ha superado su capricho, pero Blaise se ve muy feliz con ella –susurró cuando siguió la dirección de los ojos de Rose.

Entonces, Rose miró a Blaise y ahora que se fijaba, estaba mucho menos entusiasta que lo usual y ocasionalmente, observaba a Pansy con algo parecido a la añoranza.

–Es una pena...

–Sí, me consta que él la ama de verdad, aunque nunca entendí por qué –Rose reprimió la risita que pugnaba por salir ante ese comentario aparentemente inocente y Astoria le sonrió con complicidad–. Ella no comprende que a pesar de que Draco y yo nunca tuvimos una relación implícita en Hogwarts, nos enamoramos... tomó algo de tiempo y un poco de esfuerzo, es cierto, pero lo hicimos. Él es un hombre muy cariñoso cuando quiere y me costó muchísimo descubrir sus demonios y ayudarlo a superarlos. Lo mejor de una relación llega cuando aprendes a ver más allá de sus virtudes y llegas a amar todas sus fallas... o, en su defecto, logras aceptar sus errores y desperfectos y te dejas maravillar cuando exterioriza todas sus bondades.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos se dirigieron a Malfoy, sentado casi frente a ella. Él observaba su plato distraídamente y asentía de forma sincronizada a las pausas de quienes intentaban entablar conversación con él.

Astoria, que secretamente ansiaba que Scorpius y Rose se _enamoraran_, observó a la pelirroja con suspicacia y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa de satisfacción al verla tan enfrascada en su hijo, que a la vista de cualquiera parecía tranquilo; ella, que lo conocía muchísimo mejor que eso, sabía que había algo rondando en su mente que no lo dejaba en paz.

Al terminar el postre, Rose se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento y cerró los ojos, somnolienta. Después de semejante comida, sólo tenía deseos de echarse a dormir en la cama más cercana, pero se recompuso rápidamente y esperó a que todos acabaran mientras charlaba con Marius, que se removía en su asiento con mal disimulado nerviosismo. A pesar de que insistió, él no dijo qué le ocurría; sólo se limitó a cambiar de tema cada vez que lo preguntaba.

Cuando todos finalizaron, regresaron al salón del té para conversar un rato más antes de que todos partieran. Rose no tuvo tiempo de aburrirse; hablaba animadamente con Daphne y Astoria bajo la mirada satisfecha de los hombres Nott y Rose aprovechó para agradecerle por tomarse la molestia de adelantar la cena navideña sólo para que ella estuviera presente. Luego de media hora, Marius se levantó y llamó a dos elfos para que llenaran sus copas para hacer un brindis; ingenuamente, Rose pensó que era alguna clase de tradición familiar.

Agradeció con fervor a todos los invitados por su presencia y les deseó una feliz navidad con educación y encanto. Todos brindaron con calmada alegría y ella, que nunca imaginó añorar a su escandalosa familia, sintió algo de nostalgia por el barullo que formaban por cualquier tontería. Había allí en las personas que la rodeaban tanta cadencia y elegancia, que el bullicio era motivo de reprobación.

Cuando todos chocaron sus copas, Marius se aclaró la garganta para invocar el silencio y continuó.

–Finalmente, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para anunciar algo muy importante para mí y es una verdadera satisfacción que todos mis seres queridos estén acá para escucharlo –Rose, que lo escuchaba con atención, se sintió desconcertada cuando Marius caminó hasta ella y la miró con profunda devoción.

Y, entonces, se arrodilló.

Sí. Se arrodilló frente a ella.

Dios mío, _se arrodilló_.

Su mente se quedó en blanco y sólo podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón desbocado pitando en sus oídos y las exclamaciones ahogadas llegaron tan lejanas, que su cerebro no las registró. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos, que debía dar la impresión de un conejillo asustado. Miles de excusas cruzaron su mente como un rayo; se ataría los zapatos, buscaría algo que se le cayó, se le había torcido el tobillo, tenía una extraña enfermedad que inmovilizaba su cuerpo y debilitaba sus articulaciones, le había entrado un imperioso deseo de rezar...

No.

Por Merlín y sus calzones, todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido y Rose necesitaba que la rotación del planeta se detuviera para poder darle un respiro a su súbito mareo.

Y es que no.

Marius _no_ podía estar haciéndole esto. Él no podía estar removiendo en los bolsillos de su túnica para hallar lo que ella creía que buscaba. Seguro era su maldita paranoia; ellos habían acordado hablarlo antes si se daba el caso de que Theodore Nott insistiera. Él no podía... no podía hechizarle a traición con una propuesta.

–Marius... –balbuceó en un tono tan bajo, que ni siquiera ella fue capaz de escucharse. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda cuando él la miró directo a los ojos con una mezcla de expectación y disculpa y su garganta se secó cuando él puso frente a sus ojos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo que ella observó con pánico y no pudo evitar mirarlo suplicante.

Marius, obligado a mantener su expresión emocionada y ansiosa, no pudo evitar el retorcijón de culpabilidad en el estómago por haber expuesto a Rose a semejante situación sin ningún aviso previo y con mucha, _mucha_ premeditación... pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Le echó un vistazo breve a la mueca estupefacta y descolocada de Scorpius y suspiró para llenarse de valor.

Era ahora o nunca.

–Rose, cariño, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

* * *

_Vean, vean, vean, vean, vean, ¡Vean!:_

imageshack . us /photo/my-images/534/catsjjj . jpg/ (sin espacios)

_¡Yay! Es un precioso, maravilloso y completamente genial fanart hecho por la paisana más generosa de todas: ¡Gracias, __**Milagros**__! Has hecho mi semana mucho más llevadera con el gesto, así que un abrazo y doble gracias para ti xD_

* * *

_Er… fin._

_Hay muchas cosas que no tengo manera de explicar. Mi tardanza se debe a múltiples giros del destino que han conseguido que esta semana sea todos los sinónimos posibles de infernal, mismos giros que me han hecho imposible responder reviews. Me ocuparé de eso entre hoy y mañana, pero agradezco mucho su preocupación :)_

_En cuanto a este capítulo, podríamos decir que el cambio en Rose es un poco más evidente ya que lleva un buen tiempo sin imaginar escenarios demasiado trágicos y desastrosos porque Scorpius se las ha ingeniado para introducirse en su rutina sin ser detectado. Cualquier cambio en su vida diaria la altera hasta niveles insospechados y como Malfoy ahora es parte de esto… Eso explicaría la locura del capítulo pasado xD Pasado eso, este capítulo podríamos dividirlo en 3 partes. En la primera, Scorpius ve sus esperanzas renovadas, en la segunda, Dominique vuelve a atacar con fuerza y en la tercera, Marius... le da un giro súbito a los hechos._

_Otra de las cosas que no puedo explicar es este final. Pues sí… no me odien, por favor. Sé que es inesperado y que imaginaban algo así, sí... en un futuro muy lejano. Sólo pido que confíen en mí como lo han hecho hasta ahora y, er… ¡lo siento! _

_En fin… me despido deseándoles lo mejor de lo mejor hasta la próxima :D_

_Besos, Clio :)_


	26. A Través del Espejo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Dedicado a **Lu** (MsrLGrint) porque, como no, es la número 600 :D _

* * *

_(Rose) _**A Través del Espejo**

_(…)_

_(Sin comentarios)_

* * *

–Rose, cariño, ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? –Rose inhaló con fuerza y vio con fijación la cajita que contenía la decisión más importante de su vida y que siempre pensó que, cuando lo aceptara, sería cuando estuviera profundamente enamorada.

Desvió sus ojos por un momento y buscó a Scorpius con la mirada. Estaba tan pálido como la cera y su previa máscara de indiferencia había quedado completamente destruida y reemplazada por una evidente desesperación que le encogió el corazón; parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Volvió a respirar para tratar de evitar el sentimiento de desolación que repentinamente se cernía sobre ella como un manto de hierro pesado y caliente que la hundía en un pozo de donde ya no había salida.

¿Estaba ella dispuesta a aceptar algo como eso sólo por ayudar a un amigo que acababa de apuñalarla por la espalda? ¿De verdad sería ella quién se atara unos grilletes de larga duración de forma tan estúpidamente voluntaria?

No lo haría. No _debería_ hacerlo. Marius no merecía esa consideración.

Pero una cosa era que Marius fuera el ser más maligno sobre la tierra y la otra era que fuera _ella_ quién se volviera malvada.

Rechazarlo frente a toda la familia era detestable y él lo sabía.

_Él lo sabía._

Ella no era detestable.

Rose jamás podría vivir con su consciencia si le hiciera algo así.

¿Y qué más daba? Marius no había tenido ningún reparo en sorprenderla de esa forma tan rastrera.

Suspiró en un vano intento de contener el llanto. Ella había creído que eran amigos...

Qué _tonta_ se sentía ahora. En especial por el hecho de que se sentía incapaz de humillarlo de esa manera.

El silencio ya se estaba alargando más de la cuenta, pero todos parecían atribuirlo a la evidente perplejidad de Rose y no al huracán que acababa de desatarse en su interior. Se casaría. Le esperarían años de conformidad sin poder tener ninguna otra relación sentimental para compensar su infelicidad sólo por el miedo al escarnio público.

Merlín, estaba a punto de aceptar felizmente una condena casi permanente.

Ante esto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que dejó escapar libremente y a Marius se le cerró la garganta; estaba siendo un verdadero cabrón con alguien que había aceptado todo esa puesta en escena para ayudarlo y estaba pidiendo más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Estuvo a punto de retractarse cuando ella, con voz débil y pequeña, llamó su atención.

–Yo... –suspiró y dejó escapar un suspiro lastimero–. Acepto, Marius. Acepto ser tu esposa.

El silencio que siguió a eso fue absoluto. La incomodidad invadió toda la habitación cuando Marius abrió la caja de terciopelo que dejó ver un anillo de ensueño. Rose observó la delgada línea de oro que envolvería su dedo y el arreglo de diamantes y rubíes dispuestos en forma de rosa le estrujó el corazón. Su prometido extrajo la joya con delicadeza y Rose tuvo la sensación de que le ataban unas cadenas cuando él la deslizó por su dedo anular.

Merlín, si la situación no fuera absolutamente repugnante, se echaría a reír con todas sus fuerzas porque era uno de esos momentos tan jodidamente retorcidos que causaban gracia.

Mientras Marius se incorporaba, nadie fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido porque a la vista de todos, Rose lucía muy desdichada. Algunos lo atribuyeron a la obvia conmoción y unos pocos, los que intuían la verdad, clavaron su mirada en el otro hombre joven en la habitación con expectación.

Completamente atónita, Astoria observó a Scorpius con insistencia mientras rogaba internamente a que se levantara. A que alzara la voz y demostrara con palabras lo absolutamente ridícula que era esa propuesta. Que expusiera con algún comentario lo equivocada que estaba esa situación y que se hiciera oír de tal forma, que ni siquiera Rose pudiera fingir que no lo escuchaba.

Pero él se limitaba a mirar fijamente el anillo que se convertiría en el foco de atención del mundo en algunas horas con una expresión inmutable.

–Padre –dijo Marius entonces a manera de esfuerzo para eliminar la tensión en el ambiente–. Creo que esto amerita una celebración decente. ¿Qué te parece si traigo el vino de elfo añejado desde 1903 que guardas en las bodegas?

–Le pediré a un elfo que…

–Yo lo traeré –lo interrumpió Marius con una sonrisa tirante–. No me arriesgaré a que rompan la botella de ese preciado néctar.

Y con esa magnífica excusa, Marius huyó de la escena y por fin el rostro de Scorpius mostró una emoción que distaba mucho de la tristeza.

–Lo acompañaré –farfulló antes de precipitarse por la puerta por la que antes había salido Marius.

Astoria intercambió una rápida mirada con su esposo y se mordió el labio inferior, temiendo que alguno de los chicos regresara con muestras de un duelo de caballeros. Paseó su vista por cada uno de los presentes y suspiró resignada cuando se percató de que ninguno parecía tener interés en mirarse entre sí. Lejos de causar felicidad, esa propuesta había dejado a la familia con un sentimiento agridulce que se evidenciaba en las caras de quienes las rodeaban. Y Rose… Rose simplemente parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Para todos era obvio que ya la etapa de sorpresa debería haber sido superada y que la festejada tendría que estar riendo y llorando, sí… pero de júbilo.

–Creo que Weasley aún no termina de creérselo –Eve rió de forma ligera y Astoria clavó sus ojos verdes en ella con intensidad intimidante. Consciente de eso, procuró que sus movimientos no fueran demasiado ávidos cuando se incorporó para caminar hasta ella con la sinuosidad acostumbrada–. Weasley, ¿Qué tal si vamos al servicio de damas? Pienso que necesitas un poco de agua en el rostro para refrescarte. Luego te ayudaré con el maquillaje –no recibió ningún tipo de respuesta de parte de la aludida, así que se agachó hasta quedar a su altura e insistió–. Vamos, Rose.

–¿Qué? –inquirió ausente cuando sus ojos enfocaron a Eve. La sonrisa de la mujer flaqueó cuando fue consciente de que todos en aquella habitación las observaban a ambas con fijeza. Parecían querer dilucidar si Eve estaba siendo sincera.

Rodó los ojos al percatarse de esto y suspiró.

–Vamos al servicio, Rose.

–Yo… ¡Sí! Al servicio. Vamos –le imprimió a sus palabras un entusiasmo forzado que pareció llegar a destiempo, porque nadie pareció creerse su renovada felicidad.

Sin embargo, dejó que Eve la guiara a la salida y una vez afuera, sintió cómo le quitaban 16 kilos de los hombros y se apoyó en la pared más cercana. Sus rodillas comenzaban a fallarle.

Evelyn Zabini se cruzó de brazos frente a ella y esperó a que Rose se recompusiera, pero pasaron unos segundos y la chica continuaba con la mirada perdida y lanzaba eventuales suspiros llenos de autocompasión. Volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y su resoplido de impaciencia logró que Rose alzara la vista.

–La verdad es que yo… no quería… lo siento –dijo finalmente y ambas intercambiaron una larga mirada que acabó con Eve encogiéndose de hombros.

–No te traje hasta aquí para pedir explicaciones –sin embargo, sí parecía haberse relajado notablemente después de que Rose le pidiera disculpas–. Ambas necesitábamos salir de allí.

Y Rose sólo pudo estar de acuerdo con ella.

–Aún no lo puedo creer –susurró Rose luego de algunos segundos–. Ni siquiera se por qué…

–Marius es una persona muy… encantadora. Es difícil dilucidar si te está manipulando o no –comentó con sencillez, como si estuviera hablando del clima y no del hombre que amaba–. Una tiende a olvidar que él es una de las razones por las cuales Slytherin tiene tan mala fama, pero cuando te das cuenta de que sí, de que sólo es un cabrón astuto, es demasiado tarde.

–¿Lo dices por experiencia? –inquirió suavemente esperando no sonar demasiado dura y la mujer la miró evaluativamente antes de responder.

–Sólo sé que hasta las más inteligentes se han dejado engatusar por su sonrisa.

Llegados a este punto, Rose supo que para Eve era obvio que ella no sentía absolutamente nada por Marius e Eve confirmó que la chica había aceptado por puro compromiso y no por verdaderos deseos de hacerlo. Eso llenó el aire de cierta complicidad extraña que eliminó cualquier tensión previa entre ambas.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Rose al aire y frunció la nariz cuando la invadió el típico picor que precede al llanto.

–Ahora vas a seguirme. No pudieron haber ido muy lejos –sin más, Eve avanzó a través del oscuro pasillo y Rose sólo atinó a seguirla en silencio.

Avanzaron a través de pasillos que parecían constituir gigantescos laberintos sumidas en una penetrante oscuridad que no disminuía ni con las antorchas que se encendían a su paso. A pesar de ello, Eve no parecía tener problemas para orientarse y la guio a través de escaleras y pasadizos que Rose jamás hubiera podido siquiera soñar que existían en esa mansión tan lúgubre. Imaginó que a diferencia de los Malfoy, los Nott se habían establecido en el mismo sitio en donde habían vivido sus antecesores y que por eso las paredes parecían estar cargadas de las reminiscencias de todo lo que había ocurrido allí.

Sólo que esta vez, la tristeza, la impotencia y los silenciosos gritos de agonía parecían provenir de su mente y no de la mansión.

Entonces, el eco de una voz masculina retumbó por los muros del pasillo por el que transitaban y rebotó en las paredes de su cabeza con fuerza. El aturdimiento consiguió que chocara contra la espalda de Eve cuando ella se detuvo.

–¿Y qué pretendes hacer ahora? –estalló Marius y su grito la hizo dar un respingo–. Si hubieses tenido el valor, nada de esto habría pasado. ¿Intentas que me quede sentado y espere pacientemente a que resuelvas tus asuntos con ella? Yo tengo mis propios problemas y eso no…

–Yo sé cuáles son tus malditos problemas y jamás interferí en ellos, Marius –siseó Scorpius entre dientes con un tono que se intuía furibundo.

–Yo no estoy interfiriendo en nada, Scorpius. Tú no tenías por qué arruinarlo. ¡Todo iba muy bien! Incluso somos… éramos amigos. Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, pero tú te metiste en su cabeza y yo no puedo esperar a que…

–¿A que abra los ojos? ¿A que se dé cuenta de que eres una basura?

–No soy una basura, sólo protejo mis intereses.

–Intereses… Já. ¿Quién es el cobarde ahora, Marius? Estás jodiéndole la vida sólo para no hundirte –la escasa luz de una solitaria antorcha en la pared le permitió ver a Scorpius acercarse a Marius con porte amenazante. Invadida por el pánico, hizo amago de caminar hasta ellos, pero Eve la cogió del brazo para que no los interrumpiera.

–Tienen que desahogarse… –susurró quedamente y a Rose sólo le quedó guardar silencio nuevamente para continuar escuchando a Scorpius.

–Te dejé seguir con tu teatro barato a pesar de saber que terminarías por traicionarla, pero no estoy dispuesto a…

–Joder, Scorpius, no la obligué a aceptar nada y no puedes culparme por su decisión porque no tuve nada que ver en ella. Nuestra situación previa se repite y sigues sin poder hacer nada –continuó Marius con un tono que se intuía desafiante–. Te dejé el camino libre la primera vez, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo ahora. Si te vas a atravesar cada vez que quiera continuar con mi vida…

–No me dejaste el camino libre, Marius –musitó Scorpius tan calladamente, que ambas se inclinaron hacia adelante para escuchar con más claridad–. Tú simplemente no podías corresponderle de la misma forma porque... –Scorpius se agitó el cabello cuando la incredulidad deformó sus facciones–. Yo… acabo de entenderlo todo –soltó una corta risa floja que le erizó los vellos de la nuca a todos los espectadores–. Lo dejaste con Eve porque se enamoró de ti. Dejó de ser un coqueteo tonto y ella… ella en realidad se enamoró de ti y lo echó todo a perder. Su confesión te agarró con la guardia baja porque no la esperabas. Querías que su juego idiota de "nos seducimos mutuamente" no terminara jamás, pero ella maduró y tú… tú eres despreciable.

Rose volvió a contemplar a Eve y de forma tentativa, colocó una mano sobre su hombro cuando ella se abrazó a sí misma y suspiró. Su mente le trajo aquel recuerdo distante del cumpleaños de Malfoy, cuando por accidente había escuchado una conversación privada entre Scorpius e Eve.

"Ambos tienen que madurar", había dicho ella.

¿Se refería a que ella había conseguido superar su etapa de fría y calculadora Slytherin porque se había enamorado? Vamos… eso tenía aun menos sentido que los eventos de esa noche. Tal vez era algo más como ella sintiéndose capaz de centrarse de una vez por todas y admitiendo que amaba a Marius de forma incondicional. Quizás fuera ella esperando durante meses a que Marius dejara de ser tan rematadamente idiota y la buscara para iniciar una vida juntos. Probablemente fuera Eve resignándose ante la verdad y deseando que Marius dejara de tratar a su primo como una amenaza para que Scorpius pudiera dejar de alimentar su rencor cada vez que lo tuviera en frente.

Observó entonces el intenso duelo de miradas frente a ella y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, sintiéndose inmensamente agotada. La imagen de Lily acudió a su mente con rapidez y se preguntó a sí misma si entre ellas sería así. Sí cuando se acabara la incomodidad que se instalaba siempre entre ambas, llegaría la tensión paralizante. Si se odiarían con fuerza y no desaprovecharían ni un minuto para pelear. Si a pesar de que ella ya no sintiera nada por Lysander, la consciencia de su vínculo familiar sólo las haría tener más presente la traición y…

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y sacudió la cabeza; era, literalmente, el peor momento del mundo para pensar en Lily.

–No serás tú quien me juzgue. ¿Con qué moral, Scorpius? ¿Con qué moral puedes decirme que soy despreciable? Eve ha sufrido muchísimo por nuestra culpa y Rose seguirá el mismo camino si tú…

–No la metas en esto –dijo Scorpius entre dientes y Rose volvió a respingar ante la aspereza en su voz.

–No fui yo quien lo hizo –Marius rió quedamente y se alejó unos pasos de su primo para observarlo con más claridad–. _Esto_, Scorpius, es sólo tu culpa –añadió haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra mientras señalaba el espacio entre ellos con una mano desdeñosa–. En tu fiesta de cumpleaños te dejé muy claro que te esfumaras, pero tú…

–Entonces has hecho todo esto para que me aleje, ¿no? –se cruzó de brazos y rió con sorna–. No te daré ese placer.

–No es necesario que lo hagas.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque sé que jamás has sabido perder, pero cuando la verdad te alcanza… ¿Cómo te fue en Egipto, Scorpius? Nunca me has hablado sobre tu maravillosa experiencia.

La rigidez repentina de Scorpius fue tan obvia, que Rose hizo amago de acercarse para que el hombre se relajara. Lo que detuvo a Rose esta vez no fue Eve, sino el súbito fulgor que incendió los ojos grises de Scorpius cuando clavó su intensa mirada en Marius.

–¿Por qué no mejor hablamos del porqué jamás podrías corresponderle a Eve o a Rose? –Rose jadeó de pura impresión y los ojos de ambos parecieron suavizarse cuando la enfocaron. La mirada de Scorpius atrajo su atención como un imán y él continuó sin desviar la vista de sus ojos azules–. En mi mente está muy vívida aquella imagen de ti y tu ex "mejor amigo" en las mazmorras de Hogw…

–Esto no depende de ti –siseó Marius visiblemente alarmado avanzando hasta que la distancia entre ambos fue casi inexistente. Eve y Rose no habían tratado de esconderse en ningún momento y como ahora sabía que tenían audiencia, parecía alterado–. Dijo que sí, Scorpius. Ya nada puedes hacer.

Allí.

Justo allí, en ese preciso instante, Rose entendió que discutían por ella.

Vale, sabía de sobra que ella seguro era una de las _muchas_ razones, pero no esperaba que fuera la única.

Miró a Eve con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión y la chica compuso una mueca de circunstancias. No había otra persona en la tierra que pudiera comprender mejor la situación en la que se encontraba que Eve: la manzana de la discordia, la razón de aquella enemistad infundada, la mujer que amó y que fue amada, quién estuvo en medio de una guerra en donde no hubo ganadores.

Puede que Rose fuera la razón actual de su desprecio, pero sin duda no había sido el inicio.

¿Sabría Eve acerca de la homosexualidad de Marius? Probablemente sí.

Ergo, probablemente Scorpius también lo sabía.

¿Lo sabían? ¿Sabían que durante todo este tiempo ella y él…

¿Por qué Scorpius no le habría mencionado nada?

Él pareció leer esta pregunta en sus ojos y sonrió con impotencia infinita. Se giró, avanzo hasta ella y desviando la mirada de sus ojos sólo los segundos suficientes como para contemplar la alianza en su dedo anular, replicó:

–Eso ya lo veremos.

Y Rose intentó seguirlo cuando él comenzó a alejarse, pero Eve cogió su muñeca y negó con la cabeza cuando ella la miró interrogante.

–Volvamos al salón, Rose –observó a Marius por sobre su hombro con desprecio y ese simple gesto pareció descomponer al hombre aún más–. Marius aún tiene que buscar el vino.

…

El aturdimiento no abandonó a Rose durante lo que restó de noche.

Cuando regresaron al recinto en donde todos esperaban, los presentes contemplaron el agarre que Eve aún mantenía sobre su muñeca con suspicacia y la mujer se apresuró a sonreír de forma radiante y encantadora.

Resultaba tan contagioso eso de fingir felicidad, que cuando Marius arribó con la mejor cosecha de las bodegas en las manos y una expresión de desmesurada placidez, Rose también sonrió.

Nadie dio señas de notar la ausencia de Scorpius. De hecho, las exclamaciones de emoción y calurosas felicitaciones no se hicieron de rogar en cuanto la primera copa fue servida. Daphne la abrazó con fuerza y le dijo que se alegraba por ambos y que no había podido pedir a alguien mejor para su hijo, para disgusto Pansy, que ni siquiera se acercó a unirse a la improvisada celebración y se dedicó a observar la súbita cercanía de su hija y la usurpadora con una mueca que rozaba el asco. Theodore le estrechó la mano con evidente satisfacción y Astoria estaba tan decepcionada que le costó mostrar alguna sonrisa decente para congratularla con credibilidad, arguyendo que al menos había una excusa para verla más seguido. Sin embargo, estaba tan preocupada por su hijo ausente, que se despidió poco menos de 15 minutos después y a Draco Malfoy le tocó improvisar, alegando que tendría que finalizar algunos documentos que debían ser entregados a primera hora del día siguiente.

Y Rose actuaba de modo automático. No superaba del todo la discusión que acababa de presenciar y todo aquel ambiente cargado de hipocresía, falso júbilo y frialdad total ante la ausencia de Scorpius la repugnó sobremanera, así que reprimió todas las lágrimas seguro saldrían a penas estuviera sola y aceptó cada abrazo y correspondió cada sonrisa de forma tan abstraída e indiferente, que en un futuro ni siquiera recordaría haberlo hecho.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a tener a Marius frente a ella, lo miró con total ausencia de emociones en su rostro. Él la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó cuidadosamente sobre los labios, temiendo que Rose no correspondiera. Pero no fue así; ya se había metido en eso y ahora sólo le quedaba seguir con la puesta en escena.

Después de todo, era su culpa por haber sido tan idiota; jamás debió haber confiado en él.

Entonces la abrazó con fuerza y ella hundió la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose desconsolada; ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para discutir con él.

–Lo lamento –susurró contra su oído con tal desasosiego en su voz, que Rose asintió para tranquilizarlo. Se separaron momentos después y él acarició lentamente el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo y Rose ni siquiera le echó un último vistazo, resentida al verlo como una cadena más que como un anuncio de una anhelada felicidad.

Lo único que pudo hacer el resto de la noche fue contemplar su copa en silencio, pensando en que esa tortura no podría durar mucho.

Sólo que sí, sería permanente e irrevocable porque ahora...

Merlín, ahora era una mujer comprometida.

...

Le pidió a Marius que la dejara ir sola a casa y él la miró con tristeza antes de asentir en silencio, respetando su decisión. A penas llegó, se desprendió de toda prenda que llevaba en su camino al baño y preparó su bañera con agua caliente y sales aromáticas con la esperanza de que la relajaran un poco. O que al menos la bañera fuera lo suficientemente profunda como para ahogarse en ella.

Se sumergió en el agua dejando que se llevara toda su pena en vano y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando. Por un momento, consideró la idea de jamás salir de allí, donde se sentía cómoda y confortable.

Con el tiempo, sus dedos se arrugaron y el agua se enfrió y ella aún seguía allí tercamente, negándose a salir, ocupada pensando en cosas tan relevantes como "¿Por qué yo, Merlín, por qué?".

Básicamente, los mismos de siempre.

Pero después de un rato, el sueño comenzó a afectarla luego de ahogarse en tanta auto-compasión patética –aunque, afortunadamente, no en la bañera. Decidió vivir por pura curiosidad. Se preguntaba si su vida podría ponerse peor... y lo cierto es que no tenía _ni idea_–. Se envolvió en una toalla finalmente pensado en que ya que el agua no permanecía caliente para siempre, bien podría no salir más nunca de su piso.

De hecho, no saldría nunca, _nunca_ más de su habitación. Moriría de hambre y se pasaría el resto de su vida echada en su cama y gritándole improperios a la televisión mientras sacudía el puño con vehemencia, cual vieja solterona. Es más, quizás accediera a la petición de la señora Murray y se dejara practicar un exorcismo; luego, se iría a vivir con su _amada_ vecina para siempre y cuidaría sus gatos cuando muriera.

Resultaba más atrayente que volver a mirar a Scorpius o a Marius a la cara.

O que contarle a su familia.

O que ver las noticias cuando celebraran el compromiso oficial.

Se excluiría del mundo como ermitaña y moriría en el sitio que se convertiría en su favorito en todo el mundo; el mueble donde dormiría en el piso de la señora Murray.

Y en esos pensamientos deprimentes de trágicos escenarios en que acababa roída por ratas callejeras estaba cuando escuchó un ruido en su sala de estar.

Algo que sonaba como alguien apareciéndose.

Miró el reloj confundida y algo asustada; eran casi la una de la madrugada.

Y ella seguía con una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo y el cabello húmedo.

Cogió su varita y se acercó cuidadosamente a la puerta, evitando hacer cualquier ruido. Recordaba que había quitado las protecciones hace tres semanas atrás y había olvidado completamente volver a colocarlas... ahora se arrepentía.

Antes de girar el pomo, consideró vagamente encerrarse en su habitación y ocultarse como ya había pensado antes, pero la perspectiva de que algún ladrón, violador o peor aún, un periodista enfermo fuera el intruso, la aterró tanto que comenzó a temblar de frío y de miedo.

Antes de salir, apagó la luz; no fuera a ser que eso alertara al invasor. Caminó lentamente por el corredor que daba al pequeño vestíbulo sintiéndose en un ridículo thriller y se asomó cuidadosamente por una esquina. La oscuridad del lugar sólo le permitía ver la silueta recortada por la luz de la luna de alguien sentado con la cabeza gacha. Decidió sorprenderlo antes de que pudiera atacarla y encendió la luz.

Pero el hechizo se le quedó atorado en la punta de la lengua cuando el violador/ladrón/periodista enfermo alzó la vista.

Era Scorpius.

Era Scorpius con la mirada desenfocada y aspecto abatido.

Era él, que clavó su vista en ella con los ojos vacíos de emoción.

Algo pesado y viscoso se le instaló en la garganta cuando él, fiel a la tradición, la observó de arriba a abajo con lentitud y se sintió desnuda, arrepintiéndose de no haberse cubierto con otra cosa más que un simple pedazo de tela.

Dios mío, ¿en _qué_ estaba pensando? Enfrentarse a un violador/ladrón/periodista enfermo en paños tan literalmente menores no era la mejor de las ideas, a decir verdad.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó dudosa, con su voz temblando de un sentimiento que no lograba identificar y su corazón punzando dolorosamente contra su pecho.

–Sentí que era lo que debía hacer –musitó desviando la mirada y el agarre en su varita se aflojó. Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia él y se detuvo a una prudente distancia de tres metros del sillón en donde estaba sentado.

–No deberías estar aquí; creo... creo que debes irte –dijo lentamente, tratando de imprimir algo de firmeza a su voz. Scorpius rió sin humor y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, negándose a mirarla.

–Te vas a casar –susurró y volvió a soltar otra corta risita entre dientes, como si no acabara por creérselo.

Rose tragó pesadamente y asintió, aunque él no podía verla.

–Sí, me voy a casar –confirmó nerviosa mirándolo atentamente. Se sobresaltó cuando él alzó la vista velozmente y la miró con mofa.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es lo correcto –susurró confundida y se estremeció cuando una brisa helada se coló por la ventana.

–Uno no se casa "porque es lo correcto". Tú no _estás_ enamorada de él –aunque intentó no hacerlo, se hundió en la mirada de Scorpius por segundos infinitos y casi pudo percibir su desolación como propia. Su palidez resaltaba sus ojeras y sus cejas, antes alzadas orgullosamente, estaban tan caídas que le daban el aspecto de alguien con alguna enfermedad terminal. Rose inhaló profundamente, fallando en encontrarle algo de sentido a toda esa situación.

–Malfoy, hay cosas que jamás entenderías y yo...

–Explícamelas –exigió sin siquiera parpadear y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos unos momentos para calmarse. Sentía unas inexplicables ganas de llorar.

–Ninguna de ellas es asunto tuyo –su intención no fue sonar tan dura, pero el tono fue inevitable. Entonces, cualquier evidencia de tristeza desapareció de su expresión y se incorporó, en ningún momento rompiendo el contacto visual.

–Acabas de confirmar que no lo amas y esperas que simplemente me cruce de brazos –bufó y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo–. Hay cosas que no entiendo, es cierto, pero al menos lo intento. Tú te empeñas en no ver lo que tienes enfrente y me cansé. No soy tú, Weasley; no puedo ser tan paciente.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó disimulando el miedo que sintió al escucharlo hablar de manera tan criptica e inconscientemente, afirmó el agarre de su varita. Él se acercó a ella en dos largas zancadas y la cogió por ambos brazos con tal ímpetu, que se tambaleó.

–Sabes de lo que hablo; nadie puede ser tan ciego –la soltó como si quemara y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, temiendo herirla sólo por ser incapaz de controlarse–. Yo... no puedo más. Pensé... creí que tú sencillamente no te dabas cuenta de nada porque no había nada allí que ver, pero estoy seguro de que...

–Malfoy, no te entiendo... me estás asustando –balbuceó cabizbaja y él la observó con angustia, carcajeándose al siguiente segundo.

–Yo tampoco me entiendo... de hecho, soy tan inteligente que a veces no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que digo –comentó comenzando a pasearse por la habitación y frotándose el rostro frenéticamente.

–Oscar Wilde –dijo automáticamente y él se detuvo súbitamente para contemplarla con desconcierto–. Me refiero a la frase... fue dicha por Oscar Wilde. Ya sabes, el escritor… –se explicó sonrojándose por ser tan jodidamente sabelotodo todo el tiempo y él la miró durante momentos infinitos antes de volver a largar una carcajada que sonaba tan falsa como las uñas postizas de Roxanne.

–Sí, me atrapaste, Oscar Wilde, claro... pero te explicaré. Lo que ocurre es que me rindo. No aguanto; no puedo esperar ni un segundo más. Detesto la idea de que te cases con quién sea porque yo... –inhaló profundamente y se encogió de hombros, volviendo a reír casi histéricamente–. Hasta mis debilidades son más fuertes que yo y esto que estoy sintiendo es una de ellas... me rindo, Rose.

Contuvo una exclamación cuando escuchó su nombre por primera vez de sus labios y casi se ahoga de la impresión cuando los ojos grises del hombre frente a ella se empañaron. Nunca, _jamás_ se había se había sentido tan confundida como en ese momento y, bueno, debía ser algún tipo de record personal porque para ser honesta, últimamente siempre andaba en las nubes. Él se frotó los ojos con rabia y lo siguiente sucedió tan rápido que apenas pudo registrarlo a tiempo.

Y es que sería algo que cambiaría la visión de vida que tenía y la convertiría en algo sumamente bizarro.

Oh, y por si alguien lo había olvidado, el universo conspiraba en su contra.

Aplausos, _por favor_.

Y es que, bueno, ¿saben esos momentos en que todo parece ir más lento? Ya sabes, para que veas lo irreversiblemente espantoso de la situación. Usualmente eso sólo ocurría cuando acabas de darte cuenta de que es mala idea irrumpir en la habitación de tus padres cuando los ves con caras sonrojadas y respiraciones agitadas, cuando das el discurso de graduación y casi matas a un profesor enano o cuando acabas encerrada cuatro días en la habitación de un lunático que se enamoró de ti en _una_ _sola cita_ que organizó Dominique, tu prima demente. Pero no, _no_... allí estaba, con los labios de Scorpius sobre los de ella, en una de esas situaciones que sabes que recordarás cuando tengas noventa años, convivas con diez gatos gruñones y no tengas ningún recuerdo de lo maravillosa que fue tu vida.

Porque sí, estaba segura de que en esos casi setenta años que faltaban para esa edad, pasaría algo mínimamente maravilloso… o al menos agradable. Por favor, _por favor_, al menos algo mínimamente ameno. Vamos, que no tendrá ni idea de que se volvió la escritora más reconocida del mundo mágico y la periodista más polémica y respetada de la sociedad, ni que pasó unos meses alejada de la rutina en alguna isla griega con aquel tío bueno rubio y francés que ganó a la mejor sonrisa hace tres años. Pero en el lecho de su muerte, mientras sufriera de una desastrosa demencia senil, balbucearía incoherencias sobre ese momento en específico con ella en paños menores (literalmente) y Scorpius abrazándola contra él con fuerza mientras le daba el beso más sobresaliente que había tenido en su vida.

Y es que Rose había leído infinidad de veces acerca de las dichosas mariposas aleteando en estómagos (un hábitat muy poco favorable, si quería ser realista) y había oído hablar sobre rodillas flojas, latidos desbocados, destellos bajo los párpados fuertemente cerrados y respiraciones al punto del sofoco.

Sí, mucho se había dicho sobre eso. Demasiado, de hecho... pero ni siquiera con Lysander lo había experimentado y por eso había atribuido esas estupideces a cosas infantiles y risueñas más propias de una tonta sin remedio que de una ejemplar Prefecta y Premio Anual.

Y es que hasta ese momento, hasta estar _así_ _de cerca_ de su némesis, había pensado que nada lograría superar el cariño que le tuvo alguna vez a Lysander.

No había creído en nada de eso hasta que Malfoy... hasta que _Scorpius_ la había hecho sentirlo.

Hasta que olvidó quién era y en dónde estaba. Hasta que olvidó de quién se trataba y de lo creído, tonto y detestable que era. Hasta que olvidó que en algún momento había jurado odiarlo.

Hasta que deslizó sus labios sobre los suyos, no pudiendo evitar corresponderle con ansias que desconocía que tuviera, y tuvo la sensación de que habían nacido para tocarse porque estar _así_ con él se sintió tan _jodidamente_ bien que no podía respirar. Hasta que la lengua de él se encargó de humedecer los labios resecos de ella con paciencia antes de invadir su boca con rudeza e ímpetu. Hasta que él hundió los dedos en su cintura y su cuerpo se deshizo por su posesividad y sin recuerdos, sin juicio, sin sentido común, el sonido de su varita al caer secamente contra el piso la hizo ser consiente de sus manos enlazadas en la nuca de Scorpius, despeinándole el cabello casi con devoción.

Hasta que lo abrazó con fuerza y la sensación de tener sus pechos apretados contra el torso del hombre los hizo jadear a ambos. Hasta que una de sus manos se deslizó por toda la longitud de la ancha espalda de Scorpius cuando ella dejó de buscarle un sentido a toda esa situación y en respuesta, él la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrujó de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que pretendía que se fundieran en uno sólo.

Hasta que se sintió irremediablemente vacía y abandonada cuando él se apartó y la miró a los ojos.

Y detestó más que nunca que lo hiciera porque cuando él la miraba todo se volvía extraño. Pero ahora decir "extraño" al ver sus pupilas dilatadas por la emoción y la expectación, se quedaba tan corto, inútil e inexacto...

Entonces, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual por más tiempo, un latido furioso bajo su palma derecha llamó su atención. Observó con fijeza su propia mano pálida contrastando con la tela oscura de la camisa de Scorpius y se mordió el hinchado labio inferior, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de llorar. Ella misma había detenido aquella anarquía interna y lo había empujado con cuidado, pero no sin decisión.

«Tienes un corazón desbocado bajo tu mano», informó servicialmente el cerebro de Rose y ella, teniendo muy presente ese reporte, la deslizó por su pecho hasta su abdomen como en un trance y si hubiera estado más atenta, habría escuchado el trago en seco de Scorpius.

Después de los veintidós años que pareció durar ese gesto, recuperó la total consciencia de sus actos, quitó la mano de allí tan rápido como pudo y se alejó uno par de cautelosos pasos, sintiéndose igual o más decepcionada de lo que pareció Malfoy cuando lo hizo.

Se llevó una mano a su propio pecho. Su corazón estaba haciendo algo más que latir con fuerza; estaba intentando abrirse paso a golpes a través del esternón. Ante esto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y se abrazó a sí misma para intentar reprimir su desasosiego.

–Rose, yo... creo que estoy enamorado de ti –anunció con la voz ahogada, contrito por su rechazo–. No me gustas y no te quiero. Es ridículamente fácil quererte y... de hecho, creo que te amo. Yo... sí. Puede que lo haga.

Y Rose bien pudo echarse a llorar en ese momento.

No sabía por qué diablos… no entendía qué rayos estaba… su mente era un verdadero desastre. Miles de imágenes se paseaban frenéticamente por su mente y a ninguna era capaz de encontrarle sentido alguno. ¿Por qué se había sentido así al besarlo? Hasta hace un momento, casi podía jurar que le desagradaba. Pero ese beso... eso que sintió no había sido común. Esa ansia enfermiza, esa calidez enviciante, ese derroche de deseo… no estaba segura de nada, pero sí podía afirmar algo con solidez y esa revelación fue tan inminente, que comenzó a llorar casi sin quererlo.

Todo eso que él le inspiraba; toda la confusión y los sentimientos encontrados e inexplicables, la terquedad y la ceguera, los continuos sonrojos espontáneos, la inhabilidad de dejar de pensar en él aunque fuera por tres malditos segundos, las huídas y la negación... todo eso sólo tenía un significado tan evidente, que se maldijo por no verlo antes.

A ella también... _quizás_ a ella también le gustaba Scorpius.

Fue extrañamente devastador percatarse de que, _posiblemente_, esa epifanía era cierta.

Y aún más lo fue darse dolorosamente cuenta del montón de pistas que había tenido de lo que él sentía por ella; la celebración que había organizado sólo para que _ella_ no quedara mal, cómo había aceptado verla a escondidas para que _ella_ no la pasara mal con los periodistas, cuando había acudido junto a _ella_ a aquella cafetería porque tenía miedo de verse a solas con Astoria, aquella vez que la había invitado a tomar helado, la foto de _ella_ y Dominique en su habitación y la misma Nique y el propio Albus insistiendo tanto...

Merlín... y había pensado que le gustaba su prima.

Já.

Por Dios santo, pero qué estúpida era.

Había estado tan ciega y había sido tan _malditamente_ idiota... pero lo peor, lo peor de todo, era saber que jamás podrían ponerle un fin a su historia.

Ella acababa de comprometerse con Marius a largo plazo y ni siquiera podrían intentarlo.

_Ni siquiera_ podrían saber si funcionaría.

Y tampoco estaba segura de que en el caso de que ella estuviera libre, hubiese tenido el valor de hacerlo. Pero tenía tanto miedo...

–Malfoy... –susurró luego de una espeluznante pausa sepulcral–. Scorpius –repuso y como sabía que lo siguiente que diría marcaría una desastrosa conclusión, fue incapaz de seguir mirándolo. Pero era lo mejor para todos; ella no tendría motivos para seguir teniendo miedo, Malfoy eventualmente la olvidaría y Marius no se metería en problemas por su orientación sexual–. Lo lamento muchísimo, pero no necesito recordarte la proposición que acepté hace unas horas –inhaló profundamente, sintiendo como cada lágrima traidora le quemaba el rostro.

–No, no necesitas hacerlo –dijo luego de interminables segundos y Rose se arriesgó a mirarlo. Lucía tan imperturbable como antaño y la única cosa que podía delatar su desconsuelo, era la rojez de sus ojos–. Sólo pensé que...

–Estoy con Marius –en el momento en el que empleó el tono más venenoso que poseía, supo que había dado un paso imposible de retroceder. Scorpius se limitó a asentir con lentitud, recibiendo sus duras palabras con estoicismo–. Creo que no hay nada que valga para excusar eso.

–De acuerdo –dijo frunciendo el ceño tan levemente, que sólo un buen observador lo hubiera notado–. Si esas son tus últimas palabras, entonces lamento haber dicho lo que sentía porque obviamente te he disgustado –sus palabras clavaron un filoso puñal en algún punto de su pecho, pero se negó a delatarse–. Debí haberle hecho caso a mi razón y no haberte dicho absolutamente nada, pero guardé estúpidas esperanzas sobre tu jodida opinión. Pero ahora dime algo –se acercó a ella nuevamente y Rose se armó de valor para no retroceder–. Quiero que me veas acá, a los ojos –los señaló con dos dedos y Rose obedeció, sin fuerzas para objetar nada–, y me digas que no sientes absolutamente nada por mí.

Rose se cohibió automáticamente y retrocedió, quedándose en silencio y en ningún momento dejando de temblar. Él la cogió nuevamente de los brazos para evitar que escapara y la retó con la mirada a que hablara, a que dijera algo que lo hiciera marcharse definitivamente, a que terminara de pisotearle el corazón y la dignidad sin siquiera pestañear. Luego de dos angustiantes minutos, alzó la vista con decisión y se preparó para lo inevitable.

–Scorpius, tú mismo lo dijiste alguna vez –respondió con una firmeza que no sentía–. Si lo pienso cuidadosamente, tú conoces prácticamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre mí. Yo, en cambio, no puedo odiarte porque no te conozco. No sé tu color favorito o qué clase de música te apasiona; no sé si prefieres el invierno o el verano y no sé si te gusta estar sólo o acompañado... yo no sé ninguno de los detalles pequeños y a la vista de un tonto, insignificantes que conforman el mosaico que es tu personalidad, el rompecabezas. Sólo sé la superficie y a partir de allí, no puedo odiarte sólo porque quiero –explicó confiando en que eso bastara para desviar su atención a sabiendas de que incluso a ella toda esa retahíla de tonterías le sonó a excusa.

Él bufó ruidosamente y alzó su jodida ceja desafiante.

–¿Y tampoco puedes amarme? –Rose cerró los ojos y resopló fuertemente, no sabiendo qué hacer para evadir esa pregunta. Él regresó a su máscara inmutable y se alejó de ella unos tres pasos, asumiendo que su reacción no tenía nada que ver con la duda o la impotencia, sino con la _lástima_ que sentía por él–. Entonces, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir… quiero que tengas esto –extrajo una pequeña caja de los bolsillos internos de su túnica y Rose recibió las grageas de todos los sabores en sus manos con confusión. Sólo le tomó un par de segundos recordar la historia tras esos dulces y desvió la mirada, sintiéndose como la persona más despreciable del universo–. Y perdón por haber interrumpido tu baño. Que tengas buenas noches.

El penetrante eco que hizo la desaparición de Scorpius fue suficiente para que Rose despertara de ese extraño e indeseable ensueño. Sin hacer ningún comentario o uno de sus acostumbrados gruñidos de frustración, caminó hasta su habitación, se sentó frente a su cómoda, colocó las grageas sobre la madera y comenzó a peinar lentamente su cabello húmedo, observando con fijación masoquista como sus ojos enrojecidos y sus labios hinchados por el beso se burlaban de ella.

Enojada, miró entonces la pequeña caja multicolor y rememorar nuevamente el día en que ambos habían compartido algunos dulces asquerosos para olvidar unos momentos su pena infinita, consiguió que su corazón se agarrotara en su pecho y que el nudo en su garganta se reforzara.

Y es que Scorpius había confirmado lo que tantas personas habían insinuado ya y que ella _estúpidamente_ se había obstinado en no ver. Lo peor fue que nada, ni siquiera toda la evidencia implícita, pudo prepararla para semejante confesión y muchísimo menos para aquel despliegue de epifanías continuas.

Cogió una gragea y el horrible sabor distorsionó sus facciones.

¿De verdad le gustaba Scorpius? ¿Era tan jodidamente idiota que no había sido capaz de relacionar el torrente de emociones que sentía cuando lo veía con algo tan evidente como el _amor_?

No, el amor era una palabra demasiado grande; un _sentimiento_ demasiado grande. Ella no lo amaba, pero tampoco podía asegurar que no le gustaba ni un poco.

De igual forma, ella llevaba un poco de razón cuando le dijo que no le conocía. Scorpius era muy reservado y de lo que él le había dejado ver sólo había rescatado las cosas esenciales, como su juguetón humor negro o su maldita afición por incordiarla.

En retrospectiva, ella sabía hasta qué talla de zapatos calzaba Lysander.

Y ese era otro punto... ni todos los besos de Lysander juntos podían compararse con el frenesí y las ansias que sintió cuando juntó sus labios con los de Malfoy.

Invadida por una furia resignada, golpeó la caja de grageas y éstas acabaron desperdigadas en el suelo.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo se complicaba de manera tan retorcida e irremediable? Sus pensamientos no tenían sentido a esas alturas y sólo pudo reír cuando su cabeza tocó la almohada.

Rió a sabiendas de que toda la confusión previa y posterior a esa confesión no sería más que el camino a su perdición. Rió porque estaba consciente de que su futuro estaba lleno de infelicidad. Rió porque sabía que ahora Scorpius sería sólo el espejismo de alguien que solía ser parte de su vida y que probablemente él no quisiera volver a mirarla a la cara nunca más. Rió porque el recuerdo de ese beso la atormentaría por siempre. Y rió porque a final de cuentas, Malfoy llevaba la razón al afirmar que ella era una rompecorazones aquella noche en la reunión de los Jóvenes Promesa.

Joder, qué irónico.

Y es que Rose rió porque no quería llorar.

Y lloró, en silencio y sin lágrimas, por no ser capaz de ponerle un punto y fin a esa maldita situación.

Porque sólo podía sacar algo en claro y eso era que no odiaba a Scorpius. En lo absoluto. De hecho, tal vez podría sincerarse consigo misma _de una puta vez_ y aceptar que quizás sí le había dolido tener que cortar de raíz cualquier oportunidad de conocerlo realmente y considerarlo como una potencial pareja.

Y es que él era odioso, patán y pedante, pero de alguna manera se las había ingeniado para juntar todo el desagrado que le profesaba y convertirlo en... en algo que no era desagrado.

Ahora sólo estaba segura de una cosa; si todo lo que ya le había pasado en su vida no era suficiente prueba, el hecho de recibir una propuesta no deseada y una confesión secretamente ansiada pero imposible de corresponder en sólo una noche deberían confirmarlo.

Dios, Merlín, Zeus o quien fuera el retorcido ser superior que estaba sentado en un gran trono de oro y piedras preciosas, la observaba desde arriba con aire aburrido y obsesiva fascinación para encontrarle algo de sentido a su eterna y omnipotente vida y se reía a carcajadas, como si su vida fuera una jodida comedia. Lo único que concluía de ello era que la _odiaban_ con irrevocable e inminente pasión.

Y ella, una simple mortal, jamás podría hacer nada para defenderse.

Qué injusto.

* * *

_La oscuridad avasallante de su refugio era su única protección._

_Huía._

_Huía de sus padres y sus hermanos, huía de sus amistades y huía de sus conocidos._

_Huía porque no quería lastimarlos._

_Palpó sus manos inquietas y las estrujó fuertemente entre sí, deteniéndose únicamente cuando la primera gota de sangre se deslizó a través de las uñas que se enterraban en su propia carne._

_¿Cómo unas manos podían hacer tanto daño? ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer semejante maldición?_

_No era una mala chica… ella siempre se comportaba bien. Ayudaba a su madre a lavar los ropajes de toda la familia y guardaba cuidadosamente las comidas exóticas que su padre traía a casa de sus viajes para evitar su descomposición. Aprendió cada forma de escritura de su hermano mayor y enseñó cada una de éstas a su hermana menor. Era su trabajo mantener jarrones enteros llenos de agua dulce de los riachuelos aledaños a su aldea y nadie nunca sufrió de sed._

_Ella era buena._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué tenía unas manos tan malhechoras?_

_Y es que estaba segura de que todo el daño provenía de allí. Cierto era que cuando estaba feliz, las plantas marchitas de su jardín florecían y la sequía se apaciguaba con una torrencial lluvia. Sin embargo, cuando se entristecía el calor invadía hasta la punta más alta del dedo más largo y las cosas comenzaban a romperse a su alrededor. Al estar enojada, chispas extrañas bullían de sus palmas, incendios se generaban y la víctima de su furia acababa a siete metros de ella con los ojos cerrados y fuertes secuelas al despertar. _

_Ella no podía controlarlo._

_Por ello, cuando un cristal cercano estalló y uno de los pedazos rasgó la mejilla de su hermana, decidió irse para no volver. _

_No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así._

_Suspirando, salió de su improvisada cabaña y se echó cuan larga era encima del pasto bajo su cuerpo para observar fijamente el cielo poblado de estrellas que se extendía como un manto sobre ella._

_Tenía frío, hambre y sed y probablemente fuera sólo cuestión de tiempo para su deceso._

_Miró al astro nocturno más llamativo y cerró los ojos antes de siquiera tener tiempo de acostumbrarse a la luz de la luna llena._

_Estaba agotada._

_Días y noches enteras construyendo una choza y confiando en que sus escasos recursos serían suficientes para establecerse definitivamente y buscar alguna otra fuente de agua y comida._

_Debió haberse preparado más. Debió haber calculado todo antes de dejar su hogar. Ella tuvo que haber encontrado la forma de no estar tan desamparada cuando llegara el momento de asentarse nuevamente._

_Ella no debió haber abandonado a su familia._

_Quizás era hora de resignarse y esperar la muerte en paz, sin recriminaciones o lamentaciones de su parte. Era el momento de cerrar los ojos y si era lo suficientemente desafortunada como para ser despertada por los rayos del sol naciente, sólo le quedaría aguardar un nuevo anochecer con aquel anhelo silencioso de sumergirse en las sombras para siempre._

_Sería tan fácil…_

_Sería tan…_

–_Kala de Dendera –exclamó una voz grave y fuerte en medio del silencio de la noche y ella abrió los ojos de par en par mientras intentaba incorporarse rápidamente del sobresalto–. Levántate, niña. Necesitamos tu ayuda. _

_Su debilidad le costó una caída dolorosa y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar a ese hombre que parecía haber salido de la nada._

–_Yo… yo no… –balbuceó torpemente mientras se alejaba, pero la figura imponente avanzó hacia ella sin demasiado esfuerzo._

–_Tienes que venir conmigo, Kala de Dendera –su voz pareció suavizarse al notar el lamentable estado de su interlocutora, que se apresuró a negar vehementemente con la cabeza–. No temas. Te ayudaremos a controlar tu magia a cambio de un favor a los dioses._

–_¿Magia? –inquirió en un susurró y desvió la vista para contemplar sus manos con estupefacción._

_No era posible. La magia no existía._

_La brujería sí y era condenada cruelmente._

_Un temor abrazador la paralizó cuando la posibilidad de una muerte trágica llegó a su mente. _

_Era irónico que momentos antes la deseara con fervor y ahora…_

–_Ven conmigo, Kala –el hombre se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura y fijó la mirada en sus ojos azules, sonriendo con suavidad. Extendió su mano hacia ella y después de lo que parecieron años, Kala tomó su mano y cerró los ojos cuando una extraña sensación en su vientre la haló hacia algo desconocido._

_Después de todo, ya nada tenía que perder._

_..._

_–¿Está tratando de decirme que nadie sabe para qué hemos sido reunidos?_

_Zaid, apoyado cómodamente en una de las esquinas del templo, sonrió ladinamente al notar que el mal genio de Kala volvía a fluir._

–_En teoría, seremos informados de nuestro objetivo el día de hoy –respondió Thanos, el mayor y más sabio del grupo. Kala bufó con fuerza._

–_¿Hoy, Maestro? ¿Está consciente de que tenemos cerca de un año encerrados en este templo? –la chica miró a su alrededor en busca de apoyo, pero nadie intervino–. Arribé en tiempos de recolección y la época de siembra está llegando a su fin en estos momentos. Considero que…_

–_Te suplico, Kala, que no comiences nuevamente –interrumpió Hardik, el auto-proclamado líder de todos. Ella se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada y regresó su atención a Thanos._

–_Vine aquí después de abandonarlo todo. Aprendí sus lenguas que tan distintas son a la mía y a la de Zaid, conocí mis poderes y entrené duramente hasta controlarlos… lo hice teniendo en mente que debía retribuir el favor, Maestro Thanos –Kala suspiró profundamente para intentar relajarse antes de continuar–. Jamás me dijo por qué necesitaban mi ayuda, pero asumí que ya todos lo sabían y que yo debía fortalecerme para ganar el derecho de conocer la verdad._

–_No estás aquí únicamente para fortalecerte –Dianthe bostezó largamente y agitó su espesa melena rubia antes de continuar–. También debíamos hallar el medio perfecto para canalizar nuestra magia. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomó, Kala? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que nuestras varas dejaran de quebrarse por la mención del más simple de los hechizos?_

–_Por Júpiter, tienen que relajarse –Jano caminó hasta Kala y besó su mano cuidadosamente–. Anda, morena. Regálame una sonrisa._

_Kala lo fulminó con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, contemplando entonces a todos los presentes sin poder reprimir su irritación._

–_¿Cuándo lo sabremos?_

–_Hoy –repitió Thanos con voz cansada y Kala asintió suavemente, tratando de calmarse._

–_El sol está en lo alto y aún no…_

–_La paciencia es una virtud, Kala –la mujer sonrió afablemente y ella sintió como su enojo disminuía al ver el gesto. Y es que Selene era la única persona en ese templo que podía conseguir que las reacciones violentas fueran erradicadas con sólo una sonrisa._

–_Probablemente tienes razón –resopló largamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida–. Volveré en unas horas; iré a dar un paseo en los alrededores del templo._

_En cuanto abandonó el recinto, cinco pares de ojos se clavaron sobre el único que no había emitido sonido alguno durante toda la discusión. Al notar esto, Zaid rodó los ojos y se dispuso a seguir los pasos de Kala con porte aburrido._

–_Es tan calamitosa…_

_Y con una risa general de fondo, Zaid abandonó el templo sin más ceremonia._

…

_Alcanzó a Kala unos 15 minutos después._

_Estaba cómodamente sentada en el margen de una de las muchas fuentes de Delfos que rodeaban al templo de Apolo y acariciaba suavemente la superficie del agua, creando ondas que se expandían lentamente y morían en los bordes de mármol._

_Se acercó a ella lentamente y cuando se sentó a su lado, la chica no tuvo que alzar la vista para saber de quién se trataba._

–_¿Por qué siempre te envían a ti? –inquirió ella de forma ausente y Zaid se encogió de hombros._

–_Piensan que sientes más confianza conmigo –respondió con simpleza y Kala rió suavemente–. Después de todo, fui yo quien te convenció de venir aquí en primer lugar._

–_Eso no tiene nada que ver –replicó sin alzar la vista y Zaid alzó una ceja inquisitiva–. Estaba sola y moribunda, Zaid. Cuando tomé tu mano, estaba convencida de que me matarías._

–_¿Parezco un asesino? –inquirió burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, fingiendo ofensa. Kala lo observó con alarma en sus ojos azules y negó rápidamente con la cabeza._

–_¡No! Claro que no, Zaid, no seas tonto –se excusó azorada y él sólo pudo reír internamente al ver su inquietud–. Es sólo que… dejé a mi familia para no hacerles daño. Cuando me encontraste, estaba segura de que estaba a punto de morir. Pero no ocurrió y ya puedo controlar mis poderes. Yo puedo… yo podría volver a Dendera para hallarlos, Zaid._

–_Sabes que no debes –cualquier tinte de mofa en su voz desapareció y Kala recibió sus duras palabras con estoicismo–. Thanos dice que ahora los siete somos familia. Dice que nuestra tarea es tan grande y su impacto tan duradero, que regresar con nuestros seres queridos es hacerles más daño._

–_Pero yo…_

–_Thanos fue el primero y abandonó a su esposa y a sus hijos por el llamado de los dioses –la cortó lacónico y ella asintió, impotente._

_Desde que Kala, la última, había llegado al templo, él se había dado a la tarea de conseguir que todos se conocieran muy bien entre ellos porque eso sólo arraigaría la confianza. _

_Así, Kala supo que Thanos había tenido que encontrar a Selene y ella tuvo que hallar a Jano. Ambos habían nacido en Roma y la primera era la esposa de un político en ascenso y había tenido que dejar su vida mundana atrás para atender necesidades ajenas al mundo de los mortales. Jano, por su parte, era un soldado del imperio que aspiraba a un cargo superior para poder mantener el sembradío de su padre con el oro que le dieran a cambio de sus servicios. Sobra decir que probablemente el hombre estuviera en quiebra desde la misteriosa desaparición de Jano._

_Jano atravesó muchas tierras para buscar a Hardik que, por su parte, era un comerciante hindú que se pasaba la vida vagando de un lado a otro para llevar especias a las tierras más distantes. Había amasado una gran cantidad de bienes cuando había sido reclutado y tuvo que abandonarlo todo bajo la amenaza de que caería en desgracia si perdía el favor de los dioses._

_Asimismo, Hardik fue el responsable de la siguiente pesquisa. Dianthe había nacido en Grecia al igual que Thanos, era la joven más hermosa de la región y su padre pensaba salir de la pobreza al darle la mano de su hija al hombre que más pudiera ofrecer. Cuando dicho hombre llegó, ya no había ni rastro de quien fuera alguna vez la belleza que podría incluso competir contra Afrodita._

_Por último, Dianthe se encargó de adquirir a Zaid. Él le dijo una vez que no tenía nada que perder al ir hasta allí y ella lo entendió cuando Thanos le habló de la vida del joven. Uno de los muchos griegos nacidos y asentados en Egipto, Zaid disfrutaba de una buena posición social, política y económica gracias a su familia y a sus tratos con la realeza. Según la historia, estaba profundamente enamorado de una joven y coqueta doncella a la que le propuso matrimonio unas pocas semanas después de haberla conocido. Justo antes de la boda, la mujer huyó con un acaudalado soldado y él acudió al templo de Delfos sin ninguna réplica, aceptando la tarea de aventurarse por las inclementes tierras de Egipto para hallar a Kala, la única que faltaba._

_Eran siete personas de mundos tan diferentes e ideas tan abismales, que Kala a veces se preguntaba cómo conseguían que todo funcionara con relativa facilidad. _

_A veces, pensaba en que todos tenían algo en común: Remordimiento._

_Y es que en la vida es muy importante concluir las cosas con propiedad. De esa única forma es que puedes dejar ir todo tranquilamente, en paz. De otra manera, quedas con palabras atoradas en la garganta. Frases que debiste haber dicho y explicaciones que tendrías que haber dado, pero nunca lo hiciste. Entonces, el corazón se llena de remordimiento. _

_Ninguno se había despedido de nadie al marcharse y ese adiós unilateral les dolía hasta el día presente. Todos deseaban con fervor una última mirada a una esposa, un último roce con un amante, un abrazo fuerte con un padre o una sonrisa cómplice con un niño. Deseaban haber sido capaces de decirles que oye, tenían que marcharse por el bien mayor. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me han elegido a mí. Siéntanse felices, pero sepan que el amor que siento hacia ustedes no puede ser expresado en palabras. Debo irme, pero les deseo lo mejor. Nunca los olvidaré._

_Habría sido tan fácil…_

_Thanos siempre decía que no debían profundizar demasiado en esos pensamientos. Que era mejor entristecerse que enojarse porque el remordimiento tiene esta cosa asombrosa que consigue que la mayoría del tiempo, se transforme en rencor. _

_Ninguno quería eso._

_Así que todos callaban y se limitaban a actuar como si, efectivamente, fueran una gran y desigual familia._

–_A veces dudo, Zaid –susurró Kala de forma casi inaudible y el hombre se inclinó hacia ella para escucharla mejor–. Sé que está mal, pero no entiendo por qué teníamos que sacrificar tanto por algo que ni siquiera sabemos qué o quién es._

–_La fe es como un palacio gigantesco con demasiado espacio. Probablemente haya un lugar allí reservado para la duda –Kala rió ligeramente e inconscientemente, recortó la distancia entre ambos cuando Zaid le tomó la mano–. No te sientas mal, Kala. La duda es útil; mantiene a la fe viva y activa. Después de todo, nunca puedes saber la fuerza de tu fe hasta que la pones a prueba. Sin embargo, escoger la duda como filosofía de vida es como elegir la inmovilidad como medio de transporte._

–_Entonces debo dejar que todo suceda al ritmo que tenga que hacerlo y esperar, ¿no?_

–_Exacto –Kala alzó la vista que hasta ahora había permanecido firmemente clavada en el agua de la fuente y al contemplar a Zaid, la sonrisa murió en sus labios. _

_El hombre se percató de esto y se fijó entonces en esa inapropiada cercanía que ninguno de los dos tenía intención de eliminar. Miró entonces sus manos entrelazadas y la intimidad del gesto lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. _

_Volvió a fijar sus ojos en los azules de ella y el contraste del color del mar con su piel dorada lo embelesó._

_No era la primera vez que notaba que Kala era hermosa._

_Deslizó su mano libre a través del largo cabello oscuro y la chica inclinó la cabeza para alargar el contacto. Acarició entonces su mejilla y sonrió cuando ella lo hizo, acercándose un poco más para…_

–_¡Zaid, Kala! ¡Ha arribado el ocaso y el mensajero está por llegar! –exclamó Jano en la distancia y eso más las réplicas distantes por el escándalo los hicieron dar un respingo._

_Se miraron entre sí con idénticas muecas de confusión total y fue Kala quien rompió el contacto visual. La chica se apresuró al interior del templo y a Zaid sólo le quedo ir tras ella. _

_Ninguno volvió a mencionar lo ocurrido esa tarde, pero sin duda eso marcó el inicio de algo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás._

…

Serán los sabios, _había dicho el mensajero encapuchado._

Ustedes guiarán a su generación hacia la luz

_Las palabras se repitieron constantemente en las cabezas de todos mientras diseñaban el Oráculo de Cleopatra._

Vivirán en las sombras de los templos y millones de personas acudirán a su encuentro para hallar esperanza.

_Durante los siguientes seis meses, Kala estuvo con Selene y Thanos enterrada en papiros con teorías, dibujos y explicaciones, Zaid y Dianthe experimentaban con la magia y Jano y Hardik salieron en búsqueda de metales y piedras preciosas._

_Cada uno tenía una tarea según su especialidad y funcionaban bien. Perfectamente, hecho. El trabajo era eficiente y no había retrasos._

_Quizás por eso los habían elegido; eran como siete piezas idílicas de una deidad._

Los conocerán como los Pequeños Dioses porque eso serán, amigos míos.

_Y cuando todo estuvo listo, Zaid y Jano comenzaron a fundir los metales, Dianthe y Selene clasificaron las joyas, Hardik dictó instrucciones con autoridad y Kala y Thanos permanecieron apartados del grupo haciendo las veces de escribas al redactar las especificaciones de su trabajo para la reina. _

El obsequio a Cleopatra será sólo el principio del fin.

Su entrenamiento los ha puesto en la cúspide y serán quienes estructuren las bases para los magos del futuro.

_Eventualmente, el día de ponerse manos a la obra llegó y los cinco abandonaron Delfos y se aparecieron en Dendera. Bajo el fulgor del sol del ocaso en el templo de Hathor, la diosa egipcia del amor, se dispusieron en un círculo y extendieron sus varitas hacia el cielo. Las nubes abundaban y el firmamento comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado cuando Thanos tomó la iniciativa y dijo la primera parte del conjuro._

_Mientras recitaba el hechizo, observó a Zaid junto a ella y lo descubrió con la mirada puesta en su rostro. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para evitar desconcentrarse, pero fue inútil cuando Zaid cogió su mano y la hizo respingar._

_Al volver a contemplarlo y notar su sonrisa ladina, desvió la mirada._

Sus coronas no serán visibles para los mortales, pero estarán hechas de la luz del sol a la vista de cualquier dios. La pura y brillante luz del sol. Debido a ello, todos relacionaran su sabiduría con el astro en el cielo. Ustedes, iluminados, serán conocidos popularmente como los siete soles.

_¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer eso?_

_Él sabía que no debían. _

_Ella no debería sentirse profundamente atraída hacia él y él no tendría por qué estar avivando el fuego._

_No se amaban, pero el deseo abrasaba sus entrañas cada vez que se miraban._

_No podían sentir esa clase de deseo por nadie y él lo sabía._

_Ella también lo sabía._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué seguían haciéndolo?_

_Tienen la promesa de ser grandes, pero sólo habrá una condición._

_Porque no podían evitarlo. _

_Sencillamente no habían podido dejar de hacerlo. _

_Tenían que mirarse con insistencia mientras hacían sus labores y no fueron pocas las veces en que tuvo que repetir un papiro por estar tan distraída. No fueron pocas las veces en que Zaid se hirió a sí mismo al pronunciar mal un hechizo por estar pendiente de ella. No fueron pocas las veces en que ambos se escabullían al caer la noche y la luna era la única testigo de sus andanzas._

_No se besaban, no se tocaban, no hacían nada de lo que después pudieran lamentarse. _

_Ya había demasiadas cosas por las cuales arrepentirse._

_Pero sí hablaban. _

_Hablaban, sonreían, se reían juntos y se estremecían ante el más mínimo roce casual._

_Sin embargo, existía el miedo._

_Siempre existía el miedo._

Su pureza de espíritu debe mantenerse. No olviden nunca que bajo la luz del sol, las cosas pueden verse de forma fría y carente de emoción. Durante la noche…, _le echó un fugaz vistazo a Kala y añadió_, bajo la luna, las cosas se ven de forma diferente.

_Thanos siempre decía que el temor era el único oponente a la vida, que era el único que podía derrotarla. Decía que era un adversario tramposo, que no tenía decencia, respeto, leyes o convencionalidades. Que no tenía misericordia. Que sabía atacar directamente en tu punto más débil porque lo encontraba de forma absurdamente fácil. Que iniciaba en la mente y había que luchar con fuerza para alejarlo de allí._

_Thanos decía que había que luchar con fuerza para que el brillo del sentido común eliminara el temor porque si no se hacía, se convertía en oscuridad que uno tendía a evitar y quizás prefería olvidar, consiguiendo que fueras más vulnerable para futuros ataques del miedo porque, bueno… nunca puedes luchar realmente con un oponente que ya te venció._

_Ella intentaba vencerlo._

_A veces, cogía la mano de Zaid y lo besaba muy cerca de los labios. Otras, se escurría en la habitación del hombre y dormía entre sus brazos._

Por ello, deben mantener la luz encendida por siempre. No dejen que sus corazones y sus mentes se desenfoquen del objetivo. No pueden embotar sus sentidos. Ustedes compartirán mucho tiempo juntos y sólo una cosa podría arruinarlo todo. La maldición que recaerá sobre ustedes si desobedecen podría ser eterna. No renieguen de los dioses, mágicos mortales. No lo hagan.

_Sin embargo, jamás estaba segura de que todo eso funcionaría._

_Pero a pesar de todo, aún tenía la confianza porque incluso en medio de la más densa de las oscuridades…_

_Incluso en medio de una noche sin estrellas, siempre brillaba la luna llena._

Por ello, la única condición que les he traído es… lo único que no pueden hacer, mis Pequeños Dioses, es enamorarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rose despertó sintiéndose nada descansada, nada feliz, nada saludable y muchísimo menos nada refrescada.

No había dormido.

Es decir, bueno... claro que había dormido, si uno quería ser fastidiosamente preciso. Tal vez si había dormido un poco, pero sabía que había visto el reloj sobre su cómoda a las dos en punto, a las dos y treinta, a las tres y cuarto, a las cinco y tres minutos y a las seis y media. Por no decir que se había acostado muy pasada la media noche.

Así que sí, había dormido. Pero de a ratos.

Y se sentía _horrible_.

Y no era ni siquiera porque estuviera cansada o malhumorada.

Le dolía el pecho. El corazón.

_Mucho_.

Y allí estaba sobre su cama, triste y solitaria. Con los ojos hinchados y un montón de preguntas rondando su mente, atormentándola.

A penas eran las ocho y diez de la mañana y sentía la imperiosa y urgente necesidad de embriagarse hasta acabar en coma.

A veces, no sabía ni qué pensar de sí misma.

* * *

_**Han From Under**__ quiere matarme, yo lo sé. Lo sospecho. ¡Nadie hace nada tan maravilloso si no desea provocar un infarto por exceso de emoción! Y es tan mala influencia, que __**Aye436**__ ha seguido sus pasos y no sólo ha hecho un banner de ensueño, sino que me ha amenazado diciendo que no le molestaría hacer más. Quieren matarme, ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! xD Aquí tienen la prueba del delito: _

_**Han From Under:**_ : / sphotos – a . a k . fbcdn hphotos-ak-prn1 / 65232_446768438728437_1152915194_n . jpg _(Sin espacios)_

_**Aye436:**_ : / s1220 . beta . photobucket user / Aye436 / media / AutoHipobanner_zps14340e14 . jpg. html?sort = 6&o = 0#socialShare_more_label _(Sin espacios)_

_Ahora en serio, muchas gracias de verdad. Son perfectos y si fueran comestibles, ya hubieran abandonado este mundo hace años :D_

* * *

_Er, fin._

_Ok, tengo como tres millones de cosas que decir. Ahora debo ingeniármelas para sintetizarlo todo._

_Primero que nada, mi ausencia._

_Sí, chicas, lo lamento muchísimo. La mayoría ya lo sabe, pero tuve problemas con el Wifi en mi casa y luego entendí que probablemente no sólo fuera el router, sino el internet en sí. Quizás suene poco creíble, pero he tenido que hacer malabares para poder publicar porque supuestamente, la plataforma principal de la banda ancha del país está teniendo problemas y eso ya escapa completamente de mis manos._

_Por cierto, esos detalles técnicos no han podido ser más oportunos en la vida, a decir verdad._

_El punto de todo esto es que casi me desmayo cuando conseguí abrir fanfiction ayer y vi la masiva respuesta de parte de ustedes. La única manera de describir la expresión en mi rostro, es esta: O.O (wut?). Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y ya no las quiero, las amo. Son las mejores lectoras que alguien como yo ha podido pedir y me encanta la idea de que este retraso haya sido un medio para que ustedes compartieran un poco más. Así sabrán lo geniales que son todas y como bien dijeron por ahí, podrán "matar la ansiedad" hasta la próxima xD_

_Por mi parte, estoy en perfectas condiciones y vuelvo a disculparme por su preocupación. Mención especial al novio de CamiCamila, que aún no salgo de mi asombro por su propuesta (xD), pero les sacó algunas risas y relajó el ambiente cuando ya comenzaban las teorías conspiratorias del gobierno y los alienígenas. _

_(No, Liz, no soy chavista xD. Siempre he pensado que Hay Un Camino para todos lados…)_

_Ahora sí… estoy segura que después de semejante capítulo, ninguna tiene deseos de leer estupideces mías. Sólo diré que me estaba muriendo porque llegar a esta parte y espero, de verdad espero haber logrado sorprenderlas. Quizás no esperaban que todo sucediera de esta forma, pero me gustaría saber qué opinan._

_En cuanto a lo del sueño… pues no ha terminado allí, pero ahora se pueden imaginar un poco mejor todo el rollo de los siete soles. Considero que este capítulo está muy lleno de cosas que no habíamos visto antes por aquí (incluyendo breves reflexiones filosóficas) y espero que no haya quedado mal o anticlimático._

_En fin… hemos llegado a lo que yo llamo el "clímax" de la historia._

_Si en el capítulo pasado creyeron que había habido intensidad… Yo sólo leía los reviews y me reía malignamente al imaginarme lo que se nos venía encima xD Quizás toda la mortificación posterior a "el desastroso internet" fue mi merecido, pero deberían agradecerle a mi mejor amiga por decirme pacientemente qué rayos podía hacer para recuperar el infame internet y por insistir en que "no me rindiera" o estallaría un holocausto en los reviews (xD) y a mi mamá, por salir corriendo a buscar un router nuevo :D_

_Ahora, les dejo el link a un grupo de facebook que han abierto para el fic. Tenía mis dudas de compartirlo porque no me gusta mucho la auto-publicidad, pero sería injusto con las chicas no mencionar nada. Tengo entendido que allí están compartiendo teorías y cosas que lucen bien interesantes y quizás me vean por allí un día de estos, ¿Quién quita? _

www . facebook (. com) / groups / 426244647452946 / _(Sin espacios ni paréntesis)_

_Ahora sí me despido deseándoles lo mejor hasta la próxima y agradeciendo nuevamente su atención. No las merezco, en serio._

_Muchos Besos, Clio :)_

_Edit: Por Dios, la última vez que vi, íbamos por los 615 O.o_


	27. Mañana de Sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Ustedes son las chicas más especiales del universo. Mira que no me puedo creer que no me asesinaran a varios personajes principales con el último capítulo xD. ¡Espero que sigan por allí, chicas! Porque con eso de que sufrirían infartos… me asusté. Nah, las quiero y me han hecho reír malévolamente, pero va con amor xD. Muchas gracias a: __**CarlaMelina, Milagros **__(Hola! Mentiría di te dijera que mi intención con el capítulo pasado no fue conmocionar a la gente xD Marius no se la puso fácil a Scorpius ésta vez, así que sí es muy duro para él. Lily y Rose sí tienen cosas que clarificar y el momento llegará, confía en mí. Y considero que Rose ha dicho todo eso porque de verdad, de verdad era necesario cortar por lo sano. Sin embargo, esta historia aún no termina, así que despreocúpate :) Besos!)__**, Unexpectable, Adarae, wipitiwopiti, Altea Kaur, Diane Potter, DreamsNRuins **__(Hola y bienvenida! No tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo antes, así que te agradezco el apoyo y también el hecho de que te hicieras notar. Lo único malo de las lectoras en las sombras es que no tengo la oportunidad de compartir con ellas, así que nuevamente te doy las gracias :D Ahora, con respecto al capítulo… Hay muchas cosas que los protagonistas deben tener claras antes de hacer algo. Y no te preocupes por Scorpius, que su ceja malvada volverá con fuerza algún día, lo prometo! Y yo también las amo :D)__**, FYA **__(Oh, FYA, los únicos que pueden interponerse entre estos dos son ellos mismos. Cuando dejen de hacerlo, te aseguro que serán muy felices. Y entiendo que odies a Marius y que resientas de Rose xD También comprendo que quieras dejar violeta a Scorpius jajajaja Yo no sé siquiera porqué crees que soy jodidamente sensacional xD ¡Tú lo eres! ¿Y cómo fue eso de la micro? Espero que no haya habido secuelas graves! Mis cariños para ti :))__**, Hermy Evans Black, Aye 436, Han From Under, Lali Weasley , MrsLGrint, wednesday mellark, C.M.M.A, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Kirisuke, Lucy **__(Hola! La verdad es que me sentí despreciable cuando publiqué el capítulo xD Sabía que no sería precisamente bonito y después de semejante espera… definitivamente un muy mal trago. Sin embargo, me alegra haberte sorprendido hasta cierto punto :) Con respecto a tus preguntas… 1. Sí. 2. No está tan mal como crees. Ella siempre tuvo esperanza, pero esto acabó por deshacerlas definitivamente y para siempre. 3. No directamente. 4. No sé (sí lo sé muajajaja). 5. Ambos. 6. Si Hermione no rondara por allí, créeme que Marius no hubiera sobrevivido al tercer capítulo xD Por último, yo también las amo, Lucy! Las únicas geniales aquí son ustedes porque vamos… ni siquiera mi mamá se preocupa tanto por mí y ESO es decir xD Y no sé si tengo tanta madurez, pero sin duda una va aprendiendo poco a poco :) Te deseo lo mejor hasta la próxima! Oh, y 7. La toalla caerá, Lucy… sólo que no en ese momento xD)__**, Cora Lozar, laurapsGranger **__(El haberte dejado impactada es algo bueno, ¿cierto? xD Hay que entender a Rose. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y después de mucho reflexionarlo, pienso que yo haría lo mismo en su lugar por sentirme acorralada. Y Scor sufre precisamente por eso: que la mujer sufra es un cliché y yo los desprecio y me burlo de ellos incluso aquí cada vez que tengo la oportunidad xD Besos hasta la próxima!)__**, Petite24, Eloisas, luji126, BronceCeniza16649, Roulimystic, Erika Dee, Liz **__(¡Pero POR SUPUESTO que hay un camino! xD Rose en esos momentos tenía la soga al cuello y sintió que no tenía escapatoria. Por eso le ha dicho que sí a Marius. Y no es que Scorpius piense que ella no lo quiere… es más como él sabiendo que lo quiere, pero sintiéndose mal por pensar que a pesar de eso, "prefiera" a Marius. Ya decía yo que Eve no era tan mala y que había que darle una oportunidad xD Y Marius es una persona que está muy confundida y actúa en base a eso. Por eso lo arruina todo. Y no, la toalla no caerá… aún xD Con respecto a tu duda, ellos estaban tan sumidos en su discusión que no notaron la presencia de las chicas hasta que Rose se hizo notar. Sin embargo, ellas no intentaron esconderse, pero la oscuridad del lugar bastó para que fueran indetectables :) Y el sueño comienza a hacer que todo tome forma, pero todo a su tiempo :D Saludos!)__**, Annie Thompson, danielitaweasleygranger, Guest (1) **__(Hola! Qué genial que te gustó el capítulo :) Espero que este te cause una impresión así de buena :D Besos!)__**, TAMYmos, Kirisuke, CamiCamila y Cia **__(¡Lo siento! No era mi intención ser tan drástica, señor estrella xD ¿Ves cómo Scorpius es todo un hombre? Uno muy caballero, pero hombre al fin. Y Marius tiene sus razones para no decir nada… ya se enterarán :) El punto es que sigue sorprendiéndome/alegrándome que mi historia sea una forma de que se unan un poco más y compartan juntos. Es realmente genial! Y muchas gracias por esos ofrecimientos que voy a comenzar a tomarme en serio si siguen así xD Y de nuevo, gracias por mantener el ánimo con tan buena disposición, Justin Bieber. Y Cami, gracias a ti por los buenos deseos para San Valentín. Mi bote de helado de chocolate y yo te lo agradecemos xD ¡Besos para ambos y hasta la próxima!)__**, DebiKyssa, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, adry mw, kary muggle, Guest (2) **__(No sientas pena por él, linda. Ya verás cómo todo se soluciona. Oh! Y no puedo decirte cuanto queda para el final. Es información clasificada xD Besos! )__**, Clickerand, ittah, Helena Bar, Mela Oriano **__(Bienvenida! Qué bueno que te has animado :D Marius hizo algo detestable y Rose le ha seguido la corriente… ya veremos en qué acaba todo ;) ¡Saludos!)__**, Leprechaun07, Guest (3) **__(Sin duda alguna lo es xD)__**, Saris VS **__y a__** Luna Potter Granger. **_

_Supongo que debo advertir esto en algún lado, así que abajo habrá un poco de lenguaje obsceno y algo que tiene tintes de incesto pero que en la cabeza del malhechor, no lo es xD Oh, y gracias __**Lu**__ (MrsLGrint) que como todas saben, ha vuelto a ser la de los dos ceros. Para ti, querida!_

* * *

**Mañana de Sorpresas**

_(O del cómo Rose es realmente buena fingiendo que todo está bien)_

* * *

La cena navideña en el Ministerio acabó relativamente temprano y antes de la media noche, ya estaba camino a su casa para escribir el artículo. Cuando lo terminó, lo envió a edición y se fijó en que apenas era la una de la madrugada.

A pesar de no estar muy segura, pensó que pasar noche buena en completa soledad era demasiado triste incluso para ella y se preguntó si valdría la pena coger algunas cosas y largarse a la Madriguera.

Finalmente, decidió que con un poco de suerte la alegría y el escándalo que se respiraba allí lograran animarla un poco; preparó su pijama asexual de Micropuff y algunos suplementos antes de marcharse sin siquiera molestarse en cambiarse la túnica de gala.

Desde la distancia, pudo observar que las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y algo más animada, avanzó en medio de la noche hasta llegar a la entrada, desde donde se escuchaban los alaridos de unos cuantos adultos que se permitían esa noche para fingir que aún seguían siendo niños.

Cuando alzó la mano para tocar la puerta, su mirada se clavó como un imán en aquella odiosa joya sobre su dedo anular y se alivió de haberlo visto antes que cualquiera de sus primos. Muy felizmente, nadie había ventilado aún la información de su compromiso el día anterior, pero había decidido llevarlo a la cena del Ministerio luego de pensárselo mucho porque, bueno, tarde o temprano se enteraría el mundo de ello.

Sin embargo, prefirió suavizar la noticia a sus familiares y acordó mentalmente escribirle a Marius por la mañana para que la acompañara en el anuncio, que mientras más pronto ocurriera, mejor.

Casi automáticamente, removió el anillo de su dedo y lo guardó en un bolsillo lateral del pequeño maletín que llevaba antes de suspirar y llamar a la puerta.

Enseguida, el silencio se formó adentro y escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose. Consideró fugazmente la idea de echarse a correr, pero cualquier pensamiento se esfumó cuando James estuvo frente a ella y le sonrió con tal felicidad que inmediatamente se sintió reconfortada.

–Sé que es tarde, pero quería...

–Merlín, Rose, cállate ya –el penetrante olor a alcohol la golpeó cuando él la atrapó en un apretado abrazo y le besó la frente antes de volverse y anunciar con alegría–. ¡Hey, idiotas! Rosie está aquí y está más guapa que nunca.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un barullo más propio de una granja que de seres humanos adultos. Rose ingresó a la casa en medio de calurosas bienvenidas y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Dominique, que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción.

–Por fin ha llegado la única que puede poner algo de orden, jodidos locos de mierda –la abrazó con entusiasmo y Rose no se cortó al corresponderle. En seguida, alguien le dio un vaso lleno de la bebida alcohólica de turno y cuando se volvió, vio que Lorcan le sonreía.

–Qué bueno que estás aquí, preciosa –farfulló cerca de su oído y le plantó un beso en la mejilla mientras la cogía por la cintura–. Me invitaron a una de las legendarias juergas de la familia Weasley y me sentí estafado al saber que no vendrías.

La sonrisa espontánea en sus labios se sentía tan extraña en su rostro, que la eliminó en cuanto Lorcan protestó cuando Albus lo obligó a separarse de ella.

–Sabía que vendrías. Sé que nos odias por ser tan desordenados, pero sabía que no podrías resistirte. Sí, sí que lo sabía... soy un maldito genio. Soy Albus Dumbledore –esta vez, Rose no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al verlo arrastrar las palabras con aire confuso y recordó que Albus, al igual que ella, jamás había sido bueno resistiéndose al alcohol.

–Entonces me conoces muy bien –Albus asintió con los ojos cerrados y la invitó a sentarse en el sillón más cercano. Cuando Rose obedeció, él fue tras ella dando tumbos–. ¿Debería preocuparme por que creas que eres Albus Dumbledore con tanta frecuencia?

–Yo no... –farfulló algo ininteligible cuando Rose estuvo sentada y Lorcan, frente a ella, soltó un bufido bastante cómico y le dio una palmada cómplice a su primo en la espalda que por poco lo deja inconsciente en el suelo.

–Si eso es cierto, conozco a una rubia hiperactiva que va a estar muy decepcionada porque, bueno... Dumbledore era gay –y rió ebriamente, ignorando la mirada de reprobación que Rose le dirigía.

–Eran sólo rumores... –balbuceó Albus, que tenía como tres minutos intentando descifrar qué parte de su anatomía debía posar primero en los cojines del mueble, un válido indicador de qué tan mal estaba.

Finalmente y sintiéndose muy frustrado, decidió que no le importaba y se desplomó junto a ella de cualquier manera. Guiado por la somnolencia, colocó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Rose con rapidez.

Ella frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de espabilarlo cuando alguien gritó:

–¡Creo que ya sabemos quién será el primero en dormir! –exclamó Fred desde una esquina distante y fue correspondido con ebrias aclamaciones–. ¡Y prohibido darle café, Rose! –ésta vez, Rose fue abucheada despiadadamente. Tuvo que rodar los ojos; ser la única sobria en un grupo lleno de borrachos siempre era una experiencia interesante.

–Siempre es el pobre Albus. No es ninguna sorpresa –dijo Hugo riendo cuando Albus se incorporó sobresaltado y abrió muchísimo los ojos. Su hermano se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde ella estaba y le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros.

–Malditos cabrones, no repetirán lo del año pasado –musitó cruzándose de brazos y lanzándoles a todos una mirada de odio profundo.

–Vamos... algo de tinta indeleble y te pones todo sensible –James se acercó y le revolvió el cabello, para disgusto de Albus–. Tranquilo, jamás repito una broma, pero tú resultas ser un blanco tan tentador...

Rose rió alegremente junto con sus primos cuando Albus gruñó. Él solía ser una persona tranquila, pero el único que lograba sacarle de sus cabales era James.

Durante la siguiente media hora, todos se sentaron a su alrededor y le contaron que jugaron al Quidditch sin reglas y que por poco Louis no terminó en San Mungo por su escasa destreza. Luego, con el Snap explosivo, Roxanne había decidido ser fiel a la tradición en contra de su voluntad y se había chamuscado las cejas. Después comenzaron con el típico juego de verdad o reto y en eso estaban cuando ella llegó. También le explicaron que Teddy se había quedado en casa con su esposa por consideración hacia ella, que no podría beber.

–¿Y Lily? –inquirió al notar su ausencia y el grupo se sumó en un repentino silencio.

–No lo sabemos –dijo Roxanne finalmente con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Debería venir hoy a almorzar –añadió Lucy con la vista clavada en sus manos.

Y Rose estuvo a punto de conformarse con esa esquiva respuesta, pero Albus se removió sobre su asiento y le regaló una sonrisa triste cuando Rose se fijó en él.

–Tenemos como dos semanas sin saber de ella, pero vendrá. Yo lo sé… –musitó con los ojos cerrados antes de emitir un gruñido de protesta cuando Dominique le pellizcó un brazo–. ¡Joder!

–¿Qué ha pasado con Lily?

–No te preocupes por ella, Rosie –respondió James con seguridad–. Ya sabes cómo son ustedes las chicas. Nunca manejan las rupturas demasiado bie… ¡Auch, Joder! ¿Dominique, qué rayos sucede contigo?

Rose miró entonces a la única que parecía desesperada por mantenerlos a todos callados y le exigió silenciosamente una explicación.

–Estamos esperando a estar realmente borrachos para jugar al twister mágico –comentó Lucy con una sonrisa achispada, ignorante del duelo de miradas entre sus primas–. Ahora que Teddy no está, nadie podrá vencerme.

–Terminaron, Rose –susurró Hugo en su oído cuando notó que Dominique no quería ceder–. No lo sabemos con seguridad, pero lo cierto es que…

–Lo cierto es que Lysander parece un alma en pena desde hace un tiempo y asumimos que algo había ocurrido –finalizó Lorcan cuando Hugo vaciló.

Los miró a ambos y volvió a contemplar a Dominique para corroborar esas palabras en sus facciones. La sonrisa triste de su prima no llegó a sus ojos.

¿Habían terminado?

No, no, en serio… ¿Habían terminado?

¡¿Por qué habían terminado?!

La inundó una indignación abrasadora y bufó con fuerza.

¿Todo, absolutamente todo lo que habían hecho había sido en vano? Entonces Lysander la había dejado para comenzar una relación que ni siquiera mantendría. La había dejado por algo que ni siquiera valía la pena.

Y Lily… ¿Dónde estaba Lily?

Apretó los puños con fuerza y el calor que irradiaba su mirada intimidó a Hugo y a Lorcan, que permanecían atentos a su reacción.

Probablemente su prima estaba destrozada, pero pudo haber tenido la decencia de mantener su palabra y seguir con Lysander para que Rose no sintiera que todo su dolor había sido en vano. Después de todo lo que le habían hecho y ellos…

Se relajó cuando Dominique alzó las cejas en su dirección y ese gesto la hizo darse cuenta de lo asquerosamente egoísta que estaba siendo.

Lo que hubiera ocurrido con Lysander y Lily ya no era de su incumbencia. Eran una pareja que como muchas, no había funcionado y quizás su prima desaparecida necesitaba sanar.

Sea lo que fuere, su relación ya no era problema de ella ni de nadie.

–... pero antes de que Rosie llegara, Albus nos estaba contando algo –le dijo Fred a Rose con una sonrisa conspiradora, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Se giró hacia él, que tragó en seco y la miró suplicante. Frunció el ceño confundida cuando todos se echaron a reír.

–Fue una emboscada. Tenían toda la semana planeándolo, seguramente.

–Vamos, dilo ya; queremos saber si de verdad estás con ese bombón de Connie –Albus gruñó por el apelativo de James, que sonrió maliciosamente–. Está tan buena que si no te interesa, la cogeré para mí y, créeme, le haré de todo. Imagínala... es tan adorable y pequeña, que se sentirá condenadamente bien agarrarla entre mis brazos y...

–Ya, joder, suficiente.

–Tienes razón, Al –dijo Lorcan con seriedad y Albus lo miró con agradecimiento. Sin embargo, él fue el único que creyó en su inocencia–. Últimamente, James está perdiendo su toque y resulta tan tentador para las damas como un escorbuto de cola explosiva.

–Bien puedo tomármelo como un cumplido –replicó con una sonrisa pomposa y satisfecha–. Si hay algo que tienen esos bichos, es que son ardientes –todos se echaron a reír y Rose se obligó a seguirles la corriente, permitiéndose olvidar todos sus líos amorosos por una noche y dejando de pensar en lo ridículo que era que precisamente ella estuviera teniendo líos amorosos.

–Tonto, me refería a que necesita a alguien chispeante, alegre y entusiasta, como ella misma. ¿Qué tal tú, Louis? Sus hijos serían casi albinos –Louis dejó de reír de inmediato y fulminó a Fred con la mirada. No era un secreto que Louis era, probablemente, el rubio menos chispeante, alegre y entusiasta con vida.

–O quizás no le gustan los hombres en lo absoluto. En ese caso, necesitaría a una Weasley –todas las miradas se clavaron en Dominique, que casi se ahoga con la bebida que tomaba y le lanzó una mirada mortífera a James. Todos la observaron con las cejas alzadas y ella mantuvo el porte desafiante unos segundos antes de relajar sus hombros y bufar.

–No es justo. Sólo porque estoy abierta a nuevas experiencias...

–Más que abierta, diría yo –musitó Molly irónica y Rose tuvo que sonreír. Molly y Dominique jamás se habían llevado bien.

–Como decía antes de que me interrumpieran... –estrechó los ojos en dirección a Molly, que se encogió de hombros–. Eso no significa que... vale, a quién engaño, ¿por qué no? Es hasta guapa y todo.

Albus la miró ofendidísimo y bufó con fuerza, pero alguien interrumpió su réplica.

–Creo que eso fue muy… interesante –masculló James mirando embobado a Dominique, prueba más que válida de que ya tenía alcohol suficiente en la sangre como para abastecer a todo un regimiento si comenzaba a encontrar a sus primas _interesantes_.

–¿Interesante? Creo que "excitante" lo describe mejor –dijo Lorcan con su perversa sonrisa dirigida hacia Dominique, que le guiñó el ojo coquetamente.

Todos soltaron exclamaciones de asco y cerca de unos cuatro cojines se estamparon en el rostro de James y en el de Lorcan.

–Eres un cerdo –comentó Roxanne, que se miraba las cejas por un pequeño espejo con preocupación–. Y creo que ésta vez no podré arreglarlas –musitó disgustada y todos volvieron a reír.

–Hay que entenderlo... desde que Victoire se casó, el pobre dirigió todas sus fantasías platónicas hacia Dominique. O al menos espero que sean estrictamente platónicas... –se burló Fred y James lo golpeó en la nuca.

–Bueno, disculpen por pensar que dos mujeres juntas es algo _sexy_.

–Más que sexy –asintió Lorcan y él y James compartieron una mirada cómplice.

–Exacto, pero más que todo por esa preciosa criaturita amiga de Albus que...

Albus se incorporó y lanzó todo su peso contra James, que se apartó a tiempo y dejó a su hermano tendido en el suelo. Rose rodó los ojos, entendiendo repentinamente a qué se refería Dominique cuando dijo que ella pondría algo de orden y mientras todos reían, se acercó a Albus para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

–Es mi novia de quien hablan, pervertidos –balbuceó tambaleante, apoyándose precariamente en Rose. A penas dijo eso, todos estallaron en aplausos y lo felicitaron por tener el valor de confesarlo.

–Ya era hora, joder –dijo James, palmeándole la espalda–. No me agradaba la idea de seguir diciendo cochinadas sobre mi cuñada.

–Ajá, claro... ahora intenta convencernos de que no te gusta Dominique –lo picó Molly y todos se echaron a reír cuando Dominique le sonrió seductoramente y James se sonrojó antes de fulminarla con la mirada.

–No sé por qué sigo viniendo. Siempre la toman en mi contra –se enfurruñó Albus cuando Rose logró ayudarlo a sentarse–. Son unos idiotas... los odio a todos, los odio... no, es mentira, los quiero mucho. Los quiero... –siguió mascullando incoherencias antes de cerrar los ojos e incluso Rose rió por lo bajo para no despertarlo.

La noche continuó entre risas y ella jamás se había sentido tan feliz de estar allí. La había pasado francamente mal desde la madrugada del sábado y allí simplemente olvidaba hasta de quién era porque si había algo en la tierra que podía animarla en momentos así, eran esas reuniones.

Luego de unas tres horas en las que incluso Rose acabó con varias copas de más, todos se fueron a la cama cuando el amanecer los sorprendió. Bueno, no todos se acostaron bajo las sábanas... algunos, como Albus, Lorcan o Louis, acabaron echados en posiciones altamente improbables sobre los sillones de la sala.

Cuando despertó, se sorprendió al escuchar la casa tan silenciosa, pero imaginó que la resaca de sus primos era tan monumental que preferían estar callados. Junto a ella, un bulto deforme se removió y se volvió sobresaltada sólo para suspirar de alivio cuando se encontró con Dominique fuertemente abrazada a una almohada. Se incorporó lentamente y se dio cuenta de que habían acabado en la primera habitación disponible; la de la tía Ginny. En la otra cama, James y Fred roncaban ruidosamente y Rose rió levemente cuando se fijó en que se abrazaban entre sí como si fueran pareja.

Se miró en un espejo cercano y se preguntó vagamente cómo se las había arreglado para ponerse el pijama. Finalmente, decidió que honestamente no le importaba y cuando rebuscaba en su bolso por su cepillo de dientes, Dominique volvió a removerse y se incorporó con lentitud, luciendo tan confundida como ella misma hace unos momentos.

–Fue una buena noche –musitó somnolienta cuando vio que Rose ya estaba despierta–. No entiendo cómo los chicos pueden pensar que dos mujeres juntas es algo sexy. Dos hombres abrazados en una cama no me inspiran nada –comentó mientras rebuscaba en su bolso por una cámara mágica y se acercaba a ellos en silencio–. Un poco más… –farfulló mientras acercaba los rostros varoniles con cuidado de no despertarlos. Cuando ambos aparentaban estar a punto de besarse, echó una foto en su dirección, sonrió con perversa satisfacción y añadió–. Espérame para desayunar.

Rose asintió sonriendo y ambas, luego de que Dominique guardara el negativo, descendieron al comedor y se encontraron con Lucy, Hugo y Roxanne, que lucían ojerosos y cansados. Rose tuvo que aguantarse la risa cuando vio que la pobre Roxanne aún no había podido hacer nada por sus inocentes cejas.

–La última vez, intenté con una poción crece-pelo –contaba lastimeramente, observándose por un pequeño espejo con fijación obsesiva–. Fue horrible... incluso me salió barba –se estremeció, pero como nadie parecía prestarle atención, se dirigió a su abuela y preguntó–. ¿A qué hora llegarán nuestros padres? ¿Y el abuelo?

–El abuelo vendrá con Percy; está atorado en el Ministerio por papeleo. Y sus padres dijeron que estarían acá para el almuerzo... pero no sé a qué hora vendrán los Lupin y no tengo ni idea de qué ha pasado con Lily. Ni siquiera sé si mi Rosie vendrá a acompañarnos –Rose, que ya estaba sentada a la mesa, abrió la boca para decirle que había llegado en la noche, pero Dominique la silenció con un gesto y comenzó a cuchichear con Hugo, sentado a su derecha–. Últimamente trabaja tanto, mi pobre nieta... ni siquiera sé si ha estado comiendo bien...

–¿Sabes si los Scamander vendrán? –preguntó Lucy observando fijamente a Rose en espera de alguna reacción violenta, pero su prima lucía demasiado tranquila como para importarle.

–Creo recordar que Ginny me dijo que Luna se pasaría a saludar... ¡Son las once y cuarto! Estos chicos siguen tan irresponsables como antaño. ¿A qué hora se acostaron? –la abuela Molly seguía dándoles la espalda mientras hacía flotar las panquecas recién hechas en su dirección–. Jamás había hecho el desayuno tan tarde... son incorregibles. De seguro fue ese James; lo peor que Harry pudo haber hecho fue ponerle el nombre de Sirius. Es como si se le hubiera pegado la misma vibra. Oh, Sirius era tan insoportable… y mejor no hablemos de mi amado Fred; junto con George, eran incorregibles–negó con la cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa nostálgica y se acercó a la mesa donde estaban sentados para servir el jugo de calabaza–. ¿Alguien quiere café? –todos alzaron sus tazas y Molly bufó ruidosamente–. Allá afuera está Albus y por un momento creí que no respiraba. Lorcan seguramente despertará con un fuerte dolor de cuello porque está durmiendo sentado. ¿Y qué le habrán hecho al pobre Louis? Se aferra a una botella de Whisky de Fuego como si fuera un osito de peluche. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué les habrá pasado a mis niños? Solían suplicarme por una varita de regaliz y ahora me ruegan porque los deje consumir alcohol en mi casa. ¿Rose, quieres zumo? –Rose asintió y le sonrió con cariño, gesto que Molly correspondió–. Estoy segura que Molly no pudo controlarlos sola... si Rosie hubiera venido, no hubiesen acabado tan mal. ¿Rose, quieres más... ¡Rose! Muchacha querida, ¿qué haces acá?

Todos se carcajearon y Hugo se desembolsó tres galeones y se los dio a Dominique, alegando que creyó que se daría cuenta mucho más tarde.

–Llegué después de la media noche, abuela –explicó Rose y Molly se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Oh, querida... seguro cuando llegaste ya no había nada que hacer –exclamó luciendo muy mortificada–. Pero ya verán Fred y James... los haré limpiar el desastre que dejaron.

Desayunaron en silencio mientras la abuela seguía despotricando contra James y Fred, que bien merecido se lo tenían. Al rato, Molly entró en la cocina siendo arrastrada por los susodichos y soltando improperios.

–Joder, suéltenme, ya les dije que ése fue mi reto –chilló intentando liberarse en vano. James la cogía por los brazos y Fred por las piernas; ambos estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

–¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –la abuela se acercó preocupada y ambos soltaron a Molly, que cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

–¡Nos ha despertado con agua helada, abuela! ¡Eso jamás se le hace a alguien con resaca! –dijo Fred indignado y Molly, desde el suelo, rió entre dientes.

–Les he dicho que Hugo me retó anoche a hacerlo –ambos se volvieron a mirar a Hugo, que cortó su risa alegre y tragó en seco.

Ah, claro. Los retos. Honestamente, se alegraba de haberse perdido esa parte de la noche. Los días de Navidad en la Madriguera eran un verdadero desastre por esa razón; los retos debían cumplirse al día siguiente y de ser posible, antes de que sus padres llegaran.

Y es que resultaba una _encantadora_ manera de "achispar" la mañana de Navidad.

–Abuela, debes hacer algo acerca de esto –reclamó James mirándola con cara de cachorro abandonado. Ella alzó las cejas y sonrió, decidiendo que eso era castigo más que suficiente.

–Claro que haré algo –Fred y James sonrieron con satisfacción–. Felicitaciones, Molly, querida. Me has ahorrado el disgusto de hacerlo yo misma.

Molly rió triunfante y ambos se enfurruñaron en sus asientos. Sin embargo, su molestia no duró mucho tiempo; segundos después, atacaban el desayuno ya servido con ansias.

–Por cierto, Dominique, te ha llegado una carta en la mañana –la señaló y la expresión de su prima mostró contrariedad. Cogió el sobre que descansaba sobre una repisa cercana y mientras leía la misiva, su sonrisa se hacía más y más amplia. Rose estuvo punto de preguntarle de quién se trataba, pero su abuela detuvo su intento al continuar–. Oh, Rosie, también llegó El Profeta –disimuló su resentimiento cuando vio su artículo mencionado en primera plana; había tenido que prácticamente obligar a sus dedos a volar para escribirlo a tiempo–. Me ha gustado mucho tu reportaje; todos, en realidad. Los he recortado y los tengo guardados en un álbum. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti –su sonrisa corroboró sus palabras y Rose se sonrojó, no sabiendo muy bien qué responderle en agradecimiento.

En realidad, no sabía que era lo suficientemente _importante_ como para que la abuela se tomara la molestia de recompilar un álbum con sus artículos. Es decir, su familia era tan numerosa que era difícil de creer.

Se extendió algo cálido por su pecho cuando la abuela sacó el álbum de la alacena y se lo mostró con una sonrisa. Rose fue pasando las páginas y allí estaban: todos y cada uno de los artículos que había escrito estaban pulcramente recortados y pegados con dedicación.

Suspiró; ella de verdad había pensado que teniendo una familia tan grande, tener consideración hacia alguien en particular era prácticamente imposible. Quizás la abuela también registraba las hazañas de auror de James, los hallazgos de Albus o los agradecimientos que enviaban los pacientes de Hugo, pero que tuviera ese detalle con ella precisamente ese día y después de todo lo que había pasado, era francamente reconfortante.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, le regresó el álbum y su abuela prometió seguir llenándolo hasta el fin de los días.

Su familia podía ser numerosa, pesada y molesta. Podían tener esa tendencia a fingir que no ocurría nada malo para no perturbar su paz. Podían haber pasado por mucho más de lo que una familia promedio puede soportar, pero sin duda alguna…

Sin duda alguna, pertenecer a un grupo tan magnífico como los Weasley era un privilegio. No por los trofeos, conmemoraciones o cariño de la comunidad. Era un privilegio porque su familia era única y especial.

Recordó entonces como los Nott y los Malfoy se…

No.

Estaba determinada a no pensar en eso, así que no lo haría. Ese apellido estaba prohibido en la mañana de navidad. Al menos en la mañana de navidad. Ya tendría tiempo de torturarse a placer, pero en esos momentos…

En esos momentos sólo necesitaba paz.

Unos segundos después, Albus ingresó a la cocina tambaleante con Lorcan y Louis frotándose las sienes tras él y todos rieron por lo bajo. Rose se detuvo un momento a observarlo con atención, buscando qué travesura visible le habían gastado esta vez Fred y James, que comían tan tranquilamente que se volvía sospechoso.

Y, entonces, Albus habló.

–Jamás volveré a tomar. Nunca en la vida, lo juro –se escuchó gruñir Albus a sí mismo y se extrañó cuando su abuela soltó el plato que sostenía, Fred y James estallaron en estruendosas carcajadas, Louis tropezó con un estático Lorcan, Lucy se ahogó con el zumo de calabaza, Dominique arruinó la carta que escribía en respuesta a la que le habían enviado y el resto tenía idénticas expresiones de asombro–. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?

–¡Albus! Deja ya de decir tantas obscenidades –chilló la abuela roja de indignación y Lorcan se unió a las estruendosas risas de James y Fred.

–¡¿Qué me han hecho, bastardos?! –oyó Albus que decía, pero la abuela se llevó una mano al corazón y comenzó a echarse aire con la otra.

–Circe, Albus… mira como tienes ya a tu pobre abuela –Lorcan se acercó a la abuela Molly, la ayudó a sentarse en una silla cercana y comenzó a masajearle los hombros con tranquilidad–. Cálmese, señora Weasley. Siempre supimos que Albus era un pervertido, pero no debe… –fue interrumpido por la risa general y se tomó unos momentos para no unirse a la fiesta–. Relájese…

–Por los calzones del buen Merlín… –farfullaba su abuela observando a Albus con incredulidad y tranquilizándose ante los masajes del adulador de Lorcan.

–¿Pero qué rayos me hicieron? ¡Yo no veo nada! –se escuchó Albus decir de forma desesperada, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su abuela casi se desmayara de la impresión.

Rose en realidad se esforzó, pero no pudo evitar reír tan ruidosamente como los malhechores cuando su primo comenzó a mirar su cuerpo desesperadamente en busca de alguna anomalía. Al final, se compadeció de Albus y se acercó a él con cautela.

–Albus, será mejor que te calles –le susurró y él frunció el ceño antes de replicar.

–¡Pero me muero por tener algo de sexo! La sequía me tiene loco y Fred es mucho mejor que yo en la cama –dijo ofendidísimo y Rose volvió a reír.

–Albus, hablo en serio.

–James es un jodido genio y soy aficionado al sado-masoquismo. Me encantan las esposas y los látigos... la sensación del golpe contra mi trasero...

–¡Albus! –Dios mío, ¿Por qué era tan necio?–. Cada vez que abres la boca, alabas a James o a Fred y hablas de tus preferencias, er... sexuales.

–¡Fred y James están tan buenos que creo que por ellos me gustan los hombres! –gritó enojado en dirección a su hermano y a su primo y Rose lo golpeó en el hombro–. ¿Qué? Mientras más macizos sean, mejor... soy el pasivo, por cierto –siseó enrojecido por la ira y Rose rodó los ojos.

–A la abuela está a punto de darle un infarto. Si no quieres callarte, al menos come y resérvate tus comentarios –musitó contra su oído mientras le estampaba un pastelillo en la boca y Albus le dirigió una mirada fulminante a James y a Fred antes de asentir, ambos ya incapaces de tocar su comida. Cuando se sentó, Fred se inclinó hacia él y le guiñó el ojo.

–Siempre que quieras puedes buscarme. Ya sé que estoy bueno, pero tú me halagas –susurró en tono confidencial y Albus se sonrojó y apretó los labios con fuerza para evitar soltar alguna estupidez.

–Son unas alimañas de mierda –resopló Dominique mientras doblaba la su carta–. Estoy segura de que más pronto que tarde, se quedarán sin palabras.

Fred rió alegremente y James frunció el ceño por la contrariedad. Sin embargo, Dominique se limitó a llamar a la lechuza del abuelo para enviar su misiva bajo la mirada atenta (y cautelosa) de los presentes.

Cuando terminaron y luego de una incómoda e hilarante declaración de amor/reto de Lorcan hacia la abuela, donde insistía que la diferencia de edad no eran un problema, estuvieron charlando un rato antes de que Lucy soltara una exclamación ahogada.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó asombrada, señalando hacia la ventana.

–Parecen lechuzas –Molly frunció el ceño y entornó los ojos–. Están cargando algo, ¿qué podrá ser?

Todos miraron atentamente al bulto sin forma que se acercaba en la distancia y Roxanne, que aparentemente era quién tenía la mejor vista, soltó un gritito de emoción.

–¡Es un ramo de rosas! –se precipitó a la ventana con Molly, Lucy y Dominique tras ella. Rose, movida más por la curiosidad que por verdadera excitación, se acercó también–. Merlín, seguro mi adorado Richard ha sido quien las ha enviado. ¡Qué detalle! Con lo difícil que debe ser encontrarlas en esta época del año. Él es tan encantador y romántico cuando quiere... –Roxanne siguió graznando acerca de lo maravilloso que era su novio de turno durante varios minutos pero como era lo usual, nadie parecía prestarle atención.

Cuando las lechuzas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, incluso Molly soltó un silbido de admiración. Era un gran y espectacular arreglo de rosas tan rojas como la sangre y Rose calculaba que, mínimo, habían unas setenta flores en el ramo. Estaba adornado con unas plantas alargadas de color verde claro que no lograba identificar y era francamente magnífico.

Lástima que las rosas jamás le habían llamado la atención.

Antes de que las lechuzas tocaran tierra, Roxanne ya había abierto la puerta esperando su adorado regalo de navidad sin parar de alabar las virtudes de su pareja y era impresionante el contraste entre ellas, las chicas, apiñadas en el recibidor de la cocina para admirar el arreglo, y los chicos, mirándose entre sí y bostezando de aburrimiento.

El arreglo fue colocado cuidadosamente sobre el suelo y las criaturas se echaron a volar sin más. Roxanne, enrojecida de excitación, se inclinó impaciente y escudriñó entre las flores en busca de la dichosa tarjeta de su novio. La cogió riendo felizmente y como ninguna de las chicas tenía la intención de escucharla presumir, regresaron a la mesa y se sentaron con pesadez.

Entonces, Roxanne bufó fuertemente y se cruzó de brazos.

–No es para mí –anunció con la voz llena de resentimiento y Molly y Dominique se echaron a reír por lo bajo.

–Qué pena... –musitó Molly sarcásticamente y Rose rodó los ojos–. Creo que me agazaparé en un rincón para llorar por tu desdicha.

–Molly… –dijo Rose por lo bajo empleando un tono de advertencia. Su prima se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

–¿Para quién es? –preguntó Lucy sintiendo su interés renovado y observó a Roxanne con atención.

–Es increíble, lo sé... pero es para Rose –gruñó y automáticamente, todos miraron a Rose con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Por otra parte, su expresión no debía estar muy distante a la de sus primos y su abuela.

–Claro, es totalmente imposible que le regalen poco menos de cien _rosas_ a _Rose_ –la ironía de Dominique le ganó una mirada fulminante por parte de Roxanne, que se acercó a la mesa y se sentó antes de extenderle la tarjeta a su prima de forma reticente.

–Sólo porque se llama así no implica que de ahora en más, las rosas son exclusivas de Rosie. Es una tontería... de seguro mi ramo viene en camino –se convenció Roxanne con seguridad y Dominique y Molly volvieron a reír con crueldad.

–O tal vez las lechuzas prefieran suicidarse antes de cargar con tu majestuoso, grandioso y tremendo ramo de flores. Sin duda yo lo haría –replicó Dominique de forma perversa.

–O quizás jamás será enviado –siseó Molly con aparente placer malévolo y el semblante de Roxanne se oscureció. Les dirigió una mirada tétrica a esas primas que sólo se ponían de acuerdo cuando querían fastidiarla a ella, pero éstas no dejaron de reír entre dientes.

Rose, por su parte, observaba la tarjeta con algo de miedo e incertidumbre, pero estaba extrañamente emocionada. ¿Podría ser de Scorpius? Es decir, él sabía que a ella le disgustaban mucho las rosas y sería muy propio de él enviarle algo así sólo para molestarla, como en los viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a siquiera soñar que él ya la hubiera perdonado tan pronto por haberlo rechazado con tan poca delicadeza y a pesar de sus propios deseos, pero aún así...

_Lamento lo de la otra noche, en serio. Me gustaría que lo habláramos para poder explicarte... Muero porque me perdones. Sé que estuvo mal, pero no veía ninguna otra salida y ni siquiera estoy cerca de imaginar que esta tontería logre compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero asumí que sería un buen detalle. Espero tu respuesta._

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar dolorosamente contra sus costillas y se sintió casi feliz ante la perspectiva de volver a hablar con Scorpius acerca de sus respectivos sentimientos con más calma, como adultos. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se llevaron un chasco cuando leyó al remitente.

_Con cariño, Marius Nott._

Tuvo que contener un suspiro lleno de decepción y se obligó a sonreír, fingiendo una felicidad que no sentía. Sin embargo, Dominique la conocía muchísimo mejor que eso y alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta que hizo que Rose desviara la mirada, delatándose.

–Es... es de Marius –anunció ante los ojos expectantes de sus primos. Los hombres rodaron los ojos y continuaron hablando entre sí y Rose tuvo que aguantar a Lucy y a Roxanne alabando a su novio con todo el vocabulario lisonjeante que conocían, que al parecer era bastante extenso. La abuela, viendo satisfecha su curiosidad, se disculpó con los presentes y subió a su habitación a descansar un poco antes de que llegaran el resto de los invitados.

Entre Lucy y Molly, la ayudaron a llevar el arreglo a la sala, donde luciría mucho mejor que en el recibidor de la cocina a pesar de que a Rose no le hubiera molestado dejarlo allí. Seguía profundamente enojada con Marius y es que, bueno, nadie podía culparla. Ambos habían acordado hablarlo antes y ella, aunque prometió que se lo pensaría, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que tendría que aceptar casarse en contra de su voluntad.

Esperó unos prudentes minutos cuando sus primas volvieron de dejar el arreglo y se excusó con su familia alegando que escribiría el agradecimiento, cosa que era parte de la verdad. Al estar a punto de abandonar la cocina, Dominique llamó su atención.

–Espera, te acompaño. Iré al baño –y a pesar de su convencedor pretexto, su mirada le indicó que debía prepararse para confesar lo que fuera que estuviera escondiendo. Caminó hasta ella y cuando estaban a punto de salir, Nique la detuvo y ella se giró confundida. Su prima sonreía tan maliciosamente, que incluso a ella le asustó–. Aunque... creo que es el momento de cumplir mi reto.

En dos zancadas, estuvo frente a un notablemente aburrido James y su mirada se volvió predadora. Le echó un vistazo a Fred con la ceja alzada pícaramente y él se echó a reír. Cuando Rose estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que tramaban, Dominique se inclinó, cogió el rostro de James entre sus manos y le plantó un beso tan apasionado, que el pobre fue incapaz de reaccionar.

Nadie podía hacerlo, en realidad. Él único sonido que se escuchó durante el minuto que duró el beso, fue el de Molly tosiendo ruidosamente luego de ahogarse con su zumo al ver semejante espectáculo.

–¿Qué... –balbuceó James cuando Dominique se apartó y Rose sólo había visto esa clase de sonrojo peligrosamente furioso una vez en su vida; el de ella misma frente a un espejo luego de besar a Scorpius.

–Lo hice, me debes cincuenta galeones –Fred silbó con admiración y se desembolsó las monedas riendo.

–P-para ser honesto, no creí que t-te atreverías –reconoció con la voz entrecortada por las carcajadas y observando fascinado como por primera vez desde que había aprendido, James parecía incapaz de hablar.

–¿Y tú de qué te ríes? –inquirió Dominique antes de inclinarse hacia él y repetir el proceso con la misma pasión e intensidad. Cuando se alejó, ya nadie daba crédito de lo que estaba pasando–. Vean esto como una compensación por ciertas fotos que podrían aparecer en los próximos días en las revistas rosas. Además, Se lo merecen por joder a Albus.

Fred y James se miraron entre sí con expresiones pasmadas y tan ruborizados que si no hubiera estado tan atónita, Rose hubiera temido por el bienestar de sus frágiles corazones.

–¡Mi turno! –saltó Lorcan cuando despertó del sopor y Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada cuando su vehemencia hizo que derramara su zumo de calabaza–. ¡Venga, Dominique! ¡Yo lo planeé todo! ¡Es mi turn… no me mires así, Lucy. Hay un poco de Lorcan para todas –puso la boca en un morro en su dirección y después de rodar los ojos, Lucy le embarró la cara con la miel de las panquecas.

Sin embargo, el ambiente enrarecido que persistía se cortó de improviso cuando Albus decidió que aunque tal vez ésa no hubiera sido la venganza que él elegiría, en esos momentos era más que suficiente. Por ello, estalló en una estruendosa carcajada.

–Gracias Dominique. Aunque me hubiera gustado besarlos yo mismo y arrancarles sus ropas a mordiscos ansiosos... –se interrumpió a sí mismo cuando Dominique le dirigió una mirada de "cállate de una vez" y recordó que de su boca sólo salían sandeces.

–De nada –le sonrió tranquilamente, como si no acabara de hacer algo tan... tan extraño. Dos veces–. Y tú, Fred, no subestimes mi temeridad... aún no me explico cómo no quedé en Gryffindor –susurró para sí misma guardándose el dinero dentro del bolsillo del abrigo que llevaba sobre el pijama, ignorando abiertamente la expresión anonadada de sus primos.

–¿Y mi beso para cuándo? –inquirió Lorcan visiblemente frustrado mientras se limpiaba los restos de miel de sus labios–. Puede ser de ti o de Rose. No me molesta. Pero que conste que eso no me parece una venganza, sino una especie de premio.

–Porque eres una genio del mal. Sin mencionar que un poco pervertida –explicó Hugo, que parecía el único que había logrado salir de su estupefacción. Sin embargo, lo dijo cuidadosamente, como si temiera que el siguiente en ser _violado_ fuera él.

¡Pero no era para menos! ¡Dominique acababa de besar a James! ¡Y a Fred! ¡A James y a Fred! ¡Y en menos de cinco minutos!

–Bueno, si no hay nadie más a quién besar, me retiro.

–¡Yo! ¡Yo! –exclamó Lorcan alegremente, pero la única que lo notó fue Lucy, que entornó los ojos en su dirección–. Claro, ignórenme –masculló resentido y Lucy lo codeó con fuerza en las costillas. El hombre la observó con el ceño profundamente fruncido y esta vez, fue Lucy quien acabó cabreada y llena de miel por todos lados.

–Vamos, Rosie –sin volver la vista, Dominique salió de la cocina con el mentón en alto y una sonrisa de perversa satisfacción. Rose no tuvo más remedio que seguirla, aunque guardó las distancias. No quería ser la siguiente en la línea de "besemos a Dominique para que todo sea más irreal y _raro_".

–Estás demente –le dijo con seriedad, fallando en disimular su estupor.

–Gracias. Ahora me dirás qué es eso que te trae tan abstraída desde anoche –y Rose casi había guardado la esperanza de que Dominique realmente fuera al baño.

Ilusa.

Intentó distraerla mientras le escribía a Marius con muy poca convicción de que lo lograría. Le pidió a su prometido –y que horrible se escuchaba esa palabra en su cabeza y distaba muchísimo de la gracia que le daba cuando eran _novios_– que, si entraba en sus posibilidades, se acercara a la Madriguera para hablar con sus padres acerca del futuro matrimonio y calmó su angustia diciéndole que ya hablarían sobre su inesperada proposición. Cuando acabó, cogió la lechuza del abuelo que recién llegaba y envió la misiva con un suspiro de agotamiento, sentándose en el sillón más cercano.

A pesar de su evidente cansancio, Dominique no pareció querer compadecerse porque no pasó ni un minuto antes de que estuviera sentada a su lado y la mirara con curiosidad.

–¿Qué? –preguntó en un tono casual que no engañó ni a sí misma y Dominique alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

–No sé, tú dime –Rose fingió demencia y Nique bufó–. Vamos, no seas así... cuéntame –Rose desvió la mirada y ella rodó los ojos–. Bien, de acuerdo… ¿Recuerdas a Liam?

–¿Liam? ¿El amigo de… –se detuvo y cerró los ojos unos momentos para concentrarse–. Sí, lo recuerdo.

–Fue él quien me envió la carta esta mañana –Rose asintió de forma ausente y… un momento, ¿Qué?

–¿Qué? –inquirió suavemente, presa de un abrazador sentimiento de pánico. ¿Sería posible que Liam supiera… ¿_Él_ le habría dicho algo a… Ellos eran mejores amigos, ¿cierto? Oh, por Dios santo, ¿Liam le habría comentado algo a Dominique?

–Me ha dicho hoy que me tiene una sorpresa –sonrió ligeramente, pero eso no pareció apagar la ansiedad de su prima, que pensó que con sorpresa se refería a "Oh, pues que hubo una propuesta, un sí, un no y un rechazo. Todo en la misma noche"–. Nos hemos estado escribiendo desde la fiesta de Scorpius. ¡Fue él quien comenzó! No me había atrevido a decírtelo porque no sabía cómo tomarías el hecho de que soy amiga del amigo de tu némesis… –explicó hecha un lío con las palabras–. Si te lo preguntas, no hablamos de ti ni de Scorpius y no estamos armando un plan malévolo para juntarlos. Bueno, él no quiere que planeemos nada, pero el punto es… –suspiró, demasiado concentrada en lo que decía para notar los múltiples gestos de dolor en el rostro de Rose cada vez que _ese_ nombre o cualquier contracción de la palabra "juntos" era mencionado–. La cosa es que lo estimo mucho y espero que eso no me traiga problemas contigo. Tú sólo tienes que decirlo y yo dejaré de…

–Tranquila, Nique. No es ningún problema –la interrumpió con una mueca que aludía a una sonrisa. Sin embargo, su tono fue seguro y convincente, porque Dominique asintió sin más.

Y es que estaba haciendo lo mismo que la noche anterior con la ruptura de Lily y Lysander. Estaba reduciendo todo a ella, a Rose. Volvía a ser egoísta.

Si Dominique estimaba a Liam, ¿Quién rayos era ella para decirle que no? Apreciaba que su prima la respetara lo suficiente como para pedirle su opinión, pero seguramente Liam y ella tendrían como tres millones de cosas más interesantes de qué hablar que de ella y de… y de ella.

Sí, eso.

Exactamente eso era.

–Ahora que te lo he confesado, es tu turno de decirme la verdad. ¿Qué te sucede?

Rose suspiró y se miró las manos que descansaban sobre su regazo con indecisión. Pensó seriamente si valía la pena contarle sobre la confesión de Scorpius porque no estaba preparada para escucharla alardear acerca de cómo ella siempre había tenido razón. Luego de unos momentos, cuando Dominique ya parecía impaciente, Rose invocó su bolso de mano y rebuscó entre los bolsillos el anillo antes de aclararse la garganta.

–El viernes, en la cena, Marius... Marius me propuso matrimonio –musitó y ni siquiera se esforzó en disimular su desasosiego. Extrajo la alianza y por un momento pensó que los ojos de su prima se saldrían de sus cuencas y acabarían rodando en el suelo de su habitación.

–¡¿Qué?! –su exclamación la hizo encogerse un poco en su asiento por su vehemencia. Dominique le quitó el anillo de las manos y lo observó pasmada–. ¡¿Qué?! –repitió incapaz de decir nada más y Rose resopló.

–Que me ha pedido que me case con él.

–Si, si... te escuché. Sólo que no... no puedo creerlo –admiró la alianza unos segundos más y acarició el gigantesco diamante rodeado de rubíes antes de regresársela–. ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

–Que sí, por supuesto –respondió avergonzada y el asombro de Dominique aumentó varias décimas.

–¿Por qué?

–Pues porque... –_porque no tengo de otra_, sería lo adecuado. Pero no podía decirle eso–. Porque lo amo.

–Vamos, a mí no me engañas... ¡Claro que no estás enamorada de ese cabrón egoísta! –Rose la chistó audiblemente y ella resopló.

¿Por qué nadie creía que amaba a Marius? ¿Tan _pésima_ actriz era? Ni siquiera Scorpius...

No. No seguiría esa línea de pensamiento. No ahora.

–Claro que sí –su firmeza casi logra engañar a Dominique, pero su prima se negaba a creerlo–. No aceptaría algo así si no estuviera movida por... por fuertes intenciones.

–Pero Rose...

–Te pido, por favor, que respetes mi decisión. Ya lo he aceptado y sé que él puede hacerme feliz.

Esa afirmación tan convencida pareció abrumar a Dominique a tal punto, que simplemente se quedó callada por interminables segundos, sólo observándola. Rose se mantuvo estoica durante el escrutinio y eso convenció a Nique de que su prima ya parecía estar completamente decidida a hacerlo.

–Entonces ya es un hecho... –susurró y Rose asintió lacónicamente–. Si estás segura de que es lo correcto, no seré yo quién te lo impida, pero dime algo... –la observó interrogante y Dominique volvió a resoplar–. Scorpius estaba allí cuando lo propuso. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

Rose tragó en seco y disimuló lo mejor que pudo, pero Dominique notó su turbación. Rose lucía tan confundida que sintió mucha pena por ella, pero no podía evitar sentirse aún peor por Scorpius. El pobre estaba pagando las consecuencias de la gran cabezota de Rose.

–Malfoy nos ha felicitado y deseado lo mejor –mintió recodando como poco después de la declaración, él se había marchado sin decir absolutamente nada–, al igual que el resto de su familia.

Dominique frunció los labios, sospechando que allí había kneazle encerrado y esa criatura estaba arañando las puertas de su prisión para escapar, atormentándola. Sin embargo, decidió dejar de presionarla; si ella se empeñaba en no hablar acerca de algo, no había fuerza en la tierra que la convenciera de hacer lo contrario.

Luego de un momento de infinito silencio tenso y pesado, Rose se levantó sintiendo que ya no había nada de qué hablar. Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y una nueva oleada de tristeza intentó hacerse control de sus emociones, pero la reprimió con admirable autodominio y regresó al comedor, donde Dominique se le unió segundos después.

–¿Y cómo estuvo su sesión de besos, eh? –inquirió Lorcan con rencor mientras removía la miel de sus cabellos dorados–. Con lo apuradas que se fueron después de lo de James y Fred, imagino que necesitaban privacidad –Lucy pellizcó a Lorcan con fuerza mientras procuraba hacerse una coleta con aquel desastre de cabello y miel y él la fulminó con la mirada.

–Lorcan… –advirtió Dominique, pero Rose la cortó de improviso añadiendo:

–Siempre he dicho que Dominique es buena en todo lo que hace. Su beso ha corroborado mis palabras –y lo dijo tan seriamente, que a muchos les costó poco más de una hora para salir del estado de shock.

Pero sólo lo había comentado para que las posteriores burlas por su atrevimiento mantuvieran su mente distraída de otras cosas.

Y es que no sabía por qué, pero no tenía muchas ganas de hablar o pensar en lo sucedido con Scorpius y de las consecuencias que eso había tenido en ella. Si hablaba acerca de ello, no sólo se volvería un hecho sino que luego tendría que explicar cómo era eso de que en realidad no estaba enamorada de Marius y eso llevaría a preguntas que ya no podría contestar.

Además, por tonto que sonara, quería mantener eso entre ella y Malfoy. No podía estar divulgando la aflicción de ambos y, bueno, cuando se casara, siempre tendría ese recuerdo privado al que recurrir cuando se sintiera muy miserable.

...

Poco después de que el resto de la familia arribara, almorzaron con relativa tranquilidad que Rose atribuía a la resaca de los principales alborotadores. Los presentes se intercambiarían esa noche y hasta ese momento, todos se distrajeron de diferentes formas y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, Rose se hallaba atascada en un difícil juego de ajedrez con Hugo, que era probablemente el único que podía hacerle competencia aparte de su padre.

Frunció el ceño cuando fue su turno y gruñó con algo de frustración. Hugo ya había invadido su mitad del tablero, pero ella tenía la ventaja de tener sus caballos en el centro y si se movía con cuidado, podría romper las defensas del rey de su hermano. Si tan sólo él moviera ese jodido peón...

–Er... ¿Rose? –Louis interrumpió con voz tímida y alzó la vista algo irritada por la interrupción–. Marius Nott está en la puerta.

Se levantó tan rápido de la mesa que casi tira el tablero y las piezas se desubicaron, haciendo que Hugo bufara y comenzara a colocarlas en su lugar.

Rose se disculpó brevemente y echó a correr agradecida porque los únicos que siguieran dentro de la casa fueran Louis y Molly, leyendo. El resto estaba fuera a pesar del frío del invierno, distribuidos en varias mesas y charlando.

Llegó a la entrada con la respiración agitada y con un gesto, le pidió a sus primos que se retiraran. Molly disimuló su molestia sólo por el cariño que le guardaba a Rosie y se alejó con Louis al piso superior, donde nadie los molestaría.

–Feliz Navidad –dijo Marius en cuanto lo dejó pasar–. Recibí tu carta y, bueno... hasta ahora estuve en Malfoy Cottage con la familia –se explicó con la vista baja y casi parecía apenado, pero Rose no se amilanó.

–Supongo entonces que ya sabes para qué te pedí que vinieras –ni aunque quisiera, hubiera podido evitar la hosquedad de su voz–. Ayer llevé el anillo al Ministerio y no me sorprendería que mañana comenzaran a circular los rumores. Preferiría que mi familia lo escuchara de mí, de nosotros –repuso invitándolo a sentarse. Marius asintió ensimismado y le echó un corto vistazo a la habitación, deteniendo su mirada en el arreglo de rosas que le había enviado esa mañana.

–¿Te gustaron? –Rose siguió la dirección de sus ojos y se encogió de hombros.

–No tanto como a mis primas, te lo aseguro –su frialdad logró que Marius se agazapara un poco en su asiento y la mirara suplicante.

–Rose, no tenía de otra –y ella sabía exactamente a qué se refería pero para ser honesta, no le entusiasmaba demasiado hablar sobre el tema–. Mis padres... ellos prácticamente me obligaron. ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

–Prometiste que me dejarías pensarlo, Marius. Lo mínimo que podías hacer era avisarme... aún no puedo creer que lo hiciste –Marius asintió lentamente y desvió la vista.

–Lo hice porque de verdad no tenía salida. Mi padre… –suspiró y se frotó los ojos, luciendo infinitamente arrepentido–. Hay algo que no sabes y yo… hay una razón por la cual conozco a Connie desde que se convirtió en sanadora –lo miró con interés, preguntándose porque la novia de Albus salía a colación–. Es la única que ha sabido manejar el temperamento de mi padre.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Él no ha estado bien desde que finalizó la guerra. No puede sufrir conmociones, no puede tener demasiado contacto con magia porque se debilita, tiene que seguir un tratamiento intenso y debe estar siempre en calma. Mucho antes de que yo naciera, fue sometido a duras pruebas por mi abuelo y aunque no tiene la marca… él fue torturado, Rose –ahogó una exclamación y lo contempló con los ojos abiertos de par en par–. Como no quiso entrar a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, fue atacado numerosas veces con hechizos oscuros que dejaron secuelas que aún perduran.

–¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con…

–Tiene que ver, Rose, porque el Ministerio dejará que los Nott conserven sus bienes siempre y cuando yo no me meta en problemas.

–Marius, tienes que hablarme claro porque no comprendo –se sinceró porque de verdad necesitaba entenderlo todo. Sospechaba que allí estaba la verdad tras todo el asunto de su noviazgo y la propuesta de matrimonio.

–Los Nott tienen un pasado del que no me siento orgulloso, Rose. Ha sido difícil llevar este apellido porque aunque tengo éxito en muchos aspectos de mi vida, para muchos sigo siendo el hijo de un ex mortífago. Él nunca… –se detuvo e inspiró profundamente para aclarar sus ideas–. Él nunca hizo nada, pero era sospechoso y eso bastaba. Por ello, el Ministerio está reteniendo gran parte de la fortuna familiar y si las dos generaciones posteriores a mi padre permanecen en el lado del bien, nos será devuelta.

–Entonces todo se resume a una fortuna, ¿cierto? –inquirió resentida, pero Marius negó con la cabeza.

–Todo se resume a limpiar el nombre de la familia. Yo no tengo derecho a heredar nada porque al igual que muchas familias con pasados turbios… incluso Scorpius e Eve no pueden heredar, Rose. En teoría, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy debían criar a magos de bien, tenían que demostrar que podían hacerlo, que podían ser diferentes a sus progenitores. Y nosotros, Scorpius, Eve y yo, tenemos que tener hijos que serán quienes hereden todo al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –afirmó incrédula, pero la seriedad de Marius desmintió su creencia.

–Ojalá no estuviera hablando en serio –se masajeó la nuca y soltó un suspiro largo y cargado.

–Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda de otra manera –replicó con frialdad–. ¡Mi mamá es la Jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica, Joder! Pudiste haberme explicado la situación y ella… ella pudo haberte ayudado. Yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, pero ella… –los ojos comenzaron a picarle y los cerró momentáneamente ara frotarlos con furia–. No me necesitabas a mí. Ella aún puede… –sacudió la cabeza para espantar la diminuta luz de esperanza en su mente antes de volver a enfrentarlo–. Hablaré con ella y tú y yo podremos ser libres para…

–No es tan fácil, Rose… el estado de mi padre es frágil. Nunca ha superado completamente todos los daños físicos y mentales que le provocaron y Connie ha hecho todo lo que ha podido para ayudarlo, pero poco se puede hacer para retrasar lo inevitable –y Rose estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo "inevitable", pero Marius no dejó que su curiosidad se avivara al añadir–. Eventualmente morirá y con él, lo harán las posibilidades de cualquier herencia. Esto para mí no es importante, pero él parece pensar que es una especie de legado y ya que no fue más que "una figura paterna enferma y patética"…

–Entonces por eso… –se detuvo. Todo cobraba sentido, pero se sentía como un peón más de un tablero de ajedrez.

Era hasta gracioso. He allí otra de las muchas cosas que no sabía acerca de Malfoy y que no sospechaba de Marius y bueno… ese era el precio a pagar por ser tan ingenua. Por tenerle tanta confianza a un desconocido como lo fue Marius en su momento. Por dejar que alguien como Scorpius entrara en su vida. Por permitir que todo sucediera de la forma en que lo había hecho.

El karma había regresado a morderle el trasero, para variar.

–Exactamente por eso, Rose. Si le digo que soy gay, no manejaría bien la impresión y podría morir. Literalmente –por Merlín, ¿cómo había acabado metida en una situación así? Lo miró largamente con los ojos empañados y él le sonrió con tristeza–. No podrás hacerme sentir peor, créeme. Sobre todo porque sé que no sólo somos nosotros los afectados... –al decir lo último, Rose lo miró inquisitivamente y él carraspeó–. Me refiero a tu familia y amigos... no sé como se tomarán la noticia de...

–¿Qué sabes de Scorpius? –preguntó sin poder contenerse, casi sin pensarlo. Marius evadió cualquier contacto visual y se encogió de hombros.

–No lo he visto desde el viernes... ni siquiera estuvo en casa en la mañana –y a Rose le pareció que le ocultaba algo más, pero temía que si seguía preguntando, acabaría por delatarse. Al final, decidió acabar con la tortura de una vez por todas.

–Iré a buscar a mis padres y serás tú quien se los diga. Después de todo, no has tenido ningún escrúpulo al meterme en este lío –su tono fue tan críptico que Marius no se atrevió a replicar. Rose abandonó la sala y caminó lentamente hasta el patio con el corazón pulsando contra su pecho con furia. Se acercó a donde todos estaban reunidos y lo más discretamente que fue capaz, le susurró a su madre que la esperaba a ella y a su padre en la sala de estar. Hermione captó inmediatamente el ocultismo de su hija y esperó unos prudentes segundos antes de llamar a Ron e ir tras ella, que iba con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos.

No sabía que Rose se preparaba mentalmente para fingir la mayor felicidad que pudiera y para actuar cariñosamente con alguien a quién no estimaba mucho en esos momentos.

Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Marius allí con una sonrisa tan radiante como la de su hija, que estaba sentada junto a él y tenían las manos entrelazadas. Vio de refilón como Ron fruncía el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco; aún no superaba del todo que Rose saliera con Marius.

Lo saludó con cariño y empujó a Ron para que mostrara algo de cortesía y la imitara. Para ser sincera, se moría por saber a qué venía tanto secretismo.

–Señores Weasley, he venido personalmente para decirles algo que Rose y yo tenemos tiempo pensando y que ya ha sido comentado con mis padres –su tono de formal seriedad no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de Hermione, que decidió no interrumpirlo–. Primero deben saber que amo a su hija; tanto como un hombre como yo puede querer a una mujer –cuando dijo esto, le lanzó una significativa mirada a Rose, como queriendo implicar que la apreciaba más de lo que ella podía imaginarse–. Y luego de analizarlo por mucho tiempo... he decidido que no podría vivir el resto de mi vida sin despertar junto a ella cada mañana.

Hermione abrió tanto los ojos que Rose estuvo a punto de echarse a reír por la situación en general. Estaba a segundos de anunciar su compromiso con un hombre al que no amaba y que sólo estaba junto a ella para cubrir su verdadera orientación sexual para que su padre no muriera y que a cambio le había ofrecido una oportunidad de trabajo que ya había perdido todo su encanto _y_ cuyo primo había confesado estar enamorada de ella sin obtener más respuesta que una evasión magistral _y_ ella misma se creía atraída a dicho pariente.

Si lo pensaba cuidadosamente, se daría cuenta de que esa era una de esas situaciones que eran tan jodidamente hilarantes, que entendía por qué Merlín se regocijaba tanto al verlas desde arriba.

Sólo que no era para nada gracioso en ese momento y su risa amarga estaría completamente fuera de lugar. Quizás intentara verle lo cómico a la situación en unos ciento veinticuatro años; estaba segura de que ya podría ser capaz de carcajearse para ese momento.

Sí, por supuesto. Estaba convencida de que así sería.

_Algún día_, se reiría de todo esto.

Si es que no se suicidaba antes, claro está.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó Ron luego de mirar confundido el asombro de su esposa, muy seguro de que se estaba perdiendo de algo.

En medio de su perplejidad, Hermione se vio incapaz de secundar esa pregunta sólo porque ya presentía la respuesta, pero si prestó la mayor atención posible. No fuera a ser que lo estuviera malinterpretando.

–Quiere decir, señor Weasley, que aprovechando esta pintoresca festividad, hemos decidido aumentar nuestra alegría por la época con una decisión que cambiará nuestras vidas –su tacto sorprendió incluso a Rose, pero ni eso fue capaz de bajar de las nubes a su despistado padre. Aunque quizás no era eso... ya decían por ahí que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y ella misma lo había comprobado hace apenas dos noches atrás–. Yo... me gustaría pedirle la mano de su hija en matrimonio.

Allí fue cuando la vida de Ron Weasley se sumergió en una vorágine de ideas homicidas y pérdidas de inocencia de hijas pelirrojas.

Si hubiera sido posible y la sangre fuera inflamable, Ron hubiera sufrido una combustión espontánea. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus orificios nasales se dilataron por la salida frenética de la respiración. Observó a Hermione, casi esperando a que le dijera que estaba soñando, pero ella seguía cada gesto en el rostro de Rose con fijación excesiva, casi como si analizara un proyecto de ley que está a punto de aprobarse. En la cara de su hija había una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y la desconcertó que fuera incapaz de dirigirlos hacia ella, pero lo atribuyó al miedo y a la expectación por su respuesta.

Cuando no halló el consuelo deseado en Hermione, Ron se giró hacia Rose a tiempo para ver a Marius calzándole un anillo en su mano izquierda y comenzó a boquear como pez fuera del agua.

La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione.

–Esto es... muy inesperado, a decir verdad –su tono fue diplomático y tranquilo, pero a Rose le pareció que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa unión–. ¿No creen que sea demasiado pronto? Sólo llevan unos cuantos meses de relación.

–No nos casaremos mañana, mamá –intervino Rose sólo porque sintió que ya era momento de abrir la boca–. Sólo es un compromiso. Aún no hemos discutido la fecha y no creo que ocurra en algún momento cercano... a menos de que Marius decida sorprenderme y ya todo esté organizado para la semana entrante –a Hermione no se le escapó la tensión repentina en los hombros de Marius al escuchar el tonillo irónico que Rose había empleado y miró a Ron como para buscar apoyo a sus observaciones, pero él seguía alucinando.

–Pues siempre que prometan no apresurar las cosas... –Marius miró a Rose significativamente y ella contuvo un suspiro. Era momento de actuar, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y se abalanzó contra su madre, riendo felizmente.

–Gracias, mami, te quiero –dijo con _demasiada_ euforia y se alejó un poco de ella para ver a su padre, que aún estaba pálido y ni siquiera se movía–. Papá...

–¡Oh, pero yo te voy a matar antes de que llegues al altar! ¡La única mano que te daré será la mía en un puño en tu cara! –exclamó con la mirada fija en Marius, que tragó saliva con dificultad y se agazapó en su asiento cuando Ron hizo amago de levantarse.

Por primera y esperaba que última vez, Rose deseó que su padre asesinara a uno de sus pretendientes. Contempló a Marius con una sonrisa satisfecha porque podía devolverle el "favor" de exponerlo a toda su familia para hacerlo sentir miserable. Sin embargo se sintió un poco decepcionada cuando Hermione codeó a Ron fuertemente y eso pareció despertarlo del trance, porque fulminó a su esposa con la mirada.

–No seas tonto, Ronald –susurró muy audiblemente y después de varios minutos de lucha interna, su papá se giró hacia ella y con la expresión de alguien que está a punto de vomitar, acabó de incorporarse y la abrazó.

–S-si es lo que te hace feliz, yo... yo les doy m-mi bendición –respondió luego de tragar pesadamente como si en lugar de estar aprobándolos, estuviera leyendo su propia sentencia de muerte. Rose lo besó en la mejilla y se separó de él a tiempo para ver a Marius estrechando la mano de Hermione. Se apartó unos pasos de su padre y él recibió el agradecimiento de Marius con la espalda recta, porte formal y aspecto resignado.

Y es que Ron _sabía_ que desde el momento en que esa sabandija había comenzado a rondar a su Rosie debió haberlo detenido, pero ya no le quedaba otra cosa que aceptarlo con todo el dolor de su alma y tratar de ser algo amable con Nott. Pero es que, Merlín... ¡Su hija iba a casarse! Ahora no sería Weasley, sino Nott. ¡Rose Nott! Sonaba espantoso, si querían ser honestos. De hecho, el único apellido que le sentaba bien a su hija era Weasley. Joder, si hubiera sabido que las hijas le saldrían tan preciosas como Hermione, no la hubiera tenido.

Marius estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero Hermione lo invitó a pasar el resto del día con la familia y sugirió que en la cena se lo hicieran saber a los demás; él, como no estaba en posición de negarle algo a nadie, asintió y se dejó guiar hasta el patio. Todos lo recibieron con relativa alegría y como él tenía la intención de permanecer junto a Rose, ella regresó a su juego de ajedrez con él de la mano.

Al final tuvieron que dejar el partido de lado cuando Lucy y Roxanne, enamoradas platónicamente de Marius, se sentaron junto a ellos y conversaron ruidosamente, haciendo imposible que se concentraran.

No mucho después, antes de la cena, decidieron que ya era hora de intercambiar los regalos y Rose recibió de parte de sus padres una preciosa máquina de escribir; vale, tenía como ocho mil años de antigüedad, pero para esa fecha eran tan extrañas de conseguir... y lo mejor era que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Se emocionó principalmente por la posibilidad de escribir como lo habían hecho alguna vez los grandes escritores de otras épocas y ya podría dejar de enviar reportajes hechos de manera tan poco poética como por computadora muggle y sin gracia. Aunque se irritó un poco cuando Ron farfulló muy audiblemente que debió haberle hecho caso a su instinto y regalarle un cinturón de castidad.

Hugo le regaló un proyector de películas para que pudiera verlas en grande y justo como si estuvieran en el cine y ya se moría de ganas por estrenarlo, invitando a su pequeño piso a todo el que quisiera ver una película con _estilo_. Entonces Dominique le sonrió y le dijo que ella era su amiga secreta mientras le daba un magnífico portarretrato con una foto de Lorcan, Lucy, Albus, Teddy, ella y Dominique sentados en el suelo de su piso y empujándose unos a otros para salir en la foto. Probablemente fue el regalo que más le gustó, no tenía ninguna foto de todos juntos en ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando todos tuvieron ya sus obsequios, se sentaron a la mesa y cenaron. Al acabar, Rose ya estaba desprovista de cualquier sentimiento de ansiedad y anunció su compromiso de forma monótona bajo las miradas de asombro de la mayoría de sus familiares. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, todos los felicitaron con tan poca emoción que le fastidió; cuando Lily había anunciado el suyo, Albus le confesó que casi habían destruido la casa por la celebración.

Era curioso que estuviera entre varios de los protagonistas de la guerra en contra de los prejuicios y muchos de ellos aún se guardaran algunos en sus bolsillos.

Era curioso y muy _irónico_, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Después de todo el asunto de Malfoy...

«No», pensó sacudiendo la cabeza con brusquedad. No pensaría en eso. Hasta ahora, había llevado magníficamente eso de no pensar en sus propias desgracias. No lo arruinaría de manera tan tonta.

Finalmente, Marius se retiró alegando que aún debía verificar que la imprenta estuviera en funcionamiento y alrededor de media hora después, cuando ya sólo quedaban algunas personas que ayudaban a limpiar la Madriguera antes de partir, Rose terminó de lavar la montaña de trastes sucios con magia, decidió que ya estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir festejando y comenzó a despedirse.

Con un bostezo largo, cogió sus cosas y fue tras Roxanne, que también tenía toda la intención de marcharse con su dignidad pisoteada porque efectivamente, ningún ramo había llegado con su nombre en una tarjeta.

–Disculpa, creo que me he equivocado de lugar –dijo una voz en el pórtico cuando Roxanne abrió la puerta para salir–. ¿Es esta la Madriguera?

Pasmada, Roxanne se giró a ver un reloj cercano sobre una repisa y le lanzó una rápida mirada de desconcierto a Rose antes de responder.

–Er… sí. ¿Qué desea? –eran casi las nueve de la noche. ¿Qué podría querer un desconocido a esa hora en el día de navidad?

–Yo… lo siento mucho, pero tenía la idea de que todos eran pelirrojos –el hombre rió nerviosamente cuando Roxanne más que probablemente lo fulminó con la mirada. Rose, teniendo imperiosos deseos de marcharse para descansar, asomó la cabeza por sobre el hombro de su prima para despachar al hombre con rapidez y poder… –¿Rose? ¡Oh! Eres justo la persona a quien estaba buscando.

Entornó los ojos para divisar a su interlocutor a través de la oscuridad y los abrió como platos cuando lo reconoció.

–¿Liam?

–El mismo que viste y calza. Ahora, tú y yo debemos hablar –y sonrió.

Y si hubo algún momento en toda su existencia en que Rose verdaderamente deseó que se la tragara la tierra, fue ese.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, esto ha sido el fin :)_

_Estoy consciente de que un capítulo así de insustancial no era lo que se esperaban y lo lamento. Sentí que debíamos reducir un poco __demasiado__ el drama porque al fin y al cabo, esto es humor. Y ya que Rose no está con ánimos para hacernos reír, me he traído a toda la familia Weasley para cubrir la vacante._

_Si pensaron que esto sería algo largo y extenuante en dónde Rose profundiza en sus sentimientos y busca a cierta persona para hablar… ¿Dónde han estado estos últimos meses? Porque el estilo de esta pelirroja es "aquí nada ha pasado" xD Y allí la ven, negándose en rotundo a pensar en ya saben quién y dejando de ser tan histérica para pasar a ser un poco más estable. Con "estable" me refiero a que no han habido crisis existenciales fatales porque esta chica tiende a sufrir por cosas irrelevantes, pero cuando algo realmente malo ocurre se limita a escudarse para protegerse._

_Otra cosa que me gustaría que notaran es la forma en la que Rose se da cuenta de que el mundo, de hecho, siguió girando. Que Dominique es amiga de Liam, que Lily y Lysander rompieron, que sus primos siguieron gastándose bromas pesadas y que Albus vuelve a ser el más afectado. Además, la ven esforzarse por mantener su mente en blanco y pone atención a cada una de las conversaciones que se suscitan a su alrededor para no pensar. No quiere pensar. Sabe que sus pensamientos siempre desembocarán en lo mismo: En Scorpius._

_Por otra parte, Marius… No sé si lo recuerdan, pero desde que Connie entró en escena dejé entrever que Marius y ella se conocían desde antes y hay una pista de la razón por la cual parecen amigos. Sé que lo odian. Yo también lo hago algunas veces, en serio. El hombre ha tenido sus razones, pero Rose no estaba equivocada al decirle que ella pudo haberle ayudado de formas diferentes a como lo hizo. Sin embargo, ya no hay vuelta atrás y lo único que nos queda es seguir atentas._

_Y el asunto más polémico de la semana: La decisión de Rose. A ella también la han odiado un poco. A algunas les dije una vez que eventualmente, sería Rose quién se llevaría los deseos de muerte y Scorpius se robaría los aplausos. Me atrajo la idea de que fuera ella quien le rompiera el corazón a él, pero sólo diré que esto, chicas, no va a quedarse así._

_Y eso es todo lo que sabrán._

_Sin más, agradezco nuevamente todos sus buenos deseos y espero que se les multiplique todo para bien. Las quiero, las amo y las adoro, en serio._

_Muchos besos, Clio ^^_

_PD: Por si a alguien le interesa, no tengo excusa para la impresentable de Dominique y mucho menos para Lorcan, que de verdad comienzo a creer que me inspiré en el hombre estrella de los reviews de manera inconsciente xD._


	28. Hablando sin Palabras

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

Summary: Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Ustedes son las mejores. Yo lo sé, ustedes lo saben, todos lo saben. Por eso, muchos Scorpius burlones y desnudos (xD) para: __**Adarae, Ishbel, Diluz, Kirisuke, CarlaMelina, FYA **__(Entiendo tu enojo y hasta cierto punto lo comparto, pero Rose no tiene remedio y se llevará algunos golpes más antes de aprender a discernir entre lo que es bueno para ella, lo que es bueno para los demás y cuando debe elegir entre una de estas dos opciones anteriores. Marius es el tipo de persona a la que le gusta estar de buenas con todo el mundo y ese fue su desesperado intento por apelar a la bondad de Rose y conseguir que se compadeciera de él. No lo logró, pero la historia es cierta. En cuanto a Ron… un día de estos Rose le provocará un infarto, créeme xD Como una vez me dijo TAMY, Dominique es un avión de última generación y Rose es una carreta halada por una mula que está a punto de jubilarse (o algo así xD) Albus siempre es la víctima y James y Fred sin duda comenzarán a ver la vida de otra forma. Por otra parte, la vida de Lily es un desastre en estos momentos y debe comenzar a atar los cabos uno por uno, sin saltarse nada… debe hacer las cosas bien esta vez :) Liam tiene varias cosas que decir, pero no de la forma en la que esperas. Y estoy segura de que Scorpius aceptaría encantado que lo dejaras violeta siempre y cuando Rose no se entere xD Oh! Y el autoconformismo… esa es exactamente la descripción de Rose en estos momentos. Por último… no me alegro por tu accidente ni por tu experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero cuando leí el "Y así fue", sentí un escalofrío. Espero que hayas cambiado todo para bien)__**, Lia **__(Los Weasley están para servirnos de bálsamo y esto incluye a Rose :) Scorpius volverá y más de una se llevará una sorpresa. Y muchas gracias a ti! Es un placer saber que alegro (e indigno) tus sábados :D Besos para ti!)__**, Roulimystic, DreamsN'Ruins **__(¿Cómo no mencionarte? Yo te loveleo a ti xD Y antes de llegar a lo de "no te sonrojes", ya estaba toda ruborizada y me ha entrado un inexplicable ataque de risa al leer eso jajaja De verdad que valoro mucho tu opinión y muchas gracias por esos halagos que tanto le suben la moral a uno :D Y hablando de subir la moral, para eso están los Weasley y no excluyo a Lily, que está bastante desorientada pero procurará encaminarse nuevamente :) Y creo que de tener una bff como Dom ya estaría completamente loca, pero de seguro la querría como a nadie xD Marius es un manipulador que solo vela por sus intereses, pero tiene familia y los quiere a su manera. Quizás todo eso no fue más que una forma de excusarse, pero tiene su parte de verdad. En cuanto a Scorpius y a Rose… eventualmente, tendrán un final feliz :D Y yo adoro tus comentarios, así que estamos a mano jajaja besos!)__**, Rossett **__(Hola Brianda! El gusto es mío xD Y sí… en cuanto publiqué el capítulo pasado, asumí que esa reacción de "me morí" sería general jajaja Y no, no fue con el colacuerno. Él es más asertivo de lo que parece ;) Y sí, el mundo de verdad que necesita quitarse lo pelirrojo-Weasley de la mente… empezando por Liam xD Gracias y mis cariños para ti :D)__**, Kirisuke, Lucy **__(Jajajaja Hola! No creo ser tan grandiosa, pero aprecio tu comentario :D La historia de Marius es cierta, pero sin duda no fue del todo sincero porque su verdadera razón para abrirse precisamente en ese momento era disminuir el rencor de Rose. No lo logró porque ni con todo lo buena que es, ha podido superar su traición. Y es que ya ha sido traicionada en varias ocasiones y no es fácil para ella lidiar con eso. Los Weasley son como un oasis de paz, a decir verdad xD Eve merecía una oportunidad de demostrar que no es una arpía, pero sí necesita un novio de forma urgente jajaja En cuanto a Scor… vamos, el hombre tiene mucha más dignidad que eso de juntar tierra con su ceja (JAJAJAJA). Hablando de él… Sí lo sabía. ¿Por qué crees que no sentía remordimiento al estar enamorándose de Rose? Y con ambos me refería a que sí sueñan al mismo tiempo porque eso los conecta, pero aún no sospechan que comparten los sueños con el otro. Oh, y espero que cuando caiga la toalla logre estar a la altura de la situación xD Saludos!)__**, Eloisas, Annie Thompson, Erika Dee, laurapsGranger **__(Molly está flojamente basada en mi hermana, que tiene ese sentido del humor extremadamente ácido (Y si llega a leer esta respuesta, me mata) xD Pero sí, Molly y Dominique tienen eso en común y por eso no congenian demasiado bien. Ahora, la nueva cara de los Weasley es porque Rose, como ya dije, ha comenzado a prestar más atención a su entorno y procura no ensimismarse demasiado para no caer en sus antiguas desgracias imaginarias cofNuevaZelandacof. Marius sí es egoísta y su proceder ha sido una forma de marcar a Rose como su propiedad frente a Scorpius en lugar de verdaderas intenciones de procrear con ella xD Lo de la herencia es una fumada mía que pareció funcionar, así que se quedó jajaja Liam dejará de qué hablar y la ruptura de la pareja en discordia… empezó mal y así terminó. Scor estuvo un tiempo metiéndole presión a los duendes de Gringotts para que lo dejaran ir a Egipto, pero Eve sí fue un factor influyente en su viaje. Y si Draco no está de acuerdo con la profesión de su hijo, no lo demostrará abiertamente xD Creo recordar que mencioné que Louis tenía talento para el dibujo y en su momento imaginé que Molly escribía relatos en su tiempo libre. Quizás Lucy sea habilidosa con el violín, Victoire tenga una voz prodigiosa, Roxanne adore el baile, Teddy le haya enseñado a Lily y a Hugo a tocar la guitarra, Albus sea fanático del rock clásico y James prefiera el heavy metal. Tal vez Dominique intentó enseñarle piano a Rose así como le enseñó un poco de Francés y Rose aún esté frustrada porque no es tan diestra en el arte. No sé… esas cosas prefiero dejarlas para mis tardes de "fantasearé porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer" xD Los Granger no tendrán mayor relevancia y Scorpius si mantiene una relación relativamente buena con Draco. Narcisa y Lucius viven y la toalla… Oh, caerá xD Saludos!)__**, Han From Under, Kirisuke, Diane Potter, Liz **__(Probablemente el enojo de Rose hacia Marius la hizo desconcentrarse y perdió ante Hugo en el ajedrez xD Rose es muy susceptible ante sus emociones y eso siempre logra que se desequilibre :/ Scorpius volverá y el dramatismo trágico de Rose también, pero todo a su debido momento jajajaja Albus es un pobre chico que tiene la desgracia de ser un blanco tentador de bromas pesadas. En cuanto a Lysander… está triste por muchas cosas en general, pero en especial porque le remuerde la consciencia el saber que le hizo tanto daño a una buena chica. El fic está terminado y faltan varios capítulos aún :) Y bueno… es un honor que consideres eso de mi escritura y que pienses que es un orgullo que sea venezolana. El orgullo es mío por poder compartir esto con algunas chicas de mi país! Besos :D)__**, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Cami: ¡Pues ya ves! Los Weasley son el escape perfecto para cualquier situación dramática :D Y no te preocupes por Scorpius, que regresará como nuevo en breve :) Marius no es alguien malo, así que sin duda acabará por entrar en razón… aunque ocurrirán muchas cosas antes de que eso suceda xD Y como ya les he dicho a todas, Liam dará de qué hablar porque probablemente nadie se espera el tipo de conversación que tendrán. En cuanto a tu Justin Bieber cordobés, me rio un montón porque cada vez se me parece más a Lorcan, así que déjale el brazo quieto que sino muchas lectoras se quedarán sin masajes xD Pero si trae a sus amigos al fic… creo que ya tengo suficiente con estar consciente de que un chico está leyéndolo. ¿Sabes lo que le haría a mis nervios el saber que varios más lo hacen? ¡Nooo! Señor Sergio (xD): A tu chica le dará una crisis un día de estos por tu culpa jajajaja Y si tanto te disgusta el sobrenombre, puedes llamarme Ale porque estamos en confianza :) Ahora, si no fueras tan simpático, irresistible y "estrella", una chica tan genial y buena onda como Cami jamás te hubiera prestado atención. ¡Tienes un don! Y lo aprovechas, así que disfrútalo xD En cuanto a tus amigos y tu desinteresada proposición… la verdad es que fui muy feliz con mi kilo de helado y aunque Cami asegura que son peores que James y Fred juntos, si ellos tienen la mitad del carisma que me han dicho que tienen los cordobeses pues yo podría pensarlo jajaja Mis cariños para ambos :D)__**, Leprechaun07, Hermy Evans Black, C.M.M.A, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, TAMYmos, adry mw, Nathy2691, Kirisuke, kisses rain, Milagros **__(Scorpius volverá y qué bueno que te gusta Liam, porque aquí volverás a verlo en todo su esplendor xD El final del sueño llegará y lo de Marius… no es del todo mentira, pero no es como si fuera verdad :/ En fin… para que Rose entre en razón, se necesitará mucho más que Dominique, créeme jajaja Y espero que hayas dormido un poco y que todo esté bien con la Uni! Besos :D)__**, Luna Potter Granger, MrsLGrint, Mandy Scorse, Cora Lozar, Viian Jntte M, Guest, Elaine **__y a **Leslie24**__**. **__GRACIAS! Las amo casi más que a mi madre, en serio (menos mal que esa mujer no lee esto. Me mata xD)._

_Este va para __**Kirisuke**__, que he puesto su nombre 4 veces en los agradecimientos con la única intención de fastidiarla (va amistosamente, ¡¿eh?!) :D_

* * *

**Hablando sin Palabras**

_(O de cuáles son las desventajas de confrontarse con tantas personas en un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo)_

* * *

–¡Y que sepas que tengo más de Weasley en la punta de mi dedo meñique que tú en todo tu árbol genealógico! –exclamó Roxanne antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Liam compuso una mueca de circunstancias y le echó un breve vistazo a Rose, buscando una explicación a todo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

–A Roxanne nunca le ha gustado que le digan que de todos los primos, ella es la más diferente. Yo pienso que es asombroso y que tiene una belleza bastante inusual y exótica, pero ella lo detesta y bueno… es muy sensible con el tema –se explicó sentándose con pesadez en un sillón cercano y haciéndole un gesto al hombre para que se acercara.

–¡Lo siento! –gritó Liam en dirección hacia la puerta, pero probablemente ya Roxanne no podía oírlo. Consciente de eso, suspiró largamente y caminó hasta Rose para sentarse junto a ella–. La verdad es que lo dije a modo de broma, pero ustedes los Weasley son demasiado sensi…

–¿Qué te trae por aquí? –inquirió sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más y Liam rió entre dientes antes de responder.

–Tuve la oportunidad de venir y lo hice –se encogió de hombros con simpleza y sonrió–. No sabía la dirección exacta, pero Scorpius y Dominique me hablaron de la Madriguera y quise probar mi suerte.

Rose se removió con obvia incomodidad y a Liam le costó disimular su gracia.

Y es que ella tenía muy presente el hecho de que él era amigo de…

Un escalofrío de pánico surcó toda su espina dorsal y entornó los ojos con sospecha.

–¿Y por qué viniste? –preguntó con la tensión instalada en sus hombros, presionándolo para que confesara.

–Sólo quería hablar contigo.

Se sumieron entonces en un silencio que ambos aprovecharon para evaluarse mutuamente. Rose intentó ver en su mirada algún vestigio de su verdadera intención al llegar hasta allí, pero no encontró nada más allá de lo que él le había dicho. Liam, por su parte, simplemente se limitaba a dilucidar el estado de ánimo actual de su interlocutora.

A la vista de cualquiera, lucía muy bien. Estaba seria (como siempre) y sus maneras eran muy tranquilas, pero él estaba prestando mucha atención y notó que en lugar de estar "seria", parecía resignada y que aquella falsa tranquilidad era agotamiento.

Rose estaba resignada y agotada. ¿Por qué?

Él tenía una vaga idea, pero no era lo más inteligente abordarla acerca de eso porque apenas lo vio al otro lado de la puerta, se había puesto a la defensiva de forma asombrosamente inmediata.

Entonces, ¿Qué era lo más sabio en un momento así?

–Liam, de verdad no es el momento –dijo y eso le dejó más que claro que Rose temía que él quisiera hablar de ciertos asuntos que habían quedado inconclusos con _alguien_.

Joder, quizás debió haber planeado mejor ese encuentro.

¿Qué era lo más sabio?, volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo.

¿Fingir demencia?

–Vamos, siempre es el momento para una agradable conversación entre viejos conocidos.

–¿Te parece? Porque considero que cualquiera que se tome tantas molestias para venir a las nueve de la noche en el día de navidad, no planea hablar del clima precisamente –replicó venenosamente y Liam se abofeteó mentalmente. Rose estaba lista para saltar a la menor provocación y si quería llegar a alguna parte, debía ser más cuidadoso–. Menos después de todo lo que ha pasado.

–¿Y qué ha pasado? –fingir demencia, fingir demencia…

–No te hagas el listo conmigo, Liam –respondió fríamente y Liam frunció el ceño, haciéndose el desentendido.

Por Dios… ¿Qué podía lograr que una mujer así de cabezota cediera un milímetro? ¿Qué haría que ella…

Tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. ¿Podría alguien decirle por qué no había quedado en Slytherin? Y es que vamos… lo único que podría conseguir que alguien como Rose se apiadase, era…

–No tengo ni idea de lo que te ocurre, pero si te sientes mal o estás enojada… yo no te he hecho nada. No tienes por qué tratarme así –y el efecto fue inmediato. El rostro de Rose se descompuso y se relajó visiblemente, observándolo con una pena infinita invadiendo sus ojos azules.

Lo único que lograría que alguien tan, tan buena como Rose bajara la guardia, era hacerle ver que estaba actuando de manera reprochable con alguien que no lo merecía. Oh, la dulce compasión…

–Lo lamento mucho, Liam, tienes razón –se hundió en su asiento y enterró el rostro entre sus manos–. Es que todo lo que me ha pasado está fuera de mi control y yo… no importa. Nada de eso importa ya y lo siento. ¿De que querías hablar?

–Siempre importa. Si es algo que te hace sentir mal… no te disculpes conmigo, Rose –suspiró y se frotó la nuca con incomodidad. No tenía ni idea de qué decir a continuación para seguir encaminándola a donde quería llegar–. Sé que hay situaciones que sencillamente pueden con nuestra voluntad, pero ya le dije a… –carraspeó y se corrigió antes de que Rose lo notara–. Lo único que no tiene solución, es la muerte.

–¿A quién le dijiste eso? –saltó Rose con el ceño fruncido y Liam imitó la expresión en su rostro antes de volver a auto-flagelarse mentalmente.

¿En serio? ¿En serio tenía tan mala suerte? Rose y él tenían pocos conocidos en común, pero todos ellos coincidían en que era una chica realmente despistada. Y ahora, justo en el momento en que él necesitaba que ella fuera la mujer más distraída del universo, resulta que era más perspicaz que Albus Dumbledore.

Era francamente increíble.

–¿A quién le dije qué? –fingir demencia, fingir demencia…

Y mientras él repetía esto como mantra, la chica se incorporó, caminó hasta la salida, abrió la puerta y le señaló el exterior, pidiéndole que se marchara de una forma que lejos de ser maleducada o desagradable, resultaba una súplica silenciosa. Rose estaba rogándole con la mirada que no la atormentara más con los recuerdos.

Pero una persona sólo puede escapar de los hechos por cierta cantidad de tiempo y el de Rose expiró el día en que Scorpius y ella hicieron algo que nadie le había explicado todavía porque los dos implicados parecían determinados a guardar el secreto.

De acuerdo, había llegado la hora de decirle a Rose la verdad.

Hacía dos semanas, le informó a Scorpius que estaría en Londres para pasar la noche buena con su familia y él lo había invitado a Malfoy Cottage para el día de navidad. Y así fue; Liam llegó muy confiado a la gigantesca casa de campo, tocó la puerta y acomodó en sus brazos los cuatro ramos de flores que llevaba para las damas que estarían allí.

Astoria lo recibió con una sonrisa que intentaba camuflar su profundo desconcierto. "¿No le dijo que me invitó? Lo lamento, señora Malfoy. Yo lo mataré apenas lo vea por olvidarlo", le aseguró con una sonrisa incómoda mientras le extendía el ramo. Astoria lo tomó cuidadosamente, observó las rosas con cierto aire ausente y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. "Espero que lo veas pronto porque de lo contrario, la que lo matará seré yo por desaparecer así".

Luego de eso, lo invitó a tomar una taza de té en un salón privado mientras le daba los pormenores de la misteriosa desaparición del hombre más dramático y drástico del mundo. Aparentemente, nadie sabía dónde se había metido y todos estaban muy preocupados. Preguntó entonces que desde cuando no tenían noticias de él y Astoria se vio forzada a explicarle todo el asunto de la propuesta de matrimonio sorpresa.

Y todo tuvo sentido.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue despedirse de la señora Malfoy, ir corriendo a su casa y escribirle Scorpius que recapacitara, que su familia estaba preocupada y que todo tenía solución y a Dominique para extraerle la información del paradero de Rose sin que lo notara porque si llegaba a saber todo lo que él sospechaba que había ocurrido, correría mucha sangre.

El resto es historia. Sabía que no tendría noticias de Scorpius ese día, así que esperó la respuesta de Nique, se apareció en el pequeño pueblo de St. Ottery Catchpole y estuvo vagando sin rumbo por unas dos horas hasta que le pareció ver a alguien apareciéndose en la lejanía. Al fijarse bien en él, reconoció a Marius y lo siguió. Tuvo que estar unas cuatro horas sin hacer absolutamente nada más que huir de gnomos de jardín mientras esperaba a que el hombre abandonara la Madriguera, pero ya estaba allí y no se iría sin hablar con Rose y si era lo suficiente afortunado, con Dominique.

Ahora, ¿Cómo le explicaría todo esto a la chica?

–¡Oh! Es que tú crees que yo estoy hablando de Scorpius –rió forzadamente y movió la mano en un estudiado gesto de desdén. Si fingir demencia e inspirar compasión ya no funcionaba, lo mejor era…–. Quizás fue gracias a él que nos reencontramos, pero yo he venido por Dominique.

Lo mejor sería sorprenderla.

–¿Por… por Dominique? –musitó descolocada por completo y Liam asintió con entusiasmo.

–¡Claro! No sé si te lo contó, pero hemos estado escribiéndonos y creo que podría haber una oportunidad para mí –una mentirita blanca no haría nada. Dominique era una mujer deslumbrante y no sería difícil que Rose creyera que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Pero ambos habían hablado sobre el asunto y habían estado de acuerdo en ser sólo amigos por los momentos. Aparentemente ambos tenían serios problemas de adicción al trabajo que harían imposible que una relación prosperara. Eran buenos amigos y Dominique era realmente genial, pero sabían que…

–Sí, me lo comentó.

–¿Eh? Digo, sí, sería difícil dado que siempre estoy viajando, pero estaré aquí por dos semanas y quería que me ayudaras a buscar una forma creativa de invitarla a salir –improvisó sintiéndose muy idiota por perder de vista el objetivo durante unos momentos y casi suspira de alivio cuando Rose aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre el pomo de la puerta–. Debe haber recibido montones de invitaciones a lo largo de su vida y quiero que esta sea especial.

–Creo que no soy la indicada para…

–¡Claro que lo eres! Eres su mejor amiga y te quiere mucho. Me lo ha dicho –eso sí era una verdad absoluta y la sinceridad de esas palabras hizo a Rose sonreír con afecto.

–¿Soy su mejor amiga?

Pues aparentemente, eso marcó el inicio de la segunda etapa del plan: calentar el corazón de Rose y distraerla con eso.

–Me dijo que su forma de ser le ha ganado muchas amigas que al final, resultan siendo muy tóxicas para ella. Tú siempre has estado allí y resultas una bocanada de aire fresco para todo ese ambiente que la rodea –sonrió, recordando aquellos bellos adjetivos con los que hacía referencia a su amistad con Rose–. No eres envidiosa ni cizañera, no eres venenosa ni cruel… Dominique te adora y aunque no podamos prepararle algo muy gigantesco, sé que ella lo apreciará porque vendrá de ti, de ambos.

Rose rió ligeramente y se cruzó de brazos, por fin soltando la puerta de forma definitiva avanzando en su dirección para sentarse junto a él.

–Probablemente sí –volvió a reír quedamente y Liam la acompañó con una sonrisa–. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Pues… –¿Qué tenía en mente? ¡¿Qué?! –. Yo… –había que improvisar, vamos–. La verdad es que yo… –cerró los ojos unos momentos y la última imagen que tenía de Dominique acudió a su mente. En la fiesta de Scorpius, con un cabello que no se decidía entre el rubio y el anaranjado, unos ojos increíblemente preciosos de color celeste, una piel tan pálida como el mármol y una sonrisa que derretía corazones. Dominique, la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida–. Se me ocurrió que podría darle el regalo que le compré cuando estuve en Brasil hace dos semanas. Es una tontería, pero quizás cuando abra la caja… cuando la abra, podrían salir chispas de colores que formen la pregunta en el aire. Suena muy sencillo, pero las luces iluminarían sus ojos y ella sonreiría y…

Se detuvo.

Se estaba dejando llevar y no era la idea.

Dominique era su amiga y él estaba allí por eso, por la amistad. Por Scorpius.

–A veces las mejores cosas están en los detalles y tu idea me parece preciosa –anunció Rose con una sonrisa diminuta, pero honesta–. Dominique sin duda sabría apreciarlo.

–¿Tú crees? –no perdería de vista el objetivo, no lo haría–. Me parece muy insuficiente. Yo estaría rompiendo nuestro acuerdo, Rose. Acordamos ser amigos y esto sería como apuñalarla por la espalda –continuó mirándola fijamente, pero Rose no se dio por aludida–. Es una pregunta a traición.

–No es para tanto… –negó ella sin notar que él hacía referencia a lo que suponía que había sucedido con Marius Nott.

–Lo es, Rose. Lo es –insistió, pero la falta de respuesta lo hizo cambiar de táctica. Quizás Marius no era la herida en la que él debía hurgar, pero Scorpius…–. De igual forma, Dominique podría decirme que no y romper mi corazón. He oído que… –estaba arriesgándose mucho, pero era necesario–. Oí que ustedes las Weasley son buenas en eso.

Listo, había soltado la bomba.

Ahora sólo debía esperar una reacción.

Rose frunció el ceño profundamente y desvió la mirada unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando sus palabras cuidadosamente. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista, sus ojos se clavaron en él con tanta intensidad que Liam entendió por qué Scorpius hablaba tanto de ellos en sus cartas.

Era gracioso.

La primera vez que el apellido Weasley surgió en su correspondencia, fue cuando Scorpius le aseguró que ser entrevistado por una chica tan remilgada de seguro sería una experiencia interesante.

Fue sólo eso. Poco menos de una línea que sólo hacía énfasis en el apellido para destacar la mojigatería de su portadora.

Pero esa línea, con el tiempo, se convirtió en párrafos. Y posteriormente, en centímetros de pergamino. Y antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, en cartas monotemáticas acerca de lo mismo, acerca de Rose.

Acerca de la forma en la que los ojos de Rose refulgieron de furia cuando él le fastidió la noche de los Jóvenes Promesa, la manera en la que su sonrojo se volvió peligroso cuando ella tuvo el descuido de decir "bailarina exótica" en su presencia, el cómo su mueca de furia se transformaba en una sonrisa cada vez que Dominique o Albus entraban en escena o aquella peculiar manera de comer fresas que Rose había escogido cuando fueron a la exhibición de Gringotts.

_Su rostro se acercó a la fruta y sus labios rozaron mis dedos cuando la mordió. Al alejarse, limpió los restos de chocolate con su lengua, Liam. ¡Su lengua! ¿Quién demonios come de esa forma tan obscena?_

Le había hecho tanta gracia que siempre escribía ese pedazo en sus posdatas, para martirio de la víctima.

Salió abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando Rose confundió su sonrisa maliciosa con una burla directa a las acusaciones de "rompe-corazones" que Scorpius había hecho repetidas veces y no por los recuerdos que invadían su mente.

Se incorporó rápidamente y antes de que le diera la espalda, Liam pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Lo siento, pero no voy a irme –farfulló sin siquiera inmutarse cuando Rose hizo amago de abrir la puerta de salida nuevamente. Resignada, se mantuvo estática en su posición, determinada a no enfrentarlo nuevamente porque se había dejado embaucar de forma tan estúpidamente sencilla.

–¿Qué quieres de mí, Liam?

–Sólo la verdad, Rose. No puedo ayudarle a luchar contra algo que no conozco.

–¿Dónde rayos está? –inquirió en un susurro casi inaudible y Liam caminó hasta ella al no saber qué podía hacer para que la chica se relajara.

–No lo sé –eso volvió a sumirlos en un silencio casi palpable que fue roto cuando Liam decidió que no había acabado de hablar–. Dominique dijo que ambos podríamos planear la manera de juntarlos y ahora pienso que debí haberle hecho caso.

–Liam… –dijo con un tinte de advertencia en su voz que no lo amedrentó.

–Rose, escúchame por favor… lo que sea que haya ocurrido ya no puede ser cambiado. No hay vuelta atrás y ni tú ni él podrán seguir escapando. Él creyó que superaría todo simplemente fingiendo que no existía y tú… no te conozco bien, pero Dominique me dijo una vez que estás tan sumida en tu negación…

–Liam, de verdad no es el momento –insistió Rose girándose a enfrentarlo, pero él ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y afortunadamente, era su turno de mover.

–No puedes seguir así. No estoy diciendo que tienen que escapar juntos, pero no es sano, Rose. Si no terminan de asumir todo lo que ha pasado, la verdad se volverá en su contra. Tienes que dejar de engañarte a ti misma y el primer paso es…

–Entonces según tú, este hipotético autoengaño me matará –replicó irónica y Liam rodó los ojos.

–No, pero si invadirá tus entrañas y por lo que veo, ya te está haciendo infeliz.

Ambos se miraron entre sí con evidente desafío y fue Rose la primera en ceder luego de minutos infinitos de silencio. Inhaló profundamente para calmar su inexplicable furia y cerró los ojos, resignándose ante lo inevitable.

–¿Qué necesitas?

–Sólo quiero saber qué decirle cuando él se decida a comunicarse conmigo. Ahora sé que nadie me dirá qué paso, pero me gustaría…

–Puedes decirle que todo estará bien.

–Rose…

–Dile que eventualmente, todo estará bien –y lo miró directo a los ojos para imprimirle confianza a sus palabras. No tenía ni idea de cómo, pero estaba segura de que todo acabaría bien.

Tenía que ser así.

Además, ¿Qué sabría ella acerca de confortar a alguien como Scorpius? Nada. No tenía ni idea de qué podría hacerlo sentir mejor… si es que se sentía mal, claro está.

Dios, todo era tan difícil…

–Entonces eso es lo que le diré –Liam resopló con fuerza y se acomodó la chaqueta que cubría su torso–. Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

–Dominique aún debe estar limpiando las mesas en donde cenamos… la abuela le pidió que lo hiciera y como James y Fred robaron su varita, ha tenido que hacerlo sin magia –explicó quedamente con la vista clavada en la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación–. Debe estar en el patio trasero… probablemente cree que ya me fui, así que te suplico que no le digas nada acerca de…

Se escuchó un estruendo y ambos se giraron para ver hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, donde alguien acababa de salir dando tumbos y con una expresión furiosa deformando sus facciones.

–Joder, Lysander, te dije que… –Lily se detuvo de golpe y Lysander chocó contra ella. Desorientado, siguió la dirección de la mirada de Lily y entendió la parálisis repentina de la misma.

Rose y Lily compartieron una larga mirada que no intentaba transmitir ningún mensaje o sentimiento. Era sólo eso. Una mirada.

Una larga mirada que no habían compartido en años, cabe destacar.

–Merlín, esto no puede estar pasándome –farfulló Rose ajustándose la bufanda y preparándose rápidamente para irse luego de despertar del sopor–. Hasta pronto, Liam.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás y sintiéndose inmensamente asombrada de la cantidad de mala suerte que tenía, pero cuando ya estaba lista para marcharse, una voz la detuvo.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres, Lily? –Rose se giró a tiempo para ver a Lysander recortando la distancia entre ambos con rapidez–. Rose, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

–Joder, ¡¿Que acaso todo el planeta hablará conmigo esta noche?! ¿Quién falta, eh? ¡¿Quién?! –exclamó indignada agitando el puño hacia arriba y con la vista fija en lo que sería el cielo si no estuvieran en la casa, reclamándole a los dioses por su falta de consideración.

–¿Eh? –inquirió Lysander antes de sacudir la cabeza, como si prefiriera no entender por qué Rose parecía tan inspirada gritándole al techo.

–Escucha, Lysander… creo que ya sabemos como terminó la última vez –replicó con seriedad y Liam la miró de refilón con suspicacia. Olvidaba que él probablemente no sabía nada del asunto de Lysander.

–Por favor –Rose miró su reloj y suspiró cuando vio que ya rozaban las diez de la noche. Estaba tan agotada tanto mental y físicamente, que lo único que quería era irse a su casa y dormir–. Rose...

–Déjala en paz, Lysander –siseó Lily y Rose volvió a fijarse en ella con la cara contraída por el descrédito. Y es que todo era tan increíblemente loco que francamente…

–Me dijiste que era un bruto y ahora voy a remediarlo. ¿Era eso lo que querías?

–¡Argh!

Ambos se enzarzaron en una discusión sinsentido a la que Rose no le prestó demasiada atención porque Liam se removía constantemente, al parecer ansioso por ir al encuentro de Dominique pero no teniendo ni idea de cómo irse de ese lugar sin ser detectado.

–Bueno, esto se ha puesto incómodo –susurró cerca de su oído y Rose rió ligeramente, llamando la atención de la pareja restante en la sala. Por un momento temió que pensaran que se reía de ellos, pero como no fue así…

–¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Lysander, notando la presencia de Liam por primera vez. Lily bufó con fuerza y volvió a enfrentarlo.

–¡Ese no es tu problema! Por eso es que eres un bruto, Lysander. ¡La identidad de ese chico y su relación con Rose no son…

–Oh, Rose ya tiene suficientes hombres y problemas en su vida como para sumarme a mí –intervino Liam alzando las manos como si pretendiera calmar la ira de las masas protestantes mientras se alejaba lentamente hacia la puerta de la cocina–. Yo vine a ver a Dominique, así que si me discul…

–¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que… ¿Liam? –la mueca furibunda de Dominique desapareció en cuanto se percató de que había chocado con su amigo. Por su parte, él la observó de arriba abajo con una sonrisa radiante y la abrazó. Aún desconcertada, Dominique correspondió el breve abrazo y se apresuró a añadir–. Liam, ¿Qué rayos… ¿Lily? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Y como era ya la costumbre, Dominique se negó a reconocer la presencia de Lysander, que resopló con fuerza y fulminó a Nique con la mirada.

–Pero yo no tengo nada que hablar con Dominique –farfulló Rose pensativa ya que segundos antes, le había preguntado a los dioses con quién tenía que hablar y así, de la nada, aparece su prima en el peor de los momentos. Parecía que recién acababa de limpiar las mesas y ya estaba lista para irse a asesinar a unos cuantos primos roba varitas antes de ser interceptada.

–Vamos, Nique… estos tres necesitan que los dejen a solas.

–Pero yo…

–¡Y Rose! Recuerda que eventualmente, todo estará bien –y sonrió. Y ella correspondió su sonrisa, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada al escuchar esas palabras de otros labios distintos a los de ella misma.

En serio esperaba que también le dieran un minúsculo alivio a Scorpius.

–Rose… ¿Vamos a hablar? –inquirió Lysander quedamente y Rose sintió una súbita molestia hacia él por creerse con el derecho de exigirle cosas. Resoplando, le lanzó una mirada conciliadora a Lily, que parecía que estaba realmente enojada con Lysander por su manera tan… tan bruta de hablarle en ocasiones anteriores.

Lysander la guió al primer piso y entraron en el primer cuarto que encontraron. A juzgar por el color y los ajados postes en las paredes, Rose supo que se trataba de la antigua habitación de tía Ginny, donde había dormido esa noche.

Una vez que él cerró la puerta, se sentó sobre la cama en la que descansaron James y Fred con pesadez y obvia resignación.

–¿Qué quieres? –espetó sin ni siquiera ocultar su fastidio. Él la miró cauteloso unos minutos y tomó la sabia decisión de no acercarse demasiado a la chica, sentándose en la cama contigua con mucha prudencia.

–Sólo quería saber cómo estabas –le preguntó con voz pacífica y Rose asintió, intentando controlar el bufido de impaciencia que quería escapar de sus labios.

–No es nada que no pueda contestar fuera de esta habitación –replicó con dureza y Lysander se encogió de hombros con pesadumbre.

–Es sólo que pensé que era hora de que habláramos –Rose afirmó con la cabeza, componiendo una mueca de desinterés.

–Claro, después de casi tres años, consideras que es momento de hacerlo, ¿no? –su cinismo lo hizo agachar la vista, avergonzado–. Escucha, Lysander... hoy ha sido un día extenuante y hablar sobre heridas que ya están cicatrizadas no me place –continuó con frialdad–. Mejor dejémoslo como está y así podré continuar con mi vida.

–Es que eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, Rosie –no pudo controlar el gruñido al escuchar el diminutivo, pero Lysander la ignoró–. No sé si estás consciente de lo mucho que te has dejado llevar en lo referente a "continuar con tu vida".

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño profundamente, presintiendo que no le gustaría nada el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

–¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó a la defensiva y él se acercó lentamente a la cama, sentándose a una distancia sensata de su cuerpo.

–Escucha, sé que la manera en que terminó todo no fue la mejor –dijo y Rose rodó los ojos con exasperación.

–¿Te parece? –él ignoró su sarcasmo y la miró con algo parecido a la _compasión_.

–También sé que actué como un tonto... debí ser sincero contigo desde el momento en que comencé a sentir cosas por Lily –Rose desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, ignorando la punzada de dolor en su pecho–. Pero eso no justifica lo que estás haciendo.

–¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo? –preguntó, ya resignada a que esa conversación no terminara pronto.

–Estás... no eres la Rosie que conocí y de la que me enamoré. Ya no –comentó con tristeza, evadiendo su pregunta.

–Eso es evidente, ¿no? –replicó alzando las cejas y casi riendo por su ocurrencia–. Si no, no hubieras...

–La cosa es –intervino rápidamente y Rose apretó los puños con fuerza para contenerse de golpearlo. Olvidaba lo mucho que la molestaba que Lysander la interrumpiera, cosa que ocurría con demasiada frecuencia cuando estaban juntos– que es difícil hacer oídos sordos a lo que se escucha por la calle y, bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

–Ahora sí me perdí –dijo con la nariz arrugada y Lysander la miró con un tinte de frustración en sus ojos azules.

–Me refiero a que, bueno... estás saliendo con tu jefe, Rose. Algo que va contra la política de cualquier empresa y es poco ético –alzó las manos cuando vio que Rose estaba a punto de replicar, pidiéndole silenciosamente que le dejara continuar–. Un jefe que no es más que Marius Nott... y no tengo que recordarte de qué familia proviene.

–Espera un momento, ¿Qué? –inquirió con los dientes apretados y la mandíbula tensa, sintiéndose enrojecer de pura furia–. ¿Insinúas que estoy escribiendo para El Profetasólo porque tengo una relación con el editor en jefe? –su silencio fue suficiente para que los dientes de Rose empezaran a rechinar–. ¿Acaso has leído algún _puto_ artículo de los que he escrito? Si estoy allí es porque tengo talento, no porque me acueste con Marius –siseó con fiereza, sabiendo de sobra que lo último era la mentira más grande que había dicho en su vida, pero necesitando herirlo de alguna forma.

Al parecer funcionó porque cuando Lysander escuchó la insinuación, hundió la cara en sus manos, aparentemente avergonzado.

–Tienes razón, no los he leído.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Suspiró; eso había dolido.

–Entonces reserva tus opiniones para alguien a quien le interese escucharlas –Lysander no era la mente más brillante de todos los tiempos, pero sabía distinguir el veneno cuando le salpicaba. Sin embargo, ni siquiera todo el sentido común que ser un Ravenclaw le otorgaba evitó que dijera lo siguiente.

–Es que no es todo –continuó con cautela y Rose se cruzó de brazos para evitar caerle a golpes allí mismo–. Además, y como has hecho evidente la última vez que nos vimos, lo engañas con Scorpius Malfoy. ¡Malfoy! No puedo creer que...

–¡¿Qué?! –se incorporó ofendidísima y Lysander se hundió en su asiento–. Y tú vienes a darme lecciones de moral, precisamente –chilló no pudiendo contener por mucho tiempo su furia–. No puedo creer que vuelvas a hablar sobre el tema. ¡Yo no engaño a Marius con nadie, entrometido! ¿De dónde has sacado esa conclusión? Porque aunque fuera cierto, lo que yo tenga o deje de tener con Scorpius no es problema tuyo y si basas todas tus ridículas sospechas en los artículos de revista rosa que Lily tan solícitamente te muestra, entonces no soy yo quien tiene un jodido problema.

–¡A esto me refiero, Rosie! Antes no eras así, tan impulsiva y temperamental. Tu nueva vida te está cambiando y todos tememos que...

–¿Quién teme _qué_? Mi vida no es asunto de nadie –exclamó con la cabeza echa un lío, escuchándose a sí misma ajena y distante. Lo vio palidecer y aclararse la garganta con incomodidad.

–Yo sé que tú no eres así, Rosie. Sé que eres dulce y cálida... sé que jamás te enojas y eres extraordinariamente paciente...

–Estoy siendo paciente –replicó observando sus manos contraídas en un par de amenazantes puños, listos para un ataque que jamás llegaría porque ella era _paciente_.

–Eres tranquila y te tomas la vida con mucha pasividad... –bufó incrédula, pero tenía que darle la razón. Toda su vida se había vuelto _tan mala_ que, por fuerza, había tenido que cambiar algunas cosas de su carácter; o lo que es lo mismo, abrazar a su Ron Weasley interno como propio y dejarlo expresarse–. También sé que tarde o temprano, todo el dolor de nuestro final desaparecerá y volverás a la normalidad –dijo levantándose de su asiento para imprimir seguridad a sus palabras–. Lo superarás y cuando lo hagas, estaré allí para recibirte como los amigos que fuimos.

–¡Já! –resopló como un toro y soltó una risita irónica–. Vaya que eres egocéntrico, ¿eh? –volvió a reír con crueldad por su desfachatez y añadió–. Lo nuestro está superado y olvidado –su convicción la sorprendió incluso a ella y no pudo evitar sentir como su dignidad pisoteada volvía a alzarse con orgulloso triunfo–. Yo cambié, sí. Todos lo hicimos. Lo que ocurre es que no soportas que lo haya hecho para bien –continuó moderando el tono de su voz–. Te fuiste por más de dos jodidos años y en serio esperabas que siguiera siendo la misma –fue más una afirmación escéptica que una pregunta y él agachó la mirada.

–Éramos amigos, Rosie –respondió con voz apagada y débil, mirándola con aquellos ojos a los que ella jamás pudo resistirse. Sin embargo, aspiró profundamente y se armó de valor antes de replicar.

–Éramos –aclaró con frialdad y él la miró boquiabierto–. Los amigos no hacen lo que tú me hiciste a mí –continuó saboreando la crueldad en sus palabras–. Y jamás vuelvas a llamarme así. Es un privilegio que ya no tienes –el nudo en la garganta era tan fuerte que impidió que siguiera hablando con normalidad y temiendo echarse a llorar allí mismo e inspirarle aún más lástima de la que seguro sentía, caminó hasta la puerta lanzándole una mirada de advertencia por si intentaba detenerla–. Buenas noches, Lysander.

En cuanto abrió, encontró a Lily apoyada en la pared contraria a la puerta y suspiró. Al parecer, eso no había acabado.

–Me han emboscado –siseó volviéndose a ver a Lysander, que lucía abatido. ¿Sería posible que Lily hubiera iniciado una discusión adrede con Lysander para instarla a hablar? Una mirada le bastó para confirmar sus sospechas.

Suspirando, Lily se acercó a ella lentamente y con un gesto, la invitó a entrar nuevamente en la habitación. Rose, más para evitar frustrarse que por otra cosa, entro junto a ella y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Lily se sentó junto a Lysander y suspiró profundamente, abrazándose a sí misma como si estuviera desconsolada.

Era curioso que hubieran sido ellos quienes la habían lastimado y la única que no parecía triste allí era ella.

–Me ha gustado mucho el colgante, Rose, gracias –dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio mimando distraídamente el dije de una flamante mariposa que aleteó felizmente por las caricias y ella asintió con sequedad.

–Nique me ayudó a elegirlo –y volvió a instalarse el silencio. Rose miró las paredes, el techo y los muebles de la pieza sin saber qué hacer para rehuir a esa situación tan incómoda y, finalmente, decidió esperar a que alguno de ellos dijera algo.

–Rose, yo... –Lily vaciló unos momentos antes de continuar–. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicarte lo sucedido.

–Y no es como si yo quisiera escucharlo, en realidad –bufó y se recostó en la cama frente a sus interlocutores, que se miraron entre sí sin saber qué hacer.

–¿Has hablado con Hugo? –preguntó Lily tentativamente luego de unos cortos segundos y Rose asintió.

–Sí, hace un tiempo. Intentó interceder entre ambas –rió ligeramente y con brutal incredulidad, pero ya nada le importaba demasiado a ese punto–. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienen que decir que ya Lysander no haya dejado claro?

–Pues yo... confié en que Lysander podría resolverlo, pero veo que no –Lily lo miró irritada y él se hundió en su asiento–. Felicitaciones por tu compromiso, Rosie.

–Dilo ya, Lily, por favor –se exasperó Rose–. ¿Por qué no habían tratado de explicarme antes? Seguro resultaba muy hilarante ponerme en la incómoda situación de tener cada par de ojos de la familia sobre mí cuando se aparecieron por primera vez por acá y más aún cuando anunciaron su matrimonio. Lo que es raro porque Lysander siempre me dijo que jamás se casaría... y lo peor era que yo estaba de acuerdo con ello.

–Lysander quería hacerlo, Rose, en serio –habló Lily con voz queda, herida por la indiferencia de Rose–. Pero yo estaba tan avergonzada...

–Eso demuestra que aún te queda, al menos, un escrúpulo –se burló y rió de su propio chiste, ignorando la mortificación de su prima–. ¿Y entonces qué? No creo que haya nada que decir.

–Rose, al menos escúchame, ¿sí? Por los viejos tiempos –suplicó Lily y Rose se compadeció un poco de ella antes de asentir, prometiéndose a sí misma no interrumpirla; después de todo, estaba muy consciente de que estaba descargando toda su amargura con la pareja y eso no era lo más saludable en esos momentos.

Lily suspiró y se preparó para contarle absolutamente todo lo que los había llevado a lastimarla.

Le dijo la envidia que le había guardado desde siempre porque no podía asegurar desde cuando le gustaba Lysander y que el hecho de que él siempre prefería estar con ella la había fastidiado desde que eran muy jóvenes. También le habló de aquel miserable período de su vida en el que estuvo por su cuenta, aislada y desesperada, cuando se enteró de que ambos habían iniciado una relación. Le contó que siempre se había sentido desplazada por la admiración y el cariño automático que Rose parecía inspirar en cada persona que conocía y del cómo ella misma nunca sería capaz de remover el velo de niña mimada que tenía sobre ella desde que nació.

Los logros de Rose siempre parecían opacar cualquier cosa que ella hiciera y siempre, _siempre_ se sorprendían de forma ofensiva cada vez que ella sobresalía de alguna manera. En cambio, el éxito de Rose ya se daba por hecho desde su concepción; nadie nunca lo ponía en duda porque, sencillamente, así era como _debían_ ser las cosas.

Rose pensó que si quería que ella la perdonara, iba por mal camino. Sin embargo, a esa sarta de excusas le añadió que esos celos no sólo eran eso; la admiraba muchísimo y aún se sentía terriblemente mal por lo que había hecho.

–No quiero... no queríamos construir una familia en base a una traición –finalizó con la voz ahogada y ella, acostada mirando al techo, se sorprendió al sentir una solitaria lágrima deslizándose por su sien–. Tú fuiste mi mejor amiga, Rose... éramos inseparables y te pido que por favor, en consideración a eso, aceptes perdonarnos.

La verdad es que no quería seguir viviendo en un drama perpetuo e infinito, pero las ganas de descargarse se salieron de control. Le explicó sus propios celos infundados de los que ya hacía un tiempo había informado a Hugo y cuando volvió a mirarla, Lily también lloraba.

–Somos idiotas... –rió quedamente y negó con la cabeza–. Todos estos años envidiándonos la una a la otra y ninguna fue capaz de confesarlo –Lysander observó pasmado como Rose también soltaba una pequeña risa de descrédito y se tallaba los ojos para desaparecer las lágrimas.

–Sí, lo somos –las chicas se observaron largamente y él comenzó a sentirse como un intruso en esa reconciliación, sospechando acertadamente que él no era el único problema entre ellas y que sólo había sido un pretexto para desatar el verdadero resentimiento que secretamente se profesaban.

Entonces, Lily se levantó lentamente de la cama y se acostó apretadamente junto a Rose, que se corrió un poco para darle espacio. Ambas clavaron la vista en el techo de la habitación y miraron embelesadas como el ajado póster de Gwynog Jones las saludaba desde arriba, arrojando poco después una bludger a un jugador cercano, y suspiraron al unísono.

Lysander se miró las manos y se aclaró la garganta, pero cuando ninguna de las dos pareció reconocer su presencia, salió silenciosamente de la habitación para darles algo de privacidad.

–Pensé que nunca se iría –susurró Lily y Rose se echó a reír–. Nunca sabe cuando es momento de retirarse, el pobre.

–Dímelo a mí –musitó ella y Lily se giró sobre la cama para observarla.

–Lamento todo lo que te dijo, en serio... él no mide muy bien lo que dice cuando está desesperado y tienes razón, sea lo que sea que pase entre ustedes tres no es asunto de nadie –Rose asintió y cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el sueño comenzaba a invadirla.

–Lily, dime una cosa... –pidió luego de otro par de segundos de silencio–. ¿De verdad terminaron?

Lily suspiró profundamente antes de asentir.

–Como ya te dije, no queríamos construir una familia de esta forma. No era lo correcto y… todo iba muy bien cuando recorríamos Asia con la tía Luna, pero al llegar aquí… –vaciló y Rose esperó pacientemente a que organizara sus ideas–. El volver a la Madriguera me recordó lo despreciables que en realidad éramos, Rose. Comenzamos a discutir con frecuencia y sospecho que Lysander me propuso matrimonio para ver si las pelean se reducían, pero no. Empezó mal y terminó peor. Aún somos amigos, pero él insiste en que volvamos y yo no quería…

–Entiendo –la interrumpió al intuir que Lily ya no era capaz de continuar–. Después de esto, ¿Crees que vuelvan a estar juntos?

Lily resopló pesadamente y permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de responder.

–Aún hay muchas cosas que debemos aclarar para que eso suceda. No lo descarto, pero por ahora… justo ahora siento que necesitamos un descanso de tanto drama.

Rose rió ligeramente cuando Lily lo hizo, pero una pregunta retumbó en las paredes de su cabeza y como estaban en ese momento de tanta honestidad, se decidió a hacerla.

–Desde cuando ustedes... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron engañándome?

Lily pareció sorprendida por su pregunta e inhaló profundamente antes de contestar, como si quisiera inspirarse algo de valor.

–Nunca lo hicimos –contestó con la voz ahogada por la tristeza–. Al menos no directamente. La noche que nos encontraste en su apartamento fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos –Rose apretó los párpados con fuerza; aún era incapaz de recordar esa noche sin sentir aquel odioso nudo en la garganta–. Jamás quisimos herirte, pero creo que al final fue inevitable.

–¿Cuando supieron que estaban enamorados? –Merlín, sabía que se estaba haciendo daño sin ninguna necesidad, pero no podía evitarlo. Al parecer, Lily también lo sabía, pero estaba muy dispuesta a darle todas las respuestas que necesitara si eso significaba que la perdonaría.

–Yo siempre lo supe. Él tardó un poco más –explicó con la voz apagada por la pena y sólo continuó cuando Rose asintió–. Cuando salí de Hogwarts, él se sentía muy mal porque era incapaz de obligarte a viajar por el mundo porque tú habías hecho énfasis en no estar dispuesta a acompañarlo. Además, estabas demasiado ocupada con tu empleo y Lysander es físicamente incapaz de estar sólo... entonces sólo sucedió.

–¿El qué?

–Una tarde en la Madriguera, se sentó junto a mí y comenzamos a hablar... la semana siguiente, cancelaste un almuerzo y él me buscó para que lo acompañara para no perder la reservación. Y así comenzó a pasar algo que ninguno de los dos quería explicar; yo no quería inmiscuirme en su relación y él aún te amaba –volvió a asentir en silencio y Lily continuó hablando–. Unos seis meses después, me besó de improviso y me sentí tan mal, que pasé toda la noche llorando. ¿Por qué sucedían las cosas así? ¿Por qué no podíamos estar juntos sin tener que lastimarte en el camino? A la mañana siguiente, Lysander me informó que tú y él lo habían dejado y... –su voz se apagó por unos segundos, como si fuera tan difícil para ella como para Rose recordar todo eso–, las cosas se salieron un poco de control y allí fue cuando nos encontraste.

Rose dejó escapar otro par de lágrimas y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Lily sollozar. Se giró hacia ella hasta quedar frente a frente y le colocó una mano en la cara para borrar sus lágrimas antes de volver a reír.

–Somos patéticas –afirmó y Lily soltó otro sollozo con risa incluida.

–Lo somos, sí –ambas volvieron a reír y se miraron con una sonrisa casi nostálgica en sus rostros, ambas recordando cómo solían ser las cosas cuando eran amigas–. Yo... siempre me sentí mal por todo lo que había pasado, pero soy tan jodidamente idiota y orgullosa... cuando Hugo me dijo que debía hablar contigo, me sentí indignada a pesar de saber que él tenía razón, pero no puedo más... incluso él, que es mi mejor amigo, se ha distanciado de mí y prácticamente no me habla y el saber... el tener que llevar la carga de la maldita traición me está matando.

–Entonces yo... no podemos borrar lo que pasó, pero podemos superarlo, ¿no crees? –se sentó sobre la cama e invitó a Lily hacer lo mismo–. Creo... creo que podríamos empezar por ser primas nuevamente –finalizo con una sonrisa sincera, sintiéndose extrañamente ligera y tranquila.

–A pesar de lo que te hice y a pesar de no haberme disculpado antes –Lily bufó incrédula y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Pues si vas a seguir recordándomelo...

–Ni una palabra volverá a salir de mi boca, lo juro –Lily le sonrió tan alegre y vivaz como siempre y Rose sintió una inusual calidez esparciéndose lentamente dentro de sí.

«El perdón», le diría Connie si estuviera allí. Y joder que se sentía bien al deshacerse de ese rencor que había estado guardando y alimentando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Ambas tenían sus propios demonios y una pesada carga de culpas, pero ya habían crecido y Rose no lograría nada si seguía obstinadamente herida por lo que hacía tanto tiempo había sucedido. Ella había estado enamorada de Lysander, era cierto, pero ya no lo estaba.

Honestamente, ahora tenía líos más grandes y no había necesidad de seguir ahogándose con los antiguos. Con los nuevos tenía suficiente.

–Está hecho, entonces –estiró el brazo para que Lily estrechara su mano, pero ella miró su palma abierta con una mezcla de extrañeza e irritación y se colgó de su cuello con tanto ímpetu, que volvió a caer sobre la cama con Lily encima, riendo–. Olvidé lo vehemente que puedes llegar a ser.

–Y yo olvidé lo inexpresiva que puedes llegar a ser, así que estamos a mano –se mofó y se apartó un poco de ella. Rose se removió incómoda; Lily estaba sobre su cuerpo y, bueno, no era precisamente ligera. Ella también pareció darse cuenta de esto porque se mordió el labio con fuerza, como si estuviera considerando si sería prudente decir lo que fuera que estaba pasando por su mente–. Si fueras hombre, ésta situación sería bastante extraña y tentadora. Es más, creo que voy a besarte.

Rose rodó los ojos y la apartó con brusquedad. Lily cayó sobre el otro lado de la cama riendo con diversión y un matiz de alivio. Era como si supiera que la relación entre las dos jamás volvería a ser igual porque ambas habían cambiado y habían sucedido demasiadas cosas durante esos años, pero aun así quisiera intentarlo de forma muy tentativa.

Y Rose, inconscientemente, agradeció sus esfuerzos.

Cuando ambas apaciguaron sus carcajadas, permanecieron durante largo tiempo sólo mirando al techo de la habitación. Luego de lo que parecieron años, miró el reloj y se asombró al ver que ya eran casi la once de la noche y que, de hecho, debía trabajar mañana.

Al explicarle esto a Lily, ella bufó alegando que ni estar de novia con el jefe le otorgaba el beneficio de vacacionar un par de semanas y la invitó a almorzar algún día para conversar sin dejar de morderse el labio inferior con ansiedad. Rose, que acertadamente lo vio como otro intento de retomar su antigua amistad, le sonrió y le dijo que ella le enviaría una lechuza.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras y encontraron a Lysander dormido sobre un sillón cercano. Lily puso los ojos en blanco y lo despertó de una sacudida. Él las miró esperanzado y cuando Rose le sonrió quedamente, se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Eres un imbécil –le susurró y lo sintió reír contra su cuello.

–Lo sé.

–Y un egocéntrico.

–Ajá.

–Y un entrometido.

–Vale, eso también.

–Y _no_ engaño a Marius con Scorpius –gruñó cuando se alejó y él se ruborizó.

–Lo siento... ¿Todo bien?

Rose suspiró y los miró a ambos con una mueca en su cara. ¿Estaba todo bien? En realidad no, pero el asunto de Scorpius nada tenía que ver con ellos. Ya había logrado superarlo y sólo le faltaba perdonarlos para cerrar ese tedioso capítulo de su vida.

Y, felizmente, se dio cuenta de que ya lo había hecho.

–Más que bien –les sonrió y ellos se vieron entre sí con aparente alegría. Asumiendo que quizás era el turno de Lily para decirle a Lysander que debían darse un tiempo, Rose decidió darles algo de privacidad y cogió sus cosas de un armario cercano, colocó el arreglo de flores que le había regalado Marius sobre una repisa para que su abuela recordara que debía enviárselo con lechuzas al día siguiente para no estropearlo con la aparición, agarró su bolso mágicamente expandido para guardar los regalos y caminó hasta la salida.

–Gracias, Rose –dijo Lily cuando abría la puerta y ella, sin volverse completamente, le sonrió.

–Hacen una linda pareja –y con esa última afirmación, se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se colocó el abrigo antes de salir definitivamente.

Cuando llegó a su piso, lo primero que hizo fue ponerse el pijama y revisar su itinerario del día siguiente; le tocaba asistir a una beneficencia en la mañana y, si apuraba el artículo, podría descansar en la tarde. Salió de la habitación para tomar algo de agua y al regresar, se fijó en un detalle que no había notado antes.

Había un sobre colocado estratégicamente sobre su mesa de noche junto una pequeña caja adornada con una flor que desconocía pero que era francamente preciosa. Se sentó sobre su cama muy cerca de la mesita de luz y observó la flor con curiosidad antes de volver sus ojos al nombre que portaba la misiva.

_Scorpius Malfoy._

No supo qué necesidad fue más imperiosa; la de abrirla inmediatamente o la de salir corriendo.

Tomó su agua, se cepilló los dientes, lavó su rostro e incluso sostuvo una pequeña charla con el espejo mientras se peinaba. Se trenzó el cabello y se percató de que no importaba cuánto lo ignorara, sus manos no dejaban de temblar de pura anticipación. Apagó las luces y se metió bajo las sábanas, presintiendo que el sordo ruido de su corazón desbocado palpitando en sus sienes haría imposible conciliar el sueño.

Luego de unos quince minutos de luchar consigo misma sin ningún resultado, cogió la carta y encendió la luz sobre la mesita. Se deshizo del sobre tan bruscamente que casi lo rasga y abrió el pergamino, disponiéndose a leer.

_Rose,_

_Cómo está llena la vida de sorpresas, ¿no crees? Un día me pareces hilarante y, al siguiente... ya no puedo imaginar ni un momento de mi vida en el que no me hayas gustado._

_Y lo lamento, en serio._

_No sé si lo sabes, pero creo que teníamos un acuerdo tácito de no enamorarnos. Estuvo sobrentendido desde siempre; nuestra relación se limitaría a la investigación y nada más._

_Estaba implícito y tú cumpliste tu parte. Me temo que yo no fui tan __des__afortunado._

_Porque aunque te haya disgustado tanto, simplemente no pude evitarlo. Y créeme cuando te digo que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Quise... quise engañarme y cuando fue inevitable, quise engañarte a ti._

_Pero ya ves... no soy tan fuerte como pensé que era._

_Hace ya casi dos años me fui a Egipto para olvidar a una mujer y fíjate que la vida sí está llena de sorpresas... jamás imaginé que volvería a irme._

_Tuve muchos problemas en Gringotts por mi continua negativa a marcharme, pero supongo que ya no hay excusa para aplazarlo más. Sin embargo, puedes tener por seguro que te escribiré; no te desharás tan fácilmente de mí. No me olvidarás tan fácilmente._

_No te dejaré hacerlo; soy muy persistente cuando quiero._

_Y es que confío en que podamos ser amigos. Confío que tengo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para lograrlo y que es mejor eso a no tener absolutamente nada. Y como ofrenda de paz, te he traído ese obsequio que seguro no has abierto aún porque a pesar de que eres condenadamente curiosa, seguro te morías por averiguar qué quería decirte._

_Tienes razón, me doy cuenta ahora. Te conozco tan jodidamente bien que incluso sé que preferirás la carta por sobre el contenido de la caja. Y también estoy seguro de que, tercamente, harás como que no te interesa y continuarás con tu vida durante unos pocos y frustrantes minutos antes de rendirte ante tu maldita necesidad de saber absolutamente todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor._

_Y tomarás el sobre. Lo abrirás con manos temblorosas y eres tan, tan buena que leerás éstas palabras y, con algo de suerte, sentirás algo de compasión por mí y aceptarás mi regalo. Lo compré antes de... ordené que lo hicieran hace mucho y, para ser honesto, moría por dártelo._

_También sé que te gustará aunque te lo niegues por una décima de segundo. Y lamento no poder ver cómo te sentará, pero confío en mi refinado gusto y no dudo que se verá precioso en ti._

_Y sé que te preguntarás por qué escogí una flor tan inusual y hermosa como la orquídea (al igual que sé que no tenías ni idea de qué especie se trataba). Y pensarás que, dados mis antecedentes, es extraño que no hubiera escogido una rosa sólo para molestarte._

_Supongo que ya que no te gustan mucho las flores, bien podría probar suerte y enviarte una a la que no podrías resistirte. Es tan inusual y hermosa como tú y yo no pude hacerlo._

_Ni resistirme a ti ni a enviarte una flor._

_Tenías razón, ahora lo sé. Siempre la tienes, ¿no es así? Prácticamente no sabes nada de mí y acabo de descubrir que sé lo suficiente como para intuir que te cabreará mi narcisismo al hablar de mi finísimo gusto, imaginar tus acciones al encontrarte con semejante sorpresa en tu habitación y saber que, por mi culpa, probablemente no podrás dormir._

_Lo siento._

_Tuyo, _

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_P.D: Mi color favorito es el azul, como tus ojos. Me figuré que eso sería un buen comienzo._

Leyó tan rápido que el significado de varios párrafos se perdió en su mente. Por ello, lógicamente, volvió a leer y a leer hasta entender qué era lo que quería decirle.

Y lloró. Por Circe que lo hizo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que suceder así? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de ella y _decírselo_? Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente jamás se habría dado cuenta de sus propios sentimientos y hubiera seguido con su vida con naturalidad.

Todo era tan injusto... no podía explicarse cómo había quedado atrapada en esa situación tan complicada.

Volvió a leer la carta hasta casi aprenderse cada línea, palabra y puntuación de memoria sin dejar de tallarse los ojos.

Él se iba.

Se iba para, suponía, darle algo de espacio.

Y quería convencerse de que no le afectaba; que, de hecho, sería lo mejor para ambos... pero también quiso ser egoísta y rogarle con el pensamiento que no se fuera con la estúpida, _estúpida_ esperanza de que él escuchara sus ruegos mentales y no la abandonara.

Tomó la flor entre sus dedos y la comparación de Scorpius hizo que el alma se le fuera a los pies; era hermosa e inusual, justo como él la había descrito.

Era curioso como una simple y solitaria flor le inspiraba muchísimo más sentimiento que un arreglo de poco menos de cien rosas.

Entonces cogió la cajita con lentitud, casi con miedo, y vaciló un momento antes de abrirla. Tuvo que contener otro sollozo.

Era un colgante con un dije. Un dije con forma de esfera.

Se cubrió la boca para acallar su llanto y lo sacó de la caja para observarlo. Tenía un tamaño similar a la punta de su dedo pulgar y parecía una copia en miniatura de la _Small Di Sphaera_. La giró entre sus dedos con curiosidad y una pequeña inscripción mágica llamó su atención.

Las letras desaparecieron, pero volvió a rodarlo y contuvo una exclamación ahogada cuando las leyó.

_Tuyo, S.M_

Tuyo. Un pronombre de posesión.

_Tuyo_.

Y casi tuvo que reír cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando exactamente lo que Scorpius había previsto. Sí, había asegurado mentalmente que no le gustaba el colgante.

Qué _idiota_ era.

Sin analizarlo por mucho más tiempo, se lo colocó y el contacto frío del dije la hizo estremecer cuando rozó aquella piel que está un poco más abajo de su pecho. Apagó la luz y volvió a enterrarse entre las sábanas, acariciando el colgante para distraerse de su propio llanto.

Ahora sí estaba jodida; el único pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de rendirse ante Morfeo fue que...

Merlín, lo último que pensó fue que el color favorito de Malfoy era el azul.

El azul, _como sus ojos_.

* * *

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó a penas le abrieron la puerta. Él elfo la interrogó con la mirada–. Scorpius, ¿Dónde está?

–El amo Malfoy se ha ido, señorita –respondió confundido y Rose rodó los ojos y apartó bruscamente a la criatura para entrar al vestíbulo.

–No está en su apartamento y nadie puede simplemente empacar toda su vida en dos días e irse. ¿Dónde está? –insistió mirando alrededor, ignorando los bufidos de los cuadros en las paredes. A penas terminó de pronunciar la frase, recordó vagamente haber ido al apartamento de Scorpius unas semanas atrás y ver un montón de cajas y embalajes alrededor de cada habitación.

–Señorita, Tipsy tiene que...

–Oh, Merlín... –susurró cuando se percató de que lo que ella había interpretado como Scorpius siendo demasiado perezoso como para desempacar del todo, era en realidad que su partida ya había sido programada desde hace mucho y él sólo había estado retrasándola por ella. _Por ella_–. Necesito hablar con Astoria –dijo de improviso y el elfo, inseguro de dejarla allí por su cuenta, vaciló–. Por favor.

El pequeño asintió y desapareció sólo para volver un par de minutos después con su ama, que la recibió con el asombro distorsionando sus facciones y aún en pijama.

–¿Rose? ¿Qué te trae por aquí a las... –observó brevemente un reloj cercano y contuvo una ruidosa exclamación–. ¡Siete y media de la mañana!

–Astoria, necesito hablar con Scorpius –la mujer no pudo hacer más que fruncir los labios con pena–. ¿Dónde está?

–Se ha ido, Rose. Ha venido ayer en la noche a despedirse –Rose se cubrió la cara con las manos y la invadió una horrible sensación de impotencia–. Luces cansada... ¿te gustaría que hablemos en la sala del té?

Se descubrió el rostro y asintió, siendo guiada después a dicha habitación casi de modo automático. Astoria la invitó a sentarse y ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que una elfina les llevó algo de té con galletas.

–¿Desde cuando sabes que se iba? –preguntó quedamente, evitando mirarla. La escuchó inhalar con fuerza antes de responder.

–Merlín, te lo ha dicho... –Rose clavó la vista en su regazo y Astoria suspiró para calmar su conmoción–. Prácticamente desde que volvió. Al principio, estaba sólo de paso –explicó y Rose creyó notar un ligero rastro de molestia en su voz–. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en _GG's Cornucopia_? Estábamos discutiendo porque él pretendía volver a marcharse a penas acabaran sus entrevistas sobre su incursión en Egipto. Hasta hace un par de meses no supe porqué se quedó.

Rose pasó saliva y alzó la vista sólo para ver a Astoria mirándola inquisitivamente. Y lo supo.

Supo que Astoria _lo sabía_.

–¿Por qué se quedó? –preguntó sólo para asegurarse y la mujer le sonrió.

–Creo que las dos sabemos esa respuesta, Rose.

–¿Desde cuando estás al tanto de eso? –inquirió tratando de no sonar a la defensiva. Le molestaba que la única que pecaba de ignorante fuera ella.

–Es mi hijo, querida... creo que lo supe incluso antes que él –tomó algo de té y fingió ignorar la perturbación de Rose antes de continuar–. Aquel día en el restaurante, cuando trató de fastidiarte obligándote a servirle la comida, ya podía imaginarlo. Y también hubo una gran confirmación cuando, un par de días después, me dijo que lo había reconsiderado y que se quedaría hasta nuevo aviso. Para cualquier observador atento, eso es una pista más que suficiente –Rose asintió y volvió a hundir la cara entre las manos sin importarle el aspecto tan lamentable que seguro lucía–. Ahora la pregunta es desde cuando dejaste de ignorarlo tú.

Rose resopló y acabó con el mentón apoyado en ambas manos, mirando a Astoria con una expresión inmutable.

–Fue a mi hogar poco después de la... de la propuesta de Marius –dijo vacilante y Astoria volvió a fruncir los labios luego de suspirar.

–Asumí que no resistiría mucho más –debido a las apariencias, Rose se sorprendió al descubrir que Astoria, quizás, sabía mucho más de lo que decía–. Ya te lo dije hace un tiempo, Rose; Scorpius es un hombre muy sensible, justo como su padre.

–Sí, sí... –afirmó distraídamente, hundida en sus pensamientos. Astoria respetó su silencio y se ocupó con su taza hasta que Rose se decidiera a hablar–. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes, ¿no es así?

–No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, querida –rió ligeramente y Rose no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza–. Te estuve observando y no me costó mucho percatarme de que tu aparente ignorancia sobre el asunto nacía de la más pura de las ingenuidades y no de alguna cruel arrogancia. Sin embargo, ahora que ya conoces la verdad, me gustaría saber cómo te sientes.

Rose disimuló su dubitación cogiendo su taza y llevándola a sus labios con lentitud. Cuando ya no pudo seguir fingiendo, resopló y la colocó de vuelta a su sitio sobre la mesita del té sin poder ocultar su desesperación, que se manifestaba en el temblor de sus manos.

–En realidad, no sé cómo sentirme –se sinceró casi inconscientemente, decidiendo que era hora de compartir sus pensamientos con alguien–. Es... es bastante complicado.

–Puedo imaginarlo –asintió Astoria con una sonrisa condescendiente–. El amor es bastante confuso.

Rose se ahogó patéticamente con su saliva y le tomó un par de minutos poder calmar la tos. La miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y le irritó un poco que Astoria riera.

A ella no le parecía gracioso.

–Yo no lo amo –dijo insegura y Astoria alzó las cejas–. Sólo estoy... desconcertada. Nada más.

–De acuerdo, te creo –concedió, compadeciéndose de su estado–. Ahora dime, por favor, ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Marius cuando es evidente que tienes la cabeza echa un lío?

–Porque le quiero –mintió descaradamente, pero eso no pareció convencer a Astoria–. Es un hombre inteligente y amable, y la verdad es que...

–¿Cuál es la verdad? ¿Que no lo amas o que él no te ama a ti? O quizás ambas... –Rose desvió la vista y Astoria rió entre dientes–. Ambas, entonces.

–No es así. Lo que ocurre es que...

–A mí no puedes engañarme, Rose. Conozco bien a mi sobrino... más de lo que crees. Si a éstas alturas no lo habías notado, soy muy buena observadora –Rose se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose aturdida–. Marius es una persona muy encantadora, ¿no es así?

–Sí, lo es –afirmó con algo de resentimiento. Y eso, como no _podía_ ser de otra forma, no pasó desapercibido.

–Entonces dime, ¿Cuanto tiempo le tomó convencerte de que lo ayudaras a ocultar sus... preferencias? –Rose, sintiéndose descubierta, boqueó estúpidamente hasta lograr recomponerse–. Siendo tan carismático y tú tan compasiva, no creo que mucho.

–No sé de qué estás hablando –replicó bruscamente y Astoria rió con descrédito.

–Vamos, no sigas mintiendo. Estoy segura de que estás agotada de hacerlo –Rose se recostó sobre el respaldar de su asiento y se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente. Astoria la imitó.

Estuvieron desafiándose con la mirada durante tanto tiempo, que perdió la noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Al ver que Astoria no parecía dispuesta a concederle la discreción que deseaba, resopló con fuerza.

–No puedo creer que incluso sepas que Marius es... que él es...

–¿Gay? Te informo que me sorprende que nadie más lo haya notado. Es muy evidente –Rose quiso decirle que, _en realidad_, no lo era, pero se guardó sus opiniones para no interrumpirla–. De acuerdo, quizás no tanto –rió entre dientes al notar la incredulidad de Rose–. Pero es muy sencillo, sólo hay que estar atento. ¿Tienes una idea de las veces que observé a Eve estar prácticamente sobre Marius sin recibir más respuesta que un par de sonrisas incómodas? ¿O la de veces que consolé a Daphne porque él no quería casarse con nadie? Y ni siquiera Scorpius, con lo caballero que es, se salva de aquellas miradas furtivas a las curvas de un cuerpo femenino.

–Entonces Marius es muy malo disimulando –Rose rió sin humor y cerró los ojos con pesadez; no le atraía la idea de que alguien más conociera su secreto.

–A decir verdad, es muy bueno... pero sólo cuando presta atención a lo que hace. Cuando no, suceden cosas como que se le va la mirada tras un hombre atractivo cuando está sosteniendo tu cintura –Astoria rodó los ojos y añadió–. Podrá ser todo lo gay que quiera, pero sigue siendo hombre. Y ellos no son muy buenos ocultando cosas.

Ambas callaron. Rose porque no tenía nada que decir y Astoria porque analizaba a la chica con cuidado, sintiendo algo de pesar al ver su sufrimiento.

Y es que ya no había ninguna necesidad de seguir escabulléndose. Ya Astoria lo sabía; no había razón para seguir fingiendo.

–¿Cuando regresa? –preguntó Rose cuando acabó su té con el corazón en un puño. Astoria compuso una mueca de tristeza antes de responder.

–Las desventajas de tener un hijo que se dedica a romper maldiciones por todo el mundo es que nunca sabes cuando se irá, ni dónde estará, ni cuando volverá. En su trabajo y la discreción es lo primero –Rose dejó caer los hombros, derrotada. Ahora ni siquiera sabía cuando podría hablar con él en persona.

–Pues si algún día tienes la oportunidad de comunicarte con él...

–No le diré nada de tu parte, te lo aseguro. A pesar de que sé por lo que ambos están pasando, no seré yo quién interceda porque ya no son unos chiquillos tontos e inmaduros y deben resolver sus asuntos sin ayuda de nadie –su firmeza la hizo agachar la mirada y suspirar–. Además, si tienes algo que decirle, le haría mucho más feliz si lo hicieras tú misma.

–Quizás tengas razón –aceptó finalmente luego de otro resoplido abatido–. Pero no creo que esté lista para hacerlo.

–No te culpo –Astoria se levantó del sillón en donde estaba y se sentó junto a Rose en el mueble de dos plazas–. Escucha, Rose... tal vez no sepa por todo lo que estás pasando, pero sé que nada logras con no ser honesta contigo misma. Estoy consciente de que no tengo derecho de opinar, pero Marius se ha excedido con lo que pide de ti. Admiro muchísimo que estés dispuesta a continuar con ese teatro sólo por valorar tu amistad con él, pero no estoy de acuerdo si eso significa que mi hijo saldrá lastimado.

–Astoria, yo...

–No sé cuanto te quiere, si soy honesta. No sé qué hablaron esa noche que logró que él se marchara definitivamente y tampoco sé si Marius se ha dado cuenta de cuánto daño le está haciendo nuevamente a su primo. Pero hay algo de lo que estoy segura –se acercó un poco hacia Rose y tomó sus manos entre las finas y delicadas de ella–. Si pudiera afirmar que tu presencia acá implica que no sientes absolutamente nada por Scor, ni siquiera hubiera considerado la idea de bajar las escaleras para recibirte en estas fachas. Francamente, pensé que tarde o temprano vendrías a pedir respuestas, pero como ha sido _hoy_ y a _ésta_ hora, te pido que hagas un examen de consciencia y te replantees seriamente la idea de casarte con Marius porque no sólo se trata de lo que pueda estar sintiendo o no mi hijo, sino de tu propia felicidad.

Astoria se incorporó y caminó a la salida de la habitación, dando esa reunión improvisada por terminada. Rose la observó alejarse y, por puro impulso, abrió la boca y su lengua fue más veloz que ella.

–Gracias –exclamó y la mujer se giró a verla con una expresión inmutable–. Por recibirme y aconsejarme.

–Puedes volver cuando quieras, cariño. Pero nunca, _jamás _me visites a esta hora –la seriedad en su porte se arruinó cuando soltó una pequeña risa con toda la intención de relajar la tensión en los hombros de Rose–. Ni siquiera me he peinado. Y por cierto... lindo colgante.

Y con esa escueta amenaza/halago, salió de la habitación definitivamente y Rose rió un poco cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

No sabía si era normal en la familia Malfoy eso de despertarse como si se estuviera a punto de ir a un evento importante; Astoria parecía de todo menos desaliñada.

Por otra parte, se pensó seriamente el consejo que había recibido y concluyó que, aunque quisiera, sería incapaz de vivir tranquila al saber que había forzado a Marius a confesar algo tan delicado a sus padres. Además, tal vez el hecho de que Scorpius se hubiera alejado era lo mejor.

Si volvía a verlo, no sabría qué decirle o cómo reaccionar y también sabía que aunque imaginara mil escenarios y conversaciones posibles, si lo tuviera frente a ella se congelaría.

Así que de esa forma, Scorpius podría olvidarse de ella y ella misma podría lidiar con sus sentimientos en paz.

Antes de irse, se guardó el colgante dentro de la túnica y lo acarició por sobre la tela de forma ausente. Temía que a partir de ese instante, eso se volviera un hábito, pero no podía evitarlo.

Tenerlo allí, cerca de su corazón, era como tener a Scorpius a su lado y aunque la torturara, no quería alejarse de él.

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado.

Tres semanas en las que no había podido dejar de pensar en Scorpius.

Afortunadamente, las dos primeras semanas estuvo muy distraída con banalidades como túnicas de gala y eventos a los que asistir.

Pero esos últimos siete días de vacaciones habían sido un suplicio.

No hacía más que estar echada en su cama con la carta ya arrugada de Scorpius en una mano y la orquídea marchita en la otra, lamentándose patéticamente y maldiciéndose por no poder deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos.

Con su confesión, Scorpius había abierto la jodida caja de Pandora y ahora Rose no hallaba manera de cerrarla.

Y el hecho de que las revistas del corazón insistieran en que confirmara su compromiso, sólo lo hacía más tormentoso.

Por todas partes, sólo veía recordatorios de lo que es, lo que fue y lo que jamás podría ser y aquella perpetua sensación de impotencia terminaría matándola.

Si tan sólo pudiera...

–¡Rose! ¡Abre la jodida puerta, Rose! –resopló cuando, por tercera vez en aquella semana, Dominique ofrecía un escándalo en el pasillo que daba a su piso–. ¡No puedes hacerme esto otra vez, Rose! ¡No voy a irme! –rodó los ojos y subió el volumen de la televisión para no escuchar los ensordecedores golpes contra la madera. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla en paz?–. No lo harás otra vez, Rose, te lo advierto. ¡No me dejarás aquí plantada como idiota, maldita sea!

Tercamente, ignoró los chillidos furiosos de su prima y miró el reloj. Seguro Dominique acababa de salir de su trabajo y, al ser viernes, no era probable que se fuera pronto.

–¿Y tú quien eres? –rugió la señora Murray y Rose volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

–Mire, señora... no estoy de humor para lidiar con sus estupideces, así que regrese a su casa y mantenga sus narices fuera de mis asuntos –advirtió Dominique amenazante y el bufido de su vecina fue tan ruidoso que pudo escucharlo claramente a pesar de los sonidos de la televisión.

–¡Bruja! ¡Eres otra bruja! –chilló la anciana sonoramente alterada–. Le he orado al Espírito Santo para que proteja la casa de la niña Rose con toda su gloria y su gracia. No permitiré que tú allanes éste santuario con...

–¡Oh, cállese de una vez! ¡Rose! ¡Rose! –gritó Dominique y Rose cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando fingir que no escuchaba el alboroto formado tras la puerta de su piso.

–¡Deje de gritar, majadera! Es usted una maleducada y se merece el trágico destino que le aguardará tras las puertas del infierno –Dios mío, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella. De seguro Dominique estaba a un paso de hechizar a la vieja.

–¡No me obligue a usar esto, señora!

–¡Es el instrumento del mal! ¡La vara de los demonios que...

–¡Joder, Rose, sal de una _puta_ vez!

La señora Murray soltó un chillido ahogado de indignación.

–Deberías lavarte la boca con lejía para expiar tus pecados, muchacha necia –afirmó su vecina con tono amenazante–. ¡Mira que llego acá luego de vacacionar con mis seres queridos y me encuentro...

–¿Y a usted la quieren? –inquirió Dominique escéptica y eso fue más de lo que Rose y su vergüenza pudieron soportar.

Se removió entre las sábanas y guardó la carta y la flor marchita en el cajón de su mesita de luz, pensándose seriamente la idea de recibir a Dominique y acabar con todo eso de una vez.

Era consciente de que se estaba excediendo con su aislamiento, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

«Tarde será», se dijo a sí misma encogiéndose de hombros justo antes de que la señora Murray gritara, se escuchara un golpe sordo contra el suelo y una estrepitosa explosión resonara en la sala de estar. Se levantó inmediatamente y corrió hasta el recibidor con el corazón en un puño sólo para ver a Dominique con la varita en mano y los ojos casi rojos de ira, envuelta en una nube de humo y observando el cuerpo inerte de su vecina con malicia.

–¡Joder, Dominique! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Es muggle! ¿Estás loca? –miró las cenizas en el suelo cuando el polvo se esparció un poco y soltó una ruidosa exclamación–. ¡Destruiste mi maldita puerta!

–Te lo advertí –dijo simplemente y Rose observó su astillada entrada con incredulidad–. Y silencié esta parte del pasillo, así que no te preocupes.

–¡Loca! ¡Estás loca! –casi voló a su habitación para recoger su varita y volvió con pasos furiosos, prácticamente delirando de descrédito cuando encontró a Dominique riendo–. ¡No puedes simplemente llegar al hogar de alguien, explotar la maldita puerta y medio matar a su vecina!

–Pues lástima que no estuviste aquí para verlo, porque así fue exactamente como ocurrió –Rose gruñó guturalmente y Dominique volvió a reír–. Esto ha arreglado mi día, definitivamente.

Rose soltó un ruido nada propio de un ser humano e intentó en vano reanimar a la pobre señora Murray. Tuvo que hechizarla para guiarla a su casa y bajo los siseos amenazantes de sus cinco gatos, la llevó hasta su cama y la acostó con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz con esa abrumadora crisis de nervios que estaba experimentando. Cuidadosamente, limpió su rostro y su camisón llenos de cenizas y removió los recuerdos de ese enfrentamiento sin siquiera molestarse en reemplazarlos por algunos que fueran plausibles.

Después de todo, los ancianos solían olvidar cosas, así que para qué molestarse.

Volvió sobre sus pasos esquivando a un gato infernal que alcanzó a arañarle la pierna y observó con ojo crítico la entrada de su piso. Por suerte, Dominique había empleado un explosivo de Sortilegios Weasley sólo en la cerradura, así que pudo reparar la puerta y colocarla de vuelta a su lugar, en ningún momento dejando de refunfuñar.

Mientras ella hacía esto, Dominique entró al piso como si fuera la dueña y colocó agua en la tetera con tranquilidad, esperando a que su prima dejara de maldecirla.

–¿Qué mierda te ocurre? –preguntó cuando se le unió en la cocina–. ¿Qué diablos puede ser tan importante como para justificar que hicieras ese desastre?

–¡Y todavía lo preguntas! –exclamó alzando una ceja–. ¿Qué mierda te ocurre a ti? Tengo tres semanas sin saber nada de ti y eso es romper una marca personal.

–Pero eso no implica...

–Lily no me ha dejado en paz... me contó que hablaron y quedaron en buenos términos, pero como no respondes a las cartas de nadie, piensa que cambiaste de opinión –interrumpió algo más seria–. Albus no deja de escribirme acerca de un asunto súper secreto que tienen y le preocupa que lo hayas abandonado. Hugo también se enteró de lo de Lily y me tiene harta con tantas preguntas e incluso Lorcan, ¡Lorcan!, está preocupado –recriminó apuntándola con un dedo acusador y Rose se cruzó de brazos con obstinación–. Repentinamente todo el mundo asume que como somos bastante cercanas, tengo que saber en dónde carajo estás todo el maldito tiempo y no me importa por qué clase de drama te estás lamentando ésta vez, no me iba a quedar en ese pasillo por tres jodidas horas esperando a que dejaras la malcriadez y me abrieras.

Desvió la vista y frunció los labios, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el sentimiento de culpabilidad no se propagara demasiado.

–El problema con ustedes es que son incapaces de entender cuando alguien de la familia necesita estar solo –musitó entre dientes y Dominique bufó.

–No, Rose. Nuestro problema es que queremos saber porqué mierda quieres estar sola. ¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora? –preguntó alzando la voz–. Pareces no saber lo que significa la palabra "preocupación" y yo... –fue interrumpida por el chillido de la tetera. Antes de servir el té, la fulminó con la mirada y rebuscó en las repisas por un par de tazas.

–No hay nada de qué preocuparse –replicó cuando Dominique la guió a la sala para hablar con el calor confortante de las bebidas en sus cuerpos–. Es sólo que...

–Te compro eso de que las dos semanas que pasaron estuviste muy ocupada y por eso nadie te molestó. ¡Pero estás de vacaciones! Has faltado a la madriguera y cancelado cada reunión y almuerzo al que siempre vas y tú tratas de convencerme de que nada malo te ocurre. Sí, claro –volvió a bufar y Rose desvió la mirada, sintiéndose descubierta–. Escucha, si no quieres decirme lo que pasa, por mí está bien... pero no tengas el descaro de decirme que no ocurre absolutamente nada, porque no te creo.

Rose suspiró y miró hacia el techo, considerando la idea de contárselo. Desde que Lily se alejó de ella y luego de la traición de Nina, Dominique se había convertido en la mejor amiga que había tenido y estaba siendo muy egoísta al ocultarle esa información.

Quizás no podría hacer gran cosa por ella, pero podría escucharla.

–Dominique... –comenzó luego de inhalar profundamente, pero ella no parecía dispuesta a prestarle atención.

–Además, todo esto empezó cuando Marius te propuso matrimonio y que me parta un rayo si eso no tiene nada que ver. ¡Y los rumores! La prensa rosa está completamente descontrolada... todos asumen que Scor se fue sólo por el dolor que le causó la noticia y me siento inclinada...

–Nique...

–... a pensar que tienen razón, pero sé que no me creerás porque eres tan jodidamente terca que te vuelves completamente insoportable...

–Nique...

–¡Y qué casualidad que dos días después del anuncio se marchó! –rió con sarcasmo y Rose rodó los ojos–. Si eso no es prueba suficiente...

–Nique, Scorpius me ha confesado que está enamorado de mí –la cortó alzando la voz por sobre los reclamos histéricos de su prima y eso bastó para que se callara.

Y vaya que lo hizo.

Su mandíbula se descolgó y sus ojos desorbitados le daban la chistosa apariencia de un elfo doméstico sorprendido. En realidad, su expresión era bastante cómica.

Se reiría si no se sintiera tan poco animada para hacerlo.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó finalmente cuando no halló ningún rastro de mofa en el rostro de Rose–. N-No puedo creerlo... –susurró cubriéndose la boca con una mano y luego de un corto silencio expectante, agregó–. ¡Lo has llamado Scorpius!

Rose hizo una imitación perfecta de la expresión descolocada de Dominique y bufó.

–¡Y eso es lo que te sorprende! –prorrumpió incrédula–. ¿Si quiera me escuchaste?

–¡Claro que sí! Pero es demasiado obvio que te quiere. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que te lo confesara.

–¿Por qué todos se empeñan en decirme eso? –musitó para si misma, irritada. Por fortuna, Dominique aún alucinaba y no le prestó atención; no le apetecía explicarle que le había confiado la noticia a Astoria primero.

–Además, ¿te escuchas cuando hablas? –preguntó con las cejas alzadas–. ¡Joder que me sorprende que lo llames por su nombre, para variar! Todo lo que siempre dices es Malfoy idiota, Malfoy esto, Malfoy presumido, Malfoy lo otro, MalfoyMalfoy_Malfoy_...

–Ya entendí –gruñó sonrojada. No había notado que hablaba de Mal... de _Scorpius_ con tanta frecuencia.

–Escuchar su primer nombre de tus labios es un milagro... debería jugarme un número en la lotería muggle o, en su defecto, ir a "exculpar mis pecados" con tu mofante vecina.

–¡Dominique! Esto es muy serio y complicado –reprendió frustrada y Nique se encogió de hombros.

–Es bastante simple, Rosie. Deja a Marius, dale el sí a Scorpius y vive feliz el resto de tu vida –explicó como si Rose fuera tonta y eso sólo logró exasperarla.

–No es tan sencillo. Marius...

–¡Marius es gay!

–¿Tú también lo sabías? –chilló pasmada sin poder contenerse y Dominique se echó a reír.

–Pues sólo conozco a un hombre joven fuera de la familia que no me mira lascivamente y con poco decoro y ése es Elliot. Y, bueno, ahora también Marius –Rose bufó ruidosamente sin poder creer la forma que tenía Dominique de identificar las preferencias sexuales de la gente.

–Eres increíble –dijo sin salir aún de su estupefacción–. ¿No puede ser simplemente que me ama y no necesita mirarte a ti, egocéntrica? ¿Y cómo es que...

–Espera, espera... ¿Tú lo sabías? –Dominique entornó los ojos y cuando Rose desvió la mirada, soltó otra exclamación de sorpresa–. ¡¿Y cómo es que aún sigues con él?! ¡Vas a casarte sin ignorar su sexualidad! ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema mental?

–Más recientemente, la cuenta ha llegado a veintinueve –musitó quedamente y Dominique se carcajeó con aparente descrédito.

–Es increíble, ¡increíble! Y luego dices que yo soy la loca –negó con la cabeza y siguió riendo sin importarle la incomodidad de Rose–. ¿Y cómo te las arreglaste para meterte en ese lío?

Rose observó las olvidadas tazas sobre la mesita de centro y suspiró. ¿Valdría la pena contarle? ¿Dominique podría ayudarla a encontrar alguna salida a ese problema?

–La verdad es que fue más o menos voluntario... excepto que no contaba con el enamoramiento de Scorpius –gruñó y se pasó las manos por el cabello de forma frenética–. ¡Argh! Jodido Malfoy. Siempre lo complica todo.

–Sí, échale la culpa al más inocente –reprimió Dominique negando con la cabeza–. Y no te iba a decir nada, pero creo que tú no eres indiferente –la examinó con la mirada y sonrió triunfante cuando Rose desvió la vista y se ruborizó–. ¡Mierda! Para ser honesta, no apostaba por ello... ¡Pero sí! ¡Te gusta!

–Dominique –gimió Rose suplicante, pero fue nuevamente ignorada.

–Merlín, que lío... –suspiró aún asombrada, pero la mar de feliz porque, _por fin_, ya estuvieran las cartas sobre la mesa–. Explícame cuando comenzó.

–¿El qué? –no sabía si se refería a su atracción por Scorpius o a el asunto de Marius. Dominique rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

–Que cuando aceptaste salir con Marius –aclaró y Rose se retorció las manos con nerviosismo, convencida de que si no se lo contaba ella, probablemente Dominique acabaría explotando la puerta de Marius para preguntarle.

–Todo empezó la mañana que descubrí que mi artículo de opinión estaba publicado bajo el nombre de Nina Bailey... –comenzó con un suspiro sin dejar de mirarse las manos.

Le contó absolutamente todo lo que había que decir. Desde el acuerdo entre ella y Marius hasta el momento en que él, sin previo aviso, le había propuesto matrimonio –y cuando llegó a esa parte, Dominique se indignó incluso más que ella–. Le habló sobre sus continuos almuerzos para despistar a la prensa y de cómo Marius la culpaba por los rumores con Scorpius, alegando que quería discreción por su parte.

También dijo, con algo de reticencia y por la insistencia de Dominique, cómo había comenzado a relacionarse con Scorpius con tanta frecuencia.

La esfera, el misterio, el cómo ellos parecían ser los únicos que podían leer el alfabeto romano antiguo sobre su superficie y que eso los había llevado a juntarse para resolver el enigma de aquella reliquia, pasando por los detalles pequeños, como el incidente en _GG's Cornucopia_ y cuando casi los atrapan tomando un helado. Asimismo, habló sobre la inclusión de Albus y Connie en el proyecto y cuando acabó, soltó un largo suspiró, sintiendo como al momento de exhalar todos esos acontecimientos pasados parecían esfumarse por unos segundos.

Jamás había tenido que ocultar y mentir durante tanto tiempo y Rose nunca llegaría a saber cuánto agradecía Dominique que se sincerara precisamente con ella.

–Pero mientras más recuerdo todo lo que pasó, menos me explico como sucedió –finalizó levantando apenas ambas comisuras de sus labios con tristeza.

–¿El qué?

–Ya sabes... Malfoy enamorado de mí y yo dudando seriamente de mi odio por él...

–De tu posible amor por él, querrás decir –replicó sonriendo con diversión y Rose decidió ignorar su comentario por el bien de ambas.

–Me refiero a que yo nunca quise que él... y mucho menos que yo...

–Joder... nos costará sacarte de ese embrollo. ¿Has hablado con él? –Rose recordó la carta y sintió que eso era algo que debía mantener entre ella y Scorpius, así que negó–. Maldición... y ahora se ha ido.

–Sí, se fue... –se retiró los molestos mechones de su frente y resopló–. Merlín, ni siquiera sé cómo puedo gustarle.

–No puedes estar hablando en serio –la interrumpió Dominique con descrédito, pero el suspiro de Rose confirmó sus palabras.

–Claro que lo hago; no lo entiendo... –gruñó frustrada antes de continuar–. Scorpius está loco... ¿Quién en su sano juicio se fijaría en mí? Es decir, últimamente soy una persona muy inestable y, francamente...

–Eso es obvio, Rose... pero creo que eso forma parte de tu atractivo. Además, entre locos se entienden –comentó Dominique sonriendo pícaramente y Rose la fulminó con la mirada.

Debía tomarla en serio, joder.

–Es que, Merlín... quiero decir que de verdad debo de ser la chica más corriente y aburrida que ha tenido la _desgracia_ de pisar este planeta. Sin mencionar el hecho de que estoy como una cabra y, vamos... yo no soy el prototipo de novia que él podría querer –Dominique se limitó a resoplar con hastío, pero no la interrumpió. Después de todo, presenciar las crisis existenciales de Rose aún no había perdido el chiste–. Lo único especial en mí es que tengo magia, pero viviendo en el mundo mágico es tan común que pierde todo su encanto. Hay un montón de brujas que él pudo escoger para enamorarse que, además de ser hermosas, _tienen_ una vida sobre la que tienen algún tipo de jurisdicción, a diferencia de mí. Pero no, él decidió fastidiarme y...

–Entonces, según tú, todo se resume a que quiere fastidiarte –afirmó incrédula y divertida, pero Rose se frotó el rostro con fuerza para intentar aclarar sus ideas.

–¡Tiene que ser eso! –exclamó desesperada; había pasado tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus dudas que ahora salían a borbotones de su boca y no podía controlarlas–. Incluso _me veo_ aburrida y común; mi altura no es nada extraordinaria, no tengo una figura envidiable y soy pelirroja en una comunidad llena de pelirrojos.

–Por Circe, Rose... –Nique rió sin poder contenerse, pero Rose estaba tan ofuscada que ni siquiera lo notó.

–¡Hablo en serio! Me refiero a que, bueno... mi madre insiste en que mi altura es más que decente, pero medir 1,71 metros es muy frustrante, Dominique –su prima se limitó a arquear una ceja suspicaz; ella era un poco más alta que Rose, pero no le parecía ninguna desventaja esa estatura–. Estoy atrapada en la media y eso significa que no soy ni muy alta ni muy baja y eso me hace de lo más común. Quizás de ser más enana sería obesa o ser una gigante me haría tener una delgadez enfermiza, pero al menos eso me daría algo distintivo...

–De hecho, sí eres más alta que la media –la consoló Dominique con una sonrisa de mofa que la hizo gemir de pura angustia.

–¡Entonces soy una larguirucha!

–Joder, nadie puede ser tan cabezota.

–Lo soy, Dominique. No cabezota, sino larguirucha –aclaró cuando Nique se echó a reír–. Y eso no ayuda en nada a mi no-sobresaliente figura y me hace desgarbada, escuálida y sin gracia.

–Yo soy más alta que tú –replicó su prima con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose inmediatamente ofendida por la alusión.

–¡Pero eso es _diferente_! –exclamó sintiendo que podría echarse a llorar en cualquier momento–. Tu _sí_ tienes un cuerpo de infarto.

–Oh... –Dominique le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y Rose la observó pasmada durante unos segundos antes de bufar.

–Eres una tonta.

–Una tonta que tiene un cuerpo de infarto –comentó mirándose las uñas con aparente desenfado y Rose decidió pasar de ella con diplomacia.

–Además, mi cabello no sólo es vulgarmente pelirrojo, sino que es una masa incontrolable que no se acaba de decidir entre el lacio y los rizos. Por otra parte, soy absolutamente asocial y mis únicos amigos son _también_ mis primos, así que básicamente están obligados a estar conmigo –resopló furiosamente, enojada por todos sus defectos–. ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Mi vida es completamente repugnante.

–Rose, eres una idiota –afirmó Dominique por toda respuesta, pero ella no estaba muy dispuesta a callarse.

–Obviando eso último... –la fulminó con la mirada y su prima puso los ojos en blanco–. Ahora, después de revelar sólo unos pocos de mis muchos defectos... ¿Qué estaba _pensando_ cuando se enamoró de mí? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Siquiera estaba pensando?! ¡Es un maldito imbécil! ¡Nadie se enamora de...

–Rose, cálmate –la cortó pausadamente, temerosa por los ojos desorbitados de Rose, que amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas–. Te estás acomplejando por cosas estúpidas.

–Merlín... tengo una vida horrible. Discúlpame mientras me voy a tirar del puente más cercano –farfulló haciendo amago de levantarse, pero Dominique rió ligeramente y colocó una pesada mano en su hombro para evitar cualquier escape.

Y es que, como no podía ser de otra forma, la reacción de su prima ante esa sarta de tonterías fue la misma que hubiera tenido un trol luego de que le hubieran explicado el procedimiento para hacer una poción Multijugos.

Es decir, no entendió absolutamente nada, naturalmente.

Pero Dominique sí que entendía. Es más, probablemente lo hacía más que Rose. Para ella era obvio que Rose sólo estaba buscando excusas que no existían para justificar el porqué Scor jamás debió haberse enamorado de ella.

–No sabes cuántas ganas tengo de golpearte –dijo después de unos segundos y Rose la miró confundida–. Estás excediendo tus propios límites de dramatismo y eso, querida, _es decir_.

Rose sólo se cubrió las mejillas con las manos para tranquilizarse.

–Lo lamento, es que toda esta situación me sobrepasa –se sinceró con un suspiro, sintiendo su rostro caliente bajo el tacto de sus palmas frías–. No sé qué hacer y cuando estoy así, es muy difícil razonar conmigo misma...

–No es para menos… sigues estando en un lío gordo.

–Sí, lo sé.

–Y no seas tonta. Si Scorpius se enamoró _de ti_, es porque sí tienes algo especial –compuso una mueca de circunstancias que provocó que Dominique bufara–. Siempre lo supe, ¿sabes? Es la forma en la que te mira y te habla. Cuando te sonríe como si estuviera a punto de saltarte encima porque a leguas se ve que le es difícil contenerse y el como siempre parece estar buscando alguna excusa para tocarte... no hacía mucho por disimularlo, en realidad. Y cuando estabas con Marius en la fiesta, era evidente que se estaba volviendo loco. Quizás por eso te hizo prometer que bailarías con él todo lo que él considerara necesario.

De alguna manera, su exclamación indignada de "!Por supuesto que no!" se las arregló para transformarse durante el viaje desde su cerebro a su boca en un en un inquisitivo y algo-que-podría-o-no-ser ansioso...

–¿En serio?

–Claro que sí, Rose. Y ahora vas a casarte –esa última afirmación hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Algo que, combinado con el palpitar desbocado de su corazón, no era una sensación nada agradable.

–Dios mío, voy a casarme –corroboró en un susurró entre triste e incrédulo–. ¡Oh, Dominique! Lo peor de todo esto es que justo cuando uno piensa que nada puede empeorar, como ocurrió cuando acepté casarme, lo hace. ¡Empeora! Entonces no sólo debo hacerlo, es decir, casarme... sino que debo lidiar con estos sentimientos que... Merlín... –Dominique esperó pacientemente a que las lágrimas de impotencia desaparecieran de sus ojos y cuando se recompuso, la dejó continuar–. Te diría que he tocado fondo, pero no sería lo correcto porque, en realidad, el fondo lo toqué hace bastante tiempo y lo único que hice fue coger una pala y seguir cavando y cavando para ver qué tan abajo podría llegar... y resulta que se puede traspasar el inframundo.

Dominique rodó los ojos y tuvo que reír ligeramente al encontrarse con el familiar dramatismo de Rose. Ella, al principio ofendida por su risa, la halló tan contagiosa que sintió una sonrisa espontánea contra sus labios.

–Nunca cambias, ¿eh?

–No, creo que no.

–Sí, afortunadamente no lo haces. ¿Qué sería del mundo sin tu pesimismo? –Rose le lanzó un cojín y Dominique volvió a reír antes de responder el golpe.

Siguieron jugando así durante un tiempo hasta que Dominique decidió aplicar el usual ritual luego de cada depresión; una película de comedia y cantidades absurdas de comida chatarra.

Ordenaron una pizza, cogieron un olvidado bote de helado del refrigerador y vieron la película favorita de Rose en la que no hubiera nada de amor, en ningún momento haciendo referencia a lo antes conversado. Dominique había decidido de forma bastante acertada que no era lo correcto seguir presionándola porque Rose se confesaba sola cuando lo necesitaba; además, consideraba que ya había hablado lo suficiente por una noche y eso era más de lo que cualquiera que la conociera podría pedir.

Se fue con la promesa en sus manos de que Rose no volvería a aislarse del mundo porque eso sólo la inclinaba a seguir torturándose mentalmente y, con la seguridad que otorga la viveza y la inteligencia, le aseveró que se resolvería justo cuando ella menos lo esperara.

Cuando Dominique se hubo marchado, Rose miró su puerta con ojo crítico antes de echarse a reír; joder con su prima, que nunca aceptaba un maldito no por respuesta. Vio el reloj sobre una repisa cercana y sonrió cuando ya daban las once de la noche, percatándose de que el tiempo se había ido volando por primera vez en esa infernal semana. Finalmente, decidió que Nique tenía razón; mientras más se distrajera, menos pensaría en esa locura de vida que llevaba.

Hizo los habituales rituales antes de dormir y lamentó haberse comido ese último pedazo de pizza; se sentía llenísima y probablemente tendría que agregar "exceso de peso" a sus problemas más pronto que tarde.

Sin embargo, se dejó reconfortar por Dominique cuando le aseguró que todo mejoraría, pero se cuidó de no decirle sus verdaderos pensamientos acerca de todo ese asunto.

Y es que su prima tenía razón; todo podía mejorar. Ahora que Malfoy no estaba y con un matrimonio en puertas, era evidente que su relación no iba a ninguna parte y, si quería ser honesta, no había salido tan mal parada como cuando estuvo con Lysander.

Toda esa situación sólo la había cogido desprevenida y ella estaría _bien_. De hecho, quizás ya estaba completamente recuperada; ya no tenía la imperiosa necesidad de echarse a llorar y las ideas continuas de suicidio habían desaparecido por completo.

Y cuando se disponía a quitar las olvidadas tazas de té frío sobre la mesita de su sala meditando acerca de cómo de _bien_ iría su vida a partir de ese momento, un golpeteo contra su ventana llamó su atención.

¿Quién diablos podía escribirle a esa hora? Dudaba que fuera alguno de sus primos; todos se habían rendido cuando las cartas enviadas hacia Rose regresaban con la inscripción de "devolver al remitente".

La lechuza parecía tan agotada, que le arregló un lugar cerca de la ventana para que descansara allí esa noche y le dejó algunas chucherías que guardaba para ocasiones como esa. La criatura gorjeó felizmente y se acurrucó contra la toalla que aquella mujer le había dispuesto luego de entregarle servicialmente la carta, decidiendo no picotearla sólo porque ella era la culpable de que hubiera tenido que recorrer semejante distancia.

Rose acarició el plumaje de la lechuza distraídamente y le dejó la ventana abierta para que se fuera a penas repusiera fuerzas. Miró el sobre con curiosidad, pero no tenía ninguna inscripción aparente que indicara de quién se trataba. La abrió descuidadamente y guió sus ojos hacia el final de la carta.

Y casi le da un infarto.

Literalmente.

Y es que la cara era...

Merlín, la carta era de Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_Usualmente no haría esto, pero __**Erika Dee**__ le dio voz a muchas de sus preguntas y aquí copiaré la respuesta que le di para que todas entiendan un poco mejor de qué han ido los capítulos pasados:_

_»__En cuanto a Marius... está en su naturaleza intentar caerle bien a todo el mundo. Es carismático y se vale de eso para maravillar a la gente y cubrir sus faltas. La historia de la familia es cierta y quizás sí hizo todo lo que hizo en parte por su padre, pero también hay una buena cuota de egoísmo en sus acciones y Rose lo sabe. Por eso no se amedrentó._

_En cuanto a tus preguntas, no creas que no pensé en eso xD Recuerda que todo el Ministerio fue un festín de apariencias antes y después de la primera guerra. Imagino que querían mantener su promesa de igualdad y permitieron que los Nott (y los Malfoy y los Zabini y familias de ese estilo) se quedaran con el dinero que necesitaran para sobrevivir sin trabajar. Pero Theo trabaja. Y gana dinero. Y bien pudo haber invertido porque los galeones siguen sobrándole. Y pienso que a Zabini (claro, si tiene el carisma que imagino) no le costó demasiado escalar posiciones en el profeta con el paso de los años. Recuerda que debían demostrar que eran hombres de bien. ¿Qué mejor manera que dejarlos valerse por sí mismos?_

_Ahora volvemos a Marius xD El hombre es astuto y egoísta, pero no malvado. Ser esposo de la hija de dos héroes de guerra sin duda tiene muchos beneficios y limpia muchos nombres, pero él llegó a conocerla y Rose es ahora su amiga. La proposición no fue más que un medio para demostrarle a Scorpius que Rose es de su "propiedad" y que él no puede interferir. Marcó el territorio como un perro y ahora paga las consecuencias._

_Sin embargo, supongo que Scorpius piensa exactamente lo mismo que tú porque está predispuesto a creer lo peor de Marius desde el incidente con Eve._

* * *

_Este es, literalmente, el capítulo más largo que existe en el mundo de AH xD_

_Creo que aquí hay varias cosas reveladoras con respecto a la personalidad de Rose y ha habido varias conversaciones que han acabado por exterminar la terca ignorancia de Rose acerca de todo el rollo de Scorpius. Es decir, ella es realmente despistada y quizás fue que se dio cuenta de que había estado ignorando muchas cosas durante tanto tiempo, que decidió estar más atenta y este ha sido el resultado._

_Hablando del rey del fic… VOLVERÁ! Lo prometo! Y con toda su esplendorosa gloria de antaño! Sólo que considero que después de tanta pasión e intensidad… no eran ustedes las que necesitaban un descanso, sino él xD_

_Por ahora, yo imagino que Scorpius está juntando los pedazos de su dignidad mientras reflexiona qué hará a continuación, pero cuando regrese… lo hará repotenciado. Scorpius 2.0, la versión mejorada xD Será de la forma en que menos se lo esperen, pero lo hará :D_

_Por lo demás, espero que las haya satisfecho el comportamiento de Rose frente a Lily y Lysander (tengan en mente que en la vida real, no hay asesinatos trágicos a cada momento xD) y que Liam les haya vuelto a causar una impresión tan genial porque veanlo a él como el medio que utilicé para un anormal y fuera de lo común PoV Scorpius :D_

_Mis mejores deseos hasta la próxima!_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_PD: Confieso que no publiqué ayer porque me quedé dormida xD Esto fue completamente mi culpa, así que lo siento :/_


	29. Las Cartas de Scorpius

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Y aquí sigo yo sin terminar de creerme que ya vamos por los 800. Y pensar que hace unos quince capítulos me impresionaba haber llegado a 200 xD La verdad es que a las únicas a las que debo agradecerles es a todas y cada una de las que me escriben semanalmente para hacerme reír con su sufrimiento xD Muchas, muchas gracias a: __**Adarae, Lia **__(Hola! A mí me hace mucha ilusión que te hayas animado a dejar aunque fuera un review porque me gusta que compartan sus ideas conmigo, así que vuelvo a darte las gracias y la bienvenida :) Dormir es un placer que pocos tienen, pero espero que hayas salido bien en los exámenes que has rendido y te deseo lo mejor para los que faltan! Oh, y no tienes ni idea de lo lejos que llegué con eso de "no perder el contacto con Rose". Más abajo te enterarás ;) Tienes razón, por cierto. Para Rose no es fácil admitir que le gusta Scorpius, pero es todavía más difícil concebir la idea de que alguien como él esté enamorado de ella. Es insegura, es cierto… pero poco a poco mejorará, lo prometo. Y créeme que ya no tendrás que extrañar más a Scorpius xD No me alegra ser la culpable de que evadas tus estudios, pero supongo que es un halago xD ¡Gracias!)__**, laurapsGranger **__(¡Laura! Hola xD Pues sí, ese acto de la fresa marcó a Scorpius y no temas, que algún día un chico así te llegará. Al menos eso es lo que me repito siempre a mí misma xD Me agrada que me preguntes estas cosas porque son algo que jamás había pensado de mis propios personajes, pero el único instrumento que me pega con Rose es el piano :) Sin embargo, Rose es bastante torpe y distraída aquí y por eso imagino que no se le da muy bien, pero tienes razón: estos detalles diferencian a los mismos personajes en diferentes fics entre sí. Y no, no creo que me estés plagiando ni nada parecido, pero si te culpo por crearme tanta expectativa y dejarme a medias. ¡Sigo esperando! Oh, y la orquídea es también la flor nacional de Venezuela! La elegí por eso y porque es verdaderamente hermosa. Además, aquí también la conocemos como la Flor de Mayo y dado que en mi Head!cannon Rose cumple en mayo… en fin xD Por otra parte, siempre traté de no inmiscuir demasiado a los padres de los protagonistas para no dejarme influir por sus personalidades. Ambas generaciones tienen muchas semejanzas, pero también muchas diferencias y por eso cada uno es único en su clase. Te entiendo completamente cuando dices que eres ególatra al escribir xD NO ES FÁCIL desapegarte completamente de tus personajes porque cómo le darías algún tipo de profundidad emocional si no puedes empatizar con sus problemas? Cada uno de los personajes más relevantes de aquí (especialmente Rose y Scorpius) tienen una minúscula parte de mí porque eso me ayuda a comprenderlos mejor. Sin embargo, hay que saber diferenciar sus emociones y sus problemas de los tuyos. Al conseguir eso, la egolatría deja de ser tan mala y acaba siendo una ventaja :D ¿Los vestuarios? Pues los de Rose y su familia me los imagino muy muggles pero con piezas vitales del vestuario de un mago, como la capa o alguna túnica por encima de la ropa. En cuanto a los sangre pura… una vez leí en Pottermore que ellos se quedaron anclados en la moda que había antes de que se levantara el Estatuto del Secreto. Mujeres con vestidos ya no tan vaporosos como antaño y hombres con túnicas, capas, levitas y esas cosas. Sin embargo, imagino a Marius y Scorpius adoptando un pantalón y una camisa que los muggles consideraríamos muy, muy formales como vestimenta diaria. Pero en el caso de Scorpius, pienso que en sus viajes adopta ropajes netamente muggles por comodidad, así que no dudes que posee uno o dos jeans en su poder. Connie dijo una vez que debían dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso natural y Albus ha seguido su consejo porque sabe que a pesar de todo, con Scorpius fuera de juego no es prudente actuar. Por último… la pieza de Chopin fue elegida porque me encanta xD No hubo ningún trasfondo misterioso, sólo me gusta muchísimo y ya :D Besos!)__**, Kirisuke, Viian Jnette M, Hermy Evans Black, Erika Dee, Eloisas, Ishbel, ittah, FYA **__(Por Dios… descripciones tan gráficas han puesto a mi mente a trabajar jajajaja Pero sí, Rose acabó llorándole a todo el mundo porque no sabe qué hacer. ¿El hombre promedio venezolano? JÁ, Quisiera yo ser tan afortunada xD Es más como "el hombre promedio inglés que nos han mostrado las películas de amor británicas" :D En cuanto a la marcha de Scorpius… bueno, me has sacado las palabras de la boca xD Lysander es un idiota y que bueno que te gustara la reconciliación, que ya se veía venir desde hace varios capítulos. Y bueno… me alegra que esa experiencia con la micro te haya abierto los ojos ante una mejor y más feliz forma de ver la vida :D)__**, Roulimystic, BronceCeniza16649, Mandy Scorse, Cora Lozar, Lali Weasley, Lucy **__(Los hombres son incorregibles y ya que estamos, Rose también xD Liam ha tratado de entender a Rose para ayudar a Scorpius, pero si en el camino puede compartir con Dom… pues bienvenido sea xD La reconciliación era de esperarse y tenía que suceder en algún momento, pero Lysander no ha dejado de ser odiado, el pobre xD El corazón de Lorcan está en conversaciones internas mías jajaja A mí me gusta Lucy, pero nada está decidido aún. Y no te preocupes por Scorpius, que más abajo entenderás por qué no habrá tiempo se extrañarlo. "Derrite los polos sólo con pisarlos" xD Ahora sólo falta que Rose lo acepte. Dominique y Astoria son geniales y Rose lo agradece. El trauma de Rose con los gatos debe ser porque los asocia con la soltería y la demencia, como la señora Murray, que tiene al menos cinco de estas criaturas en su piso xD Y pues… sí, sueñan al unísono :D Saludos!)__**, Diane Potter, Leprechaun07, Annie Thompson, Maine **__(Hola y bienvenida! No tengas pena mujer, aquí hay lugar para todo el mundo xD Y Roxanne es la prueba viviente de que no todos los Weasley son necesariamente pelirrojos y pecosos. Liam es torpe, pero adorable y a su manera tan particular, consiguió lo que necesitaba para reconfortar a su amigo. Lo de Lily y Rose acabaría por ocurrir tarde o temprano porque ya era una página que necesitaba ser pasada, pero Lysander sigue siendo un idiota insensible jajaja Dominique y Astoria han salido al encuentro de Rose para demostrarle que ya no hay razones para seguir fingiendo. Al menos no frente a ellas, que estarán allí para apoyarla en todo lo que necesite :) Y la meta de Scorpius siempre será conquistar a Rose… aunque queden sólo como amigos, él no quiere perderla. En cuanto a tu pregunta… lee más abajo y encontrarás la respuesta xD Mis cariños para ti!)__**, TAMYmos, SarisVS, MrsLGrint, Mary-310596, Altea Kaur, CarlaMelina, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, adry mw **__(Jajajaja estudias filosofía! Y la duda debe ser una tortura, es cierto xD Y qué bueno que hayas encontrado a tu Scorpius! Sólo nos queda esperar a que nos demuestres que la perfección no es ficticia xD Espero que te haya ido fenomenal en tus estudios y muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. ¡Hasta la próxima!)__**, Brianda **__(Hola! Jajaja sí, se acabó… pero aquí estoy otra vez! Liam no tiene remedio en su torpeza xD Y me alegra que te haya gustado la reconciliación :) Y tus esperanzas resultaron no estar tan equivocadas… ya verás a lo que me refiero. Besos!)__**, Guest **__(Hola! Ya decía Scorpius que Rose no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente… si lo ve hasta en la comida! xD Liam no es muy bueno conspirando, pero al final ha resultado bien. Y la reconciliación ocurrió cuando ambas cedieron. Era hora ya xD Scorpius tiene el corazón roto, pero no ha perdido la esperanza y por eso la carta. Y vamos, era obvio que Rose lo buscaría, pero él se marchó y ahora sólo nos queda esperarlo. Pero sin duda la plática con Astoria y Dominique ha despejado muchos temores en Rose y sólo nos queda ver cómo actuará cuando lo tenga enfrente nuevamente. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y ten envío mis mejores deseos para la semana :D)__**, Leslie24, Clickerland, CamiCamila Cia **__(Hola! ¿Cómo la pasaron en su descanso? Espero que bien y que la conmoción por el capítulo no haya sido tanta xD Y Scorpius volverá eventualmente, pero tú no tendrás demasiado tiempo de extrañarlo! Y por Dios… la "irresistible estrella" me ha hecho reír como siempre xD Él se fue no para ser extrañado (que también), sino para despejar todo un poco! Y probablemente sí aparezca bronceado, pero tanto como horadado y con ese llamativo tatuaje *pfffjajajajajajaja "la varita escoge al mago" jajajajaja*, así que aquí le doy la razón a Cami porque él es incapaz de hacer algo como eso xD Y la carta fue un detallazo que impedirá que Rose se olvide de él por mucho tiempo! Y el comentario de tu novio simplemente lo omitiré porque además de hacerme reír, me ha hecho rodar los ojos. ¡Hombres! Liam no tiene igual y quizás con Dominique si lleguen a algo en el futuro. Y pues… sí. Rose comiendo cocos arriba de la palmera cuando ya Astoria y Dominique sabían que Marius es gay xD Y vuelvo a darte la razón acerca del proqué del viaje de Scor. Segio: Eres incorregible y probablemente ya le sacaste varias canas a Cami xD Tanto como un amor platónico no creo, pero sin duda eres irresistiblemente gracioso y por eso hasta las demás chicas que me leen te aprecian :D Y pues… sí. Espero que Cami jamás tenga que comer helado a tu lado porque sí ha sido muy romántico de tu parte xD ¿Dónde están su flor y su carte, eh? ¡¿Eh?! xD Oh, y estoy segura de que odiarás a Scorpius al leer este capítulo, pero qué se el hace... Cami: ¿Milagrosa? Jajajaja vale, te creo jajaja Muchas gracias por los halagos y nos leemos en la próxima!)__**, Negrilu, Liz **__(Las crisis existenciales de Rose han vuelto! La pobre había estado tan deprimida que ni dramática podía ser, pero que pueda volver a sus tragedias mentales es positivo :) Y Scorpius no intentará nada como eso porque sabe lo que quiere y tiene esperanza. En su mente, la única forma de perder es no intentándolo. Lysander es un asquito xD Esa es nueva! Jajajaja Y como cualquier reconciliación de un fic de comedia y romance, fue emotiva :D Astoria es genial, sí. Y Dominique le ha dado su merecido a la Señora Murray! Quien la manda de metiche, eh? Jajaja Besos!)__**, Helena Bar, Comosea **__(Genial tu nombre xD Espero que hayas podido repasar luego de leer y que te haya ido genial en química. ¡Hasta la próxima!)__**, Luna Potter Granger, Lilian Renee **__(Hola! Me halaga que le hayas dedicado tanto de tu valioso tiempo al fic. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad y hasta pronto!)__**, Milagros **__(Hola! Yo me encuentro perfectamente, a Dios gracias xD La universidad podría ir mejor, pero allí vamos :) Y qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! No sufras mucho por Scorpius porque a pesar de todo, él sabe que todo acabará bien y tiene esperanza. Y el que Rose se sintiera tan conmovida por la carta es una buena, buenísima señal :) Lo de Lily y Rose era algo que sencillamente tenía que suceder y ese me pareció el momento perfecto, pero Lysander… bueno, aún le falta xD Liam y su "fingir demencia" causaron sensación… esperemos que esto también contagie a Dominique xD A su manera, la señora Murray es un personaje entrañable, pero Dominique le ha dado su merecido jajaja Astoria es la suegra ideal jajaja Y si viene con ese hijo, pues mejor. Y que Rose sepa que Astoria y Dominique saben lo de Marius es un alivio porque puede dejar de fingir con ellas. Y si lo hubiese encontrado, habría sido demasiado sencillo… él debía irse. Lo planeé así porque ambos necesitaban espacio para poder pensar las cosas con claridad. Llegó un momento en el que siempre estaban juntos y eso dejó de servir, entonces… la muy necesaria separación. Oh, y lo de "años" en el prólogo es una simple exageración, no te preocupes xD Los sueños y la esfera volverán y sí, ambos sueñas lo mismo pero desde distintas perspectivas. Albus y Connie también regresarán pronto y Draco… bueno, para él falta un poquito más. Y ahora, prepárate para ser asustada por mi fanatismo: SÍ VI LOS OSCARS Y LOS AMO LOS AMO LOS AMOOOOO. VI A JEN RECIBIENDO SU OSCAR Y A DAN BAILANDO Y A BRADLEY Y AHHHHH *muere*. Y también me pregunto de quién fue la pésima idea de juntar a Dan y a Kirsten jajaja las guerras entre los fans les da morbo, definitivamente xD Pero… ¿Viste que pusieron la música de HP cuando apareció Dan? AHHH *muere otra vez* xD Besos!)__**, DWDM **__y a__** MayLiz Potter de Weasley. **__Les repito que muchas gracias por todo y que las quiero mucho :D_

_Pues ya todas saben lo que viene a continuación: Este va para mi querida MrsLGrint, que es una tradición casi sagrada que sea "la loca de los dos ceros" (xD) y todas lo respetamos muchísimo. ¡Muchas estatuillas con forma de Scorpius para ti!_

* * *

**Las Cartas de Scorpius**

_(…)_

_(O del por qué Rose considera que lo siguiente habla por sí sólo)_

* * *

_Viernes, 12 de enero del 2029. _

Weasley,

Para ser honesto, no esperaba que el asentamiento me tomara tanto tiempo, pero mi intención no fue tardar tanto en escribirte.

Te anticipo que no espero respuesta sólo porque te conozco, pero encuentro divertido imaginar tu reacción al ver esta carta.

Por ahora no estoy autorizado a decirte en qué lugar me encuentro, pero sí puedo comentarte que estoy fascinado. Casi puedo asegurar que te encantaría estar aquí; la cultura y los lugareños son fantásticos y aunque me pone un poco ansioso ser el jefe de la expedición por primera vez, estoy muy satisfecho por la oportunidad.

He traído conmigo la caja que nos dio la hija del señor Dufayel hace ya un tiempo y creo que te sorprendería tanto como a mí lo que he descubierto. Creo que Potter tenía razón; la verdad te hubiese aterrado. Sin embargo, para mí fue sólo una confirmación de lo que ya hacía tiempo sospechaba y que el temor a estar equivocado me contuvo de sugerir.

A ver... ¿qué más puedo decirte? Eres la primera persona a la que le escribo desde que llegué y ya no tengo ni idea de cómo alargar la carta porque tengo tantas cosas que decir que no sé cómo sintetizarlas.

Podría seguir diciendo que te extraño, pero a estas alturas ya es algo evidente, ¿no crees? Extraño la forma en que te sonrojas cada vez que te miro de arriba a abajo –por cierto, también extraño mirarte–. Echo de menos esa sonrisa que se forma en contra de tu voluntad cada vez que digo algo que encuentras gracioso y el cómo te esfuerzas por no reír cuando mis comentarios son demasiado crueles a tu juicio. Sonará inverosímil, pero añoro ver tus pecas; son una característica de lo más adorable. Quizás algún día me dejes contarlas, aunque no lo recomiendo; podría convertirse en un pasatiempo tedioso para ti.

No puedo creer que ya vaya un mes sin mirar tus pecas. Es una tortura.

Igualmente, puedo continuar hablando sobre lo enojada que debe estar mi madre por mi repentina marcha, pero sé que eventualmente lo entenderá.

A ella también la extraño.

Pero ya eso sería salirme del tema, así que concluyo deseándote lo mejor y esperando fervientemente que te encuentres bien. Por último, un consejo: Deja ya de pensar tanto. Casi puedo escuchar a tu cerebro maquinando incansablemente desde acá y te aseguro que me encuentro muy lejos de Inglaterra.

Relájate, que la cosa es bastante simple; te quiero y punto.

–Oh, sí... tu mente se pondrá frenética al leer eso último. Por si no lo has adivinado, estoy riendo–.

Tuyo,

S.M

P.D: Tengo muchas razones por las que alardear, pero no lo hago. Crecí rodeado de tradiciones antiguas de la alta sociedad para estar acorde a "la altura" que exige la misma. Estas tradiciones, entre otras cosas, han conseguido que Eve, Marius y yo fuéramos forzados desde nuestra más tierna a aprender francés e italiano hasta hablarlo muy fluidamente y a defendernos bastante bien en el español, el alemán y el latín. Por todas estas cosas, soy una persona predecible en algunas ocasiones, así que no es muy difícil adivinar que me encanta la música desde que mi familia nos obligó a Marius, a Eve y a mí a aprender a tocar el violín, el piano y el chelo, respectivamente. Más recientemente y gracias a tu contribución, he comenzado a aventurarme en aquel misterio que es la música muggle y se podría decir que estoy satisfecho. Jamás imaginé que géneros como el blues y el jazz suave podrían ser incluso mejores que sus contrapartes mágicas. Me gusta muchísimo y deberías intentar oírla no sólo por un burdo entretenimiento y ya, sino para sumergirte en ella y fingir por unos minutos que el mundo no existe; tiene esa cualidad de que te hace olvidarte de tus problemas como si éstos no fueran más que agua escurriéndose entre tus dedos. Quizás algún día te diga cuál canción me recuerda a ti; como es natural, no he dejado de escucharla.

* * *

_Domingo, 21 de enero del 2029._

R.W,

Si la vida en Inglaterra tuviera la mitad del encanto de disfrutar de otras culturas, te aseguro que no me aburriría de estar allí.

Acabo de llegar al campamento luego de una pequeña excursión al lugar más emblemático de la ciudad y no podría alcanzar a expresarte lo mucho que me ha gustado. Es uno de esos sitios que te hacen sentir pequeño e insignificante pero no de mala forma, sino que reconoces lo pasajera que es la vida y el cómo hay que disfrutarla.

¿Crees en las vidas pasadas? Porque últimamente me siento inclinado a pensar que sí existen. Lo único que lamento es no poder recordar todas y cada una de ellas, ya sabes... sería genial saber si tuve la oportunidad de entrar a la gran biblioteca de Alejandría o de codearme con el brillante mago Merlín. Es una cosa realmente intrigante, pero creo que no las recordamos por eso mismo; porque hay que deleitarse de cada una de ellas como si fuera única y perdería todo el chiste si supiéramos con seguridad que reencarnaremos para tener otra oportunidad.

Oportunidades... ¿Crees que existan? Si es así, estoy seguro de que abrirás el sobre con emoción contenida y que te decepcionarás un poco al ver tantas divagaciones de alguien que tiene un par de noches sin dormir luego de unos siete días de no recibir absolutamente nada, porque supongo que te mueres por saber en dónde estoy.

Ten paciencia; ya podré decírtelo algún día. Al menos eso creo, no sé.

En otro orden de cosas, muero (literalmente) porque me contestes, pero es mejor así. Me da la ocasión de expresarte todo con claridad sin tener que responderte nada en concreto y por otra parte, para que la carta llegue acá tomaría años y me gusta escribirte.

Acabo de reír pensando en cómo sería tu contestación; pasarías todo un día frente a un pergamino en blanco sin saber exactamente qué poner y al final, lo arrugarías con frustración por no ser capaz de expresarte para luego retomarlo y escribir un par de escuetas líneas, enviarlo y torturarte el resto de la semana por ser tan cortante. Por eso asumo que la falta de respuesta es lo mejor para ambos; no quiero ser el responsable de más dolores de cabeza; sé que ya has tenido varios por mi culpa.

Lo siento.

Tuyo (sospecho que para siempre),

Scorpius.

P.D: Nunca he preferido ninguna estación en particular, pero definitivamente me quedo con el otoño. Creo que los recuerdos en Hogwarts son los culpables de ello; me encantaba echarme en un árbol frondoso y ver las hojas caer... me hacía pensar que deberíamos aprender de la naturaleza y entender que las cosas se van, pero que hay que dejar ir el pasado justo como los árboles dejan ir a las hojas ya marchitas. Si no lo hicieran, jamás tendríamos el espectáculo que es la primavera. Hay que dejarle espacio a los nuevos comienzos y es algo que aunque sé, no he logrado aplicar en mi vida. Sorprendentemente, a pesar de mi increíblemente inteligente y atractivo ser, soy humano y tengo errores tan penosos como el no querer que mi vida florezca. Confío en que eso me ocurra algún día contigo, aunque sea como simples amigos.

* * *

_Jueves, 1 de febrero del 2029._

Rosie,

Merlín, ese apelativo es grotesco. No volveré a usarlo, lo prometo. Fue un simple impulso.

Además, me encanta tu nombre, así que no veo razón para disminuirlo de forma tan tonta. No sé si el sentimiento es mutuo, pero jamás me ha gustado que me llamen "Scor". Es ridículo y mi nombre ya es lo suficientemente feo como para acortarlo.

No sé en qué pensaban mis padres cuando me llamaron así, pero imagino que tiene algo que ver con mi signo zodiacal. Aunque no malinterpretes lo que digo; con todo lo espantoso que es, me gusta mi nombre.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Suena imponente y exquisito, como yo mismo. Me hace sentir tan sensual y enigmático... y, lo más importante, es único.

Oh, si cierro los ojos, puedo ver claramente cómo has rodado los tuyos.

Já. Se nota que no tengo mucho de qué hablar, ¿no? Creo que es porque hace muy poco escribí la última carta y mi elocuencia ya me ha abandonado. No obstante, puede ser la simple frustración de no poder darte cada detalle del lugar en dónde me encuentro justo ahora.

Una pista: Es magnífico.

Y (prepárate para algo ridículamente cursi) el azul intenso del mar que me rodea me recuerda a tus ojos.

¿Te había dicho lo muchísimo que me gustan? De hecho, creo que son los culpables de todo este lío.

Son tan expresivos e inocentes, que prácticamente no hace falta que hables para saber cómo te sientes. Son grandes y hermosos y demuestran una inteligencia e intensidad que sólo había visto una vez en los ojos de otra persona y eso fue en un espejo (sí, sí… bufa todo lo que quieras, sabes que tengo razón). Y son tan, tan azules… tan malditamente azules, Rose, que no sé cómo no pasas todo el día frente a un cristal sólo para contemplarlos.

Por si no se había notado ya, no soy un romántico redomado, pero creo que sacas lo mejor de mí (o lo peor, según cómo se mire).

En otro orden de cosas (y sólo porque sé que si sigo el sonrojo será tan deliciosamente intenso que no podrás continuar con la lectura), le he escrito a mi madre.

Para que el correo llegue hasta éste lugar, hacen falta al menos tres lechuzas porque éstas deben pasar por un control y, bueno, la idea es que nuestra posición sea indetectable para los Ministerios de Magia de otros países. Así que ya te podrás imaginar cuánto tardé en recibir respuesta.

Le pregunté sobre ti y no te ocultaré mi satisfacción al saber que la visitas asiduamente. Ella sólo cuenta con mi padre y para serte honesto, no está entre las personas más carismáticas que conozco. Y por lo bien que habló de ti, comienzo a creer que me ha reemplazado como hijo porque me ha contado tus recientes logros como si fueran propios.

Por cierto, felicitaciones por aquel premio al mérito periodístico en la categoría de principiantes. Escuché que te lo dieron porque eres capaz de sacar lágrimas de conmoción incluso con una reseña sobre una tediosa conferencia de culos de caldero. Si me lo preguntas, creo que esa es una habilidad insólita y no todo el mundo la tiene, así que no dudo que te lo merecías así como estoy seguro de que te esperan muchísimos más.

Extraño leer tus artículos. Creí que debías saberlo sólo por si acaso.

Pero la cosa es, Rose, que agradezco muchísimo que te tomes la molestia de visitarla. Así no le dará tiempo de extrañarme demasiado y su aparente felicidad por sus encuentros contigo la han hecho olvidarse de que me fui sin aviso previo.

También me ha hablado de aquel pequeño drama que tiene parte de verdad que ha desarrollado la prensa rosa. Debes estar furiosa, pero Marius estará contento por los dos.

Le encanta llamar la atención, créeme. Y lo peor es que siempre lo consigue.

Merlín, eso ha sonado mucho a resentimiento, lo siento.

La verdad es que antes de aquel par de chicas que lo prefirieron a él, éramos bastante unidos y yo, siendo el menor de los dos, lo admiraba muchísimo… aún lo tengo en la más alta estima. Él fue y es una de las razones por la cual mi infancia fue tan relativamente feliz.

Una vez, nos llevó a Eve y a mí un río cercano a la Mansión Nott al que teníamos terminantemente prohibido ir. Le habíamos dicho al tutor de francés que iríamos a merendar en las cocinas y él tuvo esta idea genial que consistía en atrapar Doxys en los árboles frondosos a las orillas del riachuelo para tenerlos como mascotas secretas en el cuarto de juegos. Sonó tan tentador que cogimos algunos tentempiés y fuimos directos a enfrentarnos cara a cara con la aventura. Toda diversión acabó cuando Eve fue mordida por una de esas criaturas, Marius cayó al lago al intentar protegernos y yo tuve que salir corriendo a buscar al tío Blaise, el menos estricto de todos. Mi padre y Theodore jamás se enteraron, pero mi mamá estuvo regañándonos por horas a nosotros y al tutor por dejarnos ir. En ese momento no lo fue, pero al recordarlo se me antoja de lo más divertido.

Ninguno tuvo hermanos y aunque hubiese sido genial haberlos tenido, creo que ninguno los echó en falta. Éramos niños solitarios y por eso en cada recuerdo feliz que tengo de mi infancia está Eve llorando porque se llenó su vestido nuevo de lodo, yo burlándome de ella o Marius procurando ser el más "maduro" de los tres al ser la voz del grupo y explicarles a nuestros padres porqué merecíamos una ración extra de pastel de calabaza a pesar de haber llegado inmundos a la mansión.

Aún recuerdo que Eve estuvo semanas sin dirigirle la palabra a Marius antes de que él se marchara a Hogwarts y las noches en las que le suplicaba a mi madre que la dejase quedarse en Malfoy Cottage sólo para escabullirse en mi cama para llorar desconsoladamente por su partida. Tampoco olvido lo mucho que lo extrañé yo también y no puedo recordar el momento exacto en el que la correspondencia comenzó a volverse escasa.

Sólo sé que cuando Eve y yo ingresamos al colegio, él se encargó de que estuviéramos a gusto y nos defendía cada vez que alguien pretendía usar "hijo de mortífago" como insulto. Y sé de buena fuente quién le escribió a nuestros padres para que nos explicaran todo de una buena vez.

Los tres éramos como hermanos, Rose. Por eso no necesitábamos nada como eso. Nosotros éramos familia.

Pero entonces llegó la adolescencia y con ella, las hormonas.

Pero eso será historia de otro día.

Me he desviado completamente del tema. La cosa es que ahora que lo pienso, creo que siempre he sentido celos de la facilidad que tiene Marius para desenvolverse, una cualidad que evidentemente carezco, pero eso no disminuye en absoluto el aprecio que le tengo.

Es bastante agradable cuando se lo propone.

Además, también estoy seguro de que él también ha envidiado un par de cosas de mi (y eso es, en parte, un consuelo), pero somos hombres y en realidad no pensamos demasiado en eso.

Sin más que agregar, me despido.

Tuyo (y no tienes idea de cuánto),

Scor.

P.D.I: Siempre he preferido la soledad a la compañía y creo que eso me hace muy asocial, pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy un hombre de pocas palabras, tiendo a sentirme sólo entre multitudes de gente y creo que eso explica el por qué no me gustan los lugares muy concurridos o las celebraciones… y mucho menos si se tratan de mí. Prefiero mantenerme alejado de los demás y vivir mi vida a placer, sin restricciones. Antes de conocerte, ni siquiera me apetecía observar a las personas que me rodeaban para no contagiarme de sus ideas y existencias mundanas. Sin embargo, cuando alguien destacaba por sobre la monocromía de la multitud, siempre le dedicaba toda mi atención; aprender de ellas, de sus movimientos y de sus gestos me parecía fascinante y, por qué no, me daba cierta ventaja sobre esa persona porque la información es poder y créeme… anticipar y manipular dichas reacciones se convertía en un juego delicioso que embotaba mi mente hasta límites insospechados, como el amor. Sobre decir que tú fuiste y eres una de esas personas.

P. : Considero que con eso ya he cubierto tus dudas iniciales acerca de "los pequeños detalles que conforman el mosaico de mi personalidad" (y sí, justo ahora me estoy burlando de ti). Ahora te tocará juzgar mi creatividad con las demás piezas del rompecabezas que decida darte. Con un poco de suerte, te animarás a armarlo. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera yo he logrado hacerlo.

* * *

_Martes, 13 de febrero del 2029._

Rose,

Temo decirte que a partir de esta carta, la correspondencia de mi parte se volverá algo más escasa. Quizás sea para ti alguna clase de alivio, pero me enfurece no poder hacerlo.

Como en toda excursión, el equipo siempre se está desplazando cuando no se halla nada interesante y encontrar un nuevo lugar de asentamiento siempre toma tiempo… en fin, no creo que eso te interese.

Quizás si te cuento sobre la última carta de Astoria logre llamar tu atención. Mi madre es de todo menos idiota y sabe que si le escribo con tanta frecuencia es sólo para saber de ti, así que no tiene reparos en cumplir mi pequeño capricho. ¡Y no sabes de lo que me he enterado! Estoy casi seguro de que si me lo ha dicho, es sólo porque espera que te lo cuente ya que ella ha prometido no hacerlo.

Si soy lo suficientemente afortunado, estas palabras te llegaran poco antes de San Valentín. Si es así, ¡Felicitaciones! El 14 de febrero Marius te espera con una gran noticia: ¡Fiesta de compromiso sorpresa! Lamento arruinar el secreto (no, no lo siento, en realidad). Si de casualidad te llega después, espero que el desconcierto y la irritación no hayan sido tan grandes.

Y es que, bueno… Marius puede llegar a ser muy romántico cuando quiere, ¿no es así? Si tan sólo supiera que en vez de alegrarte, te horrorizará ver a tanta gente conocida y desconocida apiñada para darte la enhorabuena. ¡Y la prensa! No te dejarán en paz durante días y noches. Eso, por supuesto, sin contar el hecho de ver a ambas familias, la tuya y la de Marius, en una sola sala.

Porque sí, todos los Weasley fueron invitados.

Será todo un espectáculo, ¿eh?

Porque Marius no sólo es el soltero más codiciado, sino que también es el hijo de un presunto mortífago (no, jamás he tenido reparos en hablar sobre eso con la gente que me agrada. Tú me agradas). Y tú eres la pequeña princesa de dos emblemáticos héroes de guerra. Los verán a ambos como una pareja formada de la esperanza y de la verdadera consolidación de la igualdad. Y el revuelo será legendario.

Aunque si me lo preguntas, creo que tú y yo podríamos sacudir aún más las cosas.

El punto es, Rose, que estoy seguro de que preferirías algo más discreto. Nunca pareces muy cómoda con vestidos vaporosos, tacones altos y kilos de maquillaje en tu rostro. Imagino que eres del tipo de chica que prefiere pasar todo el día de los enamorados en casa, acurrucada junto a alguien, viendo una de esas odiosas cajas muggles de imágenes y vestida con esa horrorosa camisa holgada con un feo Micropuff y esos ajados pantaloncillos, ya sabes… simplemente disfrutando de la compañía.

–Por cierto, te ves lujuriosamente adorable en pijama. Considero que la fealdad de los mismos sólo resalta tu belleza natural–.

Pero también pienso que si al final del día tu pareja no ha hecho nada especial por ti, probablemente te sentirías un poco decepcionada. Así que si yo fuera el afortunado, te invitaría una galería de arte y a un paseo por algún parque.

Me gusta mantener las cosas sencillas. Creo que a ti también.

Luego te obligaría a ir a cenar a algún sitio especial. Pero no me malinterpretes; mis intenciones no serían tan buenas. La verdad es que te forzaría a comer frente a mí y yo sólo te observaría fijamente de esa manera que sé que te hace sentir incómoda y enrojecerías divinamente sólo por ese gesto.

Y es que no sé si ya te lo han dicho, pero deberían prohibirte comer en público. Dudo que sea consiente, pero la forma obscena en que tus labios rozan el cubierto con lentitud es algo digno de admirar. Y luego cierras los ojos y uno pensaría que como ya no se pueden ver tus irises azules, no hay nada más entretenido que mirar allí. Pero los cierras como si cada bocado fuera el mayor placer que has experimentado en tu vida y uno se olvida de todo porque es necesario captar cada expresión en tu hermoso rostro. Entonces haces aquellos sonidos que me llevan a pensar qué tanto se parecen a otros qué harías en situaciones más íntimas.

No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar allí sólo para ver como toda la sangre se acumula en tu rostro y tus pecas parecen concentrarse en un punto exacto de tus mejillas sólo para hacerlo más intenso.

Luego de semejante día, te regalaría algo de joyería que seguro te disgustaría al principio. Pero soy un caballero y creo que te merecerías eso y muchísimo más.

Finalmente, sólo me queda esperar que tengas un lindo día de San Valentín, aunque necesitarás más suerte de la que yo podría desearte.

Tuyo (Merlín…),

Scorpius.

P.D: En vista de la fecha, te diré un secreto. No tengo ni idea de cuándo, dónde o cómo me enamoré de ti. Fue algo que simplemente sucedió. No tuve ningún control sobre ello, en serio. Viniste a mi vida con tu mal humor eterno, tu dramático escándalo y tus siseos de ira y sucedió. Llegaste con tus preciosos ojos, tu esquiva sonrisa, tu divertida torpeza y tu inigualable inteligencia y yo no pude resistirme a ti. No sé qué fue exactamente lo que pasó, pero lo hizo y estoy agradecido por ello. ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Quizás durante aquellas infinitas tardes en tu casa, cuando fuimos a comer helado en Florean Fortescue, en GG's Cornucopia, en el desayuno con mi madre o en la entrevista. Lo cierto es que para mi cumpleaños ya era un hecho. ¿Cómo? No lo sé. Fueron detalles, Rose. Fue tu bondad, tu resolución y tu cabezonería. Fueron cosas pequeñas que me atraían más y más hacia ti y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Cuándo me di cuenta? Esta es más fácil. Cuando fuimos a Gringotts, no había relacionado aún la calidez que sentía junto a ti con algo tan grande como el amor, pero luego me dijiste (con mucha razón) que la sirena no había conseguido engatusarme y todo encajó de golpe. Al llegar a casa ese día, me di un largo baño y tuve lo más parecido a una crisis existencial de las tuyas. Fue terrible en ese momento, pero al recordarlo es bastante gracioso. No paraba de repetirme que por qué, por qué, por qué. ¿Por qué tú? Porque sí. ¿Por qué una Weasley? Porque sí. ¿Por qué una Weasley que está enamorada? Porque sí. ¿Por qué otra chica que está enamorada de mi primo? Porque sí y punto. Porque me van los amores imposibles. Porque el amor es arbitrario y es una de las pocas cosas que quedan en este mundo que no podemos manipular. Porque no hay manera de escapar de él. Porque te amo y me gusta hacerlo. Punto.

* * *

_Viernes, 16 de marzo del 2029._

Weasley,

Te dije que me tomaría tiempo volver a escribir.

Las cosas por acá han estado muy agitadas, a decir verdad. El problema de estar tantas personas confinadas a un espacio relativamente pequeño es que no siempre se llevarán de maravilla, pero el caso es que han mejorado bastante desde que conseguimos un nuevo lugar para ubicarnos.

Según los rumores, el lugar promete y puede ser lo que nos enviaron a buscar. Lo mejor de todo es que contamos con el apoyo del Ministerio de Magia local, que sólo nos ha pedido reportar cada cosa que encontremos y negociar alguna parte de ello.

Dentro de muy poco podrás saber en dónde estoy, lo prometo.

Sólo diré que me encantaría que estuvieras aquí. Por lo que he escuchado, tu familia no es ajena a este sitio.

Hablando de familias, no sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado cuando recibí una misiva de mi padre. Él, como yo, no es muy asiduo a la correspondencia, así que ha sido algo realmente increíble. Me ha deseado bienestar y suerte en el proyecto que estoy emprendiendo y entre líneas se podía leer que está orgulloso de mí.

Já… es intrigante.

Desde que le dije que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar el puesto como asistente en las oficinas del Ministerio en algún futuro cercano o que no deseaba estar confinado a la parte administrativa de Gringotts ni mucho menos emprender nuevamente el negocio familiar que quedó en banca rota al finalizar la segunda guerra y a pesar de prometerle que haría cualquiera de esas cosas cuando me aburriera de mi "vida salvaje" y mi curiosidad por el mundo cesara, nos hemos distanciado. Mi padre encuentra muy difícil entender que mi destino no está entre un montón de gente que bese el suelo por dónde piso y luego se retiren a hablar porquerías a mis espaldas.

Él no entiende que para mí, el descubrir tesoros y aventurarse en tumbas milenarias es sencillamente genial. La emoción que corre por mis venas, el temor que me eriza los vellos y la energía que dreno a través de la varita no tiene igual. Es una sensación de aventura, de independencia, de osadía y de libertad. Y las culturas… saber sus pasados te ayuda a entender su presente. Como ya te dije alguna vez, la información es poder y eso, Rose, es libertad. Por ello, saber de historia universal también te da alguna clase de liberación inexplicable.

–Esa sensación, misteriosamente, también me la has dado tú. Esto no tiene nada que ver, pero creí que merecías saberlo–.

Si no trabajara como rompe-maldiciones, probablemente haría algo que me permitiera sentir todas esas cosas juntas. Algo que incluyera viajes y aprendizaje. Quizás sería historiador mágico o me dedicaría a recorrer el mundo para efectuar intensas investigaciones acerca de lo que nos rodea. ¿Qué opinas de un Inefable experto en trabajo de campo? Suena interesante, ¿no?

Vale, me he desviado completamente. Te decía que el libre albedrío es una bendición y a mí me gusta mi libertad. Lo más triste es que estoy seguro de que si mi padre hubiese tenido alguna opción cuando tenía mi edad, probablemente habría optado por lo mismo.

No malinterpretes todo esto… le quiero. Es una persona muy distante, pero siempre procuró ser el mejor padre que pudiera y el ejemplo está en que pienso que su ausencia se debía a que no quería influir demasiado en mi vida. Lucius, mi abuelo, fue demasiado estricto y exigente; lo condujo a repetir exactamente los mismos errores que él… y ambos pagaron un precio muy alto por ello. Ahora prácticamente no se pueden ver a la cara, lo cual es bastante lamentable porque mi padre adora a mi abuela.

Creo que él esperaba que su condescendencia para conmigo fuera recompensada con mi total sumisión, cosa que no ocurrió.

Jamás le he dicho esto a nadie, pero el día en que más unido me he sentido a él fue poco después de ingresar a Hogwarts. Inocentemente, un día le pregunté por qué la gente lo señalaba cuando salimos a comprar los objetos requeridos por el colegio y él no me respondió al momento, pero Marius lo forzó a hacerlo cuando los abusivos del colegio comenzaron a sobrepasarse con sus bromas malintencionadas. En el receso de navidad me llevó a su oficina y para ser honesto, esa conversación cambió mi vida.

En mi ingenuidad infantil, no podía creer cómo se había prestado a hacer algo así y creo que él, hasta cierto punto, tampoco lo entiende. ¿Vale la pena luchar por un padre que no ha tenido reparos en arrastrarte a su propio agujero? Cuando comprendí que su familia, incluyéndome, son las cosas más importantes para él, la cosa cobró algo de sentido.

Cada uno lucha por sus propios ideales. Tus padres lucharon por la igualdad, la justicia y por esa libertad que tanto me gusta. Él mío luchó por lo único que tenía sentido para él; su familia.

Su madre.

Quizás no sienta la misma clase de orgullo que tú sientes por los legendarios héroes de guerra, pero lo respeto muchísimo a pesar de lo que hizo.

Entonces, las miradas de desdén, las burlas malintencionadas y los susurros a mis espaldas tuvieron todo el sentido del mundo. Yo, siendo un joven, aún no había tenido oportunidad de cometer ningún error tan garrafal como los de mis antepasados, pero debía llevar la misma carga que aquellos que mucho después, se arrepintieron.

¿Por qué? Me preguntaba. ¿Por qué debía pagar yo por las consecuencias? Yo no había hecho absolutamente nada.

Luego me enteré de aquel ridículo rollo de la herencia producto de un aún más ridículo estigma que de verdad no vale la pena explicar aquí, pero que me forzó a tener un perfil bajo, a confiar sólo en mi familia y a cuidarme incluso de los libros que extraía de la biblioteca para no levantar sospechas de mi inexistente "oscuridad".

Por supuesto, tuve que resignarme. Aprendí que una cosa era aceptar y convivir con las consecuencias del pasado de otros y otra muy distinta era torturarme como si fuera yo quien las hubiera cometido.

No fue hasta que el tiempo pasó que me di cuenta de que sí, que mi padre había errado anteriormente, pero conmigo no fue más que eso; un buen padre. Demasiado frío como para abrazarme en público, pero lo suficientemente atento como para enviarme una carta semanal a Hogwarts durante mi primer año sólo para saber cómo lo llevaba.

Jamás me pidió perdón, pero la culpabilidad prácticamente brotaba de los pergaminos de sus misivas y se me estampaba en el rostro.

Nunca se lo he dicho, pero hace ya tiempo que lo perdoné.

Y estoy tan, tan orgulloso de él por ser diferente a aquel monstruo que todos describían, por haber aguantado tantos meses a aquel desfile de mortífagos en su hogar, porque tuvo el valor de no delatar al Gran Harry Potter cuando la hora llegó y porque aún se tortura a sí mismo por todo lo que ha hecho. Sé que se merece todo el perdón del mundo.

Aunque últimamente, sospecho que sólo con el mío le basta.

Tuyo (no es como si tuviera otra opción),

Orgullosamente Malfoy.

P.D: Soy muy, muy competitivo. ¡Créelo! Lo soy. Soy excelente en cualquier juego de mesa que me coloques al frente (en especial el ajedrez), pero sólo porque me encanta ganar. No soy un fanático empedernido del Quidditch, pero me defiendo bastante decentemente en una escoba y soy incapaz de declinar una apuesta o cualquier tipo de desafío. Pero la vida me ha enseñado a mantener el ya aludido perfil bajo, ya sabes… jamás sobresalir demasiado en clase, nunca buscar más atención de la que puedo manejar, jamás darle motivos a las personas para hablar de mí más de lo necesario. Al final, no lo he podido evitar; con el descubrimiento de la esfera y el revuelo por nuestro supuesto romance… asumo que es mi destino resaltar de alguna forma. Pero siempre me he cuidado de que no sea la equivocada. Sin embargo, muchas veces eso escapó de mis manos.

* * *

_Miércoles, 28 de marzo del 2029._

R.W,

Pensé en volver a escribirte cuando ya tuviera buenas noticias, porque estoy seguro de que mi última carta te sacó un par de lágrimas.

En cuanto la envié, me arrepentí. Sé que no puedo evitarlo, pero no me gusta hacerte llorar… sé que eres tan buena que seguro lo hiciste.

¿Sabes? Creo que nunca te he dicho que eso fue lo que me llamó la atención de ti el día de la entrevista. Cuando me dijeron quién me estaría molestando con repetitivas y tediosas preguntas, no pude hacer más que reír. ¡Rose Weasley! El mejor ejemplo de que la mujer frígida y mojigata no estaba extinta. Recuerdo claramente cómo te veía en mi mente desde aquellos años de Hogwarts: eras aquella chica que a pesar de que llamaba la atención de forma inmediata por su ilustre apellido, me era de lo más indiferente y que todo el tiempo vestía de forma completamente impecable; tu blusa siempre parecía recién planchada y llevabas todos los botones cerrados, el nudo de tu corbata jamás estaba flojo o torcido, tus zapatos eran brillantes, tu túnica siempre estaba correctamente colocada y la insignia de Ravenclaw junto con la de Prefecta, Capitana de Quidditch o Premio Anual, estaba de todo menos fuera de lugar.

Todo en ti chillaba perfección, eras el paradigma de una estudiante modelo y parecías ser la mujer más seria e inquebrantable de la tierra… en conclusión, muy aburrida.

Y yo, como estaba aburrido a muerte y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, decidí ver si era capaz de irritarte hasta el punto de lograr que perdieras tu habitual compostura.

Creo que los dos ya sabemos lo bien que resultó.

¡Fue tan hilarante! Nunca sospeché que el karma se regresaría para morderme el trasero. Que eso de incordiarte se volvería una obsesión. Que ver cómo alzabas el mentón, fruncías el ceño y apretabas los labios se iba a volver tan adictivo. Pero tu insistencia en ser educada me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Que eras buena. Que realmente eras una buena persona.

Porque pensé que me tratarías con desdén y resentimiento y que al ver mi odioso comportamiento, me mandarías inmediatamente a la mierda.

Pero resulta que todos aquellos que alguna vez se deshicieron en halagos hacia ti no estaban equivocados.

Luego vinieron esas cosas como notar que no sólo eras inteligente, sino brillante. O el cómo, aunque te esforzaras, aquella niña caprichosa que seguro fue reprimida bajo toneladas de responsabilidad salía a flote. Y te permitías bufar, rodar los ojos, gruñir, sonrojarte… justo como alguien que verdaderamente es humano y no algún tipo de ente inalcanzable.

Tan inalcanzable, Rose, que a veces sentía que por mucho que alzara las manos, me parara en la punta de mis pies y estirara los dedos, jamás llegaría a tocarte.

Por lo demás, siempre supe que eras hermosa. En el colegio pensaba que era absolutamente imposible que no te dieras cuenta de la risible cantidad de miradas masculinas que levantabas al pasar y creí que eras una cínica insufrible por fingir que no lo notabas.

Ahora considero que pasé demasiado tiempo con Eve, que definitivamente cumplía esas características. Y pienso que tú compartiste demasiado con Dominique, que disfrutaba de la atención masculina y te permitía reprobar esta clase de comportamiento coqueto y reprimirte para no imitarlo porque era una característica que no deseabas reconocer en ti misma.

A pesar de ello, jamás se me ocurrió que aquella inocencia nacía de la más pura ingenuidad.

A veces me pregunto si en realidad te has mirado en un espejo.

Y aunque te sonrojes, te abochornes y me odies, hay algo que tengo que confesar. Cada vez que nos encontrábamos, el primer pensamiento que cruzaba por mi mente era que "Esta mujer está como quiere". Estás como quieres y quizás creas que mujeres como Dominique o Eve son mucho más atractivas que tú, pero te equivocas. Rose: estás buena. Quizás esto te enoje/avergüence aún más, pero lo que inició como un enorme deseo sexual (sí, leíste bien), de alguna forma acabó siendo amor. Lo repito: Deseo sexual. Lujuria. Lascivia. Para mí, el sólo verte es un afrodisíaco.

–Ya, ya… me detendré. Imagino que ya sabes que ese último párrafo ha ido con toda la intención de fastidiarte y hacerte ruborizar. También debes tener muy presente que en estos momentos, estoy riendo al imaginar tu cara llena de descrédito. Sin embargo, es una manera de halagarte aunque sé que te he ofendido a muerte (sí, sigo riendo). Sólo me resta decir que depende de ti decidir (o admitir) que tan cierto es ese último párrafo–.

El punto es que por esas cosas, cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía pensé que no te merecía. Eres demasiado perfecta, demasiado inteligente, demasiado guapa, demasiado dramática, demasiado terca. Siempre demasiado. Pero yo soy un hombre egoísta y eso jamás me importó.

Sin embargo, sabía que debía darte tiempo… sabía que si te lo confesaba, saldrías huyendo inmediatamente porque eres una cabezota (y lo sabes). Jamás admitirías que yo decía la verdad y pensarías que lo decía sólo para fastidiarte.

Aquel día en mi cumpleaños te prometí ser paciente y lo fui, Rose. Fui paciente. Demasiado.

Decidí que precipitarme no me llevaría a absolutamente nada y esperé. Esperé por alguna señal, algo que me indicara que había posibilidades de que sintieras lo mismo.

En algún punto del camino, quizás después de mi cumpleaños, me resigné. Intenté sacarte de mi cabeza, pero estabas tan presente que fue imposible.

Claro que esa resolución de alejarme de ti no duró mucho tiempo. Aún recuerdo aquel ataque de celos cuando creíste que me gustaba Dominique.

Já. Ilusa.

Incluso para ella era evidente que a quién realmente quería era a ti.

Merlín… me he vuelto a desviar del tema. ¿Se ha notado demasiado que te extraño? Lo siento, no quiero incomodarte.

La cosa era que, bueno, deberías darme la enhorabuena. Hemos encontrado algo fantástico y sólo falta que logremos hallar la manera de pasar unos cuantos obstáculos para tenerlo en nuestras manos.

No creí que me tomaría tan poco tiempo conseguir algo que valiera la pena, así que estoy verdaderamente satisfecho.

Sin más, me despido.

Tuyo (muy, muy tuyo),

S.M.

P.D: Mi madre siempre ha dicho que tengo un paladar refinado, así que no es de extrañar que varios de mis platillos preferidos incluyan mariscos y más recientemente, cordero asado (y esto es enteramente tú culpa). Por otra parte, no soy muy aficionado de los dulces, pero las varitas de regaliz me sobrepasan. Me encanta como el bocado parece diluirse sobre la lengua y el ligero sabor dulzón que dejan una vez que has tragado. A mi padre nunca le gustó demasiado que las comiera, pero varios de los mejores recuerdos de mi infancia me involucran a mí, a Eve y a Marius escondidos en algún rincón del extenso jardín de la Mansión Nott, devorando cantidades exorbitantes de ese manjar de dioses.

* * *

_Jueves, 15 de abril del 2029._

Rose,

Las cosas no han salido según lo planeado. Las maldiciones son muchísimo más potentes de lo que cualquiera ha podido prever y, según hemos concluido por unas antiguas escrituras que hallamos, es posible que no encontremos en el camino a una Esfinge.

Creo que no tengo que decirte lo astutas que son esas criaturas.

Supongo que tendré que fiarme de mi Slytherin interior, ya sabes… por todo el rollo de la astucia.

Por otra parte, me han dicho que has vuelto a tener contacto con Bailey. Jamás supe muy bien qué ocurrió entre ustedes dos y ella me parece muy calculadora como para que sea de mi agrado, pero es tu decisión y eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien. Aun así, estoy seguro de que te ha dado algo de tranquilidad de consciencia.

–Y completamente fuera del tema, comienzo a pensar que le dices todas estas cosas a mi madre porque sabes que son noticias que llegarán a mí. Si no es así, al menos déjame creerlo porque el imaginar que sigo presente en tu mente me hace feliz–.

¿Es cierto eso de que todo empezó por un extraño acuerdo de "intercambiar oficios" en _El Profeta_? Quizás fue lo más acertado; la ajetreada vida que seguro llevabas por ser reportera de eventos acabaría por matarte.

Tengo entendido que el acuerdo tendrá vigencia a partir de mayo para que tú puedas cumplir con el resto de tu agenda de este mes. No podría asegurarlo, pero algo me dice que si comenzaste a escribir, fue para destacarte con polémicos artículos de opinión.

Me consta que tienes muchísimo que decirle al mundo.

Creo que es porque tienes esperanza en él. Quizás me valdría un poco aprender de ti en ese aspecto.

Y es que puedo afirmar que si alguien puede restregarle sus mierdas en la cara a la comunidad mágica de forma dulce y elocuente, esa eres tú.

Es una de las tantas razones por las que me gustas.

Tuyo (hasta el fin de los días),

Scorpius.

P.D: Nunca me gustó la sala común de Slytherin. Mis expectativas fueron demasiado altas cuando llegué; mis padres la habían descrito como un sitio elegante y confortable. Pero al estar allí, me encontré con un lugar monótono, con el negro como color predominante… y eso sólo hacía resaltar la frialdad del lugar. Lo único que añoro de allí es la espectacular vista del fondo del lago negro. Solía pasarme horas observando al calamar gigante dormir o a la eventual sirena que se acercaba a cantarnos casi con cariño; un cariño que en Hogwarts no recibíamos de nadie más. Por ello y aunque suene inverosímil, los pertenecientes a esa casa somos muy unidos. Tal vez fuera por el desprecio colectivo de colegio, pero lo único verdaderamente confortable en la sala común es eso; las personas que se apiñan alrededor de la chimenea a contar en susurros lúgubres las historias de su pasado, su presente y su anhelado futuro. Curiosamente, es justo allí en dónde realmente sientes una pequeña luz de esperanza.

* * *

_Martes, 20 de abril del 2029._

Rose,

El momento que sé que has estado esperando ha llegado.

Estoy en Australia.

¿Lo habías sospechado ya? Lo dudo seriamente. Procuré a conciencia no dar demasiados detalles sobre la geografía del lugar porque eres tan jodidamente curiosa, que no tardarías ni un minuto en buscar un libro y averiguar en qué zonas del mundo hay desiertos y clima cálido.

He venido aquí tras la pista de un tesoro que le fue "hurtado" a los duendes por algún mago inglés que se asentó aquí hace cientos de años y que acabó en las manos del jefe de una antiquísima tribu Australiana, así que actualmente estoy en el desierto de los Pináculos dentro del Parque Nacional Nambung. Es un lugar fantástico y fascinante, lleno de extrañas muestras de geología con forma de agujas de roca, formadas de conchas de moluscos hace millones de años luego de la retirada del mar cuando emergieron los continentes.

Lo único malo es el calor, pero Egipto ya me acostumbró a eso.

Justo ahora acabo de llegar de una excursión exitosa; logramos adivinar el complicadísimo acertijo de la Esfinge y después de un pequeño accidente con una plaga de billywig (nos tomó un par de horas dejar de flotar), por fin hemos visto los tesoros que aquella especie de cueva subterránea sólo accesible para magos nos guardaba.

Los duendes estarán extasiados. Bueno… lo más extasiado que podría estar un duende, en realidad.

No sé exactamente en cuánto tiempo regresaré, pero te dejaré con esa incertidumbre. Déjame ser feliz con la idea de que pensarás en mi regreso con la misma obsesión con la que piensas en un libro interesantísimo que aún no has leído o en aquel pastelillo de chocolate que no comiste por estar tan apenada de pedírselo a mi madre.

Tuyo (y cada día lo soy más)

Scorpius.

P.D: Esto no es exactamente algo oculto, pero me encanta leer. No soy como tú, por supuesto; no me devoro cada cosa legible que caiga a mis manos. Me gustan las novelas de misterio y me ufano al afirmar que casi siempre sé quién es el asesino antes de que termine de leer. Y algo más sorprendente y que nadie sabe… me gusta la poesía; me relaja y la encuentro sublime, en especial aquellas en dónde se describe con tanta elocuencia el amor que el autor alguna vez sintió. A pesar de gustarme, nunca las entendí… hasta que descubrí que estaba enamorado de ti y todas me parecieron ridículamente insustanciales como para describirlo.

* * *

_Domingo, 25 de abril del 2029._

Rose,

Tal vez ya lo notaste, pero me parece sumamente importante recordarte en cada carta lo mucho que te quiero.

No sé, es algo que me gusta que tengas presente y ya te he dicho esto, pero te repito que no me olvidarás tan fácilmente.

Quizás mi insistencia se deba a que depende de mí si regresaré pronto o no. Es decir, me han ofrecido el liderazgo de una expedición para el Ministerio Australiano, pero la remuneración sería casi lo mismo que lo que consigo en Inglaterra. Es una gran oportunidad, pero yo…

Yo te quiero y no deseo que lo olvides.

Soy malo, lo sé. Estás comprometida y créeme que te visualizo todos los días en el altar con Marius porque es un dolor casi físico el poseer esa información. Sé que formas parte de una familia numerosa y victoriosa que si tiene reservas con Marius, a mí directamente me prohibirían la entrada a la Madriguera y tu siempre tan especial padre se desharía de mis genitales. Sé que tienes primos tan geniales y comprensivos como Albus y Dominique, pero eso no descarta la opinión que tanto temes que podrían tener de mí el resto. Sé que soy un vulgar hijo de mortífago que no tiene ni una sustanciosa herencia que ofrecer y que tú estás catalogada como princesa prometedora.

Sé que la vida nos la ha puesto difícil esta vez y pensarás que soy egoísta, manipulador y molesto y lo soy, pero me dijiste que no podías odiarme porque no me conocías y como ves, he tomado eso como un consejo y lo he seguido al pie de la letra. Con esto no pretendo que me profeses amor eterno cuando volvamos a vernos, pero espero que ahora confíes en mí lo suficiente como para aceptarme en tu vida. Si lo haces, juro que no te molestaré más porque todas estas confesiones son infinitamente más sencillas de hacer por escrito.

Como ya es obvio, es infinitamente más sencillo ser sincero por escrito, pero cuando te vea encontraré la forma de comportarme, lo prometo.

El punto es que he estado meditando acerca de algún otro detalle que necesites saber de mí y a mi mente ha acudido aquella misiva de mi madre en donde, indignada, me explicaba todo lo que sucedió con Lily y con el idiota de tu ex.

Por supuesto, ya yo sabía esa historia y me alegré al saber que hiciste las pases con Lily. Nunca te lo dije porque no pensé que fuera de mi incumbencia y aún no lo es, pero aquel día en la Madriguera cuando abofeteaste a Lysander, recuerdo que ella lucía sumamente devastada.

"Máscara", pensé. "Se le cayó la máscara".

No tengo ni que decir que si hay alguien en este mundo que sabe de máscaras, soy yo.

No entiendo cómo perdonaste al cabrón de Lysander porque su intento de disculpa fue patético. Intentar hacerte ver todos los errores que según él estabas cometiendo era sólo una forma inmadura de pulir sus propias culpas y hacerlas ver menos relevantes a tus ojos. ¿Culparte a ti le da alguna especie de inmunidad? No.

Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Rose, ya te lo he dicho. Es bueno que hayas hablado con él, pero no se merecía tu perdón porque necesita sufrir un poco más para acercarse a ti de una manera menos acusadora, como Lily.

Como Lily, que admitió sus errores con la cabeza gacha y palabras impregnadas de remordimiento.

Algo en Lily acababa de morir cuando la vimos y me parece muy bien de su parte que lo haya dejado con Lysander porque hay algo que debe morir en él también para valorar tu perdón. No digo que él tenga que agonizar de despecho (no sería algo malo, pero tampoco lo correcto), pero lo que tiene que morir es su inmadurez porque el saltó de una relación a la otra y este intermedio podría ayudarlo a comprender que no está solo en este mundo y que sus acciones pueden tener consecuencias para los demás y no sólo para él.

Por supuesto, esto ha derivado de una breve observación y un profundo análisis que de alguna forma, acabó conmigo pensando en Eve.

Eve, mi amiga, mi hermana y mi novia. Eve, a quién amé de la forma equivocada. Eve, la chica que prefirió a mi primo.

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que el amor era arbitrario y que no podía controlarse? Pues eso. ¿Qué no habría dado yo por sacarla de mi mente? La odié, Rose. La odié cuando comencé a amarla, la odié cuando lloró en mis brazos a causa de Marius cuando aún éramos novios y la odié al marcharme a Egipto para olvidarla.

Ahora sé que todo sucede por una razón. Ahora comprendo que el destino no está escrito, pero si hay cosas que son ineludibles porque es como si la vida hiciera continuos borradores del futuro que tienen siempre una idea principal. Ahora entiendo que si no hubiera ido a Egipto, jamás habría encontrado a la esfera y, por extensión, jamás te habría encontrado a ti.

¿Qué si amé a Eve? Sí, lo hice. Aún la amo, sólo que ya no es lo mismo. Y es que yo la amé como solo un chico podría amar a una chica.

Me fui a Egipto como un chico y regresé como un hombre, Rose.

Por ello, a ti te amo como sólo un hombre puede amar a una mujer.

La cosa es que mis pensamientos aterrizaron en Eve porque hasta cierto punto, puedo entender a Lily. Nadie puede influir en sus propios sentimientos y así como yo, imagino que muchas veces ella intentó manipular los suyos hacia Lysander. Quiso poder eliminarlo y fue imposible porque no es algo que puedas forzar y créeme que yo lo intenté porque antes de iniciar una relación con una confundida Eve, salí con muchas chicas que terminé hiriendo sin quererlo. Eran chicas guapas, inteligentes, divertidas y centradas con quienes tuve relaciones serias o pasajeras y yo de verdad intentaba profundizar mis sentimientos hacia ellas, pero no sirvió… entonces llegaste tú. Llegaste tú, Rose.

Vale, quien llegó fui yo, pero tú entiendes.

Mi conclusión acerca de todo esto fue que quizás vivimos las cosas para poder decir que sucedieron, ya sabes… que no le sucedió a otro, que me sucedió a mí.

Y es que lo único realmente importante en la vida es creer que mientras tu corazón siga latiendo, nunca es tarde.

Lo único que realmente importa es saber que es mejor arrepentirte de todo lo que has hecho que vivir pensando en qué hubiera sucedido si te hubieses arriesgado.

Pensarás que toda esta filosofía es moralmente incorrecta, pero Rose… yo soy moralmente incorrecto y aunque no lo admitas, eso te gusta.

¿Qué hubiera sucedido si me hubiese mantenido callado con respecto a mis sentimientos por ti? Pues probablemente no hubiera hecho algo tan impulsivo como irme, pero al final esto ha servido como un descanso para tu mente y la mía. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si jamás me hubieses entrevistado o si yo no te hubiera visto acercarte a la esfera? Cada uno estaría por su lado y yo no habría tenido la fortuna de conocerte tan a fondo. ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora de no ser por Marius? No lo sé, es algo que sólo el tiempo dirá, pero quizás era justo así como tenía que suceder.

Porque todo esto que nos ha pasado me ha hecho comprender algo finalmente.

La pena, Rose, es como el océano. Es profunda, oscura y mucho más grande que cualquiera de nosotros. Y el dolor… el dolor es como un ladrón en medio de la noche. Es silencioso, persistente e injusto. Quizás ambos sentimientos no puedan ser completamente erradicados, pero sin duda pueden ser disminuidos a algo que ya no nos afecte y que produzca un cambio para bien.

Pueden ser disminuidas con cosas como el tiempo, la fe y el amor.

Por ello es mi turno de decirte que estemos juntos o separados, seamos amigos o enemigos… considero que al final, todo saldrá bien.

Tuyo (si… aún)

Scorpius.

P.D: No sé tu color favorito, pero sé que también prefieres el otoño. No sé qué música te gusta, pero sé que prefieres la compañía de tus amigos más cercanos. No sé si te gustaba tu sala común, pero sé que no tienes el mismo miedo que yo a destacar por las razones equivocadas. Dijiste que hay millones de cosas que no sabes de mí y probablemente aún sea así… pero el hecho de conocer e intuir cada una de tus reacciones y manías sólo indica que soy un buen observador, nada más. Creo que eso nos deja ahora en igualdad de condiciones. No quiero que me escribas diciéndome cada uno de tus secretos, lo prefiero así. Si no te molesta, deseo la oportunidad de descubrirlos yo mismo.

* * *

_Martes, 27 de abril del 2029._

Scorpius,

Te extraño. Y te echo mucho de menos. Y me gustaría verte nuevamente, pero probablemente no ocurra pronto. Y tampoco he podido dejar de pensar en ti y te odio por eso.

No entiendo nada.

Y estoy confundida, pero…

Vuelve pronto.

Con cariño,

Rose.

P.D: Eso ha sido más que suficiente. Gracias.

* * *

_De verdad espero que esta vez haya conseguido colgar todos los fanarts sin que fanfiction me borre ni una sílaba. Acá tienen varios de los que han hecho y que a mí me encantan porque en serio que todos son perfectos :DD Como siempre, recuerden eliminar los espacios y los paréntesis:_

(sphotos) - (b) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - ash3 / 555361_460696860668928_1911828508_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (c) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - ash3 / 531639_455076037897677_398076916_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (f) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - ash3 / 555795_10200719513612472_867994318_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (b) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - prn1 / 404462_453778218027459_1560618749_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (a) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - prn1 / 16382_110000129184499_2077093034_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (a) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - ash3 / 547891_338538472922302_354803479_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (b) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - ash3 / 529843_453737698031511_2092393080_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (b) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - ash4 / 395704_415388721877946_621131027_n . jpg

(sphotos) - (h) . (ak) . (fbcdn) . (n)(e)(t) / hphotos - ak - prn1 / 65523_415388748544610_261911863_n . jpg

_Entre las artistas tenemos a las fantásticas de __**Han From Under**__, __**Aye436**__ y a __**Milagros**__ :D ¡Ojalá puedan verlos! Y en otro orden de cosas… Vuelvo a dejarles el link al grupo de face que abrieron las chicas porque allí hay un montón de banners de los personajes (22!) además de distintas opciones de actores y actrices para los mismos que me tomaría una eternidad subir aquí:_

www . (face book) . (c)(o)(m) / groups / 426244647452946 / _(Sin espacios ni paréntesis)_

_No es una obligación que entren, pero si les pica la curiosidad… allí los tienen y espero que les gusten tanto como a mi :)_

* * *

_Y esta es la parte en la que aclaro las edades y las casas de los personajes nuevamente porque aún hay dudas acerca de ello._

_Casas: Rose y Dominique fueron a Ravenclaw y están orgullosas de ello (Oh! Lysander también estuvo allí pero eso no se nota mucho, ¿o si? xD). Lorcan y el resto de los primos fueron a Gryffindor porque vamos... es una tradición :). En cuanto a Marius, Eve y a Scorpius… ¿Es realmente necesario que aclare esto? Pues ambos fueron a Hufflepuff (sí, claro xD)_

_Edades: Actualmente, Rose tiene_ _22 años, al igual que Albus e Eve. Dominique y Liam son un año mayor que ellos (24) y Scorpius y Marius recién cumplieron 23 y 26, respectivamente. Situándolos en Hogwarts, si Marius estuviera en 7 º, Rose, Scorpius, Eve y Albus andarían en 4º, Dominique y Liam estarían en 5º y personajes como James, Fred y Molly estarían en 6 º. Lucy y Roxanne andarían e Hugo y Lily en 2 º . En los libros, se insinúa que Lorcan y Lysander son muchísimo menores que el resto, pero para fines prácticos me he inventado que tienen la misma edad de Rose xD Lily y Hugo tendrían apenas 20 años. Teddy rondaría los 30 porque se dejó en claro que es 8 años mayor que Albus y Rose en el epílogo. Lucy y Connie, por su parte, tienen 21 años en estos momentos. ¿Me ha faltado alguien? De ser así, les repito mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que esto les sirva de algo :D_

* * *

_El fin._

_Pues, sí. Eso._

_Creo que podría comenzar explicándoles cómo nació este capítulo._

_Todo empezó cuando llegué a la encrucijada de qué rayos podía hacer para que la ausencia de Scorpius no fuera tan notoria. Es decir, el tipo se iba a ir por MESES y creo que ninguna quería que yo escribiera lo aburrida que es la vida de Rose sin Scorpius xD. Y tuve una diminuta crisis existencial hasta que mi hermana, como quien no quiere la cosa, me sugirió que había formas de que él estuviera presente._

_¡Y boom! El capítulo de las cartas._

_Helo aquí, prácticamente recién salido del horno._

_Sí, tenía mucho tiempo escrito, es cierto. Pero como olvidé preguntar en el capítulo anterior, me pasé por el grupo de face e hice una pequeña encuesta acerca de las dudas más comunes con respecto a Scorpius y agregué aquí las respuestas importantes que yo no había resuelto aún. Hay varias que hicieron que tendrán su contestación en el futuro, pero creo que esto ha sido más que suficiente._

_Hace ya mucho tiempo dije que nosotras iríamos conociendo a Scorpius conforme Rose lo hiciera y aquí está mi prueba. Este es, por mucho, mi capítulo favorito hasta los momentos porque antes de escribirlo, pensé que tenía que ser algo que lograra que incluso yo hiperventilara (y vamos… siendo la autora y conociendo de antemano todo lo que ocurrirá, no es fácil). No digo que ustedes también deben hiperventilar, pero sin duda notarán que ha sido el capítulo más revelador en cuanto a Scorpius hasta los momentos._

_Oh, y para las que extrañaron a Scorpius… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que yo no hago las cosas si no tienen una buena razón de ser? ¡Han tenido dosis peligrosas de este hombre en este capítulo! Digamos que estaba distrayendo su ansiedad con otras cosas como Dominique, Liam, Lily y Astoria para que la bomba las agarrara desprevenidas y quedaran satisfechas y catatónicas. De nada xD_

_Espero de corazón que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y las insto a que las preguntas sigan llegando por si acaso aún se me escapa algún detalle que quisieran saber ^^_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_P.D: "Sé que la vida nos la ha puesto difícil esta vez". Creo que eso resume muy bien lo que sabe Scorpius de la esfera :) _


	30. El Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Hello there! Como siempre, mis más sinceros agradecimientos y todos mis cariños para ustedes. Gracias, gracias, gracias a: __** Altea Kaur, Ishbel, Adarae, Han From Under, Carla Melina, Lilian Renee **__(Hola! Rose sigue confundida porque todas esas revelaciones han sido muy abrumadoras xD Sin embargo, me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Besos!)__**, Maya **__(Bienvenida, Maya. Me alegra saber que te has animado a escribirme y te lo agradezco de corazón :D Y qué gusto saber que logré conmoverte con mi imagen casi utópica de Scorpius xD Saludos!)__**, Lucy **__(Comenzaré por lo más importante: Estoy en perfectas condiciones y agradezco muchísimo tu preocupación. La cosa no está fácil para nadie, pero se hace lo que se puede a pesar de vivir en un país notoriamente dividido :/ Ahora, es bueno saber que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, aún consigo que te sigan gustando los capítulos xD Scorpius es tierno, sí… y Rose también lo sabe. En cuanto a tus dudas acerca del matrimonio… Nadie parece estar tomándoselo tan en serio, ¿o sí? Sino, estas cartas no habrían existido y nadie habría respondido xD Y me alegra saber que te has compenetrado tanto con Rose; sin duda era esa la idea :D)__**, kary muggle, Diluz, Hermy Evans Black, laurapsGranger **__(Jajajaja Hola! Yo estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? xD Las gracias te las doy yo a ti porque con otras chicas, me ayudaste a darle forma a un capítulo al que aún le faltaba :) Y no te culpo por lo de Matt Bomer porque ES HERMOSO xD Por otra aprtee, hay cosas que son de opinión popular en el fandom y una de esas es la relación de Scorpius con su padre. Sus posibles profesiones van perfectamente bien con su personalidad y hay instrumentos que le sientan de maravilla a un personaje, como el piano a Rose o el cello a Scorpius. Coincido contigo en que a pesar de que Scorpius puede tocarlo, no es una de sus pasiones y lo hace por la pura tradición de hacerlo. Y a quien atormento yo con mis divagaciones es a mi hermanita y a mi mejor amiga. A mi hermana ya la tengo harta (porque como yo, se sabe los diálogos de memoria y se conoce la historia de cabo a rabo xD) pero mi mejor amiga me llama o me escribe cada vez que publico un capítulo para fangirlearlo porque tiene la pasión pottérica a flor de piel (conseguí que leyera los libros y va por el séptimo. Soy feliz xD). Y destruya mis expectativas o no, SIGO ESPERANDO, EH?! Comienzo a creer que esta es tu venganza por hacerte esperar UNA INSIGNIFICANTE SEMANA por cada capítulo xD. Oh, y yo tenía que borrar a cada rato porque en lugar de Rose, ponía Alejandra jajajajaja. Por cierto, la frase que citaste al principio es mi favorita porque conseguí quitarme el aliento a mí misma y eso es todo un logro! (Soy patética, lo sé) xD)__**, Liz **__(¿Tanto tiempo te ha tomado darte cuenta de que Rose está loca? Jajajaja Esperemos que esto sea el acabose y que no deje a Scorpius esperando más xD Coincido en que aún falta algo… ¿Alguna idea? Me gusta leer teorías :) Oh, y créeme que las crisis de Rose fueron de amgnitudes absurdamente grandes. Es una pena que no puedan leerlas :/ Ahora a lo que de verdad importa… Espero de corazón que te encuentres bien porque esta semana para Venezuela ha sido fuera de serie. Fuerza y mucha suerte es lo que deseo para nosotros)__**, Erika Dee, Diane Potter, BronceCeniza16649, Lia **__(¡Qué bueno que ya acabaron tus infernales exámenes! Dios sabe que la sensación de ansiedad es horrible, pero me alegra saber que estás confiada porque eso sólo significa que tus notas serán fenomenales xD Y sí, el punto de vista de Scor fue algo inesperado, pero muy necesario y es bueno saber que te gustó :) La respuesta de Rose era algo que todas ansiaban, pero asumí que ella debía hacerlo cuando ya no pudiera escapar más de la abrumadora pasión de Scorpius… y sin duda es un gran avance, sí. Oh, y lo de "años" del prólogo es una simple exageración xD No te preocupes por eso. Besos!)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Annie Thompson, TAMYmos, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Jajajaja qué bueno que te gustara, en serio . La única que falta por darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene es Rose xD ¿A quién no le gustaría un hombre así? La vida de Scorpius fue el resultado de un profundo análisis acerca de las circunstancias en las que tuvo que haber nacido para resultar siendo un hombre tan insufrible, fastidioso, manipulador y bueno, a fin de cuentas :D "Huelga de alas caídas" jajajajaja Quizás el inglés si habla demasiado, pero es porque ES INGLÉS! Una vez leí que el editor estadounidense le decía a JK a cada rato que "¿no te parece que debería haber un abrazo grupal aquí?" y la respuesta de ella siempre era que "No! Son ingleses!" xD Hay que apegarse a las culturas, hombre (y esto es sólo un argumento que utilizo para no decir que todas preferimos que sea romántico y adorable xD). Cami, tienes razón: Rose es una chica que jamás se ha salido de lo que las buenas costumbres indican y el torbellino Scorpius llegó para desestabilizarla definitivamente luego de varios sobresaltos seguidos. Fue demasiado y aún sigue siéndolo, sólo que ahora lo soporta mejor. Y aunque me atrae la idea de que Rose pase su noche de bodas no con el novio sino con cierto rubio… sería demasiado dramático xD Oh, por Dios… si Lily se atraviesa entre Rose y Scorpius, allí sí no habría salvación jajaja Ahora, señor Sergio… realmente admiro su infinita bondad y su misericordiosa disposición a ser tan servicial con tantas desconocidas. Es francamente reconfortante saber que aún existan personas tan buenas y desinteresadas como usted. Y si encima se lavará los dientes antes de hacer una necesaria respiración boca a boca, no entiendo cómo nadie lo ha nominado aún al premio nobel de la paz. Jamás deja de sorprenderme, señor xD Mis cariños para ambos!)__**, Guest **__(Hola! Jajaja Scorpius es el hombre perfecto para todas, pero Rose lo acaparó completamente. Perra egoísta xD Y bueno… sean ciertas o no tus conjeturas, mi consejo es que no le des demasiadas vueltas porque el pasado debe quedarse atrás y si tu amiga vale la pena, te será honesta y no habrá razón para sentirte mal :) Sin embargo, me alegra que Scorpius haya conseguido hacerte olvidar de eso el tiempo suficiente como para que ahora ansíes soñar con él :D Besos y mucha suerte!)__**, Kirisuke, Brianda **__(Hola! Espero que después de comentar hayas podido dormir en paz, pero es un gusto saber que las cartas te han gustado lo suficiente como para que siguieras leyendo con todo y sueño :D Y sí, es ciertamente refrescante escribir a Scorpius luego de saturarme a mí misma de todo el drama que necesito para escribir a alguien como Rose xD Saludos!)__**, Lorena Lupin-mistral, wednesday mellark, Lenna Weasley, FYA **__(Hola! Jajajaja Asumo que tu entusiasmo es muy positivo, pero por favor… no te mueras xD Scorpius ha desnudado su alma en el capítulo anterior y ha hablado acerca de su conexión con Marius y sus padres y eso fue más de lo que Rose pudo soportar. Scorpius de verdad lo logró y sí, Astoria es genial por estar involucrada xD Hizo acopio de todas sus armas y abrumó a Rose de tal forma, que no tuvo más remedio que sentarse y evidenciar su desesperación a través de una carta. En cuanto a Marius… bueno, te dejaré con la duda. ¡Prepara tu aparato de oxígeno, eh?! Jajajaja Saludos!)__**, Carla Grint **__(Jajaja el amor es mutuo :) No sé si sea bueno que estés tan enamorada de Scorpius porque eso sube muchísimo las expectativas, pero me alegra que lo hagas porque quise que fuera un personaje entrañable. Y créeme que las descabelladas ideas de muchas no estaban tan lejos de la realidad. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capítulo también lo ames :D)__**, adry mw, Luna712 **__(La intención de las cartas era que conocieran un poco más a Scorpius y me encanta saber que te gustó :D Saludos!)__**, Roulimystic, C.M.M.A, Negrilu **__(Genial que te gustara el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias por comentar :D Oh! Y te aviso que tienes desactivada la opción de recepción de mensajes privados, así que por ello te he respondido por aquí. Besos!)__**, Clickerland, Milagros **__(Primero que nada, gracias por avisar que estás bien :D Una vez dije que publicaría así temblara la tierra y hasta ahora, sólo me han detenido tres cosas: 1. Mi laptop anterior murió y creí haber perdido la historia para siempre, pero logré recuperarla. 2. Un viaje al exterior. 3. El jodido internet xD. Como ves, lo que sucedió en Venezuela esta última semana no entra en ninguna de esas opciones y mientras yo siga encontrándome tan bien, abrán publicaciones :) En cuanto al capítulo… creo que entiendes por qué es mi favorito hasta la fecha xD Yo también me pregunto por qué no existen hombres así, pero lo que nos queda hacer mientras esperamos es emocionarnos por gente ficticia xD Y sí, Scorpius sabe algo sobre la esfera que Rose no. Ya veremos si se lo informará :D Mucha fuerza para ti también!)__**, Astridblu, Dramione Malfoy, Takahashi Karumi, Cora Lozar, caro **__(Gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste: D)__y a __**Viian Jntte M. **__Las quiero ˂3_

_¡Yay! Nuevo capítulo chicas. Espero que lo disfruten :D_

* * *

**El Reencuentro**

_(O del cómo Rose sobrevivió a la presencia de una aparición del más allá sin acabar en San Mungo)_

* * *

Llegó a su piso aquella noche sintiéndose más agotada de lo normal y lamentando que apenas fuera el inicio de la semana. Cada vez que los lunes resultaban tan pesados, no era un buen augurio para los seis días restantes.

Suspiró, consciente de que anticipar eventos catastróficos no le haría ningún bien. Al menos, le consolaba el hecho de saber que en poco más de una semana, en cuanto pusiera el punto y final a aquel último artículo de la celebración del aniversario número 31 de la guerra, comenzaría a hacer lo que realmente quería al llegar a _El Profeta_.

Escribir sus ansiados artículos de opinión.

Era todo lo que siempre había querido y, por fin, estaba a días de conseguirlo. Antes era una meta tan lejana que sencillamente era un simple sueño, pero ahora estaba tan cerca que si estiraba sus manos de forma metafórica, podría alcanzarlo con figurativa facilidad.

Ya no escribiría sólo porque tenía que conformarse o porque era mejor hacerlo que seguir atascada en la administración del diario. Ahora de verdad lo haría por placer.

Y se moría de ganas, en serio.

Pero, vamos... es Rose de quién estamos hablando y para ella siempre, _siempre_ hay un problema.

El suyo era que no sabía cómo comenzar.

Es decir, este _sería_ su debut. Tenía que escribir algo fabuloso porque en el mundo periodístico, las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan. En su mente, imaginaba algo polémico, lleno de afirmaciones poderosas y palabras conmovedoras... pero su cerebro estaba seco y vacío. Casi muerto.

Por primera vez en su vida, tenía un asqueroso bloqueo de escritor que, por cierto, no pudo haber sido más _oportuno_ en la vida. Su primera nota saldría el próximo viernes y aún no tenía idea de qué trataría, pero le quedaba una semana y media para considerarlo seriamente, así que trataba de no torturarse demasiado por su carencia de inspiración que, curiosamente, llevaba unos cuatro meses desarrollándose.

Realmente esperaba que la emoción y el nerviosismo no acabaran por vencerla, pero debía confiar un poco en su inteligencia y criterio.

Y en todo eso pensaba cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar luego de esquivar a la señora Murray (que le profesaba aún más recelos desde el incidente con Dominique) y caminó lentamente antes de desplomarse en un sillón cercano sin siquiera quitarse el abrigo. Estuvo un rato viendo hacia la nada hasta que su mirada se topó con el calendario posado sobre una repisa y suspiró.

Habían pasado cinco días desde la última carta de Scorpius.

¿Era tan patético como pensaba eso de esperar con ansiedad a que una lechuza le dejara un pulcro sobre en las manos? Sospechaba que sí, pero ya nada podía hacer. Ni siquiera tenía la energía de enfrentarse a esa resignada noción y cada vez que pensaba en ello, le entraban ganas de acurrucarse en posición fetal en la superficie acolchada más cercana.

Cuando recibió la primera misiva, casi se muere. La segunda la sorprendió muchísimo, pero la tercera la recibió con una emoción extraña instalada en el pecho y, a partir de allí, cada vez que tenía el pergamino frente a ella, sus manos temblaban de anticipación y casi no respiraba mientras leía.

Y siempre ocurría lo mismo. Sus ojos volaban velozmente por todo el contenido por si veía la ubicación de Scorpius y si no, se iba directamente a las posdatas casi de manera inconsciente, esperando conocer cada detalle de aquel que pensó que odiaba hace unos meses.

Ese tiempo se veía tan lejano ya...

La verdad era que no sentía ningún deseo de clasificar aquel sentimiento que había comenzado a ser cada vez más evidente conforme leía cada palabra de manera ansiosa porque la molestaba muchísimo pensar que él no estaba allí, que ninguno había sido capaz de superar esos indefinidos sentimientos y que de cualquier forma, lo que sea que tenían jamás se podría resolver.

Pero entonces leía el real contenido de la carta y a las palabras finales, se encontraba a sí misma incapaz de seguir por tener la vista empañada por las lágrimas. Le irritaba que aun estando tan lejos, él pudiera hacerla sentir tan contrariada y molesta consigo misma.

Porque sí, el conocía sus reacciones casi como si las estuviera viendo en vivo y directo. Se sonrojaba furiosamente con cada cumplido, rodaba los ojos con cada muestra de vanidad y lloraba silenciosamente cuando las palabras eran demasiado íntimas y personales porque dolía. Dolía muchísimo.

Y el dolor era, hasta ahora, lo único que se había permitido reconocerse a sí misma.

Y fue eso mismo lo que guio sus manos a un pergamino porque sencillamente no podía más y la tuvo cuatro horas escribiendo y borrando y volviendo a escribir alguna respuesta que valiera la pena para enviarle finalmente unas tres jodidas líneas que eran básicamente nada en comparación a las palabras de él.

Já, y se llamaba a sí misma escritora. Definitivamente era una vergüenza para la comunidad literata.

Por supuesto, toda esa situación era genial.

No, en serio. Lo era.

Simplemente maravillosa.

Es decir, ¿Qué no había de _fantástico_ en el hecho de sentirse tan _mal_ cada vez que pensaba en él? Pero no era un "mal" común, sino un _mal_ que bien podría ser nostalgia, tristeza y algo parecido al despecho.

Resopló frustrada y echó otro corto vistazo alrededor con la lejana esperanza de hallar algún sobre que no estuviera allí al marcharse al trabajo y volvió a recriminarse el hacerlo como cada vez que llegaba a casa. Era una costumbre enfermiza y un poco obsesiva que ahora poseía y que no podía reprimir porque era inevitable.

Era inevitable pensar en él, maldita sea.

Cuando el pequeño festín mental de auto-regaños cesó, fue hasta su habitación y se quitó cada prenda que llevaba encima casi ceremoniosamente, concentrándose en esa acción para no pensar en _nada_, antes de ponerse su horrendo y confortable pijama, sonrojándose inmediatamente al recordar lo que Scorpius pensaba de él.

Por Circe, ya ni siquiera podía cambiarse de ropa sin que su imagen mental la fastidiara.

Gruñó sintiéndose cansada de sí misma y se volvió para caminar hasta su cama cuando algo parecido a un trozo de papel amarillento sobre su mesita de luz llamó su atención.

Era un pergamino.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y volvió a abrirlos; últimamente, veía muchas ilusiones como ésa y francamente...

Sí, seguía allí.

Bueno, nadie podía culparla por cerciorarse. Como decía, ya le había pasado un par de veces eso de imaginar que había recibido correspondencia desde Australia.

¡Australia! Scorpius era muy bueno huyendo, a decir verdad. Cuando ella quería escapar, se limitaba a encerrarse en su piso por un par de horas (er, semanas...) hasta estar más tranquila.

Pero la carta no podía ser de él. La lechuza solía esperar a que ella llegara para dársela en sus manos, así que probablemente era de Albus o de Dominique, que seguro se pasaron por su casa aquella tarde y al no encontrarla, dejaron una nota.

Volvió a suspirar sintiéndose hastiada de ese habitual gesto lastimero y la tomó entre sus manos sin demasiado interés antes de sentarse para desenrollar el pergamino. Lo abrió casi con aburrimiento y bostezó antes de prestarse a leer.

_Date la vuelta._

Frunció el ceño y volvió a pasear sus ojos por las escuetas palabras.

¿Qué clase de nota era esa? El pergamino a simple vista parecía muchísimo más extenso y era un verdadero gasto de papel escribir esa tontería allí.

Bufó antes de volver a leer la frase y se giró hacia la puerta pensando que era una soberana estupidez obedecer a un tonto pedazo de papel.

Allí no había nadie.

¡Qué idiotez!

¿Quién podría haberle dejado eso allí? Además, ¿Qué objetivo tenía?

Miró nuevamente la misiva con desdén y rodó los ojos antes de arrugar el pergamino y colocarlo sobre su mesita de luz. Se sentía estúpida de sólo haber volteado, a decir verd...

–¿Por qué no lo intentas otra vez?

Se volvió tan rápido que le sorprendió que su cuello no se hubiera desprendido del resto de su cuerpo para salir girando frenéticamente como un trompo y su mandíbula casi roza el suelo cuando reconoció la voz.

–¡Dios mío! –se llevó una mano al pecho por la impresión y cerró los párpados con fuerza, agradeciendo estar sentada y repitiéndose como mantra que era imposible que él estuviera allí–. No, no es posible –insistió en voz alta y volvió a abrir los ojos–. ¡Merlín!

–¿Sueñas mucho con mi presencia, Weasley? –un Scorpius bronceado, con el cabello mucho más largo de lo usual y con una sombra de barba en su rostro entró definitivamente en la habitación y se adelantó un par de pasos hacia ella, sonriendo con infinita diversión–. Porque no me molestaría que te acercaras y me pellizcaras, ya sabes... para comprobar que verdaderamente estoy aquí.

–¡Circe bendita, sí eres tú! –inhaló profundamente al oír aquel cinismo característico de Malfoy y sus cejas casi rozan la línea del cabello–. ¡No! No estás aquí.

–¿Siempre eres tan cabezota? –puso los ojos en blanco por su propia pregunta y repuso–. ¿De qué estoy hablando? Claro que lo eres –rió entre dientes y se acercó un poco más–. Vamos, admítelo de una vez. Soy yo.

–No, no lo eres.

–Sí, lo soy.

–No. Me niego a creerlo.

–Vamos, si no hubieses estado esperando a que regresara, jamás me habrías respondido –y Rose sabía exactamente a lo que se refería, pero prefirió fingir demencia. Bueno, no podía fingir tanto cuando ya estaba demente, pero…–. De acuerdo, pero dime... ¿Discutes muy a menudo con tu imaginación? Porque creo que eso califica como esquizofrenia –le sonrió con suficiencia y Rose sintió cómo su descrédito se debilitaba.

–Pues debo haberme vuelto oficialmente loca –enterró la cara entre sus manos y suspiró, convencida de lo que haría a continuación–. Sabía que este día llegaría.

Se inclinó para alcanzar la perilla de la portezuela inferior de la mesita de luz y la abrió con otro suspiro lastimero antes de extraer un bolso de mano con resignación. Lógicamente, Rose era una mujer muy preparada y ése era su equipaje de contingencia.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó aquel espejismo con suspicacia y Rose resopló con impotencia.

–Son algunas prendas de vestir y otras cosas que guardé hace unas semanas porque de seguro las necesitaría para el día en que tuviera que marcharme al ala de demencia auto-inducida de San Mungo –no sabía si esa área existía, pero bien podría probar suerte. Debió haberle preguntado a Hugo. Después de todo, ¿quién hubiera dicho que ese momento llegaría?

Pues ella sí, ciertamente.

¡Já! Y Dominique se había burlado hasta el cansancio cuando le había comentado su fabulosa idea. Ahora se sentía tentada a restregarle en la cara su maravilloso triunfo, pero no estaba segura de que estar desquiciada fuera motivo de victoria.

–Si te digo que me sorprenden tus palabras, estaría mintiéndote –afirmó su ilusión muy seriamente antes de reír–. Eres francamente increíble; yo estoy aquí esforzándome por no ponerte las manos encima y según tú, soy un producto muy realista de tu imaginación.

–Exactamente –aseguró más tranquila mientras se enderezaba con el equipaje en mano y esa alucinación alzó una muy _aparentemente_ real ceja–. También puede que esté teniendo algún tipo de sueño enfermizo por la alta cantidad de cafeína que consumí durante el día o, en su defecto, estoy inconsciente. Esta mañana estaba recogiendo unos archivos del suelo y me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza con un cajón cuando intenté incorporarme… quizás me desmayé. Sí, eso puede ser... estoy en coma y esto no es más que una especie de delirio onírico muy perturbador. O tal vez tengo una hipotética fiebre azotando mi cuerpo inerte y eso provoca que, en efecto, pueda conversar con mis espejismos como si fueran reales –razonó sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos, temiendo ver qué tan iguales eran esos a los del Scorpius corpóreo–. Aunque, naturalmente, me siento inclinada a pensar que me he vuelto loca porque, bueno... eso resume y simplifica mucho las cosas, ¿no crees? No, no respondas. De igual forma, no necesito ninguna otra confirmación de mi inestable estado mental porque con todo lo que me ha pasado, ya he tenido suficiente. Lo intuía desde hace mucho y sinceramente...

Scorpius volvió a reír más abiertamente, deteniendo su verborrea en seco (a Merlín gracias) y obligándola a alzar la vista para contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido por el desconcierto y la irritación. Sin embargo, olvidó cualquier reclamo cuando él se acercó a ella y muy delicadamente, apartó el bolso de sus manos y lo arrojó a algún punto muy lejano a ellos en la habitación sin dejar de observarla a los ojos como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle de sus elocuentes expresiones.

Unos momentos después, terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ambos para acabar parado frente a ella, que continuaba sentada. Y fue allí, justo en ese instante, en que una parte tan trivial de la anatomía humana como las rodillas fueron súbita y dolorosamente tomadas en cuenta por el tembloroso cuerpo de Rose.

Cerró los ojos por apenas un segundo antes de clavarlos en aquel punto solitario en el que se unían sus cuerpos, sintiendo cómo se le encendía el rostro cuando la presión que ejercían sus rodillas sobre las de ella aumentó. Y es que repentinamente, fue muy consciente de que su pijama no le cubría ni la mitad del muslo y que lo único que evitaba que se _tocaran_, era la perfecta túnica de Scorpius. Además, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por el grado de atención que le estaba dedicando a esa nimiedad en vez de considerar asuntos mucho más urgentes, como su inminente locura y, bueno, la paz mundial o algo por el estilo.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo y ella parecían tener conceptos muy diferentes de lo que era algo _urgente_.

Que, si les da curiosidad, _no_ eran esas rodillas fuertes que hacían presión contra las de ella.

No, probablemente no. Seguramente no, de hecho.

Sin embargo, esa negación no evitó que se ruborizara aún más violentamente ni que se le tensaran todos los músculos mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su masculino cuerpo hasta enfocar su rostro. Cuando ya sentía la boca seca, Scorpius se presionó aún más como si _supiera_ lo que estaba provocando en ella y la invadió una abrumante sensación de vértigo que la hizo dar un respingo.

–Es difícil prever la propia locura –comentó distraídamente y a Rose le tomó un par de segundos entender el significado de sus palabras. Más aún cuando él se inclinó _todavía_ _más_ hacia ella, apoyando ambas manos sobre la cama y a los costados de su cuerpo para no perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su cuerpo.

El aliento que rozó su frente se sintió tan _real_ que no tuvo ninguna gana de saber qué tan maléfica y poderosa era su imaginación, así que se limitó a echar la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de aquel tentador rostro varonil.

No. Tentador no.

Aquel fastidioso y desconcertante rostro varonil. Sí.

Sí.

_Sí_...

–No es difícil cuando la locura viene progresivamente –afirmó vacilante luego de tragar saliva con dificultad.

–Te aseguro que soy tan real como tú –humedeció sus labios como si estuviera a la expectativa de algo que sabía que no pasaría antes de sonreír ladinamente y Rose se vio incapaz de desviar su mirada de su boca–. Aunque a mí nota le faltó algo, ¿no crees?

–N-no –tartamudeó sintiendo como su incredulidad acababa por desplomarse cuando Malfoy se aproximó un poco más, obligándola a apoyar los codos sobre la cama para imponer una mínima distancia.

–Sí, aún carece de algo –alzó una de sus manos y confiando en el apoyo que aún le brindaba su brazo izquierdo, le retiró un mechón del rostro antes de que su mirada se suavizara–. Tuyo, Scorpius Malfoy.

–M-Malfoy... –farfulló sonrojada sin ser capaz de retroceder cuando su voz pausada y suave le acarició los oídos.

–Posdata, te amo.

Y eso fue más de lo que la débil resistencia de Rose pudo aguantar.

–Merlín santísimo, eres tú –su voz sonó ahogada y pequeña y la sonrisa de Scorpius se volvió cariñosa.

Se observaron unos momentos como si estuvieran evaluando las reacciones del otro. Malfoy parecía muy relajado, pero su respiración era errática y Rose se jugaba lo que fuera a que su corazón estaba tan desbocado como el de ella. Ambos tenían todos los músculos agarrotados por la tensión que flotaba en el ambiente por esas millones de cosas que querían decir pero que no tenían ni idea de cómo expresar y por esas otras millones de _cosas_ inclasificables que sentían por el otro.

Contempló entonces cada uno de los rasgos faciales de Scorpius, reconociéndolo. Se detuvo un momento en sus labios húmedos, descendió por su mandíbula y deslizó su vista por sus hombros hasta llegar a aquella mano que aferraba la sábana bajo ella como si esa fuera su única esperanza para evitar hacer algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Pasó saliva con pesadez y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Obviamente, Scorpius estaba dejando lo que fuera que tendría que pasar entre ambos en sus manos, así que lo siguiente que ocurrió nació del más puro de los impulsos. Antes de darse cuenta, sus brazos habían cobrado vida propia y se habían entrelazado tras la nuca del hombre cuya manía por invadir el espacio personal ya había sido completamente olvidada. Lo abrazó con tanto ímpetu, que no recordó que ella estaba semi-acostada y él seguía sobre sus dos pies, así que el hombre se tambaleó y le tomó unos segundos recuperar la estabilidad antes pasarle un brazo por su cintura, apretándola contra él con fuerza.

Ambos suspiraron casi al unísono y ella ni siquiera quiso fingir que no lo había extrañado, porque sí lo había hecho.

Con cada fibra de su ser.

Lo había echado tanto de menos que _dolía_.

_Siempre_ dolía. A cada segundo, de hecho.

Acarició su mejilla rasposa con una mano y le dio un largo beso en la otra muy cerca de sus labios, sintiendo que necesitaba mucho más que eso pero no estando dispuesta a dejarse llevar.

Había extrañado la jodida forma que tenía de molestarla, sus jodidas sonrisas de suficiencia, su jodida ceja y sus jodidas risas entre dientes.

Y había extrañado la jodida manía que tenía de blasfemar mentalmente cuando él estaba cerca.

–Yo también te eché de menos –dijo casi como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos y enterró la cara en su cabello. Ella se estremeció cuando lo sintió inhalar profundamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para negarlo. Todas estaban dirigidas a evitar el inminente llanto y a percibir el calor que el hombro de Scorpius, en donde tenía la cara hundida, le estaba proporcionando.

Entonces, tomó la iniciativa de acostarse completamente sin siquiera pensárselo mucho porque de seguro Scorpius estaba incómodo por su posición. Él, al principio sobresaltado porque ella quisiera alejarse tan pronto, captó al vuelo sus intenciones porque ella no lo soltó. Cuidadosamente, se recostó junto a ella y los dos se acomodaron hasta que él envolvió sus hombros con su brazo izquierdo y ella, tímidamente, dejó que su cabeza descansara cerca de su cuello, con las piernas de ambos aún colgando por sobre el borde de la cama.

–¿Q-Qué haces aquí? –preguntó luego de lo que parecieron años y cuando logró recuperar el control sobre sus glándulas lagrimales.

–Ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Australia. Decliné su propuesta, firmé todos los acuerdos necesarios y debo estar aquí cuando lleguen los encargados de trasladar todo lo que hallamos.

–No, no... me refiero a _aquí_ –Scorpius rió y posó una mano sobre su varonil abdomen mientras la otra le acariciaba el cabello con aparente desenfado antes de contestar.

–Llegué hace un par de horas y quería verte –Rose se sonrojó y se acurrucó un poco más en su hombro para que no fuera visible, asintiendo–. Si lo que te preocupa es el cómo entré... a tu favor puedo decir que me tomó un tiempo deshacer tus protecciones, pero no por nada me dedico a romper maldiciones para descubrir grandes tesoros.

–Sí, lo supuse –mintió mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin dejar de notar el tono que Malfoy había empleado para decir "grandes tesoros". En realidad, ni siquiera había pensado en la violación de sus hechizos más poderosos.

De hecho, no había pensado en absolutamente nada.

Y es que en su mente había fabricado aquella conversación de reencuentro unas mil veces durante esos meses, cavilando, midiendo y analizando cada una de sus respuestas y sus posibles reacciones. En todas, siempre acababa arreglándoselas para expresarle todos esos confusos pensamientos que tenía y de paso le pedía perdón por haber herido sus sentimientos. Él, por otra parte, se limitaba a escucharla atentamente antes de decirle él mismo cómo se sentía.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, con Scorpius junto a ella y viviendo esa hipotética conversación en carne y hueso. Y estaba sin palabras. Lo único que podía hacer era acariciar el colgante en forma de esfera con disimulo por sobre el pijama como si esperara que éste le diera algún tipo de inspiración divina.

Ya ni siquiera podía confiar en la insolencia de su lengua para tomar el mando y representar ese guión que se había afanado tanto en escribir mentalmente durante ese tiempo.

Que _tonta_ se sentía.

–¿Te apetecería jugar un partido de ajedrez? He oído que eres muy buena –Rose alzó la vista y lo halló sonriente y retador. Su propuesta parecía ser un intento de relajarla y se lo agradeció silenciosamente mientras le regalaba una débil sonrisa.

Y es que a decir verdad, la idea no le desagradaba. El ajedrez implicaba una distancia prudente y, de paso, un tablero de por medio. En su situación, eso era perfecto porque, bueno... Scorpius no llevaba ni diez minutos dentro de su habitación y ya había estado _sobre_ ella y _junto_ a ella en una _cama_.

No quería que eso sentara algún precedente para el futuro, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

–Sí, bueno... ¿Por qué no? Ya has entrado a mi piso a la fuerza. Sería una pena desperdiciar todo tu esfuerzo –replicó intentando sonar de buen humor. Al parecer funcionó, porque Scorpius se echó a reír.

–Sígueme –estuvo a punto de olvidarse de su turbación y bufar; hablaba como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Lo único que la contuvo de replicar fue el miedo de que su voz fuera incapaz de abandonar sus labios.

Perezosamente, ambos se incorporaron simultáneamente y él la guió hasta la sala de estar. La invitó a sentarse en el sillón más amplio antes de colocar el de una plaza al otro extremo de la mesita del té (cubriendo el televisor con el mueble) y rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica. Cuando ya estuvo sentado, colocó el diminuto tablero sobre la mesa y lo agrandó con la varita.

Ambos colocaron las piezas en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Un par de veces, Rose se aventuró a contemplarlo sigilosamente por entre las pestañas. Aún le parecía increíble volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo. Era hasta gracioso lo mucho que había deseado que él se esfumara de la faz de la tierra y cuando se fue...

Cuando se fue, se llevó con él alguna parte de ella, pero aún no sabía el _qué_.

Scorpius alzó la vista levemente al sentirse observado y le sonrió afablemente antes de regresar su atención al orden de las piezas. Naturalmente, Rose se sonrojó.

Quizás sí sabía el _qué_, pero no estaba segura de querer aceptarlo.

Suspiró; no había manera de sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

Cuando ya todo estuvo listo, Rose se preparó para ordenarle al primer peón que se moviera, pero Scorpius la detuvo antes de que pronunciara ninguna palabra.

–Te propongo algo –lo miró sin poder ocultar su curiosidad y él le sonrió con condescendencia–. Cada vez que logre acabar con alguna de tus fichas, me concederás una pregunta. Cualquiera. Y lo mismo para ti. Pienso que eso evitará los prolongados silencios... ¿Qué opinas?

–Er... –frunció el entrecejo y volvió a mirar el tablero con indecisión. Era bastante buena jugando al ajedrez, pero no quería subestimar la capacidad de Scorpius. Luego de unos segundos de considerarlo, se encogió de hombros antes de asentir–. Siempre que no sea nada extraño...

–¡Oh! Puedes contar con que lo sea. Mueve.

Bufó y Scorpius rió ligeramente.

–Peón e2 hacia e4 –la pieza obedeció con lentitud exasperante y Rose contuvo un resoplido de impaciencia.

–Peón d7 a d5 –Scorpius alzó las cejas con evidente desafío y ella alzó el mentón, demostrando que no sería tan fácil vencerla.

Pero luego de un par de movimientos más, su primer peón ya había caído al tiempo que su confianza en alguna posible victoria. No era como si no lo hubiera visto venir, pero eso de perder una pieza tan rápido la dejaba muy mal parada.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó luego de morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Scorpius sonrió con evidente triunfo y se recostó en el respaldar de su asiento con indolencia.

–¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Casi se le escapa un suspiro de alivio cuando escuchó la pregunta. Era una cosita sencilla, nada de que asustarse.

Al menos por el momento.

–Creo que no tengo ninguno predilecto, pero siempre me ha gustado el blanco... aunque no sea un color. Me gustan los tonos suaves, como el gris o el rosa pastel –contestó con simpleza y Scorpius asintió, aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta.

A partir de ese momento, Rose se cuidó muchísimo de analizar bien antes de hacer cada movimiento para evitar que el cuestionario se hiciera más extenso y diera espacio a preguntas más personales. Al parecer, Scorpius también pensaba lo mismo, porque pasaron unos diez minutos antes de que Rose tuviera que reprimir un silbido de éxito.

–Peón fuera –anunció alegremente cuando la ficha negra fue destruida–. ¿Tienes algún amigo fuera del círculo familiar? –su respuesta le interesaba más de lo que debía. Nunca lo había visto compartiendo con nadie que no tuviera algún tipo de relación sanguínea con él y la duda la mataba.

–Sí.

Esperó unos segundos, pero nada. Esperó entonces un minuto completo, pero Scorpius veía atentamente el tablero como si analizara su siguiente movimiento y _no_ la pregunta.

Bufó; eso era lo último que necesitaba.

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué?

–Acabo de preguntarte algo, Malfoy.

–Y yo acabo de responder.

–¡Claro que no!

–Dije que sí. En tu pregunta no pedías una detallado perfil de cada amigo que he tenido en mi vida –se explicó lentamente y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Bueno, eso se sobreentendía.

–No, no lo hacía.

–Merlín, ¿Puedes simplemente responder? Sólo quiero saber algo acerca de tus amigos. No es tan difí...

–¿Eso es todo lo que tu insana curiosidad puede hacer? Bien, aquí va –la interrumpió rápidamente y Rose entornó los ojos–. Connie es una de ellas, aunque eso fue algo más como una imposición de ella que por verdadero placer mutuo –él frunció el ceño y Rose tuvo deseos de acercársele para golpearlo por idiota, pero las distancias entre ambos debían mantenerse por su bien. Es decir, el de _ambos_–. Por otra parte, siempre me he llevado mejor con las personas que son mucho mayores que yo, así que Dylan Stahl, el jefe de mi expedición a Egipto, es uno de mis mejores amigos –suspiró melancólicamente, como si extrañara conversar con su, er... amigo Dylan–. ¡Oh! También está mi buen amigo Liam, que ya lo conoces. Es irlandés y tiene la lengua más rápida de Inglaterra cuando entra en confiana; incluso le gana a Connie. Es torpe y aunque lo intenta, jamás logra ser delicado con las palabras. Carece de tacto y no lo sabe –se detuvo apenas un segundo para sacudir la cabeza a la par que una breve risa escapaba de sus labios–. Lo conocí en mi último año en Hogwarts porque fue uno de los tutores asignados para comenzar a prepararme para mi profesión, que incluye prolongados viajes al exterior al igual que la de él. Es Hufflepuff, hijo de muggles y el único que no se sintió inmediatamente ofendido por los rumores de mi ascendencia cuando comenzamos a tener contacto –rió quedamente y Rose se removió con incomodidad sobre su asiento–. También es uno de los pocos compañeros de clase con el que aún mantengo correspondencia, pero se hace difícil cuando viajas constantemente y tu amigo nunca está en el mismo lugar porque trabaja catalogando plantas y criaturas mágicas desconocidas para el Ministerio... gracias a él es que sé todas esas cosas de la historia de América porque habla tanto como escribe –comentó de forma ausente mientras insistía en mirar al tablero y no a ella–. Es su continente favorito en todo el mundo y sus cartas están llenas de mitos y leyendas de allí.

Rose se esforzó en disimular su sorpresa, pero fue inevitable. Conocía a Liam; quizás más de lo que Scorpius sospechaba, pero eso no evitó que alzara las cejas y abriera los ojos de forma cómica al escuchar las palabras "Hufflepuff" e "Hijo de Muggles" dichas de forma tan tranquila y despreocupada, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada.

En la siguiente media hora, la cosa estuvo bastante reñida. Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a ceder su terreno en el tablero y a Rose le estaba costando un mundo abrirse camino para abarcar la mayor parte del mismo sin observar más de lo necesario a la expresión concentrada del hombre frente a ella, así que el juego se desarrollaba básicamente en el centro, dónde las preguntas iban y venían conforme las piezas iban cayendo.

Así, Rose se enteró de que Scorpius no sentía ninguna inclinación especial hacia ningún deporte y de que le gustaba despertarse muy temprano para ver el amanecer. También supo que su materia favorita era Astronomía y que si tuviera que elegir a un integrante de la familia Weasley aparte de Rose para atravesar un hipotético apocalipsis, él no sabría elegir entre Dominique (para restaurar la raza humana) o Albus (quien podría ayudarlo a sobrevivir).

Eso la hizo fruncir el ceño, consternada por esa confesión y por el hecho de que no importaba cuanto supiera de él, nada parecía ser suficiente. Él, sin embargo, le dejó en claro que no esperara una respuesta coherente cuando la pregunta en sí era de lo más absurda y divertida.

Scorpius, por su parte, hacía preguntas cada vez más personales. Le cuestionaba con desenfado acerca de cosas que abarcaban desde su pasatiempo favorito, hasta qué pariente le caía mejor o peor, pasando por la infame interrogante sobre cuántos novios había tenido. Por cómo iban las cosas, se notaba a leguas que la intención de Malfoy siempre fue llegar paulatinamente a resolver las dudas más íntimas de su vida.

–Interesante movida, pero no lo suficientemente astuta –Scorpius le ordenó a su caballo que acabara con el alfil de Rose y ella se sintió totalmente estúpida por no haberlo previsto antes. Dentro de muy poco, Scorpius se haría con el control total del tablero–. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo descabellado, poco propio de ti y que nadie sepa? ¡Oh! Y que no haya sido por culpa de Dominique.

–Sí –respondió cortante sin dejar de ver el juego con los ojos entornados.

–¿Qué?

–Interesante pregunta, pero no lo suficientemente astuta –Scorpius rió de buena gana y muy discretamente, Rose alzó la vista y sonrió con ligereza. A decir verdad, se sentía orgullosa por su propio ingenio–. No estoy obligada a dar detalles.

–Vamos, yo te describí a mis amigos más cercanos con mucho detalle –Rose se encogió de hombros con indolencia y Malfoy volvió a reír–. Vale, eso se arreglará en un minuto –efectivamente, a Scorpius no le tomó más que tres movimientos para acabar con otro peón blanco–. ¿Qué has hecho que ha sido descabellado, nada propio de ti, que nadie sepa y que no fuera culpa de Dominique?

–Pues... –estaba segura de que algo había hecho, pero justo ahora no recordaba nada que no tuviera las narices de Dominique involucradas. ¿Era realmente tan mojigata?–. Una vez hurté unos artículos de Sortilegios Weasley antes de ir a Hogwarts porque mi madre no permitió que mi tío me los obsequiara y atrapó a mi papá escabullendo algunos en mi baúl la noche antes de partir a mi segundo año.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

–Vamos, tu papá es uno de los administradores de la tienda; prácticamente no robaste nada –Rose frunció el ceño y lo miró con gravedad. ¡Claro que lo había hecho! ¡Incluso tenía años cargando con ese nefasto remordimiento!–. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso.

Rose arrugó la nariz y frunció los labios, pensando en qué podría satisfacer la curiosidad de ese hombre. De acuerdo, er... una vez había corrido desnuda por el patio de la Madriguera con Lucy, pero tenía tres años, así que no contaba. En las vacaciones de verano antes de séptimo año, Lysander se había colado en su habitación una noche y se fue en la mañana antes de que Hermione o Ron notaran su presencia, pero suponía que esa información no le caería muy bien a su interlocutor. Poco antes de cumplir los dieciséis años, había huido de casa para encontrarse con Dominique, que logró meterlas a un pub muggle confundiendo a los de seguridad, pero no era lo suficientemente interesante...

Por Circe, todas esas cosas habían sido causadas por alguien externo, lo que la llevaba a pensar que era bastante desafortunada porque siempre que hacía algo raro, era culpa de alguien más. Generalmente de Dominique.

–Pues... –vamos, tenía que haber algo–. Er... –y el recuerdo le llegó como en una epifanía. Se sonrojó furiosamente y comentó a toser de pura impresión; había olvidado completamente ese episodio.

Entonces era cierto eso de que la mente bloquea los recuerdos traumáticos. ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

–Dilo.

–¿Qué? –susurró nerviosa cuando logró recuperarse y Scorpius le sonrió ladinamente.

–Di eso en lo que acabas de pensar que te ha hecho enrojecer tan rápidamente. Debe ser algo jugoso –Scorpius se inclinó en su asiento y la observó con una ceja asquerosa e incómodamente alzada.

–No he pensado en nada.

Scorpius bufó y su sonrisa creció un par de centímetros. Jamás lo admitiría, pero si llegaba a ganar esa partida de ajedrez no sería por las escasas habilidades de Rose, sino porque su rostro era tan expresivo y transparente como el cristal. Él no había subestimado la táctica y precisión militar de Rose al momento de enfrentarse en un juego así, pero jamás se había imaginado que observarla en medio de esa guerra fuera tan interesante y revelador.

Y es que era incapaz de dejar de notar que cada vez que ella analizaba un movimiento arriesgado, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y sacudía la cabeza, como reprimiendo algún impulso que podría llevarla a la derrota. Por otra parte, encontraba entretenido el hecho de que ella fuera capaz de anticipar varias de sus jugadas incluso cuando él mismo no las había visto aún porque fruncía la nariz de un modo especial y clavaba la vista en aquella pieza negra que la llevaría a la perdición. De esa forma, él se veía en la obligación de hallar esa jugada que ella tanto temía para derrotarla.

Claro que Scorpius no le diría que si llegaba a ganarle, sería sólo porque era mejor observador que jugador y Rose era un libro abierto, llena de señales y gestos inconfundibles como en ese momento, que estaba completamente azorada y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Claro que sí, no mientas. Nadie se sonroja espontáneamente y sólo porque sí –dijo divertido y Rose agachó la cabeza.

–Pues yo sí.

–Entonces es una cualidad maravillosa.

–Claro que no, es horrible. Apesta –se cruzó de brazos y el mohín de sus labios la hizo parecer una niña caprichosa.

–No desde mi punto de vista.

–Entonces debes ir a algún sanador a revisártela.

–Pues bien podrías prestarme tu equipaje de contingencia para no perder más tiempo –preguntó ya riendo sin reprimirse. Rose soltó un gruñido y entornó los ojos.

–¿Te han dicho que eres molesto?

–Sí. Tú lo has hecho muchísimas veces.

–Entonces el mensaje ya debería ser claro, ¿no crees?

–Rose, deja de ser tan infantil –dijo y ella frunció el ceño profundamente antes de decidir que lo mejor era dejarlo estar. Sino, estaría discutiendo por años.

Sin embargo, le gustaría dejar algo muy claro: Ella _no_ es infantil. Él sí lo es. Punto.

–Vale, ni siquiera es tan escabroso como piensas –Scorpius rió de buena gana y Rose resopló–. Connie es para Albus una especie de bendición... él jamás ha tenido demasiada suerte con las chicas. Cuando estábamos en cuarto, se pasó todo el año persiguiendo a una que nunca le hizo caso y créeme cuando digo que intentó de todo. Sonrisas, indiferencia, vanidad y humildad... Todo. Pero ella jamás cedió.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con tu sonrojo?

–Pues... un día fui a hablar con ella a la torre de Astronomía luego de que rechazara a Albus cruelmente la última noche antes del verano y, bueno... digamos que dejó bastante claro por qué jamás podría tener algo con él –Scorpius la miró inquisitivamente y su rostro enrojeció aún más–. Me dijo... bueno, no me dijo. Me demostró cuáles eran sus, er... preferencias.

–¿Qué hizo? –preguntó sonriendo ladinamente cuando el delicioso rubor de Rose se hizo más evidente que nunca, comenzando a encandilarlo.

–¿No lo adivinas?

–No –Scorpius ni siquiera le prestaba mucha atención; sólo se fijaba en cómo sus pecas parecían encenderse y cómo esas pestañas cobrizas ocultaban sus maravillosos ojos azules.

–Merlín, no me hagas decirlo. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Albus. Y Dominique lo adivinó porque es una cotilla, así que...

–Con más razón quiero saberlo. Recuerda que pedí un secreto.

Inhaló con fuerza para infundirse algo de valor. No podía creer a _quién_ estaba a punto de confesarle eso.

–Pues ella... ella me besó –Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos y le tomó tres tortuosos minutos dejar de carcajearse–. ¡Deja de reírte, idiota!

–¿Te besó? Ciertamente inesperado, sí –siguió riendo alegremente mientras Rose se hundía en el más profundo pozo de la vergüenza

–¡Pues yo tampoco lo esperaba! –chilló a un paso de la histeria para camuflar con su voz las tormentosas carcajadas de Malfoy.

–¿Y qué hiciste? –preguntó intentando recrear alguna divertida (y, para qué negarlo, _placentera_) imagen en su cabeza.

–¡Qué iba a hacer! Me quedé tan pasmada que fui incapaz de apartarme por un par de segundos, aunque de haberlo querido no lo habría logrado; esa chica parecía tener alguna relación sanguínea con el calamar gigante –se estremeció ante el recuerdo mientras Scorpius seguía riéndose desvergonzadamente.

–¿Quién era esta chica?

Resopló con fuerza, enojada por su propia incapacidad de dominar esos fastidiosos sonrojos.

–Era Slytherin y estaba un año por encima de nosotros. Su nombre era... –pasó saliva con pesadez cuando un escalofrío se deslizó nuevamente por su columna vertebral–. Anne Moore.

–¡Oh! La recuerdo. Era una chica agradable y muy guapa... –reprimió una sonrisa cuando Rose bufó con descrédito–. ¿Y qué pasó después?

–Pues... cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella ya luchaba por deshacerse de mi camisa mientras besaba... –se estremeció nuevamente; hablar sobre su _cuasi-violación_ era más difícil de lo que cualquiera hubiera creído–, besaba mi cuello y me decía algo entre besos como que si aceptaba pasar tiempo con Albus, era sólo para estar conmigo, que yo era hermosa y otras tonterías que no capté bien porque estaba estupefacta. En retrospectiva, creo que entré en estado de shock.

–Bueno, no la culpo –comentó Scorpius cuando su risa se detuvo–. No concibo como alguien puede conocerte y no enamorarse de ti –en algún momento mientras lo decía, el hombre debió haber notado que estaba sobrepasando los límites de la confianza que había intentado establecer desde que había llegado, porque carraspeó. Su intención no era presionarla demasiado–. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Potter? –repuso fingiendo no haber dicho lo último y Rose suspiró de puro alivio por el silencioso acuerdo de no tocar temas tan... tan inexplorados.

–Yo no tuve que decirle nada; Dominique entró a la torre con su novio de ese entonces, vio a Anne y salió corriendo a buscar a Albus para contarle que la había visto besando a una chica. Al día siguiente, hablé con él para explicarle lo sucedido sin entrar en demasiados detalles innecesarios –dijo procurando no mirarlo para no apenarse aún más–. Con toda la tristeza del mundo, me confesó que Dominique ya se lo había dicho... ingenuamente, creí que me había salvado de sus _garras_ y que ella no me había reconocido a mí, pero obviamente no fue así –gruñó ante el recuerdo y Scorpius rió por lo bajo–. No tengo tanta suerte.

Al parecer, su respuesta fue suficiente, porque él soltó otra pequeña risa y la instó a hacer el siguiente movimiento.

–¿y te gustó? –preguntó cogiéndola desprevenida. Tanto, que se maldijo por volver a sonrojarse tan furiosamente.

–¡Malfoy! –francamente, ¿qué rayos ocurría con ella? Parecía que tuviera una especie de interruptor que encendía su rubor cada vez que Malfoy abría la boca.

–Vale, ya me lo dirás después.

Después de otra media hora, el jaque mate hacia el rey de Rose fue inevitable, pero a esas alturas ya era un alivio que hubiera terminado el juego. Scorpius le había hecho confesar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cada una de sus humillaciones y desventuras y no creía que su cabeza pudiera aceptar tanto influjo de sangre sin provocarle una aneurisma.

–Buen juego –aceptó Scorpius sonriendo con evidente satisfacción. Rose bufó y clavó la mirada en la masacre blanca sobre el tablero.

–No para mí –refunfuñó resentida y él rió entre dientes.

–Bueno, es evidente. Perdiste –recalcó cruelmente y aquellos deseos asesinos que habían ido desapareciendo durante los meses de su ausencia renacieron milagrosamente–. Si quieres la revancha...

–¿Y exponerme a otro de tus maravillosos cuestionarios? Sobre mi cadáver –siseó fríamente cuando la socarronería de la sonrisa de Malfoy terminó por irritarla.

–Aún me queda una pregunta. Después de todo, maté a tu rey –Rose gruñó algo indescifrable y Scorpius lo tomó como un sí–. Dime, Rose... ¿Leíste mis cartas?

Oh.

Sus ojos clavados sobre ella con intensidad estaban teniendo el mismo efecto intimidador de antaño.

Sin embargo, le sostuvo la mirada con admirable valor y pasó saliva cuando él se incorporó y volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a ella. Esperó pacientemente a que Rose asimilara la pregunta y no se reprimió al momento de admirar cada facción en aquel rostro azorado.

No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que sí las había leído. Ahora la cuestión era saber cómo se las había tomado y, vale… también quería escucharlo de sus labios.

–Si recibiste mi respuesta, creo que es obvio que sí –musitó con voz ahogada luego de inhalar profundamente–. Sí, las leí.

Él asintió con una sonrisa muy leve de satisfacción y las manos de Rose se dirigieron a aquel punto al inicio de su abdomen en donde aún colgaba el dije con forma de esfera bajo su pijama. Scorpius se percató del gesto y la miró con suspicacia, pero Rose entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo para evitar las preguntas.

–Pues era todo lo que necesitaba saber... –miró el reloj sobre una repisa cercana antes de añadir–. Creo que es hora de irme.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se movió.

–¿Qué... qué harás cuando te vayas? –inquirió después de aclararse la garganta. Él la observó unos segundos con el mismo ardor de siempre antes de responder.

–Pues supongo que iré a dormir a mi apartamento y mañana a primera hora le daré la sorpresa a mi madre –contestó luego de encogerse de hombros. Entonces se incorporó, estiró los músculos y dijo–. Sé dónde está la salida.

Lo vio caminar hasta el pequeño vestíbulo y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión, no muy segura de si debía despedirse.

Y es que estaba tan confundida... si aún sentía algo por ella, era muy bueno escondiéndolo porque las únicas cosas que podían ponerlo en evidencia eran ciertos gestos y palabras concretas, pero nada más allá de eso.

Extrañamente, se sintió algo decepcionada.

No era como si esperara que él estuviera enamorado de ella toda la vida, obvio. Pero si quería que al menos, le diera oportunidad de aclarar sus propios sentimientos hacia él y disipar el desastre que era su vida en la actualidad.

De a momentos, todo parecía tan evidente para ella... leyó sus cartas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio y casi podía recitarlas de memoria, pero aun así era incapaz de reconocerse a sí misma nada.

¿Por qué era tan difícil ? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitir que, tal vez, ella también sentía algo por él ?

Porque a estas alturas, difícilmente podría negarlo ya. No podía obviar la desesperación con la que esperaba cada sobre desde Australia o la frecuencia con que las releía sólo para sentirlo presente mientras se aferraba a aquel dije de esfera como si fuera un maldito salvavidas en medio de una inundación.

Ya Scorpius no le atraía simplemente, pero era incapaz de reconocer que lo que sentía era mucho más grande y doloroso que eso.

Por eso, no podía dejarlo ir sin más.

–Malfoy...

Merlín... ¿Por qué se hacía esto a sí misma ?

A veces, sospechaba que tenía una tortuosa inclinación al masoquismo. Debía recordar agregar eso a la lista de sus enfermedades mentales (en la que figuraban trastorno de ansiedad generalizada, su condición de obsesivo-compulsiva, sus frecuentes ataques de pánico y depresión profunda y miserable) que llevaba en su equipaje de contingencia para que los sanadores le buscaran un tratamiento apropiado.

–Dime –él se giró cuando su mano ya rozaba el pomo de la puerta casi como si esperara ese llamado.

Rose se pasó ambas manos por el cabello con algo de frustración mal disimulada y Scorpius se contuvo de sonreír. Rose era tan predecible...

–Olvidaste... olvidaste el tablero de ajedrez –farfulló estúpidamente y él se hizo el desentendido.

–¡Oh, claro, sí! Considéralo un regalo –Rose frunció el ceño y miró el flamante tablero de ajedrez sobre la mesa del té con descrédito y dubitación–. Es de mármol, las piezas son de cristal y me figuré que iría bien con tu sala de estar.

–Yo... no puedo aceptarlo –Merlín, se veía muy costoso. Jamás podía pagar algo así.

–Cualquiera esperaría un gracias –dijo en tono jocoso, pero las cejas de Rose casi perforan el puente de su nariz.

–Es que... –resopló ruidosamente antes de continuar–. Es que yo no tengo nada para ti.

–Bueno, ya pensaremos en algo –le sonrió y volvió a darse la vuelta para salir. Abrió la puerta con lentitud deliberada (haciendo énfasis en _deliberada_) y Rose se removió en su asiento, indecisa.

–Malfoy... ¿Por qué viniste aquí ?

Scorpius disimuló su satisfacción cuando la escuchó nuevamente y se volvió hacia ella, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta como si no sintiera ni un gramo de esa preocupación permanente que acosa a los adultos normales.

–Ya te lo dije; quería verte.

–Me refiero a, bueno... ¿Por qué viniste ? ¿Sólo para jugar ajedrez? –él compuso un gesto pensativo y ella se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras esperaba su respuesta.

¿Por qué no dejaba que se marchara y ya?

–Me gusta el ajedrez.

–Scorpius...

Si Rose no hubiese estado tan mortificada, hubiera visto como él contenía la respiración al escuchar su nombre de sus labios y sonría con complacencia.

–Quiero intentarlo, Rose. Quiero que seamos amigos –dijo sin más y Rose asintió lentamente.

–Yo... yo también quiero intentarlo –susurró tan quedamente, que Scorpius tuvo que agudizar sus oídos para escucharla.

Pero Rose quería decirle algo más. Algo que impidiera que se marchara, aunque no estaba segura del porqué.

Una palabra cruzó su mente tan rápido que se ruborizó, así que procuró que su cabello ocultara su sonrojo y confió en que él, desde la distancia, no pudiera verlo.

_Quédate_.

Quería que estuviera allí un poco más. Que le contara sobre su viaje y los detalles de los obstáculos que enfrentó para hallar el tesoro. Que le dijera algo sobre su vida y...

Y quería escucharlo decir nuevamente que la amaba.

–Perfecto, ése será mi obsequio. No podría pedirte más.

Rose tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de gritarle que sí, que quería que le pidiera algo más, que a ese punto estaba dispuesta a todo lo que él quisiera de ella y más.

Pero el recuerdo de la alianza en su dedo anular izquierdo se hizo tan pesado como el anillo mismo y se preguntó vagamente si Scorpius lo había visto.

Aunque sabía que sí, en serio esperaba que no.

–Adiós, Scorpius –se incorporó pesadamente para cerrar la puerta tras él y evitó mirarlo mientras se acercaba.

–Hasta pronto, Rose.

Él le echó una mirada de arriba a abajo con mucha cautela, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle y deteniéndose unos segundos en sus piernas antes de sonreír con un brillo lascivo en...

No. _Lascivo_ no.

Antes de sonreír con un brillo _inocente_ y _bondadoso_ (sin ninguna connotación sexual, gracias) en sus ojos que, como no podía ser de otra forma, la hizo estremecer al tiempo en que era consciente de que llevaba todo ese tiempo vistiendo sus ajados pijamas reveladores.

Si por _revelador_ se entiende una camisa holgada con un Micropuff estampado y unos pantaloncillos más o menos cortos.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esos perturbadores pensamientos y, de paso, suprimir aquel insidioso rubor delator.

Era curioso el cómo Scorpius se las había arreglado para volverse una presencia tan constante en su vida en poco menos de cinco meses porque, de no ser así, ella no lo habría echado de menos con tanto afán en esos cuatro infernales meses de ausencia.

Y es que sólo cuando se perdió por las escaleras, su ausencia se volvió tan real que sólo fue capaz de susurrar un pequeño "Yo también te extrañé".

Cuando logró cerrar la puerta, fue hasta su cama y se vio incapaz de dormir porque a pesar del cansancio que sentía, una extraña adrenalina recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo con entusiasmo.

Sin pensarlo mucho más y sin detenerse a cambiarse de atuendo, se apareció en el piso de Dominique, la única que había tenido que aguantar sus lamentos durante esos cuatro meses demoníacos.

–¡Aaaaaaaah! –gritó sobresaltada y un mar de palomitas de maíz volaron en todas direcciones cuando Dominique las aventó por los aires–. ¡Merlín, Rose! Me asustaste.

–Joder, Rose, eso no se hace… –farfulló Liam visiblemente mortificado mientras se sacudía las palomitas del abrigo–. Este tipo de apariciones repentinas deben avisarse por escrito.

–Nique...

–¡No vuelvas a hacerlo, joder! –puso pausa a la película y se levantó del sillón en donde había estado acurrucada junto a Liam–. ¡Gran sentido de la oportunidad! Maldita sea; apareces justo cuando _Jack el Destripador_ está a punto de matar a la primera desnudista. ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es ? ¡Son las once y trece, Rose! ¡Las once y... –Liam debió haber notado el triste estado en el que Rose estaba, porque cogió la muñeca de Dominique para detener sus regaños y ambos la miraron con atención.

–Pues creo que es hora de irme. Acabaremos la película en otra ocasión –Liam se incorporó y con una sonrisa avergonzada, abandonó la habitación al desaparecerse. Rose se preguntó vagamente si intuiría que Scorpius había regresado, pero no lo creía probable.

–¿Qué sucede? –inquirió su prima luego de que Liam se fuera–. Te ves muy mal... ¿Quieres algo de té o leche tibia?

–Oh, Nique... mi vida es terrible y creo que necesitaré algo mucho más fuerte que eso.

...

Tres horas pasaron y Rose seguía bebiendo Whisky de fuego como si fuera agua. A esas alturas, ya Dominique no sabía qué hacer.

Le había contado todo el asunto de la visita sorpresiva y el juego de ajedrez y Dominique sólo pudo asegurar una cosa para sus adentros cuando acabó el relato.

Malfoy era un jodido genio del mal.

Las cartas, las sonrisas, la cordialidad... todo parecía estar destinado a sólo una cosa: que Rose _nunca_ pudiera dejar de pensar en él.

Eso haría las cosas muchísimo más fáciles para él, a decir verdad. La engatusaría de esa cruel y manipuladora forma y ella acabaría por ceder eventualmente.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, Dominique hubiera ido a pagarle una visita y hechizarlo por ser tan _malvado_, pero Rose lo merecía por obstinada. Scorpius la estaba obligando sutilmente a que se diera cuenta por sus propios medios de que ella también quería estar con él y a Dominique no se le ocurría una mejor forma de hacerlo. Con discreción, prudencia y mucha cautela, sin mencionar aquella sutil persuasión, la estaba volviendo completamente loca.

Sin embargo, para ella estaba más que claro que Rose necesitaba ese empujoncito para terminar de admitir que estaba enamorada.

–El amor es una mierda –aseguró por quinta vez en lo que iba de noche y Dominique rodó los ojos.

–¿Lo dices por Scorpius?

–¡No! ¡Él no! ¿Quién ha hablado de él? –respingó demasiado exageradamente, mirándola con recelo.

–Tú. Toda la noche, de hecho –rió Dominique disfrutando del espectáculo. Sólo había visto a Rose embriagarse hasta la saciedad unas tres veces y jamás perdía el chiste.

–¡Ay, Dominique! Voy a suicidarme.

–Eso es nuevo –sonrió sin poder tomársela en serio.

–No, te lo aseguro. Lo haré... ¿Crees que duela? –inquirió con la confusión que sólo otorga el alcohol a cantidades industriales. Dominique se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

–No sé, nunca lo he intentado.

–Claro, porque tú no has estado metida en este pozo sin fondo –se sinceró frotándose la cara para darle algo de claridad a sus ideas. No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que no funcionó–. Pero... ¿sabes qué? ¡No lo haré! No le daré el gusto a ese idiota.

–¿A qué idiota? –preguntó luego de darle un tranquilo sorbo a su whisky. Afortunadamente, nunca lograba alterarse demasiado con la bebida y quizás fuera porque tomaba con frecuencia a diferencia de su prima.

–¿No me has estado escuchando? –inquirió Rose cabreada con un mohín en sus labios.

–Más de lo que me gustaría, pero todo lo que oigo es que Marius es un egoísta y que Scorpius es un desalmado –replicó pacientemente y Rose bufó.

–Lo es. Lo son. Son todos idiotas –suspiró lastimeramente antes de seguir disfrutando el consuelo que da la autocompasión–. Ya lo he decidido.

–Oh, esto quiero escucharlo.

–No, Dominique. Es en serio –sus ojos miraron al infinito con toda la solemnidad que su estado era capaz de darle a su porte–. Me iré a Tailandia, me raparé la cabeza y me uniré a uno de esos templos en las montañas. Pasaré toda mi vida en la tranquilidad y paz de un lugar apartado y oraré para encontrarme con mi yo interior. Te aseguro que allí no hallaré a ningún Nott. Mucho menos a un Malfoy.

–Buena suerte –Dominique alzó su vaso para congratularla y Rose asintió con firmeza.

–Gracias. Seré feliz meditando y uniéndome con mi espíritu y mi consciencia.

–¿Meditando? ¿Qué no lo haces ya todo el tiempo?

–Dios mío, tienes razón. Sería una tortura... ¡Maldita sea! Incluso sin estar aquí, arruina todos mis planes –balbuceó con rencor y Dominique casi se ahoga al intentar reír y tomar al mismo tiempo.

–Rose, estás ebria.

–Muy aguda –dijo arrastrando las palabras con todo el sarcasmo del que disponía y Dominique rió entre dientes–. ¿Cuánto tiempo te ha llevado llegar a esa conclusión?

–No mucho, pero escucha... tienes que dejar de lamentarte –dijo imprimiéndole algo de seriedad a su voz–. Son las dos y media de la madrugada y ambas tenemos que trabajar, así que ¿Por qué no te acuestas a dormir mientras yo te busco algo de ropa?

–No, me iré a casa.

–No dejaré que te vayas así. ¡Y dame ya eso! –le arrebató el vaso cuando estaba a punto de beberse el resto de su contenido, ignorando la protesta de Rose–. Mi cama es lo suficientemente amplia para las dos y, además, hace mucho que no tengo compañía –le guiñó un ojo seductoramente y Rose rodó los propios–. Ya en serio, Rose... recuerda que hoy iremos a comprar los vestidos con Lucy para el aniversario del fin de la guerra, así que nos espera un larguísimo día.

–Odio los días largos –musitó con dificultad. Sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

–Lo odiarás más con resaca, créeme. Anda a dormir, vamos; yo te prepararé algo de poción vigorizante. Estoy segura de que tengo algo por... ¿Rose? –joder, ya se había dormido. Ese sillón era incómodo y si la dejaba allí, amanecería con un dolor infernal en el cuello.

Bufó y sacó la varita. Como pudo, logró desplazar a Rose a su cama y la arropó con cuidado porque temblaba de frío.

«Pobre», pensó. No la llevaba tan fácil desde que Marius y Scorpius habían entrado a su vida.

En esos cuatro meses, Rose se había sentido fatal. No sólo no admitía que extrañaba a Malfoy, sino que no le dirigía ni una palabra que no fuera absolutamente necesaria a Marius, por mucho que éste intentó llenarla de regalos y sorpresas.

Por ejemplo, la fiesta de compromiso. El cabreo de Rose había sido tan monumental que Lucy, Connie, Lily y ella pensaron que le explotaría la cabeza y si no es porque ella en persona fue a recogerla, Rose jamás habría abandonado su piso esa noche. Al llegar allí y luego de los saludos acostumbrados, Rose se limitó a permanecer junto a ella y a observar desde la distancia el cómo su familia y la de Marius permanecían en lados opuestos de la habitación, todo el tiempo retorciéndose las manos de forma maniática y, para Dominique, tenebrosa.

Fue la primera vez que Rose pensó que aceptar a Marius había sido una mala idea porque era tan terca que sólo se había lamentado por darle el sí, pero nunca había admitido que, de hecho, fue una pésima decisión.

Se pasó toda la velada irritable y nerviosa y cuando le preguntó cómo mierda lo había averiguado, Rose tuvo que confesarle con algo de reticencia todo el lío de las cartas.

La pobre casi se hecha a llorar en medio del relato.

Al final, logró calmarse un poco cuando vio que Astoria y Hermione (que al principio estuvo muy recelosa), parecían llevarse de las mil maravillas y Dominique halló muy curioso que la madre de Scorpius estuviera más dispuesta a congraciarse con todos los Weasley que la propia Daphne.

Incluso James afirmaría después que Astoria había entrado en su lista de Mujeres Maduras Apetecibles... Aunque Sea la Mamá de Malfoy, un comentario que había ido con toda la intención de animar a Rose y que sólo la había alterado de forma aterradora (para James).

Y es que Rosie ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para fingir que estaba feliz.

Eso la había llevado a evitar a su familia; los domingos en la madriguera ya eran casi inexistentes en su rutina y, en cambio, se paseaba por Malfoy Cottage para visitar a Astoria. Los miércoles de película llevaban un tiempo desarrollándose en su apartamento porque Rose nunca parecía estar disponible y ya ni siquiera Teddy lograba convencerla de salir a almorzar con Victoire al menos un día al mes.

Afortunadamente, Rose seguía visitándola a ella y Dominique sospechaba que era porque si no lo hacía, su aislamiento sería tan absoluto que se volvería loca y, además, parecía que Rose sólo confiaba en ella de forma exclusiva; imaginaba que era porque se trataba de la única persona que siempre, _siempre_ le hablaba claro. Ya saben, sin ningún tapujo y con toda la verdad.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres y cuarto, la poción estuvo lista y la túnica de Rose ya se hallaba sobre la cómoda. Dio un largo bostezo antes de meterse junto a ella en la cama y cerró los ojos, pensando en que aunque Rose asegurara lo contrario, la necesitaba.

Y ella estaba dispuesta a estar allí para ella siempre que fuera requerida y más.

* * *

_Y este, mis queridas chicas, es el fin :D_

_Como notaron, Scorpius ha vuelto siendo mucho más prudente de lo usual y a Rose esto no sólo la enferma, sino que provoca que salga corriendo a llorar con su confidente pervertida y pícara, Dominique :D Para variar, ha sido Rose quien ha interrumpido su momento con Liam, pero su prima no está enojada porque vamos… manejar las crisis existenciales de Rose es su especialidad xD_

_Quizás esto no era lo que se esperaban en absoluto y lo lamento, pero aún deben ocurrir un par de cosas para que Scorpius deje la tontería de la caballerosidad y Rose deje la tontería a secas xD_

_Sin embargo, espero que este reencuentro haya sido de su agrado porque como ven, ya no hay ningún Scorpius arrastrado dando lástima :)_

_Y antes de que lo olvide, ya que para algunas no funciona el link para el grupo de Facebook y mucha tienen curiosidad, les dejaré el nombre: __Autoengaño Hipotético por Clio Pooh_

_Sin más, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no me maten por no hacer un reencuentro más… más apasionado xD_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_


	31. Tenemos un Plan

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Y entonces, esta chica normal con este extraño hobby de escribir consiguió 900 reviews y todavía no puede creerlo. Sólo me queda decirles que espero que un Scorpius bronceado las visite esta noche para mostrarles cuan agradecida está esta autora. Mucho besos y millones de gracias a: __**Hermy Evans Black, Dramione Malfoy, Liz Tonks, CarlaMelina, Roulimystic, Astridblu, Lia **__(Hola! Primero que nada: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor de lo mejor, linda. Espero que la hayas pasado fenomenal :D Ahora, qué bueno que te gustó el reencuentro y sí, yo también extrañaba tener a Scorpius por estos lares :/ Él está siendo paciente, créeme… pero Rose un día de estos aflojará, lo prometo. Hablando de ella… los cambios en su actitud no son drásticos, pero son cambios al fin y al cabo y va mejorando. ¡Felicidades!)__**, Lucy **__("Scorpius tiene los huevos de oro" Jajajajajaja Vamos, que Rose sí tiene reacciones emocionales que aunque no son tan visibles, se notan en su actitud. Y la que necesitará una clínica seré yo porque para escribir a un personaje tan loco y dramático como Rose… bueno, una misma debe tener algo de eso xD Yo siempre me he preguntado por qué un hombre cree que dos mujeres juntas son sexys, pero es un hecho así que no dudes que Scorpius se puso creativo en su imaginación xD Dominique y Liam solos, sí jajaja Y bueno, lo de Astoria es justicia poética porque en el fandom, todo el mundo quiere ponerle las manos encima a Draco :D Sí, se nos viene una fiesta y pasará de todo, créeme. Gracias por los buenos deseos!)__**, Mandy Scorse, Annie Thompson, Erika Dee, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Vania **__(Hola y bienvenida! Me tomó desprevenida lo de tus deseos homicidas hacia mí, pero si ahora se han calmado… entonces es una buena noticia xD No sé si el reencuentro apasionado hubiese quitado la emoción de nada, pero sí hubiera quedado un poco raro a mi juicio. Sin embargo, me alegra que te haya gustado mi decisión y sólo espero satisfacer tus expectativas cuando llegue el momento :) Y gracias a ti por animarte a comentar. ¡Saludos!)__**, C.M.M.A, Diane Potter, Maya **__(Hola! Sé que el reencuentro no fue lo que muchas esperaban, pero lo hice de esa forma porque tal y como dijiste, me parecía mucho más real :) Y me ha pasado muchas veces que imagino una situación de una forma abismalmente opuesta a lo que sucede en verdad, así que sé a lo que te refieres xD Ohh, y espero que ese alguien a quién recordarte tenga potencial jajaja Besos!)__**, FYA **__(Veo que tu amor por Scorpius se ha aumentado de forma considerable xD Y bueno, esta pareja puede llegar a ser bastante tierna cuando se lo propone y aquí lo demostraron. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que Scorpius es bastante apasionado; él sólo está esperando a que Rose se decida para actuar :) Astoria inventó la palabra astucia xD Allí la vez, congraciándose con los Weasley sólo para ponerle las cosas más fáciles a Scorpius cuando llegue el momento. Gracias por los halagos y espero que disfrutes este capítulo!)__**, Luna Potter Granger, DreamsN'Ruins **__(Jajajaja yo amo tu entusiasmo xD Qué genial que su reencuentro te hiciera tan feliz y espero que con este capítulo también te sientas así. Besos!)__**, TAMYmos, Guest **__(Hola y muchas gracias! Un gustazo saber que pienses así y de verdad me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a esta historia. No fue fácil idear este tipo de argumento y mucho menos el evitar que parte de la personalidad de Hermione se cuele en Rose y lo mismo para Scorpius y Draco, pero de alguna manera lo logré y todo fue volviéndose demasiado sencillo, así que no me des tanto crédito. Sin embargo, agradezco mucho tu opinión y es genial saber que consigo conmoverte aunque sea de una forma mínima. Qué bueno que te gustó el reencuentro y no te preocupes que por lo menos a mí la semana se me va volando xD Te envío muchos besos y bienvenida! :D)__**, Negrilu **__(Hola! No hay de qué :) Tengo un compromiso con esta historia y a decir verdad, es mi compromiso favorito xD Besos!)__**, laurapsGranger **__(Hola, laura! Scorpius es un genio, sí… pero del mal xD Es un tipo estratégico y manipulador y Rose está siendo afectada por sus habilidades. ¡Hasta enlistó sus posibles enfermedades mentales! Loca. Está loca jajajaja Pero hablando en serio, sí se encuentra muy inestable emocionalmente hablando y por eso es que a nuestro rubio le ha tocado ser paciente. Hace mucho tiempo, allá cuando Dominique salió por primera vez, yo dije que ella cobraría cierta importancia en la historia y que era de estos personajes a quien odias, o amas. Resulta que la amaron xD Dominique puede ser muy divertida y honesta, pero si una se pusiera en el lugar de Rose… más que cocotazos, provocaría tirarle piedras xD Por último… ¡Qué genial que te animaste con la cuenta! "Solo me toca ser más dedicada y tenerle más paciencia a mi mente" Exactamente, eso es correcto :) Sólo espero tener el título pronto, ya sabes… sin presión xD Saludos!)__**, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Hola, chicos! Sí, bueno… a lo largo de 30 capítulos, Scorpius ha demostrado tener todas esas cualidades en él. Y vamos… si Scorpius hubiese hecho algo más, probablemente Rose lo habría denunciado por violación xD Quizás a este hombre le vale aceptar el consejo de Sergio y enrollarse con alguna otra pelirroja dispuesta, pero TODAS sabemos que eso no sucederá porque esto es ficción y podemos permitirnos ser ilusas xD Así que en esta primera discusión, le doy la razón a Cami porque merecemos soñar! En el siguiente punto me divido entre otorgarle un punto a Cami o reírme porque Sergio tiene razón: Siempre me pareció raro eso de que se puedan aparecer en la casa de alguien con toda la confianza del mundo xD Sin embargo, quizás Rose sí arruinó el momento, pero así como ella ha tenido que aprender que el amor no siempre es malo, a Dominique le toca aprender a tomarse en serio a los hombres porque son humanos, no máquinas sexuales xD Ahora, dudo que Liam y Dominique fueran a tener sexo porque se han estancado en la mera amistad pero vuelvo a darle la razón a Sergio: uno puede llamarlo como quiera, pero al inicio siempre es atracción sexual xD Y como tu novio sabe esto, sin duda entenderá que lo que están haciendo Scorpius y Rose es conocerse antes de saltar directamente a una relación :) Ahora, ha quedado confirmado: Sergio se pone filosófico cuando tiene hambre xD Y bueno, ya lo has escuchado, Cami: no te mates con una dieta porque a él le gusta así jajajaja Y bueno, sin duda te mereces cualquier premio por su sacrificada vida y no dudes que todas las lectoras están dispuestas a relajar la tensión de tus hombros, "león cordobés" xD Muchos besos par ambos! )__**, Han From Under, adry mw, Lilian Renee **__(Hola! Sí, ha vuelto Scorpius y aunque la venda de Rose quiere caer, ella se aferra con fuerza a la tela. Oh, y qué bueno que te gustó el reencuentro :) Te envío mis cariños hasta la próxima!)__**, Viian Jntte M **__(Yo tampoco puedo creer que ya llegué a los 900 reviews xD Y me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo! La cita que pusiste sin duda es mi favorita también :D Yo escribo la historia, pero sino me emocionara con ciertos pedazos, entonces no podría lograr que ustedes sintieran lo mismo. Muchas gracias y besos!)__**, Brianda **__(Hola! Yo también quiero un Scorpius, pero hasta que llegue… gracias por los halagos. Mis cariños para ti!)__**, Hermi23 **__(No te preocupes por no escribirme con frecuencia porque a mí me basta con saber que aún lees asiduamente y que sigues disfrutando :D Espero que esa mala temporada que describes haya pasado aunque se mínimamente y te encuentres mejor. Es bueno saber que aún logro impresionarte y conmoverte de alguna forma con cada capítulo y espero que esto se mantenga así hasta el final. Y bueno, sí… sucedieron varias cosas en este reencuentro, así que me alegra que te haya gustado cada detalle :D Por último, espero que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. ¡Saludos!)__y a __**MrsLGrint. **__¡Gracias, las quiero!_

_Y en un inciso aquí que no tiene que ver con absolutamente nada, logré responder a todos los reviews. ¡Yay! Felicítenme, porque créanme que es toda una proeza xD_

_Oh, y este va para __**Erika Dee**__, que no ha podido resistirse y se adueñó del review 900. Sabes que te adoro y me ha causado gracia el "no he podido resistirme" xD ¡ídola!_

* * *

**Tenemos un Plan**

_(O del cómo Rose considera que están demasiado grandes para la gracia y que debió haberlos dejado a su suerte ahora que podía evitar parodiar al trío de oro en una misión suicida)_

_(O del por qué Scorpius y Albus piensan que Rose debería callarse y apegarse al plan. Punto)_

* * *

–Rose, cariño... ¡Despierta!

Se removió un poco y escuchó un bufido de impaciencia antes de que comenzaran a menearla con violencia. La brutalidad de las sacudidas la hizo entreabrir los ojos con lentitud y soltar un resoplido agotado cuando enfocó el rostro sonriente de Dominique.

–Joder... –se llevó una mano a la cabeza porque le punzaba dolorosamente–. Odio mi vida.

–¡Buen día! ¿Cómo amanecemos hoy, pelirroja durmiente? –Dominique rió por su propio comentario y dejó la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cómoda antes de sentarse junto a su prima–. Pensé que estabas en coma; casi no te movías.

–¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó confundida intentando detallar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

–Tienes lo ojos irritados –Dominique se acercó a examinar su estado con preocupación y chistó un par de veces–. Te ves horrible...

–Cielos, gracias –gruñó con hastío antes de esnifar el aire con curiosidad cuando su estómago rugió demandante–. ¿Qué es eso?

–Es tu desayuno. Traje tostadas, huevos revueltos, algo de tocino, un café muy fuerte y poción vigorizante –miró orgullosa su magnífica obra mientras Rose se frotaba los ojos con pesadez antes de soltar un sobresaliente bostezo.

–Gracias, Nique –musitó quedamente, concentrada en reprimir las crecientes náuseas que la invadían–. Maldición... jamás me había sentido tan terrible luego de una noche de copas.

–¿Noche de copas? –inquirió irónica y Rose frunció el ceño–. Cuando arrasaste con la botella de vino de elfo, las copas se fueron con él. Creo que lo que te afectó fue el whisky de fuego y, bueno, la mezcla de ambos.

–No volveré a beber –afirmó cuando creyó recibir un fuerte martillazo en la cabeza–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las seis y media de la mañana.

«Oh. Las _seis y media_ de la mañana».

Y lo decía así, tan tranquila como si no acabara de pronunciar una blasfemia.

Si algo hay que saber de Rose es que, bueno... había mucha gente a la que le gustaba levantarse temprano y luego estaban el resto de las normales personas en las que ella se incluía. Las mañanas y ella no se llevaban exactamente bien porque su pelo era un desastre, sus tostadas se quemaban, sus ojos hinchados tardaban en regresar a la normalidad y sentía mucho frío.

Sí, eso. Las horas antes de las 9-11 am y ella simplemente no se entendían. Nunca lo harían.

No era culpa de nadie, en realidad. Sólo era consecuencia de los factores antes mencionados y así era como eran las cosas.

–¡Es un día fabuloso! La primavera está en todo su apogeo, Rosie. Jamás había visto un sol tan grande y radiante en mi vida.

Sin embargo, le gustaría que alguien informara de ese desacuerdo a Dominique porque no importaba lo mucho que Rose se lo dijera cuando estaban en Hogwarts, ella jamás le hizo caso y, lógicamente, no era consciente de esa mutua animadversión.

Aunque conociendo al personaje, probablemente Dominique sí sabía acerca de su aversión y sencillamente escogía ignorarla. Cosa que si le preguntan a Rose, era francamente diabólico si se considera el hecho de que era obscenamente temprano, sólo había dormido unas cuatro horas y tenía resaca.

–¿Las seis y... ¡Dominique! –su propio chillido le ganó una fuerte punzada en las sienes, así que se limitó a enfurruñarse y agregar–. No tengo que ir al trabajo hasta las nueve.

–La poción necesita tiempo para que funcione de forma óptima –replicó con seriedad y Rose compuso una mueca, sabiendo de sobra que tenía razón–. Te preparé otro par de frascos para llevar. Pasar todo el día con Nina lo amerita.

Circe bendita, lo había olvidado completamente.

Desde que Marius (en un intento desesperado por volver a congraciarse con ella) había convencido a Blaise Zabini de cambiarlas de puesto, Nina prácticamente se había convertido en su sombra.

"Para aprender el oficio", le había dicho Zabini cuando se los comunicó y Rose ya se había visto venir lo pesado que resultaría.

La seguía a cada reunión y evento a los que debía asistir, tomando notas y haciendo preguntas sin parar con un entusiasmo que en otro tiempo hubiese sido contagioso, pero justo ahora era bastante molesto.

En un rato, ambas debían ir al salón en dónde se celebraría el aniversario de la guerra para ver cómo iban los preparativos y la idea sonaba de todo menos apetecible, en especial porque Nina parecía esforzarse por volver a entablar su antigua amistad. Poco sabía que si quería lograrlo, había escogido el peor momento para hacerlo.

Oh, Nina. Siempre tan _oportuna_.

–¿A qué hora nos veremos con Lucy? –preguntó ya con el estómago lleno y la poción alcanzando su anhelado efecto. Dominique se daba los últimos retoques de maquillaje frente al espejo y la miró por el cristal.

–Procura estar libre a las tres. Lucy nos ha invitado a almorzar en su restaurante, pero le he dicho que no podías ir, así que te espero a esa hora –Rose asintió levemente y Dominique le sonrió.

–¿Quiénes irán? –temía que la respuesta fuera "todas las primas Weasley", pero Dominique no la decepcionó... en parte.

–Lucy, tú y yo –alzó el mentón para resaltar sus pómulos con rubor y continuó–. Aunque Connie me ha escrito hace unos días y la he invitado, ¿Te molesta?

–No, no, claro que no –replicó sonriendo levemente. Para ella era un verdadero gusto que Dominique y Connie se llevaran bien a pesar de tener personalidades tan diametralmente opuestas y, además, tenía un par de semanas sin saber nada de ella–. ¿Ya te vas?

–Tengo que estar en el Ministerio antes de las siete y media –frunció los labios y se apartó del espejo para enfrentarla–. Tengo una reunión con el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos y el de Seguridad Mágica. Se acerca la temporada de Quidditch y hay que recordarles el cómo se puede ser discreto obedeciendo la ley y sin herir a ningún muggle incauto; ya sabes... rutina.

Rose volvió a asentir en silencio mientras veía a Dominique moverse por la habitación para coger su bolso y su abrigo con rapidez. A pesar de que llegaría mucho más temprano de lo que la reunión ameritaba, su prima era la persona más puntual y responsable que conocía cuando se trataba de su trabajo. Para ella, siempre iba primero.

–Dominique... –llamó cuando la siguió a la sala y la vio meterse en la improvisada chimenea que había construido adrede en su apartamento–. Gracias.

Ella sólo le sonrió con afecto mientras era consumida por las llamaradas verdes de la red flu.

* * *

El miércoles llegó con la misma agitación de siempre.

Desde el día anterior, en la comunidad mágica se respiraba un aire festivo que Rose siempre había considerado exagerado y poco apropiado a la celebración en sí.

El final de la guerra.

¿Consideraba la gente que era motivo para festejar? Sí. Siempre, de hecho.

Rose no podía culparlos, en realidad. No vivió en las sombras que esos tiempos trajeron, pero pensaba que era inadecuado gozar de una festividad inventada porque la noche del 2 de mayo y la madrugada del 3 no sólo constituyeron el clímax y el final de un prolongado período de sombras, sino también el de muchas personas y familias.

Ese día fue la consolidación exitosa de la paz, pero jamás pensó que pudiera ser tomado con tanta alegría a pesar del sufrimiento y la muerte que sombreaba perezosamente esa mañana.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a aceptarlo y vivir con ello al igual que el resto de su familia, pero eso no hacía que le fastidiara menos el escándalo y el bullicio por algo que debería ser consagrado como un día de luto por aquellos que habían dado sus vidas por la de muchos otros.

Así que al despertar con esos pensamientos en mente, supo de antemano que no sería un buen día.

Se levantó con lentitud y luego del habitual aseo y preparación, se dirigió a la cocina para tomar algo antes de salir. Tenía que estar en el Ministerio a las ocho, pero su mente revoltosa no la había dejado dormir ese ansiado par de horas extra y se encontraba a sí misma desayunando a las seis en punto de la mañana.

Por si alguien no lo recordaba, Rose odiaba las mañanas.

Sí, definitivamente sería un día asqueroso.

Y tenía tanta pereza de prepararse algo decente, que se limitó a coger una manzana y para matar tiempo, se dedicó a aplicar unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza en su hogar y a revisar su horario como cada mañana desde que vivía allí.

La rutina le gustaba. Hacía las cosas mucho más simples y fáciles de vivir; sin sorpresas y sin improvistos, sólo lo habitual.

Era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de su cómodo trabajo como personal de administración y lo que hacía que valiera la pena eso de despertarse a esa hora, convivir por una última vez con Nina y con trabajadores del Ministerio amantes de lisonjear antes de deshacerse de ese trabajo agotador y emprender lo que realmente quería hacer.

Escribir artículos de opinión se veía ya tan cercano y palpable, que la sola idea de que fuera su último reportaje para la sección de sociales la emocionaba.

Y no habría podido escoger una mejor forma de despedirse de ese trabajo; escribiendo sobre la esperada gala de aniversario del fin de la guerra.

No sólo era un honor, sino que era algo que varios de sus compañeros de sección se disputaban con ansias que a Rose le parecían extremadas y fuera de proporción, lo que le había ganado varios comentarios despectivos por su desinterés que no pudieron importarle menos; nadie la tenía en la más alta estima por ser la novia del jefe.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa por cerrar con broche de oro su corta y tortuosa carrera como reportera de eventos.

Se sentía muy entusiasta por su futuro. A pesar de todo, Marius no le había fallado; la había dejado con las conexiones pertinentes en el negocio y con los conocidos adecuados, mucho de los cuales admiraba muchísimo y ahora estaba muy satisfecha de decir que le carteaban con frecuencia. La había ayudado a desenvolverse en una sociedad que antes le era ajena por su propio rechazo a llamar demasiado la atención y no había dudado en llevarla a cuanta cena y premiación existiera para que Rose Weasley comenzara a ser un nombre importante sin la etiqueta de "hija de los grandes héroes de guerra, Hermione y Ron Weasley".

Ya muchos de los grandes personajes del ámbito periodístico le habían dado sus mejores deseos para esa noche y pedido a Merlín mucha suerte en el camino que estaba a punto de emprender.

Si todo aquello no hacía que valiera la pena pasar sólo un día más de ajetreo, no sabía que más lo haría.

–Maldición... –no era usual en ella el usar maquillaje, pero esas ojeras que veía en el espejo tenían que ser cubiertas por fuerza.

–Necesitas un par de horas de sueño, niña –confirmó el cristal con sorna. Rose asintió ensimismada y sin dejar de palpar esas pronunciadas bolsas bajo los ojos que, junto a su palidez y al aterrador contraste que hacía con su cabello, conseguirían que fuera fácilmente confundida con un _inferi_.

–No tengo manera de contradecir eso... –musitó abstraída antes de desviar su mirada hastiada al casi vacío neceser de maquillaje, regalo de Dominique. Volvió a observarse atentamente al espejo y suspiró resignada–. Supongo que no está tan mal parecer una aparición del inframundo.

–Eso te convertiría en la aparición más guapa que existe... aunque probablemente no tengas mucha competencia –su sobresalto casi la llevó a pegarse del techo cual gato asustado. Se volvió furibunda a enfrentar al invasor, pero el reclamo murió en sus labios cuando vio de quién se trataba.

–Tienes que dejar de hacer eso; es muy raro –dijo arrugando la nariz cuando Scorpius se echó a reír.

–Me gusta tomarte por sorpresa –se encogió de hombros como si esa fuera explicación suficiente y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Jamás lo hubiera creído –replicó irónica y Scorpius sonrió burlonamente–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Albus me escribió y me dijo que necesitaba conversar algo importante con nosotros antes de que te marcharas –frunció el entrecejo y miró por sobre el hombro de Scorpius en busca de su primo–. No ha llegado aún, pero me pidió que me adelantara –explicó cuando notó su desconcierto.

–Albus necesita aprender algo llamado "límite". Debe dejar de invitar gente a mi hogar sólo porque sí –le dio la espalda a su improvisado invitado y se acicaló un poco el cabello antes de girarse nuevamente hacia él–. ¿Te dijo de qué quería hablar?

–No, sólo me ha dicho que lo esperemos –Rose asintió y salió del baño con cuidado de no rozarlo al pasar. Al estar a punto de alcanzar la puerta de la habitación, se volvió hacia él con una mueca.

–Tú también debes dejar de aparecerte así porque ya pareces un acosador experto y es aterrador. Toca la puerta; te aseguró que te abriré –Scorpius rió entre dientes antes de seguirla.

–No podría arriesgarme –dijo cuando llegaron a la cocina–. ¿Has comido ya?

–Sí.

–¿Qué comiste?

Lo miró con la cabeza ladeada por la contrariedad. ¿Por qué eso era relevante?

–Es muy temprano y no tenía mucha hambre –respondió evasiva mientras le servía un vaso de agua por pura cordialidad. Mientras él lo bebía, le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

–De acuerdo, entonces... ¿Qué comiste? –insistió entregándole el vaso de vuelta y ella rodó los ojos antes de apilarlo en el lavavajillas.

–Comí lo suficiente.

–Rose...

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de resoplar con fuerza. ¿Cuál era la insistencia? Ni si quiera tenía hambre... bueno, no demasiada.

–Me comí una manzana –afirmó cortante, alzando el mentón con dignidad.

–Espero que no te hayas ahogado –dijo arqueando una ceja cínica que la obligó a bufar.

–Pues también tomé algo de zumo.

–Oh, por favor, disculpa... vaya banquete –siseó con una sonrisa ladina que, naturalmente, le erizó lo vellos de la nuca.

La rutina, vamos.

Y es que aún no se hacía a la idea de su inesperada amistad.

–¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Por toda respuesta, Scorpius salió de la cocina y volvió con una bolsa de papel en las manos. Rose miró el logo de la bolsa con los ojos entornados hasta reconocerlo: era del mismo salón de té que ella frecuentaba con Astoria.

–Te he traído café y brownies. No me gusta esa bebida, pero sé que a ti sí y me figuré que te daría pereza cocinar por ser tan temprano –frunció los labios con incomodidad; aún le inquietaba eso de que Scorpius pareciera conocerla tan bien–. Además, me pareció lo más amable luego de aparecerme acá a esta hora y sin previo aviso.

–Y dándome el acostumbrado susto de mi vida –agregó fingiendo indiferencia y él chasqueó la lengua.

–No podía faltar, claro –le sonrió felinamente y Rose rodó los ojos.

–_Tienes_ que dejar de hacer eso. Ya sólo falta que me veas en ropa interior porque las dos últimas veces... –cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban antes de mirarlo con cautela.

Las últimas dos veces la había visto en pijama y en toalla y, bueno... una de esas ocasiones no había sido muy agradable.

Sin embargo, se relajó un poco cuando Scorpius se encogió de hombros, soltó una risa ligera y en un gesto que se le antojó de lo más espontáneo, la abrazó desde la espalda por la cintura.

–No he tenido tanta suerte –siseó entonces y a Rose le tomó aproximadamente tres latidos fingir que no lo había escuchado y, de paso, no ruborizarse.

–Desconocía el protocolo de traer café y brownies luego de una doble invasión a la propiedad y al espacio personal en poco menos de una semana –comentó volviendo la cabeza para mirarlo por sobre su hombro, alzando las cejas en su dirección.

–Es toda una novedad en Australia –asintió con fingida seriedad y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello que hizo que se le inflaran las mejillas por aguantar la risa por las cosquillas–. Me gusta empaparme de las culturas que conozco.

–Eso es evidente –continuó con el pequeño juego cuyo fin parecía ser quién cedía primero ante la risa por la ridícula conversación–. Me pregunto qué otras costumbres peculiares has adquirido.

–No seas tan dura conmigo. Invadir el hogar de una chica es de lo más común allá –Scorpius agachó la cabeza con aspecto apesadumbrado antes de girarla en sus brazos para volver a clavar su mirada en ella, hundió la nariz en sus rizos pelirrojos y sonrió contra su cuello. Rose lo picó en las costillas a ver si reía, pero sólo logró que él se sobresaltara y rodara lo ojos–. Además, si hubieras tenido hipo, justo ahora estarías agradeciéndome por darte el susto de tu vida.

Por pura comodidad, Rose colocó las manos sobre sus brazos fuertes, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que aflorara la carcajada y la expresión de Scorpius también perdió gravedad mientras se miraban retadoramente. Se sonrojó de puro esfuerzo y Malfoy se mantuvo sereno, aunque la chispa de diversión en sus ojos y las comisuras de su boca ligeramente alzadas lo delataban.

–Pero no fue el caso –replicó luego de unos segundos cuando logró controlarse. Él alzó las cejas y la miró inquisitivamente–. De hecho, hacer eso es de muy mal gusto en Inglaterra.

–Pues a mí me gusta asustarte, así que no veo el problema –dijo encogiéndose de hombros con aparente desenfado.

–A _mí_ no me gusta –respondió apenas logrando controlar aquella sonrisa espontánea que quería abrirse paso en sus labios–. De hecho, yo... ¡Aahh! Madre santa, ¿que...

–¿Ves? Es gracioso cuando lo haces –Rose lo fulminó con la mirada y bajó la vista para ver qué era aquello que le había rozado los tobillos con tanta parsimonia.

Era un gato. Un diminuto gatito, para ser precisa.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se separó de Scorpius para alzarlo con ambas manos y verlo de cerca. Era de pelaje abundante y blanco con muchas franjas de color pardo. Y tenía los ojos azules.

¿Qué diablos hacía un gato en su piso? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Quizás era una nueva adquisición de la señora Murray. Una que había escapado en cuanto había notado la demencia que inundaba el hogar de la anciana.

No podía culparlo, en realidad. Sin embargo, si había escogido ese sitio para esconderse, no podía ser muy brillante; es decir, su piso no era un oasis de cordura, precisamente.

Observó a Scorpius de refilón y su brillante sonrisa la hizo ser súbitamente consciente de que acababan de compartir un abrazo largo y que era más propio de las parejas. Por dios, qué locura. Ese gato no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, a decir verdad.

Y mientras evaluaba lo que haría con el gato, el pequeño la observó con ojos adormilados y ella no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida.

–Es precioso... –susurró apoyándolo en su regazo. El gatito no perdió ni un segundo en acurrucarse y cerrar los ojos con presteza antes de ronronear de placer.

–Me alegro de que te guste –dijo Scorpius contemplándola con una fijeza que le pasó desapercibida al estar enfrascada en aquella tierna criaturita sobre sus piernas–. Lo compré ayer.

–¡Oh! ¿Cómo se llama?.

–Si te fijas, tiene dos pequeñas manchas junto a la nariz que dan la ilusión de que tuviera un bigote –Rose vio con diversión cómo el gato pareció escuchar las palabras de Scorpius y arrugó el hocico. Sí, esas franjas parecían un diminuto bigote francés–. Le he estado llamando Mustache.

–Muy original –replicó sonriendo con ternura y saliendo de la cocina para sentarse en la sala de estar y colocar al gatito en su regazo–. No sabía que tenías uno.

–No lo tengo –afirmó él siguiéndola y Rose lo miró inquisitiva.

–¿Y entonces de quién es?

–Es un regalo.

–¿Otro? –inquirió antes de poder contenerse, clavando la vista en el tablero de ajedrez que aún reposaba sobre al mesa del té con el entrecejo fruncido por el desacuerdo; ella aún no tenía nada para él.

–Me han dicho que te gustan. Es una cruza de gato y kneazle, así que no necesitas autorización del Ministerio –alzó un hombro con indiferencia antes de sonreírle.

Oh, Astoria iba a rendirle cuentas algún día. Seguro le había contado absolutamente cada detalle de todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, que no eran pocas.

Por otra parte, la perplejidad evitó que fuera capaz de abrir la boca por quince tortuosos segundos. ¿Qué podría decirle? En definitiva, no podía regresárselo; sería descortés y muy desconsiderado de su parte rechazar esas atenciones.

Al ver que Scorpius esperaba algún tipo de respuesta, se aclaró la garganta y soltó un largo suspiro nostálgico.

–Cuando era pequeña, había uno en casa. Era viejo y huraño, pero siempre pareció gustar de mí... se llamaba Crookshanks –Mustache levantó la cabeza ligeramente y bufó, aparentemente indignado porque aquellos humanos no lo dejaban dormir–. Creo que tú también eres algo gruñón, ¿eh? Hoy mismo te compraré una camita para que puedas dormir tranquilo, Mussy.

–¿Mussy? –Scorpius sonrió ladinamente mientras se sentaba en la butaca junto al mueble de dos plazas y Roso lo miro entre las pestañas con seriedad.

–Ya que lo has traído sin avisarme, al menos déjame ponerle el mote que quiera –él alzó las manos con las palmas abiertas, aceptando el acuerdo. Rose sólo rodó los ojos y siguió acariciando el terso lomo de la criatura–. Y Malfoy... deja ya de traerme obsequios, en serio.

Scorpius rió entre dientes cuando Rose se sonrojó. ¿Pero quién podía culparla? Ella aún no tenía nada para él y era un poco penoso que él la llenara de regalos sin ningún motivo aparente.

No era que no le gustara, pero la hacía sentir incómoda. Lo mismo de siempre, vamos.

Además, Mussy podía ser el comienzo de algo grande. El primer gato de su colección de solterona al más puro estilo de su vecina y seguro sería algún tipo de consuelo para cuando ya estuviera...

Suspiró; para cuando estuviera casada.

Si tenía algo de suerte, sería esa misma criatura la que diera el primer paso para devorarla. Ya saben, cuando esté completamente deprimida por su miserable existencia y el gato, siendo considerado con su ama, decida comérsela para acabar con su eterno sufrimiento.

Debería agradecerle de antemano. En cuanto tuviera algo de tiempo libre, le compraría una bola de estambre para que matase los años de espera que faltaban para acabar con su desgracia.

–Si te refieres a que no tienes nada para mí, permíteme diferir... pero si te hace sentir mejor, seguro pensaremos en un buen regalo –le guiñó el ojo y Rose carraspeó y desvió la mirada. No le gustaba cuando él le hacía esa clase de gestos que ella consideraba íntimos–. Además, me encanta hacerlo. La bonificación por el hallazgo en Australia ha sido sustanciosa; ¿Eres tan cruel que impedirás que malgaste mi absurda cantidad de galeones en ti? No lo creo –Rose hizo amago de replicar, pero Scorpius interrumpió su infructuoso intento con una ceja alzada de forma pícara y diciendo–. ¿Comerás los brownies? Están deliciosos, pruébalos.

Abrió la bolsa de papel y extrajo el dichoso pastelillo que, para ser honesta, se veía suculento. Se lo extendió sin mediar palabra y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, esperando que lo tomara. Y Rose lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera notado en su voz y en su rostro una mezcla de ansiedad y seducción que logró que volviera a enrojecer como una adolescente fácilmente impresionable.

No olvidaba lo que él había dicho en sus cartas sobre su "obscena" forma de comer.

Le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos y supo que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella, porque movió la mano que sostenía el pastelillo en círculos para tentarla.

Sabía que si se negaba, se pondría en evidencia y Scorpius se reiría de ella hasta el cansancio. Y es que puede que ahora fueran algo así como amigos, pero eso no lo hacía menos idiota a la hora de hallar una oportunidad para burlarse de ella. Por ello, se armó de valor y lo tomó lentamente, aparentando tranquilidad. Malfoy sonrió satisfecho y se recostó sobre el respaldar del sillón, listo para el espectáculo.

Respiró profundamente antes de dar el primer bocado con cautela, consiente que él esperaba que ella se comportara como era usual. Pero no le daría el gusto, no señor.

Masticó a conciencia sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos grises y reprimió con mucho esfuerzo la necesidad de soltar un suspiro encantado cuando el brownie se deshizo en su boca como un terrón de azúcar en agua y evitó cerrar los ojos para no evidenciar su placer.

Joder, estaba tan bueno...

Vamos, no podía ser tan difícil comportarse como una persona normal y no alimentarse como si fuera una vagabunda que no ha probado una comida decente en años. Ella no cedería, claro que no.

Por supuesto que no.

Oh, por Merlín… era lo mejor que había probado en su desgraciada vida. Sí, lo mejor… sí…

Circe, tenía un poco más de autocontrol que eso, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Cierto. Lo tenía. De eso no había ninguna duda...

Dios mío, no era justo que estuviera tan delicioso.

Scorpius le sonreía con socarronería como si supiera exactamente lo que le costaba no entregarse a la sensación dulce en su paladar, así que tan pronto como pudo, tragó con dificultad y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando el _martirio_ acabó.

–¿Feliz? –Scorpius torció la boca sin disimular su descontento y Rose hizo amago de una sonrisa triunfante. Al menos hasta que lo vio incorporarse y caminar hasta ella para inclinarse levemente y observar su rostro con atención.

–No del todo –admitió con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos descendieron varios centímetros para posarse sobre sus labios. Rose contuvo la respiración cuando él, con tortuosa lentitud, alargó el brazo y le acarició la comisura izquierda de la boca con la punta de los dedos como si ni siquiera hubiera pensado en lo que hacía. Los dedos se quedaron allí sólo un segundo, pero fue lo necesario para que Scorpius volviera a la realidad y se percatara de lo que estaba haciendo al entornar los ojos y fijarse en la expresión alarmada y furiosamente ruborizada de la chica.

Retiró la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Si quería llevar las cosas con calma, no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

–Yo...

–Tenías una migaja aquí –señaló el lugar con su dedo índice, aventurándose a corroborar sus palabras con la repetición del gesto. Ella asintió distraídamente, concentrada en ignorar aquel contraste que hacía el frío que dejó el dedo de Scorpius sobre sus labios y aquel fuego que regresó en cuanto él reanudó el contacto.

Para ese momento, Rose estaba 67.8% segura de que no había tal migaja en la comisura izquierda de su boca dado que los ojos de Scorpius no se despegaban de sus labios. Cuando la miró a los ojos, Rose soltó todo el aire que contenía y dejó caer los hombros con pesadez, sabiendo que ni todo su esfuerzo pudo evitar que las cosas se pusieran más personales.

Demasiado personales, en realidad.

Y lo peor era que ella quería que se complicaran aún más.

Scorpius desplazó el dedo por su mentón y volvió a subir para dejarlo reposar sobre su pómulo con cautela. Rose cerró los ojos lentamente cuando el ínfimo contacto se convirtió en una gran mano abarcando toda su mejilla y un pulgar acariciando el lugar que el índice había abandonado.

No fue capaz de contener un suspiro. Mucho menos cuando su corazón parecía querer salir por su boca y unirse a la palma abrasadora del hombre frente ella.

–Scorpius... –susurró con un ligero rastro de advertencia, esperando que él tuviera la energía necesaria para alejarse de ella y dejarla respirar con regularidad porque ya se sentía cansada de luchar contra su cerebro frenético.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, lo sintió acercarse aún más y ya no tenía forma de evadirlo porque él aún rozaba su mejilla con delicadeza. Cuando estuvo a punto de insistirle en que se alejara, que no arruinara la precaria amistad que habían acordado mantener, que no le diera más herramientas a su mente para que formulara pensamientos maquiavélicos, él abrió la boca y su aliento le rozó la nariz.

–Tienes muchísimas pecas... –musitó ensimismado y el sonrojo de Rose alcanzó un nivel alarmante.

También recordaba lo que él opinaba de sus infernales pecas.

Abrió los ojos sintiendo que estaba en medio de un sueño y se encontró con su mirada fija sobre ella, tan penetrante como siempre. Cuando Scorpius pudo ver sus orbes azules nuevamente, sonrió con algo parecido a la añoranza y Rose ya no pudo más.

Tenía que besarlo. Por fuerza, debía hacerlo. Si no, no podría seguir viviendo al saber que había perdido esa valiosa oportunidad.

Miró esos labios que no eran lo suficientemente abultados como para decir que eran carnosos ni lo suficientemente finos para tildarlos de delgados y resopló resignada a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No era de esas personas que se guiaban por sus más básicos instintos, pero justo ahora necesitaba... necesitaba...

Lo necesitaba a él.

Despegó sus labios y los humedeció con lentitud devastadora. Al percatarse del gesto, Scorpius frunció el ceño con incertidumbre y a Rose se le secó la boca de pura expectación. Sin ninguna prisa, llevó sus dedos al mentón de Malfoy en una muda invitación y él ladeó la cabeza, comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que Rose le estaba pidiendo.

Sin embargo, Scorpius no podía permitirse dar un paso y retroceder tres.

¿Qué haría Rose cuando el beso acabara? Seguro se sentiría fatal como la última vez y él se vería obligado a volver a distanciarse de ella.

No quería hacerlo. No podía volver a herirla.

Le sonrió forzadamente y retiró un suave rizo que había caído sobre sus ojos antes de suspirar con tristeza. Se inclinó aún más y le plantó un pequeño beso sobre la frente, sabiendo que Rose entendería. Siempre lo hacía.

Ella sólo dejó caer sus párpados por los diecisiete años que pareció durar el gesto y cuando el contacto desapareció, volvió a abrir los ojos con rapidez para verlo alejarse lentamente.

Quizás era mejor así. Probablemente Scorpius pensaba lo mismo que ella y adivinaba que ese beso significaría algo de lo que ninguno de los dos podría escapar.

Frunció el ceño cuando ese "algo" no le disgustó en lo absoluto. ¿Importaban tanto las consecuencias? Para alguien como ella, sí. Pero allí, con él frente a ella luciendo más guapo que jamás en su vida… Dios, no podía resistirlo más.

Oh, al diablo.

Tenía que hacerlo y que se jodieran sus dudas porque no lo aguantaba más.

Y Scorpius tuvo que ver esta necesidad casi palpable en el rostro de Rose porque su mente se nubló completamente y todos sus planes meticulosos y calculadores desaparecieron en el vacío que se instalaba paulatinamente en su pecho.

Con la resolución brillando en sus pupilas, Rose colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para invitarlo a acercarse y él se inclinó nuevamente hacia ella, acunó su rostro con sus manos y comenzó a besar su rostro. Besó su frente, sus mejillas, su nariz, su mandíbula y su mentón y el recuerdo de los labios temblorosos de Rose contra los de él antes se su partida a Australia volvió a su mente con fuerza.

Él también lo necesitaba y maldita sea que se lo merecía. Ambos lo hacían.

La ferocidad en la mirada de Rose fue todo lo que él precisó para fijar la vista en sus labios nuevamente y acercarse. Y a Rose le enfermó su lentitud, así que lo cogió de las solapas de la túnica y…

–Joder... –el _plop_ resonó poco antes de escucharse la maldición y Rose pegó un brinco tan monumental que el gatito saltó de su regazo, bufando. Scorpius dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sobresaltado. Tropezó con la mesa de centro en su retroceso y el tablero de ajedrez y todas sus piezas se deslizaron hacia el suelo... junto a Scorpius– Er... ¿Interrumpo algo? –preguntó Albus confundido, revolviéndose el cabello nerviosamente. Rose contuvo un gruñido y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo sin ocultar su irritación.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó fulminándolo con la mirada por cortar aquel momento tan intenso. Aunque quizás debería agradecérselo; ahora que la realidad había vuelto de golpe, no sabía cómo sentirse.

–Er...

–Te dije que vendría –intervino Scorpius incorporándose del desastre sobre el piso y regresando a su asiento con aparente tranquilidad y ella envidió su indolencia. Y es que en lugar de mostrar algún tipo de vergüenza por su estrepitosa caída, se limitó a sacudir la muñeca izquierda para que se deslizara su varita desde su brazalete de cuero y murmurar un hechizo para que todo volviera a su lugar. Albus los observó a ambos como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, con los ojos entrecerrados y sospechando que había algo allí (en sus miradas febriles y sus respiraciones erráticas) que se le estaba escapando.

Y es que Rose estaba inusualmente sonrojada, Malfoy demasiado inexpresivo y el ambiente se percibía denso y pesado.

–¿Qué hacían? –preguntó finalmente, cediendo a su curiosidad. Rose rodó los ojos y se apartó el cabello de la cara con brusquedad.

–Tenía una pestaña en la mejilla y Malfoy me la estaba quitando –dijo fríamente y Albus frunció el ceño. Eso no sonaba lógico; nadie se sobresaltaba tanto por una pestaña–. ¿Qué era lo que querías?

Él rodeó el sillón y se sentó cautelosamente junto a Rose, cuya apariencia fantasmagórica sólo se veía acentuada por el cabreo.

–Necesitaba hablar con ambos sobre algo que nos concierne a los tres –Rose apoyó los codos sobre su regazo y la frente sobre sus palmas expuestas antes de suspirar; ya sabía que rumbo tomaría la conversación–. Sé que hace un tiempo que no habíamos hablado de esto, pero la esfera se ha estado comportando extraño estos últimos meses.

Scorpius lo miró con interés y Rose se limitó a asentir sin demasiado entusiasmo y a formar un amago de sonrisa boba, posando una mano sobre su mejilla casi con devoción allí, en donde Scorpius la había acariciado.

«Donde me ha quitado una migaja de pastelillo», se corrigió mentalmente.

Sin embargo, ésta vez su sonrisa fue mucho más que un amago.

–¿Qué ha pasado?

–Pues ya sabemos que solían aparecer unas extrañas inscripciones con frecuencia, pero nadie era capaz de traducirlas... un par de días antes de navidad, la reliquia se volvió literalmente loca –Albus enfatizó sus palabras con bruscas sacudidas de sus manos antes de continuar–. No estuve allí para verlo, pero me contaron que hizo sonar las alarmas de la sala y mi jefe se vio obligado a ir a ver qué rayos ocurría con un par de aurores. Cuando llegó, la esfera giraba sobre si misma frenéticamente y brillaba de forma tan intensa, que él tuvo que pasar un par de días en San Mungo por una pasajera ceguera y los Aurores, viendo la situación, lograron protegerse la vista... pero no tuvieron tanta suerte con el campo de fuerza que la rodea.

–Merlín... –dijo Rose alzando la cabeza finalmente, rindiéndose ante su curiosidad. La verdad era que ya se había preguntado muchas veces por qué Albus jamás volvió a tocar el tema de la reliquia desde que se desapareció con Connie de su piso una noche mientras investigaban en los libros de Hogwarts.

–No sólo eso... se pone peor –Albus resopló y unas arrugas poblaron su frente, dándole el aspecto de un hombre mucho mayor a lo que en realidad era–. Mi jefe se volvió completamente desquiciado y ha denunciado la dudosa procedencia de la esfera con la oficina de detección y confiscación objetos de magia negra y la tía Hermione en persona le delegó la responsabilidad al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica... y ellos han respondido al llamado. La han confinado a una de las salas de nuestro Departamento y según dicen, han puesto tres difíciles obstáculos para que nadie se le acerque.

–La reliquia no tiene nada que ver con la magia negra –aseguró Scorpius, ganándose un par de miradas inquisitivas–. Si lo fuera, ninguno de los tres estaría aquí en perfecto estado. Hemos interactuado con ella y ha demostrado que no quiere hacernos daño, sólo frustrarnos con metáforas sin sentido.

–Pues como podrás adivinar, no he podido hacer nada sin tener que confesar que me escabullí con ustedes al Departamento de Misterios, algo que es ilegal –Albus se agitó el cabello y bufó, tan indignado como Scorpius por la acusación–. Ahora no está bajo nuestra jurisdicción... pero he oído rumores.

–¿Qué rumores? –preguntó Rose cuando la pausa se extendió más tiempo del necesario y Albus dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez.

–El día de navidad, la esfera se apagó. Aparentemente, se volvió un simple objeto inanimado que casi logra que la denuncia fuera desestimada... pero hace unos tres días, los aurores de turno que la vigilaban dijeron que volvió a mostrar pequeñas señales de magia y que ahora es como si... latiera.

–¿Latiera? –preguntó Rose con una mueca de extrañeza y Albus asintió, luciendo igual de desconcertado que ella.

–Sí, emite una luz intermitente que unas veces tiene un ritmo lento y otras, va demasiado rápido. Pero eso no es lo importante –su primo se frotó la frente con evidente preocupación y clavó sus ojos esmeralda en Scorpius–. No creo que sea coincidencia que se comportara así justo cuando...

–Justo cuando llegué a Inglaterra –interrumpió Scorpius con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

–Y ahora los que confiscaron la esfera te han tomado como principal sospechoso de magia negra por ser el único mago capaz de tocarla sin acabar fulminado.

El silencio se instaló entre los tres y en ese punto, Rose se sentía más confundida que nunca. ¿Qué rayos significaba todo eso? ¿Qué se supone que quería la esfera de ellos? Estaba segura de que había algo que los conectaba a ella, pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser.

Entonces, se fijó en que Scorpius y Albus seguían observándose fijamente y los miró con suspicacia. Malfoy parecía decirle algo sin palabras que Albus se esforzaba por comprender y finalmente, alzó las cejas, luciendo sorprendido. La miró a ella y de vuelta a él y Scorpius asintió por toda respuesta.

Albus inhaló profundamente y abrió los ojos como platos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió algo irritada por la exclusión y ambos parecieron despertar del trance, porque la miraron con dubitación.

–Er... nada, es sólo que... –comenzó a balbucear su primo antes de sacudir la cabeza para darle claridad–. Hay algo más que no saben. Hace un par de días, logré que me dieran una autorización para visitar a la reliquia en privado alegando que estuve involucrado en la investigación y quizás podría ayudar. Para que pudiera pasar, me han metido en una sala extraña y se necesita la punta de la varita de los jefes de Departamento encargados de la protección de la esfera para acceder, que son el de Ley Mágica, el de Seguridad Mágica y el de Misterios, así que tía Hermione, mi padre y mi odioso jefe tuvieron que acompañarme... en cuanto aparecí, los tres estuvieron pendientes de cualquier movimiento extraño, pero la esfera permaneció en calma y yo tuve que fingir que la inspeccionaba atentamente. Luego de unos segundos, una voz sepulcral que casi me mata del susto resonó en mi cabeza.

–¿Qué dijo?

–Ella quiere... quiere que ustedes vayan a verla –Rose enterró la cara entre sus manos y resopló con fuerza. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a involucrarse con un misterio milenario para que su vida se volviera oficialmente inquietante, pero Scorpius no parecía pensar lo mismo, porque asintió con vehemencia.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó sin esperar ni un segundo más y Rose contuvo un gruñido hastiado.

–Lo antes posible. Estaba pensando que... –supo los que quería decir cuando Albus la contempló un segundo con preocupación. Antes de que terminara la frase, negó frenéticamente y le dirigió una mirada amenazante.

–No, esta noche no. ¡Estás demente!

–Pero Rose...

–Albus, es el aniversario de la guerra y tú eres _el hijo_ del niño-que-vivió. Tu ausencia sería inmediatamente notada y yo tendré que pasarme gran parte de la noche con Nina y escuchando a un montón de gente decir que mis padres fueron muy valientes –se detuvo para tomar aire y tranquilizar su histeria–. No podemos darnos el lujo de ir con la esfera precisamente esta noche.

–Rose...

–No, Albus. Es una locura.

–Pero...

–Rose –llamó Scorpius y la réplica murió en sus labios. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró antes de mirarlo, sabiendo de antemano que él lograría convencerla–. Es la única noche en donde todo el Ministerio está vulnerable; incluso los aurores más fuertes y poderosos asisten al evento. No podemos perder la oportunidad.

–Malfoy, _todos_ los héroes de guerra estarán allí el mismo día del supuesto robo y estaríamos tentando demasiado a la suerte. Además, Nina...

–Bailey podrá sobrevivir un tiempo por su cuenta.

–Es cierto, Rose... esto es más importante.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó sin entender la insistencia de los hombres–. En primer lugar, jamás debimos inmiscuirnos en eso. No nos concierne para nada y sólo nos ha dado problemas y dolores de cabeza –Malfoy y Albus intercambiaron una mirada que Rose no notó, hundida como estaba en sus lamentaciones–. Sugiero que lo dejemos tal y como está antes de que las cosas empeoren.

–Rose, pasamos meses investigándola y buscando respuestas y cuando por fin ella parece estar dispuesta a dárnosla, te acobardas –dijo Scorpius con gesto imperturbable, muy contradictorio a sus siseantes palabras–. No hay duda del porqué no quedaste en Gryffindor... siempre la razón por sobre lo que es realmente bueno aunque la causa valga toda la pena del mundo –las palabras filosas de Scorpius le calaron en lo más profundo y respondió con los ojos brillando de indignación.

–¿Qué? –su voz se alzó un par de octavas al soltar aquella pregunta teñida de ofensa–. ¡Esto no se trata de la jodida cobardía, Malfoy! Sólo no quiero más problemas. ¿Qué haremos si nos atrapan? ¿Qué haremos si _te_ atrapan?

–Pues lidiaré con las consecuencias –Rose bufó y se cruzó de brazos con obstinación–. No es como si pudieran hallar algo en mi contra. No he hecho nada.

–¡Oh! Eso es lo que tú crees –siseó fulminándolo con la mirada y él torció los labios como evidencia de su frustración–. Desde la absolución de tu padre, no es un secreto que vigilan cada paso que da tu familia y esto sería entregarles en bandeja la excusa perfecta para reabrir el juicio. No perderán una oportunidad así y lo sabes –finalizó con gravedad y Scorpius desvió la mirada–. No sólo arriesgarías tú pellejo, sino la reputación de todos los Malfoy... una que a tu madre le ha tomado años restaurar.

–Pues si yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, no veo por qué debes preocuparte –le dijo luego de un corto silencio. Albus sólo los observaba por turnos luciendo igual de preocupado que el resto–. Se necesitarán al menos tres generaciones más para limpiar completamente mi apellido, así que esto no haría ninguna diferencia. Yo quiero saber qué mierda quiere la esfera de nosotros y es mi última palabra. Si tú no quieres hacerlo, es tu problema.

Eras las palabras más duras que Scorpius le había dirigido en su vida y eso tuvo el efecto esperado. Rose clavó la mirada en el piso sintiéndose impotente; si lo dejaba ir por su cuenta, todo sería peor. Albus era demasiado irreflexivo y podría meter a Malfoy en problemas aún mayores sin quererlo y no podía permitirlo.

Aunque no le agradara la idea, era mejor estar con él que pasarse toda la velada con un nudo en la garganta y el pecho congestionado de preocupación.

Albus, por su parte, la observaba sin disimular su curiosidad. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto lo que pasara con Scorpius? Hasta donde sabía, lo odiaba. Lo trataba fatal y se irritaba con su sola presencia. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

Al parecer sí, porque la mirada desafiante que intercambiaron no pudo haber sido más explícita.

–Vale...–escupió entre dientes y su cabeza punzó dolorosamente–. Lo haremos –Albus cerró los ojos y asintió aliviado en medio de un suspiro. Scorpius sólo relajó la tensión de sus hombros y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento–. Pero si vamos a cometer esta locura, necesitamos un plan.

Y así fue como Rose, considerándose la cabeza del grupo, interrogó a Albus hasta exprimirle toda la información que poseía acerca del confinamiento de la esfera mientras Scorpius permanecía en el más absoluto de los silencios, mirándolos con atención.

Probablemente acabaría por arrepentirse, pero no podría lidiar con su conciencia si los dejaba marchar a solas.

Albus le contó absolutamente todo lo que sabía. Le dijo que sólo unas pocas personas en el Ministerio conocían el hecho de que la esfera había comenzado a ser sospechosa de magia negra y por eso, debían guardar absoluta discreción, cosa que los favorecía hasta cierto punto. También supo que los tres obstáculos fueron hechos por los jefes de los departamentos involucrados y dos de ellos eran Hermione Weasley y Harry Potter, así que discutieron la posibilidad de hurtarles las varitas para poder acceder a la esfera sin problemas, pero eso resultaba tan improbable y descabellado que Rose lo desechó apenas Albus lo sugirió. Decidieron entonces que con algo de suerte lograrían extraerles un poco de información después del brindis en honor al chico-que-vivió, cuando la acostumbrada tranquilidad de la ceremonia apaciguara las defensas de sus padres lo suficiente como para no notar su repentino interrogatorio.

Además, habló sobre los Aurores que probablemente estarían vigilando la sala en dónde estaba reclusa y Scorpius sugirió utilizar el resto de poción multijugos que había sobrado de su pequeña expedición a Hogwarts pero además de eso, allí tendrían que confiar sólo en sus habilidades en defensa para deshacerse de ellos si llegaban a descubrir sus verdaderas identidades.

Por último, Rose le había escrito a Hugo para pedirle algunos brebajes que le sobraran de San Mungo para "abastecer mi botica casera" con la esperanza de que si resultaban heridos luego de su expedición, no tuvieran mayores problemas para sanar rápidamente.

Por Morgana, estaban demasiado viejos para la gracia.

El punto es que con eso en claro, armaron un plan bastante aceptable y si corrían con la suficiente suerte, lograrían atravesar todo sin ser detectados.

El problema sería salir de allí, pero ninguno de los tres estaba encantado con la idea de pensar en eso.

Así que sin más, se pusieron en acción.

Poco después de las nueve (y de un pequeño ataque de pánico de Rose, porque ya llegaba tarde al Ministerio), Rose salió de su piso para encontrarse con Hugo no sin antes enviarle una lechuza a Dominique para suplicarle que llevara a Malfoy como su pareja porque él no estaba invitado y habría muchísima seguridad en las entradas del edificio como para perder el tiempo en escabullirlo. Como no podía ser de otra forma, Dominique aceptó encantada después de pedirle que respondiera un par de preguntas acerca de sus motivos cuando ella y Rose se encontraran para acicalarse para la ceremonia.

Luego de un pequeño duelo con su propia moral, Rose sugirió poner una gota de suero de la verdad en la bebida de Hermione y Harry más un discreto _confundus_ para que respondieran a sus sutiles cuestionamientos sin sospechar absolutamente nada y que no pudieran relacionar los mismos con su más que probable ausencia prolongada. Scorpius se apresuró a contactar a sus amigos del bajo mundo para complacerla.

Y aunque a Albus y a Scorpius les pareció absolutamente innecesario, Rose decidió esperar a que la noche avanzara y los niveles de alcohol subieran en los presentes para ganar tiempo si acaso eran descubiertos.

Con todo eso decidido, la chica los corrió de su casa y se marchó al Ministerio para encontrarse con Nina y analizar el revuelo por los preparativos que seguro se encontraría al llegar, aprovechando su calidad de reportera para inmiscuirse en asuntos que no le concernían para nada, como la cercanía del salón seleccionado para la velada con los ascensores y escaleras que llevaban a las diferentes plantas o que tan estricta sería la seguridad durante la ceremonia.

En serio esperaba que todo eso fuera suficiente.

* * *

–¿Rose? ¡Rose! –parpadeó confusa y enfocó con dificultad su mirada sobre el rostro de porcelana de Nina–. Tengo diez minutos hablando sola... estás como ida, ¿te encuentras bien?

A Rose le tomó un par de segundos captar el significado de sus palabras. Y es que tenía como diez minutos observando a una feliz Dominique con Liam y Scorpius colgados de sus brazos.

–Sí, es sólo que estoy cansada –mintió con un suspiro resignado–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–Dentro de muy poco Harry Potter subirá al podio para pronunciar su discurso anual... quería saber si en el futuro, deberé escribir algunos pasajes en el artículo o sólo mencionarlo como de pasada –preguntó cogiendo la pluma que había dejado sobre la mesa para anotar lo que fuera que Rose tuviera que decirle.

Nina se estaba tomando muy enserio eso de tenerla como mentora. No dejaba de preguntarle cada detalle y tontería que le provocara vacilación y a pesar de ser muy paciente cuando no se trataba de Scorpius, comenzaba a fastidiarse.

–Harry Potter es el nombre más famoso y respetado de nuestras comunidad, Nina –explicó ocultando su leve irritación–. Usualmente los lectores se aburren al leer un discurso, pero en éste caso sería conveniente escribirlo todo para que se sientan como si estuvieran presentes y puedan emocionarse como de seguro lo haremos los invitados. Recuerda, tu objetivo siempre será...

–Describir lo suficiente como para que ellos lo reciban como si hubieran estado allí, pero no tanto como para aburrirlos. Es la regla básica –le sonrió antes de garabatear sus palabras en el pergamino con rapidez–. Entonces, para la próxima, reduciré los párrafos acerca de la planificación del evento al mínimo para darle espacio al discurso.

–Exacto –confirmó Rose con una mueca en los labios–. Es lo que yo haré. Otra cosa que debes tener en cuenta es...

–Sí, si… cuidar la prosa porque es abismalmente diferente al trabajo de un columnista de opinión. Lo sé, lo sé… –asintió levemente antes de añadir–. Gracias. Sé que no era necesario que me guiaras ni nada parecido, pero me gustaría que supieras que lo aprecio y que te lo agradezco de corazón.

Y esa afirmación la tomó completamente desprevenida, así que sólo atinó a sonreír trabajosamente. Se instaló un silencio extraño entre ambas y Rose fue súbitamente consciente de que la mujer frente a ella solía ser su mejor amiga.

La observó fijamente por algunos segundos y Nina permitió su escrutinio y lo aguantó estoicamente. Ellas eran mejores amigas y solían hablar de cualquier cosa, es cierto… pero ya no era así. Aparte de todo lo que había sucedido y que no le apetecía recordar, ella consideraba que en ese tiempo de separación había cambiado. ¿Nina también habría cambiado? Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente y Nina sonrió. Tal vez sí lo habría hecho, pero Rose no sabría decir si para bien o para mal.

¿Qué habría ocurrido en su vida durante los últimos meses? Quizás había superado su enamoramiento platónico hacia James Potter y justo ahora era novia de aquel chico que trabajaba en el Departamento de Juegos Mágicos y que le había gustado por tanto tiempo. Tal vez había hecho las pases con su madre y había aprovechado las vacaciones para ir a visitarla. Quizás se había conseguido otra mejor amiga que…

–Escucha, Rose… –suspiró pesadamente y ella sacudió la cabeza para poder concentrarse en ella y no en sus inoportunos pensamientos–. Sé que no me creerás y que probablemente ahora estamos mejor sin la otra, pero yo… sí fuiste importante en mi vida, Rose. Al principio puede que… el punto es que yo te quería y te quiero aún. No vale de nada aclarar esto ahora, pero me gustaría que supieras que lo del artículo… la única culpa que tengo es no haber… el punto es que cuando todo esto termine, me gustaría invitarte a almorzar un día de estos. No pretendo que volvamos a ser amigas, pero sí quiero dejar en claro que…

–¡Señorita Weasley! –la cortó Frederick Bennet y Rose se volvió sobresaltada para mirarlo. Le dedicaba una sonrisa educada y apacible y el semblante de Rose se iluminó; era uno de sus escritores favoritos–. Qué bueno encontrarla por aquí.

–Señor Bennet –se incorporó de su asiento con rapidez y le sonrió ampliamente, justo como Marius le había enseñado y agradeciendo que hubiera interrumpido a Nina porque para ser honesta, no había entendido mucho de lo que le decía–. No sabía que vendría.

–Seguro Marius quería sorprenderte. Escuché lo de su compromiso… estoy verdaderamente encantado de que dos jóvenes tan talentosos decidan formalizar su unión –la sonrisa de Rose se tensó sobre su rostro y se esforzó por no bufar. Frederick observó a su alrededor y Rose carraspeó para llamar su atención al ver que componía un gesto de extrañeza.

–Fue a buscar algo de beber, volverá muy pronto –explicó antes de que le preguntara por la ausencia de su prometido. Al parecer acertó en su suposición, porque él volvió a fijar sus ojos afables en ella. El hombre era tan amable, que Rose se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera sido él quien desató las más legendarias polémicas por medio de libros despiadadamente escritos, como el afamado"El Ministerio Cobra por Cabeza", que lo acusaba de arrojar magos sangre pura de forma indiscriminada en la temida prisión Azcaban en base a meras sospechas sin fundamento.

–Oh, quería hablar con él para congratularlo por su decisión de integrarte a la sección de opinión de _El Profeta _y amonestarlo por haber tardado tanto. Tu talento estaba siendo desperdiciado en el reportaje de eventos, querida… –chistó negando con la cabeza y Rose se ruborizó por el halago–. Ya me preguntaba cuando lo haría. ¿Has conseguido reemplazo? He escuchado que esta es tu última reseña para sociales y ya ansío leer tu primer artículo serio. Será todo un acontecimiento.

–Sí, le presento a Nina Bailey –se giró y, con un gesto, la invitó a incorporarse–. Es una… buena amiga mía y le aseguro que lo hará fenomenal. No pude encontrar a mejor persona para el puesto –con una timidez muy inusual en ella, Nina le estrechó la mano a la par que se sonrojaba–. Estoy segura de que no nos defraudará.

Frederick la evaluó unos momentos con la mirada antes de decidir que debía confiar en las palabras de Rose porque parecía una buena muchacha. Le sonrió cortésmente y los tres comenzaron a hablar de banalidades hasta que Marius arribó con su típica sonrisa encantadora.

Rose aprovecho la conversación para distraer su ansiedad y disminuir el movimiento frenético de sus manos, que sudaban copiosamente. Faltaba muy poco para que su plan entrara en acción y eso la ponía de los nervios.

Cuando anunciaron el brindis y su padrino se levantó de una mesa vecina con cara de preferir volver a enfrentarse a Voldemort que de repetir su discurso anual, Frederick se despidió con su eterna amabilidad.

–Es un verdadero placer conocerla, señorita Bailey. Son unos zapatos muy grandes que debe llenar –le dirigió una corta y significativa mirada a Rose, que le sonrió con pena–. Si consigue que me lamente por haber faltado a una conferencia sobre el material con el que deben hacerse las balanzas luego de una reseña o me piquen los ojos al leer la triste historia del hombre que fue incapaz de suprimir las convulsiones que producía su "poción de la felicidad", entonces cuente conmigo como lector. Muero por leer su contribución –señaló las arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos antes de añadir de buen humor–. Literalmente.

Los tres lo miraron alejarse y cuando volvían a sentarse, le echó un vistazo a Scorpius y lo encontró callado y taciturno, con cara de preferir estar en cualquier otro sitio menos allí y escuchando ausentemente lo que fuera que la parlanchina de Dominique estuviera diciendo.

–Buenas noches –comenzó Harry y el silencio fue inmediato. Incluso Rose, que observaba atentamente a Scorpius, le dedicó toda su atención asegurándose de poner a trabajar a su vuelapluma–. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles a todos por venir aquí hoy. Espero que la estén pasando bien y que sea una velada agradable.

Se escucharon murmullos de acuerdo y Harry carraspeó antes de revisar los pergaminos sobre el podio.

–Desafortunadamente, la guerra es lo que nos ha reunido hoy –el silencio se volvió sepulcral mientras Harry paseaba su mirada por la estancia con firmeza–. Estamos a 3 de mayo del 2029 y para ser absolutamente franco, hace treinta y un años ni siquiera soñaba con estar parado aquí, frente a ustedes. No imaginaba que tendría una familia tan numerosa como maravillosa y que mantendría a tantos amigos a través de los años. Mi vida es tan utópica, que jamás me permití siquiera soñar con… –respiró profundamente, como si le costara continuar–. Pero todo esto ha sido a costa de muchas pérdidas que aún hoy, son dolorosas.

Rose sintió esa comezón en la nariz que da cuando sabes que estás a punto de llorar pero te estás resistiendo y miró a su madre, sentada en una mesa cercana y apoyada en el hombro de su padre con los ojos brillantes y los labios contraídos en una triste sonrisa.

–Todos acá creen que soy un gran héroe, pero nada podría estar más alejado de la realidad. Sólo soy un hombre… sólo era un niño. Alguien que vagaba en una realidad que le parecía tan magnífica a la par que oscura y terrible. Sí, tuve que hacer multitudes de sacrificios y también fui yo quien acabó con el ser más despreciable de la historia, pero si buscan a alguien a quién agradecerle… deberían mirar a aquellos que están sentados junto a ustedes. A sus vecinos, a sus amigos, a sus hermanos… y a los jóvenes que no estuvieron allí, pero que nos dieron esperanza para el porvenir y mantuvo vivo el deseo de cumplir la ilusión de su existencia.

Un par de sollozos contenidos resonaron en la habitación y Harry sonrió lastimeramente antes de continuar.

–Podría pasarme toda la noche aquí si les mencionara cada uno de los nombres que figuraron al ganar la guerra, pero quiero darle una mención especial a aquellas que estuvieron allí para mí sin importar que fuera un crío obstinado e impulsivo –Rose escuchó una risita y miró a su madre con ternura. La pobre se debatía entre el llanto y la felicidad–. A mis mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione, que jamás me dejaron solo; mi esposa Ginny y a toda la familia Weasley. A mis profesores en Hogwarts, especialmente a Albus Dumbledore y a Severus Snape, que siempre velaron por mí bienestar y seguridad. A…

Mientras escuchaba los agradecimientos, miró alrededor y vio que a muchísimas personas aún les costaba escuchar hablar sobre la guerra sin derrumbarse. Jamás se había detenido a pensar seriamente el verdadero impacto que una batalla puede tener en tantas vidas devastadas; siempre había procurado alejarse de aquellas imágenes de heridas sin cerrar y feas cicatrices en las almas de inocentes. Siempre había preferido renegar de todo aquello que significaba un grandísimo peso para sus hombros, unas enormes expectativas para su futuro y unas gigantescas exigencias de personas que ni siquiera la conocían.

Y es que la gente tendía a olvidar que ella no era ninguna heroína, sólo la hija de dos.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que muchos mantuvieran la vista gacha y otros pocos lloraran ya sin disimularlo la hizo comenzar a meditar acerca de "lo que fue terrible para tantos" en lugar del habitual "lo que es malo para Rose".

Era curioso que después de años de oír historias y discursos, fuera la primera vez que _escuchaba_.

Quizás la carga que la atormentaba constantemente por ser hija de dos grandes héroes fuera más pesada de lo que jamás imaginó, es cierto. Pero eso no reducía en lo absoluto el dolor de un pueblo destrozado por alguien tan vil.

Su mirada se topó con los ojos cansados y abatidos de Scorpius, que le sonrió levemente, casi sin fuerzas. Quizás él estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo que ella.

La diferencia radicaba en que ella veía todo esto desde el punto de vista de "los buenos". Una perspectiva popular, una ideología que se impuso para el bien, una victoria amarga, sí, pero victoria al fin. Él, en cambio…

Él había crecido con el estigma de la maldad tatuada en su frente. Él había sido criado por un hombre que tomó pésimas decisiones y sabía de primera mano cómo era ese punto de vista de "los malos". Él tuvo que lidiar con aquellos que aún celebraban su derrota en una batalla en la que ni siquiera participó.

Y es que la gente también tendía a olvidar que Scorpius no era un mortífago, sólo el hijo de uno.

Probablemente sus pensamientos estuvieran en sintonía con los de él, pero las raíces de sus cavilaciones eran tan abismalmente opuestas…

El bien y el mal. La luz y la oscuridad. Rose y Scorpius.

Dos personas que se entendían aunque vinieran de familias tan distintas. Y si se entendían tan bien, ¿importaban tanto sus familias?

A decir verdad, no.

Al fin y al cabo, todo parecía volver a reducirse a ellos. A ella.

A Rose.

Y a Marius porque por si alguien no lo recordaba, ella seguía comprometida con él.

–… finalmente, ¿Es egoísta sentirnos tan felices ahora? Al principio, creí que sí… pero ahora les pido un minuto de silencio por aquellos que deberían estar acá, pero que prefirieron ser mártires venerados por las generaciones venideras… quisieron sacrificarse para que nosotros tuviéramos un futuro brillante y alegre a pesar de las sombras que puedan opacarnos esta precaria felicidad.

Y cuando el silencio volvió a imponerse como cuando el sol oculta a la luna durante un amanecer, Rose despertó de su extraño trance y desvió la mirada de Scorpius para observar nuevamente a su padrino.

Harry cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza con pesadez como siempre que llegaba a esa parte del discurso. La muerte nos llega a todos, es cierto… pero nadie dijo que sería fácil asumirla o entenderla antes de siquiera llegar a la pubertad.

Tampoco se insinuó que sería tan _difícil_.

Luego del tenso silencio, los presentes prorrumpieron en aplausos y Rose se tomó su tiempo para volver a guardar el pergamino y la pluma con tranquilidad. La vida traía demasiadas vueltas y giros y el deber de uno no era sólo acostumbrarse a vivir con ellos, sino aceptarlos y aprender de los mismos para ser lo más feliz que se pudiera sin lamentarse por serlo o regañarse por tener aquello que otros no pudieron tener.

Se limpió una solitaria lágrima sintiéndose más conmovida que nunca y en la lejanía, Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa pacífica, como si estuviera acompañándola en silencio.

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentirlo sostener su mano con fuerza.

Así que lo hizo; es decir, cerrar los ojos.

Y por ese breve instante que duró el contacto imaginario, fue feliz.

…

–Tío Harry, tu discurso fue precioso –comentó luego de una hora cuando él se vio liberado de las felicitaciones de caras extrañas. Harry simplemente le sonrió y recibió gustoso el abrazo que Rose le dio–. Ha sido perfecto y emotivo, ¿cierto, Albus? –preguntó cuándo ya estuvieron sentados.

Albus asintió con demasiado entusiasmo y Harry lo miró con extrañeza.

–¿Te ocurre algo, hijo? –volvió a negar con frenetismo y Rose le pellizcó el muslo por debajo de la mesa.

–¡Argh! Er… no, papá –fulminó a su prima con la mirada y ella aprovechó la oportuna interrupción de un auror que necesitaba preguntarle algo a Harry para inclinarse hacia él.

–Tienes que relajarte, Albus. Prácticamente llevas escrito en la frente que estamos a punto de… ya sabes –susurró y Albus asintió despacio antes de suspirar.

–Vale, vale… ¿tienes la poción? –Rose lo chistó irritada y Albus carraspeó–. Er…

–Sí, Albus –le mostró la mano que llevaba cerrada en un puño con discreción–. Ahora sólo falta atraer a mamá.

No les tomó demasiado tiempo lograrlo. Ron estaba absorto en una acalorada plática de Quidditch con Ginny (una que muy inocentemente, Rose había iniciado minutos atrás) y Hermione se sentó junto a Harry luego de unos momentos con pesadez, que despachó inmediatamente al joven auror para mirarla de forma burlona. Se le notaba el fastidio en el rostro.

–Ron es insoportable –gruñó sin siquiera molestarse en ocultar su irritación–. Comienzo a creer que debió haberse casado con una Quaffle y no conmigo. Maldito idiota –Harry, Albus y Rose se echaron a reír con ganas por lo extraño que era oírla blasfemar. Por otra parte, las riñas estúpidas entre sus padres jamás perdían el chiste–. ¿De qué hablaban? –preguntó en un tono más suave y Albus y Rose intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

–Estaba a punto de traerles unas bebidas. ¿Qué desean?

–Yo no quiero nada, gracias –dijo Harry sonriendo con tranquilidad y Rose se contuvo de rodar los ojos cuando Albus compuso una mueca delatora de nerviosismo.

–Será vino, entonces –insistió ella y se apresuró a perderse entre la gente para no escuchar la más que probable réplica de su tío.

Cuando tuvo ambas copas en sus manos, se aseguró de ponerles la gota de Veritaserum con toda la discreción de la que fue capaz y se apresuró a llegar a la mesa, donde Albus balbuceaba incoherencias ante las miradas de desconcierto de Hermione y Harry.

Rose sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo; era cuestión de minutos antes de que alguien reclamara la ausencia de dos de los protagonistas de la noche. Con un rápido cálculo mental, a lo mucho tenían cinco minutos de honestidad total de su madre y su tío y no pensaba desaprovecharlos.

Cuando Albus vio a Rose acercarse, deslizó la varita de la manga de la túnica a su mano con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz y murmuró un par de _confundus_ lo suficientemente leves como para que no se dieran cuenta y no estuvieran aturdidos el resto de la noche.

–Yo… creo que estoy mareada –afirmó Hermione llevándose las manos a la cabeza cuando Rose regresó a la mesa–. Voy a…

–A tomar algo de vino de elfo, mamá. Creo que con un par de sorbos y algunos entremeses, te sentirás mejor –comentó tratando de no dilucidar su desesperación a través de su voz. Hermione asintió ausentemente y bebió un poco antes de resoplar–. ¿Tío?

Harry abrió pesadamente los ojos y parpadeó rápidamente antes de imitar a Hermione. Era obvio que el hechizo ya estaba en vigencia.

Lo demás dependía de ellos.

–Entonces… –dijo Albus con un falso tono alegre cuando Rose lo pateó por debajo de la mesa para que tomara la iniciativa–. Escuché que han reforzado las defensas de la _Small Di Sphaera_.

Rodó los ojos sin poder contenerse. Si hubiera sido más obvio…

Merlín, Albus y ella no habían nacido para ese tipo de cosas, a decir verdad.

–¿Por qué te interesa? –preguntó Harry estrechando los ojos, al parecer teniendo dificultades para enfocarlo–. Eso es un asunto clasificado de mi departamento.

–Y del mío –corroboró Hermione confusa, mirando alrededor como si no tuviera ni idea de en dónde estaba.

–Bueno, estuve trabajando en ella por meses y jamás noté nada extraño –comentó como si tal cosa, aparentando tranquilidad.

–Pues… pues sí, lo hicimos. Las reforzamos… –confirmó Harry desordenándose el cabello con aire ausente–. Yo… yo tenía que… tuve que reunirme con Hermione y Steve, tu jefe.

–Sí –continuó Hermione observando fijamente su copa de vino–. Somos los únicos departamentos involucrados, así que tuvimos que… tuvimos que… –agitó la cabeza con ímpetu, luciendo profundamente desconcertada–. Tuvimos que crear tres obstáculos y ocultarla aquí, en el Ministerio… justo como cuando Dumbledore ocultó la Piedra filosofal. Fue… fue mi idea, ya saben… como con la Piedra Filosofal.

Rose miró a Albus con los ojos muy abiertos, instándolo sin palabras a que continuara.

–Vaya… si mal no recuerdo, se las vieron feas para lograr rescatar la piedra –dijo y recibió murmullos de protesta.

–Sí, pero teníamos once años –replicó Harry arrastrando las palabras con dificultad.

–Nosotros debíamos inventar algo que fuera más difícil de superar… algo que si bien no podría detener a los más temerarios y ágiles intrusos, al menos daría tiempo a que los atraparan –Hermione sopló distraídamente un mechón de su rostro y les sonrió–. No es por ser presumida, pero en caso de que lleguen a atravesar el obstáculo de Harry, se las verían negras para pasar el mío. En todo caso… si no se es lo suficientemente hábil, podría resultar en una trágica muerte en la primera etapa de la… de la… travesía.

Rose tragó saliva con dificultad y se mordió el labio de forma casi compulsiva. Eso no sonaba nada prometedor.

–¿Dónde está la esfera? ¿Cómo se accede a los obstáculos? –preguntó ya sin disimular su interés. Hermione la observó con los ojos entornados y pareció luchar contra sí misma para no decir lo siguiente.

–Está en una trampilla oculta en la sala circular –respondió Hermione de forma automática–. Es fácil identificarla porque… porque el suelo está hueco.

–¿Y de quién es el primer obstáculo?

–Es de Steve, aunque de seguro no significará un gran problema –alzó las cejas y tomó la copa entre sus manos para comenzar a girarla lentamente, mirando embelesada el movimiento circular del vino–. Es un hombre agradable, pero se da demasiados aires…

–Sí, sí… ¿Pero de qué se trata? –interrumpió velozmente antes de que su madre comenzara a divagar. Ella alzó la vista de la copa y la contempló con la cabeza ladeada por al confusión.

–Acordamos no decir ni entre nosotros de qué se trataría cada obstáculo –dijo con seriedad y escuchó a Albus resoplar de impaciencia.

Rose, sin embargo, estaba más preocupada por la incertidumbre de cuál sería la desagradable sorpresa con la que se encontrarían al llegar.

–Y el siguiente es de papá, imagino.

–¡Sí! –saltó Harry, al parecer contento de volver a ser integrado a la conversación–. Es…es una habitación.

–Ajá…

–En ella deben cuidar cada palabra que dicen porque… porque podría ser la última –Rose suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos de forma desesperada. Ya solo faltaba un minuto y cuarenta y ocho segundos para que el efecto de la poción acabara.

–¿Y cómo se supera ese obstáculo?

–Diciendo la contraseña –explicó como si fuera obvio y Rose se esforzó por no abalanzarse sobre él y comenzar a agitarlo frenéticamente.

–¿Cuál es la contraseña?

–Pues hay que decir las palabras en orden… hay que decir cada objeto en orden, hijo. Ni una palabra demás ni… ni una palabra menos. Eso empeoraría todo –Harry sonrió como si estuviera orgulloso de su propio ingenio antes de continuar–. Pero antes… antes hay que activar a la sala.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–Hay que activarla, ya saben… lograr que funcione para poder atravesarla –sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en el techo de la habitación y su expresión era tan cómica, que si las circunstancias no fueran tan absolutamente repulsiva y aterradora, se echaría a reír.

–¿Cómo la activamos? –inquirió Albus luego de observar a Rose de refilón; su prima parecía enfrascada en sus análisis y diversas modificaciones del plan.

No se hubiera imaginado nunca que lo que la tenía tan distraída eran los deseos de _morir_ e irónicamente, la forma de no hacerlo cuando estuvieran en las entrañas del Ministerio.

–Hay una frase clave que pocas personas saben… lo que hizo que encontrara la última reliquia del segundo hermano dentro de la… de la snitch –maldición… había escuchado tantas veces esa historia oculta tras las escaleras cuando era chica y ahora no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba. Que situación tan frustrante–. Luego de eso, la sala te pedirá la contraseña… y cualquier palabra demás desatará el caos.

Albus y Rose se miraron entre sí, viendo reflejada en el otro su expresión mortificada. Según el reloj, el tiempo ya se les había agotado, pero siempre había un margen de error… uno que podría brindarles más información.

–Mamá, ¿de qué se trata tu obstáculo? –inquirió con voz queda y temerosa. Hermione sonrió con malicia y se inclinó sobre ellos para susurrarles en tono confidencial:

–La sala del subconsciente, hija –miró a Albus interrogante y lo encontró pálido y boquiabierto–. La he modificado para… para que explore en sus mentes y… y los enfrente a sus miedos, a sus tentaciones, a sus pesadillas… a todo. Se divide en tres partes y abarca aquellas cosas que más… que más nos han atormentado. Es una tortura mental, un juego en dónde el único jugador eres tú. La última prueba es la más difícil de todas porque el único enemigo que deberá derrotar el tonto que se aventure… el único a derrotar es a uno mismo.

Y con esas crípticas palabras, Hermione parpadeó confusa y se enderezó en su asiento, mirando alrededor como alguien que acaba de recibir un fuerte golpe de bludger en la cabeza. Harry se frotó los ojos con rudeza y los miró con desconcierto.

–¿Qué ha pasado? Por un momento me sentí… me sentí como fuera de mí –musitó mirando a Hermione interrogante. Ella frunció el ceño y los vio con evidente sospecha en sus ojos pardos.

–Yo también –aseguró con la vista clavada en Rose, no encontrando difícil relacionar su gesto descolocado con su confuso estado–. ¿De qué hablábamos?

–Bueno, suficiente vino por hoy, mamá –dijo alegremente luego de reponerse de su estado semi-catatónico–. Me llevare las copas sólo por si acaso –les sonrió angelicalmente al coger las copas y codear a Albus de forma amistosa–. ¿Nos vamos?

–Er…

–¿A dónde van? –a diferencia de Harry, Hermione parecía tener una idea muy clara de lo que hablaban porque su mirada suspicaz no desapareció.

–Dominique tiene rato haciéndonos señas –dijo y todos se giraron a ver a la susodicha en una mesa cercana, que parecía de todo menos interesada en llamar su atención al estar tan infinitamente ocupada riendo con Liam–. Será mejor que…

–Rose –Hermione la llamó con gravedad y ella volvió a sentirse como una chiquilla en medio de una travesura–. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Rose… –musitó Albus mirándola con desasosiego. Sin poder resistir más el interrogatorio, sacó su varita cubierta por los vuelos de su vestido y resguardada fielmente por una especie de cinturón atado en su tobillo.

Miró la varita por debajo de la mesa y luego a Hermione, luchando contra sí misma unos segundos antes de observar alrededor para confirmar que nadie los observaba y apuntar a su madre con ella.

–Lo siento… –susurró antes de decir _Obliviate _y repetir el gesto con su tío.

Esperaron a que ambos volvieran a enfocar los ojos y con una vaga excusa, se alejaron rápidamente. Antes de perderse entre la gente, Rose se aseguró de echar el resto del vino en una maseta cercana de forma disimulada y observó a Albus con las cejas alzadas.

Él tenía un gesto de completa resignación; al parecer, lamentaba tanto como ella haber tenido que engañarlos y hechizarlos… pero ambos sabían que era necesario.

Después de todo, algunas veces el fin sí que justificaba los medios.

* * *

_El fin._

_Pues… espero que les haya gustado y hay algo que debo confesar._

_Muchas han adivinado que nos acercábamos a las escenas del prólogo y tenían razón: El siguiente capítulo es el último. Sí, lo sé. Debí haber informado esto antes, pero el siguiente capítulo es también el final de una etapa en mi vida y no quería…_

_El punto es que lo siento y espero que no me maten. El próximo viernes será lo último que sabrán de mí y yo…_

_Nah, es mentira xD ¿A que se asustaron? Sí, soy mala y ahora sí me querrán matar, pero no se preocupen, aún quedan un par de cosas por contar antes y después de la tan temida escena que mostré en el prólogo._

_En cuanto a este capítulo, debo decir que Rose ha hecho un increíble avance. Es decir, al principio del capítulo Scorpius la abrazó y ella ni se inmutó. Esto significa que no sólo se acostumbró a su presencia, sino que puede aceptar que él haga algo tan natural como abrazarla porque se siente bien y le gusta. La clave aquí es que Scorpius ha conseguido que esta chica apague su cerebro cuando a él le apetece. Consiguió que deje de pensar en tantas tonterías y se deje llevar con naturalidad. Y Rose, consciente o no, descubrió que esto no es malo. Y eso será lo que dará paso a los eventos de los próximos capítulos porque aunque esté mal que yo lo diga, lo que viene es titánico._

_Y espero que les haya gustado el discurso de Harry y su más que breve aparición. Sé que habían chicas que lo extrañaban por estos lares y yo dije que este personaje aparecería cuando fuera necesitado y ahora lo es. Es decir, después de todo, es Harry Potter de quien estamos hablando y lo amen o no, es el protagonista de la saga que nos ha dado tanto. Yo siempre me resisto a escribir de él, de Hermione o de Ron porque, bueno… son ellos tres y sería terrible hacer un OoC, así que espero de corazón haber conseguido atinarle a su personalidad aunque fuera en unas pocas líneas._

_Oh, y algo que he estado posponiendo… el casi-beso. No odien a Albus, por favor. Ódienme a mí por escribir su interrupción xD Y es que quiero demasiado a ese personaje como para verlo sufrir, así que siéntanse libres de odiarme con tranquilidad. Y como yo soy un espejo y reflejo lo que recibo, entonces las odiaré de vuelta porque nada me detiene xD_

_Sin más, les deseo lo mejor hasta la próxima y les envío muchos Albus desconsolados por haber irrumpido en tamaña escena. ¡Necesita amor, chicas! Y como Connie está desaparecida…_

_En fin, creo que se nota que necesito dormir xD_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_


	32. Sin Mirar Atrás

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Hola chicas! Podría venir aquí y decir que no puedo creer que todas ustedes sean tan geniales y que las amo por el apoyo, pero ya ustedes lo saben. Sin embargo, nunca está demás decir MUCHAS GRACIAS a: __**Adarae, Maya **__(Hola! Albus es francamente imposible de odiar xD Una sabe que interrumpió un momento importante pero a nadie le interesa porque fue él. Si hubiera sido Marius… aún estuvieran ardiendo las llamas xD Y me alegra que el discurso de Harry te haya conmovido :) El gesto de Rose fue… pues fue revelador y bonito, sí :D No sé si sea importante, pero siento mucho la mala pasada. ¡No pude evitarlo! xD Con respecto a lo del grupo de face, siéntete libre de comentar sin ninguna timidez porque las chicas son muy amables y divertidas. Te invito a que lo hagas sin miedo, que te aseguro que no te arrepentirás!)__**, Liz Tonks, Kirisuke, Diluz, Annie Thompson, Lali Weasley, FYA **__("Las cosas que pasan en este mudo y tú de broma" Jajajajajajaja, lo sé, lo sé. Soy mala y lo siento xD El toqueteo ha sido exactamente eso: fingiré que nada pasa para que lo sigas haciendo porque me agrada jajaja Oh, no odies a Albus! Piensa en eso; en que con él, la esfera ha vuelto a ganar protagonismo :) Y bueno, de si corren peligro o no… digamos que los métodos de la esfera son inusuales y reprochables, pero efectivos. Ya ves, Rose ha tenido que enfrentarse a su madre y a su tío y ha arrastrado a un no muy dispuesto Albus en el proceso. Por último,me pensaré eso de encerrarlos juntos xD Besos!)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Lia **__(Hola! Me alegro mucho que hayas celebrado tu cumpleaños de la forma en que querías y que lo hayas disfrutado completamente. Mi regalo no habrá sido el mejor, pero espero que te haya dado al menos una octava parte de la felicidad de ese día :D En cuanto a la historia, no te preocupes por el beso. Se dará y con temor a sonar vanidosa, creo que elegí el momento perfecto xD Por ahora me limito a mostrarles que Scorpius consiguió tener esta confianza e intimidad con Rose y no sólo eso, sino que ella ahora no se siente invadida o abrumada con su presencia y ya la acepta como si fuera parte de su muy planificada rutina :D Y bueno, por mucho que intente resistirse, Scorpius es un hombre y si Rose está tan dispuesta, no sería él quien le dijera que no xD Espero de corazón que las pruebas logren sorprenderte y con respecto a tus suposiciones sobre la prueba de Hermione… digamos que no estás equivocada :) El discurso de Harry fue difícil de idear y más aún de escribir, pero me alegra que te haya gustado. Besos!)__**, Lucy **__(¡Sí! Rose se ha dado cuenta por fin de que Scorpius no es el ser diabólico que ella creía y ya hasta le acepta sus abrazos y todo xD Y bueno, ninguno se quejó demasiado cuando estaban a punto de besarse, ¿o sí? Entonces te pusiste cachonda con sólo esos detalles, ¿eh? No tengo ni idea de lo que te hará un lemmon, a decir verdad xD Nah, esta soy yo y mis chistes de mal gusto, no me prestes atención. Es bueno saber que te gustó todo eso :) Y sí, ciertamente los Weasley tienen esa tendencia a interrumpir siempre jajaja Yo no lo había notado, pero pensándolo me he dado cuenta de que Lily interrumpió una conversación entre Liam y Rose y que esta última se metió en medio del tiempo que compartían Dominique y Liam en una noche de películas de terror… curioso, muy curioso xD Oye, no sé si la mente de Hermione sea tan resistente, pero lo cierto es que antes que mujer, bruja o prodigiosa, Hermione es madre. Y las mamás tienen esta cosa que siempre te descubren incluso antes de que siquiera hayas pensado en hacer nada malo xD La esfera sin duda vibra con su amor jajaja En cuanto a Scorpius… no tendrá que contenerse tanto en el futuro ;) Por último, siento muchísimo lo del chiste! xD Y después de todo lo que la he hecho pasar… ¿crees que no tendré piedad con Rose? Muajajaja Saludos!)__**, Sophie Libercci, CarlaMelina, ErikaDee, caro **__(Oh, lo siento mucho jajaja Y espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como te gusta Scorpius! Saludos :D)__**, LennaWeasley, Roulimystic, Dramione Malfoy, Diane Potter, DreamsN'Ruins **__(Yo te enviaré a Albus todo el tiempo que quieras con tal y no lo odies :( Hay un dicho que dice que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes… creo que eso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió a Nina. Oh, engañar a dos héroes de guerra fue todo lo difícil que podía ser y al final, Rose y Albus se las han dado de listos y han salido victoriosos xD En cuanto al discurso, me alegra que te conmoviera porque Harry es un personaje que me da pánico escribir y bueno… quizás eso significa que conseguí atinarle a su forma de ser :) "ya se de donde salió el personaje de Dominique, de ti misma" JAJAJAJA No eres la primera que me dice esto xD Lo siento y hasta la próxima!)__**, Hermy Evans Black, fata del bosque, Brianda **__(Jajaja Lo lamento! La verdad es que aún no se acaba esta historia y yo soy una patética comediante xD Albus es adorable y lo amo con todo y sus "er…", que no son pocos jajaja Pero la cosa es que Albus es inefable no por el "Potter", sino porque aprobó todos los cursos necesarios y bueno… ahora está allí. Pero no te dejes engañar por su apariencia: Albus es hábil. Un poco ingenuo, pero hábil y sagaz al fin y al cabo :) Que Rose fuera capaz de hacerle un hechizo así a Hermione sin sentir remordimiento (y cabe destacar que con Neville tuvo una crisis nerviosa) significa que la chica ha madurado porque como mujer, hace lo que es necesario sin martirizarse por ello. Marius… ya se viene por ahí, en serio xD ¿Liam y Dom? Umm… es un tema que sigo analizando jajaja Besos!)__**, laurapsGranger **__(Hola! Afortunadamente estoy bien, gracias por preguntar :D Permíteme decirte que me alegra que estés feliz y más aún si se relaciona con el ámbito laboral. Y es que es TAN difícil ser feliz en el trabajo… xD Y qué bien que el discurso consiguió conmoverte. "los del Cafè deben creer que soy autista" Jajajajajaja lo siento! Y bueno, no dudes que la prueba de Hermione será… reveladora :D)__**, Milagros **__(Oh, tienes todo el permiso del mundo para odiarme xD Lo siento! Fue un chiste que surgió de repente y las ganas fueron más fuertes que yo… pero eres libre de odiarme por ser tan desalmada! Antes que nada, de verdad espero que la universidad no te maltrate tanto hasta el punto de que quieras ir a vivir con la señora Murray… ¡Así será de horrible! xD Te repito que te deseo lo mejor del mundo y mucho éxito! Oh, y me alegra que te gustara el reencuentro entre estos dos :) Y me encanta que entiendas que a pesar de todo, aún no es el momento para ciertas cosas. Pero eventualmente, ocurrirán :D En cuanto a este capítulo, ya quisiera yo que un hombre como Scorpius me sorprendiera de esa forma tan acosadora xD Todos sus abrazos y sus mimos son producto de la confianza que ya hay entre ellos y bueno… quizás al principio no eran perfectos el uno para el otro, pero sin duda ahora sí lo son :) Y Gracias, gracias por no odiar a Albus porque él es tan genial y adorable que lo amo y no soporto la idea de que lo odien sólo por ser inoportuno xD Connie volverá pronto, no te preocupes. Me alegra que te haya gustado el discurso porque a través de él, Rose descubrió que Scorpius la hace feliz y por eso cierra los ojos y lo imagina junto a ella. Oh, no he leído "Divergente"… ¿de qué se trata? Ando desesperada por encontrar algo qué leer xD Por último… todas tus dudas se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos, así que descuida :) Y si me llegas a encontrar en algún cine… pues me esconderé para no contarte la verdad xD Besos!)__**, TAMYmos, LAURA MACIEL **__(Hola y bienvenida! Gracias por comentar esta vez y me alegra que a pesar de lo exasperante que sea Rose, te guste el fic :) Y bueno, Roses es y necesita una mezcla de todas esas cosas que has dicho y vamos… Scorpius está dispuesto a dárselas. Sólo tiene que esperar Xd Muchos besos y gracias nuevamente!)__**, christine999999, Mandy Scorse, Fefi29, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Oh, no se preocupen por no comentar inmediatamente que a mí me basta con saber que siguen igual de mimosos leyendo :) Wow, cada vez me es más difícil intentar responderles a ambos al mismo tiempo xD A ver… Scorpius es un provocador innato y la escenita del brownie es sólo una prueba en la que Rose decidió no caer para no darle el gusto. Cami tiene razón: Rose ha pasado de sentir mucho rechazo hacia él a ser feliz sólo con imaginar que toma su mano y eso es gracias a Scorpius, que ha jugado muy bien sus cartas. Ahora, Sergio no está equivocado en parte: Scorpius está teniendo DEMASIADAS contemplaciones y no sabe que con la cantidad adecuada de tensión, Rose estaría dispuesta a lo que sea xD Y bueno… llegamos a un punto delicado jajaja ¡Que tire la primera piedra la que no haya hecho algo vergonzoso por Harry Potter! Vamos, jamás será tan escabroso como Sergio piensa, pero si se molesta es porque está celoso y vamos… el hombre te ama aunque no lo admita xD Mira que eso de "me gritaran cornudo en la cancha" me sonó más a "no quiero que estés con nadie más, joder" jajajaja Pero si a este dueño de cine (xD) le aburría Harry Potter… qué idiota! No, no, no… jajajaja Mejor quédate con tu chico, Cami. Y tanto como "ruin" no creo porque vamos… yo haría lo que sea por Harry Potter xD Oh, y por lo del león cordobés… no fui yo quien ideó el apodo, pero lo leí de una de las chicas que también son argentinas y me gustó xD Ahora, no sé qué tiene esto que ver con tus manos rebeldes, pero si ese es el secreto de tus tan famosos masajes, no dudo porqué los ofreces tan asiduamente ni porqué muchas te han dicho ya que esperan sus masajes con ansias jajaja Argh! Siempre me ha enfermado que los hombres bajen de peso con tanta facilidad. ¡Es frustrante! Pero espero que después de tantos éxitos cosechados para argentina este año, no sea difícil que alguien te conceda un asado al horno con papas :) Jajajaja muchos besos hasta la próxima, chicos!)__**, Luna Potter Granger, Mari **__(Hola, bienvenida! Me alegra que te guste la historia y en especial, los personajes. Espero que esto se mantenga así :) Saludos!)__**, Clickerland, MrsLGrint, annanna86, hermi23 **__(Hola y qué bien que la mala racha ha pasado! Vamos, que después de la tormenta, siempre vuelve la calma :D Por otra parte, creo que nadie nunca me había hablado de que se le aceleró el corazón de forma tan original. ¡Fibrilación! xD Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y en especial el casi beso :) Y qué bueno que no odies a Albus! Sé que con Marius hubiera sido otra historia xD Por eso no lo elegí! Y no, mi mal chiste no iba en serio así que lo siento y despreocúpate! Oh, y créeme que Rose no tardará mucho más en quitarse la venda ;) Oh, no me hables de Fred que me pingo sensible… sin embargo, es bueno saber que el discurso te conmovió porque me costó horrores escribirlo xD Y Connie ya se viene por ahí, descuida :) Saludos!)__**, ittah, C.M.M.A **__y a __**adry mw. **__¡Gracias!_

_Esta vez no he conseguido responder a todos los reviews porque soy muy vaga. ¡Lo siento! Pero sin más, espero que disfruten este capítulo fuera de lo común y sé que algo se me está olvidando, pero ya será para la próxima xD_

* * *

**Sin Mirar Atrás**

_(O del cómo Rose, de alguna forma, está segura de que ellos sobrevivirán… para que luego ella los mate no sólo por arrastrarla a eso, sino por darle semejante susto) _

* * *

El aniversario de la guerra culminaba aproximadamente a las dos de la mañana, cuando la gente ya comenzaba a retirarse por el cansancio y el exceso de copas. Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían hablado con sus padres antes de que ellos dejaran de observarlos con suspicacia y al ser ya las once de la noche, Rose consideró prudente dejar de fingir que Scorpius no existía y terminar de una vez por todas con lo que debían hacer, aprovechando que (según la información que poseía) el turno del auror que vigilaba la entrada al salón de fiesta estaba a punto de acabar.

Dejando a cargo a Nina temporalmente de hacer las anotaciones sobre la noche que considerara prudentes y despidiéndose de Marius para "ir al baño", se aproximó a Albus y le susurró que ya era momento de partir.

Connie y su primo compartieron una larga mirada anhelante antes de despedirse y Rose se preguntó si la chica tendría alguna idea de que Albus quería morir esa noche. Vale, tanto como morir no… pero había sido él quién los había instado a planear todo, en realidad. El punto es que si Connie supiera, probablemente habría insistido en acompañarlos y por la determinación que brillaba en la mirada de Albus cuando le dio la espalda a su novia, él no deseaba que ella saliera lastimada de ninguna manera.

Cierto es que si Rose hubiera tenido alguna opción, le habría ocultado la verdad a Scorpius por las mismas razones, pero ella es tan infinitamente afortunada que él debía ir con ella obligatoriamente porque la esfera había pedido hablar con ambos, no sólo con ella.

Se preguntó brevemente si Scorpius habría pensado lo mismo en su momento, pero tuvo que salir de sus cavilaciones cuando Albus le tocó ligeramente el hombro para despertarla. Con toda la sutileza de la que fueron capaces, se acercaron a Dominique y le indicaron con gestos explícitos que había llegado la hora. Ella asintió, comprendiendo inmediatamente a lo que se referían y junto con Liam, les deseó suerte en un murmullo acompañado de una sonrisa de circunstancia.

Claro que Rose no le había dado todos los detalles de su pequeña misión, pero como ella ya sabía lo de la esfera, el mencionar que necesitaban contactarla había sido más que suficiente para que Dominique accediera a ayudarlos.

–Esperen a Scorpius en el vestíbulo en cinco minutos. Está conversando con mi padre... iré a buscarlo.

Evadiendo a las personas que intentaban iniciar cualquier tipo de conversación con ellos, se abrieron camino con dificultad y atravesaron las puertas del salón antes de disponerse a aguardar por Scorpius junto a la gran estatua que marcaba el centro de El Atrio. Al pasar aproximadamente cuatro minutos, un auror que llevaba rato mirándolos con suspicacia se acercó con sigilo y Albus y Rose se miraron con aprehensión.

–¿Algún problema, señorita Weasley? –preguntó inquisitivo y Rose le sonrió con la escasa coquetería que poseía, colocando una atrevida mano sobre su brazo de forma demasiado amistosa.

–¡Sí, claro! Es sólo que... –resopló y compuso una mueca afectada. _Odiaba_ esa parte del plan–. ¡Uff! Estaba un poco mareada, ya sabe... el ajetreo y eso. Recuerde que soy quien escribirá el artículo sobre la noche y me olvidé completamente de describir la preciosa decoración del vestíbulo. Albus sólo me hacía compañía.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a Albus, que con un gesto le indicó que continuara con su pequeña pantomima de seducción. Rose contuvo un suspiro, batió las pestañas de forma pronunciada antes de retirarse un mechón de cabello del rostro con estudiada frivolidad y mirarlo directo a los ojos.

Los antes ignorados consejos de Dominique debían servirle de algo.

–¡Oh! –el auror pestañeó un par de veces, al parecer deslumbrado por su inexistente encanto–. Si quiere puedo darle un tour guiado.

Albus carraspeó en un intento de camuflar su risa y ella, sonrojada como colegiala tonta, lo fulminó brevemente con la mirada.

–Er... estoy segura de que sería un placer –el joven auror le sonrió con galantería y Rose forzó un mohín de pena–. Pero soy de esas chicas que pueden valerse por sí mismas y no me gustaría distraer a un competente y guapo auror de sus deberes. Será para otra ocasión –le guiñó el ojo _muriendo_ _lentamente_ por dentro y el chico asintió sin dejar de contemplarla con lujuria.

–Cuento con ello, señorita Weasley. Mi nombre es Simon McFayden; búsqueme cuando quiera ese... tour –Rose le sonrió con simpatía desproporcionada y asintió, asegurándose de lucir angelical y dulce.

–Le aseguro que... ¡Ah! –chilló sorprendida y se giró. No había absolutamente nadie tras ella, así que debía ser Scorpius bajo la capa invisible. El mismo que se aprovechaba de su camuflaje para pellizcarle la cintura antes de dejar caer sus manos en sus caderas y sujetarla firmemente, casi de forma posesiva. Le dirigió una mirada mortífera al aire cuando sintió el torso de Scorpius completamente pegado a su espalda y volvió a enfrentar al auror Simon, que lucía profundamente contrariado por aquella incuestionable muestra de demencia. No conforme con asustarla, la ponía nerviosa, le dificultaba la respiración, la volvía propensa a un ataque cardíaco y la hacía parecer una loca.

–Le aseguro que lo contactaré cuando menos se lo espere –aseveró y deshaciéndose del invisible agarre, se acercó unos pasos a Simon en una clara insinuación y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida sólo para fastidiar a Scorpius. El pobre tragó en seco y afirmó con vehemencia antes de alejarse rápidamente y Rose se aseguró de alzar las cejas en dirección a Malfoy, expresándole sin palabras que bien merecido se lo tenía por _idiota_.

–No hay aturdidor en la tierra más efectivo que la coquetería de una mujer –dijo Albus antes de echarse a reír por lo bajo.

Merlín, si las miradas mataran...

–Te odio, Albus. Si cuando esto acabe no estás muerto, te mataré –se giró hacia dónde creía que estaba Scorpius y entornó los ojos–. Y tú, Malfoy... si vuelves a hacer eso, te mataré también.

–¿El qué? –escuchó tras ella muy cerca de su oreja y se volvió furibunda antes de decidirse a dejar de perder el tiempo, soltar un gruñido frustrado, alzar el mentón y comenzar a caminar con su destruida dignidad bajo sus pies.

–Vamos. Iremos por las escaleras –dijo lacónica y rodó los ojos cuando escuchó a Malfoy reír.

Pasearon con tranquilidad por los alrededores de El Atrio y Rose incluso fingió hacer unas vagas anotaciones en un pergamino bajo la atenta mirada del jodido Simon, que si le volvía a lanzar otra de sus sonrisas lascivas, no respondía de sus actos.

Cuando el chico se fue y sin ninguna intención de esperar al siguiente auror, se echaron a correr hacia el final del pasillo de las chimeneas conectadas a la red flu y se escabulleron por las poco transitadas escaleras del Ministerio. Guiados por Albus, bajaron rápidamente los pisos hasta llegar a la novena planta y en el camino, Scorpius se deshizo de la capa invisible y de su abrigo y su primo se quitó la túnica de gala antes de lanzarle todo a Rose, que lo recibió con su rostro y gruñó antes de hacerlo un revoltijo de tela y guardarlo en su fiel bolso mágicamente expandido.

Además, decidió quedarse con aquel reloj en su muñeca derecha para tener alguna noción del tiempo, aprovechó para quitarse aquel collar y el conjunto de pulseras de oro que Dominique le había prestado, se quitó su propio abrigo y lo guardó todo antes de asegurarse de que el colgante en forma de esfera seguía oculto por su vestido y arreglar su cabello suelto hasta dejarlo en una firme cola alta para que no le estorbara.

Supo que habían llegado al Departamento de Misterios cuando el inusual frío y las negras paredes lúgubres que cubrían un pasillo interminable les dieron la bienvenida.

Sin detenerse a admirar la estancia, volvieron a correr tras Albus y en el camino éste les informó que estaban a punto de entrar al lugar en donde se colocaban las tres varitas necesarias que abrían paso a la habitación donde recluían a la esfera.

–Bien… Rose y yo conseguimos un cabello de mi padre y mis tíos y tres más de otros invitados para cuando salgamos de aquí –farfulló Albus cuando hacia el final del pasillo, se detuvieron unos segundos para recuperar el aliento–. ¿Usaremos ahora la poción multijugos?

Rose observó a Scorpius expectante y él lució meditabundo unos segundos antes de responder.

–Estuve pensando acerca de eso y creo que no importa que luzcamos como Harry Potter, Hermione y Ron Weasley. Sin las varitas de los dos primeros, igual tendremos que entrar a fuerza de magia… no valdría la pena desperdiciar la poción de esa forma –se detuvo y espero pacientemente a que los primos le encontraran sentido a sus cavilaciones y asintieran–. Es preferible usarla al salir de aquí para que no relacionen el robo con nuestras identidades.

Y con una afirmación general, Albus abrió una puerta que les dio paso a la gran sala circular.

–Bien... es hora –anunció con tono solemne. Los tres desenvainaron las varitas y escudriñaron en la oscuridad con todos los músculos contraídos con al tensión. Si los rumores eran ciertos...

–¿Quién está allí? –... se encontrarían a un par de aurores esperándolos.

–Joder... –fue lo último que escuchó Rose antes de que el caos de luces y estallidos comenzara.

Afortunadamente, eran un par de jóvenes recién salidos de la academia de aurores y que nada podían hacer en contra de un Inefable, un Rompe Maldiciones y, er... una Periodista Muy Hábil en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Los tres se defendieron de la mejor forma posible y cuando el último cayó, Rose soltó un suspiro cansado y se acercó a los cuerpos inconscientes de los chicos. Con un simple hechizo, les borró la memoria y se giró hacia sus acompañantes, que lucían decididos y temibles desde ese ángulo.

–Despejado –afirmó luego de asegurarse por tercera vez que ambos aurores estaban ya fuera de combate–. Ahora hay que encontrar la trampilla...

–Esperen –dijo Scorpius con la voz grave y ronca por la firmeza–. Sea lo que sea que nos espere, quiero saber qué información lograron obtener.

Albus miró a Rose con evidente desasosiego y ella resopló, asumiendo la responsabilidad de explicarle.

Brevemente, le dijeron cada una de las cosas que sus padres les habían detallado, incluyendo aquella críptica aseveración de su madre que auguraba muerte a los malaventurados, su desconocimiento sobre el primer obstáculo y el apuro en el que estarían si no lograban hallarle sentido a lo que Harry les había dicho.

–Pero es mejor que vayamos de una vez. Mientras más pronto salgamos de esto, mejor –sus ojos brillaban de resolución y el sólo apretar el agarre en su varita les confirmó a Albus y a Scorpius que Rose estaba tan segura como ellos de querer continuar.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la sala circular y cuando, justo en el centro, Albus halló la trampilla, la abrieron sin demasiadas dificultades y miraron con aprehensión la oscuridad avasallante que los esperaba.

–El que la trampilla no haya tenido ningún truco para abrirla sólo indica que no debemos fiarnos de los que nos espera –musitó Albus agitándose el cabello y mirándolos alternadamente, como queriendo asegurarse de que todos querían seguir avanzando.

–Insisto, acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Saltemos los tres al mismo tiempo –dijo ella con seguridad intimidante antes de que la ridícula pregunta de quién iría primero los retrasara.

Con un _Lumus_ en la punta de tres expertas varitas, se lanzaron al aparente vacío y cuando la caída ya parecía ser infinita y probablemente dolorosa, Scorpius se sobrepuso a la perplejidad y al vértigo y exclamó:

–¡_Aresto Momentum_! –y lo hizo justo a tiempo, porque se detuvieron en seco y se desplomaron a centímetros del suelo de piedra–. _Lumus Maxima _–. La luz los hizo parpadear a los tres, momentáneamente cegados por la potencia. Cuando sus pupilas se adaptaron al cambio, observaron con expectación a la sala que tenían frente a ellos.

–Joder... –susurró Albus y nadie pudo haber expresado mejor el sentimiento que los invadió en ese momento.

Era una habitación muy amplia, intimidante, sombría y... vacía.

No sabía si eso era un alivio o una jodida maldición.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Rose dando el primer paso con vacilación. Nada ocurrió–. ¿Qué creen que pase?

–Es una trampa –respondió Albus en tono experto y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Por supuesto que es una trampa –bufó y miró a Scorpius cuando éste llegó a su lado–. ¿Alguna opinión del verdadero experto?

Él estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas; tenía que saber.

–Siempre que me encuentro con salas así... nunca debo esperar nada bueno –Rose cerró los ojos con pesadez. Sabía que recibiría alguna respuesta de ese tipo, pero no esperaba que fuera tan desalentador escucharla–. Mira, allí está la puerta.

Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al punto señalado y frunció el ceño, paseando la vista hasta donde la luz llegaba. Las paredes y el techo estaban completamente limpios de cualquier señal de vida y lo único visible era aquella puerta.

–¿Creen que sea una antesala a lo que de verdad nos espera? –preguntó Albus imitando el gesto confuso de Rose y Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

–Pues vamos a comprobarlo –avanzó con lentitud a través de la aún penetrante oscuridad a pesar de las potentes luces de sus varitas y Albus fue inmediatamente tras él. Rose resopló y se apresuró a seguirlos, temiendo dejarlos solos y que les ocurriera algo malo.

Si iban a morir, mejor que lo hicieran los tres al mismo tiempo.

La puerta, lógicamente, estaba cerrada. Scorpius intentó cualquier hechizo que conocía que pudiera ayudarlos a abrirla, pero nada ocurría. Luego de unos minutos, comenzó a palpar las paredes alrededor del marco de piedra por si había algún tramo que cediera ante la presión y, finalmente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirando la madera ajada con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó sin poder quedarse callada mucho tiempo. Malfoy sólo suspiró antes de mirarla.

–No abre con ningún hechizo que conozca porque tiene una combinación de encantamientos bastante extraña, pero temo que... –se detuvo e hizo unas tres pronunciadas florituras que abarcaban toda la pared frente a ellos y gruñó–. Acabo de hacer el hechizo que, bueno... constituye la última opción de cualquier rompe maldiciones. Uno de reconocimiento.

Sonaba tan abatido que Albus y Rose se miraron entre sí con miedo de preguntar. Su primo fue el primero en decidirse a ser valiente y aclararse la garganta.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Que tras esta puerta no hay nada –se cruzó de brazos y los observó alternadamente, luciendo frustrado–. Albus, tu jefe fue muy astuto, pero no lo suficiente. El punto de esta habitación de seguro fue hacer sentir al intruso que ya no había hacia dónde ir a menos que fueras lo suficientemente inteligente para descubrir el siguiente paso a dar. Esta es sólo la primera parte de este obstáculo a prueba de tontos… –lucía profundamente concentrado cuando hizo otras tres sacudidas de varita como para verificar sus suposiciones y Rose no pudo hacer otra cosa que admirarse con su temple–. Sí, tras esa puerta no hay nada, pero debajo de ella está lo que buscamos. Hay que pasar por debajo.

–¿Debajo? –Scorpius no tuvo que responder. El suelo bajo ellos comenzó a temblar fuertemente y los tres acabaron estampados contra el suelo con brusquedad–. ¡¿Qué está pasando?! –chilló ella un poco fuera de sí, luchando inútilmente para ponerse de pie y en el proceso, perdiendo el bolso que aún sujetaba con una mano.

–¡Ésta debe ser la forma para atravesar el suelo! –exclamó Scorpius por sobre el estruendo que causaban las piedras de las paredes al chocar frenéticamente entre sí–. ¡Cuidado!

Rose alzó la vista a tiempo para ver un gran pedazo de techo desplomarse junto a ella. Del susto, soltó la varita y palideció mientras veía con ojos desorbitados aquel fragmento de cemento que estuvo a punto de matarla.

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –gritó Albus preso de la desesperación–. ¡_Protego_!

El potente campo de fuerza duró muy poco bajo el peso del techado cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Rose comenzó a arrastrarse con dificultad para alcanzar su varita, que yacía a un par de metros de ella y al tenerla entre sus manos, conjuró otra protección aún más fuerte que fue inútil cuando las paredes laterales comenzaron a ceder sin el apoyo de un suelo estable. Se estiró entonces para coger su bolso de mano y una vez que lo hizo, comenzó a coger las botellitas de poción que habían escapado de él.

–¡Rose!

–¡Cuidado!

Al grito de dos voces masculinas diferentes, giró sobre sí para mirar hacia arriba y no logró apartarse a tiempo para esquivar a una solitaria roca de considerable tamaño que le rozó la mejilla, hiriéndola. El dolor fue tan abrasador que le dificultó la visión por unos segundos.

–Rose –escuchó lejanamente que alguien la llamaba y sintió un fuerte apretón en su mano izquierda–. Rose, allí. Hay que llegar hasta allí.

Parpadeó unas tres veces intentando enfocar a Scorpius y cuando lo logró, siguió la dirección de su dedo con un incipiente dolor de cabeza retumbando en sus oídos y sintiendo aquel líquido denso deslizándose por su mentón.

Justo en el centro de la habitación, parecía haber una especie de oasis. El caos bajo su cuerpo se desataba en temblores rabiosos que descolocaba los pedruscos en los que se apoyaba y sin embargo, esa zona del suelo permanecía en calma, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Albus se sostuvo un corte en la pierna que rasgó su pantalón, se trasladó a fuerza de las extremidades que no ocupaba deteniendo la hemorragia y Scorpius jaló a Rose para poder seguirlo. Ella intentó afianzar el agarre sobre su bolso y detener a Scorpius el tiempo suficiente como para recoger las pociones restantes, pero el mismo pedrusco que la había herido estaba sobre…

Oh, joder.

El brebaje espeso y de color parecido al fango se derramaba perezosamente desde las grietas de las botellitas que lo contenían, manchando el vacilante suelo bajo aquella gran roca que le había herido la mejilla.

Se habían quedado sin poción multijugos.

Oh, joder, joder, _joder_.

No era posible. Merlín, eso no acababa de pasar.

¿Ahora cómo mierda saldrían de allí sin ser reconocidos?

–Ya pensaremos en algo, Rose, vamos –la urgió Scorpius como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos, cosa que no era muy difícil dado que negaba vehementemente con la cabeza y su vista seguía clavada en aquella masacre de poción multijugos. Sin más dilación, él volvió a jalarla con insistencia y Rose simplemente se dejó hacer.

En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, escuchó vagamente a Malfoy gritarle a Albus que se girara hasta que sus piernas fueran las primeras en tocar esa zona para no caer de cabeza antes de que él la cogiera fuertemente de la cintura y la obligara a sentarse en su regazo para imitar a Albus sin dejar de lanzar protecciones al aire para cubrirse las cabezas.

Menos mal que Albus recibió esa pequeña advertencia, porque el suelo del centro de la habitación se desestabilizó hasta volverse viscoso y espeso, casi líquido.

–¿Arenas movedizas? –preguntó Albus incrédulo y Scorpius soltó una vaga afirmación mientras envolvía a Rose con su brazo derecho mientras el izquierdo seguía impulsándolos con evidente restricción.

–Suéltame, Scorpius. Puedo sola –pidió esforzándose por alzar la voz cuando vio que si él seguía moviéndose por los dos y con ese feo corte en su hombro, no llegarían a tiempo y la habitación les caería encima. Él gruñó ruidosamente al oírla y con una fuerza bastante sorprendente, se impulsó una última vez y ambos llegaron al centro.

–Rose, ¿Puedes conjurar un casco-burbuja? –preguntó cuando estuvieron allí y ella se limitó a hacer el hechizo por toda respuesta sin siquiera molestarse en detener el flujo de sangre en su mejilla–. No sabemos qué tan profundo es, Albus. Podríamos ahogarnos.

Albus hizo caso al consejo justo cuando Scorpius hacía lo propio y Rose conjuraba una última protección para que las rocas no les cayeran en las cabezas mientras se hundían. Sin embargo, su hechizo fue completamente innecesario porque para su asombro, los escombros comenzaron a flotar frente a sus ojos como si la sala estuviera armándose nuevamente para esperar a los siguientes intrusos.

El primero en salir de la estupefacción fue Malfoy, que comenzó a removerse inquietamente e instó a ambos a que hicieran lo mismo.

–¿Estás loco? Si no nos movemos, nos hundiremos más rápido –dijo Albus completamente estático y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

–No. De hecho, nos succionaría más lento –confiando en la experiencia de Scorpius, Rose y Albus comenzaron a patalear y a propulsarse con los brazos hacia abajo y cuando ya estaban hasta el cuello, Albus y Scorpius se miraron entre sí con evidente pánico e idénticas muecas de dolor.

–¿Qué? –preguntó confusa ignorando las punzadas que le enviaba su pómulo sin piedad–. ¡¿Qué?!

–Ya no siento la arena rodeando mis piernas –musitó Albus pálido como la cera y Rose frunció el ceño.

–Eso es bueno, ¿no? –inquirió recordando que ambos chicos eran mucho más altos que ella y era lógico que ella aún no sintiera nada en sus pies.

–No... agua. Abajo hay agua –finalizó Scorpius y miró a Rose con preocupación–. Un agua que... maldita sea, está quemándonos. ¿Tienes la varita?

–Sí, en mi mano –él asintió luciendo aliviado y no pasó mucho antes de que los tres se perdieran de vista.

Por varios minutos, Rose no vio otra cosa que no fuera la oscuridad prominente que otorgaba el suelo viscoso a su alrededor mientras intentaba mover las piernas en el agua abrasadora en un intento de que la succión no fuera tan condenadamente lenta. Internamente, agradeció la idea de Scorpius del casco-burbuja; si no morían ahogados por la arena, imaginaba que lo harían cuando ya estuvieran en el agua.

Suponía que esa era la idea de ese primer obstáculo.

Cuando por fin estuvo ya completamente sumergida en lo que parecía una especie de estanque, ignoró el frío que le calaba los huesos que contrastaba con aquella sensación que bullía en su piel, intentó sujetarse el vestido para que el vuelo no le impidiera el movimiento y se mantuvo alerta a cualquier movimiento anómalo a su alrededor.

Se sentía extraño. Era como si alguien hubiese colocado adrede un témpano de hielo que rodeara todo su cuerpo bajo la piel y, en la superficie, la estuvieran bañando de agua hirviendo. Era frustrante y de seguro les dejaría unas feas ronchas en la epidermis.

Y mientras pensaba en la forma de salir de allí, alguien la agarró del brazo con firmeza e iluminó la punta de la varita casi con miedo de ver qué la estaba sosteniendo.

Suspiró cuando vio que se trataba de Scorpius y le sonrió para inspirarle algo de seguridad. Como ambos parecían dispuestos a ignorar el escozor que los inmovilizaba, él le devolvió la sonrisa con la cabeza ladeada y, entonces, algo lo jaló hacia el fondo del estanque con rapidez inhumana. Alarmada, Rose dirigió la varita hacia abajo con el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ver nada; algo la aferró con fuerza por los tobillos y se hundió con rapidez, chillando cuando muchos dientes diminutos se enterraron sin piedad en sus pantorrillas.

En el fondo, un puñado de algas escondían los cuerpos desesperados y agitados de Albus y Scorpius, que aparentemente habían perdido sus varitas. Rose intentó ignorar el creciente dolor en sus piernas antes de dejar de luchar e intentar calmarse.

Miró a aquellas criaturas hambrientas que se empujaban unas a otras para morderla, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aguantó la respiración.

Eran grindylows.

«Maldita sea, Rose, ¿Qué sabes sobre los grindylows?», se preguntó mentalmente y aferró la varita contra su pecho cuando uno de ellos intentó obligarla a que la soltara.

«Son de color verde agua y habitan en Reino Unido e Irlanda, se alimenta de peces pequeños, detesta a cualquier humano que se le acerque, tienen cuernos y dientes afilados, se esconden entre las algas... y nada de eso me sirve para absolutamente nada», su mente corría histérica y gimió cuando el mismo demonio que insistía en arrebatarle la varita la mordió especialmente fuerte en la mano derecha.

«Se sabe de gente del agua que han podido domesticarlos, tienen dedos alargados que agarran a su presa con fuerza inusual y son vulnerables al hechizo... al hechizo...».

–¡_Relashio_, Rose! ¡Di _Relashio_! –y el grito de Albus retumbó en sus oídos como si lo estuviera escuchando a través de un cristal. Sin aguardar un segundo más, agitó la varita.

–¡_Relashio_! –exclamó con un chillido poco natural e inmediatamente, los grindylows se congelaron y comenzaron a disiparse. Sin detenerse a meditar nada, nadó con dificultad al pequeño caos frente a ella y luego de otro par de florituras, Scorpius y Albus se vieron parcialmente libres de aquellas pequeñas bestias del infierno.

Sin embargo, aún quedaban algunos que no habían sido alcanzados por el hechizo y quienes la habían estado atacando a ella ya estaban ganando movilidad.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habían estado encerrados en ese estanque y el cómo la mordían hasta rasgarle la piel con violencia.

De seguro tenían…

–Hambre. ¡Rose, tienen hambre! –exclamó Albus, aparentemente en sintonía con sus pensamientos–. ¡Dales de comer!

Tenían hambre.

¿Cuál era el hechizo para aparecer a una camada de peces? _Avis_ era el latín de pájaro y mediante ese sortilegio se invocaba una bandada completa.

–¡Albus! –chilló nadando hacia él con dificultad y viendo de refilón como unos cuantos grindylows se precipitaban hacia ella–. ¡Albus! ¿Cuál es el latín de pez?

–¿Pez? –gritó sin dejar de removerse, usando sus manos para estrangular a las bestias que tenía a su alcance–. ¿Y eso por qué...

–¡Albus! –rugió Scorpius mientras apartaba a los grindylows con brusquedad.

–Pisces, Rose. El latín de pez, es pisces –Rose tuvo que leerle los labios para comprender sus palabras, que resultaban ahogadas por el agua y la burbuja de aire que rodeaba su cabeza.

–¡_Pisces_! –exclamó con la varita en alto, deseando probar suerte con ese hechizo que ciertamente acababa de inventar. Quizás sí existía, pero en el colegio jamás habían tenido la necesidad de crear peces de la nada y francamente...

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando las criaturas se detuvieron en seco y nadaron con rapidez hacia la dirección en la que Rose había dirigido a la camada. Fascinada por su hambre voraz, los observó unos momentos antes de sentir cómo el agua tras ella se volvía turbia y se giró sobresaltada sólo para ver a un Albus azorado por el esfuerzo.

–Malditos –el agua y el casco hacían difícil escuchar algo de lo que Albus decía, pero eso llegó a sus oídos de forma cristalina–. ¡Te tardaste!

–¡Pues lo siento! ¡No todos los jodidos días una manada de demonios de agua intenta ahogarme! –gritó mirándolo a través de la oscuridad con los ojos entrecerrados. La única luz era la de su propia varita–. ¡Y procura no perder tu varita para la próxima, genio!

–¡Habríamos salido más rápido si yo no…

–¡Allá! –exclamó Scorpius distrayéndolos a ambos de su pequeña discusión–. ¡Rose, apunta la varita hacia allá!

Sin refutar nada, alzó el brazo y escrutó lo que creía que era la superficie. Miró a Scorpius impresionada cuando captó un tenue destello de luminiscencia que no había visto antes y que seguro acababa de aparecer y no tuvo que decir más nada; los tres se valieron de sus brazos y piernas para nadar hacia la luz justo después de que Rose convocara las varitas de sus acompañantes. Extrañamente, a unos metros de alcanzar la superficie sus cascos desaparecieron y Rose casi se muere porque no cogió suficiente aire.

–Los odio. Odio mi vida –dijo en medio de toses provocadas por el esfuerzo mientras Scorpius la ayudaba a salir del estanque–. Odio todo esto y me odio a mí por estar acá.

Tras ella, la entrada que daba acceso al agua se cerró y Rose la miró con los ojos entornados con un renovado rencor hacia su situación.

Y es que una cosa era entrar... pero la otra era el cómo mierda saldrían de allí.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Dónde estamos? –musitó Albus y por primera vez desde que tocó tierra firme, Rose miró alrededor estupefacta.

Era una habitación mucho menos lúgubre y más pequeña que la anterior, pero eso no era lo extraño. Estaba pintada de rosado y verde fluorescente tan chillones, que hacían daño a la vista y unos curiosos círculos plasmados en la pared de diferentes colores igual de fosforescentes se paseaban por los muros de forma casi juguetona.

–Éste es el obstáculo de tío Harry –dijo Rose y ahogó una exclamación cuando cada palabra que salió de su boca provocó la creación de más círculos en la pared, que rebotaban entre sí con alegría confusa–. Él dijo que tendríamos que cuidar nuestras palabras porque...

–... porque podrían ser las últimas –finalizó Albus y los tres vieron con desconcierto el cómo los círculos se arremolinaban en el otro extremo de la habitación alrededor de la puerta y brotaban lentamente de las paredes para convertirse en brillantes esferas de luces de colores.

Esperaron unos segundos en silencio, pero nada ocurrió.

Con cautela e ignorando las punzadas que recibía desde cada parte de su piel maltrecha, les tendió las varitas a los hombres, que las recibieron con idéntica reserva. Con un gesto, Scorpius les indicó que se acercaran y Rose lo miró incrédula antes de desistir en su réplica. Después de todo, allí estaba la salida y nada harían parados allí a la espera de algo que no acababa por ocurrir.

Dieron los primeros tres pasos y nada; todo seguía en calma. Cuando ya habían avanzado la mitad del trayecto, Rose se detuvo y miró su vestido con el ceño fruncido.

Era francamente hermoso; su color rosa pálido contrastaba con sus ojos y tenía un vuelo que rozaba el suelo por la parte de atrás cuando caminaba, pero adelante descubría sus preciosos tacones plateados con incrustaciones de piedra y se ceñía desde la cintura al busto, que tenía forma de corazón. Era precioso, si... pero un verdadero chasco si se trataba de atravesar obstáculos que podrían quitarle la vida.

Si hubiera sabido antes de comprarlo que estaría metida en ese lío, hubiera optado por algo mucho más práctico.

Además, su peinado ya estaba completamente deshecho y no valía la pena intentar resguardar su "belleza" cuando el temblor, la arena y los grindylows ya habían arruinado la túnica. Y eso sin mencionar toda su piel enrojecida y el más que seguro horrendo corte en su mejilla derecha.

Bajo las miradas de asombro de Scorpius y Albus, rasgó el vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla con todo el dolor de su alma y de sus bolsillos carentes de galeones y se movió un poco para comprobar la efectividad. Sí, ahora tenía más libertad de movimiento.

–Me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en hacerlo –dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa ladina que la hizo sonrojar. No debería estarle permitido a nadie el poder mirar unas piernas femeninas así, en serio.

Pero quizás... quizás veía las piernas de Albus. Después de todo, él estaba junto a ella y aquella profunda herida era algo digno de admirar. Probablemente se preguntaba cómo podía mantenerse en pie con semejante corte. Era impresionante, a decir verdad.

Sí. Eso era. Él no la observaba a ella porque…

Bueno, pues porque era incómodo y malo y muy, _muy_ incorrecto.

Distrayéndola momentáneamente de sus pensamientos, Scorpius se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa que se le antojó compungida, acarició suavemente su mejilla lastimada, provocando que de su boca brotara un quejido de dolor. Él frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el estado de la herida y observó su piel enrojecida por el estanque de agua hirviente y las diminutas mordidas desperdigadas por todo su cuerpo. Por último, contempló sus propios dedos manchados de la sangre de Rose antes de suspirar y darle la espalda.

Ella lo observó por unos momentos con los ojos entornados por el desconcierto. ¿Qué había sido eso? Quizás ella había tenido razón y si había algo que Scorpius lamentaba de toda esa situación, era el haberla incluido a ella. Tal vez no había estado en sus planes el que ella resultara herida porque contaba con poder protegerla, pero él ya debería saber que ella no era ninguna damisela en apuros.

Desde ese ángulo podía mirar libremente el líquido rojo que seguía derramándose desde ese hombro masculino y suspiró a su vez.

No podían estar torturándose por no poder proteger al otro porque ambos eran adultos que podían defenderse perfectamente bien. Debería comentárselo en algún momento de esa travesía. Claro que una cosa era decirlo y…

Y allí estaba ella, pensando en estupideces irrelevantes mientras estaban en una sala que bien podría matarlos en cualquier momento.

Rodó lo ojos; necesitaba reorganizar sus prioridades.

Con eso en mente, se miró una vez más y agitó la varita para secarse porque el frío de la humedad comenzaba a calarle los huesos y los rosetones en su piel ardían, pero no funcionó. La sacudió una vez más y no pasó absolutamente nada.

–Maldición, la magia no sirve en esta habitación. Deberíamos…

–Chicos... –interrumpió Albus y el bufido de Rose se quedó en su garganta.

Las sólidas burbujas avanzaban una por una y empezaron a girar alrededor de ellos. Imaginaba que había sido cuando ella había hecho su muy innecesario comentario.

Quizás lo siguiente era aprender a mantenerse callada en una situación así, a decir verdad.

–Sigan avanzando –ordenó Scorpius e inmediatamente las esferas cerraron el círculo a su alrededor y descendieron unos centímetros hasta estar a la altura de sus cabezas.

Sin dejar de mirar con cautela hacia los lados, siguieron a Scorpius con algo de reserva. No dieron ni tres pasos cuando Albus dijo:

–Bueno, al menos aún no _estamos a punto de morir_, pero tenemos que activar la... –jamás sabrían cómo terminaría esa frase, pues parecía ser lo que las burbujas de colores estaban esperando para abalanzarse sobre ellos como proyectiles fosforescentes–. ¡Joder!

El impacto hizo que los cuerpos de los tres chocaran entre sí y al mismo tiempo, soltaron exclamaciones de dolor. A pesar de su apariencia etérea, las esferas eran macizas y los estrujaban con tal fuerza, que Rose expulsó todo el aire de sus pulmones y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Como guiadas por una melodía que ninguno escuchaba, se alzaron sin dejar de oprimirlos y al sentir que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, Rose comenzó a luchar desesperadamente para zafarse, pero era imposible.

–¡¿Que está pasando?! –exclamó a duras penas sin poder contenerse y sus cuerpos, aún comprimidos entre sí, comenzaron a dar vueltas como un trompo con rapidez inhumana al son de las esferas, que comenzaron a cambiar de colores y matices, al parecer muy alegres por estar matándolos lentamente.

–¡Rose! ¡¿Qué frase activa la contraseña?! –chilló Albus con la voz ahogada por la presión en su diafragma.

Las esferas detuvieron su extraño baile y se apartaron rápidamente para dejarlos libres. Los tres cayeron bruscamente contra el suelo y sin fiarse ni un pelo de la situación, Rose alzó la cabeza a tiempo para ver a al menos unas quince esferas aproximándose hacia ella e inflándose como globos antes de chocar contra su cuerpo y acorralarla en una pared lateral de la habitación.

Se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza contra la sólida roca y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse. Entre el corte, los golpes, la opresión y el escozor general en su piel...

Dios, estaba mareada. Nadie podía soportar tanto dolor, era inhumano.

Cerraría los ojos un momento sólo para aliviar...

–¡Rose! –escuchó vagamente a Albus gritar desesperado y abrió los párpados para no ceder a la inconsciencia–. Lo tienes en la bolsa, cariño. Soy tonto y no pienso, pero tú… eres inteligente y esta es tu prueba

Le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía algo viscoso descendiendo por su nuca con pereza. ¿Estaba sangrando?

–¡Albus, cállate de una puta vez! –exclamó Scorpius antes de que las enormes bolas se hincaran en su estómago y la arrastraran por la pared hacia arriba.

La sensación que la invadía en esos momentos seguro era la misma que provocaría el tener a tres serpientes enrolladas en tu cuerpo con la intención de exprimirte hasta que te explotara el cráneo. Claro, si es que eso era posible...

¿Era posible que le explotara el cráneo? Merlín, seguro era doloroso. Sin mencionar aquel estropajo de _cosas_ repulsivas que dejaría en el suelo y... y ella _debía_ dejar de pensar en eso. La visión de lo que podría resultar de una explosión tan improbable le provocaba náuseas.

–¡Rose, cariño, necesito que te concentres! ¡Vamos a morir, Scorpius! –Albus no parecía rendirse con ella y con cada palabra, nacía una nueva burbuja desde los muros que los rodeaban y estás se repartían entre los tres para abarcar sus cuerpos completamente y lograr un efecto aún más dramático y aterrador.

Y mortífero.

Con dificultad para tomar aire, Rose agitó la cabeza y miró alrededor; sus rostros eran lo único que no había sido cubierto. Forzándose a ignorar la agonía de su cuerpo, dirigió todos sus esfuerzos en buscar su varita, olvidando por un instante que la magia no serviría de nada en esos momentos. Gimió quedamente al divisarla en el suelo junto a las de los hombres que, en diferentes extremos de la habitación, estaban pasando por el mismo apuro que ella.

¿Qué podía hacer? Pues, bueno... ciertamente, no podía concentrarse.

–¡Rose, abre los ojos! ¡Cállate, Albus! –insistió Scorpius con la voz cada vez más apagada por la falta de aire.

Rose volvió a dejar caer sus párpados cuando la presión aumentó. Temía que sus costillas se rompieran con una facilidad pasmosa si seguían así.

–¡Cállate tú! ¡Rose trabaja mejor bajo presión y eso estoy haciendo! ¡Rose! ¡Soy tan joven, Rose! ¡Y Scorpius es tan guapo! ¡¿No te parece guapo?!–chilló Albus de forma ahogada y ella, en medio de su desconcierto, sonrió. Su primo, siempre tan sereno, había perdido los papeles y no podía mantenerse callado para dejarla pensar. Era interesante el como ahora era él (y no ella) quien dramatizaba una situación tan... dramatizable–. ¿Qué dijo mi padre, Rose? ¿Qué dijo?

Dentro de muy poco se desmayaría, podía presentirlo. Sin embargo, si Albus continuaba con el escándalo tendría aún más restricciones para pensar.

Harry dijo que cada palabra podía ser la última y ya era obvio el por qué. Ya incluso su rostro había sido cubierto por una esfera color rosa brillante que le oprimía la nariz y sólo podía ver por una pequeña rendija lateral. ¿Qué más había dicho?

Habló sobre una frase clave que pocas personas conocían. Una que hizo que encontrara la última reliquia del segundo hermano dentro de la snitch y que lograba que la sala te pidiera la contraseña. Dijo que había que cuidar cada palabra porque una demás desataría el caos. Obnubilada, casi rió cuando fue consciente de que Albus, que no paraba de balbucear incoherencias, parecía haber olvidado esa última parte de la conversación.

No. No podía reír. Literal y figurativamente, no _podía_ hacerlo.

Tenía que enfocarse.

Con reliquia, imaginaba que se refería a las de la muerte que en teoría, lo habían convertido en Señor de la Muerte. Lamentaba que sus padres jamás les hubieran relatado los hechos con fidelidad porque lo poco que recordaba lo había escuchado a escondidas con sus primos cuando los adultos recordaban viejos tiempos y contaban anécdotas e historias del pasado.

Snitch... ¿Qué había escuchado sobre la snitch? Fue la primera que capturó su padrino en un juego de Quidditch con la particularidad de que lo hizo con la boca, se la legó Dumbledore y escondía...

¿Qué escondía?

Por Circe, no podía respirar. No había ventilación y de haberla, sus estrujados pulmones no hubieran podido recibir nada. Si pudiera, no habría sido capaz de tomarlo porque su nariz estaba torcida en un ángulo imposible y su boca estaba aplastada por aquella infame burbuja que no era fluorescente, sino dorada

Dorada, como la snitch.

Tenía... tenía que calmarse. Tenía que administrar bien su escaso aire y... y tenía que pensar...

Repasó mentalmente la historia de los tres hermanos sin atreverse a cerrar los ojos por miedo a no despertar nunca más. Sí, Rose tenía miedo de morir; algo que no sólo era irónico sino que en definitiva, ninguno de los dos hermanos mayores del cuento tenía.

La capa invisible estaba en su bolso y la varita se había perdido para siempre.

Ergo, la snitch escondía a la piedra de la resurrección.

Harry logró extraerla antes de internarse en el bosque prohibido, pero antes... antes...

–¡Rose, joder! ¡Contéstame!

–Albus, cállate –farfulló lo más ruidosamente que pudo y si Rose hubiese podido verlo, habría notado cómo él suspiraba de puro alivio y de paso, hubiera sabido que el pánico de Albus se debía a la falta de reacción de ella y no a la muerte.

Antes… ¿Qué había hecho antes?

Antes pasó meses intentando descifrar la pista que traía inscrita la pelotita dorada.

Dorada, como la esfera que le aplastaba el rostro.

–Pista. Necesito la pista –jadeó arrastrando las palabras y esforzándose por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras adrede deslizaba sus labios a través de aquella burbuja malignamente dorada. Estaba segura de que Harry no sería tan malvado como para matar a alguien sin ofrecerle antes una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

Escaneó la habitación (o al menos lo poco que alcanzaba a ver) y a penas unos segundos después de suplicar por algún indicio, la esfera que cubría su rostro se apartó lentamente. Rose, ignorando aquel cosquilleo en su nariz producto de la antigua opresión y luchando por no estornudar, siguió su recorrido hasta que ésta llegó flotando hasta la puerta y comenzó a girar alrededor de una inscripción que había aparecido en letras doradas sobre el marco de piedra.

_Me abro al cierre_.

«Al cierre de qué», se preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Harry había abierto la snitch justo antes de... de morir. El cierre... ¿Cómo interpretar eso?

Clavó los ojos sobre las letras y leyó detenidamente la frase unas tres veces, intentando hallarle sentido con algún fragmento de sus recuerdos.

Pero nada. No podía pensar en nada.

Tampoco podía respirar. Ahora sí había aire, pero su torso estaba tan estrujado...

De acuerdo, bien... cuando su tío aceptó que debía sacrificarse por la vida de otros, él pudo... pudo obtener la piedra de la resurrección. El cierre debía ser... debía ser...

_Estamos a punto de morir_.

Merlín, sus extremidades comenzaban a adormecerse y eso significaba... significaba que su sangre no podía circular con facilidad.

_Estamos a punto de morir_.

Las palabras de Albus que habían desatado el caos retumbaron nuevamente en su cabeza. Esa frase inocente había activado la sala y ésta sólo le estaba pidiendo que las repitiera.

_Y no podía respirar_. Maldita sea, no podía...

Entonces, ¿Qué era el cierre?

El cierre debía ser el final

–¡Estamos a punto de morir! –exclamó con su último aliento y cuando pensó que la inconsciencia ya sería inevitable, el peso que ejercían las bolas de colores sobre ella desapareció y se desplomó con un ruido sordo contra el suelo, cayendo sobre su costado derecho y gimiendo cuando una parte de su brazo chilló silenciosamente de dolor.

No estaba segura, pero quizás se había fracturado la muñeca.

Ignorando todo lo demás, inhaló y exhaló rápidamente para intentar reponerse al prolongado estado de sofoco que acababa de sufrir y la tos mezclada con aquellos insidiosos estornudos fue incontrolable. Sin embargo, aquellas violentas contracciones de su diafragma lograron que aquel hormigueo en todo su cuerpo desapareciera cuando su sangre logró fluir sin ningún impedimento, esparciéndose por todas sus articulaciones y reanimando su adormecido cerebro, a Merlín gracias.

Afortunadamente, el oxígeno había tenido el efecto esperado; la claridad en su visión y en su mente fue instantánea. Cuando pudo reponerse lo suficiente como para ponerse de pie, observó que Scorpius y Albus seguían atrapados, pero no había ni rastro de sus cuerpos; la única pista que tenía de que en realidad estaban allí era la aglomeración de burbujas coloridas y enfermizamente entusiastas en las paredes.

Debía pensar... ¿Qué más les había desvelado su padrino? Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los chicos murieran asfixiados y Rose no podía permitir eso. Había accedido a ir con ellos para salvarles el trasero y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

Luego de analizar la situación unos segundos, se volvió a tiempo para ver cómo la antigua inscripción sobre la puerta desaparecía y le abría paso a una simple y sencilla palabra.

_¿Contrase__ñ__a?_

–¿Algún indicio? –inquirió más para sí misma que para la habitación antes de incorporarse lentamente y sujetarse la muñeca izquierda con firmeza mientras nuevas palabras aparecían, sobresaltándola.

_Siete almacenes de la esencia. El número mágico más poderoso fue corrompido por la oscuridad y escudri__ñ__an en las almas de los inocentes para torturarlos con mentiras y enga__ñ__os y, así, evitar su propia destrucción._

Horrocruxes. "Almacenes de la esencia" no pudo haber sido más específico.

Además, sabía que su padre había sido uno de los desafortunados en sufrir las torturas de uno de esos objetos infernales porque aún tenía pesadillas acerca de ello y Rose recordaba haberse escabullido para oír la historia.

_He visto tu alma, Ron Weasley_.

Incluso a sus escasos diez años y con la voz cálida de su padre recitándola, esa frase le había puesto los pelos de punta.

Pero había que decir cada objeto en orden. El primer horrocrux estaba muy claro; fue el que poseyó a su tía Ginny a los once años.

–El diario de Tom Riddle –comenzó con la voz profunda y dando un pequeño paso sin vacilar a la puerta, ignorando los chillidos horrorizados de cada fibra de su cuerpo. De refilón, vio que las esferas más superficiales que cubrían a Albus y a Scorpius se alejaban del caos y se arremolinaban junto a sus antiguas opresoras sobre su cabeza, esperando a que Rose cometiera un error para dar el ataque final.

»El anillo de Marvolo Gaunt –continuó a medida que avanzaba a pasos cortos, pero seguros–. El guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin – siguió y más esferas danzaron frenéticamente sobre ella–. La... copa de Helga Hufflepuff –allí sí hubo algo de vacilación. No estaba muy segura de cual fue el primero en ser destruido, pero recordaba que la copa atormentó a su madre en la cámara de los secretos antes de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres para hallar el siguiente horrocrux. Además, debía ser una señal eso de que las esferas no la hubieran matado–. La diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw –continuó, ignorando el zumbido que hacían las bolas fluorescentes al rozar el aire junto a sus oídos. Suponía que era una estrategia para distraerla–. Harry Potter –avanzó unos cuatro pasos y se detuvo al quedar a tres metros de la puerta–. Y... Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort y el último horrocrux en ser destruido.

La puerta se abrió con tal fiereza, que se estampó ruidosamente contra la pared y ese sonido hizo estallar en mil pedazos las esferas, que se deshicieron y cayeron sobre su cabeza como la nieve en el invierno.

Escuchó los cuerpos pesados de Albus y Scorpius caer justo como ella lo había hecho minutos atrás y ni siquiera miró la habitación que los esperaba; se echó a correr hacia donde estaba Malfoy y cayó de rodillas junto a él, cuyo color casi morado se disipaba lentamente mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire.

–Scorpius... –llamó una vez tratando de no desesperarse cuando no respondió. Colocó dos dedos sobre su cuello y la yugular latiendo con pereza le informó que aún estaba vivo. Miró su rostro con una mueca compungida y acarició lentamente su mejilla, con miedo a herirlo. Él no había tenido tanta suerte como ella; tenía el rostro y los brazos amoratados, la nariz rota, una cortada fea en el hombro y sangraba profusamente desde aquella ceja que siempre mantenía orgullosamente alzada cuando Rose estaba cerca.

Dios mío, ¿Cuantas veces había _deseado_ que esa ceja desapareciera? Si era una especie de chiste, era de muy mal gusto.

Por puro impulso, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un corto beso en los labios con la vaga esperanza de que tuviera el mismo efecto que en los cuentos de hadas, pero nada.

Francamente, que _estúpida_ era por pensar que algo así ocurriría.

Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que su boca seguía tan dulce como la recordaba y joder si iba a permitir que ese fuera su último beso.

Su historia no podía terminar. No aún y no así.

Miró alrededor sufriendo un pequeño acceso de pánico y las piernas le temblaban tanto, que tuvo que gatear con obvia restricción (su muñeca seguía lastimada e inútil) hasta el centro de la habitación en dónde tres solitarias varitas esperaban pacientemente a sus amos.

Cuando las tuvo entre sus manos, levitó el cuerpo inconsciente de Albus hasta dejarlo delicadamente al lado de Scorpius y regresó junto a ellos, olvidando momentáneamente que antes del caos no había podido usar magia.

Y es que Albus no lucía mucho mejor, a decir verdad.

–_Ennervate_ –susurró débilmente apuntando primero a Scorpius y repitiendo la acción cuando él no respondió. Cerró los ojos y se frotó el rostro con rapidez; necesitaba concentrarse–. _Episkey_ –comenzó, optando por sanar primero sus heridas antes de volver a intentarlo. Quizás necesitaban descansar un poco. Cuando acabó con Malfoy, repitió el proceso con su primo y se sentó entre ellos, apoyando la espalda en la pared tras ella y respirando profundamente para relajarse y aliviar el dolor que le abrasaba el cuerpo.

Sentía como si la estuvieran quemando viva; tenía a mejilla hinchada, el cuerpo magullado, marcas de colmillos distribuidas en la extensión de su piel y varios cortes preocupantes en todo el cuerpo producto del derrumbe en la primera habitación. Sin mencionar que aún le sangraba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

«Al menos no he muerto», se consoló fijándose en los cuerpos inertes a sus costados con un suspiro abatido y el corazón en la garganta.

Entonces, recordó los frascos de diversas pociones que le había pedido a Hugo por si llegaba a ocurrir algo de ese estilo y se palpó los costados para cerciorarse de que aún tenía su fiel bolso colgado. Se había olvidado completamente de él.

Sin detenerse a pensar mucho en lo que hacía, rebuscó entre las profundidades del mismo y harta de que sus manos temblaran tanto, volteó el bolso y todo fue cayendo sobre el suelo mientras ella lo sacudía.

Afortunadamente y a diferencia de los contenedores de poción multijugos, las pociones de curación habían sobrevivido en su mayoría. Leyó brevemente las inscripciones y al tomar las dos que necesitaba, destapó la primera y la observó con los ojos entornados antes de encogerse de hombros.

Era remedio para quemaduras. Hugo se la había dado por pura casualidad, a decir verdad. Por otra parte, ni siquiera estaba segura de que aquel estanque los hubiera _quemado_, pero el alivio instantáneo en sus manos despejó cualquier duda y se apresuró a untarse un poco en la piel que estuvo más expuesta al agua.

Suspiró; se sentía muchísimo mejor.

Dilatando el hecho de tener que tocar a Scorpius, repitió el procedimiento con su primo y sonrió cuando él emitió un débil quejido de aprobación. Cuando ya no pudo retrasarlo más, colocó algo del líquido espeso en sus manos y comenzó a frotar los fuertes brazos de Scorpius.

Merlín, de verdad era fuerte. Sus músculos eran visibles incluso a través de la túnica y, al tacto, era muy macizo.

Gruñó, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma. Estaba teniendo _esa_ clase de pensamientos precisamente en _ésa_ situación.

Deberían condenarla a la horca por desubicada.

Se aventuró a untar la poción en su rostro y, de paso, _aprovechar_ su inconsciencia para contemplarlo detalladamente sin dejar de sentirse como la peor persona en la tierra por hacer algo así.

Scorpius era muy guapo.

Ni siquiera toda la sangre seca y la que aún brotaba podían disimularlo. Es más, el hecho de que tuviera la nariz rota y el rostro lleno de moretones no disminuía su atractivo. Su cabello estaba desordenado y unos cuantos mechones le cubrían los ojos, que aún permanecían frustrantemente cerrados. Acarició su frente para apartar aquel flequillo molesto y sacudió la cabeza, algo aturdida.

¿Se consideraba _sano_ eso de percibirlo _aún más_ apuesto con ese aspecto tan deplorable?

Definitivamente había algo que estaba muy mal con ella. En especial porque lamentaba no poder ver sus ojos imposiblemente grises para completar aquel marco de perfección.

Sin embargo, quizás le resultaba más atrayente porque en ese instante era el epítome de la valentía y la temeridad. Pero si estuviera sonriendo ladinamente y su maltrecha ceja estuviera arqueada...

Lo dicho. Tenía un grave problema si estaba pensando en eso.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más para espantar esas ideas tan inoportunas y se apresuró a coger el otro frasco.

Era poción hervobitalizante.

Vertió un poco en su boca y esperó unos segundos con el corazón en la garganta. Casi se echa a llorar cuando él se removió y emitió un quejido adolorido.

–Scorpius, mírame –suplicó con la vista nublada y sus párpados se agitaron antes de mostrarle sus preciosos ojos grises.

Él le sonrió débilmente con un ligero asomo de suficiencia y a riesgo de sonar repetitiva, Scorpius jamás había estado tan guapo en su vida. Él hizo amago de levantar la mano para acariciarla y al ver que no podía, ella la cogió delicadamente y la besó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida como en esos tortuosos minutos.

–Te tardaste –musitó y el esfuerzo lo hizo toser levemente. Rose le sonrió con cariño y rodó los ojos.

–Veo que ni siquiera una experiencia cercana a la muerte te quita lo idiota –bromeó sintiéndose tan feliz como nunca en su desgraciada existencia y el rió por la nariz antes de volver a dejar caer los ojos con pesadez–. Relájate, la poción tardará unos minutos más en surtir efecto por completo –movió la cabeza muy levemente y Rose lo interpretó como una afirmación. Lo observó unos momentos más consciente de que aún faltaba Albus y con un último suspiro de alivio, volcó el frasco en la boca de su primo.

–Carajo... –susurró él cuando volvió en sí y Rose rió sin poder evitarlo–. Lo lograste, Rose. Lo lograste –tosió e intentó incorporarse antes de rendirse y resoplar resignado–. Lo sabía, ¡Lo sabía! Eres la puta ama.

Mientras esperaba a que ambos repusieran fuerzas, ella misma bebió la pequeña cantidad de poción restante y las náuseas comenzaron a ceder con lentitud. Con un gemido de dolor, arregló su muñeca y la movió circularmente para comprobar el efecto del hechizo; eventualmente, tendría que ir a San Mungo para que la curaran completamente, pero mientras estuvieran allí, ese arreglo pasajero serviría.

Volvió a coger el bolso y extrajo la última botellita. La Esencia de Murtlap fue muy efectiva; logró detener la hemorragia de aquel horrible corte en la pierna de Albus y la herida en la ceja y en el hombro de Scorpius de forma inmediata. Se aplicó lo que sobró en la cabeza y en la mejilla y el líquido púrpura le escoció, obligándola a cerrar los ojos cuando el humo que emitía le picó los ojos.

Mientras atendía un horrendo raspón en su rodilla, Scorpius se sentó con dificultad y se apoyó en la pared a sus espaldas, adoptando la misma posición de Rose.

–Casi morimos –dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio y ella frunció los labios; esperaba no tener que hablar sobre eso en lo que le quedaba de vida–. Éste obstáculo fue...

–Superado, Scorpius. Fue superado –replicó señalando la puerta, que permanecía abierta. Tras ella, los esperaba una habitación oscura y brumosa, llena de una misteriosa niebla densa que hacía imposible cualquier intento de ver más allá.

–Pero fue difícil, Rose. Y según tu mamá... el que nos espera es muchísimo más desafiante –dijo dejando caer la cabeza y ella lo miró entre incrédula y molesta.

–Mira hacia allá, Scorpius –él no se movió y Rose colocó la mano sobre su mentón para obligarlo a girarse–. No hay vuelta atrás. Aunque quisiéramos, el único camino que podemos seguir es hacia adelante.

–Pero me desmayé, Rose. Como un completo inútil –la miró por entre el flequillo que le caía descuidadamente sobre los ojos y ella se distrajo un momento al recordar sus improcedentes pensamientos sobre su atractivo. Lo único que arruinaba la imagen era su aspecto derrotado–. Te dejé sola y si no es por ti, los tres hubiéramos muerto.

–Pero no lo hicimos –le sonrió con sinceridad y desplazó la mano que aún mantenía en su mentón hacia la mejilla, obligándolo a alzar un poco más el rostro–. Y si no pasó, es porque tenemos otra oportunidad para seguir y porque soy tan capaz como cualquiera de defenderme a mí y a quienes quie… y a mis amigos –su vacilación arruinó su intento de chiste y él hizo amago de alejar su rostro, pero Rose fue más rápida y levantó la otra mano para apresar su rostro–. Yo... yo quiero continuar y estoy segura de que prefieres que sea contigo y no sin ti.

Su tono firme y su gesto decidido lo hicieron observarla con un brillo extraño en la mirada antes de posar la palma derecha sobre el dorso de la mano izquierda de Rose y cerrar los ojos, dejándose aliviar por el contacto cálido en su mejilla.

–Eres muy valiente –susurró cuando volvió a mirarla y Rose se mordió el labio al notar que una sonrisa se formaba lentamente en sus labios varoniles. Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como en ese momento–. Y tienes las manos muy pequeñas. Lo cual es muy raro porque eres bastante alta para ser mujer.

Frunció el ceño, desconcentrándose de su cuidadosa inspección sobre la forma y tamaño de los labios de Malfoy y viéndolo con la cabeza ladeada por la confusión. Él la miraba como antaño; de forma burlona y con exceso de socarronería.

Idiota. Qué manera de arruinar el momento.

–No, tú las tienes demasiado grandes –replicó luego de bufar y apartarse un poco para cruzarse de brazos. Él rió entre dientes y se arrastró por el suelo hasta quedar casi pegado a su costado antes de inclinarse sobre su hombro y susurrar:

–Ya sabes lo que dicen de los hombres que tienen las manos grandes –Rose abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó furiosamente al captar la alusión completamente fuera de lugar de Scorpius. Inconscientemente, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia _aquel_ _lugar_ en específico y el enrojecimiento se esfumó tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

No podía ser que en serio acabara de mirar hacia _allí_ y estuviera pensando en _eso_. ¿Era ella o de repente hacía mucho calor y el contacto con el cuerpo de Scorpius era sofocante?

Malfoy se echó a reír tan escandalosamente como su cuerpo adolorido le permitía y Rose hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, volviendo a ruborizarse. ¿La habría visto?

–Estabas mirando –dijo cuándo su risa se calmó y ella emitió un débil gruñido.

–¿El qué? –musitó torpemente haciéndose la desentendida y mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera Scorpius.

–Oh, en serio me vas a hacer decirlo –replicó con evidente diversión. Rose lo miró con los ojos entornados.

–No puedo creer que hayas comentado algo tan impropio –lo evadió fingiendo seguridad y él alzó la ceja que no estaba lastimada, rascándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

–Entonces me harás decirlo.

–Scorpius... –dijo con voz grave en una clara advertencia para que no siguiera por ese camino y ocultando su rostro para que su sonrojo no fuera tan evidente.

Merlín, si seguía tan azorada, volvería a sangrarle la herida en la mejilla y todo sería culpa de él. Y como nadie la ayudaría, eventualmente se desmayaría y, bueno… ¿Saben qué ocurriría después?

Vamos, claro que todos lo saben. No es muy difícil adivinar el cómo termina esta fantasía trágica de Rose.

Pero para que no quede ninguna duda, le sangraría la mejilla a causa del sonrojo, Malfoy y Albus no la ayudarían por estar demasiado ocupados riéndose de ella, la hemorragia la haría perder el conocimiento y…

Y moriría.

–Vamos, que te estás muriendo porque lo diga.

Estaba _muriendo_ por muchas cosas pero afortunadamente, esa no era una de las razones.

–Malfoy, por favor.

–Mirabas mi…

–Es verdaderamente interesante verlos interactuar, tórtolos, pero creo que ya podemos continuar –Albus, hasta ese momento olímpicamente ignorado, los sacó a ambos de aquel trance en el que siempre se sumergían cuando hablaban y Rose se volvió algo sobresaltada a tiempo para verlo incorporarse–. ¿Preparados para lo que nos espera?

–No –dijo Rose aliviada por su intervención, observando los restos brillantes semejantes a diminutos cristales de las esferas destruidas en el suelo.

–Que bien, porque de la sala siguiente nunca se sabría qué esperar –comentó inclinándose para coger su varita, que reposaba tranquilamente junto al muslo derecho de Rose.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Albus dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas a la brumosa habitación a la que ya tenían acceso y suspiró.

–Lo inefables, como en cualquier trabajo, tenemos un rango y un nivel determinado de competencia y toma años antes de estar preparado para nuevos retos... desde que entré, no he salido de la oficina de investigación de objetos mágicos de origen desconocido, como ocurre con la Small Di Sphaera –les explicó y a Rose le pareció que estaba dando demasiados rodeos–. Los veteranos en este oficio se encargan de salas muchísimo más complejas, como la de la muerte, la del tiempo o la del amor y sentimientos. Una de ellas es la de los sueños y el subconsciente y se necesitan al menos diez años trabajando en la sala del pensamiento para poder llegar hasta allí.

–No entiendo tu punto –dijo Scorpius con el entrecejo fruncido y Rose asintió, apoyando sus palabras silenciosamente.

–De alguna manera, esta sala ha sido conectada a una de las áreas con más restricciones del Departamento de Misterios. Se necesita muchísima fuerza de voluntad y mental para poder entrar allí porque los sueños son un mundo más allá de cualquier fantasía que se pueda imaginar...

–Albus, ve al grano –pidió Rose expectante y Albus suspiró.

–Los inefables investigan el inconsciente con muchas reservas, Rose. Cada persona es diferente y por lo tanto, cada una tiene un mundo interior distinto. Su trabajo es investigarse a sí mismos como referencia y muchos, _muchos_ han terminado en San Mungo porque se quiebran mentalmente a las pocas semanas de comenzar –Rose le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Scorpius, que tenía una mueca de profunda concentración–. Pero ellos lo hacen desde una perspectiva externa, con unas cápsulas parecidas a bolas de cristal que les permiten ver desde afuera todo lo que sucede en su mente a través de una conexión mágica. Si lo que la tía Hermione dice es cierto...

–Nosotros tendremos que entrar a nuestro propio subconsciente, explorarlo desde a dentro y... –Scorpius se detuvo, quizás demasiado perplejo como para poder continuar.

–Y vencer nuestros propios defectos y temores para que nos dejen salir –finalizó Rose con la voz perdiéndose lentamente a medida que se daba cuenta de la inmensidad del obstáculo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio mirándose unos a otros, buscando las respuestas a preguntas que eran incapaces de formular.

¿Valdría la pena? Ella era una de esas personas que metían bajo el tapete todas esas cosas que podrían perturbar su paz mental. ¿Estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo todo sólo para conseguir las más que probablemente vagas respuestas de la esfera?

Merlín santo... casi prefería que volvieran a herirla, morderla, quemarla y asfixiarla. Y, de paso, todo al mismo tiempo.

–Siempre podemos buscar la forma de regresar –dijo Scorpius lentamente y Albus dejó caer la cabeza. Rose suponía que él sabía exactamente lo que les esperaba, pero había decidido ir de todas formas a enfrentarlo; seguramente lo último que quería era marcharse.

–Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí –se incorporó con dificultad y se agachó para recoger su varita, su bolso y los frascos vacíos que estaban desperdigados frente a ella–. ¿Vamos?

Albus fue el primero en levantarse. Se apoyó en la pared tras él y se cogió las costillas con una mueca de dolor, ignorando los chillidos de protesta de su cuerpo. No se detuvo a esperarlos; avanzó cojeando hasta detener su avance a centímetros de la salida. No era idiota y sabía que sus compañeros de aventura necesitarían algo de privacidad.

Rose vio la duda implícita en los ojos de Scorpius y arrugó los labios con preocupación. Estiró la mano en una muda invitación y él la miró directo a los ojos antes de aceptarla y sonreír quedamente.

Le costó incorporarse. Como Albus, debía tener las costillas lastimadas. Sin embargo y a pesar del dolor, no soltó su mano.

–Prométeme que no te pasará nada –susurró y Rose desvió la vista. ¿Cómo podía asegurarle algo así?–. Dime que estarás bien y que saldrás con la misma cordura que posees ahora –bueno, eso no era difícil. No estaba muy cuerda que se dijera, así que...–. Dime que serás valiente una vez más.

–Pues puedo prometerte que lo intentaré –se miraron unos momentos más y la expresión grave de Scorpius se suavizó y apretó levemente el agarre de sus manos antes de soltarla y disponerse a seguir a Albus.

–Scorpius... –llamó sin saber por qué y él se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla–. Yo... dime que también lo intentarás.

Él le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Se apartó el cabello que le cubría parcialmente el rostro y alzó las cejas. Y fue la primera vez que Rose lo vio.

Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos; uno que nada tenía que ver con la diversión o la determinación. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? De repente, fue tan obvio que tuvo que tomar aire para asimilarlo.

Él ya le había dicho que la quería, pero una cosa era saberlo y la otra era _verlo_.

¿Cómo pudo obviar algo así? Y ella... ella sabía que se sentía muy atraída hacia él, pero el que su corazón tratara de abrirse paso a golpes a través de su pecho significaba algo más. Lo sabía, pero resultaba demasiado para ella admitirlo.

Porque si lo hacía, se volvería real y palpable y no quería que fuera así. Ya se había atormentado bastante con los "hubiera"; no podía seguir así.

Pero quería besarlo. Merlín... se moría por hacerlo. Sus labios le picaban y sus manos temblaban de pura expectación; pero hacerlo cuando él estaba inconsciente era algo diametralmente diferente a hacerlo ahora, cuando Scorpius estaba en sus cinco sentidos; eso sólo complicaría las cosas.

–Rose, lo prometo –dijo él luego de unos segundos y su vista se nubló. Era tan injusto...

Sin pensar en nada más, se acercó a él e hizo lo único que podía hacer sin acabar abatida y confundida. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él luego de un momento de vacilación y él volvió a sonreírle con cariño antes de jalarla para comenzar a caminar.

–Er... no es como si a alguno de los dos le interese –interrumpió Albus con un carraspeo incómodo que los sobresaltó–. Pero yo también lo prometo.

Scorpius y Rose rodaron los ojos al unísono y de alguna manera que ninguno de los tres comprendería nunca, se echaron a reír. Ella arrastró a Scorpius hasta donde estaba Albus y con su brazo libre lo abrazó, deseándole suerte y sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada cuando él cogió la mano que no sostenía la de Malfoy y le sonrió cariñosamente antes de que los tres se aventuraran a entrar en la oscura habitación que los esperaba.

Y es que con esa promesa de ambos en sus manos, Rose estaba segura de que lo que fuera que les esperara allí adentro sería más fácil de superar.

* * *

Despertó sobresaltada y se incorporó rápidamente, apretando su varita con fuerza. La oscuridad era inquebrantable y la neblina que hacía brumoso y lúgubre el lugar no se había disipado.

Intentó en vano invocar algo de luz y miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver más allá de lo que en realidad podía.

Estaba completamente sola.

En aquel lugar no había ni un alma aparte de ella y lo único que escuchaba era su propia respiración, pesada e irregular.

Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala...

Nada.

–¿Dónde estoy? –le preguntó al aire sabiendo de antemano que no recibiría respuesta alguna.

Entonces, la neblina se arremolinó bajo sus pies y ascendió hasta cubrirla completamente, logrando que su confusión rozara el punto de la histeria.

Comenzó a hacer aspavientos con las manos para tratar de esfumarla y cerró los ojos un segundo antes de sufrir una sensación parecida a la de una aparición; un gancho cogiéndola sin piedad por el estómago y halándola con fuerza.

De allí, no supo más. Simplemente se dejó llevar por la súbita sensación de paz que experimentó y cayó en la inconsciencia, sintiéndose aliviada de poder escaparse de ese lugar tan aterrador e ignorante de que, de hecho, lo que la esperaba formaría parte de sus pesadillas por los años venideros.

* * *

_Sip, lo han adivinado. El fin :)_

_Primero que nada, vuelvo a pedir mil disculpas por el susto en la nota de autora pasada porque sólo a mí me hizo gracia (xD) y aclaro nuevamente que este capítulo __**NO**__ es el último… ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Dios… hasta mi mejor amiga me quería matar cuando leyó eso. Fue un chiste de mal gusto, lo sé; sólo demuestra lo realmente retorcido que es mi sentido del humor xD Admito que me reí muchísimo con sus reacciones porque soy malvada, pero eventualmente el karma me alcanzará cuando de verdad termine esta historia, así que tendrán su agridulce venganza xD_

_Con respecto al capítulo anterior, pues sí... Cabe destacar aquí que como ya les dije a muchas, Scorpius ha logrado forjar una intimidad y bastante confianza entre él y Rose y ella, guiada por esto, se ha olvidado de sus conflictos existenciales y se ha permitido tratarlo como si fuera su novio de toda la vida. Él acertó en esto de ser paciente y ahora es ella quien está tomando las riendas de las situaciones sin ningún tipo de manipulación por parte de Scorpius :)_

_Pasando al capítulo, pues ya ven. Han sobrevivido a dos pruebas que han sido diseñadas para gente astuta, hábil e inteligente. Afortunadamente, estos tres cubren todos los requisitos._

_Aquí me gustaría destacar que Scorpius ha sido quien se ha llevado todo el crédito en la primera parte del obstáculo inicial. ¿Por qué? Porque era su oportunidad y era un terreno bastante conocido para él. Albus, por su parte, ha logrado pensar con rapidez en el estanque y aunque estaba sin varita, fue quién consiguió sacarlos de allí a través de Rose. Y ella fue la mente maestra de la prueba de Harry, como bien pudieron notar. _

_Como dijo Scorpius, la sala del "terremoto" era a prueba de tontos y él es bastante astuto. El estanque requería habilidad y hay una razón por la cual Albus es Inefable (una que no tiene nada que ver con su apellido). La habitación de las esferas era simple pensamiento lógico bajo presión literal y figurativa y quién mejor para eso que Rose, eh? Astucia, habilidad e inteligencia. Cierto es que los tres tienen estas tres características porque van de la mano, pero destacan más en las áreas explicadas arriba._

_La intención de esto era no dejar a nadie por fuera porque si los elegí a ellos tres como "el trío" no fue por placer sino porque en mi imaginación, se complementan como equipo y aquí lo demostraron :D_

_En fin… como han podido imaginar, en su momento me costó horrores escribir este capítulo. Sin embargo, espero que las pruebas hayan conseguido sorprenderlas._

_Con respecto a los progresos de Rose y Scorpius… creo que es su turno de decirme qué novedad han notado (si es que conseguí que notaran algo, claro)_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_PD: ¿No amaron a Albus en este capítulo? Yo sí xD_


	33. Ella

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_¡Hola, chicas! *tomate* Vale, lo admito. No he tenido cabeza para responder ni un mísero review estos días y sentí que si me sentaba a hacerlo ahora, sencillamente no publicaría a tiempo (qué novedad…). El punto es que siempre me parece importante responder aunque sea uno para que sepan que las leo, que hay retroalimentación y que lo aprecio mucho. No me queda más que darle mis disculpas y mis infinitas gracias a: __**Kirisuke, Altea Kaur, Liz Tonks, Lucy, Diane Potter, Lia, Hermy Evans Black, Erika Dee, FYA, Annie Thompson, laurapsGranger, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Lenna Weasley, Leprechaun07, Maya, TAMYmos, Luna Potter Granger, paulaandrea0111 **__(¡Bienvenida!)__**, Roulimystic, Brianda, Mari, luna712, Mandy Scorse, CamiCamila y Cia, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Victoria Granger **__(¡Bienvenida!)__**, Dramione Malfoy, Milagros, fata del bosque, MrsLGrint, Clickerland, hermi23, leahmasen2 **__(¡Welcome!)__y a __**Cora Lozar. **__Debo decir que una de las opiniones populares (a parte de la inolvidable intervención de Albus que usé porque me sentí enferma ante mi propia cursilería xD) fue el gusto general hacia las pruebas. Me costó horrores horripilantes idearlas y ni hablar de escribirlas, así que aunque no les haya agradado tal o cual parte, igual me alegro que haya logrado llegarlas al menos un poquitín (diminuto, casi inexistente porque no hay punto de comparación) de lo que lo hizo JK en su momento. Significa demasiado para mí, en serio. Gracias y las quiero por eso ˂3_

_Esta es la parte en donde le dedico esto a alguien: Va para **Sergio**, aquel insinuante león cordobés que nos hace reír a carcajadas, que estuvo de cumpleaños y que probablemente odiará este capítulo por estar centrado en "cosas de chicas" :D Quizás sea hora de que con permiso de Cami, nos unamos para regalarle un imaginario masaje express xD ¡Felicidades!_

* * *

**Ella**

_(O de lo confuso que todo __fue__)_

_(Y vale, del cómo las palabras aturdimiento, confusión y perturbador adquirieron un nuevo significado)_

* * *

_Rose_...

_Rose, despierta._

La voz la hizo removerse con pereza y girar la cabeza para rehuir el llamado, que parecía venir de todas direcciones.

_Rose_.

La sacudieron con ímpetu y apretó los ojos, negándose a abandonar aquel sueño tan recuperador que estaba teniendo.

–¡Rose!

–¿Qué? –gritó cuando ya no pudo continuar fingiendo que dormía y abrió rápidamente sus párpados para fulminar con la mirada a quién la había despertado.

–Rose, te quedaste dormida –dijo Lily sonriéndole con diversión y ella miró alrededor.

Estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

«¿Hogwarts?»

A su mente llegaron en un lío de ideas y recuerdos de todo aquello que había vivido antes de dormir.

Antes de desmayarse.

El aniversario de la guerra, el escape, los obstáculos...

Pero ahora estaba en el lugar que más le gustaba en el mundo.

Se miró a sí misma y se sobresaltó al notar que llevaba un impecable uniforme de Ravenclaw con una brillante insignia de Premio Anual colgada en su pecho. ¿Cuándo se lo había puesto? Llevaba un vestido rosa pálido porque...

¿Por qué?

Porque ella había estado... ella _estaba_ metida en las profundidades del Ministerio.

–Lily, ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó sólo para asegurarse y ella la observó como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas.

–En la biblioteca, tonta. Necesitas una buena cama y una confortable almohada, ¿no? –rió felizmente y Rose la miró con el entrecejo fruncido–. Los ÉXTASIS acabaran contigo antes de que te gradúes.

¿ÉXTASIS?

No, ella ya se había graduado. Lo sabía porque casi mata al Profesor Flitwick en la ceremonia. Lo sabía porque había aprobado con honores todas sus asignaturas. Ella ya había comenzado a trabajar y estaba a punto de escribir artículos de opinión. No _podía_ ser posible.

–Lily, no entiendes; yo estaba en el Ministerio y...

–¿Ministerio? Rose, tenemos todo el año acá encerrados y te negaste a ir a la última visita a Hogsmade para quedarte a estudiar –Lily rodó los ojos y le sonrió–. Seguro estabas soñando.

¿Soñando? Entonces todo había sido un sueño. No podía ser... ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

–Lily...

–Rose, relájate. Luces muy tensa... ¿Por qué no almorzamos? De seguro te mueres de hambre –le tomó la mano y Rose se estremeció cuando aquel contacto helado le azotó todo el cuerpo. Con un respingo, se soltó con brusquedad y la miró recelosa–. No seas tonta, Rosie. Vamos, tus apuntes de Aritmancia seguirán allí cuando regresemos.

Guiada por el aturdimiento, se incorporó de su asiento y la siguió como autómata. La confusión provocaba que su mirada estuviera perdida en algún punto del horizonte y Lily le echaba eventuales miradas de extrañeza.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, se sentó entre la marea de gente sin rostro. No era capaz de reconocer a nadie.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? –inquirió Lily, mirándola con sus ojos azules inundados por la preocupación.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó, entornando los ojos para observar con detalle a los ojos de su interlocutora–. Esta es la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Había algo raro en su rostro, pero no acababa por descubrir el _qué_.

–Tonta, somos amigas. Nadie me reprochará nada –y con eso dicho, se sirvió algo de pavo y comenzó a comer.

Rose contempló el abundante banquete frente a ella y su estómago le dio un retorcijón disgusto. No podía comer... si probaba bocado, vomitaría.

Al explicarle esto, Lily se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo pavo horneado con tranquilidad.

Comiendo pavo. ¿Estaba comiendo pavo? Lily era vegetariana, así que no...

«¿Dónde estoy?», se preguntó nuevamente. Esa no era su vida. Lily jamás había comido con ella en Hogwarts; ni siquiera cuando eran amigas.

_Amigas_.

Si lo que Lily decía era cierto y Rose estaba a punto de presentar sus ÉXTASIS, ellas no eran amigas.

¿Qué ocurría? Si bien era cierto que estaba allí, todo era muy real y corpóreo. No se sentía como en un sueño, sólo... sólo estaba desconcertada.

¿Era esa su realidad? Observó a las personas que la rodeaban y algunos tenían rostro; una nariz, un par de ojos, una boca...

Otros, no lo tenían. Literalmente.

Se aferró la mesa con fuerza y comenzó a hiperventilar.

Tenía miedo.

¿Por qué no tenían rostro? Eso no podía ser normal. Quizás su vista estaba fallando o estaba delirando.

No sería para extrañarse, en realidad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y volvió a abrirlos. Nada. Aún no había facciones en aquellas caras lisas y pálidas.

Presa de la conmoción, se apresuró a buscar a aquellas personas que sí podía identificar. Adrian Pucey comía junto a Anne Moore, ambos con la mirada perdida. Lysander estaba a unos metros de ella, pero no parecía siquiera notar su presencia.

Ellos eran novios. Por fuerza, él debía verla.

Pero no lo hacía. No lo hizo cuando ella le hizo señas y mucho menos cuando llamó su nombre.

Contempló entonces la mesa de los profesores y cada uno parecía abstraído en sus propias mentes, ignorando a los inmóviles alumnos frente a ellos.

–Rose, en serio deberías comer algo. Albus me matará si se entera...

–Albus... –farfulló, enfocándose entonces en hallarlo en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Lo encontró en medio de una marea pelirroja que, inusualmente, comía en el más absoluto de los silencios. Lucy tenía los ojos clavados sobre su plato y Louis leía un libro con total falta de expresión en su rostro. Hugo acostumbraba a comer con voracidad, pero ésta vez masticaba lo que sea que estuviera comiendo de forma maquinal, casi inconsciente de que lo hacía. Lorcan, extrañamente, no le hacía muecas desde la mesa y Albus ni siquiera alzaba la vista. De su rostro había desaparecido cualquier rastro de herida o quemadura y, en cambio, se veía joven y saludable.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se incorporó de su asiento con rapidez y se precipitó hacia su primo, corriendo como si alguien la estuviera persiguiendo. Cuando lo cogió por el hombro, volvió a invadirla el mismo frío desconocido que tuvo al tocar a Lily.

Esperó unos segundos a que reaccionara, pero no lo hizo.

–Albus, mírame –suplicó con la voz ahogada por la impotencia, pero él ni siquiera se inmutó–. Albus, por favor... tenemos... tenemos que salir de aquí. Mírame, Albus... joder, mírame, por favor... Albus, la esfera nos espera... –sollozó desesperada y removió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con furia. Sin embargo, él no hizo amago de haberla escuchado–. Albus...

–Rose, está comiendo. No lo fastidies –no supo en qué momento llegó Lily, pero se dejó llevar.

Se sentía tan _mal_, que no tenía fuerzas para quedarse allí y aquellas lágrimas de impotencia sólo empeoraban todo.

¿Por qué Albus la ignoraba? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Suspiró y removió la humedad sobre sus mejillas. No entendía nada y sólo quería echarse a llorar.

–Lily... –empezó cuando regresaron a la mesa en la biblioteca. Su prima se limitó a sonreírle, instándola a continuar–. ¿Qué está pasando?

Mientras más tiempo estaba allí, más le costaba recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de eso.

Sólo había fragmentos... pero si se esforzaba, sólo se ganaba una dolorosa punzada en las sienes.

–Pues estamos en la biblioteca, Rosie.

–Sí, ya sé, pero yo... yo ya me gradué y...

–¿Sigues con eso? Estabas soñando, cariño –le sonrió con afabilidad y su tono condescendiente esfumó todo su desconcierto, irritándola.

–Es que yo no estaba soñando. Albus estaba conmigo, Lysander me engañó, Astoria me ayudó, Dominique era muy insistente y tenía razón, trabajo en El Profeta y Marius... –se detuvo en su frenética explicación cuando el dolor de cabeza se intensificó. Pero era imposible que meses, _años_ de recuerdos hubieran sido tan sólo un sueño–. Y Scorpius, Lily. Scorpius.

–¿Scorpius? Te refieres a Scorpius Malfoy, ¿No? –Rose asintió mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y Lily frunció el ceño.

–Está por allá –apuntó a el otro extremo de la sala y Rose se volvió velozmente.

Era él, pero muchos años más joven.

Su cabello estaba mucho más corto, su cuerpo más esbelto y su piel mucho más pálida. Le faltaba la sangre que manchaba su rostro y los moretones con los que lo había visto la última vez. Tenía la cabeza hundida en el tomo de un libro que no llegaba a ver cuál era y tenía el ceño profundamente fruncido, como cuando estaba concentrado.

No daba señales de haberse percatado de su presencia y eso le dolió, pero sólo un poco. En teoría, ni siquiera se conocían aún.

_Aún_.

¿Habría tenido alguna clase de sueño profético?

Lo miró por varios minutos hasta que él se levantó de la mesa y se perdió por unas estanterías. Entonces, se giró a enfrentar a Lily, que la veía con desconcierto.

–Estás muy rara hoy –afirmó negando con la cabeza y extendiéndole unos pergaminos–. Vine a pedirte ayuda en la tarea de Transformaciones.

Eso sí era extraño. Lily tenía muchísimo tiempo sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y sin embargo...

–Pues yo... –dijo confundida; los recuerdos del sueño comenzaban a mezclarse con la supuesta realidad que estaba viviendo–. Yo estoy ocupada –afirmó mirando brevemente todos los libros abiertos alrededor de ella–. Creo... creo que estoy estudiando para el ÉXTASIS de Aritmancia.

–Vamos, esta tarea no será ningún reto para ti. Es sobre las cinco excepciones de las leyes de Gamp fundamentales de transfiguración elemental. Estoy segura de que las sabes de memoria.

–Lily, en serio no puedo –repitió frotándose las sienes, sintiendo un extraño entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo.

–Rose, no es tan difícil y no te quitará mucho tiempo...

–Entonces hazlo tú –dijo con más brusquedad de la que deseaba y Lily se enderezó en su asiento y la miró con extrañeza.

Esos ojos azules parecían querer ver en su interior, pero no cedió.

–Es que tengo práctica de Quidditch y estuve muy ocupada en...

–Perdiendo el tiempo en los terrenos con tu novio de turno –gruño y Lily se sonrojó antes de protestar.

–No seas tan dura conmigo. Los timos se acercan y aún me falta un milenio de Historia de la Magia, Rosie –hizo un mohín con los labios y Rose rodó los ojos, poco a poco apegándose a esa realidad extraña y olvidando ese anormal sueño que había tenido–. Además, tu madre lo hacía por tu padre y por el mío. Ella los ayudaba a terminar sus deberes.

–No, ella les hacía los deberes, pero es diferente –replicó desviando la mirada. Siempre había odiado... _odiaba_ cuando alguien le recordaba a su madre para persuadirla de hacer algo–. Ellos estaban ocupados salvando al mundo, no haciendo mimos en los jardines con una chica.

–Rose...

–Disculpa –interrumpió una voz apacible y grave y Rose se giró por puro instinto. Esa voz le sonaba de algo–. ¿Ya has terminado con _Aritmancia Avanzada_? Necesito tomar algunas notas y tienes el último tomo disponible.

A pesar de su cortesía, Rose compuso una mueca afligida. Scorpius nunca le había hablado de forma tan distante e indiferente, como si ella no significara absolutamente nada en su vida.

Bueno, en realidad nunca habían hablado. Ni siquiera en las escasas rondas de Prefectos que habían hecho juntos. Él sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia el frente mientras Rose mantenía la cabeza gacha, los dos sabiendo que compartían una enemistad que no les pertenecía.

Entonces, ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Ni siquiera lo conocía.

–Rose, te están hablando –dijo Lily mirándola con preocupación, pero ella siguió observándolo ensimismada.

De hecho, sí que lo conocía. Sabía que era un maldito idiota insufrible que tenía una tendencia a arruinar momentos especiales. Sabía que su color favorito era el azul (como sus ojos), que prefería el otoño, que no le agradaba el café, que le gustaban los libros de misterio y la poesía, que amaba la música y era diestro en el cello y en los idiomas, que adoraba incordiarla, y que... que estaba enamorado de ella.

–Llévatelo, ya no lo necesito –él asintió sin más y tomó el libro en cuestión antes de alejarse.

Rose no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento.

–Entonces... ¿me ayudarás? –preguntó Lily sonriendo angelicalmente–. Tu madre ayudaba a mis padres, Rose, y tú eres igual a ella.

La sonrisa, los gestos y la viveza de Lily eran anormales si estaban dirigidas a Rose. Desde su cuarto curso, Lily no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Desde que Lysander era su novio, para ser más precisa.

Y era porque Lily estaba enamorada de Lysander. ¿Cómo diablos podía saber eso?

–No soy igual a ella –dijo cortante y Lily frunció el ceño–. No soy igual a mi madre, Lily.

–Claro que sí. Eres una sabelotodo, te encantan las reglas, siempre tratas de no meterte en problemas y nunca desprecias la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien –insistió con los ojos brillantes de desafío y Rose miró una vez más los pergaminos que contenían su inconclusa redacción de Aritmancia antes de bufar.

–No, no soy ella, Lily. Nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré –arrugó los pergaminos y los arrojó lejos bajo la mirada estupefacta de Lily–. No soy heroína, sólo la hija de una. Además, detesto la Aritmancia con toda mi alma porque no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con lo que soy ahora y la adivinación me parece intrigante porque…

–Ni siquiera cursas adivinación, Rose. ¡Y la Aritmancia te encanta!

–No cursé adivinación porque no quería decepcionar a mamá y porque dijo que sólo la tomaban los vagos que querían una calificación fácil –dijo cerrando los ojos, impotente–. Y tomé Aritmancia porque a ella le gustaba muchísimo y me regaló libros sobre la materia antes de entrar a tercer año.

–Y porque quieres parecerte a ella –finalizó Lily luciendo muy pagada de sí misma y Rose gruñó y abrió los ojos rápidamente para fulminarla con la mirada.

–No, jamás quise... no quiero parecerme a ella. Yo sólo quiero... quiero ser yo –se levantó y la silla sonó ruidosamente al arrastrarse con brusquedad–. Y tú, hasta hace muy poco, me guardabas rencor porque estás enamorada de Lysander.

Lily palideció y boqueó un par de veces antes de hablar.

–Yo... claro que no, Rosie, él es tu novio.

–No, ya no. Yo no lo amo y él te ama a ti –exclamó alzando la voz y ganándose un par de resoplidos hastiados de parte de quienes las rodeaban–. Tengo 22 años y soy periodista. Estoy en una misión suicida para hablar con una jodida esfera y esto...

–Rose, estás delirando. ¿Quieres que le escriba a la tía Hermione? –sus ojos imposiblemente azules se derretían de preocupación y Rose frunció el ceño; había algo que resultaba muy familiar en esos ojos– Seguro ella sabe el estrés que...

–No. Tú no eres real –cuando lo dijo, de refilón vio como las mesas y las personas cercanas a ellas comenzaban a desaparecer junto con los libros de los que supuestamente estaba estudiando–. Esto es... esto es un sueño, un recuerdo. Acabo de dejar mi realidad atrás.

–Necesitas ver a Madame Pomfrey –no supo qué la irritó más; su tono condescendiente o su propuesta.

–Lily, tú no... eres vegetariana y no comes pavo –entornó los ojos y los clavó en los de ella, que se removió con incomodidad–. Y no tienes los ojos azules. Son castaños –aseguró estupefacta por su propio descubrimiento. Esos ojos tan familiares eran los mismos que veía en su reflejo cada mañana antes de marcharse a trabajar y cada noche antes de irse a dormir–. Yo... yo estoy en el último obstáculo. Estoy en la Sala de los Sueños –apenas dijo eso, Lily le sonrió de forma maligna y su rostro comenzó a desfigurarse.

Atónita, Rose vio cómo su cuerpo mutaba hasta transformarse... hasta transformarse en ella misma, pero una versión cien veces más hermosa y macabra.

–¿Te gusta? –dijo y se alzó a penas lo suficiente como para que Rose pudiera verla completamente–. Pensé en tomar la forma de Dominique para la ocasión porque muchas veces, ella le da voz a mis pensamientos… pero me pareció más dramático e impactante tomar tu propia forma, ¿no crees? –el mutismo y la perplejidad de Rose la hicieron resoplar y volver a su asiento. Esperó unos segundos en silencio antes de añadir–. No te ha tomado mucho tiempo darte cuenta –la Rose frente ella se reclinó en su silla y colocó los pies sobre la mesa, ignorando la expresión descolocada de su igual–. Dime, ¿cuál fue tu primera pista?

Rose se sentó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos. Era, literalmente, como verse en un espejo lúgubre que mostraba la parte más oscura de su ser.

–Lily. Ella jamás...

–Sí, si... luego de lo de Lysander, jamás te hubiera pedido ayuda en nada. Es muy orgullosa. Se parecen mucho en eso y afortunadamente, ella lo entendió antes que tú y blah, blah… –hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano y le sonrió viperinamente. Rose miró con desagrado cómo se ajustaba los pechos en un ceñido corsé de cuero y la miraba con picardía–. La verdad es que fui bastante condescendiente... quería comenzar la tortura lo antes posible.

–Yo...

–Es un lugar muy interesante –miró alrededor enrollándose un mechón de perfecto cabello lacio en el dedo índice–. ¿Quién diría que sería una gran y aburrida biblioteca?

–¿Dónde estamos? –ella alzó la ceja de esa forma en la que Rose sabía que no podía y entendió–. Estamos en mi mente.

–En tu subconsciente, para ser más precisos –se levantó destilando seducción y caminó hasta el estante más próximo, acariciando los libros con gesto indiferente–. Apuesto a que jamás imaginaste que sería tan organizado como una biblioteca. ¡Mira! Incluso tienes archivadas tus experiencias por año y relevancia –cogió un tomo y lo ojeó con rapidez–. Capitulo uno: Nacimiento. Mmm... fue un día bastante agitado, ¿cierto?

–¿Qué quieres de mí? –preguntó a la defensiva y ella dejó el libro en su lugar antes de volver a unírsele en la mesa.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero. ¿Por qué no empezamos? –chasqueó los dedos y un libro de una repisa cercana flotó hasta ella, que lo abrió casi con fastidio y leyó un poco antes de mirarla–. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos con tus temores más profundos? O... ni siquiera lo intentes –Rose detuvo su búsqueda de la varita y la miró con aprehensión–. No funcionará.

–¿Cómo supiste que...

–Soy tú, Rosie. No lo olvides –desvió la mirada mientras la chica reía con malignidad. No podía ser ella. Ella nunca...–. Deja de cuestionarte. Soy tú.

–Yo no soy como tú –dijo y ella sonrió divertida antes de apoyar los codos sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella.

–Quizás tengas razón –aceptó con evidente mofa–. ¿Sabes qué me llama la atención? Te ves a ti misma justo como eres en la vida real, ya sabes... creí que al ser tan mojigata, simplona y fea, al menos lucirías más voluptuosa y curvilínea –chistó negando con la cabeza y rió ligeramente–. Pero me equivoqué... eso indica que eres honesta y no deseas esas pretensiones que me caracterizan –enfatizó sus palabras con un movimiento que abarcó todo su cuerpo y Rose arrugó la nariz, francamente asqueada–. Pero si yo, tu alma, he adoptado esta forma, es porque de cierto modo te gustaría ser un poco más atrevida y vivaz. Dime, ¿no te gustaría ser un poco como yo?

–Por supuesto que no –siseó con los puños fuertemente apretados bajo la mesa.

–Vale, lo acepto –asintió sin perder su sonrisa arrogante y se alejó de ella para montar los pies sobre la mesa y reclinar su cuerpo en la silla con aspecto indolente–. Entonces, ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco de lo que nos incumbe? Has venido aquí a enfrentarme, después de todo. ¿Te parece que represento un peligro?

Hizo un mohín con los labios con la intención de aparentar inocencia, pero a Rose le pareció extrañamente obsceno y desagradable.

–No te tengo miedo, si es lo que preguntas.

La chica se echó a reír como si le hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo y se limpió una inexistente lágrima antes de volver a mirarla con ojos felinos e imposiblemente azules.

–No te equivoques, Rosie. Tú no has venido acá a enfrentar tus miedos, sino a _mí. _A ti. A nosotras –Rose la miró con verdadero interés por primera vez desde que había aparecido y ella la observó por entre las pestañas, encantada de haber captado por fin su atención–. ¿Sabes qué es el miedo? ¿El terror?

–Sí, pero estoy segura de que me lo explicarás.

–Entonces _te_ conoces muy bien –dijo enfatizando el "te". Parecía empeñada en recalcar su semejanza–. El miedo, Rosie, es muy distinto a lo que has venido a superar. Lo que quieres, es abandonar tus temores, querida. No tu miedo.

–¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

–Oh, ¿no lo sabes? –alzó las cejas fingiendo sorpresa y Rose contuvo un gruñido de frustración–. Te lo diré. Los temores están profundamente anclados en la dimensión emotiva del ser humano porque se sienten aún antes de comprenderlos o siquiera saber que existen, Rosie. Son como un parásito silencioso que te carcome lentamente por dentro y, antes de saberlo, ya estas muriendo al ser esclava de sus condiciones. A diferencia del miedo o el terror, que vienen a ser diferentes grados de lo mismo, los temores no atacan con fuerza, pero tienen la suficiente intensidad como para desgastarte, socavarte y volverte indefensa. En la mayoría de los casos, el miedo tiene justificación racional, en tanto que los temores generalmente no la tienen.

Rose la escuchó con atención y frunció el ceño cuando su explicación acabo. Viéndolo así, si eran diferentes cosas... pero no tenía ni idea de a donde quería llegar y francamente no quería saberlo.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó en medio de un suspiro derrotado. Ella simplemente le sonrió con evidente mofa antes de removerse en su asiento para estar más cómoda y continuar.

–Pues los temores son silenciosos, devastadores, numerosos, diversos y omnipresentes. Te acompañan día sí y día también, mermando cada fuerza de tu cuerpo hasta que quedas reducida a cenizas; son manifestaciones de desamparo e impotencia porque sencillamente no puedes tener ningún control sobre ellos. ¿Te sientes identificada con mi ilustrativa descripción?

«Si», fue la primera respuesta que cruzó su mente. Pero no iba a decírselo precisamente a ella.

–No –se mantuvo inexpresiva aunque ya sabía que la chica podía saber exactamente lo que pensaba. Y así lo demostró; rió entre dientes e hizo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

–Olvidé que éramos jodidamente tercas –Rose contuvo un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola desafiante–. ¿Por qué no haces las cosas más sencillas y me dices a qué le temes? Temor al miedo mismo, a lo desconocido, a los cambios, al amor... descarto cosas tan banales como la muerte o las enfermedades porque sé que es lo último que tienes en la cabeza ahora que atravesaste los últimos dos obstáculos.

–Si ya sabes a qué le temo, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz y acabas con esto? –ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó la ceja. Rose resopló antes de responderse a sí misma su estúpida, _estúpida_ pregunta–. Porque lo estás disfrutando.

–Oh, como no tienes una idea –asintió con vehemencia y retiró las piernas de la mesa para volver a apoyarse sobre ella con los codos–. Pero si tan ansiosa estás, podríamos comenzar por lo más básico. ¿Qué tal el temor al fracaso?

–Yo no le temo al...

–Claro que sí –por primera vez en lo que iba de conversación, la chica usó un tono brusco y enfadado–. Joder, le temes con cada fibra de tu cuerpo... ¿Te preguntas cómo fuiste capaz de aceptar aquel dudoso trato con Marius Nott? Vamos… una familia heroica que espera grandes cosas de ti, que constantemente busca semejanzas con tus antecesores, un orgullo propio tan inflado como tu supuesta inteligencia... ¿Por qué no hablamos de tu madre? Te pusiste bastante frenética cuando Lily la mencionó.

–Yo amo a mi madre.

–Nunca he dicho que no, Rosie. Pero Hermione está tan cegada por su orgullo hacia a ti, que jamás se dio cuenta de la presión que dejaba sobre tus hombros –Rose desvió la mirada y frunció los labios, negándose a aceptar eso último–. Ella te absorbió de manera tan sutil, que cuando fuiste consciente de lo que ocurría ya no había vuelta atrás; ya no existía Rose Weasley, sino otra joven Hermione.

–Ella sólo lo hizo porque me quiere –dijo con voz afectada y recriminándose el sonar tan patética y abatida.

–Sí, y tú le seguiste el juego porque también la quieres. Pero ahora te pregunto, ¿es amor en realidad? Porque muchas veces has demostrado que lo que quiere tu madre de ti no es lo correcto –no quería mirarla; enfrentarse a sí misma era aún más difícil de lo que jamás imaginó–. ¿El amor es tan ciego que es incapaz de ver a una pequeña abarrotada de complejos y utópicas ideas de superación? Hermione dejó la barra muy alta, Rosie. Y aún la sigue subiendo. Escucha...

_Sé que lo harás, Rose..._

_Eres igual a ella, Rose..._

_Tan inteligente como tu madre, cariño..._

_Oh, la brillantez de ella y la cabezonería de él..._

Las voces se mezclaban entre sí hasta el punto de no poder identificar ninguna. Daban vueltas en su cabeza y resonaban con fuerza, dejando tras ellas un ligero eco que la hizo cubrirse los oídos con desesperación.

–Detente –susurró cerrando los ojos para disipar las lágrimas. Por toda respuesta, recibió el sonido de una risa socarrona.

–¿Por qué, Rose? He herido algún punto sensible, ¿cierto? –su burla la hizo enterrar la cara entre las manos, intentando aislarse de su propio inconsciente y superar ese maldito obstáculo–. Ése es tu problema, Rosie. Por eso es que nunca lograrás salir de esta sala; te empeñas en ocultar absolutamente todo lo que te incomoda o te atemoriza para no atormentarte... pero siempre tienes el efecto contrario. Tanto que hablas de tu "Ron Weasley interior" y jamás te detuviste a pensar que, en realidad, te hubiera gustado ser más como él. Una persona temperamental, sí… pero dulce, despreocupada de cosas irrelevantes pero muy atento con todo lo que realmente importa. ¿Sabe Hermione todo lo que le ha hecho a su pequeña hija?

_La tía Hermione lo habría hecho por mis padres, Rosie... debes hacerlo por mí._

_Te necesito, Rose... eres la única que tiene la sensibilidad de Hermione, tú podrás convencerlo de que me deje ir a..._

_A mamá no le gustará, pero papá sí que estará encantado de que juegues Quidditch... por favor, te encanta el deporte, debes hacerlo..._

_Rose, mírame... te lo estoy pidiendo. Por favor. _

_Hazlo por mí, ella lo haría._

_Ella lo haría..._

_Por favor..._

–No me ha hecho nada malo, basta –pidió con la voz queda y la chica chistó con la lengua con evidente fastidio.

–Lo peor es que has hecho todo lo que has podido para que ganarte su reconocimiento, pero todo ha fallado –se calló y luego de unos segundos, ese silencio la hizo alzar la cabeza. La Rose frente a ella lucía tan derrotada como ella misma–. ¿Qué podríamos hacer, Rosie? ¿Qué hace falta para que nos mire con sincero orgullo y sin rastro de incredulidad ofensiva? Nada parece ser suficiente porque sencillamente, ella ya lo esperaba de ti. Ella ya daba por hecho que serías Prefecta, Premio Anual, que te graduarías con todos los honores, las notas más altas... incluso que te llevarías la copa de Quidditch cuando fuiste capitana y lo gracioso es que no lo atribuyó a tu obvia destreza, sino a tu capacidad de estrategia y a tu sobresaliente inteligencia. Por eso nada le sorprendió. ¿Qué puedes... ¿Qué _podemos_ hacer para ganarnos su sincero afecto y para que estime aquellos logros que considera pobres e insulsos?

–Ella está orgullosa de mí.

–¿Lo está? –frunció el ceño cuando la mujer frente a ella alzó las cejas con suspicacia–. Si mal no recuerdo, lo único que verdaderamente quería de ti era que trabajaras con ella en el Ministerio, codo a codo, siendo el par madre-hija más épico del mundo mágico. Pero no lo hiciste; te negaste. ¿Por qué?

–No sé –respondió confundida retirándose el cabello de la cara y ahogando un sollozo–. No sé por qué lo hice.

–Claro que sí lo sabes. Si no, no hubieras seguido adelante con la idea de ser periodista, un oficio que tu mamá detesta –cuando dijo eso, Rose se enderezó y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, dando la apariencia de un conejillo asustado–. Entonces he dado en el clavo. No cursaste adivinación porque ella odia esa materia y debías esconder los libros que tus compañeras te prestaban para el verano, pero dime... ¿Por qué quisiste ser periodista a pesar de saber que te ganarías su reprobación? Fue la primera vez que te miró con ojos diferentes a los de la satisfacción. Lucía...

–Ultrajada, molesta, decepcionada... –finalizó ella con la mirada perdida, recordando aquel espantoso día en que dejó de evadir a su madre para declinar personalmente su oferta de trabajo en el Ministerio–. Lo recuerdo.

–Dijo que jamás prosperarías porque El Profeta estaba lleno de corrupción y que tu moral era demasiado alta como para rebajarte al nivel de la infame Rita Skeeter –sus palabras fueron tan duras, que Rose las recibió como una puñalada en el estómago, ya saben... de esas que te quitan el aire y te empañan los ojos. Y es que no tenía manera de negar eso último–. ¿Y tú que hiciste, Rose?

–Le dije que le demostraría que estaba equivocada. Que no necesitaba de ella para tener éxito –recitó monótonamente, sabiendo de sobra que estaba cayendo en el juego de su enemiga–. Dije...

–Dijiste que triunfarías y que ella tendría que tragarse sus palabras. Debido a esto, no te importó el costo, ¿cierto, Rosie? –terminó la chica y Rose desvió la mirada–. Y allí lo tenemos; tu irracional temor al fracaso. Dejaron de hablarse por un buen tiempo, Rose... muy internamente, sabes que tu madre podría acabar por tener la razón y tu esfuerzo por probarle su error te costó tu relación con Lysander. El jamás poder estar con él lo llevó a acercarse a Lily...

–Pero lo logré, ¿no es así? Logré llegar hasta donde quería en mucho menos tiempo del que imaginaba –aseguró vacilante intentando evitar el tema de su ex novio y la mujer rió entre dientes y apoyó el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

–¿A qué costo? Fingiendo ser novia de alguien a quién no le importas en lo absoluto; que te atrapó en sus redes de falso matrimonio y te impidió siquiera intentar algo con...

–No estamos hablando de eso –la cortó con tono mordaz y ella alzó las cejas, luciendo la mar de entretenida.

–Vale, tienes razón. Hablábamos de tu madre –volvió a mirarla con suspicacia y Rose entrecerró los ojos, esperando lo que fuera que la mujer estuviera dispuesta a lanzarle–. ¿Se sintió bien decepcionarla?

–No.

–Oh, no mientas. Fue liberador y te hizo sentir independiente y fuerte por primera vez en tu apacible existencia –colocó la frente sobre su palma abierta y suspiró, sabiendo que tenía razón–. Todas esas noches estudiando Aritmancia, leyendo los libros que te compraba, estudiando hasta la madrugada para satisfacerla... se esfumaron en el aire. Te sentiste...

–Libre. Me sentí libre por primera vez en mi vida.

–Todos esperaban que fracasaras, Rose. Tu familia y aquellos amigos que perdiste por hundirte en tu trabajo juraban que no durarías mucho fuera de las faldas de tu madre... ¿Por qué seguiste adelante? Tenías miedo de fracasar, pero eso no te detuvo.

–Porque... porque... –sabía exactamente la razón, pero decirla sólo corroboraría las suposiciones de la otra Rose.

–Porque sabías que esa sería tu primera oportunidad de impresionarlos, de dejarlos tan sorprendidos que tendrían que echarse a tus pies para disculparse. Y es que ni siquiera tu padre, tan bueno y cariñoso, quiso apoyarte.

–¿Y eso me convierte en mala persona? –estalló mirándola a los ojos con agresividad y ella ladeó la cabeza, pidiéndole silenciosamente que continuara–. Ésta es _mi_ jodida vida, maldición. Yo puedo hacer con ella lo que se me venga en gana –gruñó repentinamente enfurecida y la otra Rose le sonrió como un predador lo haría a una presa acorralada bajo sus garras–. Y no solo trabajo allí para demostrarles nada. Lo hago porque me gusta, porque escribir me hace sentir feliz; porque jamás se me permitió hacer valer mi opinión y esa era la única oportunidad de no solo callar las réplicas de mi familia, sino de hacer algo bueno por el mundo mágico. Implantarles una idea en la cabeza y hacerla crecer lentamente hasta convertirla en acciones; eso es lo que quería.

Ni siquiera se fijó en que el cabello de la otra Rose comenzó a encresparse hasta hacerlo más parecido al que ella misma tenía. Sólo veía sus ojos con la determinación de salir de allí e imaginaba que sólo lo haría siendo honesta.

–¿Y qué pasa con tu temor irracional al fracaso? ¿Qué pasa si te conviertes en "la hija fracasada de Hermione Weasley"? Porque sé que lo único que quieres es ser reconocida sin apellidos o llamativos colores de cabello.

–Pues... joder. Es normal, ¿no? Al principio si me aterrorizaba la idea de fallar, pero no todos han despachado mi idea de ser periodista. El apoyo de Dominique o Albus jamás me faltó y eso... eso me dio la confianza para jamás rendirme. Me hicieron ver que no sólo hacía esto para probarle nada a nadie, sino a mí misma –le costaba mucho encontrar las palabras para explicarse, pero tenía que lograrlo. Tenía que salir de allí... lo había prometido–. Quizás si le temo al fracaso, pero, maldición... ¿Quién no? El secreto está en no dejarte invadir por él, en no dejarlo dominar cada paso. No hay que retroceder; el único camino es hacia adelante.

Se instaló un largo silencio en el que Rose intentó aplacar su respiración agitada por la convicción y la mujer la analizaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¿Y? ¿Aún le temes? ¿Temes que Hermione jamás esté sinceramente orgullosa de ti?

–No –susurró con seguridad y su reflejo alzó las cejas. Allí fue cuando Rose se fijó en que el rostro de la mujer palidecía lentamente y comenzaba a llenarse de pecas, enmarcado por la melena de rizos que la caracterizaba. Entendió que debía conseguir que esa desconocida se deshiciera de esa apariencia felina y seductora hasta que se convirtiera en Rose, la chica sencilla, dulce e histérica que todos conocían–. Quizás ella esperaba demasiado de mí, pero hay una cosa que ni tú podrías negar... ella me ama y jamás me ha demostrado lo contrario. Y lo que es más importante... yo la amo a ella. La admiro, la quiero como nunca he querido a nadie y la respeto... no importa todo lo que ha hecho de manera inconsciente, sé que no lo hizo por maldad. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no? El amor.

Fue un segundo, pero vio con claridad como el rostro de la mujer se deformaba en una mueca irritada de forma fugaz. Entonces, se repuso inmediatamente y le sonrió con perversidad antes de responder.

–Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Sabes que has ganado la primera ronda –Rose ni siquiera sonrió o demostró su inexistente satisfacción. Se limitó a apretar los dientes, luchando por mantenerse inexpresiva; aún costaba muchísimo hacer frente a esos resentimientos y dudas que había enterrado–. No importa, podemos seguir. ¿Qué tal si retomamos esa pequeña conversación que abandonamos? Háblame de tus relaciones, Rose. De tus amistades; de Marius, de Lily, de Lysander, de Nina... ¿Qué pasa con ellos?

–No pasa nada con ellos –negó en medio de un suspiro abatido–. No les he hecho nada malo.

–Oh, _tú_ no les has hecho nada. Yo quiero saber qué te han hecho ellos a ti –Rose apretó los labios y desvió la vista, esforzándose por no recordar nada que pudiera darle la razón a esa zorra–. Temor a la traición y al engaño... no es muy común y es muy intrigante. ¿De dónde crees que ha surgido?

–No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas.

–Rosie, Merlín... estamos en confianza. ¿No me lo dirás? –se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta y la mujer soltó un suspiro de falsa resignación. Chasqueó los dedos y luego de un par de segundos, un libro pesado, grande y de tapa negra flotó hasta ella, que lo ojeó con poco interés–. Nunca has sido de esas chicas que tienen muchos amigos a pesar de que tu estatus, tu ascendencia y tu sangre te predisponen a ser de lo más popular... ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón?

–No, pero sé que me la dirás.

–Oh, cómo _nos_ conoces... –rió con ligereza sin apartar la mirada del libro frente a ella–. Siempre tuviste el temor de que no quisieran relacionarse _contigo_, ¿cierto? Tu apellido es más grande que tú.

–No entiendo –replicó frotándose los ojos, que luchaban por cerrarse por el cansancio emocional.

–Claro que lo haces, no mientas –reprochó despegando la vista de las páginas un segundo para mirarla con gravedad–. Intencionalmente, dejabas que todos te vieran como una chica aburrida, mojigata, simplona, sabelotodo, mandona... si mal no recuerdo, tu mamá la pasó muy mal por tener esas características, pero a ti te protegían y te hacían feliz –Rose se removió en su asiento y se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas para no intervenir; sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso iba a admitirlo–. Lo más triste es que tus únicos amigos son tus primos. ¿Nunca te ha molestado eso?

–Jamás –aseguró sin vacilar y la mujer torció el gesto y siguió rebuscando en el tomo entre sus manos.

–Pero sí has tenido amigos cercanos fuera de tu familia... y te has arrepentido –desvió la mirada y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros, clavando los ojos en la mesa–. Dime, ¿por qué insistes en escribir para remover las convicciones de la gente? Las personas son malas, Rose. Son rencorosas, envidiosas y resentidas.

–Yo... tengo fe. Tengo fe en ellos –farfulló luego de inhalar profundamente. No lloraría.

–Pues son una causa perdida y lo sabes. Si no, no tendrías tanto miedo, Rose –afirmó su igual en un devastador siseo burlón–. La hipocresía te aterroriza tanto como la traición y las pocas veces que te has arriesgado, resultas lastimada. Por ejemplo, Nina...

–Ya la perdoné.

–¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó antes de reír un poco más–. Te robó la primera oportunidad real que tenías de triunfar, Rosie. Confiaste en ella y demostró que todos tus temores no estaban infundados; no puedes fiarte de nadie que no tenga el _Weasley_ en su nombre. Los Weasley entienden, saben por lo que pasas porque lo han vivido en carne propia... los conoces de toda la vida y sabes qué esperar de ellos. Eso me lleva a preguntarte... ¿Es temor al engaño o a lo desconocido, a lo que no puedes manipular o influir?

–Tu dime –dijo suspirando y reclinándose en su asiento. La mujer le sonrió ladinamente antes de responder.

–No funciona así, Rosie –replicó con un retintín molesto–. Yo decido cuando hablar y cuando no... pero te lo diré. Temes no saber qué esperar de alguien que no conozcas, temes que un día despiertes y descubras que todo era una mentira, temes descubrir el dolor y la miseria por alguien que realmente no valía la pena. Nina era tu mejor amiga y te timó de la peor manera... Te aseguró que...

–Me aseguró que conocía a alguien que podría ayudarme a publicar el artículo y lo hizo bajo su nombre –interrumpió de forma monótona y la mujer sonrió con satisfacción.

–¿Y Marius, Rose? ¿Qué hizo Marius?

–Prometió que me incluiría en la decisión de casarnos, que me dejaría pensarlo y que haría algo de tiempo para que su padre no estuviera encima de nosotros.

–Y ambas sabemos cómo terminó eso –alzó las cejas sugestivamente y Rose supo a qué se estaba refiriendo, pero se hizo la desentendida–. Y Lysander...

–Me traicionó con mi prima –se escuchó decir a sí misma antes de quitarse una lágrima que corría por su mejilla con brusquedad.

–Y Scorpius te abandonó en el peor de los momentos y desarrolló unos inesperados sentimientos que están fuera de toda regla –continuó su reflejo sin ningún tipo de piedad y Rose se obligó a disimular un respingo. No hablaban de _él_; no aún–. ¿Por qué nos engañan? ¿Por qué nos traicionan? ¿Qué les hemos hecho, Rose? Eres buena, nunca haces nada malo y te desvives por los demás... pero si han decidido hacerlo, debes ser tú la culpable. El factor en común en todas estas historias eres tú. Algo está mal en ti. En nosotras.

–No sé por qué lo hicieron –respondió con la voz estrangulada y enterró la cara entre sus manos para camuflar su tristeza–. No sé qué hice mal...

–Eres ingenua, Rose. Crees que todos son tan sensibles y bienintencionados como tú y no es así –dijo con crudeza y Rose se encogió un poco, abrumada por la verdad que se le estampaba en la cara sin aviso previo–. Nadie te busca por ti; Nina quería la fama de ser tu amiga, Marius necesitaba tu reputación y Lysander estaba obligado a estar contigo para no decepcionarte.

–Ya perdoné a Lysander. Ya no me importa –siseó con la mandíbula tensa, enfrentándola sin reparos y procurando no lucir demasiado afectada–. Él sólo lo hizo por amor y yo nunca...

–Nunca lo amaste. O lo hiciste, pero de una forma diferente a como lo haces ahora; es decir, con mucha ilusión adolescente y bastante apego emocional. Estar con él era incluso algo muy lógico, el siguiente paso. Toda tu familia lo conocía desde su nacimiento y sabían que era un buen chico. Era tu mejor amigo y siempre supiste qué esperar de él porque mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer, era y es inteligente y ser su novia no alteraría la entropía del universo. Él siempre fue la elección aceptable y era cuestión de tiempo antes de que acabaran juntos. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que esperabas a que algo como lo de Lily sucediera... no eres idiota, cariño. Y la inteligencia, Rosie, es un arma de doble filo –su risa diabólica le provoco un escalofrío; odiaba que ese sonido estridente y horripilante saliera de aquellos labios tan iguales a los de ella–. Tú lo sabías... siempre lo hiciste, ¿no? Lo sabías por las miradas que intercambiaban, las risas que compartían, los roces que debían pertenecerte... pero ojos que no _quieren_ ver, corazón que no siente –volvió a reír, pero esta vez sin humor. Sólo observaba algún punto en la mesa con aire ausente.

–Yo no... jamás lo hubiera imaginado –aseguró con el ceño fruncido, observando atentamente a la pelirroja frente a ella.

En lo que llevaban de conversación, había perdido los papeles un par de veces y dejaba de comportarse como una zorra malvada para parecerse más a, bueno... a ella. De ser así, no sería tan difícil salir de allí.

Es decir, si aquel reflejo de su subconsciente se mostraba vulnerable era porque a pesar de todo, seguía siendo parte de ella. También había sufrido con todas esas cosas que mencionaba y sospechaba que toda esa rabia en su contra se debía a que Rose se había vuelto experta en reprimir sus sentimientos más devastadores.

–Bingo –farfulló su igual con una sonrisa torcida, sobresaltándola–. Eso no se hace, Rose.

–¿Qué...

–No puedes desechar tus emociones de forma tan sencilla. Dime algo, Rosie... ¿Qué ocurre cuando guardas una fruta en una despensa por varios meses? –se mordió el labio inferior mientras trataba de hallarle algún sentido a esa pregunta; ¿Qué quería decir?–. Se pudre, Rose. La fruta, al igual que los sentimientos, debe ser disfrutada en el momento exacto en el que cae del árbol porque su sabor será mucho más dulce y su pulpa estará en su punto álgido. Podrás alimentarte de ella, beber de ella, _aprender_ de ella y recoger esa experiencia para compararla con los más exóticos sabores y las más diversas clases de fruta que existe.

–No entiendo –se rindió luego de unos segundos de luchar contra sí misma por ser incapaz de comprender aquella metáfora. La chica frente a ella puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre la madera de caoba, acercándose a ella todo lo que la mesa le permitía.

–Eres mía, Rose. Te mereces esto porque me has hecho sufrir y eso no se hace –notando que su voz había salido ahogada, la mujer parpadeó rápidamente y carraspeó, volviendo a su habitual compostura–. Tú jodida cabezota ha impedido que disfrute de mis desgracias y de mí felicidad en paz porque para ti no hay términos medios; o eres dichosa o simplemente no lo eres. Cuando estás deprimida, cualquier alegría pasajera te pasa desapercibida y cuando estás en éxtasis, el sufrimiento es aún más sofocante porque lo ocultas. Lo escondes bajo el tapete y yo... es difícil, Rose. Es difícil cuando todas esas frutas se pudren. ¿Quieres pudrirte, Rose?

–Yo...

Resopló, intentando concentrarse en la pregunta y no en la fascinante gama de emociones en el rostro de su igual. Tal vez justo ahora era que entendía la manía de _alguien_ observar atentamente su rostro tan expresivo.

–Cada sentimiento obviado por tu temor te desgasta lentamente, Rose. Te llena el subconsciente de mierdas indefinibles que sólo se acumulan y que me llevan a andar en terrenos dudosos, extraños y confusos. Tú crees que yo no podría lidiar con ellos y ni siquiera me das la oportunidad. No me das... –inhaló con fuerza y cerró los ojos, esforzándose por no seguir luciendo tan vulnerable–. Así que ahora estoy aquí y maldita sea que te obligaré a saborear las jodidas manzanas podridas. Te lo mereces por... _inconsciente_.

Rió de su propio chiste con tanto ímpetu, que Rose respingó y se alejó un poco de la mesa que las separaba, imponiendo más distancia.

Entonces _eso era._

Los Inefables veteranos que escudriñaban sus mentes acababan locos porque su propio subconsciente quería venganza.

Ergo, la dificultad de la sala radicaba en eso; no abandonarías ese sitio hasta que tú misma te pusieras las cartas sobre la mesa, hasta que comprendieras el daño que te haces al _fingir_ todo el tiempo...

–Es la única oportunidad que tendré de que me escuches –musitó como para sí misma (literalmente) y Rose dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con pesadez.

Já. Era hasta gracioso que fuera tan simple.

–Entonces continúa, por favor –pidió algo más tranquila luego de haber descifrado el truco de la sala. Al pensar en eso, la chica frente a ella sacudió la cabeza y rió ligeramente, aparentemente en sintonía con sus pensamientos maniaco-obsesivos con saberlo absolutamente todo.

–Bien, ¿Dónde estaba? –revisó el libro que aún reposaba sobre la mesa y contuvo un silbido de triunfo–. Claro; Lysander, Lily y el cómo siempre supiste que acabarían así.

–No lo supe –aseguró distraídamente, concentrándose en recordar aquella época de su vida–. Yo pensé que estaba viendo a alguien más y me desconcertaba su cercanía con Lily, pero me figuré que eran amigos y lo permití porque...

–Porque estabas siendo la peor novia del mundo a favor de probarle a tu madre que estaba equivocada –replicó con sorna y Rose se frotó las mejillas para deshacerse de aquella sensación de ser tan rematadamente _estúpida_ y _ciega_–. Sabías que Lily tenía algo que ver con ello y sí que se te pasó por la cabeza que estuvieran juntos a tus espaldas, pero lo consideraste descabellado porque...

–Porque yo confiaba en ellos –susurró cerrando los ojos por un segundo para que esa congoja que le llenaba el pecho no doliera _tanto_.

Había accedido a escuchar a su subconsciente y cooperar, pero estaba resultando tan difícil...

–Lo hacías. Eso fue lo que más nos dolió, Rose –siseó con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Rose desvió la mirada–. Y aun así, cuando terminaron sólo lloraste un par de veces y continuaste como si nada hubiera pasado. Él era un capricho infantil de una chiquilla tonta y siguieron juntos por costumbre, porque era seguro, porque les daba confianza.

–Entonces fue mi culpa –musitó y la mujer bufó.

–Si quieres ponerlo así... pero quería llegar a algo más interesante. ¿Por qué el engaño de Marius fue tan banal y te afectó aún más que la traición de Lysander? –compuso una mueca de dolor; sabía exactamente a dónde quería llegar–. Lo sabes, ¿no?

–Él...

–Marius arrancó de raíz la única oportunidad que tenías con otra persona. Una a la que sí...

–Detente, no hablábamos de eso –cortó con brusquedad y su ofuscación la hizo reír.

–Sabes que eventualmente llegaremos a ese tema, ¿por qué retrasarlo? –Rose alzó la mirada al techo y suspiró; no iba a llorar–. De acuerdo, está bien... volvamos a Nina, entonces. ¿Le guardas rencor? Seguro la odias por lo que hizo. Detestas que te haya mentido de forma tan fácil... tú le creíste. Creíste cada risa y sonrisa que te dedicaba. Sus tardes vagando por el callejón Diagon, tomando helado, buscando algo que hacer... nada más disfrutando de la compañía mutua que ofrece la comprensión. Ella era la única que entendía tu afición por la escritura.

–Lo era, sí –admitió aliviada de que el tema de Scorpius se hubiera retrasado un poco más. No estaba lista para hablar de eso.

–Pero tus peores temores se cumplieron –la miró entre las pestañas con maliciosa diversión y Rose se frotó el rostro con las manos en un intento de darle claridad a su mente.

–Escucha... cuando hizo lo que hizo me dolió, ¿sí? Sentí que no la conocía en lo absoluto y que debía haberlo visto venir, es cierto –con un asentimiento, la mujer le indicó que continuara–. Pero yo... yo ya he logrado muchas cosas a partir de ese día y no vale la pena guardarle rencor. Ella ya tuvo su castigo; estoy segura que le afectó que nadie se tomara en serio sus artículos... pero ya hemos decidido hacer lo mejor para ambas e intercambiar oficios. Es lo mejor; no es mi amiga, pero cuando acudió a mí en busca de ayuda se veía tan desesperada y arrepentida que...

–Que te viste obligada a ayudarla.

–No, no fue una obligación. Sé lo que piensas... pero a mí me gusta ayudar a las personas.

–Aunque a éstas no les importe aprovecharse de ti –se mofó con una mueca de desdén y Rose se abrazó a sí misma, sintiéndose desamparada.

–Si, a pesar de eso... me gusta sentir que ayudé a alguien. Que las personas sean malas no necesariamente significa que yo también deba serlo. Ella me necesitaba y yo también podía sacar ventaja de a situación, maldita sea... no puedo quedarme toda la vida resentida por una tontería.

–No era una tontería cuando lo hizo.

–No, tienes razón; no lo era. Pero ya no importa –suspiró y la mujer la miró con suspicacia–. Es decir, sí que importa, pero estoy segura de que ella lo lamenta más que yo. No puedo... no puedo obligarme a no temer por el engaño, pero puedo... sí puedo intentar buscar personas que sí valgan la pena.

–Menciona una, vamos –pidió burlona y Rose resopló con la mente a millón para darle una respuesta.

–Connie –dijo finalmente y la mujer alzó las cejas con interés–. Hasta ahora no he dejado que entre completamente a mi vida, pero _podría_ intentarlo... ella es honesta, divertida y especial. No había querido profundizar la relación por el jodido temor, pero_ podría intentarlo_. Lo intentaré.

Por una fracción de segundo, la mujer pareció bastante enojada, pero se recuperó rápidamente para regalarle una brillante sonrisa.

–De acuerdo, bien... por fin hemos llegado a dónde quería llegar –Rose pasó saliva a pesar de saber que ya había superado la segunda parte del desafío. Sabía exactamente de qué se trataría el siguiente–. Primero quiero aclararte algo, Rosie; estamos acá para superar tus más profundos temores y hasta ahora vas muy bien. Creo que no sabías que tenías esta fuerza de voluntad, pero no creo que sea suficiente... vuelvo a preguntarte; ¿Por qué el engaño de Marius fue tan banal y te afectó aún más que la traición de Lysander?

–Porque comencé a pensar que de verdad éramos amigos –respondió intentando no evidenciar su perturbación. La chica rodó los ojos y bufó.

–Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿no? Pero no es lo que quiero saber –desvió la vista y la escuchó reír antes de que continuara–. El temor a la mentira es una cosa muy... racional. Sin embargo, el temor a la verdad es otra muy diferente.

–Ya hablé con Lily y Lysander; has llegado tarde –siseó muy segura de que ya todo ese asunto estaba superado. La mujer que cada vez se parecía más a ella chasqueó con la lengua y negó.

–Deja de cambiar el tema, es inútil. ¿Por qué no haces las cosas más fáciles y me dices tú de qué estamos hablando? –se ajustó al corbata de Ravenclaw con hastío tiempo después de que su corsé negro desapareciera.

Se miraron por un largo tiempo mientras ella se hundía en sus pensamientos. ¿Valía la pena seguir alargando la tortura? No. Debía acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

–Estamos hablando de... de Malfoy –susurró tan bajo que le sorprendió que la mujer la escuchara.

–Exacto –dijo triunfante y Rose volvió a suspirar de puro cansancio–. ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en evitarlo? Ambas sabemos que tengo todo el rato queriendo hablar de él.

–No hay nada que decir.

–No, ciertamente no... pero hay muchas cosas que admitir –se esforzó por mantener el contacto visual, pero no lo logró. Eso hizo reír a su interlocutora con malicia–. Si mal no recuerdo, te dijo que te ama.

–Si, lo hizo.

–Y ahora quiere que sean amigos. ¿Tú quieres ser su amiga?

–Sí –dijo con firmeza y la mujer arqueó una ceja, sabiendo de sobra que mentía–. No, no quiero.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es muy difícil... es doloroso –explicó; todo el tiempo que llevaba allí le había enseñado que sería muchísimo más fácil si era sincera.

–Oh, el dolor. Uno pensaría que luego de sufrirlo tanto, ya te daría igual... pero no, te aterra sentir dolor. Temes volver a sufrir, pero te diré que ese es el único temor que jamás podrás superar porque está siempre presente –Rose se pasó ambas manos por el cabello y colocó la frente sobre la palma derecha como excusa para no mirarla directamente–. Y vaya que tienes razones para temerle.

–Detente –susurró sabiéndolo imposible y la mujer resopló.

–Oh, Rose... eres bastante afortunada. La mayoría de las personas que vienen a la Sala del Subconsciente ni siquiera pasan la primera ronda. Tienen un lado oscuro que los asusta tanto, que acaban volviéndose locos, pero tú eres buena de pies a cabeza. ¿Sabes por qué no fuiste a Gryffindor?

–Porque soy inteligente –aseguró, aferrándose a ese pequeño cambio de tema para alargar más el _otro_ asunto.

–¿Aún recuerdas cómo tu padre pegó el grito en el cielo? Fue divertido –suspiró soñadoramente y Rose cerró los ojos un momento para recordarlo–. Y sí, eres inteligente... pero esa no es la razón. Los Gryffindor son osados y temerarios; encontrar a uno de ellos que no sea capaz de enfrentarse a sus temores más arraigados es muy inusual. ¿Quieres saber cuál es tu problema?

–No.

–Tu problema es que eres demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarte a las cosas que te asustan. Scorpius es una de ellas.

–No le temo a él –replicó con la voz ahogada por la turbación–. Yo...

–Él sí tiene más demonios internos, Rosie. Él sí la está pasando mal, pero le está yendo mucho mejor que a ti porque en el momento en el que se admitió a sí mismo que te amaba, comenzó a ser muy honesto con sus sentimientos y temores...

–¿Qué le estás haciendo? –dijo, por primera vez verdaderamente furiosa–. Déjalo en paz. Él...

–Él es una persona muy atormentada y por ende, hay demasiadas cosas que debe superar antes de salir de acá –la miró con gravedad y Rose apretó los puños, sintiendo renovados deseos de golpearla–. Y sin embargo, le está yendo muchísimo mejor que a ti. ¿Sabes por qué, Rose?

–No, no lo sé –suspiró sintiendo deseos de echarse a llorar como idiota.

Pero no lo haría. No le daría el gusto. No aún.

–Porque te lo prometió –finalizó distraídamente y Rose apretó los puños para no abalanzarse sobre ella y golpearla.

Ella también se lo había prometido y no estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo, maldición. Se estaba dejando llevar por las circunstancias y no por lo que realmente importaba.

Dios, estaba tan enojada...

–Dime de una vez a dónde mierda quieres llegar –siseó ferozmente y la mujer se echó a reír.

–¿Por qué te alteras tanto, Rosie? Él no te importa. Ni siquiera quieres ser su amiga –desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos volvieron a nublarse–. Lo rechazaste, Rose. Lo heriste de la misma forma en que prometiste que no herirías a nadie. Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad y todo por qué, ¿eh? Por tu necesidad de no dejar desamparado a Marius, que no tuvo reparos en hacerte caer en su trampa.

–No fue mi intención. Ni siquiera sabía que él...

–Por Merlín, claro que lo sabías –resopló con fastidio y la miró desafiante–. Sus ojos penetrantes, sus comentarios insinuantes, su manía de ser amable con todos menos contigo... Sabías que tenía una fijación especial en ti, sólo que no querías ponerle nombre a sus sentimientos.

–No veo el problema –mintió con los labios apretados y escuchó a la chica bufar.

–Scorpius para ti no era más que un ser molesto y desagradable... al menos al principio. Luego pensabas en él día y noche y te frustrabas por no poder sacártelo de la cabeza. Te preguntabas cuándo volverías a verlo, cómo te molestaría la próxima vez, qué harías para deshacerte de él... y cuando comenzaste a sospechar que algo no encajaba en la constancia de tus ideas raras, te aterraste. Cuando te confirmó lo que...

–¡Yo no tenía ni idea! Él sólo... me tomó desprevenida –el sollozo cortó su réplica y se frotó los ojos con rabia–. Estábamos bien; lo nuestro funcionaba. Él me incordiaba y yo me enojaba. Era lo normal, la rutina. Pero no, él nunca está satisfecho... tuvo que complicarlo todo.

La chica sonrió con profunda satisfacción mientras observaba a Rose quebrarse y ceder ante el llanto. Había tantas preguntas, tantos porqués... su cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

–Ya te lo han dicho; no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver. Toda la evidencia estaba frente a ti... Dominique, Astoria e incluso Albus te lo advirtieron a su manera. Pero no fue suficiente... te crees tan poca cosa que jamás pensaste que ellos tuvieran razón –Rose sorbió por la nariz y algo más calmada, removió las lágrimas con la mano–. Saber que Scorpius te ama no fue una gran sorpresa. ¿Sabes lo que realmente te impresionó?

–Detente, por favor –suplicó apretando los párpados y aguantando la respiración.

–Entonces sí lo sabes.

–Basta.

–Lo que te abrumó fue el darte cuenta de que tú también sentías algo por él –Rose guardó silencio, confirmando sin quererlo sus palabras–. Tú sabías que ya no había vuelta atrás; supiste que le correspondías y fuiste miserable por ello porque no entraba en tus escrupulosos planes. Y ahora no sabes si quererlo u odiarlo porque él tiene la culpa de todo. Scorpius te mira y te dice que te ama y te toma la mano y te sonríe y te envía cartas y te da regalos... y tú no lo soportas. No lo haces porque te derrites, te fundes, te vuelves nada y desapareces. Dejaste de ser tú misma en el primer instante en el que él te causó un sonrojo furioso; te volviste temperamental y tu dramatismo histérico aumentó considerablemente porque simplemente no tenías ningún control sobre lo que te hacía sentir.

–Es suficiente –siseó incorporándose rápidamente, pero la mujer se echó a reír y abarcó toda la habitación con un aspaviento de sus brazos.

–No hay salida, querida. La única forma de irte, soy yo –la miró con ojos brillantes de diversión y esperó a que Rose volviera a sentarse con pesadez–. Yo soy tú; no lo olvides. Soy tu peor enemiga y tu mejor amiga; soy tu subconsciente. Soy quien te susurra la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, quien no se ha cansado de gritarte lo que realmente pasa por tu mente y quien se frustra cuando no quieres entender –su mirada se encendió de rabia y azotó un puño contra la madera de la mesa, sobresaltándola–. Si ésta es la única jodida forma de que me escuches, que así sea.

–¿Y qué quieres decirme?

–No. Quiero escucharte confesarlo. Dilo y esto se acabará. Dilo y podrás irte a continuar con tu vida, ignorándome y obrando al azar sin prestarme atención. Dilo y serás libre.

–Yo no sé... –susurró con dificultad y suspiró para no ceder a un nuevo ataque de llanto.

–¿Por qué no soportas la maldita idea de que él te ame? ¿Por qué esos detalles que tiene contigo te ofuscan y te irritan? Desde que entró a tu vida, no has hecho más que lamentarte y andar a ciegas, tanteando un futuro que antes estaba muy claro con las puntas de tus dedos y sabiendo de sobra quién te está esperando allí estando ansioso, pero siendo paciente.

–¡¿Qué quieres que te diga?! –gritó antes de volver a enterrar la cara entre las manos, presa de la frustración–. Dime y yo...

–Dime lo que quiero escuchar –siseó y se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrar–. Quiero escuchar de tus labios la verdad que tanto temes admitir.

–Entonces todo se resume a eso –dijo con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas–. Quieres saber que pienso en él todos los jodidos días, que su mirada quema sobre mi piel y que siempre quiero besarlo, que fue un maldito infierno cuando él se fue porque respirar fue mucho más difícil y que cuando regresó, sólo quería que se marchara otra vez porque no puedo soportar que esté cerca de mí y yo no pueda siquiera tocarlo; quieres que reconozca que no puedo entender cómo pudo enamorarse de mí porque es tan malditamente guapo, tan elegante e inteligente, que sé que sencillamente no funcionaría. Él es simplemente _demasiado_. Se cansaría de mí y...

–¿Y te engañaría con otra prima? ¿Dominique, tal vez? –apretó los labios y sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu, deseando deshacerse de ese pronóstico con todas sus fuerzas–. Acordamos que habías perdonado a Lysander.

–Yo perdono, pero no olvido –se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose impotente, ya sin querer evitar el llanto–. No quiero... no deseo que se repita la historia. No quiero seguir sufriendo ni salir lastimada como la tonta ingenua que soy.

–¿Por qué tendrías que salir herida? Se supone que no lo amas –Rose cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, sintiéndose más triste que nunca–. De hecho, fuiste tú quien lo hirió a él.

–¡Y lo siento! ¿Vale? Lo siento –exclamó un poco fuera de si, agitando las manos con énfasis–. ¡Ni siquiera lo hice a propósito! Pero no puedo...

–Sé que quieres decirlo. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas ser capaz de decirlo sin que se te cierre la garganta y se te enrede la lengua... pero tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo –desvió la mirada rápidamente y respingó cuando la mujer la cogió de los antebrazos, obligándola a enfrentarla–. Lo sabes con cada fibra de tu ser; cada sueño, cada cosquilleo, cada mirada turbia, cada latido, cada sonrojo... sabes lo que significa. Lo has vivido antes, pero no con tanta intensidad...

–Yo... no puedo –se rindió luego de un minuto completo de dubitación.

–No puedes porque se volverá una realidad, Rosie. Pero, técnicamente, estamos en tus sueños. Sólo yo podré escucharte.

–¿Y de qué serviría? Dos palabras no cambian nada.

–Oh, podrían cambiarlo todo si quisieras –dijo sonriendo. Extrañamente, no había rastro de malicia en sus ojos y, cuando volvió a mirarla directamente, se fijó en que frente a ella ya se encontraba la Rose que todos (incluso ella) conocían. Una chica sencilla, bonita pero sin demasiadas pretensiones o exuberancias, con su uniforme de Ravenclaw perfecto y la insignia de Premio Anual brillando orgullosamente en su pecho–. Podrías salir de aquí, buscar eso que por tanto te has negado y cambiar tu mundo. Las palabras, Rose, se convierten en acciones que determinan el futuro y lo sabes; tú misma me lo has dicho. Un futuro que aunque lo niegues, te mereces. Nadie puede luchar en contra del destino; ni siquiera tú.

–Entonces...

–¿Entonces? ¿Qué sientes por Malfoy? –dijo desbordando amabilidad y Rose supo que tenía razón; sólo eso faltaba para salir de allí.

–Yo... lo odio –la mujer rió ligeramente ante la pasión impresa en esas palabras y Rose se sonrojó, algo más tranquila al ver que los ataques de su igual se reducían al mínimo conforme se acercaba a la verdadera personalidad de Rose.

–De acuerdo, mi error –aceptó asintiendo antes de continuar–. ¿Qué sientes por Scorpius?

–Lo... –suspiró y tomó sus manos entre sí para que dejaran de temblar tan descontroladamente. Un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y tragó en seco, sabiendo lo inminente de lo que estaba a punto de decir–. Lo... a él también lo odio –sonrió en contra de su voluntad y la mujer bufó–. Y es que no sé cómo lo hizo, maldito cabrón... pero logró que me enamorara de él. No lo amo, pero...

–No aún, pero lo harás. Lo sabes –replicó la mujer con la voz cargada de condescendencia y Rose suspiró.

Lo sabía. Claro que sabía que acabaría por... amarlo.

Eso sólo hacía mucho más difícil eso de no tener miedo.

– Yo... yo lo quiero, sí –aceptó finalmente sintiendo como una solitaria lágrima se desplazaba cadenciosamente por su mejilla–. Lo necesito y lo quiero como... como nunca quise a nadie.

Las estanterías a su alrededor se difuminaron lentamente conforme la sonrisa de la Rose frente a ella se ensanchaba y la bruma volvía a cubrir el lugar. La mesa en la que se apoyaba desapareció y sólo quedaron ambas en el vacío, sentadas frente a la otra y mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Había logrado superar el último obstáculo.

Se limpió los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas y suspiró con un alivio que no había sentido nunca en su vida y el peso que se había instalado en su pecho desde hacía meses desapareció, dejando atrás una inmensa sensación de paz.

Y eso se reflejó en la sala, que ya no era oscura y lúgubre, sino de un puro y etéreo color blanco.

–¿Ha sido eso tan difícil? –dijo la mujer cruzando las piernas y reclinándose en su asiento, muy satisfecha de haber conseguido lo que quería.

–Como no puedes siquiera imaginarlo –aseguró resoplando y retirándose el cabello de la cara con lentitud.

–Pues ahora eres perfectamente capaz de marcharte y continuar ignorándome durante unos años más hasta que el destino decida que no podrás huir de mi –dijo juguetonamente y Rose rodó los ojos antes de volver la cabeza para observar la puerta, también blanca, que su igual le señalaba–. Pero te diré algunas cosas más... debes tener siempre en mente que la historia de una persona puede ser perfectamente analizada por la descripción de sus temores. La calidad de vida de cualquiera se mide en términos de los miedos que no haya podido superar y la libertad genuina es consecuencia de la victoria de la entereza sobre el temor, de la valentía sobre la cobardía.

–Entiendo –aseguró tratando de grabarse esas palabras en la memoria para siempre.

A pesar de todo, no quería fingir que esa conversación no había existido.

La chica frente a ella debió haber leído sus pensamientos, porque volvió a sonreír con la tranquilidad que sólo inspira el desahogo.

–Nunca olvides que el temor es un enemigo en extremo peligroso porque anticipa y condiciona el futuro. Si te permites ser esclava de ellos, se acaban por convertir en una realidad, Rose –asintió en silencio, observando sus manos de forma ausente–. Jamás los confundas con problemas; estos siempre tienen un mundo de oportunidades que ofrecen las más creativas soluciones. Los temores son carga muerta y conducen a errores imposibles de retractar.

Sonrió; repentinamente, aquella _zorra_ no le caía tan mal. Hablaba con una sabiduría que valía la pena escuchar y más aún, asimilar como filosofía de vida.

–¿Algo más?

–Pues sí, hay algo más –suspiró y Rose alzó la vista. Frente a ella, ahora _sí_ estaba la Rose que veía en el espejo; aquellas pecas infinitas, la nariz respingada, el cabello hecho un lío y aspecto afable. Extrañamente, jamás se había visto así misma de esa forma tan... tan clara y luminosa–. Las cosas que vives... que _vivimos_ no son casualidad. Lo hacemos para decir que nos sucedió a nosotras, Rose. No a otra persona, sino a ti... nuestras experiencias nos hacen únicos y especiales. Y sé que Scorpius ya te dijo esto alguna vez, pero es vital recordártelo: no importa cuán malo parezca todo, mientras sigas con vida nunca es tarde para enmendar tus errores. Sólo te queda algo por hacer... por _confesar_ y podrás ser feliz –su igual pasó saliva con pesadez, sabiendo de sobra que su oportunidad de hablar directamente con Rose estaba acabando–. Sigue mi consejo, Rose; sé valiente que al final, no habrá nada que temer.

Se quedaron en silencio y Rose, a pesar de asumir que eso daba por terminada esa extenuante charla, no se movió de su asiento. La miró largamente antes de sonreír casi imperceptiblemente y ladear la cabeza, pensativa.

–No eres tan mala cuando no estás torturándome –le aseguró y la otra Rose se echó a reír–. Gracias... por todo. Supongo que necesitaba ese regreso a la realidad aunque irónicamente, fuera en la Sala de los Sueños.

Ambas rieron quedamente con algo parecido a la complicidad. Entonces, la chica frente a ella dio un pronunciado respingo y se aclaró la garganta.

–Eso me recuerda... ¿Sueñas con frecuencia, Rose? –frunció el ceño confundida por el súbito desvío del tema y la mujer le sonrió con diversión–. No soy yo quien deba explicarte esto, pero sería bueno que los tuvieras en cuenta. La esperanza y la paz que tanto anhela tu alma está aquí, en tu mente –apuntó hacia su sien mirándola con intensidad, como intentando decirle algo con los ojos que con la voz no podía–. En tu subconsciente, en mí... está esperando a que estés lista a darle un significado. Tus sueños son tu arma más poderosa para determinar tu futuro y te puedo asegurar que muy dentro de ti, siempre has sabido lo que significan. _Yo_ lo sé.

Con esas desconcertantes palabras, la mujer extendió la mano y Rose se levantó para acercarse y tomarla en una especie de despedida, pensando durante un segundo en qué era de lo que estaba hablando.

Sí que soñaba. Algunas veces, se despertaba llorando o riendo, con el cuerpo sudoroso, el corazón desbocado y extrañas imágenes de épocas distantes corriendo en su mente a una velocidad impresionante. Pero hacía bastante tiempo que no le ocurría eso, así que desechó cualquier idea que la hiciera recordarlos.

Pero esa mujer era su subconsciente y si se lo decía, era por algo.

Sin embargo, algo faltaba. No podía marcharse así, sin más. Tenía que saber... ella lo había logrado.

Él también podría hacerlo.

–Tienes que confiar en él –susurró la chica, captando al vuelo el significado de la mirada oscura de Rose–. Después de todo, te lo prometió.

–Y Albus...

–Pierdes el tiempo preocupándote por él –dijo y el corazón de Rose se saltó un latido. ¿Qué significaba eso?–. Albus es una de las personas más honestas que ha pisado la tierra y no sólo con los demás, sino con él mismo. Si había alguien entre ustedes tres que podía salir de aquí con facilidad pasmosa, era él.

Aliviada, se permitió reír de forma espontánea. Por otra parte, sintió como aquel cariño que le profesaba a su primo se inflaba a la par que el orgullo.

Albus era un tonto, cotilla y abusador, pero lo quería tanto como una prima puede amar a un primo de forma platónica.

–Adiós. No fue un placer hablar contigo –dijo medio en broma medio en serio y la chica se echó a reír tranquilamente.

–Hasta luego, Rose. Entraste como una cobarde y te vas como una verdadera heroína. Felicitaciones –le sonrió tímidamente y se alejó sin mirar atrás, queriendo salir de allí lo antes posible para ver cómo iban las cosas en el mundo real. Sin embargo, su rápido escape fue frustrado cuando escuchó una risita burlona a sus espaldas.

–¿Qué?

–No creerías que te dejaría ir sin superar un último miedo, ¿cierto? –en cuanto lo dijo, sintió un cosquilleo anormal y un peso ascendiendo por su brazo desde la mano que había estrechado con la chica y lo movió bruscamente para mirar qué lo causaba.

Era una horrible, monstruosa y peluda araña.

–¡Aaaaaah, jodeeeer! –sacudió frenéticamente su muñeca y, con la carcajada de fondo de la mujer, vio a la araña caer limpiamente al suelo y arrastrarse de vuelta a la silla que aún ocupaba la risueña mujer del demonio.

–Fue tan divertido como lo imagine –aseguró y Rose la fulminó con la mirada antes de abrir la puerta con un gesto enfadado y hosco–. Buena suerte, Rose.

La atravesó con pasos fuertes, aún mortificada por la inusual despedida de su subconsciente que efectivamente, amaba torturarla tanto como ya antes había sospechado. A penas salió, la envolvió una oscuridad espesa e inquebrantable al tiempo que aquella sensación de desmayo que tuvo justo antes de entrar debilitaba su cuerpo.

Pero nada de eso pudo haberle importado menos. Afortunadamente, ya era hora de ver a la esfera.

* * *

_El fin._

_¡Tan, tan, taaaaaaan! Lo siento xD Es que vi una película animada llamada Los Croods (recomendada 100%) y me ha quedado esa cancioncita dramática en la mente._

_Pero sí, este ha sido todo el capítulo. En realidad es sólo una recopilación de todas aquellas cosas que presenciamos en la vida de Rose y que sabemos que ella rehúye… pero esta fue la hora de la verdad y afortunadamente, salió airosa. Y claro, no podía faltar mi filosofía barata acerca de las cosas que espero que también hayan disfrutado y por qué no, que hayan analizado a fondo :)_

_Creo que no hay demasiado que decir acerca de Rose en este capítulo porque, bueno… todo lo que había qué decir fue expuesto aquí. Sin embargo, sí hay algo que tengo que confesar (y aquí es donde ustedes se asustan porque siempre que digo eso, salgo con un mal chiste o con malas noticias)._

_El contenido del próximo capítulo aún está indefinido. ¿Recuerdan las muchas veces que dije que para que Scorpius resultara enigmático tenía que ser un misterio incluso para mí? Pues eso. Este personaje es una gigantesca incógnita. Por ello, aún no decido si el siguiente capítulo será lo que originalmente tenía planeado o por el contrario, me tocará profundizar acerca de ciertas cosas de este hombre. _

_De ser lo segundo, siento decirles que __es probable que el viernes entrante no publique nada__ porque necesito tiempo para organizarme. Hay pasajes que faltan por escribir y cosas que no he concluido a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo en esto._

_No hay nada decidido aún, pero hagamos esto interactivo: Si pudieran ver la prueba de Scorpius, ¿Qué esperarían encontrar?_

_Si la cosa se complica demasiado, me apegaré a la idea original y tendrán un capitulazo la semana entrante. Depende de ustedes (¡Tan, tan, taaaaan!) xD_

_Muchos besos, Clio ^^_


	34. Hora de la Verdad

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Eh, Hola :) Aún estoy atónita porque por si no se han fijado en el contador de reviews, ya sobrepasamos los mil O.O Es increíble y en cuanto lo vi, casi lloro de esta emoción ridícula e inexplicable que no tiene sentido, pero que me hace sentirme infinitamente agradecida con: __**laurapsGranger, Adarae, Leprechaun07, Cora Lozar, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Eloisas, wednesday mellark, Clickerland, Kirisuke, CamiCamila y Cia, Lenna Weasley, Milagros, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Lucy, MrsLGrint, BronceCeniza16649, FYA, Roulimystic, Annie Thompson, Erika Dee, TAMYmos, Maya Allen, Negrilu, Carla Grint, Hermy Evans Black, Mari, Diane Potter, Dramione Malfoy, CarlaMelina, Altea Kaur, Brianda **__y a __**rose malfoy. **__Y aunque esta vez no respondí más que unos pocos reviews, prometo sentarme a hacerlo en algún momento de este fin de semana porque el momento lo amerita y las quiero y les doy las gracias y todas esas cosas que ya conocen :D_

_Probablemente no me esperaban tan pronto, pero esto sólo significa una cosa: No habrá Subconsciente de Scorpius en este capítulo. Las razones están abajo. Me parecía importante resaltar esto antes de que comenzaran a leer. _

_Por otra parte, no dedicaré este capítulo a nadie en especial porque 1000 reviews no son causa de una sola persona. Va para todas aquellas chicas que alguna vez me han escrito y que me han sacado sonrisas hasta en el día más miserable. Va para ustedes, que aunque no todas hayan estado allí desde el principio, espero que sigan aquí hasta el final. Gracias y que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

**Hora de la Verdad**

_(O del porqué nada puede salir bien para Rose. Nada, NADA puede salir bien para Rose. Oh, joder… pero por qué, ¿eh? ¡¿Por qué?!)_

* * *

–¡Rose! Despierta, Rose. ¡Despierta! –alguien la cogía entre sus brazos y la sacudía ligeramente, forzándola a abrir los ojos–. ¿Despertaste? ¡Rose, Joder! Me asustaste... no vuelvas a hacerlo.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con dificultad para enfocar a Albus y él se secó el sudor de la frente antes de suspirar.

–Tengo unos diez minutos esperando por ustedes y vi que te removías y sacudías la mano de forma extraña, pero tardaste en volver en ti –explicó ayudándola a sentarse junto a él y sintió como cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo chillaba de agonía cuando lo hizo.

Francamente, había olvidado lo adolorida que estaba antes de entrar a la Sala de los Sueños.

Por otra parte, Albus y ella se observaron unos segundos en silencio, evaluándose mutuamente. Su primo lucía cansado, su semblante estaba algo pálido y aún se veía lastimado pero por lo demás, parecía estar bien. Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos se precipitaron en un abrazo doloroso, pero reconfortante.

–¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó cautelosa aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza y lo sintió suspirar.

–Fue muy duro... no tan mal como esperaba, pero no fue fácil –se calló unos segundos y Rose entendió que como ella, no estaba listo para hablar de eso–. Fue... revelador, sí.

–Claro, claro... –musitó recordando toda la conversación que había sostenido con su subconsciente y dejando escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en medio de un suspiro de alivio. Ambos se separaron lo suficiente como para mirarse a los ojos y Albus le sonrió, luciendo tan aplacado como ella. Sin soltarse de las manos cálidas de su primo, dejó vagar su vista por la habitación que los rodeaba y contempló unos segundos aquel podio de madera en donde reposaba la esfera–. ¿Cómo está? –inquirió clavando la mirada en el cuerpo inerte de Scorpius, que estaba a unos metros de ella y parecía dormir profundamente.

–Creo que la está pasando muy mal... no ha tenido un sueño tan tranquilo como tú. Se ha removido constantemente y he intentado que despierte un par de veces, pero nada funciona.

Con algo de reticencia, se deshizo del confortable agarre de Albus y se arrastró hacia él lo más rápido que el dolor general le permitía. Su primo permaneció estático en su lugar observándola atentamente y tuvo que sonreír cuando captó la mirada anhelante de la chica.

Rose contemplaba a Scorpius como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. No tenía ni idea de qué había visto su prima cuando estuvo en la Sala de los Sueños, pero de seguro fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para que se permitiera acariciar la mejilla de Scorpius con cariño.

Y es que ella estaba pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar en su interior y en las cosas que se había visto forzada a admitir y que ya no había manera de negar; verlo allí, pálido y con gesto mortificado aún entre sueños, hacía que se le encogiera el corazón y que dos palabras zumbaran en su interior con fuerza.

«Me gusta», se dijo. «Me gusta este hombre. Lo quiero. Mucho».

–Scorpius... –susurró con el corazón en un puño y él se removió ligeramente. Se acercó un poco más a él y retiró aquel flequillo rubio con lentitud su rostro, disfrutando del roce sin sentirse avergonzada de ello–. Scorpius, lo prometiste. Yo cumplí... tú también debes hacerlo. Tienes que luchar.

–Rose –susurró Albus algo incómodo por la intimidad de la situación entre su prima y Malfoy, pero Rose lo ignoró.

–Scorpius, tienes que despertar porque tienes que saberlo. Tienes que escuchar que te lo diga... debes saber que...

–Rose, tenemos que ser pacientes –se acercó a ella para colocar una mano sobre su espalda con la intención de confortarla, pero para ella era como si nadie más estuviera allí.

–Debes saber que te quiero, jodido Malfoy –sonrió apenadamente y Albus, tras ella, abrió los ojos como platos y su mandíbula se precipitó hacia el suelo.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Querías que te lo dijera y cuando lo hago... –resopló, sintiéndose repentinamente enojada–. Eres un maldito egoísta, Scorpius –lo sacudió con violencia para descargar su ira y Scorpius volvió a agitarse, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos aún cerrados–. Cuando me muero por decirte que te quiero, no te despiertas. Te odio.

–Estás loca... –susurró Albus confundido y atónito a partes iguales, fallando en detener las manos de su prima que no dejaban de empujar el cuerpo de Malfoy con brusquedad.

–¡Pero lo es! Siempre estás buscando la manera de fastidiarme, ¿no? ¡Pues que bien lo has hecho esta vez! –refunfuñó frustrada golpeando una última vez el cuerpo de Scorpius antes de dejarse envolver por los brazos de un pasmado Albus–. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora no te diré nada.

–Decirme el qué –farfulló Scorpius luego de unos segundos y los primos dieron un pronunciado respingo.

–¡Despertaste! –chilló Rose deshaciéndose de Albus para abalanzarse sobre él con rapidez. Afortunadamente, su primo la detuvo a tiempo; Scorpius parecía muy débil y lo ideal no era que se le aventara un peso muerto encima.

–Hasta un dragón despertaría con tus chillidos, Weasley.

–Eres insoportable –aseguró Rose sonriendo a medias y Malfoy rió por la nariz antes de abrir los ojos completamente.

–Y yo pienso que no hay mejor forma de despertar que verte a ti tratando de lanzarte sobre mí. Es muy… gratificante –se sonrojó y se apartó de él rápidamente, bufando con fuerza.

¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo? Acababa de protagonizar una escena trágica pero conmovedora hasta cierto punto que bien podría parecer idílica para algún tipo de novela Shakesperiana, pero no.

No.

Por fuerza, Malfoy _tenía_ que llegar con sus comentarios desvergonzados y ella, bueno... naturalmente, se sintió algo incómoda.

Si por incómoda se entiende algo como confundida y extraña e indecisa de si matarlo o besarlo.

_Besarlo_.

Quería hacerlo y curiosamente, la sonrisa socarrona de aquel semi-inconsciente Scorpius no disminuía sus ansias en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo y para que conste, aún quería ahorcarlo.

_Maldito_ Malfoy desconcertante e irritante.

Albus, por otra parte, simplemente observó aquella gama de emociones contradictorias en su rostro con un poco de miedo. Había algo que estaba muy mal en la cabeza de su prima.

–Idiota –musitó finalmente, sintiéndose agotada por tantas literales y figurativas batallas mentales en una sola noche. La sonrisa de Scorpius creció un par de milímetros y ambos se miraron intensamente durante unos segundos.

Tantos, que Albus comenzaba a sentirse como un muy mal tercio.

–Bien, er... –intervino frotándose la nuca con evidente incomodidad. ¿Por qué siempre era él quien tenía que ser el espectador de cosas tan bochornosas como una confesión de amor? Es decir, si le dieran una moneda por cada confesión ajena a él que había presenciado, tendría dos galeones. Lo que no era mucho, pero era bastante extraño que le hubiera ocurrido dos veces–. Si ya estás bien, creo que podemos...

Señaló la esfera con timidez y Scorpius se incorporó con algo de dificultad antes de acercarse a ella y extender la mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo. Sea por costumbre o por instinto, Rose la tomó y no la soltó en todo el trayecto hasta el podio de la reliquia.

–¿Albus? –preguntó Rose cuando no lo vio a su lado y se giró desconcertada. Él se levantó con pesadez y caminó hasta una esquina alejada antes de responder.

–Quiere hablar con ustedes, no conmigo –se encogió de hombros con simpleza para luego añadir–. Yo los esperaré aquí.

Claro que Albus no les diría que prefería enfrentarse a cien obstáculos más antes de volver a presenciar esa clase de tensión que Dominique acertadamente denominaba _sexual_.

Scorpius y Rose se miraron entre si unos momentos y él apretó el agarre de su mano, inspirándole confianza. Rose suspiró y observó la esfera unos momentos con vacilación.

Ahora que por fin había llegado allí, no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

–Ya... ya estamos aquí –dijo finalmente con timidez y la reliquia brilló con fuerza mientras las letras aparecían lentamente sobre la superficie dorada. Ambos se limitaron esperar a que la frase fuera legible de forma expectante.

_Definitivamente no me equivoqué con ustedes. Buenas noches._

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Scorpius con suspicacia y Rose afirmó sus palabras con un asentimiento.

_Que todos esos obstáculos son una tontería. Yo podía hacerlos pasar directamente si quería... pero he estado esperándolos._

–Si podías hacerlo, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? –preguntó Rose resentida y la esfera titiló como si estuviera riendo.

_Quería saber si en realidad estaban dispuestos a continuar con esto. Fui muy paciente... y no han podido comprobar de mejor manera que se merecen toda la ayuda que puedo ofrecerles. Además, quizás a ambos también les hacía falta esa peque__ñ__a conversación consigo mismos._

Rose suprimió un bufido de molestia y Scorpius desvió la mirada, igual de afectado que ella.

–Albus... Albus nos dijo que necesitabas vernos –dijo Scorpius luego de un minuto de silencio y la esfera volvió a emitir un intenso brillo antes de responder.

_Pues sí, es cierto. Bien podrían agradecerle toda su ayuda; ha sido muy perseverante y eso le traerá beneficiosas recompensas, se los aseguro._

–Ve al grano, por favor –pidió Rose cruzándose de brazos y Scorpius, al verse desprovisto del calor de la mano de la chica, optó por acercarse más a ella hasta rozar su costado derecho, ignorando el impulso de abrazarla por los hombros por miedo a que rechazara ese íntimo contacto.

_Es difícil distraerte cuando estás poniendo atención, ¿no? Bien, lo diré. Después de todo se lo merecen. Dime, Rose, ¿fue muy reveladora tu conversación? Y Scorpius, ¿Qué tal esas situaciones tan espeluznantes?_

Volvió a titilar y ahora Rose sí estaba segura de que se estaba burlando de ella, así que el sonrojo fue inevitable.

–No tiene nada que ver con...

_Sí la tiene, pero tienes razón. Eso que hablaron debe quedar entre ustedes y yo._

–De acuerdo, entonces... ¿Qué querías decirnos que necesitara tres experiencias cercanas a la muerte y una tortura mental con altas probabilidades de concluir en una locura permanente? –dijo en un falso tono amable que desbordaba sarcasmo. Scorpius la miró de refilón con una sonrisilla burlona, decidiendo que luego la interrogaría acerca de su experiencia en esa infernal sala.

_Pues quería decirles la verdad... y pedirles un favor. Cuando mi trabajo ha terminado, es hora de partir y esperar por otra pareja que necesite encontrarse y para eso requiero de su ayuda. Ustedes deben... deben escoger un lugar en el que yo pueda descansar hasta volver a ser necesitada, pero no puede ser el mismo templo en Egipto._

–No podemos –intervino Scorpius con el semblante lleno de preocupación–. El Ministerio está sobre mi cabeza y no puedo exponer a Rose a que lo haga... hay mucha vigilancia y no me sorprendería si ya hubieran notado nuestra ausencia.

Rose miró su reloj por primera vez en un largo tiempo y después de alucinar porque aún funcionaba a pesar de tener el cristal roto y la manecilla de los segundos torcida, vio con sorpresa que eran casi las dos de la mañana. La celebración que se llevaba a cabo en uno de los salones de fiesta del lugar no estaba muy lejos de acabar y tendría que explicarle a Nina porqué se desapareció tres horas para luego volver con el vestido y el peinado vueltos un desastre.

No sería muy sencillo idear una excusa, a decir verdad.

_Pues tienen que hacerlo. Créanme, no querrán saber lo que sucederá si no lo hacen._

Scorpius y Rose se miraron entre sí con similares grados de mortificación en su rostro. Finalmente, la chica endureció sus facciones y él fue perfectamente capaz de entender su determinación a continuar. Frunció el ceño, apresurándose a negar con la cabeza; si estaba en sus manos, no dejaría que ella saliera perjudicada.

–No creo que...

–Lo haremos –interrumpió Rose con una firmeza que no sentía y Malfoy la miró con las cejas alzadas, reacio a aceptar su decisión–. Hallaremos la forma, Scorpius. Pero no hemos llegado hasta acá por nada; quiero respuestas.

_Entonces has la pregunta correcta._

–Oh, no –gruñó arrugando la nariz como muestra de desacuerdo–. No esta vez. Quiero saber sobre tu historia y sobre tus creadores; necesitamos saber para qué fuiste hecha, en primer lugar.

_Oh, pero eso no puedo responderlo. Mejor sería que se los muestre..._

Y con esa extraña afirmación, sus cuerpos cayeron inertes sobre el suelo y Rose sufrió un pequeño acceso de pánico antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Albus, que observaba desde la distancia, hizo amago de correr hacia ellos con el corazón desbocado por el miedo, pero de alguna manera la esfera evitó que pudiera acercarse cuando una especie de luz brillante los rodeó. Atónito e impotente, observó cómo ambos comenzaban a temblar descontroladamente y sus ojos, al principio herméticamente cerrados, se abrieron de par en par y se pusieron en blanco.

Ambos, completamente ausentes del mundo exterior, vieron una secuencia de imágenes formándose con lentitud al tiempo que una voz grave y profunda les describía los hechos.

* * *

»Venus, la diosa del amor, es una mujer extremadamente sensible y sentimental. Se pasaba su inmortal vida fisgoneando en las vidas amorosas de aquellos que ella consideraba merecedores de su atención y disfrutaba jugando con las circunstancias para propiciar el romance entre dos personas... al menos hasta que un día, luego de escuchar los ruegos de un allegado a una famosa soberana, una de esas parejas se volvió su obsesión.

_La imagen de un hombre orando en un templo fue reemplazada por la de una hermosa mujer que fue cobrando claridad conforme escuchaban el relato. Ella danzaba graciosamente sobre las nubes que cubrían una gran montaña y reía con carisma mientras observaba con fascinación a los mortales en la tierra, deseando con todas sus fuerzas desechar su inmortalidad y unirse a ellos en un baile infinito mientras Scorpius y Rose observaban todo como si fueran omnipresentes, a medias impresionados y embelesados por lo que veían. Entonces, un remolino de colores consumió aquella fugaz visión y la reemplazó por otra que a pesar de no ser tan utópica y atrayente, no por eso era menos majestuosa._

_Esta vez, era una mujer joven de piel bronceada por el abrasador sol de Egipto sentada en un ominoso trono con pose indolente, gesto aburrido y ojos calculadores, observando la conquista de aquel palacio que el destino había decidido que poseyera._

»Cleopatra era una mujer de belleza singular e inteligencia sobresaliente, con una mente estratega tan prodigiosa como la de los más altos generales de Roma. Su extraordinaria fuerza de voluntad imponía sus sutiles sugerencias como la más inminente de las leyes y su atractivo y seductor ser podía desarmar al más inmune de los hombres. La vida era un juego en donde el perdedor moría en su miseria y la gran ganadora conquistaría el mundo sólo con una mirada sugerente y una asombrosa capacidad de análisis. La ambición y la avaricia dominaban su corazón. Era experta sacando ventaja de cualquier situación que se le presentara y no tenía reparos en acceder a todas sus armas para lograr sus objetivos... entre ellos, hacerse con una parte del Gran Imperio Romano. Y el destino no tardaría mucho en sonreírle a Cleopatra.

_Mientras estas palabras eran recitadas con increíble cadencia, vieron a Cleopatra desplazarse hacia lo que parecía un puerto con una decisión casi palpable en su mirada y abordar un barco majestuoso, hecho de oro e infinitas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Nada menos para la reina de Egipto._

»Marco Antonio era un hombre sencillo, sin muchas pretensiones. Su gran sentido común fue famoso por años y el pueblo de Roma le profesaba una profunda admiración. Su palabra era siempre escuchada y había sido quien había dominado la mayoría de los territorios del Imperio luego de la muerte de Julio César, su gran amigo y guía. Él nunca, _jamás_ lo envidió o sintió cualquier clase de celos hacia él... hasta que vio a Cleopatra por primera vez. La mujer simplemente lo deslumbró; su belleza, su perspicacia, sus maneras educadas pero no lo suficiente como para bajar la cabeza ante nadie... todo de ella lo hechizó.

»Por eso, cuando llegó el momento de asumir la responsabilidad de visitarla a Oriente para definir sus relaciones con Roma y pedir su ayuda en contra de la guerra civil entre los partidarios del triunvirato (Marco Antonio, Octavio y Lépido) y los republicanos, pospuso la reunión todo el tiempo que pudo. Al final, fue inevitable que sus ojos volvieran a encontrarse.

_El rostro del hombre era el de alguien embelesado hasta el punto de la enajenación mientras veía con mortificación como Cleopatra se mostraba casi indiferente a su reunión. Lucía profundamente perturbado y parecía luchar consigo mismo, pero a todas luces estaba perdiendo la batalla. Entonces, Cleopatra se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo muy cerca del oído y él asintió con los ojos desenfocados y gesto ausente antes verla incorporarse e ir tras ella, guiado por aquella ineludible atracción que Cleopatra ejercía sobre él._

»Como dije, Cleopatra jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad y menos si ésta le llegaba en bandeja de oro. No se fiaba de él y no quería involucrarse en la guerra, pero aprovechó su visita y a pesar de la crisis económica en su propio país, se valió de todos los lujos disponibles para su encuentro incluso llegando a vestirse de Afrodita para impresionarlo. Después del viaje de Marco Antonio a Tarsos, se convirtieron en amantes y él pasó todo el invierno del año 41 a.C haciéndole compañía en Alejandría. Él jamás fue tan feliz como en esos meses y aunque Cleopatra luchó contra sus instintos más básicos, manteniendo en mente su propio objetivo y el posible beneficio político, no pudo evitar caer en las redes del amor.

_La secuencia de imágenes borrosas volvió a difuminarse y mostraron nuevamente a Venus, que lucía excitada y feliz de poder husmear en una relación tan poderosa como la de dos líderes sobresalientes de la Antigüedad._

»Ambos formaron la pareja más poderosa del mundo Antiguo y a pesar de su amor, ella jamás olvidó que así como logró que su alianza con Julio César la llevara al trono, también podría sacarle algo de provecho a su nuevo estado sentimental. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando su amante se vio obligado a abandonar su retiro en Alejandría y volver a Roma a enfrentar los asuntos que por tanto había dejado atrás, prometiéndole a Cleopatra su pronto regreso.

»Pero Venus no permitiría que esto acabara así. Acudió a las Moiras, videntes del futuro y sabedoras del destino, y éstas le informaron que Marco Antonio no volvería en, al menos, otros cuatro años. Estas criaturas enigmáticas y poderosas intentaron hacer entrar en razón a Venus, alegando que pasarían muchas cosas en esos años que podrían quebrar la frágil relación entre los líderes, pero Venus las ignoró por su ciega fe en el amor y decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos.

_Las Moiras eran mujeres deformes, encorvadas y de aspecto terrible, pero hablaban con una seguridad envidiable. Sin embargo, Venus se alejó luciendo profundamente ofendida y Rose pudo escuchar los lejanos gritos de advertencia que Venus despachó arrugando su fina nariz y saliendo de la mugrienta cueva en dónde las videntes se escondían._

»Ella no permitiría que su más reciente obsesión se desvaneciera en el olvido y si para ello debía cambiar el futuro, que así ocurriera. Pero la intervención de un dios en asuntos mortales estaba estrictamente prohibida a menos de que fuera absolutamente necesario, así que tendría que valerse de otros medios para lograr lo que quería. Cegada con el romance sensual y carismático que mantenían Marco Antonio y Cleopatra como amantes, delegó a su hijo Cupido la tarea de encontrar a los mejores hechiceros de la época para crear un mecanismo que permitiera que Cleopatra siguiera las hazañas de Marco Antonio desde Alejandría y que de esa forma su amor por él no decayera.

»Los hechiceros o pequeños dioses (como los conocían los muggles), llegaron de distintas partes del mundo y se reunieron en los alrededores de Alejandría junto a Cupido para idear la forma perfecta para que, a pesar de las distancias, Cleopatra y Marco Antonio jamás estuvieran separados.

_Bajo la tutela y vigilancia de un hermoso dios con rizos dorados y mirada risue__ñ__a, siete magos y brujas formaron un corro alrededor de una fogata y fueron designados por Cupido como los Siete Soles, un honor que debía ser justificado con una proeza más bien digna de un dios._

_Thanos, Selene, Juno, Hardik, Dianthe, Zaid y Kala. Nombres que deberían ser recordados y sin embargo, habían caído en el más profundo de los olvidos. _

_Aquellos silenciosos espectadores observaron muy superficialmente sus sacrificios, su travesía y los pormenores de la preparación del ritual sin salir de su asombro. Los Siete Soles eran hombres y mujeres de aspecto fiero, inflexible y peligroso, pero todos parecían dispuestos a cumplir con la orden de los cielos y emplear toda su sabiduría para satisfacer a Venus, que protegía la visión de estos magos con los mantos de seda que la cubrían para que Júpiter, el Gran Dios, no pudiera detenerlos._

»Pasaron semanas completas alejados de la sociedad, reuniendo oro y piedras preciosas para crear con la magia más poderosa una esfera que sería el símbolo de Cupido en la tierra, la representación física de todo eso que conocemos como amor. Esta reliquia fue especialmente diseñada para ser todo lo que las almas gemelas querían o necesitaban que fuera para hacer su amor prosperar y durar por toda la eternidad.

_Un impresionante despliegue de magia se desató en aquel templo oscuro en donde los hechiceros estaban reunidos y con un toque final de Cupido, fue envuelto en sedas bordadas con hilos de oro y designado al mismo sirviente que había suplicado por un regalo divino para su reina. El hombre la llevó clandestinamente al palacio de la soberana en Alejandría, que observó el paquete con curiosidad y desconfianza antes de descubrir aquel precioso objeto enviado directamente desde los cielos._

»Cleopatra, maravillada con semejante regalo, usó a la esfera grande y dorada con escritos e incrustaciones de joyas como un oráculo que le permitiera ver a Marco Antonio liderar y expandirse mientras su orgullo crecía a la par que su amor, justo como Venus lo deseaba.

»Cuando Marco Antonio Abandonó a Fulvia, su primera esposa y antigua conyugue de Julio César, Cleopatra imaginó ingenuamente que él volvería a Oriente a conquistarlo y permanecer junto a ella, pero apenas un año después de la muerte de la mujer (y muchos decían que fue por soledad y tristeza), Marco Antonio contrajo matrimonio con Octavia, la hermosa e inteligente hermana de Octavio, su contrincante más acérrimo por el poder. Despechada, ocultó el regalo de Cupido en las ruinas de un antiguo templo dedicado a Hathor, la diosa egipcia del amor, la alegría y el canto, para evitar que los sirvientes que siempre la rodeaban observaran cómo Marco Antonio la había humillado de manera voluntaria.

_Cleopatra lucía francamente desconsolada. Su porte decaído sólo se veía acentuado por sus ropajes desali__ñ__ados y su desinterés en el reino creaba aún más estragos en Egipto. En persona, corrió junto a sus más fieles sirvientes a Dendera, dónde se ubicaba el dichoso templo, y se aseguró de que nadie más que ella supiera en donde hallar la esfera que con tanto afán quería esconder._

»No fue hasta que Antonio volvió a buscarla cuando Cleopatra comprendió que el matrimonio con Octavia le había dado un descanso a la guerra para tener más tiempo para planear la conquista de Oriente y, así, permanecer juntos como la pareja más poderosa de la época.

»Sin embargo, la traición a Venus ya había sido hecha y la Pax Deorum (un tratado de Paz entre Dioses y Mortales) había sido irremediablemente quebrantada. La Diosa había atravesado odiseas y violado infinidad de reglas y los Siete Soles habían sacrificado hasta su felicidad para apoyarlos, pero la malcriadez y soberbia de Cleopatra le habían impedido ver la fractura tan grande que había hecho en el corazón de su protectora.

»No era justo, se decía la deidad. Ella había arriesgado mucho para ayudarlos, pero los mortales eran ingratos y egoístas. ¿A quién le importaba todo lo que ella había sacrificado? A nadie. Nadie lo agradecía y definitivamente, todos subestimaban las consecuencias de esos actos de traición. Ella sólo había querido hacer el bien, pero no contó con todos aquellos defectos que caracterizan a los humanos; ellos no se preocupaban por nadie más que no fuera por ellos mismos, querían que todo estuviera de maravilla pero no movían ni un dedo para lograrlo y cuando su ambición no se veía satisfecha, se cegaban como idiotas y arruinaban todo a su paso. Pero eso no se repetiría, no. Las Moiras les habían pronosticado un destino fatal y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, a Venus no le interesaba que se cumpliera; se lo merecían por ingratos. Sin embargo, esa convicción no detuvo las lágrimas de tristeza que con tanto resentimiento derrochó.

_Venus estaba devastada. Lloraba sin ningún consuelo y ni siquiera la renovada unión entre su velada pareja logró aliviarla. Compungidos, ambos observaron durante minutos que parecieron eternos el como la deidad enterraba la cara entre sus manos con los hombros caídos por la impotencia. Poco después, los sobresaltó el hecho de que la mujer alzara el rostro congestionado de forma súbita y clavara sus ojos feroces y llenos de rencor en algún punto frente a ella. Su mirada se veía una determinación aterradora que no causaría sino estragos en la vida de quienes la habían ofendido._

_Ya no tendrían su protección._

»Eventualmente, Cleopatra se arrepintió de desdeñar ese gran obsequio de los dioses y mientras su amor planeaba batallas navales y conquistas emprendedoras, viajó a Dendera y pasó una semana completa sin comer y apenas bebiendo agua en su búsqueda frenética por la Small Di Sphaera. No quedaba rastro alguno ni de ella ni de sus siete creadores. La ayuda que había recibido fue completamente subestimada y la esfera, movida por los deseos de Venus y de su propia desazón, decidió que ya no era necesaria su intervención porque el final designado que se acercaba era inevitable.

»Lo más triste de todo fue que Cleopatra jamás sabría que había sido la culpable de tantas desgracias. Nunca sabría que aquel obsequio no sólo requirió bastante esfuerzo mental y poder mágico, sino un asombroso autocontrol que al final no sirvió de absolutamente nada. La esfera representó una carga para sus creadores y eventualmente, se convirtió en una maldición. Y lo más triste no era sólo que Cleopatra jamás se enteraría de esto, sino que dicha reliquia tendría que cargar con ese remordimiento a sus espaldas.

»Sin embargo, tuvo su escarmiento. Su propia mortificación la cegó y la incapacitó al momento de decidir cómo se enfrentarían a Octavio, que alegaba la más alta traición en contra de Marco Antonio por preferir a una ramera de Oriente por sobre su esplendorosa hermana de Roma, convenciendo así al pueblo de que los intereses de su héroe habían sido irrevocablemente cambiados.

_Las masas estaban turbias y revueltas mientras Octavio observaba el tumulto con evidente satisfacción maligna mientras a muchos kilómetros de distancia, se veía claramente el cómo la relación entre los amantes se deterioraba progresivamente por el miedo justificado a la batalla._

»En el año 31, la flota de Octavio venció a la de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra en la batalla naval de Accio. Sin poder hacerle frente a las consecuencias y por el miedo a su condena cuando invadieran Alejandría, ambos tuvieron un destino trágico. Cuando las tropas enemigas ingresaron a Egipto en el año 30, Marco Antonio y Cleopatra se suicidaron. Preferían morir a vivir sin amor ni gloria.

_Con tristeza, vieron cómo Marco Antonio alzaba una daga y la enterraba en su estómago como si lo mereciera, muriendo por desangre lentamente en una de las tantas escaleras del esplendoroso palacio de Alejandría. No mucho después, Cleopatra metió la mano en una cesta que contenía a una serpiente mortal y la vida se le esfumó paulatinamente a ese hermoso rostro que lucía ya demacrado y triste. Murió sin ninguna expresión en su cara, aceptando su destino como algo inevitable mientras sus sirvientas, fieles y sollozantes, imitaban a su ama sin vacilación y echándose a su lado para acompañarla incluso en la siguiente vida._

_Venus, por su parte, tenía las mejillas encendidas por la rabia y una furiosa mirada en sus ojos, jamás lamentando el destino trágico de aquellos que la traicionaron._

»El vencedor ejecutó también a Cesarión, el hijo de Julio César y Cleopatra y el heredero al trono por ley, y se adueñó del país. Gracias al tesoro egipcio pudo pagar a su ejército y convertirse en el nuevo amo de todo el mundo grecorromano.

»Los Siete Soles, por su parte, debieron esconderse. Mucho se rumoreaba de aquellas intensas muestras de poder que podían ejecutar con facilidad pasmosa y César Augusto, el nombre que adoptó Octavio, los buscó por mucho tiempo con el deseo de aprovechar su potencial. Sin embargo, jamás los encontró; ellos se convirtieron en un secreto a voces, una mentira con muchos trazos de verdad y más aún, en entes alabados y amados cuya leyenda fue decayendo conforme el tiempo pasaba.

»Y es que la gente necesita creer en cosas invisibles, es cierto. Pero de vez en cuando se aprecia algo tangible para depositar toda esperanza. Los Siete Soles fueron esto por decisión propia. La vida no les sonrió nunca por haber fallado en su misión aunque ellos no fueran los responsables, pero Venus quiso culpar a alguien que no fuera así misma. Los mortales tienen la ventaja de que eventualmente mueren. Con la muerte, se van todas las penas de la vida y se halla algún tipo de paz. Los dioses no tienen este consuelo. Los dioses deben vivir eternamente con todos esos remordimientos que se transforman en rencor y en envidia.

»Por eso es más fácil culpar. Es más fácil depositar toda responsabilidad en personas que morirán algún día.

»Los mortales creen en los inmortales, pero estos se encuentran vacíos de propósito la mayoría del tiempo. Venus empleó toda su amargura en culparlos con fervor por no ser lo suficientemente astutos, ni hábiles, ni inteligentes. Los Siete Soles cayeron en desgracia en distintas formas y diferentes niveles y a los más desobedientes les fue peor que al resto. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo malo que pudo ocurrir, ellos fueron aquella cosa tangible en la que creer para el mundo entero por elección. Quizás sus espíritus fueron desvaneciéndose por la tristeza o el despecho, pero la leyenda no moriría. Y no lo hizo. Después de todo, esa fue la única parte de su juramento que no estuvieron dispuestos a romper.

»De Cleopatra y Marco Antonio sólo ha quedado el recuerdo. Su vida fue intensa, pero tan fugaz como un suspiro. Estuvo llena de emociones y experiencias que muchas personas ni siquiera pueden llegar a soñar y que ambos, cegados por su egoísmo, no supieron apreciar. Tarde se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo es tan breve que no importa cuántos terrenos conquistes y cuantas batallas libres, eso no importará en lo absoluto una vez que te encuentres en las puertas del inframundo. Su existencia ahora no es más que un trazo de historia contada a media voz para aquellos que quieren escuchar y su amor apenas es relevante cuando cualquiera se refiere a estos amantes condenados a la desgracia.

»El único testigo real de lo sucedido fue aquella curiosa reliquia que fue creada con el propósito más hermoso de todos: el amor. Ella, oculta en las entrañas de Egipto, siempre esperará pacientemente a que otro par de almas solitarias deba cumplir con su destino y con algo de suerte, tal vez lo logre.

»Quizás con algo de suerte, pueda enmendar todo lo que se originó a su alrededor. Tal vez algún día aliviará su culpa y pueda cumplir con su deber en paz.

...

Las imágenes desaparecieron en su totalidad y fueron reemplazadas por una densa oscuridad. Un extraño sentimiento de somnolencia se apoderó de los cuerpos de los oyentes hasta que, a su alrededor, comenzaron a remover la tierra. Cual fuera el punto de vista desde el que observaban todo, analizaron por un momento si valía la pena salir de su entierro para ayudar a alguien más, pero cuando esa persona rozó su superficie dorada, los invadió un sentimiento de expectación vigorizante e insólita.

Era completamente increíble que volviera a encontrarse con él.

Un solitario rayo de sol iluminó parcialmente la penumbra y por la rendija de luz, contemplaron unas manos que habían dejado de ser cadenciosas para volverse ansiosas y entusiasmadas por su descubrimiento. Una vez desapareció la oscuridad, se detuvieron a observar desde su perspectiva un poco distorsionada al hombre afortunado que necesitaría su ayuda.

El Scorpius del recuerdo suspiró pesadamente y extrajo a la reliquia de su lugar de reposo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la incertidumbre. Aún arrodillado, se quitó el guante de piel de dragón de su mano derecha y limpió el sudor de la frente con un resoplido de cansancio. Cerró los ojos un momento por el sol que abrasaba el lugar y con aparente incomodidad, alzó una rodilla de la tierra para apoyar allí una de sus manos; estaba bronceado, sucio y su cabello estaba lleno de polvo, pero eso no evitó que sonriera socarronamente al notar que su descubrimiento parecía ser algo de suma importancia por los materiales con los que había sido hecho.

Entonces, posó su mano desnuda sobre la reliquia sin siquiera ser muy consciente de ello y la esfera aprovechó el fugaz contacto para otear aquella carga pasada de la que él no tenía consciencia y sintió su vacío interior como propio. Quizás no era un importante soberano, pero era un mago cuya alma había pasado por demasiados infortunios tanto en vidas pasadas como en la presente y su apellido era lo suficientemente famoso como para que guiado por los motivos correctos, marcara una diferencia en aquella comunidad extravagante en la que vivía; él necesitaba su apoyo y ella, la esfera, lo ayudaría a encontrar a aquella otra alma apagada y entristecida para que ambos fueran dichosos por siempre.

Era perfecto que volviera a encontrarse con él en esas circunstancias, en realidad.

Además, este era un mundo nuevo y tal vez las cosas sí que podrían ser diferentes.

_Buenos días, Scorpius Malfoy. Será un placer estar a tus servicios._

Lo último que vieron antes de salir del trance fue al rubio con los ojos desorbitados por el sobresalto y alejándose precipitadamente de la reliquia, que titiló por primera vez en siglos con alegría, sintiéndose jubilosa de poder ser de utilidad una vez más.

»Con algo de suerte, esta vez sí habría un final feliz.

* * *

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y parpadeó unos segundos para enfocar la vista. Contrariada y algo perpleja, se encontró a sí misma acostada en el suelo en una posición altamente improbable e imaginó que en algún punto de esa retrospectiva, su cuerpo había caído con brusquedad.

Se sentó a la par que sus pupilas se adaptaban a la luz y junto a ella, Scorpius la imitó cogiéndose sus adoloridas costillas antes de contemplarla impertérrito, quizás esperando a que fuera ella quien hiciera el primer movimiento. Y es que luego de semejante experiencia, no le sorprendería que saliera corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Pero Rose no se movió; ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Sólo se quedó allí, con los hombros caídos, sus ojos azules vidriosos y desenfocados y sus manos poseídas por un temblor incontrolable. Segundos después, se sorprendió cuando una solitaria lágrima descendió perezosamente desde la comisura del párpado hasta el mentón.

Rose estaba llorando.

–Rose... –susurró cautelosamente y ella sacudió la cabeza como si ese simple gesto requiriera demasiada energía y ella estuviera muy agotada.

–Dame un minuto –musitó con la voz ahogada y finalizando con un pequeño sollozo que fue imposible de reprimir.

Cerró los ojos y los frotó con ahínco, intentando deshacerse de esa tristeza que embargaba cada rincón de su mente sin piedad y de aquellas lágrimas saladas que le escocían la herida de la mejilla. Lo que acababa de presenciar había sido... devastador. No habría otra palabra para describirlo.

El amor, el despecho, los malos entendidos, la intriga, la muerte... no sabía si era que aquella conversación con su subconsciente la había dejado en extremo sensible o si simplemente esa historia sí que valía sus lágrimas.

Y no solo eso, no. Esa visión compartida le había dado una nueva y aterradora luz a los hechos.

_Ahora comprenden._

Alzó la vista cuando el brillo llamó su atención y miró las palabras durante largos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Claro que comprendía. La cosa era el cómo tomar esa nueva información.

Si había entendido todo bien, Scorpius y ella eran...

Merlín, era imposible.

–¿Por qué no decirlo la primera vez que lo preguntamos? –musitó Scorpius incorporándose y decidiendo acertadamente mantener una distancia prudente de Rose, dándole algo de espacio.

Unos segundos después, Rose lo imitó con pesadez y se abrazó a sí misma, ahora aún más abrumada que antes.

_No es tan simple. Si hubiera confesado, no habrían seguido acudiendo presos del desconcierto y de las ansias de respuestas. Tú simplemente olvidarías todo esto porque te hubiera sonado muy ridículo y Rose, luego de una importante y probablemente fulminante crisis nerviosa, enterraría ese abrumador conocimiento para no pensar en ello nunca más._

¿Para qué negarlo? La esfera tenía razón.

Ella hubiese desestimado aquello que la vinculaba con Malfoy y probablemente lo hubiera olvidado con una facilidad pasmosa luego de, efectivamente, sufrir algo parecido a un infarto.

_No estaban listos._

–¿Y ahora lo estamos? –inquirió Rose con la mirada nublada y el porte alicaído, quitándole las palabras a Scorpius de la boca.

_Sí. He cumplido mi objetivo. Finalmente, los he ayudado a encontrarse._

Y repentinamente, esa frase tuvo todo el sentido del mundo.

Ya lo habían sabido; la esfera había sido quien los había acercado cada vez más, quién había logrado que ellos se trataran con frecuencia y que lentamente, forjaran una extraña amistad que desembocó en... bueno, en algo _semejante_ al amor.

_Me necesitaban. Han sido vidas completas buscándose; tenía que intervenir. Cuando Scorpius me encontró, supe que era el candidato perfecto en el momento perfecto. Mi sue__ñ__o, que duró más de dos mil a__ñ__os, finalmente acabó y pude cumplir con el siguiente objetivo. Son buenas personas y a su manera, tienen buenos sentimientos; sabía que jamás tendrían un final tan trágico como el de sus antecesores. Sin embargo, sin mi intervención nunca hubieran podido encontrarse._

Rose leyó las palabras una y otra vez hasta que desaparecieron, frunciendo el ceño de forma pensativa.

¿Vidas completas buscándose? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Pero tenía que tener un significado; siempre lo tenía.

–¿Por qué nosotros? –preguntó Scorpius sacándola de su ensimismamiento y la esfera titiló alegremente durante un par de segundos.

_Creo que ya lo sabes._

Miró a Scorpius por primera vez desde que tuvieron la visión a tiempo para verlo asentir mientras fruncía los labios.

–Siete soles, ¿eh?

_Exacto._

–¿Qué? ¿Qué sabe él que yo no?

_Te respondería encantado si los aurores que cuidan la sala circular no estuvieran apunto de despertar. Deben llevarme a un lugar donde pueda descansar. Allí les diré todo lo que necesiten saber, pero tenemos que salir de aquí._

–Pero yo...

_No me fallen._

Argh, jodida esfera misteriosa con sus tontos enigmas sin resolver.

Ella _quería_ saber. Necesitaba hacerlo porque sospechaba que era algo importantísimo y era injusto que Malfoy supiera y ella no.

Sin embargo, ya nada podía hacer. Toda esa experiencia le había enseñado que la reliquia no revelaba nada hasta ver satisfecha sus propias necesidades.

–¿A dónde la llevaremos? –preguntó al aire y escuchó a Scorpius resoplar.

–Conozco el lugar perfecto, pero no te aseguro que volveremos totalmente inmunes a la ley –dijo frotándose la nuca y cerrando los ojos un momento, luciendo agotado. Ella misma se sentía a punto de desfallecer.

–Pues confío en ti –aseguró sin mirarlo, ocupada escaneando la habitación por alguna salida.

La habitación era considerablemente más pequeña que las demás que habían visitado ese día y la única luz disponible era la que emitía la reliquia. Miró a Albus en la misma esquina en donde se había sentado durmiendo plácidamente y se mordió el labio antes de acercarse a él y sacudirlo levemente. Él abrió los ojos con un respingo asustado y la miró con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas abiertos de par en par.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Están bien? ¿Nos atraparon? ¿Se murieron?

–Siempre tan optimista... –bufó Rose y Albus refunfuñó algo parecido a "Mira quién vino a hablar..."–. Es hora de irnos.

–¿Ya? Joder... ni siquiera sé cuándo me dormí. Sólo sé que se desmayaron y yo no podía hacer nada –se agitó el cabello con frustración antes de levantarse y soltar un quejido de dolor–. Supongo que ya saben todo lo que vinieron a preguntar, ¿no?

–No exactamente... pero si no nos apresuramos, nos atraparán.

Cuando se aseguró de que Albus estuviera completamente de pie, volvió a observar la habitación y vio que, detrás del podio donde reposaba a esfera, aparecía una pequeña puerta que imaginaba que era cortesía de la reliquia. Con una mirada, le indicó a Scorpius que se ocupara de tomar la esfera y esperó junto a la puerta pacientemente a que él conjurara un envoltorio de papel marrón y rodeara con eso a la _Small Di Sphaera_ con mucho cuidado de no dejarla caer.

Debía pesar unos cincuenta kilos, pero a su tacto debía ser ligera porque no parecía tener ningún problema al sostenerla.

Cuando llegó junto a ella, Rose los miró a ambos brevemente antes de sacar de su bolso la capa invisible y se extendérsela a Albus, que la miró entre incrédulo y ofendido.

–No usaré eso. Si nos atrapan, que sea a los tres.

–Podrías perder tu trabajo, Al –él desvió la mirada con evidente ofuscación y Rose lo forzó a que tomara la capa entre sus manos–. Es muy probable que nos descubran; si lo hacen, necesitaremos a alguien que nos ayude desde afuera, que pueda interceder por nosotros. Scorpius ya es sospechoso y él y yo estamos juntos en esto desde el principio... con más razón necesitaremos que te salves. Además, aún tienes una costilla rota; la poción que te administré como sedante no durará mucho más tiempo y necesitas reposo. Apenas salgas de aquí, busca a Connie... ella debe estar esperando en su casa junto a Dominique a que lleguemos para curarnos lo mejor que pueda.

Observó a Rose con una mueca antes de cubrirse con reticencia, aceptando que ése era el mejor plan. Rose se giró a Scorpius y le sonrió quedamente.

–Bien... no sabemos a dónde nos guiará la puerta, pero debemos ser rápidos. Ten la varita preparada. ¿A dónde llevaremos la esfera?

–Durante mi viaje, visité una caída de agua llamada Cascada Hopetoun. Detrás del agua hay un par de cuevas que podrían servir de perfecto escondite.

–No insinuarás que vamos a ir a Australia, ¿cierto? –él le sonrió ladinamente y Rose resopló–. Siempre complicando las cosas...

–Pues tú estás aquí para hacerlo más simple, ¿no?

En momentos como ese, lo odiaba.

–De hecho, sí –afirmó mirándolo con los ojos entornados–. Nos apareceremos en... en un callejón lateral a una joyería que queda cerca de mi hogar... –continuó recordando el sitio en donde había comprado la esfera musical–. No podremos ir más lejos desde allí porque en esa zona está prohibida la aparición y podrían rastrearnos, así que el resto lo recorreremos a pie.

–¿Por qué no nos aparecemos desde acá? –intervino Albus tímidamente y Rose contuvo un gruñido.

–Porque a éstas alturas ya deben saber lo que hicimos y deben tener las alarmas internas activadas en contra de cualquier intento de fuga –los engranajes de su cerebro se movían con frenetismo mientras analizaba todos los pros y los contras de la situación. Ignorando el suspiro de Albus, continuó como si no hubiera existido ninguna interrupción–. El perímetro de aparición más cercano está a unas tres cuadras del callejón... desde allí iremos al Bosque de Dean y eso nos dará tiempo para crear el traslador.

–Pero si te ven, supondrán que nos apareceremos allí –comentó Scorpius y Rose suspiró.

–Exacto, eso sólo ocurrirá si me ven –mientras hablaba, agitó la varita para teñirse el cabello de negro, soltó su arruinada coleta para cubrirse la mejilla herida y cambió el color de su deplorable vestido a uno más vivo y nada relacionable con el antiguo rosa pálido–. Eso debe ser suficiente. Eres el único sospechoso, así que servirá que te reconozcan a ti. Primero te buscarán en Malfoy Cottage y con mucha suerte, se quedarán sin pistas cuando no te encuentren allí. Andando.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y observó el lugar al que estaban entrando con cautela. Naturalmente, todo estaba oscuro y no llegaba a ver más allá que unas pocas puertas con carteles sobre ellas. De reojo observó como la salida tras ella se esfumaba y suspiró, intentando controlar sus nervios y dejándose dominar por esa sobrecarga de adrenalina que le infundía valor.

–Estamos en el tercer piso, en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas –susurró Albus y Rose sintió cómo la empujaba por la espalda para guiarla a las escaleras–. La esfera escogió bien... es el lugar más cercano al Atrio en dónde no podrían encontrarnos.

Avanzaron hasta las escaleras y en el camino de ascenso, Rose se atusó la melena y Scorpius colocó la esfera bajo el brazo derecho para tener la mano izquierda libre para conjurar algo de agua y limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro. Aprovechando la idea, Rose hizo lo propio y removió todo el sucio en su cara con un pañuelo húmedo y se apresuró a manosear el suave cabello de Scorpius para ocultar ese feo corte en la ceja y de paso, hacerlo ver como una persona decente.

Cosa que se tornaba muy difícil puesto que Malfoy apenas encajaba en esa categoría porque era un idiota, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo considerando el hecho de que sus ropajes aún estaban empapados y algo mugrosos por el primer obstáculo.

Cuando ya llegaban al atrio, tenían un aspecto muchísimo más presentable que antaño. Rose sacó su abrigo del bolso para cubrirse el estropeado vestido y le extendió a Malfoy la capa de Albus que aún guardaba para que la imitara. Le hizo entonces un gesto a su primo y éste tomó el paquete que aún contenía la esfera y la cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad. Sería mucho más fácil pasar desapercibidos si no cargaban un empaque esférico en sus manos.

–Bien, er... –meditó lo que haría a continuación y rodó los ojos mentalmente; no había tiempo de cuestionarse nada. Vacilante, tomó el brazo derecho de Scorpius y lo colocó sobre sus hombros cuidándose de cubrir con su cabello esa fea herida cerca del cuello del hombre antes de pegarse a él como si fueran una pareja enamorada. Bueno... _técnicamente_ lo eran, pero eso no venía al caso–. Albus, llévate mi bolso. Scorpius, actúa natural.

Primero, lució algo sorprendido y ligeramente satisfecho, pero captó al instante la imagen que Rose quería proyectar y asintió antes de adelantarse y abrir la puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras de El Atrio.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo por el largo pasillo de las chimeneas con mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y de no evidenciar su tensión. Cuando ya divisaban a la gran estatua que marcaba el centro del vestíbulo, Rose contuvo un gemido.

Había por lo menos veinte aurores junto a Harry, Hermione, Steve y el Ministro discutiendo ferozmente con los mismos chicos que derrotaron justo antes de entrar al primer obstáculo.

–¿Quien fue, Roberts? –exclamó el Ministro con el rostro congestionado de ira. El joven se encogió y miró a su compañero con miedo.

–¡No lo sabemos, señor! La única pista que tenemos de que intentaron rebasar las defensas ha sido que quienes debían reemplazarnos en la vigía nos despertaron tres horas después y no teníamos ni puta idea de lo que había pasado –el chico parecía bastante mortificado y aturdido y Rose lamentó brevemente haber usado un hechizo tan contundente para noquearlo.

–Roberts, tú y tu compañero quedan suspendidos del rango de auror por tiempo indefinido y serán castigados por su incompeten...

–Harry, no seas idiota –intervino Hermione luego de rodar los ojos–. Es obvio que los desmemoriaron y no puedes hacer ningún alboroto porque aún hay invitados en el salón de fiestas. Tenemos que ir a la sala y comprobar que, efectivamente, se han llevado la...

–Patrañas –farfulló Steve por lo bajo y su madre lo fulminó con la mirada por interrumpirla.

–Hermione, no hay tiempo –dijo Harry gravemente y Hermione bufó–. Pero tienes razón... si tuviéramos la oportunidad, podríamos deshacer el encantamiento y ellos podrían decirnos quienes...

–¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –gritó un auror en su dirección y Scorpius sintió el cuerpo de Rose ponerse rígido contra él de forma inmediata–. No tienen permiso para estar en esta zona; se ha habilitado otra salida para los invitados de la fiesta.

–Er... disculpen –Rose empleó tres tonos de voz más graves para no ser identificada por madre, su tío o el propio James Potter, que los veía con sospecha. En un gesto de estudiada despreocupación, acomodó un mechón de cabello sobre su pómulo lastimado y carraspeó para camuflar su pausa–. Estábamos en el baño y...

–¿En el baño? –Rose contuvo un suspiro mientras todos los ojos del lugar se posaban sobre ellos con incredulidad para fijarse mejor en su aspecto desaliñado y acalorado. Y es que, bueno... no había muchas cosas que una pareja joven pudieran hacer juntos en un baño a las dos y media de la mañana.

–Sí, er... –no tuvo que fingir su sonrojo y mucho menos su vergüenza–. Él me ayudaba a... a...

Miró a Scorpius suplicante y lo encontró con un gesto falsamente relajado y complacido. Él imitó la vacilación de Rose antes de añadir con firmeza:

–La ayudaba a limpiarse algo de vino que le cayó sobre el vestido –Albus, casi escuchando los pensamientos de Rose, deslizó la varita a través de su abrigo y ella por poco se muere de agradecimiento antes de soltar los botones suficientes como para dejar ver una mancha borrosa sobre su túnica color azul turquesa sin que se notara el estropajo de tela que era el resto de su vestido.

–Er... –Harry lucía visiblemente incómodo por la situación–. Sigan caminando.

Sin darles tiempo a que notaran que, de hecho, cualquiera podía limpiar la mancha con magia, ambos asintieron y se deslizaron silenciosamente bajo la mirada casi ofendida de Hermione y la picarona del resto de los aurores.

Dios mío, estaba tan nerviosa que se _moriría_ en cualquier momento, estaba segura. Scorpius apretaba su hombro con fuerza y la acercaba a él como si supiera exactamente en el estado en el que se encontraba pero lejos de ser reconfortante, su contacto la hacía sentir más inquieta y turbada.

Quizás esa era la razón por la cual jamás había aceptado incursionar en el bosque prohibido con James, Dominique o Fred y por la que nunca había querido ceder a los ruegos de Lysander de enrollarse en un aula vacía en sus rondas de prefecto. Y es que, bueno... ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, querría entrar _voluntariamente_ a un lugar como El Bosque Prohibido? Es decir, estaba _prohibido_ por alguna razón, ¿no? Por otra parte, ¿Quién arriesgaría un título de prefecta sólo para satisfacer irrelevantes deseos carnales?

Nadie que estuviera cuerdo.

Lo cual era un alivio, a decir verdad. Tenía meses pensando que ella estaba desquiciada cuando, en realidad, había sido brutalmente engañada.

Ella no estaba demente. Todos los demás estaban locos.

Aunque, considerando los hechos recientes, seguro se contagió de aquella locura. ¿Por qué había aceptado _allanar_ el Ministerio para _robar_ una esfera?

Merlín, ella no estaba hecha para sentir adrenalina; tenía un corazón muy frágil y vulnerable. Seguía estando de los nervios, sus manos sudaban, su respiración era errática y tenía que esforzarse para no evidenciar su temblor corporal, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba punto de sufrir un infarto porque no podía ser normal que su corazón latiera el doble de rápido por el inminente peligro a ser descubiertos y porque, vale... porque Scorpius estaba muy cerca de ella.

Suspiró; a veces, simplemente le gustaría dejar de pensar. O de _existir_.

Cuando ya casi alcanzaban la salida, ambos apresuraron el paso y desenvainaron las varitas por pura precaución, cuidándose de no mostrarlas a los aurores tras ellos.

–¿Ese no era Scorpius Malfoy? –preguntó el _oportuno_ de James sonando molesto. Rose imaginaba que era porque lo acababa de ver salir de un baño con una chica que no era Dominique, su supuesta pareja de la noche.

Sin embargo, el efecto fue muy opuesto a la indignación general que esperaba su primo. Guiada por un impulso malévolo del infierno, Rose se giró y fulminó a James con la mirada por haberla cagado cuando habían estado tan cerca de zafarse y arrepintiéndose al instante cuando él estrechó los ojos y la miró con suspicacia.

Casi veintitrés años mirándolo con reprobación habían logrado que ya reconociera en ella ese gesto tan característico.

Joderjoder_joder._

Los murmullos de sospecha fueron creciendo a la par de la velocidad de sus piernas mientras descendían las largas escaleras de entrada y, entonces, alguien exclamó:

–¡Deténganse! –por supuesto que ninguno le hizo caso.

–¡Corre! –chilló Rose y Scorpius deshizo su agarre sobre ella para cogerla del antebrazo y echarse a correr llevándola casi a rastras porque los tacones (que seguían milagrosamente intactos) y el dolor físico impedían que ganara algo de velocidad. Enseguida, una multitud de pasos se escucharon tras ellos y Rose gimió cuando sintió que el efecto de la poción que aliviaba el dolor ya pasaba y su muñeca comenzaba a punzarle al no estar correctamente alineada con los huesos del brazo.

Malfoy no debía estar en mejores condiciones; jadeaba y se sostenía las costillas con firmeza mientras se esforzaba por no detener su avance precipitado.

–Potter... –siseó él en voz tan baja como pudo. Después de un sospechoso minuto, Albus lanzó el paquete por debajo de la capa y Scorpius lo atrapó al vuelo, aun corriendo.

–¡Tiene la esfera! ¡Tiene la esfera! –gritó alguien tras ellos y apenas tocaron el suelo que ya no pertenecía al Ministerio, Rose no esperó a que los atraparan.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, arrastrando a Scorpius junto a ella.

...

Aterrizaron con tanta fuerza que a Rose se le doblaron las rodillas y Scorpius tuvo que ayudarla a que dejara de tambalearse. La miró esperando a que le dijera hacia dónde correr y Rose conjuró una coleta para atarse el cabello y se deshizo del abrigo, invitando a Scorpius a que hiciera lo mismo para ser más aerodinámicos.

–Joder, joder, joder... –farfullaba histéricamente mientras Scorpius tomaba las capas y las arrojaba a un basurero cercano.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

–James me reconoció, Scorpius... el jodido James me reconoció –dijo a punto de echarse a llorar del desespero y él resopló mientras volvía a coger el paquete que había dejado sobre el suelo mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

La tomó de la mano y la haló hasta la calle principal, que estaba asombrosamente llena de gente a pesar de la hora. La miró un segundo mientras Rose trataba de relajarse y al lograrlo, fue ella quién lo arrastró hacia la dirección correcta.

Corrieron por la calle con las manos aún entrelazadas y cuando ya llevaban la mitad del camino, no dejaron que el sofoco, la falta de respiración, el dolor y esa molesta punzada en el costado los detuviera. Las pantorrillas ardían por el esfuerzo y el corazón galopaba frenético al mismo ritmo que sus piernas.

–¡Rose! –exclamó Scorpius sin aliento y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo sin dejar de trotar. Palideció cuando vio que una horda de aurores liderados por James se aparecía frente al edificio en dónde vivía.

–Maldición... no falta mucho – dijo instándolo a que no se detuviera. Ya podía divisar el teatro en remodelación junto al cual estaba el callejón en el que podían desaparecerse a gusto. Giró la cabeza una vez más para ver en la lejanía como la mitad del grupo de aurores entraba al edificio por la fuerza y la otra se dividía para correr en ambos sentidos de la calle.

Se llevó la mano con la muñeca lastimada que sostenía la varita al costado, tratando de hacer desaparecer ese dolor infernal que quería obligarla a detenerse. Scorpius la miró brevemente con preocupación y Rose forzó una sonrisa muy leve para calmarlo.

–¡Ahí van! ¡Hey! –gritó alguien a varios metros de distancia y ninguno de los dos se giró para comprobar que ya los perseguían–. ¡Deténganse!

Sin importarles que la calle estuviera llena de muggles que seguían de juerga, una lluvia de hechizos se precipitó en su dirección y lograron esquivarlas con mucha dificultad, volviéndose de cuando en cuando para lanzar un par de maleficios que les dieran algo de tiempo.

Faltaba muy poco. Sólo un par de metros y ya entrarían al dichoso...

–¡Mierda! –exclamó cuando su carrera se detuvo súbitamente, casi impulsándola hacia adelante. Scorpius también se detuvo y la miró con desconcierto.

–Rose, nos alcanzan... –dijo halándola de la mano con más fuerza, pero ella estaba atrapada. El jodido tacón que tan bien se había portado con sus pies esa noche se acababa de atorar en una rendija del suelo. Scorpius siguió la dirección de su mirada y maldijo mientras la jalaba con más insistencia.

–Maldita sea –gimió Rose intentando zafarse, pero fue prácticamente imposible. El tacón cedió apenas un par de milímetros, pero no era suficiente. Estaba atorada.

–Ahí vienen –dijo Scorpius un poco fuera de sí jalándola con tanta fuerza que no sólo le hacía daño, sino que su pierna y su brazo comenzaban a acalambrarse. Finalmente, soltó un bufido de impaciencia y se arrodilló frente a ella, hizo a un lado el paquete y tomó firmemente su tobillo.

Con un par de movimientos llenos de maestría, la liberó del tacón y repitió el proceso con el otro pie.

Si no estuvieran en esa situación, Rose hubiera encontrado el gesto absurdamente romántico. Pero él no le dio tiempo de pensar en las semejanzas con aquel cuento de hadas muggle, porque se levantó con la esfera bajo el brazo, volvió a tomarla de la mano y la arrastró un poco más hasta que sólo faltaban centímetros para llegar al anhelado callejón.

Cuando ya dan la vuelta en la esquina y Rose ya se estaba esforzando en recordar aquellos árboles que rodeaban el campamento que hacía con sus abuelos junto a Hugo, sintió una pesada mano en su hombro y una varita afincándose en su costado.

Al percatarse de su repentina inmovilización, Scorpius se detuvo en seco y se giró lentamente mientras Rose vio su rostro palidecer a una velocidad impresionante al observar la varita contra su costado y al grandulón que la sostenía con saña.

Los habían atrapado.

Todo, _todo_ el jodido esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Maldita, _maldita_ sea.

Intentó decirle con la mirada que se marchara, que fuera a un lugar seguro y que no se dejara coger por los aurores tras ellos. Que ella tenía una infinidad de posibilidades para zafarse de ese lío y que él no, que él sería directamente culpado y enviado a Azcaban sin juicio por allanamiento y robo.

Pero su rostro inmutable no varió ni un ápice mientras soltaba su mano y desenvolvía la preciada reliquia cubierta por aquel horrible papel marrón, en ningún momento apartando la mirada de ella.

Quiso gritarle que era un horroroso momento para hacerse el caballero y no abandonarla, pero él parecía muy determinado a no dejar que le hicieran daño. Para él, era evidente que si hacía algún movimiento en falso, Rose saldría herida.

Se acercó a ella y extendió con ambos brazos la esfera, que ya no brillaba.

La esfera no estaba brillando.

Probablemente no era nada tan grave, pero quizás…

Tal vez sabía que le habían fallado.

Pasmada y compungida, no notó que alguien tras ella hizo levitar la reliquia a unos tres metros por sobre sus cabezas por temor a ser repelidos y los muggles a su alrededor permanecían pasmados, observándolos con infinito asombro y mucho miedo por ese despliegue tan público de magia.

Se dio la vuelta para ver la esfera una vez más con algo de añoranza y vio con sorpresa que había, al menos, unos 20 aurores apuntándolos sin vacilar mientras otra docena acorralaba a las personas no-mágicas en esa avenida para borrarles la memoria. Con delicadeza, se deshizo de la mole que la sujetaba y se pegó al costado de Scorpius, expectante. Enseguida, el Ministro se apareció frente a ellos, seguramente llamado por algún auror, y sonrió triunfante.

–Como comprenderán, no podemos dejar que se retiren –dijo con voz profunda y Rose entrecerró los ojos con furia contenida. A penas unas horas atrás, ese mismo hombre no dejaba de adularla por su sobresaliente ascendencia y ahora la trataba como a una criminal. Hipócrita–. Todo lo contrario. Han atentado contra la paz del mundo mágico hurtando un presunto objeto de magia negra que está bajo la jurisdicción del Ministerio de Magia y, además, han intentado escapar logrando que todos fuéramos expuestos al ojo muggle –todos los aurores tras David Vance los observaban con reproche, en especial James Potter. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada–. Al ser los únicos que han podido tener contacto directo con la esfera sin ser repelidos, son sospechosos de manipular artes oscuras sin nuestro consentimiento y serán llevados al Ministerio para un interrogatorio. Así que, si _gustan_ acompañarnos, nos desapareceremos en la siguiente esquina –finalizó con una sonrisa tirante, implicando que les gustara o no, _tendrían_ que seguirlos.

El ejército de aurores los rodeó y Rose intercambió una rápida mirada con Scorpius, creyendo ver algo de pena en sus ojos. Pensó acertadamente que él se estaba culpando por lo que había pasado, pero Rose deslizó su brazo para entrelazarlo con el de él y le sonrió cálidamente, inspirándole algo de confianza.

Sea lo que sea que fueran a hacerles, era mejor si lo superaban juntos.

Y es que, joder, ya habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos que esto no sería sino la siguiente aventura.

* * *

_Sí, hemos llegado al final :)_

_Creo que lo más notorio de este capítulo ha sido que hemos llegado al prólogo. Probablemente comparten mis sentimientos encontrados ante esto, pero creo que ahora, POR FIN, aquel capítulo que lo inició todo ha cobrado sentido._

_Recuerdo que aquellas cuatro/cinco chicas que me escribieron por primera vez insistían en que morían por saber cómo esta pareja llegaba a esa situación tan extraña. Pues bien, han sido una serie de sucesos que se desarrollaron a través de 31 capítulos (sin contar los que están divididos en dos) y que realmente espero que haya valido la pena su paciencia :)_

_Pasando a terrenos menos sentimentales y nostálgicos, hemos vuelto a encontrarnos de lleno con la esfera. Además, muchas, muchísimas preguntas ha sido respondidas y sin embargo, aún faltan algunas que espero que sean tan amables de decirme porque me gusta muchísimo leer su opinión y claro… el propósito egoísta está en que si aún hay algún cabo suelto en lo que escribí, podría darle cabida a sus interrogantes justo como hice en el capítulo de las cartas de Scorpius._

_Oh, y como estoy aquí el día de hoy, es obvio que decidí apegarme al plan original y omitir aquello que Scorpius vio en su subconsciente. Les explicaré: La historia sí está escrita en su totalidad, es cierto. Aún hay algunos espacios de improvisación (como ahora, que les pregunto qué dudas les quedaron para añadir las respuestas a lo que ya tengo escrito), eso también es verdad. El tema con la prueba de Scorpius es muy sencillo; cuando acabé con la de Rose, no tuve ni idea de cómo seguir. Es decir, esta chica es un personaje con el que he estado trabajando durante 31 capítulos y ella es como un libro abierto para mí. Me es infinitamente fácil escribirla y comprenderla y, vale… psicoanalizarla. Creo que no imaginé hasta qué punto llevaría eso de que "Si quiero que él sea un misterio para ella, debe serlo para mí también", porque él sigue siendo un completo enigma. Además, es un hombre y no es un secreto que piensan de forma completamente distinta a cualquier mujer. Y, er… soy mujer xD_

_Por supuesto que eso no era excusa, así que en mi computadora hay dos borradores que planeaba combinar de lo que sería el subconsciente de Scorpius, pero en su momento deseché la idea porque quería que se mantuviera siempre desde la perspectiva de Rose. Una de las cosas que la hace tan identificable es que es muy extraño cuando vemos otros puntos de vista en esta historia. No quería que eso se perdiera._

_Por eso, a pesar de lamentar no poder complacer a la gran mayoría, decidí ser fiel a mí misma y a la idea original de todo esto. Algunas de ustedes me ayudaron a recordar esto, así que lo agradezco. Ahora me toca sentarme a analizar lo que resta de historia a ver si puedo darle cabida a aunque sea un vistazo de lo que fue la prueba de este hombre, pero no prometo nada porque ya muchas de ustedes tienen sus propias teorías acerca de lo que él pudo haber visto en esa prueba y vamos… la vida no es interesante sin un poco de misterio. En este caso, Scorpius es el enigma. Y me gusta pensar que aún después de que todo termine, ustedes siempre se preguntarán qué rayos fue lo que le sucedió a este hombre en esa prueba._

_Con respecto al capítulo pasado y ya para acabar, sólo me queda decirles que no esperaba que les sirviera para otra cosa que no fuera entretenimiento sabatino, pero si logré llevarlas a un diminuto viaje interno de autodescubrimiento… creo que hice bien mi trabajo. No fue tan fácil de escribir por esas mismas razones que detallaron que no lo hizo tan fácil de leer… pero si las ayudó a replantearse muchas cosas antes impensables, entonces me sentiré bastante realizada al acabar la historia :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_P.D: Y quitándole seriedad a esta nota de autora, ha llegado el posdata. Antes de que nadie me lo reproche… ¡Sí era posible que los tacones sobrevivieran! En la primera prueba, Rose estuvo arrastrándose por el suelo o nadando. En la segunda, estuvo suspendida en el aire y aprisionada en contra de una pared. En la tercera, estaba inconsciente! ¿Tuvo que usar sus pies entaconados para algo? No xD Así que no hay nada que discutir y sí es muy posible y yo tengo razón y ustedes no. Fin (xD)._


	35. Atrapados

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary: **Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Oh, por Dios. Finalmente sucedió, chicas. ¡Sucedió! ¡He respondido a todos los reviews del capítulo anterior e incluso algunos de los que debía del 33! Les sonará tonto, pero me siento realizada xD De alguna manera se los debía porque son las mejores. Muchas gracias a: __**Ishbel, Sashabeth, Adarae, C.M.M.A, Lali Weasley, Diluz, Kirisuke, MayLiz Potter de Weasley **__(Yo tampoco puedo creer que nos acerquemos al final… ¡Y pensar en cuando ideé la metáfora del pájaro que te caga! xD Y pues… ya saber cómo llegan a esa disparatada escena del prólogo :/ Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo a pesar de la bocota de James y espero que disfrutes este!)__**, wednesday mellark, Annie Thompson, Hermy Evans Black, FYA **__(Pues sí… a final de cuentas, creo que has entendido a qué se refería Rose cuando decía que la había cagado el pájaro xD Y bueno, James definitivamente no es la persona más considerada del planeta. A Ron le dará un ataque, eso seguro. Detrás de él caerá Hermione y después Harry… la cosa no está fácil! Yo tengo una idea ligeramente diferente a tu teoría de azkaban y los artículos porque, bueno… eso sería lo más predecible. Y siempre trato que no sea así. Por eso creo que te sorprenderás :D Albus,c on todo lo atravesado que siempre es, seguro hayará la forma de ayudar a la pareja si no lo hizo ya… En fin, espero que te guste mucho el capítulo. Saludos! PD: Yo tampoco :/)__**, Maya Allen, Diane Potter, Erika Dee, Leprechaun07, Brianda **__(Yo tampoco puedo creer que nos acerquemos al final xD Pero es cierto y bueno, estoy sensible al respecto así que no hablaré más! Por otra parte, una está tan acostumbrada al dramatismo de Rose que se echa de menos cuando no está. Pero ha vuelto afortunadamente xD Besos!)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, luna712 **__(Hola! Me alegra que tu curiosidad esté satisfecha en cuanto al prólogo y espero que te agrade este capítulo :D Hasta la próxima!)__**, Lucy **__(Jajajaja Yo estaré misteriosa, pero tú andas de lo más suspicaz! Lo de la duda de si publicar la prueba de Scorpius o no… no fue un chiste, pero al final decidí que no para apegarme a la idea original :) Y más quisiera yo tener cabeza para escribir otra historia de este talante, pero no tengo tanta creatividad xD Y por fin llegamos al dichoso prólogo rodeado de tanta expectativa y ahora falta saber cómo saldrán de tanto embrollo. En cuanto a tu duda, Rose entra en crisis con tanta frecuencia que quizás haya aprendido a manejarlas xD No sé si omitir la parte de la carcelera que se aprovecha de Scorpius (jajajajajaja), pero sí diré que ellos saldrán de esta de la forma menos esperada. Albus es un amor, es cierto… pero a James no puedo defenderlo. Probablemente los denunció casi sin querer; se preguntó en voz alta si acaso esa no era Rose y todo el mundo lo escuchó… en fin. No creo que se redima. Y bueno… se te ha pegado lo dramático de Rose. ¿Has leído algún review de la historia últimamente? No eres la única porque el drama parecer es contagioso xD ¡Saludos!)__**, laurapsGranger **__(Jajajaja Los tacones sobrevivieron! Y no sólo por lógica, sino porque los necesitaba para la trama xD Un recurso poco usual… pero recurso al fin :) Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, pero me alegra que me digas las posibles semejanzas de tu fic con AH porque así estaré psicológicamente preparada para leer algo que me haga sentir nostalgia cuando todo esto termine :/ Con respecto a tus teorías, sólo diré que las cosas no se desarrollarán de la forma esperada. Lo que sí es que ahora Harry y Hermione desconfiarán hasta de su sombra xD Pero aún quedan cosas por aclarar y ciertos acontecimientos que quizás te hagan feliz :D Oh, y aunque sea de forma egoísta, agradezco tus oraciones de creatividad para mí xD Besos!)__**, TAMYmos, Lenna Weasley, adry mw **__(Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en las misiones? Espero que la hayas pasado muy bien :D No te creas… pensar en el final de la historia me pone bastante melancólica. Aún quedan cosas que aclarar, pero ya es obvio que estamos en la recta final :/ Y me pone muy feliz que aparte de gustarte, esta historia te esté ayudando a ganar entendimiento para ayudar a tu amiga y aconsejarla. Es una de las mejores cosas esto de escribir y que sin saberlo, estés ayudando a mucha gente :) También me alegra que hayas disfrutado cada momento de esta locura mía porque fue genial idearla, pero mejor aún fue compartirla. Con respecto a lo que me cuentas, no todo amor es imposible y aquí tienes a Rose y a Scorpius para demostrártelo. Eso sí, tómate todo con calma porque apresurarlo eleva muchas esperanzas. Las relaciones se toman su tiempo para que el cariño crezca y se fortalezca. Sumado esto, si este chico vale la pena, no veo por qué no podrían estar juntos :) Besos!)__**, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Pues sí, hemos llegado a la cuenta regresiva de AH, pero estos dos aún deben salvarse de ese embrollo xD Y bueno, el no disfrazar a Scorpius "lamparita de luz" Malfoy fue parte de ese plan que al final no les salió como querían porque a Rose la reconocieron. Oh, y si James fuera real, probablemente le dolería la cabeza y le zumbarían los oídos por tantos pensamientos negativos hacia su ilustre persona jajaja Pero Sergio tiene razón y el chico sólo hacía su trabajo. Eso sí, me preocupa un poco sus tendencias de padre torturador, pero ya será algo que se corrija con el tiempo xD Scorpius sin duda no la tiene fácil esta vez, pero tendríamos las dos caras de una misma moneda implicados en un robo. Rose, que tiene todas las de ganar y él, que tiene todas las de perder. Oh, no… ¿cómo saldrán de allí? xD Por Dios, creo que omitiré toda la parte de Scorpius en la cárcel porque soy extremadamente gráfica y el comentario de Sergio me trajo imágenes indeseadas (e improbables) a la cabeza. Ahora, tanto como desubicados e indeseables no son, pero sí son hilarantes cuando se ponen en plan de discutir jajaja Leo los comentarios de Sergio seguidos de la vergüenza de Cami y río tontamente imaginándolos en la vida real xD No he estado perdida por ESA razón, pero si tanto extrañas tus halagos… no me dio la oportunidad de darte las gracias como se debe por hacer el grandísimo esfuerzo de dejarme un review tú solito porque Cami andaba muy afectada. Sé que odias escribir y por eso las chicas de por acá que te conocen te aprecian tanto. Digamos que entre tanto estrógeno, tú vienes a darle un poco de "cordura" a este lugar con tus despreocupados (y alarmantes) chistes. Sigue así, león cordobés jajaja Besos para los dos!)__**, Bixu, Victoria Granger **__(Antes que nada, genial que te haya gustado la idea del capítulo del subconsciente porque sí, ya iba siendo hora de que Rose lo admitiera :) Ahora, no sé por qué se siente tan bien el saber que a pesar de que conocías cómo acabaría el capítulo, aun así te sentías ansiosa por ellos. Quise narrarlo de una forma diferente porque a pesar de que sería predecible, igual podría sorprenderlas adoptando otro estilo… y lo logré :D Oh, y a eso se debía la frustración de Rose! Por una vez qu ele dice que le quiere y el muy idiota está inconsciente… ¡Hombres! xD Y Albus jajaja el pobre nació para ser la tercera rueda, el violinista, el mal tercio… afortunadamente tiene a Connie. Sino, creo que sería diez mil veces peor. En cuanto a los reviews, no te preocupes! Sólo te deseo mucha suerte en los exámenes y aunque no puedas dejar un comentario, si te va bien en clases… creo que todos seremos felices :) ¡Saludos!)__**, Luna Potter Granger, I'mAnatolia, Roulimystic, Mari **__(Hola! Qué bueno que encontraste interesante el capítulo anterior y despreocúpate porque el misterio aún no está del todo desentrañado. Y como ves, Rose y Scorpius fueron atrapados y aunque tus teorías son muy prometedoras, creo que conseguiré sorprenderte :) Saludos!)__**, BronceCeniza16649, hermi23 **__(Hola y muchas gracias por la enhorabuena! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores porque ambos han servido para que Rose admita sus sentimientos en voz alta y los acepte para sus adentros. Era definitivamente un paso que ella tenía que dar y fue gracias a su subconsciente jajaja Irónico. Sólo me queda decirte que espero que te sorprendas gratamente con lo que nos espera para la pareja de tórtolos y que no puedo creer que odies a James casi tanto como a Marius! Hombres incomprendidos, pero idiotas, lo sé xD Hasta la próxima semana, besos!)__**, Clickerland, Cora Lozar, **_ _**CarlaMelina**____y a__** Viian Jntte M. **_

_Muchas gracias chicas, se les quiere de corazón :D_

* * *

**Atrapados**

_(O del cómo todo es incluso peor de lo que suena)_

* * *

–Rose Weasley –comenzó el auror que la interrogaría y ella lo miró con aburrimiento–. Mi nombre es Richard Thomas y necesito que respondas un par de preguntas. Te leeré tus derechos...

–Conozco mis derechos –dijo en medio de un suspiro y se retiró el cabello de la cara. El hechizo que lo había teñido de negro ya estaba desapareciendo y su melena estaba surcada por mechones de color rojo oscuro–. Escucha, Richard...

–Señor Thomas para ti –dijo con mirada retadora y Rose cerró los ojos un momento para suprimir su hastío.

–Richard. Estoy agotada, me duele todo el cuerpo, no he pegado ni un ojo en por lo menos tres días y tengo la muñeca fracturada. Lo menos que quiero es que te demores más de lo necesario.

–Bien, bien... James me advirtió que tienes temperamento –le guiño el ojo y Rose lo observó perpleja antes de bufar. Era el peor momento que alguien podía escoger para flirtear–. Él vendrá en unos momentos a hacerse cargo de ti, Weasley. Pero mientras esperamos, puedes explicarme cómo fue que decidiste arriesgarte a la exposición a las autoridades sólo para colaborar con el señor Malfoy.

–Te lo explicaría si tuviera alguna relación con lo que has venido a tratar –replicó mordazmente y el hombre le sonrió como si su irritación fuera infinitamente divertida–. Como bien has dicho, es mi decisión y hasta donde sé, el Ministerio aún no se las ha arreglado para escarbar en la mente de la gente en contra de su voluntad. La legeremancia es ilegal desde el fin de la guerra y sé que se necesita registrarse en la nómina como leedor de mentes autorizado. Seguro que tú no tienes permiso de hacerlo.

–Por eso necesito su cooperación, Weasley –dijo más seriamente y Rose se contuvo de rodar los ojos.

–Entonces pregunta algo que valga la pena responder.

–Bien, de acuerdo. ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Scorpius Malfoy? Como bien sabes, él está acusado de realizar magia negra y tú caerás con él bajo los cargos de cómplice.

–Mi relación con él no es problema suyo, Richard –dijo lacónica y el hombre endureció sus facciones–. Y, oh, no soy cómplice. Estoy tan implicada como él... y aunque es probable que él difiera, podría decirse que soy la mente maestra –sonrió con tranquilidad cuando el auror la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. No debía ser muy común que alguien se echara la culpa en esa horrible sala sin ventanas de paredes grises y un espejo de aspecto añejo en una de ellas–. Para que conste, la esfera no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la magia negra.

–¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de ello? –dijo luego de reponerse de la impresión y esta vez Rose sí puso los ojos en blanco.

–De nuevo, eso no le incumbe. Estoy segura de que han intentado de mil formas distintas sonsacarle algo a la reliquia, pero no han podido –él frunció el ceño y Rose se inclinó sobre la mesa, disfrutando eso de tener el control de la situación por primera vez en toda la noche–. El Ministerio es tan obtuso de mente y tan seguro de su propia omnipotencia, que es incapaz de ver que la relación entre la reliquia, Scorpius y yo no es más que una feliz coincidencia.

–Entonces admite que usted también está involucrada –dijo con un ligero rastro de incredulidad en su voz. Rose suspiró con fastidio y asintió.

–¿No me ha estado escuchando? Eso es prácticamente lo único que le he dicho –gruñó con impaciencia y se cruzó de brazos–. Richard, sí estoy involucrada, no fui hechizada de ninguna manera por Scorpius y colaboré con él voluntariamente. ¿Ha quedado claro?

–Cristalino –bufó el hombre y desenvainó la varita para pasearla entre sus dedos en un patético intento de intimidarla–. Entonces, dígame... ¿Qué la llevó a robar la esfera?

–Necesitaba respuestas. ¿Quiere la verdad, Richard? Scorpius y yo somos los únicos que podemos obtenerlas porque sólo a nosotros nos concierne –explicó con algo más de dureza de la que pretendía–. Usted y su departamento deberían dejarnos en paz.

–Antes llamó su relación con la esfera como una "feliz coincidencia". ¿Podría explicarme a qué se refería?

–Pues eso. Una casualidad. Scorpius la encontró y de alguna manera, nos vimos envueltos en la situación... pero insisto; en ningún momento fue en contra de mi voluntad –repitió queriendo que eso quedara muy claro; sabía de sobra que podían usar cada palabra en su contra, pero no tendrían forma de negar aquello.

–¿Y qué podría querer la esfera de dos personas al azar que antes no tenían ningún tipo de amistad? –preguntó mordaz, pensando ingenuamente que Rose comenzaría a ceder a la presión luego de esa pregunta.

–Dímelo tú, Richard –dijo en tono burlón y el hombre frunció el ceño–. Llevan casi un año investigando la procedencia y el objetivo de la reliquia y no habla muy bien de ustedes el hecho de no tener ni una pista.

–¿Usted sí?

–Por supuesto, pero eso no es asunto suyo. Si así fuera, la esfera no les habría dado tantos problemas –el hombre frunció el ceño ante la evidente mofa de Rose. ¡Claro que ella sabía qué quería la reliquia! Lo acababa de descubrir y no era como si ya lo hubiera asimilado completamente como para ir y confesarlo.

–Le exijo que...

–No está en posición de exigirme nada –aseguró Rose con tranquilidad y el hombre la fulminó con la mirada.

–Usted está sin varita, retenida en el Ministerio por cargos de robo, infracción contra el Estatuto del Secreto Mágico Internacional, allanamiento sin ninguna autorización, ataque deliberado al cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio, el descubrimiento de que vive en una zona muggle sin autorización –y este fue el único cargo que la hizo palidecer ligeramente. La tía Angelina y su mamá la matarían por haber olvidado tramitar el permiso para vivir junto a la señora Murray. El sermón duraría horas y… ¿Y qué rayos importaba eso? ¡Estaba en prisión, joder!–, y, más recientemente, por retener información importante. Claro que puedo exigirle lo que desee –señaló impaciente y Rose casi ríe al verlo tan molesto. En serio, debería pasar menos tiempo con Scorpius; su lengua se había afilado sin ningún remedio y su sentido del humor ya se había retorcido hasta niveles alarmantes de cinismo.

–Sí, no lo discuto... pero también soy la única que sabe la verdad acerca de la esfera, ¿no es así? Eso debería darme algún tipo de inmunidad.

–Es una criminal. Por muy hija de Hermione y Ron Weasley que sea, nosotros no...

–¡Eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver! –exclamó de repente, ruborizándose por el enfado. Sabía que tarde o temprano eso saldría a colación, pero no de una forma tan idiota–. Lo ha dicho usted, no yo. En todo caso, quiero que le conste a esos que nos escuchan tras el vidrio que no he siquiera hecho referencia a mis padres en todo lo que va de conversación. Ya soy una adulta, Richard. Quiero ser juzgada como tal.

El hombre sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos con intención de hacerla bajar la cabeza, pero Rose no se dejó. ¿A qué mierda venían sus padres a la conversación? Sabía que debían estar muertos de preocupación... ¡Pero no tenían nada que hacer allí! Jodidos manipuladores crueles y despiadados.

–Bien, como usted lo desee, Weasley. Si no quiere…

–¡Que me suelten, joder!

Y con ese grito y una sacudida de hombros para soltarse de sus escuálidos captores, Ron Weasley entró al pequeño cuarto que repentinamente pareció iluminarse ante la furia que irradiaban sus brillantes ojos azules.

–Señor Weasley, usted no puede…

–¡Claro que puedo! Quizás ya no esté activo en el cuerpo de aurores, pero sigo siendo uno. ¡Y soy mejor que ustedes, chiquillos idiotas! –avanzó apenas un par de pasos antes de que dos pares de brazos volvieran a intentar detenerlo. Se los sacudió con facilidad una vez más y clavó su mirada en Rose.

De acuerdo, lo correcto sería tomarse estas líneas para describir el estado de esta chica en ese momento.

Allí estaba ella, sintiéndose poderosa mientras retaba a un auror experimentado cuando repentinamente, Ron Weasley entraba en escena y toda la situación se escapaba completamente de sus manos en cámara lenta.

¡Ni siquiera tuvo el aviso del jaleo que de seguro había armado en el pasillo! La habitación estaba hechizada para que ningún sonido externo interrumpiera los interrogatorios que allí se realizaban. Así que lógicamente, su llegada la agarró con la guardia baja.

Si por guardia baja se entiende su palidez enfermiza, su infarto, su desatada crisis de ansiedad, sus ojos desorbitados por la perplejidad y su aneurisma.

Rose había muerto del susto.

No literalmente, pero casi.

–¡Papá! ¿A que es un lindo día? –sí, eso había sido lo mejor que había podido pensar en esas circunstancias. ¿Fingir demencia? Vamos, que ni siquiera había amanecido aún y no se podía fingir cuando la situación era tan dolorosa y agónicamente obvia.

Su papa entornó los ojos y avanzó unos pasos hasta ella, que agradeció tener una mesa de aluminio y un auror fastidioso entre ella y su padre.

–Usted, señorita, tiene demasiadas cosas que explicar –gruñó rencorosamente y el enojo en sus palabras la hizo dar un respingo.

¿Por qué estaba enojado? Bueno, vale. Era obvio el por qué estaba enojado. Ella estaba en prisión por más cargos de los que podía recordar junto a Scorpius Malfoy. Eso lo explicaba, ciertamente.

–Señor Weasley –Thomas le dirigió una breve mirada burlona a Rose antes de continuar. Parecía encontrar alguna especie de diversión en la ironía de la vida. Y es que ella estaba diciendo que sus padres no tenían por qué meterse y… –, con todo el respeto que se merece, le pediré que abandone la habitación para continuar con las preguntas pertinentes a la sospechosa –Richard Thomas no podía ser un hombre muy inteligente si hacía amago de acercarse a su padre luego de llamar a la hija de Ron Weasley "sospechosa" frente a, bueno… frente a Ron Weasley.

–Tú, sabandija rastrera y apestosa, no vuelvas a llamar "sospechosa" a mi princesita en lo que te resta de existencia –siseó dirigiendo todo su poder intimidador hacia el hombre, que pareció ligeramente aturdido ante esto–. Y tú… –rodeó la mesa y Rose se encogió en su asiento cuando Ron hizo amago de tomar su mano–. Tú te vienes conmigo. Cuando lleguemos a casa, me dirás por qué estabas aquí a solas con Scorpius Malfoy y aunque ya no vivas conmigo, estás castigada hasta que uno de nosotros muera. Lo que ocurra primero.

Rose en serio esperaba que la primera en morir fuera ella porque como su padre siguiera tratándola como a una infante frente a tres integrantes del cuerpo de aurores, no resistiría la vergüenza y _se moriría_.

Ron la haló con vehemencia hasta la puerta y nadie lo detuvo en su camino, todos demasiado pasmados ante lo que estaba sucediendo. Entonces, él apretó su mano con fuerza y Rose no sólo agradeció que no la cogiera por la mano que tenía la muñeca lastimada, sino que notó que había algo allí apresado entre sus palmas y que aparentemente, su padre le estaba pidiendo silenciosamente que lo cogiera sin mediar palabra.

Estrujó su gigantesca mano en respuesta a pesar de que seguía sin tener idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

«¿Qué rayos…».

–De camino recogeremos al bastardo de los Malfoy porque lo voy a matar. Oh, sí, lo haré. Nadie mete a mi niña en tantos problemas y sale librado. ¿Cuál será su celda? Ese tipo no sabe con quién se metió… –Ron siguió despotricando a lo largo del pasillo sin parecer sorprendido por el hecho de que hasta el momento, nadie había intentado detenerlos. Todo al que se encontraban se limitaba a observarlos con las mandíbulas desencajadas.

De ser así, entonces escapar no debía ser tan difícil.

–¡Señor Weasley, espere! –Richard Thomas se acercó trotando hacia ellos con por lo menos seis aurores a sus espaldas por si Ron se resistía–. Entiendo que sea su hija, pero la custodia de Rose Weasley me pertenece hasta que se pueda probar su inocencia.

Un par de hombres volvieron a sostenerla para llevarla de regreso al cuarto y Rose procuró que no se notara que tenía la mano apretada en un puño con lo que sea que su padre había querido que tuviera.

–Oh, de ser así… mire ese precioso rostro angelical y tendrá todas las respuestas que necesite –Gritó removiéndose para alejarse de quienes lo retenían y ella, como cosa rara, deseó morir en ese preciso instante–. El que se tiene que pudrir en la cárcel es otro, pero ustedes no…

–¿Ron? ¡Ronald! Te dejo solo un minuto y mira lo que haces –Merlín, ¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? Vamos, que los aurores que la llevaban podían caminar un poquitín más rápido. Y es que Ron era una cosa, pero Hermione…–. ¿No ibas al baño? –preguntó su madre sonando exhausta por la carrera a través de las escaleras, pero Rose forzó a sus captores a apresurar el paso para encerrarse en la habitación de interrogatorio nuevamente.

Oh, genial. Ahora su madre estaba allí para empeorarlo todo. Ya no faltaba nadie más para que su vergüenza fuera infinita. ¿Podría la vida ser peor?

–Hermione, ¿lo encontraste? –gritó Harry desde las escaleras y Rose casi rió por su tremenda mala suerte.

Era hasta absurdo lo muy desafortunada que era, en serio.

–¡Estaba haciendo exactamente lo opuesto a lo que le dije que hiciera! –a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Típico de su padre escabullirse de Hermione para desobedecerla. Al menos ya sabía a quién echarle la culpa por su herencia cuando se enfrentara a su madre–. Ron, estoy segura de que todo esto tiene una muy buena explicación, pero por los momentos no podemos hacer na…

No escuchó más. La puerta fue cerrada tras la entrada de Richard Thomas en la habitación.

Por Circe, había arruinado a la familia Weasley.

La arrojarían en prisión en una lejana celda a la de Scorpius y su padre siempre estaría intentando rescatarla, lo que ocasionaría discusiones constantes con Hermione, que no le hablaría nunca más a su hija criminal. Hugo no podría manejar solo la presión y se volvería loco, la obsesión de Ron por sacarla de Azcaban conseguiría que Sortilegios Weasley quebrara y él ocuparía su tiempo en entrenar gatos para que fueran su ejército de rescate, a su madre la despedirían por estar emparentada con semejante criminal y se mudaría a Nueva Zelanda para cambiar de identidad y tener otra hija que arruinaría a su posterior familia Rigofen…

Y Rose debía dejar de pensar, en serio.

Ella saldría de allí, estaba segura de eso.

Y también superaría su extraña fijación con Nueva Zelanda y los gatos.

Inhaló y exhaló continuamente, sintiéndose más calmada a los pocos segundos. Richard tuvo la decencia de esperar a que ella se repusiera. Y en eso estaba cuando consiguió relajar la tensión en sus músculos y se fijó en que continuaba aferrando algo en su mano derecha.

Si dirigía su vista hacia eso, Richard podría darse cuenta.

Lo acarició lentamente intentando relacionar su pequeño tamaño y su textura con algo que habitara sus recuerdos, pero nada. ¿Qué podría ser?

Richard carraspeó ligeramente, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

–Todo ese debacle fue precioso, señorita Weasley. Pero como ya le decía, sus padres no pueden hacer nada mientras esté bajo mi custodia.

–Y menos mal… –asombrosamente, una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. Sus padres estaban como unas cabras, a decir verdad. Y Ron, en particular, acababa de demostrar por qué sería una pésima idea incluirlo en su defensa cuando fueran a juicio.

Porque habría juicio, ¿cierto?

¡¿Cierto?!

–Por ello, si usted no quiere cooperar con la información, estoy seguro de que el señor Malfoy estará encantado de delatarla.

Esta vez sí que no contuvo una risita sardónica. Malfoy jamás le haría algo así.

–Claro, puede intentarlo...

–Y lo haré, créame.

–… pero no creo que lo logre.

–Yo no estaría tan seguro en su lugar.

–Aunque sí, sí... quizás sí tenga algo de mérito el hacerlo –como ya es obvio, Rose apenas le prestaba atención a las interrupciones sinsentido del hombre. De hecho, colocó aquel pequeño objeto rectangular sobre su regazo y usó ambas manos para acariciarse las sienes antes de continuar–. Es más, dígale que yo le exijo que me eche la culpa a mí de todo esto y de paso, asegúrele que es un idiota si no lo hace. Adelante, le doy permiso –dijo despreocupadamente con una sonrisa. Rose nunca había deseado tanto como en ese momento ser capaz de alzar la ceja socarronamente.

Pero ese gesto pareció aplicar la cantidad necesaria de irritación, porque el hombre golpeó los puños contra la mesa y se incorporó, enderezándose cuan alto era y dirigiéndole una mirada feroz.

–¡Esta última hora de mi vida ha sido una completa locura y la culpo a usted por eso! ¡Le estoy pidiendo respuestas para hallar a los culpables! ¡Usted no tiene...

–¡Thomas! –gritó una voz familiar cuando se escuchó el crujir de la puerta y Rose respingó cuando ésta se abrió de golpe–. Dile a los que quedan en la sala contigua que desaparezcan –dijo James con voz autoritaria y Richard lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, molesto por la interrupción–. Por lo que me ha contado el jefe, no has sabido manejar las situaciones que se han presentado a lo largo de la noche –con el "jefe", era evidente que se refería a Harry Potter. Thomas frunció el ceño–. Ya has comprobado que tu especial método de interrogación no es absolutamente infalible, así que te pido que nos dejes a solas –la observó con reproche antes de agregar–. Necesito hablar en privado con Rose.

El hombre salió entre gruñidos y susurros incoherentes y azotó la puerta al salir, causando que Rose soltara otro bufido de risa.

–Bien, te escucho –le dijo a James fingiendo que se alisaba el vestido y él suspiró antes de correr la silla al otro lado de la mesa y sentarse.

–Rose, no puedes hacer esto. La abuela morirá si se entera y mi madrina está desconsolada... –puso los ojos en blanco ante esto. No era que no le preocupara su madre; de hecho, si había algo que le importaba en ese momento era el bienestar de su familia, pero odiaba que usaran eso en su contra–. Papá no cabe en sí de la decepción y mi padrino ya está en peligro de acabar en Azcaban por agredir a un par de aurores que intentaron explicarles la situación cuando consiguieron alejarlo de esta habitación.

–James, diles que vayan a casa –usó un tono mucho más condescendiente y James arrugó el ceño–. Soy mayor de edad y ellos no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

–¿Entonces no te importan? Bien, eres una egoísta –ya se lo veía venir. Cuando estaba en plan auror fastidioso, James era insoportable; cualquier rastro del chico juguetón en las tardes de la Madriguera era completamente esfumado de su rostro y era reemplazado por una determinación abrumadora–. Estás poniéndote de parte de alguien que ni siquiera...

–No estoy de parte de nadie; mucho menos de Scorpius –siseó algo enfadada por la recurrencia del tema–. Hice lo que hice porque quería, James.

–A mí no me engañas; tú no eres así –entornó los ojos y Rose suspiró–. Tú eres amable, educada y jamás romperías las reglas. Tú eres Rosie, mi prima, no una criminal.

–Entonces si quieres hacerle justicia a esa creencia, deja de tratarme como a una –gruñó frotándose las sienes con los ojos cerrados–. Si estás tan seguro de que yo jamás haría algo que no valiera la pena, entonces demuéstralo y déjame ir.

–No puedo hacer eso, Rose. Lo sabes... –desvió la mirada con un palpable dilema mental y moral y se agitó el cabello con frustración–. Si estuviste cerca de dos horas esperando a que te interrogaran, es porque primero estábamos con Malfoy.

Por primera vez desde que estaba allí, Rose se interesó realmente por la conversación.

–¿Qué dijo?

–No estoy autorizado a decírtelo.

–James...

–Pero si puedo asegurarte que el hecho de que estés aceptando la responsabilidad por todo te pone en una situación delicada –la observó con ojos penetrantes, colocando sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ha confesado que has sido tú la culpable, que lo has arrastrado a fuerza de amenazas a esta situación y que fuiste tú quien lo planeó todo –Rose lo miró con incredulidad unos momentos y por apenas un segundo, sintió su firmeza tambalear.

Era imposible que él le hubiera hecho eso. Malfoy era una serpiente rastrera, pero a su manera era una buena persona.

No se dejaría engañar.

–James, no me mientas –dijo con seguridad y él compuso una mueca.

–No lo hago. Te estás echando tierra a ti misma y ese maldito se saldrá con la suya.

–En serio –afirmó más que preguntó y James asintió con vehemencia.

–Quiero ayudarte, Rosie –se inclinó hacia ella y susurró–. Sólo necesito que admitas que todo ha sido en contra de tu voluntad y que él es el único responsable.

Rose bufó y volvió a retirarse el cabello del rostro con brusquedad.

–Sé lo que buscas, pero no le echaré la culpa de nada porque también sé que mientes.

–¿Cómo lo... es decir, no lo hago.

–James, por Merlín –rodó los ojos y él desvió la mirada–. Simplemente lo sé y si de verdad quieres ayudarme... necesito trasladar la esfera a un sitio seguro.

Eso último lo dijo con la idea de que si se sinceraba con James, quizás él se ablandaría e incluso la ayudaría a salir. Al parecer funcionó, porque su mirada se suavizó.

–¿Por qué?

–Escucha... ¿Puedes insonorizar la habitación? No quiero que nos escuchen desde afuera –susurró y él la miró con duda antes de agitar la varita y dedicarle toda su atención–. Sé que dije que la esfera nos eligió por mera casualidad, pero no fue así. Scorpius estaba, en cierta forma, destinado a encontrarla y desde la celebración de la presentación de la reliquia, ambos supimos que éramos los únicos que podíamos tener contacto con ella sin ser repelidos.

–¿y qué tiene que ver con...

–James, no me estás escuchando... la esfera... –se inclinó sobre la mesa para susurrar y James la imitó–. La esfera se ha estado comunicando con nosotros desde ese día y te puedo asegurar que no es magia negra. Hemos estado junto a ella, hemos _conversado_ con ella y nunca nos dio muestras de ser oscura o algo parecido.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

–Porque nunca nos hirió de ninguna manera. Scorpius no practica las artes oscuras porque jamás lo vi mover ni un dedo cerca de la reliquia y ahora, ambos hemos hecho todo esto porque necesitábamos liberarla.

–¿Con qué objetivo? –preguntó curioso y Rose contuvo un bufido de impaciencia ante su curiosidad.

–Si de verdad necesitas saberlo, tienes que darme algo de tiempo... hace bastante poco nos hemos enterado de la verdadera procedencia de la esfera y es una historia bastante larga y compleja –se explicó lentamente, asegurándose de que James entendía todas sus palabras–. Nos ha encomendado llevarla a un sitio en donde pueda descansar hasta volver a serle útil a alguien más y es nuestro deber, el de Scorpius y el mío, cumplir sus deseos.

–¿Por qué?

Rose suspiró y se frotó el rostro para intentar deshacerse del cansancio que la embargaba. James la miraba con una mezcla de interés y sospecha y no parecía muy dispuesto a hacer nada si no tenía cada detalle de la historia.

–Porque ella ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudar a encontrarnos... y lo ha logrado. Es mi deber porque le estoy infinitamente agradecida –sus palabras la sorprendieron más a ella que al propio James, pero hablaba con la verdad.

Le gustaba Scorpius y eso jamás hubiera pasado sin la colaboración de esa misteriosa reliquia.

–¿Ayudarlos a encontrarse? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto. Rose asintió lentamente antes de responder.

–Tampoco lo entendí al principio, James, pero te prometo que si me ayudas, serás el primero al que le cuente todo lo que ha pasado –ante ese juramento, James entornó los ojos y la miró inseguro, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de ser el primero de enterarse del _chisme_–. Tienes que confiar en mí, James... jamás te he dado razones para que no lo hagas, así que por favor, _por favor_ tienes que sacarme de aquí –se detuvo e inhaló profundamente antes de añadir–. Y a Scorpius. Él tiene que venir conmigo porque yo... yo no podría hacerlo sola.

Hubo algo en la forma en la que Rose juntó sus manos para que no comenzaran a temblar que hizo que James se fijara en ella con atención.

Y lo vio.

Vaya que lo vio.

_Joder_ que lo vio.

Había algo allí, en el brillo que disipó la turbulencia en la mirada de su prima y que le provocó un incipiente rubor, que logró que él se tensara sobre su asiento y crispara los puños sobre la mesa.

Y es que si le dieran la oportunidad, a James le gustaría dejar algo claro y eso es que él, de hecho, no ha nacido ayer. Quizás su cumpleaños fue hace unas tres semanas y aún es un poco inmaduro, pero eso no significa absolutamente nada.

Además, James es un muy competente y sensual auror, así que tiene olfato para _ciertas_ cosas. Sabe identificar el miedo de los fugitivos como si los estuviera leyendo directamente de un libro (y tiene mérito porque, bueno, no le gusta leer), la desesperación de las víctimas las siente como propias y su magnífica entereza provoca que sea lo suficientemente comprensivo en cualquier tipo de situación.

Desafortunadamente, James tiene olfato para _otras_ cosas. Y es que está seguro de que eso que vio en la mirada de Rose fue _preocupación_.

Todos sabemos lo que eso significa.

Si no lo saben, James es un persona tan espléndida que está dispuesto a explicárselos.

La preocupación implica que esa persona te interesa. Y si además de preocuparte, luces tan afligida y te tomas la molestia de interceder por ese alguien es porque es parte de tu familia, un amigo cercano o porque _te gusta_.

Gracias a Merlín, Malfoy no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con su excelentísima sangre. Si sospechara algo así, estaría dispuesto a cometer uno de los más horrorosos actos contra al humanidad al suicidarse.

Sin embargo, el excesivo sonrojo de Rose desmentía la hipótesis de que fuera su amigo y eso, señores, ya era lo suficientemente inquietante.

Se estremeció; eso no podía ser cierto.

Rose debió haber captado la perplejidad en su semblante y la indignación en las arrugas de su entrecejo, en sus puños cerrados con fuerza y en su mandíbula tensa, porque sus ojos se desorbitaron y agachó la mirada, ruborizándose aún más.

_Aún más_.

Y es que no contaba con que su magnánimo ser puede llegar a ser todos los sinónimos de grandioso y espectacular, pero _despistado_ no estaba entre sus características.

James lo sabe todo.

No, no, en serio. Lo sabe.

Sabe que Dominique, por ejemplo, siente algún tipo de atracción enfermiza hacia ese imbécil que tiene como compañero de trabajo y esto es un problema por el buen rollo que tiene con el fulano de Liam. Sabe que Fred está enamorado de su ex novia (la de James) y que no se atreve a decírselo por miedo a su reacción y que Teddy está cagado por la expectativa de ser padre y no lo demuestra para no perturbar la alegría de Victoire. Sabe que Louis oculta algo y sospecha que Molly conoce y protege su secreto. También sabe que Roxanne no ama tanto a su novio como asegura, que a Hugo no podría importarle menos el estar soltero y que Albus y Connie se casarán algún día. Sabe que entre Lucy y Lorcan hay algo que ni ellos entienden aún y que Lysander no sabe qué hacer para volver a estar de novio con su enana hermana.

Y completamente fuera del tema, también sabe que Dominique lo ama porque, bueno... ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él es sexy, atractivo, inteligente, valiente y todas las chicas se babean a su paso. Incluso _él_ tiene serios conflictos de intereses cuando se observa en el espejo y se queda pasmado ante su propia belleza.

Merlín, él es el erotismo personificado. La seducción se desborda de su cuerpo como el sudor y se siente tan sensual cuando...

Se está saliendo de contexto, así que sí.

El punto es que él lo sabe, vamos. En temas amorosos, es un maldito experto.

Aclarado eso, James se siente un poco mejor ahora que ha recordado su propia excelsitud.

Sin embargo, eso no evita que se le revuelva el estómago cuando piensa en que a Rose le gusta...

Argh, no puede acabar la frase sin sentir arcadas.

¿Ya había dicho la tremenda desgracia que significaría suicidarse? Pues eso. Sería devastador, pero sentarse a ver el cómo un Weasley se relaciona con un Malfoy...

¡Era antinatural! Hay cosas que no deben mezclarse y una de esas eran esos dos apellidos.

Pero Rose seguía luciendo mortificada y le lanzaba eventuales miradas de súplica que lo hacían dudar de sus propias convicciones de lo que era correcto.

Por Circe, a Rose le gustaba Malfoy y le estaba pidiendo que lo rescatara.

Y él, que poseía una ética envidiable, estaba cediendo.

Joder, _odiaba_ eso de querer tanto a sus primas. Era frustrante y muy desalentador descubrir que esas mujeres podían hacer con él lo que se les viniera en gana y lo peor era que no era de _esa_ forma.

_No_.

Si lo fuera, se sentiría consolado por su pena, pero no era así.

Y a pesar de ello, él quería complacerla porque era su prima y la quería aunque que tuviera un pésimo gusto en los hombres. Eso le recordaba... ¿Rose no estaba comprometida con Nott? Oh, no. Había algo allí que olía muy mal y él, como ya dijo, tenía un olfato muy agudo, así que el hedor era espantoso.

Entonces, ahora que su prodigiosa mente había concluido todo eso en unos pocos segundos, la tentación de conocer todo eso que ignoraba se hacía aún más grande. Quería que Rose afirmara o desmintiera su teoría de que le gustaba Malfoy y, de paso, aclararle qué tan cierto era su amor por Nott.

Quizás se podría pensar que James es un cotilla, pero no lo es. Eso es una cualidad más propia de las mujeres y él es el ente más viril que ha pisado la tierra. Digamos que el primogénito de los Potter sólo debe cuidar sus intereses con mucha dedicación y que tiene la ventaja ser un ágil observador de su entorno.

Eso, sí. Un excelente observador.

Además, esa cualidad le daría la excusa perfecta para saldar un par de cuentas que eran ciertamente importantes; si Rose tenía algún tipo de sentimiento distinto al odio hacia Malfoy, luego el tendría que molerlo a golpes por siquiera atreverse a confundir a Rosie de esa forma tan poco noble al aprovecharse de su ya aludido terrible gusto hacia los hombres.

Es decir, ¿de qué otra forma hubiera conseguido Malfoy eso de engatusar a su prima? Seguro era una pervertida, arrogante, rastrera y asquerosa serpiente que había armado todo un complot para arruinar a la familia Weasley.

Sea como fuere, él lo sabría y tomaría cartas en el asunto porque _no_ es cotilla, sino alguien que protege sus intereses.

Entre ellos, el bienestar de su familia y, por extensión, de Rose.

–Bien, lo haré –refunfuñó resignado y Rose suspiró de puro alivio. James _no_ se había dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz delator–. Los ayudaré a salir de aquí, pero si me estás engañando, te buscaré y te atraparé aunque sea lo último que haga.

Emocionada por la confianza, Rose posó sus manos sobre las de James, que seguían crispadas por alguna extraña razón. Las apretó ligeramente hasta que él las relajó y le sonrió en agradecimiento.

–Si te preocupa que te mienta, estoy dispuesta a hacer un juramento inquebrantable para probarte lo contrario –aseguró y James palideció unos segundos antes de negar.

–Vale, no es necesario... sí sabes que ayudarlos a salir de acá puede costarme el pellejo, ¿no? –Rose asintió algo apenada y él le sonrió con cariño fraternal–. Más te vale que me expliques cuando regreses porque no soy cotilla... –se explicó con la nariz ligeramente arrugada y Rose ladeó la cabeza, evidenciando su desconcierto ante esa última afirmación–. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

–Primero que nada, quiero que traigas a Albus –él lució algo descolocado por la petición, pero no comentó nada–. Tengo que hablar con él en absoluta privacidad. Segundo, tienes que decirme qué rayos es esto. Me lo dio mi papá durante el jaleo que armó pero no he tenido la oportunidad de revisarlo –colocó el objeto metálico que le había dado su padre sobre la mesa y notó que parecía un encendedor muggle. James lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo analizó con ojo crítico–. Por supuesto, luego tienes que sacarnos de aquí a mí y a Scorpius y proporcionarnos un permiso para crear un traslador.

–Rose, me estás pidiendo demasiado...

–James, yo jamás te pediría algo así si no lo necesitara. Te juro que volveré... sólo tengo que ir, ocultar la esfera y regresar. Nada más –hubo dubitación en los ojos castaños de James, así que Rose apretó nuevamente su mano libre y le sonrió con timidez–. Si quieres, te diré incluso a dónde iré para que puedas buscarme.

–No, no... confío en ti, Rosie –suspiró pesadamente y volvió a clavar la mirada en el objeto plateado. Lo miró intensamente durante unos momentos y Rose lo imitó, intentando hallar ese encendedor en algún rincón de sus recuerdos–. ¿Dices que te lo dio el tío Ron? –inquirió curioso y Rose pudo ver en sus ojos que tal vez estaba imaginando algo que le parecía descabellado. Por ello, se limitó a asentir–. Dame un segundo… –deslizó el pulgar a lo largo de su superficie y ejerció presión cuando palpó lo que quería. En cuanto la parte superior del encendedor de plata se abrió, un pergamino enrollado y diminuto cayó sobre la mesa y James sonrió. Antes de que él apagara las luces de la habitación, Rose ya sabía lo que ese objeto era.

No era un encendedor. Era el desiluminador de su padre.

–Merlín…

–Sabes lo que es, ¿no?

–Por supuesto que sé lo que es, James –musitó incrédula y lo escuchó reír–. Enciende las luces, por favor.

–Rose, Ron es un genio y tú tienes mucha suerte. Con esto en tu poder, no necesitarás ningún traslador –Rose podría estar en desacuerdo con eso porque no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba. Cogió el pergamino que aún estaba sobre la mesa y se dispuso a leerlo.

_Piensa a dónde quieres llegar, actívalo, cierra los ojos y confía en ti. Suerte._

Inexplicablemente, se le inundaron los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos unos segundos para recomponerse.

–Igual necesito el permiso para el traslador por si ocurre cualquier even…

–Sí, sí… –James ni la escuchó. Sólo la vio a punto de llorar, se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa para abrazarla–. Dame media hora; te sacaré de aquí.

–Y a Scorpius también –insistió y lo escuchó bufar.

Y es que James lo sabía _todo _con pelos y señales (y lo que no sabía se lo inventaba porque _siempre_ tenía razón), pero no por eso le agradaba ser tan genio y superdotado.

Era algo muy exhaustivo tener tantas ideas inteligentes fluyendo en su cabeza cuando además, debes lidiar con una belleza varonil de forma diaria. Por otra parte, a veces le dolía algo el cuello por el peso de su gran cerebro ("enorme cabezota", diría Dominique si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos) y era una situación muy frustrante que sólo alguien como él podría aguantar.

Suspiró; su vida era un poco trágica, a decir verdad.

–Vale, a ese también lo sacaré –le besó la frente y la abrazó un poco más antes de llevar sus pies con pesadez hasta la puerta de la habitación. Antes de abrirla, señaló el desiluminador y añadió–. Y guarda eso que si te lo ve alguien más, te lo quitará.

–James... –llamó Rose cuando él ya se disponía a salir–. Gracias.

Le sonrió, dejándose convencer por la convicción en los ojos de su prima de que todo estaría bien.

–No hay de qué. Esta profesión no me permite hacer muchas gamberradas, así que aprecio el gesto –le guiñó el ojo y Rose rió ligeramente mientras lo veía salir de la habitación.

Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

...

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, ya daban las cinco y cuarto de la mañana y Rose dormitaba a intervalos con incomodidad y sin acabar de decidirse entre apoyar la cabeza sobre la fría mesa de metal que le entumecía los brazos o acabar con un serio dolor en el cuello por pretender dormir sentada.

Merlín, definitivamente esa sala en donde estaba encerrada estaba hecha para ser lo menos confortable posible y eso, si le preguntan a ella, era una soberana estupidez.

Es decir, la idea de ese lugar era interrogar a criminales peligrosos y extraerles información importante. ¿Cómo iban a lograrlo así? Las personas necesitan descansar para aclarar las ideas y no ser tan hostil cuando un auror al azar te trate como si fueras basura humana.

Era muy impráctico y bastante iluso pedir respuestas en un lugar como ese.

Si algún día salía de allí, lo comentaría con el tío Harry. Él merecía saber lo poco eficaz que resultaban sus métodos.

Oh, por Circe... estaba tan aburrida, cansada y preocupada que sólo atinaba a divagar tonterías sin sentido. Por supuesto que su padrino no la escucharía; por todo lo que sabía, ella era una más de todos esos delincuentes con los que se enfrentaba a diario y todo era peor porque ella, de hecho, era su sobrina.

¡Argh! ¿Dónde diablos estaba James?

Ya había pasado muchísimo más que media hora y quería acabar con todo lo antes posible para marcharse a dormir aunque tuviera que hacerlo en Azcaban.

Al menos allí tendría una butaca más cómoda.

Observó su muñeca cuando ésta le envió una punzada de dolor y su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de agonía. Estaba hinchada, comenzaba a teñirse de un inquietante color morado y prácticamente no la podía mover.

Dios mío, le iban a cortar la mano por _idiota_. Se había pasado toda la noche intentando comunicarse con un auror que no fuera descendiente de un trol de las montañas y cuando logró hablar con James, había olvidado su muñeca de forma penosa.

Además, le dolía la mejilla. Su pómulo punzaba y comenzaba a abultarse de forma preocupante.

Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué a ella? Ahora sería un monstruo con una mejilla deforme, un garfio en lugar de la mano izquierda y unas horribles ojeras porque jamás podría volver a dormir en esa sala infernal.

Y moriría.

Ya ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de que su gato Mussy se la comería. Seguro moriría allí, sola y sin hablar con nadie. Su cuerpo entraría en una lenta descomposición y se la comerían las moscas.

¡Argh! ¿Por qué se hacía esto a sí misma? Deberían prohibirle pensar. Sería lo correcto, en realidad. Ese simple acto le ha traído _tantos_ problemas, que ella misma debería ofrecerse como voluntaria para una extirpación de cerebro.

Y cuando ya estaba concentrada en dar todo por perdido, James abrió nuevamente la puerta y se apartó de ella para empujar a Albus adentro, que contuvo un gemido y sostuvo sus costillas con el rostro lleno de dolor. Sin embargo, fue una agradable sorpresa encontrarlo completamente ileso, limpio y presentable.

–Tienen quince minutos. Me aseguré de que el turno de los siguientes aurores se retrasara –cerró la puerta tras él y Albus caminó lentamente hacia la silla vacía al otro lado de la mesa y se sentó con dificultad.

–¿Duele mucho? –preguntó Rose preocupada y él compuso una mueca de desdén.

–Connie y Dominique han hecho lo mejor que han podido, pero necesito reposo. Han curado la costilla, pero aún duele –se removió un poco hasta dar con la posición menos dolorosa y le sonrió con tristeza–. Los han atrapado, ¿eh?

–Fue inevitable –admitió Rose desviando la mirada–. Al menos has logrado salvarte.

–Eso es lo de menos... –bufó y sacudió con la cabeza antes de fruncir el ceño al clavar la mirada en su muñeca–. Dame tu mano –con algo de duda y sin entender completamente sus intenciones, extendió la mano derecha y Albus chasqueó con la lengua–. La otra, Rosie –hizo lo que le pedía y él sacó dos frascos de entre los pliegues de su impecable túnica y le aplicó una poción verdosa sobre la zona lastimada con cuidado antes de agitar la varita, sonreírle y pedirle que se tomara el otro frasco–. Le pedí a Connie que la preparara. Dijo que serviría hasta que volvieras; en teoría, contendrá el dolor y arreglara la torcedura durante un tiempo. Luego tendrás que ir a San Mungo.

–Gracias –dijo verdaderamente agradecida por el gesto, esperando unos minutos para mover la muñeca circularmente y comprobar la efectividad de las pociones y el hechizo combinados–. Es perfecto, gracias –repitió y Albus agitó una mano con despreocupación.

–¿Para qué me necesitabas?

–Creo que mereces saber todo lo que Scorpius y yo hemos descubierto. Mientras dormías, la esfera nos indujo a tener una especie de visión de los hechos que llevaron a su creación –Albus se inclinó sobre la mesa con obvio interés y Rose resopló antes de comenzar el relato–. Lo primero que vimos fue a Venus, la diosa del amor... –le contó todo lo que había visto junto a Scorpius en parte porque sabía que él tenía tanto derecho como ellos a saberlo y porque, bueno, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma.

Tuvo el impulso de saltarse todo el rollo de las almas gemelas, pero tenía que decirlo o explotaría. De alguna manera asombrosa, se las había arreglado durante horas para no pensar en ello y había sido tortuoso; necesitaba un escape a todos esos sentimientos y Albus le caía como anillo al dedo para eso.

La historia no duró más que unos cinco minutos porque quedaba poco tiempo para marcharse, así que finalizó prometiéndole que sería más detallada cuando no estuvieran tan apresurados.

–Pues... pues debimos haberlo sabido antes –dijo Albus sin saber cómo tomarse todo lo que acababa de escuchar–. Es decir, sabíamos lo de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, lo de los siete soles, lo de los dioses... no era muy difícil hacer la conexión.

–Oh, claro que no –farfulló irónica y Albus frunció el ceño–. Y es que prácticamente todos los días dos personas que se desagradan descubren que están destinados a estar juntos.

Albus bufó ruidosamente y negó con la cabeza.

–No seas tonta, claro que no te desagrada –Rose enrojeció y desvió la mirada–. Te escuché cuando dijiste que...

–Sí, sé lo que dije, Albus, pero eso no viene al caso –él rodó los ojos, pero no comentó nada–. El punto es que, bueno... todo el lío ha sido por eso. Para juntarnos a los dos. ¿No te parece algo absurdo? El amor está sobrevalorado.

–Rose... –dijo Albus en medio de un suspiro lleno de paciencia. No era común que fuera ella quien se portara como una cría cabezota–. ¿Sabes esa estúpida noción que tiene la gente de que el dolor y el sufrimiento son poéticos y significativos en el amor? Pues no es así. Sólo es dolor y sufrimiento y no es hermoso ni nada. Por eso te digo que el día en que comiences a pensar que el amor está sobrevalorado, es el día en el que te equivocas. Lo único malo con el amor es no creer en él. Puede que aún sea muy joven como para comprender muchas cosas, pero te puedo asegurar que el amor es genial y si tú no lo deseas, no tienes que estar sufriendo a cada rato. Es decir, en algún punto habrá cosas que duelan, pero si pones en una balanza lo bueno y lo malo… estar enamorado siempre vale toda la pena del mundo.

Rose compuso una mueca reflexiva, mirando a Albus sin saber qué decirle. No hablaba con las palabras más poéticas y significativas, pero definitivamente había mucha sabiduría en esa frase.

–¿Lo dices por experiencia? –preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio y Albus le sonrió.

–¿Te sorprende? –inquirió él y Rose rió ligeramente. No, en realidad no era una gran sorpresa–. Connie es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Rose. Es sencilla, alegre, divertida y cariñosa... me gusta estar con ella y cuando no lo estoy, no dejo de pensar en su risa y en su rostro. Me he aprendido su complicado horario de trabajo sólo para poder verla en esos quince minutos que tiene libres durante el almuerzo y puedo pasar el día completo con ella sin besarla o, bueno... sin besarla porque me gusta su compañía –carraspeó azorado y se removió sobre su asiento con incomodidad cuando Rose alzó las cejas con picardía–. Esas cosas sólo ocurren cuando estás enamorado y no importa si esto que tenemos durará para siempre o acabará muy pronto... sólo sé que mientras pueda contar con esos recuerdos a su lado, podré ser feliz sabiendo que la tuve. Nadie puede quitarme esas experiencias.

Albus hablaba más para sí mismo que para ella, pero nunca sabría el impacto que acababan de tener esas palabras en su interior.

Ese día había estado lleno de revelaciones, aceptaciones y conflictos, pero Albus tenía razón.

Nadie podría quitarle sus recuerdos.

Su subconsciente no se equivocaba al afirmar que le aterraba acabar tan mal con Scorpius como cuando terminó con Lysander y era algo ridículo si lo veía desde cierta perspectiva; había muchísimas más cosas que temer. La reacción de su familia, de la comunicad mágica, la enemistad de sus padres, lo que pasaría con Marius... y ella sólo le temía al fracaso de una relación que ni siquiera había empezado.

Merlín, ¿_Por_ _qué_ era tan idiota?

No tenía ni idea de cuando se había vuelto tan desinteresada de la opinión de los demás, pero lo único que quería en ese momento era ser feliz. Si Scorpius podía brindarle eso justo como Connie lo hacía con Albus y aunque fuera muy fugaz, valdría toda la pena del mundo.

–Albus... –susurró y él salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos–. Gracias.

Él le sonrió a pesar de no saber muy bien a cuenta de qué venía ese agradecimiento y Rose suspiró, frotándose la nuca y cerrando los ojos un momento. Estaba tan agotada...

–Rosie... –dijo Albus luego de una larga pausa y ella abrió los ojos perezosamente antes de mirarlo–. Hay... hay algo que no sabes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó somnolienta y Albus se agitó el cabello con nerviosismo antes de resoplar.

–Recuerdas... ¿Recuerdas aquel día en tu piso cuando me fui con Connie sin dar ninguna explicación? –alzó las cejas mientras su memoria le traía de regreso ese desconcertante momento. Lo miró con la cabeza ladeada en una muda pregunta y Albus tragó en seco.

–¿Cuando llegábamos de la Biblioteca de Hogwarts y te escapaste? Sí, claro que lo recuerdo. Después de ese día, no volviste a contactarme para visitar a la esfera.

–Es que... –suspiró una vez más y la miró con algo de vergüenza–. Ese día leí algo que resolvió todas las dudas que tenía acerca de la reliquia. Yo... yo busqué a la esfera para comprobar lo que sabía y ella me confirmó todo. Me dijo... –parecía que le costaba pronunciar las palabras, así que Rose esperó pacientemente a que se repusiera sin ocultar su curiosidad–. Me dijo que debía volver a contactarla el 30 de abril, que era de vital importancia que lo hiciera porque...

–Porque Scorpius regresó ese día –susurró abriendo los ojos tanto como pudo por la impresión–. Ella... ¿Ella sabía que Scorpius se iría?

–En ese momento no me lo dijo, pero asumí que de eso se trataba cuando me enteré que él se había marchado. ¿Sabes por qué se fue? Porque ese fue el día en que la esfera fue acusada de magia negra y recluida en una sala oculta.

–No –mintió ausente mientras las piezas del rompecabezas encajaban con ridícula facilidad en su cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? –. Albus, ¿tienes un registro de los días en los que la esfera brillaba con inusual intensidad?

–De hecho, sí... pero no aquí –dijo y Rose desvió la mirada. Tenía que ser una locura lo que estaba imaginando–. ¿En qué piensas?

–En que la primera vez que nos informaste sobre el brillo, fue un día después de que Scorpius y yo... –negó con la cabeza por la incredulidad; le costaba mucho creer en lo que estaba a punto de decir–. De que él y yo nos tocáramos, ya sabes... sin las mangas de las túnicas de por medio. Nos rozamos y luego... esa noche tuve un sueño de lo más extraño que... joder, Albus. Necesito salir de aquí.

Oh, tenía un mal presentimiento. Un horrible, catastrófico, bastante probable e ilustrativo presentimiento.

–¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! No entiendo nada –farfulló Albus confundido y Rose sacudió la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas.

–Albus, tú ya sabías que el objetivo de la esfera era que nos enamoráramos, ¿cierto? Ya sabías toda la historia que acabo de contarte –Albus enrojeció levemente y Rose se sintió repentinamente enojada–. ¡¿Y por qué mierda no me dijiste nada?! ¿Tienes una maldita idea de cuántas cosas nos hubieras evitado?

Como su próximo matrimonio con Marius, por ejemplo.

–¡Es que sabía que te volverías completamente loca si lo sabías! –exclamó a la defensiva y Rose bufó con fuerza–. En aquel libro había unas páginas que mencionaban a la esfera y decían con qué objetivo había sido creada... si te hubieses enterado antes de tiempo, habrías salido huyendo. ¡Y te informo que la esfera estaba de acuerdo conmigo!

–¡Argh! Estás loco. La esfera está loca –gruñó con un renovado dolor de cabeza punzándole las sienes–. Hubiera sido mucho más sencillo si tú...

–No lo hubiera sido y lo sabes –dijo Albus con gravedad y Rose resopló. Claro que sabía que tenía razón, pero no por eso le frustraba menos–. A ti te habría dado un infarto y Scorpius hubiera colapsado justo después de ti.

–Idiota –gruño frotándose el rostro con rudeza y gimiendo cuando la herida en al mejilla le punzó dolorosamente–. Eres un completo idiota. Ojalá que el castigo por dañar la propiedad del colegio...

–¿Sabías que me aparecería esa horrible inscripción en la frente y que aparecerían pústulas en mis manos? ¡Eres diabólica!

–Oh, bueno, disculpa... ¿Sabías que Scorpius era mi _maldita_ alma gemela? ¡Eres un imbécil!

–¡Pasé dos semanas excusado del trabajo porque no podía quitarme la frase "destructor" de la cara! ¡Y cuando volví, debí usar guantes hasta que las marcas de las pústulas desaparecieron!–Rose rió malignamente y Albus gruñó–. No te burles, fue horrible.

–Pues bien merecido que lo... –se interrumpió a sí misma cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y James empujó a un hombre con brusquedad dentro de la habitación antes de entrar tras él–. ¿Quién es él? –el misterioso acompañante le sonrió ladinamente y por alguna razón, ese gesto se le hizo increíblemente familiar.

–Rose, es hora de irnos –dijo James y arrojó sobre la mesa un par de túnicas unas 10 tallas más grandes que ella–. Ponte eso. Albus...

–Sí, sí –Albus sacó otro frasquito de su túnica y se lo extendió. La poción de aspecto lodoso era inconfundible.

–Multijugos –dijo Rose gratamente sorprendida por el ingenio de su infantil primo. Pero si ella debía tomar la poción, eso significaba que aquel hombre corpulento y poco agraciado era...

Él arqueó una ceja del mal y sonrió con suficiencia. Era Scorpius.

James la distrajo de su análisis cuando le acercó un vello oscuro y grueso que ella tomó con la nariz arrugada antes de echarlo al frasco y esperar a que el líquido cambiara a un color rojo oscuro bastante poco apetitoso. Hizo el frasco a un lado y sólo una mirada bastó para que James conjurara una especie de velo para cubrirla mientras se cambiaba y cuando finalizó, bebió la poción de un trago y apretó los puños para no vomitar. Asco, asco, _asco_; jamás había probado a algún _diablo_, pero esa poción definitivamente debía parecérsele.

La incomoda sensación de tener la piel a punto de ebullición se disipó luego de un par de infernales segundos y lo siguiente que supo era que James le aventaba su varita, antes confiscada.

La tomó entre sus manos con alivio y observó a James expectante, a la espera de instrucciones.

–Ambos son Manfield y Mcdouglas. Acaban de terminar su turno y se retiran a sus hogares para descansar –comenzó a explicar mirándolos con seriedad–. Saqué la poción de un almacén donde guardan todo lo que se ha confiscado, así que es bastante añeja y calculo que tienen unos quince minutos de disfraz. Lo siguiente que harán será salir de aquí y dirigirse por la red Flu a mi casa; sobre la cómoda de la sala de estar está tu bolso, Rose. Allí encontrarás todo lo que necesitas –asintió rápidamente y su primo le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia antes de dirigirse al resto del grupo–. Tenemos dos minutos antes de que otro par de aurores lleguen a vigilar a los prisioneros y no tardarán mucho en darse cuenta de que no están, así que deben ser rápidos.

–¿Y tú, James? –preguntó Rose mordiéndose el labio inferior por la preocupación. Lamentaba haberlo involucrado en esto.

–Albus me hechizará y se escabullirá con ustedes bajo la capa invisible de papá, que ya me dijo que la tenía –lo fulminó con la mirada y Albus encogió la cabeza entre los hombros. Olvidaba que él la había "tomado prestada" del hogar de James hacía varios meses atrás– Yo fingiré que se las arreglaron para neutralizarme y deben llevarse mi varita para que parezca que han huido con ella.

–¿Y la esfera, James? ¿Dónde está? –James suspiró y se limpió el sudor que le daba a su frente un tenue brillo bajo la luz blanquecina de la habitación.

–Antes de recoger a Albus, tardé como veinte minutos tratando de ingeniármelas para deshacerme de los veinte aurores que rodean la sala en donde está recluida. Al final desistí y...

–Y fue a buscarme para cumplir al menos uno de tus dos deseos –Albus se quitó la capa de viaje que aun cargaba y sonrió con socarronería mientras removía el bolsillo interior de su túnica para buscar algo–. Me explicó todo lo que había pasado y yo...

–El maldito me dijo que quien tenía la verdadera esfera era él –James bufó sonando indignado a la par que los ojos de Rose y Scorpius se desorbitaban.

–¿Cómo es que la tienes tú? –preguntó Scorpius con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Pues Rose no es la única inteligente y tú no eres el único astuto –finalmente, logró extraer un maletín negro y pequeño de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa–. Cuando James reconoció a Rose, supe que terminarían por atraparlos, así que aproveché que aún tenía la reliquia conmigo bajo la capa invisible y le supliqué que se dejara hacer un hechizo para replicarla.

–Y te llevaste el paquete con la esfera real y nos dejaste la falsa –Scorpius sonaba tan atónito como la propia Rose, que estaba boquiabierta.

–Sí, qué sorpresa –Albus bufó por su indignante asombro. Él era Inefable por una razón que nada tenía que ver con su padre; detestaba haber sido tan subestimado–. Me aparecí directamente en el Bosque de Dean y esperé unos veinte minutos por ustedes antes de aceptar que los habían capturado y allí fue cuando corrí a casa de Connie. Sabía que Rose encontraría la manera de contactarme, así que lo único que hice fue esperar.

–¡Oh, Albus! –Rose rodeó la mesa y lo abrazó con fuerza–. Eres un genio, Al. Te amo –dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla y Albus se apartó con evidente incomodidad.

–Rose, aún eres un hombre que pesa unos cuatrocientos kilos y tiene como cincuenta años de edad –Rose se sonrojó y se alejó rápidamente. Quienes la observaban, encontraron su vergüenza algo perturbadora en lugar del habitual _adorable_–. Guardemos las ofensivas muestras de incredulidad y afecto cuando seas de nuevo mi Rosie.

–Tonto –dijo sonriendo quedamente, pero tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Su voz grave y masculina sonaba ridícula cuando intentaba ponerle algo de femineidad, resultando en un escalofriante chillido aterrador.

–La esfera está allí dentro –señaló el maletín y Rose lo tomó sonriente–. ¿Nos vamos?

–No, aún falta algo –intervino James y palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de extraer un pergamino arrugado–. Esto no lo necesitas, pero me lo pediste y aquí está. Es el permiso para hacer el traslador. Tuve que confundir a bastantes personas del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos para obtenerlo y que conste que tuve que ir a sus casas para lograrlo, así que más les vale que no lo arruinen.

Esto último lo dijo mirando seriamente a Scorpius, que asintió impertérrito.

–Vale, vámonos ya –dijo Albus colocándose la capa con presteza–. Lo lamento, James... –su hermano, contemplando a Rose una última vez y evaluando qué tan valiosa sería la información que ella tenía para él, se encogió de hombros antes de recibir un maleficio muy leve, pero lo suficientemente contundente. Rose miró el cuerpo inerte de James unos momentos antes de fruncir los labios, coger la varita de su primo y abandonar la habitación tras Scorpius.

Esperaba que eso funcionara.

* * *

_Finito._

_Capítulo corto y poco interesante si se compara con sus predecesores, lo sé. Quizás podría incluso calificar como "capítulo de transición"._

_Pero no importa lo que digan porque sé que hay al menos una o dos cosas que las sorprendieron y eso me hace feliz :D Por otra parte, como pudieron notar, Rose tiene mucha gente que la quiere y que la ayudaría sin importar el qué. Tiene sus ventajas eso de poner a los demás por encima de ti porque a menos de que esas personas sean despreciables, no te negarían un favor. _

_Oh, James. Sé que lo odian y no entendí por qué hasta que alguien me dijo que era una animadversión que nació desde el prólogo xD ¡Pero no es tan malo cuando lo conoces! Tiene la cabeza inflada, pero no es malo (Sí, Clio odia que odien a sus personajes y quiere que todos sean buenos y tengan un lado sensible. Demándenme xD)_

_Ahora, comenzaré a denominar esto como la sección de las confesiones. Antes que nada, estas 2 pasadas semanas estuve bastante ocupada y cuando no, andaba sin ganas de hacer nada. Lo que ocurre es que mi hermana (Sí, de la que tanto hablo) estuvo de viaje y la extrañé horrores. Soy patética, lo sé xD_

_Y lo otro era que tal vez no pueda publicar la semana entrante. Antes de que me maten, paso a explicar: Creo que me voy a la playa desde el jueves xD Probablemente eso no mejora las cosas, pero prometo que si resulta que me voy el viernes (porque el día no es seguro), publicaré porque en realidad, me conviene publicar. Cuestión de tiempos que sólo yo entiendo xD_

_Sin más, me despido deseándoles lo mejor para la semana._

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_


	36. Él

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Y aquí, estando ya en los 1100 y escuchando el soundtrack de AVPSY (punto para quien sepa de qué hablo), me doy cuenta nuevamente que ese número no hubiera sido posible de no ser por ustedes. Hacen que todo valga la pena, en serio. Muchas gracias a: __**luna712 **__(Hola! Qué bueno que te gustó la intervención de Ron y la de James :D Y ya quisiera Albus que se le hubiera ocurrido semejante idea, pero al final él también hizo de las suyas. Y bueno, no publiqué el miércoles, pero aquí estoy así que seguimos felices xD Saludos!)__**, Maya Allen, Lali Weasley, Jannette-BlackWeasley, Adarae, Bixu, Laura Sparks, Erika Dee, FYA **__(Hola! Jajaja vamos, que hablamos de Ron. Su entrada debía ser memorable y lo fue xD Todos alguna vez sufrimos papelón debido a un padre al menos una vez y como tú, lo mío es con mi mamá. Me hace pasar una vergüenza algunas veces! Pero el amor existe :D ¿James y Albus se portaron bien esta vez? ¡Porque eres muy exigente! xD Con respecto a tus preguntas, Dominique no tiene nada con ninguno de sus dos "pretendientes". Nada de nada. Cero. Ella es soltera y le gusta así porque odia los compromisos. Sin embargo… el compañero le envía toda esta vibra sexual y con Liam es sólo amor y ternura. Son dos energías que provienen de lo mismo y aunque ella aún no sepa esto, eso entrará en conflicto algún día :) Louis no es gay jajaja Ni siquiera yo sé su secreto, así que eso te da una pista de qué tan oculto está. ¿Lorcan y Lucy? Nada. Creo xD Besos!)__**, Rocío **__(Hola! Genial que te gustara el capítulo y James en especial :D)__**, Hermy Evans Black, Kirisuke, Roulimystic, C.M.M.A, MrsLGrint, Brianda **__(Si Rose es excesivamente dramática, Dominique es excesivamente perspicaz y Albus es excesivamente ingenuo, James tenía que ser excesivamente engreído. Los Weasley siempre vienen en excesos xD En cuanto a Albus, no fué una forma de resaltar que te equivocaste, sino de resaltar que TODAS y TODOS se habían equivocado con él. Es más de lo que aparenta y lo demostró :D Pero bah, yo también lo amo por ser tan distraído y dulce. Saludos!)__**, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Hola! ¿Así que tu chico está de esclavo en la cocina, eh? Así es, mujeres al poder jajaja Y pues como le comentaba a Brianda, todos los Weasley vienen en excesos xD Sergio ha dicho lo mismo que tú en una forma menos poética: James ama a su familia y tiene debilidad por las chicas. Rose es una chica que es parte de su familia. Lo lógico era que agotara todos sus recursos para ayudarla :) Y procuraré no imaginarme el porqué tu novio piensa que James sí es un hombre en toda regla jajaja Con Ron y tu papá tocamos una fibra sensible, Cami xD Si me lo preguntas, si tu papá tiene al menos una mínima semejanza con Ron, yo sí le creo a Sergio jajajaja Pero es genial que a pesar de eso hayan decidido darse una oportunidad :D Albus ha brillado en el capítulo pasado y, bueno… los pensamientos trágicos de Rose ya se hacían extrañar xD En cuanto a lo del bikini y la generosa oferta… como publiqué, es obvio que no fui a la playa y sigo pálida xD Pero por Dios que me he reído de lo lindo con lo de "__hasta el día que te mueras, te están cerrando el ataúd y el ojo del mal seguirá mirando traseros". Jajajaja, nunca me cansaré de ustedes chicos, no cambien :D__)__**, Shar0n EspiPPirifLautik CulleN, Annie Thompson, Astridblu, Leprechaun07, Sashabeth, Diane Potter, Mary Elizabeth Von Teese, Negrilu, Mandy Scorse, TAMYmos, Mari **__(Pues qué bueno que te gustara! James se ha robado los reflectores con sus ilustrativos análisis y bueno, Lucy y Lorcan son de esas cosas en un fic que no se ven, pero se sospecha que ocurre xD Ron y su entrada fueron épicas, así que me alegra que te hicieran reír :D Besos!)__**, Lucy **__(Hola y muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Me encuentro en perfectas condiciones físicamente, aunque emocionalmente es distinto. En fin… dados los recientes eventos, sólo espero que todo salga bien porque la fe aún está intacta. Y espero que así como el anterior, disfrutes mucho este capítulo :D)__**, Altea Kaur, Luna Potter Granger, Lenna Weasley, BronceCeniza16649, adry mw **__(Hola! Y no, tú eres más genial xD Me alegra que no sólo te haya ido bien misionando, sino que además hayas conocido a un hombre que te gusta aunque sea para amigos :) En cuanto al consejo, no te preocupes porque surgió espontáneamente en mi cabeza y me limité a comunicártelo xD Pero es un placer saber que me consideras una amiga por estos lares tan impersonales :D Si no sabes si tu chico se parece a Lorcan o James, siempre puede ser una fusión de ambos jajaja Pero él, Dominique y Lucy sí se hacen de extrañar :/ Y muchas gracias por tus deseos de buena suerte. Espero que se cumplan y que todo mejore. Slaudos!)__**, Carla Melina **__y a __**Cora Lozar. **__¡Mucho amor para ustedes!_

_Va para **TAMYmos**, que cómo no, me trajo noticias felices y fue el review número1100. ¡Sabes que se te quiere, linda!_

_Bien, er… cuidado. Sólo eso diré :)_

* * *

_(Un Poco de)_** Él **_(Y de la Esfera, claro está)_

_(O del cuando Rose no entendió nada completamente, pero se dejó llevar)_

* * *

–No puedo creer que lo logramos –dijo Rose algo incrédula y Scorpius rió quedamente.

No era para menos. Después de haber tenido menos de quince minutos para correr, caminar, correr otra vez, fingir que volvían a sus casas luego de un pesado día de trabajo y correr una vez más cuando el tiempo de la poción se agotó, se habían trasladado vía flu al piso de James con las respiraciones erráticas por los continuos sobresaltos que habían llevado. Rose no era muy familiar con el hogar de su primo, pero no le costó mucho hallar su fiel bolso sobre la cómoda de la sala de estar mientras Scorpius se sentaba en la butaca más cercana para recuperar el aliento.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue servir un vaso de agua para ambos, explicarle a Scorpius lo que ella creía que era el funcionamiento del desiluminador para que él los llevara a ambos a Australia y maravillarse ante las ironías del destino pues el próximo en darle uso al tesoro de su padre sería nada más y nada menos que Scorpius Malfoy.

–Para ser honesto, yo tampoco –respondió él aún mirando con suspicacia aquel encendedor que Rose había denominado "desilusionador". ¿De verdad había emitido una esfera de luz que le atravesó el pecho? Fascinante. Y Rose tuvo que abrazarlo para trasladarse con él… Genial.

–¿Estás seguro de que éste es el lugar? –inquirió, ignorante de la curiosidad y satisfacción del hombre. Y es que era casi utópico estar allí. Ella jamás había visto tanta naturaleza junta y era francamente magnífico a pesar de que el frío le calaba los huesos y la humedad del lugar le empapaba la ropa.

–Segurísimo. Es precioso, ¿no? –dijo mientras le lanzaba el desiluminador sin aviso previo. Cuando Rose lo cogió en el aire, se dispuso a fulminarlo con la mirada por su escasa delicadeza y, pues… él estaba quitándose el holgado uniforme de auror sin importarle que ella estuviera allí, viéndolo _desnudarse_.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, olvidándose completamente del espectacular paisaje que la rodeaba mientras observaba como Scorpius se deshacía de los botones de su camisa con (según ella) una lentitud devastadora. Él, al principio confuso por el cambio en su voz, la miró unos momentos y _tuvo_ que sonreír con malicia.

Rose no quitaba la vista de su abdomen parcialmente descubierto y tenía los ojos desorbitados. Aparentemente, ni siquiera las cicatrices de la noche anterior podían disimular lo marcado de su anatomía. Sin mencionar aquel sonrojo que inundaba sus mejillas de forma que casi, _casi_ llegaba a preocuparlo.

No debía complacerle tanto eso de que Rose lo encontrara atractivo, pero lo hacía y mucho.

–No pretenderás quedarte con ese horrible y poco práctico atuendo, ¿no? –respondió sintiéndose extrañamente liviano y luego de retirar completamente la camisa, ajustó sus pantalones negros con la varita a un tamaño más apropiado para él. Con el torso completamente expuesto, Rose se vio obligada a desviar la mirada para no ser tan obvia.

Y es que, Merlín... Dominique tenía razón. Malfoy estaba como quería.

–Er, no... –balbuceó dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose los ojos sin dejar de sentirse como tonta–. Pero tampoco iré desnuda.

–Qué pena... –escuchó su voz demasiado cerca para su gusto y se volvió en medio de un respingo. Scorpius estaba a centímetros de ella y alzaba una sugestiva ceja en su dirección–. Sería algo que me gustaría ver... pero hace demasiado frío como para intentarlo.

–¡¿Qué haces?! –chilló cuando su mano rozó su cintura, pensando en cualquier cantidad de barbaridades que él podría hacerle ahora que estaban solos, lejos de Inglaterra y no estaba segura del huso horario en Australia, pero casi podía asegurar que eran cerca de las nueve de la noche.

Se sonrojó furiosamente cuando esas "barbaridades" no le horrorizaron en lo absoluto y Scorpius arqueó ambas cejas con macabra suspicacia. Ella jamás había imaginado que tenía una mente tan sucia, por Merlín...

¿Y si le estaba leyendo la mente? Esa sonrisa pícara no podía ser normal.

Aferró el desiluminador que continuaba en su mano cuando se le cortó la respiración.

¡Le estaba leyendo la mente! ¡Esa era una horrorosa invasión a la privacidad! ¡Y era ilegal! ¡Y ella tenía todo el derecho del mundo de imaginar lo que se le viniera en gana! Y no; ni siquiera el hecho de estar pensando en _esas_ cosas lo justificaba.

Cuando ya se temía lo peor, él se limitó a chasquear la lengua divertido antes de tomar su bolso y volver a alejarse.

El mismo bolso que estaba rozando su cintura.

Técnicamente, eso significaba que la intención de Scorpius no había sido otra diferente a la de cogerlo y que ella era una pervertida.

Suspiró; sólo a ella se le podría ocurrir algo tan...tan escabroso.

–James Potter me dijo que Albus había guardado algo de ropa para mí aquí dentro. Quizás Connie también te dejó algo... –comentó sin verla, rebuscando en las profundidades del bolso antes de sacar una camiseta muggle de algodón azul. Él frunció los labios de forma pensativa antes de continuar–. Esto bastará. Tenemos que estar lo más cómodos posible si queremos llegar hasta allá.

Señaló la cascada tras ella y Rose se giró para contemplar más atentamente la preciosa caída de agua enmarcada por un paisaje boscoso y brumoso.

Era impresionante.

Desde donde estaban, el ruido del agua al caer se mezclaba con los del bosque y lograban un escenario perfecto para cualquiera que amara la naturaleza. La tierra bajo sus pies estaba húmeda y llena de hojas secas y los árboles se teñían de musgo en las raíces. La luna coronaba la montaña y su luz apenas lograba atravesar la neblina que creaba la cascada. El río a sus pies corría desenfrenado, azotando las rocas que permanecían inmóviles, inquebrantables.

Rose pensó que Scorpius, en cierta forma, se parecía a una roca. Bueno, no literalmente; es decir, no porque fuera inflexible, tuviera un aspecto tosco y fuera duro y gris. Aunque si lo consideraba cuidadosamente, sus ojos eran tan grises como el acero y ciertamente acababa de comprobar mediante la vista que su cuerpo sí era algo macizo...

Merlín, ¿En _qué_ estaba pensando?

El punto es que ella se refería a algo más espiritual y muy filosófico. Las rocas son eternas; atraviesan ventiscas, son constantemente azotadas por corrientes de agua, son asediadas por animales feroces dispuestos a afilar sus garras en ellas y no importa por cuanto han pasado, siguen allí, inmóviles e inquebrantables. Atraviesan generaciones de desgaste y nada ha podido perturbarlas en lo más mínimo.

De alguna manera, aquella fortaleza que se reflejaba en la mirada de Scorpius era tan admirable como el paisaje mismo.

–¡Rose, despierta! –parpadeó confundida al ser arrancada de sus pensamientos tan súbitamente y lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido–. Te decía que iré a revisar el terreno para que te cambies de atuendo con libertad.

Asintió aún algo ensimismada y recibió el bolso con ambas manos cuando Scorpius lo arrojó, dejando caer el maletín en el que aún guardaban a la esfera con un gruñido. Introdujo la mano en busca de la supuesta ropa que Connie le había dejado y sonrió cuando extrajo una camiseta holgada de color rosa chillón con un arcoíris de adorno; podía visualizar a Connie vistiendo eso con nitidez pasmosa.

Echándole eventuales vistazos a su acompañante para asegurarse de que no la veía, se colocó la prenda y compuso una mueca de circunstancias al notar que su piel seguía llena de moretones y marcas cicatrizadas de leves quemaduras.

Resopló; sin duda todo aquello dejaría huella.

Sin dejar de temblar por el frío, volvió a rebuscar dentro del bolso y sorteó los frascos de poción que aún permanecían allí. Su mano se topó con algo pequeño y duro que no recordaba haber metido allí, así que lo cogió junto a los pantalones para verlo de cerca.

La casi hipotermia le ganó a su curiosidad, así que con ambas manos apretadas en un puño, se colocó como pudo los pantalones y se movió un poco para comprobar la versatilidad de los mismos, dejándose impresionar al fijarse en que Connie y ella tenían una talla parecida. Mientras guardaba el desiluminador en uno de los bolsillos y la varita en la cinturilla de la prenda, se fijó en que le quedaba algo corto de pierna, así que se arremangó las botas del pantalón hasta la rodilla y sonrió satisfecha. Finamente, se calzó unos zapatos deportivos un par de tallas más pequeños y confió en que la elasticidad del mismo no le causara ampollas mientras volvía a colgarse el bolso y a coger el maletín en donde estaba la esfera. Entonces, echó el uniforme de auror a la pila formada por Scorpius y procedió a incinerarlos.

La idea era no dejar ninguna prueba.

Con un resoplido que se intuía cansado, abrió la mano en donde aún aferraba aquella pequeña…

Era una roca.

Frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento para que cuando volviera a abrirlos…

No, seguía siendo una roca. ¿De dónde había salido?

–Llevas el colgante que te regalé.

–¿Eh? –se distrajo de su análisis, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con el dije de esfera que prácticamente no abandonaba su lugar junto a su corazón y se sonrojó–. Er... me gusta. Es precioso y, er... siempre lo llevo –confesó mientras se guardaba la cadena bajo la camisa y se frotaba la nuca con incomodidad. Él la miró inexpresivo unos segundos y en ese mismo instante, Rose hubiera dado lo que fuera para saber en qué estaba pensando. No había ninguna cosa en su rostro más allá del brillo en su mirada que delatara sus sentimientos.

–Buena idea –dijo Scorpius cuando Rose se acercó a él nuevamente con vacilación, refiriéndose al pequeño arreglo que ella le había hecho a su pantalón. Internamente, agradeció que no quisiera enfatizar en el tema del colgante–. Eso nos dará más versatilidad al escalar.

–Sí, claro. Escalar –no podía decirle que ese no había sido su primer pensamiento al hacerlo, así que se limitó a desviar la mirada, fingiendo admirar el panorama antes respingar y girarse hacia él para observarlo con descrédito–. Espera, ¿escalar?

–Si puedes subir a una escoba y no caer, podrás escalar eso –le sonrió de forma burlona y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada. No era un secreto para nadie que ella era muy torpe para ese tipo de actividades; sin mencionar que le aterraba resbalarse y morir–. ¿Vamos?

–No –se sinceró sin considerarlo demasiado y él alzó las cejas–. Es decir, sí. Vamos.

Él rió por la nariz y caminó los tres metros que los distanciaban de la caída de agua. Rose fue tras él y entornó los ojos cuando las gotas heladas de la cascada comenzaron a salpicarle su hipotérmico cuerpo sin piedad.

–Ve primero –pidió sin rastro de mofa en su rostro y Rose lo miró con descrédito–. Así podré detener tu caída.

–Lo dices como si fuera algo inminente. Puede que no pase y que resulte una excelente...

–Ajá, claro –despachó él con un gesto despreocupado de la mano y Rose bufó–. Adelante. Demuéstrame tus habilidades –dijo burlón y ella lo miró desafiante antes de girarse a encarar la cascada y suspirar. ¿Cómo mierda escalaría eso? La roca a los costados de la caída era lisa y por supuesto que no intentaría ir en contra de la corriente.

Quizás podría conjurar una cuerda y buscar algún sitio firme para amarrarla en la cima, pero eso tardaría demasiado. También podría valerse de los árboles cercanos, pero luego costaría mucho saltar al interior de la cascada y sería mucho menos probable con un maletín en mano. Por otra parte, no conocía la ubicación exacta del escondite, pero existía la posibilidad de...

–¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó algo indignada y por toda respuesta, recibió otra pronunciada carcajada–. No le veo lo gracioso.

–No pensarías que escalaríamos eso, ¿cierto? Nos tomaría años antes de lograrlo y que sea de noche nos dificultaría mucho la visión –rió un poco más y Rose lo miró con los ojos entornados. Se estaba _burlando_ de ella. Otra vez–. Ya he estado aquí, Rose. Sé que hay dos cuevas internas y que la que está arriba es la más difícil de alcanzar, así que allí esconderemos la esfera; después de todo, quien esté destinado a encontrarla no tendrá ningún problema al hacerlo sin importar cuán difícil sea acceder a ella. Por cierto... ¿Qué te parece el sitio?

Aun no se acostumbraba a sus bruscos cambios de tema, así que parpadeó unos segundos mientras asimilaba la improvisada pregunta. Y es que Scorpius parecía no saber que nadie era capaz de seguir la línea de su pensamiento.

–Si no estuvieras aquí, fuera encantador –siseó con rencor y él sonrió ladinamente.

–Sabía que te gustaría –comentó y Rose lo miró desconcertada. ¿A qué venía eso?–. Fue el primer sitio en el que estuve y desde que lo vi... sólo lo supe.

–¿El qué?

–No sé, sólo lo supe –repitió encogiéndose de hombros–. Supe que te encantaría y que algún día te traería aquí... pero nunca imaginé las circunstancias en las que vendríamos.

Eso último lo dijo mientras movía la varita con pronunciados aspavientos que probablemente eran para determinar la estabilidad de la zona o para asegurarse del nivel en donde estaba la cueva para aparecerse allí directamente.

Pero Rose sólo lo miró.

Cierto era que si no hubieran ido hasta allí con un objetivo y no tuviera la necesidad de salir huyendo, enterrarse bajo sus sábanas y dormir para no despertar nunca más, Rose hubiera estado francamente maravillada. Y él... él había pensado en ella al estar allí por primera vez.

Aferró la roca que seguía en su mano izquierda y dejó caer la cabeza, siendo completa y finalmente derrotada por sus sentimientos.

No es que fuera una gran sorpresa; él se había encargado de decir en cada una de sus cartas lo mucho que la extrañaba. Sin embargo, eso no hacía menos agradable el hecho de oírlo en persona y esa calidez que le invadió el pecho era inequívoca. Si lo sumaba al respingo de su corazón, era obvio que más que agradarle, le había encantado escucharlo de él.

Todo en él le _encantaba_.

Vale, quizás no todo... pero casi.

Observó la piedrecilla una última vez y la reconoció inmediatamente. Fue como si el conocimiento siempre hubiera estado allí y ella sólo tenía que poner atención porque sin duda el repetir un bolso de gala estaba subestimado. La recordaba; era la piedra que Scorpius le había dado en la reunión de los Jóvenes Promesa porque sabía que Rose prefería entablar una conversación con ella que con cualquiera de los babosos que habían querido ligársela.

La estrujó una última vez antes de dejarla caer y la observó mezclarse con el resto hasta perderse dentro del riachuelo.

Probablemente la intención de él al dársela no había sido que fuera su primer obsequio, pero en ese momento se sintió de esa forma.

Y es que Scorpius era un idiota, sí. Era presumido, molesto, odioso y cada vez que lo veía no sabía si matarlo o besarlo, cosa que era bastante confusa y un poquito perturbadora.

Por si no se había notado ya, a Rose no le gustaba estar confundida y mucho menos perturbada.

Eso la ponía torpe, tonta y lenta de pensamiento. Ella prefería ser hábil, inteligente y audaz.

Pero él parecía tener ese efecto en ella y la cosa se había hecho tan rutinaria, que incluso se sentiría extraña si no viviera en un permanente estado de desconcierto.

Porque la confusión era lo único que lograba que alguien detestara y quisiera a una persona a partes iguales. Y es que gestos como ése, como el pensar en qué le gustaría o no casi desde el inicio, hacían que recordara que aparte de ser el ser más desagradable del mundo, Malfoy era atento y considerado.

Si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que era inteligente, astuto, guapo, generoso, detallista, guapo, honesto, divertido de esa manera oscura que pocos entienden _y guapo, _se respondía la eterna pregunta de por qué mierda se había enamorado de él.

Estar enamorada de él es absurdo, estúpido e inverosímil. Y es que el amor es así; arbitrario, improbable e incomprensible.

Quizás por eso, piensa, tiene todo el sentido del mundo.

De alguna forma, eso la hizo sentir menos _loca_.

–¿Nos vamos? –dijo extendiéndole la mano y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio el rostro de la chica lleno de una emoción intensa e imposible de identificar. Estaba sonrojada, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, aferraba el maletín entre sus manos y sacudía constantemente la cabeza como si no acabara por creerse lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su mente.

–Oh, joder… –farfulló ella soltando la valija para apretar su cabeza entre sus manos, incrédula. La confusión de Scorpius sólo aumentó cuando ella se acercó a él con los músculos tensos por la expectación–. Quiero… quiero que tengas algo muy claro, Scorpius –enterró un dedo en su pecho él se limitó a alzar las cejas por la sorpresa–. Yo… tienes que saber que nunca en mi vida odié tanto a alguien porque esto que me estás haciendo… –resopló como un toro y para él fue imposible retroceder cuando las manos de ella se cerraron sobre la camisa de algodón azul de Albus–. El punto es que creo que por fin lo entiendo aunque sigo sin hacerlo demasiado y que tengo que hacerlo ya o me moriré, ¿comprendes? Sí, creo… creo que eso es todo. ¿Alguna pregunta? –él se mantuvo estático, fallando en encontrarle algún sentido a lo que Rose le estaba diciendo y más aún, a lo que estaba viendo frente a él. El rubor ya había alcanzado ese alarmante color borgoña que tanto le fascinaba y como siguiera jugando así con su labio inferior, no respondía de sus actos. Tenía sus brillantes ojos azules desorbitados y aquella extraña _cosa_ que veía en ellos seguía desconcertándolo–. ¿No? Vale, lo siento. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo.

Claro que él no iba a saber que Rose quería besarlo, por supuesto que no. No podía siquiera intuirlo cuando ella acabó su balbuceo con esa última maldición tan solemne y aflojó el agarre en su camisa para deslizar sus manos hasta su nuca, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre él.

Y es que pocas veces ella había dejado qué él viera esa avidez tan cristalina en sus facciones.

Quizás por eso le sorprendió tanto cuando lo hizo. Tanto, _tanto_ que se quedó paralizado por el asombro y por qué no, por el deseo de saber si estaba soñando. Fue incapaz de reaccionar por muchos segundos, de hecho. Tantos, _tantos_ que Rose hizo amago de apartarse, alejando aquella mano que le acariciaba reverencialmente la nuca y luciendo repentinamente cohibida.

Y a pesar de desear ver ese delicioso sonrojo avergonzado que de seguro continuaba inundando su rostro, Scorpius no perdió ni un momento más antes de cogerla de la cintura con ambas manos y halarla hacia él con tanto ímpetu que se tambalearon, volviendo a chocar sus labios con un ansia casi enfermiza.

Y es que, joder, tenía meses esperando a que algo así ocurriera y no hablaba de forma metafórica, sino literal.

Había soñado con ese momento con un frenesí que se volvía insoportable. Él esperó muchísimo y le tocó ser de lo más paciente, pero había sido tan difícil...

Porque a pesar de sus propios deseos, no quiso asustarla. Rose le recordaba a un conejillo asustado que se sobresalta a la menor provocación y él, que era un provocador innato, había encontrado titánica la tarea de reprimirse todo el maldito tiempo.

Era difícil y ella, consciente o no, jamás colaboraba. Siempre que se enfurecía, sonreía en contra de su voluntad o se ruborizaba de forma absurda, él se veía en la necesidad de apartarse lo más posible para no abalanzarse sobre ella como un hombre hambriento que no ha probado bocado en meses.

Y Rose resultaba ser la cosa más apetitosa que había tenido la fortuna de pisar la tierra.

La apretó contra él un poco más fuerte aprovechando su buena suerte y sonrió en medio del contacto cuando ella dejó escapar un jadeo entrecortado por sus labios.

Por todo eso y más, no había sido nada sencillo. Cuando se marchó a Australia, creyó que la olvidaría con el paso del tiempo y al creer estar a punto de conseguirlo, sus manos se movían solas a alcanzar una pluma y escribir frenéticamente sobre un pergamino.

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella.

Y como él era un egoísta de los peores, cuando arribó a Inglaterra decidió que si ella estaba enamorada de su primo, él podría aprovecharse de su ingenuidad y quizás conseguir algún tipo de amistad que le permitiera estar cerca de ella. Rose, con su inocencia infinita, había accedido con una facilidad pasmosa.

Para él eso significó que tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad.

Pero ella era tan cabezota, que se vio obligado a contenerse para no incomodarla hasta el punto en que decidiera que no soportaba su compañía.

Sin embargo, en ese momento mandó a la mierda toda su convicción de darle algo de espacio, de dejarla meditar lo que sentía por él y que asumiera de una puta vez que él la amaba con una fuerza soberbia e inminente. Que se jodieran todas aquellas ideas de amistad, de compañerismo y de extremada consideración a pesar de sus sentimientos. Que les dieran a su improvisada decisión de apartarse de ella en cuanto comprobó que eran almas gemelas para que no se sintiera abrumada.

Él la quería. La quería con intensidad y si seguía besándolo así, la amaría eternamente.

Y Rose, cuando ya estaba fuera de sí acariciando con fervor el torso del hombre con aquella mano traviesa que se había colado bajo su camisa y le revolvía el cabello sin frenarse, volvió a recordar en dónde estaba, con quién, haciendo qué y...

Oh, joder, le daba igual.

Porque el corazón le latía muy rápido y sentía un desasosiego agradable que le producía el hecho de que su cuerpo fueran un hervidero de histeria y contradictoriamente, su mente estuviera en blanco. Era una sensación de ser vapor cálido y húmedo que se deshacía en el aire, ascendiendo hasta el cielo y quedando disperso en el ambiente para mezclarse con la bruma de la cascada.

Era como subir y bajar, detenerse y continuar, volar y nadar. Era todo y nada y Rose jamás había estado tan feliz por seguir un impulso.

Porque el contacto era todo lo que podía ser un beso y más. Era apasionado, cariñoso, rápido y cadencioso... y ella sólo necesitaba más. Más de él, más de su aliento colándose en sus pulmones, de sus brazos aprisionándola contra él y de sus manos acariciando firmemente su cintura.

Pero Scorpius también recordó que era el momento más inadecuado del mundo para dejarse llevar y que con algo de suerte, tendrían todo el tiempo que quisieran para hacerlo porque ahora que ella había tomado la iniciativa, él _no_ la dejaría escapar. Así que deshizo su agarre lentamente y separó sus labios para prodigar varios besos pequeños en sus mejillas, en su frente, en la punta de la nariz... aún quería asegurarse que eso era real, que no lo estaba imaginando.

Le había pasado tantas veces que, francamente...

–Scorpius... –musitó Rose y él emitió un sonido quedo para demostrar que la escuchaba–. No estoy loca.

Rió levemente porque eso no tenía nada que ver y porque Rose era así, _impredecible_, contradictoria, _predecible_ y divertida en contra de su voluntad. Todo al mismo tiempo.

–Es bueno saberlo –susurró apartándose un poco para mirarla y Rose le sonrió con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y Scorpius entendió porqué lo decían cuando los miró en ese momento. Lo había hecho en tantas ocasiones... y era la primera vez que sentía que dilucidaba un fracción del enigma que Rose representaba. Porque justo allí, en ese preciso instante, esos ojos se le plasmaban en la piel como un beso, se filtraban por su ropa y le aceleraban el pulso.

Y mientras la veía así, sonriendo con el pelo húmedo por las chispas de agua de la cascada que les salpicaban, con sus ojos imposiblemente azules completamente relucientes y con sus manos acariciando lentamente su espalda bajo la camisa en una muda invitación a que no se alejara, supo que podría pasar el resto de su vida con ella y ser obscena y exageradamente feliz.

Que le bastaría con mirar sus pecas en la mañana al despertar y en la noche antes de dormir para sentirse pleno e inmensamente satisfecho. Que su sonrisa sincera sería suficiente para él y que no necesitaría más que escucharla parlotear sin parar para tener una vida completa.

Comúnmente, a los ojos se le compara con espejos o estrellas. Los de Rose eran como dos bastos mares azules que por primera vez desde que la conocía, reflejaban paz. Siempre veía en ellos confusión y turbulencia que formaban una especie de ciclón que devastaba todo aquello en los que se posaba, incluyéndolo él. Pero esa tempestad había amainado para mostrarle un par de océanos en calma.

–Aunque... –añadió luego de unos eternos segundos porque le _fascinaba_ fastidiarla–. Aún así, yo sigo pensando que estás demente.

Ella entornó los ojos un momento y bufó. Sin embargo, su sonrisa desmentía su molestia.

–Tenías que arruinarlo. Siempre lo haces –rió quedamente y a él ese gesto le pareció deslumbrante.

Le gustaba cuando Rose se enojaba, pero cuando reía...

Cuando lo hacía se sentía en un mundo diferente. Uno mejor, más brillante y mucho más esperanzador.

Uno en donde sí le gustaría vivir el resto de sus días.

–¿Quién sería yo si no lo hiciera?

–Alguien mucho más agradable –afirmó ella posando la cabeza sobre su hombro. Por toda respuesta, él sólo la atrajo aún más hacia sí y suspiró–. Te odio, Scorpius.

–Yo también te quiero –musitó contra su oído y la sintió estremecerse entre sus brazos.

Sonrió; ésa debía ser la declaración de amor más extraña que existía. Sin embargo, pero para ellos fue suficiente.

Para _él_ fue suficiente.

–¿Qué pasa sí... –Rose se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos un momento, hundiendo la cara en aquella confortable curva en el hombro de Scorpius. Estaba a punto de confesarle uno de sus más grandes temores y le aterraban las posibilidades–. ¿Qué pasará si se acaba?

Él sólo atinó a reír sin humor y suspirar.

–Creo... estoy convencido de que no puede haber un comienzo real cuando no hay seguridad de que terminará aún si no queramos que lo haga. Eso, Rose, es lo que da la sensación de estabilidad incluso a las cosas más fugaces, como nosotros –dijo y a Rose le tomó exactamente un minuto y tres segundos darse cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

–Scorpius... –replicó molesta empujándolo ligeramente y sintió su pecho vibrar contra su cuerpo cuando él rió un poco antes de hundir la nariz en su revoltoso cabello. No era el mejor momento para hacer chistes y menos acerca de eso.

Jodido idiota.

Ojalá se le enredara la cara en aquella mata difusa y pelirroja que tenía por cabeza. Se lo merecería con creces.

–Si me pasara toda la vida pensando que me romperás el corazón y que sufriré, simplemente no viviría –susurró con más seriedad y extrañamente, a Rose eso le pareció lo más lógico del mundo.

Y es que sorpresa, _sorpresa_; Scorpius volvía a tener razón.

Lo sabía porque, bueno... tenía un buen tiempo llevando una patética excusa de vida que se resumía a constantes crisis de ansiedad y a los más pintorescos ataques de pánico.

Ya había quedado claro eso de que temía sufrir, pero la cuestión era si se permitiría tomar aquella oportunidad que Scorpius le ofrecía tan diligentemente.

Crispó el puño que aún rozaba la espalda del hombre y suspiró, agotada de sí misma y agobiada por sus pensamientos.

No quería pensar más. Sólo deseaba dejarse llevar. Pero era tan difícil...

–Tú podrías romper el mío –comentó luego de infinitos minutos intentando sonar despreocupada. Y fallando estrepitosamente, claro.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Ella lo quería, sí... y ahora él lo sabía. Existen muchos peligros cuando alguien posa un corazón de cristal lleno de grietas en las manos de un hombre y lo sabe porque lo vivió.

No quería que se repitiera. De alguna manera, había sobrevivido a la primera vez pero si volvía a ocurrir, sería unas dos mil veces más difícil superarlo.

En especial porque, bueno... el hombre al que quería era alguien tan enigmático e impredecible como Scorpius Malfoy.

–Merlín, jamás te daría el gusto de tener razón –respondió luego de considerar unos segundos una respuesta que la tranquilizara. Rose rodó los ojos y alzó la cabeza para contemplarlo. Necesitaba ver en su rostro que le decía la verdad.

La aplastante determinación e inquebrantable honestidad en sus facciones la dejaron en una especie de estado catatónico. Además, él le sonreía cálidamente y sus ojos tenían un matiz travieso que se mezclaba con aquel extraño brillo que siempre tenían cuando se posaban en ella.

Su mirada irradiaba calor y seguridad y Rose lo abrazó un poco más fuerte para contagiarse de ese sentimiento.

–Eres insufrible –gruñó cuando su sonrisa se tornó ladina al notar el apretón.

Si ella tenía una terrible patología que la llevaba a ser el hazmerreír de todo sitio que pisaba, él debía tener alguna anomalía que le impedía no arruinar los momentos especiales con algún gesto odioso en su atractivo rostro o algún comentario burlón.

–Es curioso... –comenzó haciendo amago de separarse definitivamente de ella y a Rose le costó no mostrar el vacío que dejó–. Siempre pensé que eso era lo que te gustaba de mí.

No tenía como negar eso. Muy dentro de ella sabía que si Scorpius no fuera tan jodidamente idiota, le parecería de lo más aburrido y simplón. Él la retaba constantemente y bueno, a ella le gustaban los retos.

Aunque eso no significaba que fuera menos detestable, pero no sería ella quien echaría a perder el momento remarcándolo con saña. Ese tipo de actividades tan malsanas se las dejaría a él.

–Bien, er... –dijo luego de infinitos segundos cuando muy reticente, deslizó la mano por su espalda para sacarla de debajo de su camisa. ¿En qué momento la había metido allí?–. Yo... creo que debemos, ya sabes... –carraspeó sonrojada y se inclinó para coger el maletín que en algún punto de aquel demencial impulso había soltado. Scorpius, por su parte, le sonrió de forma enfermizamente satisfecha, evidentemente disfrutando de su vergüenza.

Merlín, estaba algo oxidada en los temas amorosos y le gustaría que alguien le explicara qué hacer a continuación. Es decir, luego de un beso, una declaración de amor disfrazada de odio y una promesa muda de intentar no fallarse mutuamente. Definitivamente debió escuchar a Dominique cuando le dijo que debía buscarse a un novio para no perder la práctica.

–Vamos –dijo extendiéndole la mano y Rose la tomó luego de un momento de vacilación. Lo siguiente que supo cuando el remolino de colores y la sensación de mareo desaparecieron fue que Scorpius conjuraba unas velas para iluminar la oscura y húmeda caverna en la que estaban.

Para ser una cascada tan aparentemente pequeña en comparación a otras, la cueva se veía bastante profunda a pesar de que tenía que agacharse para no golpear el techo con la cabeza. El agua le empapó los zapatos deportivos que Connie había dejado para ella y le llegaba a la mitad de la pantorrilla, haciendo mucho más complicado el avance. Scorpius la sacó de su sopor halándola ligeramente para que lo siguiera y ella obedeció sin dejar de mirar alrededor con cautela, temiendo que le esperara alguna sorpresa desagradable.

–No la dejaremos a un nivel tan profundo... la idea es que alguien la encuentre, no esfumarla de la faz de la tierra –dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, que asintió a pesar de saber que él no podía verla.

Caminaron con dificultad por unos treinta segundos porque la gruta se hacía cada vez más estrecha y los estaba forzando a ir casi a gatas. Si a eso se le sumaba el agua, el sofocante calor por la falta de oxígeno y la asfixiante humedad, Rose casi se deshace de alivio cuando Scorpius se detuvo.

–¿Ya? –preguntó esperanzada y él asintió sin dejar de darle la espalda, señalando un lugar con la punta encendida de la varita.

–Allí la dejaremos –Rose entornó los ojos para mirar a través de la densa oscuridad y se fijó en un extraño recoveco en el costado derecho de la cueva que parecía tener el exacto tamaño para ocultar a la esfera–. Dicen... dicen que dejarte empapar con las aguas de esta cascada te da buena suerte y esperanza, cosa que he comprobado de primera mano –y allí fue cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que la penumbra tenía esta característica magnifica que hace invisibles los rubores indeseados. Debería apuntárselo para el futuro, ya saben... con el desiluminador en mano, si las luces se iban cada vez que ella se sonrojara...–. No es un templo dedicado al amor, pero me parece adecuado para que descanse hasta que alguien la encuentre.

Cuando acabó de pronunciar esas palabras, Rose descolgó el maletín de su hombro y extrajo un diminuto paquete circular que apenas salió de su prisión, volvió a su tamaño normal y flotó frente a ella, emitiendo tanto brillo que toda la caverna se iluminó y los cegó por unos segundos.

Le quitó el envoltorio marrón casi con reverencia y la tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos cuando Scorpius asintió en su dirección y se apartó, cediéndole el beneficio de ser ella quien posara la esfera sobre su lugar de descanso.

Rose, a pesar de saber que la esfera seguro tendría sus propios medios para protegerse, hechizó la pared rocosa para que la humedad y la corrosión de los años no surtieran ningún efecto en ella y la colocó sobre su nuevo trono. Era difícil creer que una pieza como esa tuviera más de dos mil años de antigüedad.

Debía ser una buena señal el hecho de que ésta titilara de alegría.

_Lo han logrado._

–Prometimos que lo haríamos –respondió Rose con una sonrisa leve a pesar de su incómoda posición. Tenía que estar prácticamente arrodillada, pero eso no importó en ese momento. Lo habían logrado.

El dolor de su cuerpo, las heridas, el miedo y el frenetismo habían dado sus frutos.

_Lo sé. Yo también les prometí algo... espero que sea suficiente para consolidar su relación._

–¿Nos dirás el resto de la historia? –preguntó ansiosa y Scorpius rodó los ojos. Sus ganas de saber más siempre lo impresionaban.

_Oh, no. La historia ya está contada. Ahora les repetiré cómo empezó la suya._

–¿Repetirnos? –preguntó desconcertada y frunció el ceño cuando miró la extraña mueca de Scorpius. Parecía complacido y a la vez concentrado en algo que ella no podía entender.

_Aunque en el caso de Scorpius, sólo le confirmaré sus teorías._

–¿Qué teorías? –lo miró interrogante, pero él no pareció escucharla–. Scorpius, ¿Qué teorías?

–Pues... –carraspeó; por alguna razón, su voz había salido áspera–. ¿Recuerdas que me quedé con las posesiones del Señor Dufayel? Las llevé conmigo a Australia para estudiarlas en mi tiempo libre y aunque no estaba seguro, creo que la investigación del señor sí que dio sus frutos.

_Efectivamente_.

–Mientras revisaba la caja, encontré el recibo de pago de la esfera musical que me obsequiaste –y Rose lo intentó, pero no pudo ocultar su impresión ante esto–. Después de eso, habían varios de los artículos rosa que nos relacionaban a ambos y en su bitácora estaban esas teorías de que tú y yo habíamos vivido muchas vi…

–Él me preguntó para quién era el regalo… –farfulló para sí misma, atónita.

–"¿Qué amor más imposible que este?", se preguntaba él y tenía razón. Descubrí que me estuvo siguiendo la pista desde que se publicó tu artículo en El Profeta en donde decía que yo había sido quién la halló y el único que se podía acercar a la reliquia –continuó Scorpius lentamente para que Rose (y él mismo) pudiera asimilar sus palabras–. Después de allí, cada imagen mía en los periódicos era archivada por él y cuando comenzó el escándalo de nosotros, también se mantenía atento a ti. Imagino que cuando tú fuiste a comprar a su joyería, él comprobó que nosotros éramos el siguiente trabajo de la esfera y supongo que una vez que tuvo esa seguridad…

Scorpius no tuvo que decirlo. Una vez que el señor Dufayel sintió que había resuelto el enigma, pudo descansar en paz.

–Entonces explíquenme de qué se trata –exigió más sosegada aunque seguía siendo la única que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Scorpius suspiró y la instó a esperar pacientemente a que comenzara el relato.

_Hace muchas vidas, le comentaste algo importante a Scorpius, Rose. Dijiste que el destino de los príncipes o reyes pueden parecer más certeros que los grabados para el resto de ustedes, los simples mortales. Sin embargo, todos debemos escoger la manera en la que salimos al encuentro de la vida; si cumplir o no las expectativas puestas en nosotros, si actuar de forma egoísta o por el bien común, si tomar el mando de nuestras vidas o dejar que la suerte y las circunstancias se encarguen de tomar las decisiones... ustedes han demostrado su verdadera naturaleza al enfrentar sus temores más arraigados por la verdad, para salvarse a sí mismos del yugo de su subconsciente. Y lo que han logrado es más valioso de lo que imaginan._

Las frases desaparecían tan rápido, que le costaba entender el completo significado de cada una de ellas. Sin embargo, hizo un esfuerzo para mantenerse serena y no dejar relucir su impaciencia.

_Siempre dicen que lo importante de la vida es creer que mientras estás vivo, nunca es tarde. Tienen razón, pero ¿Qué es la vida? Es un frenesí, una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción... la vida se esfuma, se evapora con el aire y es tan efímera, que realmente no nos percatamos de que se acaba hasta que ya es inevitable. Ahora, ¿qué hay más allá de la vida? ¿El cielo o el infierno? ¿Un patio de espíritus errantes o un verdadero lugar de paz? Más allá de la vida y la muerte, está la existencia._

–¿Hay alguna diferencia? –preguntó cuando la pausa se hizo demasiado prolongada y la esfera titiló.

_En efecto. La existencia está por encima de esas banalidades; el alma de cada persona es eterna, invariable e inquebrantable. El alma, Rose, nos ofrece una gama de oportunidades para enmendar nuestros errores y tratar de conducirnos a un futuro en dónde sólo haya felicidad. _

A pesar de ya suponer por dónde iría la cosa, Rose no quitó su atención de la superficie redonda de la reliquia. Necesitaba saberlo; quería leerlo y confirmarlo.

_Pero no siempre es tan fácil. Si tuviéramos el conocimiento de lo que ha acontecido en otras vidas, quizás lo fuera... pero como no es así, no es tan simple. El alma nos da otra oportunidad, sí, pero su única condición es que aceptes empezar de cero, sin atarte al pasado ni intuir el futuro. Llegas a una nueva vida donde todo vuelve a ser nuevo e interesante y conoces personas y lugares que, lentamente, forjarán tu nueva personalidad y te darán las herramientas para no recaer en antiguos dilemas._

–Pero así es imposible saber exactamente qué errores has venido a enmendar –le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Scorpius, desconcertada por su mutismo–. No tienes los medios para determinar... para recordar qué hiciste mal y averiguar cómo puedes resolverlo.

_He allí el detalle, Rose. Tal vez cuando reencarnas no recuerdas absolutamente de tu pasado, pero el destino no permitirá que te quedes varado. Deja que momentos concretos y ocasiones desaprovechadas se repitan... permite que te vuelvas a ver implicada en una situación en dónde, ésta vez, deberás tomar la decisión correcta._

–Entonces la reencarnación existe –no pudo evitar que en su voz se colara un poco de incredulidad, pero la idea ya era lo suficientemente descabellada para ponerla en duda.

_Piensa en ella como lo harías con un dios. ¿Existen los dioses, Rose? Hay personas que no necesitan ninguna prueba física de la existencia de que hay algo que queda mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión, como demuestran los más devotos religiosos. También hay muchísima gente que piensa que sin ninguna evidencia, no hay posibilidades de que existan. Si nos guiamos por esa última convicción, podríamos asegurar que el aire no existe porque es invisible o que los sentimientos son improbables porque no podemos tocarlos._

–Eso es diferente –alegó frunciendo el ceño. Cierto era que no era la persona más devota del mundo, pero habían cosas que no se podían pasar por alto. Mucho menos para alguien con tanto sentido común como ella–. Sabemos que el aire existe porque la brisa cálida del verano nos acaricia el rostro y las ventiscas nos calan los huesos en invierno. Y, bueno, el amor existe porque es un sentimiento y ellos, pues... se sienten.

_Exacto. De una u otra forma sabes que están allí porque los percibes. Quizás algunos con más fuerza que otros, pero el alma seguirá allí, intacta, llevando un fiel registro de tu paso por el mundo de los mortales. ¿Cómo puedes apreciar que tu alma está intentando comunicarse contigo? Sólo mira tú alrededor. Tu vida actual no es más que una parodia maestralmente elaborada para estar llena de felices coincidencias que te exponen a cambiar esas decisiones que perturbaron a tu ser en otras vidas._

–Esto es... muy extraño. Dame un momento –pidió frotándose las sienes con ahínco. No sólo era difícil de creer, sino que tampoco era sencillo comprenderlo todo cuando la información llegaba tan de golpe. Y también estaba el hecho de que Scorpius no había dicho absolutamente ninguna palabra desde que la conversación había comenzado–. De acuerdo, bien... ¿Existe dios?

_No lo sé, ¿existe?_

Rose contuvo un bufido y se removió hasta quedar sentada en un ángulo muchísimo menos incómodo sobre la piedra bajo sus pies y sin importarle el hecho de que se estuviera empapando los pantalones.

_Hace algunas horas has visto con tus propios ojos a la preciosa Venus, la diosa romana del amor. Sin embargo, dudas de su existencia._

–Es que ella forma parte de la mitología. Ya no es como antes; esas creencias han pasado a ser un mito y supongo que no me di cuenta hasta ahora de la relevancia que tiene haberla visto.

_Sé a lo que te refieres. Ya no hay un "dioses", sino un dios a secas. Un dios que se rodea de otras entidades y constituye aquello que los humanos llaman "seres superiores". Pero ahora te preguntaré: ¿Acaso no son los mismos sólo que llamados por otros nombres? No seré yo quien diga si ellos existen o no, pero si puedo decirte que su realidad depende de cuanta fe tengas en ella._

–Y pasa lo mismo con la reencarnación, ¿no? –preguntó por fin captando al vuelo a dónde quería llegar la jodida esfera aficionada de las metáforas y las comparaciones indescifrables.

_Exacto. Que no pienses en ella como un hecho no implica que no encuentre gente que no lo haga. Tú decides si creer o no, eso depende de ti. Pero así como ya has tenido pruebas de que los dioses existen (y puedo asegurarte de que soy una de ellas), también hay muchísima evidencia en tu cabeza que comprueba la validez de la reencarnación._

–De acuerdo, he vuelto a perderme –suspiró resignada frotándose los ojos para deshacerse del cansancio. Observó a Scorpius por encima de su hombro y rodó los ojos cuando lo halló tan ensimismado–. ¿No tienes nada que agregar?

El aludido parpadeó confuso y la miró con los ojos entornados por el desconcierto antes de sonreírle quedamente y negar con la cabeza.

–Tengo más interés en saber cómo sigue la historia, pero haces bastante difícil entenderla con tus constantes interrupciones –Rose lo miró con descrédito y bufó ofendida. ¡Claro que tenía que preguntar! Alguien debía hacerlo.

–Al menos yo hablo y no parece que me hubiera tragado mi propia lengua...

–Oh, no fui yo quien intentó tragarse _mi_ lengua hace unos minutos –Rose se atragantó con su propia saliva de forma patética y Malfoy rió alegremente mientras esperaba a que se recuperara.

Maldito idiota.

–¿Ah, sí? Bien. Jódete –se cruzó de brazos y volvió la cara alzando el mentón de forma orgullosa a pesar de su luminoso sonrojo. Debía haber imaginado que por fuerza, Scorpius hallaría la manera de avergonzarla hasta el punto de la irritación.

–No me estaba quejando –sintió su dedo acariciando lentamente su mejilla sana y suspiró. Scorpius era la persona más imposible del mundo.

Lo miró de reojo una vez más y él la estaba observando de _esa_ manera que hacía imposible resistirse a nada que él pidiera. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, relajó su pose defensiva y él sonrió triunfante antes de buscar su mano para entrelazar sus dedos.

Suspiró; su mano se sentía condenadamente bien junto a la de ella.

–Entonces... –dijo luego de unos segundos–. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo el lío de la reencarnación?

_Rose... es bastante simple, pero te niegas a darte cuenta. ¿Alguna vez has tenido un sue__ñ__o tan real que es difícil distinguirlo de la realidad?_

–Er... –_sí_ era la primera respuesta que le venía a la cabeza. Sí los había tenido y de todas formas y colores, pero siempre...

_Siempre son monotemáticos, ¿cierto? _

–No exactamente –susurró absorta, pensando en esos sueños que había tenido constantemente poco antes de navidad–. Eran de diferentes épocas y yo... –abrió muchísimo los ojos y boqueó sorprendida cuando el entendimiento le azotó la cabeza como una bludger perdida.

_Al fin lo has comprendido._

–Entonces esos eran sueños de... de mis vidas pasadas –afirmó más que preguntó, estupefacta.

Esas veces que había despertado confundida, desorientada, sintiéndose ajena a su realidad... con vestidos victorianos, túnicas de la edad media y togas egipcias en la cabeza y preguntándose por un segundo antes de salir definitivamente de los sueños en dónde mierda estaba.

Miró a Scorpius para ver su reacción ante esa afirmación, pero él permanecía impasible y demasiado entretenido observándola a ella como para notar que, de hecho, aquello que acababa de descubrir era la cosa más descabellada de la tierra.

–Tú ya sabías esto, ¿cierto? –inquirió sin saber cómo sentirse. Él sólo asintió–. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

–Pensé que bien podría estar imaginando cosas. En las anotaciones del señor Dufayel decía que la esfera del amor encontraría cualquier método para ayudar a sus elegidos y dado que yo rara vez recuerdo mis sueños...

–Simplemente asumiste que tenía algo que ver, ¿no?

–No podía ser otra cosa.

_Yo esperaba, Rose. Esperaba a que ustedes me dieran la oportunidad de mostrárselos._

–¿El qué?

_El como ustedes han pasado vidas completas buscándose. Vidas perdidas, vidas tristes y miserables... su relación jamás estuvo exenta de dificultades y probablemente aún no lo está. Siempre, de alguna manera u otra, estaba prohibida. Fui hecha para representar los pilares esenciales en la vida de cualquier mortal y ustedes nunca pudieron reconciliar dichos pilares ni entre sí ni con el amor. Represento la fe, la amistad, la familia, el amor y la vocación… y todo inició porque estas cinco cosas se vieron en conflicto._

–Espera, aquel sueño… el último. El de…

–¿Kala y Zaid? –inquirió Scorpius con una mueca que no llegaba a ser una sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡Sí! Sí, Kala y Zaid. Ellos... –forzó su memoria al máximo intentando traer a su mente el mínimo vestigio de aquel sueño y clavó su mirada en Scorpius cuando lo logró–. Ellos crearon a la esfera. ¡Ellos te crearon! ¡Los Siete Soles!

_Y por eso pienso que soy responsable de que todo haya acabado así._

–¿Y por qué… –se calló. Y el silencio de Scorpius fué suficiente para que cayera en cuenta de que a diferencia del resto de los sueños, nunca supieron cómo acabó ese.

¿Qué habría sucedido? La esfera se creía responsable, ¿Por qué?

_Rose, tienes que entender que nadie, ni siquiera Kala y Zaid, esperaban que sucediera de esa forma. Los dioses no se enamoran, sólo tienen hijos y punto. Los humanos, por el contrario… al parecer Venus olvidó que a fin de cuentas, Kala y Zaid, la luna y el sol, eran mortales. Poderosos, pero mortales. Entonces, ellos traicionaron todas aquellas cosas que pusieron sobre mí porque eran amigos, eran familia, su vocación era la misma, su fe estaba posada en sus compañeros y en los cielos y de alguna forma, se enamoraron. Y esto último arruinó todo lo demás. _

El silencio volvió a ser absoluto y Rose se acomodó hasta poder acariciar el brazo de Scorpius con la mano que no afirmaba la de él. Él alzó la visa para observarla y le dedicó una sonrisa triste que ella fue incapaz de corresponder.

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde el encuentro entre Zaid y Kala? ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado desde que ella lo había entrevistado a él? Era una locura. Si todos esos sueños habían sido reales, entonces ambos fueron miserables.

Fueron miserables en tantas ocasiones y de tantas formas diferentes…

Contuvo un suspiro porque estuvo segura de que si se dejaba llevar, comenzaría a llorar.

Los nombres y las historias fluyeron en su mente lentamente. Ellos fueron Sofía y Gianlucca, fueron Alba y Abel, fueron Lena y Anna, fueron Kala y Zaid. Y estas vidas no tan ajenas a ella tuvieron conflictos familiares, religiosos, sociales y vocacionales, respectivamente. ¿Cuántas otras personas pudieron haber sido? ¿Qué otros conocimientos ignoraba? En esas historias faltaba el último pilar; ¿Serían ellos el "amor" o sus existencias englobaban todos esos factores?

Comenzó a respirar tan rápidamente que Scorpius se vio obligado a hacerle algo de espacio para que ella pudiera reponerse a sus anchas.

Vidas. Vidas completas buscándose y por fin se habían encontrado, sí… pero su existencia había estado basada en sufrir todo el tiempo porque cometieron el error de enamorarse. ¿Sería un error esta vez?

_No. No, Rose. Si vuelves a pensar en eso en lo que te queda de vida, volveré a maldecirte._

Y Rose no pudo dilucidar si le estaba tomando el pelo o no, así que se limitó a cerrar los ojos unos segundos. Cuando el pálpito en sus sienes desapareció, fue consciente de que Scorpius acariciaba el dorso de su mano lentamente, como si estuviera esperando que ese gesto fuera capaz de tranquilizarla.

Apenas abrió los ojos, los clavó en Scorpius y él se inclinó sobre ella para darle un fugaz beso en los labios. Parecía ansioso por hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera y ella encontró eso tan tierno que sonrió casi en contra de su voluntad.

Él correspondió a la sonrisa.

_El punto es que ustedes nunca se atrevieron a infringir las normas, a herir a quienes los rodeaban, a molestar a sus superiores... siempre hubo algo que los detuvo._

–Oh... –dijo antes de fruncir los labios, pensativa.

_Incluso hoy hay bastantes factores que impiden que se junten._

Claro.

Por supuesto, sí.

Era _obvio_. ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Scorpius era hijo del enemigo natural de su familia. Aún recordaba sus caras de horror cuando lo llevó a la Madriguera; eran de extrañeza, desconcierto, desaprobación y, quizás, algo de decepción. Y justo ahora estaba comprometida con Marius.

Joder, ¡Estaba comprometida con Marius! ¿Era normal haberlo olvidado completamente? Miró a Scorpius con mortificación y él le regresó una mueca triste y apagada, comprendiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Él soltó su mano con lentitud y se aclaró la garganta para disipar aquel repentino nudo de forma infructuosa antes de volver a mirar a la esfera. Sin embargo, Rose frunció el ceño e inhaló con fuerza; eso no sería lo que los apartara esta vez.

–Eso no pasará. Yo... esta vez podría funcionar. Sí, tal vez lo haga –afirmó más para sí misma que para Scorpius y a su lado, él sonrió. Para él eso significaba muchísimo más de lo que ella podría llegar a imaginarse.

Sin embargo, había algo que sí sabía. De hecho, estaba segurísima de ello.

Merlín, tenía que decirle a Scorpius toda la verdad a penas tuviera oportunidad.

_Y lo hará. Yo los he ido guiando hasta este día en el que aman a sus familias pero no les interesa su opinión, en el que pueden valerse por sí mismos porque aman su vocación, en el que aman a sus amistades más cercanas porque son su apoyo constante pero no se dejan pisotear por sus necesidades, en el que tienen fe en ustedes y en el amor… al final, han ido reconciliando ese sentimiento con varios aspectos importantes en sus vidas y aunque las cosas sigan siendo difíciles fuera de esta gruta, eso enlazará sus vidas para siempre._

A cualquiera con un poco de sentido común le asustaría esa sentencia. _Para siempre_ significaba algo eterno, algo que nunca se acabaría. ¿Y si peleaban? ¿Si descubrían que no congeniaban y acababan por separarse? Sonaba tan definitivo que uno pensaría que el miedo de tener esa obligación moral a permanecer juntos por ser supuestas almas gemelas destruiría su relación

Pero por primera vez en su vida, Rose no tuvo miedo del amor. Fue como si Scorpius, de alguna manera, siempre hubiera estado destinada para ella.

«No sabía que era tan romántica», pensó volviendo a entrelazar sus dedos con Scorpius. «No lo sabía, pero podría acostumbrarme».

–Nuestro pasado fue muy... trágico –comentó Scorpius ausente y Rose se mordió el labio inferior, volviendo a recordar la huida de Gianlucca, la muerte de Alba, la separación de Anna y Lena y el destino incierto de la pareja que lo inició todo–. Siempre acabábamos infelices, muriendo en completa soledad y presos del despecho.

_No puedes obligar a dos personas destinadas a estar juntas a que se separen y mucho menos si quien lo hace son esas mismas personas. Los caminos que tomamos son variados y pueden lucir prometedores al principio, pero cualquier paso en falso puede destruir todo. Ustedes, como muchas personas, nacieron para conocerse. Lo llevaban en ustedes, en su alma... pero sus caminos se han visto envueltos en el enredo y la confusión. Con mi intervención, eso se ha resuelto; yo me ocupé de tomar ese frágil hilo que los unía y desenredarlo con paciencia y dedicación. Ahora lo saben y me gustaría... sería agradable que jamás lo olvidaran._

–Eso sería bastante improbable –dijo riendo y removiendo ese par de lágrimas sentimentales que surgieron de la nada, pensando en que, ahora que estaba consciente de todo eso, la posibilidad de olvidarlo alguna vez estaba descartada.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo y Rose, presa del mismo cansancio que la seguía desde el inicio de la semana, se acomodó hasta quedar recostada en el hombro de Scorpius y cerró los ojos, imaginando que ya todo había terminado y que muy pronto se irían.

Pero él tenía una última pregunta.

–¿Por qué los sueños no eran tan frecuentes? Es decir... sé que Rose y yo comenzamos a tratarnos realmente desde principios de agosto del año pasado, pero nos conocemos desde los once años y...

_Comenzaron porque yo lo quise así._

–Sí, obvio, pero... no soñaba cada vez que dormía. Sólo ocurría eventualmente.

_Oh, claro. Entiendo. ¿Recuerdas que dije que su vida está llena de felices coincidencias referentes a sus vidas pasadas? Pues eso._

–No entiendo –dijo y Rose, que ya había abierto los ojos y observaba atenta, no ocultó su interés.

_Ya dejamos en claro que el último sueño fue protagonizado por dos de mis creadores. Haz memoria… ¿Cuando lo tuviste?_

–Fue en diciembre –dijo Scorpius automáticamente y Rose volvió a enderezarse para mirarlo con curiosidad. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido justo después de...–. El último fue después de la primera vez que besé a Rose.

_Exacto. Yo quería mostrarles el cómo su vida actual se esforzaba por enseñarles su pasado. Esos roces de mano, esos toques ligeros en la mejilla, incluso el beso; todo, absolutamente todo estaba destinado a pasar._

–Entonces cada vez que nos tocábamos...

_Yo escogía mostrarles una vida en la que haya ocurrido algo parecido._

–Oh...

_Pero muy diferente. No sólo la situación, no... ¿Están familiarizados con el término "Karma"?_

–Tal vez demasiado –gruñó Rose pensando en cómo la vida le hacía pagar hasta aquella goma de mascar que había dejado tirada cuando encontraba una pegada a su pantalón favorito un par de días después.

–Es una... energía que deriva de los actos de las personas, ¿no? –preguntó Scorpius ignorando a Rose, que se limitó a bufar.

_Su reencarnación está condicionada por los actos que han hecho en sus vidas anteriores. La primera vez que so__ñ__aron algo fue cuando Rose, presa del desespero, cubrió tu boca con una mano para silenciarte. Me pareció de lo más interesante repetir esa situación en sus sue__ñ__os pero que, ésta vez, fueras tú quién cubriera la boca de Rose para pedirle silencio._

–Brillante –aceptó Scorpius con una sonrisa leve y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Sí, brillante –repitió con sarcasmo y él la miró burlón antes de reír ligeramente.

_Y como la ironía de Rose demuestra, francamente divertido._

–Sí, hilarante –continuó gruñendo y la esfera titiló, al parecer muy entretenida.

–Espera un minuto –farfulló Scorpius, absorto–. En diciembre, Rose y yo nos besamos. Sin embargo, en el sueño no hubo ningún contacto explícito entre ambos. Si no son más que hechos que se repiten, ¿Por qué no…

_Paciencia, Scorpius; esto puede parecer una despedida, pero yo no me iré sin mostrarles el resto de la historia. Si no hay más preguntas..._

–Sí, una más –dijo rápidamente y la frase se difuminó, como a la espera de otro cuestionamiento–. ¿Qué pasó con Cleopatra y Marco Antonio?

_Quizás algún día nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse. Después de todo, técnicamente hablando soy de su propiedad. Pero por ahora, sus almas necesitan aprender de la humildad, la escases y del verdadero interés en el amor; una ofensa tan grave a los dioses como el desprecio suelen tener consecuencias nefastas, pero puedo asegurarte que después de dos mil a__ñ__os, no pasará mucho antes de que vuelvan a acudir a este fiel servidor. Tu preocupación es infundada, Rose, pero una buena demostración del por qué los he elegido como los sucesores de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio. Te aseguro que estarán bien._

–De acuerdo... –suspiró; la verdad era que su historia había sido demasiado trágica como para no preocuparse, pero confiaba en la esfera. Se giró a mirar a Scorpius y él le sonrió con calidez.

–Eres increíble –sonó tan honesto que Rose se sonrojó–. Jamás dejarás de sorprenderme.

Rose le sonrió algo avergonzada y se retiró el cabello de la cara antes de resoplar. Era hora de decir adiós.

–Eso debe será algo bueno, ¿no? –dijo intentando alargar el momento y Scorpius rió ligeramente–. Bien, creo que ha llegado la hora.

_En efecto._

–Pues... pues gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros –dijo indecisa, preguntándose cómo se despedía uno de una reliquia que había llegado a su vida para ayudarla a tomar el camino correcto–. Creo que nunca... nunca olvidaré, lo prometo.

_Allí está el dilema, Rose._

–¿Eh?

_Me gustaría que no olvidaran, pero deben hacerlo._

–Pero... –la reliquia no la dejó continuar; inmediatamente, nuevas palabras comenzaron a formarse sobre su luminosa superficie.

_No sería justo para los demás que ustedes posean tan valiosa información. Muchos deben lidiar con sus propios demonios sin saber a cuenta de qué se han formado y desconocen que su procedencia está mucho más allá de su entendimiento. Ustedes no pueden recordar; sería una imposición terrible._

–No lo sería –afirmó insegura y se mordió el labio inferior; la idea de olvidar después de todo lo que había ocurrido le parecía de lo más triste.

_Ya te he explicado que existe una razón por la cual las personas no pueden recordar el pasado de su alma. El destino te da una nueva oportunidad, sí... pero a cambio tienes aceptar que debes empezar desde cero, jugar con nuevas cartas y barajear renovadas opciones. Mi deber era juntarlos y ya lo he hecho. De ustedes dependerá si aceptan esta oportunidad o... o la dejan escapar nuevamente._

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y concentró todas sus fuerzas en no derrumbarse. Hasta ese momento, había considerado que saber que Scorpius y ella eran almas gemelas, le había dado una especie de seguridad que nada más podría darle.

¿Sería diferente si no lo supiera? ¿Cambiarían sus sentimientos?

_Rose, ahora sí va en serio. Si lo hice una vez en contra de mi voluntad, esta vez puedo hacerlo con gusto, así que si vuelves a dudar en mi presencia te maldeciré nuevamente._

Scorpius la miró inquisitivamente, intuyendo a qué se debían las amenazas de la esfera. Ella, por su parte, estaba muy ocupada fingiendo demencia. ¿Qué una no se podía hacer preguntas ya?

Y es que era hasta gracioso pensar que no se había ni inmutado en cuando descubrió que estaban destinados, pero ahora que no tendría esa confirmación...

Se arriesgó a mirar a Scorpius, tal vez esperando encontrarlo con la misma desazón que sentía. Sin embargo, contuvo el aliento cuando notó que él parecía más preocupado por la reacción de ella que por su propia incertidumbre.

Quizás Scorpius también contaba con esa revelación para que siempre estuvieran juntos. Tal vez le preocupaba que ahora que debían olvidarlo, ella se alejara de él por las mismas inseguridades de antaño.

Sonrió; desde cierta perspectiva extraña e inimaginable, la dubitación y nerviosismo en sus ojos era adorable.

–Supongo que será más... entretenido ver cómo las cosas toman un cauce más natural –aceptó al fin apretando la mano del hombre entre sus dedos. Conociendo o no la verdad, ella lo quería.

Él la quería.

Eso debía ser suficiente.

_Lo será, Rose. Cuento con ello._

–De acuerdo –su sonrisa creció un par de centímetros cuando volvió a mirar a Scorpius y lo encontró con una mueca de profundo desconcierto.

Para variar, el que estaba confundido era él. Ya era hora, a decir verdad.

_Por lo demás, deben saber que he estado documentando su historia. He seguido cada uno de sus pasos y he llevado un registro de su evolución como pareja; sería bueno que se lo dijeran a Albus. Díganle que sobre el escritorio del estudio de su casa he dejado un pergamino en donde plasmé mis impresiones a manera de obsequio por su ayuda, obediencia y perseverancia. El pobre aún se come la cabeza pensando en el porqué solía brillar en momentos determinados... _

–¿Eh? –inquirió sintiendo como su triunfante satisfacción se desvanecía. ¿A qué se refería?

_Cada vez que se encontraban, hablaban o interactuaban de cualquier manera, me veía en la obligación de fundamentar los hechos. No repetiré el error de no hacerlo; ustedes, Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy, serán una inspiración para las almas venideras que necesiten mi ayuda. Su historia será contada por generaciones y aunque ustedes lo olviden, en el futuro todos lo sabrán. Vale la pena relatar su amor y será un verdadero placer hacerlo._

Asintió lentamente y sintió a Scorpius halarla más hacia sí, quizás tan abrumado como ella por esa noticia.

El silencio que le siguió a eso fue tranquilo, pero no ausente de reticencia. Había llegado el momento de decir adiós y con eso, de _olvidar_.

No quería hacerlo.

_Aprovechen lo que queda de la semana, mortales. Las cabezas de quienes los esperan en Inglaterra están infestadas de preguntas sin respuesta y deben moverse con rapidez para satisfacer su curiosidad. Al llegar, deben hablar con alguien que esté dispuesto a escuchar su historia con la mente abierta porque cuando cedan ante Morfeo en el octavo día, los recuerdos de sus vidas eternas buscándose se esfumarán. _

–Cuando despertemos... ¿Tendremos algún recuerdo? –preguntó Scorpius luego de unos momentos y Rose apoyó su pregunta en silencio. No podían simplemente desconocer todo lo que había ocurrido, ¿O sí?

_Sabrán que son especiales. Que me he encargado de juntarlos porque soy una esfera caprichosa. Sabrán que los elegí y recordarán de dónde provengo. Y también conocerán un diminuto fragmento de la verdad que incluso podría pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, omitirán a sus vidas pasadas y a la real razón por la que me decidí a escogerlos a ambos. _

Suspiró; al menos no olvidarían absolutamente _todo_.

Además, era un consuelo saber que la Rose desmemoriada del futuro intuiría que nadie ni nada se habría tomado tantas molestias para juntarlos de no ser por algún tipo de objetivo superior.

–Creo... creo que ha llegado la hora –musitó Scorpius contra su oído, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo atinó a asentir–. Gracias, _Small di Sphaera_.

–Por todo –añadió sintiéndose repentinamente triste por la despedida y tan agradecida que no tenía más palabras para demostrarlo.

La esfera no sólo les había dado a alguien a quién querer, sino también les había dedo paz a sus almas torturadas.

Eso era mucho más de lo que algún día podría expresar.

_Sólo eso me basta. Ahora, necesito que ambos posen la punta de sus varitas sobre mi superficie._

Y compartiendo una mirada de incomprensión, Rose extrajo su varita de la cinturilla del pantalón y Scorpius agitó la muñeca izquierda para que la suya se deslizara desde su brazalete. Obedecieron sin vacilar y en lugar del habitual brillo dorado que emitía la reliquia, el resplandor pareció teñirse de los colores de las piedras preciosas que poblaban su circunferencia.

_Mortales, los dejo con la seguridad de que nunca, ni en esta ni en las vidas que le siguen, se separarán. Se complementan, no son el uno sin el otro y bien sea como amigos, familia o como pareja, siempre estarán juntos _–el brillo se fue apagando paulatinamente y cuando ambos retiraron las varitas, la única luz restante en la gruta fue la que emitieron estas últimas palabras–. _Adiós, Rose y Scorpius; su relación será el ejemplo para cualquier par de almas que me necesiten. Tienen mi bendición y mi agradecimiento eterno por permitirme ayudarlos, pero ha llegado el momento de descansar._

La luminiscencia de la esfera se apagó definitivamente y esta vez por tiempo indefinido. Cuando lo hizo, Rose inspiró profundamente con aquella última frase revoloteando en su mente y rió un poco sin entender por qué sentía esas súbitas ganas de llorar.

–Merlín... –susurró y carraspeó para remover la sensación de ahogo de su cuerpo.

–Creo que eso es todo –dijo y Rose le sonrió; él también parecía algo afectado, pero se mantenía sereno–. ¿Nos vamos?

–No seas tan frío... –le reprochó y soltó su mano para guiar la suya a la superficie fría de la esfera, invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo.

–No lo soy. Sólo que jamás podrás imaginarte todo lo que le debo a esta reliquia –la miró intensamente y ella sólo le regaló una sonrisa pequeña y nostálgica–. Yo... dame el colgante, Rose.

–¿Cuál colgante? –inquirió absorta en su silenciosa despedida y lo escuchó reír quedamente.

–El que te obsequié en navidad.

Sin hacerse demasiadas preguntas, se lo quitó y no pudo evitar echar en falta el calor que le proporcionaba su cercanía. Después de todo, ése había sido su único recuerdo constante de que Scorpius, de una u otra forma, no la había abandonado cuando se marchó a Australia.

Él lo tomó cuando ella se lo extendió y escaneó la superficie dorada del dije antes de cogerlo entre sus dedos y forzar un poco hasta abrirlo por la mitad.

_Abrirlo por la mitad_.

¿Podía abrirse?

–¿Puede abrirse? –preguntó asombrada y él alzó una ceja en su dirección con evidente mofa.

–¿No lo sabías? Pues eso derrumba tu imagen de inteligencia, ¿no crees? –al ver que Rose no respondía a la pulla por estar distraída por ese descubrimiento, suspiró y le mostró el contenido de la pequeña esfera–. Es una especie de guardapelo. Guardé aquí una foto de ambos y esperaba enseñártela cuando regresara... pero supongo que se me olvidó.

Pudo ver en su rostro que no se le había _olvidado_ en lo absoluto y se humedeció los labios, debatiéndose entre preguntarle o dejarlo estar.

Tal vez esperaba a que ella se diera cuenta de sus propios sentimientos para mostrárselo y la expresión cautelosa de Scorpius apoyaba su hipótesis.

Decidió no ceder ante su curiosidad; ella había sufrido, pero Scorpius tampoco parecía haberlo pasado mejor que ella.

Sin embargo, sí estiró el cuello para observar la foto mientras él la desdoblaba y tuvo que sonreír. Era de aquel lejano día cuando se celebró el cumpleaños de Malfoy. Ambos bailaban apretadamente hasta que Malfoy hizo un movimiento rápido y ella acabó a tres centímetros del suelo con su brazo aferrándola firmemente por la cintura. Antes de que se reiniciara la secuencia, ella lo fulminaba con la mirada y él reía abiertamente por su terror.

–Eres un idiota –farfulló conmovida y él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa leve antes de posar la imagen junto a la esfera y aplicar un par de hechizos para que el tiempo no pudiera deteriorar el material fotográfico.

Al acabar, se giró hacia ella con una expresión de incalculable paz y la invitó a acercarse para volver a colocar el guardapelo alrededor de su cuello. En cuanto lo hizo, Rose hizo amago de volver a guardarlo bajo la llamativa camisa de Connie, pero él contuvo el intento con una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y le extendió la mano para que volviera a tomarla.

–Pero así me quieres –afirmó convencido y Rose se sonrojó, despejando cualquier duda que él pudiera tener–. Supongo que esto será un buen recuerdo de nosotros.

–Lo será –aceptó observando la foto una última vez con melancolía. Las próximas generaciones verían el ejemplo perfecto de su relación; ella estando perenemente cabreada y él, tan relajado y burlón como siempre.

Ese recuerdo era perfecto.

–No sé qué opines tú –comenzó Scorpius luego de unos segundos de permanecer inmóviles admirando la fotografía–, pero esta será una historia interesante para contarles a nuestros hijos.

–¿Nuestros... –palideció a la par que se atragantaba con las palabras y Scorpius rió encantado–. ¿Nuestros hijos?

–Oh, sí. Tendremos muchos. Unos ocho para empezar –corroboró incorporándose a medias y comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida.

–¿Ocho? –pasó saliva pesadamente y tan pronto como el color se fue de su cara, volvió con fuerza y se apresuró a seguirlo, agradeciendo que le diera la espalda.

–Para empezar –repitió completamente serio, sin rastro de burla–. Aunque sería una maldad condenarlos a tener alguno de nuestros dos llamativos colores de cabello... ¿Qué te parece la adopción?

–¡Malfoy!

–¿Muy pronto? Bien, luego podremos discutirlo –aseveró cuando llegaron a una zona en dónde podrían desaparecerse sin ninguna dificultad–. Pero lo de los ocho hijos va en serio.

Rió nerviosamente decidiendo tomárselo como un mal chiste y por separado, se aparecieron a las orillas del río cercano al desemboque de la cascada. ¿Hijos? ¿Adopción? ¿Ocho?

_¿Ocho?_

Tenía que ser broma.

–Er... hace unos minutos estabas bromeando, ¿cierto? –llevaban un buen rato en silencio mientras ella preparaba el desiluminador para regresar a su piso y él secaba sus ropas húmedas con la varita.

Necesitaba asegurarse.

Cuando acabó, se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos antes de sonreírle.

–No lo sé, ¿lo estaba?

Y con esa enigmática frase, el cubrió con una mano a la pequeña y femenina que se aferraba al desiluminador y entre los dos, lo activaron. La bola de luz no se hizo de rogar y ambos fueron transportados casi inmediatamente.

La esfera, dentro de su nueva morada, titiló una última vez antes de apagarse definitivamente. Había hecho su trabajo y estaba segura de que esta vez no sería decepcionada.

Esta vez, damas y caballeros, sí habría un final feliz.

* * *

_Hablando de finales felices… el fin. No el fin FIN, pero sí de este capítulo xD_

_Creo que la mayoría de este capítulo habla por sí sólo, pero la mayoría eran cosas que sencillamente debían ocurrir para terminar de desentrañar la trama._

_Primero, las vidas pasadas. ¿Quedó alguna duda? Porque probablemente no me expliqué muy bien. Todo en este fic tiene una razón de ser, incluyendo a aquellos extraños brillos de la esfera. Y pues… sí. Rose y Scorpius olvidarán toda esta locura en su mayoría, pero nosotras lo recordaremos por ellos y seremos felices :)_

_Segundo, la despedida definitiva de la esfera. No volverá a aparecer "en persona" y este cierre de "personaje" ya era necesario. Como dije, con ella se despeja un poco el misterio y ahora queda el suspenso de lo que sucederá ahora con (y entre) nuestro protagonistas. Lo que sí sería bueno que supieran es que a diferencia de Cleopatra (que abandonó a la reliquia por despecho), Rose y Scorpius__ (los dos muy juntos y unidos) han dejado descansar a la esfera en paz ;)_

_Con respecto a lo que tanto esperaban que ocurriera… __no sé a quiénes les dije esto, pero sé que lo hice. Lo que dije fue que el beso de Rose y Scorpius llegaría en el momento perfecto y llegó. ¿No creen que fue perfecto? Y es que ya llegamos a este punto en el que los personajes, la línea argumental y el desarrollo de la trama en general pedían a gritos este suceso (A ustedes no las cuento porque lo piden a gritos desde el prólogo xD) y como buena y sádica escritora, decidí acceder a las súplicas. Pero el punto es que me parece el momento perfecto por eso mismo; porque era el siguiente paso más lógico a dar. Esa escena está casi intacta desde la primera vez que la escribí porque no me parece que le falte o le sobre algo y me encanta. Espero que compartan ese sentimiento :D_

_Y en asuntos más serios, mi cabeza sí ha estado toda la semana por otros lares mucho menos felices y hasta el viernes en la noche, no recordaba que esta historia existía y que como no había ido a la playa por la situaciónn del país, tenía que publicar. Que sepan que cuento con ustedes para que me suban el ánimo porque como esto siga así…_

_En fin. No hablaré cosas tan escabrosas aquí._

_Oh, y como siempre, agregué aquella escena final para despejar un poco la tensión del capítulo :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_P.D: "Ese tipo de actividades tan malsanas se las dejaría a él". No se ustedes, pero a mí me pareció que inconsciente o no, esta pelirroja hablaba a futuro…_


	37. Ellos, Los Siete Soles

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Aquí no habrá las menciones acostumbradas por las razones que leerán al final. Sólo quería decirles que las amo porque aunque nada realmente malo me estaba sucediendo, sus comentarios han sacado lo mejor de mí estas dos semanas. No exactamente su preocupación (porque eso no me alegra en lo absoluto), sino sus muestras de apoyo que me hacen saber que este compañerismo entre todas trasciende la historia y se concentra en nosotras, en mi porque escribo y en ustedes que tan religiosamente me leen. Sus chistes, sus recordatorios de lo maravilloso que es mi país y su intención de decirme lo genial que soy para inflarme el ego fueron efectivos y se los agradezco. Gracias, gracias y más gracias para ustedes._

_Sin más, las dejo con este intrigante capítulo para que lo disfruten :)_

* * *

**Ellos, Los Siete Soles **_(Y la Luna)_

_(O del cómo Rose volvió a tener un sueño de lo más extraño ocho días después de abandonar a la esfera. Y como no tuvo mucho sentido y la hizo sentir fatal, no caviló mucho acerca de eso)_

* * *

La cosa fue bastante simple y sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Es decir, Rose lo prometió, así que James sabía dónde encontrarla.

A penas tocaron el suelo de su apartamento, una horda de aurores los rodeó y otros más, alertados por algún tipo de aviso clandestino, se aparecieron también para detener el más que improbable intento de huída.

Rose recuerda suspirar resignada y una sola mirada de Scorpius bastó para que ella desapareciera el desiluminador para que no rastrearan la ubicación de la esfera. Viendo ese acto de magia y sin esperar mucho más, varios hombres se abalanzaron sobre ellos y los trasladaron al Ministerio para continuar con el interrogatorio y procesar una sentencia.

Lo dicho, fue bastante sencillo y predecible.

Cuando la inflamación en su muñeca regresó, el personal que la vigilaba se vio en la obligación de llevarla a San Mungo en donde Connie, recomendada por un exento de culpas e ileso Albus, la atendió en persona.

Bajo el escrutinio continuo de los aurores, la chica curó sus heridas sin dejar de lanzarle miradas suspicaces y temerosas. Ella se esforzaba por sonreírle para asegurarle silenciosamente que todo estaría bien, pero la inquietud de Connie le provocaba temblores imposibles de disimular.

Rose, sin embargo, encontraba la situación bastante irónica.

En cuando entró al edificio, miles de miradas curiosas se clavaron en ella e incluso un pequeño niño rompió a llorar antes de salir corriendo asustado al observar su deplorable estado para asegurarle a su mamá que dejaría de portarse mal para que no se lo llevara ese _monstruo_.

Si la situación hubiese sido diferente, Rose se hubiera indignado.

No, en serio. Hubiera estado ofendidísima.

Es decir, el niño tenía unos extraños tentáculos surgiendo de sus costados y _ella_ era el monstruo.

Quizás hasta le hubiera chillado que las últimas veinticuatro horas de su vida hubieran sido suficientes para traumarlo por siempre y se hubiese jugado lo que fuera a que el pequeño acabaría en Slytherin.

Pero la nueva Rose se limitó a reír. No era moralmente aceptado eso de gritarles blasfemias a niños de dos años en condiciones normales. Aunque, bueno... no es como si su vida fuera normal alguna vez dados los recientes acontecimientos.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo irónico el hecho de que ella había jurado que la próxima vez que pisara ese hospital iba a ser por alguna clase de demencia. La verdad era que estaba allí por las heridas inducidas por una temeridad estúpida pero justificada.

Era gracioso, así que se rió. Ni siquiera cuando regresó a su celda la cosa perdió el chiste.

El punto es que los tuvieron cerca de una semana entera recluidos en unas celdas individuales internas en los sótanos del edificio comiendo asquerosos brebajes fríos y panecillos duros, para irritación de Rose, que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que darle mil y una vueltas a todo el asunto de la esfera y a su cercano olvido. Las visitas estaban terminantemente prohibidas y él único contacto humano permitido era el de los tediosos aurores con sus constantes y repetitivas preguntas. A esas alturas, ya deberían saber que no estaban dispuestos a confesar nada.

Oh, y cabe destacar que durante esos días, se llevó más de un susto cuando era despertada en mitad de la madrugada por Monkey, el elfo de Scorpius. Según la poca información que le había logrado extraer, Monkey se aparecía allí por pedido de su amo para llevarle cualquier tipo de cosas que ella deseara a escondidas de sus vigías. Y cuando la veía, el pequeño le largaba una sarta del tipo "el genial amo dijo esto y lo otro y usted debe comer esto pero Monkey y el maravilloso amo pensaron que sería mejor si ninguno supiera el estado del otro, así que Monkey guardará los secretos del perfecto amo y los de usted y será muy feliz por eso".

Extrañamente, la presencia de Monkey siempre la reconfortaba porque él mantenía viva esa noción de que Scorpius continuaba pensando en ella a pesar de todo y los rostros desconcertados de los aurores cuando amanecía y Rose estaba rodeada de mantas, golosinas, libros, plumas y pergaminos nunca dejó de divertirla.

Las pocas noticias que les habían llegado habían sido sobre las largas reuniones del Wizengamot para discutir el caso y a ella le parecía demasiado exagerado que necesitaran tanto tiempo para debatir una estupidez; habían entrado a la fuerza a un área prohibida, habían robado la reliquia y habían escapado con ella, cierto. Todas las señales apuntaban a que ellos practicaban las "artes oscuras" y la familia de Scorpius tenía penosos antecedentes, eso también era verdad.

¡Pero habían regresado! Más aún, habían confesado abiertamente cada uno de esos delitos. Pero ambos se negaban a explicar bajo qué circunstancias habían hecho todo eso.

Simplemente nadie les creería, así que para qué molestarse. Lo único que realmente lamentaba era no haber podido escribir el artículo de opinión que tanto anhelaba.

James aprovechaba su calidad de auror y acudía constantemente como su primo a su reclusión para llevarle comida caliente y bebidas frías con la esperanza de que Rose cumpliera con su promesa y le contara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo para liberarla. Algunas veces, insistía en que le "echara el muerto al jodido Malfoy" y ella le pedía cordialmente que se marchara cuando llegaban a ese punto.

Otras, intentaba persuadirla de culparlo alegando el permanente estado de mortificación de su familia y el revuelo general en el mundo mágico acariciando la posibilidad de que la integridad de Rose la convenciera, pero ella solo bufaba y llamaba al guardia de turno para que lo sacara de allí.

Y es que él no entendía por qué a ella parecía no importarle que Ron Weasley estuviera a punto de enfrentar cargos por intentar infiltrarse numerosas veces para rescatarla, que Harry estuviera siendo masacrado por los medios por poder asesinar al mago más oscuro pero no detectar la oscuridad en su ahijada ni que Hermione hubiera tenido ya dos faltas injustificadas al trabajo (y ella nunca, _jamás_ faltaba al trabajo) por el estrés al que estaba siendo sometida. Y eso que ni siquiera sospechaba que le habían negado a Dominique la oportunidad de defenderlos por considerarlo poco ético, que la deseable mamá de Malfoy parecía anclada al vestíbulo del Ministerio caminando de un lado al otro y farfullando incoherencias cada vez que alguien se le acercaba ni que los mejores abogados mágicos habían rechazado la exorbitante cantidad de galeones que los esfuerzos combinados de Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott tenían por ofrecer porque según ellos, el caso estaba completamente perdido.

La cosa es que a ella sí que le importaba y por supuesto que estaba afligida por ellos, pero en esos momentos debía pensar sólo en ella, en Scorpius y en cómo rayos salir de allí de forma legal.

Cuando él aceptó la negativa de Rose a sus súplicas, su relación se hizo más llevadera pero no consiguió que Rose le contara con detalle toda la historia porque presentía (atinadamente) que él no sería el único que la escuchara dada la estricta vigilancia a la que estaba sometida.

Luego de los intensos pedidos de tío Harry, el Wizengamot finalmente decidió abrir el juicio y se rumoraba que les esperaban, al menos, unos tres años en Azkaban. A lo mucho, si su defensa era implacable, un arresto domiciliario en casa de sus padres y confiscación indefinida de la varita.

Pero ella no estaba preocupada. La esfera había dejado en claro que no les sería tan difícil, así que sólo esperaba a que el momento y la persona adecuada llegara para que pudiera entender todo lo que había pasado sin incredulidad ni reproches.

Y el momento llegó el octavo día cuando Hermione, recién salida de su estado de negación, se ofreció ante el jefe del Wizengamot para preparar la defensa de los acusados y a diferencia de Dominique, nadie pudo decirle que no porque, bueno, es una heroína de guerra de quién estaban hablando. Esa mujer había sido una de las causantes de que sus traseros estuvieran a salvo y cómodamente instalados en esas butacas de terciopelo. Hermione no era dada a usar su excesiva influencia en el Ministerio, pero empleó todas las armas que disponía para ayudar a su hija y por extensión, a Scorpius.

Así que ese viernes por la noche, luego de más de una semana estando allí, Rose recibió por primera vez a alguien ajeno al cuerpo de aurores en su celda.

Hermione sólo la miró inexpresiva durante unos instantes y se sentó parsimoniosamente en una butaca cercana mientras Rose permanecía estática en su asiento, cerrando el libro que tenía sobre el regazo y colocándolo en la pila que James le había llevado sintiendo todos sus músculos en tensión. Su madre llamó a los vigías y muy educadamente les pidió que se _esfumaran_.

Y eso, a sus oídos, no sonó nada bien.

–Entonces... explícame cómo acabaste aquí –en su voz no se coló ningún tipo de emoción, pero su rostro estaba tan rígido que, Merlín...

Quizás era una prueba muy clara de que Rose estaba irreversiblemente loca y que tenía preocupantes tendencias auto-destructivas, pero prefería algún tipo de furia en lugar de esa completa inexpresividad.

Casi estaba decepcionada.

Es decir, sólo le pedía la verdad y no había ningún tipo de reclamo o reproche. Ni siquiera alguna muestra de desilusión.

Tal vez su madre había decidido que Rose era un completo desperdicio de ser humano y que no valía la pena regañarla. Tenía sentido. Probablemente la habían desheredado, pero no dejaba de ser injusto.

Cuando Hugo se perforó una ceja en quinto año, sólo recibió un par de risas y una palmada amistosa en la espalda. Pero cuando ella se infiltraba en el Ministerio, confundía y desmemoriaba a su madre y a su padrino, robaba una reliquia, se escapaba, confesaba su culpabilidad y se olvidaba completamente de tramitar un permiso para vivir en una zona muggle, se encontraba a sí misma afuera del árbol genealógico de los Weasley.

Vale, quizás no era tan injusto.

Para ser honesta, una parte de ella estaba determinada a no importarle en lo absoluto, pero papá le caía bien y no quería alejarse así de su familia.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier persona con una neurona funcional hubiese hecho; le explicó lo que pedía. Le contó toda la verdad sin dejar atrás ningún detalle y conforme avanzaba la historia, la expresión implacable de su madre desaparecía paulatinamente hasta confundirse con una de profunda curiosidad e intriga.

Cuando acabó, Hermione simplemente estaba atónita.

No podía creer lo que había hecho por Marius o las condiciones bajo las que él había ideado todo, ni lo que sentía por Scorpius, ni los sueños, ni las reencarnaciones, pero había tanta honestidad en los ojos de su hija que se esforzó por creerle. Más aún cuando Rose no puso ningún tipo de reparos cuando Hermione le solicitó sus recuerdos para comprobar sus palabras.

Y todo lo que vio había ocurrido exactamente como se lo había contado.

–Merlín... –susurró perpleja, guardando la varita luego de encoger el pensadero del tío Harry–. Es cierto.

–Sí, lo es –si no hubiera pasado una semana asimilando la idea, Rose aún estaría pasmada.

–Por eso tuvieron que robar la esfera... –frunció el ceño y estuvo un buen rato murmurando para sí misma mientras Rose esperaba pacientemente–. Y esto es lo que te ha tenido tanto tiempo distraída. Explica lo poco que te he visto, tus faltas a La Madriguera, todos esos reportajes de ti y de Scorpius juntos en distintas partes, su visita, tú cara cuando nos dijiste que te casarías con Marius… Merlín, todo tiene sentido –y Rose supo que como buena madre, Hermione probablemente se había pasado noches en vela pensando en qué le ocurría a su hija y en porqué no le pedía ayuda para resolverlo. Ante esta noción, inspiró profundamente para no dejarse abrumar por aquel amor que su madre sentía por ella. Después de todo, hablaba con bases cuando le dijo a su subconsciente que sin importar qué, ellas se amaban–. Lo explica absolutamente todo y yo… –fue el turno de Hermione de suspirar. Aparentemente, estaba conmocionada y aliviada por saber al fin la verdad–. Yo... ¿Cómo te fue en el último obstáculo?

Por primera vez, Rose vio verdadera mortificación y culpabilidad en el rostro de su madre; de alguna manera eso le confirmó que si algo lamentaba Hermione de todo esto, era que ella hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a sí misma.

Lo que fue una suerte; después de todo, no sería echada del árbol familiar.

–No fue tan malo –mintió sonando despreocupada y se encogió de hombros. Había sido una tortura, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo–. Me ayudó a comprender muchas cosas sobre mí misma y a aceptar muchas otras. Fue muy... instructivo.

Sin embargo, eso no apaciguó a Hermione en lo absoluto.

En lugar de eso, provocó que se incorporara de la butaca y caminara hasta Rose para envolverla en un abrazo cálido y amoroso.

–Dios mío, estaba tan preocupada... –confesó con la voz ahogada y Rose le dio un par de palmaditas incómodas en la espalda–. Mira por todo lo que has pasado, cariño... y yo no pude hacer nada.

Esa retahíla de disculpas continuó durante varios minutos mientras Rose intentaba confortarla torpemente, alegando que ella no habría podido hacer nada por ellos, pero que ahora su intervención podría sacarlos de ese lío en el que estaban metidos hasta el cuello.

Hermione sorbió por la nariz y se separó de ella, limpiándose las lágrimas con rapidez antes de asentir, completamente decidida a ayudarla.

–Necesitaré sus recuerdos, que valdrán mucho más que cualquier palabra y en especial si olvidarás todo después de esta noche. Además, te dejaré pergamino y pluma para que escribas de tu puño y letra la obligación que tuvieron de hacer todo lo que hicieron. Puede que les suene ridículo, pero debemos hacerles ver que han armado un escándalo por una estupidez y esa será nuestra mejor arma –Rose rió en acuerdo y Hermione sólo le sonrió–. Necesitaré los libros que usaron para investigar, la bitácora de Scorpius, las notas del señor Dufayel, la explicación que la esfera le dejó a Albus, los pergaminos en donde conste que hicieron una investigación profunda antes de hacer nada precipitado... todo lo que les demuestre que lo que dices es verdad.

–En mi piso están todos los libros y notas referentes a la esfera... las encontrarás escondidas en la cómoda de mi habitación junto a... junto a unas cartas que me envió Scorpius mientras estuvo de viaje –Rose se sonrojó y su madre reprimió una sonrisa divertida–. Él debe tener los hallazgos del señor Dufayel y la bitácora en su casa, pero tendrás que preguntarle.

–Dos de los más prometedores abogados que conozco nos ayudarán –continuó ella asintiendo calculadoramente–. Dominique irá al piso de Scorpius, Mark entrevistará a Albus y a su novia y yo me encargaré de buscar en tu piso.

Siguieron discutiendo los pros y contras de su defensa y Hermione se fue esa madrugada con la promesa de hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para sacarlos. No había nada que inventar; hablarían en los tribunales con nada más que la absoluta verdad de su parte.

–Supongo que eso significa que no te salvaste de los genes suicidas de tu padre –suspiró finalmente y se incorporó con pesadez. Rose bufó y le sonrió con sorna.

–Mira quién habla...

–Vale, no tengo como refutar eso –asintió con una mueca en los labios y la abrazó una última vez antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando ya tomaba el pomo, se giró y la miró con una sonrisa ladina bastante impropia de ella antes de decir–. Excepto... almas gemelas, ¿eh?

–¡Mamá!

* * *

–_Mírame –Kala cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Zaid la cogió bruscamente por el mentón–. Kala, por favor._

_Intentó soltarse de su agarre sin conseguirlo. Repentinamente enojada, sostuvo sus muñecas a ciegas y estuvieron forcejeando hasta que Zaid dio un paso hacia atrás, derrotado._

–_Déjame sola, por favor. Te lo suplico –susurró Kala cruzándose de brazos y ocultando su mirada de él con la cabeza gacha. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era no tener que verlo nunca más._

_Ver a Zaid era sinónimo de sufrir. Mirar a ese hombre tan atractivo con su cabello castaño salvajemente alborotado, sus irises relucientes y su ya no tan pálida piel por recibir besos continuos del sol acabaría por matarla. Hundirse en sus ojos grises era un tormento placentero que podría concluir catastróficamente y ambos lo sabían._

_Sin embargo, no era esa la razón por la cual ella necesitaba alejarse de él._

–_Yo sólo… debes comprender –musitó Zaid con el semblante notoriamente descompuesto y lo que más le dolió a Kala en ese instante fue que él no hiciera amago de acercarse._

_¿Acaso había algo que comprender? No lo había. Lo que había y no había pasado entre ellos no tenía ninguna explicación en lo absoluto. Eran cosas que simplemente sucedieron de forma espontánea y ninguno tuvo ningún control sobre nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

_Ahora, si lo que no comprendía era su reacción en ese momento…_

_Sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para deshacerse de ese picor en la base de la nariz que precede al llanto y pateó la tierra con ímpetu en un vano esfuerzo por liberarse de su enojo._

–_Estábamos bien, ¿no lo crees? Esto –señaló el espacio entre ellos con los ojos nublados y Zaid volvió a retroceder–, lo que sea que esto era, funcionaba para nosotros. ¿Quieres que te mire y te escuche filosofar acerca de tonterías como la fe y el remordimiento? Bien. ¡Bien! Entonces no me iré hasta que me digas exactamente lo que pasó –acabó filosamente, pero Zaid negó lentamente con la cabeza._

–_No puedo hacer eso –se limitó a responder con su maldita mirada esquiva clavada en la tierra._

–_Y yo tampoco puedo insistir. ¿Quieres que se termine para siempre? Entonces déjame en paz y deja de pedirme que te mire, que te hable, que me quede contigo y que te perdone porque no puedo –resopló finalmente cuando la primera lágrima le abrasó la mejilla derecha y lo empujó ardorosamente en espera de alguna respuesta, pero Zaid continuó apocado y taciturno–. No puedo hacerlo, Zaid. Lo siento._

–_Kala…_

–_Duele mucho, maldición. Duele muchísimo y tú eres el culpable porque desde el principio yo… desde que supimos la verdad, traté de cortar todo de raíz. Fui débil y ya no…_

–_Ya no puedes seguir lidiando con esto, ¿cierto? –la interrumpió Zaid en un susurro quedo y, por fin, alzó la vista._

_Y Kala fue capaz de ver la verdad en sus profundos ojos grises._

–_Oh, por Júpiter. No lo puedo creer –estalló incrédula y él entornó los ojos por la confusión–. Esto es por esa estúpida maldición, ¿cierto? Crees que nos van a maldecir por esto._

_Silencio. Un silencio que le taladró los oídos hasta que se sintió mareada y deseosa por escapar._

–_Nunca dije nada como eso –negó finalmente, pero la falta de rapidez de su respuesta fue suficiente._

_Fue suficiente para que pudiera comprender._

–_Acabas de hacerlo, Zaid –suspiró largamente y sus brazos, antes firmemente apretados contra su pecho, se balancearon inertes a los costados de su cuerpo._

_Impotente, le dio un último vistazo a su acompañante antes de darle la espalda para admirar el paisaje nocturno de Dendera, su hogar. El desierto llegaba hasta donde empezaba el horizonte y la luna llena regía en lo alto de las dunas de arena. Las pirámides parecían emitir destellos de magnificencia y las estrellas, salvajes y exquisitas, adornaban aquel cielo que cubría el gigantesco templo en honor a Hathor._

_Sí, allí estaban. Era como si pretendieran ofrecerse voluntariamente a cual fuera el destino cruel que Venus tenía preparado para ellos por desobedecerla._

_¿Por qué todo había salido tan horriblemente mal? Justo en esos momentos, las embarcaciones de César Augusto cargadas de ejércitos romanos estaban ancladas a las orillas de Egipto. _

_Todo había terminado._

_Cleopatra había caído y con ella, Marco Antonio._

_Habían perdido tanto por esos dos idiotas enfermos de poder y lujuria…_

_Y ahora que la reina había muerto, ya nadie podría hallar jamás a la esfera por la que habían trabajado tanto._

_Tenían semanas buscándola, pero no había ni rastro de ella._

_Por esta razón, ahora los siete soles daban todo por perdido._

"_Debemos mantenernos unidos", decía Thanos cuando el sol se ocultaba y debían posponer la búsqueda en las profundidades del templo. "La unión hace la fuerza, mis hermanos. La unión nos hará invencibles"._

_Kala quería confiar en él, pero Hardik y Jano solían aventurarse a los pueblos más cercanos para buscar provisiones y habían escuchado los rumores._

_Rumores de personajes poderosos que se ocultaban tras las faldas de los dioses. Susurros sobre aquellos mortales que podrían hacer lo que quisieran con sólo agitar unas extrañas varas de madera. Voces que hablaban acerca de deseos, sanación y felicidad._

_Quisieran o no, los siete soles se habían convertido en leyenda._

_Y como toda leyenda que da esperanza, César Augusto debía eliminarla porque eso, la esperanza, es la más mortífera arma de un pueblo oprimido. _

_Mientras existiera la fe, la sumisión no era concebible._

"_Tienen fe en nosotros", solía decir Selene con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. "La cuestión sería si debemos dejar que lo hagan"._

_Y la respuesta siempre era un unánime Sí._

_Pero no era tan fácil._

–_¿Y ahora qué, eh? ¿Tendremos que olvidarnos de todo y fingir que nada pasó? –musitó Kala aún dándole la espalda a su interlocutor–. Hemos sacrificado tanto por esta estúpida misión y ahora se acabó. Cleopatra falló y también lo hicimos nosotros… pero si hubo un instante en el que el "tú y yo" fue posible, era justo ahí._

–_No entiendo –farfulló Zaid quedamente dando un par de pasos hacia ella, que se sentía incapaz de girarse y enfrentarlo._

–_Sabes a lo que me refiero._

–_Explícame, por favor –el sonido de su voz fue tan cercano que se estremeció. Alejó su rostro lo más posible de aquel aliento caliente e intentó resistir cualquier impulso inútil cuando él, tentativamente, posó ambas manos sobre sus brazos desnudos para abrigarla de la brisa nocturna._

–_Fue justo allí, Zaid. Cuando Cleopatra murió, pudimos haber huido y dejar todo esto atrás. Grecia es un lugar precioso según Selene y hubiese sido un buen sitio para volver a empezar. Ahora tenemos que huir, sí… pero no por elección propia. Tenemos que vivir ocultos porque si César Augusto nos encuentra… –Zaid la giró lentamente entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él. Ella, tercamente, volvió a esquivar su mirada–. Podríamos morir, Zaid. Lo sabes._

–_Y tú sabes que haber hecho eso hubiese sido egoísta y eso no está en nuestra naturaleza. Nos guste o no, los siete soles somos hermanos, somos familia –buscó su mirada con avidez, pero Kala apoyó la cabeza en su hombro como mera excusa para no darle el gusto–. Irnos hubiera significado abandonar a las únicas personas que pueden comprender todo lo que hemos pasado para llegar hasta donde estamos ahora._

–_No tienes una idea de cuánto te estoy odiando en este momento –sorprendentemente, Zaid rió ante este último comentario. Y ese sonido tan ajeno a su realidad actual consiguió que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro–. Te odio porque sé que tienes razón. ¿Cómo es que aún puedes pensar con claridad? No haces más que abrazarme y siento que no puedo pensar en nada más que en ti aferrándome con fuerza._

_Zaid inhaló profundamente cuando su corazón se saltó un latido. Jamás conseguiría acostumbrarse a la arrebatadora sinceridad de Kala porque contrarrestaba completamente con toda la moderación que le habían enseñado._

_Kala era una mujer única con una singular belleza. Su piel dorada daba cuenta de cuan vigorosa era la mujer que la portaba y sus ojos azules, extraños para una mujer egipcia, siempre parecían flamear con pasión hasta con el más sencillo de los actos. Su cabello era tan negro como el azabache y cuando no lo recogía, bordeaba las curvas exuberantes de su cuerpo joven con una habilidad que lo hipnotizaba completamente._

_Ella era absolutamente deliciosa._

_Lo sabía porque la había visto crecer. Kala había dejado de ser aquella calamitosa chiquilla cuatro años menor que él para convertirse en una joven hermosa y con un carácter de los mil demonios. Cuando había ido a buscarla para que formara parte de su ahora familia, Kala tenía apenas catorce años y estaba escuálida, su semblante era moribundo y su energía en general era de alguien que desea morir con fervor. Necesitó muchos cuidados de la mano experta de Selene para ser capaz de continuar sobre sus dos pies durante todo el día sin desfallecer. Ahora estaba a punto de cumplir 18 años y lo que Kala no imaginaba era que si Zaid era tan bueno controlándose, era porque había tenido suficiente práctica. _

_Antes había estado obsesionado con una mujer. Zaid no tenía ni idea de todos esos conceptos que explicarían su situación muchos siglos después pero de conocerlos, sabría que su fijación por aquella mujer había tenido raíces más bien hormonales que emocionales._

_Afortunadamente, él había superado que esa chica se hubiera fugado con un adinerado soldado romano luego de aceptarlo a él en matrimonio, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, Kala era francamente inolvidable._

_La veía todos los días a toda hora y era frustrante porque sabía que con Kala estaba ocurriendo algo parecido a lo que pasó con su antigua prometida. Sentía este extraño deseo que crecía mientras Kala lo hacía y a veces le hacía gracia que ella no supiera lo que provocaba en él. Kala causaba estragos en su interior y eso que al principio la chica no sospechaba absolutamente nada del revoltijo de emociones en la boca de su estómago cuando ella se deslizaba en sus aposentos en mitad de la noche para compartir tiempo con él antes del amanecer._

_No se besaban y sus roces no iban más allá de sus manos, pero algo ardía siempre en su interior con su cercanía._

_Y él sabía lo que era porque le había pasado antes._

_Ella, por su parte…_

_La única pista que tuvo fue que lo que sentía se parecía bastante a lo que se reflejaba en la mirada de Selene cada vez que hablaba de su esposo._

_Y eso bastó para que los ojos de una joven Kala se abrieran ante las miles de posibilidades. _

_Bastó para que su curiosidad aflorara en forma de toqueteos inocentes para explorar las reacciones del hombre. Cuando ella colocaba casualmente su mano en una rodilla de Zaid, él inspiraba con fuerza y clavaba sus ojos grises en ella. Si soltaba su cabello y sacudía la cabeza con gracia, él parecía embelesado ante las curvas que definían sus rizos en el aire y no reaccionaría rápidamente cuando ella le pidiera que llamara a Dianthe para que le trenzara el cabello. Si tocaba su mano y alargaba el roce con una sonrisa calculadora, él cerraría los ojos y apretaría los labios con fuerza como si quisiera contenerse._

_De esta forma, Kala aprendió casi sin querer aquel tortuoso arte de la seducción._

_Eso sí, si algo le enseñó toda esa experiencia fue que las únicas tres cosas que podían conseguir que Zaid abandonara una habitación era que ella acercara su rostro al de él y sonriera ladinamente sin siquiera tocarlo, que lo abrazara demasiado fuerte o que se acurrucara contra él antes del amanecer cuando fingía dormir. Todas provocaban un pesado trago de saliva y una huída precipitada._

_Pero todos saben que quien con fuego juega, se quema._

_Y ellos no sólo se habían quemado, no. De ambos ahora sólo restaban las cenizas._

_Porque tonta, ingenua y estúpidamente, se habían enamorado._

_No lo habían dicho en voz alta, pero era tan dolorosamente obvio…_

_Tan obvio, que todos se habían dado cuenta y la única que parecía no saberlo era Kala._

–"_¿Y ahora qué?", me preguntaste –comenzó esforzándose por ignorar la anterior honestidad en las palabras de la chica–. ¿Qué es la luna, Kala? Nosotros siete somos los soles, los grandes, los sabios. Somos quienes guiarán a la humanidad siempre que esta lo necesite. ¿Cómo los guiaremos si nosotros mismos no tenemos ni idea de hacia dónde ir? La luna no es más que un astro en el cielo que precede y le sigue al sol en un ciclo que no tiene fin. Tú fuiste mi luna, Kala. _Eres_ mi luna._

–_Estás divagando –le reprochó enterrando la cara en su hombro y Zaid apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza con un suspiro._

–_Déjame terminar –le pidió permitiéndose sonreír ante esta nueva prueba de la impaciencia de la chica que ahora lo abrazaba como si necesitara aferrarse a él para vivir–. Como la luna, iluminaste mi vida cuando sólo existían sombras en ella. Como la luna, precediste al sol de mi existencia, a mi nueva vocación, a mi nuevo objetivo, a mi nueva identidad. Y como la luna, vuelves a irradiar luz ahora que el ocaso ha finalizado con la muerte de Cleopatra y la desaparición de la esfera. Sin embargo… –Kala movió un poco la cabeza para posar sus labios sobre la curvatura de su cuello y aunque Zaid estaba seguro de que lo que quería hacer era desconcentrarlo para que guardara silencio, eso no hizo menos difícil el controlarse–. Eres la luna, Kala. Y me parece maravilloso que sigas dispuesta a escoger para ambos un camino poblado de estrellas pero no debes olvidar que no importa cuántas existan, la luna también significa oscuridad –Kala se tensó en sus brazos y sólo sus reflejos pudieron evitar que ella se alejara bruscamente de él–. Y lo siento por ti y por nosotros, pero esto… –su voz se quebró y tuvo que respirar hondo para no romperse completamente–. Esto no puede ser._

–_Suéltame._

–_No quiero –eso y un apretón fue lo único que Kala recibió ante su tono sombrío._

–_Zaid, suéltame._

–_No –¿Por qué era tan difícil? Si la soltaba, Kala se daría la vuelta y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra en lo que le restara de existencia._

_Sabía que tenía que dejarla, pero no. No quería hacerlo._

_Kala se removió dentro de su abrazo y volvieron a forcejear ferozmente. Ella no dejó de sisear insultos junto a su oído, pero él no la soltó. Y de alguna manera, esa furia de Kala acabó convirtiéndose en un llanto que ni sus manos atentas pudieron apaciguar._

_Allí fue cuando Kala le dijo la verdad que se ocultaba tras sus turbios ojos azules. Y él la escuchó con un nudo en todo el cuerpo. Con esas palabras, la chica aceptó su destino y abrazó esa identidad que todos habían querido imponerle desde que se fijó en Zaid. Con el corazón destrozado, Kala dejo de ser el sol para convertirse en la luna._

_Y para finalizar, se limitó a decir:_

–_Pero si nos van a maldecir por nada, prefiero darles una razón para hacerlo. Quiero un motivo para sentirme culpable._

_Y lo besó._

_Cogió su rostro entre sus manos morenas y con una seguridad envidiable, juntó sus labios en aquel único impulso que lo hizo estremecer. Con firmeza, separó sus labios con los propios y fue la lengua femenina la que se aventuró primero en la boca del otro. Y Zaid envolvió su cintura estrecha con los brazos y la pegó completamente a él porque así, la memoria de su cuerpo apresado contra su pecho no podría borrarse nunca más. _

_Así, él también la besó._

_Y vaya que lo hizo._

_Tocó cada porción de piel descubierta porque sin mediar palabras, Kala lo estaba invitando a deshacerse de sus inhibiciones y altos conceptos morales para fundirse junto a ella en ese gesto. Acarició la tersa textura de su boca mientras sus manos buscaban hundirse en su cabello y cuando Kala mordió tentativamente su labio inferior, el dolor fue dulce y placentero. Y sus respiraciones se entremezclaron y Zaid podría jurar después que aquello que sintió cuando el aliento de Kala se coló en su boca era comparable al olor de las flores, del mar, de la vida y de la felicidad. Y pensó que si en ese justo momento se ahogaba por el descontrol respiratorio y por el breve y terrible intercambio de aliento, esa instantánea muerte sería poética._

_Sería mejor morir que pasar el resto de su vida sabiendo que no podría volver a compartir algo así con Kala._

_Pero todo pensamiento se esfumó de su mente cuando ella, instintivamente, enroscó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue avanzar hasta la pared más cercana del templo para apoyarse en ella y aumentar el fervor de sus caricias, subiendo las manos por sus muslos y aumentando la presión entre sus caderas._

_Kala estaba volviéndolo loco. _

_Y a juzgar por la forma casi animal en la que ella pretendía deshacerse de sus ropajes…_

–_¡Zaid! –el grito rompió el silencio como un trueno surcando un cielo tormentoso y ambos se separaron violentamente y se miraron fijamente a los ojos._

_Miradas vidriosas, rostros encendidos, cuerpos febriles, labios hinchados, respiraciones desbocadas._

_Sin emitir comentario alguno, Kala se apoyó en Zaid para volver a colocarse sobre tierra firme y suspiró largamente mientras acomodaba las mangas y la falda plisada de su toga. Levantó la cabeza con dignidad y clavó la mirada en algún punto a espaldas del hombre frente a ella._

_Zaid inspiró profundamente antes de girar sobre sus talones y esperó a que sus ojos pudieran mostrar lo nada arrepentido que se sentía y lo orgulloso que estaba de sus acciones, como los de Kala._

_Thanos alzó la vista al cielo y negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de mirarlos nuevamente._

–_Síganme._

_Y a ninguno le quedó más remedio que obedecerlo._

…

_**Hay noches en las que me aferro a mí misma para no caer.**_

–_Prometiste dejarlo, Zaid –habló Thanos con un tono sombrío en su voz–. ¿Te detuviste un segundo a mirar el cielo antes de que ingresáramos? Las nubes se han arremolinado alrededor de la luna._

–_Lo siento._

_**Noches en las que desearía que todo y todos se fueran al inframundo mientras cierro los ojos y ansío una paz que sé que no conseguiré.**_

–_¿Qué es lo que hicieron? –inquirió Selene mientras detenía el trenzado que le hacía a Dianthe para unirse a la discusión–. No me digan que…_

_Las sombras en la mirada de Thanos, Zaid y Kala fue suficiente respuesta._

–_No puede ser –Dianthe se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a Kala–. Hermana, ¿en qué estabas pensando?_

_**Y bajo la luna, realizo calendarios mientras espero una catástrofe que no llega e imaginando cómo me asustarán hasta que me transforme en lo que sea que me tenga que transformar.**_

–_No estaban pensando, Dianthe. Ambos saben que es imposible. Saben que está prohibido –la oscura voz apacible de Thanos resonó en el interior de todos los presentes con fuerza._

–_Debe haber algo que podamos hacer –Selene, con su eterna preocupación reflejada en sus ojos ámbar, su cabello negro trenzado y su apariencia pálida y etérea, alcanzó pergamino y pluma para diseñar cualquier hechizo que pudiera salvarlos._

–_Los cielos están turbios, Selene. Ya lo saben –Thanos masajeó el puente de su nariz, profundamente concentrado en idear el siguiente movimiento–. Lo único que nos queda es esperar a que Hardik y Jano regresen de su incursión en el poblado aledaño. Es una expedición de dos días, así que no deben tardar._

–_Pero Thanos… –insistió Dianthe con sus ojos verdes empañados de lágrimas y temor._

–_He dicho que debemos esperar, Dianthe –la mujer agachó la mirada y fue Kala quien se acercó a reconfortarla, acariciando su terso cabello rubio y suplicando porque la culpabilidad no se esparciera tanto en su sistema._

_**Hay noches en las que me escurro en tus aposentos, te abrazo muy fuerte y todo desaparece cuando consigo que me correspondas. Noches en las que te suplico que te alejes de mí, me encierres y no me dejes ver el mundo.**_

–_César Augusto es devoto a Isis y viene a este templo, al de Hathor, a erigir un monumento a favor de la diosa. Tenemos que… –anunció Hardik al amanecer, pero se detuvo en seco cuando se fijó en que nadie dormía._

_Selene escribía afanosamente en un pergamino, Dianthe agitaba la vara trabajosamente, Thanos observaba todo desde un rincón mientras rumiaba para sí mismo y Kala y Zaid estaban en extremos opuestos de la habitación con la mirada perdida._

–_¿Les dijiste ya? ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vámonos! –Jano estaba a punto de correr a sus aposentos para recoger sus escasas pertenencias, pero el golpe de Hardik en la nuca fue suficiente para que prestara atención–. ¿Qué está sucediendo?_

_Selene alzó su mirada ausente de los pergaminos y Dianthe detuvo en seco los movimientos de su vara. Los ojos profundos de Thanos se clavaron en Kala, que por toda respuesta hundió el rostro entre sus manos._

–_Sucedió, ¿cierto? –sólo bastó que Hardik observara el encogimiento de Zaid para saber la respuesta–. Te dijimos que no lo hicieras, maldición._

–_ ¿Qué le dijeron? –saltó Kala con el mismo furor que parecía haberse apagado una vez que se supo descubierta–. ¿Es ésta la razón por la cual querías que lo dejáramos, cierto?_

_Zaid fue contemplado por seis pares de ojos y sólo atinó a frotarse el rostro con fuerza. Estaba tan confundido…_

_**Y vivo el horror de escuchar a todos esos soles que son mis hermanos y nunca me siento más desgraciada.**_

–_Eso no importa ya –replicó Jano luciendo tan serio como nunca en su vida. Solía ser un joven bonachón, agradable y divertido, pero ahora parecía ser el único que mantenía el control en esa situación. Consciente de eso, resopló furiosamente y atusó su melena rubia antes de continuar–. Tenemos que irnos._

_Pero nadie se movió. Jano paseó su mirada incrédula a través de los presentes y con una indignación que nacía del terror de que todos fueran asesinados, corrió a empacar sus cosas y por qué no, las cosas de todos._

–_Esto lo cambia todo –farfulló Dianthe sentándose pesadamente sobre una butaca cercana y guardando su canalizador de magia. De nada servirían las protecciones que había ideado con Selene si debían marcharse–. Thanos, bajo estas condiciones tendríamos que huir por…_

–_Por separado, lo sé._

_La habitación se sumió en un silencio absoluto que fue roto cuando Kala volvió a alzar la voz._

–_Hay algo que no comprendo –se dirigió exclusivamente a Selene y a Dianthe, las únicas que no la habían condenado hasta los momentos–. ¿Qué es ese "todo" que cambia? ¿Desde cuando saben que Zaid y yo… _

_Se detuvo cuando Selene esquivó cualquier contacto visual. Probablemente había sido ella la primera en notarlo y se lo había informado al resto creyendo que hacía lo mejor para ambos. _

–_Tienes que entender que nos lo prohibieron –comenzó con la voz ahogada por el llanto que quería fluir libremente–. Fue la única condición, Kala._

–_Lo sé –estalló furibunda porque por supuesto que lo sabía, pero no era su culpa que todo hubiera sucedido de esa forma–. Estuve ahí, Selene._

–_Chiquilla majadera, más respeto a quien bien podría ser tu madre –siseó Hardik de forma autoritaria y ambos se retaron con la mirada. Y Kala odió cada una de sus facciones hindúes con furia ciega porque sólo él le había mostrado hostilidad y necesitaba, por Júpiter… _necesitaba_ odiar a alguien en esos momentos._

_Pero Selene llamó a la paz con un susurro y la tensión se disipó inmediatamente._

–_Sé que estuviste ahí, cielo, pero creo que no entendiste el porqué de esa restricción –Selene buscó la mirada de Thanos en busca de apoyo, pero él continuaba cavilando acerca de su nueva situación para hallarle alguna salida plausible._

–_Es una prohibición estúpida –si hubo algún momento en su vida en que Kala se sintió como una niña malcriada y tonta, fue allí. Allí, cuando se cruzó de brazos, frunció el ceño y puso la boca en morro como protesta–. Ni siquiera tiene sentido._

–_Kala…_

–_Hermana, no estás siendo razonable –interrumpió Dianthe y ella dirigió su mirada feroz a la mujer–. La condición tiene todo el sentido del mundo si nos fijamos en tu comportamiento actual. Dijeron que el amor traería conflictos en la familia y eso es lo que está sucediendo._

–_Eso es una contradicción en sí misma –siseó cerrando los ojos unos momentos porque Dianthe tenía razón; no podía dejarse cegar por la ira y la tristeza–. El amor nunca hubiera sido un problema entre nosotros si ellos no hubiesen hecho esa ridícula imposición. Ese no es el problema y lo sabes._

–_Todo listo –Jano apareció nuevamente con siete equipajes flotando tras de sí y hubo un tinte de dolor en los ojos de Dianthe cuando se posaron en el recién llegado._

_Cuando regresó su mirada a Kala, ella se vio forzada a volver a inspirar profundamente para relajarse. Dianthe no tenía la culpa de nada y remarcándole con saña que sabía que quería a Jano no ayudaría en nada._

_Era extraño._

_Dianthe y ella nunca habían sido amigas. Al principio, peleaban más de lo que respiraban y comían. Kala pensaba que ella era demasiado tonta, demasiado superficial, demasiado egocéntrica. Dianthe, por su parte, consideraba a su hermana como una persona muy problemática, muy turbulenta y definitivamente muy caótica._

_A fuerza de costumbre, habían conseguido soportarse y aunque seguían sin ser "amigas" en toda regla, existía ese cariño mutuo que nace del respeto a las habilidades de la otra._

_Kala sabía que los siete tenían poderes extraordinarios, pero a veces le gustaba pensar que cada uno tenía también un don especial que lo hacía único y complementario en el grupo. El de Thanos era la paciencia infinita, Hardik poseía un liderazgo innato y Selene se preocupaba exageradamente por todos; Jano tenía esta habilidad de lijar hasta la más robusta aspereza entre ellos con algún comentario nacido de su interminable buen humor y Zaid era aquel que consolaba las penas silenciosas porque era capaz de escuchar y guardar secretos profundos hasta la tumba, compartiendo contigo la carga que conlleva vivir con la oscuridad en tu interior._

_Personalmente, le gustaba creer que ella aportaba la chispa de rebelión. El reto constante y las interrogantes ante las acciones y decisiones de los dioses. Cuando nadie tenía réplica alguna, ella siempre salía a defender sus derechos como mortales sin importar cuantas represalias pudiera haber. _

_Dianthe no compartía este pensamiento con ella._

_Ella pensaba que esos no eran "dones" como tal, sino simples habilidades que los convertían en soldados triunfantes de sus propias guerras internas._

_Por ello, Kala le había otorgado a Dianthe el don de ser insufriblemente irritante. _

_Y de alguna manera, mientras discutían ferozmente este último punto, Kala acabó confesándole sus amoríos con Zaid y Dianthe le habló acerca de su fijación por Jano. _

_Debido a esto, decidieron hacer un nuevo cálculo de dones divinos hasta que ambas estuvieron parcialmente satisfechas con el resultado. "Parcialmente" porque aunque coincidieron en la sabiduría de Thanos, la disciplina de Hardik, la comprensión del mundo y de las personas de Selene, la franqueza de Jano y la confianza que inspiraba la mirada de Zaid (y el cómo su astucia podía usar esto a su favor al momento de extraer información importante), no estuvieron de acuerdo con sus propios dones. _

_Dianthe decía que su don era la fortaleza porque ésta no hace ningún ruido y rara vez se hace notar. Y Kala la contradijo inmediatamente porque era una rebelde y todas esas tonterías a las que Dianthe francamente no les prestó atención. Pero entonces le explicó que la fuerza interior simplemente está ahí y actúa. No se siente ni se obtiene, sólo eso. Se limita a estar allí y actuar._

_Y tuvo sentido._

_De allí que el don que Kala le designó a Dianthe fuera la capacidad de ver más allá._

_Entonces comenzaron discutir nuevamente porque la insufrible de Dianthe insistió en que su don era el de la belleza deslumbrante y Kala halló esto tan irritante que esa conversación previa cayó en el olvido hasta ese día. _

_**Entonces… ¿Por qué insistes en hablar? ¿Me has escuchado últimamente? Me estoy volviendo loca, Zaid.**_

_Dianthe pareció leer estos recuerdos en sus ojos porque sonrió quedamente y confiando en que el juicio de la propia Kala acerca de su don divino fuera suficiente para hacerla entrar en razón._

–_Tienes razón, Kala. Ese no es el problema… la cuestión aquí es que entiendo por qué los dioses nos prohibieron enamorarnos –aparentemente, nadie podía comprender esto completamente porque incluso Jano deshizo el hechizo puesto sobre las maletas y todas cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo–. Nuestro deber es amar a todas las personas que pudieran acudir a nosotros en el futuro. El amor nos vuelve protectores, conscientes y preocupados por el bienestar común… es más fácil sentir amor por el pueblo, Kala. Más sencillo es querer a todos y no a uno solo porque el amor que prodigamos a la humanidad tan sólo cuesta una frase, un deseo cumplido, palabras sabias y un hechizo de sanación bien realizado. En cambio, el amor a un prójimo único requiere sacrificio._

–_Dianthe…_

–_Déjame acabar, Zaid –lo cortó en seco cuando el hombre hizo amago de acercarse a ella para reconfortarla porque se veía realmente afectada por lo que estaba diciendo–. Nuestros poderes deben estar al servicio de la humanidad. Nuestra vocación debe ser inspirar a otros jóvenes con habilidades extraordinarias ocultas para seguir nuestro impecable ejemplo. Dirigir todas nuestras atenciones a un único ser humano nos vuelve egoístas con el resto, mezquinos con nuestros sentimientos, envidiosos de aquellos a quienes nuestro ser más amado ayuda e ingratos con quienes nos otorgaron la magia para hacer el bien. Esa, Kala, es la razón de la prohibición._

–_Nada tan hermoso debería estar prohibido –sollozó Selene calladamente y Zaid se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas._

–_Ver más allá, ¿eh?_

–_Sólo tú lo sabes –sonrió casi melancólicamente y Kala avanzó hasta ella para encerrarla en un apretado abrazo en agradecimiento por sus palabras que aunque no fueron reconfortantes, fueron esclarecedoras._

–_¿Y ahora qué? –carraspeó Jano observando el abrazo de las chicas con aprehensión. Por experiencia sabía que ese tipo de muestras espontáneas de amabilidad entre ellas podría acabar con gritos, hechizos y él fingiendo estar gravemente lastimado para que Dianthe lo cuidara–. Ya he empacado las cosas de todos y…_

_Se escuchó un sonido que sólo Jano, un ex soldado del imperio romano, fue capaz de reconocer. Era aquel azote en el aire que producía el sonido de cuerdas destensadas bruscamente. Cuerdas que sólo podían pertenecer a una catapulta._

–_¿Qué fue eso? –Hardik corrió a la entrada del templo y palideció en cuanto vio lo que ocurría en el exterior. El semblante de Jano se oscureció en cuanto el ruido de una pesada roca al caer hizo eco en las paredes del templo._

–_Nos han seguido, Hardik. No tengo ni idea de cómo supieron que éramos nosotros, pero están aquí –levitó las maletas y las dirigió hacia el centro de la habitación, invitando al resto a que se unieran a él en ese lugar–. Entre estos bastardos y los dioses prohíbe-amores, no tengo ni idea de cómo saldremos bien parados de esta vida._

–_Esto es lo que vamos a hacer –Hardik frunció el ceño mientras hablaba–. Quiero que todos elijan un lugar en el mapa que se encuentra en mis aposentos y fuercen sus poderes al máximo para aparecer allí. _

–_¿Recuerdan la primera tarea que nos designaron los dioses? Teníamos que cerrar los ojos, concentrarnos en la imagen que ellos recrearían en nuestras mentes y apareceríamos en el lugar en el que estaba el siguiente elegido como sol –Thanos pasó una mano a través de su oscuro cabello surcado por líneas de plata y todos asintieron menos Kala, que no había tenido que cumplir ninguna orden de ese estilo porque ella había sido la última en ser reclutada–. Sólo recuerden que necesitarán un destino, la decisión suficiente y la desenvoltura requerida para lograrlo –otro estruendo más cercano los alarmó nuevamente y Thanos se apresuró a finalizar–. Ahora quiero que cada uno se lleve una copia del mapa porque nos volveremos a encontrar, hermanos. Cuando el sol alcance el punto más alto en el cielo durante el solsticio, nos veremos nuevamente en este mismo templo. Somos familia, después de todo._

–_Para eso falta cerca de un año, Thanos –farfulló Selene con las mejillas surcadas por las lágrimas y Thanos suspiró._

–_Exactamente._

_**Hay noches en las que espero que alguien nos salve pero nunca lo hago yo misma porque aunque trato de no mirar hacia el cielo, a veces no puedo evitar confiar en ellos, en los dioses.**_

_Y comenzaron las despedidas. _

_Probablemente Kala fue la única que no lloró._

_Sin embargo, correspondió a todos los abrazos que recibió y uno a uno se fueron marchando hasta la habitación de Hardik para irse definitivamente. _

_El primero en hacerlo fue él mismo porque quizás sintió que debía ser él quien impusiera el ejemplo. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, el cuarto sol regresó a la India y volvió a estar sólo por primera vez en cuatro años. Sin poder acudir con una familia que ya lo daba por muerto (y que posiblemente estuvieran muertos ya), se instaló en una choza abandonada al norte de la región y aunque nunca aceptó ningún beneficio económico por sus servicios, sus más devotos seguidores se encargaron de que esa humilde morada se convirtiera en un palacio. Y su antigua familia acudiría a él con el paso de los años y su esposa no lo reconocería. Tampoco lo harían sus hijos. Lo que más dolería de todo esto sería que aunque no pudieran hallar en él ningún vestigio del que fue su padre, sí le preguntarían si tenía manera de saber por qué se había marchado, si ahora era feliz o si estaba muerto._

_Hardik inventó que no los había abandonado sino que a través de sus "maravillosos poderes de visión en el inframundo", lo había visto morir mientras regresaba a casa después de un intercambio comercial exitoso a manos de unos ladrones armados._

_Y con un simple encogimiento de hombros, su familia aceptó aquel críptico destino agradeciendo su hospitalidad al recibirlos en su palacio y marchándose en paz ahora que tenían las respuestas que necesitaban._

_La segunda en irse fue Selene. El segundo sol quería ser la última para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien, pero fue Thanos quien prácticamente la empujó hasta que estuvo parada frente al gigantesco mapa. Obediente, hizo una copia del mismo y seleccionó un lugar al azar porque en realidad no importaba a dónde iría siempre y cuando pudiera regresar a verlos a todos reunidos una vez más. Acabó en una provincia romana llamada Britania y quizás fue quien tuvo la vida más próspera de los siete. No murió rodeada de riquezas, pero sí de amor y bienestar. Selene enseñó a niños que mostraban vestigios de magia, ayudó a sanar a los moribundos celtas y muchos años después de su fallecimiento, fue su leyenda la que llevó a los pueblos nativos de la isla a sublevarse numerosas veces sin importar las sangrientas pérdidas hasta que cinco siglos después, lograron deshacerse de la invasión de los romanos._

_La infelicidad de Selene no derivó de descubrir que su esposo, una importante figura política partidaria de Marco Antonio, fue masacrado junto a sus dos hijos por su inclinación ideológica. Tampoco lo fue el ver a las tribus celtas de Britania siendo oprimidas por la misma gente que había compartido su infancia con ella en Roma. Su desgracia fue consecuencia de que en lugar de trabajar en equipo con sus seis amigos y hermanos, debía salir adelante sola. Siempre fue la primera en acudir a la reunión anual durante el solsticio de invierno y le tomaba dos meses recuperarse completamente de sus encuentros con los demás. Sin embargo… Selene también fue la única que continuó acudiendo a la reunión con el paso de los años. Siguió yendo incluso cuando sólo quedaban ella y el sol en lo alto de testigos. Y vivió con aquella preocupación que la caracterizaba porque de verdad esperaba a que sus compañeros no hubieran calculado el día correctamente en lugar de haber muerto o peor… hubieran olvidado lo que eran, lo que representaban._

_Porque no eran lo siete soles, no. Eran una familia._

_Esa fue su más grande desdicha._

_Después de Selene, fue Jano quien dijo adiós. El tercer sol marchó sin contemplaciones al sembradío que lo vio nacer y lo único que halló allí fue una tierra muerta, un rancho abandonado y una completa soledad. Y sintió como su vivaz espíritu se fracturaba mientras acariciaba las hojas secas que rodeaban su antiguo hogar._

_Deseó volver. Ni siquiera sabía si quería regresar junto a su padre o con sus hermanos, pero deseaba volver al pasado. Y lo hizo con tantas ansias que su característico buen humor desapareció y fue reemplazado por una amargura que lo volvió popular entre los aledaños porque se había convertido en aquel hombre oscuro, gruñón y poderoso que los ayudaba siempre que surgiera cualquier problema._

_Jano ayudó a mucha gente, pero no fue feliz._

_Y su cambio fue tan drástico, que ni siquiera Dianthe lo reconoció cuando volvieron a encontrarse. _

_El remordimiento, la culpa y la vista clavada en lo que fue, acabaron por destruir su buena disposición ante la vida._

_Pero lo único que conseguía que volviera a sentirse igual que antaño eran aquellas fugaces reuniones durante el solsticio porque Dianthe lo abrazaba y él volvía a sentirse en paz._

_Sin embargo, él nunca entendió porqué. Y eso fue lo más triste._

_Jano jamás supo lo que era amar y ser amado. Y a su entender, tampoco lo necesitó._

_Eso sin duda fue lo más trágico._

_Dianthe, el quinto sol, marchó a algún punto cercano al mediterráneo. A diferencia de sus viscerales pares masculinos, supo que averiguar el destino de su familia sólo la haría sentir miserable y aunque murió con la duda, no fue esa la razón de su desdicha. Fue una mujer que recorrió muchas tierras esperando llenar un vacío sin fondo en su interior y lo gracioso era que brillaba con luz propia en cada sitio que pisaba. _

_Dianthe siempre fue soberbiamente hermosa._

_Incluso cuando la vejez se llevó su piel tersa y su rubio cabello, la chispa de su encanto siguió viva._

_¿Por qué? Pues porque Dianthe había nacido para fingir._

_Fingía todo el tiempo. Lo hacía cuando sonreía, cuando reía y algunas veces, cuando lloraba._

_Rechazó millones de propuestas de matrimonio que siguieron llegando incluso cuando la juventud la abandonó y decidió tomar votos de castidad para que la dejaran en paz. No sirvió de nada, pero esto no impedía que siguiera fingiendo._

_Porque a la vista de cualquiera, Dianthe tuvo una vida envidiablemente perfecta. Llena de propuestas, servicios desinteresados, regalos y belleza. Sin embargo, ¿De qué servía todo eso si el vacío que quería llenar estaba en su corazón y no en sus manos?_

_Jano sólo existía durante los solsticios. Luego de eso, a ella no le quedaba otra cosa que fingir._

_Y lo hizo tan maravillosamente que incluso murió con una sonrisa._

_Pero nadie fue capaz de dilucidar el dolor en su mirada como lo hizo Kala en su momento. Nadie. Hasta sus hermanos soles pensaron que a ella no la había alcanzado la maldición porque llegó un momento en que ni siquiera ella misma pudo hacerlo._

_Perder tu identidad a causa de un despecho unilateral sin duda es bastante infeliz._

–_Zaid, ha llegado la hora –anunció Thanos cuando el ruido de la desaparición de Dianthe se desvaneció. Kala lo observó atentamente mientras el hombre se acercaba a Thanos para despedirse._

–_Gracias –dijo sin más con el semblante neutro y ambos compartieron un apretón de manos–. Lo siento._

–_Todo saldrá bien, hijo –pero los tres supieron que estaba mintiendo._

_Sin embargo, aceptaron sus palabras porque guardaban esa vaga esperanza de que tuviera razón y que la posibilidad de ser felices aún existiera._

–_No te despedirás de mí, ¿cierto? –llamó Kala cuando Zaid inició su camino a la habitación que contenía el mapa sin siquiera mirarla–. ¿Por qué tienes que hacer que todo sea tan difícil?_

–_No lo hago._

–_Lo haces justo ahora –Zaid se detuvo en seco y en tres zancadas estuvo frente a ella–. Necesito que me digas que volveremos a vernos aunque no lo hagamos._

–_Volveremos a vernos._

–_Quiero que prometas que no me olvidarás aunque quizás lo hagas._

–_Prometo que no te olvidaré._

_Kala cerró los ojos con fuerza para reprimir completamente el llanto y cogió aire nuevamente para inspirarse valor._

–_Ansío escuchar que pensarás en mí aunque estoy segura de que procurarás no hacerlo._

–_Pensaré todos los días en ti, Kala._

–_Quiero que me digas "hasta pronto" aunque ambos sabemos que en nuestro caso, tendrá que ser un hasta siempre._

–_Hasta pronto –y nada volvería a sentirse tanto como un "adiós" que esas simples dos palabras._

–_Y necesito que me mires a los ojos y me hagas sentir que todo lo que acabas de decir es cierto._

_Esta fue la única petición que Zaid se negó a cumplir porque sería una mentira. En cambio, se acercó a ella y la besó._

_Thanos se vio obligado a apartarse ligeramente, pero los dejó hacer. Después de todo, ya estaban malditos y bien podrían hacer que eso valiera la pena._

_**Y entonces rezo para que acuda a mí alguna señal pero usualmente…**_

_Kala correspondió con los ojos firmemente cerrados y el corazón desbocado. Y sin palabras, Zaid le dijo que la amaba, que la extrañaría y que siempre pensaría en ella. Le dijo la verdad que a través de sus palabras era incapaz de expresar._

_Y ella se esforzó porque él también entendiera todas estas cosas porque necesitaba, por Júpiter, _necesitaba_ que no la olvidara._

_Cuando se separaron, Zaid se dio la vuelta y abandonó el templo unos segundos después._

_Del sexto sol casi no se supo nada. Siempre fue muy hermético durante los solsticios y el único que conocía su historia era él. Sólo supieron que acabó en el norte de Grecia y a diferencia de los otros, no ayudaba a cualquiera que se acercara a él. Las personas tenían que probar que eran dignos de su ayuda porque él había sacrificado tanto por la humanidad que lo justo era que ellos sacrificaran algo por él._

_Zaid fue egoísta con sus poderes y renegó de su buena voluntad y su vocación de servicio. Por ello, no es muy difícil asumir que eventualmente, la gente dejó de acudir a su encuentro y él se consumió completamente por todas sus penas, su tormento y su falta de deseo de vivir._

_Asombrosamente, fue el primero en morir._

_No fue una muerte trágica, épica ni poética. _

_El hombre enfermó y como nadie quiso ayudarlo, murió._

_Pero que nadie diga nunca que pasó un día sin que el rostro de Kala acudiera a su mente. Que nadie se atreva a manchar su memoria pensando que cada vez que veía la luna, no se acordaba de esa chica tan llena de fortaleza y de determinación._

_Zaid fue quien falleció primero, quien ayudó a menos personas y quién se quedó completamente solo pero de los siete, fue el único que abandonó este mundo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro._

_Al final de cuentas, Kala había tenido razón. Su beso sí que había valido la pena._

–_Es mi turno, ¿no? –Thanos asintió y esperó pacientemente a que la mirada de Kala dejara de estar enfocada en la puerta por la que Zaid había desaparecido–. Pero si sólo quedamos tú y yo, es porque necesitabas decirme algo en privado._

_El sonido de otra roca al caer cerca del templo en donde se encontraban ni siquiera consiguió sobresaltarlos._

–_Quiero que vengas conmigo –anunció dando un paso hacia ella, que permitió que su sorpresa se reflejara en su semblante–. La peor parte de la maldición te la llevarás tú y quiero protegerte. Ayudarte a…_

–_¿Ayudarme o vigilarme? _

–_Un poco de ambos –se sinceró con una sonrisa a medias y Kala se encogió de hombros–. Antes de irnos, hay algo que quiero explicarte. Hace unos años, ocurrió un fenómeno celeste que llamó muchísimo mi atención._

–_¿Qué ocurrió?_

–_Yo era muy joven todavía, pero mis abuelos me dijeron que ya había sucedido antes –suspiró y la invitó a seguirlo a sus aposentos para elegir un lugar en el mapa–. La luna cubrió completamente el sol y la tierra se sumió en la oscuridad._

–_¿A dónde quieres llegar? –preguntó mientras levitaba sus equipajes y se disponía a hacer las réplicas del mapa._

–_La luna no tiene luz propia, Kala. Ella sólo refleja la luz del astro más grande y si decides mantener esta identidad, serás sólo una proyección de sombras y figuras lóbregas, la encarnación de todo aquello que nos prohibieron –Thanos sostuvo sus manos para que dejara de mantenerse ocupada con la magia y le prestara toda la atención posible–. Te enamoraste y Zaid también lo hizo. Y estuvo mal. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en esta vida?_

–_Thanos, por favor…_

–_No derramaste ni una lágrima mientras te despedías de tus iguales y sin embargo, con la simple verdad estoy tocando puntos sensibles en tu interior –Kala desvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos, resignada a escuchar a su maestro. Él se limitó a señalar un punto en el mapa antes de decir–. Iremos a Alejandría._

–_¿Por qué?_

–_Allí se congregan todos los filósofos y filólogos más brillantes del mundo y ambos podríamos aprender una cosa o dos antes de separarnos –se dispuso a coger la mano de Kala para desaparecerse, pero ella permaneció inmóvil. No parecía dispuesta a salir de allí hasta que Thanos acabara de explicarle de qué se trataba todo su sermón acerca de los astros–. Kala, lo que sucede durante ese fenómeno es que si la luna cubre completamente al sol, entonces ya no hay más luz._

–_¿Y qué es lo que realmente me quieres decir con todo esto?_

–_Que tienes dos energías luchando dentro de ti y por eso has perdido el camino. Dos identidades que se pelean por poseerte e incluso estás abrazando a la luna como una posibilidad –se frotó el puente de la nariz antes de tomar su mano para concentrarse en su destino–. Quiero que vengas conmigo porque puedo intentar enseñarte a manejar ambas voluntades, pero al final la decisión recaerá sobre ti y espero que elijas bien cuando llegue el momento._

_Con eso dicho, ambos marcharon a Alejandría y con el tiempo, se asentaron en una comunidad de sabios en todas las artes y como Thanos prometió, Kala aprendió un poco de todo. Cuando llegó el momento del solsticio, Thanos dejó en manos de Kala la decisión de ir y ella consideró que sería mejor no hacerlo. _

_Probablemente Zaid estuviera mejor sin ella._

_Así que Thanos marchó solo y regresó con noticias acerca del bienestar de todos y la interrogante de por qué había decidido faltar. Todos habían asumido que ella había seguido su camino porque la otra posibilidad, la de la muerte, era demasiado escabrosa. _

_Entonces, fue allí cuando le comunicó a Thanos su decisión de marcharse y continuar por su cuenta. _

_Él sólo asintió y la observó despedirse de todos sus colegas para emprender su camino._

_A su manera, Kala supo cómo vivían todos sus hermanos. Los rastreó a todos y fue capaz de hallar a Hardik en un palacio, a Selene guiando tribus celtas, a Jano ayudando a miles de personas al día, a Dianthe rechazando propuestas de matrimonio y a Zaid…_

_Le tomó 10 años encontrarlo y cuando lo hizo, el hombre había muerto según las historias de los aldeanos._

_Lógicamente, fue una noticia tan impactante que Kala dejó de pensar._

_Dejó de razonar, de buscar, de querer y de desear y ya no tuvo ningún otro motivo para vivir._

_Lo más triste fue que no tuvo el valor de morir._

_De allí que su destino fuera tan incierto._

_Y la ironía de estas siete existencias fue que su maldición no fue real, sino mental. Venus los culpaba, es cierto. Incluso se saboreó con sus desgracias. Sin embargo, teniendo a un mundo entero a sus pies… ¿realmente tenía tiempo para encargarse de que estas siete vidas fueran miserables? Entró en juego la sugestión mental y sencillamente ellos mismos fueron sus propios enemigos. Fueron los instrumentos de su propia destrucción._

_Y el único hombre que documentó toda esta historia en su vejez, vivió el resto de su vida en Alejandría experimentando, descubriendo y teorizando. Curiosamente, su manera de ayudar a la humanidad no fue a través de su magia, sino de sus hallazgos._

_¿Y quién diría que su documentación más importante acabaría por ayudar a las almas de sus hermanos tantos siglos después? Papiros que fueron hallados por las personas correctas cuando rescataban información de la Biblioteca de Alejandría luego de su quema. Información transcrita en otros idiomas y almacenada en los lugares más inimaginables del mundo. Un tal Dufayel que no se rindió hasta saber toda la historia luego de leer acerca de ellos casi por casualidad porque sin saberlo, albergaba la esencia del más sabio de los siete soles que incluso después de su muerte en Egipto, halló una manera de ayudar a la Kala y a el Zaid que él conocía en Inglaterra._

_Son cosas. Cosas que suceden y van guiando a las personas y a las circunstancias hasta que sucede lo inevitable._

_Porque para ellos, para los siete soles, llegó el día en que el riesgo de permanecer en el capullo resultó mucho más doloroso que el riesgo de florecer. Y sus ideales se convirtieron en estrellas porque aunque fueron imposibles de alcanzar, los orientaron hasta que lograron cosas grandes porque aquel que no tiene una meta concreta, señores, no puede errar en su camino. _

_Ninguno erró. ¿Fueron felices? A su manera algunos, otros no tanto. Les tomó dos milenios resolver todo el embrollo pero, ¿saben qué? Valió la pena porque al final, Thanos llevaba la razón._

_En estos momentos, todo está bien._

_**Usualmente, sólo trato de dormir un poco.**_

* * *

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –despertó sobresaltada ante el inusual grito y se encontró a un sonriente, elegante y perfectamente peinado Marius casi sobre ella–. Cumples 23, ¿no es así?

Se frotó los ojos y bostezó largamente antes de mirarlo.

–Maldición... hoy es mi cumpleaños –suspiró removiendo su melena para que no se asemejara a la de una leona y Marius rió.

–Encantador lugar para pasarlo, ¿eh? –aún somnolienta, lo fulminó con la mirada–. Vale, no haré bromas sobre eso.

–Gracias.

–Luces espantosa –reprochó frunciendo la boca y Rose resopló pesadamente–. No me malinterpretes, pero tanto tiempo aquí te ha arruinado completamente.

–Eres encantador –musitó estirando los músculos con pereza e incorporándose en la butaca hasta estar sentada.

–Y tú sigues siendo adorable –le guiñó un ojo coquetamente y Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Quién te dejó entrar?

–Oh, tengo toda la semana intentando hacerlo al igual que Astoria, Draco y la mayoría de tus familiares... –frotó sus ojos enrojecidos por el cansancio y el breve intercambio previo y rogó porque Rose no se percatara de esto–, pero como soy tu prometido y la, er... situación lo amerita, hablé con Hermione y me dejó visitarte. Ella vendrá en cualquier momento a darte las buenas nuevas.

–¿Hay noticias? –preguntó ansiosa y Marius chasqueó con la lengua.

–Demasiadas, pero lo del juicio te lo explicará Hermione con más detalle –resopló y se sentó junto a ella–. Allá afuera hay un verdadero caos; tu padre tiene todo este tiempo tratando de entrar y sólo tu madre ha logrado frenarlo, Harry Potter ha movido todas sus influencias (que no son pocas) y tus primos prácticamente han montado un campamento a la salida del Ministerio diciendo que hasta que no les den las respuestas que quieren, ninguno se moverá de ahí.

–Sí, James ya me lo había comentado –se frotó el rostro sintiéndose derrotada y Marius le acarició la espalda para confortarla–. ¿Qué querías decirme?

–Quería darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, pero no me han dejado entrar con él –bufó con evidente fastidio antes de volver a sonreír–. Era una varita de chocolate –le guiñó el ojo y Rose supo que esa varita era de todo menos comestible. Bufó; qué mal plan para escapar, a decir verdad–. También quería traerte esto.

Rebuscó en los bolsillos internos de su túnica y sacó unas tres revistas diminutas antes de agrandarlas con magia.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Esto, Rose, es la masiva respuesta del mundo mágico –le colocó un número de _Bruja Hechizada_ sobre las rodillas y Rose tuvo que gemir de pura frustración. En la portada se veía a Scorpius y a ella siendo escoltados por una horda de aurores y con un aspecto lamentable–. Salió la semana pasada. Tiene un informe completo de teorías descabelladas e idioteces bastante improbables entre las que cuenta la suposición de un secuestro, un asesinato y una fuga romántica.

Marius no tenía ni qué decirlo; bajo la foto se leía "La Conspiración _Scorse_".

–¿_Scorse_? –gruñó guturalmente y Marius rió–. ¿Qué rayos es eso?

–Es la combinación de...

–Sí, lo sé. Pero es una estupidez.

–Pues es de lo que se ha estado hablando toda la semana. Incluso... –colocó un número de _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre la otra revista y Rose bufó, negándose a verla–. Incluso han abierto una sección dedicada a la publicación de cartas de sus fans en donde ellos expresan fervientemente que creen en su inocencia y que están destinados a estar juntos. Esta vez, he quedado yo como el entrometido en su idílica relación.

Rose permaneció inexpresiva ante eso último; ¿Quién diría que todos sus "fans" acabarían por tener razón?

–Imaginaba que ocurriría algo así, pero no tan extremo –dijo mientras leía brevemente los _argumentos_ de las cartas. Había gente que aseguraba que al menos dejaba al bombón de Marius soltero, que ella y Scorpius eran perfectos juntos y que no deberían estar tras las rejas o su perfección dejaría de brillar tan perfectamente (sí, en serio), que la vida no tendría sentido si ellos desaparecían del mapa porque ya no habrían más ejemplos a seguir ni más relaciones perfectas que admirar (la palabra perfección y sus derivados aparecía mucho, sí), que debían estar juntos porque eran… –. ¿Almas gemelas? Por favor –rió sarcásticamente ante esa ocurrencia de _CorazóndeSnitch37_. Eso no existía y si lo hiciera, seguiría siendo una completa tontería–. Al menos el mundo mágico está de nuestra... ¿Qué están dispuestos a organizar un disturbio si acabamos en Azkaban? –exclamó incrédula cuando una frase en particular llamó su atención.

–Nada menos para la princesa Weasley y el príncipe Malfoy, la máxima expresión de la completa igualdad entre magos después de la guerra. Incluso la revista organizó encuentros de fans y allí muchos se conocieron y comenzaron a organizarse. Muchos ven lo suyo como algo necesario para la consolidación total de la "Libertad"... –Rose suspiró; la gente era idiota–. Otros están en desacuerdo y creen que traicionas a los tuyos, pero _Corazón de Bruja_ no se molestó en publicar sus quejas. _In Magic_, por otra parte...

Colocó otro número frente a ella y Rose volvió a gemir; La portada era un montaje de ambos sonriendo maliciosamente tras las rejas bajo la inscripción "_Scorse_: el error más grande de la historia".

Dios, era una suerte que estuviera encerrada allí, lejos de la sociedad. Que si no…

–_In Magic_ promueve el desprecio hacia nosotros, ¿no?

–Por supuesto, pero es una manera de competir con otras revistas. Los lectores quieren saber todos los puntos de vista existentes, ya lo sabes –asintió ojeando su contenido y bufando a cada tanto. Que Rose era simplona y que no se explicaban cómo había engatusado a dos hombres tan esculturales, que Scorpius era un niñato estúpido por andar siempre tras las mujeres que conquistaba su primo y que Rose era todavía más idiota por dejarse, que Marius era un pobre y atractivo hombre confundido y probablemente hechizado por la arpía de Weasley, que ella era una sabelotodo insoportable y creída y que toda la belleza de Scorpius se esfumaba por haberse fijado en semejante monstruo de mujer… Rose no tenía ni idea de qué tenía que ver su atractivo o el coeficiente intelectual de ambos en todo eso, pero lo mencionaban con frecuencia. Definitivamente, la gente era idiota–. En esta, quedo como el mártir del triángulo amoroso. Sin embargo, todo el mundo da por hecho que romperemos nuestro compromiso –Rose lo miró a la par que palidecía mientras Marius volvía a reír con descrédito.

–Er...

–Porque es obvio que no quieres a Scorpius. No sé qué te llevó a armar todo este lío, pero no creo que fuera por amor.

–Marius...

–Seguro fue alguna clase de embrujo de la esfera o algo parecido. Scorpius y tú tienen demasiado sentido común como para dejarse arrastrar voluntariamente a algo así.

–Ma-Marius...

–Y no conozco a nadie que haya notado que algo pasaba entre ustedes, así que confío en que podamos dejar todo atrás y prosigamos con la boda. ¿Qué te parece en junio?

–Marius, yo...

–¿Julio? Sí, tienes razón. Tenemos que esperar a que las aguas se calmen y parodiar un poco nuestra _amorosa y romántica_ relación por un par de meses.

–Marius, yo estoy...

–Aunque no dejaría que te casaras conmigo si supiera que estás enamorada de Scorpius; no soy tan cabrón –continuó hablando sin parar mientras Rose se hundía en un pozo de desesperación en cámara lenta.

Ya saben... la cámara lenta solía hacer todo más agobiante y angustioso.

–Yo estoy...

–Pero sé que no lo estás. Es evidente; estoy seguro de que lo desprecias.

–Marius, me gusta Scorpius –susurró mirando fijamente el suelo, pero él no pareció escucharla. Lucía demasiado entusiasmado con la boda.

–Y por lo que he escuchado, él tampoco te tiene en su más alta estima, Rose.

–¡Marius! –chilló con las mejillas encendidas y él la observó interrogante–. M-me gusta Scorpius –él la observó atónito por unos instantes mientras la culpa corroía las entrañas de Rose. Luego de dos minutos y veinticuatro segundos, continuó–. No tengo idea de cómo pasó, pero lo quiero y yo... espero que sigamos siendo amigos, pero no puedo casarme contigo, Marius, lo siento.

Su gesto se descompuso y se trasformó en uno de abatimiento cuando Rose removió el anillo de su dedo anular. Se frotó la nuca cuando lo recibió en sus manos, aún procesando la información mientras ella esperaba alguna respuesta con el corazón en un puño, mirándolo anhelante.

Cuando abrió la boca, Rose esperaba de todo. Un grito, un susurró impotente, un reproche, incluso lágrimas de súplica... pero de sus labios sólo salió una gran y estruendosa carcajada.

Espera, ¿_Una carcajada_?

–Joder, Rose... ¿Cómo es que eres tú quién se siente culpable y pide perdón?–se limpió unas inexistentes lágrimas de risa y Rose, en su desconcierto, lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y las cejas arqueadas por la impresión–. Me preguntaba cuánto más tendría que fingir para que lo confesaras.

–¿Qué?

–Bueno, no soy idiota –bufó y se cruzó de brazos, aparentemente ofendido por aquella sugestión–. Sé que entre ustedes hay algo raro casi desde el primer momento en que los vi juntos.

Ahora sí estaba confundida. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no se ponía furioso y la insultaba por decepcionarlo? Uno pensaría que al menos se mostraría algo dolido porque ella hubiera engendrado sentimientos por alguien sin avisarle antes. Es más, se esperaba que le gritara que era una insensible y que jamás volvería a hablarle en la vida.

Al parecer, Marius era mucho más... comprensivo de lo que cualquiera habría imaginado.

–¿Y entonces por qué...

–Pues me tomó bastante tiempo entender qué era lo que de verdad ocurría contigo y con Scorpius, pero en la celebración de su cumpleaños fue bastante obvio –suspiró y Rose lo miró interrogante, instándolo a continuar–. No es como si alguno de los dos se hubiera esforzado por disimularlo. Las miradas, las sonrisas, lo bufidos... ni siquiera yo podía ponerte tan de los nervios. Astoria también lo sabía y creo que incluso ayudé un poco a que su extraño plan de "juntemos a mi hijo con Rose" funcionara porque de verdad, _de verdad_ me parecía de lo más gracioso.

–Pero en eso momento ni siquiera yo sabía que...

–¿Qué sentías algo por él? Quizás tú no, pero deberías ponerte de acuerdo con tu lenguaje corporal si quieres aprender a fingir y lo negabas con tanta fuerza que eso sólo me lo confirmó. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen –le sonrió ligeramente y se encogió de hombros–; aquellos que se enamoran suelen tener una increíble destreza para negarlo incluso cuando todos los que los rodean ya lo saben.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos y Marius los aprovechó para encoger las revistas y regresarlas a su lugar en el bolsillo interno de su túnica reprimiendo un suspiro. Sería la segunda vez que le comunicaba esto a alguien importante y por cómo iba todo, eso no lo hacía más fácil.

Rose sencillamente no podía creerlo; Marius lo sabía.

¿_Todos_ lo sabían? ¿Acaso ella era la única ciega? Al parecer sí. Por Circe, que _idiota_ se sentía. Y es que ni su madre pareció demasiado sorprendida cuando le dijo que, _quizás_, quería a Scorpius.

Merlín, aún no se acostumbraba a la idea.

Todo su sistema seguía dirigido a despreciar a Malfoy porque era un imbécil y ese desacuerdo entre su razón y sus sentimientos le revolvía el estómago.

En otro orden de cosas, ¿Por qué nadie pudo tener la delicadeza de decírselo? Si todo el mundo lo sabía bien pudieron habérselo comentado porque Dominique y Albus no contaban. Ellos siempre veían cosas en dónde no las había, así que su opinión jamás contaba para mucho.

–Entonces... ¿no estás enojado? –preguntó vacilante y él la miró con las cejas alzadas.

–Claro que no, ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

–Porque se supone que nos casaremos y, bueno... prometí ayudarte y te fallé –suspiró algo avergonzada y apoyó los codos sobre sus rodillas para enterrar la cara en sus manos abiertas–. Todo esto es un desastre.

–Tranquila, Rose –se acercó más a ella y le colocó un brazo sobre los hombros–. Has hecho muchísimo más de lo que pedí y por si no lo recuerdas, nuestro acuerdo fue muy claro: mientras tú estuvieras soltera, no sintieras nada por nadie y estuvieras dispuesta a estar conmigo, estaríamos juntos. Intuyo que ya no estarás soltera por mucho más tiempo, obvio que amas a alguien y hace poco dijiste que ya no te podías casar conmigo –lo escuchó suspirar y sintió que colocaba el mentón sobre su cabeza. Se contuvo de decirle que no amaba a Scorpius porque sería en vano, así que lo dejó estar. Sólo lo _quería _con demasiadas ansias–. De hecho yo... tú sí que deberías estar enojada conmigo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó alzando el rostro y obligando a Marius a retirar el apoyo sobre su cabeza para mirarlo.

–Porque he sido el ser más egoísta de la tierra –era extraño ver cualquier clase de emoción abatida en la expresión siempre serena y sonriente de Marius, así que se sorprendió cuando sus ojos se tiñeron de culpabilidad–. Rose, yo _sabía_ que había algo entre ustedes y al principio me pareció divertido intentar acercarlos aún más porque, bueno...

–¿Tienes una enfermiza necesidad de manipular tu entorno por algún extraño Síndrome del Tramoyista? –bromeó para eliminar la repentina tensión del ambiente, pero Marius sólo asintió y frunció los labios antes de continuar.

–La cosa es que eventualmente, supe que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que retribuías los obvios sentimientos de Scorpius hacia ti y yo no me sentía preparado, Rose. No quería que llegaras un día y me dijeras que no podías continuar con la farsa porque te habías enamorado... –resopló y se retiró el cabello de la cara con brusquedad, al parecer enojado consigo mismo–. Sé que dije que retrasaríamos la propuesta de matrimonio lo más posible, pero me asusté, Rose. Me horrorizaba confesar la verdad y más aún, no podía lidiar con la idea de buscar a alguien tan generosa como tú para reanudar la mentira desde cero; no podía hacerlo. Si terminábamos el acuerdo, seguro que al mes siguiente ya me hubiera estado casando con Eve y no podía... simplemente no podía.

–Y como sabías que jamás te rechazaría frente a tus padres, me lo propusiste de tal forma que no hubiera manera de decir que no –Marius apretó el agarre sobre su hombro durante un segundo y desvió la mirada. Rose se limitó a suspirar; había pasado tanto tiempo preguntándose por qué él la había expuesto de esa manera sin ningún aviso previo y ahora entendía.

Entendía que Marius _temía_ revelar la verdad. Que lo torturaba la posible reacción de sus padres, de sus amigos, de sus empleados... aunque no lo quisiera, Marius Nott era una importante figura pública y era comprensible temerle a cualquier mancha en su reputación.

Sabía que debería sentirse furiosa, pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo enojada. En vez de eso, se sentía peor que nunca por no poder hacer nada por él y era difícil pasar mucho tiempo molesta con alguien que parecía tan abatido.

Ella misma había tenido que lidiar con sus más profundos temores y sabía de sobra que no era nada sencillo. No podía culparlo por algo que a ella misma había vivido numerosas veces en carne propia; el temor.

–Lo dicho, soy la persona más egoísta del mundo –rió sin humor y él rostro de Rose se llenó de tristeza–. Quise asegurarte para mí, reafirmar frente a Scorpius a quién pertenecías realmente... incluso me alegré cuando se marchó, pero te vi tan miserable y apagada que no hubo manera de rehuirle a la culpa. Intenté remediarlo, claro; te llevé a los más lujosos restaurantes, a cada exposición o presentación que sabía que sería de tu agrado... y aunque sólo demostraste estar realmente enojada un par de veces, yo lo sabía. Sabía que me odiabas. Sé que es difícil perdonarme, pero será la última cosa que te pida.

–Marius, nos seas tonto –le sonrió cariñosamente y lo tomó del mentón para obligarlo a mirarla–. Yo no te odio y sí estaba muy enojada, pero ya todo ha pasado. No puedo juzgarte por temer... eres un manipulador de mierda, pero eso forma parte de tu encanto –él emitió un pequeño bufido de risa y negó con la cabeza.

–Yo me llevo bien con todo el mundo, Rose, lo sabes... pero si habláramos de amistad, creo que eres la única que puede llevar ese nombre encima –inhaló profundamente y Rose vio cómo sus ojos se enrojecían con lentitud. El hecho de que él tuviera tanas ganas como ella de llorar sólo la conmovió–. Y la cagué. Nunca había confiado tanto en nadie hasta que llegaste tú. Eres mi mejor amiga y sin embargo, la cagué. Siempre lo hago cuando de amigos se trata, ¿no es así?

Rose rió un poco mientras la primera lágrima enternecida se escapaba de sus ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

–Pues siempre he pensado que tú eres el único amigo que tengo fuera de la familia... creo que eso no sólo me hace tristemente patética, sino que te convierte en mi mejor amigo –dijo con firmeza y Marius rió–. Y los amigos hacen eso, Marius, se perdonan. Así que yo...

Se interrumpió a sí misma cuando él la apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Suspirando, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y le acarició el cabello con lentitud para tranquilizarlo un poco.

Y es que no. No.

Marius estaba en su derecho de sentirse horrible, él lo sabía.

En especial porque sólo le había dado la cara a ella, quién era mucho más fácil de llevar.

Es decir, le había bastado con explicarle la situación con sinceridad para que ella bajara la cabeza ante él por la compasión. Un par de gestos y palabras de amistad y ella ya estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo y seguir adelante.

Él de verdad lo sentía, en serio que sí. Que nadie dude esto nunca. Lo sentía muchísimo. Y como lo hacía, tenía que saber exactamente qué decir para ser perdonado.

Así que fue incluso más fácil de lo que imaginó y hasta pudo echarse un par de risas a costa de su pelirroja amiga porque con Rose, todo siempre resultaba sencillo porque ella era _buena_ y él… vale, él no tanto.

Pero una cosa es Rose y la otra… vamos, que apenas una hora atrás, no tuvo el valor de quedarse en la celda de Scorpius para conversar.

Se limitó a lanzarle una copia de la última revista de esa semana y cuando él despertó con obvio sobresalto, se limitó a decirle que "quiero que sepas que esto lo he hecho sólo por ti. Ya no te debo nada". Y sin más ceremonias, abandonó la habitación.

Lo dicho, se sentía horrible.

Y a Rose le pareció que por primera vez, lucía y actuaba como lo que era; un hombre solitario, triste y confundido.

–Nunca te merecí. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

–Si... soy demasiado buena para ti –lo escuchó reír antes de imitarlo y cuando la risa se apaciguó, él se separó de ella y la tomó por los hombros.

–Sí, lo eres... eres demasiado buena, Rose. Quizás siempre has pensado que esto te hace más propensa a rodearte de gente mala y quizás tienes razón, pero eso no quita que personas como yo quieran ser mejores sólo para seguir a tu lado y aunque hubiera podido corresponderte, jamás llegaría a tu altura –su seriedad la hizo sonrojarse y carraspear algo incómoda por su aplastante sinceridad–. Eres la mujer más maravillosa que conozco, así que te mereces mi amistad.

–¿Me merezco? –él asintió y sonrió burlón cuando Rose bufó–. Si sigues así, tu ego y tú acabarán por matarme de asfixia al abarcar toda la habitación.

–Eres maravillosa, pero yo también soy maravilloso –y el viejo Marius volvió tan pronto como se fue, logrando que rodara los ojos–. Soy guapo, encantador, inteligente y...

–Ajá, sí –lo cortó asintiendo justo como quién le da la razón a alguien que sufre de demencia.

–Y todos matarían por ser mi amigo, así que eres bastante privilegiada –rió cuando Rose se llevó las manos al cuello, fingiendo ahogarse–. Eso nos deja en igualdad de condiciones.

–Como digas –afirmó algo incrédula y su risa se esfumó cuando unos segundos después, Marius suspiró con tristeza–. Marius, mírame... –le pidió con sus ojos fijos en él, que se limitó a alzar la cabeza pero sin obedecerla–. ¿Qué pasara contigo?

–No lo sé aún... las cosas están bastante difíciles ahora –le sonrió enigmáticamente, pero sus ojos seguían invadidos de impotencia.

–Escucha... quizás no soy la más adecuada para hablar de esto, pero si algo he aprendido (y puedo asegurarte que de la peor manera) es que no debes temerle a lo que pase. Es mejor dejar de tener miedo y arriesgarse; quizás haya problemas, pero eso es lo de menos. El temor es un enemigo porque anticipa y condiciona el futuro, haciendo que te acobardes en lugar de enfrentarlos y que eventualmente, se conviertan en una realidad. Los problemas, por otra parte, siempre tienen solución; traen consigo un mundo de oportunidades... –le sonrió conciliadoramente y Marius se limitó a asentir–. Los temores son carga muerta y gratuita, Marius. No dejes que eso arruine tu existencia. Tú también mereces ser feliz con alguien que te ame y a quién de verdad puedas amar.

–Eres la mejor persona que conozco –le sonrió quedamente y movió su mano hasta sacar una última revista oculta y agrandarla con magia–. Tu consejo hubiera sido bastante... provechoso, pero ha llegado tarde.

Le mostró la portada y Rose no reprimió la exclamación que escapó de sus labios.

Bajo la foto de su amigo estaba una sentencia.

_¿Marose/Scorse? ¡Já! En exclusiva; Marius Nott: El Boggart que por fin ha salido del armario._

–No… ¡No! No, no, no. Merlín, Marius... –susurró atónita cogiendo el número y acercándolo a su rostro para asegurarse que no estaba equivocada–. ¿Qué...

–Sí, lo sé... increíble, ¿no? Hasta me han encontrado un apodo y todo.

–Pero cómo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sintiéndose temerosa por el bienestar de Marius y algo indignada por el sobrenombre tan idiota y poco original. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y tomó un mechón solitario del rostro de Rose para ocultarlo tras su oreja.

–No hay mejor prueba de mi arrepentimiento que esa –dijo con simpleza y Rose sacudió la cabeza impetuosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.

–No tenías que hacerlo, Marius. No tenías que precipitarte a nada –lo miró con seriedad y él volvió a alzarse de hombros–. Hubieras esperado a...

–¿A qué? ¿A que alguien se enterara por sus propios medios? Estoy cansado de tener que ocultarme, Rose –resopló y se frotó al frente como si estuviera muy agotado. Rose sabía que ese cansancio, más que físico, era emocional–. He luchado mucho contra lo que soy y ya no puedo más.

–¿Cómo... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Cuándo...

–Pues cuando me enteré de que estabas encerrada, corrí a contactar a cualquier persona que pudiera ayudarte antes de que el asunto llegara a algo muy extremo, pero me dijeron que estabas en un lío bastante delicado y que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer –bufó como si la idea de ser inútil en algo le irritara profundamente–. Entonces, a los tres días de tu reclusión, vine aquí y me encontré con Dominique...

–Joder... –farfulló enojada. Nique tenía esa manía de querer meter las narices en dónde no la llamaban y lo peor era que _siempre_ lo lograba.

–Tu prima puede llegar a ser bastante... persuasiva. Me dijo que aunque no lo admitieras, amabas a Scorpius y que él te correspondía. Algo en mi expresión le hizo pensar acertadamente que yo también lo sabía... y se desató el caos –rió divertido y Rose gruñó. Jodida Dominique, ella _aún_ no amaba a Scorpius.

Solo lo _quería_. Mucho.

Demasiado.

–¿Qué hizo?

–Nada que no necesitara. Me llevó a su oficina, la insonorizó y pasó unas dos largas horas gritándome por ser tan egoísta y desconsiderado y yo tuve que escucharla en el más absoluto silencio porque, bueno, temía por mi vida –Rose se frotó las sienes con lentitud. En cuanto la viera, la mataría–. Cuando se calmó, fue mucho más comprensiva; me dijo (para mi sorpresa) que sabía acerca de mi homosexualidad y que ya era hora de que te dejara libre porque si no lo hacía yo, tu deber moral jamás se decidiría y ella tendría que matarme.

En cierta forma, Nique tenía razón; pero eso no la justificaba.

Y, bueno, tampoco tenía que amenazarlo de muerte. No era necesario ser tan drástica.

Estúpida Dominique.

–¿Y qué pasó entonces?

–Pues hice lo que la gente tanto había esperado –hizo una pausa de suspenso y Rose contuvo el aliento–. Convoque una rueda de prensa.

–¡No! –exclamó con un pesado nudo en la garganta y Marius asintió con pesadez.

–Sí, lo hice. De hecho, fue en la tarde de ayer –Rose negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la cara para apaciguar su sonrojo, sintiendo empatía con la vergüenza de Marius–. La revista ha salido hoy en una edición especial.

–¿Y cómo fue?

–Me abrumaron con un montón de preguntas acerca de mi participación en el triángulo amoroso, del futuro de nuestro compromiso, de la naturaleza del crimen por el que los retenían y si era cierto que fue por una calurosa demostración de afecto en un sitio público... –Rose tuvo que bufar. La gente era idiota _y_ malpensada–. Cuando se calmaron, sólo lo dije.

–¿El qué?

–Les dije que soy gay.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Que me gustan los hombres, que juego para el otro equipo, que prefiero las varitas de regaliz a las ranas de chocolate...

–Demasiado explícito –lo cortó y carraspeó con la cara encendida. Marius sólo rió–. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

–Fue bastante... liberador –soltó un suspiro relajado antes de continuar–. Y extraño; pensé que no sería capaz de decirlo, pero en cuanto pronuncié la primera palabra, el resto fluyó libremente. Creo que fue porque era algo que tenía muchos años escondiendo y, finalmente... me liberé.

–¿Y cuál fue su reacción?

–Descubrí que cada vez que quieras callar a un reportero hambriento, debes hablarle acerca de tu homosexualidad. ¡Estaban pasmados! El recuerdo de sus rostros jamás perderá el chiste –volvió a reír tranquilamente y Rose resopló, intentando deshacerse de toda su frustración con ese gesto.

–No te lo estás tomando en serio –reprochó con el ceño fruncido y Marius sacudió la cabeza con lentitud.

–Al contrario –afirmó mortalmente serio–. Es lo más sensato que hecho en mi vida y lo consideré por unos cinco días antes de arriesgarme... mi aparente calma no es sólo eso; de verdad estoy muy tranquilo. Lo que ves frente a ti es un hombre en paz consigo mismo.

Rose le sonrió quedamente y él le correspondió con algo más de alegría. Sin embargo, aún había algo que le preocupaba.

–¿Has hablado con tus padres?

Su expresión cambió hasta ser una de total inmutabilidad; había tocado una fibra sensible.

–Aún no; estoy esperando a que se hagan a la idea. Eventualmente, ellos vendrán a mí por respuestas y yo estaré más que dispuesto a dárselas... –se removió sobre su asiento y suspiró–. Pero a mis oídos llegó la noticia de que intentaste interceder por mí a través de tu madre –ante esto, Rose se ruborizó. Y Marius encontró el gesto ridículamente adorable. Sin embargo, no podía hacer menos que agradecerle a ella y a su primo en silencio. Nadie tenía que saber que eso, que el hecho de que ella y Scorpius hubieran pensado en él incluso estando encerrados allí y después de todo lo que él había hecho, fue lo que acabó por convencerlo de confesar–. Hermione y Dominique hablaron conmigo poco antes de la rueda de prensa y según ellas, están reabriendo el caso de las familias sangre pura exentas de culpas. Me explicaron que fue una medida tomada antes de que Hermione culminara su último año en Hogwarts y que ella ni siquiera la recordaba cuando entró al Ministerio en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero ahora que es la autoridad suprema en lo que a leyes se refiere, hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para "erradicar esa injusticia y reprimir completamente la discriminación hacia los descendientes de mortífagos". ¿Te había dicho ya que tu madre es genial?

Rose sonrió quedamente recordando la cara de su mamá cuando le comentó que esa estúpida ley de bienes heredados era una de las muchas causas por las cuales Marius se había inventado toda su relación.

–¿Te dijo cuando recibías respuesta? –inquirió luego de unos momentos y Marius sacudió la cabeza.

–No exactamente, pero se mantiene en contacto conmigo. Sé que estas cosas toman tiempo, pero incluso envió misivas a todas las familias involucradas anunciando la revisión del caso y mientras mis padres más que probablemente celebraban esto, yo di la rueda de prensa y bueno… lo demás es historia –permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Marius resopló pesadamente, decidido a continuar–. Pero sí hable con Astoria antes de venir aquí.

–Oh... –susurró; sabía de sobra que Astoria ya intuía lo de su sobrino, así que esperaba que hallara la manera de ayudarlo.

–Me ha dicho que agradece mi valor porque sabe que eso significará la felicidad de mi primo y de ti. También dice que me comprende y que no me juzga... –sonrió, al parecer con un renovado cariño hacia su tía–. Y prometió hablar con mis padres para... suavizar la noticia. Pero trato de no pensar mucho en ellos, Rose; me siento bastante feliz de haberlo dicho al fin.

–Me alegro por ti –le dijo sinceramente y buscó su mano para confortarlo–. Si la cosa no sale tan bien... siempre me tendrás a mí.

–Oh, no hagas promesas de las que después te arrepentirás –le dijo juguetonamente y Rose rodó los ojos–. Yo puedo ser bastante molesto cuando me lo propongo.

–Pues si sobreviví a una relación falsamente romántica contigo, creo que podré sobrevivir a una amistad verdadera –Marius rió negando con la cabeza y ella lo imitó antes de agregar–. ¿Y cuál ha sido la respuesta de los medios?

–Evidentemente, la noticia está en cada tabloide existente en el mundo mágico de todo el Reino Unido y parte de Francia –rodó los ojo y Rose bufó; la prensa rosa nunca cambiaría.

–A parte de, er... tu asunto, ¿Qué más les has dicho? –se mordió el labio inferior sin ocultar su ansiedad. Quería saber cómo se las había arreglado Marius para explicar su situación con ella.

–La verdad, aunque sólo parcialmente. Les dije que sí me enamoré de ti aunque ya sospechaba mi homosexualidad; que eres una de las personas más asombrosas que conozco y que aunque al principio sí que quería estar contigo, no pude huir demasiado de mi verdadera naturaleza.

–Merlín... –musitó sorprendida y Marius asintió en acuerdo.

–Sí, no quería manchar nuestras reputaciones confesando que hicimos un acuerdo en el que los dos saldríamos beneficiados. Me pareció más poético contarles que fuiste la primera y la última mujer de la que me enamoré –puso los ojos en blanco ante su propia cursilería y Rose rió ligeramente.

–Eres incorregible.

–Y así te gustaría que siguiera, no lo niegues –y Rose no lo negó; Marius no sería él sin ese _encanto_–. En lo referente a la intervención de Scorpius, inventé algo como que en algún punto de nuestra relación me di cuenta de que no podía seguir engañándome y te lo confesé todo, que te rompí tu frágil corazón y que...

–Y que acabé arrojada por el despecho a los brazos de Scorpius –finalizó con un tinte dramático en su voz que lo hizo reír.

–Sí, algo así –confirmó él sin perder la sonrisa–. Les dije que te pedí algo de tiempo para contarle a mis padres y que cuando el plazo se extendió por mucho, la incipiente amistad que mantenías con mi primo creció paulatinamente hasta convertirse en algo más... y que yo ya no podía seguir interponiéndome en su relación.

–Vale, después de esto podrás escribir una novela de romance trágico –bromeó sonriendo pícaramente y Marius asintió orgulloso.

–Eso es lo que planeo; me descubriste –había olvidado lo sencilla que era su amistad con Marius; podían estar discutiendo, lamentándose o representando una escena de reconciliación digna del poeta más cursi, pero siempre acababan haciendo chistes incluso a costa de los asuntos más graves y delicados–. Ahora en serio... la intención era que dejaran de meterse en su "relación prohibida", pero de alguna manera retorcieron mis palabras. Supongo que subestimé el aprecio que me tiene el público femenino.

–Maldición, no me digas... –balbuceó incrédula y ofendida antes de continuar–. He quedado como la zorra frígida que te empujó a preferir a los hombres, ¿no?

–Y temen que otro de los solteros más codiciados sucumba ante tu frigidez –se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente de forma dramática y Rose gruñó guturalmente–. Después de todo, no soy más que una víctima desdichada de tu reserva y mojigatería.

–Ja-ja –rezongó sin pizca de gracia cuando Marius soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

–Jamás me cansaré de la prensa. Tienen un chiste infinito, en serio –lo miró con desaprobación y él chasqueó la lengua, como si encontrara la irritación de Rose fuera de lugar–. Mira el lado positivo; eres completamente libre de casarte con Scorpius y tener muchos hijos albinos y muchas hijas pelirrojas con pecas.

–Oh, sí, Marius. Eres hilarante –musitó desbordando ironía–. Pero supongo que tienes razón.

–Exacto; y ese, Rose, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he podido darte –la abrazó una última vez y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a modo de despedida–. Ya me he quedado mucho tiempo y seguro vendrán a reclamar en cualquier momento, así que será mejor que me marche. Estoy seguro de que Hermione muere por darte sus noticias más aburridas y mucho menos interesantes. Ya te daré tu regalo real.

Llamó al auror de turno para que le abriera la puerta y antes de que saliera, Rose lo llamó con voz queda.

–Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

–Los mejores. No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente aunque tengas un pésimo gusto en los hombres.

Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si se trataba de alguna broma. La comisura derecha que se alzaba socarronamente delató a Marius.

–Te recuerdo que salí contigo.

–¿Qué otra prueba necesitas? –le guiñó el ojo con picardía y Rose rió silenciosamente. Sin embargo, el auror no parecía tan risueño como ellos porque gruñó en protesta por la tardanza, pero Marius lo ignoró–. Que seas feliz, Rose. Te lo mereces.

–Tú también, Marius. Hasta pronto.

Y con eso, su confirmado amigo se marchó.

Rose se recostó en su incómoda butaca y miró al techo de forma ausente; le alegraba tener el camino libre para estar con Scorpius, pero eso no disminuía su preocupación por el futuro de la relación de Marius con sus padres.

Él había sido muy valiente, eso era seguro. De alguna forma, Rose intuía que la vida le devolvería su proeza en forma de felicidad y mucha buenaventura.

* * *

_Fin._

_*Suspiro*_

_Antes de entrar de lleno en el acostumbrado y aburrido análisis del capítulo, lo mejor sería explicar exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió._

_La cosa es que la semana pasada no me fui a la playa y esto no debería ser una gran sorpresa. No sé qué tan alocado suene esto (y de paso, poco probable), pero mi mejor amiga (quien organizaba todo) tuvo una infección en el ojo e incluso tuvo que usar un parche por tres días. Y soy muy cruel porque escribo esto y me da risa lo absurdo que es (¡Argh, Yaya! Yoho, yoho, a pirate's life for me), pero eso es lo que tiene ser tan desafortunada._

_Hablando de mala suerte… antes del viernes pasado, mi preciosa laptop sufrió un corto circuito en la pantalla y no les quiero ni contar lo muy, muy costosa que me saldrá la reparación._

_Oh, eso sin contar que hoy mismo mi cama se rompió y ni siquiera es por razones perversas. ¿Qué tantas posibilidades hay de que suceda todo esto en dos semanas, eh? ¡¿eh?! Si esta es la venganza de Rose por haberla tratado tan mal a lo largo de 37 capítulos, NO ES DIVERTIDO (a excepción de lo del ojo de mi amiga, que por suerte ya mejoró y me matará si llega a leer esto)._

_No piensen mal, chicas. Este tipo de cosas no me entristecen. Trato de tomarme todo con el mejor humor posible porque afortunadamente, hasta ahora no me ha pasado nada que no tenga solución. Aprecio sinceramente su preocupación y si no di señales de vida fue porque el PC principal de la casa tiene dos semanas siendo acaparado por mi mamá y un trabajo que debe entregar mañana y recién ahorita lo terminó y me dejó sentarme un rato para dejarme hacer "aquello que te tiene como loca desde la semana pasada"._

_Incluso intenté comunicarme desde el celular, pero al igual que todos los aparatos electrónicos del mundo, me odia con la pasión ardiente de mil soles y no me dejaba ni por casualidad. Lo siento muchísimo._

_Y ahora que expuse las razones de mi misteriosa desaparición, comprenderán la razón por la cual no pude responder reviews en esta ocasión. Ni siquiera los agradecimientos personalizados… qué vergüenza._

_Ajá, el capítulo. Largo, largo y muy largo, lo sé. No era tan gigante, pero agregué esa parte de Marius para compensarlas por la ausencia._

_Fuera de eso, ha sido Hermione quien se sentó a escuchar a Rose no como su abogada, sino como su madre. Y comprendió muchas cosas que la atormentaban como buena madre que es y moverá cielo y tierra para ayudarlos, eso no lo duden._

_Marius… al final no pudo luchar en contra de su consciencia. Claro que necesitó el incentivo de la revisión de la ley, pero no descarta lo extraordinariamente valiente que fue. Quizás no fue suficiente, pero espero que se haya redimido en parte porque así como no es tan completamente bueno, tampoco es tan absolutamente malo :) _

_Acerca de los siete soles no tengo mucho que decir. Este fue el final de ese sueño que tanto esperaban y no fue bonito, pero sucedió y ahora Rose y Scorpius llegaron para cambiarlo._

_Me despido volviendo a agradecerles desde el fondo de mi corazón y deseándoles lo mejor para esta semana :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_P.D: ¡Mañana es mi cumpleaños! ¡Yay! No me hace tan dichosa hacerme más vieja, pero sí quería resaltar que el hecho de que Rose cumpla años en este capítulo no fue más que una feliz coincidencia xD Y si alguna está interesada en regalarme algo, me gustaría que me desearan suerte porque creo que me ha abandonado xD Sin embargo, con sus lindas opiniones me basta :D_


	38. La Sorpresa de los Inocentes

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_Hace poco más de 21 años… nací yo. Y he tenido la fortuna de haber conocido a tantas chicas especiales a través de esta locura que yo llamo fic y que ustedes han comenzado a llamar novela. Nunca tendrán ni una pequeña idea de lo importante que es todo esto para mí, así que les agradezco por hacer de esto un travesía tan inolvidable porque ya son 1,206 reviews y todavía no me lo puedo creer. Gracias a: __**Guest (1) **__(¡Hola y bienvenida! Tienes razón, mejor tarde que nunca :)Y bueno, el estado de negación de Rose es sólo parte de su personalidad, hay que entenderla. Baja autoestima, despecho y terquedad nunca son buena combinación. Pero qué bueno que Scorpius lo compense todo! Mira que al principio tenía sus faltas, pero con el tiempo mostró que era más de lo que dejaba ver y esto ha acabado por atrapar a Rose :D Siempre digo que Marius tiene su lado bueno y su lado malo y quien lo aprecie, debe respetar eso porque nadie es perfecto. Así que allí está, siendo buen primo y amigo y enmendando todos sus errores porque a fin de cuentas, ganó el bien en su corazón (que cursi ha salido, pero es cierto!). En fin, muchísimas gracias por darle la oportunidad a la historia y por tus buenos deseos. Saludos!)__**, Maya Allen, Diane Potter, Shar0n, Erika Dee, Guest (2) **__(Hola y muchas gracias! Ustedes también se han convertido en parte de mi vida diaria y aunque no nos conozcamos, lo que importa es la conexión que nos ha dado esta historia :D Y no pienso que seas mala por reírte de mis desgracias! Después de todo, a alguien tiene que hacerle gracia. Siempre nos reímos de Rose y nada nos detiene, así que supongo que he tomado un poco de mi propia medicina xD Y bueno, con el fin del sueño de los siete soles por fin he logrado moldear esta idea de que los temores nos manipulan a placer y si no luchamos contra ellos, nos vencen sin ningún remedio una y otra vez. El temor no gana batallas, gana guerras… y eso es lo peor. Pero Rose y Scorpius por fin han dejado eso tras de ellos :D Y no te preocupes por Marius: Ahora e sun hombre que ha aprendido de sus errores y ha hecho lo necesario para redimirse :) Y gracias nuevamente por todos tus deseos de éxito!)__**, Annie Thompson, Brianda **__(Jajajaja Gracias por la felicitación! Y bueno, también gracias por la reflexión porque aunque mi cuerpo envejece, mi alma sigue tan joven como la de una niña xD Oh, Marius… ya era hora de que apareciera por estos lares, a decir verdad. En lo personal, ya deseaba llegar a esta parte para que nos reencontráramos con él, que ha intentado dar lo mejor de sí por Rose y por el mismo. Lo de los siete soles fue bastante… trágico, pero ése era el punto. Y Hermione moverá cielo y tierra para salvar el Scorse, créeme xD Pero ves que se nota que Rose ha cambiado bastante? Ha permanecido en calma a pesar de que tenía verdaderas razones para dramatizar xD "Ron y su ronpersonalidad" Jajajaja Ya ves… todos están colmados de excesos y esos que se juntan demasiado con algún Weasley acaban contagiándose xD Gracias nuevamente y muchos besos para ti!)__**, Leprechaun07, Hermi23 **__(Graaacias! Qué genial que te haya gustado el capítulo y que aunque estuvieras ocupada, te hayas dado el trabajo de escribirme para decirme que te encantó el capi y para felicitarme :D Que sepas que lo aprecio mucho y también gracias por las buenas vibras. Besos!)__**, Lucy **__(Jajajaja Hola y gracias! Me he imaginado al coro de la iglesia y todo xD Y bueno, padres al fin, Ron y Astoria no podían consigo mismos de los nervios. Hermione tampoc ha tenido reparos en exprimir toda la verdad y lo mejor es que hará lo que esté a su disposición para sacar a Rose y a Scorpius de allí ahora que sabe la verdad :D ¿Te esperabas algo distinto de los primos Weasley? Porque yo los veo con antorchas y todo en medio de la protesta xD Y como el Marius arrepentido tampoco se despeina, ha resultado ser una sexy redención jajaja. Ahora, como Kala fue la que lo inició todo y quien complicó las cosas sin ninguna necesidad, fue ella quien acabó viviendo con el dolor de la muerte de Zaid, al igual que Sofía. Sin embargo, en uno de los sueños fue Alba (Rose) quien murió primero y esto es porque pienso que la existencia se basa en el Karma y Abel le tocaba experimentar el dolor de la pérdida. En fin… antes de divagar, sólo diré que así como Kala lo inició, Rose fue la que terminó acabándolo al admitir que está enamorada de Scorpius :) En fin… las preguntas restantes serán respondidas en este capítulo. Mis cariños para ti!)__**, C.M.M.A, Altea Kaur, Takahashi Karumi, Mari **__(Gracias! Jajaja y no te creas, que si no me ves escalando las paredes es que desafortunadamente, tengo práctica en esto de tener mala suerte xD Hermione no podía dejar a su hija en manos del destino, no señor. Y Marius volvió para enmendar todo finalmente. Monky resultó ser un personaje aclamado, así que allí lo ves… ayudando en lo que puede :) Los 7 soles sí tuvieron vidas tristes, es cierto… pero Rose y Scorpius no la tendrán, te lo aseguro. Saludos!)__**, BronceCeniza16649, ambi'guarita **__(Gracias a ti por las felicitaciones! No te preocupes, linda… era sólo el fin del capítulo. Aún quedan un par de cosas antes de poder decirle adiós a Autoengaño Hipotético :) Y sí, afortunadamente no ha sido y no es nada grave lo que me ha mantenido fuera tanto tiempo. Besos para ti!)__**, Mary-310596, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Hola chicos! Pues Sergio, aunque no pude estar presente en cuerpo en la fiesta de cumpleaños que organizaste para mí, si lo estuve en alma xD Ya me lo imagino… todas esas chicas haciendo fila para que les dieras un masaje de esos que tanto prometes. Quizás hasta mi mamá estaría interesada, ¿Quién sabe? Eso sí, un día de estos a Cami le saldrá una úlcera por tanto comentario pícaro xD Y Cami, despreocúpate que creo que ya me he curado de males jajaja Es bueno saber que por fin has hecho las paces tanto con Marius como con Hermione porque fíjate que ambos han hecho bien las cosas esta vez. Marius por fin se ha planteado lo que sus acciones estaban provocando y Hermione decidió mantener la mente y el corazón abiertos para poder comprender a Rose completamente :D Probablemente Ronald será bastante más difícil de persuadir, pero bueno… un paso a la vez. Oh, ¿Te sorprende que Dominique ande amenazando de muerte a la gente? A mí me extrañaría que no lo hiciera xD Sé que la historia de los siete soles fue un tanto triste, pero era algo que necesitaba ser contado para que todo terminara de calzar. En fin… les doy a ambos un millón de gracias por hacerme reír y por las felicitaciones tan calurosas. Muchos besos!)__**, FYA **__(Hola! Oh, muchas gracias por los buenos deseos de cumpleaños, lo aprecio mucho! En cuanto al capítulo, la historia de los siete soles era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas… por eso ha sido tan triste. Rose y Scorpius nunca la tuvieron muy fácil y Kala y Zaid fueron los orígenes de esto, así que allí los ves… tomando pésimas decisiones por las razones equivocadas :/ Con respecto a tu pregunta, a alguien le comenté que no había pensado en ninguna persona en particular al idear a los siete soles, pero conforme los escribía y detallaba, fueron surgiendo semejanzas entre ellos y personas que rodean a Rose y a Scorpius. Eso sí, son cosas que es mejor que vean por ustedes mismas porque eso despierta la intriga y el suspenso xD Ahora, Rose por fin a comenzado a priorizar sus sentimientos, tienes razón… por ello, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los medios comenzaran a crear su propio alboroto jajaja Muchos besos y que disfrutes el capítulo!)__**, laurapsGranger **__(Jajaja Me ha encantado tu canción alargada, muchísimas gracias! Más quisiera yo que mi cama se hubiera dañado por razones más… picantes que lo que pasó en realidad xD Y bueno, yo no soy la persona más romántica del mundo, pero si mi forma de escribir te hace creer en el amor, pues bienvenido sea. A ver si me lo contagias, ¿eh? Que a veces no me explico de dónde me salen tantas cursilerías rosa xD También me alegra que la historia entre Kala y Zaid te haya conmovido a semejante nivel… es inspirador saberlo, en serio :) La primera frase que apuntaste más las otras en negrita fueron el resultado del insomnio ligado a algunas sustancias como cafeína que provocaron ciertos delirios filosóficos a los que ya estoy bastante acostumbrada xD Y es un tremendísimo HONOR que me llames bruja jajaja Te lo agradezco! Y si Rose ha resultado ser una chica a quien le faltan un par de tornillos, es porque tiene unos padres bastante singulares pero amorosos :D Oh, y muchas gracias por los consejos también. Saludos!)__**, Erika Dee, CarlaMelina, Ilimar, adry mw, grint eliloca, Viian Jntte N, Guest (3) **__(Hola! Primero que nada, es un gusto saber que te gustaran los últimos tres capítulos :) También es genial saber que consideras que estoy al nivel de la diosa de JK! Pero voy a aclarar algo: La historia no ha terminado. Cuando lo haga, ten por seguro de que avisaré pero como bien has dicho, aún quedan algunas cosas por esclarecer para poder acabar la historia con un buen y completo final :D Saludos!)__**, Lenna Weasley, TAMYmos, **__**lulupopotterwlg, Luna Potter Granger, Luna712 **__(Hola! No te preocupes si estás ocupada. Con que te hayas dado unos minutos para felicitarme es más que suficiente, así que muchísimas gracias :D Qué gusto que el capítulo te haya parecido interesante, pero tienes razón… el sueño fue quizás el más amargo, pero era necesario. Hasta la próxima y oh, espero que te haya ido fantástico en los parciales!)__**, Bixu, Alira87, Guest (4) **__(Eh, no sé qué te hizo pensar eso, linda, pero la historia de verdad está terminada. Todos tenemos malas rachas y estoy en una en estos momentos, pero agradezco que estes dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario. Pero insisto: Los capítulos no se han acabado y desafortunadamente, mi mala suerte tampoco, pero ya estoy aquí y eso es lo que importa :) Saludos!)__**, anónimo **__(Noooo, te juro que la intención no es para nada torturarlas! Lamento si parece de esa forma, pero no es así, lo juro D:)__y a__** Nana-Pink. **__Gracias a todas, las adoro :D_

_Espero que todas y cada una de ustedes disfruten mucho el capítulo y si no, lamento que no fuera compensación suficiente. Va para todas las que me escribieron esta vez como agradecimiento por sus calurosas felicitaciones :)_

* * *

**La Sorpresa de los Inocentes**

_(O del cómo todo sigue siendo un poco confuso, pero afortunadamente… al final, todo por fin parece estar bien)_

_(Y si se lo permiten, del por qué Albus es el mejor primo del mundo mundial y nadie debe negarlo. Todos deberían amarlo, en serio… pero ésta es sólo su humilde opinión)_

* * *

Ese mismo día durante la tarde, su madre llegó con las mejores noticias que alguien podía darle y Rose agradeció que esa avalancha de buenas nuevas llegara en su cumpleaños.

Según Hermione, ella y sus colaboradores se habían pasado toda la noche reuniendo el material suficiente y a primera hora de la mañana de ese día, el Ministerio había abierto una audiencia privada. Luego de casi cinco horas de debate, el Wizengamot había declarado que el juicio sería innecesario dado las contundentes pruebas que presentó acerca de la veracidad de la inverosímil historia de Rose. De hecho, la decisión fue movida por la necesidad de discreción que sintió el Ministerio.

Y es que no todos los días una esfera conspiraba para juntar a dos personas así, de la nada.

Lo único que pedían a cambio era que debían entrevistarse con el personal de la Sala del Amor en el Departamento de Misterios, que estaban ansiosos por escuchar nuevas pruebas del omnipotente poder de aquel extraño sentimiento. Eso le pareció un poco precipitado porque, bueno... no era como si Scorpius y ella fueran algo así como almas gemelas. Habían acabado juntos por el capricho de una reliquia.

Por otra parte, tuvo que ayudar a Albus a apoyar su sugerencia de que a partir de ese día, el Departamento considerara enviar a personas más jóvenes a la sala de los sueños. Según él, debían insistir en que estaban viéndolo desde el enfoque equivocado porque la vejez da demasiado tiempo para reunir arrepentimientos y desilusiones con las que se puede torturar con una facilidad pasmosa.

Rose lo apoyó, por supuesto. Ella también pensaba que la juventud da la ventaja de mantener aún algo de la pureza que todos guardamos en la niñez.

Así que luego de esas dos entrevistas, todo se había resuelto de forma sencilla.

Demasiado sencilla, a decir verdad.

Rose presentía que había sido mucho más complicado de lo que su madre quería dejar entrever y que su propia historia tenía un trasfondo que de seguro llenaba esas lagunas en su memoria, pero no importaba. Ya eran totalmente libres.

Tendrían que firmar muchos papeles y esperar a que su caso fuera desestimado completamente para salir de allí sin ninguna mancha en su reputación y a pesar de que tendría que quedarse allí un par de días más, a Rose no se le ocurría una forma más extravagante y pintoresca de acabar su cumpleaños.

En el futuro, sería toda una anécdota.

La cosa es que como lo prometieron, salieron lo antes posible. Según James, Scorpius había abandonado su celda el día siguiente de la audiencia bastante entrada la noche pero Rose no tuvo oportunidad de encontrarse con él porque tuvo que quedarse otros tres días para que su permiso para vivir en una zona muggle fuera aprobado y su multa por no hacerlo antes fuera pagada por su padre, al cual ahora le debía una exorbitante cantidad de dinero por los intereses moratorios de dicha multa.

Pero nada de eso importaba; tenía más de una semana sin ver a Scorpius y el no tener más que unas pocas noticias de él la ponía de los nervios.

Sin embargo, dedujo que quizás él necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo ocurrido con claridad... pero no por eso le desesperaba menos que no la contactara.

Llegó a su amado y extrañado piso exactamente tres días después a las dos de la Madrugada y lo primero que hizo fue prepararse un baño espumoso y caliente, lavarse ese nido de pájaros que tenía en la cabeza y colocarse su mejor pijama de Micropuff para descansar con propiedad en su jamás más cómoda cama, aunque tenía el extraño sentimiento de estar olvidando algo.

A pesar de eso, Merlín... por primera vez en meses sentía que verdaderamente había descansado. Fue el sueño más reparador que alguien podía pedir.

Cualquiera que la conociera diría que Rose se pasaría por lo menos un año rumiando y gruñendo por su corta experiencia en prisión, pero nada más alejado de la verdad; se sentía en calma y lo único que podía perturbar su paz era no saber nada del jodido Scorpius.

¿Qué había ocurrido con él? ¿Por qué no le enviaba una lechuza para definir su relación? Ella tenía que explicarle todo el asunto de Marius y, bueno, no sabía qué hacer para que él viniera a ella.

Porque estaba demasiado avergonzada como para ser ella la que diera el primer paso.

La última vez que se vieron habían quedado en buenos términos, pero se moría por llevar eso a un nivel muchísimo más satisfactorio. Sin mencionar que prácticamente en lo único que podía pensar desde que fueron a Australia era en cómo habría acabado la, er... situación después de su beso si no hubieran estado en el lugar más inapropiado del mundo.

Sospechaba que sus hormonas tenían tanto tiempo adormecidas que el espabilarlas tan súbitamente había abierto al caja de Pandora y la creciente preocupación de que quizás había vuelto a ser virgen, sumado a la mortificación por su propia perversión, estaban matándola.

Con todo eso en mente, se decidió por escribirle a Marius para saber si no la habían despedido, cosa que dudaba. Sin embargo, luego de semejante travesía, no le sorprendería que él le diera unas semanas libres hasta que las aguas se calmaran. Pero en la carta casi le suplicó que la dejara volver; necesitaba enfocarse en otra cosa que no fuera Scorpius.

Salió de su piso de incógnito y fue hasta la lechucería del callejón Diagon, en dónde el dependiente la miró con curiosidad antes de aceptar el dinero que Rose le ofrecía por el alquiler de la lechuza.

Ingresó al edificio en donde vivía y en su camino se encontró con la señora Murray, que lució aterrada al observar a la lechuza y le preguntó si ése era el nuevo instrumento del demonio en la tierra para comunicarse con otras bestias del infierno o si en su defecto, procedería a sacrificar al animal para rendirle pleitesía a las tinieblas. También le recriminó que continuara con sus rituales satánicos refiriéndose al día en que fue escoltada por una horda de aurores y Rose no dejó de removerse por la incomodidad que le causaba la conversación. Finalmente, la impaciencia ganó la partida y casi le avienta la jaula en donde reposaba la lechuza, logrando que ambas (la señora Murray y el animal) respingaran y comenzaran a chillar/ulular histéricamente.

Probablemente su vecina se merecía una disculpa, pero ya pensaría en ello.

El punto es que entró a su piso bastante ansiosa y con ese insufrible sentimiento de que estaba olvidando algo importante pero afortunadamente, la respuesta no tardó demasiado. Marius le aseguró que aún no perdería su plaza en El Profetamientras él estuviera a cargo y que volviera en cuanto se sintiera bien dispuesta a hacerlo.

El hecho de tener una semana de inactividad luego de meses de frenetismo acabó por aburrirla y como no tenía más nada que hacer, poco después del almuerzo se apareció en el Caldero Chorreante y avanzó el par de cuadras de distancia hasta el edificio.

Aunque, bueno, quizás se fue algo más abrigada que de costumbre y tal vez aplicó uno que otro hechizo sobre su apariencia para no ser detectada, pero lo último que quería era que una avalancha de periodistas la ofuscaran a preguntas.

Con todos los ojos puestos sobre ella, subió hasta la oficina de Marius y él estuvo a punto de replicar cuando entró sin ningún aviso pero en cuanto la reconoció, sus ojos se agrandaron y sonrió ampliamente.

–Imaginé que vendrías –dijo incorporándose para saludarla de forma más apropiada mediante un abrazo–. ¿Cuándo saliste?

–Ayer por la noche, pero moría por volver –se sinceró y Marius la dejó ir con una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Esa es la Rose que conozco.

–Entonces... ¿Para qué soy buena? –preguntó optimista y él la miró unos momentos más antes de regresar a su asiento y resoplar.

Sobra decir que eso no le gustó ni un pelo.

–Siéntate –dijo más serio que de costumbre y Rose suspiró antes de obedecer–. La situación es algo... delicada, ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, hablé con Zabini y nos reuniremos esta tarde para decidir qué haremos contigo.

–¿Como que "qué harán conmigo"? –frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. Lo dicho, no le gustaba nada su tono.

–Oh, no te asustes. Lo que ocurre es que te has convertido en la nueva sensación del mundo mágico y él cree que eso le dará la necesitada publicidad a El Profeta.

–No me digas... volveré a la sección de sociales –gimió; había estado tan cerca...

–No, por supuesto que no. Nina ya ha ocupado tu antigua oficina... las cajas con tus pertenecías ya han sido ubicadas en el área de los columnistas de _Opinión_.

Su mirada se iluminó y Marius rió un poco al verla tan emocionada.

–Entonces...

–Pues por hoy no tienes mucho que hacer... a menos claro que quieras ayudarme con estos artículos a revisar –le mostró una pila a un costado de su escritorio con gesto abatido–. Mañana charlarás con Zabini en persona y él te hablará sobre tu prometedor futuro.

–Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo –él alzó la ceja y Rose rodó los ojos–. Bueno, desde el domingo –admitió con una mueca de circunstancia y Marius se echó a reír.

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde entre risas y tachones sobre pergaminos, hablando de tonterías y rumiando ocasionalmente cuando descubrían a algún curioso espiando su conversación.

En ese lugar todos se morían por un chisme, así que debieron estar bastante decepcionados cuando se percataron de que Rose y Marius jamás se habían llevado mejor.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, ambos abandonaron la oficina entre bostezos y evidentes muestras de cansancio y decidieron matar el tiempo hasta la cena con una pequeña excursión al cine más próximo.

Y es que aunque estuvo enojada con él durante un tiempo, casi se había vuelto una tradición aparecer juntos en el teatro más cercano. Afortunadamente, ya eran pocas las cosas muggles que debía explicarle a Marius en el transcurso de la película, así que no se podría decir que la pasaron mal.

De hecho, se divirtieron bastante.

Rose sospechaba que su nuevo estatus como "mejores amigos confirmados" había lijado las asperezas y la continua tensión de tener que fingir que estaban enamorados, y así se lo hizo saber Marius cuando abandonaron un restaurante de comida rápida a unas cuadras del cine.

Pero en cuanto llegó a su casa, suspiró al cerrar la puerta luego de despachar a una histérica señora Murray y buscó ávidamente alguna lechuza o al mismo Scorpius esperándola, pero nada.

Estaba vacía.

Había pasado una tarde maravillosa pero en cuanto se quedó sola, habían vuelto los recuerdos y las preguntas y los porqués.

Y lo odiaba.

Se dirigió al ventanal más cercano y resopló abatida mientras el sentimiento de estar olvidando algo se volvía a hacer presente.

Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Malfoy o se volvería loca. Además, quería averiguar como se había tomado su familia todo el asunto de la prisión y aún quería matar a Dominique por ser tan indiscreta y cotilla.

Clavó su mirada azul en la luna con un suspiro lánguido y la realización de que no sabía si estaba menguante o en cuarto creciente la fastidió.

Ahora había otra cosa que no sabía.

Resentida con las fases lunares, se alejó bruscamente de la ventana y se dirigió a su habitación en medio de gruñidos y bufidos molestos; no era justo. Ella _quería_ saber; no estaba acostumbrada a ignorar las cosas... bueno, vale; quizás sí había ignorado durante un tiempo ciertos sentimientos agobiantes que...

De acuerdo, ¡Pero eso no tenía nada que ver! ¡Estaba completamente fuera de discusión!

Resopló, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma. Abrió la puerta de su habitación con brusquedad y bufó cuando el estruendo que hizo al chocar contra la pared le taladró los oídos. Cuando ya se disponía a entrar definitivamente, se detuvo en seco al notar a un bulto deforme oculto por las sábanas.

–¿Scorpius? –preguntó quedamente mientras su corazón punzaba dolorosamente en su pecho. ¡Estaba allí! Había ido a solucionar todo y a acabar con su sufrimiento– ¡Scorpius!

Merlín, qué alivio saber que por fin iba a dejar de caer en un pozo sin fondo de infinita agonía y por fin comenzaría a escalar. No era muy diestra en esas artes, pero Malfoy la ayudaría. Él extendería su varonil mano pálida y ella la cogería con una sonrisa a medias porque dejaría de sentirse tan apesadumbrada por su perpetuo estado de infelicidad. Cuando llegara a la cima, él la abrazaría con tanto ímpetu que acabaría despegando los pies del suelo para girar jubilosamente junto a él.

Después de que se asegurara de estar lo suficientemente lejos del borde de aquel pozo antes mencionado, ella lo besaría y...

Ansiosa y bastante expectante, prácticamente corrió a arrebatarle las sábanas y se cortó a medio camino de abalanzarse sobre él.

Bueno, sobre ella.

–¿Rose? –preguntó Dominique con los ojos entrecerrados por la luz y ella dejó caer los hombros, decepcionada.

–Hola.

–Veo que estás tan feliz de verme como yo a ti –dijo emocionada pero sin dejarse atrás la ironía. La abrazó con entusiasmo y Rose le correspondió camuflando su tristeza–. ¿Qué te ocurre? Y no intentes engañarme.

–Bueno, disculpa... –mintió con sarcasmo y Dominique bufó–. Estar encerrada por más de una semana...

–No me mientas, Rosie –la cortó con gravedad y Rose suspiró.

Odiaba que la conociera tanto.

Debería acabar con todo eso de una vez y asesinarla por entrometerse en asuntos en donde nadie la llamaba.

–Pues yo...

–No dudo que te moleste eso de la prisión, pero es obvio que hay algo más... estás triste –afirmó mirándola con suspicacia–. Pensé que estarías furiosa y sin embargo...

–No estoy triste –negó sabiéndolo inútil y Dominique alzó una ceja–. Sólo algo... impaciente. ¿A qué has venido? –inquirió antes de que su prima siguiera haciendo preguntas incómodas y difíciles de responder. Ella la miró con los ojos entornados y suspiró, dándole a entender que por los momentos, le daría tregua.

–Quería saber cómo te encontrabas –frunció el ceño y su cara enrojeció de pura furia–. Esos malditos aurores no me dejaban entrar. Jodidos inútiles... ni todo mi encanto fue capaz de que lo permitieran –en ese momento, Rose deseó que le explicaran exactamente por qué se dejaba rodear de personas tan egocéntricas. Es decir, Marius, Scorpius, Dominique, James... Merlín, ¿_Cuál_ era su problema?–. ¡James ni siquiera trató de ayudarme!

–Era imposible que lo hiciera; estaba atado de manos y pies –intentó persuadirla de su enojo, pero fue imposible–. Me comentó que le tenían un ojo encima porque nos dejó escapar, así que no lo culpes. Aunque eso me recuerda...

Se incorporó sobre la cama, cogió un solitario pergamino que reposaba sobre su cómoda y escribió una breve nota en él antes de volver a girarse a Dominique, que la veía inquisitiva.

–¿Qué...

–¿Puedes prestarme tu lechuza? Le prometí a James contarle toda la verdad y ya que estás aquí, será mejor que mate dos pájaros de un tiro –Dominique frunció el ceño y compuso una graciosa mueca con la boca; no parecía muy feliz de tener que ver a James, pero no puso reparos en aparecer brevemente en su piso y volver para decirle que la lechuza ya iba en camino.

–Por cierto... –dijo Dominique cuando Rose ataba la carta en la pata del animal–. ¿Cuándo te compraste un gato? Hubiese sido mucho más práctico que...

–¿Eh? –¿gato? Ella no tenía un... –¡Mussy!

¡Eso era! ¡Eso era lo que había olvidado!

–¿Mussy? –Dominique rió de forma burlesca, pero Rose prefirió ignorarla para no salir de ese pequeño oasis de satisfacción al recordar aquello que la había tenido mortificada por tanto tiempo–. ¿Has llamado a tu gato Mussy?

En realidad, _ella_ no lo había llamado así.

Merlín santísimo, ahora no podía pensar en nada sin recordarlo a _él_.

–Se llama Mustache –Dominique alzó las cejas con mofa y Rose rodó los ojos–. Es una larga historia... ¿Dónde está? –preguntó sintiendo una espontánea sonrisa en su rostro. Mussy no tenía la culpa de nada y además era adorable.

–Se ha quedado con Connie, que estaba de lo más feliz cuando vinimos acá y lo vio por primera vez –bufó incrédula y Rose rió ligeramente. Connie era tan genial... aunque eso le recordaba a otra cosa.

En la Sala de los Sueños se había prometido a sí misma intentar ser su amiga de verdad, sin huirle. Connie solía escribirle con frecuencia para salir de compras o a almorzar... y ella siempre declinaba educadamente.

Dijo que lo intentaría y eso era exactamente lo que haría.

Desató la carta de la pata de la lechuza, que ululó indignada, y tachó una frase para reemplazarla por otra antes de enviar definitivamente la misiva.

–Nique, vamos a tu piso –su prima la miró con curiosidad, pero Rose pasó de ella con maestría–. Allí tienes red flu.

Ella sólo la miró recoger sus cosas y volver a calzarse los zapatos que se había quitado en el camino con una expresión de firmeza en su rostro.

–Creo que esa reclusión te ha afectado más de lo que pensé... ¿A cuánto asciende tu supuesto número de enfermedades mentales?

–He perdido la cuenta –aceptó con voz firme y Dominique se echó a reír mientras se desaparecían.

Sabía que Rose estaba demente, pero la cosa ya era oficial.

Cuando llegaron allí, Rose prácticamente corrió al encuentro de su improvisada chimenea y dijo en voz clara la dirección de la casa de Albus bajo la constante vigía de Dominique.

–Esa no es la dirección de Connie –dijo confundida y Rose sólo rió.

–Me juego lo que sea a que está allí –efectivamente, cuando Rose metió la cabeza en las llamaradas verdes, escuchó una risita divertida y un gruñido masculino–. ¡Connie! Es Rose. Necesito hablar contigo.

Se escuchó una exclamación ahogada y un "joder" enojado y a Rose se le colorearon las mejillas; seguro había interrumpido el preludio de un vergonzoso _algo_.

–¡Rose! Merlín... Albus, ¿por qué no me dijiste que ya estaba libre? –la observó correr precipitadamente a la chimenea ajustándose las ropas y atusándose el cabello.

–Porque no lo sabía –gruñó su primo colocándose la camisa mientras corría tras Connie y agachándose junto a ella para espetarle a Rose con brusquedad–. ¿Qué quieres?

–Yo también te amo, Albus –dijo arrugando la nariz. Vale que había interrumpido algo, pero no había que ser tan brusco y menos luego de que ella pasara una _maldita_ semana en prisión–. ¿Tienes a Mussy?

–¿Mussy? Oh, te refieres al gatito –rió quedamente y Rose le sonrió–. Lo he cuidado muy bien, es adorable.

–Ese gato ha salido del mismo infierno –musitó Albus señalando un rasguño en su mejilla. Rose notó que como ella, aún tenía los vestigios de los moretones que se habían hecho en su pequeña excursión. Lo que era extraño, porque ningún auror dejó que Connie se los sanara y él no tuvo esa misma dificultad.

Tal vez era que Albus consideraba que lo hacían ver interesante. Conociéndolo...

–Es que tengo una semana tratando de curar sus moretones y siempre acabamos…

–Eso no importa –interrumpió un Albus furiosamente ruborizado la explicación de Connie al notar la mirada curiosa de Rose–. ¿Qué querías decirnos?

Sonrojada a su vez, Rose sacudió la cabeza ligeramente para borrar esa imagen de su mente y decidió dejarlo estar para ahorrarse el trauma que supone saber que a su primo le ponía jugar a la doctora y el paciente.

–Trae a Mussy, Connie. Los esperaré en mi piso... creo que tengo muchas cosas curiosas que contarles –con eso, cerró la conexión y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, tosiendo ligeramente por las cenizas

Esa noche sería interesante.

...

–Entonces todo este lío fue... ¿Por amor? –James bufó y Dominique le dio un golpe ligero en la cabeza–. ¡¿Qué?! No es como si fuera el único que lo creyera descabellado.

–Se podría decir que sí –musitó sonrojada y acariciando a consciencia el lomo de Mussy, que dormía plácidamente sobre su regazo–. Yo también estaba atónita, pero lo cierto es...

–Espera... ¿Malfoy está enamorado de ti? –preguntó James con el rostro descolocado. Dominique bufó.

–¿No has estado escuchando o eres idiota? Es obvio que la ama. Ahora, lo que no sé es si... –miró a Rose inquisitiva y ella clavó la vista en el lomo de su gato–. ¡Merlín, Connie! ¡Lo ha admitido!

–No he dicho nada... –musitó quedamente, pero nadie pareció escucharla.

Connie rió feliz sobre el regazo de Albus, que sólo sonrió.

Él había visto de primera mano el cómo Rose le confesaba a un inconsciente Malfoy que lo quería, así que no era una gran sorpresa.

James, sin embargo, no pensaba lo mismo.

–No hablarás en serio, ¿cierto? ¡Es Malfoy!

–Sí, es maravilloso –dijo Connie con los ojos brillantes de alegría–. Y tan romántico...

–¿Romántico? ¡Es una jodida locura! ¡Todos están locos! –James se incorporó de su asiento bruscamente mirando a todos con el descrédito tiñendo sus ojos castaños, pero sólo consiguiendo que Dominique lo incinerara con la mirada desde el suelo. Ella había estado sentada en el brazo de la silla de James y cayó cuando él se levantó tan impetuosamente–. ¿Qué dirán tus padres, Rosie? ¡El tío Ron morirá!

–Ya mamá lo sabe –dijo evitando el contacto visual y James gruñó.

–¡El tío Ron morirá! –repitió atónito por la falta de respuesta–. ¡Le dará un infarto fulminante!

–Al tío Ron le dan infartos fulminantes espontáneos hasta cuando se le escapa una rana de chocolate –comentó Dominique mientras evaluaba los daños en su magnífico cuerpo por la caída. Rose y Albus soltaron un bufido de risa pero al ver la expresión verdosa de James, decidieron dejar de jugar con sus nervios y dejarlo por la paz.

–Bueno, sí, pero... –suspiró y regresó a su asiento, visiblemente derrotado–. Si ya fue difícil aceptar a Marius... ¡Y resultó ser Marica!

Dominique se levantó rápidamente y le atizó un fuerte golpe en el brazo.

–¡No seas idiota, James! –rugió Rose ofendida ante el insulto–. Prometiste mantener la calma.

–Pero todo esto es... ¡te enrollaste con Nott porque te sobornó! ¡Y ahora estás prendada de Malfoy solo porque una jodida esfera...

–Joder, James, no seas tan... obtuso –reprimió Albus con el ceño fruncido–. Si Rosie te ha contado todo esto es porque lo prometió, pero si hubiéramos sabido que heriría tu sensibilidad...

–No es eso... –dejó caer los hombros y suspiró–. Es Malfoy.

–Sí, el mismo Malfoy que no te ha hecho absolutamente nada –dijo Dominique con los dientes apretados–. Al parecer, sólo te irrita porque nació.

–Pero sus padres...

–Su madre es un encanto y lo sabes. Fuiste tú quien la denominó _Mujer Madura Apetecible Aunque Sea la Mamá de Malfoy_, ¿o no? –dijo Rose utilizando aquel tono autoritario que solía apaciguar a James desde su más tierna infancia–. Y su padre nunca me ha tratado mal. Son una familia que ha pasado por mucho y si seguirás echando pestes sobre ellos, puedes retirarte. Ya he cumplido con mi promesa.

–No estás siendo sensata, Rose...

–James, maldita sea, ¿Crees que no lo sé? –estalló tan fuerte que Mussy se despertó con un respingo–. El hecho de que recién te estés enterando no implica que esto no lleve tiempo torturándome. No ha sido fácil para mí y tú... tú sólo continúas recordándomelo –se levantó cogiendo a Mussy con ambas manos y avanzó hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta con fuerza y le señaló el pasillo con el ceño profundamente fruncido ignorando el sobresalto de quien espiaba tras la madera. La señora Murray permaneció estática en su lugar como si ese gesto fuera a hacerla invisible, con las manos en alto y los ojos desorbitados–. Así que puedes retirarte; no me enojaré contigo.

Todos tenían idénticas expresiones perplejas en sus rostros y James se paralizó en su asiento, mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cuando nadie se movió, Rose cerró la puerta lentamente fingiendo que no había notado la presencia de su vecina y volvió a su asiento.

Luego de unos minutos, James suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

–Vale, son el uno para el otro –aceptó a regañadientes–. Y todo el lío de la esfera fue porque no querían enrollarse. Fin de la historia.

Dicho así, sonaba muy simple.

Demasiado simple, diría Albus si le preguntaran.

Y es que él sabía ciertas cosas que Rose y Scorpius habían olvidado, pero la esfera le había hecho prometer que jamás revelaría nada cuando le ordenó aquel 30 de abril que debía llevarlos hasta ella para decirles la verdad. A diferencia de Hermione, no tenía idea de qué fue lo que ambos vieron en sus vidas pasadas ni la influencia exacta de todo aquello en su rutina (y tampoco tardaría mucho en averiguarlo), pero el punto es que _sabía_.

Y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar nada; no le gustaba ocultarle cosas a Rose y era pésimo haciéndolo.

Pero según la _Small Di Sphaera_ era necesario, así que calló. Y no sólo eso, no; convenció a Hermione de que lo ayudara a redactar un contrato mágico para que fuera inamovible en donde se estipulaba que quienes desearan conocer la verdad acerca de la esfera tenían dos opciones: aceptar que los desmemoriaran o hacer un juramento inquebrantable para guardar el secreto. Debido a esto, tuvo que hablar con por lo menos quinientas personas en el Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores, el Departamento de Misterios y en el Wizengamot antes de la audiencia y la mayoría eligió la primera opción porque todo ese asunto les tenía sin cuidado.

El resto se decantó por la segunda elección y todos ellos le pidieron a Albus que el acuerdo no fuera tan estricto para que aquellos que hubieran decidido saber la verdad pudieran hablar entre ellos sobre eso para seguir investigando a fondo la magia tras la reliquia, la veracidad de la reencarnación y el dominio del subconsciente, limitando el contrato a guardarle el secreto a Rose y a Scorpius.

Incluso había tenido que razonar con Dominique para que se dejara desmemoriar porque esa gigantesca verdad en sus manos se escaparía en forma de indirectas que Rose no tardaría en indagar. Y Connie casi lo mata cuando le insinuó sus intenciones, así que tuvo que borrar él mismo sus recuerdos mientras ella dormía después de que leyó en _Corazón de Bruja_ que una tal _CorazóndeSnitch37 _afirmaba que eran almas gemelas y supo que era su novia cuando ella intentó ocultarle una misiva de la revista agradeciendo su contribución.

Hermione se negó a firmar nada porque ese conocimiento la hacía entender a su hija mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en años y por nada del mundo deseaba olvidarlo y le prometió que jamás le diría la verdad a Rose. Así que mientras conversaban, su madrina envió los recuerdos etéreos de Rose y Scorpius vía lechuza a manera de donación al reducido grupo que había decidido aceptar los requerimientos de Albus en pro de la investigación científico-mágica y finalizó diciéndole que ni en sus más locos sueños se habría imaginado que Rose hubiera podido meterse en tantos líos en menos de un año de independencia, haciéndolo reír.

Pero el punto es que había hecho todo eso unos tres días.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, había hecho bastante. Qué frustrante era eso de no ser reconocido, a decir verdad. Su única recompensa sería que Rose fuera feliz; si lo conseguía, no le molestaría el anonimato.

–Sí quieres ponerlo así... sí –confirmó Rose finalmente, luciendo meditabunda y sacando a Albus de sus pensamientos–. Esa es la historia.

–¿Y dónde está él? –inquirió James confundido y Rose se mordió el labio inferior–. Porque si se supone que se...

–¿Has hablado con él, Rose? –preguntó Dominique mirándola con seriedad e ignorando la mirada irritada de James.

Ella sólo suspiró.

–No.

–¿Sabe ya lo que sientes por él?

–No, tampoco –torció el gesto tratando de disimular su abatimiento, pero no se le escapó que Connie y Nique se miraron entre sí de forma extraña–. Es decir, no sé... creo que fui muy explícita cuando... –se ruborizó y recibió un aluvión de miradas suspicaces, así que se apresuró a cambiar de tema–. No sé qué le ocurre ahora –añadió resentida y desplazando cualquier muestra de tristeza de su cuerpo–. Se supone que nosotros...

–Rose... –susurró Connie, pero ella siguió lamentándose.

–Nosotros debíamos hablar, ya saben... sobre lo que ha pasado. Pero quizás se acobardó –gruñó ofuscada y clavó la mirada en el lomo de Mussy para no tener que ver a nadie más–. Es tan idiota... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando yo...

–Rose...

–No es justo. Es un maldito egoísta –siguió rumiando para sí misma–. Seguro lo planeó todo desde el principio.

–Oh, sí, es muy probable –rió Dominique ante la alusión; y es que era muy _posible_ que él hubiera elaborado un plan maestro para enamorarla y desarrolló él sólo una magia ancestral para fastidiarla.

Algunas veces Rose era _tan_ idiota...

–Claro, ¡Molestemos a Rose! Será divertidísimo –se retiró el cabello de la cara con violencia antes de continuar–. Él debería estar aquí. Esto debe ser alguna clase de conspiración retorcida del universo y no sé por qué mierda tengo que sentarme a esperarlo como una anciana aguardando por su esposo pasivamente porque éste ha salido a comprar leche y sin saber que él ha muerto en el camino de regreso o... Dios mío, ¿Y si se murió? Oh, Merlín santí...

–¡Rose! –exclamó Connie acalorada y todos la miraron atónitos. Connie era muy dulce; jamás la había visto tan enfadada y nunca la había escuchado gritar por algo que no fuera emoción–. ¡El universo tiene mejores cosas que hacer que conspirar en tu contra y _por supuesto_ que Scorpius no ha muerto! –chilló fuera de sí y Rose, intimidada, se encogió en su asiento.

–Connie... –dijo Albus con delicadeza intentando posar una mano sobre su hombro para calmarla, pero Connie se lo sacudió con presteza.

–No, Albus, ¿qué no ven? ¡Quizás tiene sus propios problemas en casa y no ha podido venir! Tal vez tiene asuntos que resolver antes de buscarte –siguió chillando ante el asombro de los presentes–. No sé si lo sabes, Rose, pero tu destino y las cosas que te pasan no las dirige ni envía nadie... tú haces tu vida y forjas tu fortuna –miró a Albus de refilón con aire soñador antes de bufar con renovado enojo–. La esfera intervino, sí, pero es porque ambos son unos, unos... ¡unos jodidos cabezotas!

Merlín, Connie había _blasfemado_.

Si su reacción no bastaba para sorprenderla, definitivamente eso la había dejado boquiabierta.

–Connie, yo...

–No, Rose, escucha... son unos jodidos cabezotas–repitió eufórica mientras agitaba ambos puños con ímpetu y Albus tuvo que disimular una sonrisa; parecía una chiquilla ilusionada y algo nerviosa por haber dicho su primera obscenidad–. Si tanto te molesta esperarlo, pues ve tú misma a buscarlo y a pedirle explicaciones. ¡No estamos en la edad media! Tú eres una mujer fuerte e independiente que perfectamente puede tomar la iniciativa.

–¿Lo soy? –preguntó más pasmada que curiosa y Connie asintió con vehemencia.

–Lo eres. Te sugiero que vayas por él, lo acorrales contra una pared y le arranques la ropa para...

–Connie... –intervino Dominique dejando de reír de improviso–. Aún no puede ir a buscarlo, es muy pronto.

–¡Claro que puede! Ella... –Dominique la miró con las cejas alzadas y a Rose le pareció que allí había Kneazle encerrado–. Er... tienes razón. Sería muy imprudente. Mejor no lo hagas, Rose.

–¿Eh?

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurría allí?

–No, no lo hagas –¿qué estaba pasando? Con todo lo que había ocurrido ya, no había tenido la sensación de haber cambiado de dimensión hasta ese momento–. Sólo... sólo acaba con esto de estar lloriqueando y espera por él. Sí, espera por él –se incorporó del regazo de Albus y jaló de su mano para que él hiciera lo mismo–. Vamos, Albus. Es hora de irnos.

–Pero Connie...

–¡Albus!

Sin más, su primo se apresuró a cogerle la mano, dedicarle una sonrisa avergonzada a los presentes y a desaparecerse junto a Connie.

Era oficial; todos los rubios eran bipolares y estaban dementes. Dominique, Lysander, Lorcan, Scorpius y ahora Connie se lo habían confirmado. Aunque quizás su prima no era del todo rubia, pero daba lo mismo.

¿Por qué tenía que _querer_ a un rubio? ¿No podía gustarle un afable castaño o un misterioso moreno? Incluso algún pelirrojo histérico y cabezota era mejor que el sacrificio de estar con un rubio.

–Er... ¿Ha sido eso normal? –preguntó James confundido luego de varios minutos de completo silencio.

–No... ¿Qué fue eso? –inquirió Rose sin salir de su asombro y Dominique se encogió de hombros.

–Pues fue toda una experiencia –dijo sonriendo burlonamente–. Sera mejor que durmamos un poco; son las once de la noche y mañana tengo que trabajar. James, ¿te quedas?

La observó atónita por decidir que dormiría en su piso sin preguntarle primero, pero tuvo que resignarse. No es como si fuera la primera vez que algo así sucedía, en realidad.

–Er... –dijo indeciso antes de suspirar–. Si, ¿por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros y se estiró cuan largo era antes de levantarse y caminar hasta el mueble en el que Rose estaba sentada. Suponía que al ser el más grande, allí era donde dormiría.

–James, no te acuestes en el mueble, que para eso hay una pieza para invitados –James resopló y se incorporó con pesadez–. Rose, vamos a tu habitación –dijo Dominique bostezando levemente, ignorando la aún descolocada mueca de Rose.

–Pero James podría quedarse aquí y tú…

–No, me quedaré contigo –dijo con firmeza antes de cogerla por la muñeca y obligarla a seguirla–. No me arriesgaré a que cometas una locura. Ya has tenido suficiente demencia por lo que te queda de vida.

–Er... ¿Vale? –dijo dejándose arrastrar por Dominique hacia su alcoba–. De todas formas, este día no podría volverse más extraño ni aunque se lo propusiera.

–Esperen... –se detuvieron y miraron a James de forma interrogante cuando una sonrisa sugestiva invadió lentamente en sus labios –. ¿Dormirán juntas?

–James, eres un cerdo –bufó Dominique decidiendo ignorarlo mientras de fondo, escucharon la estridente risa de su primo.

* * *

Despertó ese viernes en la mañana con un ligero dolor de cabeza y el pelaje de Mussy rozándole la muñeca. Estiró los dedos al tiempo que bostezaba y el gato la saludó con un ronroneo encantado.

Se incorporó levemente y miró el reloj sobre su cómoda.

Eran las ocho de la mañana.

Suspiró; estando de improvisadas vacaciones, eso era demasiado temprano.

El día anterior había tenido que ir a El Profeta y Zabini la recibió sonriente; le sorprendía que ese hombre no le guardara ningún tipo de rencor. Después de todo, ella le había arrebatado el prometido a su hija y no conforme con eso, había _transformado_ las preferencias de su casi yerno.

Sin embargo, él no mostró ninguna señal de estar enfadado. De hecho, él mismo la escoltó a su nueva oficina y le dijo que para el lunes debía traerle un artículo impresionante para que él mismo lo revisara y si era tan sobresaliente como esperaba, lo publicaría el domingo siguiente.

Con algo de pereza, se levantó de la cama y estiró los músculos antes de dirigirse al baño a acicalarse.

Sería un largo día.

Dominique había insistido en que fuera el domingo a la Madriguera y por tanto, debían comprar un atuendo apropiado para la velada. Para ser honesta, la idea no le encantaba; todas aquellas preguntas que había evitado que la horda de periodistas hiciera, seguro las haría su familia. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la semana anterior había cumplido años y, bueno, ellos celebraron hasta cuando al más joven de los primos se le cayó el último diente de leche, así que no era una gran sorpresa que esperaran con ansias una fiesta en su honor.

Sólo aceptó ir porque extrañaba a horrores a su hermano y a su padre y Hermione había insistido en que se presentara la noche anterior cuando cenaron junto a Dominique en un restaurante muggle cercano al Ministerio.

En teoría, se reunirían a las diez de la mañana y Rose en serio esperaba que no les tomara mucho tiempo encontrar el atuendo adecuado, aunque los antecedentes de Dominique hablaban por ella.

Más aún si había invitado a Lucy, a Lily y a Connie alegando que las cinco necesitaban un necesario "día de chicas".

Dios, eso sonaba más a sentencia de muerte que a alegre presagio.

De hecho, caminaría hacia la horca con muchísimo más entusiasmo, a decir verdad. Quizás hasta silbaría alegremente, avanzaría en medio de saltitos emocionados y le echaría un par de chistes a su verdugo para disipar la tensión.

Sin embargo, una vez con el estómago lleno, se echó cuan larga era en el sillón más amplio de su sala de estar y suspiró, atrayendo a Mussy para colocarlo sobre su pecho y acariciarlo ausentemente.

–¿Qué piensas, Mussy? ¿Debería alegar que estoy enferma o ir a mi propio entierro? –Mussy se removió y a Rose le pareció que se encogía de hombros.

Nunca había sido demasiado aficionada a las mascotas. Siempre se olvidaba de alimentarlas o se descuidaba tres segundos y éstas desaparecían para siempre; quizás por ello jamás se había decidido a comprar una lechuza.

No sabía si era por el gato mismo o por quién se lo había regalado, pero el caso es que Mussy y ella se llevaban de las mil maravillas.

En especial por el hecho de que Mussy parecía tener una aversión innata a cualquiera que se llamara a sí mismo hombre.

_Excepto_ hacia Scorpius, claro.

Él siempre era la excepción a toda regla.

–Aún queda una hora para salir... ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea para el artículo? –preguntó al aire a sabiendas de que el gato no le respondería. Y menos mal que no lo hizo; ya pensaba que estaba lo suficientemente demente para merecer una reclusión en San Mungo, no necesitaba más pistas. Que _quisiera_ a Scorpius ya era una muy válida y más que suficiente–. Tendré que escribirlo mañana; me parece que el domingo será imposible... dudo que me dejen salir algún día de la Madriguera –suspiró de nuevo y el gato ronroneó en acuerdo–. Podríamos hablar de lo idiota que son los hombres. O de cómo las mujeres dominarán el mundo algún día y ellos se extinguirán. ¿Sabías que hay una especie de reptiles en donde sólo existen hembras y deben frotarse ente ellas mismas para fingir una copulación y estimular la reproducción? –frunció el ceño sintiendo cómo los colores le invadían el rostro y resopló; esa idea no sonaba para nada atractiva–. Bueno, con los avances muggles en genética...

Siguió divagando durante toda la hora y se sobresaltó cuando el reloj dio las diez en punto.

Debía dejar de ser tan distraída, en serio. Teorizar acerca de tonterías no podía hacerle ningún bien a nadie.

Con eso en mente, se apresuró a dejarle comida para el día a Mussy y se apareció en el piso de Dominique a las diez y diez de la mañana. Lo que encontró bien podría ser digno de una película de horror; todas estaban sonrientes, ruborizadas por la excitación y graznando acerca de las infinitas expectativas para ese pequeño viaje de compras.

Lo dicho; sería un largo día.

...

–Como decía... Mark Pucey es un jodido cabrón –afirmó Dominique mientras enrollaba la pasta en el tenedor–. ¿Saben lo que hizo el martes?

–¿Qué hizo? –preguntó Connie divertida y Rose rodó los ojos. Mark era tan idiota como el resto de la población masculina del mundo y eso, extrañamente, ejercía una insólita fascinación en el grupo de chicas.

–Pues hurtó mis carpetas del caso Granmoore y las escondió en la bandeja en donde se colocan los pergaminos a enviar como memorándums. Tuve que perseguir el maldito avioncito por todo el Ministerio porque me daba miedo estropearlo con un hechizo para detenerlo –bufó sonoramente y Lucy y Rose se miraron entre sí de forma cómplice; era obvio que Mark estaba colado por Dominique–. Y él... ¿Saben qué hizo él? Fue tras de mí y se burló todo el camino hasta que regresé a mi oficina. Lo peor es que no puedo hechizarle los testículos para que sea estéril y no pueda procrear una detestable descendencia... según Hermione, no es ético.

–Parece que se dedica más a hacerte la vida cuadritos que a trabajar –comentó Connie sorbiendo de su zumo de naranja para no reír.

–Eso es lo peor, Connie. El cabrón hace bien su trabajo –se frotó la frente para aliviar su irritación y Connie soltó una risita divertida.

–Creí que lo peor era que no podías hechizarlo –picó Rose y Lucy le dio un codazo bajo la mesa para que la dejara en paz.

–Pues eso también es malo –arrugó la nariz e hizo un gracioso mohín con la boca antes de soltar un bufido indignado y agregar–. Y lo que hizo la semana pasada...

–¿Qué hizo? –insistió Connie luciendo la mar de entretenida con las anécdotas de Dominique, que se limitó a resoplar.

–Pues tuvo que ir a mi piso para concluir un… –le echó un breve vistazo a Rose antes de decidir no mencionar que se habían juntado para acabar el resumen de lo que dirían en la audiencia a favor de ella y Scorpius–, un trabajo que Hermione nos asignó con la esperanza de que lijáramos asperezas; se portó bastante decente, pero luego... –gruñó guturalmente y Rose tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echarse allí mismo a reír–. Llegué el lunes a la oficina y descubrí un montón de carteles repartidos por todo el lugar con fotos _mías_ que él _robó_ de mi repisa de cuando tenía como cinco años, embarrada en lodo y semi desnuda empujando a James mientras él se comía un moco tan tranquilo... y decía "Dominique: _Embarrándola_ desde su más tierna infancia"

Ahora sí ninguna se pudo aguantar; las cuatro se carcajearon con fuerza, atrayendo así la atención de todo el restaurante.

–Merlín... –dijo Connie ahogadamente sin poder detenerse y Dominique las fulminó con la mirada.

–¡No es gracioso! Hasta Hermione estaba furiosa y fue suspendido por tres días del trabajo. Los mejores tres días de mi vida –suspiró nostálgicamente antes de continuar–. Aunque le conté a James y estaba tan molesto que Mark se encontró con una bola de moco de trol en la entrada de su casa al día siguiente –finalizó con una risa malévola que incluso a Rose le puso los vellos de punta–. Sin embargo, siempre he mantenido un actitud muy profesional y jamás le he hecho nada de forma directa, pero como siga buscándome... ¡Argh! Ayer casi logra que pierda el control.

–¿Qué ocurrió? –inquirió Lily entusiasmada y a Dominique se le descompuso el gesto.

–Liam se va a Brasil mañana a finalizar todos los trámites que necesita antes de regresar para buscar a alguien que pueda asesorarlo para sacar un libro con la descripción de todos los usos que le halló a las plantas que catalogó en el Amazonas –aquel suspiro combinado con un semblante tranquilo desconcertó a todas las presentes. Parecía que de alguna manera, Liam le brindaba la paz que Mark le arrebataba sin piedad–. Como hoy no podríamos vernos porque saldría con ustedes y él se va a primera hora de la mañana, decidí invitarlo a mi trabajo, presentarle a Hermione, a mis colegas y enseñarle los alrededores.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Mark? –Lucy le dio voz a la duda general y el gesto de Dominique volvió a deformarse.

–Que cuando casi acababa la jornada y comenzaba a despedirme para pasar el rato con él, Mark entró en la oficina. Se suponía que él estaría finiquitando unos acuerdos con los inefables, pero… jodida suerte la mía –se rindió al fin y todas esperaban expectantes a que contara la anécdota. No era común que Dominique se anduviera con tantos rodeos–. Liam es tan irritantemente amable y buena persona que no captó todas las pullas de Mark, así que comenzamos a discutir porque le exigí que lo dejara en paz –dijo entre dientes y Rose compartió una mirada cómplice con las chicas; era _obvio_ que a Mark le gustaba Dominique–. Entonces, en algún punto entre la bofetada y el empujón que le di, me besó.

–¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Rose escupiendo el delicioso sorbo de zumo de manzana. Lucy, Lily y Connie parecían tan perplejas que ni siquiera se enojaron por haber sido cruelmente salpicadas.

–Pues me besó –repitió Dominique en un siseo enfurecido–. Y Liam lo golpeó y comenzó a decirle que era un abusador desvergonzado mientras Mark hacía el intento de devolverle el golpe –crispó los puños sobre la mesa antes de finalizar su pasmosa sentencia–. Y me fui porque ni por todo el oro de Gringotts iba a lidiar con un par de idiotas cabreados. Se los dejé a los de seguridad porque francamente…

–¡Merlín, Dominique! –exclamó Lucy cuando recuperó la capacidad de habla–. ¡Te besó! Y Liam… ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

–¿Cómo que _qué_ ocurrirá? –siseó peligrosamente y Lucy desvió la mirada.

Si la situación fuera otra, Rose se estaría burlando de Dominique sin piedad.

No, en serio. Lo haría.

Quizás no estaba en su naturaleza, pero la oportunidad de mofarse de su prima era tan inusual que no la dejaría escapar.

Es decir, Dominique lo _merecía_. Aquello que describía con Mark bien podría definirse como tensión sexual. Sí, sí; la misma en la que había insistido durante meses que ella y Scorpius compartían y con la que le hizo la vida una versión menos placentera del _tártaro_.

Eso sin contar el arrebato de furia del siempre tan afable y comprensivo Liam. Oh, su prima la había fastidiado tantas veces con el amor eterno que le profesaba Scorpius secretamente y resultaba que Liam…

Además, _qué casualidad_ que Nique se pidiera el día libre para estar con ellas justo _el día después_ del beso. Sin mencionar que había preferido pasar esa tarde con ellas que con Liam, a quién no volvería a ver en un tiempo. Y que no le viniera con la excusa de que lo habían planificado desde antes; no sería la primera vez que Dominique cancelaba una reunión porque acudiría a una no-cita con Liam.

Dominique estaba metida en un lío tan gordo que ni su finísima suspicacia había detectado aún y lo más irónico era que probablemente su reserva con Liam se debía a que se le caía la cara de la vergüenza. Sin mencionar el hecho de que había sido arrojada a un triángulo amoroso en el que Rose estaba casi segura que no sólo ya tenía ganador, sino que probablemente Dominique no estuviera ni enterada aún de lo que sentía porque siempre decía que si alguien hiciera un eslogan que dijera "tonteo sin compromiso y sin la estupidez que llaman amor", ella sería la imagen de la campaña porque las relaciones serias no iban con ella.

Para Dom, los chicos eran juguetes y ella estaba tan acostumbrada a jugar con todos que enamorarse de uno solo le parecía bueno para chicas como ella (Rose) porque según Nique, pedía a gritos estabilidad emocional. A Dominique, en cambio, se le antojaba de lo más aburrido y rutinario.

Por Dios, qué divertido era todo esto. No había duda del porqué su prima disfrutaba tanto haciéndola sufrir.

El punto es que pudo haberse burlado de ella, pero no lo hizo. Vale que rió un poco para sus adentros por lo irónico que era el karma, pero Dominique lucía tan furiosa que lo último que quería era convertirse en la destinataria de esas rabiosas atenciones.

–Pero Dominique... –comenzó Lily vacilante, contemplando a cada una de las chicas como si se preguntara por qué ninguna había concluido _algo_ antes–. Si el pobre de Mark se muere por llamar tu atención –Connie y Lucy miraron a Lily con los ojos desorbitados. Rose no porque, bueno, se debatía entre reír internamente o inquietarse por su palpitante vena Slytherin vengativa–. Y me parece que Liam es tan negado como tú. Es obvio que...

–¿Qué es obvio? –susurró Dominique de forma espeluznante, pero Lily no pareció notar el inminente peligro que habría si acababa esa frase.

No podía culparla, en realidad. Connie había cometido el mismo error antes de conocer más a fondo a Dominique y Lily, tanto tiempo apartada del grupo, no tenía forma de saber que estaba a punto de morir.

–Que les gustas, tonta. Y a ti seguro que...

–¡Lily! –saltó Lucy cuando le pareció que Dominique comenzaba a echar humo por las orejas. Además, esa vena que comenzaba a dilatarse en su frente no podía ser saludable–. ¿Cómo van los arreglos de la boda?

Si era posible, a Lily se le encendió aún más la mirada. Era la primera vez que Rose y Dominique la invitaban a una de sus salidas de "sólo entre chicas" y si eso no era ya suficiente excusa como para estar extasiada, la mención de su inminente casamiento la exaltó aún más.

Y justo a tiempo, porque Dominique ya parecía lista para saltar hacia su garganta.

–De maravilla, gracias a Merlín. Hemos conseguido que la abuela permita que celebremos nuestra boda en un lugar mucho más amplio, Elliot ha accedido a hacer el pastel y ya Rose me ha ayudado a elegir al personal que ayudará a mi chef, Lucy – Lucy sonrió orgullosamente y Lily suspiró soñadoramente mirando hacia algún punto en el infinito antes de añadir–. Lo malo es que Cassie y yo aún no hemos podido encontrar a ningún florista decente –bufó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la irritación, pero eso no evitó que mirara a Rose expectante.

Esto podría no ser lo que parece, pero lo era.

Desde que había llegado a Inglaterra, Lily ocupaba todo su tiempo en Lysander y viceversa. No era uno sin el otro y como su prima después admitiría, no les avergonzaba seguir viviendo bajo las alas de sus padres. Todo cambió cuando la llama de la pasión no se extinguió, pero amainó hasta ser todo eso que se llama una relación larga y estable.

Sin la excitación del viaje y los descubrimientos, la mayoría de sus primos actuando de forma tan distante con ambos y sus antiguas amistades de Hogwarts llevando sus vidas aparte, la única vida social de Lily Potter se limitaba a Lysander y viceversa. Y comenzó el sofoco, la irritación y eventualmente, la desesperación.

Desde que habían terminado, esta pareja había decidido continuar una amistad que fue prácticamente imposible de llevar por la insistencia de Lysander de que volvieran y, bueno, el remordimiento de consciencia.

Solventado ese asunto con Rosie, Lily se había sentido dispuesta a plantearse seriamente un futuro que no incluyera la manutención eterna de sus padres y le sugirió a Lysander que hiciera lo mismo. Él le hizo prometer que si conseguían eso y aún seguían enamorados, el compromiso seguiría en pie.

Y así fue.

El punto es que Lily comenzó a evaluar sus opciones de carrera y a reunirse con sus viejas amistades. En un encuentro, la que fue su mejor amiga antes de que Lysander la absorbiera completamente le comentó que se acercaba el aniversario número veinte de sus padres y deseaba contratar a una organizadora de eventos para hacerles un festejo por todo lo alto.

Lily prometió ayudarla y mientras tanto, fue preguntando precios, haciendo presupuestos, preguntando las preferencias de la pareja y haciendo un perfil de los invitados. Algo tuvo que hacer click en su cabeza porque antes de siquiera proponérselo, ya estaba recibiendo sus honorarios por toda la organización del aniversario y ganándose las más calurosas felicitaciones de todos los que estuvieron en la celebración.

Y como resultó que pagaron bien y que le gustó mucho hacerlo, Lily comenzó a dedicarse a la planificación de eventos casi por accidente.

En escasos cinco meses, había llevado a cabo unas cinco cenas de negocios, dos compromisos (y uno de ellos fue el de Rose pero por el bien de su relación, tuvo que suplicarle a Marius que no le dijera nada cuando la vio tan ofuscada), una cena de ensayo, siete fiestas de cumpleaños, una conferencia y un aniversario de boda de porcelana. El mundo mágico se había enterado de su nueva profesión a través de la prensa rosa porque Lily había tenido la genial idea de pasarles el dato anónimamente para que lo publicaran y ahora todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido y parte de Francia deseaban que la hija de Harry Potter le organizara sus eventos.

Así que ahora no sólo estaba ocupada la mayor parte del día, sino que ahorró el dinero suficiente como para contratar a una asistente personal en marzo para que la ayudara con su apretada agenda y siguió reuniendo para alquilar una lujosa oficina y llamarla "Lily's Petals" hace unas dos semanas atrás.

Le iba tan bien y recibían tantas ofertas que Cassie, su asistente de padres muggles, había tenido que enseñarla a llevar un teléfono inteligente para que pudieran comunicarse más rápida y eficazmente y le había sugerido tomar un curso de autoayuda para aprender a decir "No" porque estaba sobrecargándose de trabajo.

Sí, así de bien le iba.

Y como la chica Cassie se había convertido en su brazo derecho, Lily tenía pensado proponerle que se convirtiera en su socia, pero eso era historia de otro día.

Lysander, por otra parte, no había tenido tanta suerte al decidir lo que haría con su vida.

Pero lo único que sabía era que debía encontrar algo pronto o Lily cancelaría su compromiso secreto porque ya estaba cosechando éxitos y él continuaba estancado.

Una dura conversación con Lorcan a finales de febrero bastó para que se diera cuenta de que tenía que poner su vida en orden por él mismo, no por Lily ni por nadie más.

En lo que esta idea estuvo clara, las cosas comenzaron a fluir. Y como buen Ravenclaw, analizó cuidadosamente todas sus habilidades, las ponderó junto a sus gustos y acabó solicitando una plaza en el Departamento de Control y Criaturas Màgicas en la División de Bestias. Resulta que el haber pasado dos años y medio en Asia estudiando nuevas especies de animales con dos biólogos renombrados no sólo era una excelente referencia en su currículo, sino que el ser nieto de Newt Scamender, Orden de Merlin 2ª Clase por su contribución al mundo de las criaturas mágicas, había conseguido que lo contrataran inmediatamente con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros mientras aseguraban que probablemente él fuera tan emprendedor como lo fue el buen Newt en sus inicios.

Según él, la carta de enhorabuena de su abuelo estaba guardada en el cajón de su escritorio porque era verla aunque fuera de reojo y sentirse orgulloso por haber encontrado su verdadera vocación.

Ahora, Lysander tenía cerca de un mes y medio trabajando y aunque no hacía tanto dinero como Lily, ya estaba buscando un piso para vivir en el sur de Londres en cuanto recibió su primera paga.

Según le había explicado en la Mardiguera la semana anterior al aniversario de la segunda guerra, Lysander y ella habían hablado nuevamente. Ella había salido con un par de chicos durante ese tiempo y en cambio, Lysander había preferido disfrutar su "soltería" por algo más que tres minutos. Después de ese improvisado chiste, rieron y acabaron concluyendo que aunque ahora estaban construyendo una vida por separado, aún querían compartirla con el otro.

Y a pesar de que era Lysander quien ahora insistía en que se tomaran las cosas con calma, Lily no había perdido más tiempo y había comenzado con la planificación de la boda porque estaba segura de que esta vez sí funcionaría y saldrían adelante juntos y revueltos, pero no aislados de la sociedad.

Aunque a Rose le tomó una hora y dos cafés asimilar todo, se encontraba bastante curiosa por cómo resultaría todo para ellos.

–Está haciéndolo de nuevo. ¿No les preocupa que lo haga con tanta frecuencia? –comentó Lily al ver a Rose mirando fijamente un punto en el horizonte.

–En realidad no –dijo Lucy sonriendo condescendientemente–. Probablemente está pensando en algo profundamente y es mejor no molestarla.

–Ni siquiera parece escucharnos –Lily frunció el ceño por la preocupación, pero Dominique hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

–No lo está haciendo, pero así es ella. Tan analítica que no se entera de que es una despistada sin remedio. Y aquí estamos nosotras, hablando de ella en sus narices sin que se inmute.

–Está tardando demasiado –Connie rió melodiosamente, pero no la interrumpió. Siempre había sentido interés por saber cuánto tiempo podría estar Rose perdida en sus pensamientos y por primera vez, Dominique no estaba intentando llamar su atención.

Así que las cuatro se limitaron a contemplarla hasta que acabara de meditar lo que fuera que tuviera en mente.

Y cuando Rose se percato de sus miradas intensas, se ruborizó y carraspeó sonoramente mientras intentaba recordar de qué estaban hablando y si le habían hecho alguna pregunta que debiera responder.

–Yo, er… ¿sí?

–Entonces admites que disfrutaste besarte con Anne Moore –replicó Dominique fingiendo incredulidad mientras reía maliciosamente por dentro.

–¡¿Qué?! –sintió su rostro arder en llamas cuando notó la perplejidad de sus compañeras–. ¡Yo no dije nada como eso!

–Espera, no negaste que te besaste con esa chica –Lucy entornó los ojos y cuando Rose desvió la mirada, Dominique fue incapaz de contener la risa–. ¡Te besaste con una chica!

–¡Claro que no!

–¡Oh, Merlín, si lo hizo! –Lily se unió a las risas de Dominique, pero Lucy y Connie seguían sin salir de su asombro.

–Estoy segura de que no hablábamos de eso –farfulló Rose hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos y maldiciendo el momento en el que había decidido perderse en sus pensamientos.

–Es que es tan raro de ti…

–¿Y de verdad te gustó? –inquirió Lucy luego de unos segundos escuchando las risas de Dominique y Lily.

–Me niego a responder eso.

–Entonces sí te gustó.

–¡Dominique!

–Tuvo que haberle gustado si le siguió el juego…

–¡Lily!

–Vamos, que ya sufrió bastante por haberse distraído –intercedió Connie con una sonrisa lanzándole una mirada conciliadora a Rose–. Además, besar a una chica no es la gran cosa, créanme.

Las miradas inquisitivas se volvieron hacia Connie, que se limitó a fingir demencia mientras le daba un sorbo a su zumo de calabaza.

–Lily estaba diciendo que no ha encontrado a ningún florista decente –dijo Lucy luego de sacudir la cabeza, sintiéndose aturdida por el aluvión de información impactante.

–Astoria conoce a una muy buena... ¡Le consiguió rosas en Noviembre! Si eso no es ser experto, no sé que será –comentó entusiasmada ante el cambio de tema y Lily volvió a mirarla con los ojos brillantes–. Le escribiré esta misma noche para que me dé su dirección.

–Rose, no sé qué haría sin ti –dijo agradecida y Rose le sonrió tímidamente–. Aún sigue en pie mi propuesta, ¿sabes?

Dominique, Lucy y Connie la miraron con curiosidad y Rose sólo suspiró.

Lily tenía dos semanas insistiendo en que fuera su dama de honor y no era que no quisiera o que aún estuviera despechada, pero la idea de tener todos los ojos sobre ella con la equivocada anticipación de que se echaría a llorar desconsoladamente durante la boda no le apetecía ni un pelo.

Sin embargo, su prima parecía muy dispuesta a disuadirla y Lily era buena en el arte de la manipulación; casi tanto como el mismo Marius. En teoría, Dominique seguía siendo la dama de honor, pero cada vez que durante el día a Lily se le ocurría otra "emergencia pre-nupcial", era Rose la que debía salir con una solución.

–Y ya te he dicho que lo pensaré –resopló y Lily hizo una infantil mueca mientras bebía algo más de su zumo–. Y no olvides escribirle al diseñador –dijo seriamente y Lily rodó los ojos. Poco antes de que Scorpius regresara d eAustralia y luego de asimilar la noticia del matrimonio, Lily le había comentado su inquietud con respecto a eso y Rose tuvo el desliz de decirle que conocía a uno gracias a Astoria. No la había dejado en paz hasta que le envió una lechuza–. Recuerda que debes llevar a Dominique y a tus dos madrinas, Roxanne y Cassie, para que les tomen las medidas y decidan juntas el vestido que llevarán.

Dominique frunció el ceño, pero no comentó nada. El ser la dama de honor seguía sin agradarle en lo absoluto; en especial porque, según ella, el matrimonio estaba sobrevalorado.

–Pues esperaba que fueras conmigo –musitó Lily jugando con su tenedor y Rose puso los ojos en blanco; volvía a imponerle deberes de dama de honor en contra de su voluntad–. ¿Qué? Ya lo conoces gracias a la señora Malfoy y me pareció inapropiado ir a verlo mientras tú estabas, er... ocupada.

«O en prisión», se dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa leve en los labios. Las chicas se estaban esforzando en hacerla sentir lo más cómoda posible a pesar de que todas sabían que había un par de fotógrafos mirándolas desde la ventana.

–Vale, iremos la semana que viene –anotó mentalmente el comunicarse con el diseñador para una cita previa y Lily le sonrió encantada–. Que conste que es en contra de mi...

–Sí, sí... –despachó agitando la mano despreocupadamente y Rose negó con la cabeza. Lily era incorregible–. Igual debo hablar con Lysander para revisar nuestro presupuesto. Es tan tacaño... y eso que papá prometió ayudarnos con todos los gastos.

–He escuchado que los meses antes de la boda son decisivos para saber si en realidad son el uno para el otro –comentó Connie concentrada en cortar la ternera sobre su plato–, ¿Cómo lo llevan?

–Hasta ahora no ha habido problemas –dijo luego de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca–. Sólo que es un tacaño de mierda, pero una siempre tiene sus maneras de persuadirlo...

Rió pícaramente y Rose rodó los ojos cuando el resto la imitó. Sin embargo, no se le escapó que quienes estaban en la mesa ya habían dejado de verla con cautela y algo de lástima cada vez que el nombre de Lysander salía colación, a Merlín gracias.

–¿Y Albus? Me da curiosidad saber cómo se comporta como novio –dijo Lucy pensativa y Lily arrugó el ceño; no parecía gustarle saber de las hazañas románticas de su hermano–. Siempre tan tranquilo...

–Eso es sólo una fachada, créanme –Connie rió misteriosamente y Lily fingió un par de arcadas–. Es muy apasionado y extremadamente tierno... también es muy atento. Siempre me espera a la salida de San Mungo cuando sabe que saldré muy tarde y casi todas las mañanas me prepara el desayuno. Es un amor. Y al principio pensé que era de esos a los que les gustaba llevar las cosas con calma, pero en la cama...

–Ya, eso sí no quiero saberlo –dijo Lily con la nariz arrugada y Rose rió ligeramente–. Es una imagen que definitivamente no quiero en mi cabeza.

–Bien –Connie se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír–. Sólo te diré que deberías estar orgullosa de él.

–Ajá, claro –compuso una mueca de desagrado antes de continuar–. Aunque me preocupa que Lorcan no pueda ser el padrino de bodas... la temporada de Quidditch no termina hasta agosto y luego con las ruedas de prensa y los viajes... –suspiró resignada y apoyó el mentón sobre su palma abierta–. Se ha tenido que mover la boda a finales de agosto por los problemas con su ubicación y creo que será muy difícil que asista. Rose, ¿podrías...

–Sí, hablaré con él –dijo luego de suspirar con pesadez y Lily la miró agradecida–. Quizás si le digo que haremos una boda conjunta abandone la mitad de un partido –Dominique y Lily se echaron reír y Rose dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Connie las miró con suspicacia, pero no había manera de culparla; ella aún no entendía demasiado esa extraña dinámica entre ella y Lorcan. Lo que sí la sorprendió fue Lucy; su expresión se endureció y su porte se quedó rígido ante la mención de Lorcan.

Dominique también se fijó en eso e intercambió una mirada de extrañeza con Rose, pero acordaron silenciosamente preguntar después. Era un asunto que tenían meses posponiendo y ya era hora de una intervención.

Entre risas y conversaciones alegres, acabaron de comer y se dividieron la cuenta después de que Dominique lograra que les dieran los postres gratis, alegando que las cinco eran hermosas y algo más debían sacar de ello además de cargar con hombres buenos para nada.

Rose tuvo la lejana esperanza de poder ir a casa a descansar un poco, pero según las chicas aún faltaban los zapatos y los accesorios a juego con su conjunto, que a decir verdad aún no entendía cuál era la insistencia en que lo comprara.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, salieron de la Avenida Samoa y decidieron (bueno, todas menos Rose) ir a tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue, lo que significaba que tardarían aún más en llegar a sus respectivos hogares.

La ventaja de estar en un lugar tan exclusivo como Samoa era que los periodistas escaseaban, pero a penas pusieron un pie en el Callejón Diagon, un montón de fotógrafos salieron de todas partes y las rodearon, logrando que Rose resoplara y se abriera camino a codazos.

–¡Rose! ¡Aquí, Rose!

Ignoraron las súplicas y continuaron avanzando, pero todo era inútil.

–¡Rose! ¡Una foto con tus primas para _In Magic_!

Se detuvo y miró al periodista con incredulidad antes de sacudir la cabeza como negativa.

–¿Qué inventarán ahora? –preguntó sarcástica y Lucy la haló de la muñeca para que se callara cuando al menos cinco vuelaplumas con sus respectivos pergaminos flotaron hacia sus cabezas, esperando excitadas a que Rose declarara algo.

No era para sorprenderse, en realidad. Con la seguridad que le daba que sus primas y Connie estuvieran junto a ella, era la primera vez en toda la semana que le había dirigido la palabra a los medios.

–Oh, escriban que iniciamos una secta incestuosa por despecho hacia los hombres –siendo quién iba a la cabecilla del grupo, Dominique le daba la espalda. Así que aprovechó para empujarla ligeramente por su comentario. No había que avivar aún más el fuego–. De igual forma, Rose y Connie ya tienen experiencia en eso del amor libre de género.

–¿Es eso cierto, Rose? –preguntó una voz chillona y Rose bufó.

–Por supuesto que no –replicó indignada y empujando una vez más a Dominique, que se echó a reír, la rodeó y le palmeó el trasero con una sonrisa perversa que la hizo fulminarla con la mirada.

–¿Cómo fue tu estancia en prisión?

–Idílica –gruñó mirando a la chica con descrédito. Personas como ella la avergonzaban de ser periodista; no tenían ningún respeto por la intimidad.

–¿Cómo está tu relación con Marius luego de sus declaraciones? ¿Piensas que influiste en su nueva orientación sexual?

–Merlín... –musitó asombrada de la desfachatez del que preguntó. Ya sólo faltaban unos metros para llegar a la heladería y sería libre.

–¿Dónde está Scorpius, Rose?

Se detuvo y miró a la mujer con curiosidad.

–No tengo ni idea, ¿Sabes tú dónde está? –los periodistas se agitaron aún más y reventaron millones de preguntas ininteligibles que Rose ni se esforzó por comprender.

–¡Está con Lily Potter! –chilló alguien y ella, que había intentado cubrirse con su abrigo para no ser detectada, alzó la vista con resignación–. ¡Lily! Estás a punto de casarte con el ex-novio de Rose –Lily palideció y miró al hombre con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Cómo mierda habían descubierto eso?–. ¿Crees que la traición pudo influir en la condición de _Femme Fatale_ de tu prima?

–Merlín santísimo –rió Connie sin poder creérselo y Rose estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Era francamente increíble; ella tenía de _Femme Fatale_ lo que Dominique tenía de inocente y puritana.

–¡Rose! ¿Cómo te sientes al destruir la relación entre dos primos?

–¿Es cierto que engañabas a Marius con Scorpius?

–¿Y qué es eso del amor libre? ¿Ahora te gustan las mujeres? Porque después de todo el lío que armaste…

–¡Rose! ¡Rose! –tan, tan cerca...–. Si es verdad que Scorpius está enamorado de ti, ¿Por qué no se les ha visto juntos aún? ¿Han hablado al respecto de su nueva situación?

Dominique empujó la puerta del local con fuerza y las cinco entraron precipitadamente cerrando la puerta tras ellas con brusquedad. Uno de los dependientes prácticamente corrió a recibirlas y a bloquear la entrada con la varita bajo la atenta mirada de los resignados periodistas.

–Gracias –le dijo Rose al chico con una sonrisa afable, que se sonrojó y salió corriendo en otra dirección. Frunció el ceño ante la extraña respuesta del joven, pero la risa de Dominique la hizo mirarla interrogante.

–Creo que todo el escándalo le ha sumado más _sex appeal_ a tu mojigata apariencia. Nadie quiere que le rompas el corazón o, en su defecto, lo conviertas en homosexual –siguió riendo alegremente y ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se enrojecieran.

–¡No estarán allí toda la tarde! –gritó alguien afuera de la heladería y Lucy se apresuró a silenciarlos con la varita antes de chillar:

–¡Podríamos intentarlo! –se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de cualquier ventana o salida y Lucy suspiró–. Circe bendita, son implacables.

–Una se acostumbra –se encogió de hombros y llamó al camarero para pedir sus helados y poder comerlos con rapidez para irse a dormir.

Estaba agotada.

Cuando ya tenían sus órdenes frente a ellas, Rose recibió gustosa el primer trozo de su helado de vainilla, que se derritió perezosamente contra su lengua.

Suspiró; estaba delicioso.

–Consíganse una habitación –bromeó Dominique y Rose la fulminó con la mirada–. La intimidad entre tú y tu nuevo novio me incomoda.

Recordó a quién más le parecía que comía con demasiado gusto y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

Maldición, odiaba a Scorpius. Comer era lo mejor que había en el mundo y ya ni eso podía hacer sin acordarse de él.

Siempre lo arruinaba _todo_ y ni siquiera estaba cerca para reprochárselo.

–Cállate... –musitó resentida y todas se echaron a reír por el evidente azoramiento de Rose.

Cuando ya acababan, Rose pensó con sorpresa que estaba entre cuatro de las mujeres más chismosas de Inglaterra y ninguna había mencionado ni una vez el "asunto Malfoy-Nott", como lo llamaba para sus adentros. Era toda una hazaña.

Es decir, su comportamiento cotilla se remontaba a tiempos inmemoriales; cuando Lysander y ella formalizaron una relación, Dominique y Lucy estuvieron sobre ella durante toda la semana siguiente para exprimirle los detalles. En tercer año, cuando besó a Adrian Bingley en una salida a Hogsmade, Lily la siguió como sombra hasta que le confesó todo. Ni siquiera Connie se salvaba; también había sido muy insistente cuando le tocó contarle la verdad acerca de Scorpius.

Sin embargo, estaban siendo muy respetuosas.

Quizás debería recompensarlas.

–¿Y bien? –inquirió expectante y las chicas la miraron con extrañeza.

–¿Qué?

–¿No preguntarán nada? Sé que se mueren por saber –Dominique y Connie se miraron entre sí con complicidad; ellas ya sabían toda la verdad. Pero Lucy se mordió el labio inferior y Lily jugó ausentemente con su cuchara.

–Pues... son tus cosas y no queremos entrometernos –dijo Lucy inocentemente y Rose arqueó las cejas por el descrédito–. Bueno, vale... yo estaba esperando a que alguna iniciara la conversación.

–Yo también esperaba eso –asintió Lily antes de encogerse de hombros–. Pero si no quieres...

–¿Qué quieren saber? –dijo intentando no traslucir su resignación. Lucy brincó en su asiento emocionada y Lily aplaudió ligeramente.

–¿Cómo es que...

–¿Dominique Weasley? –interrumpió un camarero y Nique lo miró interrogante–. Tiene una lechuza esperando en el mostrador–. Todas se giraron casi de forma sincronizada a ver al animal y Dominique suspiró antes de levantarse.

–Debe ser del trabajo –explicó caminando con pesadez y Rose la observó unos segundos hasta que Lily volvió a llamar su atención con un aspaviento de su mano.

–¿Cómo conociste a Marius?

Bien, allí no podía decir la verdad. No solo ella quedaría mal parada, sino que Marius también se vería como alguien muy poco profesional. Lo más lógico era mentir.

–Nos conocimos en... en el ascensor del Profeta –bueno, eso no era del todo mentira–. Yo iba cargando una pila de pergaminos y tropecé justo antes de salir de la cabina... él me ayudó a recogerlos y hablamos un poco.

–¿Cuándo comenzaron a salir? –siguió preguntando y Rose vio de refilón que Connie parecía esforzarse por no dejar escapar una sonrisilla burlona.

–Er... me invitó un café a unas cuadras de este local.

–Habías dicho que fue a tu oficina con un par de pastelillos –dijo Lucy confusa y Rose maldijo para sus adentros; olvidaba que hacía ya varios meses se había inventado toda una historia para satisfacer la curiosidad de Lucy.

–Así fue como me invitó a salir –dijo esquiva, rogando internamente que no lo notaran.

Al parecer, era mejor actriz de lo que creía, porque Lucy asintió sin más.

–Y jamás notaste que él, bueno...

–No, nunca –Merlín, iría al mismo infierno si seguía mintiendo con tanta soltura.

–¿Cuándo te enteraste?

–Poco antes de que celebráramos nuestro compromiso en febrero.

–En la entrevista, él dijo que fue después –dijo Lucy mirándola con suspicacia y, maldición, debió haber leído ese artículo.

¿Por qué Lucy tenía que ser tan perceptiva? Si fuera más como Lily, que se dejaba cegar por la emoción, estaría a salvo.

Pero no. Las cosas _jamás_ pueden ser fáciles para Rose Weasley

–Pues, er... supongo que no quería que la gente pensara que me había comprometido con él a pesar de saber de su homosexualidad –replicó luego de unos momentos y Lucy asintió confusa.

–Sí, supongo que sí...

–¿y dónde entra Scorpius en todo esto? –de nuevo, sus ansias por saber más hacían a Lily mucho menos perspicaz que Lucy, así que internamente agradeció que fuera tan chismosa.

–En Hogwarts nos ignorábamos mutuamente, así que lo conocí mientras lo entrevistaba y, bueno, es el primo de Marius; hablábamos con mucha frecuencia en las reuniones familiares en la Mansión Nott –y tenía que verlo obligatoriamente por la investigación de la esfera, pero no era necesario agregar esa parte.

–¿Cuándo te enamoraste de él?

–¡Lily! –chilló Lucy por su falta de tacto, pero Lily la ignoró.

Sin embargo, Rose estaba demasiado concentrada intentando hallarle una respuesta a esa pregunta.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de él? Dudaba que fuera cuando la había humillado frente a Astoria al forzarla a ser la mesera ideal cuando se toparon en GG's Cornucopia. Menos aún mientras la sacaba de sus cabales o le provocaba escandalosas crisis nerviosas.

Definitivamente el amor no estaba hecho para ella.

Y, er... ella no lo amaba, sólo le _quería_.

–Chicas, Hermione me ha pedido que recoja unos documentos en su casa –Dominique no pudo ser más oportuna ni aunque se lo hubiera propuesto. Esa última pregunta era muchísimo más difícil de responder que cualquier otra que le hubieran hecho–. Ya pagué los helados... ¿Me acompañarán a buscarlos?

–Er, Nique, yo...

–Nada, Rose. Me acompañarás, ¿cierto, chicas? –todas asintieron con fervor y Rose se hundió un poco en su asiento.

–Tendremos que adelantar _la cosa_, ¿no? –dijo Connie mirándose las uñas con despreocupación y Rose frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué _cosa_?

–Aparentemente sí, _la cosa_ ya no puede esperar. Pensó que sería mañana y que tendrían que perderse la inauguración, pero consiguió boletos para la media noche de hoy, así que me he comunicado con los _demás_ para adelantar _aquello_ en ese _lugar_ –asintió Dominique y Rose la miró confusa.

–¿Qué _cosa_? ¿Quiénes son los _demás_? ¿_Aquello_? ¿Qué _lugar_?

–Rose, vamos a mi piso. Hay ciertas _cosas_ que debemos hacer porque hay ciertos _lugares_ a los que tienes que ir –y con ese tonillo de misterio que no presagiaba nada bueno, Dominique haló a Rose de la muñeca y la arrastró a la salida de Florean Fortescue con el eco de las risas de las demás a sus espaldas.

...

–Entonces ésta era _la cosa_ –gruñó Rose mirándose al espejo sin disimular su molestia y, tras ella, Dominique sonrió pícaramente–. Te odio.

–Entonces debería tomármelo como un cumplido, ¿no? –la fulminó con la mirada a través del cristal por la obvia alusión a Scorpius en esa oración.

Jamás debió haberle contado nada.

–De nada sirve que repita que no tengo interés en salir a ningún pub esta noche, ¿cierto?

–Por supuesto que no –Dominique sonrió aún más y Rose bufó.

–Estoy cansada y mañana tengo que...

–Sin excusas; cumplir veintitrés años tiene que celebrarse a lo grande –interrumpió Lily empujándola del espejo para verificar que su peinado y su maquillaje siguieran intactos.

–No entiendo por qué –replicó enfurruñada, pero nadie le prestó atención–. Los diecisiete años sí que son un acontecimiento porque entras a la mayoría de edad. A los veinticinco dejas de querer seguir envejeciendo, a los cuarenta comienza la crisis de la adultez, a los cincuenta cumples la mitad de un siglo y a los ochenta estás celebrando porque no has muerto. Veintitrés años no son para nada especiales.

–Rose, calla de una vez –bufó Dominique mientras le daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje.

–Debí saber que la insistencia con que me comprara un vestido nuevo no tenía nada que ver con que me sentiría mejor si derrochaba irresponsablemente mis galeones –se sentía estafada; el día había sido placentero y con cierta cuota de diversión, ¡pero no sabía que la llevarían de fiesta al empezar la noche!

Así que allí estaba, en contra de su voluntad, con un reluciente vestido de un gris intenso (color que por si a alguien le interesa, _no_ le recordaba a los ojos de nadie en particular), maquillaje excesivo, su cabello suelto y perfecto cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos y unos tacones infernalmente altos que la obligaron a comprar.

Se veía hermosa, eso sí. ¿Y qué mierda importaba eso? Lo único que quería era dormir.

–Iremos a casa de la señora Weasley a buscar los documentos y luego... –Connie, enfundada en un vestido verde manzana, alzó las manos e hizo un ridículo paso de baile para que fuera ese gesto el que hablara por ella.

Rose rodó los ojos.

Si el día había sido largo, la noche seguro sería insoportablemente eterna.

Se aparecieron directamente en el pórtico de la antigua casa de Rose, dónde aún vivían sus padres, y ella se tomó un momento para mirar con melancolía el lugar.

Seguía tan precioso como lo recordaba.

Era un pueblo pequeño muy cercano a Bristol que estaba rodeado por árboles y en el horizonte se veían las siluetas oscuras de imponentes montañas. Su hogar quedaba a medio camino entre el Valle de Godric y St. Ottery Catchpole y no tenía más que felices recuerdos de ese lugar.

Tan ensimismada estaba añorando el pasado que no se fijó en el hecho de que no se aparecieron directamente dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada un par de veces atrajo su atención.

Esperaron un par de segundos, pero nadie respondió.

–¿Será que no están en casa? –preguntó avanzando un par de pasos hasta la ventana junto a la puerta. No había ninguna luz encendida.

–No, Hermione me dijo que estaría aquí –dijo Dominique antes de silenciar a Connie, que dejó escapar una misteriosa risita.

–Lo mejor será que entremos –sacó la varita y apuntó hacia la madera con el ceño fruncido.

Abrirla había sido ridículamente sencillo.

Dada la situación de sus padres en su adolescencia, eran dos de las personas más paranoicas que existían; era demasiado anormal que se le hubiera hecho tan fácil abrir la puerta.

Las arrugas en su ceño se pronunciaron aún más a medida que abría completamente la puerta en silencio.

Todo estaba oscuro.

Allí había algo que estaba muy mal.

A tientas, encendió la luz de la sala y escaneó la habitación con el corazón estrujado en un puño por el suspenso.

Tres segundos después, prácticamente se _murió_ del susto.

–¡Sorpresa! –chillaron muchísimas cabezas pelirrojas en distintos lugares de la habitación y él primer impulso de Rose fue retroceder sintiendo cómo el alma se le salía del cuerpo antes de gritar:

–¡_Desmaius_! –el cuerpo inerte de Molly cayó con un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

–Oh, no estará nada feliz cuando despierte –dijo Fred mirándola con cara de circunstancia.

–¿Qué... ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó atónita mientras la multitud Weasley la rodeaba y se empujaba entre sí para abrazarla por turnos.

–Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños –dijo Dominique riendo burlona sin despegar su mirada de Molly–. ¡Sorpresa!

Dios santo, iba a matarla.

...

Dada la horrible circunstancia en la que había estado sumida y puesto el pesar que sintió, lo mejor será rememorar las siguientes tortuosas horas de su vida de una forma que no le pueda causar secuelas permanentes o trastornos de ansiedad generalizada.

Así que sí, bien... lo primero sería aclarar que a las siete de la noche, Rose casi muere de un infarto.

A las siete y diez, muchísimo más calmada, se dedicó a fulminar con la mirada a Lucy, a Connie, a Lily y a Dominique por pasarse todo el jodido día distrayéndola para darle esa sorpresa tan _grata_ mientras recibía abrazos y besos de familiares sin rostro, ya que todos estaban tan juntos que la escasa luz de la sala le impedía identificarlos a todos.

Alrededor de las siete y treinta, cuando servían la cena, tuvo que desvivirse en disculpas a una iracunda Molly que nadie sintió deseos de reanimar antes y congratularse internamente por haber abatido a al menos una de los cómplices de la "operación sorpresa de Rose".

Poco después de las ocho, luego de acabar de comer, la música retumbaba contra sus oídos y el alcohol se distribuía entre los más jóvenes bajo la atenta mirada de sus padres. Para ese momento, ya sentía los inicios de un insoportable dolor de cabeza palpitando contra sus sienes.

Ya a las ocho y quince se estaba preguntando si podría marcharse sin parecer maleducada. En especial porque su padre, aunque estaba presente, se negaba a hablarle a pesar de tener a Hermione regañándolo en voz baja muy cerca de su oreja. Por supuesto, eso último la hacía sentir muchísimo más miserable y dado que Rose tiene una _ligera_ tendencia a sentir agonía... era mucho más difícil lidiar con eso.

A las ocho y cuarenta y cinco, Rose se rindió ante las súplicas de James y Dominique y aceptó su primer vaso de whiskey de fuego. Fue la mejor idea que tuvo en toda la semana.

De esa forma fue muchísimo más sencillo manejar las preguntas indiscretas de Roxanne, una sensible y embarazada Victoire y la mayoría de sus tías respondiendo con frases esquivas y comentarios que nada tenían que ver con _lo que pasó con Malfoy_, como había comenzado a llamarlo.

Cerca de las nueve y veinticinco, se recriminaba a sí misma por no haberse inventado ese nombre tan ingenioso desde antes._ Lo que pasó con Malfoy. Lo-que-pasó-con-Malfoy._

_LoquepasóconMalfoy._

Lo resumía todo con maestría, a decir verdad.

Además, era frío, indiferente e impersonal. Y perfecto.

Alrededor de las nueve y cincuenta, al decidir frente a todos sus primos que _LQPCM _era el mejor acrónimo del mundo, consideró que sería buena idea dejar de tomar. Naturalmente, esa convicción se derrumbó tan pronto como _El tema Nott_ salió a flote y a las diez en punto, ya se dejaba llenar otro vaso por un alegre y sonrojado Fred.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su creciente estado de embriaguez, ni una palabra referente a _LQPCM_ o _ETN_ salió de su boca, para martirio de todos los presentes que ya ni se molestaban en disimular su fastidio.

A las diez y veintiséis, Rose recordó que la chica que tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros era la misma que la había engañado para llegar a ese lugar a sabiendas de que ella pondría cualquier excusa para faltar ese domingo, así que se la sacudió con brusquedad y la fulminó con la mirada. Dominique siguió cantando alegremente sin ni siquiera notar su ausencia. Observó a Connie acurrucada en un mueble con Albus, a Lily susurrando cursilerías en el oído de Lysander y a Teddy acariciando cariñosamente el abultado vientre de Victoire y bufó, repentinamente enojada con el mundo porque, bueno, ella podría estar en su casa durmiendo y no allí, recodando que podría estar en esa exacta situación con _alguien_ en ese momento.

Jodido _alguien_ y su jodida bipolaridad.

Así que sí... sobra decir que para ese momento, estaba _ligeramente_ achispada y se sentía algo sola y bastante miserable, sin mencionar que un poco temeraria. Para el futuro, recordaría que no era la mejor combinación cuando te ofreces de voluntaria a cantar una lastimera canción de Celestina Warbeck.

Al finalizar su patética presentación que hizo que todos estallaran en aplausos enfebrecidos, ya daban las diez y treinta y siete en su reloj de pulsera y le pareció ver a un león bailando justo en medio de la sala. Lógicamente, entrecerró los ojos para asegurarse de que no era parte de su imaginación y se ocultó tras Dominique para que se la comieran a ella primero. En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de James con un sombrero absurdamente grande con la forma de la cabeza del felino, negó con la cabeza y depositó cuidadosamente su bebida sobre la mesa más cercana. Ahora si debía dejar de tomar.

Cerca de las diez y cuarenta, cuando consiguió huir del tercer infructuoso intento de su madre de preguntarle algo acerca de _LQPCM, _casi se estrella contra el inmenso pastel que su abuela había preparado para ella.

A las diez y cuarenta y uno, lamentó no haber arruinado el pastel cuando los cantos desafinados que pretendían ser la balada de cumpleaños le atravesaron la cabeza como dagas. No mucho después, le dieron sus obsequios y, a las once en punto, ya se despedía inmensamente aliviada de todos los presentes y se aparecía directamente en el rellano de su piso en medio de un suspiro, pensando en la intrigante despedida de Dominique.

"Me juego lo que sea a que en unos minutos no tendrás ni una onza de sueño".

Extraño.

Sin embargo, la embriaguez y el mareo lograron que desechara cualquiera de sus paranoias, afortunadamente.

_Afortunadamente_.

Sí, claro. Por supuesto.

A las once y dos minutos con tres segundos, se deshizo de los tacones, encendió la luz y alzó la vista poco antes de dejar escapar una ruidosa exclamación de sorpresa.

A las once y seis minutos con cuarenta y ocho segundos, Rose no podía respirar y sentía que se había acabado el aire en la habitación y que oh, joder, _joder_, se está ahogando.

Bueno, ¿Quién podría culparla? Nadie podía sostener la respiración por tanto tiempo y salir ileso.

Aunque, claro... lo correcto sería explicar exactamente qué ocurrió en esos cuatro minutos y cuarenta y cinco segundos que casi le provocan muerte cerebral por falta de oxígeno y excesivo flujo de sangre.

Así que bien, sí.

Rose se deshizo de los tacones y le sonrió quedamente a Mussy, que corrió a recibirla gustoso. Se frotó sus adoloridos pies y se quitó el pequeño prendedor de mariposa que adornaba su cabello y le retiraba eficazmente aquel molesto mechón del rostro. El abrigo quedó olvidado en una percha junto a la puerta y, perezosamente, encendió la luz.

Alzó la vista y dejó escapar una ruidosa exclamación cuando una sombra se aproximó a ella desde la oscuridad de la sala y...

Y la besó.

Oh, Merlín... qué beso.

Abrió un ojo y sólo pudo distinguir un cabello rubio perfectamente peinado. Volvió a cerrarlo.

Ronroneó gustosa y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su atacante mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza y la pegaba aún más a él.

Cuando ya pensaba que estaba a punto de derretirse y convertirse en una masa viscosa y pelirroja, recordó quién era él y quién era ella.

Y _LQPCM_.

Frunció el ceño y por un instante, estuvo a punto de empujarlo y reclamarle su prolongada ausencia, pero entonces él hizo _eso_ con sus manos y luego _aquello_ con su lengua y ella...

Y ella no podía respirar.

Ese era el momento perfecto para maldecir a sus inútiles pulmones y al jodido aire por escasear en el momento más maravilloso de su vida. El alcohol seguía en sus venas y le traía pensamientos tan borrosos y difusos como el por qué diablos no respiraban por el cuello, como los peces... pero cuando ya casi podía escuchar a sus neuronas friéndose en su cerebro por la falta de oxígeno, empujó a Scorpius y ambos se tomaron un momento para normalizar sus respiraciones.

Maldición... ¿acaso se podía besar _mejor_? Porque casi se muere por sus labios.

Metafórica y literalmente.

–Scorpius... –musitó incrédula y sonrojada. Él le regaló esa maravillosa sonrisa ladina antes de acercarse a ella nuevamente con toda la intención de reanudar el beso.

Y Rose de verdad quería que lo hiciera, pero _LQPCM_ no era fácil de olvidar. Tenía dos semanas sin verlo y el muy cabrón se aparecía en su piso a mitad de la noche así, de la nada. Sin previo aviso. Ni siquiera parecía querer darle explicaciones.

Así que Rose hizo lo que cualquiera que se sienta temeraria, miserable, sola y con la mitad de su sangre reemplazada con whisky de fuego haría.

Siguió su primer impulso.

En el momento en el que ya debía entrecerrar los ojos para enfocarlo por la cercanía, se alejó bruscamente y le atizó una débil bofetada en toda la mejilla.

No pasó ni un segundo cuando ya se cubría la boca con ambas manos y se deshacía en reproches mentales. No se le debería permitir seguir su primer impulso, en serio... eso la había llevado a bastantes situaciones incómodas y difíciles de explicar.

Sin mencionar potencialmente humillantes, como en ese momento.

–Mierdamierda_mierda_ –musitó con la voz ahogada por sus palmas mientras Scorpius la observaba con descrédito y un tinte de mofa en sus ojos grises–. Lo siento, Scorpius, lo siento.

–Estás ebria –dijo él luciendo divertido y Rose frunció el ceño.

–No lo estoy –arqueó una infernal ceja y ella resopló–. Sí, quizás un poco. Lo siento.

–Creo que lo merecía... –suspiró y se pasó una mano por su perfectamente peinado cabello antes de continuar–. ¿Estás lista?

–¿Eh?

¿Eh? ¿Lista para qué?

–Son las... –miró brevemente su reloj y frunció el ceño–. Las once y diez. Si nos apuramos, no nos perderemos la inauguración.

Entonces, por primera vez, se fijó en su atuendo. Y es que era difícil dejar de ver su rostro; quería asegurarse que no fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

Merlín... ¿Scorpius siempre había sido tan... _tan_ _dolorosamente guapo_? ¿O era ella quien no lo había notado antes por su detestable personalidad? Y es que vestía una túnica de gala de un impecable negro que sólo acentuaba su palidez y su rostro volvía a estar tan perfecto como la primera vez que lo vio, sin ninguna cicatriz o rastro de sangre. Su cabello rubio parecía brillar bajo la escasa luz del rellano y sus ojos relucían como si estuvieran envueltos en mismísimo fuego.

Era una de esas visiones que te recordaba que no eras más que un simple mortal que sólo había llegado a la tierra para servirles pleitesía a los dioses, como Scorpius.

–¿La inauguración de qué? –preguntó sonrojada cuando Scorpius se rió abiertamente de ella y de sus ojos desorbitados al contemplarlo.

No era para menos; era un _poco_ difícil ocultar su impresión en el estado en el que se encontraba.

–Bueno, no creerías que lucirías ese hermoso vestido sólo en casa de tus padres, ¿cierto? –Rose apretó los labios para no responder que sí, que ingenuamente pensó que su velada se limitaría a sufrir en la fiesta de su cumpleaños. Ergo, sólo atino a mirarlo con indecisión–. Venga, vamos... te explicaré en el camino.

Se miraron unos segundos más antes de que ella suspirara sonoramente, se colocara de nuevo los tacones y se volviera a poner el adorno de mariposa en el cabello. Scorpius sonrió complacido y estiró el brazo; cuando Rose lo tomó, la familiar sensación de la desaparición la envolvió en el ya acostumbrado remolino de colores y formas.

Aún quería dormir, claro... pero la curiosidad podía con ella y más aún la necesidad de estar cerca de él luego de todo ese tiempo separados.

Joder... ¿cuándo se había hecho tan dependiente de él? Jamás había odiado y _querido_ a una persona con tanta intensidad en su vida y ese sentimiento, más que ser nuevo o refrescante, era francamente perturbador.

Internamente, agradeció las copas de whisky de fuego que sus primos le ofrecieron con tanto entusiasmo. Le embotaban el cerebro, ralentizaban su respiración y le daban una tregua a su agitado corazón.

* * *

_Advertencia: Están a punto de leer una larga nota de autora. Por favor vayan al baño, cómanse un tentempié, vean televisión un rato, lean un libro y duerman un poco antes de leerla porque probablemente tardarán menos haciendo todo eso que leyéndome delirar incansablemente xD_

* * *

_Fin :)_

_Heme aquí luego de dos semanas luchando contra tres personas (mi mamá, mi hermana y mi hermano) por una hora al día en la pc del pueblo. Soy una sobreviviente, lo sé. Pero por fin he conseguido editar este capítulo completo y, de paso, decidir dónde cortarlo._

_Vamos por pasos porque aquí ha pasado un poco de todo._

_Primero que nada, Marius. Creo que se redimió en el capítulo pasado y como ven, sigue apoyando a Rose en lo que puede. Quizás es el remordimiento de consciencia, pero la intención es lo que cuenta._

_Por otra parte y como lo prometió, Rose le ha contado todo a James y compañía con pelos y señales. El hombre ha sabido resumir muy bien toda la trama: "_Vale, son el uno para el otro. Y todo el lío de la esfera fue porque (Rose y Scorpius) no querían enrollarse. Fin de la historia_". Ahora que lo pienso, quizás ese hubiera sido un summary mucho más atractivo xD_

_En cuanto a Albus… pues sí que hizo bastante. Él y Hermione no sólo son los únicos cercanos a Rose que conocen tooooda la verdad, sino que acabaron siendo las mentes maestras tras la resolución de un descomunal embrollo y aunque Rose sospecha que fue mucho más difícil de solucionar de lo que le dijeron, probablemente no llegará a siquiera imaginar todo lo que se tuvo que hacer para desaparecer los cargos en su contra. Lo cierto es que Rose nunca sabrá de primera mano que personas como Albus o Hermione la quieren tanto que están dispuestos a lo que sea por ella :)_

_Ahora viene la parte difícil de explicar._

_Rose recién salida de prisión y sólo atina a apuntarse a una salida de chicas xD_

_La idea de toda esa escena es mostrar que ahora la chica es mucho menos dramática que al principio y que a pesar de haber estado encerrada, es perfectamente capaz de mantener su "cordura", confiar realmente en sus amistades y relajarse porque bastante falta que le hacía. Vemos a una chica de 23 años saliendo al cine con su mejor amigo gay, riendo con sus primas/amigas con naturalidad, yendo de compras, comiendo helado…_

_Soy de las que piensa que la vida debe vivirse a través de etapas y en algún momento del camino, Rose se saltó la de la juventud y fue directamente a una adultez avanzada. Lentamente, aprendió que ser responsable y madura no es malo, pero ser joven tampoco lo es. Y aunque sigue sin gustarle mucho eso de derrochar galeones y prefiere dormir antes que salir a cotillear vitrinas, tiene puntos por intentarlo xD_

_¿Por qué es tan difícil explicar esa escena? Pues aquí voy._

_Dominique y los análisis de Rose por fin dejan entrever que algo realmente raro está sucediendo con Liam y Mark._ _Espero que haya quedado claro que la línea argumental de Nique no es un soso triángulo amoroso. Sólo es ella siendo atractiva y Mark siendo uno de los muchos que acabó prendado de ella. Y Liam sigue siendo Liam, así que para que sea un "triángulo amoroso" en toda regla, los tres deben estar enamorados. Y Dominique no lo está… pero si tuviera que elegir, ya tiene a un favorito y Rose lo sabe y lo disfruta (y yo también) xD_

_También vemos a Lucy y su ligera tensión ante la mención de Lorcan. Con esto no pretendía decir que están locamente enamorados en secreto y que se aman y se adoran y se casan en matrimonio, sino más bien algo parecido a que quizás habían discutido y siguen enojados con el otro. Lo que no es de extrañar porque aunque al principio aparentaban llevarse bien y gastarse bromas jocosas, he dejado aquellos subtextos en donde se entiende que algo pasó y ahora parece (PARECE) que no se soportan. En fin, dejaré eso a la libre interpretación :) _

_En cuanto a la pequeña de los Potter, por fin sabemos qué fue de ella desde que se reconcilió con Rose. Sí, pasaron bastantes cosas y sí, quizás debí mencionar algo antes, pero digamos que con todo lo que estaba pasando, no me parecía relevante hasta ahora porque necesitaba relatar una conversación típica entre amigas. Y sí, ya sé que probablemente a muchas les sangraron los ojos al leer a Lysander y que todavía lo odian, pero al menos el chico consiguió avanzar de su etapa de novio obsesivo y se superó a sí mismo hasta dejar de ser un completo perdedor… casi._

_Y no me puedo dejar atrás a Connie, que hasta nos ha dado pistas acerca de Albus en la intimidad xD Esta chica no se rindió: desde el primer instante, Rose le cayó genial y quiso ser su amiga, eso ha quedado claro. Anteriormente, tuvieron que juntarse más que todo por necesidad y porque la rubia es la novia de su primo amado, pero ahora es Rose quien quiere retribuir y contribuir a su amistad y resulta que Connie es tan chiflada que ha encajado maravillosamente entre las primas Weasley incluso antes de que Rose lo supiera._

_La cosa es que después de las compras, los chismes, la comida y los helados, se ha descubierto que el plan malévolo era una fiesta sorpresa y gracias a esta, han aparecido casi todos los integrantes de la familia Weasley._

_Y luego de la celebración, Rose ha llegado a casa y le han dado el mejor beso de su vida._

_Entonces en este capítulo tuvimos a Marius, Albus, Dominique, Connie, James, Lucy, Lily y a Scorpius… y no es casualidad que éste rubio fuera el último en salir. _

_Sí, ya sé… tengo que dejarme de rodeos._

_Si han salido tantos personajes juntos ha sido porque ya era el momento de resolver algunas líneas argumentales y dejar otras en el aire para que cuando acabe la historia, sigan siendo un misterio como lo es la vida misma._

_Eso, chicas, significa que estos personajes han aparecido aquí para decir adiós._

_Ergo, sólo quedan dos capítulos para el final y tristemente, esta vez no estoy bromeando._

_*suspiro*_

_Trato de no pensar en cómo me sentiré cuando llegue el momento, así que no lo haré. _

_La cosa es que si no profundicé demasiado en la audiencia y eso, es porque eso sería darle más largas a la aparición de Scorpius y al final mismo de la historia. Una historia que ya va por el capítulo 38.Y andarse con demasiados rodeos a estas alturas de la trama sería repetitivo y agotador tanto para ustedes como para mí._

_Sólo me queda decir que espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio :) _

_P.D.1: Por favor no sigan pidiendo que la historia no termine pronto porque comienzo a sospechar que sus oraciones fueron las que dañaron mi computadora, me quitaron el internet, llenaron de tareas a mis hermanos para que me fuera imposible tocar el pc y de paso, le pusieron el parche en el ojo a mi mejor amiga xD Aún no me explico qué tiene que ver la historia con el hecho de que se me haya roto la cama (que ya la arreglé :D), pero lo averiguaré, se los aseguro. El amor es el mismo pero por favor, por favor… ¡Apiádense de mí! xD_

_P.D.2: Esto de los posdatas divertidos se ha hecho costumbre, así que no se tomen muy a pecho lo que dije arriba porque… ¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? ¡Tengan misericordia! Lo único que falta es que un gato me deje inconsciente y despierte sola y arañada en Nueva Zelanda xD_

_P.D.3: Este es sólo para molestar xD ¡Nos leemos la semana entrante!_


	39. Siempre Rose

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_He aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Increíble, pero cierto. Ha sido un largo, largo viaje, pero me alegra haberlo compartido con ustedes. Muchas gracias a: __**Leprechaun07, Annie Thompson, Lucy **__(Sí, gracias a Dios regresé! Y bueno, sabrás en dónde se metió Scorpius y entenderás porqué Rose no lo buscó en este capítulo. ¿Dominique enamorada? Ummmm… no sé si sea posible. Sólo el destino lo dirá! Y pues… sí. Salida de chicas inevitable, encontronazo con los periodistas desagradable y fiesta de cumpleaños tormentosa para Rose. Connie y Albus no lo parecen, pero son una pareja apasionada ¿Y un beso a oscuras de cierto rubio? Pues yo quedé peor que tú y Rose juntas xD Por último… sí. La historia se acaba con el siguiente capítulo y créeme que nadie se sentirá más desorientada que yo pq me he dedicado a esto por mucho tiempo. Pero como dije, estoy tratando de no pensar demasiado en el final porque me deprimo y nadie quiere eso xD Saludos!)__**, Erika Dee, FYA **__(¡Hola! Lamento que hayas tenido una semana tan terrible pero si el capítulo fue tu rayito de sol, entonces bien por mí xD Con todos sus muchos defectos, Rose sin duda es un personaje entrañable y cuando escribo acerca de ella, hay cierta calidez porque ya siento que la chica es como familia. Por otra parte, las apariencias engañan y Scorpius nos ha demostrado esto. Siempre fue tremendo hombre y mejor persona, sólo había que tocar su corazón para que lo demostrara :) Ahora, la verdad es que no planeaba decir que faltaban 2 capítulos para el final porque no quería que nadie se entristeciera, pero me pareció lo más justo para no agarrarlas con la guardia baja cuando llegara el momento, ¿Se entiende? Y no te preocupes que en un par de capítulos cabe mucha "acción de la buena" xD Besos!)__**, VianWeasley20, Shar0n, Alira87, Altea Kaur, elviritarunrun, BronceCeniza16649, Yes **__(Jajaja Hola! Scorpius sin duda parece que es absolutamente perfecto y Marius también está en mi corazón :) Albus y Connie son una pareja de ensueño y Dominique… lo único malo con Liam es que no lo ideé desde el principio. Es decir, sabía cuando aparcería y el impacto que tendría en la vida de Dom, pero cuando lo agregué ya fue demasiado tarde para que pasara a ser un personaje relevante en la historia. En fin, gracias a ti por seguir allí :) Saludos!)__**, Maya Allen, luna712 **__(Hola! Jajaja mis posdatas han sido sólo para fastidiar, pero me alegra haberte hecho reír xD Y no te preocupes que Scorpius no se hará esperar mucho tiempo más! Y lo de la fiesta sorpresa tiene un trasfondo conspirador… mantente alerta! xD Buena semana para ti también :D)__**, Brianda **__(Hola! Sí, ya queda muy poco para el final y aprecio mucho que sigas aquí. Si quieres reclamar algo no tendré ningún problema (xD), pero te acompañaré con el llanto. Marius… no te preocupes por él. Es un hombre valiente y ha decidido hacer el bien, así que la vida se lo recompensará. Quizás sea difícil al principio, pero tiene gente que lo apoya y lo sabe :D Y él no era sólo un actor de la obra, era el director xD Pero todo ha cambiado para bien, lo prometo. James no cambiará nunca! Es un gamberro de los peores, pero eso sumado a su arrogancia es lo que lo hace tan entrañable. Lily ha estado un tiempo alejada del mundo, así que volver a sentirse parte de un grupo ha sido una experiencia maravillosa para ella. Albus y Connie son una pareja perfecta y apasionada y sí, Albus y Hermione se han llevado los aplausos en el capítulo anterior xD Dominique sentará cabeza, pero no será fácil. Ahora tiene dos caminos que elegir pero eso ya será uno de esos tantos finales abiertos en donde cada quien puede pensar lo que mejor le parezca :) Y todas tus preguntas se responderán en este capítulo. Oh, y muchas gracias a ti por seguir aquí! Mis cariños para ti :D)__**, Luna Potter Granger, Bixu, TAMYmos, C.M.M.A, Hermy Evans Black, Lenna Weasley, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Sé que ya tenía una respuesta perfectamente lógica preparada para ustedes apenas leí el review, pero todo se ha esfumado de mi mente. Lo leí en el break del trabajo y sólo pude pensar una cosa: ASDFGHJKLÑLKJHGFDSDFGHJKL! Será ridículo, pero estaba tan sensible por todo esto de que el final se aproxima que se me inundaron los ojos y una compañera me preguntó si me encontraba bien porque tenía cara de loca xD Pero es que… ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN TAN GRANDE! No los conozco en persona, pero me he emocionado tanto como si lo hiciera y de verdad que los felicito por semejante regalo. Estoy muy, muy feliz por ustedes y sé que tendrán un bebé lleno de amor. Su hijo/a tendrá toda la paciencia de Cami y si tiene un poquito de suerte, el ingenio de Sergio y será maravilloso y muy genial y OH, DIOS, si es niña y la llaman Dominique, yo moriré de felicidad. Y sí, aceptaré cualquier fiesta con todos los invitados que tengan en mente si eso los hará más dichosos. ¡Hasta lidiaré con todos los amigos de Sergio porque estoy tan emocionada que no me importarán sus babosadas! xD No tengo ni idea ya de nada, sólo les deseo lo mejor del mundo porque ahora no son una pareja, sino una familia :DD Muchos cariños para los tres!)__**, Kirisuke, **__**Dianne Potter, Leyla **__(__¡Hola y bienvenida! Me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic y que lo hayas encontrado tan interesante me llena de orgullo :D El capítulo 29 es de mis favoritos, así que por supuesto que puedes imprimirlo para un día triste. Gracias y espero conocer tu opinión cuando te pongas al día. ¡Saludos!__)__**, Guest **__(¡Hola!__No te preocupes por no haberme escrito antes, entiendo la dificultad que tuviste. Sin embargo, es bueno saber que te ha gustado el capítulo porque sí, la fiesta sorpresa era inevitable, Scorpius ha vuelto con todo su poder de galán y Marius vuelve a ser entrañable :) Besos!__)__**, adry mw, Cora Lozar, Kirlatan, Roulimystic, justamalfoy, elena wanderwold **__(__Oh, muchas gracias por todos los halagos. Me alegra saber que te he hecho tan feliz con una simple historia y espero que sigas allí hasta el final. Saludos!__)__y a __**vanne malfoy **__(__Hola! Qué bueno que pienses todo eso, me alegra mucho :D Lo cierto es que no puedo creer que pienses que casi estoy al nivel de Monica Alejandra. Confieso que no he leído su fic porque comenzó a publicarlo cuando yo escribía esta historia y no quería leer nada de esa pareja para no distorsionar la imagen que tenía de ellos en mi mente, pero sé que ella ha llegado a mucha gente y sé que es una mujer muy genial. Gracias y hasta la próxima!__)__**. **__Nunca me cansaré de agradecerles por todo, en serio._

_Este va para __**Cami**__ y para __**Sergio**__ porque señores, ¡están embarazados! ¡Nos espera un baby shower virtual! Y los comprometeré diciendo que si es niña, han dicho que le pondrán Dominique xD. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Siempre Rose**

_(Por Scorpius Malfoy)_

* * *

–Amo Scorpius, la señorita Weasley ya posee los pergaminos y las ranas de chocolate que le pidió a Monkey, señor –susurró el elfo como si estuviera apenado por tener que interrumpir el sueño de su amo.

Poco sabía que Scorpius había sido incapaz de dormir.

Es decir, dormitaba a intervalos pero no podía conciliar el sueño completamente.

Vaya semana que había tenido, a decir verdad.

Ni siquiera el estar acostumbrado a dormir en lugares incómodos podía ayudarlo ya. Sólo podía pensar en Rose, en su bienestar y en cómo era él el culpable de que estuvieran en esa situación.

La había retado. Había herido su orgullo al afirmar que era una cobarde y debido a ello, Rose había accedido a ser parte de ese plan tan impulsivo y estúpido. Y como ella había anticipado, los habían atrapado.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente sabelotodo?

Suspiró en medio de la oscuridad de su prisión y trató de enfocar los gigantescos ojos de Monkey para concentrarse en responderle.

–¿Cómo lo lleva? –inquirió procurando no sonar abatido y el elfo pareció querer esconder una sonrisa.

–Como Monkey le ha dicho todos los días desde que le llamó, la señorita Weasley se encuentra perfectamente bien –aseguró solemnemente y luego de unos segundos de vacilación, añadió–. Si le permite a Monkey el atrevimiento, creo que ha podido sobrellevarlo mucho mejor que usted, amo, y… quizás debería seguir su ejemplo y relajarse un poco, amo. Monkey sabe que usted y la señorita saldrán de aquí porque usted y la señorita son buenas personas, amo. No debe preocuparse –algo en su expresión tuvo que haber alertado a su pequeño amigo porque de un momento a otro, sus facciones se deformaron y comenzó a mirar desesperadamente a su alrededor–. ¡Monkey ha ofendido al amo! –su alarido lo sobresaltó e inmediatamente cogió a Monkey del brazo para evitar que comenzara a golpear su cabeza en contra de la mesa de metal.

–Monkey, guarda silencio –siseó intentando detener las bruscas sacudidas del menudo cuerpo de Monkey.

–¡Monkey es el peor elfo doméstico del mundo!

–No es el momento, Mon…

–¡Lamento que tenga la desgracia de ser el amo de Monkey, amo Scorpius! ¡Monkey merece…

–¡Monkey! Ya hemos hablado de esto antes –sonrió afablemente cuando el pequeño pareció volver en sí–. No debes reaccionar así cada vez que me das un consejo, amiguito. Yo soy tu amo y detesto que te castigues, ¿de acuerdo? No hagas nada que yo deteste, ¿sí?

Con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Monkey asintió lentamente.

–El amo ha llamado "amiguito" a Monkey, señor –su voz tembló ligeramente por la emoción y Scorpius se contuvo de rodar los ojos. ¿Acaso había alguien más dramático que un elfo doméstico?

Por favor, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por supuesto que existía una mujer capaz de eclipsar a toda esa dramática especie combinada.

–Sí, lo hice. ¿Hay algún problema? –alzó las cejas esforzándose por no reír cuando Monkey negó fervientemente con la cabeza–. Bien, puedes retirarte. No deseo nada más –lo observó mientras el pobre se quitaba las lágrimas de felicidad de las mejillas y cuando ya parecía dispuesto a desaparecer, añadió–. Gracias, Monkey.

El elfo desapareció entre balbuceos acerca de lo genial que era su amo y Scorpius sonrió una vez más mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento.

Si todo lo que decía Monkey era cierto, entonces le sorprendía con creces que Rose no estuviera escalando por las paredes de la angustia. Debería seguir su ejemplo y comenzar a relajarse un poco, porque sabía de sobra que él la estaba pasando fatal por la preocupación.

Y no quería siquiera pensar en sus padres. Draco de seguro estaba a un paso de asesinar a alguien y Astoria probablemente continuaba en el vestíbulo del Ministerio caminando de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer para sacarlo de allí.

Había procurado que Rose no lo notara, pero su encierro más todas las pruebas en su contra podría llevar a toda su familia a otro juicio en el que esta vez no saldrían tan bien parados. La señora Weasley había conversado con él pero aunque se esforzó por hacerlo sentir bien, Scorpius jamás había estado tan estresado en su vida.

"Si está en mis manos, te prometo que tu familia no volverá a atravesar tantas dificultades, Scorpius", le había dicho con una sonrisa tensa. "Esa ley tan racista desaparecerá y con todas las pruebas en mis manos, mi hija y tú saldrán de aquí tan rápido como sea posible".

Scorpius quería confiar en ella ciegamente, pero no era tan fácil. Además, era obvio que sabía que entre él y Rose existía algo, así que eso sólo lo hacía más incómodo.

Sin embargo, apreció que no pareciera ofendida mientras conversaban acerca de su hija. Ella sólo le hizo prometer que no la lastimaría y aunque a él siempre le pareció que estaba sobreentendido que nunca lo haría, lo prometió para calmar su angustia.

"Rose es una chica muy fuerte, pero eso no significa que no pueda llegar a ser terriblemente insegura y vulnerable", le dijo con los ojos fijos sobre él y Scorpius no pudo evitar notar que aunque eran castaños, se parecían infinitamente a los de Rose por su profundidad y por la inteligencia que irradiaban. "No me importa tu apellido ni tu ascendencia, sólo te pido que la ayudes a sanar y si consigues eso, considérame la mejor suegra que tendrás". Con eso dicho, le obsequió varitas de regaliz y le dejó pergamino y pluma para que escribiera su declaración antes de despedirse con una sonrisa afable en su rostro.

Hermione era una mujer francamente hermosa y durante toda su reunión, no pudo dejar de notar el gran parecido que existía entre ella y su hija. Quizás el color de cabello, las pecas y el azul de sus ojos eran del terrible Ron Weasley, pero las facciones, la forma de expresarse y los gestos en general los había heredado de Hermione sin duda alguna.

Se preguntaba si cuando Rose conoció a sus padres había comparado a dos generaciones tan abismalmente diferentes al igual que él. Estaba consciente de que no debería, pero el peso de sus apellidos era tan gigantesco que era inevitable.

Entonces comenzaba a preguntarse qué pasaría si todo fuera diferente. Quizás si vivieran en Francia o América, tuvieran apellidos comunes, no existiera la magia en sus mundos o hubieran nacido dos generaciones después. Tal vez si no se hubiera entrometido una reliquia, la maldita ley por la que sometían a todos los sangre pura jamás hubiera sido ideada o el desgraciado de Voldemort no hubiera nacido. Probablemente de esa manera, si todo hubiera resultado tan distinto, ellos podrían…

Luego recordaba que a pesar de todo eso, él estaba enamorado y ella también. Y quizás no era "a pesar de todo", sino "gracias a". Gracias a todas esas cosas, la tenían bastante difícil, era cierto… pero si hubiera sido diferente, quizás ni siquiera se hubieran conocido y él no podría concebir una vida en la que Rose no fuera una presencia constante.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa con sus brazos cruzados a manera de almohada y suspiró. Debería dejar de pensar tanto, en serio.

* * *

El golpe de algo liviano sobre la mesa lo despertó y odió tener el sueño tan ligero. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido?

–Quiero que sepas que esto lo he hecho sólo por ti. Ya no te debo nada.

Consiguió enfocar a Marius cuando éste ya estaba abandonando la habitación.

Marius. Marius, que mantenía todo bajo su estricto control porque era un manipulador experto. Él, que en su momento no impidió que Eve se ilusionara hasta el punto de la ceguedad total. Él, quién constituía la única barrera entre él y Rose. Marius, su primo.

Se frotó el rostro un par de veces para deshacerse completamente del sueño y resopló pesadamente.

A veces lamentaba tener que hacerse este tipo de preguntas, pero ¿por qué su familia era tan… disfuncional? Estaba consciente de que uno no elegía a sus parientes al nacer y aunque la mayoría del tiempo no tenía ninguna queja, no podía dejar de pensar en lo muchísimo más fácil que sería todo si sus antepasados no hubieran atravesado tantas caídas y tropiezos.

"No te engañes, Scorpius. Los consejos nunca sirven de nada porque la gente siempre tiende a aprender por las malas", le había dicho su subconsciente con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Para qué existe la compasión y la esperanza colectiva si al final, las personas siempre repiten los mismos errores una y otra vez? Lucius aún está aferrado a sus prejuicios, Narcisa sigue siendo sumisa y el mismo Draco no deja de ser tan distante contigo sólo porque no pudo influir en tus decisiones. Rose sigue negándose a aceptar lo que siente, Eve se tropieza con la misma piedra una y otra vez y tú eres incapaz de aceptar a las personas tal y como son porque siempre podrían ser mejores según tu conveniencia".

Se masajeó las sienes lentamente tratando de desvanecer esas palabras impresas en su cerebro.

"¿Qué les ha traído todo eso? Los Malfoy han caído en desgracia, pero no les importa mientras sus ideales se mantengan firmes. Eve sufre por todos los amigos que perdió, Rose estará atrapada en un matrimonio que no la hará feliz y tú… ¿Cuántos errores te tomó aprender a aceptar a quienes te rodean sin perder tu esencia en el camino? Siempre tan impasible, tan tranquilo… tu profesión implica muchos riesgos, pero no eres un hombre de acción en tu vida personal. Tu pasividad ante todo ha conllevado muchos retrasos y lo sabes, Scorpius. Lo sabes".

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero nada. Las frases seguían fluyendo en su mente con libertad.

"Yo mismo te he hecho mucho daño y aquí estoy, comprometido con la chica que amas. ¿Por qué es tan fácil para mí, Scorpius? ¿Qué estás haciendo mal?", le dijo la imagen de Marius en la sala de los sueños y Scorpius soltó un gruñido amargo. No era muy placentero que la última imagen que tenía de su primo fuera esa.

Esa en la que él lo enfrentaba acerca de su familia, sus amistades y su vida en general. El cómo le decía que las personas no cambiaban, que los ideales y sueños obsoletos siempre permanecían firmes en las mentes de los tercos que se negaban a ver la realidad. Scorpius se consideraba a sí mismo como un visionario y le enfermaba la gente que carecía de perspectiva, como sus padres, abuelos o la misma Rose. Ahora resultaba que quién tenía que ver las cosas de otro modo era él porque, Merlín… haberse enamorado de una chica como Rose había sido una importante lección de vida, de eso no había ninguna duda.

"El amor no está hecho para personas como nosotros, Scorpius. Tú eres un hombre solitario y errante. Un alma que quiere vagar por el mundo para encontrar su lugar".

"Quizás lo he encontrado y mi lugar está junto a ti", le respondió mientras sentía cómo algo se le quebraba por dentro. Había conseguido superar aquella situación descabellada que su mente había planteado con Marius como protagonista y no había sido tan difícil: un escenario en donde se percibía a sí mismo como un infante mientras su primo se erigía frente a él como una figura oscura e intimidante.

La primera parte no había sido tan difícil.

Pero cuando todo se desvaneció… logró salir victorioso de un encuentro en donde el tema principal giraba alrededor de sus relaciones interpersonales estrictamente platónicas, pero cuando la silueta de Rose estuvo frente a él y tuvo que darle la cara a su patética vida amorosa…

"Entonces he de corregirme. Tal vez el amor sí está hecho para ti y para mí, pero no para nosotros".

«¿Por qué no?», se preguntó antes de que su subconsciente le mostrara un panorama futuro bastante aterrador.

...

_Era él, sentado en su oficina observando fotos de su hijo, que era idéntico a él pero con el cabello castaño, no pelirrojo. Hijo que aparentemente, había tenido con su esposa. Una que careció de identidad hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente y dejó entrar a Eve vestida con una flamante túnica rojo sangre, que le dijo que los niños ya dormían, lo regañó por traer el trabajo a sus vacaciones familiares y lo urgió a apurarse porque sus invitados estaban a punto de llegar a conocer el nuevo chalet que habían adquirido un par de meses atrás en una rivera francesa. _

_No fue difícil deducir a través de los pergaminos sobre su escritorio que era el co-fundador del nuevo imperio Malfoy, que aparentemente se dedicaba a comprar empresas pequeñas para explotar todo su potencial comercial. También ayudó que hubieran cartas en donde Draco Malfoy, el otro fundador, le pedía su opinión acerca de una posible inversión en un revolucionario invento que permitía que objetos muggles que utilizaran electricidad pudieran usarse en sitios tan llenos de magia como Hogwarts porque reducía la estática de la misma._

_Aparentemente, el Departamento de Estudios Muggles estaba infinitamente interesado y su él estaba de acuerdo, hacer esa pequeña contribución podría realzar su imagen de sangre pura redimidos ante la sociedad._

_¿De verdad era posible que él hubiera dado su brazo a torcer y hubiera aceptado emprender un negocio con su padre? ¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus ansias de descubrimientos y su nutrición cognitiva a partir de otras nuevas y excitantes culturas?_

–_Scor, cariño… ya habíamos hablado de esto. Has superado esa etapa tan rebelde y por fin has sentado cabeza. Por eso me enamoré de ti –le explicó Eve mientras ajustaba su corbatín antes de darle un corto y escueto beso sobre los labios._

_Un beso que no le supo a absolutamente nada._

_Y entonces vio su propio reflejo sobre el espejo y las arrugas que poblaban su entrecejo y su frente daba cuenta de cuan serio y huraño era. Y nunca se vio tan parecido a Lucius Malfoy en su vida hasta ese momento. _

_Vamos, que hasta se había dejado el pelo largo y lo llevaba atado en la nuca por una fina cinta negra de seda._

_¿De verdad era tan miserable? En ese futuro, tenía dinero, un negocio próspero, una hermosa esposa y un bello hijo. ¿Por qué no era feliz?_

_Quizás porque nada de eso se asemejaba a lo que realmente quería._

_Y lo que él realmente quería era a Rose._

_Así que cual fue su sorpresa cuando sus invitados no eran otros que Marius y su esposa, Rose._

–_La casa es preciosa, pero no tanto como tú –afirmó su primo y a Scorpius le enfermó que después de tanto tiempo, Eve siguiera ruborizándose ante el más mínimo gesto de Marius._

_Estaba casado con una mujer que ni siquiera lo amaba._

_¿Pero qué rayos importaba eso? Rose no la estaba pasando mucho mejor. Desde que había entrado en su campo de visión, había sido incapaz de despegar su mirada de ella. Su rostro carecía de arrugas propias de la edad y aunque seguía siendo hermoso y pecoso, Scorpius no pudo sino asumir que se debía a que hacía mucho tiempo que ninguna emoción se reflejaba en él. Su cabello indomable lucía tan rígido como su espalda, estaba más corto y menos luminoso. Sus caderas estaban un poco más anchas y sus senos eran más prominentes, pero su cintura seguía tan estrecha como la recordaba. ¿Tendría hijos?_

_Sí. Scorpius era el muy afortunado tío de dos criaturas que no tenían la culpa de nada, así que odió a Marius con todas sus fuerzas por someterla a semejante destino._

_Un destino en el que no sólo estaba casada con un hombre que jamás le correspondería, sino en el que desperdiciaba todas sus capacidades porque se limitaba a servir de simple tutora de sus hijos. Según pudo suponer por los comentarios de Marius a través de la noche, Rose había abandonado su prometedora carrera como periodista y aunque desconocía las razones, imaginó que se refugió en el cuidado de sus hijos para huir de su triste realidad._

…

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué esos recuerdos lo atacaban sin piedad en esos momentos?

…

_Porque no conforme con toda la desdicha que se intuía en el semblante de Rose y suponía que en el de él mismo, cuando acabó la cena, Eve se ofreció a darles un tour por toda el chalet a sus invitados y sólo Marius aceptó la propuesta. Ambos lucían felices y satisfechos con su vida. Marius se había salido con la suya; fue el ganador, fue quién se llevó todo lo que había disponible, se quedó con Rose y estaba seguro de que había sido él quién orquestó su matrimonio con Eve._

_Y ella… Eve parecía tranquila. No aparentaba sentirse molesta por haber perdido a Marius, pero había caído en ese mal que los humanos llaman conformismo. A diferencia de él, Eve tenía dinero, un esposo exitoso y un hijo perfecto y todo eso le bastaba para ser feliz._

_Los habían educado para conformarse, después de todo. El amor nunca fue una opción para sus familias, sino una feliz casualidad. Fue una coincidencia que Astoria lograra penetrar el corazón de Draco con el paso de los años, fue una suerte que Daphne y Theodore se enamoraran antes de saber que estaban comprometidos desde la cuna, pero Pansy Parkinson jamás amó a su marido y bueno… Eve había tenido que vivir con eso._

_Sin embargo, Scorpius nunca estaba conforme. La conformidad era para los débiles de mente que temían perseguir sus verdaderos deseos y que lo mataran si iba a resignarse a vivir así. ¿Cuándo se conformaría? Cuando Rose estuviera entre sus brazos._

_Así que cuando se quedaron a solas, Scorpius hizo el sincero intento de entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con ella para saber qué tan cercanos eran en ese futuro tan horrible. Aparentemente no eran ni siquiera amigos porque ella se mostró ligeramente sorprendida cuando él indagó acerca de sus padres y sus primos._

_Y como no tenían ni la más mínima complicidad, no fue mucho lo que pudo extraer, así que se cernió sobre ellos un silencio tenso y pesado. Cuando finalmente la mujer le preguntó en dónde se encontraba el baño y su mente se quedó en blanco porque la verdad no tenía ni idea, ella decidió encontrarlo por su cuenta y después de algunos segundos que quizás pudieron haber sido minutos, él la siguió._

"_Ya hemos hablado sobre esto, Eve", escuchó cuando por fin halló a Rose clavada frente a la puerta de lo que reconoció como su propia oficina._

"_No te estoy pidiendo que abandones tu vida y huyas conmigo, Marius. Sólo quiero… sólo necesito saber si tengo alguna oportunidad". Sí, esa había sido una confirmación de lo que ya sospechaba. Eve no lo amaba, pero continuaba anhelando a Marius con fuerza._

_Eso no fue lo que lo destruyó. Fue más bien el cómo Rose agachó la cabeza, volviendo a resignarse a la vida tan miserable que llevaba. Así que procuró hacer más ruido mientras se acercaba un poco más y supo que Rose ya sabía de su presencia a sus espaldas por la forma en que sus hombros se tensaron._

"_Le estás haciendo daño a muchas personas pensando de esa manera", respondió Marius luego de algunos momentos de silencio y Scorpius colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Rose y exhaló lentamente sobre su nuca, sintiéndola estremecer._

"_¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero justo ahora estoy en una posición en la que ya no me importa", replicó Eve amargamente mientras Scorpius se pegaba a la espalda de Rose, que no parecía capaz de moverse ni un milímetro._

"_Es horrible que pienses así"_

"_Oh, y lo dice el hipócrita que nunca ha hecho nada para herir a alguien"._

–_Rose… ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? –susurró muy cerca de su oreja y la escuchó inhalar con fuerza._

–_No sé de lo que…_

–_Si todo es como lo recuerdo, por supuesto que sabes de lo que hablo –musitó sin siquiera inmutarse, acariciando con su nariz aquel rincón tras la oreja de Rose._

"_Nos va muy bien a todos, así que no veo de qué me culpas. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que los tres, Scorpius tú y yo, tuviéramos una vida próspera"._

–_La "vida próspera" fue lo que nos pasó, Scorpius –respondió Rose dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo y lo que vio…_

_Lo que vio en sus profundos ojos azules fue lo que acabó por derrumbarlo._

_¿A dónde se había ido su chispa? ¿Dónde se habían ocultado sus ganas de vivir, su terquedad y su pasión por las cosas? ¿Dónde estaba la pelirroja cabezota de la que se había enamorado?_

_Sumisión. Rose ahora estaba sometida a una existencia infeliz._

_Y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada._

"_No es suficiente. Para ninguno lo ha sido. ¿Por qué has jugado con nosotros para formar una utopía en donde nadie más participa? Marius, no puedes decirme que eres feliz cuando has estructurado todo a partir del sufrimiento de los demás"_

–_¿Por qué, Rose? –indagó comenzando a sentir el escozor en los ojos que precede al llanto y la mujer desvió la mirada._

"_No te vi sufriendo mucho cuando desposaste a Scorpius ni cuando conocí a mi sobrino, Eve"._

–_No quiero hablar sobre eso nunca más. Pensé que había quedado claro –farfulló intentando soltarse del agarre que él mantenía sobre sus hombros, pero no la dejó ir._

"_Entonces jamás me conociste tan bien como crees"._

–_Vamos a asumir por un momento que he perdido la memoria, ¿De acuerdo? –comenzó intentando sonar firme y como Rose pareció confundida, añadió–. Vamos a imaginar un escenario hipotético en el que he olvidado todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros y así podrás explicarme… podrás decirme qué fue lo que en realidad nos pasó._

–_¿Y qué querrías saber?_

–_Todo. Quiero saberlo todo._

"_No llores, Eve. Sabes que te quiero"._

"_Pero no me amas, ¿cierto?"._

–_Después de tantos años, ¿por qué insistes en que recuerde todo nuevamente? Marius tiene razón. Estamos bien así y yo… –la primera lágrima se deslizó por su pecosa mejilla, pero Scorpius no la removió porque temía que si soltaba sus hombros, Rose se alejaría de él–. ¿Por qué ahora? Tienes cerca de diez años sin mirarme, sin tocarme y sin hablarme. ¿Qué te ha llevado a hacerlo en este momento?_

"_Entonces déjame en paz, Marius"._

"_Espera, no… no puedes salir así. Ven aquí"._

–_Sólo necesito saber, Rose._

_Y mientras escuchaban los pasos de Marius aproximándose a Eve, Scorpius comprendió qué era lo que había sucedido durante esos años._

_Aparentemente, decidieron no robar la esfera durante la noche del aniversario de la segunda guerra. Habría sido muy arriesgado, así que fue demasiado sencillo posponer el plan y ejecutarlo en otro momento más apropiado._

_Sólo que el momento jamás llegó y comenzaron a transcurrir los días. Y los meses. Y eventualmente, la esfera se apagó y en su traslado al museo de Gringotts, se esfumó de la faz de la tierra._

_Entonces, Scorpius decidió buscarla. Le pidió a Rose que lo acompañara, pero su nueva carrera como columnista de opinión impidió que ella aceptara, así que sólo le hizo prometer que ella seguiría estando allí para él cuando regresara._

_Le tomó dos años de búsqueda para rendirse. Sus viajes fueron una completa pérdida de tiempo, así que no fue una sorpresa que regresara con la moral pisoteada y las energías diezmadas._

_Pasaron dos semanas y por fin tuvo noticias de Rose Nott._

_Finalmente, Marius lo había logrado y por lo que había escuchado, ella no tuvo otra opción y caminó hasta el altar para darle el sí a su prometido._

_Eso tuvo que haber sido otro gran golpe porque cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Rose fue incapaz de mirarlo a la cara sin sentir deseos de llorar._

–_No tenías que irte, Scorpius. Tenías que quedarte. Tenías que darme tiempo para solucionar…_

–_¿Hubiera servido de algo?_

_Cuando el silencio se extendió, la instó a continuar con el relato._

_Y ella siguió hablando acerca del cómo él actuó tan distante. Ella de verdad intentó acercarse a él para justificar las cosas, pero la decepción que intuyó en sus ojos grises reprimieron sus esfuerzos. Y justo como en ese momento, él la siguió a un lugar apartado y no exigió explicaciones ni le recriminó su falta de voluntad._

_Sólo la besó._

–_Dijiste que no querías decirme adiós antes de negarte el placer por el que habías soñado durante tanto tiempo. Luego me abrazaste con mucha fuerza y… –Rose inhaló profundamente y agachó la mirada–. Y te despediste. Cuando volví al salón, estabas conversando con Eve. El resto es historia –continuó con una sonrisa triste que le estrujó el corazón–. Imagino que perdiste la fe en tu profesión porque después de comprometerte con Eve, aceptaste asociarte con tu padre y aquí estás, parado frente a mí y obligándome a traer recuerdos amargos a mi mente._

–_Lo lamento, en serio que sí. Nada de esto tendría que haber pasado –resopló pesadamente y la acercó a él para encerrarla en un abrazo que ella tardó en corresponder–. ¿Por qué aceptaste casarte con Marius?_

–_No tuve de otra. Él…_

–_Rose, ¿por qué? –repitió pasivamente y ella suspiró._

–_Prometió que nuestro matrimonio sólo duraría poco tiempo. Sólo estaríamos casados el tiempo suficiente para convencer a Theodore y a las autoridades del Ministerio y cuando dejaran de retener la herencia, nos separaríamos. Prometió que para cuando tú regresaras, yo ya habría dejado de cargar su apellido._

–_¿Y le creíste?_

–_Viéndonos ahora, no es muy difícil imaginar que sí –él la apretó un poco más fuerte y ella pareció dejarse llevar hasta que escucharon varios sonidos sospechosos que culminaron en respiraciones agitadas tras la madera de la puerta._

"_No puedes hacer esto. Rose y Scorpius están esperando y tú eres lo suficientemente descarada como para atreverte a besarme"._

"_Marius, yo…"_

"_Eve, esto ya se está escapando de nuestras manos. No podemos… no puedo hacerlo. Nunca te he alentado a nada y estoy cansado de tener que rechazarte. ¿Jamás te rindes?"._

"_Pero me correspondiste", estalló Eve al tiempo que Rose se separaba bruscamente de él para darle la espalda. "Incluso hemos tenido sexo y nunca…"_

"_Baja la voz"_

"_¿Crees que no lo saben? No seas idiota. Probablemente ellos están haciendo lo mismo en este momento", se escucharon pasos apresurados hacia la puerta y cuando Rose ya buscaba un sitio en dónde ocultarse y Scorpius sacudía la varita para silenciar el pasillo en donde se encontraban, el barullo se detuvo._

"_Suéltame"._

"_No"._

"_Eve…"_

"_Han sido sólo un par de veces, pero si es imposible… ¿por qué hemos estado juntos, Marius? ¿Por qué aceptarías hacer el amor conmigo si no te atraigo en lo más mínimo?"._

"_Tú no entiendes. Nunca entiendes nada"._

"_Entonces explícamelo"._

–_¿Desde cuándo sabes que esto sucede? –inquirió Scorpius al ver cómo los hombros de Rose se sacudían por sus acallados sollozos._

–_Marius nunca ha podido ocultarme nada –volvió a enfrentarlo y le regaló una sonrisa retorcida–. Pareces sorprendido. ¿No lo sabías?_

–_No lo imaginaba de Marius. Después de todo, él…_

–_No lo digas._

–_Entonces sabes lo que es._

"_No puedes. No puedes explicármelo, Marius", la voz se fue transformando en un susurro y Scorpius intuyó que Eve se encontraba a centímetros de Marius. "Sólo déjate llevar. Déjame acercarme a ti. Quiero… quiero… necesito besarte"._

–_Él le sigue la corriente. Es todo parte del juego, Scorpius. _

–_¿Y si yo ya no quiero participar en él? ¿Qué me dirías si te propongo huir conmigo?_

–_Te diría que no._

–_¿Por qué? –inquirió desafiante y Rose apretó los ojos con fuerza–. ¿Por qué, Rose? –su labio inferior tembló ligeramente y sus mandíbulas se tensaron, como si intentara contenerse–. Rose…_

–_¡Porque no! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Porque no me da la real gana! –estalló finalmente, sobresaltándolo–. Porque tuvimos una oportunidad y lo arruinamos. Porque tú siempre quisiste esperar a que yo tomara la iniciativa pero no, Scorpius. Las cosas no funcionan así –se acercó a él y lo empujó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz–. Yo nunca iba a dar el primer paso, nunca tuve el valor. Tú… ¡Tú pudiste hacer algo y no lo hiciste, joder! ¡Te fuiste! ¡La esfera no fue la razón! ¡No fue gracias a ella que me enamoré de ti, maldición! –mientras hablaba, lo seguía empujando cada vez más débilmente–. He pasado años reprimiendo todo esto y no puedes llegar ahora que lo tengo todo bajo control. No. Siempre fuiste el único que podía sacarme de mis casillas y lo estás haciendo de nuevo. ¡Lo estás haciendo de nuevo!_

–_Rose, cálmate._

–_¡No! ¿Querías escuchar explicaciones? ¡No tenías que irte! Yo nunca te quise porque una esfera se lo propuso. Te quería a ti y tú no… no tenías que ir a buscarla. Ella no hubiera hecho ninguna diferencia –la violencia de sus envites desapareció y la mujer finalmente comenzó a llorar con libertad–. Dijiste que tendrías paciencia, que me esperarías y lo hiciste, es cierto… ¡pero tenías que hacer algo! Juntos, hubiéramos podido acabar con toda esta locura que no le hace bien a nadie. Pero no. Tú no…_

–_Tienes razón._

–_Sé que yo también debí abrir los ojos mucho antes, pero tenías que ayudarme porque sola no podía. Era muy difícil admitirlo y yo… me sentía preparada para aceptarlo y te marchaste. Me abandonaste a mi suerte._

–_Rose, tienes razón –repitió y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro. Al parecer, su arrogancia insufrible estaba sobrevalorada; había conseguido dilucidar una fracción de la antigua Rose, la mujer de la que él se había enamorado._

–_Hay situaciones que se deben atravesar a solas, lo sé. Pero en esos momentos te necesitaba tanto como respirar y… ¿De qué mierda te estás riendo? –su pregunta sólo hizo que su apacible risa se transformara en una carcajada–. ¡No es gracioso! Scorpius, deja de reírte, joder. ¡No tiene ningún chiste! Hemos sufrido mucho y tú…_

–_Tú sigues tan dramática como antaño._

–_¡Por supuesto que no! Y si así fuera, esta es una situación bastante dramatizable._

–_Y cabezota. Sigues siendo cabezota._

–_Yo no… ¡Argh!_

–_Me pregunto si sigues siendo igual de distraída._

–_Pues tú sigues siendo un idiota y no tengo ni idea de cómo me enamoré de ti. Te odio._

–_¡Oh!, volvió la negación. Ya la echaba de menos –sabía que Rose volvía a tener razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse aliviado. Quizás Marius había sometido a Rose, pero ella no había perdido su esencia. Y si después de todo lo que habían atravesado su personalidad seguía intacta, eso podría significar que la Rose de su realidad lo estaba esperando y…_

_La Rose de su realidad._

_Él estaba en la sala de los sueños, ¿Por qué era tan fácil olvidarlo?_

–_¿Sabes qué? Volvamos al comedor y olvidemos que tuvimos esta conversación. Después de todo, al parecer eres muy diestro en eso de perder la memoria –le soltó venenosamente antes de disponerse a alejarse de él._

–_Te amo._

_La mujer se detuvo en seco y Scorpius se acercó a ella una vez más._

–_He dicho que…_

–_Scorpius, no…_

–… _te amo, Rose. Te amo y te prometo que cuando salga de aquí, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto funcione. No lo echaré a perder, lo juro._

–_¿De qué rayo estas… –se detuvo cuando sintió las manos de Scorpius rodeando su cintura a sus espaldas y aunque quiso forcejear con él, fue incapaz de hacerlo cuando él la giró en sus brazos y cuando estuvo frente a él, los ojos del hombre parecieron brillar con la misma intensidad que tenían antes de que todo se marchitara–. Scorpius, suéltame._

–_No._

–_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

–_Lo quiero todo, Rose._

_Y la besó._

_Y después de algunos segundos, Rose lo besó a él._

_Y de alguna manera, las cosas fueron evaporándose a su alrededor y sólo quedaron ellos dos más la temperatura en aumento._

_Y ambos se dejaron atrás los movimientos vacilantes y ella comenzó a revolver su cabello mientras él se dedicaba a hallar algún punto sensible en el cuello de Rose. Y las manos volaban, tocaban y se aferraban a cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance. Y cuando ella dejó escapar un "Scorpius" en medio de un jadeo, él fue consciente de que algo en su entrepierna comenzaba a doler. _

_Debido a ello, la empotró contra una pared cercana y Rose gimió suavemente cuando él se apretó contra ella para dejarle saber lo que estaba provocando en él._

_Entonces él deslizó sus manos a lo largo de sus muslos descubiertos por la túnica y ella se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza._

–_Scorpius, no podemos…_

–_Claro que podemos –se acomodó hasta rozar su intimidad y se presionó nuevamente. _

–_Detente –insistió con tan poca convicción que Scorpius ni siquiera notó que había vuelto a hablar porque estaba demasiado ocupado acariciando las caderas de Rose por debajo de la ropa._

_«No», susurró algo desde el fondo de su mente. «Así no»._

_Sacudió la cabeza y acarició esos pechos que permanecían frustrantemente ocultos por la túnica. _

_«No debe ocurrir. No de esta forma tan denigrante», insistió su maldita consciencia y se hizo más difícil ignorarla cuando añadió: «No con sus cónyuges montándoselo en la habitación contigua»._

–_No deberíamos –apoyó Rose sin saberlo, pero la falta de fuerza de voluntad en sus palabras fue casi tangible._

_«Así no»._

–_Saldrán en cualquier momento –suspiró Rose cerrando los ojos cuando Scorpius tanteó con una mano aquel sitio que estaba tan jodidamente caliente y húmedo._

_«Si sigues, la perderás»._

–_No podem… –Scorpius echó a un lado la molesta prenda que impedía un contacto directo y a Rose se le cortó la respiración–. Al menos vamos a otro sitio –se rindió ella al fin y Scorpius sonrió contra sus labios–. Ellos lo hacen. No está mal que lo hagamos nosotros._

_«No»._

_No. _

No.

_Su mente tenía razón. Si lo hacían de esa forma, no harían el amor tiernamente como jóvenes enamorados, sino que tendrían sexo por la ira y el resentimiento._

_No sería amor, sino venganza. _

_Se alejó de Rose bruscamente y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sintiéndose repentinamente perdido. ¿Dónde estaba?_

–_¿Te encuentras bien?_

–_Te quiero, pero no así. No de esta forma._

–_¿Disculpa?_

–_La sala quiere que me quede. Que me pierda en esta realidad, pero yo…_

–_Scorpius, creo que esto te está afectando mucho más que a mí. ¿Necesitas un vaso con agua?_

–_No entiendes. Tengo que salir de aquí. Debo evitar que todo esto suceda y si me dejo llevar… si lo hago, estaré atrapado –miró a su alrededor desesperadamente, pero no halló ninguna __salida–. No me puedo quedar. Tengo que irme. No puedo…_

–_Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Querías que te lo dijera y cuando lo hago... Eres un maldito egoísta, Scorpius._

–_¿Eh? –detuvo su frenética búsqueda y la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido antes de que ella comenzara a sacudirlo con fuerza._

–_Cuando me muero por decirte que te quiero, no te despiertas. Te odio._

–_No estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dices –respondió atónito por lo que estaba sucediendo pero fue incapaz de decir nada más porque la puerta de la oficina finalmente fue abierta. _

_Scorpius observó a Rose forzándose a no mostrar ni una onza de la turbación que sentía y se sorprendió cuando ella no pareció asustada o sorprendida, sino que continuaba sacudiéndolo con fuerza__._

–_Felicitaciones –se giró esperando ver a Marius evaluando el estado de ambos, pero la estupefacción volvió a invadirlo cuando se encontró con…_

_Con él mismo, pero diferente. _

_El Scorpius Malfoy frente a él vestía completamente de blanco y parecía infinitamente aburrido por lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era esa la manifestación de su subconsciente?_

–_¿Quién…_

–_Sabes quién soy –bostezó largamente y se aproximó a Rose. _

–_¡Pero lo es! Siempre estás buscando la manera de fastidiarme, ¿no? ¡Pues qué bien lo has hecho esta vez! __–el hombre colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y ella arremetió contra él una última vez antes de cruzarse de brazos._

–_¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy? Y repasémoslo rápido porque estás a punto de despertar. A ver… –acarició su mentón de forma pensativa antes de continuar–. No puedes pretender cambiar a las personas, pero tampoco debes adaptarte a ellas. Debe haber un equilibrio entre lo que das y recibes, así que no puedes ser siempre tan pasivo ni tan invasivo. No temas equivocarte, Scorpius. Sé valiente. Y por favor, no le dejes todo el trabajo a Rose. Tu apellido no es una carga, debes aprender a verlo como una bendición aunque sea difícil porque con sus muchos defectos, personas como tus padres sólo desean lo mejor para ti. Deja de culpar a Marius de todas tus desgracias y mientras lo digo, sé que no me harás caso. Es un desgraciado pero si lo piensas profundamente, te darás cuenta de que la mayoría de las cosas que te ha hecho no han sido con la intención de lastimarte. Él no planeó que Eve se enamorara de él y definitivamente no se imaginó qué tan lejos llegaría su relación con Rose ni que tú acabarías enamorándote de ella. Pero el destino es así; hay veces en que lo puedes cambiar, pero en otras ocasiones ya está escrito lo que pasará. Ten en mente que todo, absolutamente todo siempre sucede por una razón. ¿Me sigues?_

–_Creo que sí –respondió maravillándose al ver cómo todo comenzaba a difuminarse a su alrededor hasta sólo quedar él, su subconsciente y Rose._

_Siempre Rose._

–_Escogí mostrarte estas dos visiones porque eso reduciría mi participación al mínimo, pero también porque Marius ha sido una influencia poderosa en tu vida y en tus decisiones durante muchos años. Por eso eras apenas un niño en la primera mientras que Marius se mostraba como un hombre grande y poderoso._

–_Entiendo._

–_Y como Rose ha llegado a revolucionar nuestro mundo, la elegí a ella como la protagonista de una situación que es perfectamente posible si no acatas mis consejos. Tienes que darle su espacio, es cierto… pero no el suficiente como para que quepa la duda, ¿De acuerdo?_

–_De acuerdo._

–_Superaste varias cosas que te han atormentado durante mucho tiempo, pero tienes que dejarlo ir. Yo sólo te he abierto los ojos porque si te obligara a hacer cambios aquí, no saldrías nunca. No tenías nada que admitir porque tienes muy claro cuáles son tus defectos, pero sí te quedan muchas cosas que sanar y eso, amigo mío, sólo lo consigue el tiempo, ¿Sí?_

–_Comprendo._

–_Finalmente, debes comenzar a creer que tú mundo puede cambiarse a pasos pequeños. Hacerlo por la fuerza o siendo demasiado radical sólo empeora las cosas. Y tal vez mi contribución no sea excesiva, pero espero que haya marcado un antes y un después en tu vida. _

–_Lo hizo, créeme._

–_Perfecto._

–_¿Sabes qué? Ahora no te diré nada __–ambos se sobresaltaron y observaron a Rose con extrañeza. El primero en reaccionar fue su subconsciente._

–_Esa es mi señal. ¿Faltó algo? ¡Oh!, deja de temer la reacción de sus familias. Nunca olvides que jamás puedes subestimar a una emoción tan poderosa como el amor; es fe, es vida, es nuevos comienzos... sí, no hay que subestimarlo. Más adelante, quizás hasta sus padres lo entiendan y la sociedad los vea como una inspiración para no dejarse derrotar por la desesperación o la tristeza y eso, la esperanza... la esperanza sí que podría traer paz al mundo –el hombre le sonrió y Scorpius correspondió al gesto sintiéndose extrañamente liviano–. Hasta siempre y te deseo todo el éxito del mundo._

…

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Rose intentaba abalanzarse sobre él y aunque estaba adolorido, nunca se sintió tan aliviado en toda su vida.

Sonrió; aunque había sido un tormento, al final había aprendido un par de valiosas lecciones que le servirían para toda la vida.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y bufó; ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo? En un momento se sentía infinitamente miserable y al siguiente, meditaba acerca de lo muy enriquecedora que había sido su estancia en la Sala de los Sueños.

Quizás era la junta con Rose, pero comenzaba a preocuparse.

Y él siempre procuraba no darle demasiada importancia a las cosas, así que tal vez algo había comenzado a cambiar en su interior.

Tomó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos y resopló justo antes de fijarse en aquello que Marius le había dejado antes de marcharse. ¿Qué podría ser? Estiró el brazo para coger la revista y le dio la vuelta para observar la portada.

_¿Marose/Scorse? ¡Já! En exclusiva; Marius Nott: El Boggart que por fin ha salido del armario._

–Oh, joder… –atónito, se dispuso a pasar frenéticamente las páginas hasta llegar a una gran foto de Marius parado detrás de un podio con una sonrisa brillante.

_No, no están soñando. Más quisiera esta simple columnista que esto no fuera nada más que un delirio onírico y no habrá nada que lamente más en toda mi carrera que tener que darles esta nefasta noticia. Marius Nott, tres veces ganador a la mejor sonrisa, el número uno en nuestras listas de las figuras célebres más sexys del planeta por cuatro años consecutivos, quién obtuvo el trofeo que le otorgan las fans a los hombres más encantadores del universo en el 2026 y 2027, aquel con el cabello oscuro y rebelde, el joven ejecutivo más prometedor de Inglaterra, quién posee una verde mirada felina y predadora que se lleva nuestras bragas al más mínimo pestañeo, aquel que tiene un cuerpo de infarto y debido a ello ganó al abdomen más trabajado en muchas revistas dedicadas al cuidado masculino. Marius Nott, de veintiséis años, impactantemente guapo, millonario y colirio para los ojos…_

_Es gay._

–Oh, joder –repitió estupefacto y continuó leyendo rápidamente.

…_Mis colegas y yo pensamos que la rueda de prensa se convocaría con motivo de la reclusión del bombón de Scorpius Malfoy y la señorita Rose Weasley, pero después de leer la entrevista han podido darse cuenta de que nada más alejado de la realidad. No tenemos ni idea de lo que ocurrió, pero las teorías vuelan. ¿Es Rose Weasley la responsable de todo este disparate? ¿Estará Marius Nott atravesando una etapa de duelo por la inminente pérdida de su chica a manos de su primo Scorpius? Y el primogénito de los Malfoy continúa siendo un misterio. Hemos tratado de obtener su declaración acerca de sus pensamientos luego de su obtención del trofeo de las fans a los hombres más encantadores del universo en diciembre del 2028 y sobre cómo se llevó el premio a la mejor sonrisa (sí, esa incitante, pecaminosa y seductora sonrisa ladina) por las mismas fechas, acabando así con la racha del sexy Nott. Eso sin mencionar que aún no se manifiesta por haber figurado como el segundo hombre más sexy del planeta por el misterio que lo envuelve, su piel bronceada, sus músculos y su rostro de adonis ni hemos podido conversar con él acerca de su selección como "Mago del año" por muchas revistas debido a su descubrimiento. Si ha sido imposible cualquier acercamiento para indagar sus opiniones sobre eso, no quiero imaginar lo…_

Soltó una risa entre dientes y negó con la cabeza. Había "ganado" muchas cosas sin siquiera percatarse. Tendría que agradecerle a todas sus fans porque generalmente, la palabra _encantador_ nunca acompañaba a su nombre.

… _No podemos siquiera imaginarnos qué ha hecho la chica Weasley para armar semejante desastre, pero sólo sentimos pena por todo lo que está sucediendo y compadecemos a todos los involucrados. Después de todo, los rumores circulan y no sabemos si el embarazo, el secuestro, el plan de magnicidio, el complot contra el Ministerio, la poción de amor, la infidelidad y la sorprendente salida del armario de Marius pueden relacionarse de alguna manera…_

… _Y ustedes, ¿Qué piensan? ¿A quién deberíamos culpar? Envíennos sus opiniones vía lechuza. Estaremos informando cualquier…_

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresaltó ligeramente y agradeció la interrupción. Lo cierto era que no sabía qué hacer o cómo sentirse luego de semejante confesión por parte de Marius.

–Buenos dí… oh, ¿lo leíste? –inquirió Hermione Weasley luciendo súbitamente agobiada, como si temiera su reacción.

–Desafortunadamente, sí –suspiró mientras se incorporaba para retirar la silla al otro lado de la mesa para que Hermione pudiera sentarse con comodidad. Ella le sonrió ligeramente y aceptó aquel acto de caballerosidad con un asentimiento.

–Entonces no es difícil para ti asumir que todo es una locura allá afuera –continuó cuando él tomó asiento nuevamente.

–Casi prefiero quedarme aquí, señora Weas… Hermione –se corrigió al ver cómo la mujer fruncía el ceño. Durante la reunión anterior lo había autorizado a llamarla por su nombre de pila, pero no dejaba de sentirse extraño en sus labios.

–Es una pena porque eso significa que las noticias que te he traído son terribles –sonrió nuevamente y Scorpius procuró que la correspondencia del gesto no se viera muy forzada en su rostro–. Acabo de salir de la audiencia que organizaron para discutir su caso. Inició a las 6 am de la maña y después de cinco horas, por fin hemos aclarado todo.

–¿Cuál fue la conclusión?

–Mañana saldrás de aquí. Durante el transcurso de la tarde tendrás que someterte a varias entrevistas que programó el Departamento de Misterios y en cuanto ellos tengan lo que necesitan, te dejarán libre –a leguas se veía que Hermione estaba intentando no mostrarse demasiado ostentosa por semejante hazaña. Es decir, había logrado resolver ese asunto en menos de un día, así que eso debería otorgarle el permiso de presumir todo lo que quisiera.

–¿Y qué pasará con los antecedentes penales? Si quedan registrados en mi hoja de vida…

–Podrían despedirte, lo sé –sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Scorpius procuró dejarse invadir por la sensación que la mujer quería transmitirle–. Estoy consciente de que Gringotts jamás te dejaría quedarte en esas circunstancias y mucho menos si quedas fichado por los cargos de robo y allanamiento, pero no debes preocuparte. Volveré más tarde para que firmes los acuerdos que protegerán al Ministerio contra futuras demandas por difamación, que fue el trato que conseguí con el Wizengamot –rodó los ojos, pero no la interrumpió. Después de todo lo sucedido, el gobierno no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto y se cuidaban las espaldas. Muy astuto porque de lo contrario, Scorpius ya estaría planeando una demanda de dimensiones épicas–. En cuanto a su libertad, tanto la tuya como la de Rose está sujeta a la observación continua de las autoridades pertinentes.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Estarán al tanto de sus andanzas porque aunque tuvieron muy válidas razones, consiguieron atravesar las más altas protecciones del Ministerio y creo que le hirieron el orgullo al Ministro –fue el turno de Hermione de rodar los ojos–. Por lo demás, no tienes permitido salir del país por un período de 3 meses, que es lo que durará la vigía. Sé que tu trabajo consiste principalmente en viajes alrededor del mundo, pero tendrás que hablar con los duendes para explicar tu precaria situación actual.

Eso era lo último que tenía en mente, pero apreciaba que Hermione hubiera tenido la consideración de interceder por él en ese asunto porque pudo haber sido muchísimo peor.

–¿Mi familia ha salido afectada? –inquirió luego de algunos segundos y Hermione suspiró.

–Afortunadamente, no. He tenido que hacerles ver que eres un caso aislado en tu familia y que no deben aprovecharse de lo que hiciste para reabrir el juicio de los Malfoy porque ellos podrían salir perdiendo. Como te dije, bien podrías efectuar una contrademanda por difamación y calumnias y con los abogados correctos, saldrías ganando. Ayudó que Dominique se ofreciera en persona a defenderte si llegaban a tal extremo –Hermione negó con la cabeza y Scorpius sonrió. Tendría que agradecerle a Dominique lo muchísimo que había hecho por él, a decir verdad–. Por otra parte, ya hay una reunión programada para la semana que viene en mi Departamento. Discutiremos los pros y los contras de abolir la ley que retiene los bienes de los sangre pura bajo precauciones que no tienen ningún sentido. Voldemort no tenía ni un knut y sin embargo… –respiró profundamente porque la indignación comenzaba a colorearle las mejillas. Scorpius sólo atinó a volver a maravillarse del parecido que guardaba con su hija; quizás habían elegido medios distintos, pero sin duda ambas querían dejar una impresión positiva en el mundo.

–Muchas gracias, Hermione. De verdad no tengo palabras para expresar mi deuda contigo.

–Nada de deudas. Ya hemos hablado acerca de lo único que quiero a cambio –le dijo más seriamente y Scorpius reprimió una sonrisa.

"No me importa tu apellido ni tu ascendencia, sólo te pido que la ayudes a sanar", recordó una vez más que le dijo en su último encuentro y se recostó sobre el respaldar de su asiento para llamar su atención.

–Estoy en eso, pero… –se detuvo. No podía simplemente confesarle todos sus temores a la madre de la mujer que amaba. No era ético. Carraspeó para que no se notara su vacilación y repuso–. Pero créame que Rose no me lo ha puesto muy fácil porque…

–Escucha, no sé a quién pretendes engañar con eso, pero definitivamente no a mí –apoyó los codos sobre la mesa de metal y la mortal seriedad inundó sus facciones–. Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que tu apellido me sabe un pimiento.

–Exactamente. A _usted_ le da igual –replicó a su vez intuyendo que era imposible intentar dárselas de listo frente a Hermione Weasley–. Pero se me ocurren un par de personas que quizás no estén tan felices.

El semblante de Hermione se oscureció y se tomó unos momentos para meditar su respuesta.

–No te voy a negar que la mayoría no será tan… tolerante, como yo –Scorpius soltó un bufido se risa. Ron Weasley no parecía el tipo de persona que se limitara a tolerar las cosas–, pero estoy trabajando en ello. Y si ese "par de personas" no se mueren de la felicidad cuando se enteren, a ustedes no debe importarle. Sé que a mi hija le tiene sin cuidado; no sé por qué debes verlo tú como un inconveniente.

–Es diferente. Sé que si no conseguimos su aprobación, eventualmente ella…

Ella comenzaría a dudar nuevamente. Para Rose, la familia era extremadamente importante y si era la causa de cualquier discordia, probablemente su relación no prosperaría jamás.

Si es que habría una relación, claro está

–Él cederá, Scorpius. Y Draco también lo hará. Confía en mí.

–Pero…

–La estrategia que empleé durante la reunión con el Wizangamot fue acorralarlos hasta que no les quedara de otra que aceptar. Cometieron el error de subestimarme por el corto plazo que me dieron para prepararme y cuando llegué a la audiencia, no pudieron hacer nada en mi contra –explicó y Scorpius entendió porqué a Rose le irritaba tanto que él siempre cambiara de tema mientras hablaban–. Imagina por un segundo que sus familias representan al Wizangamot y que tú no eres más que un abogado inteligente dispuesto a ganar –oh, una metáfora. Interesante–. Las pruebas están en tus manos. No hay más que verte a los ojos mientras hablas de Rose para comprender que realmente la quieres y no se necesita que te expreses infinitamente acerca de lo mucho que harás para que todo funcione porque basta con mirarte, Scorpius. La quieres y lo sé, lo entiendo y lo respeto. Ellos también lo harán, así que no te subestimes nunca porque puedes conseguir muchas cosas con la honestidad. Créeme.

Se observaron unos momentos como si estuvieran evaluando el impacto de las palabras recién dichas y cuando Hermione estuvo conforme, fue su turno de relajarse sobre su asiento y suspirar.

–Dicho así, suena muy sencillo.

–Es más fácil sentarme aquí y aconsejarte que hacerlo. La tarea es grande, pero confío en que ustedes podrán poner fin a las rencillas no porque deban hacerlo. No hay nada que los obligue, pero… pero será una de las muchas consecuencias favorecedoras de su relación –Hermione buscó su mano con la propia y la apretó suavemente–. Rose y tú me han demostrado que el apellido no define al hombre. Ustedes no son un Malfoy y una Weasley, son Scorpius y Rose. Dos personas comunes que se enamoraron y que por esas casualidades de la vida tienen apellidos famosos.

–Uno más famoso que otro por las razones correctas, Hermione.

Ella rodó los ojos y rió suavemente.

–¿Y? Han pasado muchos años, Scorpius. Deja de vivir en un pasado que ni siquiera te pertenece –le apretó la mano una última vez antes de soltarla definitivamente. Algo en su mirada gris tuvo que haberle dicho algo a Hermione, porque su rostro volvió a la impasibilidad de quien está en shock y no quiere que nadie se percate–. Soy la única persona a la que le has hablado de esto, ¿cierto?

Y en lugar de sentirse vulnerable, débil y pequeño, se limitó a asentir.

–¿Se nota mucho? –bromeó y Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Pues tenemos cerca de media hora conversando y recién me doy cuenta –se incorporó de su asiento y rodeó la mesa hasta estar parada frente a él–. Aprecio que hayas confiado en mí, Scorpius –se agachó para poder quedar al nivel de su mirada y Scorpius se sintió como un niño que es confortado por una madre–. Sólo me queda decirte que si sigues así, tu futuro tampoco te pertenecerá. Y sería muy triste porque hace 23 años tuve a una bebé pelirroja en mis brazos por primera vez y desde ese momento pienso que no hay ningún hombre en este mundo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero si pudiera elegir, te escogería a ti. Serías mi primera opción sin importar nada, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

Después de una breve dubitación, lo rodeó con sus brazos y Scorpius cerró los ojos, sintiéndose inmediatamente reconfortado. Aquel gesto de Hermione pareció esfumar todas sus dudas por el pequeño minuto que duró.

–Ahora tengo que marcharme porque la situación de Rose es un poco más difícil –dijo con el ceño fruncido cuando se incorporó–. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho el estúpido permiso para vivir en una zona muggle cuando le dije… –Scorpius rió levemente cuando Hermione rodó los ojos mientras escribía algo en un pergamino que extrajo de su túnica–. Y eso que le insistí, pero aparte de cabezota, es muy distraída –suspiró lastimeramente, le extendió la nota doblada y avanzó hasta la salida farfullando cosas ininteligibles por lo bajo–. Sólo me queda decirte que te tomes el tiempo que te queda aquí para considerar lo que harás a continuación y considérate invitado a cenar este miércoles –abrió los ojos como platos y Hermione encontró divertida la forma en la que pareció comenzar a sudar–. Lo que sea que resulte de nuestra reunión, Rose no tiene por qué enterarse, ¿de acuerdo? Buena suerte.

Y luego de un fugaz ataque de pánico porque cenar en casa de Hermione Weasley implicaba respirar el mismo aire que su esposo, decidió tomar ese consejo al pie de la letra y estructuró un plan.

Bien podría mandarlo todo al diablo y encontrarse con Rose apenas ella abandonara las celdas del Ministerio, pero las cosas se hacen bien o no se hacen.

Primero debía solventar algunos asuntos para reunirse con ella sin ningún remordimiento. ¿Qué sería lo primero?

Bueno, tendría que hablar con sus padres. Eso estaba en la cumbre de la lista. Estaba seguro de que saldría de allí en la noche, así que se quedaría en su piso mientras meditaba lo que les diría cuando se reunieran a la mañana siguiente.

Eso le ocuparía todo el día, estaba seguro. Su madre probablemente estaría histérica y le tomaría algunas horas el convencerla de que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pasaría el día compartiendo con ella, encontraría el momento perfecto para hablarle de sus deseos de iniciar una relación formal con Rose y si Astoria no estallaba de la excitación, podrían aliarse para contener cualquier emoción violenta de su padre.

Dudaba que Draco Malfoy fuera a comportarse de forma violenta, pero no estaba de más prepararse para el peor de los casos.

Cuando su padre llegara en la noche, cenarían, hablarían sobre lo sucedido durante el aniversario de la segunda guerra y al clarificar eso, no sería muy difícil suponer lo que estaba pasando entre él y Rose.

Probablemente él le pediría hablar a solas en su despacho y Scorpius lo seguiría. Justo allí, tendría que aplicar uno de los más valiosos consejos que le habían dado en su vida: Honestidad.

Sería honesto con él. Sin artimañas, sin juegos mentales, sin dramatismos. Le diría la verdad y le gustara o no, Draco Malfoy tendría que vivir con ella.

Ahora, ¿Qué haría después? Pues el día martes se dividiría en dos.

Apenas tuviera la oportunidad, le escribiría a Dominique. No sólo tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle, sino que si había alguien en la tierra que estaría feliz de confabularse con él para destrozar los nervios de Rose, era ella.

La invitaría a desayunar, sí. Allí, le diría que su encuentro con Rose se retrasaría y calmaría sus instintos asesinos asegurándole que tenía varios asuntos demandantes que podrían afectar cualquier futura relación con su prima. Una vez que Dominique volviera en sí, vendría la parte divertida.

Ya saben, todo el asunto de destrozar los precarios nervios de Rose.

Dominique era una aliada poderosa en lo que a emboscar a Rose se refiere. Su reencuentro tenía que ser mágico y aunque ya tenía algunas ideas, la ayuda que Nique pudiera ofrecerle era valiosa. Su trabajo sería mantenerla distraída porque de otra forma, no habría ninguna relación porque Rose moriría de ansiedad al no saber nada de él.

Y claro, tendría que convencerla de que lo mejor para ambos en estos momentos era mantenerse separados. Eso lo llevaría a explicarle exactamente qué asuntos tenía que atender y cuando lo hiciera, estaba seguro de que Nique aceptaría encantada.

El bienestar de Rose era lo primordial y Dominique podría conseguir eso. El meollo sería que ella debía evitar que Rose muriera de la desesperación y contener sus intentos de acercarse a él hasta que Scorpius pudiera contactarla para hablarle del siguiente paso.

El siguiente paso sería tenderle una trampa a Rose para poder verla a sus anchas con la mente limpia y la consciencia en paz.

Y para evitar que Dominique fuera demasiado… invasiva, quizás tendría que invitar también a Connie a su desayuno.

Una vez finiquitado eso, ocuparía la tarde en hablar con Eve.

No sólo porque era algo que necesitaba hacer sino porque Eve, su amiga, no tenía a nadie. Había visto un futuro que si bien sólo fue un invento de su mente, había tenido su cuota de verdad. Eve no conocía el amor porque a diferencia de él o Marius, nunca lo había visto ni siquiera en sus padres.

Blaise adoraba a su esposa, pero Pansy…

Su fijación excesiva por Marius había culminado con un amargo sabor a decepción. Recordaba cuando Rose había aceptado casarse; ¿quién fue la única capaz de dejar sus propios problemas atrás para servirle de apoyo? Eve. En contra de todo pronóstico, la mujer se había acercado a ella porque sabía que era la única capaz de entenderla.

Rose podía ser la razón actual de sus riñas con Marius, pero no había sido el inicio. Eve fue capaz de entender esto mucho antes que cualquiera.

Asumía que debido a eso, ella intentó retomar su antigua amistad durante su cumpleaños. Quizás quería hacerle ver que quería seguir adelante con su vida, que ya era hora de madurar y dejar todos esos problemas atrás, que estaba realmente dispuesta a poner su mejor esfuerzo para reponerse.

Y tanto él como Marius eran patéticos.

Lo eran.

Evelyn sufría y ninguno fue capaz de verlo.

Bueno, sí lo veían, pero siempre parecía existir algo más importante. Cosas como las pullas, las amenazas y los ataques deliberados.

Y eran patéticos porque cuando eran niños eran como hermanos. Eve siempre fue la chica del grupo que no temía ensuciarse cuando ellos lo hacían, no le importaba discutir con sus padres y tíos para defender cualquier acción inocente de un trío de niños inexpertos, los reñía cuando obraban de mala forma y se regocijaba cuando obtenían una buena calificación.

¿Qué fue de esa niña? Contrario a la opinión popular, no había desaparecido bajo capas de vanidad, manipulación y egoísmo. No se había desvanecido bajo faldas ceñidas, maquillaje, peinados y coqueteos inofensivos. Eve seguía allí, sólo que ahora estaba herida y como buen amigo, Scorpius deseaba ayudarla a sanar.

Llegaría con una ofrenda de paz. La mujer en la que Eve se había convertido era prácticamente una desconocida, pero dudaba que hubiera aprendido a resistirse a las meigas fritas*. Así que le escribiría para proponer el encuentro y pedirle la dirección porque ni siquiera sabía en donde residía y si aceptaba, se aparecería allí con el tarro de helado en sus manos.

Probablemente el comenzar a levitar disiparía la tensión, pero Scorpius no pretendía hablarle de lo que había pasado entre ellos ni preguntarle si aún tenía sentimientos por Marius. No quería hurgar en heridas profundas ni remover recuerdos desagradables.

Hablarían del presente. Se pondrían al día, Scorpius la haría reír, ella le pellizcaría el brazo a manera de regaño cuando él hiciera un comentario demasiado cruel y así, sentarían las bases para una amistad diferente. No habrían amores no correspondidos en el medio, ni peleas, ni dramas (por favor, que no hubiera más drama). Él sólo quería estar allí para ella porque nadie en este mundo merece estar solo.

Esperaba que funcionara porque si lo hacía, el miércoles sería un día mucho más fácil de sobrellevar.

Apenas despertara, desayunaría tranquilamente, se daría un largo baño y se prepararía psicológicamente para enfrentar a Ron Weasley. Iría entonces a Gringotts para convencer a los duendes de que no lo despidieran, almorzaría en algún restaurante cercano y volvería a casa para pasarse la tarde eligiendo un atuendo adecuado para la cena.

Y como no tenía ni idea de qué esperar para después de que tocara la puerta del hogar de los padres de Ron, dejaría esa parte de su destino a la suerte.

Con un suspiro, observó la revista que continuaba abierta frente a él y fijó los ojos en la fotografía de Marius.

El jueves tendría que hablar con él porque ya no había razón para posponerlo.

Y como tampoco tenía ni idea de qué podría salir de su reunión, se masajeó las sienes y se recostó nuevamente sobre la mesa de metal frente a él.

Ya que tenía un plan de acción, podía relajarse y la mejor forma de dejar de pensar tanto sería dormir un poco.

* * *

–_No eres digno de ella._

–_Nadie lo es, señor._

Sacudió la cabeza para espantar los recuerdos cuando la secretaria de Marius llamó su nombre.

–Señor Malfoy, el señor Nott está listo para recibirlo –le dijo gravemente antes de regresar su vista a los pergaminos que ocupaban su escritorio.

–Muchas gracias –respondió incorporándose y poniendo todos sus esfuerzos en no aparentar ningún tipo de turbación.

Por alguna extraña razón que escapaba de su entendimiento, Rose parecía pensar que a él le resultaba muy sencillo lucir impasible cuando la situación lo ameritaba. No iba a mentir; la mayoría del tiempo no era tan difícil por la fuerza de la costumbre. Pero en momentos como ese…

Inspiró profundamente y tocó la puerta antes de entrar sin esperar autorización.

–_Cariño…_

–_Hermione, ¿Cómo puedes estar de acuerdo con esto? ¡Es una locura!_

Avanzó hasta la silla al otro lado del escritorio de Marius y se sentó parsimoniosamente. Él apenas alzó la vista de los documentos que revisaba y su mirada le dio a entender que se sentía tan tenso como él mismo.

–Scorpius, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Creo que eso lo sabes mejor que yo –respondió a su vez y se maldijo por sonar tan cínico. Eve le había hecho prometer que sin importar qué, procuraría comportarse porque Marius estaba en una situación bastante delicada.

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–Lo que sea que tengas que decir.

Marius suspiró, soltó los pergaminos que continuaba sosteniendo hasta entonces y lo miró a los ojos.

–Bien, pero no te gustará lo que vas a oír.

–_Ron, él ha venido para hablarte acerca de sus sentimientos por nuestra hija. Ha tenido el valor de enfrentarte. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darle una oportunidad y escucharlo._

–_Yo no quiero saber nada. Él no tiene nada que explicarme._

–_Pero señor, yo…_

–_¿Te he pedido tu opinión?_

–_Lo lamento._

–Lo sé –respondió tranquilamente y Marius frunció el ceño, meditando profundamente lo que diría a continuación.

–Antes que nada quiero que tengas en mente que lamento todo lo que ha sucedido y aunque no lo creas, siempre he querido lo mejor para ti.

–Eso también lo sé –extrajo una revista de lo profundo de su túnica y cuando Marius la reconoció, su expresión se deformó por apenas un segundo–. Aprecio que lo hayas hecho, pero no era necesario.

–Lo era. De otra forma, jamás… –se detuvo y cerró los ojos unos momentos–. Si no lo hacía, nunca hubieras creído en mi arrepentimiento.

–Tienes razón, así que lo siento.

Se instaló un silencio extraño entre ellos que sólo fue roto por el sonido de Marius al incorporarse de su asiento para atar la carta que escribía antes de que él llegara a la pata de una lechuza que esperaba sobre el marco de la ventana.

–Me he apartado de tu camino nuevamente. ¿Por qué quieres saber la verdad? _–_inquirió Marius cuando volvió a sentarse y Scorpius suspiró.

–Porque estoy seguro de que ninguno de los dos podrá dormir tranquilo hasta que la sepa.

–_¿Qué? No me mires así, Hermione. ¿Acaso tengo que disculparme con él por tratarlo mal y prometerle que seré el padre que nunca tuvo "y vivieron felices para siempre"? –estalló con el sarcasmo mezclándose con el asco que le provocaba su proposición._

–_Madura, Ron –siseó Hermione y Scorpius volvió a lamentar que ella hubiera iniciado una discusión con su esposo sólo para defenderlo a él–. Scorpius está determinado a estar con ella te guste o no. Ha sufrido mucho y tú no estás mejorando las cosas._

–_Oh, pobre mini Malfoy. ¿Se supone que tengo que llorar por él?_

–_Por el amor a todo lo bueno, Ron, deja de decir tantas tonterías._

–_¿Y tú no dirás nada? –la mirada oscura de Ron se clavó en él con fuerza, pero Scorpius se mantuvo estoico. Había tratado de ser educado, pero si Ron Weasley quería guerra…_

_Entonces guerra iba a tener._

–Yo nunca he tenido problemas para dormir –declaró Marius despreocupadamente, pero Scorpius comenzaba a impacientarse.

–¿Te dejarás de rodeos o pedimos algo de comer? –inquirió cínico y Marius sonrió ladinamente–. No me gustará lo que oiré, así que es mejor que lo digas rápido para tener más tiempo para asimilarlo.

–No has cambiado nada, Scor. ¿Te sigue molestando el diminutivo? –preguntó a su vez como si quisiera dejar en claro que Marius seguía conociéndolo como la palma de su mano, que podía anticipar sus reacciones y por ende, aún podía tenerlo bajo su control.

Scorpius no tenía ni idea de qué rayos pretendía Marius queriendo manipularlo en un momento así. Sólo le estaba pidiendo la verdad sin teatros, sin tramoyas, sin nada. Sólo la verdad.

–No lo sé, Ceo… ¿Sigues odiando tu segundo nombre? –Marius Ceo Nott frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

–_Touché_ –resopló pesadamente como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego–. ¿La verdad, no?

–Sólo eso te pido.

Y después de algunos segundos de dubitación, Marius inició el relato.

–Todo empezó cuando Connie nos informó a mi madre y a mí que mi padre podría morir en los próximos años si no cuidábamos su salud y debido a eso, él quiso verme casado antes de su marcha. Y como la vida tiene estas casualidades incomprensibles, el destino me llevó a tropezarme con Rose a la salida del ascensor de este mismo edificio.

–_¿Qué quiere que le diga? Porque si la media hora que tengo aquí me ha enseñado algo, eso es que todo lo que diga será usado en mi contra._

–_Muchacho del demonio, ¿Cómo te atreves…_

–_Me atrevo porque he venido ante usted para pedirle su aprobación, pero me he dado cuenta de que no me sirve de absolutamente nada. ¿Quiere que le diga que amo a su hija? Pues lo hago. La amo y le guste o no, eso es una realidad. ¿Quiere saber cómo pasó? No lo sé. Yo no pretendía enamorarme de ella, pero si usted la quiere al menos una onza de lo que yo la amo, entonces se esforzará por aceptarlo. ¿Desea pensar que todo esto es una mentira porque tengo una marca tatuada en mi brazo izquierdo y pretendo destruir a su familia? Pues lo lamento, señor –alzó el brazo izquierdo y apartó la manga de la túnica, pero lo único que había allí era el brazalete que le habían regalado sus guías en Egipto–. Lo único que tiene en mi contra es que soy un hombre con un apellido que odia y que desea estar con su hija con todas sus fuerzas._

_El tiempo pareció congelarse. La vena en la sien del señor Weasley brotó de tal forma que no pudo hacer más que asombrarse ante semejante espectáculo y Hermione parecía indecisa entre darle la razón a él o llevar a su esposo a San Mungo ante el inminente infarto que estaba a punto de sufrir._

–Entonces fuiste tú quien orquestó todo el asunto de Nina Bailey, ¿no?

Quiso golpearlo, pero mantuvo la calma. Su primo había manipulado absolutamente todo para que Rose no tuviera de otra que aceptar su propuesta.

–No me encontraba en mis mejores momentos, Scorpius.

–Arruinaste su amistad y ni siquiera te arrepientes de eso.

–No había mucho que arruinar porque cuando Bailey se percató de mi "confusión", no hizo más que agradecerme la oportunidad y aceptó ocupar la vacante entre los columnistas de opinión con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro –torció el gesto con desaprobación y Scorpius halló irónico que Marius se creyera en la posición de juzgar a Bailey por lo que hizo–. Las personas siempre saltan ante cualquier oportunidad sin importar nada y en el caso de Bailey, sin importar Rose. Yo solía pensar que todo el mundo era así y que por eso no estaba mal hacer lo que me viniera en gana con todos porque son malos y egoístas. Yo jugaba a ser Dios, pero entonces…

–Entonces llegó Rose y te demostró que aún queda bondad en la gente y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, también podría existir la bondad en ti –lo cortó ensimismado y Marius sonrió.

–Exactamente.

–_Escuche, yo no le pido que me ame hasta la muerte, pero usted podría conseguir que todo fuera muchísimo más sencillo para Rose._

–_Ella no siente nada por ti. No puede hacerlo. Es Rosie, mi Rosie… es obediente y sabe que tú eres una arrogante, manipuladora y detestable serpiente rastrera. Sabe que eres todas esas cosas y yo le prohibí acercarse a ti._

–_Oh, por supuesto que lo sabe, señor. Sabe que soy todo eso y muchísimo más, pero no lamento el tener que ser yo quién le diga que Rose también se enamoró de mí. Y ella me odia, créame. Me odia con todas sus fuerzas porque la confundo y la hago dudar de todo lo que usted le enseñó. Pero por experiencia sé que es el odio más dulce que cualquiera le puede profesar a una persona._

–_Bueno, pues te odiaré dulcemente hasta que te largues de nuestras vidas –y Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia antes de replicar:_

–_Estoy contando con ello, señor._

–Nada de eso justifica que le hayas propuesto matrimonio en mi cara. Lo peor es que sé que no sentiste ni un gramo de vergüenza.

–Tienes razón, no la sentí.

–También destruiste lo poco que quedaba de Eve.

–Pero eso fue para bien, ¿o no? Ahora ella se encuentra mejor, estoy seguro de ello –parecía querer convencerse de que no todo había sido tan terrible, pero no estaba entre los planes de Scorpius tener misericordia.

–Y tenderle una trampa de esa forma a Rose… traicionaste su confianza.

–Lo sé.

–Ella de verdad creía en ti. Tú mismo lo dijiste; eran amigos.

–_Somos_ amigos.

–Ella es tan jodidamente buena que fue capaz de perdonarte, pero yo…

–¿Por qué siento que te molesta más lo que le hice a Rose que lo que te he hecho a ti?

Silencio.

Un silencio profundo que sobrecargó el ambiente de tensión.

–Porque ambas cosas van de la mano.

–¿Lastimarla es lastimarte a ti? Bien, te creo. Sólo deja de buscar razones para odiarme y escúchame.

Y fue precisamente eso lo que hizo que Scorpius guardara silencio nuevamente. Su subconsciente fue muy claro: tenía que dejar de culpar a Marius de todas sus desgracias o jamás sería feliz. A pesar de todo, Marius era parte de su familia y sólo por eso se merecía su atención.

–_No le estoy pidiendo que me ame. Sólo le pido… en algunas semanas, quizás Rose quiera intentar convencerlo de que me acepte y quiero que esté preparado. Le estoy pidiendo que no la juzgue porque si debe odiar a alguien, ódieme a mí._

–_Suéltalo, Ron._

–_Hermione, no entiendes que…_

–_Entiendo que le estás haciendo la vida imposible y si yo fuera él, ya te hubiera golpeado._

_Y con eso dicho, el señor Weasley aflojó el agarre que mantenía sobre su túnica y se cruzó de brazos._

–_Necesito que entienda, señor. _

–_Yo no voy a entender nada nunca. Si Rose mantiene esta estupidez…_

–_Y lo hará, señor. Si está en mis manos, siempre estaré con ella._

–Entonces esta fue tu manera de pedirme perdón –dijo señalando la revista que aún descansaba sobre el escritorio de Marius. Él se limitó a asentir–. Siempre te gustó hacer las cosas a gran escala para llamar la atención.

–Soy experto en eso. Al menos escogí un medio en el que puedo defenderme.

–¿Qué pasará con Theo y Daphne?

–Astoria hablará con ellos, pero para serte sincero… no tengo ni idea.

–No tenías que hacerlo –dijo luego de algunos segundos de silencio–. No era necesario.

–Ya he escuchado eso antes, pero no te preocupes por mí.

–No lo haré. Sé que estarás bien.

–Gracias.

–_Vete de mi casa. Vete; no te quiero volver a ver nunca más._

_Y eso fue suficiente para acabar con la precaria paciencia de Scorpius Malfoy._

–_Pues es una lástima porque con el permiso de Hermione, usted puede irse al diablo porque yo pretendo quedarme junto a Rose y si eso es un problema para usted, pues aprenda a lidiar con ello porque no se deshará de mí tan fácilmente._

_Justo después de esa declaración, abandonó la casa y pudo respirar en paz. Algo le decía que eventualmente, Ron Weasley acabaría por ceder porque creía que la felicidad de ambos dependía de su opinión. Y aunque no fuera así… Scorpius prefirió que pensara eso. Simplificaría mucho las cosas, a decir verdad._

–Lo mejor es que te marches. Rose vendrá en cualquier momento y sospecho que todavía no quieres encontrarte con ella.

–¿Cómo sabes que vendrá?

–Le escribí diciendo que podrá volver al trabajo en cuanto se sienta bien dispuesta a hacerlo y…

–No digas más. Ya debe estar subiendo a tu oficina –ambos rieron ligeramente y hacía tantos años que no compartían ese tipo de gestos que ambos se dejaron llevar.

–Una última cosa –se detuvo justo antes de abandonar la habitación y se volvió hacia Marius, que clavó su mirada sobre él con desconcierto–. Ella sabe que eres gay, ¿cierto?

–Desde el principio.

–¿Crees que exista alguna posibilidad de…

–Lo dudo, pero si es algo que te molesta podrías preguntárselo a ella –siempre le había enfermado que Marius lo conociera tan bien que hasta podía leerle la mente. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento lo agradeció porque se sintió incapaz de darle voz a una de sus inquietudes más tormentosas.

–También quiero…

–¿Te irás algún día o pedimos algo de comer? –bromeó cautelosamente, manteniéndose atento a su reacción.

Scorpius se limitó a sonreír, movió la muñeca izquierda bruscamente y su varita cayó sobre su mano. Acto seguido, le pegó la lengua al paladar y Marius comenzó a removerse con obvio desasosiego.

–¿Me dejarás terminar de hablar? Veo que sí porque no te queda de otra –Marius gruñó profundamente y Scorpius rió con ganas antes de continuar–. Todo el mundo mágico ya sabe que eres homosexual, pero no el muggle. Necesito que finjas para mí que eres el hombre heterosexual más encantador del mundo una última vez. Quiero conseguir dos invitaciones para la inauguración de una galería de arte mañana a la media noche, pero digamos que no logré convencer a la mujer encargada de repartirlas. ¿Entiendes? –Marius siguió con las manos aferradas a su garganta como si pensara que ese gesto conseguiría que su lengua volviera a su posición original. Scorpius lo tomó como un sí–. Mañana nos veremos en _Haunted Tea_ y te llevaré ante ella para que me consigas esas entradas, ¿De acuerdo? Bien, hasta pronto, Marius –una vez fuera de la oficina, finalizó diciendo–. _Finite Incantatem_.

Y apenas el hechizo se extinguió, Marius le arrojó una estatuilla que adornaba su escritorio y que apenas consiguió esquivar antes de exclamar:

–¡Nos vemos mañana, idiota! –y Scorpius rió felizmente hasta abandonar el edificio.

* * *

Se despidió de Marius aquella tarde con sendos sobres que contenían dos invitaciones a una galería de arte de un artista en ascenso. Apenas las tuvo en sus manos, le escribió a Dominique informándole que debía adelantar lo que fuera que hubiera planeado para Rose porque esa misma noche necesitaba que ella estuviera deslumbrante.

Si cerraba los ojos, la podía visualizar con una facilidad impresionante. ¿De qué color sería su vestido? Quizás azul, como sus ojos. O blanco. Quizás negro o tal vez rojo. ¿Tendría el cabello suelto o en un precioso recogido? Seguro llevaría maquillaje, pero esperaba que Dominique no la hubiera forzado a ocultar sus pecas. Tal vez tendría una fina cadena de oro en el cuello y sus brazos permanecerían desnudos. Tacones… ¿llevaría tacones? Después de su aventura en el ministerio, lo dudaba. Sin embargo, quizás Dominique la habría obligado a…

Frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza mientas dejaba que las gotas de agua se llevaran todas sus preocupaciones.

La anormal cantidad de tiempo que pasaba pensando en Rose era preocupante.

Decidido a mantener la mente en blanco, salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla cercana mientras procedía a secarse. Se enrollo la prenda alrededor de las caderas y se miró en el espejo con ojo crítico.

Debió haberse cortado un poco el cabello al regresar de Australia, ciertamente. Casi le llegaba a los hombros; ¿A Rose le gustaría así o…

Resopló pesadamente y acarició una de sus mejillas, sintiéndola ligeramente rasposa al tacto. Lo mejor sería afeitarse, sí.

Una vez finiquitado ese asunto, se aplicó loción para evitar cualquier futura irritación y se dirigió a su armario a escoger un atuendo adecuado. Era una galería de arte muggle y como él no tenía nada semejante, tendría que vestirse con la túnica menos llamativa que consiguiera.

Buscó y rebuscó y nada. En momentos como ese deseaba haberle pedido a Monkey que se quedara con él, pero prefirió que el elfo cuidara de su madre. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Nunca antes se había preparado tanto para encontrarse con una mujer.

Lo consolaba el hecho de que no era cualquier mujer, sino Rose.

Siempre Rose.

Gruñó ligeramente y cogió la túnica elegida antes de proceder a vestirse. Finalmente, se ató los zapatos de brillante cuero negro y se dirigió nuevamente al espejo del baño. Observó su rostro que ya perdía el bronceado australiano, sus ojos intensos su jodido cabello largo. Estaba muy largo. Se peinó lo mejor que pudo para disimular esa muestra de descuido personal y regresó nuevamente a su habitación una vez se perfumó con la esencia más costosa que poseía.

Se miró un momento las manos y las halló impecables, su traje no tenía ni una arruga, su reloj de pulsera parecía brillar y…

Y ya eran las 10 de la noche.

En una hora se encontraría con Rose.

Dejándose de divagaciones acerca de lo largo que estaba su cabello y otras tonterías más, se apareció frente al edificio de Rose. Subió a través de las escaleras de incendio y como de costumbre, encontró la ventana abierta.

Algún día tendría que hallar la oportunidad para decirle a Rose que nunca pudo romper todas sus protecciones y que, de hecho, siempre se escabullía en su piso como un ladrón muggle. Además, debería decirle que mantuviera la ventana cerrada porque era demasiado sencillo acceder a su hogar si se tenía al menos un poquito de astucia.

Pero ya encontraría el momento. Después de todo, Rose parecía creer que él era una especie de prodigio y no quería dejar de verse tan magnífico a sus ojos.

Después de saludar a Mussy, se sentó sobre una butaca.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

* * *

_***Meigas fritas**: Bolas de helado que hacen levitar a quien las come._

* * *

_Fin :)_

_Y si, el siempre tan misterioso Scorpius ha tenido un capítulo para él que aunque fue confuso, fue esclarecedor._

_¿Notaron que ahora es él quien parece preocupado todo el tiempo? Hemos visto a una Rose en extremo relajada y a un Scorpius rozando el pesimismo. Dicen que cuando pasas mucho tiempo con una persona a la que admiras y amas, comienzas a adoptar ciertas actitudes de dicha persona. En lo personal, a mí siempre me dicen que hago las mismas expresiones faciales que mi mamá e incluso que hablamos en el mismo tono. ¿Se entiende? El punto es que al principio no eran el uno para el otro, pero han aprendido a amoldarse hasta ser como dos piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas :D_

_Con respecto a la sala de los sueños… ¿recuerdan que hace un tiempo dije que debía tomarme un tiempo para escribir los escenarios del subconsciente de Scorpius? Bueno, ese fue parte del resultado. Pensaba en hacer de eso una especie de One-Shot, pero me pareció mejor adaptar las escenas más importantes a este capítulo. Entonces allí estaba yo, a punto de publicar el viernes pasado cuando un salvaje capitulo olvidado aparece desde las sombras y no pude evitar agregar algo de allí, lo siento._

_Por otra parte, vemos a Hermione. De esto sólo tengo que decir que si Rose tuvo su momento con Astoria, Scorpius merecía el suyo con Hermione. Y como siempre, la mujer es la voz de la razón y un ente de apoyo incondicional. Su buena relación ha sentado las bases para una excelente vida familiar, pero aún hay que convencer de eso a Ron._

_Y hablando de él, no sé porqué siempre pensaron que un encontronazo entre Ron y Scorpius sería tan épico como hilarante. Ron es muy explosivo y Scorpius es un hombre infinitamente serio, así que lo único que podría resultar de allí era drama, drama y más drama. Y yo apesto muchísimo en eso, lo sé. Pero he hecho lo mejor que pude dadas las circunstancias y lo mismo va para la situación con Marius._

_La cosa es que yo creo que Scorpius ha conseguido que Ron, eventualmente, piense las cosas fríamente. Eso no implica que lo aceptará encantado, pero podrá tolerarlo. Al fin y al cabo, es el pelirrojo que todas queremos, ¿no?_

_En fin… ¿Me ha faltado algo? Oh, un dato de cultura general: Hyperion es el segundo nombre de Scorpius y proviene de los titanes en la mitología griega. Me pareció adecuado que Marius también tuviera uno de esos orígenes y "Ceo" resultó ser el titán de la inteligencia con un nombre apropiadamente horrendo xD_

_Sin más, me despido deseándoles lo mejor hasta la próxima._

_Muchos besos, Clio :)_

_P.D: ¿Por fin me voy a la playa? ¡Sí! ¡Por fin! Y si les dijera con quienes, creo que se reirían de mí porque yo no acabo de creerlo (y no, no es ningún novio secreto). Iré en la semana, así que advierto que quizás no tenga demasiado tiempo para responder los reviews de este capítulo. Sin embargo, este fin de semana lo dedicaré a editar el último para que tengan el final muy puntualmente :D_


	40. Ambos

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_No saben cuánto odio no poder responder reviews. Hay veces en las que el tiempo no me alcanza y aunque me planteé dejar el capítulo para la otra semana sólo para responder, creo que no sería muy justo porque ustedes no tienen la culpa de mi ajetreada vida. Si está en mis posibilidades, intentaré responder a aquellas que me han dejado sus dudas más importantes. Por lo demás, les agradezco de corazón su compañía y apoyo incondicional y espero, en serio espero que disfruten este capítulo como si fuera el primero._

* * *

**Ambos** _(Rose y Scorpius)_

_(O del cómo, finalmente, la vida comienza a tener sentido y aunque una sigue siendo dramática y el otro insoportable, ahora pueden ser dramáticamente insoportables juntos)_

_(Y vale, o del cómo hipotéticamente, dejaron de autoengañarse)_

* * *

Las escasas luces de aquel parque hacían que su situación actual pareciera casi de ensueño.

Le daban un tinte anaranjado a la noche y se reflejaban casi con pereza en el agua que corría por una fuente cercana. Los frondosos árboles del lugar se veían aun más imponentes y el frío de la madrugada te seducía, te invitaba a permanecer allí muy cerca de la persona que te acompañaba.

Los caminos estaban hechos de piedra y el repiqueteo de sus tacones al chocar contra ella se perdía ante los sonidos de la noche, que parecían cantar una canción lejana que los envolvía en una burbuja difícil de explotar.

Ninguno hablaba. No querían romper esa silenciosa ilusión de perfección que tenía el momento.

Por tercera vez desde que llegaron allí, Rose miró el brazo de Scorpius con dubitación. Quería sacarle esa mano del bolsillo y tomarla porque estaba segura de que su calor compensaría cualquier brisa helada que acariciara su cuerpo, pero no se atrevía.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se permitió inspirar profundamente el ligero aroma del perfume de Scorpius que salía flotando desde la capa que él había colocado sobre sus hombros desnudos porque en el apuro de su marcha había olvidado su abrigo.

Aún no entendía cómo era posible que hacía casi cuatro horas que estaban juntos y no habían conversado ni la mitad de las cosas que tenían que decirse.

Scorpius la miró de reojo y sonrió.

Quizás era el alcohol o el frío, pero Rose estaba sonrojada y la punta de su nariz se veía casi escarlata bajo esos ojos indecisos y vacilantes. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Jamás creyó posible que Rose dejara que él la llevara a donde fuera sin poner ni una réplica.

Él no tenía forma de saber que si se lo pidiera, Rose iría a la mismísima luna si él prometía acompañarla.

Además, Dominique había cumplido con su promesa.

Rose estaba preciosa. Le costaba apartar la mirada de sus manos pálidas, de su rostro suave y de su cabello casi anaranjado bajo las luces amarillentas del parque.

El plan era esperar a que Rose llegara a casa y sorprenderla de una manera muy diferente a como lo hizo, pero ella estaba tan, _tan_ hermosa que fue un milagro que se controlara a tiempo de hacer algo más.

Rose era una persona muy cuidadosa y con un abundante (por no decir excesivo) sentido común, así que no debía apresurar las cosas. Y sí, su subconsciente le había advertido que no podía dejarle todo el trabajo a Rose, pero su instinto le decía que sólo por esta vez tenía que ser paciente y dejar que fuera ella la que comenzara con el interrogatorio; por la forma en la que mordía su carnoso y tentador labio inferior carmesí, no faltaba mucho para aquel momento.

Y efectivamente, Rose no tardó mucho en suspirar y como no pudo tomar su mano, entrelazó su brazo con el de él y se recargó tentativamente sobre su hombro, como aguardando su reacción ante el gesto.

No había tenido montones de chicas en su vida, pero era la primera vez que sentía tanta consideración con alguna de ellas porque cuando él quería algo, lo conseguía inmediatamente. Pero es que Rose se veía tan vulnerable, pequeña y adorable que incluso le costaba imaginar una vida en donde ella no hubiera estado presente.

¿Cómo no la había notado antes? Rose siempre había estado allí.

En los pasillos de Hogwarts, en clases, en el Gran Comedor, en la biblioteca, presidiendo las reuniones de prefectos... toda su vida la había tenido frente a él y sólo lamentaba no haberla visto antes.

¿Cómo pudo haberle pasado desapercibida? No, él si sabía quién era ella. ¿Cómo, entonces, la había ignorado durante tanto tiempo?

Y es que el saber que su disfuncional existencia ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo lo irritaba. Él _pudo_ haberse sentido así antes; pleno, feliz y en paz. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta...

Si hubiera sabido que la misma chica malhumorada e irritada que lo entrevistó hace ya varios meses sería su perdición, él mismo se habría ofrecido voluntario para ponerse los grilletes y avanzar felizmente hasta las brasas del infierno.

Porque Rose le recordaba a eso; al fuego. Su cabello, su personalidad explosiva, su decisión...

Y joder que él quería quemarse. Lo más pronto posible, por favor y _gracias_.

–¿Podemos hablar de _LQPCM_? –inquirió suavemente, sacándolo de su pensamientos.

Y menos mal... ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan romántico?

–¿El qué?

Rose agitó la cabeza y bufó para sus adentros. Él no sabía nada acerca de su ingenioso acrónimo.

–¿Por qué paso tanto tiempo antes de... antes de que volviéramos a vernos?

Y Scorpius tuvo que reír, en serio que sí. En cierta forma, le alegraba que ella se esforzara tanto por ocultar la misma desazón que él había sentido en esa infernal semana.

–Porque descubrí que sólo quiero ser tu amigo y no sabía cómo decírtelo –dijo mortalmente serio y le pareció que Rose palideció unos tres tonos.

–Oh...

–Sí, es decir... sería muy difícil, ¿cierto? –tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando Rose asintió levemente–. Tú y yo no... no congeniamos.

–Claro, no –asintió ella con la nariz arrugada. Parecía debatirse entre refutar sus palabras o en su defecto, golpearlo.

–Yo soy guapo, inteligente, exitoso... y ahora tengo esa fama de "chico malo" que sólo me hace más tentador, ¿no crees?

Ella desvió la mirada y bufó ligeramente.

–Sí, supongo que sí.

–Además... hay otra cosa –dijo en un susurro y ella se esforzó por mirarlo a los ojos–. He descubierto que soy _gay_.

Rose parpadeó unas tres veces antes de que su ceño se frunciera lentamente y las arrugas de su nariz se pronunciaran. Lo miró con los ojos entornados y él ahora sí no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

–Me estás tomando el pelo –siseó y chocó contra su costado con los labios fuertemente apretados. Scorpius tuvo la decencia de fingir que se tambaleaba. Ninguno dijo nada por unos dos minutos hasta que Rose carraspeó ligeramente–. Así que... lo leíste –musitó refiriéndose a la rueda de prensa de Marius y Scorpius asintió lentamente

–Sí, lo leí –corroboró con una sonrisa y Rose puso los ojos en blanco–. Fue... interesante. Y revelador. ¿Sabías que gané a la mejor sonrisa, al mago del año, al más encantador y que soy el segundo hombre más sexy del planeta? Eres muy afortunada.

Y después de que Rose rodara los ojos, lo golpeara y él riera con renovado fervor, siguieron avanzando por otro par de metros en silencio y ella señaló la banca más próxima del camino para sentarse. Cuando estuvieron allí, Rose volvió a empujarlo ligeramente con el hombro y Scorpius le sonrió.

–Me asustaste –reprochó sonrojada y él alzó las cejas sorprendido. Merlín... de verdad había creído que él no quería más que una amistad.

–No, tú me asustaste a mi –replicó y Rose apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y enterró la cara entre las manos–. Pensé... creí que de verdad te casarías con Marius.

–Ya ves que no –suspiró y alzó el rostro para mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con saña.

«¿Dónde nos deja eso?»,quiso preguntar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

–¿Cómo... cómo te sientes? –preguntó vacilante y Rose compuso una mueca de extrañeza antes de recordar que él no sabía nada acerca del pequeño engaño de Marius y ella.

Resopló y jugueteó ausentemente con un mechón de cabello antes de responder.

–Extraña –dijo con sinceridad y él asintió, impertérrito–. No me malinterpretes, no... es decir, me siento extraña, pero no por lo que tú piensas –su vacilación lo hizo fruncir levemente el ceño y observarla con atención–. Hay algo que no sabes. Yo... –¿Por qué era más difícil contárselo a él que a Dominique o a Albus? Quizás porque de esa historia dependía su futura, er... relación.

Scorpius era la persona más misteriosa que conocía. Ya sabía sus gustos y una parte de su pasado y aún así... aún así él seguía siendo una gran incógnita. El mejor ejemplo de todos era esa misma noche, que la había llevado a la inauguración de una galería de arte sin ninguna explicación previa y que además habían llegado a ese parque cercano y se habían pasado al menos una hora paseando en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Durante su visita a la galería, no habían charlado demasiado y ahora, sin la excusa de tener los cuadros frente a ella, quedaba muy poco de qué hablar. Sólo restaba la verdad.

Él pareció notar su reticencia a contarle todo lo referente a Marius, porque suspiró y buscó su mano para tomarla con delicadeza.

–Todo fue idea mía, ¿sabes? –sonrió quedamente cuando el gesto de Rose se volvió aún más confuso–. Cuando acabe de resolver algunos... asuntos, busqué la manera de llevarte conmigo a un lugar especial. La exhibición sólo duraba dos días y pensé que no conseguiría boletos para hoy... el punto es que hablé con Dominique hace un par de días y sugerí que buscara una excusa válida para vestirte de gala y sorprenderte mañana, pero como fui afortunado, tuvimos que adelantar todo para esta noche.

–Creo que el asunto se te fue un poco de las manos –dijo negando con la cabeza, impotente–. Me preparó una fiesta sorpresa en casa de mis padres.

–Oh... –compuso una mueca de dolor y Rose asintió con un suspiro lastimero–. Al menos funcionó. Estás aquí, conmigo... y te ves preciosa.

Se sonrojó y maldijo a las luces del parque por hacerlo tan obvio.

–Tú tampoco te ves mal –admitió tratando de sonar alegre. Scorpius sólo rió entre dientes y comenzó a acariciarle el dorso de la mano con el pulgar–. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? –inquirió luego de unos segundos y él suspiró. Esa pregunta estaba rondándole la cabeza prácticamente desde que llegaron a la galería y se moría por saber.

–Pensé que te gustaría. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero en mis cartas comenté que me gustaría llevarte a un lugar hermoso y sofisticado y no se me ocurrió nada que cumpliera mejor con esas condiciones que una galería de arte –hizo amago de soltar su mano, pero Rose la apretó levemente para detenerlo. De alguna manera, ese contacto le inspiraba seguridad–. Por lo demás... pensé que la tranquilidad del parque nos daría la oportunidad de charlar.

Asintió ausente y se movió un poco más hacia él, prácticamente pegándose a su costado. Sin soltar su mano, él pasó el brazo por sobre su cabeza y la abrazó por los hombros, captando al vuelo la intención de Rose de sentirlo más cerca.

Suspiró; Scorpius olía muy bien. Podría quedarse allí toda la vida y sería feliz.

–Nunca... nunca fui novia de Marius. Al menos no realmente –musitó agradeciendo que su nueva posición le ocultara el rostro–. Él me pidió ayuda para encubrirlo y yo acepté porque... no sé, pero me pareció algo desesperado y, vale… porque también me convenía y fui muy estúpida y egoísta. Sin embargo, para él también ha sido muy difícil todo esto –resopló, sintiendo como sus párpados cedían a la pesadez del cansancio. Scorpius la apretó más contra él–. Creo que por eso accedí a su propuesta de matrimonio... no podía dejarlo; no en ese momento. Lamento si te lastimé de cualquier forma.

Él apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza y lo escuchó inhalar profundamente antes de responder.

–Creo que esto, _éste_ momento, compensa cualquier daño, ¿no lo crees? –susurró y Rose asintió, obnubilada por su cercanía–. De cualquier manera, él ha reparado todo lo que hizo y con creces... se aseguró de que yo supiera toda la verdad.

Frunció el ceño y se tomó unos momentos para asimilar la frase antes de bufar.

–¿Y por qué me obligaste a contártelo?

–Supongo que quería escucharlo de ti... quería saber si de verdad no sentías nada por él –se encogió de hombros con simpleza y se aclaró la garganta. La voz le había salido ronca–. Marius es una persona muy encantadora y carismática y yo, bueno... no puedo competir con él toda la vida y menos si sé que voy a perder. No de nuevo.

Oh, así que eso era. Quizás por eso no la buscó en toda la semana; quería ordenar sus ideas y verificar todo lo que había ocurrido. O tal vez... tal vez tenía demasiados demonios internos que superar.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable y era extraño; Scorpius se mostraba tan relajado y tranquilo todo el tiempo que era difícil creer que tuviera pensamientos tormentosos. Siempre caminaba pausadamente, con la voz en calma, sin la respiración agitada, con el cabello perfectamente arreglado y una expresión imperturbable.

Seguro eso sólo era la punta del iceberg. Tal vez había muchísimo más bajo esa superficie.

–Scorpius... –musitó quedamente, casi con miedo de romper esa aura tan tranquila que los rodeaba–. ¿Qué fue lo que viste en la Sala de los Sueños?

Él había tardado mucho más que ella o Albus en despertar. Había estado, al menos, quince minutos más que ella en su subconsciente... de alguna manera, debió haber imaginado que tenía muchísimas más cosas que ella misma con las que lidiar.

La diferencia era que ella no se había molestado en ocultar su turbación al salir de allí. En cambio, él siguió tan calmado como siempre.

Supo que había dado con la pregunta correcta cuando él se tensó junto a ella.

–Muchas cosas –dijo fallando en ocultar la aspereza de su voz–. Tuve... por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuve miedo de no salir de allí, de estar atrapado para siempre. No es una experiencia que me gustaría repetir. Cuando ya casi perdía el juicio, escuché...

–¿Qué? ¿Qué escuchaste?

–Escuché tu voz. Tú verdadera voz. Oí tu voz y supe que aún podía salir, que debía reunirme contigo y que no todo estaba perdido. Que te lo había prometido, te había prometido salir... y que lo lograría por ti. Sólo por ti.

Merlín... eso la había desarmado por completo. ¿Cómo reaccionaba uno ante semejante declaración? Pues lo primero, sería evitar derretirse. Lo segundo, era recordar cómo se respiraba y, por último... tratar de no morir de un infarto.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces sintiendo el corazón henchido de una emoción extraña y se removió algo inquieta por la sensación.

En ese segundo, sólo quiso sentirlo más cerca de ella. No era muy buena con las palabras, pero sabía que las acciones podían valer mucho más si se ejecutaban correctamente. Con eso en mente, se acomodó hasta colocar sus piernas heladas sobre su regazo y él, al principio sorprendido, se apresuró a abrigarla con sus brazos.

Suspiró; se sentía muy bien estar acurrucada junto a él.

Entonces, él posó una mano tentativamente sobre su muslo y lo acarició por sobre la tela en un acto que pretendía ser más cariñoso y reconfortante que lascivo. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar consciente de eso, se le encendió algo en el pecho, se estremeció de pies a cabeza y una idea provocativa bailó cadenciosamente en su mente.

Sin decir ni una palabra, alzó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios de pura anticipación. Estiró el cuello y esperó a que él acortara la distancia.

Sus labios se movieron con lentitud y ternura porque ninguno de los dos tenía prisa. Estar allí, en ese momento, juntos y a solas... era más de lo que podían pedir. No había porqué apresurarse.

Rose dejó que la sensación cálida se esparciera por su pecho y que el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo le agitara la respiración. Se dejó llevar y entrelazó sus manos tras la nuca de Scorpius, suspirando en medio del contacto.

De verdad podría estar así por siempre.

Y es que de alguna manera eso se sentía correcto. Como si fuera algo que hubiese estado esperando toda la vida y que, por fin, las piezas del desconocido rompecabezas comenzaran a encajar con facilidad. Se estaba bien; perfecto, de hecho.

No pedía más; sólo que él siguiera acariciando su mejilla de esa forma y que la apretara contra él como si su cercanía fuera indispensable para sobrevivir.

Entonces, justo antes de separarse, cayó en la cuenta de que ese era su primer beso.

Bueno, _técnicamente_ no era el primero, pero sí el que no habían compartido cuando estaban enfurecidos y abrumados por la tristeza y la desesperación, o por sorpresa, o porque alguno de los dos estuviera inconsciente.

Era el primero en el que ambos estaban en pleno uso de sus facultades. El primer beso espontáneo. El primero que no era causa de la presión externa de las circunstancias. El primero que se daban sólo porque querían hacerlo y no porque algo los obligara.

Y se sintió bien.

Mejor que cualquiera, de hecho.

Porque esta vez no había temor de que pudiera ser el último. Esta vez, podría significar el inicio de algo que estaba más allá de cualquier intento de comprensión.

Scorpius esperaba que fuera el último primer beso de su vida.

Secretamente, Rose también.

Entonces, cuando se alejó, le pareció que la molestia por su ausencia había sido absurda e infantil. Que su preocupación había estado injustificada y había sido terriblemente tonta.

No tenía que temer; él estaba allí, mirándola con esa intensidad que ya no le incomodaba y sonriéndole con la misma socarronería que antaño la irritaba. Y lo sentía tan cerca de ella, que podría jurar que sus corazones habían sincronizado los latidos para repiquetear contra sus pechos al mismo ritmo, como uno sólo.

–Scorpius...

–¿Mmm?

–Vamos a casa –sin esperar respuesta, reforzó el agarre de sus manos y cerró los ojos, imaginando su cálida sala de estar.

Sólo quería estar con él. Y de alguna manera, se sintió idiota por no haberlo visto antes.

Lo necesitaba. Lo hacía porque le quería tanto que dolía.

Y que la mataran si iba a permitir que él se volviera a alejar.

...

Esa noche, no hicieron nada más que dormir.

Llegaron a su piso y ella, tímidamente, lo invitó a acurrucarse junto a ella bajo las mantas de su cama. Rebuscó entre su armario algún conjunto abandonado de Albus o de Lorcan cuando se quedaban a dormir y lo dejó cambiarse mientras preparaba algo de té.

La ansiedad hacía que le temblaran las manos y la taza con el líquido caliente estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Le pasó la bebida con vacilación y se retiró al baño para ponerse en pijama más decente y sin-Micropuff-a-la-vista que poseía, casi rompiéndose el labio por morderlo de forma tan desesperada.

Sabía exactamente lo que quería y por su abrasadora mirada y la tensión de sus músculos cuando ella se deslizó bajo las sábanas junto a él, Scorpius tampoco estaba muy ajeno a sus sentimientos. Pero ya fuera por su mojigatería o el hecho de que él fuera tan jodidamente caballeroso, se limitaron a susurrar incoherencias hasta quedarse dormidos.

Lo último que escuchó de sus labios fue la realización de que acababan de tener su primera cita. Eso bastó para que cerrara los ojos con una sonrisa y acomodara la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Rose jamás había tenido un sueño tan pacífico y reconfortante como esa noche. Ni siquiera en su infancia, cuando se escurría entre sus padres porque la tormenta era demasiado atemorizante y necesitaba de la calidez familiar para conciliar el sueño. Se durmió con el constante latido del corazón de Scorpius, que parecía esforzarse por cantarle la nana más hermosa del mundo.

Cuando despertó, el sol ya brillaba en lo alto y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa relajada del hombre junto a ella. En cuanto notó que ella había despertado, le retiró un mechón pelirrojo del rostro y Rose ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para alargar el contacto.

–Treinta y dos –musitó ensimismado y ella, aún somnolienta, entrecerró los ojos con desconcierto–. Ya he contado treinta y dos pecas...

Rió quedamente, pero no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Quería quedarse allí, con él... ni siquiera tenían que hablar, sólo quería mirarlo y saber que nunca la dejaría.

–No suelo dormir con nadie en la primera cita –bromeó sonrojada para distender el ambiente, siendo repentinamente consciente de la situación en la que se encontraban. Él se limitó a arquear las cejas y sonreír felinamente.

–Entonces tengo que ser muy especial... –murmuró sin dejar de tocar su rostro con cadencia, como si no quisiera perderse ni una de esas odiosas pecas que poblaban su rostro.

–Creo que deberías dejarlo, ¿sabes? Eso de contar mis pecas... –susurró con una sonrisa ladina que él se apresuró a corresponder–. Además de ser extremadamente raro y demencial, podría volverse un fetiche y creo que ambos ya hemos tenido nuestra cuota de excentricidad para toda la vida.

–Pues yo podría acostumbrarme a ello –bromeó, haciéndola reír entre dientes–. De igual manera, nunca podrás escapar de mí.

Aunque aún habían ciertas lagunas con respecto al rollo de la esfera, imaginó que se refería al cómo la reliquia había insistido en que ellos siempre debían estar juntos. Tuvo que poner los ojos en blanco; Scorpius era un tonto.

–También dijo que bien podríamos ser amigos... que la idea era estar juntos, nada más.

Él frunció el ceño y chasqueó con la lengua.

–Es una mala suerte. En lo personal, no creo que te deje ir tan fácilmente –volvió a rodar los ojos mientras dejaba escapar otra pequeña e infantil risa. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos grises le dijo que hablaba muy en serio.

A pesar de ello, desvió la mirada y suspiró, sintiéndose enojada consigo misma. ¿Qué la tenía tan confundida y temerosa? Scorpius había dejado claro que si ella le daba una oportunidad, él no lo echaría a perder.

Las noches de insomnio, sus pensamientos suicidas y sus constantes lamentaciones le parecieron más propias de una cría de cuatro años que de una mujer de veintitrés. "Lo temores condicionan el futuro, Rose", había dicho su subconsciente. Quizás era ahora, en ese momento, que en realidad entendía lo que significaba.

Condicionar el futuro no era más que escribir tu propia sentencia. Una en la que no había nada más que soledad, tristeza y muchos gatos de solterona. Al final, resultaba que toda su cautela sería su propia guillotina.

Después de todo, esa tortuosa charla consigo misma parecía haber surtido el efecto deseado. Había enterrado su afecto hacia él bajo capas y capas de temores y miedos injustificados; de haber continuado así, jamás hubiera estado sobre su cama, con él a su lado y sintiéndose más feliz que nunca en su vida, como si todas las buenas experiencias y alegres recuerdos del pasado se difuminaran bajo la inmensidad de ese momento en concreto, luciendo opacas e irrelevantes.

–Parece poco, ¿cierto? –inquirió luego de unos minutos de silencio y él pareció salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Ladeó la cabeza sobre la almohada para observarla con suspicacia y ella volvió a suspirar–. Es decir... parece muy poca cosa que la esfera haya sido hecha sólo para unir a dos personas que de lo contrario, jamás se encontrarían. Pensé... pensé que su trabajo seria traer paz al mundo o acabar con conflictos muchísimo más relevantes que, bueno... que el amor.

Él consideró lo que diría a continuación durante un momento y la miró por segundos infinitos antes de comenzar a hablar.

–Soy de los que cree que el mundo puede cambiarse a pasos pequeños. Que hacerlo por la fuerza o siendo demasiado radical sólo empeora las cosas –se encogió de hombros y ella le sonrió quedamente. Scorpius era una persona de ideales muy firmes y sorprendentemente, bastante lógicos–. Tal vez su contribución no es excesiva, pero para nosotros es suficiente. He aprendido que jamás puedes subestimar a una emoción tan poderosa como el amor; es fe, es vida, es nuevos comienzos... sí, no hay que subestimarlo. Ambos, tú y yo, fuimos su grano de arena en el reloj de la vida. Más adelante, quizás nos vean como una inspiración para no dejarse derrotar por la desesperación o la tristeza y eso, la esperanza... la esperanza sí que podría traer paz al mundo.

Parecía hablar más consigo mismo que con ella y Rose se preguntó por un momento si él había estado pensando tanto en el asunto como ella misma. De alguna forma, la reconfortó el saberlo; no era la única que tenía esas ideas extrañas revoloteando en su mente.

Permanecieron mucho tiempo en silencio. Tanto, que el sol ya brillaba en lo alto y ambos seguían allí, en la cama. Él le acariciaba ausentemente la espalda y ella dejaba escapar eventuales suspiros llenos de significado.

Pero todo momento debe llegar a su fin y Rose fue la primera en despertar de esa extraña duermevela en la que se habían sumido, recordando que aún debía preparar un borrador de su artículo y que no había siquiera pensado en el tema a tratar. Alarmada, se incorporó con brusquedad y Scorpius abrió los ojos con sobresalto cuando la calidez del cuerpo de la chica desapareció.

Rose le explicó entre titubeos que el deber llamaba y para ser honesto, él casi no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado fascinado viéndola acalorarse y removerse dentro de ese grotesco pijama mientras intentaba explicarle de forma infructuosa lo que sea que tuviera que hacer.

–Te diré qué haremos –interrumpió antes de que Rose muriera ahogada por hablar tanto sin respirar–. Saldremos a desayunar algo por ahí y me contarás todo con más calma –ella se limitó a gruñir levemente algo ininteligible, pero tuvo que tragarse todas sus palabras cuando Scorpius se deshizo de la camiseta del improvisado pijama, dejándola boquiabierta–. No iré a ninguna parte vestido así y aunque me encanta ese horroroso camisón que llevas puesto, te sugiero que tomes mi consejo y te cambies de ropa.

Scorpius rió alegremente cuando justo antes de encerrarse en el baño, Rose musitó algo parecido a _exhibicionista_ con los dientes apretados y él rosto ardiente por el rubor.

En realidad, sólo se había desnudado parcialmente para obligarla a aceptar su invitación. No tenía ninguna muda de ropa disponible a menos que se colocara nuevamente su flamante túnica de gala, cosa que ni siquiera consideraría.

Claro que Rose no pareció haber pensado en eso, así que volvió a reír entre dientes cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha al encenderse y se apareció en su piso temporal para cambiarse.

Rose no tenía porqué saber que se había quitado la camiseta sólo para incomodarla; ya se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, así que no tentaría a la suerte.

...

–¿Te he dicho ya que tienes una manera muy _particular_ de comer? –dijo sin poder evitar sonreír con socarronería cuando Rose volvió a sonrojarse, en especial al notar el tono sugestivo del adjetivo "particular".

–Como cien veces en lo que va de hora –gruñó con rencor mirándolo por entre las pestañas para ocultar su vergüenza de él, de las cámaras que los asediaban desde la ventana y de los demás comensales del diminuto restaurante. A regañadientes, se zampó el último bocado de tocino y si no hubiera estado tan entretenida degustando la tira de carne, hubiera notado que el gris de los irises de Scorpius se oscurecía unos tres tonos. Masticó con parsimonia casi estudiada y se limpió las comisuras de la boca antes de resoplar con fastidio–. En serio, Scorpius... ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?

–¿Así cómo? –inquirió con un susurro siseante y Rose rodó los ojos.

–Pues como si... no sé, sólo deja de hacerlo.

–¿Como si prefiriera comer cualquier otra cosa en lugar de lo que está en este plato? Bueno, una _cosa_ en específico –aclaró y Rose se ahogó con lo que quedaba de su zumo de manzana. Cuando se recuperó, miró el plato casi intacto de Scorpius con ojos llorosos por la tos y observó el de ella, completamente limpio y sin rastro alguno de suciedad.

Merlín, seguro parecía una vaca en celo comiéndose todo eso sin siquiera parpadear.

Aún más sonrojada por esa realización, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

–Deja de decir esas cosas, Malfoy –reprochó sintiendo la cara ardiente y él sólo se mofó de ella muy abiertamente–. Eres insoportable.

–Vamos, no seas tan cruel conmigo. En el fondo, te divierte.

Indignada, alzó el mentón y lo miró con desdén.

–Oh, sí. Pero muy en el fondo –lo cortó lacónica y desbordando ironía, pero él la ignoró.

–Además, tienen toda la mañana siguiéndonos –señaló a la manada de reporteros pegados a los ventanales del restaurante y Rose rodó los ojos sin molestarse en disimular su hastío. Algún día, si seguía juntándose con él, sus ojos se quedarían permanentemente en blanco y ella se convertiría en un fenómeno. De nuevo–. Hay que darles un buen espectáculo y nada mejor que una primera plana de tu rostro iluminando como un faro de luz roja a los corazones abandonados y perdidos, como el mío.

–Eres un... –Scorpius alzó la ceja y le sonrió ladinamente, a la espera de un insulto lo suficientemente ingenioso como para burlarse. Ella sólo suspiró y removió un mechón que le caía sobre un ojo y que le impedía parpadear sin parecer una loca con un incontrolable tic nervioso–. Vale, no importa. Termina de comer para poder irme.

–Vamos, nada te detiene –lo miró con los ojos entornados cuando él se encogió de hombros con naturalidad.

–Los _buenos modales_ me detienen –él soltó un bufido de risa y fue allí cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto aferrarse a los cubiertos, aún en sus manos. Los soltó con lentitud y dejó caer los hombros; era una sensación muy confusa eso de que te gustara tanto una persona que, al mismo tiempo, tenías deseos de asesinar con un cuchillo para cortar el pan.

–Estoy contando con ello –afirmó jugando ausentemente con una de sus intactas tostadas. Entornó los ojos aún más y resopló cuando la ceja de Scorpius casi rosa la línea del cabello.

–Te estás tardando a propósito –recriminó con los dientes apretados, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Luego de esa acusación, él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de negarlo.

–¿Cuál fue tu primera pista?

Gruñó guturalmente y apoyó el rostro sobre sus palmas abiertas, sintiendo deseos de matar a _alguien_.

Pasó una eternidad antes de que Scorpius acabara de comer y lo que parecieron cinco años mientras discutían acerca de quién pagaría el desayuno. A esas alturas, Rose ya tenía un punzante dolor de cabeza mientras Scorpius se divertía de lo lindo haciéndola sulfurar.

Lo normal, vamos.

Su único consuelo era que la migraña le produciría algún tipo de aneurisma que acabaría pronto con su sufrimiento.

Bueno, vale... _quizás_ no era un consuelo.

Y es que muy, _muy_ en su interior, a Rose le agradaba que su dinámica no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto. Consideraba que era una de las razones por las cuales funcionaban bien. Con Lysander, ella tendía a evitar discusiones y siempre le daba la razón en todo aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Y él era tan pasivo que eran muy raras las veces en las que peleaban de verdad.

Su relación era tranquila y rutinaria, sin ningún sobresalto.

Y a ella le gustaba, en serio que sí.

Pero con Malfoy era como si todo lo que tuvo con Lysander fuera soso y aburrido. A ella seguía sin agradarle eso de discutir, pero él... oh, él la llevaba hasta los límites más extremos de su paciencia.

Y para ella, que se jactaba de ser una persona increíblemente paciente, eso era difícil.

Incluso cuando comenzaba a ceder para aligerar la tensión de sus propios músculos, él arremetía con toda la socarronería y estupidez que poseía y Rose no podía hacer otra cosa que enfadarse y seguirle la corriente, cosa que, por cierto, comenzaba a creer que era siempre su objetivo.

Con él nunca sabía qué esperarse, salvo que la irritación estaba asegurada.

Así que no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando su desayuno se hubo extendido unas dos horas y, en teoría, ya deberían estar almorzando.

Lo llevó casi a rastras hasta la salida del restaurante y los periodistas, ávidos de información, se abalanzaron sobre ambos. Lucían extasiados y eufóricos porque por primera vez, ellos se dejaban ver juntos en público.

Rose no podía culparlos, pero igual lo hacía. Sabía que ellos eran la sensación del momento, pero toda su atención le parecía desproporcionada y exagerada.

Sorprendentemente, Scorpius tampoco parecía muy feliz de verlos casi encima de ellos como depredadores sobre su caza del día, observándolos como si tuvieran una carne jugosa y apetitosa en sus manos. Sin embargo, permaneció lo más inexpresivo que alguien podía estar y sin siquiera tocarla, le hizo un gesto que indicaba que se apresuraran al punto de aparición más cercano para marcharse. Rose fue tras él prácticamente pegada a su espalda mientras se abrían paso con dificultad y, entonces, una pregunta se alzó por encima del resto, haciendo que Scorpius se detuviera en seco y ella chocara contra él.

Aturdida, buscó la voz entre la multitud y entornó los ojos cuando la mujer se le hizo extremadamente familiar.

Era Sarah Miller, la idiota que la había estado difamando en _In Magic_ incluso antes de que todo el rollo de Marius se supiera.

–Rose –dijo cuando vio que ella le dedicaba toda su atención–. ¿Están conscientes de que su relación es casi un insulto para todos aquellos que lucharon en la segunda guerra?

El silencio fue inmediato. Ni siquiera los demás reporteros se atrevieron a mover un músculo e incluso los habituales sonidos de la primavera se detuvieron, como si entendieran y respetaran la quietud que le había seguido a esa pregunta.

Scorpius se giró lentamente y Rose creyó que se lanzaría sobre la mujer cuando se fijo en que tenía los labios blancos y la mandíbula tensa, así que le cogió el brazo para detenerlo y se lo apretó cariñosamente.

Cuando la miró, sus ojos se suavizaron, pero su expresión seguía rígida y amenazante.

Rose se acercó a él y le colocó la palma abierta sobre la mejilla, diciéndole sin palabras que se tranquilizara, que los ignorara como siempre, que ellos no tenían ningún derecho sobre ellos ni sobre su relación. El ceño de Scorpius se relajó y le dedicó una de _esas_ miradas que le erizaban los vellos de la nuca.

–Pues bien pueden meterse todas sus opiniones por aquel incómodo lugar que todos conocemos como _trasero_ –musitó absorta en el gesto de Scorpius y sintió una sonrisa espontánea contra su rostro cuando él rió entre dientes–. Si mi vida dependiera de la opinión pública, eso que afirmas sería un problema... –miró a Sarah con un falso gesto pensativo y ella la fulminó con la mirada–. Pero para serte honesta, me importa un rábano si les ofende.

El silencio perduró unos dos segundos luego de que ella finalizó de hablar. Entonces, algún valiente se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar y Rose lo observó con una fijeza intimidante.

–Señorita Weasley... –tragó saliva ruidosamente y se adelantó un par de pasos para no perderse la respuesta–. ¿Es eso una confirmación?

«¿Confirmación de qué?», fue lo primero que pensó. Lo segundó fue algo parecido a «Oh, una confirmación».

Una confirmación de que ellos en realidad si estaban juntos. De que el _Scorse_ de verdad existía y que no era otra fantasía, como con Marius.

Suspiró y volvió la cabeza para mirar al hombre frente a ella. Era evidente que ambos se querían, eso lo tenía claro. Pero aún no había nada _oficial_ entre ellos.

Las palabras _novio_ y _novia_ no estaban sobre la mesa. Sobre ninguna parte, de hecho. Sólo eran Scorpius y Rose, a quienes les gustaba hacerse compañía, besarse, discutir, caminar por parques desiertos a altas horas de la noche, compartir grageas de todos los sabores y dormir juntos sin hacer nada más que eso, dormir.

En teoría, eso de por sí ya los hacía estar en los inicios de una relación más seria, pero Rose ni siquiera se había planteado la idea. Para ella, estaba implícito tenían _algo_, sin necesidad de un cartel de luces neón que se lo confirmara. En otro tiempo –vale, durante esa semana antes de volver a encontrarse con Scorpius–, la mortificación que hubiese traído esa incertidumbre habría sido insoportable; se hubiera pasado días y noches pensando en ello con obsesiva manía y prácticamente no podría ni respirar por tener esa constante interrogante en su cerebro.

Pero ni siquiera había pensado en ello.

Todo estaba muy claro, así que para _qué_ molestarse.

Sonrió expresando toda la paz que sentía consigo misma ante esta nueva revelación sobre su personalidad y acarició la mejilla sedosa de Scorpius con la mano que aún tenía sobre su rostro. Se sentía como la nueva Rose 2.0; ella había cambiado. Quizás seguía siendo dramática y excesivamente trágica, cabezota, obstinada e inaguantablemente inteligente, pero ahora tenía algo que antes le faltaba.

Seguridad en sí misma. Confianza en lo que sentía y en sus acciones, sin ninguna dubitación o miedo.

Ya no había más temor.

Scorpius la amaba y eso para ella era suficiente. Quizás aún no le quería con tanto entusiasmo como él, pero lo haría. Al ver sus ojos grises posados sobre ella con tanto cariño, estuvo segura de ello.

No lo amaba con la pasión ardiente de mil soles, era cierto... pero le quería tanto que dolía. Le quería tanto que pensar en él la hacía sonreír y bufar al mismo tiempo con irritación y molestia y le quería tanto que tenía la delicadeza de perder su tiempo frustrándose por esos sentimientos tan encontrados. Le quería tanto que podría dar su vida por él con los ojos cerrados y sin poner ninguna oposición porque sabía que él no vacilaría en hacer lo mismo por ella; lo había demostrado. Le quería tanto que su supuesto amor hacia Lysander parecía poco e insuficiente. Le quería tanto, _tanto_, que si él seguía mirándola de _esa_ _manera_, ella dejaría la estupidez y acabaría admitiendo que ese "quería" era demasiado grande como para llamarse así. Que las palabras "afecto" o "cariño" quedaban reducidas a nada cuando su corazón daba esos saltos repentinos y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban a la par que todas esas bacterias que habitan su cuerpo (y que se negaba a denominar mariposas porque era cursi e infantil) se arremolinaban en su estómago y se daban un festín.

Entonces fue cuando entendió que cuando la miraba de _esa manera_, era de una _manera_ en específico. La miraba con ese brillo especial en sus preciosos ojos grises que la hizo sentirse idiota por no haberlo notado antes.

Porque en sus ojos no había amor o admiración. No había destellos de pasión y lujuria. Había algo que embarcaba todas esas cosas y, sin embargo, seguía quedándose corto. Era sincera devoción y un extraño interés, como si todo en ella le pareciera curioso, nuevo y especial. Scorpius la miraba como si ella fuera la única cosa importante en el mundo, como si sólo ella valiera la pena, como si en su vida nada más existiera ella. Rose. _Siempre_ Rose. La chica pelirroja, pecosa y sabelotodo.

Y no fue el entenderlo lo que le resultó abrumador, sino la sensación de que ese conocimiento siempre había estado dentro de ella y de que probablemente ella también lo _miraba_ de la misma forma.

–¿Es una confirmación? –repitió el chico y Rose parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad y preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado perdida en sus pensamientos. La pregunta rebotó sobre las paredes de su cabeza y, cuando vio la ansiedad en los ojos de Scorpius, supo que él deseaba tanto esa respuesta como todos los demás.

–Tal vez –afirmó ampliando su sonrisa un par de milímetros. Scorpius alzó la ceja y le sonrió ladinamente y ella se descubrió a sí misma queriendo quitarle esa expresión de triunfo no con un golpe, sino con un beso–. No lo sé. Ya veremos.

Y como quería besarlo y ese debía ser el momento menos adecuado del mundo, optó por pararse en las puntas de sus pies y posar sus labios sobre la mejilla del hombre, que cerró los ojos por un segundo para ser completamente consciente del fugaz contacto.

Por los segundos que duró ese significativo gesto, el mundo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, pero cuando Rose se alejó, las voces excitadas volvieron a perforarle los oídos. Sin embargo, ella estaba demasiado ocupada analizando el rostro de Scorpius como para molestarse por ello. Él asintió una vez con la cabeza de forma enigmática y la tomó de la mano para volver a guiarla hasta la salida de aquel caos de exigencias de información y, poco después, regresaron a su piso.

No hacían falta demasiadas palabras porque para su sorpresa, a Scorpius no parecía importarle que hubiera dado una respuesta tan vaga y ambigua; incluso parecía satisfecho porque ella había dejado implícito que le daría una oportunidad. Sin siquiera mirarla, se dirigió a la cocina y preparó algo de té para ambos mientras ella se sentaba frente a su máquina de escribir y veía la hoja en blanco con la mente vagando en otros lugares.

Unos minutos después, Scorpius rompió su frágil concentración como si de cristal se tratara con algún chiste lleno de sarcasmo e ironía y Rose aceptó gustosa la invitación a dejar el artículo de lado para discutir con él.

No supo exactamente en qué punto la discusión se convirtió en un beso intenso y mareante que la hizo delirar por un período de tiempo ridículamente largo mientras sus manos, temblorosas de ansiedad, se deshacían de cada prenda que cubría el cuerpo de Scorpius ignorando la vergüenza que se mezclaba con esa sensación de ahogo que le nublaba la vista por la lujuria y que no podía ser otra cosa que el deseo de estar con alguien de forma íntima (e incluso pensándolo de forma tan objetiva, razonable y formal, la idea la hizo sonrojarse con una furia que lo hizo reír cuando ambos, en el futuro, rememoraron ese momento).

Tal vez fue cuando él estaba diciéndole algo parecido a que sus labios se veían aún más apetitosos cuando tomaba de la taza con tanta brusquedad por la irritación y Rose le prohibió que le dijera ese tipo de cosas sin venir a cuenta de nada porque hacían que se le instalara algo pesado en el estómago y que la lengua se enredara en su boca de forma penosa porque no tenía manera de responder a algo así. De alguna forma misteriosa, eso acabó con ella gritándole que en la entrevista en la que se habían conocido y en sus cartas él había insinuado haber estado con muchas mujeres y que ella poco tenía que ofrecerle en comparación; más tarde, recordaría que él frunció el ceño de forma meditabunda y sonriendo con socarronería, comentó que si se refería al sexo, él tampoco sabía ningún truco en especial pero si a ella le parecía, le mostraría todo lo que sabía en ese mismo instante (en ningún momento dejando aquel tono burlón como consecuencia del monstruoso rubor de Rose). Luego de tal declaración que fue una muestra de cómo un chiste absurdo puede contener muchas verdades, ambos permanecieron cerca de diez segundos observándose atentamente, con las respiraciones alteradas y los músculos tiesos por la tensión.

Llegados a este punto, a ambos les faltó tiempo para echarse el uno sobre el otro porque aquella burbuja espesa, caliente y pesada que llevaba tiempo flotando en el aire cada vez que estaban juntos les reventó en el rostro con tanta fuerza como un globo sometido a demasiada presión.

Rose, mientras se deshacía de su ropa con avidez, imaginó que esa ansiedad era aquella tensión sexual de la que tanto había oído hablar, pero no analizó mucho sobre el asunto cuando su cerebro, muy servicialmente, le informó que las manos cálidas de Scorpius descendían por su espalda con lentitud y se posaban unos centímetros más abajo de lo que la moral y las buenas costumbres permitían, enviándole millones de cosquillas por cada parte de su cuerpo. Visible y no visible.

Por otra parte, ella ya debería haber aprendido que fiarse de su primer instinto nunca acaba bien, pero silenció aquella voz de advertencia y se impulsó para enredar sus piernas alrededor del torso pálido de Scorpius, que trastabilló por la grata sorpresa de su ímpetu y la llevó a trompicones a una pared lateral para apoyarla en ella. Mientras se estabilizaba, la miró con las pupilas dilatadas y rió entre dientes cuando ella enrojeció de los pies a la cabeza, pasando por el ombligo y detrás de sus orejas, como notó al inclinarse a prodigar algunos besos en el punto salpicado de pecas que dividía sus clavículas.

Mientras él besaba su hombro casi religiosamente, Rose experimentaba los sentimientos encontrados de salir huyendo o quedarse ahí y apresurar todo, porque se moría por acabar y al mismo tiempo, mataría por saber qué pasaría cuando lo hiciera. Es decir, cuando acabara. Le hubiese gustado preguntarle, en serio que sí... pero era muy difícil hablar cuando ni siquiera tu mente estaba en condiciones de formar algún pensamiento coherente y tus labios están demasiado ocupados por los intermitentes jadeos y la ansiosa búsqueda de algún rincón disponible para besar en la cabeza de Scorpius, enterrada aún en el hueco de su hombro.

Con una mirada, supo que Scorpius también se preguntaba lo mismo. Él también se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando todo terminara y eso la tranquilizó e hizo mucho más fácil eso de dejarse llevar.

Era curioso. Antaño, Rose jamás hubiera permitido que el calor y las ganas se hubieran llevado su sentido común; siempre quedaba aunque fuera una pequeña parte de razón sobre el caos que organizaban sus sentimientos. Esa misma noche, cuando estuvieran tirados de cualquier manera sobre su cama, agradeció olvidarse de esas ideas extrañas y permitirse ser susceptible ante las sensaciones que las manos, la boca y, bueno… y la boca de Scorpius le habían causado.

Si no hubiera sido así, jamás habría sentido las manos de él aferrándose a sus muslos con una fuerza desgarradora ni se hubiesen encontrado tan juntos, tan _pegados_ sus torsos desnudos como si fuera absolutamente necesario que se fundieran en uno solo. Quizás ella no habría enterrado la cabeza en su hombro para inhalar su embriagante perfume varonil y no se hubiese sentido tan sofocada, ansiosa y, de cierta forma, vulnerable cuando fue consciente de lo que ella estaba provocando en él.

Y él tampoco hubiera podido resaltar que ese bulto que intuía bajo la túnica era por ella porque "¿Lo sientes? Es por ti. Sólo por ti".

Quizás no se hubiera sobresaltado cuando Scorpius rió sobre su cuello como si fuera auténticamente feliz mientras presionaba sus labios sobre aquel punto en el que palpitaba el aroma natural de Rose. De no ser así, él tampoco habría ladeado la cabeza para enterrar su nariz en esos rizos pelirrojos y revueltos y ella no hubiese reído cuando su mentón le hizo cosquillas detrás de la oreja. Mucho menos se hubiera deslizado lentamente por la mandíbula tensa de Rose para darle un beso tan esperado como el primero, sus narices no se habrían rozado y sus lenguas no hubieran insistido tanto por abrirse camino en sus bocas, donde brilla la saliva y todo es tan apretado y tan húmedo que sólo desearían congelar ese instante para que perdurara para siempre.

Y ella no hubiese querido más.

Más calor, más cerca, más húmedo, más placer, más.

Sólo _más_.

Entonces, ella jamás hubiera perdido cualquier rastro de timidez hasta el punto de hartarse de la cadencia de Scorpius y nunca habría dado el primer paso, comenzando a moverse contra él para conseguir una muy necesaria fricción y esperando a que él interpretara la señal mientras le revolvía el cabello de la nuca con vehemencia, como haciendo énfasis en sus intenciones.

Y, claro, eso no habría sido todo lo que se necesitaba para acabar con el débil autocontrol de Scorpius, que se olvidaría entonces de su resolución de llevar las cosas con calma y mandaría todo a la mierda mientras los llevaba a ambos a ciegas a la habitación de Rose y ella no caería sobre la cama con un débil gemido de placer.

_Scorpius_...

Luego de esa tarde tan intensa, ella sólo estaba segura de dos cosas.

Una muy habitual, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. El deseo asesino y las ganas de matar a Scorpius por _obligarla_ a perder el tiempo de forma tan maravillosa, ya que el entumecimiento de la satisfacción hizo que sus ya nulos deseos de escribir el artículo se esfumaran para siempre.

La segunda si fue mucho más asombrosa y sorprendente. Jamás hubiera imaginado que ese acto se lo haría tan claro y cristalino, como si hubiera sido la gota que rebasaba el vaso de la negación. Mucho menos que el simple gesto de tomarse la molestia de comprar algo de comer a sabiendas de que ella era un fracaso cocinando y llevarle un par de orquídeas con la comida mientras ella dormía o aceptar con alegría unos diez minutos de mortificación y lamentaciones por aún tener una hoja en blanco en la máquina de escribir y burlarse de su deseo de culparlo fuera suficiente como para, por fin, poder admitirlo abiertamente.

Y es que esa pequeña interacción tan común y normal la hizo sentir segura y deseosa por el porvenir sólo porque sabía que él estaría junto a ella, aguantando sus regaños y llevándole sus pastelillos favoritos a la cama.

Uno pensaría que las mejores historias de amor son esas en las que dos personas de mundos distintos se encuentran, chocan sus miradas y se enamoran perdidamente a primera vista. Otros preferirían algo más tierno y encantador, como la pareja de mejores amigos de toda la vida que un día descubre que han sido atrapados bajo las redes de Cupido. O la eterna historia de odio que se confunde con la sensación de lo prohibido y acaba transformándose en una pasión tórrida y abrasadora.

Quizás por eso subestimaban ese tipo de amor más discreto y sutil, en el que el cariño crece lentamente y que se nutre de pequeñas casualidades, emociones y acciones, como el encontrar una esfera dispuesta a arreglarte la vida, la poca disposición a aceptar la ayuda por detestar al otro beneficiado o un puñado de cartas esperadas con ansias por una larga ausencia. Son esas cosas que te cambian sin que siquiera lo notes, que moldan tu personalidad a su gusto y te vuelven perfecta para otra persona, como dos piezas extraviadas de un rompecabezas.

Esas historias de amor están infravaloradas.

Por ello, Rose aún encontraba difícil creer que ocho meses atrás lo encontrara tan desagradable. ¿Qué cambió? ¿En qué momento del camino había cruzado la línea que la dividía al odio y al amor? Porque el problema era de ella, claro. Scorpius jamás dio señales de odiarla; sólo se limitaba a sacarla de sus casillas con una frecuencia exasperante.

Y, bueno... ¡Eso podría confundir a cualquiera! Pero en el pequeño, retorcido e infantil mundo de Malfoy, sólo la molestaba porque le encantaba verla sonrojarse. _Ella_ le encantaba.

Y a ella le encantaba él.

_«__¿Cuando te enamoraste de Scorpius?__»,_ resonó la pregunta que Lily le había hecho el día anterior en su cabeza mientras acariciaba el cabello de Scorpius. Una a la que aún no tenía respuesta.

No tenía ni idea qué fue exactamente lo que pasó para que ella cambiara sus sentimientos, porque fue tan sutil e imperceptible que había sido prácticamente indetectable.

¿Importaba tanto el cuándo había ocurrido? ¿O el cómo? Se había enamorado de él y punto. Sin más.

Y era muchísimo más irrelevante cuando, aún sobre la cama, él guió su cabeza a las piernas cruzadas de ella y, juguetonamente, le exigió que compartiera ese último pastelillo que ella comía con tanta fascinación si no quería otro _asalto_ como el que la dejó fuera de combate e impidió que escribiera su artículo y ella, luego de preguntarse mentalmente que "¿Qué artículo?", lo fulminó con la mirada y se lo estampó en la boca riendo malévolamente antes de darle un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, no sin antes exigirle que se vistiera de una jodida vez porque se sentía incapaz de bajar la mirada de su rostro sin sentirse mortalmente sofocada y él alzara la ceja infernal como diciendo que, Merlín... ya habían hecho lo _suficiente_ como para que fuera acostumbrándose a su exhibicionismo.

Sospechaba que ese tipo de cosas no tenían explicación. Sólo sucedían porque tenían que hacerlo y que la razón no tenía cabida en ese sentimiento que llaman amor.

Quizás por eso la segunda cosa de la que estaba segura fue decayendo en el rango de "las cosas más sorpresivas del mundo" hasta convertirse en algo terriblemente evidente, como si fuera una gran verdad universal.

De existir algún público presente (y agradecía que no fuera así; no le hacía ninguna gracia que un montón de extraños la vieran acostada sobre su cama parcialmente cubierta por una sábana y con la cabezota de Scorpius reposando ahora sobre su abdomen), Rose exigiría una oleada de aplausos, por favor y gracias.

Porque aquello que ella confundió primero con odio, luego con desagrado e, incluso, con una locura transitoria, tenía una explicación tan ilógica y poco razonable que fue invisible hasta ese momento ante los ojos de la mujer más lógica y razonable del planeta.

Porque sí, damas y caballeros. El muy idiota se había salido con la suya. Y es que, sorpresa, _sorpresa_: ella, Rose Weasley, estaba total y completamente segura de que amaba a Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_Fin._

_Sí, lo sé. Yo también me siento infinitamente abrumada, pero esta vez… literalmente, es el fin._

_Capítulo corto, lo sé. Y quizás quedaron varias escenas que les habría gustado ver en detalle, pero cosas como el lemmon jamás se me han dado bien y además, pienso que una escena muy explícita y fogosa no combinaría con el resto de la historia. Y esas son sólo excusas y tonterías para no retomar lo inevitable: El fin._

_Soy tal cual como Rose y soy muy apegada a la negación. Por algo se me daba tan bien escribirla. Es un refugio para cosas tan agridulces como el inminente final de esta historia que ha surgido directamente desde mi alma porque en cierta forma, tienen uno de mis horrocruxes abierto en sus pc/laptops/tablets/smartphones en estos momentos xD_

_Por todo eso y más, dejaré todos mis comentarios y agradecimientos finales para el epílogo porque…_

_Oh, sí. Habrá epílogo xD_

_Pero el punto es que no deseo extenderme mucho más. Sólo me queda decir que en cuanto a este último capítulo, por fin hemos podido ver el cómo Rose y Scorpius se comportarán como pareja en el futuro._

_Sé que muchas querían que me extendiera un poco más y les diera un vistazo acerca de lo que pasaría después, pero esta historia no fue ideada con eso en mente. La creé para que describiera todos esos sucesos que rozan con lo fantástico y que ocurren para que dos personas se enamoren tratando de mantenerlo lo más real posible. Ya saben… las confusiones, las intrigas, las amigas locas que no paran de dar lata, los padres celosos y las madres comprensivas. Scorpius y Rose podrán ser ficticios, pero he intentado retratarlos de tal forma que al final, fueran el uno para el otro._

_Han superado temores y demás, pero por fin están juntos y ese era el objetivo porque si hubiera querido mostrar una relación entre ellos dos, no me habría limitado a ponerla en el último capítulo sino que para el tercero o cuarto, ya ellos habrían estado juntos._

_Y como en la realidad, lo que sucede después de este punto ya queda en manos de dicha pareja._

_En fin… espero que mis burdas explicaciones hayan servido de algo y no se enojen conmigo por este insuficiente capítulo final. Si confían en mí, verán que todo estará recompensado con el epílogo :D_

_Muchos besos, Clio ^^_

_P.D: La pasé genial en la playa, chicas. Hasta me bronceé y todo xD Vuelvo a agradecer sus mejores deseos porque después de tanto, aún los reservan para mí. Las quiero :DDD_


	41. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y su mundo son míos y... *Tomate* Vale. No lo son. Nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mío, todos es de la Gran JK (Amén). Esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo diversión propia y de ustedes.

**Summary:** Su básicamente inexistente "vida" es todo lo malo que puede ser una vida porque se ha convertido lentamente en un perene infierno de eterna agonía en donde el único culpable es... ¿Pues quién va a ser? Entre la esfera, su vecina, su trabajo, su familia, su jefe y Scorpius Malfoy, iba a volverse loca. Er, más loca.

_La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué decir. Pensé en citar alguna frase famosa que me llegara al alma en esto que yo llamo el final de algo muy importante en mi vida, pero ninguna me pareció suficiente. Entonces decidí escribir un agradecimiento tan largo que lo publicaré en un ficticio capítulo 42. No tengo ni idea de cómo pasó, pero ya son 1300 reviews y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estoy sin palabras. Mi gratitud es tan gigantesca que ya no sé cómo expresarla. Por ello, en estos momentos sólo me limitaré a darles muchas, muchísimas gracias a: __**Annie Thompson, Hermy Evans Black, camila14, Lucy**__ (Hola! Si tan difícil es dejarte sin palabras, entonces es absolutamente genial haberlo conseguido xD En su momento no quise dejarme llevar por mis propias ansias de que todo acabara felizmente y me decanté por escribir el final de tal forma que fuera una mezcla de dos personalidades tan dispares como las de Rose y Scorpius y siempre es bueno saber que mi idea funcionó :D Ambos por fin se dieron cuenta que en el amor no son válidas las estrategias ni los dramas mentales porque eso, el amor… es incomprensible. Y no hablaré del One Shot porque cada palabra que diga puede comprometerme a algo xD Y Ohhhhhh por favor dime que besaste a ese vecino que está como quiere, ¿sí? Y si lo hiciste, quiero detalles de su reacción! Jajaja Besos :D)__**, Nadeshiko0814, Brianda **__(Hola! Sí, sé que debí haberles recordado que había epílogo porque sólo lo mencioné en el prólogo, pero me gustan los misterios xD Y es genial saber que siempre que pienses en esta historia, sonreirás por el recuerdo. Era todo lo que necesitaba leer, en serio :D Gracias por tus buenos deseos y te envío mis saludos hasta la próxima!)__**, adry mw, Shar0n, Karla risi, Adarae, Roulimystic, Erika Dee, nana wasaosqui **__(Hola! Gracias a ti por escribirme y es genial saber que quedaste satisfecha con el resultado. No pido más, en serio :D Saludos!)__**, Milagros **__(Hola! No te preocupes, linda. Sé que a veces la vida se torna ajetreada y es difícil dedicarse de lleno a otras cosas menos importantes. A mí me basta con saber que sigues leyendo y que te encuentras bien :D Y vamos, no te deprimas. Yo trato de no hacerlo. Será una despedida muy dura, pero por lo menos a mí esta experiencia me dejará excelentes recuerdos para los días tristes. Pasando a la historia, mi intención siempre fue hacer a una Rose y a un Scorpius fuera de los estándares acostumbrados. Quería algo diferente: una chica dramática y un tipo insoportable y es bueno saber que lo conseguí. Y es todavía mejor saber que esas burdas reflexiones han significado algo para ti porque son cosas que he aprendido con el tiempo y que trato de no olvidar nunca. Sin embargo, espero que aunque AH ya no esté los fines de semana, aún siga recordándoles que todo siempre vale la pena. Responder reviews es siempre un placer para mí porque de eso se trata el feedback y pienso que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberse tomado un tiempo para escribirme. Aprecio mucho eso, en serio :D Y qué gracioso que hayas gritado eso! No debería reírme, pero lo hago porque soy malvada y me causa mucha gracia imaginar las expresiones de tu familia xD Oh, y muchas gracias a ti y no dudes que en cuanto tenga tiempo, me pondré a leer Rojo y Negro para ponerme al día xD Besos!)__**, Leprechaun07, laurapsGranger **__(Hola! Me alegra que pienses que fue perfecto y me llena de orgullo saber que consideras que soy una excelente escritora de fics. Muchas gracias :D Mi idea al escribir esto siempre fue que no se sintiera tanto como "amor entre Malfoy y Weasley", sino que fuera algo más sencillo, personal y por lo tanto, mágico. Y no te creas que es muy fácil dejar de lado recursos como música y libros, pero se entrena a la mente para saber diferenciar entre algo que te gusta a ti y algo que le gusta a tu personaje. Yo sigo sin lograrlo del todo, pero poco a poco se llega a la cima :) En cuanto al capítulo, siempre es genial saber que te gustó! Y la frase que citaste sin duda fue la detonante de las situaciones posteriores xD Pero cada persona está llena de muchos matices y uno de los de Scorpius es su sensualidad jajaja Y oh, por Dios, leíste "Mi enemigo favortito" de la diosa de Mad Aristocrat! Ese fue un fic que marcó un antes y un después en mi vida como lectora de fics, en serio. Por último, tienes razón: las historias largas no se hacen como pan. Pero trataré de no desaparecer por completo aunque tome tiempo :) Besos!)__**, Mandy Scorse, FYA **__(Jajajajaja Sí! Tuvieron sexo! O al menos el tipo de sexo raro que yo escribo xD Y bueno, para llegar a ese clímax tan extenso, por supuesto que la tensión tenía que crecer con cada línea y JAJAJAJA por lo de la salsa con la batucada brasileña xDDDD Pero todo sucedió por lo que dices: Amor puro. Y como vez, Rose no ha dejado de ser absolutamente dramática pero eso es lo que nos gusta de ella. No hay que culparla: Scorpius metiendo mano es afrodisíaco! Lo cierto es que yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que haré ahora con mi vida pero bueno… sólo el tiempo lo dirá :D Muchas gracias por todo, FYA. Mis cariños para ti!)__**, luna712**__ (Hola y lamento haber fastidiado tu sueño! xD Pero es un gusto saber que te encantó el final y que al igual que yo, pienses que todas las dificultades reales y ficticias hayan valido la pena. Gracias a ti por leer :D Saludos!)__**, BronceCeniza16649, ShioOh, Altea Kaur, Guest **__(Thanks! :D)__**, Diane Potter, CamiCamila y Cia **__(Hola chicos! Es un gustazo gigante saber que hasta el bebé está revolucionado con todos los giros emocionales de su genial mamá :D Traté de que el final fuera absolutamente memorable y me enorgullece saber que la mayoría lo consideró así. Rose y Scorpius no merecían menos: Hemos llorado, reído y desesperado por estos dos y por fin nos han mostrado todo aquello que queríamos ver (y no me refiero al lemmon, si no al amor xD). Y no tienen idea de lo mucho que extrañaré sus debates de pareja acerca de cuál es la realidad en el fic! Scorpius por fin empotró a Rose contra una pared y metió mano (xDDDD), pero si tardó tanto en hacerlo es porque es ficticio jajaja Pero Cami tiene razón: Rose debía sanar y lo logró con esfuerzo, es cierto… pero lo logró. Ya no teme, ya no le importa la opinión de los demás. Ella sólo quiere ser feliz y si Scorpius la puede ayudar, pues bienvenido sea :D Y no se preocupen que de verdad, de verdad guardaré el MEJOR recuerdo posible de ustedes porque son una pareja para admirar y por todas las razones que listó Sergio. No sé si traviesa y sexy, pero me halaga que me consideren talentosa :DD Yo les agradezco a ustedes por siempre sacarme por lo menos una sonrisa. Es de las mejores cosas que no olvidaré y espero tener noticias del bebé! Yo fingiré que no leí nada de polvos mágicos o tamaños de varita y les enviaré mis mejores deseos y muchos besos a los tres :D)__**, justamalfoy, Luca G **__(Hola y bienvenida! Antes que nada te agradezco por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia y es genial saber que no te arrepentiste :D Y no dudes que si pudiera, me casaría con mi propia historia porque la amo xD En cuanto a Rose, mi intención siempre fue retratarla de una manera poco convencional pero sin dejar de ser lo más realista posible. Es cierto que a veces exageraba un poco sus reacciones, pero no deja de ser una chica que tenía sus temores e inseguridades hasta que cierto rubio maravilloso la ayudó a sanar :) Sin que me diera cuenta, los personajes que ideé se convirtieron en amigos entrañables que recordaré siempre. Por otra parte, "de cinco veces…" sigue en edición porque pienso que mi forma de escribir a cambiado mucho y de alguna manera, quiero mejorar la historia… quizás un día de estos sepas algo nuevo de eso :D Y despreocúpate que ya muchas por aquí saben que amo los reviews largos xD Saludos!)__**, TAMYmos, Mari **__(Hola! Pues es un gusto saber que todas mis divagaciones acerca de Scorpius te han gustado. El hombre sigue siendo un misterio, peor las dudas más esenciales fueron resueltas y ahora sólo les queda seguir adelante. Besos!)__**,**__**Lilly Sunny **__(Muchas gracias! Espero que disfrutes el epílogo, linda. Saludos!) y a __**Clickerland. Por todo, por absolutamente todo, MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_Para ti porque estés o no desde el principio, me has acompañado hasta el final._

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

_Domingo, 27 de Mayo del 2029_

_Autoengaño Hipotético,_

_Por Rose Weasley._

_Hace varios meses, mi amiga Nina Bailey escribió un artículo de su pu__ñ__o y letra en donde afirmaba que a la sociedad aún le faltaba muchísimo por crecer en cuanto a aceptación y tolerancia. Luego de extensas conversaciones con ella y conmigo misma, me gustaría rectificar por ambas todo lo dicho en esos párrafos._

_Según el diccionario, la igualdad no es más que el trato idéntico entre todas las personas al margen de la raza, la clase social, el sexo u otras circunstancias diferenciadoras. En nuestro caso, el estatus de sangre o los ideales del pasado. _

_Quizás este tema ya les parezca aburrido y repetitivo, que ya han aprendido la lección y que no hace falta que venga una chica en sus veinte a dar consejos sobre la ética de cualquier ser humano. Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, en serio que sí. Por ello, aquí no encontrarán ningún reclamo, se los aseguro. _

_De hecho, una felicitación me parece mucho más apropiada._

_Nina relataba en aquel artículo que había visto a un hombre siendo humillado delante de varias personas sólo por haber estado vinculado a Voldemort en el pasado y me aseguró que lo que más le dolió fue ver que al pobre poco le importaba que las personas lo juzgaran. Que la opinión más importante para él era la de su hijo, que lucía asustado y confundido por la reacción tan contradictoria de los presentes con sus sentimientos hacia su progenitor._

_Tarde me he dado cuenta de que sí, de que estas cosas tan penosas aún ocurren en esta sociedad y lo que es peor, en la vida diaria... pero que afortunadamente se trata de una peque__ñ__a minoría que poco a poco, se esfuman con el tiempo como el vapor en el aire. _

_Lo que tienen estos peque__ñ__os grupos es la oportunidad de crecer sostenidos por sus ideales. Van alzándose lentamente, imperceptiblemente. Y cuando han llegado a la cima, el resto de nosotros no sabemos lo que nos golpeó. El mejor ejemplo es el del mismísimo Voldemort, que en un parpadeo dominó la sociedad mágica hasta que un peque__ñ__o grupo dijo que ya era suficiente y toda la sangre derramada le hizo saber a los demás, aquellos que seguían en las sombras por el temor, que eso bastaba para oponerse._

_La cosa es que esa minoría tuvo una ventaja que la de ahora no tiene; la discreción. En el ahora, todos sabemos lo que ocurre en las pocas mentes que aún viven atadas por la carga del pasado. Nosotros somos la mayoría; los que están dispuestos a cumplir con las metas de igualdad que tanto hemos ansiado, los que lucharán porque esta utopía se mantenga._

_Y eso, se__ñ__ores, es lo que nos hará vencedores. Lo que permitirá que ayudemos a aquellos que son incapaces de mirar hacia atrás porque aún siguen allí, con las heridas abiertas y las lágrimas a flor de piel; seremos nosotros quienes les ense__ñ__en que la carne al rojo vivo puede dejar de sangrar y que el llanto acabará cuando esa cosa que llamamos perdón pueda cernirse sobre ellos, porque les puedo asegurar que ya ha habido tiempo de sobra para que los "enemigos" se arrepientan._

_Estas palabras no son escritas porque sí, porque soy una joven con la ilusión de inculcar en mi generación aquellos valores que antes eran demasiado fantasiosos como para considerarlos. Estas palabras existen aquí, impresas en el papel, por una valiosa razón._

_Yo, Rose Weasley, he aprendido a no juzgar. A no fijarme en aquellos detalles molestos y ver lo luminoso que resulta eso de que nosotros conformemos la gran mayoría, que entre nosotros no existe ninguna diferencia física que pueda dividirnos. He visto con mis propios ojos como las personas en el bando vencedor aún sufren a gritos por el pasado, pero también he sabido de primera mano el cómo sobrellevan silenciosamente aquellos que según el resto, no tienen ningún derecho a llorar._

_La empatía es esta cosa maravillosa que podrá permitir que algún día, nos perdonemos los unos a los otros y podamos ser felices en una sociedad que verdaderamente valga la pena. _

_Aún considero que hay muchos que a pesar de ser absueltos de todos los cargos, se sienten en prisión por las barras de la culpa y la tristeza. Pero también mantengo la idea de que si el Ministerio les ha dado una oportunidad, ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para negársela?_

_Quizás es que algunos aún sienten temor y prefieren vivir en la negación porque es más fácil. Es sólo una teoría, una burda hipótesis… pero pienso que fingir que nada sucede es una mera consecuencia del temor de que todas nuestras pesadillas vuelvan a hacerse realidad. Tal vez el miedo sea derivado de la posibilidad de que se alce entre nosotros algún ente prejuicioso y vuelva nuestra vida un infierno. _

_No los culpo._

_Yo también lo he sentido y les puedo asegurar que el temor condiciona el futuro y acaba por convertirse en realidad; y nosotros seremos los únicos a quienes culpar. Tengo la teoría de que la maldad no nace, sino que se hace... de seguir así, de seguir autoengañándonos de esta forma tan hipotética, nosotros mismo seremos quienes tengan la responsabilidad de guiarnos alegremente a otra guerra igual o peor que la anterior._

_El temor define muchas cosas en el presente y tiene una influencia absurdamente grande en el futuro. No permitamos que sea eso lo que nos lleve a nuestro propio desastre; lo temores se superan cuando uno los mira desde una forma objetiva porque estos no son más que algo infundado e irracional._

_A las minorías les pregunto, ¿Quieren objetividad? Pues dejen de mirar con sospecha a cualquiera que tiene un pasado turbulento y permítanse sacarlos de esa miseria que implica la culpabilidad._

_Nosotros, los hijos y nietos de quienes han sufrido tanto, éramos una generación perdida. No habíamos vivido la guerra, no habíamos sentido el rencor ni el odio en carne propia, no teníamos culpas y sin embargo, debíamos cargar con ellas. Pero ahora pienso que no estamos tan perdidos y que nuestro trabajo, malo o bueno, es arreglar los destrozos de otros. Romper estructuras, estigmas y paradigmas para edificar nuevos y mejores. Empezar desde cero. _

_Por ello, esa minoría de la que les hablé va a fracasar. Nosotros, esta generación, nos hemos encargado de ello. Somos inteligentes, tratamos de no darle cabida a ningún engaño y sabemos que no hay que dar un paso hacia atrás ni para coger impulso; que el único valor que tiene el pasado es que forja nuestro carácter y nos llena de sabiduría y experiencias que no vale la pena repetir._

_Y es que los peque__ñ__os grupos juegan la carta de la discreción, eso es cierto. Pero la gran y aplastante mayoría puede opacar todo lo malo y surgir vencedora si permanece unida, sin excluir a aquellos que estuvieron mal alguna vez. Sé que a ellos no necesito recordarles que lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora no ha sido por el camino fácil y que la aceptación total sólo será un paso más hacia la paz que tanto deseamos._

_He aquí una reflexión personal: El tiempo va, viene, se queda, hace la diferencia, deja todo igual y vuelve a poner todo de cabeza. El tiempo puede cambiar hasta el prejuicio más arraigado y puede afianzar las ideas más prometedoras. _

_De nosotros dependerá cómo funcionará el tiempo en nuestras vidas; si para bien o para mal. Si deseamos la luz o la oscuridad._

_Si estamos dispuestos a abrazar el cielo o a consumirnos en el infierno._

_..._

Scorpius bajó aquel periódico viejo sintiendo una espontánea sonrisa contra su rostro mientras procedía a recortarlo. Aunque jamás lo admitiera, Rose era muy idealista. Ella confiaba en que ese artículo llegaría hasta la mente más impenetrable de todas y él, a veces, admiraba esa confianza.

Otras, le parecía más una desventaja, pero luego recordaba que ella había decidido confiar en _él_ y se guardaba sus pensamientos mientras ella se desvivía en explicarle por qué ahora tenía fe en el mundo y en la vida.

–El mundo es una mierda y mi vida... mi vida es un infierno –rió entre dientes cuando la voz femenina llegó a sus oídos con una aseveración que difería tanto de sus cavilaciones–. Cuando muera y si llego a ir al cielo, estoy segura de que Dios me pedirá perdón por todo lo que me ha hecho y más le vale que tenga una buena explicación –aseguró mientras se deshacía de su abrigo y cuando Mussy se frotó contra sus piernas, los ojos azules de la mujer se suavizaron–. Eso, Mussy. Disfruta que eres un gato consentido y no tienes que aguantar tanta... ¡Scorpius! –alzó las cejas en su dirección cuando ella corrió hacia él y prácticamente se abalanzó en su contra para besarlo–. ¿Cuándo llegaste? No, olvídalo... qué bueno que estas aquí. Mi día ha sido asqueroso.

Se sentó sobre su regazo y Scorpius lanzó el periódico y las tijeras sobre la mesita del café para envolverla en sus brazos con comodidad. A pesar de que ya habían pasado unos tres meses desde que lo hicieron "oficial" a la prensa, no dejaba de sorprenderle que ella se mostrara tan afectuosa con él, como si cualquiera que fuera la reticencia que la mantenía a la defensiva se hubiese esfumado.

Él, por supuesto, jamás se quejaba.

Se sentía infinitamente cómodo cuando ella se acurrucaba contra él y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro en medio de un suspiro, así que para qué molestarse.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó más divertido que verdaderamente interesado y ella dejó salir un bufido de irritación. Si no se estuviera tan bien con ella resoplando contra su cuello, la obligaría a alzar la cabeza para perderse en su sonrojo justo como lo hacían sus pecas.

Y es que Rose tenía una _ligerísima_ tendencia a exagerar las cosas.

–Cuando acepté ser la dama de honor de Lily y te pedí que me mataras, debiste haberlo hecho –gruñó enojada y Scorpius se mordió la lengua para no reír–. ¡No me da ni un jodido descanso! Tuve que huir del edificio de El Profeta cuando mi aliado más poderoso me dijo que Lily me esperaba en la entrada y que tenía cara de histérica... seguro es porque le quité el permiso de aparición en mi piso. ¡Me iba a volver loca! Pero luego de que se apareció justo cuando tú y yo estábamos en medio de... bueno...

–¿Aliado más poderoso? –dijo a medio camino entre la risa y la incredulidad porque parecía más una cría quejumbrosa que una mujer. Sin embargo, su diversión no impidió que la abrazara un poco más fuerte porque eso de "aliado" implicaba a un hombre desconocido y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Rose, por su parte, asintió al tiempo que dejaba que Mussy se acurrucara en el sillón con ellos sobre su regazo.

–Nunca subestimes el poder de un guardia de seguridad. Son magníficos –por pura costumbre, acarició la oreja de Rose con su nariz, aspirando aquella fragancia que tanto le gustaba.

De alguna manera, ese aroma le recordaba que todo era real, que no era parte de un sueño.

–Igual debes verla esta noche, ¿no? –preguntó ensimismado y Rose soltó un suspiro de derrota–. En la despedida de soltera.

–Lo dicho, mi vida es una versión menos agradable del infierno –refunfuñó resentida y ahora sí Scorpius no contuvo la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta desde el minuto en que la vio entrar por la puerta toda agitada y revuelta.

–Oh, vamos... yo no soy tan malo, ¿no? –la picó con un siseo que la hizo estremecer. Ella se removió un segundo sobre sus piernas, cogió a Mussy entre sus manos y se incorporó lentamente, como si le costara.

Era extraño; ella podía ser todo lo cariñosa que quisiera con él, pero si él dejaba escapar un comentario de ese estilo, ella se sonrojaba y se apartaba como si le quemara. Razón por la cual él lo seguía haciendo; incomodarla era de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Sin embargo, tenía esa duda presente y le había preguntado hacía unas dos semanas atrás el porqué de su indecisión. Después de ruborizarse y luego de fallar estrepitosamente en cambiar de tema, intentó disipar la tensión con un mal chiste. Cuando eso tampoco funcionó, le aseguró que ella lo quería mucho pero que todos los sistemas de su cuerpo aún no se hacían a la idea y por eso lo repelía automáticamente. El rió sinceramente y después de rodar los ojos, la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa pícara antes de decirle que si ése era el caso, entonces tenían mucho trabajo que hacer para que su cuerpo fuera acostumbrándose.

Sonrió al recordar fugazmente los sucesos posteriores a esa conversación antes de fruncir el ceño; Rose nunca le había dado una respuesta concreta. Quizás debería…

–No, tú eres el peor. Tú eres quién lleva el grillete –lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos al darle la espalda y Scorpius la siguió hasta la cocina–. Eres el diablo mismo.

–Oh, eso me ha dolido –fingió un tono afectado y sin verla, supo que había puesto los ojos en blanco por la forma en la que su cabeza se sacudió levemente. Cuando ella se apoyó en el mostrador más cercano, se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, sintiendo como se tensaba un segundo antes de relajarse y suspirar, apoyándose contra su pecho–. Aunque debes admitir que ésta debe ser la mejor condena del mundo –musitó rozando su cuello con sus labios y Rose ladeó al cabeza para sentir el contacto mucho más cerca–. Es más, yo estoy encantado de hacerla todo lo placentera que pueda si tú prometes cooperar...

–Scorpius... –jadeó Rose con los nudillos tensos por cerrar sus puños tan fuertemente en un vano intento de controlar una situación que evidentemente se le estaba yendo ya de las manos.

A esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada, en realidad. Pero Rose le tiene pánico a los cambios muy drásticos y este definitivamente era uno de esos.

Vale, no era como si estuvieran el uno pegado al otro veinticinco horas al día y ocho días a la semana, pero casi. Por eso mismo era tan difícil asimilar ese giro tan desconcertante: ya no estaba sola. Ahora incluso se había resignado a quedarse un par de horas extra en su oficina redactando el borrador de su siguiente artículo porque sabía que ya que prácticamente no salían de casa por los condenados reporteros, Scorpius la estaría esperando en su piso con una cena sorpresa, los boletos para alguna exhibición muggle interesante o simplemente sentado en su sala de estar, como ese día... y ya sabía por experiencia que era inútil intentar ser productiva alrededor de él.

Y es que estaba consciente de que Scorpius era muy atento cuando se lo proponía, pero no por eso era más fácil digerir toda su atención cuando estaba dirigida exclusivamente a ella.

Además, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido y a la vez, exasperantemente lento. Sobra decir que eso no sólo era inquietante, sino increíblemente frustrante.

Lo que nos lleva a lo _peor_ de todo. Vamos, estamos hablando de Rose; para ella, siempre había algo terriblemente malo. En su caso, lo peor era que ese sentimiento de _odio_ que aún sentía se veía fortalecido cuando era incapaz de decir o pensar ni una maldita cosa que no lo incluyera a él directa o indirectamente o que sacarlo de su mente era tan fácil como atrapar a un par de escregutos de cola explosiva mientras se aparean sin salir herida. Por otra parte, eran raras las veces en que Scorpius se quedaba hasta muy tarde en su trabajo y cuando llegaba a casa y él no estaba allí a pesar de haberle escrito un par de horas antes para asegurarle que la esperaría... la abrumaba una sensación de asfixia que no podía controlar. Entonces, presa del desespero, se aparecía en el piso de Scorpius y charlaba con Monky hasta que el jodido Malfoy se dignara a aparecer.

Y es que no importaba lo mucho que estuvieran juntos, nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Suponía que sólo era parte de aquella etapa inicial de toda relación en la que ambas partes son incapaces de pasar demasiado tiempo sin ponerse las manos encima. A decir verdad, eso la asustaba y le encantaba a partes iguales.

Pero como en ese momento le estaba encantando, dejó que él la girara entre sus brazos y fue ella quién se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su boca. Mussy, que ya debería estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de exhibiciones, bufó levemente y salió de la cocina a paso airado, asumiendo muy perceptivamente que su comida se retrasaría por otra hora como mínimo.

Rose deslizó sus manos desde el pecho del hombre hasta detrás de su nuca y se pegó a él todo lo que era humanamente posible cuando Scorpius dejó escapar un jadeo ahogado por los labios de ella. Como si de una pluma se tratara, la alzó rápidamente y la posó sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

Y allí estaba ella, sentada cómodamente sobre la encimera con Scorpius abriéndose paso entre sus piernas con facilidad, ubicada más o menos en la segunda nube de placer y sintiéndose muy inspirada cuando de pronto…

De pronto, un ligero _plop_ los sobresaltó.

–Oh, interrumpí algo –dijo Marius luciendo de todo menos apenado. Rose empujó a Scorpius como si la hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo, se bajó del mostrador y lo fulminó con la mirada.

Francamente, a Scorpius no le sorprendió en lo absoluto su presencia.

No era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. De hecho, en esos tres meses sucedía con una frecuencia que llegaba a exasperarlo incluso a él.

Al principio, le parecía gracioso que Connie se pasara a cualquier momento del día a buscar alguna camisa prestada (que Rose no volvería a ver nunca más) que ponerse, que Dominique pretendiera ir a toda hora con la esperanza de atraparlos _in fraganti_ o que James se apareciera en mitad del baño matutino de Rose para pedirle algunas revisas de Quidditch abandonadas allí en sus reuniones semanales.

El problema llegó cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su hogar se había convertido en una especie de centro de entretenimiento para la gran mayoría de sus primos.

Todo empezó cuando invitaron a algunas personas extra para que se unieran al "Miércoles de película". James, Lily, Lysander, Marius, Eve, Connie y el mismo Scorpius. Todos se acomodaron como pudieron en el reducido espacio de su sala de estar y prácticamente no vieron ni un fotograma de la película con el barullo formado por las conversaciones.

Al final, apagaron la tv y se dedicaron exclusivamente a reírse de chistes improvisados y bromas ocasionales.

Lo mismo se repetía todos los miércoles de forma casi religiosa. La película tenía que ser en verdad interesante para mantener la atención general hasta el final. Obviamente, no siempre asistían todos; era imposible que tantas personas se las arreglaran para tener ese día de la semana completamente desocupado. Sin embargo, a veces había tanta gente en la diminuta sala de estar que Rose sentía la necesidad de salir unos minutos al pasillo, prefiriendo soportar a su vecina chismosa que a la bulla que se escuchaba en el interior de su hogar.

De eso ya hacían dos meses y medio.

Y Rose comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

–¿Queda algo del "pastel del mal"? –inquirió Marius fingiendo demencia mientras se aproximaba al refrigerador con tranquilidad sin dejar de observarlos de reojo con una sonrisa perversa.

Scorpius alisó las arrugas de su camisa y rió ligeramente al empujar a Marius para servir dos pedazos malvados de pastel para ambos.

Oh, cierto: la anécdota del pastel del mal. Rose lo había comprado para ofrecerle disculpas a su vecina por todas las molestias causadas desde que se había mudado y la mujer lo rechazó porque provenía de una pastelería cuyo dueño afirmaba ser ateo.

_Temí que dijera eso_, se sinceró ella antes de extraer otro postre de la bolsa que él, a su lado, sostenía. Por supuesto que Rose no tenía ni idea de ese hecho, pero fue precavida y adquirió otro pastel en otro lugar porque sabía de sobra lo quisquillosa que puede llegar a ser la vieja Murray. La señora los miró a ambos con profunda animadversión y desconfianza, cogió el postre y se encerró en su casa. Scorpius la escuchó farfullar acerca de que Rose aún tenía esperanza porque su Dios es sabio y el rubio malévolo no la había corrompido del todo y rió con ganas mientras volvían al apartamento.

–Cariño, ¿no quieres? –le ofreció a su chica cuando notó que enrojecía de indignación al verlos comer tan felizmente–. Sabes que nunca me cansaré de verte comer y en especial si es algo dulce.

–Oh, debe ser muy… estimulante.

–¡Marius!

–¿Qué? Todos saben que pareciera que alcanzas un clímax inolvidable cada vez que comes.

–Oh, Merlín… no acabo de escuchar eso –Rose colocó ambas manos sobre sus orejas y enrojeció con furia. Scorpius compartió una mirada traviesa con su primo antes de responder.

–Si uno usa la comida en la situación correcta, deja de "parecer" que tiene un orgasmo y en efec…

–¡Scorpius! –el rostro congestionado de Rose los hizo reír con energía. Y todo fue diversión y burlas hasta que Rose los golpeó a ambos en el hombro–. Scorpius, deja de decir esas… cosas frente a este idiota. Y tú… ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Luego de ofenderse por el cariñoso mote, Marius le explicó brevemente que había ido a recoger algunas botellas de whisky de fuego que había dejado en la despensa para la despedida de soltero de Lysander Scamander y, una vez se comió el delicioso postre y hubo guardado todo el alcohol necesario, Rose intentó echarlo de allí con poca sutileza. Él sólo rió y le informó que ese sería el punto de encuentro para todos los invitados.

Rose, muy sarcásticamente, le agradeció tener la _decencia_ de informarle _cinco_ _minutos antes_ del cambio de planes.

Y así como llegó Marius, fueron llegando el resto de los _intrusos_, como siseaba Rose despectivamente cuando los veía.

A Scorpius, por supuesto, todo el asunto le parecía la mar de divertido.

Era gracioso verla luchando contra las ganas de matarlos a todos y preguntándose constantemente el "¿Por qué mierda no les he retirado el permiso de aparición en mi piso?".

Él sabía la respuesta.

Y cuando Dominique intentó sonsacarle por tercera vez en lo que iba de hora el cómo se comportaba Rose en la intimidad, se lo susurró mientras le masajeaba los hombros con tranquilidad.

Aunque fueran caóticos, desvergonzados y molestos, Rose los amaba demasiado y él estaba seguro de que muy internamente, ella estaba encantada con la idea de que todos se movieran por su hogar como si vivieran allí. Y es que eso significaba que confiaban en ella y que era una especie de pilar para la unión de personalidades tan dispares como las que tenían.

Todo siempre parecía resumirse a una sola cosa: Rose.

Siempre Rose.

Lo extraño era que ese pensamiento no le desagradaba.

Es que él podía entender el porqué. Rose era hermosa y a sus ojos, perfecta; eso es obvio. Pero también era generosa y cariñosa con quienes la rodeaban. Era completamente incapaz de ser egoísta y tenía la tendencia a anteponer la felicidad de los demás por sobre la propia. Tenía ese montón de pecas surcándole el rostro que le daban un aire de inocencia que se veía revocado cuando uno se fijaba en esos ojos imposiblemente azules, astutos e inteligentes.

Además, era una histérica la mayoría del tiempo; lo que muy a pesar de ella la convertía en un chiste infinito y permanente. Era regañona, gruñona, mandona y sabelotodo, pero también era atenta, bondadosa y se preocupaba excesivamente por el bienestar de sus seres queridos.

Si tuviera que escoger sólo una palabra para definirla, esa sería _contradictoria_.

Así se lo comunicó a su padre cuando le informó de su futura relación hacía tres meses atrás cuando visitó Malfoy Cottage luego de salir de prisión. Recuerda que él sólo torció el gesto y asintió levemente, como si estuviera resignándose a la idea de que su hijo acabaría por enrollarse con una Weasley.

Ese recuerdo lo hizo fruncir el ceño y Rose, que conversaba con Lucy y Connie, le lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia.

Ella aún no sabía que Draco Malfoy ya estaba enterado de que todos los rumores eran ciertos. No pudo ocultarle que ya Astoria lo sabía porque su madre estaba tan feliz que Scorpius pensó que en cualquier momento comenzaría a flotar por la habitación presa de una abrumadora alegría y tardó menos de una semana en invitarlos a comer para hablar acerca de cómo habían consolidado su relación.

Pero él no estaba preocupado por su reacción.

Le enfadó la resignación de su padre.

Y cuando se lo hizo saber, él dejó escapar una pequeña risa entre dientes y lo miró con esos ojos tan iguales pero tan diferentes a los de él. Esos ojos atormentados y turbios, llenos de millones de emociones imposibles de justificar por la impasibilidad de sus facciones angulosas y demacradas por la preocupación pasada y presente.

Con el intenso contacto visual llegó una quietud francamente agobiante. Fueron uno, dos, seis, veinte latidos y el silencio sequía allí, irrevocable.

Se evaluaban. Durante esos momentos de tensión, se midieron mutuamente como si fueran un intrigante objeto de estudio. Y cuando Scorpius creyó ver algo esperanzador en su mirada, su padre la apartó y el silencio se hizo aún más pesado.

Entonces Draco sólo se levantó y lo dejó a solas en la sala del té.

Él nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado de él como en ese momento. ¿Cuál era el problema? Él era feliz. Eso debía ser lo único que de verdad importaba.

Y al sentirse preparado para decírselo una semana después, detuvo su mano en el pomo de la puerta de la oficina de su padre cuando escuchó cómo él, que jamás alzaba la voz, estaba reclamando a voz en grito que esa era la decisión de su hijo y que él no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

«¿Quién no puede hacer nada?», se preguntó en medio de su aturdimiento. La respuesta no tardó en llegar; escuchó unos balbuceos por lo bajo y lo sobresaltó un violento golpe sobre lo que suponía era el escritorio.

–_¿Me dejarás hablar? El destino es cruel. Lo sabes mejor que yo, maldición. Pero ya no hay forma de detenerlo. Pude haberlo hecho, es cierto… pude haber metido mi nariz en los asuntos de mi hijo cuando noté que estaba interesado en la chica Weasley, pero no lo hice. Que pase lo que tenga que pasar y espero que Scorpius sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para lidiar con lo que se le vendrá encima. Lo crié para esto, para que no se negara las nuevas oportunidades que le surjan en el camino. No lo enseñé a obedecer a nadie más que a su corazón porque no quiero que se traicione a sí mismo. Es un individuo con libre albedrío y mientras sea feliz y se encuentre sano, por mí puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana. _

–_Eres un hombre y sin embargo, sigues siendo un niño ingenuo y tonto. ¿No te das cuenta? Si esa relación no prospera, nos arruinará._

–_No fue Rose Weasley quién nos arruinó, papá._

Aquella última palabra le heló la sangre y por un fugaz segundo, sintió que estaba a punto de desfallecer.

–_Eres débil _–siseó Lucius en un tono perfectamente audible y hubo una pausa sepulcral.

–_No. Ya no. Por favor vete de mi casa y recuerda enviarle mis saludos a mi madre, Lucius._

Lucius.

Su supuesto abuelo.

El mismo al que prácticamente no veía porque su padre no lo permitía. El mismo que se había dignado a dar la cara para que le aseguraran que los rumores no eran ciertos, que eran patrañas inventadas por algún idiota que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Scorpius sospechaba que no lo veía tan asiduamente porque su padre temía que acabara como él; sumiso e infeliz.

Quizás Draco Malfoy no acababa por comprender cómo él se había enamorado de Rose, pero lo cierto era que aceptaba y respetaba su decisión.

Recordó entonces que su abuelo salió de la habitación, le dedicó un gesto de profundo desprecio que a él no pudo importarle menos y siguió su camino con aire ofendido y furibundo. Cuando se marchó, Scorpius ingresó lentamente a la oficina para encontrar a su padre aún acalorado por la previa discusión. Ellos no hablaban demasiado, pero cuando lo hacían, sus intercambios se quedaban plasmados en su memoria para siempre.

–Es una buena chica –había dicho en cuanto Scorpius se sentó frente al escritorio, extendiéndole el artículo debut de Rose. Él observó los párrafos con aire ausente antes de que Draco añadiera–. Es una suerte que no te parezcas a mí.

Scorpius sabía exactamente a lo que se refería.

_Es una suerte que no seas como yo. Que no te importen los prejuicios ni la opinión de los demás. Es una suerte que quieras ser feliz y que tengas la valentía de lograrlo._

Nunca lo había querido tanto como en ese momento cuando se levantó de su silla, se acercó a él y posó una pálida mano sobre su hombro en un gesto de aprobación y apoyo. Fue reconfortante saber que Rose tenía razón; el mundo todavía podía salir librado de toda la basura que habitaba en él porque, simplemente, existía el arrepentimiento.

La historia con los señores Weasley fue ligeramente diferente.

Por supuesto que Rose aún no sospechaba que él ya había hablado con su padre incluso antes de que oficializaran su relación pero una semana atrás, Ron Weasley había decidido obviar todas sus reticencias y había aceptado "conocerlo". Hermione había sido un encanto; se preocupaba porque estuviera bien, porque comiera todo lo que quisiera y porque estuviera tranquilo. Le preguntó acerca de su trabajo, sus expediciones y sus proyectos, en todo momento mostrando un interés casi científico por sus palabras.

Ron, por otra parte, estuvo tieso en su asiento durante toda la cena y no le dirigió ni una sola mirada.

Hubo un momento en específico que paralizó su cuerpo y lo hizo palidecer. El padre de Rose pareció rendirse ante la batalla que mantenía en su interior y lo observó con una fijeza aterradora antes de susurrarle algo entre dientes.

_Eres tan igual a _él_..._

Scorpius tuvo que silenciar la protesta de Rose con una mirada y le respondió que, bueno...

Él_ no piensa lo mismo._

Ron Weasley sólo dejó la mesa sin más.

Suponía que esa frase lo dejaría pensando durante un tiempo antes de acabar por resignarse.

Pero ese episodio tan desalentador valió toda la pena del mundo cuando Rose tomó su mano, lo guió a la salida de la casa luego de despedirse de una compungida Hermione y se aparecieron en su piso. Allí le dijo que entre otras cosas, amaba su valentía.

_Amaba_.

Rose lo amaba.

Quizás para todos era obvio, pero no supo cuanto necesitaba escucharlo hasta esa noche, cuando el mundo a su alrededor se congeló y el tiempo se detuvo con un suspiro.

Él también la amaba.

Lo hacía porque era inteligente, infantil y caprichosa. La amaba porque cuando él se encerraba en sí mismo recordando alguna experiencia desagradable, ella no lo ofuscaba con preguntas; se limitaba a alzarse sobre las puntas de sus pies y darle un beso, reconfortándolo en silencio. La amaba porque si ella se lo pidiera, él (la persona más reservada del mundo, vamos), le diría hasta el último de sus secretos y pensamientos más oscuros; pero no lo hacía. Ella esperaba a que él estuviera preparado para contar aquello que lo atormentaba sigilosamente.

La amaba porque era infinitamente paciente en lo que a obtener información se refería a pesar de su curiosidad. Porque era perseverante, firme y decidida. Porque era más orgullosa que un hipogrifo. Porque cuando una jodida idea cruzaba por su mente, no había nadie lo suficientemente poderoso como para sacársela porque era más terca que un burro cabezota y eso le brindaba la oportunidad de tener la más ágil e ingeniosa de las discusiones y la más placentera de las reconciliaciones.

La amaba cuando le sonreía, cuando bufaba, cuando se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo y cuando se _sonrojaba_. La amaba cuando estaba enojada y cuando estaba feliz. Lo hacía porque esa calidez que ella le hacía sentir jamás podría ser reemplazada con nada porque ella había llegado a su mente para quedarse.

La amaba porque nunca le hacía preguntas imposibles de responder, se preocupaba por su bienestar y se enfurecía cuando quemaba una tostada que le serviría de desayuno porque ella parecía querer complacerlo con detalles que se quedaban cortos cuando suspiraba su nombre en sueños y abría los ojos buscando la calidez de sus brazos.

La amaba cuando llegaba a la frialdad de su propio apartamento luego de un pesado día en el trabajo y la hallaba durmiendo sobre una butaca con un libro ubicado torpemente sobre sus piernas o con una pluma y un pergamino en sus manos. La amaba al ver sus manos llenas de tinta o al encontrarla con la mejilla marcada por las teclas de su máquina de escribir porque como cosa rara, se había quedado dormida mientras trabajaba.

La amaba cuando era ella quien llegaba tarde a casa y lo despertaba amablemente con una taza de té en sus manos. Entonces ella lo guiaba hasta la habitación y después de asegurarse de que había tomado el líquido caliente, lo ayudaba a recostarse como si fuera un niño y lo besaba antes de echarse junto a él.

Y la necesitaba. Maldita sea que lo hacía.

La necesitaba porque de la nada que él solía ser, Rose había hecho un todo y ahora ninguno quería regresar a la nada.

En especial cuando le siseaba cosas como "nada de bailarinas exóticas en la despedida" y él le sonreía antes de replicar que, bueno, él ya tenía una que vivía en ese piso, así que no debería tomarse la molestia de advertirle nada. Y ella, por supuesto, se ruborizaba con furia y lo golpeaba en el hombro a manera de reproche.

Y es que Rose era tan necesaria como respirar. Necesitaba sus sonrojos, sus sonrisas y sus bufidos como el agua o a la comida.

Por eso la amaba. Porque ella parecía entender y compartir esa necesidad y nunca (ni aunque él la irritara) le negaba nada.

Lo extraño era que Rose no pedía mucho. A ella le bastaba con mirarlo para que en su rostro se asomara aquella expresión tan honesta e íntima como si él de algún modo hubiera ingeniado algún plan para lograr la paz mundial, hubiera salvado a todos los elfos domésticos del mundo y además, le hubiera comprado una casa que más bien podría ser descrita como una biblioteca gigantesca. Y también siempre lo veía como si hubiera adquirido el poder de ver a través de su ropa y no conforme con eso, parecía encantada con ese poder. Para ella, era suficiente que él estuviera allí luego de un pesado día de trabajo o una desesperante reunión familiar.

Entonces Scorpius volvía a la Sala de los Sueños y se enorgullecía de ver a una Rose tan distinta a la de sus más profundas pesadillas. Se enorgullece de haber derrotado sus miedos más fieros basados en falsas percepciones porque ahora, es infinitamente feliz. Y en momentos así, la busca ávidamente con la mirada y sus ojos se llenan de la imagen de Rose acercándose hacia él con aquella seguridad que antes faltaba pero que ahora estaba enraizada en ella.

Rose no pedía mucho. No era exigente ni mucho menos demandante. Pero, Merlín... Si lo hiciera, Scorpius le entregaría el mundo.

Poco sabía él en ese momento que menos de una semana después, la preciosa hija de Teddy y Victoire vería por primera vez el mundo y ambos se apresurarían al hospital para conocerla. Y los ojos de Rose se llenarían de lágrimas al sostener por primera vez a la criatura y él no podría dejar de pensar en cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de verla llorar de felicidad por un hijo que llevara los apellidos de ambos.

Menos iba a saber que unos cuatro meses después, ella le pediría en medio del silencio de una noche fría de diciembre que _Quédate conmigo_ y él lo haría. Llevaría sus pertenencias a su piso y ella reiría encantada cuando él la alzara en el aire en medio de un abrazo emocionado de bienvenida. Ella no sabría que para ese entonces, Scorpius ya se la imaginaba envuelta en un vaporoso y etéreo vestido blanco.

Por ello, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba hasta que punto llegaría la filosofía de Scorpius de "dejar que Rose tome la iniciativa" cuando le informó que aquel viaje de seis meses a China que había estado posponiendo por más de un año tendría que realizarse pronto y ella inició una discusión sin sentido que acabó con una bofetada, una proposición de matrimonio, una promesa de buscarse otro trabajo más estable luego de cierto viaje y un ensayo cuidadosamente escrito a mano en 90 centímetros de pergamino en el que Rose le explicaba a Marius el porqué era buena idea basar las siguientes ediciones de los próximos seis meses de sus artículos de opinión en la cultura Asiática.

Y es que la vida con Rose solía ser así. Sorpresiva, interesante e intrigante.

Si dentro de un año le preguntaran a ella cómo iba todo con Scorpius, ella afirmaría que él era un idiota y que, esa vez, habían terminado para siempre (porque según Rose, pasaban más tiempo peleados que teniendo una relación). Scorpius, en cambio, diría que justo en ese momento preparaba la reconciliación y que, de hecho, él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla por mucho que ella se quejara.

Porque claro que irían de la mano al primer cumpleaños de Gabrielle Lupin, pero se odiarían mutuamente cuando llegaran a la boda de Albus y Connie. No podrían quitarse las manos de encima cuando Marius anunciara que había encontrado al amor de su vida y no compartirían ni una triste sonrisa cuando James oficializara su relación con Eve Zabini luego de agradecerles a ambos el haberlos presentado la noche de un miércoles cualquiera. Estarían impregnados de las mieles del amor durante el compromiso de Lucy y Lorcan, pero no podrían ni verse a la cara en el tercer aniversario de Lily y Lysander. Se amarían profundamente cuando naciera su primer hijo, pero en el no-matrimonio de Dominique volverían a ser aquellos críos orgullosos por una pelea más estúpida que la anterior.

La vida entre ellos sería relativamente fácil; estaría llena de discusiones estúpidas, sonrojos (in)justificados, asquerosas sonrisas de suficiencia y malditas cejas alzadas. Pero también habría besos (oh, sí... muchos besos), abrazos cariñosos, sonrisas cómplices y suspiros de placer.

Matarían el tiempo que estuvieran juntos viendo alguna película interesante, acurrucados en el sillón con Mussy junto a ellos, leyendo algún libro sobre la cama, comiendo varitas de regaliz (las favoritas de Scorpius) o ranas de chocolate (las preferidas de Rose) en los momentos felices, compartiendo grageas en los días tristes o paseando en algún parque desierto con la única intención de disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Y por si no había quedado claro ya, discutirían muchísimo. A veces, sería culpa de Scorpius. Muchas otras, sería Rose la que tendría que pedir perdón. Pero ambos podían estar de acuerdo en una cosa, para variar: los momentos en que alguno de los dos se acercaba al otro a bajar la cabeza y aceptar el error, serían los más satisfactorios de toda la relación (en más de un sentido, vamos).

A pesar de ello, también reirían. Oh, sí que lo harían. La mayoría del tiempo, a costa de Rose. Y eso, generalmente, era lo que iniciaba las discusiones. Pero también reirían porque sí, sin ningún motivo. Porque eran felices y necesitaban alguna forma de expresarlo.

El tema de la esfera pocas veces saldría a flote. Sólo hablarían sobre ella en susurros quedos y agradecerían silenciosamente que hubiera orquestado toda su unión sin ningún motivo aparente. Y Scorpius sabría lo que sería su futuro sin su intervención y cuando se lo comentara como por casualidad a Rose durante su quinto aniversario, ella lloraría y no sería capaz de explicarle el por qué, pero él asumiría que el llanto no era más que gratitud.

No recordarían el rollo de las almas gemelas pero, eventualmente, lo intuirían. Lo harían cuando la sensación de estar juntos fuera tan confortable que por fuerza, tenía que haber algo que los uniera y que estaba mucho más allá de su comprensión.

Durante mucho tiempo, seguirían recibiendo visitas inoportunas de muchos de los familiares de Rose que, lentamente, también se convertirían en los de él (y no, Rose nunca cumpliría su promesa de quitarles el permiso de aparición a todos para que se _jodieran_. Sin embargo, las amenazas jamás faltarían). Eventualmente, sus padres los recibirían con sonrisas que no parecían forzadas porque Ron incluso lo invitaría a jugar ajedrez mientras Rose charlaba con Draco acerca de las nuevas alianzas internacionales de Inglaterra y sus madres se confabularían entre sí para verlos casados lo antes posible, para que tuvieran un hijo lo antes posible, para que tuvieran a una niña lo antes posible…

Algún día, Rose volvería a creer en la amistad y no sólo Connie se convertiría en otra prima más, sino que Eve intentaría con éxito hacer buenas migas con Rose una vez que pudo aceptar que Marius no la había dejado porque Rose fuera más bonita o más inteligente, sino porque era _imposible_ que ella le gustara.

Y ella la invitaría al miércoles de película, Eve conocería a James y el resto, sería historia.

Scorpius, por su parte, encontraría a buenos amigos en Albus, Marius y, extrañamente, en James.

También llegó el día en que la prensa se cansó de ellos y la gente dejó de prestarles atención, pero Rose sí logró lo que quería. Las nuevas relaciones entre las familias Weasley y Malfoy despertarían algo más que desaprobación o molestia. Serían vistos de forma extraña y ella, Rose, se sentiría complacida al saber que ya no había censura en sus miradas o palabras, sino la más sana de las curiosidades.

Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, sus vidas se entrelazarían más allá de todo arreglo y lo extraño era...

Lo extraño era que no les molestaría en lo absoluto.

Y es que la vida era así. Es ese montón de cosas que no comprendemos porque sube, baja, da un giro y se queda quieta. Es luz y oscuridad o tristeza y alegría y está llena de esos momentos y detalles que la hacen especial.

Pero en todo momento esta autora puede afirmar que fueron felices cuando llovía, cuando el cielo estaba soleado, cuando la existencia parecía llenarse de sinónimos de _infernal_ y el mundo se veía de cabeza y cuando la vida parece sonreír por la dicha de existir y ser disfrutada.

Fueron felices cuando la vida es todo aquello que odiamos y cuando es todo aquello que nos agrada.

Por todo eso, esta mera observadora puede afirmar... puede _asegurar_ que fueron felices hasta el final.

...

_Y es que he aprendido que lo más simple a la vista puede lograr cosas maravillosas. La tendencia a discusiones interminables, el repulsivo gusto hacia los sonrojos, las miradas fulminantes, las sonrisillas burlonas, las cejas odiosamente arqueadas y los besos triunfantes pueden influir poderosamente en una persona._

_En mi caso, en dos._

_Alguien me dijo alguna vez que no puedo pretender cambiar todo de forma tan radical. Que el mundo puede y debe cambiarse a pasos peque__ñ__os porque de otra forma, si se hace a la fuerza, solo empeorarían las cosas. Que la contribución de un objeto o una persona quizás no sea excesiva, pero que puede ser suficiente para que personas que en algún punto se han salido del camino puedan volver a encontrarse. _

_Él me ense__ñ__o que jamás hay que subestimar a una emoción tan poderosa como el amor y en nuestra vida, esa sensación es aplicable hacia nuestros hijos y su futuro porque todos queremos que vivan bien, sin la carga de los prejuicios en sus espaldas. Gracias a él, aprendí que el amor es fe, vida y nuevos comienzos. _

_No lo subestimen. _

_Por ello, espero que este artículo sea mi granito de arena al reloj de la vida._

_Scorpius Malfoy también afirmó que nuestra relación podría ser vista como una inspiración, una conexión que podría servir para aquellos que no desean dejarse derrotar por la desesperación o la tristeza._

_Espero que tenga razón. _

_Si tienen curiosidad, les diré que soy feliz. Que entre él y yo no hay apellidos demasiado pesados y mucho menos un odio o rencor que no nos pertenece. _

_Por eso espero con tanto afán que él esté en lo cierto y que estos párrafos no sean objeto de polémica o desastre. Que sean una inspiración para aquellos que no quieran ser esclavos del pasado y que decidan tener esperanza._

_Porque ese sentimiento de anhelo puede mover monta__ñas y reanimar mares en calma. Puede lograr que ese cambio que tanto ansío se produzca porque todos comprenderemos que para que se refleje en la sociedad, debe comenzar en nosotros mismos (y les puedo asegurar que eso lo aprendí a la fuerza)._

_Por último, también me ense__ñ__ó algo muy valioso. Gracias a él aprendí que eso, la esperanza..._

_Se__ñ__ores, la esperanza sí que podría traer paz al mundo._

* * *

**FIN**

_Viernes, 13 de abril de 2012 a las 3:51 pm._

_Fin de una historia con casi 1000 páginas en Word, alrededor de 464.000 palabras, 13.500 párrafos y más de 35.700 líneas._

* * *

_Hablaba con mi hermana hace unos días y surgió el tema de Autoengaño Hipotético. Le dije que no publicaría el epílogo, que no quería hacerlo, que detestaba la idea de tener que ponerle punto y fin a un proyecto que ha ocupado todo mi tiempo libre durante dos años. Me dijo que tenía que hacerlo y le respondía que en realidad no TENÍA, sólo debía… pero que no quería. Replicó entonces diciendo que sí tenía que hacerlo y cuando le pregunté por qué, me aseguró que se los debía tanto a ustedes como a mí misma._

_Tiene razón._

_También me dijo que "¿Sabes que es peor que algo que termina? Algo que no lo hace?". Y la odié porque a sus quince años, siempre tiene la razón xD Entonces le pregunté que qué rayos haría ahora con mi vida y ella respondió que "Lo que mejor haces. Escribe algo nuevo que también ames"._

_Y eso es exactamente lo que haré. No me verán por aquí mañana y quizás pasen tres meses o tres años y yo siga desaparecida. Tal vez no volveré a fanfiction y en 20 años vean un libro en una tienda, decidan comprarlo por pura curiosidad y si soy afortunada, recordarán el estilo de la escritura y pensarán en aquella loca de Rose y en ese presumido Scorpius de AH. Rememorarán entonces a esa mujer en sus veinte que hizo todo lo que pudo para seguir adelante hasta el final y quizás, sólo quizás… volveré a sacarles otra sonrisa porque por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que hice algo que hizo felices a muchas personas, pero que también me hizo feliz a mí._

_Con este epílogo tal vez he dejado mucho qué desear, pero lo más genial es que les estoy dando la oportunidad de que acaben la historia con esa herramienta tan subestimada llamada imaginación. Sabemos qué ocurrió unos pocos meses después e intuimos lo que pasó con los años, pero nada más._

_La vida es impredecible y esta no es la excepción. Pero reafirmaré aquí que en mi mente, estos dos fueron obscenamente felices hasta el final._

_Lo último que me queda por decir es que siempre mantengan en mente que todo, absolutamente todo lo que escribí aquí tiene una razón de ser. Incluso el hecho de que sólo Marius haya intervenido es porque para bien o para mal, es uno de los protagonistas. ¿Echaron en falta algún personaje? ¿Se quedaron con ganas de __saber de alguna pareja? ¿No tienen idea de lo que pasó para que se dieran ciertas relaciones? Todo tiene una razón, chicas (la mía es que soy malvada y quiero dejarlas con la intriga xD). No lo olviden._

_En fin… odio las despedidas, pero todos tenemos que decir adiós en algún punto. Yo le diré adiós a esta historia, pero a ustedes les diré que esto no es más que un "Hasta luego, no me olvidaré de ustedes y las quiero mucho"._

_Muchos besos y mis mejores deseos siempre,_

_Clio ^^_

* * *

"**La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste" –Victor Hugo.**


	42. Últimas Palabras

**Palabras Finales de Agradecimiento**

Em, hola.

Esta es la parte en la que yo les daré mis agradecimientos patéticos y ustedes fingirán que no son patéticos en lo absoluto, ¿sí?

Bueno, aquí voy.

¿Saben como siempre dicen que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana? Pues creo que en este caso, Autoengaño Hipotético ha sido una pequeña ventana que me ha abierto muchas puertas.

Podría tomarme estas líneas para decirles lo mucho que he aprendido a través de esto. Que sé cosas de historia universal que ahora forman parte de mi cultura general, que he profundizado muchísimo en esto que me gusta tanto que es el comportamiento humano y por esa razón, al graduarme he decidido que aparte de lo que quería originalmente, me gustaría hace algún posgrado en psiquiatría porque soy de esas que no paran de analizar a la gente y sorprendentemente, me ha servido para describir a mis personajes y conseguir que personas de muchos lugares puedan identificarse con una sola causa. También podría extenderme acerca de lo muchísimo que siento que crecí como escritora y de lo muchísimo que aún me queda por crecer. Y diría que amo escribir. Lo amo tanto que no me alcanzarían las palabras para decirlo porque no es un escape de la realidad, no es un mundo de fantasía… es mi vida. Es en donde encuentro mi equilibrio mental y espiritual. Oh, quizás mencionaría que he sacrificado mucho por esto, pero no me arrepiento ni por un segundo porque he ganado más de lo que imaginaba.

Y es en momentos como este en los que los desvelos, la emoción al recibir un review que acaba transformándose en frustración por no poder responderles a todos, las dudas, los pensamientos constantes acerca de todo lo que sucedía entre Rose y Scorpius, las acusaciones de bashing, las teorías conspiratorias por mis misteriosas desapariciones más propias de Scorpius, los retrasos por laptops que se deterioran por exceso de uso y la jodida falla de la plataforma del internet en mi país… en momentos como este, siento que todo ha valido la pena.

Porque ahora me siento henchida de puro orgullo porque puedo emocionarme por detalles como imágenes basadas en mi trabajo, por el cumpleaños de chicas que quizás nunca vea en mi vida y enviar mis mejores deseos a un pequeño bebé argentino que no conozco, pero que recién cumplió 3 años y es un amor. Puedo perder el sentido de la realidad por un embarazo de una pareja de ensueño que me ha hecho reír más veces de las que puedo recordar, por el logro más grande de una lectora que por cierto no me ha enviado ni una triste foto de su cello, puedo admirar a una chica invidente que ha superado muchas dificultades en su vida y es más optimista que todas juntas, puedo reír al imaginar a una mujer preguntando si actualicé mientras está en su trabajo de parto porque tiene esta amiga genial que compartió mi locura con ella y con otras chicas (y esperar a que el bebé haya nacido hermoso y sano y enviarle mis felicitaciones a Eliana porque ya es mamá!), puedo extender horizontes por muchas recomendaciones de animé de otra lectora más, puedo fastidiar a alguien sólo con poner su nombre muchas veces en los agradecimientos, alegrarme por una chica que vive en la otra punta del mundo pero que recién acaba de salir del High School, reír con la loca de los ceros que ya debe estar de regreso en su país…

De alguna manera, esta historia dejó de ser mía y ahora es de todas.

Ha sido una experiencia maravillosa, chicas. Compartir este pedacito de mi corazón con ustedes ha sido la mejor idea que he tenido. Y por los meses en los que duró, las he querido a todas y a cada una de ustedes como si fueran de esas amigas cercanas que se parecen mucho a una hermana. Las quiero y de verdad, de verdad… muchas gracias por hacer de esto algo inolvidable.

Gracias por sus bendiciones, por sus buenos deseos, por su preocupación por mí, por sus consejos y por sus útiles sugerencias. Pensé que al acabar esto extrañaría la historia pero creo que a quienes más extrañaré será a ustedes. Por eso, lo último que les pediré es que me dejen sus bonitos comentarios finales así me hayas escrito siempre, recién comiences a leer o hayas permanecido en las sombras. Me gustaría conocer a aquellas que aún no he leído y darme la oportunidad de despedirme personalmente.

Espero que ya sea por fanfiction o por otro medio, nuestros caminos vuelvan a encontrarse y (esto sonará muy JK) ya sea a través de la lectura del fic o por sus recuerdos, espero que siempre que piensen en Autoengaño Hipotético, sean capaces de sonreír.

Mi deseo final para ustedes es que espero que sus sueños sean tan grandes que incluso Dios quepa en ellos.

Muchos besos, Clio ^^

¡Oh, y** GRAAACIAAAS POR TOOODOO**, joder!

Oh, y GRAAACIAAAAS POR TOOOOODOOO, joder!


End file.
